Alpha Station
by LeoLovesAries
Summary: 200,000 years after the Colonial Fleet touched down,Earth is in a state of disaster. Its inhabitants have moved to space stations orbiting the planet. An ancient cylon couple helps them work to fulfill a prophecy; The leaders who brought the people to earth must return to save them. Bill & Laura return first and find more than another call to duty awaiting them. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is a concept that popped into my head when I started to think about what I would like a re-boot of the 2003 series to look like. It's been in my head for a while and I just wanted to get it out and see what came of it. Please note the story will contain original characters as well as 6-7 original BSG characters. I usually never write OCs but this story plot called for them. I own nothing but my OCs and the concept created. All BSG characters and references belong to RDM and Universal Studios. I apologize in advance for formatting. I have been trying to fix it for 5 months to no avail but I think I have a solution now. It will just take a while to get back chapters repaired. If you enjoy the story or concept please let me know.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

YEAR: 2315

She silently stood in front of the stasis chambers as she so often did, but today was different. The cold air of the space station's laboratory whirred in her ears. The sound was a constant comfort to her throughout her life in orbit, though she would only have known that had it ever stopped and it never did. Twisting a strand of her long dark hair around her index finger she peered through the glass of one chamber, then the other, fixated on their precious inhabitants suspended in the crystal clear solution. This had always been one of her favorite places to be. She all but grew up in the sterile laboratory, hell she was born there. When the man she called her father was still alive he would bring her there to work with him, explaining every process, every theory, every calculation and algorithm to her in great detail. She was fascinated and enchanted by it all, because as he told her from the time she was born, it was all for them; the lifeless bodies of the man and woman in the giant tanks.

"We owe everything to them, Yekaterina." She could hear her father say. "The entire human race, exists now because of them." He would tell her with such passion it gave her chills long before she understood just what it meant. "Especially you my little Katya, because I made you from them and one day, they may save you and all of us again," He would tell her over and over "That is why they are so precious, more precious than even you my koshka, and this is why their care is indispensable, and why you must look after them, even if one day I am not here with you."

And she did. Even after her father's death she continued to stay close to his cherished projects, training with the space station's scientists in the laboratory, monitoring solution quality, keeping up with program projections and even personally caring for the bodies when they were taken out of stasis for chamber maintenance and other procedures. When they were out of stasis they were put on life support. Katya would hold the man's cold hands in her own as if she could warm them. She sat by his side staring at vacant cobalt eyes that matched her own. They were usually closed in stasis. She was only able to see them on these rare occasions. She would brush the woman's long red hair that seemed more alive than the body it hung from. Though it didn't match her own dark waves she was always mesmerized by how much the texture and thickness of the curls felt like her own.

She would always stay with them until they were safely re-submerged. Mostly though, she would just come to stare, watching them age at a controlled, unnaturally slow pace. She did this still, even now that she was grown and her interests and capabilities had taken her attentions to other station priorities. She did it even though it upset her husband and took her away from time she probably should have been spending with him. She made sure she spent time there with them as often as she could no matter what.

The couple who raised her on Alpha Station after her father's death had known them. They had known the original "them". They had touched and embraced the original bodies. They were even responsible for providing the materials needed to create these identical reproductions, but most importantly to Katya, they had known the souls who possessed them. They often told her stories of their times together, told her of their fight to find the planet she and her people currently orbited. They told her of their character, their passions, their strengths and their flaws. Sometimes while she watched the faces through the glass she would imagine she could see hints of the personalities her foster parents spoke about, but she knew that none of it was really there. She knew they were just copies, just reproductions of the people who had found Earth over 200,000 years ago. They were inanimate replicas, just lifeless shells; at least they would be until later today.

The thought made Katya's stomach turn. Though her childhood and adolescence had been consumed with daydreams of a time when this would finally happen, age had worn away at the fantasy of a happy meeting and warm interactions. This was happening for a higher purpose, this was fulfilling a prophesy, this was for humankind, for the future of Earth so they wouldn't have to abandon the home that so many had fought to find them all those thousands of years ago. This wasn't about her.

"Big day today, Captain." A voice startled her, interrupting her solemn thoughts. A petite young woman with dark skin and warm happy eyes stood smiling at her.

"Yes," Katya agreed, nodding and trying to force even the smallest smile in return. She couldn't.

The woman walked toward her in a bright white lab coat that was at least two sizes too big. She stopped by the chambers. She quickly punched some numbers into the screen that sat between the two tanks. She then took a small tablet device out of her lab coat. Like most image screens in Orbit the device looked like nothing more than a thin clear transparent square of plastic but as she swiped her dark delicate fingers over its smooth surface it started to glow with colors and graphics and endless streams of data. She recorded her findings onto the tablet before slipping it back into her coat pocket.

"They already started to lessen the chamber pressure last night. We should actually have them out within the next few hours if all goes as planned." The cheerful woman explained. "I'm sure you'll want to prep them for the download." She added with a smile.

Katya looked passed her at the screen and then back to each tank crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Not this time, Sydra." Kayta told her without taking her eyes off of the glass.

"But why?" The smaller woman asked, visibly surprised.

When Katya didn't answer she went on.

"I just assumed that you would want to get the bodies ready, maybe spend some time with them. You always take such good care of them during maintenance. Why not brush her hair today when she will finally be able to appreciate it?" The young doctor tried to joke.

"I won't be coming today." Katya said softly, still not offering the other woman any eye contact.

"Not coming?" Dr. Sydra gawked. "But why? After all you're…"

"I'm just not coming today." Katya cut her off sternly before she could finish. The young women nodded in acceptance. More than a little confused she slowly walked away to return to her lab work leaving Katya to stare at the tanks alone.

"The hell you're not!" A grumbling voice shouted from behind her.

Katya winced but didn't bother to turn around.

"You can't force me to go, Uncle Saul." She retorted keeping her focus firmly in tact as the grumpy balding man joined her by her side.

"Katya, come on now, we've been over this a thousand times. Now, download is scheduled to begin at 14:00 hours and I expect you to be there." He barked.

"Expect it all you want, I'm not going." Katya said in frustration.

"This is absurd. You know how important this is, to all of us." He said glaring at her in frustration with his one eye.

Growing up she was always surprised at how much emotion just one eye could convey. She knew his people probably had the technology to repair it for centuries. They had sure enough stopped the aging process on him, yet this is how she'd met him; with a scowl and a patch on his face. She knew that when he and his wife made it to Alpha Station the doctors had offered him a digital substitute quite a few times. He refused every offer. Katya had asked him once why he wouldn't want his vision fully restored. He had told her that it didn't feel right. He told her that the people he had fought with had suffered and long been dead and buried and that he couldn't fix that or anything else that was lost during their battles. He said that he already had to live an eternity without them; he might as well live with a constant reminder. For a moment she wondered if he would feel differently after today.

"We don't even know if it's going to work," She said looking away from him, knowing the anger that her suggestion would spark.

"It'll work, and you and everyone orbiting this planet better hope like hell that it does." He growled.

"I hope it works, you know that." She defended. "I just don't want to be there. Aunt Ellen understands, Alexi understands, why don't you?"

She shook her head and he grabbed forcefully at her arm.

"I understand just fine, little girl, and for the record Ellen _wants_ you to be there." He looked at her and wagged his finger in her face.

"And another thing, that husband of yours has a bigger chip on his shoulder than you do. Stop letting him take away your hope because he's got none."

Saul had a point. Her husband had his own demons to deal with over where _he_ came from. Alexi was hopelessly ashamed of coming from the clones of the ancient cylon Six and the infamous Doctor. When their stasis chambers were destroyed during the attack on Gamma Station he had insisted it was a blessing for him, no matter what the prophecy said. He said it was just one less reminder and that it would be easier now to forget about them. He told Katya she would do herself a service to try and forget as well before she set herself up for great disappointment. She used to think Alexi was a cynic, but Saul was right, at some point she had started to believe him and why shouldn't she? He was probably right.

"We get your concerns dammit, but this is it Katya! This is what the prophecy is telling us needs to happen and take it from me; I've learned a thing or two about this stuff having gone through it a few hundred thousand years ago!" He went on, turning her by her shoulders to face him.

"I know what this is about." She spit back.

Saul lessened his grip on her and gave her as much of a smile as he ever gave anyone.

"When you were a little girl you would sit on my lap and ask me question after question about the two of them. You had me tell you every story I could remember about them until you could recite it all back to me word for word. You can't tell me part of you doesn't want to be there today to ask them all the questions I couldn't answer for you. Ellen and I know you're afraid of their reaction to all of this. Believe me, I am too. You know I'm not too overjoyed about tearing people away from what's supposed to be their eternal resting place, but we have the means now and unfortunately we have the need…and they would want to help, they _will_ want to help. Trust me, if they have any notion of what's happened here they aren't resting peacefully. They didn't go through all they did so their people's descendants would eventually have to hover over the planet held up in a bunch of bunkers. They gave their lives for Earth. They wouldn't want its people to give up on what they worked so hard for. This has all happened before, but it doesn't have to happen again, Katya."

She was silent for a moment trying like hell not to let the tears in her eyes slip. When she went to speak he cut her off.

"I know you're worried about them finding out what…_who_ you are, but we don't have to deal with that right away," He said squeezing her shoulder.

"So are you _finally_ agreeing not to tell them?" She tested though she knew his answer.

"Of course not. You know I won't lie to the Old Man, even by omission. Doing that wouldn't be any more fair to them than anything else we're doing. We owe them at most our lives and at the very least, honesty."

She nodded and let out the breath she held. She knew he wouldn't lie.

"They won't want to know me. She's going to be appalled." She told him, turning back to the chambers.

Saul put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to his side.

"Katya, you don't know that. And if they don't… if she is… then so be it. This is the hand you were dealt. You didn't ask for it and it's not easy but you have to walk the path no matter how treacherous. We can't assume how they will react but I know the Old Man, even after 200,000 years, I know the man he was and I think _he_ might be more accepting than you think…eventually."

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And Katya," he went on, "You know me and Ellen...we love you. We love you no matter what. You're our little girl and we've always loved you just like you were our own. If nothing else, you know that won't change."

At this she nodded and leaned into his embrace. As gruff as he was he had always been there for her. He had always been sweet to her and to Ellen when no one else was around to see his boorish reputation tarnished by kind sentiments and protective hugs. When the man she called her father was killed she was only seven. She was so afraid of being alone, of being just another orphan on Alpha Station without anyone to call her own. Then the ancient cylon couple had shown up. Once they learned of who and what she was they had scooped her up and hardly let her out of their site until she was old enough to tell them otherwise. Over the past fifteen years the three of them had made a strange, yet relatively loving little family and Katya was eternally grateful for them with all of their quirks and oddities.

Saul squeezed her shoulders to his own when she didn't speak.

"DNA doesn't make a family, you know that," He told her more softly than before. "But knowing someone is your blood, that's a powerful bond. I've seen it. Why do you think you've had your eyeballs glued to those tanks your whole life? Cause the Old Man's such a looker? Hell, no. They belong to you, and you belong to them, in some way."

But she knew she didn't. She belonged to their copies. She belonged to these lifeless clones. She was made from these two hollow shells and not by the ancient souls they would soon house. She wasn't their choice; she didn't come from their love that she had heard about all of her life. Alexi was right; he and Katya were part of an experiment, the bright idea, _the plan B_ of well meaning scientists like her father and government delegates who panicked when the project wasn't going quickly enough. She would never _belong_ to Bill Adama &amp; Laura Roslin.

"So I'll see you at 14:00 then?" Saul said turning to her, straightening his posture and assuming his typical exterior once more.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked, reluctantly facing him.

"Gods no. It's time to buck up, Captain."

With that she saluted him. He returned the gesture and turned on his heels to leave.

She looked back to the tanks, the number on the control screen rapidly counting down to their goal.

Saul stopped at the laboratory hatch and called back.

"You know we'll be there with you, Katya" He said before turning to leave.

She only half turned and nodded but she could see the tentative hope in his face. She thought for a moment that he must be as nervous as she was. He surly wasn't an optimist but this was something he had to believe would work out.

"And make sure that husband of yours is there with you. Might as well make this as awkward as possible," He joked as he walked out the lab hatch and outside security closed it behind him.

Once she was alone again Katya ran her fingers over the cold clammy glass of each tank trying to commit the familiar sensation to memory. She knew this would be the last time she stood there like this. For a moment longer she stayed staring at each chamber wishing she had been raised to pray to deities. One all knowing, all powerful God would do, or even an army of strong but flawed demigods, but there was no one to pray to anymore, no higher power to look to. She sighed again letting her shoulders slump. Her father had told her once that was what happened when you looked to gods and found them to be but men.

* * *

0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0

"...more precious than even you my koshka..."  
(( my kitten ))


	2. Chapter 2

Much thanks to all who commented before. Here is Ch. 2, and I am working on posting 3 now. Again, sorry for the formatting issues. I updated the rating for language. Hang tight with the OCs, the fic will as promised turn to focus on more known BSG characters shortly. . As always feedback inspired new chapters. As long as I know people are interested I'll continue. Thanks and Good Hunting. UPDATE FORMATTING IS BEING FIXED FOR ALL CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENTS. :-)

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

ALPHA MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

In the end Katya had given in and prepped the bodies. She truly had not intended on doing it but when the alert on her station cuff read: _subjects out of stasis_, suddenly the thought of anyone else doing it made her feel worse than actually giving in. She needed to make sure they would be properly attended to. She wanted to make sure they were modestly covered and presentable, that their nails and hair were trimmed and neat. Her father would have wanted it that way. Sydra had been right, Katya supposed. This time it really counted for something. To the scientist's credit she hadn't acted surprised to see the Captain return to the lab to spite earlier protests. She had only smiled sweetly and handed her a new comb.

Katya stayed with the bodies all through transport to Med Ward. Download was scheduled to take place after a briefing with military and civilian officials from all stations. It was expected to be anything but _brief_. Fortunately the press wouldn't be allowed anywhere near until the next day. Once her small caravan of two occupied gurneys and minimal lab staff had arrived at their destination, Katya was pleasantly surprised to find the ward sparsely populated. The few military patients who were being treated had been moved to a civilian clinic on board for the duration of the day. Only lab staff and medical personal buzzed busily around her in preparation, none of whom seemed to mind that she stayed there watching them work. They were after all, used to her company.

"Deep in thought, Yekaterina," a low voice gently nudged her out of her contemplative fog. Before her stood a short old man with wispy grey hair and a knowing smile.

"Dr. Xao," Katya greeted, happy to see him.

"Today is one for warm embraces, don't you think?" The old doctor said as he hugged her without waiting for a response.

She giggled to spite herself as the top of his head barely reached her nose. He had been her physician her whole life and she could distinctly remember the day she found she had surpassed the doctor's minimal height. Ellen had taken her to Med Ward for a physical. She was 13 and had lacked the tactfulness not to mention it. The good doctor had fluffed it off making a joke about her eating all of her vegetables. Ellen had admonished her for it in front of him, but when he left the curtain she and Katya had laughed themselves blue in the face.

"I guess that it is," Katya said returning the gesture.

"You're father would be very happy today," Dr. Xao told her as he released their embrace.

Dr. Ning Xao had been a close friend of her father's long before her birth. Knowing that he would be close by today was somewhat of a comfort. Xao was the chief medical doctor for the military aboard Alpha Station and one of the last remaining people alive who had originally started the project. Most of the others, including her father had been killed during station attacks. Only Xao and one other originator were still alive. The doctor was a strict but caring man. Katya grew up with his daughter, Tawny who now worked beside him in Med Ward as the military's only female MD. She enjoyed seeing them work together as adults; something she never got to do with her own father.

"Yes, he would be happy," she agreed smiling sadly.

"But you are not," The doctor made a point to make a statement, not ask a question.

Katya only shrugged in response. She wasn't. She was close to throwing up every time she looked at the clock, and she supposed, she felt her father's absence today more keenly than she had expected.

"You will honor him by being here today," The doctor told her earnestly and took her by the hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled and nodded at him thankfully. "You should go now," He told her rather abruptly. "Tawny must examine the bodies once more before the briefing. You go get ready and I'll see you there."

It was more of a direction than a suggestion so Katya did as she was told, reluctantly leaving the bodies to the capable staff.

She left only for a short while, returning to her quarters to freshen up and change uniforms. When she didn't find Alexi there she sent a message letting him know she would meet him at the briefing. She wasn't ready for this. She hoped that she at least looked ready. Her uniform was freshly pressed and her thick dark hair was neatly pinned back.

Lying to herself, she internally insisted she didn't care what kind of first impression she made on the ancient Admiral Adama. Besides, she thought, she had her own commander to please.

Commander Kaplan was a stoic but good man. He had commanded Alpha since Katya was a young girl. He had a steely exterior on duty, but his compassion often shown through. Though only in his 50's his head didn't have a hair left on it, making his ice blue eyes the only pleasant feature he had. The commander was almost unnaturally tall and would come off as authoritative even if he worked mopping the landing decks instead of commanding the entire station. He treated his men and women like a family but expected only the best from them. This was something she had heard her Uncle Saul say Kaplan had in common with the _Old Man_. On her solitary walk back to the clinic

Katya briefly wondered how the two men might get along. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

Upon returning to Med Ward Katya made her way to the secluded section of the clinic where the bodies were being kept. Anger quickly swelled within her as she saw that people had already started to arrive and were milling around far too close to the bodies for her liking. They were shaking hands and patting backs as if any of them truly had anything to do with what was about to happen. Most she recognized as members of the EOC sent from Beta, Delta and Gamma Stations. Whoever they were, they shouldn't be there. Katya all but charged toward the small crowd of roughly six men and women.

"Katya!" Shouted a women's voice from behind her.

"Tawny, what the fuck?!" She turned and yelled at the pretty young doctor who had just called her name.

"Katya, I'm sorry! I finished up the exam and left them alone for five minutes. Sydra went to check the machines and these people were all here. She came and got me. I just

went outside to talk to the marine guards but they said these people all had clearance," The woman explained in a slight panic.

Dr. Tawny Xao was obviously distressed herself and more than a little embarrassed her clinic was so quickly and easily invaded. Tawny saw the look of anger in her friend's

eyes and nodded in understanding gesturing with her hands for her to calm down and back off for a moment.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to clear this area. You can't be here right now." Tawny said as firmly yet as politely as she could while trying to herd the crowd out of the general area. When they didn't move fast enough Katya's anger surged through the roof. Seeing the two unknowing bodies exposed to so many unfamiliar eyes was suddenly abhorrent rather than off-putting.

"Excuse me, but you're all going to have to leave the clinic, immediately!" Katya knew she had come off sounding more nasty than authoritative before she even saw Tawny wince but she shrugged it off. She could give a shit about the Earth Orbit Committee. They weren't supposed to be here.

"Miss," a particularly rotund man with thin reddish hair said in a rather patronizing tone, "We're here for the project download. I don't think…"

"It's Captain" She corrected cutting him off. "And_you're_ here for the project _briefing_. As far as I know you have no business being over _here_."

"Well _Captain_," The man went on with a smug smile, "These are our _supposed_ saviors are they not? As representatives of the people of Earth Orbit, don't you think we should be able to see the proverbial _keys_ to our future?"

Tawny all but covered her eyes to hide from what was coming next. She nervously twirled her fingers through her long black hair and waited for the blow up. She knew Katya had a temper and if anything was going to bring it out this was it.

"What I_think_, Sir is that you should get the hell out of here before I have you thrown out," Katya seethed.

The man's face turned visibly red which was somewhat satisfying to her.

"This is outrageous!" The man yelled back. "We are here conducting EOC business; we won't be spoken to like this! I'm sure Commander Kaplan will be interested to know how his subordinates are treating committee members!"

At this, Katya almost laughed out loud but before she could echo her response a loud voice sounded behind her.

"Captain Isakoff!"

Her name vibrated in her ears. She turned around to see her husband flanked by two other marine guards.

"Sergeant," she responded surprised. She was relieved to see him yet somewhat annoyed as she knew she wouldn't be removing the obnoxious man and his associates herself.

"I take it these men and women need an escort to the conference room," Alexi stated curtly, more to the small group of people than to his wife.

Katya looked back to the pudgy red-faced man and only nodded in response.

"If you would all please, follow us," Alexi instructed. With his ample height and strong features, Alexi could be quite intimidating, even out of uniform. With two other armed guards behind him the crowd didn't hesitate to move faster this time toward the clinic hatch.

"Your superiors will hear about this Captain," the man shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

"_Promise!_?" Katya taunted with a smile.

The man's only response was an irritated huff.

When the two other guards had ushered the crowd far enough away Alexi spoke closely into his wife's ear. "You need to calm down." He told her knowing she wouldn't like it.

"They were shooting the breeze right in front of…"

"I know. I'm sorry. They _had _the right clearance. They shouldn't have, but they did. The guards didn't know. Listen, I'm putting two men right by the curtain. They should

have been there before."

Katya gritted her teeth. Her anger was taking its time to fade.

"I mean it though, uspokoit'sya, Katya. You aren't doing yourself, or anyone else any favors like this," He sternly told her. She nodded in frustration, more to get him to leave than anything else.

Alexi looked passed her at the still bodies that were connected to what looked like dozens of tubes and wires. He bit his bottom lip and softly shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you there." He said walking away from his wife and nodding to the doctor.

Once the ward was cleared of the unwanted visitors and their escorts Katya quickly made her way beside the quiet forms. Putting her still shaking hands over her face she let out a frustrated sigh. Tawny was quickly at her side placing a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry Katya, I should have been here. It just all happened so quickly," Tawny offered.

"No, Tawny, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It's just; those people shouldn't have seen them like this…" Katya moved to the side of the bed where the woman's body lain tucked under the snug white sheets. With her fingers she gently moved a few strands of copper red hair that had fallen over the woman's face.

"I know this can't be easy for you," Tawny said as she watched Katya move to the other bed and smooth the sheets that covered the man's body. "That fat guy sure was a fucking asshole," She added attempting to lighten the mood. Katya produced a small quiet laugh which Tawny considered a slight success.

"He _sure _was," she agreed looking back to the doctor.

"I'll be here the whole time you're in the briefing, though. I promise I won't leave their sides. Besides," Tawny smirked motioning to the rest of the empty ward, "I don't have

any other patients for once. Plus I'm waiting on our big delivery from the basestar."

Katya smiled and nodded.

"I should go, I need to find my uncle before this whole thing starts," The Captain decided with a glance to her wrist. Her station cuff showed it was almost time for the meeting and she had several messages she must have missed during the commotion.

Tawny glanced at her own, "Yeah, my dad's already there," She confirmed. "Go on. We'll be in the same spot when you get back," She joked.

Katya thanked her friend and took one last look at the patients beside her before turning to leave the ward. She couldn't help the strange feeling that she was saying goodbye to them for the last time, instead of getting ready to say hello for the first.

* * *

0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0

0  
0  
0  
0  
0

"I mean it though, uspokoit'sya, Katya"

((settle down, Katya))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

For those questioning if Adama and Roslin will be main characters; absolutely, yes. As will a handful of other known characters. It's heavy on the OCs now, but if you are interested in the story don't lose hope. Everyone's going to start waking up real soon. Thanks and good hunting!

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CONFERENCE ROOM 6

YEAR: 2315

The conference room was already starting to fill up. No one had really taken a seat yet. Instead they were clustered into small groups talking amongst themselves. Saul impatiently checked his station cuff for what felt like the hundredth time. Where the hell was Katya? After Alexi had brought in the EOC members he had assured the Colonel that she would be right behind him. She should have been there by now and he and sent her at least four messages. The next time Saul lifted his wrist to check the time a small manicured hand covered the cuff blocking his view.

"Stop it Saul," Ellen told him. "She's going to show up. Trust me. If she told you she would then she will." His wife assured him.

"Yeah, well, you didn't see her this morning. She didn't look right. This has her thrown completely off. I all but had to order her to come," he explained not for the first time.

"Can you blame her Saul? Think of how she must feel. She's scared and she's nervous and she has every right," Ellen defended. "We tried to prepare her for this her whole life, but think about it; we've had centuries to come to terms with it and she's had 22 years."

Saul nodded. "She'll be alright." He said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Of course she will. She's our little Katya. She's a trooper." Ellen agreed hugging on to Saul's arm and smiling up at him they way she knew would always get him to smile back, even after all these ages.

Honestly, Ellen knew that she was just as worried as Saul was. Not only did Ellen have to lead a good portion of the briefing on her own, but most of the actual download process would be up to her as well. She was after all, the one who discovered the capability of human downloading. She and Saul had brought the technology to the people of Earth Orbit, hopeful that it would eventually help to complete the prophecy both the people of Earth and cylons thought to be true. She certainly had a lot on her plate at the moment but deep down her biggest worry was for a far more selfish reason.

Ellen was hopeful that the download would be a success and that they would be able to then move on to the other clones. She was even hopeful that Bill and Laura would be able to transition smoothly. She knew Saul was concerned about their reaction to Katya and for the sake of the poor girl she had loved and raised all these years, she was as well. She also knew Saul would be happy to see Laura and the _Old Man_ eventually connect and bond with their newly found offspring. Still, no matter how much Ellen tried to convince herself she would be happy for Katya if that was the case, she just didn't like the idea. She and Saul had raised her since she was just seven years old, newly orphaned and in need of love and protection. As soon as they found out about the little girl's parentage she knew Saul wouldn't have it any other way. They had cared for her just like she was their own daughter and Ellen loved Katya deeply. She fondly thought of how she used to braid her hair and sing to her before bed. She remembered her jumping into Saul's lap and watching her face as he told her stories about vipers and battlestars. Katya had become the child they never had and even though she was now grown, married and serving at the rank of captain, she was still a child in many ways. The thought of Laura Roslin stepping in and assuming anything close to a maternal figure made Ellen green with envy. She knew how self centered it was of her and how as a child Katya had always wanted to know her true parents, but she couldn't help it.

Ellen spitefully clung to the hopeful assumption that the uptight and closed off Laura she once knew wouldn't be at all interested in stepping into her shoes. In truth, had Saul agreed, she_would_ have honored Katya's request to be kept a secret.

"There's my girl!" Ellen greeted happily as soon as Katya walked into the conference room. She hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See, Saul, I told you she would be here." Ellen teased, eliciting a laugh from the younger woman.

"Where the hell have you been?" Saul gruffly asked.

"Where the hell do you think I've been?" Katya half heartedly challenged trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Good girl," He told her winking. He knew that meant she had prepped the bodies after all.

"Are you nervous, Aunt Ellen?" Katya asked referring to her impending duty.

"I guess we all are, but it'll be okay," Ellen assured, wrinkling her nose.

Saul moved to take both women under each arm.

"It will be," He agreed kissing one then the other on the forehead. Looking down at Ellen's attire as if he had just noticed it for the first time he started to shake his head.

"Good Gods Ellen, did you have to wear _that_? Now I've gotta sit here and watch half of Alpha Station and the EOC try and look up your skirt the whole time you're up there,"

He complained. Ellen gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Katya laughed at them both. "Some things never change," she said rolling her eyes.

"Katya, why don't you go take your seat?" Saul suggested. "I want you between Alexi and me up front."

"Yes, Sir, Colonel, Sir," Katya teased with a salute and left to join her husband.

"She's okay," Saul said rubbing his wife's back.

"She is," Ellen said softly, watching as she walked away.

Neither was convinced.

Alexi was not yet seated up front. Instead he was toward the back of the room casually leaning against one of the chairs and chatting with another young man and woman in uniform. They were friends of theirs, good friends, in fact they were in some ways more like family, but Katya wasn't sure she was up for this group at the moment. Steeling herself she joined her husband's side.

"Well here's Killer now!" the young man standing across from Alexi greeted her with a sly smile. "Heard you just bit the head off of a committee member and spit it on the Med Ward floor."

He wore a big toothy grin and was obviously greatly amused by his own humor.

"And you're on the road to being my next victim, Blazer. Keep it coming," Katya snidely spit back with a smirk.

The young blond beside him feigned a gunshot wound.

Alexi just laughed and shook his head. "I really wouldn't test her, Blazer, not today." The sergeant warned his friend.

"I'm scared, truly, I am," Blazer said with his hands up in mock surrender, "I just wonder what Kaplan's going to say when he finds out."

"He'll probably be relieved the guys still standing. Katya's responsible for half the missing hair on the Commanders head." The blonde woman added getting a laugh out of both men.

"Thanks, Margot," Kaya said with a caustic smile.

"C'mon, Captain, lighten up," Blazer said in their defense, his smile unaffected by Katya's irritation. "Today should be a happy day," He added.

Alexi only rolled his eyes but Blazer could always count on Katya for a comeback.

"Yeah, well let's see how happy you are when it's _your_ turn to take _your_ parents out of _their_ giant fish tanks and introduce yourself." She posed.

Blazer laughed and shrugged "I'm looking forward to it," He insisted "Besides? What's not to love?" He said with his long arms out in a faux display.

"Is this man serious?" Alexi asked the two women, only half feigning his annoyance.

Margot covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh and Katya only shook her head at the other man's performance.

While Lt. Blaze "_Blazer_" Bishop could be a wise-cracking jackass, he was also a loyal and at times compassionate friend. The others knew that his current antics were at least in part to lighten the mood and take their minds off of the impending day ahead. With his firm features and substantial strength, he could have seemed rather menacing had he not assumed his signature goofy but charming demeanor. Blazer was born on Beta Station within the same year as his three companions. He was the raised, as they all were, by a project originator; a Dr. Kyle Bishop, now dead over 12 years. Blazer was the offspring conceived by Dr. Bishop using the reproductions of a human Colonial pilot and a cylon Eight known as Karl and Athena Agathon. After Dr. Bishop's murder Blaze was sent to Gamma station to be raised with Alexi by Dr. Mikhail Petrov. Petrov was responsible for the clones of the cylon Six they called Caprica and the Colonial man called Giaus Baltar and in turn, Alexi. He raised the two boys together as brothers until the attacks on Gamma. Blaze proved to be the perfect counter to Alexi's serious and sometimes apathetic nature. Interest in the possible value of the four descendants had faded years ago and Blazer now served with Katya as an Orbit Patrol Pilot for Alpha Station.

"I am serious, Alexi," Blaze said confidently. "I mean, Tigh said they had a kid before. Said they seemed to like her okay. Why not me?" He joked bearing his teeth and flexing an arm in jest.

"You're ridiculous. You know that, Blazer?" Alexi jabbed.

"Ya' know, Blazer, that kid was their choice. You were against their will," Katya posed.

"They've got no will Cap'n," He answered matter-of-factly "At least not yet," He added. "What about you, Margot?" He asked eyeing the woman who had been the only one giving into laughter during his performance.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Blazer mocked. "Do you see any other freaks at this show? I mean now that Alexi's out of the game, your turn will be coming up sooner than you think...if this whole thing works that is."

The four held a moment of strange unease before Margot could answer. Though Alexi claimed satisfaction in being rid of the bodies of his infamous would-be parents, the missing clones had everyone concerned. There was worry that the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled without them, that the others wouldn't be enough. They were already missing another that the scientists were mysteriously never able to produce. That in its self had been the looming shadow over entire project from the start. The destruction of the Six and Baltar had been another huge blow. Their hope was placed in the ones that remained.

"I guess I don't know how I feel anymore," Margot admitted, "I mean, my Mom's still alive. I guess I don't feel like I need another one, blood or not and I've never had a father."

Margot's foster Mother, Dr. Michelle Le Blanc of Delta Station was the last remaining project originator other than Dr. Xao. She now directed the entire project with Ellen as her cylon counterpart and was also scheduled to speak during the meeting.

Margot went on," You guys know I feel like I have weirder situation. I'm dealing with a fill in. At least you three came from supposed couples who in theory might warm up to the idea of you based on that alone. I got the default match up." she tried to joke but in truth she was right.

When it became clear that the DNA needed to produce one of Dr. Le Blanc's intended subjects was curiously not viable the suggestion came from the cylons to use another in its place. Le Blanc and her team, though skeptical went ahead with the addition to the project.

Margot was the last of the four born to the cloned bodies, the offspring of two cylons of supposed significance, Samuel T. Anders and a Three, known as D'Anna Biers. She was a sweet girl, always extremely friendly and willing to help. She had shown remarkable athletic abilities growing up. She had hoped to become a marine guard but under the watchful and sometimes demanding eye of Dr. Le Blanc, Margot was encourage to pursue a more academic career. She now worked aboard Delta, her home station, as a military communications engineer though she visited Alpha regularly.

"You shouldn't see her as a fill in," Katya defended. "Uncle Saul says she was special. He says she saw things. I think she's supposed to be here."

Margot looked skeptical. "Well whatever she is, it's going to be weird as hell to see her up and moving around. She just looks so much like me. It's been freaking me out since

I was tall enough to see inside a fucking stasis chamber."

Though the young woman said it in jest, it was remarkable how much she looked like the cylon body of D'Anna. Her hair was quite lighter, her grey eyes somewhat softer and the frame of her body thinner but she resembled her forbearers more than any of the others did theirs.

"Speaking of the _F word_…" Blaze said clapping his palms together in exaggerated enthusiasm. "You want in on today's little bet we've got going, Katya?"

"What bet?" she asked with a suspicious scowl.

"When they're gonna say _it_! C'mon Captain, I've got 20 credits on it being the first to third word out of either of their mouths!"

At that Katya knew exactly what he was referring to.

"What? No! C'mon you jackass, this isn't a game." She turned to give her husband an accusatory look. "You're in on this too?" she asked with a shove to his arm that only

made him softly laugh.

"He's got fourth to tenth," Blazer answered on behalf of Alexi.

"Blazer's idea," Alexi said trying to get the focus off of himself.

"It was. So what?" Blazer confirmed,"Hey, Margot took twentieth and up. She's going down," He said playfully nudging her.

"I am not!" Margot protested. "How often do_you_ wake up cursing?" She said between giggles.

"It's just for fun, Katya," Alexi said putting his arm around the waist of his agitated spouse.

"Yeah Cap, lighten up. C'mon what ya' think?" Blazer prodded.

"I think someone sneezed in your test tube before you were born," Katya shot back finally getting a hint of a frown from the young lieutenant. "Why the hell do you guys even care? You hear my aunt and uncle say it all the damn time!"

"That's just it!" Blazer answered, "They are the _only_ ones who we've ever heard say it and it's been hilarious. They way the Colonel really drags it out," He added with emphasis.

"Katya says it sometimes." Alexi threw in.

"I do not," She protested getting more frustrated by the moment.

"Yes, you do. You know you do, Katya. You lived with the Tighs for years, you grew up around them and sometimes you slip." Alexi stated precociously.

"I've heard her," Margot confirmed pretending to duck behind Blaze.

Katya rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "Oh, frak all three of you," she muttered giving in with a smirk.

"Yes!" Blazer shouted in pseudo triumph. "Maybe we can bring it back, you guys…" he suggested excitedly.

"Commander on deck!" shouted a loud voice from somewhere toward the front.

All four snapped to attention as did most of the room.

Commander Kaplan had arrived and there was nothing else to wait for. With a return salute and quick murmur of _as you were_, the Commander made his way to the front of the room, shaking some hands along the way. Katya noticed Ellen was already seated up front along with Dr. Le Blanc and Dr. Xao. She looked nervous.

"Captain, Sergeant," Saul called from the front row of seats motioning for Katya and Alexi to join him.

"Poydem, da'vay, Katya," Alexi whispered in his wife's ear as he softly nudged her with his hand at the small of her back.

They joined the Colonel quickly. Margot and Blaze followed taking the seats directly behind them.

Katya decided that maybe her friends had been pleasant distraction after all. The feeling of dread was returning in full force and she felt the blood draining from her face as she took her seat. Saul put a hand over hers.

"C'mon, let's put on a brave face for Ellen," he said motioning toward the front of the room.

Katya nodded.

* * *

0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0

"Poydem, da'vay, Katya," Alexi whispered...  
(( Come on, lets go, Katya))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Hello to anyone who is still with me. This is the longest chapter yet. It should answer lots of questions like where the Tighs have been for 200,000 years, how they first came to help the people of earth, how the clones were made and more. Bill and Laura should be up and at it by the next chapter if I continue and things left vague or unanswered will be learned as they learn them. UPDATE: FORAMTTING IS BEING REPAIRED A LITTLE AT A TIME. FINALLY. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENTS. Good Hunting!

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CONFERENCE ROOM 6

YEAR: 2315

Ellen's palms were sweating as she listened to Commander Kaplan's opening remarks. It was times likes these she wished she had devoted part of the last 200,000 years to altering some of the more annoying aspects that made she and Saul humanoid; sweaty palms, morning breath, the jitters. Not that Saul would have gone for any of it. He was intent on staying as human as possible. Not that being alive after four millennia was very human, especially with spending the better half of the last two in self induced hibernation. She could have done _something_ besides stop the trait of physical aging that Cavil had imposed on them. Anything that would have helped her calm down at this moment would have been great, but the fact was she hadn't. Only confidence, determination and a low cut dress would get her through this day.

"Today is a milestone for us all. It is a day of promise and of hopefulness, "Commander Kaplan's deep voice drummed in Ellen's ears.

She thought it funny that she should still feel nervous during times like this one. It was not as if she hadn't been in situations just as dire. This seemed to be her eternal circumstance. She had witnessed the destruction of her home planet. She had pioneered the recreation of cylon resurrection and traveled thousands of years to bring it to another galaxy. She had all but single handedly ended the First Cylon War on the Twelve Colonies of Kobol by creating humanoid models for the Colonial Cylon. She did all of this only to have her creations turn on her, and then watch it unfold all over again. She should be used to this, but she wasn't. People were still at stake; souls were still at stake and no matter what anyone over the eons had thought about her, she never took that lightly. And now she was at it again, on a quest that started not long after the last had ended.

Upon finding the planet they now called Earth the Colonial Fleet and its inhabitants had decided to spread out across the globe. Some went on raptor shuttles, some on foot.

In hopes of a fresh start for both races they sent their abandoned caravan of ships on a final journey toward the sun and handed over the cylon basestar to the centurions.

Ellen and Saul had been no exception to the global dispersion at first. For days they walked and set up temporary camps looking for a place to settle. Initially they stayed close to others, some Colonial human and some cylon, finding comfort in numbers. Soon as more and more settled or went off independently, the Tighs one day found themselves alone. Though their surroundings were less than comfortable they found peace for a while as they spent their time focused only on each other and their survival. Social as she was Ellen missed the company of others, but she couldn't help but be relieved to have her husband to herself after what had happened with him and the Six they called Caprica. For what now only seemed like a moment in time, they were happy and content. It didn't last.

One morning while bathing in a stream Ellen heard the distinct mechanical zoom of centurion motion. At first she had thought it to be a vivid daydream, an auditory hallucination, even the start of an involuntary projection but when it didn't fade she turned to face the direction it had come from. On the bank of the stream were two centurion cylons. At first she froze still unsure of what she was seeing. Looking past the sight before her an acre away from her makeshift tent was a heavy raider docked upon the grass field. Ellen decided that if they were in fact real that she would have been dead already had they wanted to harm her. She quickly looked for a sign of Saul. When she didn't see him she steeled her trepidation and strode out of the stream toward the bullet heads not bothering to cover up. What she found out upon scanning their glowing red eyes set the course for the next battle she would fight.

Not long after the centurions had taken control of the cylon basestar their hybrid began to react strangely once again. The centurions would plot a course out of the solar system only for the hybrid to jump them back immediately. It rambled and babbled a new message fraught with terror, one that warned of the cycle once more. Realizing they would not be able to leave the system and heeding the hybrids words the relatively primitive cylons sought out the one they knew to be their emblematic matriarch and located Ellen to ask for her help.

The decision to go with the centurions had not been an easy one for the couple to agree on. When Saul had first seen the heavy raider upon returning from gathering wood he was filled with nothing but dread. Even after learning of the explanation he wanted nothing more to do with them. Ellen wasn't sure why she was so inclined to go. She thought perhaps it was an instinctive need to help her kind go on. Perhaps something more spiritual was telling her to go, or maybe she just wasn't looking forward to a life of living off the land on an alien planet without the technology and amenities she had always been surrounded by. She was stubborn to a fault and didn't want to listen to Saul's pleas. She gave him an ultimatum and deciding his life wasn't worth much without her, he followed. They had spent less than 60 days on the surface of Earth. Soon they found themselves on the cylon ship. While it was battered, it was repairing itself and all seemed to be in working order until Saul and Ellen were brought to see the hybrid. It seemed to speak a string of erratic nonsense but they now knew better than to ignore its words. Even the limited centurions had understood something was significant about the lines it had been repeating over and over.

THE ONCE PASSENGERS START A NEW. LAND WATER STILL THE CYCLE DOESN'T END. SIN AND WAR. AN EVOLUTION OF IMPERFECTION GROWS TO POISON THE BLUE AND THE GREEN. REPEAT THE SINS OF THOSE WHO LEFT THE SEEDS. AN ANCIENT PAIR BRING HOPE IN ALCHEMY AND WISDOM. PATIENTS. PATIENTS. THE BYGONE LEADERS WILL ENTER IN THE DARKEST TIME BEFORE THE FLOCK MUST FLEE THE NEST. WAITING FOR APPARITIONS IS FUTILE. THE BUILDING BLOCKS MUST BE STACKED BY HAND. A LEGACY LEFT BY THE BLOOD THAT WAS SPENT AIMS FOR THE BURNING CENTER. GO NOW. TIME IS A FLAME IN THE GRIP OF THE WIND. IF NOT RECOVERED ALL WILL BE WAYWARD LEFT UNREDEEMED. LIFE HERE BEGAN OUT THERE THEY SAID AGAIN. AGAIN. CONJURED LEADERS THE MOTHER THE FATHER THE TRAITOR STAR A STAR RETURN FOR SALVATION OF THE LEGACY. END OF LINE

The couple sat by the hybrid's side for what must have been close to a week. The centurions saw to their needs as they listened to the message repeat. Saul grew impatient. He regretted leaving Earth and tried to convince Ellen to have the centurions take them back. He was worried whatever was wrong with their FTL would suddenly fix itself and that the hybrid might jump them out of the solar system before they had a chance to change their minds. He had all but worn Ellen down the day she suddenly dipped her hand into the fluid surrounding the hybrid. When she did she shot back as if propelled by an electric charge. Ellen could still remember seeing Saul's face as she came to in his arms.

_"I saw it Saul." Ellen had told him through tears, her throat tight and dry. "I know what we have to do." She'd insisted, her lips quivering.  
"What did you see Ellen?" Saul asked her holding on to her body tightly.  
Ellen blinked fresh tears and tried to swallow. "I saw blood…and fire," She told him in strained breathy gasps. "We have to go now, and we have to hurry."_

When she had recovered she was sure she now knew, at least in part what the hybrids message was telling them to do and she knew it was their destiny to do it. They needed to get to Galactica before it got too close to the heat of the sun.

* * *

Saul watched his wife from his seat as she waited for her turn to speak. He could tell she was on edge. He couldn't focus on what Dr. Le Blanc was saying. He hadn't even noticed she'd turned on the screen capability on the wall behind her. The graphs and charts were all a blur while he watched Ellen's face as she tried to appear composed.

Sometimes he was downright sick of protocol and duty. _These people needed something from them_, he thought, _let's skip the administrative crap, forget the speeches and_ _let's just get it done_. But something always called him to rise to the occasion. He did it when _his_ Earth had been destroyed and when he and Ellen traveled to warn the Twelve Colonies and he had done it during his service on Galactica. Now he was called to do it again. He'd sworn allegiance to the people of Earth Orbit, donned yet another uniform.

He wondered constantly if this would be the last time. He wondered if he and Ellen would get through all of this only to be pulled into the cycle once more and he wondered if he was ever going to truly die. He swore next time he wouldn't answer the call if it came. He swore that this time was so what he went through with Bill and the people on

Galactica did not happen in vain.

Saul could remember the last time he was on Galactica. He hadn't thought he would ever see its halls again. He thought that he had taken his last look at it as they abandoned ship and sent it to burn away into the depths of a star. He was wrong. When Ellen recovered from her episode with the hybrid she was finally able to explain what she thought had been revealed to her. When she told him, he had wanted to forget all about it and let fait run its course but Ellen was so driven, so enraptured by her vision he knew he had one choice; to follow her or to be without her. Ellen was sure she understood at least part of the cylon hybrids message.

_"We need to get their DNA, Saul," she had told him without any doubt in her eyes._

THE BULDING BLOCKS MUST BE STACKED BY HAND. A LEGACY LEFT BY THE BLOOD THAT WAS SPENT AIMS FOR THE BURNING CENTER.

Ellen said that from what she had seen that something would eventually force the people back off of Earth and that those who brought them there would return. She didn't know when and she didn't know how but she knew it would happen and that only the original leaders that took them there would save the people of Earth.

THE ONCE LEADERS WILL ENTER IN THE DARKEST TIME BEFORE THE FLOCK MUST FLEE THE NEST.

She was convinced it was their duty to ensure the hybrids prophecy was able to be fulfilled. She didn't see how anyone else could to it.

AN ANCIENT PAIR BRING HOPE IN ALCHEMY AND WISDOM.

Ellen knew enough about human genetics from thousands of years of trying her best to mimic their characteristics, to make the perfect cylon form, a mechanical body indistinguishable from human. She knew science would be the thing to bring them back when it was time, not fate or mysticism or chance.

WAITING FOR APPERICIONS IS FUTIAL. THE BULDING BLOCKS MUST BE STACKED BY HAND

.

_"We need to intercept Galactica and get any DNA samples that we can, of anyone of prominence from the journey to Earth and we need to go now before it gets too close to the heat of the sun," Ellen had explained._

THE BLOOD THAT WAS SPENT AIMS FOR THE BURNING CENTER. GO NOW. TIME IS A FLAME IN THE GRIP OF THE WIND. IF NOT RECOVERED ALL WILL BE WAYWARD LEFT UNREDEEMED.

Saul was unconvinced but there wasn't much he could do to stop her. By then the centurions had become very protective of Ellen. When he as much as raised his voice in a threatening manner, the bullet heads would flank her, making their presence known. They would help her to do whatever she needed. They had been given free will and this is what they were choosing to do with it.

After running the calculations they found that the course that had been set for the fleet toward the sun would have taken the ships just over 150 days at max speed. There were no jump coordinates set and unless Anders suddenly had a whim to jump or change course Galactica and the fleet were at least half way there. It wouldn't be very hard to catch up with it using the basestar. Though the hybrid was impeding attempts to jump out of the solar system, it didn't seem to take issue with jumps within it. The trouble was that according to their calculations the fleet was getting dangerously close to the point where the star's heat and radiation would start to wear down the already battered structures. They had to go now before Galactica was too dangerous to jump near, let alone board. Saul made a last ditch effort to persuade Ellen. He suggested they return to Earth, that they make a list of people of note and try to track them down to get samples of their genetic materials. Ellen had all but laughed at this notion and she was right. They could track down the cylons on Earth but locating individual humans would be a task that could take years. It was an unmapped globe and people had been dropped all over it. Galactica was their surest bet.

There plan was set. The basestar would scan the system for the fleet and then jump to Galactica's approximate location. From there Saul and Ellen would board a heavy raider along with a few centurions and catch up to the ever moving ship. They would have to blast their way on board without control of the landing pods. Once they were aboard they had one goal. Saul would make his way to Sick Bay, Ellen to Baltar's former laboratory and they would collect any blood samples or genetic materials that they could find of those they thought the hybrid might be referring to.

Even now when Saul thought back to that day it made him squirm. Before they even docked they could feel the heat, even in the pressurized heavy raider. Once they were on Galactica they could barely stand it. Without the circulation of the ships air conditioning the battlestar had turned into a hot box. Though the centurions didn't feel it in the least Saul and Ellen were stifling. They were both drenched in sweat after only minutes of walking in the halls which creaked and scraped as the already weakened metal of the hull below them expanded from the rising temperature. They split up, each with two centurions and planned to meet back in the CIC before returning to the heavy raider. Ellen had given her husband instructions on what to look for. They were focused on a handful of people and cylons. She told him not to waste too much time looking for any of the Sixs, Eights or Threes, if he couldn't find them. She was sure that the basestar held their genetic material in excess. His goal was to find samples from any of the final five, and any humans of interest. It was hard to breathe the ship's thick hot humid air. When Saul got to Sick Bay he thought he might pass out. Not only was he finding it hard to take a breath in the heat, but he hadn't been expecting the memories of Caprica and Liam that all but punched him in his gut upon arrival. When he was able to clear his head he went to work. The centurions carried a small footlocker which Saul filled with abandoned test tubes, cultures and smears. When he could find nothing else that seemed of any value he left. Putting the memories behind him for a final time, he went to meet Saul and the centurions arrived in CIC they found Ellen kneeling on the floor. She was kneeling next to Anders who sat still in his vat of fluid staring into nothing. He was babbling and rambling and Ellen cried silently beside him, her tears mixing with the sweat on her face as she caressed his hairless head. It took Saul only a few moments to realize Anders was reciting the same lines as the hybrid aboard the basestar.

AN ANCIENT PAIR BRING HOPE IN ALCHEMY AND WISDOM. PATIENTS. PATIENTS. THE BYGONE LEADERS WILL ENTER IN THE DARKEST TIME BEFORE THE FLOCK MUST FLEE THE NEST. WAITING FOR APPERICIONS IS FUTIAL. THE BULDING BLOCKS MUST BE STACKED BY HAND. A LEGACY LEFT BY THE BLOOD THAT WAS SPENT AIMS FOR THE BURNING CENTER. GO NOW. TIME IS A FLAME IN THE GRIP OF THE WIND.

_"Sam,honey," Ellen had said through her tears, "its Ellen and… I just want you to know that we hear you. We hear you and we're listening," She told him with shaking words as she ran her thumb over his cheek._

As Saul watched he heard the creaks and cracks of the hull getting louder. He felt the vibrations of the straining bulkhead increasing. After one particularly loud groan of the ship he started to grow more concerned_._

_"Ellen, we need to get out of here now," He'd warned her._

She had nodded in agreement, leaning over to kiss Anders on the forehead.

_"Goodbye, Sam sweetie, I promise we'll do all that we can," she'd said rising and moving away from him._

Ellen joined her husband. The centurions that had been with her followed carrying the footlocker she had filled in the lab with old samples from Balater's useless Cylon Detector. Through the screeching, groaning hallways they quickly made their way back to the heavy raider. After loading their precious cargo they headed back to solemn safety of the basestar.

Once they were back on the basestar and jumped away to a relatively safer location they took time to recover from their feat. The samples were stored away, preserved and secured as safely as possible. The hybrid had quieted and a test jump showed they were able to leave the system if they wanted to without it sending them straight back.

_"What in the hell to we do now Ellen?" Saul had asked._

_"Now we wait," She'd answered_

They knew warnings wouldn't do. The both races had just had the biggest warning possible. They would have to wait until it all started again.

Ellen's first task after the recovery of the genetic samples was to stop the trait of physical aging that Cavil had imposed on the final five. Though her vanity helped her decision, she knew that if she and Saul were to see this through that they would need to be bodily able. With the ships seemingly endless source of cylon information within the stream, she had it figured out in less than a year. Their next task would be to jump out of the system. They had to go far enough away that they could wait undetected, but stay close enough to keep tabs on their little burden of a planet. They wouldn't interfere until they had to.

After some years Ellen had decided they should do something about the seemingly endless waiting. She and Saul devised a way to auto-box themselves. Their bodies would be stored in altered resurrection tubs. Their consciousness would be boxed not unlike the cylons had done to D'Anna for a time. After a predetermined period had passed the stream on the basestar was set to automatically return their consciousness to their waiting bodies. Ellen and Saul did this for hundreds of years at a time, awakening now and then to check on the status of Earth. The centurions sent raiders to the solar system regularly for status reports, sometimes even breaking the Earth's orbit for a closer view. They were instructed to manually stop the auto-boxing if and when the planet seemed to be in trouble, which they did, more than a few times. Earth was a volatile place. Though Saul and Ellen's existence left much to be desired there were times they were happy to have never made the planet their home. It was plagued with never ending war and conflict. Though they had awoken many times to find the planet in turmoil they knew the calamity they were awaiting would be a familiar one, one they had seen before and, as the hybrid and Anders prophesied, it would be one that would threaten the people away from the planet. Ellen and Saul rested for long periods, the centurions and the basestar evolving and streamlining around them as they sat boxed.

* * *

Saul was interrupted from his internal thought when the wall behind Dr. Le Blanc changed to show a specific image. It was of the Quartz Plates, the discovery that had alerted the people of Earth to the prophecy. They were discovered in a remote North West section of the continent formally known as Africa in the year 2017. A university team had found them during an archaeological dig. Though carbon dating approximated that the plates were well over 190,000 years old they found them to be internally etched with an almost futuristic code. The likes of which could only have been done with a laser or some such technology thought unavailable at the time of their supposed creation. The code was eventually deciphered. When run through a simple computer system it told a story. It told the story of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the Cylon and it told of their journey to Earth. The story told of the the fleet, the dying leader, and many of the plights the people went through trying to find the planet. It even warned against the dangers of creating artificial intelligence, most notably though, the story ended with the prophecy of an oracle.

_"Life here began out there and the ones who led humankind to their home must return to save them when the cycle repeats once again."_

The plates were originally perceived by most to be a brilliant forgery. They were mocked for years by reputable scientists and historians, only inspiring cultish followings, but when the centurions learned of their discovery during a status check they knew Saul and Ellen had to be awoken to hear the news. Less than 150 years later after a relatively short period of rapid technological growth and discovery the people of Earth were retreating to space stations within the planets orbit fleeing from a new and dangerous threat. That was when Saul and Ellen decided to make contact, to confirm the prophecy and offer their help.

Katya could tell Dr. Le Blanc was nearing the end of her speech and she knew Ellen wouldn't spend much time up there. The end of Ellen's words would mean it was time. The handful of officers and officials with clearance for the download would follow Ellen, Xao and Le Blac into Sick Bay and what they had been waiting for all these years for would begin. Katya mentally ran through a list of things that might miraculously delay them. _Perhaps the fire alarm would sound, perhaps there would be a power outage, or maybe_ _she could hold her breath until she just passed out. _That ought to buy her some time, she thought. Ellen wouldn't go ahead with the download with her passed out blue on the floor. She couldn't believe how childish she was being, then again, she didn't exactly care.

"I'd like to give the floor to Ellen Tigh," Dr. Le Blanc announced. "To whom we the People of Earth Orbit owe the possibility of our future. Without whom, today would not be possible," The doctor affirmed. "Ellen…" Le Blanc motioned for the other woman to take her place.

As Ellen made her way to the podium Katya unconsciously held her breath. From the corner of his eye Alexi saw his wife's face turning red.

"Dyshat'," He whispered forcefully elbowing her in the arm.

She let her breath out with an exasperated huff earning her a glare from Saul. She quickly crossed her legs bringing her eyes to focus on the front of the room as she acted like nothing had happened. The two men exchanged perturbed glances before bringing their attention back to the front.

Ellen's smile was trembling somewhat, though only those who knew her well could see it. She licked her lips and looked to Saul for encouragement before she spoke. He winked at her and she was able to go on.

"I want to first thank Dr. Michelle Le Blanc for her kind words," she started, "They mean more than you know," she said looking over at the other woman who smiled politely and nodded.

Ellen took a deep breath and let it out.

"When my husband and I decided to first make contact with the people of Earth, not a person in this room was alive yet," She laughed gaining some small smiles from the crowd.

Ellen knew everyone in the room knew the story, hell, everyone in Orbit knew the story. They knew now that their species was a chimera of sorts; one made from an ancient amalgamation of Earth Human, Colonial Human and Cylon. They now knew the stories from the Quartz Plates were historical accounts; ones Saul and Ellen figured had been left by a group of Cylons and, or Colonials who still had some access to the technology that was supposedly sent to burn in the sun, a technology soon after lost to history.

Ellen knew this story was now all common knowledge, but she also knew this would be the last time she would get to tell it. A new era in history would start today and she felt as if her part in the story was nearing its end.

"We started by sending wireless messages that went unanswered. Your grandparents and great grandparents, as it were, seemed to be quite shocked by the idea of contact from an unknown, unearthly source. We knew they would be. When our attempts at wireless contact didn't work, we sent our raiders into orbit, hoping to get their attention.

They were shot down, time and time again. We didn't stop, though. We spent over two generations trying to get the people of Earth Orbit to listen and our message was always the same; _We are contacting you in peace. Look to the words of the Quartz Plates. The prophecy is true. We can help_." Ellen shrugged and let out a quiet laugh. "I can't say I blame those in charge who decided not to listen. It's a pretty strange message," She mused, "…and it must have been terrifying to hear it from a source that many thought unfathomable." She licked her lips again before continuing. "It took just over a century from our first attempt at contact; years of us watching the attacks and atrocities continue on the surface of Earth, of watching more and more of your people retreat to Orbit until only the smallest percentages were left on the planet. Then a group of young scientists and officers convinced your government to listen to what we had to say. Most of those people have lost their lives over the years to the fight, but two still stand with you today and I believe you owe them just as much gratitude as they seem to think you owe to us, because without them I'm not sure how we would have ever been able to help." Ellen affirmed giving a grateful nod to the two doctors by her side. Le Blanc gave an appreciative smile and Xao humbly bowed his head. "It took leaders like them to bring your forbearers to this planet, people that dedicated their lives to a future they wouldn't see. My husband and I were fortunate enough to know those people… and we hope after today, you will be as well."

As Ellen spoke she thought back to the time before she and Saul moved to Alpha Station. Though the governing officials had started to listen to them it was a while before the Tighs thought it safe enough to come aboard an orbit station themselves. With the agreement that the basestar would jump just outside of orbit and help to protect the stations from surface attacks, regular contact and the exchange of information started. Once the prophecy was officially accepted by the government and Ellen was sufficiently satisfied with the level of their human cloning capabilities she and Saul made their first physical visit to Alpha. They took a heavy raider along with four centurion guards. Their mission was to bring the projects scientists the DNA samples personally. Ellen and Saul went back to the basestar with the promise of returning when she had perfected the ability of human downloading but due to circumstance they returned before that happened. When the biggest attack in Orbit history occurred it involved both Cylon and EO forces against the threat from the surface. After Saul and Ellen had learned that some stations had been breached and that many of the project leaders were killed they boarded Alpha for a second time. That was when they learned of Katya, and of the other three children; something that had been purposely kept from them. They hadn't left Alpha since. Though the basestar still stood guard close by ever under their leadership, Alpha had become home to the Tighs, and soon, would become home to Bill Adama and Laura Roslin.

* * *

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l

"Dyshat'," He whispered forcefully elbowing her in the arm.

((Breathe))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Here is CH 5. Disclaimer can be found in CH1. Good Hunting. -LLA

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

When they arrived in Med Ward everything had already been set up. Centurions had delivered Ellen's two altered resurrection tubs from the basestar and Tawny and her staff had already situated the bodies within them according to plan. They each lay unmoving except for the mechanical rise and fall of their chests due to their ventilators. The vat's slick milky fluid was filled just below their shoulders. Katya was relieved for the bit of modestly it provided Laura's would-be body. Centered between the two tubs stood a small waste high pedestal that Katya could tell had also come from the basestar. Its top looked shallow pan-like structure filled with similar Cylon fluid. The base of the pedestal was transparent and seemed to filter the fluid that Katya knew Saul and Ellen called _the stream_. The structure protruded several wires on each side, some of which seemed grossly organic. A few were sleek and chrome-like, others were blue, purple and pulsating like arteries or ventricles .Their ends disappeared beneath the fluid of each tub.

Ellen's creation made Katya somewhat queasy. The Tigh's had explained the complexities of Cylon mechanical organics many times over the years, but she still couldn't get used to it. The sight before her was in such stark contrast to the sterile crystal clear fluid of their stasis chambers. Within the chambers they needed, no tubes and no respirators. There the bodies seemed at peace. Their peace was over, Katya supposed, at least for now.

Ellen had instructed Dr. Le Blanc's team to mature the bodies in stasis to approximately their last known apparent ages. Saul and Ellen were able to help the staff choose a good stopping point for Bill and Laura's awaiting bodies. Though the lab could have aged them, or not aged them at any rate, Ellen figured it would be less jarring for them to return to their bodies if they looked as closely to how they had left them as possible. They were sure about Laura. The last time they had seen her she was fading away. Ellen was less certain about Bill but Saul seemed confident in choosing his friends stopping point. He would be surprised if Bill had held on very long without Laura. He remembered the time she had gone missing on the Cylon basestar. Bill parked himself on a raptor alone and waited for her or certain death to come. Saul was relatively sure that when Bill had finally put Laura to rest he wasn't far behind her.

The Tighs knew they could eventually offer this same courtesy to Athena, Anders and D'Anna and to Caprica, had her body survived. They knew when Anders died and the Threes and the Eights would have never aged. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to do this for Helo. Ellen and Saul had no way of knowing how long he had lived after they said goodbye to him for the last time. They would age him close to Athena, the way they had last seen him, and hope that he could cope. Had Baltar's body still been available they would have had to do the same with him. Katya stood with Alexi watching as Saul and Ellen spoke in hushed tones to one another by the pedestal where Ellen would soon take her place.

"This is so fucked up," Alexi whispered to his wife.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better," Katya returned. Her face felt hot but in contrast she could feel herself shaking as if she were freezing.

"I'm sorry, Katya, but it is. What the hell is that thing?" He asked referring to the grotesque pedestal.

"That's it. That's Ellen's…creation," She said chewing on her thumb nail as she watched Tawny take her place by the woman's submerged body.

"Are we sure she wasn't drunk when she made that thing?" Alexi asked, his eyes uncharacteristically expressive in their revulsion for the device.

"I wouldn't bet on it. It _is_ Aunt Ellen," She joked without her face showing much humor at all. She watched Dr. Le Blanc take her place next to the man's body. Xao and Sydra took up post behind them for assistance.

Alexi looked over his shoulder where he found Margot and Blaze standing with the Commander. Margot's gaze was focused on her mother but Blazer looked as white as a sheet as he gawked at the Cylon contraption.

"Not so funny now is it, L.T.?" Alexi called back at his friend.

Blazer only softly shook his head, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Commander Kaplan glanced at Alexi with only a lukewarm warning.

There was no one else in the ward except for a few medics and some staff from the lab who were on standby. The others who had been invited to the briefing were given the option to leave and wait for word or to say in the conference room and await official in-person confirmation of success. Most had opted to wait back in the room.

Alexi turned his focus back to his wife and took the hand she wasn't currently chewing the nails off of, into his own.

"It'll be okay, myshka," He tried to sooth, though he wasn't sure he believed it.

Katya tried to appear grateful for his words but was sure she was failing miserably.

"Katya," Ellen suddenly called from the center of the room. She motioned for the younger woman to join her.

Katya shook her head in defiance, not wanting to step too close to the new devices. She was worried her aunt and uncle were going to try and persuade her to stand with them during the download; something she wasn't up for.

"Just get over here, Katya," Saul said, annoyed.

"Just for a second," Ellen added.

Alexi nudged her lightly and she started toward the older couple.

As she walked closer she couldn't help but look inside the tubs. Stopping in front of Ellen and Saul, her focus was stuck on the woman's form underneath the fluid. Katya's mouth hung open in a mix of horror and awe.

"Sweetie," Ellen called to get her attention. "Honey?" Ellen continued with no success.

"Captain!" Saul barked.

Katya's focus snapped to her Uncle's attention.

"Sorry," She said as her eyes started to water.

"Baby, it's okay," Ellen moved to embrace her. "Look, we just called you over here, to tell you that we love you… and that, no matter what happens we'll get through it together. Isn't that right, Saul?" She asked prompting her husband.

"Damn straight it is," He concurred as he reached out to embrace both women.

Katya couldn't help but be touched. She loved them both as much as she had ever loved her father and she knew no matter what happened with her so called parents; she would always have the Tighs. They weren't perfect, but they were her's.

"It'll be alright, you just hang tough," Saul asserted, giving Katya a quick peck on the temple and straightening his posture.

Katya nodded and flicked away a tear that had escaped her eye. She glanced back at the woman's tub.

"Aunt Ellen?"

"Yes, kitten," Ellen said sniffling with the emotion of the moment.

"When…when she wakes up, will you make sure she's, you know, covered?"

Ellen smiled at the younger woman's sweet concern. She was surprised at the lacking surge of jealousy that Katya's sentiment toward her birth mother would normally inspire. Perhaps she was too nervous for jealousy at the moment.

"I got it covered, baby," She assured her.

Katya nodded clearing her throat and tried to take Saul's lead in reasserting a composed exterior.

"Thanks. The last thing I need is Blazer talking about my mom's boobs," She tried to joke. "He already talks enough about yours," She added rolling her eyes.

The comment earned a typically flirty laugh from Ellen but Saul scowled in Blaze's direction as if the poor guy had just said it himself. Saul had little patience for the young lieutenant and he couldn't help but be amused by the current level of fright on the pilot's usually impish face. With a grimace Saul returned his focus to his family.

"You get back to Alexi," Saul instructed.

Katya obeyed, leaving them with a salute that Saul returned as Ellen blew her a kiss. She returned to the relative distance and comfort of her own husband's side.

"You okay?" Alexi asked taking his wife's hand.

Looking back at Saul and Ellen, she shrugged then nodded.

Ellen cleared her throat getting the attention of the handful of attendants. Saul took his place in back of her as she centered herself behind the download pedestal.

"I guess, if the doctors and their staff are ready we can begin," Ellen stated.

"Whenever you're ready Mrs. Tigh," Dr. Xao answered on his staff's behalf.

"Yes, we're ready when you are," Dr. Le Blanc confirmed. "I just want to make sure that everyone is clear. Once we remove the ventilators we are on the clock. If they aren't conscious and breathing within three minutes we intubate them again, no matter what, understood?" Le Blanc said sternly.

The lab and medical staff acknowledged her instructions and Ellen swallowed hard.

"I just want to say something before we start…" Ellen said hesitantly. She looked to the bodies in the tubs and back over the small gathering of staff and officers and went on.

"I want to say that, the reason we are able to do this…the reason that I have found makes this possible, is that we all go home to the same place. All of us. Our souls…these precious passengers that take up residence in our bodies; they eventually go to the same point of existence, they live at the same frequency of vibration, and there they receive their retribution or their reward, together…be they Colonial, Cylon or Earthling. Our souls are the same and when they are shed of our bodies they hold no difference from one another." She stopped, contemplating her next words. "And I think…that going forward, it's important that we all keep that in mind."

Whether or not the small crowd understood her reasoning she had to say it. Though she was on their side and would help them to the end, she knew if the cycle was ever going to end that her message needed to be learned. Though the force from the surface seemed evil and hell bent on destroying them, she had seen firsthand, now too many times, the ways of thinking that lead to it.

"Go on, Ellen," Saul whispered in encouragement behind her.

Ellen nodded to Tawny, then to Dr. Le Blanc. Each doctor moved to lean by their respective patients; Tawny and Sydra by Laura, Le Blanc and Xao by Bill.

"Begin to remove intubation on my count," Le Blanc instructed.

Katya held tightly to Alexi and even the Commander had one sturdy hand on Blazer's shoulder and the other on Margot's back.

"Three…two…go," The doctor ended. As she disconnected the ventilator and started to slide the endotracheal tube from Bill's throat, Tawny mirrored her actions with Laura.

"All clear!" Tawny shouted.

"Go Ellen!" Le Blanc yelled.

Ellen's palms were in the small pool of the pedestal's fluid before Le Blanc could finish saying her name. She shut her eyes tight and tried to clear her mind. It felt right. Her hands were tingling, prickling like pins and needles. She just needed to concentrate; Laura to her right, Bill to her left.

"Two and a half minuet mark, Ellen," Le Blanc shouted the reminder.

Ellen tried to block the doctor's voice out along with the beeping and chirping of the machines around them. She had tested this only once before but she knew focusing on the time crunch didn't help matters.

Katya knew she was squeezing the life out of Alexi's hand but she couldn't seem to ease her grip. He'd have marks from where her nails had dug into is flesh once this was over. Her stomach cramped and she could feel herself breaking out into a sweat as her eyes darted from Ellen, to the tubs and back again.

"Ninety seconds," Le Blanc called out. Xao was ready behind her with an oxygen mask. Sydra did the same beside Tawny.

Ellen knew Le Blanc had just given her another time warning, though she hadn't heard much more than a muffled interruption. Her ears crackled and buzzed with a static that ran from the tips of her fingers to the top of her skull. She had it, she was there, tapped into the space where she needed to be. What she needed now was memory, no, she needed two, separate from each other. She had to think but the electric humming was so loud now.

"Thirty seconds, Ellen!" Le Blanc yelled out. They were cutting it close. If they went at all over the three minuet mark she couldn't guarantee there wouldn't be brain damage to both bodies.

Ellen could taste electricity in her mouth. It reminded her of the smell of the rain on Caprica during a thunderstorm. _Caprica…Caprica City…the bar where she first met Bill._

_Saul was on shore leave. He said he had someone he wanted her to meet. When she first shook Bill's hand he seemed like a real drag, seemed like he didn't approve of her_

_but she didn't care._

"Dr. Le Blanc, her blood oxygen level crashing fast," Tawny called out.

"Ellen!" Le Blanc shouted "Fifteen seconds!"

Ellen shook her head trying to keep her train of thought. _He was cold at first, but she didn't care. She smiled all night, cracked jokes and made sure Bill's drink was always_ _full. By the time the three of them left the bar he was calling her sweetie._

A loud strained gasp came from Ellen's left side but she couldn't lose focus now.

It was Bill. He'd come to. Le Blanc placed the oxygen mask over his face and Saul rushed to his side.

"Dr. Le Blanc we really need to intubate!" Tawny yelled from the other side of the room.

Laura, Laura, Dammit, Ellen thought. Was she always such a stick in the mud? _Mud...mud…New Caprica…before the Cylons took over. She had gone out for a walk one night_ _when she couldn't sleep. Saul had been snoring. She was walking passed Laura's tent just as the other woman stepped outside for some air. Ellen stopped surprised to see_ _her, and when she noticed Bill's boots by the flap of the tent she cocked her head and smiled slyly at Laura. 'Make him stay after class and bang the erasers?' She'd teased._

_To her surprise Laura laughed and nodded, 'Something like that,' She'd answered before Ellen winked at her and walked away._

Another gasp to Ellen's right finally snapped her out of the zone.

"Got her!" Tawny shouted as she quickly swiped the oxygen mask Sydra held out for her and placed it over the woman's face.

Ellen rushed over to Laura's side when she saw Saul was with Bill.

Katya watched in horror as both bodies heaved for air. When she heard the hoarse muffled grumblings coming from Bill's tub her horror only intensified.

"Keep him still!" Le Blanc yelled as the man struggled to move in the tub.

Saul moved behind his friend's head and tried his best to hold his shoulders still in the fluid as Xao and Le Blanc attempted to take his vitals. Bill's hand came up from beneath slick substance and reached toward the mask that covered his mouth. He managed to pull it down and into the goo before Saul could stop him.

He choked out a string of strained noises that could have been words, but Saul couldn't be certain. The Colonel moved to where he was sure Bill could see his face.

"Bill, Bill it's me, Saul. I know you're confused right now but you've gotta stay still. You're okay, you're alive and ya gotta trust me," Saul tried. When he attempted to place the mask back on to the terrified man's face a hand came back out from under the fluid grabbing Saul's wrist and yanking it into the tub with a sudden force of anger. Saul and Bill were now face to face as Bill's hand held the other man's arm with an unexpectedly powerful grip. The _Old Man's_ eye's bulged and his teeth gritted.

"Laura…Where the frak, is Laura?" He hissed into Saul's very startled face.

Before Saul could answer a low strained voice came from the right.

"Bill?" Laura called out as loud as she could manage as she struggled to pull off her own mask. "Bill?" She tried again before starting to choke and cough on her words. Her body was suddenly wracked with hacks and heaves as the fluid sloshed around her.

"Laura, keep still honey. You have to try and take deep breaths," Ellen tried to calm the startled women. She tried to hold her shoulders steady as the slippery bottom of the tub proved a hazardous environment for an uncontrollable coughing fit. The cylon solution spilled over the sides and on to the Med Ward floor as Laura's heaving made waves within the tub.

Upon hearing Laura's voice and her subsequent struggle for air Bill had become more erratic, fighting to get his bearings and attempting to sit up within the tub. He still had not let go of Saul's arm.

"Bill, Bill, she's okay, I promise you. Ellen's with her! Ya gotta let go, Bill so I can get you out of here and over to her," Saul tried to reason. Bill only snarled in response tightening his fist around the other man's wrist.

The machines that were now monitoring their blood pressure and heart rates were sounding with alarm as they picked up on the panicked state of both bodies.

Dr. Le Blanc reached into the tub and tried to loosen her patient's grip on the Colonel. The fluid splashed as they toiled beneath its surface. It was no use. The slick matter and its cloudy appearance made it hard for her to see or maneuver. The older and smaller Dr. Xao was hardly in any physical shape to assist.

"Alexi!" Le Blanc called over to the Sergeant. "I need your help," The doctor shouted.

"Me?" The young marine asked in shock of the current display in front of him.

"I need you to try and get his hand off of Colonel Tigh!" She affirmed.

"You want me to put my hand in _there_?" He asked stunned and disgusted.

"Just get over here and do it Godsdammit!" Tigh yelled obviously straining in the position his old friend had him in.

Alexi left his terrified wife's side and rushed over. When he was beside the Colonel he plunged his arms into the tub and did what he could to locate the man's trapped wrist.

Rushing to move out of their way Dr. Le Blanc slipped on some of the cylon gel that now dangerously slicked the floor. She collided with a surgical trey which joined her on the ground with a clattering crash.

"Mom!" Margot yelled out and leapt to help her mother on to her feet.

Ellen badly wanted to rush to her husband' side, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Laura's until her breathing was under control.

Katya felt like she was going insane. How could this be going so badly? Then again, what did they expect?

"That's it!" Xao yelled taking command of the room. "I'm sedating them!" He announced as he moved to retrieve a syringe pistol from the prep counter. "Tawny do it! Kuài yīdiǎn! She won't be able to breathe if she can't calm down," He called to his daughter who immediately went to work prepping her own instrument.

"But, they just woke up!" Le Blanc argued as she got back on her feet. "We can't just put them to sleep now," She tried to persuade; obviously distressed with the turn her project had taken.

"What good will it do you, Michelle, if they kill themselves before we can even get them out of the tubs?" Xao shot back at his colleague.

"Ellen?!" Le Blanc looked to her in hopes of an ally, but Ellen shook her head as she struggled to hold the oxygen mask over Laura's wheezing gasps.

"Mom, c'mon this is nuts! C'est de la folie!" Margot tried to convince her mother who was still shaking her head in either defiance or disbelief.

"Do it!" Commander Kaplan's baritone broke through the chaos. The doctors looked at him. "That's an order," He confirmed. "Go ahead, Major," He nodded at Dr. Xao.

With that Xao leaned over Bill taking the small pistol to his neck and quickly injecting him. His patient's grip went lax before his eyes closed and he succumbed to a drug induced sleep. Only then were Saul and Alexi free of their slimy struggle.

Tawny followed with a shot to Laura's neck. The woman quieted and her breathing took on a normal though raspy rhythm within moments.

The room calmed as the beeps and ticks of the monitors slowed and the shouting ceased. Everyone stood in silence for a long moment as the situation sank in. No one seemed to want to speak first.

"Well, I think that went about as well as we could have expected," The Commander finally said facetiously.

"Holy shit," Blazer gawked earning him a few glares.

Margot left her mother, for Katya's stunned side doing her best to support her friend's seemingly unsteady stance.

"Are you okay Kat?" She asked as the other woman just looked at her with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Look," Tawny started hoping to appease the room, "It worked…that was awful…but it worked. And, from the looks of it they are both stable."

The doctor was right. To spite the ordeal that had followed it, Ellen Tigh had just successfully downloaded Laura Roslin's and Bill Adama's consciousness into their cloned bodies.

"I think what needs to happen now…" Tawny continued diplomatically, "…is for my staff to get them up and out of this…stuff, get them cleaned up and into some warm beds.

My father and I can evaluate them more precisely once that's done. They will be out for a while with what we just gave them. It will give us all some time to clear our heads and….clean up," She finished looking around at her sticky surroundings.

"I agree, Doctor," The Commander affirmed. "This was not ideal, but it was for all that its worth, a success."

"They were terrified," Saul barked to no one in particular as Alexi helped him off of his knees.

"But they're alive, Colonel," Kaplan asserted. "Now, I'm going back to the conference room to state just that and only that. Dr. Le Blanc, if you're up to it, I'd appreciate if you'd get cleaned up and make a follow up statement. I'll announce your impending arrival when I get there. Minimal details." He added. "Lt. Bishop, if you'll join me," He motioned to Blaze who still stood mouth agape.

"Sergeant Petrov, once this is out we'll be in need of extra security. I'd like you to wash up, quick as possible and alert your platoon."

Alexi answered with a firm _yes sir_ before the Commander went on. "Colonel and Mrs. Tigh, I trust you'll stay close by in case they come to. I suggest you both take this time to consider a plan for their second…awakening,"

Ellen and Saul only meagerly nodded at Kaplan's suggestion.

With a curt nod the Commander turned on his heels and left followed by Blazer.

Once Tawny grouped with her father and Dr. Le Blanc to go over a plan for the extraction and evaluation, the support staff went to work cleaning the mess. Ellen was finally able to join her husband's side. She forcefully embraced him letting out a few quiet sobs into his shoulder.

"You did it Ellen," Saul said rubbing her back with his still coated hands and forearms.

"Oh Saul, that was a disaster," She said into his tunic.

"It would have been a disaster if it hadn't of worked. It did. You said you would do it and you did. We'll figure out the rest later," He assured, kissing the top of her head. As he kissed his wife he peered over to where Katya was standing. Alexi had gone to her and Margot still stood close by seemingly supporting half her friend's weight.

"Dammit," Saul mumbled into Ellen's hair.

"What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have made her come after all," He said looking over at the distraught young woman.

Ellen turned to see Margot and Alexi fussing over Katya who looked like she was about to snap like a twig. She quickly made her way over to the three officers and Saul followed.

"Katya, sweetie," Ellen said reaching out to take her hand but Katya snatched it away.

"You didn't tell me it would be like this!" The younger woman seethed in reaction. Ellen was slightly startled by the anger in her voice, but she didn't blame her.

"Baby, we couldn't have known," Ellen tried to explain.

"Don't_baby_ me, Aunt Ellen." She spit back in tears. "Those poor people don't know where the hell they are, or what the hell they are! They were terrified," She cried.

"Katya, come on now, that's not Ellen's fault. It's no one's fault. We couldn't predict…"

"Couldn't predict?! Eto prosto pizdets!" She swore in frustration.

"Katya,stoy havatit!" Alexi said grabbing her arm. She tore it away from him.

"I need to get the hell out of here," She said shaking her head and rushing off out of the ward.

Ellen blinked back tears.

"Now what?" Alexi asked in frustration. "I can't go after her. I need to report to duty."

"You just…go on, son. Let her be for now," Saul said, still looking at the hatch Katya had just run through.

Alexi nodded reluctantly and left to get to work.

"I can stay with her," Margot offered. "Unless there's some com. emergency on Delta I'm here till Mom decides to head back…which by the looks of it won't be for a while."

"Maybe that's a good idea. Saul and I need to stay close by in case they wake up and I have a feeling we'd just upset her anyway. I don't want her to be on her own," Ellen said wiping at her eyes.

"Maybe she needs to be alone Ellen. The girl's gotta toughen up. This is just the beginning," Saul glowered.

"Toughen up? Saul, the poor girl has grown up knowing she was the product of and ill advised and failed experiment, and she overcame it and forged on. She watched the only father she ever knew die a horrible death and she coped and accepted us as her parents. Now she goes to work, flies around inner orbit into combat zones, gets shot at half the time and then comes home and asks me 'what's for dinner?' How much more do you want her to toughen up? I think she's entitled to react to what she's just witnessed," Ellen defended. It wasn't as if she hadn't been hurt by the direction of Katya's anger, she just knew Katya was hurting more.

"Well she didn't have to take it out on you," He scowled

"She didn't mean it, Colonel," Margot offered. She understood what was going on in Katya's mind better than anyone else there possibly could. After this episode any glimmer of anticipation she may have had over her own parents download was now extinguished.

Overhearing the less than subtle family dysfunction Dr. Le Blanc made her way over to where the Tighs and her daughter were huddled.

"May I offer a suggestion?" She interrupted.

"Not if you're going to criticize my parenting skills," Saul answered.

Dr. Le Blanc ignored him and smiled at her daughter.

"Margot, perhaps once you find Katya and she's calmed a bit, you can take her to the quarters that have been set up for our new guests," The doctor proposed.

Saul almost interjected with another snide remark. These weren't their guest, he internally fumed. These were their saviors and there was nothing new about them. And, at least for now they were there against their will. Guests hardly described them but he held is tongue.

"I know Katya and the Tighs have worked hard to make sure their cabin is ready for them. Maybe Katya would like to give it a once over and add some finishing touches? It might be a good way to remind her that this bump in the road will pass," The doctor suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Mom," Margot nodded. Maybe it would do them both some good to picture these people eventually living aboard willingly and comfortably.

"Good then. Katya has clearance to the room on her station cuff, I assume?" Le Blanc asked.

Ellen nodded.

"We will message you both if anything changes. For now just see if you can't get her to cool down." La Blanc encouraged her daughter.

"Yes, Ma'am," The young woman answered trying to sound confident in her given task.

Dr. Le Blanc smiled at her daughter and went to change into some dry scrubs Xao had provided before she left for the conference room.

"Thank you, Margot," Ellen said with a sad smile.

Margot nodded.

"Good luck to you, Specialist," Saul added with a hint of cynicism.

"And good luck to you, Colonel," Margot said earnestly looking at him and back to the people who now rested soundly in the tubs behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

I just want to thank everyone again for their encouragement of Chapters 1-4. As long as I know there is an audience sticking with me Ill keep going until I sense otherwise. Chapter 7 should be up before the morning. Warnings for expletives as stated before. Disclaimer is in CH 1. Feedback is always welcome. Good Hunting!

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C, MILITARY LATRINE 4

YEAR: 2315

Margot quickly caught up with Katya. She found her in the nearest latrine splashing water on her face. She offered the other woman a hug and they both cried softly for a moment, ignoring any others who came in and out.

"Katya," Margot started, "I won't tell you that everything is going to be okay, partially because I know you are sick of hearing it, but mostly because I don't know that it will," She said honestly. "No one does. And I think you are perfectly entitled to freak out. I sure as hell would have flipped had that been my turn, and now…now I'm dreading my turn," She admitted.

Katya looked away and into the mirror above the sink.

"I'm sensing a '_but'_, coming Margot," Katya dead panned.

Margo smirked and nodded.

"_But_…I will tell you that I know we don't have much choice but to just press on. Maybe that sounds bad but there is no way out of this for us, Katya. We have been entrenched in this madness since before we were born. And yes, that makes me angry. It makes me angry all the fucking time but what can we do? We can try to run and hide and take our frustrations out on the people that care about us, or we can dive into this and accept it, and continue to do our best to help. If this does nothing for us personally but cause us grief, we need to at least remember that this is for a greater purpose and Katya…you know that's all we were ever really meant to serve," Margot said shrugging.

"God, this is the shittiest pep talk, Margot." Katya said in jest.

Margot smirked and moved to wash her hands.

"I'm not trying to pep you up, Katya. I'm only encouraging you to keep doing what you have been doing your entire life," Margot answered running her damp hands through her hair and then wiping them on her slacks. "Now let's go. You and I are supposed to go and finish prepping their quarters."

"What? No. I don't want to go there right now. Who the hell told you we needed to do that?" Katya scoffed.

"The Colonel, Ellen, _my mother_, c'mon Katya lets just go. This is what I'm talking about. So, okay right now, they are in a drug induced sleep due to their hellacious reaction to the download. We can't do shit about that. On the other hand, it's very likely that they will wake up and eventually need a place to stay, right? If we can do anything to make that part easier for them, and for everyone involved well, then that's what we should do. Now, I'm going. Your station cuff has clearance and since I'm taking your arm with me no matter what, I suggest the rest of you come along with it," Margot said with a smile.

Katya let out an exasperated sigh.

"I guess there are some crates of clothes we can put away," Katya surrendered.

"Wonderful," Margot said playfully tugging at her friend's wrist.

They left the latrine and headed for the cabin.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

Xao and Tawny now had their patients sleeping comfortably in ward beds. Things had calmed enough that they were able to go about some other minimal tasks within the clinic. Bill and Laura had been cleaned of any and all Cylon residue and cleared of any lasting physical damage. Le Blanc had still not returned from the conference room so Saul and Ellen sat by the beds themselves in waiting silence. They had only been able to towel off from the download and sat there uncomfortably cold and sticky. The curtain had been drawn closed in the area they were in, allowing for some sense of privacy. Ellen sat perched by Laura's feet while Saul occupied a chair between the two beds. He looked back and forth at both of their faces and stopped to study Bill's.

"You know Ellen, now looking at them, I don't know that we aged them enough," He proposed, not that it really mattered.

Ellen shrugged.

"Well you know Saul we had to take their lives before into account. I mean, their bodies have been mostly inanimate since their creation. These bodies haven't seen a day's work, or dealt with any stress. They haven't ever fought in a war or gotten sick. It's natural…I mean, it's logical that these bodies would appear less weathered, have fewer lines, no scars. I don't think we are off by much. Besides, I doubt they'll mind." She said rolling her eyes.

Sydra walked through the curtain holding two small foil packages in one hand and a programmer in the other. She hesitated to speak as neither Saul nor Ellen seemed to notice she had entered. She cleared her throat, finally gaining their attention.

"I have their station cuffs. Is this bad time? I'm supposed to get the programmer back to Network Control by 1700. Plus I should get back to the lab," She said holding up the contents of her hand.

"Go right on ahead, Doctor," Saul instructed. "Better do it now before they wake up. If I know Bill Adama, asking him to agree to wear one would be asking for a fight," He said as the doctor nodded opening the first vacuum sealed pack.

As Sydra worked by Bill's side, locking the cuff around his wrist and activating it with the programmer Saul watched. His friend looked different. He looked more polished, not as hard. He had seen him plenty of times in stasis, but somehow Saul had figured whatever character that had been missing from Bill's face would return when he did. When Sydra moved to fit Laura for her cuff his eyes followed looking over the sleeping woman. He had always thought she was good looking, especially when her mouth was shut and she wasn't busy bossing the Admiral around. Now she was missing some of the little creases around her eyes. Her frown lines were softer than he had remembered, her skin was brighter too, but something else was different. He wondered for a moment if he could really remember what she'd looked like at a time when she wasn't in pain.

Maybe that's what was missing.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

The cabin was similar to Saul and Ellen's but it was missing the extra bedroom. It looked more like the quarters Katya and Alexi had just been assigned, the kind married officers without children were given; big enough for two, small enough to go crazy. The living space was sparsely furnished with a sofa, narrow coffee table and a desk and chair. The wall facing the sofa had screen capabilities for access to the network or any data display. The head was back toward the bedroom. There was also a small kitchenette that was more like a glorified wet bar. In-cabin meal preparation was discouraged on all stations even for civilians. The bedroom was toward the back of the cabin and its rack was fit for two. Margot was busily fitting it with clean sheets and blankets. Opposite of the bed stood a wardrobe. Katya sat on the floor in front of it folding clothes from a bin and placing them neatly into the drawers.

After the last blanket was tucked in on the bed Margot stretched out on top of it.

"Hmmph, I wish my rack was half as nice as this. I'm sick of Delta's officer's quarters," She complained snuggling her face against a pillow.

"You could move back in with your mother," Katya suggested as she folded a blouse.

"Pass," Margot said with a roll of her eyes.

"You could get married, and get assigned a real cabin," Katya dryly suggested.

"Double pass," Margot announced emphatically. She nuzzled the new sheets watching Katya go about her folding. "Where did you get all those clothes anyway?" She asked.

Katya shrugged. "Some are Ellen's, some are mine. Things we thought might fit her. The rest I had printed. I took their measurements the last time they were out of stasis for chamber maintenance. None of Saul's or Alexi's things would have fit him, so most of his things are new. You know, Aunt Ellen told me that during their trip to Earth that there really weren't any 3D printers or Bio Printers available on the ships. She said she spent like three years wearing the same four outfits over and over and cosmetics just ran out of existence. I mean I sure as hell wouldn't care. If we're not in uniform we're in tanks and sweats, but for civvies I guess it would suck. " Katya explained.

In truth Katya really had made an effort in helping Saul and Ellen make sure there was a home waiting for Bill and Laura aboard Alpha Station. She had spent the last few months collecting clothes and shoes. She put her own credits toward ordering some makeup, cosmetics and other toiletries from the civilian labs; things she knew they had gone without for the last years of their lives. Alexi had been recruited to rearrange the minimal furniture twice over and Katya even took it upon herself to display some artwork to give the cabin some character. It had become her little pet project.

"Wow, you really did go out of your way to get things ready didn't you?" Margot sounded both impressed and surprised. "And here I was getting on your ass. I haven't done anything yet. Should I be? I mean I honestly didn't even think about it," Margot said leaning up on her elbows.

"I'm sure your Mom's staff has probably prepared their quarters," Katya suggested rolling a pair of socks.

"I guess. I mean my mom never even suggested that I help with any of that and it just never occurred to me to ask about where they were going to stay and what they were going to need." Margot bit her lip in thought. "Does that make me an asshole?" She asked only somewhat kidding.

Katya smiled and shook her head.

"No Margot. You're not an asshole. I bet you Blazer hasn't done anything like this either," Katya assured her.

"Did you just try and convince me that I haven't been an asshole by comparing me to Blazer?" Margot feigned a look of confusion before both girls broke into laughter.

"Look, I think it's just because…your Mom didn't know them. I mean, they're her whole life's work, they're everything to her…besides you," Katya added, "but she never knew who Sam or D'Anna once were so she's fine with whatever necessities are provided for them by her capable staff. Ellen and Saul, they knew Bill and Laura. For Uncle Saul, Bill Adama was like family. He wanted us to prepare their quarters ourselves because they just have a better idea of what they might want or need and they want to provide it for them. The Tighs raised me to think the same way and because they spoke so much about them, I grew up feeling like I knew them too in some way," Katya explained.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse," Margot said sitting up on the rack.

"If it makes you feel better maybe you can get something for them. Ask Uncle Saul. He didn't know D'Anna that well, but he might have a suggestion about Anders. Anyways, I don't know how you're concerned about that when you've just witnessed the type of psychotic breakdown they are likely to suffer once they download," Katya said shoving a sweater into a drawer and slamming it shut.

"Katya, you don't know that they had a psychotic breakdown and you don't know that will happen with the rest of them. We just have to wait and see," Margot replied swinging her long legs off of the bed. "Besides, what happened in Med Ward was kind of… romantic, in way," She added.

"Romantic?! What show were you watching?" Katya looked at her friend as if she were insane.

"Yeah, romantic," Margot nodded. "He woke up searching for her. She woke up calling his name. They were so utterly desperate to find each other. I mean, wherever they were, that place where Ellen said our souls go, they must have been so completely entwined there, that to wake up and feel that the other was missing was just too much to bear," She said dreamily. "I want a love like that."

"Get real! He woke up enraged. She woke up choking. They were going nuts! That's all that happened," Katya responded.

"Well, that's not all _I_ saw happen. Wouldn't you feel like that if you were taken away from Alexi?" Margot posed.

Katya rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, never mind you two are worse than a couple of bots," The blonde scoffed, waving her off. "You really were made for each other," She mocked as she stood up to pace around the small room.

On top of the wardrobe Margot saw two white rectangular items. Picking one up she noticed that it wasn't a solid block.

"Katya, what is this? I've never seen so much paper!" She said thumbing the stack of bound pages and fanning them in her face."

"It's a book," Katya said looking up from where she sat on the floor.

Margot looked perplexed.

"I mean, I guess I know it's a book. I'm not sure I've ever seen one in person though," Margot said flipping through the papers.

"I hadn't either but I got that printed too."

"Why?" Margot asked putting one bound stack down and picking up the other.

"Because they liked to read," Katya said as she stood up to take the book from her friend and placed it back on the dresser.

"So? So do you, but every novel, story or journal known to man is available on the network. Who would want a stack of paper?" Margot asked picking one back up and opening it down the center. "It smells weird," She said crinkling her nose.

Katya possessively grabbed it again and put it back in place.

"I know. I think it's the ink. And I did it because that's how they used to read. I guess it was something they had in common that they liked to share and the Admiral had lots of books in his quarters. I thought maybe they would at least like to have one or two stories the way they used to. Uncle Saul said the Admiral liked mysteries but he didn't know what she liked so I just had two printed that I thought they might…It's stupid, I know. They can't even function without freaking out right now. I'm not sure why I thought they would be kicking back and reading. I don't know what I was thinking," Katya said staring at the two plain texts.

"Aw, Katya that's sweet," Margot said with a saccharine smile, though she did mean it.

"Shut up, Margot."

"No, it is. It's so cute. You are a softie after all aren't you?" Margot teased leaning in to give her friend a hug which Katya farcically turned away from.

"Stop, Margot," Katya warned trying not to smile.

"C'mere, mon petit chaton," Margot teased grabbing on to Katya and hugging her against her will.

"What? Get off me," Katya playfully whined.

Just then both women felt their station cuffs vibrate creating a simultaneous buzzing sound in the room.

Margot froze in the embrace and Katya stilled in her arms. They had spent their time in the cabin with an unspoken suspense in the air. Both had anticipated being summoned eventually but neither knew when they might get news on the status of the would-be-saviors.

"I don't want to look," Katya winced.

Margot took a deep breath and let her friend out of the frozen hug.

"I'll do it," She said. "Looks like the Tighs want you back in Med Ward," Margot announced as she read the small message that projected over her wrist.

"What? Why?" Katya grimaced.

"Because," Margot said continuing to read, "They still have that sticky shit all over them and they want you to bring clean clothes," She finished with a grin.

Katya's relief only lasted for a moment. She really wasn't ready to go back there.

"I'm a trained pilot and they have me acting like a pack mule," She complained.

"Well you're on leave this week, Captain, but remember; we only live to serve," Margot shrugged.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

Med Ward

YEAR: 2315

Before Bill fully awoke he felt a burning pain deep within his throat. The pain was how he knew he was alive.

Saul and Ellen had been sitting there for what felt like forever. At some point Ellen had switched to a chair beside Laura's bed. Soon after in her exhaustion, she had leaned forward and rested her head on the ward mattress and nodded off. Saul stayed seated by Bill's side but didn't sleep. He couldn't. He was too busy going over how to approach them when they woke up. Xao had at least assured them that a repeat performance of the day's earlier turmoil was unlikely. The sedation they were given would leave them relatively placated even after they woke up, at least for a while.

Saul felt awful about how things had gone earlier. Bill had been truly frightened and it had come out in the form of rage. Whether it was from his confusion and concern about Laura, or because he had just been forcefully dragged into the world of the living, Saul didn't know. He just knew he felt guilty and he understood now that Katya's reaction had probably stemmed from guilt was well. They were doing this for the future of so many souls, but right now it seemed like these two souls would suffer for that future and it just wasn't fair. They had after all, already lived a life devoted to the salvation of others. Now they would be asked to do it again and Saul knew he would be the one to have to convince them it was their fate. He wondered how he would be able to explain why they should bother to help a world and a people they never really lived to know. For once he thought he might be grateful to hold Katya's identity in his back pocket. If they wouldn't do it for an entire race of people, maybe they would do it for the sake of their daughter.

Lost in thought Saul was surprised when he looked up and saw Bill's heavy eyes blinking. Saul leaned over to nudge Ellen awake. She sat up in alarm but Saul put a finger to his lips directing her keep silent as he motioned toward Bill. Ellen quickly realized Bill was awake. She could see his eyes moving and his breathing had become less patterned.

"Go," She whispered encouraging Saul to move closer.

Saul rose slowly and quietly made his way to the opposite side of the bed so that he could talk to Bill and still face his wife. Stepping closer he looked down on to the face of his old friend. Bill stared back at him. For a moment Saul couldn't help but smirk as he saw the unmistakable ultramarine blue of Bill's eyes. For so many years now he had seen them when he looked at Katya. When she was little he'd called them her Adama Blues. She'd always gotten a kick out of that. He'd tell her that she had two brothers long ago who had them as well, that it was a family trait. But it had been so long since Saul had seen them on anyone but her. In this existence at least, they had been uniquely Katya's. It was almost funny to see them on somebody else.

Saul looked back at Ellen and she nodded silently prompting him to say something. Letting out a deep breath Saul made sure he had Bill's focus and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't speak," He instructed the other man. "You had a tube down your throat most of the day and you already strained your voice but good," He went on. "The soreness and burning will go away in a day or so as long as you don't push it," He explained. "Now, I want to talk to you for a moment, and I just want you to do your best to nod if you understand. Got it?" Saul asked.

Bill nodded slowly. Saul looked to Ellen quickly to see her reaction. She motioned for him to keep going.

"Do you know who you are?" Saul tested.

Bill nodded.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Saul asked, fearing the answer.

Bill took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Saul couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

"That's good," He said nodding his own head. "I'm glad of that. Now I know you don't know where you are. I'm going to help you with that soon, Bill. But…" Saul hesitated, "do you understand that you're alive?"

Bill closed his eyes for a moment. He was confused. He knew he was alive now, but he also knew that he hadn't been before, not for a while. He remembered dying and then he remembered a peaceful state of existence; somewhere he knew very well, but couldn't recall the details of. The more he tried to remember the further it got from him.

Only the knowledge that he had been happy there was for certain. He opened his eyes to see Saul awaiting his answer and he nodded.

"Alright," Saul affirmed. "And you know that before today…"

Bill nodded before he could finish.

"Well, we're ahead of the game after all," Saul said mostly to himself.

Bill took another deep breath that stung his lungs. He swallowed before he spoke.

"Laura," He whispered.

Saul didn't bother to admonish him for attempting to speak softly.

"She's here too, Bill. She's right here, over to your right. Ellen's been sitting with her all day," Saul assured him. Bill did his best to move his still stiff neck to glance toward his right side.

"I'm going to get you over to her in just a second, Bill I promise," Saul affirmed.

Bill couldn't quite turn his neck to see Laura or Ellen. He was stiff. His body felt strange. It didn't feel sick or weak as he last remembered it being. It just felt tense and unfamiliar. Frustrated that he couldn't move to see her, his eyes shot back to Saul. Ellen got up to move closer but Saul put out a hand to halt her for the time being.

"Don't worry, Old Man, I'll get you to her. She's perfectly healthy and so are you for that matter," Saul informed him.

Bill grunted in frustration and Saul watched as he seemed to be pondering something.

"Family?" He mouthed.

"No, Bill. The boys aren't here," Saul answered. "It's just you and Laura, for now."

Bill wasn't sure if he was any less confused than when he had first woken. Wherever he had been before, he knew his family had been with him in some way. His heart sunk to know that was no longer the case.

"Where?" Bill rasped looking around the room for emphasis.

Saul looked at Ellen and she nodded.

"You remember getting to that last planet, don't you, Bill? On Galactica? The one with all the wildlife, the one we called Earth?" Saul posed.

Bill nodded again.

"Well right now we are orbiting that planet," Saul stopped himself before he got into too many details. He wasn't sure how much information Bill could take at the moment.

Bill winced looking at Saul in frustration and shook his head.

"Why?" He whispered looking somewhat desperate. Saul felt for his friend.

"Well, Bill that's not an easy question to answer," Saul said rubbing his chin, "I'm going to answer it for you the best that I can soon, but for now…now I'll just tell you that, well, we need your help."

Saul and Ellen didn't want to bombard Bill with too many more questions, and they knew calling Le Blanc back in to Med Ward would be a bit much at this point. They wanted to pace Bill's interaction with new people as much as possible. Still, they knew they needed to call Tawny or Xao in to examine him. The father and daughter team were a little more gentile in their bedside manner than Le Blanc and her Lab staff and they would help make sure Bill was close by Laura when she woke up.

Once Saul had given Bill a few minutes to process what he had just explained he decided to try an interaction with Ellen.

"Bill," Saul started, getting his groggy friend's attention. "You remember Ellen, my wife, don't you?"

Bill smirked and rolled his eyes, showing a glimpse of minimal humor. Saul laughed.

"Yeah, that's my Ellen," He said waving her over. "She's here and she wants to say hello. Is that alright?"

Bill nodded and Ellen made her way to Saul's side. Bill looked up at her and she smiled and let her tears fall. She reached for his hand and held it gently.

"Oh, Bill, it's so good to see you," Ellen said as she wiped her eyes.

Bill's eyes softened at her reaction.

"Bill, I want to take you over to Laura," Ellen started. "She's still sleeping and I think it would be best if you were with her when she woke up, don't you agree?"

Bill nodded emphatically. He could see her only if he strained and even then it was from the corner of his eye. He had to make sure it was her.

Saul interjected.

"I know things seem strange now, and that you are probably overwhelmed but I'm asking you to put your trust in Ellen and me, at least for right now. Can you do that Bill?"

Bill had never had a reason not to trust Saul. He hoped that he could now, wherever they were. And besides, what choice did he have? He nodded to both of them.

"Thank you Bill, that means a lot to me, to Ellen too," Saul told him. "I want to bring in two people. Doctors. They are friends of ours. Just to do a quick exam and maybe check that throat of yours. I think with their help we can get your bed situated closer to Laura's and then we can talk while we wait for her to wake up," Saul proposed.

"How's that sound?"

If it meant he would get to Laura sooner, Bill was all for it. He agreed and Ellen left to quietly alert the Xaos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Again thanks for all the encouraging feedback. Disclaimers are in CH 1. Advisement for expletives and some adult situations. Good Hunting! -LLA

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

When Ellen brought in the doctors Saul had done his best to keep Bill calm.

"Bill, this is Dr. Ning Xao and is daughter Dr. Tawny Xao," He introduced.

The younger doctor placed her hand on Bill's arm and smiled, "Dr. Xao, is my father, Tawny is just fine for future reference and I just want to say ,Sir, that it's an honor to meet you," Tawny said with a smile and a look in her eyes that confused Bill almost as much as what she had said. She obviously knew who he was, but what the great honor was he couldn't be sure. He did his best to nod pleasantly. All he wanted to do was get to Laura.

"It certainly is a pleasure to have you with us," The senior Dr. Xao confirmed. "Do you mind?" He'd asked Bill," Taking a stethoscope to the man's chest. Bill hadn't bothered to answer.

After checking the monitor's display Xao seemed satisfied and excused himself promising to return, "My daughter will take it from here, but I'll be in to check on you shortly,"

As Xao left the curtain Ellen followed him.

"What do ya say Bill?" Saul encouraged as Tawny smiled warmly by his side. "Why don't ya let the pretty young doctor put her hands on ya before Laura wakes up?" He tried to tease earning a grimace from Bill and an eye roll from Tawny.

"I promise this will only take a moment, and if you'd like I can give you something for that sore throat?" Tawny offered sweetly and Bill agreed.

When Saul heard some muffled mumblings behind the curtain he excused himself and promised he would be back just as soon as the doctor was through. Beyond the curtain Saul found Xao and Ellen arguing in whispered tones.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, Saul, will you please tell the doctor not to call Michelle Le Blanc just yet? I'm trying to explain to him that we have to do our best not agitate them and Laura's not even awake yet," Ellen said in an exasperated but hushed voice.

"Mrs. Tigh, you more than anyone should understand the work Dr. Le Blanc has put into this. She should be alerted," Xao argued.

"Now, listen here Doc. You saw just as we all did what went on earlier. You were the one that finally put a stop to it. You can't tell me that you don't believe their mental status is paramount," Saul went at the doctor's sensibility.

"Certainly it is, but as head of this project Michelle deserves to be alerted of any changes," Xao defended his colleague's position.

"Doctor, I agree, but you know her. She's very…determined, very eager. This is a very delicate situation and Saul and I have thought about this a lot since the download. We don't want anyone else in the room when Laura Roslin wakes up. Please believe me that it's best. We need the same time with her that we had with Mr. Adama. Please, Doctor Xao?" Ellen appealed.

Xao looked skeptical. His bedside manner and training told him that the Tighs were right, but his sense of duty to the project and to his only remaining partner told him otherwise. He stared Saul down, or up, in his case, maintaining a stern unwavering appearance as he internally debated is options.

"Major, if I have to get a military order from Kaplan himself I'll do it. Please remember that these are people in there, and that they aren't your experiments any longer," Saul affirmed glaring at the doctor.

Xao was somewhat insulted by Saul's threat of going above his head, but in the end his common sense and compassion had won out. He knew his daughter would be on their side and he would have to take up with her as well if he went against their wishes. Michelle Le Blanc had been exhausted after the arduous day. After her announcement and the following question and answer period the commander had offered her a place to relax in visitor's quarters. She had taken him up on the gesture intending to rest for a while. She messaged Dr. Xao with explicit instructions to alert her of any changes. He would let her rest just a little bit longer, he rationalized.

"When I hear that the woman is awake," Dr. Xao started, "Dr. Le Blanc will be notified," He said turning to walk away.

It was a small and cryptic victory, but they'd take it.

"Thank you, Dr. Xao," Ellen called back.

The doctor didn't turn around. "I'll send a medic in to arrange the beds for your friend," Xao said with his back toward them as he walked across the ward to his office. A short time after, Bill's bed was moved up against Laura's and their monitors were adjusted to fit around them. Tawny had a medic take the rails off of both beds and raise Bill up into a sitting position. Now he was able to reach Laura's hand and see her face as she slept. The Tighs sat close by watching the pair and waiting for Laura to wake.

Tawny had explained that her repertory spasm had probably taken a lot out of her and it was most likely the cause for her prolonged sleep.

Ellen was shivering in the cold clinic. She hadn't expected Katya to answer their request for some dry clothes, but she had asked Saul to give it a shot and message her and Margot anyway. Now that Bill was awake she was considering going to their quarters to fetch some herself, but she hesitated to leave Saul. If Laura woke up he'd be dealing with the two of them alone.

At first Bill just stroked the top of Laura's hand and watched her sleep. He was relieved to be next to her, to see and feel that she was truly with him. He was concerned about what he would say to her when she woke up. There was so much he didn't know.

Looking at Saul and Ellen Bill gestured toward himself and Laura."How?" He asked with a perturbed husband and wife looked at each other as if they both figured the other would have the answer. They looked back at Bill and he winced.

"Cylon?" Bill asked with fear in his eyes.

Saul couldn't help but chuckle. "No Bill, no you're not a Cylon. Sorry, Old Man, you're still not in the club," He joked. Saul saw the look on Bill's face and cleared his throat regaining a more serious expression. "But that is how we brought you back, Bill, how Ellen brought you back that is. Cylon technology. You remember it don't you Bill? How Cylons could download into new bodies? Well it's sort of like that, only we didn't use a resurrection ship. Ellen just found a way to tap into…well, the biggest resurrection ship of all I suppose you could call it."

Saul almost immediately regretted the amount of information he had just given Bill. How was he supposed to process all of that? He was scrambling for a way to back track, or for something to say to ease the blow of his last explanation, but Bill spoke before he could manage.

"Bodies?" Was all that Bill said in return.

Saul looked to Ellen and this time and she took a turn.

"Well Bill, we had to make you a new one," She tried to explain lightly. "Your body, well, it was cloned. It was made using your own DNA. It's exactly the same as the one you had before, Laura's too. It's just that you weren't occupying it until today when we downloaded your consciousness into it…and here you are," She added with a short lived smile. She hoped he had understood at least some of what she had just said. They had cloning in the Twelve Colonies but_human_ cloning had been banned for ages before the exodus. It had never reached the level of advancement that it had on Earth.

Bill was stunned. He was overwhelmed and the pain in his throat started to intensify as he held back frustrated tears. His instinct was to lash out in anger but he knew that he had to stay calm and get as much information as possible before Laura woke up. He went over what he knew so far in attempt to make some sense of it all. Saul had said they were orbiting Earth, second Earth, the planet where he and Laura had lead their people and taken their last breaths. He knew that they were alive and he knew Ellen Tigh and her Cylon technology had made that happen. And now he knew that the bodies they were in were not the ones they had before. How could they be? He rationalized to himself. They had both died in those bodies; her's ravaged from disease and his surrendered to the elements in grief. These bodies were new. He looked at Laura. It looked like her original body. She was beautiful and she looked healthier and more serene than he had ever seen her. But how was this possible? He remembered the decision to abandon Colonial technology. He knew his ship and his fleet along with any modern conveniences had been sent into the sun. His people had started their new lives on the planet rather primitively. Bill scanned his surroundings. This clinic certainly didn't look like it belonged to Cylons. It was far less advanced than the Cylon basestars he had encountered, yet it was far more advanced than anything Colonials had when they settled. Something wasn't adding up. With a sudden pit in his stomach a thought occurred to Bill. He looked up at Saul peering into the man's eye.

"How long?" Bill husked.

Saul felt the blood drain from his face and he felt Ellen squeeze his arm. He knew Bill wanted to know how long he and Laura had been dead. He and Ellen both knew the answer was going to be near incomprehensible for him.

"How long?" Bill asked hoarsely and a little louder. The beeps of his heart monitor increased slightly in their succession.

"Well, Bill," Saul started, "I really don't want to throw numbers at you right now. What's important right now…"

"Tell me," Bill said through gritted teeth.

Ellen shook her head "Just tell him Saul, he's getting upset anyway."

Saul took a deep breath.

"Well _Old Man_, you were gone for approximately 200,000 years."

Bill's eyes all but bugged out of his head. This was madness. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and feel his heart starting to beat faster. What the hell was this?

Before he could truly react he heard a soft noise beside him. Bill and Ellen had heard it too and they shot up out of their chairs. It was a small subtle hum that turned into a few halting coughs. Laura Roslin was waking up.

In the end it hadn't been as bad as Ellen had feared. It helped that Bill was beside Laura as she woke up. She supposed waking up in the arms of the one you loved was

probably the ideal way to go in this type of situation. Laura had been scared and beyond groggy and disoriented but after an initial bout of her sobbing into Bill's arms Saul and Ellen had eventually been able to assess her much as they had done with Bill. It was somewhat easier now that they had him to help. Ellen was grateful that he had been the first to wake up. She knew it would never have gone as well if the opposite had occurred. It was strange for Ellen to see Laura so rattled in the beginning. The woman had been known for her confidence and her steely will. In her time she had tossed men out of airlocks, spurred mutinies and all but led the Admiral around by his stones for four years as far as Ellen was concerned. But, her demeanor when she first woke somewhat reminded Ellen of the time she had gone to see her in Galactica's brig. Laura had been delirious and out of her mind from withdrawals at that point. Thankfully, to spite her initial reaction, it hadn't taken the ex-president very long to compose herself with Bill's help. After the initial shock had started to subside and Ellen felt better about Laura's state of mind she and Saul had given the other couple some time alone. They used that time to alert Tawny and soon brought her in to examine Laura. They excused themselves once more to allow the doctor to perform the exam. When Tawny exited the curtains she let the Tighs know that she'd now have to alert her father to the fact that Laura was awake and that he would mostly likely be calling for Dr. Le Blanc shortly.

When Saul and Ellen returned they sat beside the beds and did their best to answer Laura's questions just as they had done with Bill.

Laura's eyes were rimmed red and her chest muscles ached from her earlier episode but her voice though a gravely version of itself, was in surprisingly better shape than Bill's. Like Bill she couldn't exactly remember where she had been before, but she knew she had been blissfully happy there. The longing to return was strong and even though she was with Bill she couldn't help but yearn to go back to wherever she had come from. It felt like waking up too early from a pleasant dream and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back to sleep.

"But your bodies weren't cloned," Laura had observed at one point, focusing in on Saul's eye patch. It was then she noticed that her own vision was perfect without the aid of glasses.

"No you're right Laura," Ellen confirmed.

"Then how the hell are you two here?" Bill said as loudly as he could muster.

"Well, it's a long story…" Ellen started.

* * *

Katya had procrastinated enough. She had her aunt and uncle's clothes and childishly she was taking her precious time getting to them. She had taken every complicated rout she could think of to Med Ward. She skipped tram ways and walked, she used stairs in place of elevators and she was generally going as slow as she could without tripping over her own feet. She even stopped in two different latrines. In one she actually used the head. In the other she'd just stopped in front of a mirror to let her hair down, justifying that a long day of having her heavy locks pinned up was adding to an already horrid headache. Somewhere along the walk from the Tigh's cabin to Med Ward Margot had left to find her mother in the visitor's quarters so Katya had made most of the trip alone. She hadn't heard from Saul or Ellen since they'd requested the dry clothing. She felt bad for letting them sit there in a chilly clinic covered in goo, but it_had_ taken her some time to find Saul's other tunic. Now she had run out of obstacles.

She was at the Med Ward hatch and she supposed she should just drop the clothes off as quickly as possible and get home to wait for Alexi. She should apologize to Ellen too, she thought as she made her way through the hatch. She wondered if the Tigh's would sleep in the ward tonight as they waited. Maybe she should have brought them something to eat, she considered as Tawny caught her attention.

Tawny waved and smiled from across the clinic when she saw Katya enter. She supposed the Tighs had called her to come down. It never occurred to her that she hadn't gotten the news yet. Distracted by a voice call on her station cuff she didn't think to ask other woman's cheerfulness somewhat irritated Katya. Where the hell was she finding the will to smile after the day they had all had? The doctor had an ear peace in and was speaking into her station cuff as she continued to smile in Katya's direction. When she passed her Tawny covered her cuff with her free hand.

"Right in there," She whispered gesturing toward the closed curtain.

Katya nodded leaving the busy woman to her call and made her way toward the enclosure. She hesitated for only a second before opening. She would just drop the clothes off, give Ellen a quick kiss on the cheek then get back to her quarters and inside her rack to end this miserable day.

"What I don't understand is why?" Laura posed.

"We're going to explain that to you soon," Ellen answered, "We just want you to rest for tonight,"

Before Laura could respond a voice came from behind the curtain.

"Uncle Saul, Aunt Ellen, I have your clothes," Katya called as she gripped the curtain and pulled it back. Her eyes were on the bundle she held in her hands.

"Katya," Ellen said in surprise springing out of her seat.

The younger woman thumbed through the material in her hand.

"Sorry, Uncle Saul but I didn't iron your slacks. Why don't you ever hang…" Katya stopped in her tracks as she looked up from the contents of her hands. The neatly folded stack promptly fell to the floor as Katya's jaw did the same.

"Shit," Ellen said under hear breath as she stood rushing to the girl's side. Saul shot up out of his chair but stopped himself from rushing over as well.

Katya couldn't feel her face. In fact she couldn't feel anything. It was like an out of body experience, but the irony of that was lost to her in the moment. The two bodies to which she owed her genetic makeup, the two bodies she had cared for all of her life, the ones she'd spent countless hours watching hang lifeless in laboratory tanks, were now very alive, very awake and they were staring right at her.

Ellen ignored the clothes that had fallen on the floor and put a protective arm around the stunned young woman. Saul cleared his throat which snapped Katya's eyes toward his, but her mouth remained open.

"It's alright baby," Ellen whispered into her ear.

"Laura Roslin, William Adama, I'd like you to meet Captain Yekaterina Isakoff," Saul announced with forced confidence.

Katya's eyes widened as he said her name.

Saul continued, "She's..."

"She's ours," Ellen interrupted, finishing Saul's sentence.

Saul squinted at his wife.

"She's yours?" Bill rasped, looking to Saul, then to Ellen and finally back to the young woman who looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Yes," Ellen said with a smile as she hugged on to Katya tighter. "She's…well, we adopted her years ago when she was just a little one, didn't we Saul?" Ellen said looking to her husband for confirmation.

Katya's mouth closed as she watched her uncle and awaited his answer.

"Yes, yes we did." Saul said clearing his throat and looking back at Bill. "As I was going to say, she's an Orbit Patrol Pilot for the station I've told you we're aboard, but, Ellen's right she's also our little girl," He said with a small and somehow solemn smile.

For now, Saul thought, that had to be enough of the truth.

"Well, then, it's good to meet you Captian Isakoff," Bill said looking right at her with a nod.

"Katya," She corrected.

It was all she could manage to say. It was all that would come out.

"Katya," Laura repeated with a tentative smile as she looked into the girls eyes. There was something about them, Laura thought. They were striking and almost familiar.

The sound of her own name coming out of the woman's mouth sent a chill down Katya's spine and the way she was looking at her was making it even worse. This woman had unknowingly given birth to her over twenty years ago and Katya had been trying imagine her voice for almost as long. She'd even imagined the woman calling her name thousands and thousands of times but Katya never dreamed actually hearing it would be so unsettling. She tried to make her own eyes look away from Laura's but she couldn't.

Saul cleared his throat again and Katya shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "It's an honor, to meet both you of you," She managed to get out as her eyes began to well and her face surged with heat.

Voices sounded from behind the curtain interrupting the strange meeting.

"Why wasn't I informed?!" Dr. Le Blanc's voice came from somewhere in the ward.

"Michelle, calm yourself," Xao sounded after her.

"Dr. Le Blanc you were resting and we made the decision to wait until they were both awake to message you," Tawny's voice followed.

"Mom, just settle down we're here!" Margot was in tow.

Bill and Laura looked alarmed at the commotion. Saul and Ellen looked at one another as if bracing for another blow. Katya felt her knees starting to buckle.

"Don't tell me to settle down Margot, and you either Ning. Now where are my patients?" Le Blanc asked in frustration.

Before anyone could stop the doctor she pulled back the first drawn curtain she found only to have Katya collapse right at her feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MULTIPURPOSE CABIN; MCC4

YEAR: 2315

Bill sat waiting in a small cabin at what looked like a rec-room card table. The cabin was almost empty except for it and a few other mismatched tables and chairs. The space seemed to be a catch-all for unneeded furniture. One of the walls in the room looked strange and he thought he saw it flicker a few times as he waited. The cabin didn't seem to be used much and Bill figured that was probably why Saul had his guard bring him to wait there.

A day and a half after they had woken up Laura was demanding to leave Med Ward. Bill wasn't surprised she didn't want to stay there and he really didn't blame her. Before she'd died she had spent far too many precious days in Sick Bay hooked up to IVs and monitors. As soon as it had started to sink in that she was really alive she'd started asking to leave. Shortly after that in her frustration she'd started threatening to just walk out. Though Bill had no idea where they would be going next, he had to agree with her. They weren't sick as far as they could tell. They were a little stiff and sore and exorbitantly confused but they wouldn't stay and be gawked at by what seemed to be a continuous parade of ultra-fascinated scientists and doctors. It seemed they were celebrities of sort aboard this so called space station. Saul and Ellen saw to their release as soon as they could. The staff was hesitant, especially the doctor they called Le Blanc. The thought of the woman made Bill wince even as he sat alone in the empty room. From the first time he had seen her bust through the curtain in the clinic she had rubbed him the wrong way. When she'd all but hopped over the poor girl who'd fainted at her feet just to get to his bedside he knew she would be trouble. With Saul and Ellen's attention momentarily elsewhere Le Blanc hit Bill and Laura and their attending medics with a rapid onslaught of questions and probing. Once the fallen young lady had been taken care of and moved behind her own curtain Saul returned and quickly put an end to the medical skirmish. It had taken them each another sedative to get any rest at all that first night. Le Blanc had come back several times after that during their stay, but thankfully in a slightly less intimidating state. Saul and Ellen had promised Bill and Laura that after they left the ward they'd be dealing with her much less; another reason Bill had seconded Laura's request to leave.

So far the Tighs had been nothing but patient with he and Laura, even when they weren't being patient with them in return. After that first night they did their best to answer their questions and give them sound explanations. They gave them time to process the stories they told and promised earnestly to help them cope in any way they could. Bill had been angry at them after they told their story about leaving Earth with the centurions. The hybrid and Anders, the prophecy, their DNA harvest of Galactica and their subsequent boxed hibernation of almost two millennia was enough to make Bill feel like his brain was melting. He'd cursed Saul for bringing him into another war and he'd cried for Laura when she couldn't seem to shake her depression over being taken from wherever they had been. Then Saul had offered them an out. He'd given them the option not to stay. He'd promised that if they decided to leave this second life that they'd surly go back to where they'd come from, hell he'd even offered to take them out himself. Saul told them that he'd sacrifice entire race of people, an entire planet's hope for a future if that was what the two of them really wanted. They'd both known it was a bluff, and at the very least an appeal to their mutual sense of nobility but it worked. It was in that moment that somehow he and Laura had decided to go forward and press on. There was still a lot that they didn't understand but for now they would see where this life took them.

After being discharged from Med Ward, Saul had taken Bill to a nearby officer's locker room with the promise of a hot shower and the eventual delivery of some real clothes while Ellen did the same with Laura. At first they hadn't wanted to be separated, but Saul and Ellen had explained that all latrines and locker rooms on board were gender segregated, even for the military; something Bill found strange and unnecessary. With the assignment of marine escorts and Ellen's promise to take care of Laura they had gone their separate ways. The Tighs assured them that they would be reunited shortly.

Bill had to admit the hot shower had felt good on his stiff joints. When he was done he dressed in a robe and socks that had been provided by the infirmary and was then escorted by a marine to wait in the unoccupied room he currently found himself in. The marine told Bill the Colonel had gone to retrieve his clothes. When he had asked how long it would be the marine curtly told him he had no further information. Getting nowhere with his less than genial guard Bill had resigned to sit and wait, but now he was growing impatient. After what his wrist told him had been almost fifteen minutes he was sick of waiting. He was relieved when the hatch finally opened and Saul stepped in.

"Sorry it took me so long, Bill. Katya was supposed to meet me half way and she..."

Saul looked up to see Bill sitting with his forearm raised, his elbow flexed and eyes squinting obviously displaying the contraption on his wrist.

"What the hell is this Saul?" Bill asked. Saul noticed his tone was more accusatory than speculative.

"That's your station cuff, Bill" Saul answered. "You didn't just notice it, did you?" He asked putting the pile of clothes down on the table where his friend sat.

"No. I noticed it in the clinic. I figured it was some kind of medical device. When they didn't remove it, that's when I noticed everyone else was wearing one too. When I went to shower, I found I couldn't take the damn thing off," Bill said more firmly.

"No, they don't come off, Bill." Saul said shaking his head. "Well they can, but only with a special tool. Doctors have them, certain government officials," He explained.

"And what if I don't want to wear it?" Bill asked obviously irritated by the new information.

"It's the law here in Orbit, Bill. Everyone over the age of twelve has one fitted especially to them. It's how we communicate here and a big part of how we get around from place to place."

Saul looked down at his own cuff. It was a pearlized blue that matched the band he wore on his tunic around his left bicep as all military did. It was the only strip of color on their otherwise sleek black and white uniforms. The blue indicated residence or service of Alpha. Each station had its own color cuffs and their military had corresponding arm bands. Gamma had green, Beta; Orange and Delta; Purple.

"It's a wireless messaging system," Saul continued. "It has access to our Orbit-wide network but not only that, it also contains all of your important information. Doctor's can scan it and get your entire medical history. It's a credential system too. It's how people gain access to their cabins and offices. A scan of mine would show the level of clearance I have and what spaces I'm allowed to enter here on Alpha. It would show that I'm an officer and confirm my rank."

"This, from a people who you're telling me are already fighting a war against a network that turned against them?" Bill interjected but Saul ignored him.

"It also facilitates the credit system used; people pay for things by scanning it. We had devices just like this back in the Colonies before and after the First Cylon War, it's not too different. It's just that here, if you're a citizen, it's the law," Saul went on as Bill's face hardened.

"And what happens if you refuse?" Bill countered.

"Well then you can't do much with your life. Civvies are fined and eventually jailed. Military get's put in the brig, but no one really refuses. It's hard to function here without it."

"And what if you don't have any arms?" Bill scowled.

"Then they put a frakkin' microchip in your neck," Saul growled in return.

After a tense pause both men broke down and laughed and Saul took a seat across from Bill.

"I know it's your worst nightmare, Old Man, but it's not so awful. They have a pretty good handle on it; safety precautions, things like that. The systems never been infiltrated and with the basestar in range it gives the Orbit network pretty good protection. It can be a pain in the ass, but it's not all bad…look," Saul swiped at the top of his cuff a few times before a small image projected over it. He held it out showing it to Bill. The image was of a young girl, about ten years old, with long dark hair and blue eyes. She wore a leotard and ballet slippers and was smiling at someone off to the side.

"That's the officer, your pilot," Bill said looking at the display.

"That's our Katya," Saul said with a smile as he swiped the picture away. "But, she was just a little girl there," He added.

"How is she? We didn't hear much after the medics took her away," Bill inquired.

Saul rolled his eye and rubbed at his forehead as he leaned back in his chair.

"She's fine. We'd all had a long day. It was just low blood sugar and a bump on the head. She woke up the next morning, went right back to being a pain in the ass. Got out of the bed, pulled her IVs right out of her arm and left without telling anyone," Saul shook his head, "When I finally tracked her down and asked why, she told me it was because she just didn't want to be there anymore," Saul shrugged looking fed up.

"Sounds just like Laura," Bill said with a chuckle.

Saul paused for a moment.

"She sure does," He agreed smiling to himself. "She's actually on her way to see Laura now. Ellen's having her bring some clothes over," He said hoping that Katya was in fact doing as she'd been asked. They had her go to Bill and Laura's cabin earlier to get some things they would need after they got cleaned up. Saul and Ellen hadn't wanted the pair to travel all the way to Corridor B without getting showered and dressed before they made the trip. Katya had put up a fight but eventually she had given in, though she'd made Saul wait longer than she should have. When they'd finally met, Saul took Bill's clothes and ordered her to get a move on.

"Ya know it's funny to see you and Ellen talk about her. You two as parents, it's kind of nice actually," Bill clarified.

Saul nodded

"Through this whole dark ordeal, she's been the only light for us," He said nodding, "She's been trouble, don't get me wrong, but Ellen and I would do it all over again. We've been more than happy to have her trouble and all."

Bill shrugged and smiled.

"That's what it is to be a parent. You love them good or bad," He acknowledged.

"Yeah well she's mostly a good kid. She's a fine pilot, spends her off time tutoring a lot of the children on board Alpha, loves little kids. She's real smart too. It's just now and then she throws me for a loop. I thought she'd be less trouble as she got older, turns out that's not the case. She got married just about six months ago to that marine guard, the one outside,"

Saul started to explain as he motioned toward the hatch.

"You mean Mr. Personality?" Bill smirked.

"That's the one. Sergeant Alexi Petrov," Saul affirmed. "Anyway, before the wedding I kept telling Ellen, 'now she's his responsibility, she'll be his problem now'," Saul shook his head, "Didn't work out that way. Now we just have two problems, Katya, and _Happy _out there." He said rubbing the top of his bald head with his palm.

Bill continued to quietly laugh as thoughts of Zak and Kara, Lee and Dee came to mind.

"Sounds about right," He confirmed, "You don't like the guy?" Bill asked.

"Na, I like him enough. He treats Katya well and he's a fine marine. They've been dating since they were kids. I know they're a little young but we knew it would happen eventually anyway."

"What's with the stone face? Not very chatty," Bill joked

"He lightens up now and then, especially when you get a couple of drinks in 'em. And believe me you'd be shocked to know whose…"

Saul stopped himself. He had almost told Bill that he'd be shocked to know whose son he was. They weren't quite ready for that conversation yet. Saul had always been both amused and appalled that Alexi was the offspring of the so called genius-doofus-traitor, Gaius Baltar. He'd so often had to remember that it wasn't the boys fault. In fact, the kid was downright ashamed of it himself. Sometimes he wondered if it didn't affect his feelings toward him. What he knew did effect them was his relation to what would have been Caprica. So often he saw glimpses of her in Alexi. He had his father's coloring, but his features had obviously come from her to spite the masculine form they had taken in him.

"What I mean to say is, his demeanor's more a product of his upbringing, Katya too in some ways. I've been told the disposition is somewhat…cultural. See they were both originally raised by men whose families had come from a part of the surface called the Eastern Federation. You'll hear the two of them speak the old language now and then.

We didn't get Katya until she was seven so she's fluent. They call it E-Fed. They really shouldn't be speaking it at all. As of two years ago there was an Orbit-wide universal language declaration, but you know, old habits," Saul went on figuring it was as good a time as any. "Before the war started the planet was sort of divided into four separate sectors; the United West, the Eastern Republic, the Central Union and the Eastern Federation. At one time each sector controlled one of the space stations in Orbit. Alpha was controlled by the United West. Well when the threat below became too great and more and more people started to retreat to the stations, they eventually opted for one government. Cultures meshed and melded but some traditions still remain. The doctors you met, the Xaos, you'll sometimes hear them speak what people call E-Rep, the language from the former Eastern Republic. No one teaches the old languages to children anymore though, at least they're not supposed to. The people have just sort of been changing and adapting out here in Orbit for the last two centuries, but they all want to get back to the surface. They won't survive forever out here."

Bill looked overwhelmed again, at first. Saul wondered if he should have saved the history lesson just a little longer but when Bill just let out a big sigh he kept going.

"These people, they may seem to have the same advancements as the Colonies did, some even far more advanced but in many ways their a lot more primitive. Their manned space vessels still can't travel too far outside of orbit and they never developed FTL technology. Even synced up, our basestar's not enough to blink them all out of here if the need came." Saul finished.

Bill looked pensively down at his hands taking in everything Saul had just said. For a fraction of a moment he wondered where his ring was. Then he remembered. It was on Laura's finger somewhere down on the surface of the planet below them.

"And when exactly are you going to tell me what it is I'm supposed to do to help these people?"

Saul stood and moved the stack on the table toward Bill.

"We'll talk about that. But first, put your clothes on, Old Man."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MULTIPURPOSE CABIN; MCC2

YEAR: 2315

Laura sat across from Ellen in what seemed to be a small unused meeting room. It was close to the women's locker room where she had been taken to shower and there was a marine outside the hatch. Ellen had said they'd have more privacy here. Laura sat in just a robe and slippers that Dr. Xao had graciously provided before they left Med Ward.

Her hair was still wet and was becoming a little uncomfortable as it dampened the back of the robe.

"You know Ellen, it's a little chilly in here," Laura told the other woman who sat busily fiddling with the cuff on her wrist.

Ellen looked up and smiled.

"It won't be long. Katya will be here any second with some clothes," She assured and looked back down at her wrist.

Laura nodded, trying to subdue her irritation. She couldn't believe she was there, alive and sitting around in nothing but a borrowed robe across from Ellen Tigh. Ellen had been more than helpful to her and Bill while they were in the infirmary. She was attentive and saw to Laura's comfort and care, but now that they were alone together the vibe between them had taken on a different feeling, an old feeling.

"Katya, that's that young lady, the one who fainted the other night? Your…daughter?" Laura questioned.

Ellen pursed her lips together before smiling again.

"Yes, yes she is," She said nodding.

"Then she's feeling better, I take it?" Laura posed.

"Oh she's fine now. The poor thing hadn't eaten all day. She was good as new in the morning. She has a little cut on her eyebrow, but she's at trooper," Ellen said trying to paint a prettier picture.

The truth was Katya had been completely overwhelmed by the sight of a conscious Bill and Laura. Tawny had done her best to mend the girl's adhesion and pump her full of fluids and supplements but as soon as Katya woke up early that next morning she'd fled the ward. With Saul, Ellen and most of the staff still overly occupied with Bill and Laura, no one had noticed except for the marine guards; all friends of hers who claimed to have seen nothing when questioned. When the Tighs tracked Katya down she had been in her own quarters. Saul became quickly frustrated with her snide remarks and accused her of pouting. He left soon after, satisfied that she was at least physically alright but Ellen stayed for a while.

Katya told Ellen that when she woke up she just couldn't stand to know she was in the same room with Bill and Laura. She said she could hear them talking from across the ward and that it made her skin crawl. She hadn't wanted to react that way but she couldn't help it. Ellen had tried to make light of it, telling her that it would just take some getting used to.

_"It's the same as if you'd seen your old stuffed bear suddenly start walking and talking after years of growing up with it sitting silently at the foot of your rack. You'd surly be scared at first but it wouldn't necessarily mean he couldn't still be a good friend," Ellen had posed hoping to get a least a tiny smile from her silly analogy._

_"That's the creepiest fucking thing you could have possibly said," Katya had answered, dismissing Ellen and diving under the covers of her rack._

After that they had given her some space until this morning when they asked her to retrieve clothes from Bill and Laura's cabin. She did after all know better than anyone where everything was. After some debate she'd agreed but Ellen was starting to wonder if she'd changed her mind. A message from Saul showed that _he_ had at least gotten Katya's delivery, but it was well passed the amount of time it should have taken her to get to where Ellen and Laura were waiting.

"Anyway she should be right in. The Commander granted her leave for the week with everything the family had going on. The poor thing usually works so hard. She's probably distracted talking to some friends or something," Ellen stalled somewhat uncomfortably.

She and Laura had never really gotten along. They were two very different women with almost nothing in common. They sure had something in common now, Ellen thought.

"She seems so young to be an officer," Laura commented trying to keep up conversation. "And a Captain at that."

"She's twenty-two. She enlisted at seventeen with Saul's permission. I wasn't too thrilled about it but she was determined to get into the cockpit," Ellen informed. "I guess it um…runs in the family," She added with an arched eyebrow, pleased with her own sly joke.

"She calls you her aunt and uncle," Laura observed. "Why not mom and dad?"

Ellen licked her lips trying to come up with the best answer possible.

"Well, her birth parents were never able to care for her. She was raised by another man; a scientist on board who was killed when she was just seven years old. Saul didn't think it was right to have her start calling another man 'daddy' so quickly so he became Uncle Saul and I…well…" Ellen just shrugged.

That was at least all true.

"What made you and Saul take her on? I mean, with all the responsibility it seems you've had in this…situation. There must have been other people willing to take her in," Laura inquired.

Ellen wasn't sure if it was her own guilty conscious or Laura's line of questioning that fueled her irritation. Either way she knew her response was coming out slightly tinged with venom.

"Well you know Laura; I always regretted not having children. I truly did. Did you ever regret it?" Ellen asked not sure if it would cut at the other woman, but hoping it would. She didn't wait for her response. The immediate squint of Laura's eyes would be enough for now. "Well when I saw her sweet little helpless face I guess I saw a second chance. She needed us and we love her very much," Ellen said glossing over all of the major details and laying some of her signature antagonistic bedrock.

"You seem very proud of her," Laura remarked ignoring the rude inquiry and trying her best to seem even minorly interested.

"Oh we are. She just got married a few months ago too," Ellen beamed. "You should have seen Saul that day. I mean they don't really do weddings here like we did back on the Colonies. It was just a formal signing of their license, but I thought Saul was about to tear up a few times," Ellen went on smiling as she remembered.

Laura nodded.

"Tell me Ellen, does she also wear one of these pretty bracelets that so helpfully flashes the time every thirty seconds?" Laura caustically said raising the wrist her new station cuff was on.

Ellen bit her lip and then smirked.

"I'll just go see what's keeping her," She said promptly rising from her seat and heading toward the hatch.

She rolled her eyes once her back was turned toward Laura. She certainly hadn't changed, Ellen thought. If this was how she was going to be Ellen decided, she certainly would not break her back trying to encourage Katya to converse with the woman, no matter what Saul said. Besides, she figured, they were here to save the people, not form new warm and fuzzy relationships. Katya didn't need them anyway, Ellen told herself. She already had a loving mother and father. Still, she wished the girl would get there already. She'd had enough of this failing one on one interaction.

Laura watched as Ellen made her way to the hatch. She hadn't really meant to be so short with her but she still couldn't shake her old opinions of Ellen Tigh. Though she had learned before she died that there was far more to the woman than her propensity for slurring and flirting it was hard to dismiss first impressions. Ellen certainly had proved to be much more than Colonel Tigh's less than virtuous other half. She was an obviously brilliant and determined woman in her own right. Still, some of her distinctively unscrupulous attributes were still clearly apparent to Laura.

Ellen wasn't the only thing that was affecting her patients and attitude. More importantly she still couldn't shake the feeling that she and Bill had somehow just been cheated out of their eternal rest. Since they had woken up she'd taken to closing her eyes and attempting to remember more about where they had been, but every time she tried it got further away from her. The memory of the feeling was fading fast, and all that was left was the notion of how wonderful it had been. She hoped Saul was right when he said that they would be able to return one day. She'd learned ages ago that nothing happened by accident. Perhaps this was their fate once again, but she didn't have to be happy about it. As she sat and waited she started to feel a little guilty about insulting Ellen's so called daughter. For all she knew she was a perfectly fine young women, to spite being raised by the Tighs.

Katya was stalling all morning. To spite the underlying feeling of dread she'd had for the past few days she was otherwise grateful to be out of uniform for once. She was happy to be able to wear her hair down all day and put on comfortable clothes. When Alexi's cuff alarm had gone off at 0400, the feeling she got when she realized she could snuggle under the blankets and return to sleep was close to pure bliss. It had unfortunately been interrupted by a message from her aunt and uncle only a few hours later with their clothing request. After a few argumentative words with each of them she had donned her patrol tank and arm band, threw on a pair of gym pants and headed to the Roslin-Adama cabin. Though the pair had not yet stepped foot in their assigned quarters Katya couldn't help but feel that the air in the cabin had changed. Just a few days ago she had felt so at home there, setting things up and getting it ready. Now it felt as if she were standing in a stranger's home without their knowledge. She made quick work of packing them each a simple sweater and slack set. She knew every piece of clothing that was in the wardrobe, had picked them all herself. She used to imagine what they would look like wearing each outfit but today she did her best to dissociate, trying not to think about the people who would soon fill them out. Grabbing under garments, shoes, a belt and a few other items she figured might be helpful she left to find Saul.

Taking the long way had become a habit of Katya's lately. After she had promised to meet her uncle half way with Bill's things he was more than disgruntled to find her ridiculously off course. He left her with instructions to run, not walk, the rest of the way to Ellen and Laura and followed with a look that seemed to promise a future lashing. She'd run until she was sure she was out of his sight. Still, even after resuming her less than rapid pace she had arrived at the hatch in question too soon for her liking. The corporal outside had done nicely for her last diversion. Katya had learned a thing or two about occupying a man's attention from her Aunt Ellen and she had no trouble coaxing the marine into a lengthy yet boring conversation. She didn't care though; as long as he kept talking it would be rude to walk away. Her jig was up when Ellen stepped out of the hatch.

"Katya, how long have you been standing out here?" Ellen asked after the marine shut the hatch behind her.

"I don't know. I was just having a friendly talk with Corporal Booker here about his transfer request to be stationed over on Gamma," Katya stalled.

"Beta," The corporal corrected.

"Beta," Katya repeated with a guilty smile.

"That woman's sitting there freezing in nothing but a ward robe. Her hair is sopping wet and she's starting to get aggravated. Now get in there," Ellen scolded her.

"Her hair's been wet for like thirty years, she can't wait another minute? Besides, here's her stuff. I'm not going in," Katya informed her frustrated aunt.

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Why should I? I did what you asked. Look I even brought a halo dryer. I was going to hit the gym. Give me one good reason why I need to come in there."

"Because I sure as hell am not sitting in there with her alone anymore, now let's go!" Ellen said dragging Katya by her wrist. "Corporal, the hatch," Ellen instructed.

"Good luck on Delta, Corporal," Katya said as Ellen towed her along.

"Beta," He corrected again.

"Whatever," She answered as he closed the door behind them.

Laura sat with a forced smile as both women entered the room.

"Something wrong?" She enquired having heard some elevated yet muffled voices.

"Not not a thing," Ellen returned with an equally strained smile of her own and made her way toward Laura leaving Katya still standing by the entrance. "There was a mix up with cabin number is all," She lied.

"Oh." Laura looked over Ellen's shoulder at the younger woman. She gave her a small smile and then looked down at the bag she held in her hand, but she didn't seem to notice.

Ellen turned around and saw that Katya hadn't made it very far into the room.

"Sweetie, why don't you give Ms. Roslin her things," Ellen said following with a silently mouthed 'get over here'.

Katya made her way toward the two women. She handed over the bag to Laura like some bot whose battery needed charging. Ellen gave her quick elbow to the ribs and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh, these are for you. I hope they fit," Katya said looking anywhere but Laura's eyes. "Sorry, it took so long," She finished.

"That's alright," Laura said with a smile.

"Laura, you remember Katya. I know you only met briefly in Med Ward…" Ellen started.

"Yes. How are you feeling Captain?" Laura inquired glancing at the small closure strip over the girl's eyebrow.

Katya was internally debating over bolting for the door or answering the woman's question. She would never get used to this.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," She finally replied.

Sensing that Laura noticed Katya's nervousness Ellen felt the need to explain.

"You'll have to excuse Katya, Laura. You see, she used to volunteer in the lab where…well…where your bodies were kept and she's just a little stunned to see you up and moving," Ellen explained gracefully dancing around the truth.

"Ellen," Katya said shooting her aunt an irritated side glance that went ignored.

Laura's face somewhat softened at the explanation. It was strange to hear people talk about her body at a time she wasn't in it, but at least that accounted the girl's uneasy demeanor.

"That's quite alright, Captain. When I looked in the mirror this morning I was pretty stunned to see myself," Laura joked.

Katya attempted to smile in return. She was more than a little embarrassed and figured the woman probably thought she was a head case at this point. Anyway, she felt like one. When Katya noticed Laura staring at her pensively her heart all but stopped.

"Something the matter?" She asked feeling her stomach flip flop.

Laura cocked her head to the side.

"You're eyes. The blue, I've never seen that anywhere except…"

"Well the head is right behind you," Ellen interrupted "If you'd like to get dressed we can meet up with Saul and Bill as soon as you're done."

Katya stood wondering if she were too young to have a heart attack.

Distracted, Laura nodded in agreement and stood up taking a look in the bag the captain had provided. Reaching her hand in she pulled out what looked like a big plastic hoop the size of a dinner plate. It seemed to have an on and off switch but Laura had no idea what it was.

When Ellen didn't offer any help Katya forced herself to speak.

"It's for your hair," She said noticing the woman's confusion. "To dry it," She added.

When Laura's expression hardly changed and Ellen remained purposefully silent Katya tentatively moved around to Laura's side of the table.

"Here," Katya said taking the device, cautiously avoiding any eye contact. "It turns on with a swipe to this dial."

Katya turned it on and the hoop whirred to life. A rush of warm air circulated in its center. Sensing the need for further demonstration she turned it off and went on.

"Just pull your hair through it until its resting on the crown of your head. Then turn it on and drag it back down to the ends. You'll have to run it through a few times. You're hair is just as thick as mine."

Katya paused hoping her last words had come off sounding more like a recent observation rather than prior knowledge from years of attending to its maintenance.

"We call it a halo," She added quickly.

"Thank you, Captain," Laura said with a smile.

As Laura reached to take it Katya couldn't help but notice her hands. They looked so much like her own. How could she have never noticed it before? They appeared slightly older due to the labs artificial aging but they were almost identical. They had the same long boney fingers, they same hyper-extended pinky. When Laura took a hold of the dryer Katya hid her own hands reflexively behind her back, as if the other woman could possibly notice.

"I'll be right out," Laura said to Ellen and she disappeared behind the door of the head.

As the door clicked closed Katya quickly turned to Ellen.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"The frak you are," Ellen answered.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MULTIPURPOSE CABIN; MCC4

YEAR: 2315

Bill came out of the head finally dressed and a great deal more comfortable.

"Everything alright, Bill?" Saul asked.

"Yeah, just fine," He answered as he took his seat once again and Saul nodded.

"You just happened to have these lying around?" Bill asked leaning back in his chair.

"We've been getting ready for your arrival for a long time," Saul explained. "Like I said, there's a whole cabin waiting for you in the next corridor. It's the military housing area on the station. You won't be far from me and Ellen. We did our best to set the cabin up. Should be pretty comfortable. The clothes, well, those were mostly Katya and made sure you would have everything you needed as soon as you downloaded. We'll go down there later today."

Bill nodded. It was so strange to hear about the perpetration for their arrival. People had been expecting them, waiting for them, and he couldn't comprehend why. Ellen had started to describe the way they their bodies were cloned and kept in a military laboratory. It gave him the chills to think about his body being handled by scientist for years, just lifeless and waiting.

"Saul, you said we weren't the only ones here…that we aren't the only ones being brought back," Bill finally said. "You've told me Lee isn't here. I need to know who is…or at least who will be," Bill added with a grave tone.

Saul inhaled deeply. As much as he had been worried about overwhelming Bill and Laura they needed to know before things started progressing even further. Soon after the news of Bill and Laura's successful download had reached the Committee they had started to pester Michelle Le Blanc for a scheduled date of download for the next pair. In turn she had started to pester Saul and Ellen. Bill and Laura deserved to understand a bit better before the project went any further.

Saul nodded and began as best as he could.

"When Ellen and I first brought over the genetic materials for the project things were supposed to be different then they've turned out. The people here, they had the technology, but they didn't know where to start. They looked to Ellen and me for direction and advice. They needed help sorting out the message of our hybrid and their Quarts Plates. You remember; the ones I told you had to have been left by someone in the fleet, or at the very least an early descendant."

Saul stopped and waited for Bill to acknowledge. When he nodded only slightly Saul continued.

"I won't lie to you. You and Laura were first on the list. We had them start on your bodies right away. The prophecy called for the original leaders of the people and that was you two, no doubt in my mind."

Saul did his best not waver. He looked Bill in the eyes as he spoke.

"Then Ellen turned to Laura's old dreams. I mean, she was our prophet back then. Her visions helped us along the way. More importantly they let us know who needed to make it to Earth, the key players in our version of this ever repeating mess of a story. When Laura dreamed of the Opera House, she always saw an Eight; Athena, a Six; Caprica, and that idiot Gaius frakkin' Baltar, so, they were the next on our list. I know it seems preposterous to want to resurrect that immoral bastard but our hybrid all but called for him by name."

As Saul spoke he watched the storm behind Bill's eyes. He wanted to stop, to give him some time but, it was just easier to get it out all at once.

"When we told the people here that Karl Agathon had been the father of the first Colonial-Cylon hybrid, they wanted him too. We figured it wasn't a bad idea. Helo and Athena were one of the most important symbols of our time. They helped unite the races. Once that was decided Ellen thought it was important that one of the final five Cylons be included. It made sense to choose Samuel Anders; we'd heard this prophecy come out of his own mouth. Ellen thought he was the best choice and that his eventual presence would be beneficial to our last subject, but well, that's where we hit a road block, an issue that's bathed this entire project in an ominous frakking shadow from day one. See, the hybrid seemed to ask for Kara Thrace. I remember it myself; it kept saying 'a star, a star, returns for salvation'. I knew it had to be talking about Kara," Saul shook his head.

"We had a full vial of her blood dated right after she mysteriously returned to Galactica. It must have been the sample Cottle used to make sure it was really her. We gave it to the Orbit scientists and when they went to start on her, well they couldn't. They said the blood contained no identifiable characteristics. When they looked at it under their microscopes or ran it through for analysis they said it was like there was nothing there. You could see it; plain as the nose on your face, but it was useless, it was like it really didn't exists. We don't know why. We had it preserved on the basestar same as all the others. There was no explanation for it. We had no way to bring back Starbuck."

Bill's face fell. This was all so bizarre and yet somehow, at least what Saul had told him about Kara made an eerie sort of sense.

"So that makes five other bodies," Bill said looking back at Saul.

Saul shook his head.

"It would have been six others," Saul continued "When it became clear that there was no hope in brining Kara back, I made a suggestion myself," He admitted.

"Who?"

"The Three known as D'Anna. There was something about her, something different from the other models. She could see things, see the final five for who we were before we even knew ourselves. She had incite to the world beyond the physical and to be honest, I felt like she never got to complete her journey."

Bill looked at Saul as if he were insane but Saul did his best to ignore his perplexed expression.

"The last time I spoke to her was on Earth, the real Earth, my old home. After everything she had seen, after all that she'd been through, she was so disillusioned that she had us just leave her there to die. She told me she just wanted off the crazy merry go round we were on. I know this sounds crazy to you Bill, but I don't think her life should have ended that way. I've had more than enough time to think about this, and it always bothered me. I don't think her soul's path is over, and I think she might be able to help," Saul affirmed.

"I don't know what to say to that Saul," Bill said honestly.

"Nothing to say. It's just how I felt and well, now her bodie's awaiting download. I just hope I wasn't wrong. I hope I'm right in my assumption that if Kara couldn't make it back here, then she wasn't supposed to. Maybe Ellen and I were wrong about the star being a reference to her. I just don't know."

"So that makes six bodies then. Six that you're still planning to download," Bill assessed but Saul shook his head again.

"We lost Baltar and Caprica. Well, we lost their bodies. There was an attack on Gamma Station where they were kept. The EOC had the military split up the bodies for security reasons. You and Laura were always here on Alpha, Helo and Athena on Beta and Anders and D'Anna on Delta. The bot's know what we're up to. They've killed most of the project originators Ellen worked with during station ambushes. That's actually how we got Katya. Her father was your creator, Dr. Mikhail Isakoff and he died during an attack on Alpha protecting your bodies. Katya's husband, the marine out there, well his father was Dr. Dmitri Petrov and he created what would have been Baltar and Caprica. There was an attack on Gamma, the man and his staff tried to protect them, but the bodies were destroyed and he along with them. We're missing two key players here, Bill."

Saul said symbolically laying his cards on the table. Bill's face hardened at the news of the missing bodies.

"Then why go on with the damn project?" Bill said coarsely. "Why bother? Why not destroy all of us when the other two were gone? You're telling me after all this you don't even have the right people?" Bill spat. Saul could see the veins on the side of his neck starting to protrude.

"We couldn't just give up, Bill. We've had to hope that the ones who survived would be enough. There's still a chance that this is the way it should be. To have given up on this project, for these people, well that would have been like surrendering to death. You never let your people do that. Why should they?"

Bill shook his head and looked at the floor.

"And I'll tell you another thing, _Old Man_;" Saul went on feeling a sudden rise of repressed frustration come to the surface. "I've risked jumping into the sun to collect a bunch of blood and snot from a near melting ship. I've boxed myself, resigned my own soul to thousands and thousands of years of waiting nothingness. I've sacrificed my own chance at whatever the hell paradise you and Laura just came from. And I did it for this moment," He said rising out of his chair. "You've been resting for 200,000 years Bill, but Ellen and I, we haven't. We chose not to because we knew if we did the descendants of the very people you lead here, would have to give up the home you found for them," Saul said raising his voice to a level he hadn't intended.

Saul tempered his frustration and unclenched his fists before finishing.

"I'm tired, Bill. I wana know what it is to finally die and rest peacefully just like you did, but I can't do that without your help." He said more softly lowering himself back into his seat.

Bill looked his friend in his eye.

"I want to see the bodies."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MULTIPURPOSE CABIN; MCC2

YEAR: 2315

"Did you hear her comment on my freaking eyes?"

"Yes, Katya, so what? Lots of people have blue eyes. It's fine," Ellen falsely reassured her.

"I've dried her hair with a halo dryer a hundred times. Every damn time she was out for chamber maintenance or a procedure. Do you know how weird it was to just have to tell her how it's used?" Katya exasperatedly whispered.

"I know Katya, it's weird, we know. We _all_ _know_ it's weird," Ellen dismissively said as her station cuff vibrated. She glanced at it and continued. "Look, Saul and Bill are on their way over here. You're at least staying until they get here."

"Why?"

"Because, this woman didn't like me the first time she was alive. Now she's pissed that I woke her up from the dead. You're breaking up the tension…or at least you're distracting from mine with your own," Ellen teased.

Ellen was being honest. She had no interest in sitting around with Laura one on one, but there was something more to her wanting to keep Katya around. She could easily dismiss the girl and help her to avoid her clueless birth parents at all costs but it seemed to Ellen that the more time Katya spent with Laura, the more adverse she became to the idea.

"Just stay until your uncle gets here. He'll let you know if you can leave or not," Ellen instructed.

"I'm not a child. He can't tell me where to go or what to do anymore,"

"You know, Katya, saying that makes you sounds more like a child than anything else. Besides, he's your superior officer and he most certainly can tell you where to go and what to do," Ellen remarked.

"I'm on leave."

"You're on leave to attend to this very situation. Just wait on Saul, we'll see what he says," Ellen finalized putting her hands firmly on Katya's shoulders. "Now c'mere and let Auntie kiss that booboo," Ellen teased pouting out her lips as she leaned toward Katya's injured eyebrow.

She'd always had a way of distracting Katya from her sadness or anger with laughter and silliness. Katya was such a serious child when they first took her in. It was Ellen that had taught her to laugh and told her that there was always time to make the ones you love smile.

Katya leaned away from Ellen as she made kissing noises and attempted to stand on her toes to reach the small cut with her comically pouting lips.

"C'mon Ellen, quit treating me like a baby," Katya whined and Ellen giggled.

Both women momentarily froze in place as they heard the sound of the head's door shutting behind Laura. As they both turned to look the other woman stood now dressed appearing only slightly amused. They quickly composed themselves and gave her their attention.

"Everything work alright for you, Laura?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, thank you. Everything fit perfectly," She assured them and held out the hair dryer for Katya to take. "Thank you for the use of this Captain. It's quite a handy little device."

Katya held up her palm and shook her head.

"No that one's yours. You hold on to it," Katya said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Laura nodded placing it back in the bag Katya had brought the clothes in.

"Change of plans," Ellen interrupted.

"Bill and Saul are going to meet us here," She informed Laura just as they heard the unmistakable creak of the hatch wheel turning. "Oh and here they are," She laughed.

As soon as the men entered the room Bill quickly made his way to Laura putting an arm around her waist and hugging her close. Katya watched their embrace. They seemed so happy and relieved to see each other even after what could have only been an hour or so. Maybe Margot was right about them.

"Katya, I need you to get us in a Shuttle-Hawk, ASAP," Saul instructed.

"What? Why me? I'm on leave," Katya questioned giving Ellen and Saul each a look they were more than used to when she was upset.

"Because, I said so. Your flight status has been temporarily reinstated," He said sternly.

"I was going to go to the gym. I'm not even dressed," Katya complained.

"You're flying us there, end of story. If it makes you feel any better I'll order you to do a hundred pushups when we get to our first destination. Alexi's coming too. He's still Bill's assigned guard. Now run and I mean _run_ to the lockers and change. We'll get Laura and Bill here something to eat while you're getting ready," Saul said looking over to the others. "We're going station hopping," He informed the group.

"What do you mean? Where are we headed?" Laura asked.

Bill gave her a small sad smile and squeezed her hands in his own.

"We're going to go visit some old friends, Laura."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Here is CH9! Hope some of you are still enjoying. FORMATTING IS BEING FIXED. PLZ HANG IN THERE. (-: Warnings for language and that will probably stay till the end. :-p Good Hunting. Let me know what you think.

**EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile you**.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

Alpha Flight Deck

YEAR: 2315

Katya had done as she was told and run to the locker rooms to change and retrieve her flight suit. What else was she going to do? Margot was right, she thought as she waited for her passengers on the flight deck; they were meant for little more but to serve. Still, that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. When she had arrived on deck Blazer had just been getting off of patrol. Since she needed an ECO to fly a Shuttle-Hawk anyway she'd asked him to join her as favor. Upon hearing the details he'd quickly agreed. _Uncle Saul will love this_, she wryly thought.

"This is going to be one creepy little family reunion," Blazer said as they waited.

"Tell me about it. But quit that family innuendo when they get here Blazer, I mean it," She'd warned him.

"Did you really pass out when you saw them?"

"I just got light headed for a sec."

"Yeah, well Margot said you ate shit. This is real pretty," He mocked poking at the bruise beside her brow.

"Ow! Fuck you, Blazer! Quit it," She'd said swatting his hand away.

"How long do you plan on keeping it from them?"

"Long as I can. My uncle hasn't said anything about it since the download and that's fine with me."

Saul and Ellen had taken Bill and Laura to Commander Kaplan's quarters for lunch. It was a quick and simple meal but the commander had been eagerly awaiting a meeting with Alpha's newest and most valued residents. Kaplan was more than welcoming to Bill and Laura. When he'd called Bill _Admiral Adama_ Bill had tried to tell him that he'd been an admiral a lifetime ago and that the title wasn't necessary. Kaplan had insisted that his title remain explaining that a respected retired officer never loses his rank or title. Saul agreed. They'd spoken about Saul's enlistment and how one of Kaplan's first orders as commander of Alpha was that Tigh join and serve at his old rank of colonel. Bill had to admit that he'd liked Kaplan very much, but he was anxious to get a move on and see what Saul had spoken about that morning with his own eyes. The group ate quickly and with a promise of a future dinner at the Tighs they parted ways and headed to the flight deck.

"You know I won that bet, Cap," Blazer claimed as he and Katya sat waiting on the deck beside the Hawk.

"You did not. Alexi won," Katya challenged.

"Bull shit. I distinctly remember Adama said 'Laura, where the_frak_ is Laura?' I won," The lieutenant insisted.

"You had one to three you idiot, that's four. You and Margot each owe Alexi twenty credits."

"No way! The first thing he said was her_name_. A name isn't a word so it doesn't count. I won," Blazer explained emphatically.

"I don't think that's going to fly well with Alexi, but go ahead, tell him that," Katya laughed.

"It will if you and Margot back me up," He suggested.

"Trying to get one over on me L.T?" Came Alexi's voice as he and Corporal Booker walked up to the Hawk. Their party trailed nearby behind them.

"It's a _name _Alexi, I won." Blazer said standing up as Alexi put a hand out to help his wife do the same.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Alexi scoffed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Saul grumbled referring to Blazer as he stepped up toward the shuttle.

"It's nice to see you too, Colonel," Blazer returned with a smile.

"I asked him to fly with me. You're making me fly a shuttle, I need an ECO and he's it," Katya told Saul firmly.

Saul glared at the ever-smiling pilot beside her. The kid got on his nerves, but he supposed it was alright. He'd been riding Katya all day. He'd let her have this. Besides, their first stop was Beta Station. They'd be visiting his parents.

"Fine. It's just as well. Blazer you'll serve as security to Ms. Roslin after we de-board. Corporal Booker, you're dismissed," Saul told the second marine guard who promptly took his leave.

"Glad that's all settled," Katya said grabbing her helmet from the floor and boarding the shuttle.

Alexi and Blazer stood outside the Hawk as the rest of the party boarded.

"Lovely to see you as always Mrs. Tigh," Blazer greeted taking Ellen's hand and helping her aboard.

"Always nice to see you, Blaze," Ellen returned sweetly. "You haven't officially met our new additions have you? Bill, Laura, this is Lt. Blaze Bishop," Ellen said before she turned to take her seat.

Blazer stuck his hand out to guide Laura aboard.

"I'm so very honored to make your acquaintance, Ms. Roslin. Welcome aboard, and may I say ma'am, you look even more lovely standing upright and breathing," Blazer said with a wink and his most charming smile as Laura walked on to the ship.

"Oh well, thank you, Lt. Bishop, I think," Laura replied graciously as Blaze continued to grin and hold her hand.

Saul quickly interrupted the meeting.

"That's enough of that," He said grumpily breaking up the interaction and helping Laura to take her seat.

Bill followed.

"Lieutenant," He said offering the young man his hand.

Bill took a moment to assess the vessel he was boarding. They had called it a Hawk. It reminded him of a Raptor, but more streamlined and less boxy. He could say the same for the pilot's flight suits. They reminded him more of the suits Tauron stock car drivers used to wear. He wondered how they could possibly be pressurized in case of ejection.

"Sir, I am humbled and honored to meet you. We are so grateful to have you aboard," Blazer said firmly and enthusiastically shaking Bill's hand.

"Hurry up Blazer!" Saul called from inside the shuttle.

"Good to meet you, son," Bill said with a laugh as he left to take his seat.

Grabbing his helmet Blazer boarded his ship.

"Alight Koshka, let's roll," He called to Katya who was already seated and awaiting their deck taxi.

Alexi followed and the hatch was closed.

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY

YEAR: 2315

Through the entire ride Blazer had filled just the purpose Katya hoped he would. He broke up the tension and more importantly he annoyed the hell out of her uncle. Before they docked Blazer had taken it upon himself to play tour guide to his new passengers.

"I hope everyone is comfortable back there," Blazer said not bothering to use the com system.

Katya flew the Hawk without much need for his help and he reveled in the opportunity it gave him to play host.

"I'm not sure what the Tighs have told you about our station system here but the shuttle rides in between take around thirty minutes at a moderate relaxed speed. The stations are strategically spaced around the globe at specific points. While Gamma and Delta line up with the planet's Northern and Southern Poles, Alpha and Beta are stationed on opposite sides of the plant's equator. There are some smaller stations we call pods located in between," Blazer happily explained.

"No one cares, Blazer, now turn around and shut it," Saul had yelled at one point getting a rare chuckle out of Alexi.

"I'd like to second that," The sergeant followed.

"Let the boy talk," Ellen had defended

"I agree," Bill had chimed in. "I'd like to know a least a little about where you are taking us," He'd told Saul.

Blazer just continued unphased.

"Our first stop is Beta Station; my very own home station," He'd announced proudly, "It's mostly known for its hydroponic agriculture. Over 98% of the food consumed in Orbit is produced on Beta. It's kind of our food basket. They grow mostly fruits and vegetables from heirloom seeds originally harvested from the surface hundreds of years ago, but they also produce proteins like algae, tofu and several kinds of fungi. If you look out the port you may see other vessels enroute. They include Hawks like the one we're aboard and other larger transport vessels. You should see a Patrol Falcon or two, the form of transpo the Captain and I usually pilot, and you may also see some Cylon Raiders from the basestar. We patrol pilots call them Guardians."

It'd gone on like that until they were well passed Beta Station's deck. Katya couldn't help but laugh to herself the entire way, but the good mood hadn't lasted long. They now stood in Beta's military laboratory. It was almost identical to the one on Alpha except its stasis chambers still held two bodies.

As Katya, Blaze and Alexi hug back observing, the Tighs took Bill and Laura closer to the tanks that held what would soon be Karl and Athena Agathon. Blazer became quiet once they were in the lab. He hadn't spent as much time there as Katya had in the lab on Alpha, especially since he'd moved away from Beta at a young age. Still, he tried to visit now and then, and when he did, he couldn't help but be silent and pensive. As he watched the other pair staring at his parents he asked himself if he still held the same positive feelings about their download now that he had seen all that it entailed. The truth was he did. He wanted them to wake up, now even more than before. Not just because he wanted the prophecy to be fulfilled for his people, but because he just really wanted a chance to meet them.

Laura clung to Bill's side as she watched the bodies floating in the crystal clear fluid. She was stunned. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that just days ago her body had been in the very same state. She was shaking and it wasn't just due to the almost frigid air in the laboratory. It was mortifying to know that her body was on display like this, for how many years she wasn't sure. Even worse was the knowledge that soon two other souls were going to be taken against their will and forced into the bodies in front of her. Wherever they were now, Laura knew they were at peace there. They were with the soul of their child, and whatever other family they may have had. Soon they would be taken from that.

Bill held on to Laura. He felt her trembling in his arms but his focus was on the forms in front of him. There were two of his pilots, floating lifeless in these tanks. As he looked at them he had to remind himself to breathe. He was so thankful that Saul and Ellen hadn't brought Lee into this. An image of his son floating in the fluid came to mind and

Bill quickly shook his head trying to banish the thought.

After giving Bill and Laura some time Ellen finally spoke.

"They were engineered by a man named Dr. Kyle Bishop. He died in one of the station attacks, but he and his staff were able to make sure nothing happened to the bodies," She explained, "He was a hero here in Orbit," Ellen added looking over to Blazer who solemnly smiled at her words.

"Bishop," Bill repeated.

"Yeah Bill, he was the L.T's father," Saul said figuring Bill had made the connection. He knew the Admiral had always done his best to remember names, even of his lowest subordinates.

Bill turned to look at the young lieutenant. He stood tall beside Katya and her husband. It was then that Bill realized all three of them had once been the children of the scientists who created the bodies. He supposed with Saul and Ellen's involvement in the project that they must have taken these orphaned kids under their wing. Still, there was something that wasn't sitting right.

"Dr. Le Blanc has been asking us to come up with a date for their download, sooner rather than later. The Committee is pressuring her now that your download was a success but we didn't want to do it until you were settled and until you'd learned a little more about the project," Ellen informed them.

Laura's eyes were still on the tanks and her anger was on the rise.

Bill shook his head.

"Ellen this is all a lot to take in," Bill told her with his focus still on the chambers.

"I know it is, Bill. Believe me I know. That's why we're trying to give you some time," Ellen tried to assure him.

"I just have to ask; once you have us all… awake, what do you think we are going to be able to do?" Bill asked.

Ellen looked at her husband and then back at Bill.

"Well, we don't know exactly. Our prophecies, they never told us what it was you would do, just that you'd return to do it," Ellen stated.

They all heard Laura let out a bitter laugh beside them.

Ellen continued.

"We just sort of hypothesized that either something would present itself and you would all know in the moment, or that once you were all downloaded and in the same location that the knowledge would come then. I know it sounds insane but, from experience I can tell you that it's not so outlandish. That was the way it worked for the final five. You both saw it. We didn't have the knowledge of resurrection until all of us were together," Ellen proposed.

Laura turned swiftly away from the chambers and zeroed in on Ellen.

"So you're just going to go ahead and bring these two souls back, into a war, into a life they don't know and into an existence they've already surpassed without any kind of notion of what you even need them to do?" Laura made no attempt to hide her resentfulness.

Ellen knew this had been brewing in Laura since she first downloaded. She understood how overwhelming it must be for them, but after everything she had put into this she couldn't help being piqued at the woman's accusations. She wouldn't hesitate to defend her work and the lifetime she'd spent dedicated to it. Ellen quickly considered her response. She could try to calmly explain her position but there was a certain added intrigue in drawing Laura Roslin into a confrontation. Better still, a confrontation that

Katya would witness, one she knew the young woman would immediately take offense to.

"You know Laura for a woman who asked her own people to follow her based on faith alone, I have to say I'm surprised at your cynicism," Ellen challenged. "You had your dreams, your little chamalla induced visions, and you read Pythia. You prayed to the gods, conversed with your priest and asked us all to follow. Where's your faith in the guiding hand now?" Ellen asked bluntly.

"Ellen," Saul said in a warning tone behind her.

"I'm just curious. What's the difference? Is it because you aren't in charge of the situation this time? Because if that's what it takes I relinquish all control," Ellen stated dramatically throwing her arms up in feigned surrender.

"Cut the crap Ellen," Laura bit back. She knew Ellen had just intentionally pushed every button she could recall to push. Once upon a time Laura would have never given the other woman the satisfaction of a response but in this case she couldn't seem to stop herself. "You can't just expect us to wake up and automatically know how to solve these people's problems. What if we can't? What if you've done all of this for nothing? What if after we're all downloaded one of us decides that we just don't _feel _like helping? What if one of us refuses to participate?" Laura angrily proposed the hypotheticals that were running through her head hoping for Ellen's response. Instead she got Katya's.

"Then you'd be willingly contributing the eventual mass extinction of my people!" The young woman shouted from behind them.

They all turned to look at her but Katya only stared at Laura, now unafraid to look the woman dead in eyes.

"And I don't want to know the cold heartless so called _soul_ that would choose to do that."

Katya could see she had taken Laura by surprise and it only fueled her own anger.

"Katya!" Saul barked at her. He had a feeling the girl would come to Ellen's defense and he had a feeling Ellen knew that too. It had been that way for years whenever there was an argument in the household. Ellen had all but trained Katya to be her ever-present backup. He didn't like where this was headed and it was heading there quickly.

"What, Uncle Saul?! She is perfectly aware that we believe them to be our only hope. She knows now, that there is an entire race of people counting on them, and she knows that when this is all over they still get to go back to whatever cushy dream land they just came from!" Katya shouted still staring daggers right at Laura. "She knows all of that and yet she stands here in front of all of us, in front of three soldiers who will likely die in the fight, in front of two people who've given their existence over to the solution, and she makes threats about refusing to _participate_, as if this were a game?" Katya seethed.

Laura hadn't expected the Captain's response and she surly hadn't expected it to be so intense. The young woman's eyes had fury behind them. She had obviously hit more than a nerve.

"Katya, I was merely trying to point out the possible outcomes of this business of downloading four other people. You can't just assume that everyone will have the reaction you're looking for," Laura defended.

"Let's just all take a second to calm down," Bill suggested. "This is obviously a highly emotional subject for everyone," He went on looking to Saul for help, but Katya ignored him and went back at Laura before Saul could intervene.

"What we _assumed_ was that the once noble and courageous leaders would _want_ to help their descendants keep the home they'd found for us."

Katya knew she should probably stop, but she just couldn't. Once her temper was kindled there was usually little anyone could do about it other than letting it burn out, including herself. She had always feared the possibility that the returned leaders wouldn't agree to help but her Uncle Saul had assured her time after time that they would. He'd told her they were so supremely honorable and ethical that they would surly rise the occasion. The implications of Laura's sudden outburst had been enough to incite one of Katya's biggest fears and enough to smite out whatever was left of her childhood fantasies of the woman in front of her. She supposed the latter was what had thrown her into such a fury.

"I guess now that you feel you have no stake in this go-around things have changed. And why not? You know where you're going when this life is over so why should you care what happens to the rest of us? It's just such a far cry from the benevolent leader I grew up hearing about." Katya added with a cattish cock of her head.

"Katya, that's enough!" Saul ordered with a fist to a nearby stainless steel counter. "Go wait outside!"

Katya was out of the lab hatch before the reverberation of the metal ceased.

"Permission to join her, Sir," Alexi gruffly requested almost immediately.

"Just go!" Saul shouted, "And don't you go too far, you're on duty," He scolded at Alexi's back.

Before Blazer could even finish opening his mouth Saul stopped him.

"Don't you even ask my permission, Lieutenant! You stay right there!" Saul ordered now enraged.

Blaze nodded and straightened is posture.

Ellen looked at Laura and Bill and then back at Saul before shaking her head.

"Well, it's a good thing _I _don't need your permission," She said to her husband as she walked off to follow the two officers.

A few lab workers had come to gawk at whatever was causing the uproar, mostly concerned over the safety of their equipment. When Saul noticed he ordered them back to work and they quickly dispersed. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. Laura ran a frustrated hand through her hair. With a glance over at the remaining lieutenant who intentionally averted eye contact with her she decided to speak.

"Look, Saul, I didn't mean to get everyone so…"

"No, Laura, that wasn't your fault," Saul interrupted. "I apologize for all of them," He said shaking his head. "To you too, Bill. It just..." Saul squinted and rubbed at his forehead for a moment before he went on. "I don't mean to make excuses for them, for any of them, especially Katya. She shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I promise she's going to hear a hell of a lot more from me later."

"Saul this is obviously a sensitive subject. Maybe I should have seen that before," Laura interjected.

Saul put out a palm to stop her.

"No, no she didn't have any right to get on you the way she did. It's just, tensions are high. They're all so hopeful, but they're also scared this won't work, and well, you insinuating that it might not, it made Katya flip her lid. And Ellen, well she's worked on this longer than you can comprehend. I've never made excuses for my wife before and I won't start now. She owes you both an apology for sure, but I also know she feels the weight of thousands of people depending on her," Saul tried to explain, his head now down looking at his boots.

"Saul," Bill went to speak but Saul looked up and started again.

"I didn't want to do this to you Bill, to either of you. I'm sorry that this is the way it had to be, but…I'm not sorry for doing it 'cause, I believe same as they do. You're their only hope." Saul finished.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

When the group left Beta's lab Saul had decided that one visit was enough for the day. They would make the trip to Delta another time. The ride back to Alpha was immensely uncomfortable. Even Blazer's usual bright disposition had been snuffed out by the day's less than amicable interactions. The air inside the Shuttle-Hawk was thick with tension and mostly silent except for the occasional use of the com system by the two pilots. When they deboarded Saul dismissed Lt. Bishop and sternly ordered Katya to meet him in his quarters. She'd tossed her helmet to the deck and walked off. Bill and Laura hadn't seen her since. Ellen took her leave soon after Katya which left Saul to escort Bill and Laura to their new quarters with only Alexi in tow as their watchful yet reluctant guard.

As Alexi watched the door and awaited another marine to relieve him Saul showed Bill and Laura around their new home. He'd done his best to give them a tour. He showed them how to adjust the temperature in the head and how to use every light and switch in the cabin. He gave them a crash course on using their screen and cabin tablets to project data and access to network. Saul made sure their cooler was stocked and showed them how to use their cuffs to order more substantial meals. He let them know they could call him at any time if need be and assured them there would be a guard outside their hatch around the clock. He'd check on them in the morning. After making sure they seemed somewhat comfortable he'd excused himself.

Now that he was gone they were finally alone together. At first the quiet solitude of being by themselves in the cabin was strange and almost eerily familiar. They had no choice now but to truly absorb the last few days and all that was happening to them. Once Laura allowed herself to sit and relax on the cabin's sofa she couldn't help but let her tears fall. Bill was a comfort to her but even he couldn't stop the physical release of his frustrations. When it seemed their tears had dried Bill was the first to speak. He held Laura in his arms on the sofa and spoke softly into her ear.

"You know Laura, I can't remember if I was able to hold you like this where we were before. Something tells me that existence was beyond this sort of thing, but I won't say it isn't wonderful to be able to do it now," He confessed kissing her temple.

She smiled sadly and only hummed in response.

"I really don't know where we were before but I know I'd go to Hades if that's what it took to be by your side. We're together here, and no matter what this place brings us at least that's true," He told her as he gently stroked her hair.

"This is really happening isn't it, Bill?"

"Yeah Laura, it is and I think the sooner we stop fighting it the better." He admitted.

"It just doesn't seem fair. We've been down this road already. To be asked to do it again…"

Laura nuzzled against Bill's chest and let out a sigh.

"It doesn't, but then was it really fair the first time?" He posed.

Laura didn't answer as she listened to Bill's heart beating alive in his chest.

"You know, I was talking to Saul this morning and he said something to me; something that's been helping me put this in perspective today. He said that we've been resting in peace for 200,000 years but that he and Ellen, well, they haven't gotten to rest yet," He told her as she somewhat stiffened in his arms.

"It seems like they chose this path, Bill. They could have stayed on the surface with everyone else," She said sitting up beside him.

"Laura, I don't think they chose this path anymore than we chose our paths before. They feel this duty has been given to them by some higher force, and I know you remember what that felt like…to be called to help," Bill said as he saw her eyes soften in consideration. "They didn't want another people to be chased away from their home and so they helped where they could. From the sounds of it these people would be long gone already if it weren't for their intervention. They haven't just been helping to bring us back. Their basestar, their Raiders, they help these people; descendants of our own people, to survive out here, and they've been doing it for longer than either one of us can imagine," Bill told her.

Laura shook her head in resignation.

"I just don't know what we could possibly do to help, Bill," She told him honestly.

"I don't either Laura, but I know that Saul is still my friend. Even after thousands of years and my own death, he's my friend, and if this is what he needs to finally be able to rest peacefully then I'm going to try to help him."

Laura hung her head in her hands and rubbed her tired eyes with her palms before looking back to Bill.

"I suppose you're right. What choice do we have other than…" She trailed off when she saw the uneasy look on Bill's face.

"Laura, is that really something you're considering?" He asked looking concerned. She didn't need to say it for him to know just what she was referring to.

When Saul had first mentioned it everything was so fresh and raw that she'd hardly had the wherewithal to truly think about it. Over that last day or so she couldn't say that it hadn't crossed her mind; a quick way out of this mess and a return to a peaceful existence. She wasn't sure she had truly considered it as more than just a concept but she could tell even mentioning it had upset Bill.

"No. No I guess that I wouldn't. I fought so hard to hang on to the last body I had. I don't think I could ever purposely destroy another," She said trying to make light of it.

She was glad when he looked somewhat relieved. "Bill, I didn't really mean what I said in the lab today. I wouldn't refuse to help, if I knew that I could." Laura admitted.

"I know you didn't mean that. That's not who you are," He said taking her hands in his. "Ellen, well you heard Saul, she's just dedicated so much to this. You can't blame her for getting defensive. You _can_ blame her for taking cheap shots, but hey, what do you expect? Brilliant Cylon engineer or not, it's still Ellen Tigh," Bill said with a laugh.

Laura smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She certainly is, and it seems she's passed some of her less than gracious attributes on to that daughter of theirs, or whatever she is."

"Oh you mean the one who almost swallowed you frakking whole in the lab today?" Bill teased.

"That's the one."

"I don't know Laura, Saul says she's usually a good kid. Says she's had sort of a rough life so far. I think you just ruffled her feathers today. To be honest none of those kids looked very happy with you after that little outburst. You even upset that big jolly pilot," He laughed getting a sardonic smirk from Laura in return. "I think the girl's just scared." He added.

"I think she's a brat," Laura said lying back down on the sofa with her head in Bill's lap.

He resumed running his fingers through the locks of her hair.

"She might very well be. She's a cute kid though. It's funny to see Saul get after her. Maybe I just like seeing him as a father. You know back on Galactica after he lost that baby with Caprica, I think he really started to think about what he missed out on."

Bill regretted the words that came out of his mouth almost immediately. He certainly hadn't meant to imply anything or insult Laura's own choices. In truth he had no idea what her feelings on the matter had been. They'd had such little precious time with each other in their last lifetime that it just had never come up. If he'd known during their time in their last plane of existence he couldn't recall. When she didn't seem to have much reaction to it he went on.

"Anyway, it's just kind of funny to hear him complain about her. Reminds me of how he used to bitch about Starbuck, only this one's got the added advantage of having him wrapped around her finger even tighter than Ellen ever had him. You know he keeps photos of her as a little girl on that stupid cuff," He said reaching down and touching Laura's wrist.

"I guess that's sort of sweet," She answered with a yawn. "She's still a brat, though."

Bill nodded with a smile. "That's alright Laura, I don't think her opinion of you is much higher," He said patting her on the thigh. "Come on, let's get some sleep," He said encouraging her to stand. "Besides it's been a long time since I've been able to take you back to my rack," He teased standing and embracing her. She held him tightly for a few moments before they moved to find more suitable sleeping attire. As Saul had promised the cabin held everything they needed. They were easily able to locate clothing and the head was stocked with more toiletries and cosmetics than they needed. When looking through the top drawer of the full wardrobe Laura noticed the books placed neatly above it. They seemed oddly out of place. She couldn't recall having seen even a single sheet of paper since being aboard and the book's construction looked somewhat rudimentary. The cover and its interior pages were all made from the same smooth white paper with the same basic black text. Even its binding was little more than some waxy adhesive. She thought for a moment that they reminded her of some of the old manuscripts she'd collected at auctions back on the Colonies. She read the titles which were plainly printed on the front covers_; The Maltese Falcon _and _Dawn_ _on Delta_. When Bill called her to bed she left them there, too tired to look into them much further.

As they lay in their new rack with only a dim light still glowing above them Bill propped his head up and stared down over Laura. He smiled but didn't say anything.

"What?" She said laughing at his somewhat dreamy expression.

"Nothing, it's just…you look younger," He told her. "Just a little, but you do."

She rolled her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, so do you," She pointed out and he chuckled.

He'd seen it in the mirror this morning. He did look younger than he remembered though it wasn't by much. What was more noticeable to him as he showered earlier in the day were this missing signs on his body of a life lived. His face was less weathered, his scars were all gone. The large surgical incision from when he'd been shot by Sharon was completely absent. As if Laura could read his mind she reached over to run her hand down his unmarked chest.

"I sort of miss it," She told him.

"I sure don't" He said and she just hummed in return.

Bill reached the head of the rack to turn the light switch off and scooped Laura close to him.

"You've always been beautiful, no matter what body you're in," He told her sweetly.

"Go to sleep, Bill," She told him in return but snuggled up closer to him showing her appreciation of his sentiment.

"Laura?" Bill asked through a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"That goofy pilot, Blaze, Blazer, Bishop, whatever, does he remind you of anyone?" He asked.

It had been bugging him all day.

"Mmm no," she said sleepily.

Bill shrugged off the notion and kissed the back of her ear.

"Together," He reminded her before he let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Hello to anyone who is still reading this fic. I just want to warn for some adult themes and situations within the next three chapters. CH 10 is especially heavy with some stuff that might make some male readers squirm a bit, but I'm sure you're all grown adults who can deal. Just know I'll have some action coming up to balance it! If you're not too turned off stick with it. Warning for language is still in effect. Disclaimer is in CH 1. Please let me know what you and Good Hunting. -LLA .

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"She sure as frak is going to apologize, Ellen," Saul hollered from their sofa where he sat lacing up his boots.

Ellen was still in their bedroom getting dressed for the day.

"Well, I'll talk to Laura today. Maybe once I apologize then Katya will be more inclined to follow my lead," She called from the other room.

"You better," He groused under his breath.

To say their trip to Beta hadn't gone well would be an understatement. Saul knew if things were going to go according to plan their relationship with all of the resurrected leaders needed to be more than just amicable. Saul and Ellen needed these people to trust them.

"I heard that Saul," Ellen told him as she entered the room shrugging on a cardigan. "And I already told you I would apologize to both Bill and Laura. I'll do it today when we invite them to dinner. It'll be like a peace offering," She suggested taking a seat beside him. "That reminds me I need Alexi to come over here and move some stuff around, set up the table," She considered as she looked around their cabin. It was going to be a tight squeeze but they had done it plenty of times before. They always managed to make it work. "Besides it'll be like a little party tonight. There will be booze. Everyone will be in a better mood. You watch."

"Alright. That's fine but you need to watch what you say in front of Katya. You know damn well that when you go after someone she takes up for you without a second thought. I know 'cause I'm usually on the frakkin' receiving end of it."

Saul picked up one of their tablets from where it sat on the cushion beside him and swiped a few times until Alpha's flight schedule projected above it. He wasn't about to ask Katya or Blazer to pilot today's trip out to Delta Station so he'd need to find an available shuttle and team.

"Oh, Saul if you think she was just going after Laura because I did then you're crazy. She was offended and she was hurt. All the kids were, even Blaze and you know how hard it is to dampen that boy's spirit. Maybe I didn't help matters but it's not like Laura had zero blame in it. Now, I understand that the woman was obviously overwhelmed and that's why after a nights rest I have cooled down and I'm fully ready to offer my apology but Katya…I don't know Saul. After the reaming out you gave her last night she's not just mad at Laura. She's mad at you, she's mad at herself, she's mad at the situation and you _know_ what she's like when she gets like that. The kid is stubborn and I'll tell you what, Saul; that's _not_ something she got from Isakoff or you or me. Ironically enough she gets that from Bill and Laura. Those two are the most stubborn people I've ever met," Ellen said as she repeatedly poked her husband's arm for effect.

After Saul had shown Bill and Laura to their cabin and left them for the night he'd come back to his own quarters to find Katya waiting as he'd instructed. He took the days frustrations out on her and she'd done a hell of a job going right back at him. Ellen had given up playing referee after a few rounds and eventually Katya stormed out before he could dismiss her. Saul had so badly wanted her to make a good impression on Bill. He wanted it not just for her sake but so that when it came time for him to tell Bill who she was the man could take solace in knowing his friend had raised his daughter well. He understood her emotions but he wouldn't condone her actions.

"Yeah well Katya better change her attitude soon. She's on my last nerve. This is going about as badly as it could. Just how the hell am I supposed to tell them who she is now? That woman has no idea she just went head to head with her own kid," Saul said as he swiped away the schedule and tossed the tablet on to the small table in front of them.

Ellen's mood quickly soured at the mention of Saul's impending revelation. She stood and walked over to their kitchenette to pour herself a glass of ice water, an excuse to get out of his line of vision. She wouldn't be able to hide the look on her face from him.

"Have you thought much about that Saul?" She asked dropping some ice into her drink and turning to look over at him.

He was still on the sofa with his back toward her, but she could see his shoulders slump as he thought about his answer. She often wondered if he was dreading having to reveal Katya's parentage just as much as she was. Katya had been only theirs for so long. Though she was grown and out of the house now, they still thought of her as their child and she so obviously still needed them. Ellen wondered if Saul would eventually start to feel the same pangs of jealousy that already plagued her. She asked him about it on occasion but his answer was always the same. He would always say that his feelings weren't the point. He claimed telling Bill the truth and Katya knowing her true parents was all that mattered.

"Are you kidding? I've been thinking about it for over fifteen years. Ever since I found out who the kid was," He said trying to avoid her question.

"No Saul, you know what I mean. I mean, _when_. When are you going to tell them?"

Ellen took some tiny sips from her drink. She knew there was somewhat of a deadline in place. Once the Agathons were downloaded Blaze had no plans to hide his identity.

After Bill and Laura found out who he was they were bound to get suspicious. Besides, plenty of people on board knew exactly who and what Katya was. The four descendants weren't exactly a station-wide secret. Years ago when news of their existence had first leaked out it had been one of the biggest scandals in Orbit history. Once Bill and Laura started conversing with more and more people on board they would find out in no time.

"I don't know, Ellen. Soon. I almost slipped about Alexi yesterday morning," He admitted.

Ellen half snorted into her drink. She knew they would start having more and more close calls like that the longer they waited. The first happened in Med Ward the night Katya collapsed. Margot had been standing right there having chased her mother into the clinic. Thankfully no one seemed to notice her striking resemblance to D'Anna that night.

Ellen figured most of that had to do with the fact that Bill and Laura didn't know the Three had been cloned at that point. The rest was due to the confusion of all the commotion and sheer luck. After that they'd asked Margot to keep her distance until further notice. Ellen felt badly about it especially since she hated to keep Katya and Margot apart. They were so close and always seemed to even each other out much in the same way that Blazer and Alexi did. Margot had been more than understanding about the situation and agreed to stay off of Alpha until the cat was out of the bag so to speak.

"Don't you think Katya should have a say?" Ellen posed walking back to the sofa. At this point she knew she was just being contrary.

"Yeah, right," Saul scoffed, "Her say would be never, and you know that's not possible."

A knock at the entrance made them both jump a little. Maybe keeping the secret was starting to wear on their nerves just a tad more than they thought. When Ellen opened the hatch she was surprised to find Bill Adama standing there escorted by a marine.

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV**

**YEAR: 2315**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Katya grumbled barely awake as she passed by a semi conscious Blazer face-down on her sofa.

It wasn't an uncommon sight in the household but after the lashing her uncle had given her the night before her mood was less than welcoming this morning.

"Officer's quarters too loud. Couldn't sleep," Blazer mumbled.

"How's that _my_ problem?" Katya said shuffling to grab a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Mm'lexi let me in. Blame him." Blazer said snuggling into a throw pillow.

"Thanks a lot Alexi! Think you could have warned me? What if I wasn't dressed?" Katya called loud enough for her husband to hear her in the shower.

A far off '_sorry'_ came from the direction of the head.

"Oo, that'd be a fun way to start the day," Blazer yawned.

"Shut up, Blazer. It's morning. Whoever was snoring or banging is probably long done. You can leave now," Katya said flicking her bottle cap in his direction.

It hit is back right between his broad shoulder blades and bounced off somewhere across the room.

"That's real nice Cap'n. Guess you get that cheery disposition from your _mom_," Blazer teased.

Knowing that his comment would incite more than just a bottle cap to the back he tucked his head under the pillow. When she didn't respond he wondered if she had left the room and missed his jab. Before he could slip his head from its cushioned shelter he felt the ice cold stream of water splash on to his waste and trail down his backside. Blazer jumped up off of the couch, now startled wide awake by Katya's liquid ammunition.

"Holy shit that's cold!"

"She's _not_ my mom," Katya said with a cocky confidence as she tossed the now empty bottle to the lieutenant and walked off back into her bedroom.

Blazer stood in his now saturated patrol tank and boxers and crushed the bottle he'd caught in his fist.

"Yeah, well it's hard to ignore the family resemblance. You're both so _sweet_," He called after her as he looked for something to dry himself with.

Katya returned with a towel and tossed it to him.

"Dry off and get out Blaze," She instructed as she made her way to the kitchenette to grab a piece of fruit.

"Sorry, can't. I'm waiting for Alexi. We're heading over to the Tighs. I'm gunna help him move some furniture for your aunt's dinner tonight," Blazer informed as he did his best to towel off.

Katya tossed her partially nibbled pear on to the counter in disgust.

"Well there goes my appetite. Did you have to remind me?"

"Remind you of what?" Alexi asked as he made his way into the room freshly showered and sporting his own tank and gym pants.

"The Tigh's dinner tonight," Blazer answered enjoying the look on Katya's face when he repeated it.

Alexi kissed Katya on the cheek and picked up her abandoned pear.

"Oh yeah," Alexi said taking a big bite, "That reminds me. When I messaged Ellen to tell her you were coming to help lift she said to invite you to dinner," He informed as he chewed. He squinted when he noticed the state of Blazer's boxers. "Man, did you piss yourself?"

That got at least a smirk out of Katya.

"Your lovely wife's idea of a friendly wake up call," Blazer said tossing down the towel.

"Nice shot, Koshka," Alexi winked at his wife.

She grinned proudly.

"You sure the colonel wants me at dinner?" Blazer asked.

Alexi finished his fruit in a few short bites and tossed core down the disposal. When he hit the switch he could tell by the sound it made that it was almost full. When cabin disposals were full residents had the responsibility of sending an alert message out for pick up. The contents were collected station wide and sent to Beta's agriculture department to be used as compost for fungi; one of their only non-hydroponic forms of produce. Alexi sent the alert out with a few swipes to his cuff before double checking Ellen's message.

"Yeah. Ellen says it was the colonel's idea," Alexi confirmed. "I guess he figured Katya and I wouldn't be much for polite conversation. Thinks you'll lighten the mood," Alexi rolled his eyes.

"He wants Blazer there to break up the tension? I must have really pissed that lady off," Katya beamed as she lifted herself up to sit on the counter.

In truth she was anything but proud of herself. Internally she was devastated at the way things had gone with Laura. She wasn't sorry for anything she said. She was just sorry that she had to say it at all. Every time she thought of the woman's words in the lab her anger swelled. Katya found it hard to believe that she didn't understand the gravity of the situation which could only mean she didn't care. Laura knew how much Saul and Ellen had put into the project. Katya wondered if Roslin's apparent aversion toward Ellen had fueled her response and that made her even more upset. She knew her aunt had more than a few faults, but she loved her dearly and she would always defend her dedication and devotion to the project. Out of all the ways Katya had pictured Laura Roslin over the years she had never pictured her as someone who would dismiss an entire people over her own distaste for the situation. Wasn't this the woman who supposedly spent her dying days dedicated to serving her own people? Katya knew she had probably idealized the woman in her head for a long time. Part of it had been wishful thinking and some of it her uncle's encouraging stories and descriptions. Either way Alexi had been right; she had set herself up for disappointment in a major way.

"Yeah well the commander is going to be there, so we all need to at least be somewhat civil," Alexi warned as he tossed Blazer an orange. "Come in uniform too," He added.

"Think I could get Xao to write me a sick note?" Katya only half joked.

"Keep skipping meals and you'll end up with a real sick note. Yehst'," Alexi warned as he held out the fruit bowl for her.

She pushed it away.

He'd been extra worried about her since her fainting spell in Med Ward. He knew it had mostly been due to the shock of the moment but Tawny said her poor blood sugar had added to it. Katya never had a good appetite; a product of experiments conducted on all four of them as children. They had been used by their scientist parents to test an all supplemental diet for an extended period of time. The purpose of the research was in response to a Committee concern over what would happen to the people if Beta Station was somehow destroyed or badly damaged. It wasn't the only test done on the four children but it was one with some annoying and lasting ramifications. When the testing had ended the boys had no trouble returning to a solid diet but for some reason Margot and Katya had struggled and never truly adjusted to the change. The more Alexi offered his wife snacks and vitamins the more she refused. She was as stubborn as they came but when it came to Katya, Alexi had patients.

"Well I'm accepting Mrs. Tigh's invitation. I'm not gunna miss round two," Blazer said popping a section of orange in his mouth. "Hey you guys, I have Beta Lab clearance. Want to watch the recording of yesterday?" He asked pointing to their image screen. "Let's pull it up on the network. Cap, I bet we could zoom in and see that little vein that pops out on your forehead when you get really angry."

Had he been serious they could have actually watched the entire scene unfold once again. Footage from the station's military labs was recorded constantly as was the case in many military locations aboard each station. Recorded data could be accessed by anyone with the right clearance going as far back as the year 2265. The entire project up until the recent Roslin-Adama download had been recorded on all stations in detail. Katya would sometimes pull up footage from before her father's death. Watching it she could relive the days she had spent with him as he worked diligently in the lab so excited for the future.

"How is this my life?" Katya satirically inquired palming her forehead.

"How is this any of our lives?" Her husband returned retrieving his own bottle of water from the cooler and popping it open.

"When are you back on the board Cap?" Blazer asked wiping some fruit juice from his stubbled chin.

"Not till Monday," She answered grimly.

"At least you're getting some R&amp;R out of this," Blazer offered.

"You call this R&amp;R?" Alexi scoffed on Katya's behalf.

"I'd rather be flying anyway," She added.

Blazer munched on another slice of fruit as he spoke.

"Never know, Cap. Tonight might not be so bad. Maybe Roslin's mood has changed after a good night's sleep out of Med Ward. I mean, I didn't like what she was spouting off yesterday either but maybe if we're super friendly and convincing tonight she'll change her tune," Blazer suggested. "Besides I want to talk to Adama some more. I bet he and the Colonel could tell some crazy stories. Plus I like his voice. It's like gritty and smooth all at the same time. Kinda cool."

"How the fuck are you always so optimistic?" Katya said tossing her head back with exasperation.

"I have to be, Koshka. Around you guys especially. You two are a couple of melancholy fucks," Blazer stated as he walked over to toss his orange peel. "And you feed into each other. Sometimes I'm surprised you even convince yourselves to get out of bed in the morning." He said as he hit the disposal switch.

"Today I almost didn't," Katya answered with a smirk and a roll of her eyes as she slid off of the counter top and walked away.

Blazer took her spot.

"Well, Sergeant, are you gunna lend my happy ass some clothes? Or am I gunna have to move furniture around at the Tigh's looking like I wet the bed?"

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"Bill," Ellen happily greeted.

"Bill, is something wrong?" Saul quickly followed jumping up out of his seat.

"No, not really," Bill answered as Ellen gestured for him to enter.

She closed the hatch behind him leaving his security detail on the other side.

"Why didn't you message me, Bill? I would have come over if you needed something. Our trip over to Delta isn't for another couple of hours," Saul said motioning for Bill to take a seat on the sofa.

Ellen went to fill a pitcher with some water and gather some glasses as the men took their seats.

"Yeah, I know. I can't figure this damn thing out, Saul," Bill complained looking at his cuff.

"I'll give you a better lesson today," Saul assured him. "I don't mean to keep you cooped up in your cabin Bill, but I'm not sure how I feel about you walking the halls alone just yet. People 'round here are mighty anxious to get a look at you. I mean military has their orders. It shouldn't be so bad in this corridor but still, you never know," Saul explained.

"Saul, I'm not a godsdamn invalid. I wasn't alone either. There were two marines outside the hatch this morning. I left one with Laura and the other escorted me here. It was a three minute walk for frak sake." Bill said leaning back onto the sofa.

"Alright, alright, just keep your wits about you. You're the most valuable thing on this station right now." Saul informed him as Ellen leaned over to place a tray on the coffee table.

Bill was slightly annoyed by Saul's referral of him as a thing but he decided to let it pass. He had come for a reason.

"Thirsty, Bill?" Ellen asked with a smile. Bill politely thanked her with a nod. She decided she should just get her apology over with as soon as possible. "Bill, I want to let you know how sorry I am for some of the things I said on Beta yesterday. They were inappropriate and I really don't want our relationship to start back off on such an awful note," She offered ringing her hands in front of herself.

"Well thank you for that, Ellen. I know Laura's having some trouble adjusting to all of this, but I appreciate you saying so."

"I mean it Bill and I want to apologize to Laura too. In fact we want to invite you both to dinner here tonight with Commander Kaplan. Consider it an olive branch? We'd be so happy if you'd agree to join us," Ellen said following with her sweetest smile.

"There'll be booze," Saul interjected with a light fist to Bill's arm.

"In that case I'd love to," He accepted. "But I don't know about Laura," He amended, his smile fading. "In fact, Ellen, she's the reason why I'm here," Bill started.

"Bill, I promise I'm going to personally apologize to her too. I'll do it before we head to Delta today. And Katya, well…uh we're working on it," Ellen said with a nervous laugh.

Saul just grunted.

"No, Ellen, that's not it," Bill started, "Laura actually sent me over here to get you. She um…well she wasn't feeling well when she woke up and she was wondering if you'd mind heading over to our cabin," He explained.

Ellen looked at Saul who just shrugged beside Bill.

"Oh, dear, well, should I call Dr. Xao? I mean is she alright?" Ellen asked suddenly very worried over the state of one of their most precious assets.

No matter how much the woman got under her skin she was still, in essence, priceless to the project and the people of Earth Orbit. If Le Blanc got word that one of them wasn't feeling well she would have Ellen's head.

"No, no nothing like that, at least I don't think. Would you mind just heading down there though? Besides it might give you two a chance to talk," Bill suggested.

"Uh, well of course. I'll just head there right now," Ellen hesitantly agreed. She had been ready to apologize but she thought she'd have a few hours to mull over what she would say. She supposed she could improvise. "Saul, if I'm not back in the next hour just message me when you know our flight time," She instructed as she moved toward the hatch.

Looking back at Bill she noticed he hadn't followed.

"Are you not coming, Bill?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no. I think I'll stay here with Saul if that's alright," He said looking toward his friend.

"Fine by me," Saul affirmed.

_Fabulous_, Ellen thought; _another one on one with Laura Roslin_. _She couldn't wait_. Still, she was curious over what Laura could have summoned her for. This would be interesting, no doubt.

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

Laura had woken up feeling awful. The feeling only intensified once she was awake enough to register the nature of her ailment. The old familiar ache had started to gnaw at her in the early hours of the morning. At first she had tried to deny what she was feeling. She tossed and turned in the rack beside Bill trying to ignore it. She hoped she would fall back to sleep and wake up to find the pain had vanished. It hadn't worked. Eventually her fitfulness had woken Bill. With the addition of his incessant worried inquiry and the discomfort of a problem she could no longer ignore Laura had eventually fled to the privacy of the head. After an unreasonable amount of time behind the door, mostly spent in a state of denial and panic Laura gathered her emotions and emerged to find Bill sitting on the side of the rack anxiously waiting. With only a short and slightly awkward explanation she'd asked him to go retrieve Ellen. He'd washed up quickly and left the cabin in a somewhat jittery state which would have made her laugh had she not felt so utterly awful. After a hot shower and a change of clothes she was feeling moderately better. She found a bottle of pain killers in the head cabinet and took two while she awaited Ellen. To Bill's credit she hadn't waited very long. Laura heard Ellen's voice behind the hatch before she even knocked.

"Laura, it's Ellen. Are you alright in there?" She called through the door.

She really hated that she had to call on Ellen Tigh. The two were on less than amicable terms and she was just about the last person Laura cared to see this early in the morning, but what choice did she have? She needed some answers and she needed help. Ellen was the only one she knew to ask.

Laura made her way to the hatch as quickly as she could and opened it just as Ellen was about to pound on it again.

"Oh, um, Laura," Ellen stuttered somewhat caught by surprised "Are you okay? Bill sent me."

Laura just nodded silently and motioned for Ellen to enter. She smiled at the marine outside before shutting the hatch and joined Ellen where she now stood in front of the sofa.

Ellen looked Laura up and down. She seemed fine. No obvious signs of distress. What the heck was this about?

"Laura, what's wrong?" Ellen asked the other woman who stood with her arms crossed looking like she was ready to send someone to the principal's office. "Wait. If this is about what happened yesterday I want you to know that I fully apologize. You were upset and I know we have literally put the world on your shoulders over the last few days. I shouldn't have attacked you the way I did. And Katya, well, she's just scared and she's just so used to sticking up for me. I just…"

"Look, Ellen, I appreciate that but we were both upset. Why don't we just agree to forget it?" Laura offered cutting off Ellen's apologetic rambling. "Besides, that isn't why I asked you to come here."

Ellen folded her hands in front of herself and smiled.

"Forgetting about it sounds just fine to me," She agreed. "So, if you didn't call me here for another throw down what's the problem? You seem alright to me," She observed as she crossed her own arms mimicking Laura's stance.

Laura raised her eyebrows and let out a soft weary chuckle.

"Ellen how _old_ is this body that you've… _put me in_ supposed to be?" Laura posed.

Ellen squinted at the question and licked her lips.

"I don't know. It was really just an estimation. How old were you when you died?" Ellen shrugged.

Laura only glared in her direction.

"In reality that body was created less than forty years ago. I told you before; in stasis we were able to slow down, speed up or stop the aging process artificially whenever we needed to. When it came close your download time well, Saul and I just tried to get you both as close as possible to how we saw you last without overshooting our mark. We couldn't go backwards if we accidentally overdid it. To be honest Laura, when you and I first met you were already sick. I had no way of knowing how much the cancer had already worn at you. I didn't know you before then," Ellen explained. "So, maybe I was a little generous in picking a physical stopping point when it came to you but it can't be by much. Anyway, who cares? You look good. Great actually. What's the difference?" Ellen finished tossing her hands up and letting herself flop on to the sofa.

Laura slowly stepped closer to where Ellen now sat and looked down at her with an arched brow.

"The difference is, Ellen, that this body you've given me seems to still have a frakking menstrual cycle," Laura finally challenged.

Ellen stared up at Laura with wide eyes for a few long silent moments before bursting into laughter.

Laura rolled her eyes as she watched Ellen overcome by a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad you find this so _funny_," Laura said with a glare at the laughing woman.

"Oh my gods, you're frakking kidding, right?" Ellen said with a snicker, "Please tell me you're joking, Laura," She added wiping some tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"I most certainly _am not_ joking Ellen and I don't think it's funny."

"Oh gods, Laura, it kind of is," Ellen posed slightly out of breath and trying to get Laura to see some humor in the situation. It wasn't working. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive. It's been a few hundred thousand years for me," Ellen said with another chuckle.

"Yeah, me too," Laura came back at her as she sat across from Ellen on the surface of the coffee table.

"Are you sure Laura? I mean how old were you when that all quit on you the last time?" Ellen said failing terribly had hiding her smile with a hand over her mouth.

"Well I guess I'm not sure but if I'm wrong, then I'm in a lot more trouble than I thought," Laura observed "And I don't know, forty-seven, forty-eight? It was well over a year before the fall of the Colonies. I can't remember exactly."

"Okay then, let's just take it easy," Ellen said sitting up in the chair with her palms held out. "So then we can't be_ that_ far off. You may have a few less crows feet but I didn't go crazy. Maybe it was brought on by stress? Maybe it will only last a few months," Ellen optimistically suggested.

Laura just leaned over with her elbows on her knees and her head in her palms.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Laura. Maybe the lab can figure something out. I'm sorry, I tried my best, but it was my mistake and I'll make sure you're taken care of," Ellen assured her. "Either way, we should probably get you over to Dr. Tawny right away to be safe."

"Back to the infirmary?"

"Well you can still _walk,_ can't you? I'm not going to ask her to do a cabin call for this," Ellen teased.

Laura shrugged. She wasn't looking forward to heading back there and she was more than just a little embarrassed that she had to.

"C'mon," Ellen encouraged as she moved off of the sofa. "I'll just tell Bill and Saul to head to Delta without us. I know you didn't want to go anyway," She said swiping at her station cuff. "So did you uh, tell Bill?" She said with a snort.

"Yeah, Ellen, I did," Laura sighed. "I had to. He knew something was up and I knew he wouldn't let it go without an explanation," She told her.

Ellen bit her lip trying like hell not to smile and failing. Looking up from her cuff she just shook her head at Laura and smirked.

"Let's go. Tawny will figure it out and you'll get some rest. It will be fine. Then later tonight you and Bill are going to come over for dinner and drinks," Ellen said matter-of-factly as Laura stood and the two made their way to the hatch.

"Dinner? Ellen, I don't know if I feel up to that tonight," Laura protested.

"Oh yes you do. I've seen you hold a press conference two steps away from being on your death bed. You can make it through a dinner party with cramps," Ellen joked.

"Ellen I'm so close to changing my mind about forgetting our little tiff yesterday," Laura warned.

"Lighten up, Laura," Ellen said as she opened the hatch. "You know this reminds me of when I had to bring Katya in for her first _grown up_ visit with the doctor. Maybe later you and I can braid each other's hair and talk about the birds and the bees," She added with a wink.

"Ellen, do you really think it's wise to frak with someone who's suddenly become hormonal for the first time in two millennia?"

If Ellen was at all intimidated it was masked by her complete amusement over the situation.

"Follow us, handsome," Ellen instructed the marine guard as he closed the hatch behind them and they started to walk on.

* * *

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY**

**YEAR: 2315**

Saul had a hell of a time arranging a flight out to Delta. At first they had tried to stick them with a couple of rooks but Saul wasn't about to trust Bill Adama's safety to some bonehead nuggets. With some rearranging and a few unpopular direct orders he was able to get them a proper escort team by mid-afternoon. Without Laura and Ellen along for the trip the day had been much less tense than the last. Though Bill had been somewhat distracted and worried about Laura, Saul had done his best to assure him that no matter what their personal relationship might be, Laura's health and safety would always be Ellen's number one priority. That and Ellen's frequent updating messages had been enough to keep Bill placated during most of the trip.

The two old friends were able to reconnect a bit. Saul taught Bill about the differences in Orbit's military protocol and about the engines used to propel the Falcons and Hawks used in combat. Bill was surprised a few times to find that he was actually enjoying himself. He was starting to allow himself to laugh more and more at Saul's jokes and learning to accept his new surroundings. The day had gone exceptionally well until after they had arrived in Delta's military lab. As Saul expected he would be, Bill was still uneasy around the stasis chambers. He couldn't blame him. He knew seeing the lifeless bodies not only spoke of what was to come, but reminded Bill of what it had taken to get him here. Knowing that a clone of your body had been floating naked in a tank for almost forty years under the observation of strangers had to be difficult to get also figured the occupants of these particular chambers had to trigger different emotions in Bill than seeing Helo and Athena had. Though Anders had been one of Bill's pilots, he had also been one of the Final Five. The last time Bill saw him he had sent the boy into the sun to die. His reaction to D'Anna was hard to read. Their relationship with the Cylon Three had been a complicated one and the knowledge that she was there as Kara's replacement hung thick in the air around her tank. Bill stared at the sights before him solemnly. He asked questions now and then which Saul did his best to answer.

"So they will be the last to download," Bill observed. "Any particular reasoning for the order of things?"

Saul shook his head and rubbed at his chin.

"Everything involving the project has always been carried out in the order of creation. You and Laura are always first, then Helo and Athena. Had Baltar and Caprica survived they would come before Anders and D'Anna here," Saul explained.

Bill furrowed his brow at the mention of the missing bodies.

"What happened to them?" He decided to ask turning from the chambers. He knew the bodies had been destroyed but the details as to what happened had been kept vague by both Saul and Ellen so far.

"Like, I told you, there was an attack on Gamma," Saul started. "The bots, well their version of mechanical humanoids, ones you could compare to Cylon centurions, boarded the station. They don't have skin jobs thank the gods. They don't have any synthetic organics as far as we know. They mostly exist on the surface as a network of software controlling almost every mechanism on the planet that ever had as much as a calculator programmed on to it," Saul went on as Bill listened intently. "The whole system used to get attacked a lot more before we brought the basestar in range. It still happens on rare occasion but most of the combat is carried out right about where the planet's atmosphere ends. We try like hell not to let them get any closer than that. Anyway a few years ago some of those bots were able to infiltrate Gamma. Took out almost fifty people on their way to the lab. They are ugly sons-a-bitches too. I know centurions in any stage of their development have never been too pleasing to look at but these things, well they creep the hell out of me. They're smaller than centurions. Thin and lanky, no visible eyes to speak of, but they shoot three different kinds of deadly ammunition with incredible precision and accuracy."

Saul's description was enough to make Bill's skin crawl. He hoped like hell he'd never have to see one for himself.

"They stormed Gamma's lab, killed the staff off in under two minutes and then blasted the hell out of both tanks. It was a frakkin' blitzkrieg. These labs are under continual surveillance. I've seen the footage. Even if both bodies hadn't been shot to hell there would have been no saving them. The tanks were depressurized when the first bullets hit the glass. Without secondary life support they would have been unsalvageable before anyone got to them," Saul stopped for a moment and looked back at the chambers.

"Similar attacks had happened twice before that. Ellen told you about one yesterday. Dr. Bishop and his team; they gave their lives to save the Agathons."

"And the other time?" Bill asked.

Saul inhaled deeply before answering and looked back at Bill.

"They were after you and Laura. Marines got to lab before the bots were able to get to your chambers, but they had already killed more than half of the lab staff including your creator, Dr. Isakoff, Katya's father," He looked down at his boots as he continued. "He used to take her to work with him all the time. She was there with him that day. When word of the coming ambush got to the lab he hid her in a supply closet before the hatch was breached. The kid heard the whole thing. Saw some of it too. We never figured out just how much she witnessed. She was just seven years old," Saul said trying to shake the image out of his head.

He hated to think of Katya going through the awful ordeal. For years after she was plagued by nightmares and horrifying memories. Saul could recall countless nights when he and Ellen had stayed up trying to soothe the girl back to sleep.

"Anyway, after that Ellen and I moved aboard Alpha permanently. We felt better about the safety of your bodies, being close by. We took in Katya right away and we've been aboard ever since."

Bill felt his teeth clenching together like a vice. The description of Saul's story painted a gruesome picture. Not only had he and Laura's bodies been moments away from being obliterated, but people had lain down their lives to stop it from happening. Even more sickening, it had all been witnessed by a terrified little girl. Suddenly Bill thought Katya's outburst toward Laura made a hell of a lot more sense. Her father had sacrificed his life so that they could be here one day to carry out the mission set for them. He could see now why Laura's words had incited such rage in the young woman.

"That girl's been through a lot," Bill stated.

Saul nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she has."

"Saul, you and Ellen seem like you've done your best with that kid. I can't speak for Laura, but I won't hold yesterday against her," Bill offered.

"I appreciate you saying that, Bill." Saul said with a small smile.

"Hey, father to father, I understand. After Lee, Zak and Kara, believe me I've seen and heard it all," Bill laughed with a hand to Saul's shoulder. "Sometimes kids say things that you'd never dreamed they'd ever say. I found that in the end how proud I was of each of them had less to do with what they had said and more to do with what they'd done."

As the men stood there the wheel of the lab's hatch creaked and opened. When both men turned to see who had entered Saul went white a sheet when he saw that it was Margot.

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

"You can sit back up, Ms. Roslin," Tawny instructed.

As the doctor walked over to the counter to wash up Laura did her best to situate herself in a more comfortable and modest position. When she and Ellen had made it to Med Ward the younger Dr. Xao had been waiting for them. Laura assumed Ellen had sent a message to Tawny during their walk over though she hadn't noticed. She had been too distracted over her current predicament to pay much attention to her surroundings. Now that it had been days since the download the clinic was once again filled with military patients. With discretion in mind Tawny had led Laura to one of only two private rooms in the entire infirmary. Laura was relieved to behind a door and not a flimsy curtain for once. Ellen had stayed outside promising she would be there to take Laura back to her quarters once they were through.

"Well, you're right," Tawny said walking back over to the examining table. She carried a tablet with her. Taking a seat on the stool beside the table she turned the device on. "Just Mother Nature rearing her bitchy head again," She joked with a smile.

Laura wondered how much more mortifying the day could possibly get.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, Ma'am. I see no signs of cysts or internal damage. I actually gave you a pelvic before you downloaded. That was just a few days ago. Had there been any abnormalities I would have seen them then," Tawny informed her.

_That's how much more mortifying the day could get_, Laura thought. Now she had that lovely picture in her mind. She wondered just what else this body had been through before she'd inhabited it. How many people had handled it, seen it unoccupied by a living soul, watched it as it floated in the same kind of chambers she watched the Agathons floating in?

"It's good news, Ms. Roslin. Believe me out of all things it could have been this is the least serious. You're perfectly healthy. You're just uncomfortable," Tawny offered. "Would you scan your cuff over the screen please?" Tawny requested holding out the glowing tablet.

Laura did as she was asked and soon an image of a document with her name on it hovered above the device.

"How long do you think I'm going to have to…deal with this?" Laura asked as Tawny seemed to be adding some notes to the projected file.

"Well I can't really say. As Mrs. Tigh told you, we only have an estimation of the approximate relative age of your body. Literally, it was created thirty-eight years ago but thanks to the aging process of the stasis chambers, that number is really no help to us," Tawny admitted. "We have to take environment into consideration as well. This body hasn't had the effects that any average person's would have over the course of a lifetime; stress, illness, diet. Genetically it's identical to your old one, but…"

"But, it's not my body," Laura finished.

"Well, it is now," Tawny shrugged. "You said yourself that gauging your own physical appearance the Tighs could have only been a few years off target at the most. I doubt it'll be too long. Here's the thing, Ms. Roslin; I can put a stop to it if that's your decision but I don't recommend it in your case. We know that your body is genetically predisposed to developing breast cancer," She paused.

Laura looked at the doctor waiting for her to continue.

"I'm aware. It killed me," Laura said not seeing the point.

"The issue is that hormone therapies used to alter the natural cycle are in some cases found to increase the risk of developing the disease. Even without your former medical history available the lab was able to see that your DNA held an over 85% chance of an occurrence. You posses a gene mutation called BRCA1. It's genetic. With that in mind I want to air on the side of being extra cautious. We have a cure for it now, which I'm happy to tell you, but it's still hell for the body to go through so avoidance is still paramount," Tawny explained.

Laura was caught off guard when tears started to well up in her eyes. She dabbed at them with her thumb before they had a chance to fall and then cleared her throat.

"You can cure it?" She asked wanting to make sure she had heard the doctor correctly.

Watching her mother suffer with cancer and then going through it herself, she never thought she would live to hear those words, but she had. Gaius Baltar had found a so called cure. It had given her time but in the end it had come back.

"Yes, Ma'am. In people without any other complicating factors the success rate is well over 90%, but like I said, better to not put the body through it at all," Tawny repeated.

"This cure, doctor is it…is it cylon?"

Tawny put the tablet in her lap and took a moment before she answered.

"Ms. Roslin, there is something I feel like you should understand. Genetically _you_ may be purely Colonial but humans here in Orbit, all of us who's families came from the surface; we are all partially Cylon. We're all partially Colonial-human as well, and part native Earth-human too. We're an amalgamation of your descendants, the cylons your people brought with them and the humans that were already here. For much of our existence that fact was forgotten. Now that we are aware of it once again, I feel like it's something that's always important to remind ourselves and others of. If you're asking if the cure came from the Tighs or their basestar then the answer is no. You're last body was treated once with a dose of Cylon-Colonial hybrid blood from what I understand. Our current treatment is nothing like that, if it makes you feel any better." Tawny finished and picked up the tablet again.

Laura understood the doctor's explanation but she had a feeling the true gravity of its meaning was going to take longer to sink in.

"Now I guess this is as good of a time as any since you're already here," The doctor continued. "Though most of your former medical history, things like broken bones, or getting the measles aren't relevant to this body, other things that might still affect this one like family history or former allergies might be helpful to have on file. Your DNA analysis from the lab gave us decent projections but it would help to know if you remember anything in particular that might be good for us to know."

Laura shrugged as she tried to think of information that could be helpful. She really just wanted to get up, get dressed and get out of the ward.

"My mother died of breast cancer too. My maternal grandmother was diabetic. I used to be allergic to pollen but after I left the Colonies my allergies never bothered me again," Laura recalled. "I'm sorry if that's not very helpful. It's been a long day so far. I might be able to think of more later on."

Tawny nodded in understanding.

"That's perfectly alright Ms. Roslin. I want you to know the body you're in now has been in excellent condition and still is," The young doctor informed her. "And I plan on helping you keep it that way," She said as she swiped through Laura's records that had been kept by the lab. "Oh here's something you should probably know about it." Tawny stood to show Laura the screens projection and pointed to a section labeled; _procedures._"They removed your tonsils and adenoids in the lab over twenty years ago," Tawny informed pointing to a box that read _Adenoidectomy/ Tonsillectomy_. "If I remember hearing correctly from Dr. Le Blanc it was a precautionary procedure done on all of the bodies. You were taken out of stasis and put on life support relatively often for things like chamber maintenance. The frequent intubation would often irritate the tissue. The glands were removed to prevent recurring infection."

Laura listened to Tawny speak as she scanned the form in front of her. Okay, so she had no tonsils. Tonsils weren't important were they? Just as Tawny went to swipe the document to its next page something on the file caught Laura's attention.

"Doctor, can you swipe back?" She asked sitting up straighter on the table.

"Something wrong?" Tawny asked.

"Well, yes. I think that file has an error on it."

Without thinking Tawny swiped back the previous page.

"Right there," Laura pointed to the section labeled _procedures_. "The box that says _Live Births_; its set to one."

As Tawny's eyes zeroed in on the words she thought she felt her heart stop cold in her chest. How could she have been so careless? She might as well just drop dead there in the examining room because there were about six people who were going to be gunning for her anyway if she didn't think fast.

"Oh," Tawny laughed, "I see it. You know what? I must have accidentally clicked it up from zero when I was swiping," She lied. Her brain felt like scrambled mush and she couldn't tell if Laura was suspicious of her story or not. She just kept smiling and hoping Katya would have the decency to knock her out cold before she started breaking bones. "It's been an exciting few days, but I think I would remember if you'd come in for that," Tawny tried to cover with a joke. She temporarily set the number to zero in front of Laura and then quickly shut the tablet down. "Speaking of that, I'll be right back and we'll get you fitted for a prevention implant," She said trying her best to gage the woman's facial expression.

Satisfied once Laura nodded and smiled back at her, Tawny left the room to find Ellen. After frantically scanning the area she found her sitting across the ward in a chair engrossed in whatever she was looking at on her station cuff.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Doc?" Ellen said looking up from her wrist." You look sicker than half the people you're treating in here,"

"Please, don't kill me, Ellen," Tawny winced.

* * *

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY**

**YEAR: 2315**

As the two men stood face to face with a stunned Margot, Saul's mind ran through all of his possible options but none of them seemed right. Before he could settle on a reaction Margot spoke.

"Sorry, Colonel I didn't know you'd be in here," She explained nervously.

They had told her stay off of Alpha but they hadn't warned her they would be boarding Delta today. Since the first download and helping Katya fix up the cabin Margot had been thinking more and more about her own upcoming experience. Her mother had been of little help when she'd asked her for advice on the situation. For the last few days she had been visiting the lab when she had down time and she knew her mother wouldn't be in. She thought coming to see her birth parents more often would help her asses her own feelings and what her future might look like with them in it. She hadn't meant to cause any trouble.

"That's alright, Specialist." Saul said and cleared his throat. "Not your fault," He added.

She just nodded in response.

Before he could decide whether to introduce her or dismiss her she turned around and left the lab. The whole encounter lasted about thirty seconds. Maybe Bill hadn't even noticed what she looked like, Saul considered. Maybe there was no problem. His hopes were dashed once he dared to look back at the man beside him. Bill's eyes were bugged out of his skull, and Saul could tell he was grinding his teeth. He could even see the veins in his neck starting to pulse.

"Bill," Saul started but he was cut off.

"Who or… _what_ was that?" Bill said through gritted teeth.

Saul inhaled deeply and considered his answer. He wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't give Bill any extra information yet if he didn't have to.

"Bill, that was Margot," He didn't dare give Bill her last name. With this extra piece to the puzzle all Bill would need to know was that she was Le Blanc's daughter before he really started demanding answers. "She's a soldier, a communications engineer here on Delta."

"And why does she look so frakking much like the woman in this tank?" Bill hissed as he angrily pointed toward D'Anna's chamber.

Saul felt like he had been backed into a corner. What else could he do? This wasn't how he wanted it to happen but there didn't seem to be any way out of it.

"Bill,"

"Saul, if there are other copies of these bodies I want to know about them now. Don't frak with me! If this is some cylon offshoot project where you're trying to bring back anything resembling a resurrection ship I want nothing to do with it. You told me why I was brought back here and I believed you," Bill sneered.

"No, Bill, it's not. It's nothing like that. That isn't it."

"So are there copies of all the bodies then? Is there another version of me? One of Helo? Another Anders? I don't like this Saul!" Bill warned getting more and more heated as he moved in closer toward the other man.

"Bill, you have to believe me when I tell you that's not the case. You're it, that body, that's it. When it dies you die and the same will be true for D'Anna once she's awake,"

Saul promised. "I swear on everything that's the truth. After this I don't plan having anything to do with the resurrection of another soul for the rest of my godsdamn days!"

Saul barked back in Bills face and the other man finally backed down.

Bill took a few steps back and shook his head. He was obviously confused.

"Bill, listen. Some things went on here before Ellen and I came to live in the station system. Things we had no part in and no knowledge of, things we put a stop to. The girl you saw was a product of illegal usage of cylon Three DNA that we provided but that girl is not D'Anna. She has her own identity, her own soul and if I'd just shot her point blank in the head with my side arm she'd drop down dead right here in the lab, same as you would. She wouldn't resurrect and she wouldn't go back to another waiting body. I promise you that's true, Bill."

It was in fact all true. Saul knew he was walking a fine line, but he couldn't let things unfold this way.

"You believe me don't you, Old Man?" Saul asked hoping like hell that his explanation would be enough for now.

Bill looked back at the tanks and down to the floor and back again. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and inhaled deeply. He had been dropped into one insane situation, he thought, but he believed his friend.

"Yeah, Saul, I do," He nodded.

"That's good Bill. I'm glad. Look this project hasn't gone perfectly. It's had some major problems, but it isn't some big trick. I wouldn't ever do that to you."

"I know that," Bill affirmed.

Saul's station cuff buzzed at his side cutting into what was left of the tense moment. He looked at it and back at Bill.

"Laura's out of the ward," Saul said putting his arm around Bill and leading him toward the lab's hatch. "Let's get you back to her."

The two men left Delta without much more being said about the incident in the lab. When they were back aboard Alpha Bill promised Saul they would be at dinner if Laura was up for it. Saul promised himself that if they made it through dinner he would tell Bill the truth before the night was over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Hello to anyone who is still reading.. I'm not sure there is an adult language warning for this chapter but, keep it in mind. Disclaimer is of course in CH 1. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter. Thanks and Good Hunting! LLA – UPDATE: FORMATTING UNDER CONSTRUCTION

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

"Dammit Blaze, how are you losing to him? He's never even been in a cockpit!" Katya teased.

"It's not fair, Cap. This game is nothing like the real thing," Blaze complained

"Is this real enough for ya?" Alexi snarked as he showered Blazer's Falcon with ammo on the Tigh's image screen.

"Ouch!" Katya shouted as she watched the display on the wall in front of her.

"I'm out!" Blazer yelled as he turned the controller projection off of his tablet and tossed it to the side.

Alexi just chuckled softly to himself and reset the game.

"Wow, Blazer, I'd tell people how horrible you are at this, but you're on my squadron so I'm too embarrassed," Katya mocked as she took a drag from her vaporizer and passed to the other pilot.

"That game is bull," Blazer insisted between puffs. "Totally unrealistic."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Blaze. Just say it; I got my flyboy ass beat three times in a row by a boot stomping marine," Alexi gloated grabbing the device from Blaze and placing it between his grinning teeth.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Came Ellen's warning voice. "What have I told you all about using these things!?" She said walking over behind the sofa. She took the vaporizer right out of Alexi's mouth and placed it between her own lips.

"Uh, I think your usual words are _'they're mine, don't touch 'em'_?" Katya half mocked.

"That's right," Ellen said with a smirk and exhaled. "Now c'mon, turn that game off and get ready. You don't even have you're tunics on," She complained putting the device away in an end table drawer.

Their guests would be arriving soon and Ellen hadn't had as much time to get ready as she thought she would.

"What's with you? You're acting so weird and high strung," Katya told her aunt who was busily milling around the cabin straightening things that were already in order.

Ellen shook her head and laughed to herself.

"Katya, you don't know the day I've had," Ellen told her.

"Why weren't you here when they came to move the furniture?" The younger woman probed.

Ellen finally stopped fussing with the table setting she was rearranging and looked at Katya.

"I told you something came up. I said I was sorry. Just put your tunic on, Katya," She warned her. "Boys, there are still some chairs in the closet. Would you get them for me? Oh and someone please move that ottoman into Katya's old room. We need all the frakking foot room we can get."

Blazer stood up from his seat on the sofa.

"Abso-frakking-lutly , Mrs. Tigh. I'd love to get the frakking chairs," Blazer teased as Alexi followed him.

"Blaze," Ellen said in a warning but unserious tone.

"Can I really not say it tonight?" He joked as he opened the closet door and passed a chair to Alexi.

"No!" Katya shouted from where she was still planted on the sofa.

"C'mon. Everyone else is gunna be saying it," Blaze egged on. "I want to be part of the crowd," He continued to jest as he brought the chair he'd retrieved to the table.

"Fine say it, I want to see Kaplan's reaction," Katya dared him.

"You say it frakkin' once tonight Lieutenant and I'll punch your frakkin' lights out," Came Saul's threatening growl as he emerged from the bedroom.

He had been in there since he returned home for the day. Ellen was sure something had happened on Delta but she couldn't get it out of him. Not that she had volunteered any information about her own brush with disaster in Med Ward.

After Tawny's admission of her major screw up with Laura's chart Ellen's first reaction had been to lash out at the frightened young doctor. She had been livid.

How stupid could Tawny have been to let Laura look at her lab logs? There were at least three other procedures listed on that chart that Laura could have seen to inspire just as much suspicion. Tawny apologized profusely and assured Ellen that she thought she had covered the mistake well enough. Ellen hadn't believed her until she'd finally gone in to get Laura once she was ready to leave. She had been braced for a full on confrontation but the other woman made no mention of the strange occurrence. Figuring Tawny had been right about her damage control after all Ellen let herself relax and took Laura back to her cabin to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. She hadn't heard anything from her since.

"Yes, Sir, Colonel Sir," Blazer curtly answered.

"I mean it Blazer. I invited you here to be a representative of this station and to make sure these people feel welcome. I don't need you mocking them or causing me anymore grief than I've already got, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir. That was not my intention, Sir. I'll do my best tonight to make them feel at home," Blaze honestly assured him.

"That's more like it," Saul answered and then directed his attentions toward the sofa. "Katya put your damn tunic on."

The two hadn't spoken since the night before. When he'd come home he'd ignored everyone but Ellen before retreating to his room. Katya wasn't surprised that his first words to her were barked orders. She didn't answer him. She got up without verbal protest and headed for her old room where she'd hung up the rest of her uniform earlier. A knock at the hatch made everyone freeze in position.

"Oh, uh, it's probably just the food service. Alexi, would you get it?" Ellen asked trying to shake herself free of the tension.

"Ellen can I see you in the bedroom?" Saul's request was more of an instruction but she followed him anyway.

Once the door was closed Ellen took a seat on their rack.

"What's up Saul? Tell me. I know something happened today. You're as sharp as a razor," She accused.

"Yeah, and I've got good reason." He said pacing in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Saul turned to Ellen and stopped wearing a path in the rug.

"Bill saw Margot in the lab," He finally admitted.

Ellen felt her stomach turn over. Today was not their day.

"So, what happened?" She asked softly, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well he flipped but good, I'll tell you that much," He growled.

"Shhh, Saul, the kids will hear you," Ellen warned as she stood up and grabbed his arm.

"So what did you tell him? Does he know?"

"No, no. And Ellen I didn't lie to him but I came damn close and I don't like it," He said pointing a finger in his wife's direction.

Ellen was able to relax a bit. How Saul had gotten around that she didn't know, but she was glad.

"We should have warned her you were coming. That was careless," She admitted.

"Bill thought she was a copy. He thought we were hiding more bodies from them," He told her taking the place she had abandoned on their rack.

"Saul," Ellen started as she looked toward the floor, "today in Med Ward, Tawny Xao let Laura see her lab charts."

She looked up to see Saul's face in a state of shock. His mouth made the 'o' it always did when he was caught off guard and the amount of expression in his one eye made up for the other he was missing.

"What do you mean_, let her see her charts_? What did she see?" Saul asked somewhat in disbelief. He had always known Tawny to be exceptionally loyal. It was hard to believe she would have intentionally done something like that without warning.

"It was an accident I guess. She was trying to show her something else and she wasn't thinking. Laura noticed something on her chart that indicated she'd delivered a baby."

"What?!" Saul shouted as he jumped up from the rack.

"Shhh! Tawny was able to cover. She was able to convince Laura it was an error. She told her she just accidentally swiped at something she shouldn't have and it mistakenly changed the record. I don't know I wasn't in there, but Laura bought it. At least I think she did. Tawny swore she didn't even ask a second question. She didn't even mention it to me on the way back to her cabin. I think Tawny had her hopped up on painkillers," Ellen explained.

"What the frak is wrong with her anyway?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," Ellen said waving him off.

"I don't like this Ellen. It's already gone too far. Too much has gone wrong too quickly."

Ellen nodded and looked toward the floor again.

"I know, Saul," She said quietly.

He walked closer to her and took her hands in his own.

"Ellen, I know how you feel about this, but it ends tonight. After dinner I'm taking Bill out and I'm coming clean."

Ellen nodded but didn't look up at him. He knew if she did he'd see there were tears in her eyes. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's gotta be this way. It's the right thing," He spoke into her hair.

"I know," She said as she let him go and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. With a few sniffles she composed herself and Saul followed her out of the room.

Katya now sat on the Sofa in full uniform. She had left her hair down but Ellen liked it that way. As she looked over at the young woman she'd raised she thought to herself that she couldn't possibly be prouder. Ellen walked up behind the sofa and ran her hand through the girl's long dark hair. When Katya turned to smile up at her Ellen leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," Ellen said with a sad smile. "Just 'cause I love you," She added.

"Oh. I love you too," Katya smiled back.

"Ellen?" Alexi interrupted. "The food's here. I put it on the warmers in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Alexi, honey. You've been so helpful today." She told him.

"Yes ma'am. Oh and Blazer ate something off the dessert tray and tried to get us to lie for him," He added.

"Alexi, what the hell, man? Are you nine years old? Did you just rat on me?" Blaze said from the kitchenette.

"Get away from the food rocket jockey!" Saul warned.

"Blaze, sweetie it's okay," Ellen assured him with a giggle.

"Oh I almost forgot Ellen, this came with the delivery," Alexi said holding out a bottle of wine. "They said it was compliments of Dr. Tawny."

Ellen laughed as she took the bottle from him.

"Ha, that's the least of what that woman owes me," Ellen scoffed.

Confused Alexi looked toward his wife for some kind of explanation but she just shrugged behind her aunt.

"So does that mean we can drink now?" Katya asked.

"You bet it does, kitten," Ellen answered over her shoulder.

"No one's even here yet," Saul weakly protested.

"Oh, so what? When has that ever stopped us? One drink with just us," She said looking over at her husband. "We'll toast to family."

* * *

Not long after that the Tigh's guests had arrived. The commander came first which they were thankful for. It gave everyone a chance to get on the same page about what information had been divulged to Bill and Laura so far. Kaplan wasn't about to give Katya or the Tighs any direct orders on how to deal with the more personal aspects of the situation but he made his feelings clear; the subjects of this project, at least on his station were to be treated with respect, and that meant not lying to them or leaving them in the dark for any longer than necessary. Though both Saul and Ellen knew the truth would be out by the end of the night neither let the others know of the plan. Why spoil what could be a nice dinner?

By the time Bill and Laura arrived everyone was at least a few rounds in and Saul was starting to worry about the liquid courage Katya was pounding 'd taught the girl to hold her liquor but he couldn't ever be sure what might come out of her mouth when she was doing so. Short of just preemptively dismissing her he had no choice but to get half way loaded himself and hope for the best.

They now sat around the dinner table that was set up on an angle in the cabin's living space. Saul was at the head of the table with Ellen to his right and Laura to his left. As a precautionary move Katya and Alexi were seated all the way on the other side. Saul figured it would be best to put the Commander and Blaze in the middle. Kaplan, took the lead, beginning most of the conversation and Saul figured he had done well inviting Blazer to join them. The kid could be goofy but he had a certain charm to him, and he never shut up. With him around there was no time for awkward silence.

"Bill, Laura can I refresh your drinks?" Ellen asked moving to stand up and refill her own glass.

After a quick trip to the cooler she brought back the bottle that Tawny had sent over and popped the cork.

"Laura, Dr. Tawny sent this over for us tonight. Guess she wanted us to have a better evening than we did a day," Ellen laughed.

Laura's eyes widened at Ellen's reference.

"Are you feeling alight Ms. Roslin," Kaplan asked in a concerned tone.

Laura shot Ellen a look which she ignored as she poured.

"I'm fine Commander, just a check up," She assured him hoping he would drop it.

"Well you_look_ just lovely, Ms. Roslin" Blazer said noticing her hesitance and doing his best smooth out the situation.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," She said with a grateful smile.

"Viy'eb'nutsa," Katya said motioning toward Blazer. It only got a snort out of her husband.

Laura didn't know what the hell the girl had just said, but she could tell by the mocking tone it wasn't complimentary. She ignored it when it seemed everyone else had. When Ellen reached to fill her wine glass Laura stopped her.

"Ellen, I don't know how much I should be drinking."

"Oh c'mon Laura, you need it. Besides, it will give whatever else Tawny gave you a little kick," She smirked. With that in mind Laura put her glass right out for

Ellen to reach.

"Fill it up, maybe she's more pleasant when she's lit," Katya mumbled into her own drink. She'd said it to herself but loud enough so she knew Laura would hear. She didn't bother to look for the other woman's reaction and she ignored the warning glare her uncle was giving her. Only Kaplan and Adama separated her from her target. If they'd heard her they'd chosen to ignore it.

Laura just rolled her eyes and took a big sip of wine. She wasn't about to start anything at the dinner table.

"You know that's the wine Dr. Xao named Tawny after," Katya said to no one in particular doing her best to quickly take the focus of her rude remark.

Ellen turned the bottle around to read it. She had to move it back and forth a bit before she could focus since she'd finished almost half of it before her guests had arrived.

"Oh yeah, Old Beta Tawny Port," She read out loud. "That's cute," She added topping her own glass off.

"Huh," Bill started, "I wouldn't have pegged that little guy for a…"

"Wino?" Blazer finished. Getting laughs from only Katya and Alexi.

"Well I wasn't going to say _that_," Bill answered, "But to name his daughter after a bottle of wine..."

"Wait till you see him drunk on that E-Rep rice wine crap," Blazer laughed looking at his two friends, "Remember his birthday party last year?" He asked the table getting even more laughs.

The old doctor was strict and professional in the clinic but he did have a slight reputation for hitting the grapes pretty hard on special occasions. He was always good for a scene or two. There was nothing too obscene about his antics. The impression it made on the rest of the crew was more due to the obvious contrast from the man's stoic demeanor in Med Ward. When he let loose Tawny was always embarrassed but her friends and colleagues were always entertained.

"How could we forget?" Kaplan admitted and cleared his throat. "But, I assure you Ms. Roslin, Admiral, he's very professional; a dedicated serviceman and superb doctor. He'd never drink on the job," The commander assured, rushing to defend his major.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Laura smiled. "On the other hand, our doctor on Galactica used to puff on cigarettes right in our faces," She remembered with a brief giggle.

"He sure did," Saul confirmed. "Grumpy old bastard, burned a hole in my uniform once trying to take my damn blood pressure!" He said getting the entire table to laugh with the image.

"Oh, I remember. I miss that old coot," Ellen said with a sigh. "Xao is nothing like that, though. The commander is right."

"Think he'll be at Slap-Shot's pinning party tonight?" Alexi asked.

"Hell I hope so!" Blazer answered. "You coming later Commander?"

"Of course, I'll be there. Now you've got me hoping Xao does bust out the rice wine," The man chuckled.

"And he's not a wino Blazer," Katya added,"As Margot would say; he's a_connoisseur_." She said doing her best to mimic the Le Blanc's traditional tongue.

"Whatever he is, he's hilarious," Blaze said with a snort.

At the mention of Margot Saul's eyes went to Bill. Did this man ever forget a name? Saul saw him stiffen in his seat. He knew Bill could tell he was looking at him but the other man just avoided his gaze. Laura seemed to notice his unease as well.

"What's wrong?" She whispered discreetly beside him.

"Nothing," He lied. "Actually Ellen, do you have anything stronger than that?" He asked motioning to the wine bottle.

Before she could answer Saul interjected. They would all need something stronger if the night was headed in the direction he planned.

"Sure do, Bill. Katya took care of that for us. Isn't that right, Katya?"

Katya sipped at her drink and nodded. Besides a random hug her uncle had given her after their little family toast the two still hadn't interacted much since their fight the night before.

"Yes,Sir," She answered without explanation.

When Saul grimaced Alexi jumped in.

"Katya has family on Gamma Station. They distill this there from starch like potatoes," Alexi explained as he passed Saul the bottle of clear liquid. "Katya's cousin, well, her father's nephew…" He found himself stumbling, "Miloš, he brings us some every few weeks when he comes to Alpha."

"Good man," Saul said as he poured Bill a glass. "Well actually he's not, that kid is a punk, but as long as he brings this with him, I don't mind his visits," Saul said with a snort.

Bill lifted the glass to take a whiff as Kaplan took the bottle from the Colonel to pour his own.

"Historically, it originated in the area of the Eastern Federation, where Katya and Alexi's families came from years ago," The commander told Bill. "If you're getting it from an Isakoff, you know you're getting the good stuff," The man said winking at Katya who sat beside him.

"I'll drink to that," She said clinking the man's glass and taking her own swig.

"Drink up, Bill," Saul encouraged. "It's no ambrosia, but it gets the job done," He joked.

"What do you call this stuff?" Bill said looking at the glass.

"Vodka," Blazer said mimicking the way Katya and Alexi said it.

"Well, then cheers to _vodka_," Adama said taking a swing. He winced just a bit as it stung his throat. "That's some powerful stuff you're family makes, Captain,"

He said raising his glass toward Katya.

She only smiled and nodded.

"Laura, you want to try?" He said offering her his glass. "It has a bite to it," He warned as she took it from him.

"I'm sure she'll just bite it back," Katya smirked as she poked at her meal with her fork.

Laura just rolled her eyes again and took a bigger gulp of the liquid than she'd first intended. If she was going to get through this dinner she needed all the help she could get. Bill's eyes widened at the amount she had shot back. Was she really letting that girl get to her?

"Katya," Ellen seemed to warn, "I want you eat what's on your plate. Don't just move it around," She said surprising the girl who figured she was going to be admonished for her comment.

"I _am _eating," She lied to her aunt.

"You better be," Alexi chimed in.

"Oh she will," Kaplan assured Ellen and looked down at Katya. "She's keeping her strength up for when she gets back in the cockpit next week, aren't you Captain?" He said winking at her.

"Yes Sir," Katya said as she pierced some vegetables with her fork and popped them in her mouth.

"Notoriously bad appetite," Saul explained and Bill nodded.

"Oh well, we don't want you fainting on us again, Captain," Bill told the girl as she forced herself to chew.

"I'll try not to Sir," She said slightly embarrassed.

Every time she remembered her face-plant in front of Bill and Laura she could feel her cheeks turn red. She hoped the color the vodka had already probably given her complexion would hide it.

"Speaking of that, Captain," The commander continued. "You know Tawny is going to have to okay you to get back in the air," He informed her.

"But, I'm fine," She assured him.

"I'm sure you are, but since there is a record of it I need her to tell me it's okay before I let you get back in a bird. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." She said again with a huff.

"If you don't mind me asking what's you call-sign, Captain?" Bill asked.

She didn't know why the question caught her off guard. Maybe it was the fact that she'd dreamed about talking shop with Bill Adama all of her life and now that it was happening she was half drunk. When she didn't answer right away Blazer jumped in.

"It's Koshka," The lieutenant answered with a smile.

"What's it mean?" Laura asked.

"It's E-fed for cat, ma'am," Alexi answered.

"Hmm,_ fitting_," Laura said with an arched brow and took a sip from her drink.

Katya had to laugh. She was impressed that woman had started fire back her own shots down the table.

"Meow," Katya said back mimicking a claw in the air.

Saul lightly hit the table trying to get Katya's attention but she avoided him. Ellen just laughed into her glass.

Bill cleared his throat.

"Any significance to it?" He said trying to break up the interaction.

"Pet name from her father," Saul said. "And then Ellen…"

"She's always been my kitten," Ellen interrupted with an air kiss down the table to Katya who blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Just sort of stuck," Saul finished.

"Plus, the captain here is one of the most graceful pilot's I've ever known," The Commander added. "She flies swift, smooth, agile like, well…like a cat," He added with a smile.

"I'd like to watch you fly one day, Captain," Bill said to her. "You too L.T." He added toward Blaze.

Katya nodded wishing she wasn't the topic of conversation.

"Well, once I'm cleared maybe Uncle Saul will take you to the observation deck," She suggested.

* * *

By the time Ellen had put coffee and dessert out Laura was more than ready to leave. She was exhausted and sick of fending off the Katya's frequent quips in her direction. She put her had on Bill's thigh and gave it a light squeeze hoping he'd get the hint that she wanted to go. He looked over at her and could see the weariness in her eyes.

"This was a lovely dinner, Ellen," Kaplan spoke as he put his napkin over his dessert plate. "I thank you for the invitation."

"Any time Commander," Ellen said sweetly.

"And it was wonderful to spend more time getting to know you Admiral Adama, Ms. Roslin," He said earnestly.

"Laura," She insisted with small smile and the commander nodded.

"Yeah everything was great, Ellen, Colonel," Alexi said looking at his cuff, "But we really should be heading to the rec-room for Slip-Shot's party," He said backing his seat out.

"You kids go ahead," Ellen said, "And have a good time."

Blazer and Katya both moved to follow Alexi's lead.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Tigh." Blazer said as he stood beside Ellen's seat and rested a hand on her shoulder. "As always you are a most gracious and beautiful hostess," He lathered on.

"Thank you Blaze," She said giggling at his flighty words.

"Alright, out with you," Saul said pushing Blazers hand off of Ellen's shoulder.

Blazer just laughed as always.

"You coming out tonight, Colonel?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe. Now go on," He instructed.

Katya walked over behind Ellen's chair and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek the way Ellen had to her earlier. She had been moved to return the gesture ever since and there was a certain satisfaction in doing so in front of Laura Roslin. The woman might not know why, but Katya still wanted her to know on some level that Ellen Tigh was all the mother she needed.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and help you clean all this up?" Katya asked her.

"No, kitten. I've got this. You go have fun." She assured her.

Katya nodded and turned to her uncle. The two stared each other down for a few long moments until Katya broke. She smirked and shook her head as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the top of his bald head before she walked away. He wanted to be angry at her, and he was, but she always knew how to get to him. Suddenly he realized the next time he saw her it would be to tell her Bill knew.

"You have fun," He said softly after her. "Be safe," He added as an old habit.

"I'm right behind you," Kaplan said as he stood from his seat. "I'm supposed to make the toast tonight," He explained.

With a few more goodbyes and thanks Saul and Ellen were left with Bill and Laura.

"We should probably get going too," Bill said moving his seat back.

"Actually Bill," Saul said stopping him.

Ellen felt her heart drop as he did. She knew what he was about to ask him and she was dreading it.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? Just for a bit? I'm sure your security detail will get Laura home just fine," He said.

Bill stopped for a moment and considered it. He had a feeling Saul wanted to talk about what happened in the lab today. After hearing the girl's name again from Katya he was more than curious about what Saul might have to say. He looked to Laura. He knew she was tired and would probably pass out soon after they got home. Still, he also knew she wasn't feeling well, and he thought that maybe it would be better if he stayed with her.

"It's okay, Bill," She said knowing he'd only refuse on her account. "Just go, I'll be fine. I'm going right to bed," She assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked

She did her best to smile and nod.

"I'll walk her back to the cabin, Bill," Ellen offered.

"You don't, have to do that," Laura protested.

"Nonsense. Besides, it'll allow me to put off clearing the dishes Ellen said getting out of her seat.

Once Bill had thanked Ellen for dinner the four left the cabin and parted ways.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

The two women were mostly silent as they walked a few paces in front of their security detail. Laura wished she had denied Ellen's offer to accompany her but in the end she figured this would just be easier. After the day she had, after that dinner, all Laura wanted to do was take two of whatever Tawny had given her and curl up in her rack. She wished she hadn't let Bill convince her to go to the Tigh's tonight. Though she knew she couldn't live this life out as a recluse, the idea was tempting. The only thing she was currently looking forward to was waking up and having Bill next to her. She'd miss him as she fell to sleep tonight, but she wouldn't begrudge him a good time with an old friend. At least Bill had that; some other connection to this place besides just being called on to help.

Maybe that's what she was missing. Bill was right, they were here together, but they had been together before. The more time passed the more she felt herself wanting to withdraw from this new life. Besides Bill she had no connection here, nothing to motivate her to try and make this life more than a summons to duty.

"I just wanted to see if you were really feeling any better," Ellen said as they walked." I know we really couldn't speak freely at dinner. I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you have everything you need."

Laura kept her eyes in front of her as they walked the halls.

"Oh I don't know, I think some of us were speaking rather freely in there," Laura said with a smirk.

Ellen didn't answer but she was too tipsy not to let a soft chuckle escape her lips. Katya was in rare form tonight.

"But, yes, I'm feeling better Ellen. I'm just very tired. Thanks for asking." Laura gave in. "And thank you for helping me today. I didn't know who else to go

to." She admitted.

"Well, I'm happy to be your only choice," Ellen mused.

After a few short minuets of twisting halls , walls and doors that all looked the same the two had arrived at the hatch.

"Thanks for the company, Ellen," Laura said as she ran her station cuff in front of the hatch lock. Her thanks sounded more like a dismissal but she was long passed the point of caring. As the locks clicked and she moved to open the hatch Ellen stopped her.

"Laura?"

Ellen wasn't sure what she was going to say, she just knew that she wanted to say it. The next time she saw this woman she might very well know the truth.

She felt as if she should leave her with something. Laura paused and leaned on to the door.

"I just want to apologize for Katya. She's not usually like that," Ellen told her.

With a sigh Laura turned to face the other woman.

"You know, Ellen, people keep telling me that about her. You, Saul, even Bill seemed moved to defend her yesterday night. Her peers seem to think the world of her, even the commander," Laura observed with a shrug.

"She really is a good kid, it's just…"

"Well, see that's just the thing Ellen. She's not a kid. She's a grown woman and she's responsible for her own words and actions the same as I am and the same as you are. Maybe she'd do better without people making excuses for her," Laura offered.

She knew it came off as less than understanding but she had just taken a proverbial pelting from the young woman through an entire meal and she was feeling less than generous with her compassion.

If Ellen hadn't know where she was going with her words before she sure did now. Maybe it wouldn't make things easier for Katya but she knew it would eventually make them harder on Laura.

"Laura, I know this is probably hard for you to understand _not_ being a parent, but just because kids may be grown and out of the house doesn't mean that you're done raising them. The girl still needs a mother," Ellen said carefully choosing her words.

"Yes, and she seems to have that in you," Laura affirmed.

"She absolutely does," Ellen said with a satisfied grin.

Laura considered her tone before continuing. She could honestly care less about whether Saul and Ellen's daughter really was a spoiled impetuous brat, or not.

She didn't have any business with the girl, but she knew she would have to deal with Saul and Ellen, and often if she was truly going stick this life out.

"You know Ellen, I don't mean to insult your child. She and I, well, we just don't seem to get along very well. I surly don't seem to inspire the best in her," Laura posed. "Saul means are great deal to Bill, so it won't bother me in the least if he would like some sort of relationship with his friend's daughter. I just think that maybe it would be best if she and I just stayed out of each other's way."

Ellen inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I don't think I'll have any trouble convincing Katya to agree."

Laura nodded and went back to opening the hatch.

"Thanks again, Ellen," She said without looking back at her.

Ellen turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Laura," She said not turning around. "For everything."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Warnings again in this chapter for language and adult themes. Some sensitive subjects again but stick with me and I promise I have some action coming up soon. There is one reference in this chapter to a character from the SyFy series, Caprica. If you are unfamiliar with it don't worry. It's not too important. Once again I would love to know how you felt about the last few chapters.. Disclaimer is in CH1. Good Hunting! LLA

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

PATROL OFFICE: 10B; TEMP. ASSIGNMENT: FIGHTER SQUADON 1; LUNA FORCE

YEAR: 2315

"This office is empty, Bill. We can talk in here." Saul said as he ran his cuff over the security pad and opened the hatch.

The room was large but nearly empty. In the center of the room stood only a lucite desk and two chairs illuminated by a pinpoint light from above. When the men stepped inside Saul opted against more lighting. Instead he turned on the imaging capabilities of two of the walls. Bill watched as the wall behind the desk came to life with the soft glow of its display. Soon the one to his left did the same.

"That right there is a live feed. Views from the station that are captured by its exterior recording system," Saul explained. "This is the view of Earth from

Alpha," He said gesturing behind the desk.

Bill looked at the floor to ceiling display and he could remember seeing it with his own eyes like it was yesterday. He had seen this very view when his Raptor left Galactica for the last time and brought him down to Earth's surface. The slight curvature of the globe's bright horizon stood in stark contrast to the black void of space behind it. Yesterday in the back of the shuttle he hadn't been able to appreciate it. It was beautiful. It looked as if it hadn't changed, but Bill knew that it had.

"And this one," Saul pointed to the left of the desk," is our view of the only natural satellite out here," He said gesturing to the feed which showed the Earth's glowing moon partially cast in a dull shadow.

"What's this room used for?" Bill asked as he took in the sight.

"Well, not much," Saul admitted moving to bring one of the desk's chairs to join the other. "It's reserved for any officers living in this section of the corridor who might need a place to work close to home. It's for times when heading to their area of jurisdiction isn't quite necessary. It's got the screens and a com system. Right now it's currently assigned to Luna Force Squadron. That's our number one squad, the one Katya and Blaze fly, but those kids never use this place, not even their CAG," He said taking a seat and gesturing for Bill to do the same.

As Bill sat he rubbed at his forehead and winced a bit.

"Well, speaking of Katya, Saul…" Bill started. "I was wondering if you might be able to talk to your kid about easing up on Laura."

Saul moved his jaw back and forth as he listened to Bill speak.

"I know the two of them didn't get off to a good start and I get how Katya took offence to a lot of what Laura said the other day, but…Laura's not having an easy time adjusting to this. Maybe you could get her to back off a little?" Bill asked trying to tread lightly.

He liked the girl enough and he didn't want to insult Saul by saying otherwise, but dinner had been taxing to get through. Bill was torn between wanting to get to know his friends daughter and wanting to defend Laura from her taunts. He knew Laura didn't need any more excuses to distance herself from the people on this station.

Saul nodded as he looked Bill in the eye. The man's face was illuminated by the screen's dull glow but there was just enough darkness in the room to make things easier. For some reason Saul found himself able to speak more honestly without the light's own revelations.

"I know Bill, and that's part of why I asked you to come out tonight," He admitted.

Bill looked confused for a moment.

"It is? I thought we were going to talk more about what happened in the lab today on Delta," Bill said. "I heard Katya mention that woman's name tonight at dinner. Margot, was it?" He added with a sense of accusation hinted in his tone.

"Yeah, Bill. That's right." Saul said with a nod.

"So what is she? Did you lie to me? Is that why you brought me here?" Bill said looking around the room.

"No, Bill," Saul said shaking his head slowly. "I haven't lied to you yet. But I haven't told you everything you need to know yet either," He admitted feeling a lump growing in his throat.

He saw Bill's eyes change. He saw the suspicion growing behind them. He never could stand having Bill Adama look at him that way.

"Then I think you should start talking, Saul," Bill said as his face hardened.

Saul leaned forward in his seat with his hands on his knees and hung his head. He had rehearsed this in his mind a hundred times but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he'd planned to start.

"Bill, the young woman you saw today on Delta was not a copy of the Three. She's not a copy of anyone. I told you that in the lab and that much is true." He told him as he nervously cracked at his knuckles one at a time, trying to relieve even the slightest bit of physical tension he was feeling.

"So then what is she, Saul? Because I know what I saw and she looked too much like D'Anna to be much else," Bill accused.

Saul exhaled and started again.

"I told you that after Ellen and I gave the DNA over to the Earth Orbit scientist, that things were done that we weren't made aware of. We knew that they were genetically engineering your bodies, heck, we told them to, but after that was done, there was a long time where we were being kept in the dark. Things were

done that we had no part in and no knowledge of, things Ellen and I never would have agreed to. When we found out about them it was already too late."

"What _things_?" Bill said more impatiently.

"That woman you saw today on Delta; she's not D'Anna's copy, Bill. She's her daughter," Saul admitted.

He felt like his heart was about to pound through is chest out through his tunic, and he hadn't even gotten to the rest of it. He didn't even know if he'd have to. He was just waiting for Bill to catch on.

"What do you mean, she's her _daughter_?" Bill spat.

"She's the child that was produced using the two bodies you saw today. Genetically, her mother is D'Anna, and her father, well, it's Sam Anders."

As Saul finished he chanced a look at Bill's eyes and he didn't like what he saw there. There was anger and distrust but most of all there was confusion.

"So these…people…these scientists they just used those bodies? Those bodies that are supposedly so sacred to them, and they what? Did experiments with them? Played with their DNA just for fun?!" Bill gritted.

His fists were clenched and sweaty. He didn't like this. It was one thing when they had been speaking about them as future saviors, as their only hope out of a dark and bleak war. Now he knew that not all of them had been as revered and respected as he had been lead to believe. Anders and D'Anna had at least in some part been used to serve other means and he couldn't fathom a noble excuse for that.

"They weren't exactly experimented on," Saul tried to clarify. "When we found out, Ellen spent days checking all the recordings and logs. This was the only thing we could find that had been kept from us. When we demanded an explanation they told us that the Earth Orbit Committee was starting to panic over how much of the project was dependant on Ellen, a Cylon, figuring out the downloading process. Station attacks were happening more and more and in system combat was rampant. The people were scared. The project scientists had no way of speeding up the process and they didn't know where to start as far as trying to come up with their own form of resurrection. At some point a theory was put forward by a few of the doctors that perhaps the combined DNA of a set of bodies would produce a living soul who might just be able to fulfill the prophecy sooner. They thought, instead of waiting for Anders and D'Anna to wake up, why not see if their combined genetic materials could elicit the same results? If a live child was produced there was no need for downloading." Saul did his best to explain.

He could remember the first time it had been explained to him by Dr. Petrov. He punched the man so hard he'd landed about four feet away from where he'd been standing. For a moment Saul worried Bill might share his reaction.

"That's appalling," Bill nearly growled.

"I know it is, Bill." Saul quickly agreed.

"How that frak did they even manage that? Both those bodies are about as lively as a pair of door knobs. What did they just take whatever materials they

needed like they were picking a sleeping man's pockets? Did they recruit some poor woman to carry this plan B baby?"

Saul rubbed his hand over his face.

"I was so disgusted I refused to watch the recordings or read anything about the process, but I know enough from Ellen. She was beyond enraged at these people. I didn't want to hear it but I couldn't stop her from spouting off all the sick details," Saul winced as he remembered back to that time. "No other people were involved. It was kept a secret for years from the general public. They didn't want to use some sort of surrogate. They were afraid that if they added a third person into the mix it might interfere with what they were trying to accomplish; a perfect melding of the two subject's genetics. There was also the unknown factor of how the child's consciousness would develop. I don't know, it was all bullshit anyway. What I do know is like you said; they took what they needed from D'Anna's body and from Anders too. They created a viable embryo and well…I'll skip all the gritty details, but D'Anna, I mean… her body at least, gave birth to that girl," He finished with a gulp.

Bill shook his head in disbelief. How could they have done that to two people who weren't even present to know it?

"This is sick," Was all Bill could get out for the moment.

Saul nodded again.

"When Ellen found out she called them medical rapists. She was irate. She threatened to leak it to the general population; she threatened to take over the project and even the station system all together. The doctors in charge claimed they had been pressured by the Committee. Either way, it was already done. We stopped staying on the basestar after that. We made sure nothing was done to the bodies anymore without our approval. It did leak out eventually. Not by our doing though. It's taken a long time for people to get over it. Some still haven't," Saul explained.

"So that girl, Margot, she's the product of that failed experiment, and where did that leave her? They just created a child whose parents essentially didn't exist yet?" Bill scrambled to understand.

"Yeah Bill, they did. Michelle Le Blanc. That spastic overeager doctor that kept poking you in Med Ward; she's in charge of Delta's lab. She created D'Anna's body and Anders' and then she created Margot. After the girl was born she raised her as her own."

Saul wiped some sweat from where he could feel it accumulating under the strap of his eye patch. The wheels and gears were turning inside of Bill and he could see it.

Bill was stunned and sickened through all of Saul's explanation but for some reason when he mentioned Dr. Le Blanc Bill felt the hair on his arms stand up on

end. At first he wasn't sure why but soon things started to snap into place like strong magnets that had been held apart and finally released. He remembered back to the day in Beta's lab. Lt. Bishop, Blaze, Ellen said he was Dr. Bishop's son, the man who created the Agathon's bodies. Bill suddenly felt like his heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach. He'd been racking his brain trying to figure out who Blazer reminded him of. Even through dinner earlier he hadn't been able to get it off of his mind. Every time the kid spoke he felt like it was just about to come to him. All of a sudden it was so obvious he almost felt stupid. He was holding desperately to the hope that he was wrong, but somehow in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't. He tried to halt his train of thought in its tracks. He knew where it was headed, but he couldn't go there yet. He looked Saul dead in the eye before he spoke.

"Tell me Margot's the only one, Saul," He seethed through gritted teeth.

Saul knew this was it. If Bill hadn't already connected the dots, well, he was only moments away from doing so.

"Tell me!" Bill barked again.

Saul shook his head. His throat was so tight he knew his voice wasn't going to cooperate.

"I can't," He finally rasped.

When Bill shot out of his seat it was to look for something to throw. When he found nothing available in the barren room, he opted to throw his chair. Its transparent plastic form clattered into the shadows of a far off corner and neither men spoke until the room was silent again. Saul sat with his head down looking into his lap but he wasn't even remotely surprised when Bill grabbed him, lifting him up by the collar of his tunic and kicking his chair out from under him.

"Tell me it isn't true. Tell me!" Bill demanded as he walked Saul backwards by his collar. He walked him further and further across the room until he had him pinned against the wall, planted against the broad expanse of black of space where the moon hung above their heads. "Tell me!" Bill shouted this time with frantic need in his voice.

"I can't!" Saul hollered back into the other man's face. "You know, you already know! You know you do! You know it!"

After a long pause Bill suddenly let Saul go and started rubbing at his eyes. Though he was free, Saul didn't move from where he stood up against the screen.

"Maybe now that you think about it you knew it all along," He said to Bill who still had his head in his hands. "We kept Margot from you because we knew she would tip you off. She looks so much like her natural mother. We just weren't ready to tell you just yet. You weren't ready to hear it! You haven't been alive a week yet, Bill. I couldn't wake you up and put this on you all at once."

Bill rubbed at his eyes until he saw stars. He couldn't believe it, but Saul was right; it was all suddenly so obvious. When he finally took his hands from his eyes they were wet. When he looked at Saul he winced.

"Blazer," Bill started.

"Bill, I don't have to tell you. You know who goes with who. How could you not?"

Saul was right. How could he have missed Helo in that boy? And the sergeant? All he could see when he thought of Alexi's face were the nose and eyes of a Six and the brooding mouth of Gaius Baltar. And then, he couldn't think anymore. His breath just hitched in his throat as he shook his head in disbelief.

"She's not," Bill said out loud through tears, unsure if it was denial to Saul or himself.

"She is, Bill," Saul confirmed taking one step and then another away from the wall. He knew he didn't have to say her name. Bill knew as well as he did. "She looks a lot like your sister now that you think about it, doesn't she?" He pressed tentatively, unsure of the reaction it would bring.

Saul remembered seeing pictures of Tamara in Bill's quarters for years. He never asked much about her. He knew she had been killed in some horrible terrorist attack. Still, he could recall her face and as Katya grew older she reminded Saul of those old photos more and more.

"She can't be," Bill denied again.

He knew he was wrong but nothing but protests would come out of his mouth.

"She is, Bill. Sure as frak is," Saul firmly insisted taking a few brave steps closer to where Bill stood. "You know it's true and I knew I too the moment I first saw her. She's yours alright. She's got your eyes and when she was about thirteen she sprouted Laura's godsdamn legs! Had me batting off the boys with a stick for years," Saul said with a dark hint of humor. "I took care of her, Bill. At least I tried to. Me and Ellen we did our best and we did it for you and Laura." Saul tried to explain.

He slowly moved to pick up his chair that Bill knocked over and gestured for the other man to sit. Bill didn't protest. He sunk down onto the hard seat.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm sorry that they did this and that I wasn't here to stop it. It wasn't right…but by the time I found out, that part was over and there was already a living breathing little girl who didn't ask for any of this either. We took her in, loved her and raised her like she was our own. She's been one of the best things to ever happen to me and Ellen. It's hard now for us to wish she'd never been born, wrong as it was. I knew this day would come. I just wanted to do right by you." Saul offered as he looked down at Bill.

For what felt like a long time neither spoke.

"What the frak do I do now?" Bill said looking up at Saul with desperate eyes.

"I told you first so that you could tell Laura. I knew it wouldn't do any good having her learn it from anyone but you."

Suddenly Bill felt his rage flair again at the thought of what had been done to her.

"She's in our cabin now teetering on the brink. She can't come to grips with why or how we're here. She's depressed and she's lost and you want me to tell her that she has a child? That she gave birth to a baby she was never even meant to know? How the frak am I going to tell her that, Saul?!" Bill asked the other man in anguish.

"I don't know, Bill. I honestly don't. I wish I did," His friend told him. "I do know this; Katya grew up wanting nothing more than to know both of you. She helped Dr. Isakoff care for your bodies in the lab from the time she was a little girl. When he died and we took her in, she learned that we'd known you both, and then it was all she ever wanted to talk about. She wanted to know everything about you. She kept on coming to the lab as she got older. She'd come when they took you out of stasis every now and then. She'd brush Laura's hair, she'd trim your nails; just waiting for the day you'd wake up. Then one day she grew up and she realized what she was. It started to dawn on her that her birth was something that never should have happened. She started to figure out how you might react to her identity once you were alive," Saul went on gaining momentum as he spoke, "So you and Laura, you don't have to feel any kind of way about Katya. She's a big girl and she's had a long time to understand her situation. No one expects either one of you to have some magic relationship with her all of a sudden. There's just one thing I need you to hear, and that you need to make sure _Laura_ hears. _None of this_ is Katya's fault. She didn't ask for it and she's struggled her entire life because of it. I understand how hard this is going to be on you and Laura, but Ellen and I…well, we won't have anyone making Katya feel guilty for existing."

Saul had to get that off of his chest before he lost his nerve. When it came down to it that was what he was most worried about now that it was out. He had to make sure Bill and Laura understood he wouldn't watch Katya suffer the blame for this.

As Bill listened to Saul speak he felt it start to sink in. He had a daughter. He and Laura had a daughter. She was theirs and now he'd have to find a way to tell her.

When Bill had calmed enough he and Saul were able to have a real conversation. Bill was still so confused about so many things. Saul told him there was a lot that would be better left for Ellen to explain, especially once Laura knew. It was hard for Saul to leave Bill in front of his quarters. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and he wished he could help more. There was still so much to be said. Though Saul certainly didn't envy his friend he knew he had his own troubles ahead. He would have to let Katya know that her secret was out.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV

YEAR: 2315

When Alexi opened the hatch Katya stumbled in and nearly fell over. Though he was able to catch her Alexi wasn't in much better shape than his wife.

"Easy there, Koshka," He told her as she giggled over her near tumble to the floor, "You don't need one eye to match the other."

"Mmm maybe I could get a patch, like Uncle Saul?" She laughed at her own joke and covered her injured eye with the palm of her hand as Alexi helped her toward the bedroom.

They hadn't stayed at Slip-Shot's pinning party very long. It was still in full swing down in the rec-room. Even the commander was still down there. Dr. Xao hadn't shown up but there were plenty of others making fools of themselves to make up for his absence. When they arrived Katya was already half plastered from dinner and Blazer and Alexi each had a decent buzz on. After about a half a dozen toasts to Slip-Shot they were all beyond drunk.

Alexi sat Katya on their rack. She was still laughing over nothing.

"Alexi, Blazer stayed down there," She said sounding concerned. "He's gunna throw up," She said confidently as her husband removed her tunic and tossed it on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Alexi confirmed as he slipped his own tunic off and it joined hers by his feet.

"Don't you let him in here tonight," She warned suddenly serious, but slurring.

"I won't," Alexi laughed as he assured her and lifted her patrol tank off of her body.

"I mean it," She told him.

"Me too," He said as he laid her back on the mattress. He removed her boots and started to slip off her slacks leaving her in just her underwear. Alexi was happy to see they were lacy and red, not even close to regulation.

"Captain, those are far from the proper undergarments to be worn beneath an Orbit Patrol uniform," He playfully mocked.

"Mmmm I keep telling people I'm on leave," She joked as she threw her arms in the air and let them flop back down by her sides.

Alexi clumsily worked on removing his own boots and almost fell on top of Katya in the process.

"You know I could have undressed myself."

"Then why didn't you?" He said smirking and slipping off his pants.

"Well, because I have you," She laughed. "I'm just letting you know that I could…if I wanted to," She followed with a giggle as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure that's true," He humored her as he sat beside her on the bed. He removed his own patrol tank and playfully tossed it in her direction.

In response she bolted up and nearly pounced into his lap. With a shove to his broad chest she pinned him down on the mattress and straddled his waist.

"Woa, Koshka," He laughed as she grinned down at him. "I guess the name is _fitting_ after all," He joked in reference to Laura's earlier retort.

"Should I start meowing again?" She mused leaning down to kiss his chest.

Alexi laughed harder than was normal for him, even drunk.

"What?" She asked continuing to kiss at his neck and shoulders.

"I can't believe you meowed at that woman at dinner," He said between chuckles.

"Yeah, I should have clawed her eyes out instead," She said as her kisses became more aggressive.

"Oh, plokhoy, koshecka," He teased.

"Yeah, well she just seems to bring it out of me," She said suddenly stopping her kisses and resting on top of him with her hands on his shoulders and her cheek to his chest.

He knew he had just shot himself in the foot bringing it up again, but he was wasted, he wasn't thinking. There was such a fine line between playfully sexy drunk Katya and pensive depressive drunk Katya. Resigned to the change in her mood he told himself not to push it.

"You know Blazer has the hots for her," He said trying to get her to laugh again.

"Oh, he has the hots for every woman he sees," She said in protest.

"Nah, I think he sees you in her. He's always been drawn to woman he can't have," He told her has he gently stroked her back with the fingers of one hand and nestled his other in her dark silky sea of hair.

She didn't respond. She didn't have anything to say to that. She just gripped his shoulders tighter and nuzzled her face into his chest as if she could get any closer to him.

For a long time she was quiet and Alexi thought she might have fallen asleep. It had been a long and strange night. Before dinner the Tighs had been acting oddly and dinner had been a mixed event. Alexi felt for his wife. He knew it couldn't be easy to sit through a meal with parents who didn't even know she existed. For a moment he considered talking to her about the way things had been going with Laura Roslin. Though he was amused by her little antics tonight he knew she wasn't doing herself or the Colonel any good. Still, his opinion hadn't changed. He didn't believe she needed a relationship with those people, and he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Just before he finally decided to pick her up and put her to bed she spoke.

"Alexi?"

"Da, lyubov moya?" He said wrapping both arms around her.

"You know sometimes…I'm glad we won't have children of our own." She told him softly.

"Ya nye pani'má'yu," He said with a scowl. Though he told her he didn't understand he had actually been waiting for this. It had been a topic that had gone unspoken about since they got married. They each understood what came with their choice to be together. It never seemed necessary to say much else about it, but he had been wondering if this stuff with her parents would force it to the surface. "Why, Katya?" He asked.

Though the advancements in cloning had been successfully practiced for almost two and a half centuries there were still issues with the process. Though genetically perfect clones had no reproductive issues it seemed that their subsequential offspring most often suffered the consequences of the artificial genetic engineering. Though children of clones weren't totally incapable of reproducing, their success rate without medical intervention was well below that of their otherwise average counterparts. There were varying degrees of infertility. If only one parent was a clone then the child had a much better success rate of future procreation. The chances increased even more if the descendant then found a mate who wasn't sired from any cloned parents at all. Alexi and Katya had everything against them. They each had not one but both parents who were clones and then on top of that the two decided to be together. They both fully understood their circumstances and it never made them question their commitment to one another. Ellen had always been upfront with Katya about it. She'd known her whole life that was the way things were. For the most part it didn't bother her when she was younger. There were certain times when it made her feel different or odd. She could remember being sixteen and realizing Margot was the only other girl she knew whose parents hadn't made her get an implant. Soon after that she had been too concerned with her patrol career to think much about anything else. It had only really crept up on her within the last year when she an Alexi decided to get a marriage license. Neither was sure that they would have chosen to start a family anyway. They both had dangerous and demanding positions and a hundred other excuses not to. Still it was strange knowing it had never really been an option.

Katya enjoyed spending time with the children on board. She and Alexi were registered tutors within the Orbit Education System. They spent a good deal of their off time teaching school aged children mathematics, science and history or whatever they might need assistance in. Had she not been a pilot Katya often thought that was how she'd like to spend her time. Though she loved the children she taught, she found the idea of being solely accountable for one a more than terrifying thought.

"Because," She said as she closed her eyes against Alexi's warm skin, "we won't ever have to be responsible for turning a perfectly normal and innocent child into a fucked up head case of an adult," She told her husband sleepily.

He sighed at her answer.

"Katya, c'mon," He protested. He knew she was referring to herself, or maybe both of them. Either way he didn't like it.

"I mean it," She told him. "I've been raised by three different people and I essentially have five parents. If we could ask them all who wanted to take credit for me how many out of the five would want to step up?"

"Katya, that's not even fair," He challenged. "Saul and Ellen love you. You've been lucky to have them."

"I know that. I'm just saying, even they would probably pass the blame."

"The blame for what Katya? Stop acting like you're a thing that someone should feel ashamed of."

She let out a low and bitter laugh "Aren't we both?"

Alexi sighed and tried to figure out how he was going to bring her out of the dark place she was heading. Blazer was right. They both did this to themselves sometimes. They were lucky to have each other though. One of them was usually able to guide the other out of their wistful fog.

"No, we aren't. Maybe I used to think like that. Maybe I've influenced you to think that way too, but no. The people that made us, our fathers, the Committee, they are the ones who should have been ashamed of themselves, not us," He insisted.

"But those mistakes screwed us up Alexi, mentally, physically..."

"Maybe, in some ways that's true. Doesn't mean we would screw up our own kid." He posed.

"It's just as well." She mumbled against him.

Alexi sat up taking Katya with him and lifted her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he moved the blankets out of the way. Standing up he took her in his arms with ease and placed her down on the bed as gently as he could. Neither was sober enough for the conversation they were having.

"It's time to sleep, Yekaterina," He told her has he leaned down for a kiss and pulled the blanket over her already dozing form.

As Alexi climbed in with her he heard Katya's station cuff buzzing under the covers.

"Katya you have a message," He said trying to rouse her as he settled in to get comfortable.

"Too drunk to read. Read it to me," She yawned.

Alexi reached under the covers. Taking her hand in his own he brought it up so that he could see her wrist.

"There's two," He told her as he squinted at the device. "Your Uncle says to be in his quarters by 0900," Alexi started.

"Is he kidding?"

"Says he'll have something waiting to cure your hangover," He added.

"Oh, well at least that's incentive. What's the other?"

"Umm…it's from Margot. Just says 'I'm sorry'. What's she sorry for?"

"I have no idea. That's weird." Katya shrugged and pulled the covers up to her chin with her free hand.

"Yeah," He agreed kissing the top of her hand before letting go. "Goodnight, myshka."

"Spoki," She whispered back.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

As Bill walked into his cabin he felt like he was treading water. He'd hardly had any time to process anything and he knew it was going to be hard to face Laura. He stopped and leaned against the entrance of the bedroom and watched her in their rack. She had left the overhead light on for him and it shown down on her softly as she slept. She was beautiful and he loved her so much. The last thing he wanted to do was to ever upset her. She'd gone through enough in her last lifetime. He couldn't even begin to fathom her reaction to what this one had in store for her.

"I'm awake," She called out catching him off guard.

He couldn't help but smile at the sleepy sound of her voice. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to the rack.

Bill leaned over to kiss her cheek before starting to take his shirt off. She was curled up on her side facing the wall. Her eyes were still closed and her copper locks were splayed over the pillow.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as he started to take off his belt.

"Mmm no."

"Are you still in pain?"

Bill dropped his slacks and sat down on the bed to remove his socks.

"Yeah, I am," She admitted. "This is so frakking ridiculous," She muttered into the blanket.

He thought about apologizing for making her to go dinner. He knew she'd been uncomfortable and the tension between her and Katya surly hadn't helped. The only reason he encouraged her go was because he was worried she was trying to close herself off from the world. Tonight may have made her want to do just that. He decided to just let it pass for now.

Once he was down to his undershirt and boxers Bill eased into bed and turned to nuzzle up beside her. He spooned up behind her and reached his arm around to lay his hand on her tummy. He felt awful about what she was going through. He knew she was both utterly embarrassed and supremely annoyed. The issue didn't bother him in the least. He had been married before and he knew the drill, knew it'd be over in few days. It was just that he hated knowing she was uncomfortable and that there was nothing he could do to help her. He rubbed little circles over her lower abdomen not knowing if it would help. For a moment he thought about the weird irony of the day.

"Did you take those pills the doctor gave you?" He asked softly behind her ear.

"Yeah, I took some before I got in bed. I slept for a while but they wore off. I just took another two. They'll kick in soon," She told him.

Laura was miserable. She was too old for this. She shouldn't be dealing with this now. She shouldn't be alive_to_ deal with it. She should be resting peacefully on the other side. She had done her time. Everything just felt so wrong. Besides feeling bloated and achy she was just plain fed up. Though the pain was familiar it was more intense than she had ever remembered. Maybe it had just been too long ago but something was off. For a moment she remembered her missing tonsils. It seemed insignificant when she first found out. Then she started to realize she would never have known they were gone had the doctor not volunteered the information. Even if they were just a pair of useless glands, it was still one more thing that had been taken from her without her permission, without her knowledge. It was one more thing that made her body feel strange and new and less like it belonged to her.

"Can I do anything for you?" Bill asked sweetly.

"No. I' m just glad you're here. I'll sleep better now," She said with a yawn.

"That's good," He said as he scooped her a little closer and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Bill couldn't explain the overwhelming reaction he suddenly seemed to be having toward Laura. He hadn't expected it. Even though he knew what he had to tell her would hurt and confuse her, he couldn't help the way it was making him feel. Something was different than when he had left her after dinner. He never thought he could feel closer to Laura than he already did but somehow knowing they had a child together was making him feel connected to her in a way he never imagined. Something about the knowledge that she had carried his baby was making his heart swell inside of his chest with some primal mix of love and pride, even though it was tinged with sadness. He was overcome with an immutable urge that made him want to flip her over and engulf her mouth with his own in some bizarre gesture of gratitude. Was that sick? He didn't know. What he knew was that he felt guilty about it. Guilty because she had no idea it had even happened and guilty because he feared what she would think if she knew how it was making him feel. Should this really make such a difference in how he looked at her? It felt wrong. Maybe it was just his crude baser male instincts kicking in. It had to be. He thought that maybe if he tried hard enough he could turn them off, but he didn't know if he truly wanted to.

His thoughts turned to the girl he now knew to be their daughter. He couldn't believe he had another child. She was a woman really. They had missed whatever childhood she had. From the sounds of things it hadn't been the most pleasant. He thought of Saul and Ellen raising her. They seemed to love her a great deal, but Bill could tell the girl was troubled. Laura couldn't stand her. The unfairness of the situation was overwhelming. Katya had grown up knowing he was her father, but that she'd have to do without him and he, well he'd never even had the chance to be aware of her. As he thought about her he wondered how he had missed her eyes. Maybe he hadn't missed them, but now that he was aware of who she was, they were just so obviously Adama. Saul was right, he saw Tamara too but that wasn't all. The more Bill thought about Katya; her facial expressions, her sharp tongue, her impish smile, the more he saw that Laura had been hidden in the girl all along. He wondered how he could so quickly feel for a child that he barely knew. He supposed it was a lot like the love he'd felt for Lee and Zak the moment they were first born. There was an overwhelming pull to care for them. There was an automatic need to protect them at all costs. There was a sudden burst of unconditional love. Bill thought about Katya's strange birth. As far as he knew there had been no one there to feel that way about her the day she was born and that broke his heart.

"Bill?" Laura asked only half turning around in his arms. She had heard the change in his breathing and a few times heard the hitch in his throat. She was only sure when she felt the moisture on her neck."Bill, you're crying. What's wrong?"

Bill shook his head and swallowed hard trying to think of how to answer her.

"I…I was just thinking about my kids," He whispered.

Laura's heart sunk for Bill. She had been so engulfed in the grief she'd been feeling since they downloaded, she hadn't thought about that. He seemed to be adjusting so much easier than she was, but he must have felt it too. She knew they had been with the people they loved before they were brought here. Even if she couldn't remember in what way or in what form, she knew they had been there. She missed her family, and so did Bill.

"I'm sorry, Bill." She offered not sure of what to say to make it better.

She couldn't make it better for herself. What chance did she have in helping him?

He didn't say anything in return, just kissed at her temple. She turned back on her side and Bill continued to unconsciously thumb at her belly. He let a few quiet minuets pass before he spoke softly into her ear.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"Before…" He started tentatively, "Back on Caprica; did you ever…" Bill stopped for a moment reconsidering what he was about to ask, but something was pushing him to continue. He needed something, some kind of hint as to what he would soon be diving into. He needed to know something; anything that might help him put this into context for her. He took a deep breath and continued "Did you ever…think about having children?"

He felt her body go ridged in his arms almost immediately. It was enough to make him regret the question right away. For a moment when she didn't speak he wondered if she was going to ignore him but then she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Why the frak would you ask me that?"

Bill couldn't tell if the question had angered her or upset her. As he struggled to come up with a response she suddenly rolled out of his arms and toward the wall. Bill didn't know what to do or say. She obviously didn't want him to say much of anything. He knew Laura and that was her shutting him out. At a loss Bill got up and made his way to the head to brush his teeth.

Laura curled up tighter on the bed. Part of her felt badly for turning away from him. He'd so obviously just been having an emotional moment. The other part of her was so annoyed at his question that it made it hard to care. She figured her current condition had been the catalyst for it and that made her even angrier at the situation. The last thing she wanted was for this to be some sort of open invitation to a discussion she had no interests in having. She had dealt with it enough for the day. She had been poked and prodded in Med Ward and Tawny even convinced her to have that stupid implant put in like she was a godsdamn teenager. She didn't need one last probing from Bill as he hunted for some ancient hidden regret. Whatever way she had felt, whatever considerations she'd ever given the matter, it was all long gone and so far from relevant. What difference would it make for him to know? Why would he make her bring it up now? It didn't matter anymore and she didn't want to think about it.

Bill brushed his teeth in the head and then splashed some cool water on his face. He didn't know how to interpret Laura's reaction to his question. Was it really so wrong of him to ask or had it just been bad timing? Perhaps he was over thinking it because of the looming reality. Either way it didn't bode well for the future. With a deep breath he returned to the bedroom. Once he was back under the covers he attempted to make a mends.

"Laura, I'm sorry," Was all he said.

She was silent for a moment or two. He feared she was ignoring him.

"Let's just go to sleep, Bill."

Her voice sounded strained, like she was crying, or at least had been while he was in the other room. Bill decided he would just do more damage by asking so he let it go.

"I love you," He offered.

She didn't answer him she just rolled back into the position they had been in before. Figuring that was as much of a gesture as he was going to get, Bill snuggled back into place behind her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she didn't protest, but when his hand reached for the place it had been resting on her belly she stopped him. He settled instead for her hip and he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Still with me? -LLA :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Please let me know what you think if you find the time. Good Hunting ! STORY FORMATTING UNDER CONSTRUCTION J Please hang tight.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

It had been over six months since she'd moved out but Ellen hadn't changed a thing in the room. As Katya looked around she wondered if her aunt ever would. There were pairs of ballet slippers hanging on posts on the wall, draped over the vanity mirror and propped up in corners of the shelving unit. They ranged from the first tiny pink split-soles she'd ever worn to her last pair of frayed satin pointes she knew still hid blood stains on the toe pads within them. Her clothes were no longer folded in the drawers and the hanger on head door that once held her spare uniform was bare. It still smelled the same though. It smelled like home; a mix of station laundry and Ellen's perfume. The rack's mattress still felt familiar against her back and she still found strange comfort in pressing her palm against the cold cabin wall as she lay there. Katya wondered how many nights she'd spent in the room dreaming up silly fantasies that would never come true, and trying to forget nightmares of memories that would never go away.

Once when she was eight years old she had been stricken with a scalding fever. Her rising temperature was causing her to hallucinate. In the corners of her eyes she saw phantom bots darting around the room. She even heard their metal feet scraping against the floor and she could remember screaming her lungs out in Ellen's arms. Too scared to take her to Med Ward in her agitated state Saul messaged Xao to do an urgent cabin call. Once at her bedside the doctor took out his syringe pistol to give her an injection but Katya saw it as the hand of one of the chromed monsters. She became frantic, thrashing about the rack in a panic. It took both her aunt and uncle to hold her still against the mattress as Dr. Xao tried to work.

_"What do you like to think of that makes you happy?" Xao asked once her body had calmed a bit._

_With her eyes still frantically darting around the room she answered him._

_"Flying. Flying in a Falcon…fast like the patrol pilots. I like to imagine I can fly," She told the man through hot tears._

_"Then do that for me now, Yekaterina," He told her. She closed her eyes and tried as he leaned in to administer the sedative that would put her out until she_

_was well again._

Now she closed her eyes and tried to do the same. It wasn't working. When she arrived at the Tigh's earlier Saul had something waiting for her hangover as promised. She'd made a face when she saw it. It had always been a staple in the Tigh household but only Saul really knew what it contained. It was best to knock it back in a few short gulps.

"Just drink it," Saul told her as she stared at the muddy colored mixture. "You know it works."

And it did. He and Ellen had both benefited from the mystery concoction early in the morning before Katya even made it to the cabin. They both needed it after the night they'd had. They hadn't spoken much when Saul returned home. He told Ellen it was done, that Bill knew, and she went to bed without saying more than a few words. She'd only promised him she'd have no part in telling Katya. He hadn't argued with her. When Katya arrived she noticed that her aunt was uncharacteristically quiet and that her uncle seemed to have something on his mind. Katya sat with Saul at the dinner table. It still hadn't been put away from the night before. Alexi was supposed to come move it when his shift was through later in the day.

"So is this so I'm awake enough for you to yell at me about last night's dinner?" Katya asked after her second swig of murky liquid.

Ellen remained silent on the sofa as she fiddled with her cabin tablet. Katya could tell she was purposely avoiding whatever conversation her husband had planned. Saul paused for a while before he answered. He seemed to be studying her face, looking into her eyes as if he would suddenly find something new there after all these years.

"What?" She asked slamming back the rest of her drink and pushing the empty glass away.

"Yeah, Katya, that's partially why I asked you to come," Saul had started.

Katya looked to Ellen who was still doing a poor job at pretending she wasn't paying them any attention. Facing her uncle again she stayed quiet and shrugged waiting for him to go on.

"Katya, I know that woman ticked you off the other day but I'm asking you to cut her some slack…for me."

"It wasn't just what happened on Beta. She bothers me," Katya insisted.

"Even so, you need to take a step back and think about what you're doing. I'm not asking you to like her. I'm asking you to show Laura Roslin and Bill Adama that Ellen and I raised you with some sense of respect," Saul stopped himself when the volume of his voice started to climb. He knew as soon as he started to yell at her he'd lose her focus and then she'd only be interested in shouting back at him. He reassessed and started over. "So, now you've met them and you see that they're just two flawed people, just like the rest of us. You still need to remind yourself of what they've done and what they're here to do now," Saul explained.

"She doesn't seem too eager to do _anything_ _now_; surly nothing that would be of any help to us. You heard her the other day," Katya tried to dispute.

"Katya the woman is having trouble dealing with what's happened to her. You can appreciate that. You told me yourself before they downloaded that you wouldn't be surprised to see them both struggle with their resurrection," He challenged.

"Struggle with their surroundings, struggle with coming to terms with being alive again, sure…but I never imagined she'd refuse to help. I never imagined she'd even consider it. Not after what we told them," Katya went back, her voice slightly raised.

"She didn't refuse, Katya, not yet."

"Well she certainly implied that she would," Katya scowled.

"I'll admit she didn't seem too thrilled about the process, but I know that woman. You give her a chance and she'll come around. She'd never leave an entire people to just surrender to their deaths, not once she truly understood, even if she thought the situation was hopeless. I know it," Saul said emphatically leaning over the table.

Katya still looked skeptical.

"She and I were left to die once on a shitty little mud-caked planet that was taken over by a misguided and violent enemy. The Admiral was gone, there was no military to protect us. We were both put in containment. That's where I lost my frakkin' eye, Katya. Gods only know what they did to her in there…but we both got out and when we did she helped me spring into frakking action," He said with fervor. "She helped me convince a bunch of tired scared kids, just like you, that they could fight against something so much bigger than themselves. She helped me show them that they shouldn't just lie down and wait to be killed, that they should fight until the bitter end even if that end had nothing in store for them but grim death. She helped me fire up a damn revolution when there wasn't a glimmer of hope to be seen. That's the woman I knew," He said slowly relaxing in his chair.

As Katya thought about his words she looked to Ellen yet again. She was so used to their usual three way confrontations. When one of them sat out it was usually a tactical move. The woman's jaw was clenched. She could see the muscles around her mandible were taught and tense. She could tell she was fighting not to speak, not to look up at where they sat.

Katya knew little about their time on New Caprica. Saul and Ellen had shared so much with her about their journey to Earth. They always answered all of her questions, and gave her as many details as they could. They loved to do it because she'd always gotten so much joy out of the stories when she was young. Still, there were some things they chose not to share with her. The girl had no idea that Saul had once taken Ellen's life and they never planned to tell her. Katya knew Ellen died on that planet. She knew of how she resurrected and returned to the fleet. She even knew about Saul's relationship with Alexi's mother; the Six they called Caprica. She'd just always been led to believe Ellen died during the exodus off of the planet and the couple saw no benefit of telling her otherwise.

Katya wondered if Saul's story had made Ellen think of her own death. It would explain her current posture at least. Katya recalled Ellen's description of resurrecting with a personality that was somewhat altered than the one she had before. When she looked back at her uncle she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Maybe Laura Roslin's not the same woman you once knew." She posed squinting her eyes at him. "I hear death can really change a person," She remarked.

He inhaled deeply and let the breath out before he spoke. He knew Katya was referencing Ellen's experience and even brushing the topic with her had always made him uneasy.

"Maybe…but we don't know that yet. What I do know is that she's been having a hard time. She hasn't been well and she need's our support not our grief."

"What? What do you mean? Is she sick?" Katya said furrowing her brow.

She heard Ellen snort from the sofa. When Katya glanced in her direction she sat with a smirk still feigning interest in the device she held. Laura Roslin certainly looked fine to her last night. She didn't like the woman, but the last thing she wanted was for Bill or Laura to be ill in any way. They still needed them so desperately.

"She's healthy as far as I know," Saul answered ignoring whatever Ellen found to be so humorous. "Just been feeling off. It's all the more reason I'm asking you to do this for me, Katya. You know how I feel about Bill…and Laura, well she means everything to him. He's the one that can convince her that this is where they need to be. He's the one who can persuade her into helping. You think he's going to be more inclined to do that after hearing you verbally assault his woman every chance you get?"

Katya winced at his words and looked away.

"Whatever else you are, you're a representative of your people and the force that fights to protect them. Show Roslin and Adama your people are worth saving," He proposed but when Katya looked back at him she was stone faced and silent. "Just lay off her, is all, Katya," He finished.

She pressed her lips together before nodding.

"Fine," She answered. "I'll do my best to keep quiet around her…unless she provokes me, that is," Katya added.

"That's all I'm asking," Saul conceded.

Katya huffed and let her shoulders slump.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" She asked.

Now that Saul's miracle cure was kicking in she figured she might as well go work out the rest of the toxins she'd put in her body with a trip to the gym. Plus, she needed to find a new target for her aggression. A punching bag would do. She saw her uncle's eye darken and he shook his head.

"No Katya. I still have something I need to tell you." He said grimly.

She didn't like the tone in his voice. It was all at once grave and sullen, like he didn't really want to say whatever he was about to tell her.

"What, now?" She asked looking at Ellen once more.

Her stomach sank as she saw the woman thumbing tears from her still downcast eyes. Katya suddenly feared she knew what her uncle was about to say.

With a hard swallow Saul looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Bill Adama knows who you are, Katya. After dinner last night I took him to the Luna Force office alone and I told him," He finished.

She didn't respond. She couldn't.

"I had to, Katya. When we were on Delta yesterday Bill saw Margot in the lab."

She could see that Ellen was finally watching her, but she didn't return her attention.

"He was starting to ask questions. I' couldn't keep it from him anymore," Saul tried to explain, but she had already heard what he had to say and she was done.

It was then she quietly rose from the table and headed toward the solace of her old bedroom. She'd been there ever since. Saul hadn't followed her. It had been almost a half hour since she'd fled from his news and no one had bothered her yet. Some nights she missed this room. She'd avoided bunking in the officer's quarters by staying at home even after enlisting. If she hadn't gotten married she would still be spending her nights there. She remembered sleepovers with Tawny or Margot and Ellen braiding her hair before bed. She remembered how her uncle would come in and kiss her goodnight and how it always made her feel so much safer. When Blaze and Alexi's fathers were gone they became orphans. When her father died she got a new family, her own room and a home. A knock at the entrance finally snapped her out of the past. Ellen was in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She asked tentatively.

Katya shrugged.

"This isn't my room anymore. It's your cabin. Come in if you want," She answered dully.

Ellen huffed as she made her way over to the bed.

"Katya, this will always be your room. You know that," She told her but Katya said nothing in return. She just stared at another pair of ballet slippers on the wall over Ellen's shoulder. "Uncle Saul wasn't done talking with you," She said looking down over her.

Katya finally gave the other woman some brief eye contact.

"I was done listening," She said flatly.

Ellen nodded in understanding.

"Scoot over, kitten," Ellen said patting Katya on her thigh and moving to lie down beside her. There was hardly room for two on the rack, but they had cuddled up like this so often they knew how to make it fit. Katya turned over on her stomach and faced the wall. Ellen lay on her side behind her as she started to gently rub her hand soothingly over Katya's back. "Do you remember how I used to do this when you couldn't sleep?" She asked continuing to make little figure eights between Katya's shoulder blades. The girl only nodded in response. "Some nights, you'd have those bad dreams and I thought I'd never get you to calm down…" Ellen wistfully recalled. "…but this always eventually did the trick."

She continued to run her fingers over and over, moving her long locks to the side to get to her nape and softly crisscrossing down to her waist and up again until she felt a definite hitch in the girl's breathing. Ellen put her arm around Katya and hugged her closer.

"Baby, it's alight to cry," She told her. "This isn't easy. I know you were dreading it, but your uncle is right; it had to happen sooner or later. We just have to deal with it now. It's alright to let it out," Ellen told her.

Even as a small child Katya's father had always encouraged her to stave off her tears as long as she could possibly help it. He wanted her to be strong, to have control over her feelings. He told her that to reveal your emotions to another was to allow them to predict your actions. Unfortunately Katya's sadness tended to turn into anger if she held it in too long. It took Ellen a long time to get the girl out of the habit of bottling things up. Sometimes she still did.

"That's not it," Katya said through a stifled sob.

"Then what's wrong?" Ellen asked holding her tighter as she heard the strain in her words.

Katya tried to find her voice again. She hated to hear herself waver.

"I just feel guilty…" She started but trailed off.

"For what? For everything that's happened with Laura? Honey, don't. Saul's right, maybe you should cool it, or at least keep your distance from the woman but you don't have to feel bad about anything you said to her. She doesn't understand the position you're in. I don't blame you a bit, and deep down neither does Saul," Ellen tried to assure her but Katya shook her head.

"Not about that…not really. About you and Uncle Saul, over the years I just…" Her words kept catching in her throat.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to feel guilty about when it comes to us. Why would you say that?"

Ellen leaned up on the bed a bit to look down at her, but Katya wouldn't look back. She kept her focus on the wall.

"Because, it's true. I've been an awful daughter," She finally choked out. "You two took me in and loved me, cared for me, did everything and anything for me and still, I never stopped thinking of _them_. I never stopped wanting that man, that stranger, to be my father. I never stopped wanting that frigid woman to be my mother. I cried at night because I didn't have her, because I was scared I'd never get to know her. I cried for a mother who never wanted me when I already had one who wanted nothing more than to be there for me. I loved you so much, but I could never just be satisfied with you two as my parents," Katya spouted unable to stop the flood.

Ellen felt her own breath lost somewhere between her lungs and her lips.

"I don't know why it was so deeply ingrained in my head that they would fill some part of me that was missing. I know now that was stupid. You took care of me when I was sick, you loved me even when I was hard to love and still, I always wanted something more. You knew that, you saw it. I was such a selfish brat that I never even thought to attempt to hide it, and you still loved me anyway! You've loved me like a daughter and I've treated you like you weren't enough of a mother. I'm so ashamed of that now. And what's even more sickening is that even though I know now that it was wrong to feel that way, I still can't shake it. I hate the sight of that woman now and still some stupid fucked up part of me still wants so badly to call her my mom. I hate that. I_hate_ it. You're the only mother I've ever had and you don't deserve that and I'm so sorry, Ellen."

When Katya was through she sobbed into the pillow that her head fitfully rested on. Her body shook in Ellen's arms but the other woman could hardly tell the girl's quivering and jerking from her own. She hadn't expected that out of Katya. It was hard to hear but Ellen felt the raw love and gratitude that spilled in between the harsh admissions and weeping remorse. She'd known Katya felt that way her whole life. Though Ellen sometimes wished it wasn't so, she never resented Katya for her feelings. She couldn't. It was part of who she was, long before they'd even known she existed. Even so, Ellen couldn't help but be moved by Katya's recognition of it, of her concern for their feelings and her reverence for all they had done for her. Before she could collect herself enough to speak Ellen heard a sound at the entrance of the room. Quickly glancing back, she saw Saul standing in the door way. She didn't know how long he had been standing there and Katya hadn't seemed to notice through her sobs. Ellen didn't alert her to his presence, but she didn't motion for him to leave either. When he didn't speak she turned back to Katya and pulled her close.

"Baby, I don't want you to feel guilty for that," Ellen whispered into her ear.

Somehow that made Katya sob harder.

"You need to take a deep breath, sweetie," Ellen worriedly told her as Katya's body heaved and shook against her chest. Ellen hugged her even tighter as if it would stifle her tremors. "Me and Uncle Saul, we know how much you love us. We've always known. I saw it in your eyes when you were a little girl and he'd come home after a long shift. I felt it in your arms every time you held on to me for hug. Neither of us has ever doubted your love," She told her.

Katya still couldn't stop her tears enough to speak.

"I think that hole you feel, that space you've always thought Bill and Laura would fill…I think it's partially our fault. Your father and Saul and me, we raised you to feel like you were always waiting on something. We encouraged that part of you that was so curious to know them. We did it with all of our stories and by making sure you were so connected to the project and the lab. Maybe we fed into it too much. I never wanted you to grow up not feeling like a whole person without them. You shouldn't have been made to feel that way, to think you had to rely on someone else to feel complete. So as long as we're saying our _sorries_, that's mine," Ellen confessed as she leaned over and rubbed some tears from Katya's cheek.

When Katya finally turned to face Ellen neither could stand the pain in the other's eyes. Ellen kissed at the girl's forehead and gave her a little smile.

"What do I do now?" Katya asked between some involuntary sniffles.

Ellen just shrugged.

"Nothing. You just go on living your life. You go home to Alexi. You get up and get in the cockpit. You bust Blazer's balls on the flight deck," Ellen teased getting a small laugh. "You just keep going. You don't owe anyone anything. If Bill or Laura wants to come to you, then you…take it from there. But Katya, as wrong as this sounds, I don't think you're going to know how you really feel about either of them, until they know how they feel about you. And that's just another reason why Saul had to tell Bill," Ellen explained softly.

Katya closed her eyes and at bit at her lip.

"Does she know too?" She asked.

"We don't know yet," Saul finally spoke from the doorway looking down at his boots.

Both women sat up on their elbows at the sound of his voice. Katya wondered how long he had been there, but Ellen figured he'd heard enough.

"If she doesn't she will soon. I can't see Bill keeping it from her for long," He added chancing a look at both of them.

Ellen stuck her hand out inviting him to come in. He walked slowly over to the rack somewhat worried Katya would decide to dismiss him, but he got all the way there and took the hand Ellen extended without any protest. Ellen gripped it tightly in an unspoken expression. They had somehow made a little family with the girl beside them. Out of everything the two had done together that made Ellen the happiest. Through their entire arduous existence there were times she had been unfaithful, disloyal and even dismissive of her husband, but somehow in this union she hadn't faltered and she was proud of it. Though he never said it, she knew he was as well.

Katya let out a long and shaky breath before speaking to her uncle.

"What did he...how did he…" She faltered.

She knew what she wanted to ask him, but she found herself unusually tongue tied.

"About how you'd expect," He answered as he sat down by their feet; the only place he could find even a sliver of free space on the bed. "He was shocked, he was angry, he was confused," Saul admitted.

Katya looked at her station cuff suddenly recalling the night before.

"Margot sent me a message last night" Katya said as it finally dawned on her. "She said she was sorry. I didn't know why."

"It wasn't her fault, sweetie. We both forgot to tell her Bill would be there yesterday. I'm sure she feels awful. You call her when you're ready," Ellen said as she played with a lock Katya's hair.

"Once Bill knew who she was, he all but figured it out for himself. That's why I had to tell him last night. I'm sorry if you feel like I should have told you before

I did it," Saul offered as he placed a gentle hand on Katya's ankle.

"No. No more apologies. I think we're all done saying sorry," Katya told them both with finality.

Ellen smiled softly in agreement and kissed the side of her head before Saul continued.

"Katya, if I know Bill, he's going to want to talk to you sooner rather than later. I just want you to be prepared for that," Saul said. "Ellen's right, you don't owe him anything, but I want you to give him your respect for as long as he offers you his."

After a long pause she nodded.

"Yes, Sir," She agreed. She couldn't fix anything she'd done in the past, but the least she could do was try not to embarrass the people who brought her up," Uncle Saul?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I can get back on the board early? I'm sort of done with being on leave," She proposed apprehensively.

Saul looked to his wife and she just shrugged leaving it up to him.

"I guess that would be okay. I think I could get Kaplan to agree if you talk to your CAG. Just so long as Tawny's says its fine," He considered. "I just don't want you going back to active duty just to hide from this, Katya. It'll only be waiting for you at the end of the day." He cautioned.

Katya looked at her aunt and then back to her uncle.

"I know. That's not it," She answered, her voice finally stable, "I just want to fly."

LOCATION: INNER ORBIT; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

ALPHA PATROL SECTION

LUNA FORCE SQUADRON: ACTIVE PATROL; NO COMBAT

YEAR: 2315

Katya sat in her Falcon as she completed her thirty fifth revolution of her patrol ellipse. Though she wasn't getting any atmosphere time she was grateful to be back in the cockpit. It helped her to clear her head. Sometimes she felt she could breathe easier within her tiny pressurized helmet than she could in the entire HEPA-filtered over oxygenated station. It didn't take long at all to convince Kaplan to let her return early. Tawny gave the okay and the CAG had hated that she was going to be out the rest of the week to begin with. He was thrilled to have her back on the board. As she flew she finally felt some sense of stability to spite there being literally nothing beneath her. It had been two days since Katya learned Bill Adama knew who she was and the man had made no attempt to see her. She was at the same time both enormously grateful and totally offended. Alexi encouraged her to forget about the resurrected couple. He told her that they were there for a purpose and that she wasn't it. She figured he was right. She'd ceased her involvement in the project. Alpha's stasis chambers were empty. She had no reason to return there. Until further notice, unless there was some direct need for her assistance she decided that she was done with that part of her life. Katya smiled to herself when she thought she saw Blaze ellipse her in the opposite direction. She opened a line to his bird on the com system to confirm.

"That you, shaking your tail at me, Blazer?" She said with a laugh.

"Affirmative, Koshka. I'm just happy to see you back out here. Figured I'd give you a little welcome home dance," He answered.

"What rev are you on?"

"Uh, twenty-one. I didn't see you on the flight deck this morning. You must have taxied out way before me."

"I was anxious to get going. I missed my baby," She told him as she pet her control board.

"Yeah, she was lookin' mighty lonely sitting on the deck without you. Started collecting dust," He teased.

"Well I've got her now, L.T. and I don't plan on taking any extended vacations for a long, long time."

"That's a big 10-4, Cap."

"So I hear a date was set for the download on Beta," She enquired.

Saul and Ellen had given her the news late yesterday afternoon. She was surprised to hear that it would be happening sooner than she thought. She knew the EOC was eager but, things had been calm in Orbit lately and they had originally planned for a larger gap between resurrections.

"Seems that way. Dr. Le Blanc called me yesterday morning," He confirmed.

"Ah, and how is the lovely lady doing?" Katya asked facetiously.

She didn't really have any true hatred toward Margot's mother. The scientist was known for being quite demanding and overzealous. Often that was enough to rub people the wrong way. To say Margot was nothing like her was an understatement. The woman had always been protective of all four of them throughout their lives. Katya had spent many nights on Delta under Michelle's watchful eye. She often went there to spend time with Margot and the doctor always made her feel welcome. Still, there were times Katya felt herself resenting the woman for some of the tests that had been done to them as kids. They weren't exactly hurt by any of them, at least not technically, but it still felt odd knowing their own parents had subjected them to that. Katya knew Le Blanc had spearheaded the idea once interest in the four as project replacements had been eliminated. They were the perfect subjects; children of scientists who had full access to them whenever they pleased. The fact that they were genetically different from the rest of the populace was also an interesting bonus. None of them had Earth-human lineage in their DNA. Margot was full Cylon, just like Saul and Ellen. Alexi and Blaze were both Colonial-Cylon hybrids and Katya, well, she had been the only living pure Colonial-human in Orbit until her parents recent download. Though none of their other friends in Orbit made them feel bad about their quasi-alien status, it was talked about openly and closer friends ribbed them about it all the time. Sometimes the four joked that one of the tests preformed must have been to help them grow a preverbal thick skin. Katya supposed some of the resentment over the tests should have gone toward her own father. After all, Mikhail Isakoff willingly participated in every experiment. But he was dead, and Le Blanc was alive to take the blame.

"Oh, just dandy, cool as a cucumber as always," He mockingly returned.

"So, are you still excited?"

"I dunno, Koshka. I think I'm going to head over to Beta's lab tomorrow and figure that out," He admitted.

"Well, you better hurry up, L.T. You have ten days."

"What about you? Heard pops knows the deal. You seen him yet?"

"No way. My uncle told him and he pretty much disappeared. I haven't seen either of them since we all had dinner. Ellen said they're keeping to themselves. I couldn't really give a fuck," She announced.

"Yeah, Alexi kind of mentioned that. Just thought maybe something changed."

"That's a negative. I wish you better luck, Lieutenant."

"I hear that," He told her. "And, Koshka?"

"Yeah, L.T?"

"If they don't want to know you it's their loss. They don't know what they're missing."

Katya's line was silent for a time.

"Thanks, Blazer."

"10-4, Cap,"

A break in the feed filled both of their cockpits with static.

"Blazer, Koshka, this is your CAG speaking. Will you two freaks quit jabbering and just fly?"

"Now that's a 10-4, Major. Koshka over and out," She said on the com before breaking the connection.

"Freak number two here over and out," Blazer added as he laughed to himself in his cockpit.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR A

CIVILIAN SECTOR

OBSERVATION DECK 2

YEAR: 2315

The gallery was empty except for them. Saul asked Kaplan to arrange it that way. They didn't like that Bill and Laura were venturing into the civilian sector of the station so soon but with a specially selected team of marine escorts and the stipulation that the place be closed down for their private use, the officers had agreed.

Bill had let more than a day go by after Saul's admission before contacting his friend again. During the first day he and Laura stayed in their cabin. He was nursing his first hangover in over 200,000 years and she still hadn't been feeling well. Neither felt much like facing the world, but by the next day Bill decided he wouldn't encourage their seclusion anymore. Laura's own affliction had completely passed and his hangover was long gone. There was no reason for them to be held up in their cabin like it was some kind of bunker. Bill knew Laura would be content to stay hidden behind the protective walls of their quarters indefinitely and that was all the more reason he felt they needed to get out. The air in the cabin had started to feel somewhat oppressive. He knew it was partially because of the secret he now held. He hadn't been able to tell her yet. After their strange exchange the night he found out, there had been a sort of awkward tension between the two. He just didn't know where to start. When Bill finally called Saul it was to ask for help. He wanted to get Laura out of the cabin, to take her mind off of things and do something, anything, unrelated to the reason they were there. Ellen came up with the idea of a trip to one of the civilian corridors. The civvie areas of the station didn't offer much in the way of entertainment either, but there were a few eateries where people could enjoy a meal in more pleasant surroundings than the cafeteria for a few extra credits. Ellen thought it would pair well with a trip to the observation deck. The view from that end of the station was something to behold. Saul suggested the trip to Bill and he'd agreed to it quickly. He was up for anything that might brighten Laura's outlook.

Their meal had been quiet. The marines stood guard close by, but the station eatery was otherwise nearly empty. They had gone during the day when most of the citizens were busy with their own jobs and station jurisdictions. Though they were relatively alone conversation over lunch had been an effort. It wasn't easy for Bill to decide what he should bring up and what would be better left unsaid. He hesitated to bring up anything about the project at the table. He was trying to give her a break from that. Still, anything mentioned about their past seemed to make her sad and topics that once used to effortlessly flow between them now seemed irrelevant and worlds away. Bill hoped the seclusion of the gallery might get Laura to open up a bit. He'd even asked the guards to wait outside the hatch so they would truly be on their own. As they sat there watching the expanse of space and the curvature of the planet's horizon below them, Bill's hope of a more relaxed exchange was fading. Laura was quiet beside him as they watched the Orbit traffic passing by. When planning the trip Saul told Bill that Katya would be flying patrol while they were in the gallery. Bill wasn't sure what his reaction had seemed like to Saul. The mention of the girl's name caught him off guard. His guilt about keeping the news from Laura was growing. It was starting to gnaw at him. Though he kept it from Laura, he liked knowing the girl was out there somewhere as they watched. His internal debate over whether or not to contact Katya himself was still dithering. Though he truly wanted to he wondered if speaking to her on his own before Laura knew would be somehow wrong.

They sat in the center of the first row of seats. The room was dark but the light from the planet below them cast a blue glow in the room. Bill reached his hand out to cover Laura's knee and gain her attention.

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" He finally asked.

She didn't look back at him at first, keeping her focus on the floor to ceiling window in front of them. She shrugged before giving him her eyes.

"The view is beautiful, it's just," She looked back at the planet below them and her voice trailed off.

"It's strange to see it, isn't it?" Bill finished for her.

She nodded in agreement. When they were on the Shuttle-Hawk to Beta she'd purposely avoided looking out the port. Now there was nowhere else to look.

"We fought so hard to get there, Laura," He said in a low tone.

"I remember," She whispered.

"So we wouldn't have to run anymore. So no one would have to run anymore," He continued.

She slowly turned her head toward him suspicious of where he was going with his words.

"I remember that, Bill," She told him more firmly.

She found something about the way he said it offensive, as if he'd implied she'd forgotten everything they'd gone through or their reasons. Bill considered his minimal options. If they couldn't talk about anything from their past then he wasn't going to just let her ignore the future. It was all they had. He needed to get her to face it.

"They're running again. Only this time they can't run very far. They're stuck here," He observed.

"I'm well aware of that. What are you getting at?" She said with a scowl.

Bill scratched his forehead with his thumb and sighed.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just, Saul told me this morning that a date had been set for Helo and Athena's download. Ten days. I guess I was just thinking of what that might mean," He told her.

Laura leaned back in her chair and looked silently down at her lap.

"What are your thoughts on it?" He tried to prompt.

"My thoughts," She repeated quietly.

"Yes, Laura, your thoughts and your opinions. You used to share them with me whether I wanted to hear them or not. I want to know what you think," He pressed letting in a hint of frustration.

"It's happening no matter what my thoughts on it may be," She said rolling her eyes, but making sure they didn't stop in his direction.

"So should we both just sit here and pretend it isn't happening?" He glowered feeling his irritation on the rise.

Laura just wanted Bill to stop, but she knew there was no hope in that happening and for some reason his determination was making her resent him.

"You're not going to let that happen," She goaded with a cynical smirk, her eyes still downcast.

Bill knew now she wasn't going to make this easy on him. He'd do anything to help her, but he wouldn't let her mock his concern.

"Would you really rather I did?" He said with more fire as he leaned closer to her. "Should I just let you slide slowly into whatever pit of denial you're digging yourself?"

"I am_not_ in denial," She spit back leaning away from him.

"Then what the hell is it, Laura? This depression, this despondent nature you've adopted," He accused, "It's not you!"

"Being in denial about it isn't the same as just plain _hating _it," She nearly hissed back.

Bill leaned away from her and shook his head.

"So that's it? You decided within a week that you hate it here and so you're not even going to attempt to deal with it? I know this hasn't been easy on you. I know this version of your body hasn't exactly been cooperating in making it a pleasant experience so far, but you've dealt with worse and didn't give up. "

"I don't hate it _here_, Bill. I hate that I have to _be_ here. I hate that I was _taken_ from where I was. I may hardly remember it anymore, but I know I was beyond happy there and I know I am absolutely miserable here," She admitted with contempt in every word, "You were happy there too, Bill," She added.

Bill's patients had suddenly worn. She'd always been good at getting him to his breaking point.

"Well I'm not frakking there anymore, Laura! I'm here and I would think that should mean a little more to you than it seems to," He said pushing himself angrily out of his chair.

As he paced in front of Laura she couldn't look at him but when he stopped in his tracks she could feel his eyes almost burning through her.

"You know, I told you that as long as I was with you I'd find happiness no matter where I was. It hurts to know it doesn't go both ways," He nearly growled.

At his harsh implication Laura shot out of her own chair to meet him.

"That's not fair, Bill, and it's not true!" She shouted.

Bill saw her eyes fill with tears and rage as she stepped toward him.

"I don't know why the hell this is so hard for me! I don't know why the hell it seems so easy for you, but you don't get to tell me that I'm not grateful to have you by my side!" She seethed moving closer to him until there was barely any space between them."Don't you dare say that to me again," She warned breathily.

Neither was sure how long they stood there boring into one another but Laura was the first to look away breaking the fierce connection between their eyes.

She looked toward the floor and as Bill watched her he saw that she looked somehow defeated. Whether it was due to circumstance or his own accusations he didn't know, but he knew this wasn't the way to fix things. He took a half a step toward her closing the thin gap that was left. He placed his hands on her elbows encouraging her to hold on to him. She did, tightly, and soon he felt like his returned embrace was the only thing keeping her upright. As she cried softly into his shoulder he whispered his one word apology over and over. He only attempted to say anything else when her tremors seemed to have quieted.

"We have to find you a way to get past this," He told her quietly before breaking their close contact.

She didn't answer but he helped her to sit back in her seat. He took the chair beside her and lifted up the armrest that separated them to more easily grasp her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bill," She told him as she wiped at some tears with her free hand. "I don't know why I can't snap out of this," She told him attempting a smile that faded before it ever really materialized.

"It's alright, Laura. All I care about is that you at least want to."

She shrugged.

"I don't want to live life like this, even a life that wasn't my choice. But when you told me about Karl and Athena my first thought was that I was glad it was happening soon, because that's one step closer to this being over," She said in pain coated honesty.

It hurt him to hear her speak like that, but at least she was speaking now.

"That's just it Laura, you can't think that way. You can't rely on some big finish or some final end to all of this because we don't know what that end is going to look like. We don't know how long this is going to take. We don't even know what we're supposed to do yet. It may not be one simple thing. We spent years doing our part last time. Who knows what this is going to bring us."

Laura winced at his words.

"Laura, even if this did wind up being as simple as saying some magic word, even if our part in this was over in a day, we're still here. We're here, we're alive, we exist…and…I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on offing myself as soon as I think these people are done with me. If that's even close to what you're thinking I'm asking you to stop," He paused looking sternly into her eyes, "You can't leave me here again, Laura. You already had your turn to go first," He said taking a shot at some morbid hint of humor, before his eyes welled, "Don't do that to me again…not on purpose."

The pleading look in his eyes made Laura's heart shatter. She'd been so blinded by her own hopelessness. She knew now how much it had hurt him. She didn't know how she was suddenly supposed to will herself out of the darkness she'd been in, but she knew she didn't want to drag him down into it with her. He loved her, and he shouldn't be punished for that.

"I won't. Not on purpose. I promise, Bill." She told him leaning in and running her hand down the side of his face.

She thought she heard him say 'thank you' but it was lost in a choked out sob right before she covered his lips with her own. She leaned in hard and ran her tongue over his bottom lip encouraging him to respond. He was surprised at her eagerness at first, but soon he found himself returning the kiss with the same wrenching passion. Laura hadn't let him kiss her like that since they downloaded. There had been a strange distance between them no matter how hard he'd tried to close it. He knew it had been due to a mixture of her grief and perhaps some self consciousness over their new bodies, but whatever had caused it Bill felt it starting to melt away with the warmth of her lips. When she finally broke the kiss his eyes were smiling.

"I think that's a step in the right direction," He teased but she couldn't bring herself to laugh at his small joke.

She shook her head.

"I haven't been here for you, Bill. I've been so consumed by my own frakked up feelings that I haven't even thought about yours. You reached out to me the other night and I couldn't even bring myself to…"

Bill stopped her by cupping her chin.

"It's okay. As long as you don't shut me out we can fix it," He assured her as he stood and held out his hand for her to do the same.

When she did she enveloped him with her arms again and cradled her head between his neck and shoulder. Bill held her against him lost in thought as he stared out the observation window. He squeezed her tightly as he watched two Falcons gracefully ellipse each other.

"I think you're going to find that this life has a lot more to offer you than you think, Laura," He told her softly.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

"How was your first day back, kitten?"

Ellen called from the kitchenette where she was warming up dinner. Katya and Alexi rarely ate dinner in their own quarters. If their schedules allowed one or both of them would usually find their way to the Tigh's around supper time. Ellen didn't mind. It had been that way before the two got married and she was happy to still have the frequent family meals. If left to their own devices the young couple would rarely order in-cabin meals. Most often they would head to the mess hall with friends and Katya would pick at her plate while Alexi stuffed his face enough for the both of them.

"I was happy to be back. It was boring, but that's a good thing. I did seventy-five revolutions… felt really good to fly again," She answered happily from where she sat on the L shaped sofa with Saul and Alexi.

They were half watching some new military recruiting video. They supposedly each had little cameos in the production that now streamed on the Orbit network. Up until ten years ago everyone over eighteen was obligated to one year of mandatory station patrol service. The EOC had voted it out due to pressure from some civilian rights groups, but enlistment had been dwindling in the last few years. These new videos were just a precursor to the military's plan to lean into the EOC until the service act was reinstated.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ellen returned, pouring herself a drink.

She was happy to hear a lightness in Katya's voice that had been missing for a long time.

"Oh, I talked to Margot today," Katya informed them. "She felt really bad about the other day, but I tried to tell her what happened wasn't anyone's fault."

"That's good, honey. At least she doesn't have to worry about staying away from Alpha anymore," Ellen posed.

"I know. I'm at least glad about that. We're going to hang out this weekend. She said she was coming to Alpha anyway…She's got a date on board," Katya said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? With who?" Alexi said still mostly engrossed in the video feed.

"Dr. Kahdim…from the lab," She answered.

"Sydra?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Katya confirmed.

"Huh, well, I hope that works out. They'd be kind of cute together," Ellen considered out loud as she walked over to where they were all sitting.

"Margot could fit that girl in her pocket," Alexi chided earning a playful shove in the arm from Katya.

The two women did have quite a height difference. Sydra was so petite, while Margo had legs for days and a lean athletic build.

"Well, you be sure and bring Margot to see me when she's here," Saul chimed in," I want to make sure that girl knows there's no hard feelings on my end. She looked scared as hell when she walked into the lab that day and saw us. Think she thought I was gunna get her demoted back to basic," He mused.

Katya was surprised to find herself now able to laugh at the situation.

"Ha, there's Blaze," Alexi said pointing to the screen as the recording panned to the pilot for a split second. "Damn, he looks even dumber on video. I can't wait to tell him," He joked.

"You see that boy out there today, Katya?" Saul asked ignoring Alexi's amusement.

Now that the date for the Agathon's download was set in stone Saul had been wondering how Blaze was responding to the news. With his father dead, and then Alexi's father gone soon after, it left no one to really monitor his involvement with the project. Saul knew Le Blanc was supposed to be in charge of making sure they were always updated and kept in the loop, but the woman wasn't one to worry about their emotional well being. She hardly even worried about Margot's. Saul knew he'd never been too concerned about those types of matters himself, but ever since he'd taken responsibility for Katya, things had changed a bit. He and Ellen felt somewhat responsible for all four of the kids. They didn't exactly blame themselves for their creation. It wasn't their fault that their trust had been violated. Even so, since the children already existed by the time they found out, they felt a certain need to keep track of each of them.

"He was out there. I didn't see him on deck. We talked on the com for a while," Katya answered her uncle.

"And?"

"And…he found out the other morning. Dr. Le Blanc called him herself. He seems fine," She shrugged, "I don't know, he's Blazer. He always seems fine. He said he's going to Beta's lab this week to figure some stuff out. What that means to him, I'm not sure."

"He'll be okay," Ellen said perching herself on a nearby ottoman, "He'll find the bright side to it like he always does, I'm sure," She added before taking a sip of her drink.

Alexi paused the video feed and moved to put his arm around his wife.

"Still it's going to be strange for him," The sergeant posed, "On top of everything else those bodies barely look a day older than he is. It's gunna be kind of creepy for him to have parents that appear to be about the same age as him…same goes for Margot," He said to the room.

"That's true, but there isn't much we can do about that," Saul answered somewhat defensively.

"It's not your fault," Katya assured the man, "We know we weren't _your _genius idea. I wonder if Le Blanc and the others ever even thought of that while they were mixing us up in their little test tubes," Katya mused getting a scowl out of her uncle.

"Katya, stop that," He complained.

Though all four of the kids often dealt with their creation and subsequent upbringing with humor, Saul didn't appreciate it. He didn't see anything funny about the process and even though he knew they were only trying to make light of the strange way they were each brought into the world he couldn't stomach it himself. Katya rolled her eyes, not surprised by his usual offended reaction.

"Either way I'm sure he'll have a hell of a better experience than I have. At least I hope he does, or Margot's gunna run away," She laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess we'll see how it works when they know right off the bat. At least now we know when they find out later they disappear," Alexi scoffed.

Saul almost jumped to reprimand Alexi for his obvious reference, but he stopped himself. He couldn't help but understand where the boy was coming from. Saul was slightly disappointed at Bill's sudden distance. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He just always imagined that Bill would be in a bigger hurry to speak to his own daughter once he knew who she was. When he'd finally called this morning Saul just assumed it would be to ask him to arrange some kind of meeting. When he'd requested help with planning an outing with Laura, Saul was surprised. When he'd mentioned to Bill that Katya would be in flight during their trip to the observation deck, Bill had only answered by curtly telling him Laura didn't know yet. Saul's response was simply that Katya did. The subject had been quickly dropped after that. Saul had to stop himself from taking offence on behalf of the girl he'd raised, especially after hearing everything she'd said the day before as she sobbed into his wife's arms. He hadn't let Katya know, but later that day he'd confessed to Ellen that he'd heard the whole thing. Hearing her guilt-ridden anguish and seeing her rare tears had torn at his steely heart and since, jumped his paternal predilections into overdrive. Though Katya acted as if she was perfectly happy not to deal with Bill or Laura after the revelation, Saul knew her better. He knew part of her had to be hurt.

"All you can do is be there for Blaze the same way he's been for you," Ellen stated as she crossed her legs.

"I'm so relieved I don't have to deal with this," Alexi mumbled.

"Don't you say that," Saul suddenly barked at the younger man, "You might think you got out of something, Sergeant, but you better hope it's of no consequence to anyone else."

Saul knew Alexi hadn't meant it that way. Perhaps they were all just a little on edge due to the circumstance. Things were really starting to happen and they might know soon whether or not all of their work had been done in vain.

"Sorry, Colonel, I was just saying," Alexi apologized earnestly.

Katya looked at Saul as if to ask what had really brought on the outburst, but he only shook his head at her.

"Yeah…I know Alexi," Saul half admitted

Though Ellen was just as worried about the missing bodies from Gamma sometimes when Saul spoke about them she would feel old pangs of jealousy surface. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help reading into his words. Sometimes she wondered if he was at all disappointed about the loss of Caprica's body on a more direct level. Alexi wasn't the only one counting himself at least personally lucky for the misfortune.

"Dinner's ready, if you all are," Ellen finally said.

As she stood up there was a knock at the hatch.

"Oh for frak sake, who the hell is this?" She said huffing and making her way to the door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Saul called over his shoulder.

When Ellen opened the hatch she had to fight her desire to slam it shut again.

"Bill," She said forcing a smile, "Another surprise visit," She vaguely heckled uncaring of whether her grin looked authentic or not.

When Katya heard the man's name she grabbed on to Alexi's wrist and sank lower into the sofa. Alexi just watched the entrance with his mouth agape and Saul stood making his way closer to the door.

"Sorry, Ellen," Bill started, "I just can't seem to get used to using this thing," He said looking at the wrist that held his station cuff, "I keep forgetting that messaging first is sort of protocol here," He explained with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about that, Bill," Saul said standing by Ellen's side. "C'mon in."

If Katya sank down on the sofa any further she was going to slip on to the cabin floor. Alexi hadn't even noticed her odd position beside him with his focus on the Tighs and their visitor.

"Is this a bad time?" Bill asked noticing Ellen's slight reluctance to let him in to door.

"Well, we were just about to eat," She started.

"I apologize," Bill told the couple." I really should have called first."

"No, it's no problem, Bill," Saul interjected trying to overshadow Ellen's brass response. He wasn't the only one whose parental instincts had been revved up to

full force since Katya's response to the revelation. Ellen had been in 'mama bear' mode ever since, "You hungry?" Saul asked.

"Oh, fuck my life," Katya whispered from her strange position half way off of the sofa.

Her expletive finally got Alexi's attention.

"Chtó ti seichás délayesh'?" He asked in an only semi-hushed tone.

"Zatknis', Alexi," She harshly whispered urging him to quiet down.

"No, no thanks Saul, I ate before. Laura's resting back in the cabin," Bill explained trying to discreetly look past Saul and Ellen to the hushed voiced on the sofa.

"Did you enjoy your trip to the gallery," Ellen asked as she purposely stepped in his line of vision.

"Yeah, it was fine. I think it did us both some good. Thanks for your help with that," Bill said honestly.

"You wana sit down, Bill?" Saul offered ignoring the look Ellen shot him.

"No. That's alright. I actually came here hoping you could point me in the direction of Captain Isakoff, but, maybe I should come back later," Bill said uneasily.

Saul was happy to hear Bill finally ask for Katya. He didn't think twice about looking right over at the sofa where he'd left her.

"She's actually right here," Saul announced looking toward the sofa, confused that he only saw Alexi's head above the seat backs.

"Vstavaite," Alexi said under his breath and pulling at Katya to sit up in her seat.

Katya slowly scooted into the upright sitting position and chanced a look at her uncle to find him staring daggers at her.

"I dropped something," She smirked, not trying very hard to convince him of her cover story.

She heard Ellen stifle a short giggle but didn't dare take her eyes off of Saul.

"Katya, Admiral Adama is here to see you," He told her trying to convey his seriousness through his tone of voice.

Katya and Alexi both rose to their feet.

"Sir," Alexi swiftly greeted him with a nod.

"Sergeant," Bill responded in kind.

When Bill looked at Katya she felt completely exposed. She had finally started to think she wouldn't have to deal with this and now here he was. Her flesh and blood was finally there to acknowledge her and she still wasn't sure if she'd be happier if he would just turn around and leave. The internal mixture of panic, dread and an odd sense of relief were all coming together and just making her sweat.

"Admiral," Katya nodded doing her best not to convey a hint of emotion.

Bill couldn't help staring at the girl. The image of her his mind had been recalling for the past few days hadn't done her justice. For a moment he couldn't find his breath to speak. He was looking at his child and he didn't even know what he intended to say to her. As the time ticked away he was getting no closer to telling Laura. He still didn't know if coming to Katya with Laura still in the dark was wrong or not, he just knew he had to see her and that he couldn't wait any more. Bill cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Captain, I was wondering if you would mind taking a walk with me?" Bill attempted.  
He was afraid he sounded foolish but he hadn't rehearsed this beforehand. When Laura fell asleep he had made a kneejerk decision. He left a message with one of the guards in case she woke up and had the other escort him. He probably should have had a better plan. "Or, maybe find someplace to talk," He suggested now slightly intimidated by the girl's unchanging expression, "I promise I won't take up too much of your time," He finished.

Katya licked her lips before she spoke, but her mouth was dry and it did her little good.

"I was just about to sit down to dinner with my family, Admiral," She responded flatly.

"Nonsense," Saul interrupted, the exchange gaining everyone's focus. "We'll save you a plate, wont we, Ellen?" He prompted his wife.

Saul knew he was going to catch hell from Ellen as soon as they were alone. Alexi was already trying to plan an exit strategy so that he wouldn't be caught in the Tigh crossfire without Katya there to help deflect. Ellen bit her lip and gave Saul a look that promised of things to come before she gave Katya her attention.

"Well, that's up to you, sweetheart," She told her.

"I can come back another time," Bill suggested, "Or maybe we could meet tomorrow?"

Katya sensed her uncle about to butt in yet again and she answered for herself before he could do it for her.

"No," She said abruptly. "No, I'll go. We can go now," She told Bill looking into his eyes that eerily matched her own.

Bill smiled, grateful that she had agreed but the young woman's face remained unreadable until she turned to her husband.

"Doh vstrey'cheh, Alexi" She told him as he leaned to kiss her.

"I'll see you back at the cabin," He assured her,"Udachi," He added.

"Thanks," She answered as she turned and walked toward Ellen.

"Sorry, about dinner," She told her.

Katya hated to leave her aunt for Bill's attention, especially after their recent heartfelt divulgences. Still, she knew she had promised her uncle that she wouldn't hide from this and that she would do her best to show that they both had raised her well. She weighed her options and decided she'd make dinner up to Ellen somehow. For now she had to face this.

"It's okay, kitten," Ellen assured. She wasn't mad at her for agreeing to go. She just didn't want her to feel pressured into it by Saul and she was worried about just what Bill Adama was going to say to her. She wished she could go with her, "I'll send food home with Alexi. You better eat it. He'll tell me the truth if you don't," She added as Katya kissed her on the cheek and nodded with a smile.

"Why don't you two head down to the 10B office?" Saul suggested, "It's assigned to Luna Force, you have clearance, Katya," He told her.

"That waste of space?" She asked with a scowl.

"My thoughts exactly," Bill added with a small smirk. It was the same sparse office space that Saul had taken him after the dinner party.

"So you've been," She looked at Bill showing her first hint of amusement.

"It's private and quiet," Saul defended with a shrug.

Katya nodded.

"See you later, Uncle Saul," She said raising an eyebrow at him. She was sure she would be hearing from him again before the night was over. "Admiral, please follow me." She said before making her way out the hatch.

* * *

Thoughts? (-:


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Warnings for mature subject matter/ mild sexuality and profanity/ language. Rating is M from now on. Disclaimer is in CH 1. As always feedback is loved and appreciated.

Oh, one more thing! I know some of you fellow Galacticans have probably already seen this meme but if you would like to see the little picture that inspired part of the story premise check out the link in my ff profile. Its my "proof" Saul and Ellen were popping in and out of our solar system in the basestar to check on things since 148,000 BCE. ;-)

GOOD HUNTING!

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

PATROL OFFICE: 10B; TEMP. ASSIGNMENT: FIGHTER SQUADRON 1; LUNA FORCE

YEAR: 2315

Almost immediately after they had returned from the observation deck Bill took Laura to bed. In the beginning he had questioned whether or not he should succumb to her sudden eager and vehement advances. He knew what a vulnerable state she was in but he couldn't deny the need for reconnection he knew they both deeply craved. They needed each other in every way possible. At first it had started off fluidic, rhythmic, and familiar but it quickly turned into a desperate frantic pursuit toward release. Not just a pursuit of physical release, but a feverous quest to purge all the sorrow and pain they'd ever experienced together, a way to extinguish any aching anger or resentment that had been left unresolved. Bill knew it might not be the right way to go about it but they wouldn't deny each other a chance to give and receive what the other needed.

Spent from both the trials of the arduous day and their subsequent almost rabid union Laura was quick to drift off to sleep. Bill hoped that it was a sign of evolving contentment and not just total emotional exhaustion. There was still so much she didn't know. There was still so much _he_ didn't know. As Laura slept he couldn't help but observe her unclad form on the rack. It felt perverse to be studying her dozing body for signs of something she herself had no knowledge of, but his morbid curiosity was dominating. Bill found freckles in the same places he remembered them before and he was happy to find smooth inviting curves where he'd last seen only the gauntness of her illness. He found no scars, no obvious surgical marks or impressions. There was nothing to show that this body in its former unconscious state had been through what he'd been told. He must have run his eyes up and down the expanse of her flesh about twenty times as he sat there. The faded remnants of what Bill thought could have been some small stretch marks were the only hints that Laura had once carried his baby. It was soon after that he covered her in two layers of blankets, as if the second layer somehow made up for his shameful voyeurism, and decided to leave the cabin to find their child.

Now he sat facing that child; now a grown woman of twenty-two who he was pretty sure was doing her best to stare him into the ground.

"I'm not very good at this I guess," Bill started.

They sat in the sterile office on opposite sides of the lucite desk. Bill noticed that instead of moving both seats, Katya had purposely sat at the desk's head, inviting him to take its receiving chair. It was her right. The office was assigned to her squadron and she was a captain aboard the station. He was just her guest in this space. Still, he could tell every move she'd made since they left Saul's quarters had been calculated to guard herself. The large desk, though translucent, served as an obvious and intentional barrier between them. Unlike Saul, Katya had turned on the recessed lighting of the office leaving no shadows to hide in. The wall behind her had its screen capabilities activated and its glow backlit the young woman, tracing her silhouette in a muted radiance that gave her even more of an authoritative presence. Bill was impressed by the girl's foresight. Had he been a different man he might have even been intimidated by her, instead of just saddened by the circumstances that were fueling her measured defenses.

"That's alright, Sir. If you were practiced at confronting illegitimate children I'd be even more disturbed," She told him with a hint of a bemused smile as she folded her hands in front of herself on the desk.

Bill somewhat relaxed in his seat at her smug little quip. It was a trace of the smart-mouthed young soldier he'd been in the company of only days before. He could deal with that version of Katya much better than the cool detachedness of the woman who seemed to sit before him. He hoped it wasn't the last sign of it.

"Saul told me you've known the whole time," He started.

"I've known my whole life," She corrected tersely.

Bill frowned as he heard the deliberate frost in her voice abruptly return. He inhaled deeply. If he could make it through the field of landmines that was Laura Roslin today, he could get through this too. Bill nodded in concession.

"Right," He said with a squint, "Saul told me. We uh, ran in to a friend of yours."

"Margot." Katya said confidently. "Spitting image, isn't she?"

Bill nodded.

"I have to wonder how long this would have been kept from me had I not had that chance meeting," He posed.

"As long I could have helped it," Katya answered honestly.

Bill couldn't help but wince at her answer. Saul told him that as a child Katya had been more than eager to know them. It was obvious that was no longer the case.

"That wouldn't have been very long though. Please don't think that Uncle Saul would have continued to keep it from you. He would have had to tell you before the download on Beta Station because of Lt. Bishop. Besides, everyone else on station knows exactly who I am," She added with a smirk. "You would have found out somehow. It wasn't Uncle Saul's intention to lie to you. It never has been. He only withheld it this long for your own benefit…and maybe partially mine," She admitted. "Please don't hold that against him." She asked earnestly.

Bill glanced at his lap and back before responding.

"You don't have to speak on behalf of Saul Tigh, Captain. He and I have been through more than I can tell you. We answer to each other. To alleviate your own concerns though, I don't hold it against him," He answered. "It's not an easy thing to tell."

Bill's stomach rolled at the thought. How could he be upset at Saul for keeping the secret for a few days when he'd now done the same to Laura for almost as long?

"I don't mean to speak on behalf of his merit. I understand you've been witness to it far longer than I have. I only speak on the behalf of my family. Anything they've done has been with the intent to help," She explained.

Though he'd witness the interactions of the Tigh's familial unit over the past few days it was only now as Katya spoke of the man who raised her that Bill started to see the depth of their connection. Saul hadn't just babysat his daughter in his absence.

"I see that, Captain," He tried to assure her. "You seem to care for Saul very much."

"Of course, I do," Katya said intently. She was somewhat annoyed at the mention of something she felt should be so obvious. "I love him. Ellen too. They're my parents. The only ones I've really known, that is. My father died when I was seven. I cared for him very much but it gets harder to remember him every day. I remember everything Saul and Ellen have ever done for me. Alexi, Blazer, they know what it's like to feel orphaned by the war, but I never had to feel that because of the Tighs."

Bill let his breath out slowly. He was starting to think he had more to be thankful to Saul for than he understood.

"They are certainly very proud of you as well, Captain," Bill told her.

He didn't know her very well but somehow he felt that letting her know that would be the best response he could give. She nodded a small gesture of appreciation. For a moment Bill wasn't sure where to take the conversation. He knew she wasn't going to offer to steer it for him. This meeting had been his request and she wasn't going to let him forget it. If he hadn't already known she was Laura's at this point, he mused, he would have started to wonder.

"You mentioned the Lieutenant; Blaze, right?" He asked not as much for confirmation as to keep her talking.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll admit that when I found out who he was, I felt almost foolish. Now I feel like I knew in some way the moment I met him. I just didn't know what I knew."

He tried to joke.

Katya gave half a smile.

"He reminds me so much of his…his father," Bill hesitated at first. He wasn't sure what titles these people usually used but he decided he was going to call the man what he was.

She shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't have any reference for that but I've heard Uncle Saul say the same," She confirmed in a somewhat lighter tone.

"Helo was one of the most well meaning and loyal men I ever knew," He recalled as he looked to the feed on the screen behind her. It was so bizarre to think that he would soon be meeting up with the man again, "Dedicated pilot too," He added.

"That's Blazer," Katya confirmed with a sense of pride.

"Helo just wasn't quite as…"

"Goofy?"

Bill gave half a chuckle in response.

"I'm sure the knowledge of their character helps but I'm surprised you didn't see it in Alexi first. I always saw such a strong resemblance to his mother, even more so when he was younger. It's hard to compare though, now that her body is gone," She said losing the lightness in her voice toward the end.

"It came to mind soon after," He admitted. "I have to say besides his hair color I don't see much of his father. Certainly not his personality."

"Well I can tell you Alexi would be happy to hear you say that. We know the stories. We know how Baltar and Caprica Six helped in the destruction of your colonies. Uncle Saul has never really kept how he felt about the scientist to himself. He says he was spineless and a liar and a traitor and Alexi has always been ashamed of it," She told him.

"Things were more complicated than that," Bill considered, "But I won't deny Saul's evaluation of the man. From the short time I've spent with your husband it seems to me that he couldn't be more different than Gaius Baltar if he tried," He observed.

Katya was somewhat happy to hear it.

"He might be more like him than you think," She posed. "The man was supposed to be a genius. I know Alexi doesn't look like it with his muscles and guns and that brooding face but he's a brilliant mathematician. He could have made quite a career of it within the system, but he didn't have the interest. He was driven to serve his people in a more hands on way," She explained.

"Then he's inherited one of his father's only valuable qualities," Bill offered.

Katya nodded offering a whisper of a smile in return. The entire time she'd been sitting across from the man she'd been using all her inner strengths just to keep her collected appearance. The small talk was starting to wear on her nerves.

"And then there's you," Bill surprised both himself and Katya with his sudden conversational turn.

Katya stilled in her seat and steeled her jaw. She wouldn't respond to him just yet. She wanted to see how much he would offer up before she spoke in return. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head waiting for him to go on.

Though he knew Katya probably figured she was irking him Bill was actually gaining some confidence as he watched the girl. He knew that look. He knew it so well. If she was going to start using selections from Laura's greatest hits then this wasn't going to be as hard as he initially thought. He knew he had to fire something at her. He met her cobalt to cobalt before he spoke, making sure he had her gaze captive to his own.

"You're my daughter," He said intently.

Behind her porcelain bluff Katya felt as if she was ready to shatter. What she had just heard had been long since lost to her childhood imagination. The man, the words, they all fit and yet there was no joy or relief to be felt. She still felt anger, she still felt sadness, and now she felt as if she were on display.

"I'm a stranger," She said coolly as if to challenge him.

"I don't want you to be," He said right back. He wouldn't give her the time to deflect. "I hope you don't want to be either," He offered.

Katya was entirely frustrated with herself. Bill was saying all the right things, he wasn't even being pushy about it but it didn't feel the way she thought it would.

"Why?" She countered.

"Why, what?" He shot back giving her a bit of a scowl.

If she was giving it he decided she could take it.

"So? You know I'm your daughter now, at least genetically and that's the only reason you want to get to know me?" She pressed.

"That's all the reason I need, Katya," He said putting his palms on the table and leaning in, "If you're saying you don't understand that then I can't explain it to you, but I think you do understand. I think you understand it perfectly," He finished sharply before settling back in his seat.

Saul had told him Katya grew up wanting nothing more than to know them. Even if it wasn't true now, she'd known the feeling once. He was grateful to have that bit of valuable information as he countered her evasive argument.

Katya couldn't help it when her brow rose in surprise. Saul was right, Bill Adama was a force and she was starting to feel like just a talented amateur. It was starting to hurt to keep her face so stoic anyway. She looked away from Bill only briefly toward her hands. He had her and she felt more impressed than defeated. She shrugged at him in concession.

"Fine, maybe I do," She granted.

"For your information, Katya, to spite a bit of an attitude problem that I think you have, I happen to like you. I think you're a very bright young woman and you seem to be a model soldier. Besides that, I love Saul Tigh like a brother, and when he introduced me to the girl he'd raised I wanted to know her right away, even before I knew she was my own daughter. Is that enough reason for you, Captain?"

She considered his words for a moment.

"Yes, Sir," She nodded in response, "I suppose I wouldn't mind that," She told him after a beat.

She had to swallow hard to keep back the emotion that was rising in her throat. If she let it get to her eyes she'd be in trouble.

Bill let out a huff as he sat back in his seat.

"That's good," He said, but before he could reflect on his minor victory she threw something else at him.

"I just hope it doesn't cause you too much trouble," Katya tested.

This man seemed to be willing to work with her, but there was still a piece missing. She needed to know what Laura's reaction had been. She trusted it hadn't gone over well. She surly wasn't beside him participating in his gesture which said enough, but even so Katya wanted to know at least something about what happened when she found out.

"What do you mean?"

Katya shrugged.

"Well, I mean your other half is missing," She smirked, "Ms. Roslin obviously doesn't share your feelings. You came to me alone. I mean, I'm not surprised by any means. It's just if she was at all against you coming then I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that. To be honest, I don't know if I want the burden of knowing I'd caused problems between you two. She and I may not get along but even I see that you're all she has here. I can't damage that for her."

Bill looked at his lap again through the clear surface of the desk. Perhaps he should have started with this. Katya obviously thought Laura was absent by choice. Even worse, now he had to admit his own omission. He looked back at Katya and let out a sigh.

"I haven't told her yet," He admitted.

Katya felt her eyes widen by double their size. The woman didn't know. She didn't know yet. She still had no idea.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She asked wondering if she'd misheard.

Bill felt the rock in his stomach grow when Katya's eyes did.

"As I said before, it's not any easy thing to tell," He weakly defended.

Katya wasn't sure how to feel. She had been waiting to hear something entirely different but as far as Laura Roslin knew she was still just Saul and Ellen's spoiled brat.

"I understand. It's just, if you're planning on trying to keep it from her, as much as I'd like to say otherwise, I don't think it's going to work. Not unless you plan on keeping her locked up in your cabin, and banning visitors, and taking her network access away. I told you, it's common knowledge. She may find out from someone else instead," Katya warned.

Bill shook his head. The way Laura had been acting he probably could keep her rather easily secluded and clueless if he wanted to, but he didn't.

"I'm not _hiding_ it from her. I just haven't figured out how to tell her yet."

"I'm sorry I don't have a suggestion for you, Admiral," She told him.

Katya could see he was truly troubled by what he was going to have to do. Sometimes Ellen called him the totem pole but he sure didn't look like that now. He looked worried, and a little scared.

"I'm sure it's made worse by the fact that it's me. I know she can't stand me, and to be honest I really don't like her," Katya paused, "But, I _am_ sorry I've caused her so much trouble. I promised my uncle I'd keep my distance from her from now on. It was just, that day on Beta…" She stopped and started over, "I don't think she really understands all that…"

"Laura hasn't been herself," Bill curtly interrupted.

Katya didn't know what to say. Was he just making an excuse for her? She didn't know the woman, but Laura Roslin sure as hell wasn't acting like the person she'd heard she would be. Maybe there was something more to what Saul had alluded to. She thought Bill might expand but there was no other explanation.

"I'm not keeping this from her because of the catty little feud you two have going on. That has nothing to do with it," He said looking away from her."That won't matter in the long run, Katya."

She wasn't buying that but she'd let it go for now. She was starting to truly feel sorry for the man in front of her and for the woman who was waiting for him at home.

Truthfully she had always felt that way, even before their personalities had been there to get in the way. Her people needed them, and she wasn't sorry they were brought back, but she knew the rest of what had been done to them wasn't right.

"Admiral?"

When he finally gave her his eyes she looked away from his.

"You told me before not to apologize for my Uncle Saul because he's here to speak for himself…" She stopped to allow herself to will back the sudden threat of tears and she didn't start again until she was sure they wouldn't surge forward. "But, my father is long gone. There's no one else to apologize for what was done to you or Laura, and somebody needs to, because it wasn't right. Believe me, I know every detail of how I got here and I know it should have never happened. I know you probably think I can't understand what it's like to learn that such a violation happened before you were even around to know it, but I do. I've lived it every day of my life. Whatever was done to you both, well, I was the end result," She shrugged and smiled sadly, "I know all too well what it feels like to be part of this screwed up science project. I'm sorry that you have to put that burden on Laura now."

When she finished she finally looked up at him. She knew her cheeks were probably red from trying so hard to hold back the urge to break down. His face looked somewhat hardened again and she worried he'd been offended by her attempt at relating their plights. She almost jumped when she heard him clear his throat.

"Katya, you don't get to apologize for a crime you were also the victim of. Do you understand that?" He asked. He could see by the look on her face that she didn't. "If you don't understand that yet, then I think you'd do yourself a service to try and figure it out," He told her.

Bill figured that would be a topic for another time. The girl obviously had so many issues wrapped up in her creation that she couldn't tell where the project ended and she began. It hurt him to see that.

"Then, I'm not sure what else I can do to help you, Admiral," She told him.

He nodded.

"You did a lot by agreeing to talk with me," He offered.

Katya looked back at the screen behind her. Something about the way the light was reflecting in her peripheries caught her attention. As she watched she thought the traffic pattern looked odd. She checked her station cuff to look at the time before glancing back for another look.

"Katya?" Bill called taking her attentions from the screen.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Saul told me that you were very involved with the lab here on Alpha," He started.

"That's true. I grew up there going to work with my father. Even once he was dead Saul and Ellen took me all the time. When I was old enough I went on my own. It was kind of a home away from home, I guess you could say. I mean, I was born there," She mused with a shrug.

Bill grimaced.

"Well that's kind of what I'm getting at. Part of the reason I'm having trouble telling Laura what was done to her, is because I'm not even sure what to tell her," He started.

Katya raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"What I mean to say is, you told me that you know every detail about how you got here. I know next to nothing. What am I supposed to tell Laura?"

Katya licked her lips and sighed. She quickly checked the screen behind her before starting to answer.

"Did you ask Saul about this?" She said tuning back to face him.

Something about getting a question for an answer made Bill feel uneasy.

"Somewhat. He told me Ellen would have better answers," He admitted.

"That's true," Katya mused rolling her eyes.

Everyone was passing the buck on this.

"I asked him if some sort of surrogate was used. He said that wasn't the case," Bill probed.

"If you're asking me if some other woman was involved then the answer is no," She told him glancing over her shoulder once more.

Bill wondered if he was just losing her interest or if there was something more pressing at hand.

"Is everything okay, Captain?" He asked.

"Sorry," She said turning back around in her seat. "Go on," She told him.

Bill furrowed his brow.

"So then Laura _did_ give birth to you?"

"Yes...well…you know, her body did, at least," She clarified.

It suddenly felt weird to associate their personalities with that. She had to remind herself they weren't really there back then.

He looked at her inquisitively hoping she would expand. He didn't understand how it was possible.

Katya couldn't help but smile at the bewildered look on Bill's face.

"I'm sorry to seem so vague and illusive with you, Admiral, it's just, well…" She paused to consider how to phrase her words. She didn't know this man well enough not to second guess how direct to be. "Look, I'm by no means a prude. My father was a doctor. I grew up pretty comfortable with the human body. Everything was scientific with him; everything had a use and purpose. Then I moved in with the Tighs, who I'm sure I don't have to tell you, were slightly unconventional parents. Ellen never taught me to be shy about talking about things like that. She's been a wonderful mother, but her idea of enforcing my curfew as a teenager was to wait up until I got home and then say 'Smile if you got some tonight' as soon as I walked in the hatch," Katya started to laugh as she watched Bill's reaction, "Anyway, Sir, my point is; I hope you don't take offense when I tell you that your part in my birth was quite minimal," As she saw him scowl she palmed her forehead. She immediately decided to re-phrase, "It was immensely important. I obviously wouldn't be here without you. It was just minimal, in comparison. I've seen every recorded feed and read every log taken. Your bodies used to come out of stasis all the time, for chamber maintenance and physical evaluations. You were even out last month for a pressure change issue. They always had you back within the span of a day or so," She explained. "But when they took your bodies out in preparation for my…creation…let's say, _you_ were back in your chamber within a just few hours but _Laura's_ body was out for months," Katya went on, "And believe me they didn't do anything nearly as fun to her body as they did to yours. I just feel like now that she's actually _in it_ maybe she should know what happened to her body before any more people do," She proposed.

Bill supposed she had a point. Now that Laura occupied that body it was her business. Maybe she should be the one to tell him eventually.

Katya bit her lip as she watched Bill's face. There was the totem. She'd have to tell Ellen she finally saw it.

"Look, I don't expect her to want to talk to me, about anything, let alone this, so Ellen can tell her whatever she wants to know. There are others in the lab familiar with the process as well. There's no one left from the time when it actually occurred but Dr. Sydra Kahdim, for instance, is well versed in your body's complete history. Ms. Roslin seems to have only slightly more patients for my aunt than she does for me so, if she doesn't want to talk to Ellen about it, Sydra's sweet and very intelligent. She would be able to help her learn anything she felt she wanted to know. Plus, when you two are ready, you're going to have the same access to Alpha's lab files and recordings that I do. You could watch the whole damn thing on video if you wanted, not that I recommend it," She tried a joke but Bill looked more disturbed than before and he suddenly wasn't so chatty.

Maybe she had just given him too much information by not giving him any. Either way she needed to leave him with something more reassuring.

"Sir, I think it's important that you remember that you both essentially just got here. What I mean by that is, you weren't around to experience anything those bodies have been through within the few decades they've existed. You're only in them now because Ellen was able to put you there. If she hadn't been able to they would have just eventually been discarded. No one else would have been put in them to bear this burden. So maybe it's best not to think of anything in the past as having happened to you personally. Ellen says our bodies are just vessels; that without our consciousness in them they're nothing more than a conduit. She says it's the same no matter if you're cylon, or colonial or earthling. She says even the centurions have a basic consciousness. She says even the bots might develop souls one day…if they haven't already, but either way our exterior is just that; a shell. So if it helps with processing any of this maybe you should keep that in mind and make sure Ms. Roslin does as well. If you just help her think of it that way then, nothing was done to you directly and…then I don't belong to you. I belong to those lifeless bodies, which essentially don't exist anymore," She posed sitting back in her seat.

Bill hadn't said anything yet. Katya was starting worry. Never mind that Saul was going to kill her if Bill Adama came out of this office half out of his mind, she wanted to get going. She didn't regret the conversation. She was actually starting to be rather glad she'd agreed to come, but for now she didn't have much else to say to the man. She needed time to process all of this and she wanted to call down to Flight Control and find out what the hell was wrong with the traffic. It was bugging her.

"I watched you fly today," He finally said catching her off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Today, I took Laura to the observation gallery on the civilian side of the station. Saul told me you'd be flying your patrol shift while I was there," He explained.

Katya nodded but she still had no idea where he was going with this.

"Obviously I couldn't tell which Falcon you were in, but I knew you were out there while I watched," He went on, "Laura didn't know, but I did."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. She was glad Saul hadn't told her that Bill would be watching her today. Though she had only been making routine ellipses all day, it would have made her nervous knowing he was observing her fly.

"Katya…Saul and Ellen, and the people here…they went through a lot of trouble to make sure they brought the right people back," He started slowly, "They recreated our bodies. They made sure they were identical and then they worked tirelessly to make sure our souls rejoined them. I'm not saying what Ellen's taught you about our bodies is wrong. I just know that she and Saul wouldn't have risked everything by boarding a super heated battlestar to make sure they had the means to recreate them if she didn't believe the soul and the body were somehow intrinsically connected. Ellen knew she needed one to get the other. As sure as she knew that, I know that you're my daughter; soul, body, whatever, and I know that you're the daughter of the woman I love. And I won't tell her otherwise just to soothe her, because it isn't true," He told her as he followed with a hard swallow, "And even if it somehow was true, I know that you're the only child Saul Tigh has ever had and that he loves you very much. He's my brother, so you're my family either way, Katya. So please don't try and convince me again, that we don't in some way _belong_ to each other," He finished sternly.

Katya was stunned at his words. She could feel she was partially slack-jawed but she couldn't get herself to close her mouth. She didn't know how to answer him. He seemed so resolute that she couldn't argue and even so she didn't really want to. When she could finally move her mouth to speak she still wasn't sure what was going to come out of it. When she uttered the first surprise syllable it was drowned out by a harsh and near deafening buzz.

"Shit!" Katya shouted as she sprung out of her chair knocking it over.

The buzzing on the station com repeated over and over and the station emergency lights pulsated red in time with them. She quickly turned to watch the screen behind her. She'd known something had to be off, she just didn't expect this. Now the screen was clear of most traffic, but she thought she saw raiders starting to gather in formation. That was always their first sign of trouble. The guardians always knew it was coming before they did.

"Dammit!"

_ACTION STATIONS ACTION STATIONS_

_ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE_

_FLIGHT SQUADRONS 1-3 REPORT_

Bill was already out of his seat when she turned around to face him.

"Admiral I have to go and you need to get back to Laura now," She told him shouting over the constant alarm.

The hatch opened and Bill's marine guard stepped in.

"Captain," The guard called.

"Corporal, call for a second escort to join you enroot and escort Admiral Adama directly back to his cabin. And send a message to Sergeant Petrov; I want extra marine security in front of their hatch. When you get him there don't let he or Ms. Roslin leave until you hear otherwise understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Katya nodded curtly and turned to Bill.

"I'm sorry, Admiral I have to leave you now. Please stay with the corporal until you're securely in your cabin. Tigh is going to have to report but wait for Ellen's call," She explained as she made her way to the office hatch.

_REPETE_

_ACTION STATIONS ACTION STATIONS_

_ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE_

_FLIGHT SQUADRONS 1-3 REPORT_

_REPETE_

_LUNA FORCE, ANGEL FORCE AND HOT WING SQUADRONS REPORT TO FLIGHT DECK_

The familiar buzzing sound was bringing back an eerie sense of recall to Bill. He felt the urge to spring into action but there was nothing for him to do. As he watched the captain recede toward to door he realized she was most probably about to report for combat. He'd watched his children do it before. He'd done it himself. It wasn't as if the feeling was unknown to him, but he had just met this girl and he knew as he always had when he sent his children out to battle, that she might not return. He felt a pull to stop her before she left, to send her off with something profound, to embrace her just once, but he'd never done that with Lee or with Kara or with any of the other young souls he'd commanded as he sent them into enemy fire.

"Captain," He called before she cleared the hatch.

'Yes, Sir," She answered quickly turning to face him.

"Good hunting."

Katya only nodded before turning to exit and leaving Bill alone with only the buzzing alarm and the marine in the room. What would he tell Laura if she didn't come back?

"Sir, we should go," The corporal told him.

Bill nodded and left for his cabin with his escort.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

YEAR: 2315

When Saul enlisted years ago under Commander Kaplan's authority the position he'd taken on station was largely administrative. Though he kept his rank from the Colonial Fleet due to his knowledge and experience, his days of the high pressures of being an Executive Officer were long behind him. Still, he was happy to serve aboard Alpha Station as their Aviation Resource Superintendant. He was able to perform many of the duties that he had as XO but in a more specialized capacity and without all the damn stress. He oversaw the aviation training program. He kept tabs on its standardization, flight requirements and updated and monitored compliancy of system policy. Generally speaking he kept tabs on all aeronautical procedures and yelled at a bunch of kids all day long. It kept him content. Had he not acquired the position he wasn't sure what he would have done with himself. Ellen was technically the project leader's cylon counterpart. She was the one that constantly station hopped between all of the labs, the basestar and back working feverously to complete their goals. He wasn't of much help to her, and though he loved spending time with Katya the permanent title of stay at home dad had never sat well with him. Thanks to Kaplan he had found a solution. His service made him feel needed, it allowed him to contribute and it kept his brain working. Though technically still on the same leave status as Katya had been, Saul reported to duty when he heard the emergency com system sound. He would have anyway, even if he and Ellen hadn't been in the middle of a heated argument. They sure enough scared Alexi away soon after Katya left with Bill. Though they both hated the sound of the alert and dreaded what it meant, it had given them an excuse to shelve the argument and it offered Saul an out. His reprieve hadn't lasted long. When he'd reported to his jurisdiction his subordinate Chief Enlisted Manager had relieved him by direct orders of the Commander. Kaplan's orders were for him to leave his duties in the capable hands of his CEM and take charge of ensuring the safety of Bill Adama and Laura Roslin. Even though Saul had messaged Alexi and instructed him to do the same, he didn't have to be told twice. Before leaving his cabin he'd told Ellen that he would be calling for the marine guards to find Bill and Laura and ordering them to bring them there. When the station was set to a high alert a centurion was always stationed in front of the Tigh's hatch. There were always centurions posted aboard each station; mostly near the flight pods and other entry points. They served as extra guardianship to the people on the stations the same as the Raiders did in and around Orbit. The stipulation that one be allowed to stand guard at the hatch of their home during high alert times was just one of the conditions agreed to when Saul and Ellen moved aboard. They found out quickly that having command of a basestar, their own platoon of highly developed robots and a fleet of unmanned fighter crafts got them pretty much anything they requested. Saul almost called for a centurion to join Laura's marine escorts as they brought her to Ellen, but he thought better of it. He didn't know if Bill was with her. He'd gone off with Katya and as far as he knew Bill and Laura were on two different sides of the corridor. Saul wasn't sure how Laura would react to a centurion, especially without Bill there so he left it up to Alexi's team.

When Ellen messaged Saul that Laura arrived safely but indeed without Bill, Saul headed toward the Luna Force office where he knew Katya had probably taken him. There was no way she was still with the man. Her squadron had been called. He just hoped she'd stayed around long enough to give the marine proper instructions. As the colonel rushed through the halls getting side swiped by officers running in every direction he hoped Ellen would come up with a decent excuse as to where Bill was. Now that Laura had arrived she'd undoubtedly and seen he wasn't in their cabin. Saul was just about to double back figuring Bill's escorts might have passed him on an alternate route when the party turned into the hall he was walking.

"Bill!" He called from a just a few yards away.

"Saul, tell me you know Laura's safe," He shouted back.

When the two met Saul turned on his heels to walk with them.

"She's safe. She's with Ellen. Pick up the pace boys!" The colonel shouted to the two marines and partially to Bill and himself.

"Saul what the hell is going on?" Bill shouted over the alarm that still buzzed in their ears. "We haven't been boarded have we?"

"No, no, if we had the com would have reported it. Still, just in case that happens I want you and Laura where I can see you," He told him. "It's probably just an atmosphere breach but I haven't heard any reports yet. Cuffs are acting up. When we get back to the cabin, I'll pull up the feed, get a sit-rep," He assured, "Katya tell you to head to my cabin?" Saul asked as they hurried along.

"No, she wanted me to get to Laura. The corporal and I were headed to mine."

Saul nodded. That hadn't been the plan they'd discussed for such an occurrence but Saul knew Katya probably figured Bill wouldn't head anywhere except in Laura's direction.

"Look, Bill, I know we won't be able to talk about it when we get to my quarters since Laura's already there, so did you and Katya get to talking at all?" He asked doing his best to speak through the constant ambient interference.

"Yeah, Saul we did. It wasn't easy. That kid knows how to be a real pain in the ass," He told him in jest.

"Don't I know it," Saul said back between buzzes.

"She came around a bit though."

"Good to hear."

"She thinks the world of you and Ellen," Bill told him.

"I know that too," Saul said proudly.

"I'm grateful she's had you," He added, but Saul only nodded as they turned down another hallway. "I was glad to talk to her. It felt…right. And now this," Bill said shaking his head.

"Can't think about it Bill. You know that as well as I do. Besides, she'll be okay. Katya hardly ever takes a hit in combat. You should see her dart and dodge in that bird. They don't call her _the cat_ for nothing."

As they came up to the hatch Bill stopped dead in his tracks. Flanked by Sergeant Petrov and another marine guard was a cylon centurion scanning him with his red flitting eye.

"It's alright Bill," Saul assured him. "We always have one on guard during high alert, c'mon," He said walking in front of the man.

Before scanning his station cuff Saul saluted the other guards.

"Sit-rep, Sergeant," Saul said turning to Alexi.

"Both Mrs. Tigh and Ms. Roslin are safely inside, Sir," Alexi told him with his signature halting tone.

"Cut the crap Alexi, what the frak did Ellen tell Laura when she got here?"

Alexi's face went unchanged as he looked over to Bill. He just hoped his wife would come back tonight to tell him what had happened between them.

"Ms. Roslin was visibly upset upon our arrival, Sir. She wasn't too comfortable with Vladi here," He added, motioning toward the centurion with a bob of his head.

Bill scowled. Were they really naming those things now? He wondered how the frak they could even tell them apart. He looked back to Alexi as he continued.

"All I know is that Ellen told Ms. Roslin, that Admiral Adama was with you, Colonel. I took my post out here once she was settled. Good luck, Sir," He ended flatly.

"For crying out loud," Saul grumbled as he scanned his cuff at the hatch panel. "You let us know if you hear from Katya first," He told him. "C'mon Bill," Saul said motioning for him to pass the centurion.

"Corporal, Vladi,"Saul nodded at the other guard and then to the centurion in recognition of his leave before opening the hatch.

"You're frakking naming those things now?" Bill groused under his breath.

"Just that one. Katya named him," Saul told him matter-of-factly.

As soon as they entered the cabin Laura jumped out of her seat on the sofa and found her way into Bill's arms. Ellen kept her seat as she leaned her elbows into her lap and hung her head in her palms.

The sound of the alarm was softer in the cabin. Ellen was able to lower the volume of the cabin com system before they arrived, but it still rang faintly and they could all feel the vibration of the station as it reverberated through its walls.

"Bill where the hell have you been?" Laura asked as she held on to him, "I woke up and you weren't there," She said into his neck.

When the station alarm had woken her out of her deep sleep she'd been terrified. Bill was gone and there was obviously something very wrong. There was a loud banging at the hatch and she could hear the marine guards bellowing for her to please open up. When she got out of the rack her thighs were sore and stiff and she felt a telltale ache that immediately reminded her of what happened between her and Bill when they'd first returned home. She could barely walk at first. Laura hardly had time to throw clothes on before an anxious Alexi eventually decided to let himself in. After she'd made it to the Tigh's Bill was nowhere to be found and Ellen was a mess. Her answer as to where Bill and Saul had been vague, but then again everything Laura was asking was getting a vague answer, not to mention slurred. She eventually gave up speaking to the Ellen all together and they sat and waited in silence listening to only the dulled sound of the menacing alarm.

"I'm sorry. I left a message with the guard. I didn't think this would happen. I shouldn't have left you like that," Bill told her.

Saul sat beside his wife and spoke in a low tone.

"What the frak did you wind up telling her? The man's flying blind," He said as he rubbed his upper lip to muffle the sound of his voice.

Ellen leaned up with a huff and rubbed at her forehead.

"I said he was with you, and you both just stepped out. Is that alright with you Saul?" She said leaning limply on to the arm of the sofa.

Saul ignored her irritation and quickly got up making his way to Bill and Laura.

"Sorry, Laura, that was partially my fault," Saul swiftly told her. "I asked Bill to come over and we just stepped out. I thought I'd show him the control room, but then the station com went off and we never made it," He lied.

Bill felt a wave of heat rush to his face. Now he was actually lying to her and getting other people to help. He couldn't do this for much longer.

"Are we in danger?" Laura asked Saul as she hung on to Bill's arm.

"We're always in danger, Laura," Ellen called from the couch reaching for her drink on the end table. She took a big swig before she continued. "It's just like it was before. We live in fear," She added with a definite hint of inebriation in her speech. She got up and left for the head, not bothering to excuse herself.

Saul ignored her performance.

"We haven't had an atmosphere breach in months," He answered once Ellen cleared the room. He wouldn't apologize for her. If she wanted to act that way it was fine with him. He had more important things to think about. "Things have been quiet. That was why we went ahead with your download. There's been a lull in combat activity and it seemed like a good time. Who knows what sparked this. It could be a coincidence. It's doubtful that they found out about your resurrection," Saul explained.

"Yeah right," Bill scoffed, "So much for your so called secure system," He said waving his station cuff around for effect.

"Look we don't know that. Until I hear evidence that something like that's happened I'm not going to assume. You both are here as a precaution. If they were anywhere near the station we'd already know about it," He told them. "Now sit down and try to relax. I'm gunna dial into the feed and try to get a sit-rep." He said as he made his way to a small desk in the corner to retrieve his tablet.

Bill guided Laura to the sofa with a reassuring hand at the small of her back.

"Bill, I don't like this," She whispered, "There's a frakking toaster outside the door," She told him with her eyes wide.

"Yeah I know, and apparently he has a name," He added.

Laura just narrowed her eyes in confusion as she sat. She couldn't get her heart to stop pounding. It had been that way since she'd abruptly woken. She had a brief recall of being in Galactica's CIC while Saul and Bill watched for enemy contacts on DRADIS, barked orders and made decisions meant to serve and protect the fate of the civilian fleet all while a similar alarm sounded. Things were so different now. The old enemies were now seen as some sort of guardian race and she and Bill were the ones being protected. Bill stayed standing by the sofa too anxious to sit with her. He was so used to being productive during times like this. She could see that he felt so out of his element.

Ellen was silent as she returned to the room, but once she made her way to the kitchenette she started to make some noise.

"Can I fix anyone a drink?" She offered without sounding much like she actually cared to do so.

As she made a fresh one of her own she banged her glass down hard against the counter and forcefully dropped in ice cubes making sure each one clanked sharply against glass. She then slammed the cooler door as a finale after returning the ice trey.

"Are you alright, Ellen?" Bill asked more as an accusation than as a gesture of concern.

She let out a bitter laugh as she turned to face him and took a sip of her drink.

As he saw the look on her face Bill decided he might need a drink after all. He started to make his way toward the kitchen to fix his own. He didn't need shards of glass added to his.

"No, Bill I'm not," She finally answered with a caustic smile. "I'm not usually _alright_ when I know my child is most likely in the midst of enemy fire," She said, her words laced with contempt. "You'll excuse me if I'm not exactly pleasant as I wait to find out if she's coming back," She paused and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, "I know you understand _exactly_ how it feels," She added, slyly testing his boundaries.

Now that she was aware that Bill knew and Laura didn't she'd be damned if she wasn't going to have some fun with it.

"Ellen," Saul warned from the desk.

His face was almost immersed in the projection over his tablet and he had one earpiece in, obviously listening to some kind of patrol transmit. He was too involved with it to stop her from making an ass out of herself. She'd been drinking even before the dinner they were supposed to have, though at that point it had just been to relax. Once Katya left with Bill and Alexi soon followed she had been in no mood to eat. Their dinner still sat unmoved on the warmers. She only dished out a few portions and sent them home with a hungry Alexi who was eager to get away from the tension in the air. She was irritated by Bill's visit and she couldn't help but be resentful that it had ruined a pleasant night with her family. She had been looking forward to it, especially after the recent emotional tidal wave she and Katya had been through together only days before. The girl was finally in a better mood and Ellen was so happy to hear it in her voice. It felt good knowing they would all be together for a night, just the four of them. They hadn't done it since before Bill and Laura had been resurrected.

Once she was alone with Saul she picked a fight with him in her displaced disappointment. She'd admonished him for pushing Katya into going with Bill. She tried to hide her jealousy under the guise of speaking on behalf of the girls best interests. She told him that he wasn't letting Katya make her own choices, that he was pressuring her and that she had probably just gone with Bill to comply with his wishes. It was when she accused him of caring more about Bill's feelings than Katya's that Saul started to fume in return. He knew where all of her anger was coming from, and he didn't hesitate to call her on it. He told her that she was letting her envy and her insecurities take over. It only made her shout louder at him in denial and pour a stiffer drink. She'd momentarily sobered when the alarm went off and he'd left, but once Laura was delivered to the cabin Ellen settled back into her resentful intoxication. She hadn't said much to the other woman while they were alone. She just apathetically answered her questions as they sat. She made no attempt to hide her mood from Laura. She didn't care. Her family was supposed to be eating dinner together and now Katya was flying directly into mortal danger and she hadn't even hugged her goodbye when she left. Ellen had never gotten used to the girl's career. Sometimes she even blamed Saul for her choosing it, for telling her all his stories about Vipers and

Raptors, about Starbuck and Apollo, and for encouraging her obsession with flight. Most days Ellen could handle it, even if there was known combat in Orbit.

Katya had been flying for five years after all, but right now her nerves were shot. She was drunk, miserable, tired and scared and she missed her baby.

"Yes, Ellen, "Bill said knowing she was doing her best to goad him, "I _do_ know how that feels…_exactly_," He added knowing it would step on her toes.

She just scoffed at him with a laugh and walked back to the sofa sipping her drink. As she sat and watched Laura the alcohol in her body just served to surge her irrational resentment toward her. She hated the woman for a dozen insane reasons. She hated her for getting to carry a baby that Ellen considered to be her own, even though she had no memory of it. She hated that she would never appreciate what a sweet child Katya had been, even though it wasn't her fault for missing it. And she hated that Laura got to sit there oblivious while she had to bear the anguish of being a mother to a soldier, even though she could easily share the burden with her. Ellen knew it was crazy and she knew it would fade as the booze wore off but right now she couldn't help it. She inwardly smiled when she saw the utterly confused look on Laura's face at Bill's response.

LOCATION: INNER ORBIT; approximately 80 miles above the surface of planet Earth

TERRESTRIAL ATMOSPHERE BOARDER

SQUADRON: LUNA FORCE

RED ALERT; ACTIVE COMBAT

YEAR: 2315

They were coming up to atmosphere line before they knew it. The first squad of cylon Raiders was already in active combat with a fleet of Airbots and the second was hanging back waiting and serving as a buffer until they were joined by Orbit Patrol. Suddenly Katya was regretting her earlier wish for a more exciting day at work.

_Koshka, Slip-Shot, Mac Man, Blazer follow me._

_We're gunna form a stinger behind the nearest Raider in range._

_Blazer take the tail. Follow the Guardians_

_people._

The Patrol CAG's voice seemed to echo even the small confines of Blazer's cockpit.

_"_10-4, Major. Koshka, Mac Man, Slip-Shot, lets hold hands. Blazer falling back. Fall in when ready," Blazer told his team on the com.

"Got it Blazer, leading them in now," Katya answered.

_"_10-4 Captain, I'm your wingman, Slip-Shot take Mac Man,_" _Blaze responded to the pilots in his formation.

"You always take the cat, Blazer," Slip-Shot complained over the com.

"Yeah, and I usually wind up with claw marks," Blaze returned.

A mock hiss came through the com from Mac Man's line.

"To be fair Blazer, you're usually asking for it," Katya piped in.

"That's a 10-4, Cap," He replied before the CAG's voice came in again.

_Coming up on a Guardian now._

_Only break formation when once the Raider fires._

_Don't Strip. Repeat; Do not strip. If something get's past you let the next squad get it._

_Stay within the fence and stay in range. Don't let em' chase you off._

"Got it, Major," Katya answered for the flight team.

"Why can't these things come bother us during the day?" Slip-Shot called through his line. "I was about to get some rack time. Took a shower and everything."

"You take showers, Slip?" Blazer chaffed. "Could'a fooled me."

"Man, I hope she does claw you're face off," The pilot responded in jest.

"Just give me a reason," Katya threw in.

"Call it a personal favor, Koshka?" Slip-Shot asked.

Once behind the cylon Raider the team followed in formation. Now they just had to hope that the first squadron of Raider's hadn't let much get passed them.

"Hey is our lead Guardian a cousin of yours, Blazer?" Mac Man ribbed.

"Ha. Funny; cylon jokes. I get it," Blaze dead panned.

"Forget it Slip, I found my new scratching post. Shut the fuck up Mac Man," Katya warned.

"Meow, Captain," He answered.

_Keep your eyes open._

_Stay back at least three paces from the guardian. Once it shoots fire at will._

_Remember weapons tight till' you see that Raider fire._

The CAG repeated.

_Shit, Koshka, you see what I see?_

He came back.

"Oh, tally that, Major," She confirmed.

_Looks like we got three Airbots coming in a tight V. Get ready._

Only fifteen seconds later, the Raider was firing.

_WEAPONS FREE!_

_THEY'RE SPLITTING!_

_GO AHEAD AND BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!_

The Major shouted as he followed the Raider in pursuit of the center Airbot. Each team went in either direction following the two that braced it as they split off.

"You got me Blaze?" Katya called

"You know it," He assured.

"Flank me, I'm going for it."

"Let's do this."

They were in active pursuit for eighteen minutes before the Raider shot down their first target. Soon after, Mac-Man took out a second.

"I can't get this flinty son of a titanium bitch," Katya called over the com.

"Tell me about it," Blazer confirmed.

The third and last Airbot was proving to be surprisingly shifty.

"I'm coming in. Let's see if I can help you out," Slip-Shot answered turning around and heading toward the pair.

"Mother-fucker!" Katya swore, "Blazer, Blazer, no joy, no joy! I lost contact!"

"Koshka break left! Break left, now, now!" Blaze roared over the com but it was too late.

Katya felt the rumble at her tail side right before she started to spin.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" She shouted as her mayday alarm blared in her ears.

"Slip-Shot break left! Break left!" Blazer shouted so hard he felt himself go hoarse, but the other pilot had no time. Blaze watched Katya's Falcon side spiral

right into Slip-Shot's cockpit shield. "Mayday, Mayday! Two birds down! Koshka! Koshka, come in! Dammit!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Disclaimer in CH 1. **Warnings; this entire story has been bumped to an M rating** (according to ff rules, whatever they are at the moment)** and it will stay there for the duration**. Alerts for adult themes and situations, mild sexuality, violence and profanity/ language.

**NOTE: There is another reference to the show Caprica in this chapter. Its not super important but if you are unfamiliar with it and you are so inclined, a quick image search for the words holoband + caprica should give you a good enough idea 'cause I sure don't recommend the series ;-).**

Best wishes, many thanks for reading and Good Hunting to you- LLA

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

They had been waiting there for over two hours in an uncomfortable semi-silence. Bill hardly sat down. Instead he paced around the room asking Saul for updates now and then. Saul sat with an ear piece in the entire time. Ellen wouldn't let him bring the transmit up on their audio system. She didn't want to hear the details of what was going on out there. She sat quietly weeping and nursing her drink until she finally abandoned it and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Laura had passed out soon after on the other end of the sofa. She'd felt like something had been off about Bill's strange disappearance ever since she'd gotten to the Tigh's. After her time with Bill in the observation gallery and the intense cathartic nature of their lovemaking she'd fallen to sleep with something she thought was lost to her; a glimmer of hope. Bill had given that to her. Then she'd woken up terrified and alone. Now, in the company of the only people she truly knew in the world, she felt the distinct sense that something was being kept from her. She felt it not just from Saul and Ellen but from Bill too and the glimmer she'd gone to sleep with was dimming, fading, sinking into the same dark absolution Bill had managed to help her pull it from. If they thought they were being sly about their deception they were all delusional. She'd been in the company of politicians enough to be keenly aware of when she was being lied to or given half truths. Laura wasn't sure if she truly cared to know their secret. She couldn't fathom anything this place could hold that would even remotely interest her, let alone be cause for such duplicity. She only wanted to know why Bill would have a hand in deceiving her. He'd just nearly begged her not to shut him out, not to hide her feelings from him, and now she was almost positive he was concealing much more than that from her. Later she'd ask him why he'd made her feel like this when she needed him so fiercely. Was she that fragile? Did she honestly seem so unstable? Had her state of mind become so capricious that he couldn't trust her not to come to pieces? She feared that was the case; that it was all he saw when he looked at her now and maybe he was right. She'd confront him, if only as a last ditch effort to save her rapidly dulling little glimmer, but not now. Not in Saul and Ellen's company. She would wait until they were alone. It was getting later and later into the night and she had no way of knowing how long they would be forced to stay there. She allowed herself to slip into a light sleep just to escape the precarious air in the room.

Bill watched Saul intently. The man was white as a sheet and had been for almost a good hour as he listened to the feed in his ear and checked message after message on his cuff until they suddenly stopped. The station alarm had ceased which was a good sign but there had been no announcement of a condition change just yet. Bill was positive Saul heard something on the transmit at one point that he was too afraid to share. He tried to enquire only once. Saul had looked over at Ellen nodding off, her face wet with tears and half empty drink in hand. As he watched his wife he just muttered quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"Nothing we can do now. Just gotta wait it out."

In truth Saul heard about Katya's hit and subsequent collision minutes after it happened and it took all his resolve not show it. There had been no other updates after he heard that the deck sent out a bus to taxi the two birds in. When they met in the hallway, Saul told Bill not to think about the fact that she might not come back, but he wasn't listening to his own advice. He never did. Every time Katya went out during active combat Saul felt the torment of a father's worry. He kept it inside. He played the part of the dutiful soldier, went about his business and waited. Internally though, he tortured himself with thoughts of the raven haired little girl who used to run around their cabin making rocket noises, of the elegant ballerina who mesmerized him with her delicate and nimble grace, and of the woman he was so proud she'd grown up to be. He was sure they would get a call from Med Ward any moment. He just hoped it would be from Katya herself. A few times he almost got out of his seat to find Alexi outside the hatch, but he stopped himself. There was no use in upsetting anyone else yet.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

Katya's head was killing her. Besides the gash by her temple her entire skull was throbbing. She was only grateful it had dulled from a blinding pain to just a splitting head ache. She was out of triage and cleared of any internal bleeding or spinal damage and now sat on a ward bed awaiting a cranial scan and a wound seal. Xao, Tawny and their staff had their hands full. The attack was by no means a blood bath, but enough pilots had been injured to turn Med Ward into a circus. She'd been handed a sterile cloth and told to keep pressure on her own wound. Blazer had come and gone already. He'd made sure she and Slip-Shot were alright and let her know the air was clear before he headed back to the deck for debriefing. She'd asked him to message Alexi for her on his way.

Her station cuff was shattered on impact. She looked at the pearly blue device around her wrist now splintered through its entire surface and nowhere near capable of even being turned on. She'd have to get it removed and replaced before she was discharged from the ward. Getting Network Control to send one over was going to take forever. She was starting to get frustrated and impatient. Was every medic that busy? Too busy to run a closure gun over a little one inch gash? As Katya watched Tawny work on Slip-Shot across the room it made her temple throb even more. He didn't look so good. She knew it wasn't her fault but she still felt awful. She could hear him moaning in pain all the way across the clinic and it made her stomach turn. She was sweating even though they'd stripped her of her flight suit in triage. The skin tight spandex of the pants she wore under the suit during flight didn't really breathe and she could feel that her patrol tank was damp all the way through. Someone had slipped her service band back over her bicep and the thing was soaked in sweat and splattered with blood she only hoped was hers. How long was she going to have to sit there like this? She had no way of knowing if Alexi had gotten Blazer's message and everyone she tried to stop was too busy to send another for her. She knew Ellen must be worried and she wanted to make sure Bill had gotten back to his cabin alright. As she slipped off of the bed she held the damp cloth tightly against the side of her head. Every time she moved it seemed to start bleeding again. She made her way closer to the open curtain where Tawny was working on Slip-Shot.

"You're gunna be okay, Slip. You look good," She told him tentatively.

She hoped she was only half lying. She could hear him try to say something back but for some reason Tawny had bound his jaw. She immediately felt even worse for making him speak.

"Katya go sit down," Tawny groused as she leaned in to give the pilot a shot with her injection pistol. "Now. I mean it," She told her.

"It's a little cut, Tawny. Worry about him, not me."

"Dammit, Katya you could have a concussion. Sit the fuck down and keep the pressure on that cut," She ordered again. "You were unconscious less than an hour ago!"

"I blacked out for like a second," Katya corrected. "It's hot in here Tawn. I can't stop sweating. I'm gunna step out for a minute."

"It's _not_ hot in here, _Kat_. That's probably the adrenaline. At least I hope it is. Whatever it is, it's another reason you're not going anywhere so leave me alone and go sit down," Tawny ordered.

"I'll be right back," Katya told her as she held the compress on to her temple and slowly backed away from the curtain.

"No! No Katya! You are not leaving! Sit!" Tawny shouted still busily working around the man's bed.

"Five minutes. I have to pee," She lied.

Tawny huffed in frustration. She had patients for Katya and she had since they were kids. Katya being five years younger used to follow Tawny around Alpha just trying to keep up with whatever she was doing next. They were usually happy to have each other, both being only children, but Katya was always testing Tawny's limits and though they were both grown now, their dynamic hadn't changed much.

"Would you do this if my dad was telling you to sit?"

"No, but I don't see him right now, so I'm gunna leave before he comes back," She admitted and walked away.

"Ya know, Katya, when you do this it really pisses me off!" The doctor called after her.

Her reputation for ditching out of the ward was starting to wear at her friend's nerves.

"I know. I'm sorry," Katya nonchalantly shouted back before making her way through the hatch.

She would only be gone a short while. Tawny would get over it. She'd just be sitting there waiting anyway. Besides, at least Ellen would give her a damn aspirin.

When she finally arrived at the Tigh's hatch her head was pounding, but seeing Alexi's face made her entirely forget about it for a moment.

"Myshka," He said embracing her and picking her up off the floor.

"Zvezda moya," She greeted him with a happy hum.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed his lips completely forgetting about the bloody rag in her hand and how sweaty her clothes were. She felt her wound pulse and she covered it as soon as he placed her back down. If she went inside with blood gushing down her face Ellen was going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry, baby. I'm kinda, sweaty…and bloody," She shrugged.

"Katya, what happened?" He said worriedly looking at the side of her head.

"Blaze didn't message you?"

"He may have. Someone passed by a while ago and said cuffs were acting up. They're doing a security check on the system just in case," He told her.

"Well mine sure is good for nothing."

She lifted up her wrist showing him the shattered remnants of her cuff. There was a purple bruise forming around it from whatever it slammed against. She was sure it would hurt later, but at least she knew nothing was broken.

"Shit, Katya! What happened?"

"My bird was hit. I lost all control and spiraled right into Slip-Shot," She explained, "He's really banged up," She told him with a sigh.

"Katya what about you? You're bleeding. What the hell are you doing out of the ward?"

"It's nuts in there right now. I'm fine. I'll go back in a sec. I'd just be sitting there waiting," She said hurriedly, "Do you know if Bill Adama got back to his cabin?"

"They're both inside," Alexi gestured. "As long as you're here you better tell your aunt you're okay, but then I'm taking you back. We should be cleared soon, they don't need me anymore."

"Fine," She agreed before turning her attentions to the centurion beside him.

"Vladi, is that you?" She said with a smile.

The centurion swiped his eye back and forth in response.

"I'm very happy to see you too," She told the machine as she placed her free hand on the plate of its chest.

When Katya had first come to live with the Tighs the station was in an almost constant state of high alert. The recent Alpha lab massacre and attempt to destroy the Roslin and Adama bodies had everyone on edge. Saul and Ellen had a standing order for a centurion to be stationed outside of their new cabin at all times. It had taken Katya a while to get used to the machines. Ellen and Saul did their best to try and teach her the difference between the centurions and the bots, but when she saw the metallic humanoids she would usually wind up in hysterics. The attack and her father's murder were still fresh in her young and frightened mind.

Things changed weeks later when one day Ellen was carrying a sleepy Katya home on her hip. As she made her way to the hatch she expected the girl to start whimpering or at least to bury her face in her neck as she so often did when they passed the cylon guards, but on this day the girl remained silent. As Ellen struggled to hold her up with one arm and swipe her cuff on the hatch panel with the other she noticed Katya was reaching over her shoulder for something. She turned slightly to find that she was holding on to a long extended finger the machine seemed to be offering the little girl as a greeting. Ellen didn't know whether she should be more shocked at Katya's behavior or that of the centurion. They made their way inside and Ellen mostly forgot about it, just happy the kid wasn't throwing a fit. It was days later when Saul mentioned witnessing a similar exchange that Ellen became suspicious. Even though Katya was still timid and afraid of the rest of the cylon guards, there seemed to be one in particular that she didn't mind, one she would sometimes even interact with. Saul and Ellen's own visual scans confirmed it was always the same one. One day after such an interaction Ellen decided to ask Katya about it.

_"Honey, why aren't you afraid of that centurion?" She asked the girl._

_"Because, that's Vladi. He's nice," Katya simply told her._

_"He? He has a name, sweetie?"_

_"I gave him one."_

They might have expected it out of any of the other three children, but certainly not Katya. It would be a while before Ellen figured out just how Katya was able to do something she simply should not have been able to as a pure Colonial-human.

To spite their confusion Saul and Ellen made sure that particular machine stayed aboard Alpha and they called on it for guard duty often until Katya got over her fear. Even after that, the two seemed to recognize each other whenever they crossed paths. Over the years Katya and Vladi had developed a strangely sweet connection.

"Let's go Katya," Alexi called as he opened the hatch.

"See you later, Vladi," She said with a smile as she followed her husband inside.

As soon as the hatch opened Saul was out of his seat. He was shocked when he saw Katya walk passed Alexi as he held the door for her.

"Hi," She casually greeted her uncle.

She was surprised when he grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Guess you heard," She mumbled in his ear.

"Yeah, I did," He whispered.

The sound of the hatch closing woke Ellen and Laura. Ellen stood up to see Saul with his arm around Katya's shoulders.

"Look whose home," He happily told his wife.

Ellen nearly slapped her palm over her mouth to stifle a sob and rushed over to where the two were standing. Laura got up and joined Bill's side where he was observing close by.

"Hey Auntie," Katya greeted her, but Ellen could only wrap her arms around the girl and let out her tears. "Ellen? Aunt Ellen, what's wrong? I'm fine," She told her, surprised at the woman's overreaction.

Katya didn't know what to do. Ellen hadn't acted like this since her first year out of basic. As the woman clung on to her she could smell the booze intermingling with her familiar perfume; a combination she'd gotten used to over the years. That at least partially explained it.

"Aunt Ellen, it's okay. Please don't cry," She told her. But Ellen wouldn't let go. All she could do was hug her back.

Katya looked to her uncle for assistance but he only came over and put his arms around the both of them.

"It's alright Ellen. She's here. She's right here," He told her as he kissed them each on the top of their heads.

As Bill watched the three of them he couldn't help but get a little choked up. He was so glad she was safe. He was sure something awful happened the way Saul looked half the night. Watching Saul and Ellen's open display of love and relief made him wish he could do the same. When watching the three of them he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he and Laura had gotten to the raise the girl together. It wasn't as if he begrudged the small family unit, on the contrary he was very grateful his daughter had people who obviously deeply loved her in his absence. But there was something about the sight that made him slightly envious. Not of the turmoil they had suffered all night but of the bond behind it. He glanced over at Laura wondering what she was thinking, only to find her looking him and not the reunion before them. She seemed to be watching him curiously as if searching for something in his face.

Maybe he was being paranoid but there was something about the look she was giving him that made him feel like she was somehow suspicious. He made his way closer to her, took her hand and looked directly into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Though she didn't know it they had something to be so grateful for tonight.

"Are you alright?" She asked him softly.

"I'm better now," He admitted looking over at Katya.

Laura didn't know why, but she felt her stomach drop. Closing her eyes she did her best to halt her thought process. When her mind was clear, or at least veiled she was able to open them again. She saw Ellen finally let the young woman go but when she backed up to take a look at her she found another source of hysterics.

"Good gods, baby, what happened?" Ellen asked running her thumb under the place where Katya still held the compress.

"Nothing, it's a cut. I just need to get it closed up," She told her aunt.

Ellen pulled the bloody rag away from her head to take a look at what she was referring to as nothing.

"Katya, why the hell are you not in Med Ward?!" She asked as she looked at the gash in her hair line. "Alexi, get a clean towel from the head. This isn't doing a damn thing," Ellen said taking the drenched cloth away from her and handing it off to the sergeant.

He quickly left to discard it and find another.

When Katya saw that the once white compress was completely dyed red with blood she felt her own stomach tremble a bit.

"That's making it look worse than it is," Katya defended. "The ward is nuts. I would have been sitting there forever before someone was able to get to me. I'm just taking a break. There are other people way worse off," She explained. "I already got out of triage. No internal damage, no spinal issues. I'm good."

"What about a cranial scan?" Ellen asked taking the clean damp cloth Alexi returned with and placing it on Katya's temple.

"They didn't get to that yet," She admitted.

"And you're up and walking?" Saul barked.

"Katya, your brain could be bleeding internally," Ellen warned.

"It's not, though. It's bleeding _externally_," She tried to joke but no one laughed. "Tough crowd…Can I have an aspirin?" She asked.

"No. No way. It will thin your blood and that thing will never clot," Ellen told her, "You wait and take what they give you in the ward."

"We're going back there now," Alexi intervened. "She just came by to let you know she's okay. Her cuff broke on impact and no one else could message us with the system on the fritz." He explained. "It's going through some security checks."

"Impact?" Bill asked.

Was that what Saul was keeping from them?

"Glad to see you got back okay, Admiral," Katya smiled and waved in his direction.

It earned him yet another confused look from Laura, but Bill just nodded and smiled back at the girl, ignoring or missing Laura's perturbed glance.

"We're just glad to have _you_ back," Bill told her. He had to say something if he couldn't walk over there and hug her like he wanted to. "What happened, Captain, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My bird took a hit. Sent me into a side spiral and I lost control. I collided right into the cockpit of another Falcon. It was Slip-Shot, Uncle Saul. He looks pretty rough," She said as an aside, "The pilot's in a hell of lot worse shape than I am. I guess I was lucky though. If I had spun in the other direction I would have went right into the gravity of the atmosphere and post-holed down to the surface; Bye, bye Koshka…But I didn't," She added trying to lighten it at the tail end for Ellen who was springing tears again.

Saul felt his heart in his throat. Even if she had managed to eject and parachute down he knew she'd have been gone. Not only was there no guarantee she wouldn't land in the middle of an ocean, they just didn't send recons for single pilots anymore. It was too dangerous. It wasn't worth the soldiers they'd sacrifice in the process. They'd been so close to losing her this time but he knew he couldn't go on treating it that way. He knew for her sake he had to tell her it was all in the call of duty and he would, but not now. Right now he'd let Ellen feel the relief of her homecoming and he'd let himself feel it too. Saul watched Bill's face. He could see the man was holding back and he felt sorry for him. Though it wasn't the conventional protocol of an officer toward his subordinate, it had felt damn good to hug his kid when she walked in the door. He wished Bill could do the same.

"Well, thank the Gods you're alright," Laura offered simply.

She had to say something. She was standing there in a fog and she felt like her silence was becoming obvious.

Katya was a little surprised to hear Laura's words. The last time they'd spoken to each other it was an exchange of insults. She promised to behave herself in front of the woman as long as she was being civil in return and she supposed that her recognition of her wellbeing was about as civil as it got. It was even weirder to be in her presence now that everyone in the room knew something she didn't. Katya almost pitied her in a way. She nodded at Laura in thanks and felt her stomach flip flop again. She wondered if the uneasy feeling she seemed to get every time the woman spoke would ever cease.

"Baby, your hair is getting into that cut. Let me fix it before you go," Ellen told her.

"That shouldn't have happened inside your helmet, Katya. You better get it refitted," Her uncle warned.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," She said rolling her eyes as she leaned her head back far enough for Ellen to reach and fix her hair.

She'd tied it back before she put her helmet on but through combat and her collision it had become loose. Stray hairs were coming out and sticking to the blood around the wound. She took the compress off as Ellen gathered her thick hair, gently pulling any strands matted by the blood away from the cut and tying the elastic to keep it secure. Katya was thankful to her aunt but leaning back in the awkward position was starting to make her feel lightheaded. It wasn't helping her stomach either and she was still so damn hot and sweaty. Maybe Laura hadn't been the cause of her queasiness.

"Ellen stop," She told her suddenly.

"I'm almost done, kitten, hold on."

"No, Ellen stop. I think I'm gunna be sick," She warned as she took off in the direction of the kitchen uncaring that her hair was still gripped in Ellen's fists.

"Oh frak, Katya are you serious?" Ellen called after her.

Alexi darted after his wife. He stood behind her with one hand on her back and the other keeping the compress on her temple as she mostly dry heaved into the sink. She had nothing in her stomach to throw up since she'd missed dinner. All she managed to bring up as she gagged was a bit of stomach acid that burned at her throat.

"Dammit Katya, you _must_ have a concussion," Ellen shouted.

"No I don't," She slurred into the sink.

When she turned around she stumbled forward as if she were drunker than her aunt. Alexi had to catch her from falling forward on her face.

"That's it! Pick her up Alexi," Saul growled, "Get her back to the ward."

The marine gathered her in his arms like she was a ragdoll.

"Da'vai, Koshka," He said softly as he brought her out of the kitchen. "You don't listen, Yekaterina."

Her head felt like a balloon as it bobbed with his stride. She felt so dizzy all of a sudden.

Ellen took the compress that was clutched in Alexi's fist.

"I'm going with you," She announced.

"Go on ahead," Saul told them. "Bill, Laura, looks like we're about to be cleared," He said taking a look at his tablet. "I'll take you back to your quarters with

the corporal outside, but I want you to consider letting us put a centurion guard outside your hatch. Just for a while."

"Absolutely not," Laura answered sharply.

She just didn't like the idea. Even if they were the good guys now she had lived through two wars fought against them. Having one skulking right outside her door as she slept was something straight out of her childhood nightmares.

"Laura they're perfectly civil," Saul defended, "There's no danger in it. There will still be marines out there as well," He explained.

"Is that really necessary, Saul?" Bill asked.

"It's precautionary, Bill. I just don't want to take any chances." He answered.

Though their voices were fading in and out Katya heard what they were talking about.

"They can take Vladi," She proposed in a somewhat airy voice as she struggled to keep her heavy eyes open.

"What?" Laura scowled.

"The one outside," Bill motioned toward the hatch and shook his head.

"He's nice," Katya mumbled, her voice getting softer.

"He?" Laura said stepping closer to the girl.

"Yeah, Laura. Vladi and Katya are kinda…friendly," Saul explained and cleared his throat.

"How's that even possible?" Bill challenged with a furrow of his brow but Saul ignored him. He could tell him how, but now wasn't the time.

"Just think of him as a…loyal watch dog," Saul shrugged.

"A dog?" Laura asked folding her arms.

Katya's eyes fluttered open to somehow meet with Laura's.

"I used to be scared too but, he's nice," She told her again sounding even fainter than before, "I promise."

Laura tilted her head to the side as she looked back at her. They better get that kid to the infirmary fast, she thought. She was starting to jabber nonsense. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman hurt in the line of duty. During her time as president she had been to enough services for lost soldiers and she was glad that wouldn't be the case this time. She still thought Katya was a little brat. She obviously didn't listen to a word anyone told her unless it was a direct order and she could be incredibly rude. She was also absurdly stubborn to the point of making herself sick, but now she just looked so pale and fragile as she hung limply in the large man's arms. Without her usual over-defensiveness and bad attitude she looked younger and kind of innocent. Laura suddenly felt an almost physical swell of concern. It caught her off guard but she was somehow driven to comfort or succor her in some small way.

"If you say so, Captain," Laura said stepping closer and offering the girl a small but genuine smile. "Why am I not surprised _you _have a pet that shoots bullets?" She teased the injured pilot actually getting a weak smile out of her.

"That was good," Katya said letting her grin grow and her eyes close.

"You liked that one?" Laura smirked down at her.

"Mmhmm, it was solid. You're quick. Mmmaybe that's where I get it from," Katya said drifting off.

Bill and Saul's eyes snapped to each other like lighting. They were both stiff where they stood.

"What did you say, Captain?" Laura asked her with a squint.

Ellen panicked.

"Laura, leave her alone! She's frakking half unconscious!" She abruptly shouted, "C'mon Alexi we're going. Hurry up," She told him.

Laura looked at Ellen like she was deranged.

Having heard what his wife just said Alexi hustled toward the door on Ellen's orders. He tried not to look at anyone as he left. All he could think about was how mad Katya was going to be at herself when she woke up. He hoped what she said had just sounded like a string of nonsense from an obviously concussed mind, but he wasn't sticking around to see if it was interpreted that way. He cleared the hatch quickly.

"Meet, us there if you want Saul," Ellen called harshly over her shoulder as she left. She didn't bother to say goodbye to Laura or Bill.

"Well, let's get going," Saul pressed, attempting to leave the comment hanging in the air, "I'll introduce you to your new dog."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

Ellen sat by Katya's bedside in the ward as she slept. She had a grade three concussion and she'd be staying overnight at the very least, but she would be fine. Once she was settled and her cut had been cleaned and closed, Ellen sent Alexi home. She knew he had an early shift and she was more than willing to stay. Actually she was anxious for him to leave so that she could just sit alone with Katya. As she sat rhythmically stroking the girl's hair back she tried to imagine their surroundings as anything but what they were.

Ellen hardly projected anymore. The last time she had regularly employed the ability she and Saul were living on the basestar. Though they were boxed during the majority of their life on the ship, there were still decades at a time that they spent conscious and living aboard the vessel. Had they not projected a somewhat more stimulating environment for themselves they would have gone crazy. Together they were able to see the space as a home they made for each other. It helped the endless years pass even once they had made contact with the people in Earth Orbit. It was only when they adopted Katya and moved aboard Alpha that Ellen stopped using it as much and she knew Saul had stopped all together. She had little need for it. Though the circumstances weren't ideal, they had a new little home with their new little girl. Surprisingly she found she didn't really want to be anywhere else. It was only on the rare occasion when Ellen was especially upset or in distress that she would actually use the ability.

Within the first year that they had Katya, her connection to Vladi was just the first in a line of clues that alerted Saul and Ellen to the fact that there was something unusual about the girl. During that time in Orbit attacks were frequent. There was an ever present threat in the system and it made it difficult for Katya to recover from what she'd witnessed in the lab. During one particular high alert Ellen held the little girl in her arms on the sofa trying to soothe her as the station alarm blared. Saul had left for the lab to ensure Bill and Laura's bodies were sufficiently protected in case of another breach. It was the middle of the night and Ellen was exhausted, worried and still trying to get used to caring for a seven year old. In an attempt to calm down she gave in and projected a warm sandy beach at sunset and allowed herself to relax into the scene as she held on to Katya. It worked to settle her own nerves but eventually the girl stopped fussing as well and sat up in her lap.

"Is that the ocean?" She asked.

Ellen was floored. When she didn't answer right away Katya just put her head back down and rested.

"Sweetie, you can see that?" Ellen whispered in awe.

Katya just sleepily nodded against her chest. Ellen was in shock. She didn't know if she had heard her right, or if perhaps it was just some strange coincidence

from the girls own imagination.

"Katya, honey? Tell me…what color is the blanket?"Ellen tentatively tested not explaining herself any further.

She was referring to the beach blanket that they were sitting on in her projection.

"Red," Katya had answered with a yawn as if it were nothing.

After that experience Ellen immersed herself in the lab records of all four children. She wanted to know everything about their conceptions, births and their lives before she and Saul found out about their existence. It was then she learned about all the tests and studies that had been performed on them. She and Saul were appalled at how their so called adoptive parents seemed to have used them as glorified lab rats. With Petrov, Bishop and Le Blanc still caring for the three other children, Ellen and Saul knew something had to be done. They alerted Dr. Xao who had been purposely kept in the dark about the tests and the three of them personally made sure an end was put to any further experimentation on the children. Though nothing the scientists had done could be called outright abusive by law there was just something that wasn't right about it. They had created the children as a desperate and misguided shortcut and when they didn't fulfill the need they hoped they would, they found another use for them. Perhaps they loved them as they claimed, but that love was wrapped up in the value they saw in them. They knew Katya loved and missed her father so they never spoke badly of Dr. Isakoff in front of her, but internally they resented the hell out of him. Saul and Ellen had Katya examined from head to toe twice over after learning everything that had been done to her before she was in their care. Xao confirmed that she was perfectly healthy except for her awful appetite which now had an explanation to go with it. Still, they couldn't figure out why she could possibly be exhibiting the ability to see their projections or scan centurions. There was nothing done to the girl on record that could explain it. It was driving Ellen crazy. She was even considering taking her aboard the basestar to run an analysis there. Though Saul was curious as well, he eventually started to give up. He told Ellen that they should just consider the possibility that she was a special little girl and forget it. He knew one day Bill Adama would be back and he didn't want to have to tell the man that his kid had been exhibiting any kind of cylon traits. He told Ellen not to encourage them and to just leave it be, but in the end he was the one who figured it out.

Saul took Katya to the lab one afternoon between shifts. Since he and Ellen had come into her life the girl's curiosity in her birth parents had only grown. He didn't mind a bit and he was happy to bring her to visit their bodies now and then. She now had access to answers her father could never give her and she was eating Saul's stories up like audible candy. During this particular visit he was telling her about Kobol and how Lee and Kara had joined Laura to find the Temple of Athena.

_"So, mommy went down to a beautiful but dangerous planet called Kobol. It was very scary, and she was very very sick, but she went anyway, 'cause she was_

_very brave," He told her tapering his story so it was fit for seven year old ears._

_"She was sick?" Katya had asked with a pout._

_"Yes, she was; very sick. But soon after she got back to the fleet she got better," He told her simply, and that was when it came to him._

Ellen felt a little silly for not thinking of it before, but it truly had never crossed her mind. The blood sample that she and Saul provided the Orbit scientist to clone Laura Roslin had been dated after her recovery, after Gaius Baltar cured her cancer with the cylon hybrid blood transfusion. Her cloned body had been made with DNA from blood that contained cylon attributes, and now, so did Katya. It all suddenly made so much sense. Ellen wondered if some of Laura's own hallucinations and dreams toward the end of her life hadn't actually been involuntary projections. It was possible that the capabilities had been dormant in her and only activated during the cloning process. It was also possible Laura herself had no cylon capabilities but that something had been triggered at conception or somewhere during fetal development to naturally activate her baby's unique DNA. Ellen didn't know for sure, but what she did know was that Katya inherited her cylon talents from her mother.

Saul and Ellen hid the girl's abilities from the project scientists until she was older. Though the testing had supposedly stopped they didn't want to fear for her well being anymore than they already had to. They knew from the lab records that the other three children with known cylon lineage had been used to produce a projection stimulation software for a device manufactured in Orbit. The software and the device that it ran on helped stimulate the projection capabilities of the humans in Earth Orbit who all had cylon ancestry but no longer the brain function to activate the long lost attributes. The device reminded Saul of a cheap version of the old holobands the Colonies had before the First Cylon War. Whatever they were, Saul and Ellen were sure they weren't worth whatever had been done to Margot, Alexi and Blaze to make them and they wouldn't put Katya at risk of being involved in any future improvements or software updates.

Though they kept her abilities a secret and though Saul still didn't want to encourage the behavior, Ellen thought it was wrong to keep Katya from at least exploring her natural abilities a little. They agreed to let her communicate with Vladi. There seemed to be little harm in it as long as it didn't get around much. It was interesting for them to observe a centurion who seemed capable of basic emotion. Though the ones one the basestar had evolved over the years they never revealed any such characteristics. They supposed Vladi's time on Alpha among so many humans helped him to incorporate the beginnings of compassion into his software. He was a true evolutionary link and Katya had discovered him.

Saul wanted no part in it but Ellen sometimes projected for Katya during more trying times, letting the girl experience things she hadn't ever seen growing up in Orbit. She showed her forests and jungles and rivers, things she'd only seen in pictures on the network. When Katya started getting more serious about her ballet, Ellen showed her a magnificent old concert hall she had once been to on Virgon. Soon Katya was able to project it on her own when she danced in the small studio on the civilian side of the station where she trained or in the station auditorium where she sometimes performed. Ellen made her promise not to tell her Uncle Saul and to only use it when she danced. During recitals and performances that she and Saul attended with pride Ellen would share Katya's projection of the old Virgon concert hall. It was special knowing that for just an hour or two only the two of them could see the world that way. As far as Ellen knew Katya never did it anymore. She mostly stopped dancing when she enlisted and she knew the abilities had started to make her feel strange as she got older. Even Margot claimed to have shelved the cylon habit in favor of a more ordinary existence. Ellen still treasured the times when she and Katya shared the little secret. Now watching her in a ward bed after being nearly shot out of the sky, she wished she really could change her surroundings. She wished she could make the rest of the world disappear. She wished she could make Bill and Laura disappear.

Ellen's head felt heavy. The booze was wearing off, she had been crying half the night and she couldn't stop thinking about what Katya had said to Laura. No matter how much she knew Katya loved her, she was starting to realize she just didn't want to have to share her. Throughout the girl's childhood Ellen never thought she would react quite like this. She encouraged her interest and excitement in Bill and Laura almost as much as Saul had. She'd worked so hard to bring them there, she couldn't help but be enthusiastic for their return as well, but now it was too real. When Laura tried to lighten the girl's spirits earlier Ellen saw the connection the two were capable of and her jealousy had gone through the roof. She'd always wanted to do what was best for Katya, but right now her envy was getting the best of her, just as Saul said. She just couldn't lose Katya; not to a bullet, not to a collision and definitely not to Laura Roslin. It would be like losing Daniel all over again. Hundreds of thousands of years later she could still recall that pain and she wouldn't go through it again.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

The walk back to Bill and Laura's cabin was strange. Saul talked the whole way in a nervous attempt to somehow overshadow what had transpired right before they left. He grumbled on about security and procedure and anything relevant that came to mind. Bill was obviously preoccupied, but he indulged Saul as they walked, responding to what he was saying now and then. Laura kept a few feet away from them walking with her arms crossed. At first Saul thought she looked a little dazed but at one point he saw Bill trying to sidle beside her and she sped up purposely distancing herself. The corporal and the centurion trudged behind them. Saul wasn't sure what Bill was going to face once he left them for the night. After the initial shock of Katya's little slip up, he really started to think it was going to blow over. He figured it would be easily explained away with Katya's head injury. It helped that she had been babbling on about Vladi, which Saul knew made her seem crazy anyway. He thought they were in the clear, but Laura's posture and silence as they walked told him something was off. He figured Ellen's nasty last words could have done it. Even if it had nothing to do with what Katya said, he knew Bill wasn't having any fun tonight.

When they arrived at the hatch there were already two new marines stationed there. They informed the colonel that Alexi had sent them. With a look to his cuff he saw that the system was indeed back in working order. There was message from the sergeant telling him Katya was alright and requesting that he dismiss the corporal who'd come over with them. With the two new guards in place and Vladi settled into his new position Saul decided to take his leave.

"You're in good hands now, I assure you," He promised, "I'm off to Med Ward but you two get some sleep," He said with a nod.

Laura quickly turned from him and ran her cuff over the panel.

"Goodnight, Colonel," She said dismissively as the marine opened the hatch and she made her way in.

Bill motioned for the guard to shut it behind her. He wanted to talk to Saul before he followed.

"What do ya think?" Saul asked as the hatch shut.

Bill crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I really don't know," He shrugged.

"She's probably just pissed off cause of Ellen. You think she heard Katya? Even if she did, I think it's easy enough to explain away," Saul posed putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know, I know but to be honest, that might not even be it. She's just sort of been acting like this recently so, I'm really not sure," Bill admitted, "But either way…I think it's time," He said looking at the floor.

Saul sighed.

"That's your call, Bill. I wish you the best. I just…I want to warn you about Ellen. You've already seen it for yourself tonight. This is all bringing up a lot of her insecurities. Katya's been her world for so long and she's scared of what this might mean. That's not you're concern though. You leave her to me and I'll do my best. I just wanted to explain tonight, and caution you about what might come up." Saul winced.

"I think I can understand that, Saul. I don't want her making things harder than they already are but, I see how much Ellen loves Katya, how much you love them both." Bill observed.

Saul cleared his throat.

"Anyway, station cuffs are working again, so if you need anything just send a message. You think you got it figured out now?" Saul ribbed motioning to Bill's wrist.

Bill gave a tired chuckle.

"Yeah, I hope so," He answered. "You'll let me know how the Captain's doing, wont you?"

"She'll be fine, but yes, Sir. I'll be sure and do that."

"Thanks, Saul, for everything."

"Alright then, Husker," Saul nodded.

As he turned to go Bill had a thought.

"Saul?" Bill said stopping him. "As long as these things are working again…" He considered as he looked at his own cuff, "…is there any way for you to send me that picture? You remember the one you showed me a while ago? Katya in the ballet slippers?" Bill asked hesitantly.

Saul just gave a knowing glance and swiped at his wrist a few times until it projected over the screen.

"That the one?" He asked holding it out.

"Yeah, that'll do." Bill affirmed with a sad smile.

"Always been my favorite," Saul said smiling down at the old photo. He swiped a few more times at his cuff. "All yours," He said looking up at his friend, "You know how to pull it up?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Well, then…Good Hunting," Saul told Bill with a hand to his shoulder before turning and heading down the hall.

Bill braced himself and made his way into the cabin.

When he found Laura she was sitting on the end of their rack. He was immediately reminded of their decalescent afternoon. The sheets and blankets were still tousled about and their clothes from before were still scattered around the bedroom floor. She didn't look up as he walked in and he wasn't sure if she was unaware or just ignoring him. As he watched her he wondered if she could possibly know already. He doubted it. She looked so tired. It had been such a long day, such a long night. He almost considered letting her rest and leaving it until morning. Then he realized that was what he'd said to himself every night since Saul told him. This had to be over so it could finally start. He slowly made his way toward the bed and sat beside her letting out a long and weary breath. She still hadn't turned to face him so he ran his knuckles gently down her spine to ask for her attention. She didn't give it to him at first. He could see that her fists were gripping the end of the mattress.

"Laura," He started softly, "This is exactly what I said I didn't want us to do, so we're not going to do it," He said placing his hand on her knee.

She nodded but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Then I think you're the one who needs to start talking," She said trying to speak as evenly as possible.

She wasn't sure what was suddenly consuming her with such anxiety. Something about how the night ended at the Tighs left her with a feeling she couldn't begin to explain. She'd felt uncomfortable there all night. It wasn't just the threat of the enemy, or Ellen's drunken display. She was in a room full of people who all seemed to know something she didn't. She might not be herself right now, but she wasn't stupid and it had worn at her patients and her will during the hours she spent there. She had such a strange feeling about what was being kept from her. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the truth.

Bill nodded.

"You're right about that," He confessed. "I just need to know what's on your mind first."

"Why?" She said finally whipping her neck in his direction. "If you have something to tell me shouldn't you just know what it is? Why the frak test me first?"

She snapped.

Bill swallowed hard. She was right, but he needed her help on this.

"Because, Laura, I don't know where to start." He said honestly.

Laura was suddenly terrified and she didn't know why. She felt her hands and knees starting to shake nervously and she was starting to get chills down her back. She didn't have an answer for him. She was confused. Her mind seemed to hover between being on overload and going completely blank. There was something she knew it was trying to figure out but when she attempted to consciously put the pieces together it was like everything was suddenly blocked. It had been like that to some degree for days. It was part of the reason she just couldn't seem to function normally. And now all that she could comprehend was a deep fear, utter confusion and a sense of dread. She'd been so resentful and depressed since she got there, but this was the first time since the night of her download that she'd actually been scared. The attack hadn't scared her. She'd already been through the end of the world. She'd already watched countless people die. She'd already died herself. She wasn't afraid of dying again, but she was afraid of whatever was coming now.

"I just don't know, Bill," She whispered as she looked at him.

The look in her eyes was desperate and he knew it was going to get worse before it got better.

"Are you sure about that, Laura?" He asked.

She wasn't sure of anything. Since she'd found herself aboard Alpha there were so many things that had struck her as strange and suspicious but she'd just pushed most of them to the back of her mind. She couldn't begin to take them apart before she'd come to terms with actually being there.

"Where did you go today? When you left?" She asked looking down at her lap.

It was a start. Maybe they would have to work up to it, Bill thought.

"I went to Saul's like I said," He told her.

"But you didn't stay there," She finished.

"No, I didn't."

He knew she was already aware of that much.

"And you and Saul weren't really headed to the control room when the alarms went off?" She continued.

"No, we weren't," He told her and she nodded.

It was like she was avoiding it. She was frustrated with being in the dark but she was afraid of what the light was going to show her. She wasn't just inching toward it at a snail's pace. She was trying to find a way around it.

"Does that have something to do with what you have to tell me?" She asked.

Bill just nodded and took her hand. He brought it to his lap and held it within both of his own. Her fingers were cold and he could feel her already trembling with apprehension. He brought it to his lips for a moment before bringing it back down and clutching it between his palms again.

"It does, but l don't want to start there," He told her.

Her eyes were glassy and evasive as she looked at him

"Bill, you're scaring me," She said as she exhaled shakily.

"I don't want to scare you Laura. I just want to share something with you," He said squeezing her hand.

He bit his tongue hard until he could taste that it started to bleed. It was like he was punishing it for not speaking for him. He wasn't sure where to start, but he had to start somewhere. He swallowed away the tang of copper and tried again.

"A few nights ago, we had dinner at Saul and Ellen's," He started.

"Yeah, I remember," She said rolling her eyes.

She'd been exhausted, in pain, and pelted with insults all night long. She sat and tried to eat food she didn't want next to people she didn't care to be with. She remembered that much.

"I didn't come home with you. Ellen took you back here and I went to talk to Saul," He said taking a deep breath and shaking his head. He hated how precarious he was being, but this was one of the hardest things he'd ever attempted to say. "I know we all drank that night and you took a few pain killers after, so I wouldn't blame you for not remembering this, but you were awake when I came home."

She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded slowly.

"I remember," She told him.

He nodded and looked at where he held her hand in his lap. He was about to tell her. He really was but then something came to mind. Something that had been bothering him deeply and he willed himself to change direction.

"I asked you a question that night when we were in bed. It…upset you. Do you remember what it was?"

Laura felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Yes," She answered, but her voice barely made a sound.

"I want to know why. I need to know what made you react that way," He told her almost pleadingly.

Laura suddenly felt anger starting to swell over her fear. He was supposed to be answering the questions, and now he was probing her for information? Where did he get off? It wasn't fair.

"I'm not talking about that, Bill," She told him with razors in her eyes.

"Why the frak not?" He asked letting his own frustration seep in even though he didn't want it to.

He knew this wasn't going to be the easy route to take but he had to know. She'd hurt him that night and it had made trying to tell her so exponentially more difficult for him. He would have accepted any answer. Anything at all except for what she'd said to him. He'd share anything with her that she asked and through everything they'd been through she still couldn't do the same. She'd made him feel like a jerk for even asking. It had been eating at him ever since.

"Because it doesn't matter," She cut.

He could see she was fuming but he had to press on.

"It does, matter, Laura," He said firmly.

"It doesn't," She spit back trying to tug her hand out of his embrace.

He held on to it tighter.

"It matters, Laura. It's important," He repeated.

"Stop saying that, Bill!" She shouted in frustration finally freeing her had, "What the hell does it matter? Why can't you just leave it alone?" She said as the heavy tears that brimmed her lashes finally spilled over and on to her cheeks.

"Because, Laura I want to know what it is about that question that upsets you so much. Why the hell can't you share it with me? I need to know what it is that's making you feel this way. What's it about? Is it because you think I won't respect whatever your answer is? That I won't understand? Are you afraid I won't approve of choices made thousands of years and thousands of worlds ago? Did something else happen? Or is it just a bunch of ancient bitterness and regret that you can't bear to bring to the surface?"

"Godsdammit, Bill!" She cried out.

That night she had been frustrated. Her discomfort and her growing resentment fueled the cold deflective nature of her response. Ellen had acted like she'd done her some accidental favor by incorrectly estimating her new body's age, but so far it had given her nothing but trouble. It was just another reason to hate the situation she was in. She would have answered him had she been in a better state of mind, had she not felt so painfully put on display by the strange and awkward circumstance. She would have admitted to him that nothing had ever terrified her more than the thought of her own child, the thought of loving another human being that much. She would have confessed that she'd avoided the possibility, pushed it away, and convinced herself she didn't want it until it wasn't an option anymore, all because she couldn't bear to know a love so deep. She'd have told him that he was the one who changed that for her. That he'd filled her heart so completely that it then shattered to pieces with regret and loss as she realized not only had she actually been capable of such raw devotion, but that the ache that came with it was worth it after all. She would have told him how it felt to know that the realization had come a lifetime too late. But that night her condition had made her feel defensive and exposed. She was angry when she thought it prompted his curiosity. Now she could see that it had never been the inspiration for his inquiry at all. Something else had driven him to ask and it made her want to answer him even less.

Bill knew he was bordering on taunting her. He didn't want it to be this way, but now his own emotions were driving him and he knew if he didn't press hard he'd get nowhere.

"I need to know. Please? Tell me, why is even the hypothetical notion of a child so off limits?" He gritted.

Laura closed her eyes tightly squeezing tears from the corners of her anguished eyes.

"Why the frak are you doing this to me?" She sobbed and it cut him like a dagger to the heart but he couldn't stop himself.

"Because, Laura it may not have mattered before, but it matters now," He said looking into her eyes as they opened.

He saw them darken as she looked back at him. Her jaw went tense and her trembling breaths suddenly halted.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me…I don't want to hear it," She said, her words suddenly smoldering.

Her eyes were like an angry force daring him to step forward but promising hell if he did. He couldn't let it stop him. He knew it was just a bluff, just another wall she was putting up and he needed to find the strength to knock it down for the both of them.

"What if it were mine, Laura?" He dared to pose.

He saw her eyes flair before she responded.

"Shut up."

"What if it were yours and mine? Did you ever think of that? What that might be like?" He went on.

"Shut your frakking mouth, Bill."

"Did you ever even just once imagine it? Conjure up a picture in your head? Maybe a little girl? With your wit and my eyes? Ever? Did you, Laura?"

"Stop it."

"I did. I'll admit it. I did. I used to think about it when I sat with you in Sick Bay. You'd fall asleep after the godsdamn Doloxan. I'd watch you and think of all the lives I wished I could live with you instead of the one we were given and the thought came to mind. And to be honest with you, the idea made me happy because it was you and me. It was a silly little fantasy of a product of our love. Something that might have been if we met at a different time, a different place, if we had our whole lives together instead of just the bittersweet end. I thought about it Laura, I won't lie to you…I just never thought it would ever be real…"

"Please stop," She begged this time with an aching strain to her voice before hiding her face in her hands.

She was pleading with Bill to quit but she was also imploring her own mind to just shut down. Things were clicking into place without her intent; things she'd seen and heard, strange feelings she'd had, dozens of repressed little notions and it was all too much.

"But it is…" He finally told her, "I know it seems insane, and I know you don't understand how it's possible but it is. I promise you that. I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't positive it were true," Bill said biting back his own tears, "We have a child together Laura. We have a child together, you and me, and she's alive and living here on this station," He finished.

She kept her face covered and just shook her head.

Bill swiped at his cuff and worked on retrieving the picture that Saul sent him in the hallway. He had it on the screen but he didn't project it just yet.

Bill gently pulled Laura's hands away from her face. Even through her sobbing tears and rejections he knew the fact that she was still sitting there meant so much. He knew her and if she hadn't wanted to face this on some level she would have run from it. She would have gotten up and tried to leave before it got to this point. She could take it. Maybe on some level she wanted to take it.

"It isn't true, Bill. It can't be," She said as her eyes pleaded with him to tell her so.

"It is Laura. We have a daughter. She's grown now, but she's still ours. Part of you…and part of me," He said as he swiped once more at his cuff and the image emerged above it.

As he held it out for her to see he watched her face. Her eyes looked like they held electricity; her lips were parted in disbelief and the salty stream down her cheeks flowed steady.

"Laura it's Katya…" He told her, "She's ours."

Laura looked at the photo in stunned silence. The first thing she saw was the little girl's eyes. In some way they'd been haunting her ever since she first noticed them on the young woman. To see them now, on the innocent face within the photo was like a punch to the gut. In the soft light of the image they were so blatantly blue and so undeniably Adama. Laura suddenly couldn't breathe. She panicked and with a sudden impulse she slapped her hand over Bill's wrist and slammed it down on to the mattress between them snuffing out the projection. She kept her hand tightly around his cuff pressing it into the rack as she tried to catch her breath.

Bill winced at her reaction. She was holding his arm in place as if it were a snake that would strike at her if she let it go.

"Laura," He started as he watched her almost panting beside him.

"It's a lie." She suddenly said with her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Someone's frakking with us, Bill," She insisted.

Bill shook his head.

"You want to look at that picture again and tell me that?" He challenged. She gripped his wrist even harder. He didn't know if it was a frightened impulse or a warning. "You can't deny this, Laura. You can try. You can do your best to make this harder on yourself and pretend it isn't real but you'll be in a constant battle with the part of you that already knows that it is. I know you believe it. I see it in your face. At first I didn't want to believe that it was true either, but once Saul told me I saw it all over her; her eyes, her cheek bones, even the way she carries herself, and it was too hard to deny. You see it don't you? I felt the same kick to the head at how obvious it seemed after the fact. She's ours."

Bill tried to speak calmly and evenly but he was having trouble holding his own emotions back as he watched Laura's struggle.

"It's impossible," She almost squeaked between two hitched breaths.

Bill took a deep breath and let it out.

"No…it's not and before I tell you how it's possible I need you to know something," He said intently. "I need you to know that it was not Saul and Ellen's doing. They had nothing to do with it. They were in the dark about it too until they moved onto this station," Bill tried to explain.

Laura narrowed her eyes in angry disbelief.

"It's true, Laura. They had no idea and when they found out they were furious. They made sure the people behind it were dealt with and then they adopted our child. They did that thinking of us, so she would have a family, so they could keep her safe until we got here."

Laura let out a stifled sob at the mention of their _child_. Every time she heard him say it she felt her heart splinter into a million painful pieces all over again.

"I tried to tell you so many times. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry I kept it from you for as long as I did. I only found out about it by accident. Saul and Ellen were having their own trouble telling us. I wanted to tell you that night I found out after their dinner party, but your reaction when I started scared me. You were already having so much trouble dealing with things. I was afraid of what this might do to you." He admitted now in tears.

Laura's own crying was silent but hard and her body was wracked with the force of it. She couldn't have responded to his explanation if she tried.

"But, Laura, we weren't the only ones it happened to…" He paused. He knew the evidence of the other children would synch it for her.

It was a lot of information but he had to get it all out and he felt like the knowledge of the other kids would help her to see Katya for what she was. It was too hard to deny her identity once the others were in the equation

Laura held her breath in her best effort to stop the damn sobs from coming. They were starting to hurt her chest but she couldn't seem to repress them.

"The former project scientist; they did this with the bodies on each station about twenty-two years ago. It resulted it three other children besides Katya."

Her face went white as he spoke.

"That pilot, Lt. Bishop…" Bill stopped as he saw the sparks ignite behind Laura's eyes. She shook her head finally letting go of his wrist and she bent forward toward her lap as if she were in physical pain. He could tell she was filling things in just as he had, two and three steps ahead of Saul's explanation. He went on anyway, "He belongs to the Agathons," Bill confirmed as he started to get choked up again. "I kicked myself for not seeing it right away. I just knew something about that kid was so familiar," He recalled shaking his head. "And…the sergeant, Katya's husband Alexi…"

Bill was caught off guard when Laura shot straight up from her hunched position and her eyes flew open.

"…He was conceived from the bodies that used to be on Gamma. He's the son of Gaius Baltar and the Six," He told her, though he was sure she knew as soon as he had mentioned the young man's name.

Laura's palms were at her forehead as she stared into space. She truly felt herself going insane.

"There's one more; another young woman on Delta Station named Margot. She's the spitting image of the Three, D'Anna…and Sam Anders is her father," He finished with a hard swallow.

He saw Laura was in a state of torment as she tried to process everything he'd just told her. Her legs were shaking and he put a palm over her knee to try and still the tremor and bring her back to him. It worked to get her attention, though his hand now just trembled along with her legs.

"Those bodies…these bodies, they were frakking brain dead," Laura choked out.

Bill slowly attempted to place his arm around her waist to still the rest of her body.

"I know, but they were perfectly healthy otherwise and in those damn tanks, and with their life support systems these bodies were alive. They had the natural functions and capabilities necessary. Laura, I don't have many details about how they accomplished this. We can get them if you want but for now I only know the basics. I know they took us out of those chambers and put us on life support. They took all they needed from me and they put me right back," He inhaled deeply as if he was trying to get his breath all the way to his toes. "As far as I know, your body was impregnated and then kept out of stasis, I guess until she was delivered, but I don't know how," Bill said with a relenting shrug. "I'm sorry I don't have better answers for you."

Laura leaned back and looked at him with a sort of horrific astonishment in her eyes. He worried she had gone catatonic for a moment. He was both relived and afraid when she finally spoke.

"In Med Ward," She started in a strained whisper. "Ellen took me that morning before the dinner. I had an exam, they put that frakking prevention implant in me," She said breathily recalling her mortifying time there, "And that doctor; the woman, she let me see my charts for a moment…" Laura said shaking her head in disbelief. "I saw it. I saw it plain as frakking day. The records indicated one live birth. I even questioned it. She frakking told me it was a mistake and I just took it. I took it and I shoved it away in the back of my mind…" She said looking past him. When she finally looked back at Bill's eyes hers held fresh unshed tears. "Oh my Gods Bill, are you telling me that I actually had a baby?" She said in what Bill could only describe as near awe.

He just nodded slowly and took both her hands in his.

"Katya," She said.

He nodded again before taking her in his arms and letting her shed all the tears she needed.

* * *

-LLA


	16. Chapter 16

4/13 UPDATE! Sorry to anyone who is getting this chapter update twice. CH 16 (17 as well) Was republished to do a website bug which has been effecting some accounts for the last few days. Many people have not been getting story updates and alerts. This is being republished to send alerts that may have been lost. My apologies for any double alerts unaffected readers may get.

* * *

Hello to anyone returning. I know I say it every time but I have to thank everyone who acknowledged they read and especially those who left encouraging notes and reviews. Thanks a million for taking the time to do so. Always makes me happy to continue ('til the end of course!). I've responded to some questions via PM but for those of you without an active account I have no other way to do so. 1

This evening (4/10) I will be posting two chapters. CH17 was supposed to be part of CH16 but it wound up becoming its own entity! Now for warnings!

****Warnings for language, adult situations and sex. **

**++EXTRA WARNING for the first section. Vaguely descriptive sexual situation between parental figures. If that creeps you out maybe skip this first section and start at the 2nd setting shouldn't miss much plot. Nothing graphic.**

Disclaimer in CH1. Hope you enjoy. Let me know. 17 will be up by the end of the night.

Good Hunting

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Laura dreamed fitfully. She dreamed of things that she had no memory of. She dreamed of a tiny swell in her middle and a full ache in her breasts that held no

deathly meaning. She dreamed of a new and constant presence that felt as if it would forever quell any sense of loneliness and then she dreamed of it being

suddenly wrenched away. She dreamed of being submerged in cold numbing liquid, unable to move and no need to breathe. She dreamed of hearing the soft

muffled cries of an infant dulled by thick panes of glass and the waters that engulfed her. Laura dreamed of being torn between wanting to fight to reach the

source of the far off whimpers and wanting to escape the sound by sinking deeper within the cool protective numbness of her surroundings.

She woke with no sense of time, her heart thumping in her ears. Her face felt tight and sticky, her throat sore and her ribs painfully stiff. Only then did she

remember she'd cried herself to sleep. She was in Bill's arms and he held her tightly to himself; so tightly that she knew he couldn't be sleeping behind her,

not deeply anyway. They were under the covers of their rack and she was down to her underwear. She couldn't recall laying there or slipping under the sheets.

He must have undressed her and put her to bed once she'd exhausted herself, after she couldn't shed another tear, after her mind and body had no other

choice but to shut down. The memories of the night came back to her in a rush that caused a pain in the pit of her stomach and a cold sweat to break out on

her face, neck and chest. Her jaw throbbed. Her teeth were clenched like a vice.

Laura knew if she went back to sleep she'd only dream again but she hated the idea of lying awake in a state of repine. If she could have come up with

another form of escape she would have, but Bill was right there and this was an old habit. It would be the second time in less than twenty-four hours that

she'd used him this way. Though their frenzied afternoon tryst had eventually taken on a deeper meaning it started out as her desperate attempt at

distraction. She might get away with it once more but Laura knew the next time Bill would start to catch on. She'd never resorted to this in the past with him,

no matter how difficult things had gotten and she hated that she was being driven to now. Richard had been another story. She so frequently sought him out

for the carnal form of withdrawal. It started when her mother was sick and then just became an occasional impulse when she wished to forget. On the worst of

days she'd come to him, not to talk or to be comforted but to lose herself in blunt physicality. Toward the end of their relationship it accounted for almost half

of their meetings. If Richard noticed, he never let her know. He just obliged her, or took advantage of it, she never knew which and she never cared to. Bill

would do neither; not once he caught on, but for now she was almost certain she could get him to avail her. The guilt she felt was being eclipsed by her need

to forget and she didn't try to fight the old inclination.

At first she moved slightly in his arms alerting him to her wakeful state. She was almost sure he was up. His breathing wasn't very steady and he still held her

with a force. Slowly she inched her foot back and ran her toes from his shin to his ankle giving him a silent greeting. She had little desire to speak to him or

even look at him for that matter, not right now. Now she just wanted to be touched by him. When Bill only returned with a subtle squeeze of his arms Laura

pressed her backside into him with obvious intent until she heard his breathing change and she felt his response. When she thought she heard the start of a

protest whispered behind her ear she froze, but when his words were lost and his hand moved to her hip she regained a contrite confidence in her

ministrations. Before she could lose her nerve she placed her palm over the hand that warmly rested low on her hip and guided it to where she needed him to

be. His hesitation was brief against the thin satin that covered her skin but soon she was sure she'd be getting what she sought out.

When Laura found she was still sore from earlier she was almost glad. The added pain would serve as even further distraction and she felt somewhat gratified

in taking it as punishment for using Bill in this way. She hurriedly urged him on making no allowance for languid movements or soothing caresses. Her

pleading pants and breathy half words of encouragement all but begged him for whatever mix of pleasure and pain he could give. She was both surprised and

grateful to find Bill carrying out every desperate request even though she was almost positive he could tell he was hurting her. It was out of character for him

but she was just thankful he wasn't holding back. When she was finally on the edge she took his hand again and crushed it to her breast; a furious last

attempt to suppress the sensations from the lingering false memory of her dream. When he abruptly paused at her almost violent advance she panicked

fearing he would stop all together, but when he regained his rhythm and slipped his hand under the lace of her bra on his own accord she was finally able to let

go. He stilled behind her only moments later. With the tremors of aftershock and the sounds of their labored breathing Laura hoped the fresh tears that had

been incensed by her feverous release would be masked. It was over and she had nowhere else to hide. She pressed her face into the pillow to stifle any

evince of her distress and she prayed Bill would quickly fall into a satiated sleep. When he leaned his weight onto her back and pressed his face into the base

of her neck she held her breath.

"Don't ask me to do that again," He warned huskily before rolling off of her and to the other side of the bed.

She cried herself to sleep for the second time that night, this time without the comfort of his arms around her.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

Katya dreamed she was falling. She wasn't falling to the surface or even out of her Falcon. There was just the dreadful sensation of a freefall with no sense of

direction and no end in sight. Above her she felt the presence of half a dozen hands reaching to save her from the plummet. She knew if she just embraced

one that it would be enough to rescue her from certain demise but she refused to reach for any of them. Their extending offer was making her angry and

resentful instead of grateful. She started willing the hands away and yearning for impact. Suddenly she felt that anything would be better than the feeling of

an eternal decent. When she finally felt the bottom approaching she woke with a start. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't tell where she was. She

struggled to lift her head but it felt like it was filled with cement. The dim light of the room she was in seared through her eyes and hit like an ice pick to the

brain. It was the sterile medicinal smell she loathed so much that finally told her she was in the infirmary. She frantically felt around herself. There was a cold

rail to one side and surprisingly, what felt like a warm body to the other.

"Calm down, sweetie. You're okay," Ellen said softly from where she lay next to her on the ward bed. She calmed Katya's roaming hands with her own and

leaned in with a reassuring kiss to the top of her head, "You're okay, just calm down."

"Ellen?" Katya rasped. Her throat was dry and the sound of her own voice caused her head to throb in pain. She winced at the awful ache and when she went

to palm her pounding temple a hand came out catching her wrist stopping her from doing so.

"Watch it," Ellen warned keeping her voice low. "That was just closed up. Don't touch," She told her placing Katya's hand down gently.

"Ellen, my head hurts," She told her aunt still in somewhat of a daze.

"I know baby. You were in an accident but you're fine now. That pain's gunna go away soon," She assured her as she trailed her fingers soothingly down

Katya's arm stopping at her bruised wrist, now bare and awaiting a replacement cuff.

Seeing her wrist without the device made Ellen remember a time when Katya was too young to wear one, when both her hands were free and unencumbered.

She remembered having to take her in to get fitted for her first one on her twelfth birthday; an Orbit system law. Something about it had saddened Ellen even

though Katya was happy to get the device. In Orbit it sort of signaled the end of childhood.

"Do you remember reporting for duty, honey? The station alarm going off?" Ellen asked tentatively.

She wasn't sure how much Katya would remember of the night and she wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge just yet. Katya nodded with another

painful wince.

"I remember," She whispered in return, unconsciously reaching her hand toward her temple once again.

Ellen caught it a second time and brought it back down without bothering to scold her again.

"Where's Slip?" Katya worriedly asked straining to open her eyes.

Only the pale overnight lights were on in the ward but they were enough to sting harshly in her over-sensitized state.

"Who?"

"Slip. Slip-Shot. I hit him," She said straining to look around, but the curtain was closed and she could hardly make out any detail anyway.

"Oh, the pilot." Ellen finally realized, "He had to have surgery, kitten, but he's been out for a while now and he's okay too. Tawny told me before she went

home. He's resting, same as you should be."

Katya went to nod but her neck was too stiff.

"Alexi?"

"He was here. He stayed with you for a while until he was sure you were alright and then I sent him home. Uncle Saul came too. He left a little bit ago. It's

been a long night. Everyone needs their rest."

"Why didn't you go home with him?"

"Because, I didn't want you to wake up alone. I'm just so happy you're okay," Ellen said moving some errant hairs away from Katya's face.

"Aunt Ellen, you don't have to stay here all night," She said blinking hard hoping her vision would clear.

"Katya, it's hardly night anymore. The morning shift is going to be coming in soon. It's already done. I'm right where I want to be."

When Saul came to check on them he'd barley tried to persuade Ellen to come home. He knew there wasn't a chance she'd leave Katya's side after the night

they'd had. She would hardly even look at him as they both sat by the ward bed watching the girl sleep. They didn't speak much except when he asked about

Katya's condition but when he left it was with a warning.

"Ellen, I hope you know that I love you both more than anything in this world. You two are the only reason I still drag my ass out of bed in the morning…But I

won't do anything to help either of you make this harder than it has to be. No matter how much either of us loves that girl, we're here for a reason. We have a

goal. After everything you've accomplished, Ellen, don't lose sight of that now."

"Goodnight, Saul," She'd said dismissing him and letting him know not to expect her home anytime soon.

"Goodnight, Ellen. You should expect that Laura Roslin will know about her daughter by morning," He told her tersely before leaning in to kiss the top of

Katya's sleeping head, "Feel better, kit," He whispered softy and it brought stinging tears to Ellen's overtired eyes.

She avoided looking at him as he made his way silently behind the curtain and out of the ward. It was then Ellen had kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed

beside her. She'd been laying there ever since.

"Ughh, why can't I see straight?" Katya asked with painful grumble.

"You have a concussion, Katya. You had a pretty deep laceration on your temple. Do you remember it at all?" Ellen asked soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. I remember…I just..."

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to force yourself. Just go back to sleep. I promise your head will feel a lot better next time you wake up," She assured her,

"But your neck will probably feel a little worse. They're pretty sure you'll have some mild whiplash. Just be ready for that," Ellen warned.

"When can I go home?"

"Soon, we'll see. You need a new cuff first. Yours broke." Ellen told her as she gently ran a finger over her bare wrist.

With the shape she was in now Ellen couldn't believe Katya had actually been up and walking less than an hour after the collision. Tawny attributed it partially

to an adrenaline rush. She told Ellen that some concussion symptoms could take hours to materialize and that whiplash and strained muscles might not be felt

for a day or two. The doctor actually suspected that Katya would feel worse by morning but Ellen wasn't about to tell her that.

"I hate it here," Katya complained.

She truly couldn't stand the ward. Though she trusted the doctors and staff that worked there she detested the medicinal smell and the awful sounds of people

in pain, or worse, the eerie silence that was only disturbed by mechanical beeps and ticks. She was always so afraid she would die there. She didn't want the

last thing she smelled to be latex and rubbing alcohol. She didn't want the last thing she heard to be the moaning suffering of others.

"I know, I know, but Tawny said she might keep you another night. Just rest. We will figure it out soon," Ellen assured her as she attempted to cuddled back

into place.

"I think…I think she's mad at me…" Katya said trying like hell to remember. She knew there were things she couldn't recall about what happened but it hurt

her head too much to think. It was a reasonable assumption though. It wasn't often that Katya left the clinic without giving her friend at least some measure

of grief.

"Yeah, kitten, she is. You've gotta learn to listen to her when you're in the ward. Once you're admitted you have to think of yourselves as a patient and a

doctor, not a captain and a second lieutenant and not as friends. She deserves your respect when you come in here," Ellen told her in low but serious tone.

Tawny had been livid when Alexi burst through the clinic hatch with Katya in his arms. If her father hadn't been in surgery she would have made him treat her

instead. She cooled down quickly. It wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge and once her anger subsided she was more concerned for her friend than anything

else. She'd learned long ago what it meant to love Katya Isakoff and sometimes it took patients and forgiveness.

"I know. What did I do this time?" Katya asked hoping to get her apology straight before Tawny returned to duty.

"Nothing. It's not important, kitten, just go to sleep. You'll talk to her later."

Ellen knew once she reminded Katya that she'd left that ward it would lead to a conversation about her visit to the cabin and she just wouldn't bring that up

yet.

"My head still hurts."

"When the next shift comes on I'll have them give you something stronger, now sleep."

"Fine," Katya said as she finally let her heavy eyes close and allowed herself to succumb to the exhaustion that pulled at her, "Love you," She whispered as she

drifted.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Saul hadn't seen Bill since the night of the atmosphere breach. Almost three days had passed and the only communication between the men had been two

brief messages on their station cuffs. One was from Saul updating Bill on Katya's condition, the other from Bill telling Saul that Laura knew. After learning that

Bill finally shared his secret, Saul decided to give the couple some space. He didn't attempt to contact them directly and he relied on status reports from the

marine guards posted outside their cabin to make sure they were alright. With Katya finally discharged from the ward, Saul felt like it was time to check up on

Bill and Laura. He wasn't comfortable letting a third full day pass without seeing them for himself.

Saul only shared the news of Laura's recent discovery with his wife. With Katya's injuries slightly worse than first expected they didn't want to upset her with

the news. She'd been discharged under the stipulation that someone be there to care for her around the clock for the next few days. Since Alexi's platoon

responsibilities kept him from doing so, Ellen was all too happy to play Dr. Mom. Katya would be recuperating in their cabin until she was well enough to return

to her own and she'd be out of the cockpit for week at the very least. Things had been tense between Saul and Ellen since her accident. As much as he wanted

to protect his family, Saul saw in both women a propensity for self destruction and he was dreading the backlash he knew would soon be coming. He promised

Bill that he'd keep his own house in order, and he planned on doing so, but for now he needed to get away.

With a bottle in one hand Saul saluted Vladi and the marine guard with his other before rapping on the hatch of Bill's cabin.

Soon Bill opened the door freshly dressed and hair still damp from an afternoon shower.

"Saul," He greeted with a smile.

"Is this a bad time?" The colonel asked, "I sent a message, but you didn't answer."

"No, no it's fine. I guess I missed it," He said looking at the cuff he was just starting to get the hang of, "C'mon in."

Saul took a few steps inside before he stopped to scan the cabin for Laura. When he didn't see her he figured she must be in the head. Seeing Bill's damp hair

he wondered if hadn't interrupted after all.

"You sure I'm not intruding?" Saul asked.

"It's fine," Bill assured him as he closed the hatch behind the guards.

"Hey, how's Vladi working out?" Saul said gesturing to the entrance. He'd been wondering for days how they were adjusting to the new centurion guard.

Bill shrugged.

"We've been a little preoccupied," Bill said with a roll of his eyes, "For a while we weren't even sure if it was the same one out there. Then yesterday the thing

brought Laura a frakking candy bar. Scared the hell out of her," Bill laughed remembering the shock on her face at the odd and astonishing gesture.

"Yeah, that's Vladi alright," Saul chuckled, "He likes to bring things for Katya and Ellen now and then. Sometimes it's an apple or some kind of fruit. Once when

she was little he brought Katya a stuffed bear. She still has it. Sometimes he brings things that don't make a lick of sense, but the girls always praise him just

the same. He must sense Laura has some connection to Katya," He said with a bemused smile. Or maybe, he thought, Vladi could just sense Laura's own cylon

facets.

"I don't understand that whole thing, Saul. I mean its fine that it's out there. I'm over it. I think Laura is too, but I didn't think those things had much in the

way of personality. I get that you and Ellen can…do whatever it is you do to tell them apart, but how the hell did you teach Katya to do the same?"

Saul sighed knowing that conversation was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"I'll explain it to ya, Bill, but first; I come as just another lowly Cylon bearing gifts," Saul said in jest waving the bottle of clear liquid in his hand.

"If that's for medicinal purposes you're a few days too late," Bill said with an acerbic grunt.

The last few days had been draining. The first night was the worst. He didn't sleep. He stayed awake in an apprehensive vigil awaiting the uncertain twists and

turns of Laura's emotional gauntlet. He'd done his best to be there for her as she struggled with the soul shaking news. When the trembling started he did

what he could to sooth her, when she cried he attempted to dry the seemingly endless stream of tears and when she was desperate and pleading for some

crude form of escape he'd even reluctantly appeased her. By the next day he was exhausted not just from lack of sleep or his assistance in their

overaggressive distraction but from just trying to keep a step ahead of Laura's emotions. It was near impossible and by the second night he'd brusquely

implored her to get a grip.

"It's a gift from Katya," Saul said in a low voice, unsure if Laura was in ear shot. He hadn't seen her since before she found out and he still wasn't sure how

she was taking the news, "Her cousin Milo**š** heard about the collision and he came to visit in the infirmary. He's the one that I told you about. He always brings

the stuff from Gamma. Kit said that since we were all pretty well stocked up that I should bring this one to you. We never did get around to stocking the bar in

here," Saul added handing the gift over to Bill.

The other man took it and smiled down at the transparent bottle.

"The commander was a little jealous when he came to see her. She usually sends the overflow Kaplan's way. Guess you've really made a friend," Saul said with

a satisfied smile.

"I hope that's true," Bill answered still looking down at the offering.

He was touched by the sentiment. There wasn't much written on the simple label but the characters that made up the words were so foreign to him that he

couldn't begin to decipher what they said.

"How is she?" Bill asked glancing up at Saul.

The look on Saul's face quickly transformed into one of concern.

"She came home this morning. Got the doctors to release her by bugging the ever loving hell out of them. The concussion is causing her some recall problems.

She says she remembers being hit, the collision and waking up in triage but everything after that is fuzzy. She didn't remember much of what happened after

she got to the cabin. Alexi filled her in though. She's not too happy with herself," Saul shrugged, "She's got some nasty whiplash. Didn't really set in until the

next day. She woke up in a lot of pain. The worst thing is that she won't be flying any time soon. If she's not working she's not happy. They put her on some

powerful pain killers though," Saul said with a short chuckle, "They're making her a little loopy so I don't think she's fully absorbed the news quite yet. When

she does, I hope I have one of those bottles on hand," Saul gestured to the vodka Bill held.

"I think we could both use at bit right now," Bill said making his way to the kitchenette.

"Sure Laura won't mind if I stick around?"

"She's not here," Bill answered gathering two glasses.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?" Saul asked in surprise. He was still uneasy with the thought of them traveling around the station, even with

armed guards and he couldn't imagine where Laura would even go.

"She's actually headed to your place. She went to find Ellen," Bill explained evenly as he poured.

Saul's eye went wide and his jaw went slack.

"Bill, Katya's at our cabin. She's staying in her old room so Ellen can take care of her while Alexi's on duty," He hastily informed him.

Why hadn't Bill said that in first place? How the hell were they still not getting the concept of messaging before popping in? Saul felt panic starting to rise from

within. He thought he'd have more time to talk to Ellen and to prepare Katya. Another grim thought came to him as he remembered they had a second house

guest. Margot had come to visit. She was there when he left. Laura would be facing all three women.

"She isn't going there to start trouble. It's Ellen she wants to talk to, not Katya," Bill said walking over with the drinks.

Saul shook his head. Did Bill honestly think it made a difference?

"Bill, we should get down there," Saul said pausing only to grab the drink out of Bill's hand and toss a large gulp back in a hurry. He winced as the liquid

burned its way down, "You don't understand what Laura's walking into. Margot's there sitting with Katya right now and Ellen's been in rare form since the

accident. I just don't like the idea. If she'd sent a message first maybe I could have convinced Ellen to talk to her once Katya felt better but with her just

showing up there…"

"Calm the frak down, Saul," Bill interrupted taking swig of his own drink.

Saul stared at him in confusion. The man didn't look exactly unphased but he didn't seem like he was in any hurry to intervene on what Saul was sure was

going to be an explosion.

"Look, she didn't send Ellen a message because she didn't want to give her the chance to come up with an excuse not to see her. I'm not stopping her, Saul. I

can't and won't keep Laura shielded from the harsh realities anymore," Bill started.

The look in Laura's eyes after he told her reminded him of when he found her burning the Book of Pythia, after they found Earth to be a desolate waste land.

That look scared him deeply. It wasn't that he'd lost his patients with her; he just needed to snap her out of the awful state she was in. When he finally found

himself begging Laura to get her head straight he immediately felt awful about it but his honesty had triggered something in her and soon he was glad he'd

done it. After a few hours of unsettling silence her aberrant behavior had become more contemplative. She'd eventually started asking him questions and

talking to him without the influx of constant breakdowns. He was relieved to see a sense of curiosity and determination in her. He was even relieved to see her

anger when he admitted to going to Katya without her. It was how he'd expect the old Laura to react and even though she was mad he took comfort in her

returned vigor. Soon he'd told Laura everything he could, but she wasn't satisfied. Remembering his talk with Katya he decided the answers she wanted were

ones that she needed to acquire herself so he sent her to the only place he knew she could find them.

"She needs to face what's happening here and she needs to regain some sense of herself. She won't be able to do that if I keep letting her hide. She needs to

be able to handle Ellen. She needs to be able to handle Katya and since I don't think there's a great chance of getting either one of those women to take it

down a notch then Laura's just gunna have to buck up. She's capable. She just needs to find that part of herself again if she's going to survive here."

Bill spoke with feigned confidence but Saul could tell he was trying to convince himself that Laura would be alright.

"What about Margot? Does she know about the others, Bill? She's about to come to face to face with D'Anna and Sam's kid and you know she's a dead

giveaway," Saul tried to argue.

"She knows," Bill said simply taking another drink.

Saul nodded and looked inside his half empty glass. He could feel the drink starting to warm his insides. He hoped soon it would start to settle his nerves.

"Why send Laura there on her own, Bill?"

"Laura needs some answers, Saul. You told me Ellen would be the best one to give them to her so that's where I sent her. She needs to talk to someone

besides me. Being held up in here with her mind working overtime is driving her crazy. Believe me she won't be in a hurry to face Katya, but she couldn't wait

around anymore wondering. I told her everything I knew but she needs more. I can't give that to her. Ellen's all she's got," Bill said grimly.

"Katya doesn't even know you told Laura. Ellen didn't want to upset her," Saul offered as a final challenge though his agitation was waning.

"All three of them are going to have to deal with each other sooner rather than later. If you want to insert yourself as referee then go on ahead, Saul. I'm

gunna sit here and drink the booze my daughter sent me," Bill said taking a seat on the sofa with something between a groan and a heavy sigh.

After a pause Saul reluctantly joined him. Bill was right. What could he really do to change the way they'd interact anyway? They sat in silence for a moment

both thumbing their glasses.

"So how'd she take it when you first told her?" Saul asked.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but he felt like for Katya's sake he should be aware.

Bill inhaled deeply recalling the night they sat on their rack together and he confessed what he knew.

"I really thought it was going to put her over the edge. Honestly, Saul. I was scared to death it was actually going to make her lose her damn mind," Bill

admitted.

"But it didn't," Saul filled in.

"For a while it seemed as if it might have, but the other night she turned a corner. She really did. I had to nearly physically snap her out of it, but something

happened. She started talking to me. She started asking questions and answering mine. She's still shocked, she's still scared and upset, but…she's curious.

She wants to know what was done to her…to us. She isn't crawling up into a ball and trying to will it all away. She wants to know. That's why I sent her to

Ellen."

Saul nodded as he tapped his fingers against the rim of the glass.

"She have any kids before?" He asked realizing that besides her political career and some scandalous rumors he never dared ask Bill to confirm, he never knew

much about Laura's life before the destruction of the Colonies. He figured she didn't but he was never sure. So many people had left loved ones behind and

been forced to go on without them almost as if they'd never existed.

"No," Bill answered followed by a small sip.

Once Laura started to come around she'd been able to partially open up to him about the choices she'd made in her last life. He was grateful for it but her

explanations broke his heart all over again. He wondered if her newly found fortitude wasn't in some way fueled by the notion of a second chance, but he

didn't dare propose it. She was just accepting that it was true and she hadn't said much yet to indicate she wanted a relationship with Katya at all. When Bill

even brushed the subject of seeing her again Laura looked almost frightened at the thought. He knew she needed time. She wanted to understand how the

child got there and if that's what she needed to do before she accepted who she was then he understood. He was just so relieved to see her out of the fog

she'd been in that he hesitated to jeopardize it in any way.

"She was a school teacher," Saul shrugged, "She must like kids."

"She loves children, but Katya isn't a child anymore," Bill corrected.

"Tell me that when you've spent the morning trying to get her to take a handful of meds," Saul mused getting a soft laugh from Bill.

Katya was impossible when she was sick. Even when she was a young girl they had to fight her tooth and nail to rest and do what was best for her health. It

was one of the reasons Saul left the cabin to come see Bill. He was happy and relieved to have her home, but Ellen was much better at dealing with her when

she was ill and he needed a break.

"In all honesty, Bill, Ellen and I did our very best with her, but we could still use some help. I keep waiting for the day when she doesn't need us anymore, the

day when my works gunna be done. Half the time I dread it, it's nice to be needed by my little girl, but the other half of the time I'm barking at her to get her

shit straight and wondering if that day is ever going to come…but I guess it doesn't work like that," Saul squinted.

"No, no it doesn't," Bill said with a knowing sigh laced with years and years of experience.

"Ya see?" Saul said with a smirk hoping he'd proved his point.

"I get it, Saul. I'm willing to play whatever part Katya will let me, but I don't know about Laura. I know she's curious to know what happened to her, what was

done to her…but as far as Katya goes, I still can't tell if Laura has any intentions of having a relationship with her. She was pretty pissed when she heard I went

and spoke to her on my own, but I'm not sure if that was because I was lying or because she wanted to be there with me. I just wish the two of them had

gotten off to a better start," Bill said rubbing his forehead.

"Bill, Katya is the most temperamental person I know. She could be mad as hell at you one day and the next she's like an angel. She's always been like that.

Part of it's just that she's a damn pistol and the rest, well, she's learned how to throw a hell of a tantrum from watching Ellen. You tell Laura not to take her

anger or her sharp tongue to heart. She doesn't mean half of what she says when she's upset. They just need some time. If Laura's willing, Katya will come

around," Saul assured him. Bill nodded but he looked unconvinced, "When the kids were about thirteen years old the Orbit Education System had a station

wide junior orchestra concert. During one of their rehearsals Alexi burped in Katya's ear and she smacked him over the head with her violin so hard he still has

a scar. Now she's married to the kid," Saul shrugged.

"You're making that up," Bill said with a scowl.

"I am not. Ask Ellen. Better yet, ask the Sergeant. Katya was kicked out of the concert on suspension and I still had to pay for a replacement instrument. That

kid's head broke that violin," Saul insisted breaking into laughter and inciting Bill to do the same.

"She sure sounds like a handful," Bill said raising his eyebrows.

"She was…is, but she's very loving and she's very loyal. As much as I complain about her, just one of her smiles reminds me that it's all worth it. She's got me

good." Saul happily confessed.

"I can see that," Bill smirked, "You and Ellen both," He added.

"Well I'm not ashamed to admit it, though sometimes I think we should have been tougher on her. After everything she'd been through before we got her Ellen

just wanted to spoil her with love and affection. I tried to be the disciplinarian, tried to play XO of the household but she was just so sweet and innocent, I just

couldn't help wanting to do the same most of the time. When she was little she wanted so badly to know you and Laura. She knew you were her parents and

she so desperately wanted her mother. I think sometimes Ellen and I went overboard trying to compensate. We meant well though."

Hearing Saul describe her as a little girl pining for a mother she never knew sent a sharp pang to Bill heart.

"I know you did, Saul," Bill acknowledged with a nod.

"I know that part of her is still somewhere in there behind that tough exterior. She's still the same little girl who clung to Ellen for dear life on nights she was

scared of the dark, and who would rush to give me a hug when I walked through the hatch after a shift. She's still the same little girl who just wanted her

mother. She's just…grown. Even though I know Ellen is dreading it, I hope maybe one day Laura can see that part of her."

"I hope so too. I'm not sure she wants to, but I hope so," Bill wistfully agreed.

"You know Ellen and I could never have children, and when I lost my son…when I lost Liam, I thought my second chance had died with him. Maybe Katya was

meant to be second chance for all of us," Saul posed.

"Maybe so," Bill considered for a moment, "Saul, when the frak did you become so prolific?" Bill joked.

"Try living a couple hundred thousand years. It gives you lots of time to think," Saul said clanking his glass against Bills.

Both men drank and Bill hoped Saul was right. He'd already accepted that Katya was his child. He'd already been completely taken with the knowledge that

she was Laura's. The circumstance was strange and parts of how she had come to be were downright awful, but even so Bill was internally captivated by the

idea. Even though it happened in the most bizarre way possible, knowing he and Laura had made a child together filled him with a sentimental satisfaction that

he didn't dare share with her yet.

"Just under a week until the download on Beta," Saul said changing the subject. If they were going to wait out the result of Laura's visit they might as well

think of something else to pass the time.

"Yeah," Bill answered taking another sip and staring off.

"I spoke to Margot this morning about the security concern. She's been working on transmitting a new firewall from the basestar. Said it's pretty much a go.

She seemed confident," Saul explained.

"But?" Bill said holding his glass inches from his lips.

"But…she also told me they found evidence that some inter-station communications may have been intercepted after all," Saul admitted gravely.

Bill stared at him but said nothing. He didn't have to. His face said it all and Saul could hardly look him in the eye. He knew Bill thought the stations had been

foolish in keeping a fully functioning network in system and now he was getting to say _I told you so_.

"Don't look at me like that," Saul told him.

Bill just grunted with a caustic roll of his eyes before finishing his drink.

"It's not public knowledge. In fact I'm not sure even Kaplan was informed yet. Margot said the EOC was pleased with their fix and since there hasn't been any

follow up since the attack they don't seem worried," Saul explained.

"But you are," Bill quickly observed.

He could suddenly see it written all over Saul's face.

Saul let out a long breathe.

"Ellen tried to get an extension to push back the Agathon's download. With Katya's injury and the recent breach, she thought it would be safer to wait a bit

longer but…I told her she'd better just follow along with the schedule as is."

Saul finished his last unsatisfying sip and rested the empty glass on his knee.

"So you think your so called lull in combat is coming to an end?" Bill filled in.

"I think…the sooner we can finally get the six of you together, the better off we'll all be," Saul answered.

Bill leaned back into the sofa with deep sigh. For a time they were quiet again each letting the booze and the news sink in but finally Bill broke the silence.

"Saul, what do you think the commander would say if I wanted to enlist?"

The colonel looked at him like he suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"Are you frakkin' crazy, Old Man?" Saul answered with a scowl.

Bill shook his head and gave him a half smile.

"Go fill us up," Bill said handing his empty glass to his friend.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

Margot was visiting Alpha for the weekend. Though she planned to stay in Katya and Alexi's cabin she was finding herself spending most of her time at the

Tigh's as Katya recuperated there under her aunt's watchful eye. Katya was in and out with the powerful pain killers Tawny put her on but Margot was happy to

sit by her side and lift her spirits during her more lucid moments. Ellen was glad to have the two girls in the cabin, even under the circumstances. It was just

like old times. They lounged on the sofa watching videos on the network and laughing. Margot used her communications expertise to help Katya configure and

reorganize her new station cuff taking her mind off of her sore neck by loading it full of new applications that hadn't yet been released to the general public.

Ellen was happy to bring them drinks and snacks just as she had when they were kids having a sleep over. She and Katya ribbed Margot about her upcoming

date and they all talked about general station gossip until Katya drifted off once more into a drug induced sleep snuggled up under blanket.

"She's out," Margot told Ellen who walked over to the sofa and shook her head.

"She should have her neck brace on," Ellen said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, last time I told her that she threw it at me. I have no idea where it landed," Margot giggled.

Ellen sat down on the coffee table with a huff.

"Well, she's going to pay for it when she wakes up." She shrugged, "So what are you and Sydra planning on doing later?" Ellen asked with an impish smile.

"I don't know," Margot blushed, "I figured we could head to the civvie side for some drinks, get the hell out of here for a while," She shrugged.

"She stays in the officer's quarters doesn't she? Hmm, not much privacy there," Ellen prodded.

"This is the first time I'm taking her out," Margot blushed with wide eyes.

Ellen had been sticking her nose into the girl's love lives since they were old enough to date. She had no qualms about asking for personal details and giving

unwarranted advice. She mostly just embarrassed them both, or had them laughing red in the face with her own taboo tales.

"So what's your point?" Ellen said with an arched eyebrow.

Margot just shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Hey when are you and mom heading over to Beta?" She asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation.

Ellen's face dropped at the mention of the Agathon download and she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Probably not until the end of the week, unless your mother has other ideas. You know I thought the EOC would allow for an extension when Katya got hurt,

but no go," Ellen shrugged.

"Yeah, they are really on mom's ass," Margot partially defended. She was aware of her mother's reputation but she also knew the pressure both she and Ellen

were under. "I thought we'd get an extension out of the security concern. Mom tried. She was worried about it just as much as anyone. She doesn't want to

jeopardize anything you've both worked so hard for. The committee said they were satisfied with the reconfigured firewall from the basestar. I mean, I stand

by the work my crew did, but I just can't help but feel like the committee is rushing things," Margot shrugged.

"I believe it," Ellen started but she was interrupted by a knock at the hatch. "Who the frak is that?"

She grimaced looking to Margot for a clue.

"We didn't invite anyone," The girl shrugged, "Stay put, Ellen. I'll get it," Margot said popping out of her seat and heading for the door.

As she got up she knocked Katya's blanket partially off of her and Ellen stood to gather it.

When Margot opened the door she was overcome by a familiar flood of anxiety as she found herself starring into the stunned face of Laura Roslin. She had to

stop meeting these people this way. When the woman stood in a wide eyed silence for more than few uncomfortable moments, Margot tried a nervous smile.

When it got no reaction she turned for help.

"Um, Ellen?" She called looking back at where she stood holding the blanket limply in her hands.

Margot stepped out of the way making sure she could see who her house guest was. As Ellen looked over and saw Laura starring mouth agape in Margot's

direction she felt her heart sink. She had been dreading her appearance for days and now here she was. Her dread was quickly replaced by annoyance and she

bunched the blanket in her folded arms.

"Laura?" She called once, "Laura!" She tried again finally snapping the woman out of her stupor.

Laura shook her head too shocked by Margot's appearance to be embarrassed by her floored reaction.

"Sorry, Ellen," She said quickly as she tried to take her eyes off the young woman before her.

"Are you coming in?" Ellen asked with obvious frustration seeping into her words.

Laura nodded and stepped through the hatch as Margot closed it behind her with a wave to the marine outside. She managed a small thank you as the girl

walked passed her.

"Laura, are you okay?" Ellen asked knowing exactly what her issue was but goading her none the less.

When the other woman nodded unconvincingly Ellen decided it was time for introductions.

"Laura Roslin, this is Specialist Margot Le Blanc. She's visiting us this weekend from Delta," Ellen vaguely explained. She knew that Laura was newly aware of

Katya, but Saul never mentioned if she'd been clued in to the heredity of the other children. If she hadn't, Ellen figured she was now.

"Le Blanc," Laura repeated as she turned to Margot again.

Margot tried another smile and offered her hand to Laura who took it tentatively.

"Yes, Ma'am," She confirmed. "You must have met my mom. Please don't hold it against me," She tried to joke and immediately regretted it. This woman had

met Michelle Le Blanc but she'd also known her real mother, and Margot wasn't sure just how Laura would take the musing comment. Thankfully she couldn't

tell if she'd even heard her, "I'm very honored to meet you Ms. Roslin," Margot attempted. She and her three counterparts had been coached on how to greet

these people their entire lives. She felt somewhat gratified in finally getting to do it.

Laura gave her the biggest smile she could muster which felt like a lot more than it was.

"Good to meet you Specialist."

She was surprised she was even able to get that much out. When Bill told her that this girl was D'Anna's spitting image he wasn't kidding. She looked a good

deal younger than D'Anna had ever appeared, her hair was a lighter blonde and her eyes a soft grey, but the facial features were dead on. Laura didn't quite

know exactly what she expected when she'd decided to come find Ellen but being greeted by a face she hadn't seen in thousands of years hadn't occurred to

her.

Margot made her way back to the sofa once Laura let go of her hand.

"What can I do for you, Laura?" Ellen asked shaking out the blanket and draping it over Katya who still slept undisturbed.

When Laura noticed her curled up on the sofa her throat closed up tight and she completely lost her breathe. If seeing Margot had been a shock, finally seeing

Katya was the surprise punch to the gut that followed. She hadn't been ready for it. She just figured she would still be in the ward. She should have braced

herself for the possibility but she hadn't. Now she was fighting the urge to fall apart in front of Ellen and the young stranger who didn't look like a stranger at

all. Fighting a hitch in her throat Laura managed to partially find her voice.

"Is she alright?" She asked in a shaky whisper as she knowingly looked down at her daughter for the first time.

She saw the bandage over her temple and she shuddered as she remembered all the blood from the other night. Katya's blood, her blood.

"She's fine. She's sleeping," Ellen said quickly and without sympathy for the other woman's obvious emotion, "What do you need, Laura?"

Ellen's apparent irritation was enough incite some of Laura's own anger.

"I need to talk to you," She said finally finding her strength and giving the other woman a stern glare.

Ellen huffed. She knew this was coming but she just wasn't ready for it.

"I can't right now. If you think I'm getting into this here, you're out of your mind," Ellen smirked.

Laura took the flippant jab at her psyche a little more personality than it was meant and it made her anger flair more than she should have let it.

"I didn't ask you to do it _here_, Ellen," She bit back.

"Well, _my kid_ isn't well, so I'm not leaving her," Ellen responded with a stubborn shrug.

Laura palmed her forehead overwhelmed with frustration. She could hear the intent in every one of Ellen's words. She felt their sting like salt in a wound, but

she still needed her help.

"Ellen, I need to talk to you. I need some answers and I don't know where the frak else to go. Now if you won't give them to me, at least point me in the

direction of someone who can. Please?" Laura appealed hating that her request had such a despairing tone. She didn't want to beg the woman but she would if

she had to. "I think you owe me that much," Laura said taking her eyes away from Ellen's and glancing toward where Katya slept.

Ellen inhaled deeply and held it as she followed Laura's eyes. For a moment both women watched over Katya in a tense silence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ellen," Margot said tentatively, "But, I'm happy to sit with Katya if you two want to step out for a while. I don't have to be anywhere for

a couple of hours," She suggested trying to sound as innocent as possible. She knew the offer would probably have her in the dog house with Ellen Tigh, but

she didn't care. She couldn't help feeling for the woman she just met. The last time she'd seen Laura Roslin she was choking in a vat of cylon goo. Now she

looked like she was ready to crack. Something about the scene didn't sit well with her. She knew her own birth mother would come face to face with Michelle

Le Blanc soon and though she knew her adoptive mother would never share the degree of possessiveness for her as Ellen seemed to for Katya, she didn't like

the tension she felt in this foreboding situation.

"Are you sure Margot? I don't want to make you late for your date," Ellen pressed.

"I'll get ready here. That way Alexi won't have to take a break to let me into their cabin. It's fine," Margot assured with a grin.

Ellen rubbed at her eyes trying to decide what to do. She knew if Laura went back to Bill and told him she'd refused to speak to her there would be another

Tigh throw down once Saul got wind of it. She had to walk a fine line. If she completely alienated Laura she'd risk inciting Katya's sympathies for her. If she

just gave in and spoke to her there was a chance she could get her to leave without Katya ever knowing she'd shown up. She looked back to where Laura

stood. She hated that the desperate look in the other woman's eyes actually made her feel awful. Ellen knew why she was there. She wanted to know what the

hell was done to her. She wanted to know how the frak she had a twenty-two year old daughter after only being conscious for a solid week. She did believe

that Laura had every right to know what happened to her body before she got there. Ellen figured that giving her access to her files and records without proper

explanation would probably send her off the deep end. She wanted her away from Katya, not useless to the entire project. Laura was still her responsibility.

Saul was right. She couldn't lose sight of that.

"Alright," She finally agreed. "If you're positive you'll be okay with her, Margot."

"It's fine. I'll watch her sleep and when she wakes up we'll just hang out. If starts giving me grief I'll just shove one of those big white pills down her throat. I

watched you do it all day," Margot chided playfully earning a scowl from Ellen.

"I'll try to be back soon. If she wakes up make sure she drinks some water and take another dose. If she wants to go back to sleep have her move into the

bedroom and put that brace on. Lying there on the couch can't be good for her neck. If you need to leave before I get back call the colonel," Ellen worriedly

instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Margot said with a smile and a nod.

She wondered what Katya's reaction was going to be when she told her about the awkward exchange between her two would be mothers. Thankfully, unlike

most people, the captain didn't scare Margot a bit.

Laura watched Ellen bend down and tuck the blanket under Katya's chin before placing a kiss on her sleeping cheek. Irrationally the scene sent a painful jolt to

her heart. She was suddenly relieved they would be leaving the cabin.

Ellen looked up with a simper of a smile somewhat satisfied with the look on Laura's face.

"C'mon. Let's go," She said turning to walk toward the hatch.

Ellen turned to see that Laura hadn't followed. She was still dumbstruck and staring down at Katya.

"Laura, before I change my mind," Ellen called out in rude honestly.

Laura finally nodded and turned to follow her.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly.

Ellen shrugged.

"How 'bout the scene of the crime?"


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you again to all returning readers. To anyone who's left a note or review; thanks for taking the time.

**WARNINGS**: STORY RATED **M**. ++Chapter warning for semi detailed description of clinical/medical procedures. Squeamish?

Warnings for language and adult themes.

As always I would be grateful to hear what you think and if you're still enjoying this read.

Disclaimer is in CH1.

Happy weekend and Good Hunting!

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MILITARY LABORATORY

YEAR: 2315

The two women walked the long halls in silence, neither bothering to even look at the other. They each walked with the same thing on their mind. They both knew it, but it did little to impede the tension between them. Once they reached their destination Ellen ran her cuff quickly over the hatch panel and entered the lab with a determined stride. Looking around the sparsely populated room Ellen found her target. She motioned for Laura to stay by the hatch and zeroed in on the young doctor who was busily engrossed in her work.

"Sydra," Ellen called quickly getting her attention.

"Mrs. Tigh," The scientist greeted happily, "I haven't seen you in here since…" Sydra trailed off when she noticed Laura Roslin nervously standing by the entrance. She hadn't seen the woman since her download and first days in the infirmary. It was wild for Sydra to see her in the lab where she'd existed in an inanimate state as the focus of her work for years.

"Yeah, well about that," Ellen said motioning in Laura's direction. "I need you to clear the lab for a while," She instructed.

Sydra narrowed her dark eyes unsure of what Ellen meant.

"Mrs. Tigh, I can't. I have doctors and techs in the middle of…"

"Yes, you can Sydra," Ellen interrupted, "I'm _telling_ you that you can. The most important thing that has ever or will ever come out of this lab is standing right over there. You can take a break," She insisted, "Besides, I know you have plans tonight. Your date's getting ready over at my cabin as we speak. Go home early and do the same."

Sydra was annoyed at what she deemed an inappropriate reference to her personal life, but having an extra hour or so to get ready wasn't the worst idea.

"You know the lab rules; there is supposed to be at least one staff member on duty at all times," Sydra argued.

"For the rest of the evening_ I'm_ that staff member," Ellen answered.

Technically she was right; she was a senior staff member, but she had little knowledge of anything outside of the project that might need attending to.

"Let me keep a tech here," Sydra posed.

"No," Ellen stubbornly countered.

Hearing the exchange was making Laura nervous. She was already reeling at the view she had of the empty chamber she knew her body once occupied. The fact that Ellen seemed so insistent that they be alone worried her.

"Mrs. Tigh, you're being unreasonable," Sydra said becoming somewhat flustered.

"And you're being insubordinate, Dr. Kahdim. Now if it helps, keep the video feed streaming on your cuff, on your tablet I don't care. Just get out, and take your staff with you. An hour, hour and a half is all I'm asking. Then you can send whoever you want back in here and go enjoy your night out."

Sydra shook her head in frustration finally giving in. She turned with a huff and went to dismiss her minimal staff. Ellen made her way back to Laura.

"Guess you don't want an audience," Laura said as she watched the techs and doctors slowly disperse.

"No, _I_ could give a frak. I did that for you," Ellen corrected.

Laura felt her face and neck go flush at Ellen's words.

Once the lab was clear Ellen went around and shut some of the more blaring laboratory lights off. She was already getting a headache and the bright white of the room wasn't helping. She watched Laura stare at the empty tanks for a moment wondering how she would even begin. She supposed she might as well let

Laura ask away.

"Home sweet, home?" Ellen teased getting Laura's attention.

Laura glared at her through the corner of her eye not amused by the reference.

"Take a seat, Laura," Ellen said gesturing to two lab stools that sat at a center island.

They both sat on the same side of the counter and for a while they fell into an uneasy silence again. Ellen was bothered by Laura's dejected demeanor. She had expected her to start demanding answers right away. The fact that Ellen now had to offer up information at her own acquiescence was more than irritating.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of her right now, Laura. Doctor's orders. It's her first day out of the ward and I'm not going to spend it silently staring at you, so, why don't you tell me what you want to know so I can get back to her?" Ellen said in a spiteful tone but when she saw Laura's eyes suddenly water she felt an abrupt and unexpected rush of regret. Laura hung her head down slightly and Ellen could see large heavy droplets already quietly falling into her lap. She needed to calm herself down and consider the situation Laura was in. She was totally confused and at least in this Ellen couldn't fault her. She remembered the rage she felt herself when she'd first found out about the four children and she could only imagine what might be running through Laura's mind. Before she could stop herself she reached a hand out to cover the other women's knee.

"Look, Laura. I'm sorry," She admitted, "I'm just…sorry," She repeated keeping her meaning vague.

Laura looked up at her slowly. Her eyes though still tear filled had taken on an obvious sheen of indignation.

"Ellen, I get it," She said sharply, "I do. I really frakking do, so why don't you quit punishing me for something I can't help just long enough so that I can frakking understand it?"

Ellen leaned back slowly, took a deep breath and nodded.

"So…" Ellen started with a shrug, "When did he tell you?"

Laura wiped at her eyes with both hands.

"After we left your cabin. The night of the attack," She answered in a low voice.

Ellen nodded again considering her response.

"I know it's a shock. I remember the day I found out. Saul has spent the last fifteen years trying to figure out how he was going to tell you both. I guess he figured as far as you were concerned it was better coming from Bill."

Laura had no response and her forlorn nature was making Ellen feel somewhat uneasy.

"Can I ask what else he told you?" Ellen tentatively inquired.

Laura took a shaky breath.

"He told me about the others," She admitted, "I just…I didn't expect to see that girl today."

"It's startling I know. I watched her grow up and every time I saw her she looked more and more like D'Anna. It's a little spooky, but sometimes kids just look like their…parents. She's a very sweet girl. Good natured, very friendly, always wants to lend a helping hand. In that way she's so much more like Sam," Ellen said wistfully remembering the last time she'd seen him, manically babbling on an overheated Galactica and she remembered the promise she made him.

"Did Bill tell you why?" Ellen pried.

"Yeah," Laura said shortly with a nod, "Not at first, but he filled in whatever blanks he could later. Do you actually believe those people thought that such a farfetched plan would work?" She asked obviously doubting the validity of the story she was given.

"To be fair, Laura, the whole thing is so farfetched and these people were so desperate at the time, yes I believe it. It's well documented that it was their intention to replace the need for your resurrection. When I found out I went over every recorded feed and every log possible. They accepted that they had made a mistake only a few years later but that was their original intent," Ellen explained. "I won't defend what they did. They obviously knew from the start that Saul and I would never stand for it. It took us seven years to even get wind of it. It was immoral and it was wrong, but once we found out what they did to you, there were already four little kids thriving around the system," She finished.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I actually…that she's…" Laura couldn't finish her thoughts without getting choked up.

With a sigh Ellen got up and retrieved a lab tablet where it sat docking on a nearby counter. She sat back down beside Laura and turned the device on. After a punching in a few directives she motioned for Laura to run her cuff over the screen. With a trembling wrist Laura did as she was asked. Nothing projected from the device, instead Ellen turned it back to face herself. She swiped and tapped for a while seemingly searching for something. When she finally found what she was looking for she sat the tablet down on the counter top and set it to project above the screen.

"What's this?" Laura asked looking at the image and back at Ellen.

"It's an Earth Orbit system birth certificate," She explained, "It's Katya's," She added moving the device with its trailing image closer to where Laura sat.

The document was illuminated in Alpha's pale blue, matching the color of their cuffs and the station's military service bands. As Laura read it she felt like she was in a daze.

**EARTH ORBIT CERTIFICATION OF LIVE BIRTH**

ALPHA STATION

YEKATERINA NATALIA ISAKOFF

#A8893YNI

SEX: FEMALE

BORN ON THE 8TH OF AUGUST, 2293

AT 1510

760 GRAMS/ 1.68 LBS 14.02 INCHES/ 35.6 CM

ALPHA STATION MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY

MOTHER: LAURA ROSLIN - FATHER: WILLIAM ADAMA

RESIDING DOCTOR: MIKHAIL SEVASTIAN ISAKOFF

*SEE NOTIFICATION OF LEGAL ADOPTION AT BIRTH

BY DR. MIKHAIL SEVASTIAN ISAKOFF

***ADDENDUM OF GESTATIONAL MATURITY**

WITNESSED ON THE 1ST OF NOVEMBER, 2293

AT 0807

2622 GRAMS/ 5.78 LBS 18.70 INCHES/47.5 CM

ALPHA STATION MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY

MOTHER: LAURA ROSLIN FATHER: WILLIAM ADAMA

LEGAL GUARDIAN: MIKHAIL SEVASTIAN ISAKOFF

RESIDING DOCTORS: MIKHAIL ISAKOFF &amp; NING XAO

Laura's eyes were wide as she read the certificate three times over. There were so many peculiarities but all she could focus on was seeing the word mother next to her own name. When her eyes moved to read it a fourth time she forced herself to stop. She closed her lips that had unconsciously gone lax in her astonishment over the simple document and she swallowed hard.

"I thought seeing it in plain text might help it sink in a bit," Ellen offered gaining Laura's focus once more.

Laura shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"I feel like the more I learn the more I realize I don't understand," She said looking back at the illuminated record.

Ellen moved her jaw back and forth considering how to go on. She wanted to leave. A look at her cuff not only showed that it was time to wake Katya for

another dose of medication, but it showed a message from Saul; _Keep your head, think of kitten_. He obviously knew where she was, or at least who she was with. Ellen _was_ thinking of Katya. She was all she could think about. Right now she was struggling over how the hell she was going to explain the beginning of

the girl's life to her mother without having the woman fall in love with her just as Ellen had through the same process. She remembered meeting Katya for the first time; a beautiful little girl with sapphire eyes full of fear and wonder. She'd immediately felt for her, but it wasn't until she'd looked through the girl's records, and saw everything from her first gestational images to videos of her as a toddler that she truly fell head over heels for the child. She couldn't wait to pick her up from Michelle Le Blanc's temporary custody and take her home once their adoption was final. Ellen still so often went through Katya's baby pictures and videos, looking at the six years of her life she missed. She longed to hold the tiny infant she saw fussing in the lab with only a clinical foster father and his band of technicians there for comfort. She wished she could have been there to witness the bright little girl learn to walk and speak two languages before she was even two years old. She wished she had been there to see her learn to read, to watch her put on her first pair of ballet slippers, and lose her first tooth and she wished she and Saul had been there to save her from the atrocity she'd eventually witnessed. Ellen had experienced that part of Katya's life only through saved logs, old images and archived videos but it had all been more than enough to open her heart to make room for her, and soon she took up most of the space there. Ellen was afraid once she shared Katya's story the same would be true for Laura. Her only hope was that the woman seemed more appalled than endeared by the news so far. Perhaps she wouldn't be as taken with idea, no matter what she saw.

When Laura looked back at Ellen she was surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes as well but she blinked them back and cleared her throat quickly when she noticed she had Laura's attention.

"Katya was the first," Ellen offered, "She's the oldest out of the four. Once your pregnancy was confirmed and considered stable…" Ellen hesitated as she saw

Laura go pale at her words, "…they moved on to Sharon Agathon, then Caprica. D'Anna was last. That's the way things are usually done. It's the order of your creation. It's why your resurrection was first, and why Karl and Sharon are going next."

As she saw Laura's pallor she rethought the situation.

"Laura, are you sure you want to hear all of this right now? Maybe you should wait. I'll approve your access to your records now. Maybe then you can just go through them when you're ready," Ellen suggested hoping she'd found an out.

Laura shook her head.

"No. I want to know and I want you to tell me. I know there isn't another soul left on this station that knows what went on as well as you. I'm not weeding through that mess of medical records without you, Ellen." Laura said with a quaking insistence.

"Then I suggest you get grip, Laura," Ellen raked, "If you're already going white as a ghost then how the hell are you going to handle the rest of it? I'll tell you what you want to know, but I'm not offering to scrape you off the floor once I'm done."

Laura bit at the inside of her cheek as Ellen spoke. She knew she was right, no matter how crass her words were and it was the second time in as many days that she'd gotten the same suggestion. It was true. If she was going to get through any of this she needed to find some sense of strength. Inhaling as slowly and as steadily as she could she did her best to steel her nerves.

"You're right," She admitted looking directly into Ellen's eyes. She sat up straighter on the stool and placed both hands in her lap,"I want to know how," She finally said with more confidence.

Ellen suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and groan. She had a fleeting thought that this was some kind of cosmic karma for every unwanted sex talk she'd ever given Katya and Margot.

"Guess you never taught sex-ed?" Ellen teased with an arch of her brow and a cheeky smirk.

It was only an attempt to break the grim tension but Laura's response was less than appreciative.

"Fine," Ellen said swiveling her stool to face the table and placing her palms against the cold counter top, "I'm sure you've gathered as much, but since neither one of you was in any position to willingly participate the deviant motherfrakkers just went ahead and did it anyway. I worked so closely with those people. They did so much good and then they just betrayed me," Ellen said shaking her head. She still had never forgiven the group for what they kept from what they'd kept from her. She'd accepted Xao's apology long ago, knowing he had little to do with the actual project offshoot until it was too late to stop, but Le Blanc was different. As closely as she and Michelle had worked over the last fifteen years their relationship still held an undercurrent of malice, "The EOC gave them the go-ahead and they took you and Bill out of stasis and put you both on life support. You can surmise what they did to Bill to get his contribution. Wham-bam, he was back in the tank in no time. But you…well your body was out for the majority of the year," Ellen almost stopped when she saw Laura grip the end of the counter but, she figured she had to allow her some measure of reaction, just as long as she didn't lose what was left of her mind in front of her, "Le Blanc didn't want to rely on artificial insemination. She knew if it didn't work the first time they'd just have to fish Bill out of the tank again. She had Isakoff do an ova harvest. They pumped your body full of hormones to hyper-stimulate your ovaries. Then they pumped you full of even more to mature the resulting ova and then Isakoff performed an egg retrieval. You can look it up later if you want. The extraction is no picnic, but without your consciousness your body didn't have the capabilities to feel pain…Do you, uh, want me to stop?"

Ellen thought Laura looked like she was about to be sick to her stomach but she shook her head.

"No. Keep going," She said in a trembling whisper as if her voice had escaped and left the rest of her there to bear the brunt of the storm.

It was the weakest _no_ Ellen had ever heard but she went on anyway.

"Isakoff had his team externally fertilized your harvested eggs with Bill's sperm creating several viable embryos. Then, Ms. Popular, they did another procedure on you. They did what they call an elective single embryo transfer. They basically took what they thought to be the strongest and most viable embryo and they implanted it. Lucky for those creepy bastards, it took the first time. If it hadn't or you'd miscarried later on they would have done it again with a second and a third until it either worked or they exhausted their embryo supply, but that wasn't the case. They didn't even need the rest. Oh, and before you lose your shit, the rest of those embryos have been destroyed. They discarded them two years later, so you don't have a brood somewhere on ice, if that's where your mind was going."

It hadn't been, but it was now. Laura had never gone from being so sickened to being so relieved so quickly.

"Like I said once you were about six weeks along the same process was started on Helo and Sharon and it just went down the line. I'll refrain from sharing the details about the others with you if you don't mind. There are still two other woman who get to hear their own lovely tale," Ellen said caustically now reminded that she still had to go through this twice more. Technically she'd only be responsible for Sharon now that Bishop was dead. She could leave D'Anna to Michelle, but she wouldn't do that to one of her own. D'Anna was a Three, one of Ellen's own creations just as Sharon was and she wouldn't let Le Blanc coldly tell either of them about their children. She wouldn't even do that to Caprica had she still been in the mix. Ellen imagined it would be easier with the others. They were Cylon women. They instinctively understood the value of experimentation for the greater good and they understood that sometimes awful mistakes were made. They understood that sometimes the wrong road was taken. More importantly she expected they'd be fascinated, even honored to bear a miracle that humans so often took for granted and in that Ellen would wholly empathize with them. She wasn't dreading explaining anything to them as much as she was dreading the rest of her conversation with Laura. She just didn't have the same stake at hand when it came to the rest. Laura turned to the counter and leaned her elbows on the table letting her head hang heavily on her palms. She needed a second. She needed a moment to regroup and let what Ellen was telling her sink in. She was breaking out into a cold sweat that she couldn't suppress. Though she heard Ellen's words and descriptions they all seemed to echo in her head registering in delay.

"I'm sorry, Ellen. I just need a minute," Laura mumbled into her hands.

"That's alright. I'm actually impressed you're even still in the seat," Ellen admitted.

With a deep sigh she got up to search for the staff cooler. Once she located it she retrieved two bottles of water. When she returned and placed one on the counter beside Laura, the other women nearly jumped out of her skin scaring Ellen in return.

"Frak, Laura, it's just a bottle of water. I'm not scooping in to troll for more of your eggs," Ellen chided.

Laura exhaled with a slight glare in Ellen's direction.

"I'm sorry. My nerves are just…"

"That's alright. I get it," Ellen said palming her own bottle as she stood by Laura's side. "Look, Laura, I just have to say something before I go on. I _am_ sorry that all of this happened to you. I'm sorry that the body I planned for you to have was violated in such an awful way. I never intended for that to happen. The man that did all of this to you, well, he was dead by the time I found out. I never got to tell him what I thought about him. I took that out on the other three doctors and the men and women who sanctioned it. It's just…even though all of this was so wrong and even though Saul and I were disgusted and enraged by it…well…then we got pretty familiar with the end result and like Saul always says; it's hard for us to wish now that it never happened. No matter how she got here, we could never wish Katya hadn't been born," Ellen confessed. She wasn't sure why she'd told Laura all of that. Ellen's vision for their new bodies had never included them finding out they had been used and defiled before they ever got the chance to inhabit them. She felt partially responsible for that part. Perhaps this was the form her apology was taking but she wasn't for a second going to let this women think that her condolence for the circumstance in any way effected her love for Katya. If Laura wanted to close her eyes and wish the kid had never existed that was her business but Ellen was going to make sure she knew Katya was wanted and loved no matter how she felt. Ellen watched Laura still leaning on the table. She saw her wince and she watched a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. She wasn't about to console her. The last admission of sympathy was all she was going to get for the moment. Just when she decided to give her a few more minutes to regroup Laura's voice caught her off guard.

"How'd she get here?" She asked with her head still supported by her hands at her temples.

Ellen's eyes narrowed and she took her seat on other stool again.

"Not sure what you mean," She said crossing her legs.

"Cut the crap, Ellen," Laura said finally lifting her head to look at her.

Ellen smirked and leaned back recalling their visit to the ward together. She took a sip from her water bottle before she spoke.

"I know Tawny let you see your chart that day in the clinic, Laura," Ellen said cocking her head to the side, "She came right out of that room and admitted it to me after her stupid screw up. Some brilliant doctor; I almost shoved my fist down her throat," She scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well frak you for not telling me then," Laura bit turning to face her.

"No. Frak yourself, Laura," Ellen countered with a sardonic laugh as she suddenly leaned forward, "Do you think I can't see how godsdamn unhinged you've been since you got here? Good lords, you've been beside yourself! Look, I'm very sorry for the trouble you've been having adjusting, but if you're under the assumption that you've been doing a good job hiding it then let me assure you that you've lost your touch. Maybe the others don't see it but I do. Guess this version of Laura Roslin can't cloak her feelings as well as the old one. What happened, Laura? The _Old Man_ turn you soft?" Ellen taunted, "If you thought I was going to tell you that day in the ward with that manic look in your eyes and a hormone surge to boot then you're crazier than I thought."

Laura silently seethed for a moment as she shot daggers back at Ellen. She could claw her eyes out right now for being so dead on, for calling her on every painful truth, for being such an antagonizing bitch and most of all for bringing her back in the first place, but to do that would be to prove the woman's point. Laura still needed her as much as she loathed the thought. Ellen had all the answers she was searching for, and most importantly she was the closest person in this world to Katya. If they were ever going to get anywhere, if they were ever going to get through this, Laura couldn't give in to every spiteful goad she threw at her. She had to keep Ellen talking.

"Well maybe I'm not as fragile as I was then," Laura posed using all of her strength to show some sense of confidence in her statement, "I want to know. I don't know what that doctor told you, but what I saw on that chart was fleeting and vague, so just answer me. I've known for almost three days now and I've gone over this body in the mirror for more hours than I care to admit. I can't find a sign."

Ellen bit at her lip and tapped her fingertips on the counter. She just wanted to get home to snuggle up on the sofa with Katya and forget any of this was a reality, but she couldn't. This was her responsibility. Whatever resulted from it she'd just have to deal with it later. She leaned to where the tablet sat between them and pulled it closer so she could reach the projected document. She read it for herself for about the hundredth time in fifteen years and she let out exasperated huff.

"Kind of a mouthful isn't it?" She wistfully gestured to where Katya's full name was shown, "Not what I would have picked but I guess it grew on me," She snarked and shrugged with a small smile, "She's always been so proud of being born under the Leo constellation. She takes the cat thing to heart if you haven't noticed," Ellen softly giggled thinking back to fifteen birthdays they'd celebrated together, "She was born right here in the lab with minimal staff. The offshoot of the project was still being kept a secret by the government. It was on a need to know basis and I wasn't on the guest list."

Laura looked back over each line of the birth certificate for a fourth time. It was still just a bizarre as the first. Katya's name, her station number, her birth date and time, it was all there but it just didn't seem real.

"Why was she so tiny?" Laura finally asked in a strained whisper as she thumbed away the new tears that started down her cheek. It was the first specific question she managed to ask. She'd noticed before, but it had just been too overwhelming at first for most of it to register.

"She was," Ellen echoed running her finger over where Katya's birth length and weight were listed. "She was tiny but she was perfect," She continued as her own eyes welled and threatened to spill. "The doctors decided that they didn't want any of you to have to undergo any major surgery. Though these children were seen as your possible replacements, nothing was certain. Your safety was still their number one priority. That meant they couldn't let them go to term,"Ellen explained, "If they had it would have made the delivery processes much more complicated in the state your bodies were in, nearly impossible without surgical intervention. The decision of when to take them was left up to each doctor. Isakoff's notes actually indicate that he meant to take her sooner, but there were some complications, some bleeding during your seventeenth week, I think it was. He didn't want to risk any trauma to you or the baby at that point, so he waited," Ellen said with a halting breath as the heavy tears in her eyes finally shed. She took the tablet in hand and quickly swiped away the birth certificate. She searched for the data she wanted as Laura sat watching her mouth agape. When Ellen finally found what she was looking for her breath hitched in her throat, "Gods, even her gestational images were precious," She said out loud, though she hadn't intended to. She didn't care; she wasn't going to stifle her emotions for Laura. She didn't think she could have if she tried. As she looked at the image of Katya still all scrunched up in the womb she hesitated to place it down to where Laura could see it. It was like she was suddenly having to hand off something she'd always kept for herself. When she finally willed herself to project the picture she placed it between them on the table and immediately heard Laura let out an audible gasp.

Laura was so overcome that her cries felt stuck. They felt like they were lodged in her throat, trapped deep in her chest threatening to burst in some sorrow filled spontaneous combustion. The baby in the picture could have been anyone's. It had the same large bulbous head, the same button nose, and the same tightly cocooned little body that was standard for any in-utero fetal imaging. She remembered her sister's ultrasounds looking just like this, ones friends showed her, even both of Richard's children and she could never tell one from the other. She still couldn't. The baby in the picture could have belonged to anyone, but it didn't. It was hers. It was her baby, still warmly protected inside her.

"You didn't get very big," Ellen said now carefully watching Laura's reaction to the photo, "I mean it was obvious. Anyone could tell, but still, that's one reason why there's no lingering evidence. At twenty-six weeks Dr. Isakoff decided you were both healthy and stable enough. They induced labor with an intravenous cocktail of synthetic hormones and pharmaceuticals. With specially engineered electrodes; two at the base of your skull and a half a dozen others strategically placed around your body, they had decent control over your muscle function. They were able to manipulate them with corresponding software, though; I imagine your body did most of the work itself. It's a natural process, no matter how unnatural the setting. The female body's just designed to do it. You'd be surprised how much of it is actually involuntary," Ellen said as she watched Laura's wet eyes double in size, "Your body labored for a full day before she was born. I know she was less than two pounds but it still didn't look like a cake walk to me…but I wouldn't know anything about that…then again, neither would you," Ellen bitterly reminded them both with sniffle and a shrug, "When she finally arrived she couldn't cry, her lungs still weren't strong enough. She couldn't even open her eyes yet, but she kicked her little feet pretty good. I guess that's all she could do to let everyone know she was here," Ellen said smiling through her own tears remembering the sight.

When she reached out for the tablet again Laura suddenly grabbed her wrist to stop her. Their eyes locked, both pairs heartsick and tear filled.

"No, Ellen. I can't watch that," Laura said fearfully with her hand still tightly gripping Ellen's arm, "I can't."

Ellen nodded her head slowly.

"It's alright, Laura," She said in a more gentle tone, "I wasn't going to play it. I get it. It's not easy to watch," She offered as she saw some sense of relief form on Laura's face and felt her fist unclench from where it clamped her wrist. "It's available to you though…if you ever do want to watch it. You should know that other than me and any lab staff that needed it for reference, no one else has really seen it except for Katya, and that was her right. For a while in time, her records were your records so she has access to it too. Her father…Isakoff, he'd always been very open and truthful about the process with her, but I know she eventually got curious and wanted to see for herself. Most of the staff that was in attendance was killed in the attack and so Katya is probably one of a handful of people alive to have ever seen it," She explained studying Laura's reaction for a clue that it was safe to go on.

When Laura finally gave half a nod and leaned back on her seat Ellen took the tablet and continued.

"I know it seems dangerous to have purposely taken a baby so premature but it's actually common here and quite safe. Back on the Colonies preterm babies were avoided at all costs but here, sometimes they're even planned for. Once Katya was born she was put in what they call a gestational chamber or an artificial womb. It basically looks like a little version of the stasis chambers you were in. It allows for healthy fetal development. It's certainly not optimum but people choose to do it here all the time for health concerns or even just to get back to work early. Women in the military or with other physically demanding positions for instance, sometimes find it to be a fitting alternative to a forty week long process. Some women with health issues that impede them from carrying a pregnancy to term greatly benefit from the option. There is an entire laboratory on the civilian side of this station that looks like some kind of aquatic nursery. It's a little bizarre at first but parents can go visit their babies and watch them grow without the burden of respirators and tubes and wires encumbering their little bodies. As long as the placenta and umbilical cord are kept intact they thrive pretty well in the synthetic amniotic environment."

Laura's eyes were shut as she rubbed at her temples to keep them from throbbing. The overload of extraordinary information was physically wearing at her. She felt bile rise in her throat and she squelched it down.

"I don't understand, Ellen. If they could do that why did they bother implanting the embryo? Why use a body that couldn't function without life-support and remote electrodes when they have frakking baby making machines?"

Laura' stomach turned again as she thought of some designer baby factory. She got shivers when she remembered Kara's story about the clinics she found back on Cylon occupied Caprica. What Ellen was describing was straight out the nightmares that Starbuck's stories had inspired and imagining her own baby in such a chilling setting would be enough to inspire new ones.

"They aren't baby making machines, Laura. She couldn't have survived without you first. A fetus can only safely be moved to one of those chambers at twelve weeks. The earlier they go the bigger the risk. They can't just grow a baby like it's a frakkin' tulip. They've tried and failed for years. Work's with clones, doesn't work with zygotes and even I don't understand why," Ellen defended letting just a bit of frustration come into her voice again, "Look, they didn't use a surrogate because of their bullshit theory about combining your souls or whatever crap they thought they were accomplishing, and they couldn't just grow these kids in tanks like frakking clones, no offence, so whatever way you want to look at it the fact is she came from you," Ellen said with finality.

Laura opened her eyes and looked everywhere but at Ellen. She finally nodded in acceptance. Ellen was right. There was no changing any of this. She remembered the dream she'd woken from in the middle of the night. Everything had seemed so real. If she let herself she could still remember just how it felt to feel a new life fluttering inside of her, but she knew the memory was false, that she'd never truly know, and that just made her want to forget.

"Her chamber was set up right over there," Ellen gestured, "Not far away from Bill's. She was taken out on the first of November, three months after her delivery."

When Ellen started again Laura couldn't help but notice the introspective look in her eyes that took over every time she spoke about Katya. There was no denying how Ellen felt about her. Laura could see it the first time Saul and Ellen introduced the girl, but now hearing the other woman talk about her daughter's birth with such raw emotion truly showed her the depth of the connection. It felt strange. She should have been grateful that her daughter had a mother to care for her, but there was a bitterness to knowing Ellen experienced a love Laura knew she probably never would. Saul seemed to have a close and loving relationship with her too and now even Bill had spoken with her and developed some kind of friendly rapport. Laura could already see in his eyes that he'd developed paternal feelings for her. That had always been so easy for him. On Galactica there were more than just a few young men and women who he treated as if they were his children. She'd never been able to do that in all the time she spent in the fleet. Billy had come close to feeling like a son, but when he died she'd worked hard to suppress the maternal feelings she'd developed for him. It was too hard to go on without doing so. Even Kara and Lee had been a challenge for her. She hadn't felt like Bill's children were her own until it was too late, until she was dying and she summoned some of her last bits of strength to wave goodbye to them. Now she had her own daughter, her own flesh and blood and everyone else seemed to have a decent relationship with the girl. It left her feeling like an outsider again, but the thing that saddened her most was that she still wasn't sure she wanted in.

"We never celebrated November first as her birthday, even though it's listed on her certificate as an addendum. Sometimes we teased her that she had two, but she didn't like that. She knew exactly when she was truly born. She was such a beautiful baby," Ellen said with fresh tears, remembering the first pictures she'd seen of the tiny infant. She looked down to search for some on the tablet unsure if Laura would even choose to look at them, but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to see them for herself, "Even at full gestation she was just a little peanut. She didn't even make it to six pounds before she was out of the chamber, but she was strong and healthy and her lungs worked just fine. She made up for all the crying she couldn't do the first time around," Ellen said smiling down at a photo of Katya in a lucite bassinet in the lab. The file caption indicated that the image was captured only six hours out of the gestation chamber. She had a few wisps of dark hair and a still pink complexion all wrapped up in an Alpha blue colored blanket. Ellen cleared her throat doing her best to rid her voice of its trembling. Katya's baby photos made her smile but they brought up so much emotion that they never failed to make her cry as well. Now with Laura's added presence she could hardly hold back her weeping. Whether Laura understood it or not she already had a bond with Katya that Ellen was so deeply envious of, "They kept you out the entire time she was in the chamber," She started again. "They wanted your body to fully recover before they put it back into stasis and as much as I know you don't want to hear this part, they wanted to make sure they had accumulated a decent supply of milk for her first few months," Ellen admitted as she watched Laura wince, "Isakoff said he didn't want to use synthetic formula if he didn't have to," She shrugged, "His notes were full of statistics about infant brain development and maternal nutrition," Ellen shook her head as she thought of how careful the doctor had been with Katya's nutrition when he thought she was the answer to humanities problems. Once his opinion changed he had no qualms about using the girl's diet as a test case, "Anyway by that time they had what they needed and they started prepping your body to go back into your chamber just a few hours after Katya was taken out hers. The thing was," Ellen said with a shaky sigh, "The techs couldn't get her to take a bottle. She screamed her new little lungs out for hours that first day, but they couldn't feed her and they couldn't soothe her. It was heartbreaking to watch. They checked her over and over to make sure she wasn't in some kind of discomfort, but they couldn't find a thing wrong. She was just inconsolable," She went on in a strained voice. She could recall the wrenching sounds of the distressed newborn surrounded by people who were caring for her simply because it was their job, "One of the lab techs, Nyah Kahdim; Sydra's grandmother, she came up with an idea when the staff was at their wits end. She put your scheduled submergence on hold, and she had the techs sit your body up in the bed a bit. Nyah fashioned a sling around your shoulders and she nestled Katya right in. She calmed down in seconds snuggled up against you like that. Everyone in the lab tried to hold her that day and no one could get her to stop, but with your body it was almost instant. It was like she finally recognized someone. Maybe it was the sound of your heartbeat, maybe it was something else, I don't know, but she was suddenly totally content. They were so relieved she'd stopped fussing and they were so desperate to get her to eat, that they even let her nurse for a while. As much as she refused that bottle she took right to you." She could hear Laura's crying getting louder as her story went on and the whimpering sounds only made Ellen cry harder herself. She hadn't planned on telling her this part of the story. It was just pouring out, "They let her sleep most of that first night swaddled up against you and she was as quiet and happy as a little mouse, but the next morning Isakoff wanted you back in the chamber. So that's what they did. When they took her away from you she cried and cried. It was just devastating. She eventually calmed down and latched on to her bottle feedings but her first few days were really tough. If I had any idea that she'd existed at that point I wouldn't have let her be alone," Ellen's words barely squeaked out of her throat as she finally passed the tablet showing Katya's baby picture to Laura.

Laura took it hesitantly with a trembling hand and when she looked down at the screen she had to cover her mouth with her palm muffle the painful sob she couldn't help but choke out.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that Saul and I had come aboard earlier, but at the time we just felt like giving them what they needed and keeping our distance was best. We missed six years of her life that we wish we could get back and now those pictures and videos are all we have to fill in that void. I'm grateful to have them but believe me when I tell you that I understand how much they hurt to look at," Ellen finished through gritted teeth as she tried to hold in her own sobs.

As Ellen looked down at the screen that Laura shakily held she was inexplicably moved to do something she'd only let herself to do once before. After the first time she never allowed herself to do it again, no matter how much she thought she wanted to, because the fact that it wasn't real was akin to near torture. Ellen focused on the screen and the tiny infant within the bassinet and tried to remember the lab as it looked over twenty years ago. Soon the tablet wasn't there. The lab lights were on full force and they shown down on the little cooing bundle wrapped in the soft blue blanket as real as anything. Ellen could see Laura beside her staring down at the small clinic crib, but her face was unchanged and unknowing. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, maybe it was a surge of sympathy, maybe it was morbid curiosity but she reached out and touched Laura's shoulder. For a moment they both watched over the precious sight until

Laura gasped in fright startling Ellen and breaking the projection.

"What the frak was that!?" Laura said, eyes wide.

Ellen panicked. She'd seen it. It worked.

"What was what?" Ellen said nervously wiping the moisture from her cheeks.

Laura shook her head and furrowed her brow in disbelief.

"It was like…I was there. I mean I was here, but…" Laura whispered almost to herself.

Ellen wasn't thinking. She shouldn't have done it. It was something she'd hardly let herself experience and now she'd shared it with the last person she ever wanted to. She really didn't think Laura would be able to see it. Regret was rolling in like a thunderstorm on Scorpia. Ellen had to cover.

"What? Laura, you're not making any sense," Ellen lied, "Are you alright?" She asked casually thumbing another tear from the corner of her eye.

Laura nodded but she wasn't. For a moment everything had felt so real, as real as it had in her dream, maybe more so. It was as if she could have reached out and felt the cold plastic of the bassinet, the soft billowy blanket and even the smooth warm cheek of the little newborn. Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd been so uncertain of her own psyche lately that she shuttered to think of what might have driven her to such an ultra real fantasy. She squashed the thought and tried to put it out of her mind. It wasn't real, same as her dream. It didn't happen. She returned her focus to the picture on the tablet and for once her heart didn't break, it melted.

Ellen saw the look in Laura's eyes as the woman stared down at the image of her baby in utter awe. Ellen knew that look and she hated what it meant.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

When a message came from Margot asking Saul to come home and sit with Katya both he and Bill moved to the Tigh cabin. By that time they'd knocked back over half the handle of vodka that Saul brought over and they were feeling brave enough to await Laura and Ellen's return together. It helped that once they got to Saul's they just switched to his supply and picked up where they left off. Margot briefly filled both men in on the earlier interaction and soon after she left Alexi showed up. He was off duty, hoping to see his wife and be fed by Ellen but he ended up mostly waiting around with the two inebriated older men. Katya had come out of her bedroom at one point surprised to find the three men there looking after her. They were all worried about how they would explain Ellen's absence but the haze the medication induced and the grumpiness caused by her aches and pains distracted her enough that, to their relief, she took their simple assurance that her aunt would be right back. Katya spent a modest amount of time with them, somewhat enjoying their company even through the awful soreness of her head, neck and jaw. Fatigue eventually overwhelmed her once again and she returned to her room to rest with Saul's promise that he would wake her for dinner when Ellen returned.

Alexi was starving and bored. In their less than sober state Saul had taken to showing Bill an endless stream of pictures and videos of Katya as little kid on the image screen. Alexi warned them a number of times of what would happen if she came out of the room and caught them, but they didn't seem fazed. He eventually asserted his uninvolvement for the record and let the men do as they pleased as he fiddled around with his station cuff and tried to ignore his hunger. They watched clips of Saul flying Katya around the cabin in his arms when she was around seven or eight and about half a dozen birthdays later they watched a selection from when she starred in her last performance of Stravinsky's Rite of Spring when she was sixteen. Though Alexi was less than enthralled with the videos and images he'd seen time and time again he noticed how proud the Colonel looked to show them off and how enchanted the Admiral seemed as he watched. For a moment his perpetual cynicism was curbed and he considered his wife lucky to have so many people care for her.

Eventually Saul decided to send another message to Ellen alerting her to their whereabouts. She quickly responded letting him know she was on her way home with Laura. The walk back to the cabin was quiet. The only noise from either woman was the clacking of their shoes against the station floor with the occasional lingering sniffle peppered in. Their meeting had taken a gut wrenching and dangerous turn and Ellen just couldn't take being alone with Laura anymore. After getting Saul's message she used it as an excuse to quickly end their conversation. Before putting the lab tablet back on its dock she officially cleared both Laura and Bill giving them full access to their case history. She gave Laura a brief and curt instruction on how to access it and then she hastily ushered her out of the lab.

Ellen was done. She'd told Laura everything she needed to know. She'd told and shown her more than she'd even intended to and now she was starting to rue the entire conversation. In the moment overcome with her own emotion she'd done what seemed right, but now as they returned home she was starting to wish she could take some of it back. She could only hope that Laura's recently flakey emotional state would cover what happened toward the end of their talk.

Once they arrived at the hatch she said a silent prayer that Katya would be asleep and that Bill and Laura would leave quickly.

At the sound of the hatch opening Saul quickly turned off the walls image capabilities. He felt like a teenager hiding a dirty movie from his mother, but he could only assume what Ellen's demeanor would be following an afternoon alone with Laura Roslin. He knew if she saw that he'd been sharing old family memories with Bill that it would only make things worse. He tossed the tablet control to Alexi who shut it down and shoved it under a couch cushion. Bill furrowed his brow at both men letting them each know how foolish he thought their anxiety was. Alexi and Saul shared knowing glance. Bill just didn't get it yet. When the hatch opened and Ellen came in all three men stood. She stared at the sight of them for a moment before she felt Laura come up behind her. Whatever they'd just shared together in the lab, within her home the other women's presence now just felt like an intrusion.

"Hey honey," Saul attempted, "Laura," He greeted with a smile before noticing both sets of eyes; one blue and one green, both rimmed bright red. His stomach dropped. Though they both looked to be in one piece, Saul could see whatever went on between them they'd each been in tears.

"You ladies alright?" Bill asked having noticed himself.

"We're fine," Ellen answered quickly for the both of them but the look on Laura's face and her silence told Bill otherwise, "Alexi, sweetie, I'm sorry. You must be starving. Go ahead and order whatever you want for dinner," She told the marine who nodded in thanks and reached for the tablet he'd only just nervously hidden from plain few, "Where's Katya?" Ellen finally asked looking expectantly at her husband. She hoped going about business as usual would encourage Bill and Laura to leave.

"She's sleeping," Saul answered.

"Still? Well did she take her pills?" Ellen asked as if trying to find fault with the way Saul had attended to her.

"She did…but not on time. She didn't want em'. It was the same song and dance from this morning. Says they're giving her nightmares," Saul shrugged, "She sat out here grimacing in pain for over an hour but she wasn't giving in," Saul explained.

"She wouldn't give in, but she was bitching about it enough. She was giving us all a headache," Alexi added as he went through the cabin service menu on the tablet.

"So how'd you get her to take them?" Ellen scowled walking over to where she kept Katya's prescriptions. She lifted one of the bottles and shook it for emphasis when she didn't get an answer, "Hello? One of you want to tell me?"

Saul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alexi made her a protein shake and Bill crushed them up and mixed them in," Saul admitted with half a smirk.

Ellen wasn't amused.

"You drugged her?" She accused.

"We didn't drug her, Ellen. She needed to take them. She was suffering in pain and being foolishly stubborn. We took care of it and now she's resting comfortably," Saul defended.

"I used to do it with Zak when he was little," Bill attempted.

When Saul's patients was wearing thin with Katya Bill remembered a method he sometimes used when his youngest son was sick and being difficult about taking his medication. Carolanne would have Bill crush the pills up into ice cream or a smoothie and Zak would take it none the wiser. Though Katya was refusing her only hope of relief Bill had felt a little strange about doing it to an adult, but when he proposed it to Saul and Alexi they jumped at the idea. It was like he'd taught them a new magic trick. He might have been a little overeager to help.

"Well she's not your responsibility, Bill and she's not a little kid," Ellen shot.

"She was acting like it, Ellen," Alexi told her from his seat on the sofa, "She was whining. We had a solution and she wouldn't take it. You know how she gets.

Honestly the Admiral came up with the idea but I would have done it myself if I thought of it first," He added.

Ellen's eyes told him to hush and he swiftly continued ordering their supper.

"Now she's going to sleep straight through dinner and have nothing in her system but drugs," She huffed.

"She is not Ellen. I was just about to go wake her up," Saul said moving from behind the couch toward his wife.

"I'm sorry Ellen," Bill started, "I thought I was helping. We only gave her half the dose if that makes you feel any better," He offered.

"See? She'll be up in a bit, Ellen. It's fine. I'll get her in just a minute," Saul said trying to placate her, but everything he said seemed to be making it worse.

He could tell Ellen was internally working herself into a fit, probably due to whatever happened between her and Laura. He knew there was probably little he could do to stop it.

"We should probably get going," Bill interrupted as he made his way over to where Laura stood quietly leaning against a chair.

She didn't look well and he was eager to get her away from the growing tension he was afraid he'd started.

"You alright?" He asked placing his hand at the small of her back.

She nodded unconvincingly.

"Don't mean to run you both off," Saul said leaving Ellen and joining them where they stood, "Sorry, Laura. Katya's not the easiest patient to deal with," He attempted to explain. Ellen scoffed behind him but he went on, "It's just making things around here a little hectic, but maybe we can do something tomorrow.

I know the commander would love to see you both again before the Beta download and I think Bill has a few things he wants to talk to him about," Saul said with a glance in Bill's direction.

"We'll be in touch," Bill nodded evading the reference to the conversation they'd had earlier. It wasn't something he'd spoken to Laura about yet and now wasn't the time, "Goodnight, Sergeant, Ellen," Bill called earning a polite response from Alexi and a smile and wave from Ellen that was dripping with sarcasm,

"Saul, you tell the Captain we hope she feels better soon," Bill told him, "And thank her again for the gift. Oh and the language lesson too," Bill chuckled, "Tell her I said, do svi…uh, do svi…"

"Do svidaniya, Admiral," Alexi assisted with a meager smile, "She's usually a much better tutor," He joked.

"Well I'm usually a much better student," Bill laughed referencing his buzz, "You can tell her that Sergeant and Saul, you'll tell her the rest?"

Earlier while Katya was still refusing to take her pills and before he came up with his bright idea Bill had attempted to distract her from the pain. He asked her to translate the label on one of the bottles from her family's distillery for him. It turned into brief tutorial in E-Fed. Saul deemed it useless claiming the language was dead and that after fifteen years he still never knew what Katya was shouting at him, but Bill humored her. She and Alexi had a good laugh as

Bill struggled through the new and difficult diction.

"I'll do that," Saul said with a smile.

When Bill went to take Laura's hand to leave she abruptly pulled it away.

"Wait a minute," She said surprising everyone in the room. She had been silent the entire time she stood there and her voice even sounded strange to her own ears as she heard it come out of her mouth, "I want to talk to her," She blurted out as if she'd been holding it in the entire time.

Bill and Saul looked at her for a moment caught off guard by the unexpected request.

"What?" Ellen spit making her way closer to where Laura stood.

"I want to talk to her," Laura repeated with quasi confidence stepping to meet Ellen in the middle of the room, "Just for a second. I just want to wish her well myself," She attempted to persuade the other woman. They'd just exposed so much of themselves to each other. She only hoped a trace of that empathy had left the lab with Ellen.

"Laura, are you kidding? She's asleep," Ellen answered in a tone that swiftly dashed Laura's expectations of any lingering amicability.

"Saul just said he was about to wake her up," Laura argued.

Alexi's hunger was forgotten about as he watched the increasingly hostile interaction between the two women. A look to the men by the hatch showed a set of bewildered faces unsure of how to intervene. The sappy sense of familial appreciation that had snuck up on him earlier as he watched the two men bond over Katya was being quickly snuffed out as he watched the two women begin to fight over her. This was more along the lines of what he'd expected. He should have just gone to the mess hall.

"It's her first night home, Laura. She's got severe whiplash and a bad concussion. She can't remember half the night of her accident. Do you honestly think she's in any shape to speak to you?"

"Ellen she was obviously up and well enough to give three grown men each a headache this afternoon. Bill obviously spoke to her," She said turning her head to look back at him. In just the few parting words she heard him say to Saul she knew not only had Katya given him a gift, but he'd spent part of the afternoon with her. He'd already gotten to say so much. She just wanted to see what it was like, "Why can't I?" She challenged looking back at Ellen.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, Laura," Bill interrupted when he finally figured Saul wasn't going to make the attempt.

He was regretting his advice about not playing referee. Saul seemed to be taking it to heart. To spite Bill's disregard for his own new rule neither woman even acknowledged he spoke. Ellen needed to get them out. She just wanted to be rid of Laura for the day. They had been through enough. She'd given her more than she deserved, more than she even understood and Ellen just wanted her to take it and go. Everything they'd spoken about in the lab just made her yearn to cuddle up with Katya and make the rest of the world disappear but Laura was in the damn way and she didn't seem to be moving. This had been her biggest fear. She'd done this to herself. She didn't know what Laura reaching out to Katya would bring, but she didn't want to chance it, which meant she had to go for the jugular.

"Because, Laura you upset her," She said leaning against the back of the couch, "You're just about the last person she's going to want to see after waking up groggy from a frakking spiked milkshake," Ellen added raising her voice and looking over at Bill with an accusing glance.

"Ellen, calm down," Saul finally piped in but it did more harm than good.

"Shut up, Saul," She shouted not taking her eyes off of Laura's.

"Why don't you let Katya decide if she wants to see me for herself? At least give her the frakking option to turn me away on her own," Laura posed with an exasperated shrug.

"Because I know my kid, Laura. I don't have to ask her. I know exactly how she feels about you and I won't have you upsetting her recovery."

The personal jabs worked and Ellen saw anger and hurt flair in Laura's eyes but she was annoyed when she fought back instead of deciding to retreat out the door.

"Oh get off it Ellen," Laura shouted back, "I'm asking for two seconds of interaction and honestly I don't understand why the hell I should have to ask your permission in the first place. You coddle that girl as if she's still a frakking child. It's no wonder she's got so many maturity issues. You won't let her grow up,"

Laura accused.

"What the frak would you know about it, Laura?!"

"I just know what I see, Ellen. I don't get it. You seem to think she's old enough to serve in the military, you thought she was old enough to get married and yet you still make excuses for her behavior every chance you get. You spoil her emotionally; you don't treat her like the grown woman she is. For frak sake, I've seen you at dinner, you practically force feed her like she's still a toddler," Laura said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

She knew she shouldn't be saying a damn thing that was coming out of her mouth but it was as if she'd been harboring it the entire time and she was just now figuring out why it all bothered her so much.

"How dare you insult my parenting? You have no idea what it's like," Ellen started but she fumbled as she saw Katya step slowly out of the entrance of her old bedroom. The shouting had woken her. At first she lay in bed listening but she couldn't quite hear through the dense station walls. Katya slowly got up, still sluggish from her nap and moved toward the door. When she was sure it was Ellen and Laura she heard she stepped out to see what was going on. She'd only heard the tail end of what Ellen just said for sure, but whatever was going she didn't like it. In a flash Ellen assessed the situation. No one else could see Katya where she stood and unless she made her presence known they wouldn't. She kept her eyes on Laura careful not to alert her to who was standing in the shadows behind her. Ellen thought fast.

"I love her more than anything. I've done my godsdamn best with her and I'm proud of who she is. If you've already decided you don't like the way she's turned out after knowing her for a week, one of the most stressful of her life, I should add, then frak you. If that's how you feel then she's lucky you weren't around to raise her. You don't have the damn patience or the frakking compassion it takes to be her mother. You don't have the right to judge her, Laura. You don't even know her."

Ellen chose each word carefully and used them as if they were a stick poking a sleeping tiger.

"I'm not judging her, Ellen. I'm judging you."

As soon as Ellen heard the sneering tone of Laura's voice she felt a sense of triumph start to sink in. She crossed her arms over her chest and let Laura sling away.

"You think I blame her for the brass behavior, the smart mouth and the bad attitude? Ellen, I feel sorry for her. She didn't have a frakking chance being raised by one of the most vulgar and manipulative women I've ever met," Laura seethed.

In the corner of her eye Ellen saw Katya rush from out of the doorway and make a silent bee line toward them.

"Get out."

Katya's words were low and laced with venom and the sudden sound of her voice caused Laura to whip around in surprise. She stood stunned, unable to respond in the slightest.

"I mean it," Katya repeated in a louder and more demanding tone, "Get the hell out, or I'll throw you out," She threatened fighting against the pain her tense posture was causing.

"Katya," Saul called in a warning.

"Du'may prezhde chem govorit," Alexi cautioned but Katya hardly heard either of them with the rage pounding in her ears.

"I'm not kidding. Leave my family's home and do it fast. A stiff neck isn't going to stop me from helping you out the hatch. I don't know who the hell you think you are and I don't know who the hell I _thought_ you would be, but you don't have any right to speak to her that way. I could give a shit what you think about me anymore, but if I ever hear you even start to speak to Ellen like that again I swear I won't let you finish. Savior or not, watch me. I promise," Katya went on with each word gaining more fury than the last, "_That's_ my mother," She shouted emphatically while painfully pointing in Ellen's direction, "And I'll defend her with my last breath. Now get out, and stay the hell away from me," She finished.

Laura's eyes were wide and immediately filled to the brim. She was totally stunned and completely mortified as she starred back at Katya's enraged glower.

Ellen's palm was at hear forehead. What had started out giving her a feeling of satisfaction had quickly taken an ugly turn and now she unexpectedly felt the weight of her choice falling atop of everyone's shoulders. She didn't know what to do. She thought it would feel good to watch Katya go at Laura again, that it would be another catty scuffle like back on Beta but Katya's reaction had been harsh and it made Ellen's stomach roll. She didn't expect that it would make her feel this way. Less than forty minutes ago she'd been brought to tears over the memory of watching Katya as a newborn snuggling up against Laura's unknowing body in some mystical connection of nature. Now she'd just helped to violently sever whatever traces of it that might have been left. She felt the surprisingly awful sting of regret but there was nothing she could do to take it back.

"Kitten, you don't mean that," She said in a pitiful attempt.

"Yes, I do," Katya said with a stern insistence.

Her hands rushed to both sides of her neck as she felt the almost unbearable ache return with a force but she kept her stance not willing to back down from where she stood just inches away from Laura.

"Look, everyone just lost their heads for a second. Maybe we should all just take a few big steps back," Bill said trying desperately to figure out a way to fix the disaster that just happened in front of him.

"No, Bill," Laura finally said holding her palm out as if to calm the girl in front of her, "She's right. It's alright…I'll go," She said in a mix of surrender and shock still holding her tears back. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Just moments ago she'd been begging to speak to Katya if only just to tell her to get well and let her know in some way she knew who she was. She just wanted to leave the door open a crack and now she'd welded it shut on herself in a matter of seconds. She hadn't just failed at her first attempt as a mother, she'd obliterated any chance of a second shot and she just couldn't look at her daughter anymore, "I'm going," She said finally blinking and letting her tears fall after she turned.

Laura breezed by Bill and out of the hatch. She took off down the hall, forcing the marine guard to chase after just to keep up.

The silence left in the cabin was deafening. Saul wanted so badly to say something to Bill but he was at a loss. Bill's eyes found Katya's as she stood with a hand still clutched on either side of her neck. His eyes spoke only of disappointment, but hers just warned him to follow suit and leave, so he did. Turning without a word he left the cabin.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

When Bill walked through the hatch of the cabin he was afraid of what state he might find Laura in. He was surprised to find her sitting upright on the couch attempting to use one of the cabin tablets. As he made his way closer to her he could see there were still tears quietly falling down her cheeks, but he was thrown off guard by her otherwise stable appearance. He'd rushed the entire way there, afraid he was going to find her in some heap of despair, but as he watched her he saw a familiarity in her sullen composure. This was how he'd expect her to react. Not the Laura who days ago was struggling just to keep some semblance of her wits about her, his Laura; the Laura who took everything in stride, the problem solver, who was stubborn in the face of every adversity, even death. The strange thing was, though she appeared stronger his heart hurt for this Laura so much more. He quietly took a seat beside her. He let a few silent moments pass as he watched her.

"Laura," He started unsure of what he would say next.

He didn't have to come with anything. She spoke over him, still busily tapping at the device she held.

"Gods, I really frakked that up for myself," She said in a strained but stronger voice than he'd expected.

Bill didn't know if she was talking to herself or if she wanted his response but he gave it to her anyway.

"I think…there's a lot of blame to be shared in what just happened over there," He said carefully as he watched her flick some tears away that were replaced by more in just seconds.

"What does that matter?" She shrugged, "Doesn't change anything."

Her hands shook as she scrolled through the hundreds of files displayed on the screen. Bill hesitated to ask what she was doing.

"Maybe not," He answered, "Doesn't mean it can't be fixed," He offered but Laura bitingly laughed at his pathetic consolation.

"As sorry as I am, Bill, I don't think there is anything for me to fix," She said with a sigh, "She's right."

Bill narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Who's right?"

Laura leaned back and let the tablet fall to her lap.

"They both are," She said swiping away more tears as if they were a general nuisance instead of a physical expression of her emotion, "Ellen's mostly full of it, but she's right about one thing. I don't have what it takes to be that girl's mother. I'm not sure I ever would have if I had the chance from the beginning, but I know that I can't expect to start now. I'm not sure I even wanted to. I just wanted…well…I guess I'm not sure what I was hoping to accomplish back there, but I frakked it up and Katya's right, Bill. I need to stay away from her," Laura ended in a near whisper.

Bill scowled and shook his head in defiance.

"You can't let anything Ellen said get to you, Laura. She's obviously overwrought with envy. She's not even hiding it! I've heard some stupid things come out of that woman's mouth in all the time I've known her but none of it has ever sounded as wrong to me as that did. She doesn't get to assess your possible capabilities as a mother. You were right when you called her manipulative. She is! She always has been! She just said those things to get you to believe them. Don't tell me it's working?"

The evening had gone so wrong. Bill so enjoyed the time he spent with Katya that afternoon. He loved seeing all of the photos and videos that Saul showed him. He was so hopeful that soon he'd be able to share them with Laura and that soon they might both spend some time with their daughter together.

Everything crumbled so quickly.

"I know why she said them, Bill. I can see Ellen's motives just fine. It doesn't make her wrong. I wanted Katya to make a decision for herself and she did. She made it for the both of us. And even though it was fueled by something I wish hadn't happened I think she made the right choice."

"I don't believe that, Laura. She was upset and defensive. I don't think she even meant what she said. Listen to me; Saul told me that she grew up totally enamored with you, with the idea of you. He said as a little girl she wanted to learn everything there was to know about you, about both of us; every story

Saul had and every detail he could give her. He said she wanted nothing more than to know her parents, her real parents. He told me the that she grew up just wanting her mother, Laura and that's you," Bill insisted inciting Laura's tears to flow heavier than before, "There may be a lot in the way now. We've both seen kids living in hopeless wartime, especially the ones who go out and fight on the front lines. There's a bitterness and a reckless nature that comes over them after a while. I see that in Katya. But I also see that she's still not far away from being that little girl who drove Saul crazy with questions just trying to get a picture in her head of what you might be like. She couldn't have truly meant what she said, Laura. There's no way," He told her desperately trying to convince her that it was true, that there was hope.

"If she didn't mean it she should have. I've obviously disappointed her expectations. I think she made that pretty clear," Laura said with a hard swallow, "Bill I won't stop you from trying to have a relationship with her. She obviously wants one with you, but…I'm just making her miserable. I can see that she has enough problems without me inserting myself in her life. I won't do that when I'm not sure we could offer each other anything else but more grief."

Bill moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Laura, you're basing that on a few unfortunate interactions. That's not enough to give up."

Laura picked the tablet up and finally accessed the folder she was looking for.

"I'm not giving up, Bill. I didn't really try. I'm just letting her be. She has a mother. She loves her. There isn't a place for me and I'm not sure I could fill it if there was. Today in the lab Ellen gave me all the answers I wanted, but Katya just gave me the only one I really needed," She said finally bringing up the file she was looking for. It was the last picture Ellen had showed her. The one from Katya's first day out of the gestation chamber where she was swaddled in a light blue blanket. It was the picture that had incited her powerful hallucination in the lab. For a moment she was afraid it might happen again, but she looked down anyway. This time the melting tenderness was mixed with an agonizing sense of loss.

Bill squeezed Laura's shoulders as he saw the image on the screen. He hadn't expected it. He never imagined that was what she'd been searching for on the tablet. Even with all the videos and images Saul had shown him, he'd never seen a photo of Katya that young but he was sure it was her.

Laura's throat seized up for about the tenth time that day but she fought through the pain and swallowed the lump down hard.

"Gods, Bill you don't know what they did to me to make her," She said through a strangled sob.

She didn't blame Katya for it. Ellen had been right about that as well. They were both victims. Maybe it was part of the anger that Katya so obviously carried within her. Maybe they could both forget more easily once they weren't there to remind each other.

Bill's heart nearly stopped when he heard what she'd said. He didn't know the details yet, but her voice made him shudder at the thought. Bill remembered the night Saul first told him. He remembered him saying that Ellen had accused the doctors of being clinical rapists. The words were only now starting to sink in.

"I'm so sorry, Laura. For both of you," He took her hand and held it tight. He didn't know what else to say.

"Bill, I don't want you to think that has anything to do with why I'm deciding to listen to her. That's not it, I promise," She insisted looking down and shedding a few tear drops onto the screen, "This little baby may have belonged to me once, but she was taken away a long time ago. Now she's a grown woman…and she doesn't belong to me anymore. I've never been able to give her anything. Even her life wasn't my choice to give, but I can give her what she wants now."

Bill couldn't hold back his own tears as he looked at the infant on the screen. His heart broke for all three of them, for his little family that never was.

"Laura," Bill said in a strained whisper as they watched the screen together, "Please don't tell me you can look at this picture and still let her go," He stopped to fight the crack in his voice he knew was coming, "That's our baby," He said pressing his lips to her temple.

Laura shook her head.

"She was."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

Good Hunting- LLA

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

"You two are going to fix this!"

"Saul," Ellen started to answer but Katya cut her off.

"What? What's there to fix?"

Katya squinted her eyes and cautiously took her hands from her neck to cross them in front of her chest.

"You just sent that women running out of this cabin in tears!" Saul angrily accused.

"So? She deserved it! Are you kidding me? You heard what she said to Aunt Ellen, what she called her! I don't understand why the hell you didn't do it first! She's _your _wife!"

"Katya," Alexi warned.

"And Laura Roslin is your mother!" Saul shouted.

He knew that Katya would be infuriated by his statement and that it would hurt Ellen in the process. It wasn't that he wanted to upset them they just both had to hear it.

"No! No she's not! Stop saying that!" Katya yelled stomping her foot and clenching her fists like an insolent child, "I don't care _who_ she is. How could you defend the way she was speaking to Ellen?"

"I'm not defending her! I wanted to pop her in the mouth just as much as you did!"

"So what the hell are you yelling at me for!?" Katya said flailing her arms in a way that her doctor would find abhorrent to her recovery. Ellen's worried hands reached out to calm her but Katya hardly felt the other woman's palms holding her steady her at the elbows.

"Because, this isn't right!" Saul answered, "You came in here at the tail end of a fight you had no part of. Laura and Ellen can handle each other! This is still my cabin, little girl, and you don't get to say who stays and who goes!"

"A fight I had no part of? Seems like Roslin was badmouthing me just as much as Ellen! Besides, I thought this was supposed to by my home!" Katya said shrugging Ellen's hands away and turning to share her accusatory glare with her aunt, "What? Now that my so called _real_ parents are here I'm not part of this family anymore?" She said looking back at Saul.

"Katya, of course this is your home. Don't be silly. We'll always be your family," Ellen answered attempting to reach out for Katya's arm once again, but she tugged it away.

"Then why should I let anyone speak to you that way, especially in our own home? Why should any of us?!" Katya's temper was going molten. She couldn't stop it. Her family had been insulted and she never took that lightly, "That bitch, I can't stand her!" She nearly screeched in outrage.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Saul barked.

Katya's hands rushed to either side of her head. It was throbbing in both pain and frustration. She couldn't understand the way her aunt and uncle were reacting. They were both acting completely different than they ever would have in a situation like this. They'd all come to each other's defense at one time or another. Katya defended her aunt's reputation more than enough around Alpha. She'd defended Saul and Ellen both when ignorant people claimed the Cylon couple were just a pair of over developed bots and when people said they had too much power and control within the system. Saul and Ellen had chased off more than a handful of bullying children through the years who teased Katya for being Colonial, for being extraterrestrial by blood. They made sure any other child who dared to make her feel somehow less than human wouldn't dare do it twice. They'd all taken up for each other more times than they could recall. Katya didn't understand why things were changing now.

"What's going on here?" She implored. Her eyes watered but by habit she fought to keep them back. She was too angry to cry, "I thought we were supposed to watch out for each other. So…Laura Roslin can come into your home and just say whatever she wants to your wife, but suddenly your own kid can't swear or have an opinion? Well _fuck that_ Uncle Saul!"

"We _are_ supposed to watch out for each other, Katya but I wouldn't let you speak to Ellen that way and so I won't let you speak to Laura like that either!"

"It's not even remotely the same!" Katya shouted with a roll of her eyes.

She looked to Alexi for backup but as usual he was doing his best to stay out of their family dysfunction.

Ellen's emotions had been wavering since Katya's outburst at Laura. Things happened the way she thought she wanted, but then it just left her feeling awful. She loved that Katya had come to her defense. Hearing her claim her as her mother had been just what she wanted, but the rest was too much. Now Saul's berating was causing her to waver again. She knew he was right. She knew Katya had gone overboard when she went after Laura, but listening to her defend herself against Saul, Ellen couldn't help thinking that she was making a lot of sense. What she was saying was partially right. They'd always taught her that defending one another was the right thing to do. It was no wonder she was confused. She'd never been around to witness the power Bill Adama held over the Tigh relationship.

"It's Bill," Ellen said responding to Katya and accusing Saul, "Bill Adama's back and now everyone is second fiddle. If that means defending the Old Man's woman over his own, so be it," She shrugged.

Katya looked back and forth at her aunt and uncle.

"That's not true, Ellen," Saul gruffly contended.

"Oh the frak its not, Saul. It always has been. I'm used to it. It's fine, it is, but let's not play innocent here," Ellen accused.

"Who's the one that's playing innocent, Ellen? Why don't you tell Katya the reason that woman was so upset in the first place?" He taunted.

Though Ellen was sure Saul had no true idea just how much she'd contrived situation leading up to the unfortunate outburst, she still felt her face go flush.

Katya interrupted their banter with fist to the back of the sofa

"I don't care!"

Her physical outburst caused Alexi to move closer to the Tigh crossfire he'd been trying to avoid. He wouldn't let his wife hurt herself because of some rage filled tantrum. He backed off when she started shouting again.

"Whatever it is it won't excuse anything she said, Uncle Saul! Ugh! I hate this! I hate them! Ever since they got here my life sucks! You two are always fighting! You never fought this much before they came into the picture. Now you're always mad at me and Aunt Ellen's always mad at you. They're ruining our family! I can't believe I ever wanted them here!"

Saul just shook his head in a mix of frustration and disappointment.

"Katya, stop it. You know you don't mean that," Ellen told her earnestly.

There she went wavering again. It was enough to make her sea sick and Katya looked completely bewildered by her behavior.

"The hell I don't! You keep saying that. I'm defending _you_! Why won't you back me up?" Katya said straining her neck as she shouted at Ellen.

She grabbed tightly to each side of her collar bone and slunk over to a nearby chair.

"Katya, calm down. You're gunna hurt yourself!" Alexi shouted moving closer to the kitchen table where she now sat slumped against its surface.

With her head on her arm the tears she'd been holding in started to eke their way out the corners of her eyes.

"He's right. Stay there. I'm gunna get you some water," Ellen said rushing to fill a glass.

"I don't want fucking water!" Katya shouted stopping Ellen in her tracks, "I want you two to act normal! I feel like I'm going crazy," She said folding her arms on the table top and burying her head inside like she was trying to hide in a self made hole.

The medication and the stress were catching up to her and the anger fueled burst of adrenalin was fading, leaving her aching and overwhelmed.

"That's enough. I'm taking her back to our cabin," Alexi determined as he watched Katya wincing in a mix of pain and distress, "Margot can sit with her tomorrow morning while I'm on duty. Get your things, Yekaterina," He instructed.

He was fed up with the entire scene. He knew having Roslin and Adama there would come to this. He knew they would bring nothing for his wife other than disappointment and turmoil and he didn't care for the way the Tighs were handling it.

"No!" Ellen abruptly protested,"She's not going anywhere! She was released into _my_ care," She said with a finger nearly shoved up in the towering marines face.

Alexi had to hold back the remark that was about to shoot out of his mouth. He wouldn't give any credence to anything Roslin said, but in the moment he felt it difficult not to agree with her assessment of how they all treated Katya, especially Ellen. The woman had such a powerful attachment to her and it went both ways. It was something Alexi thought might fade after Katya moved out of the Tigh's cabin but over the last six months there wasn't much difference and the Roslin and Adama situation had only strengthened it. He supposed they were all guilty of indulging Katya to some degree, but Ellen took the cake. The more she treated Katya like a child the more she acted like one.

"Staying here is making her worse, Ellen, "Alexi argued, "She's supposed to be resting and taking it easy. Look at her! She's red in the face, out of breath and near tears. How the hell am I supposed to feel comfortable leaving her here? If Xao or Tawny saw her right now they'd have her back in the ward!"

"I'm not going back there!" Katya immediately moaned into her arms.

For a moment she was seized with panic over the thought that they might actually readmit her. She'd just gotten out of there and she'd fight them if they tried to make her return. It had become the setting for more than one of her recent drug induced nightmares and she would do whatever she could to stay clear of it.

"Maybe it's best she goes," Saul interjected from where he paced angrily by the hatch.

"No, no! She's gunna calm down," Ellen said holding her palm out as if to stave both men off. She forced herself to speak in a lower and more composed tone, "We're all gunna calm down. You're not taking her anywhere, Alexi," She insisted.

"Would you both stop talking about me like I'm not here?!" Katya said with a sob.

"Well then tell us, Katya. I just want what's best for you," Alexi told her, tying to be the voice of reason, "I think you should come home with me, so where do you want to stay tonight?"

"I…I don't know, dammit! Stop it! Stop making me choose. I'm not choosing!" She yelled out, pressing her warm cheek to the cool table top and covering her head with her hands.

The awful feeling of being forced to make a decision was suddenly flooding her again and she'd refuse to do it no matter what. Her heart was thumping on overtime and her breath was becoming noticeably more labored to the point of alarming everyone else. Tantrum or not, they all rushed to her aide.

As Ellen went to retrieve the forgotten glass of water and Saul hurried to the beverage cart, Alexi moved to Katya's side. He brushed her hair off of the back of her neck and tried to blow cool air onto her overheated skin. He stopped when Ellen and Saul each sat a glass on the table; hers filled with ice water and the Colonel's a half shot of whisky.

"Saul, what the hell?" Ellen scowled.

"What? She needs to calm down," He defended.

"She can't drink with the meds she's on! Is that your solution to everything?"

"It's usually yours!" He accused.

"Shut up!" Katya nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

They were all grateful it was still muffled by the cover of her arms.

"This has gone on far enough!" Saul growled, "Listen to me!" He shouted with a fist to the table top, "Katya, look at me," He ordered waiting until she brought her head up and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry. Okay? We're all gunna calm down now," He promised in a more composed tone, "We're gunna get through this; me and you and Ellen, all of us. I swear things won't be like this forever, Katya…But right now I just want you to find a way to make things right. That's all," Saul tried to explain.

Katya stared down at the water Ellen had brought. She stuck her index finger out to the cold glass and ran it over its smooth clammy surface. For a moment it reminded her of when she used to drag her finger tips over the chilled sides of stasis chambers. She was starting to miss those days. They were filled with feelings of longing and of doubt, but they were quiet and familiar and all she really knew.

"I just don't get it Uncle Saul," She said peering up at him, "I wouldn't let anyone speak to you like that either. Never. Not even behind your back. I never have," She told him shakily, propping her exhausted head up on her elbows.

"Katya, sticking up for each other is one thing. Laura may have deserved a few words slung back at her, but you just ordered her out of your life just days after she learned who you even were. You can't do that. _We _can't do that. We all have to find a way to live with these people. Like it or not, they're part of our family now. You both need to understand that. You hear me Ellen? Both of you," He charged firmly.

Ellen closed her eyes tightly as if his words physically hurt and she felt the sense of wavering finally and painfully lurch to one side.

"He's right, kitten," She answered forcing her eyes open and looking down at Katya.

"What?" Katya said stunned to hear her aunt's agreement.

"He's right," She repeated.

"Sergeant, come with me," The Colonel ordered abruptly.

"What? Why?" Katya turned her confusion away from her aunt and toward her uncle.

"Sir, I'm not sure I should leave, Katya," Alexi considered.

"Yes, you should. I'm taking you to get a bite to eat and a lot to drink," He brusquely informed the young man, "You two, you stay here and figure out how you're going to fix your mess," Saul instructed. As long as he had Ellen on board for the moment he needed to take swift advantage of it. He knew Katya would never listen to anyone but her," C'mon Alexi," He called.

"Katya, I…"

"Just go eat, Alexi," She said sitting up and shaking her head.

"I'll come back later to check on you," He offered.

He hated to leave her, but the Colonel's commanding instruction and the lure of escaping the tension and finally getting a meal was winning out.

"If you're drunk don't bother," She warned.

"Then he won't bother," Saul answered for him.

Alexi shook his head at her denying Saul's threat.

"I mean it you two," Saul reiterated, looking toward his wife and daughter, "When I said I wasn't going to help make things any harder than they already were I meant every word. All three of you ladies just made things a whole lot harder for yourselves. Now, you two can't control what that women does, but you can help each other figure out how the hell you're gunna go on with the rest of your lives without being miserable just because she exists," He said turning from that hatch, "Like it or not Laura's here. We brought her here! And were lucky as frak she _is_ here, 'cause without her, we're all frakkin' dead," He harshly reminded, "Sergeant, let's go," He said as he hastily opened the hatch and left.

"Yea teh'byah lublu, Yekaterina," Alexi called softly as he followed the colonel out of the hatch and closed it behind them.

There was a long silence as Katya let her head slump back on to the table and Ellen stared down at her unsure of what to do or say.

"Kit, let me order you something to eat," She attempted.

"I don't want anything."

"You need to eat something," Ellen told her as she started to tap on her cuff.

"Would you stop treating me like a freaking baby? I'm not hungry!"

Ellen dropped her wrist at Katya's shrill words. They stung and she hated that they echoed Laura's earlier accusations. Katya was in a bad place. Ellen had helped her get there and now she needed to help her find a way out of it. If that meant fixing what she'd just done, then that was what she would do. She picked up the half shot of whisky that still sat on the table and knocked it back with a short gulp. She rested the small glass back on to the table in front of Katya and took a deep breath that stung her throat with a mix of liquor and dread.

"Sweetie, I think Uncle Saul is right. You and me have to talk."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Once Laura was asleep Bill stayed awake and poured through everything he could find in the files she'd accessed on their cabin tablet. The one little image he'd seen of their daughter only hours old drove his inquisitiveness to a maddening height. He spent half the night scouring through all of their medical records, Laura's and his own. He wanted to know everything she knew. Whatever burden she now held on her shoulders he wanted to carry it too. It was only fair. He needed to do it. He had to know. Not just to satisfy his curiosity but so that he would know how to help her. So he would better know what she might need help with.

Bill was torn as he read through case files and watched recorded footage. He hated what was done to her. Everything inside him wished there was still someone alive who'd laid a hand on her in the process, just so he could kill them himself. But there was still the other part of him that was captivated by the fact that Laura bore his child. At first he felt it perverse that the feeling hadn't disappeared with the evidence of what had been done to her body. Though he was conflicted Bill decided that finding some beauty in the otherwise abhorrent event was important. To see his daughter's creation and birth as a total abomination wasn't fair to her or to Laura, and it wasn't true. Behind the overly clinical means and the dark deviant overcast there was still a little miracle that occurred, at least as far as he was concerned. When Bill saw the first photos and videos of Laura's body lying totally unaware of the tiny life that thrived inside her rounded tummy he lost his breath completely. For a moment he even panicked, afraid he might not be able to catch it. The sight was wholly devastating and yet fascinatingly beautiful. Laura's body was so young, so angelic. It had a presence and a glow all its own, even without her spirit inhabiting it. He wished like hell they could have felt the joy of knowing their love created something that was fully and totally theirs. He found himself going over old daydreams from the times he'd sat by Laura's beside in Sick Bay on Galactica and tailoring them to include the daughter they'd just discovered. He imagined a life where they could have conceived their baby through passion and adoration instead of with needles and test tubes. He imagined a life where Laura would know the feeling of carrying and protecting their baby inside her instead of being an empty vessel used like a glorified incubator. He imagined a life where he could have held her hand in comfort and support as she struggled to bravely bear their child instead of it being coldly taken from her by strangers as her body lay there vacant and alone. He imagined their baby was born into their loving arms instead of in a cold aseptic laboratory to an opportunist disguised as a father. Most of all he imagined a life where they raised their daughter together. He dreamed they lived on Caprica, on Tauron, on his old fantasy of Earth, tucked inside their ever illusive little cabin; anywhere his family would be safe, anywhere not under the constant threat of a looming enemy. He imagined Laura holding a happy and healthy newborn and then he thought of her playing with a toddler in pigtails on the sandy banks of a crystal clear lake as he beamed proudly nearby. He dreamed of getting to watch their daughter laugh and cry and grow and learn all with Laura by his side. That life never was and it never would be, but the little fantasy got him through the night as he learned every shaking reality. It was when he saw the last footage of Laura with the baby before she went back into stasis that Bill finally lost it. Watching their poor orphan child nursing at Laura's idle form was one of the most devastating sights he'd ever seen, and at the same time one of the most beautiful. Laura was wrong when she said that she'd never been able to give their daughter anything. Though she didn't know it at the time, her body had comforted and nurtured their baby on the first night of her life when no one else could. It was their first and last physical contact, their first and last interaction as mother and daughter and neither remembered it. It was all so tragic, sad and unfair. When Bill finally calmed himself he climbed into bed with Laura. He clutched her from behind in an embrace charged with an onslaught of emotions. He wanted to forever protect and comfort the body he held in his arms; a body that had been unknowingly debased and used. But he also wanted to revel in his complete adoration for it. He wanted to honor it, all that it had endured, the soul it held now and the life it once brought forth. It humbled him. _She _humbled him. When Bill settled into place he covered Laura's middle with his warm and vigilant palm and imagined what it would have been like to know their child was there. When he felt her stir he became anxious remembering how she'd cast his hand aside the last time he'd touched her in such a way. He was sure she was awake and he was relieved and grateful when she didn't attempt to shun his gentile caress. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when she vaguely acknowledged it.

"Do you think we knew about her?" She asked in a soft and sleepy voice. She sounded as if she were only partially awake.

"What do you mean?" He whispered behind her ear, glad she wasn't turning his gesture away or fighting to ignore it's meaning.

"Wherever we were before this…I don't remember it much anymore…just the feelings and those are fading every day," She told him.

"I know what you mean," He agreed.

"But I wonder if we were aware of her. If we somehow knew she was here," She nearly whispered the words into her pillow.

"I can't remember that either, Laura."

It was still so strange to be left with only vague emotions from their last state of being. They couldn't remember details, only feelings and sublte notions of peace, understanding and love. Laura was so devastated when they were taken from it. Bill wondered how they could have possibly been so content there if they'd had any notion of their daughter's existence, but he didn't pose the question to Laura. He hated to discourage her.

"The old myths described the afterlife as an all knowing existence where souls didn't just reunite but looked after the ones they left behind," Laura said, her voice gaining slightly more clarity and balance.

"But we didn't leave her behind. She came into this world long after we were on the other side," Bill answered.

"I know that. It's just…if her soul had any connection to either one of ours; maybe somehow we knew she was born. Maybe somehow we understood that a part of each of us had come together again in this existence in some strange way."

He squeezed her tightly. It was a nice thought, but Bill remembered where they'd been even less than Laura did.

"I don't know, Laura. I don't think we'll know that til' we're back there one day…Why do you ask?" He said kissing her neck and thumbing below her navel.

She shrugged in is arms.

"Sometimes I get feelings, like…I remember. I've been dreaming of things I should have no recollection of."

Her confession was heartbreaking but he was glad she was opening up to him, even if it was just a little, and even if it was under the cloak of night while she was half asleep.

"I went through those files, saw the videos, Laura. They're all pretty powerful. I'm not surprised you're dreaming about them."

"But I'm not dreaming about them. I've never seen them. I didn't want to look. Ellen just told me herself," Laura explained," The dreams I'm talking about didn't just start tonight. They started days ago, when you first told me, and the feelings…I think they may have even started before that," She confessed.

Bill was somehow alarmed when he heard Laura hadn't seen the records and footage he'd just poured through. When she told him how to access it all he just assumed she'd seen it too. Now he knew he'd seen far more than she had herself.

"Could be that your mind is trying to fill in what it missed while your body was here without it," He suggested. He was uncertain of how to answer her. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, and even worse he was afraid none of it would matter if he couldn't somehow convince Laura and Katya to give each other another chance, "Laura, would knowing we were aware of her before change anything for you?" She was quiet for a while and he listened to her breathing, relieved that it stayed even and controlled.

"No…I'm just…I was just thinking."

Bill thought for a moment wishing he had something comforting to say to her. He hated to be dismissive of her feelings, but being too sentimental would just be rubbing salt into a still raw wound.

"Laura…after you have a child…after you know that feeling…it's kind of hard to remember what it was like before they got there. They sort of invade your every thought, your way of thinking, your perspective. It's just something that happens. It's just the way it is," Bill explained.

Laura nodded. She supposed she shouldn't trust herself right now, and the idea was almost torture anyway. She'd fallen to sleep with the events of the evening playing on a loop in her head. She'd gone to sleep hating herself for it, berating herself for every wrong word and action, but she'd woken up somehow at ease. Since the resurrection once in a while she would wake up not quite knowing where she was. That's when the feelings from before were their strongest, when she could recall what it felt like to exists in that way. When Bill had woken her just minuets ago their daughter was the first thing that came to her mind and it wasn't jarring, upsetting or new. It felt familiar, as if she'd known of her forever. There weren't feelings of anger or regret or of anything she'd learned over the last few days accompanying the thought. There was just the simple notion of her child, mixed in with all the other wonderful things that came in the hazy realm between sleep and wakefulness. The bitter reality only surfaced when she was finally lucid and by then most of the other feelings were fading, becoming overpowered by the sadness, shame and regret. One feeling lingered and it had been strong enough tonight that in her torpor she'd been moved to share it with Bill. She knew it probably hadn't made much sense as she spoke. Laura didn't understand it herself and she was still so doubtful of her own frame of mind. Bill knew what it was like to be a parent far better than she did. She'd have to trust in him instead of driving herself mad. She supposed his simple explanation was enough for her to rest for now.

"Maybe that's the reason then," She conceded.

"Maybe."

Neither spoke after that. Laura allowed herself to fall back to sleep unafraid of her dreams. The uncertain memories and feelings were all she'd have of their child now. She didn't mind them as much anymore.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

Ellen sat opposite Katya at the kitchen table. She'd taken out a bowl of red grapes from the cooler hoping Katya would pick at them enough to raise her blood sugar. She was relieved to see her absentmindedly pop a few in her mouth as she sat there pouting. For a while they stewed in a tainted silence. Katya didn't attempt to speak and she intentionally averted all eye contact. When Ellen told her they needed to talk she'd clamed up, either awaiting what it was her aunt had to say, or attempting to avoid it.

"I'm sorry I've been fighting with Uncle Saul so much," Ellen finally started once she thought Katya's breathing had evened out and she'd grown tired of their useless standoff, "We shouldn't be doing that. We promised you before the resurrection that we'd all help each other get through this and we aren't doing a good job."

Katya grimaced at Ellen's apology.

"He's starting it. Nothing I do is right all of a sudden and he's always yelling at you. It's his fault."

"No," Ellen shook her head, "No baby, that's not true. Maybe it seems like it is, but it's not. Saul's been doing a hell of a lot better with all of this than I have.

Maybe you haven't seen it, but I've started the better half of our arguments lately," She admitted.

"You just said it yourself; Bill Adama is more important to him. Makes a lot of sense now," Katya shrugged and then cringed at the pain it caused her. She kept forgetting not to move that way.

"Katya, I won't even deny the influence that Bill has over your uncle. I meant what I said. But that doesn't mean Bill is more important to Uncle Saul than you…or me. He loves us both so much, it's just…he wants to be proud of us too," Ellen tried to reason.

She'd been so angry at Saul the past few days and it was hardly his fault. She'd seen how precariously he'd been walking the line between being there for his family and being there for Bill and Laura. She understood what he was trying to accomplish but he was just the easiest target for her anger and resentment. He always had been, and he'd always taken it. When they came to Alpha, Saul had been the one to insist that they adopt and care for Katya. He'd given her their little girl and he'd given her the family they always wanted. Ellen knew she should be grateful for that; for all the years they'd had together but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was all somehow coming to an end and that what he'd given her was fading away. Her instincts, ever faulted, told her to blame him for it instead of showing him she was thankful for the precious time they had. She knew it was just another impulse she'd have to start resisting, "Even though sometimes I hated it, Bill Adama always brought out the best in Saul. Whenever Bill was in his life he was more responsible, more honorable and he gave his all to do his best. I was always jealous of that instead of grateful. Being around Bill just makes Uncle Saul want to be the best man he can be and he wants his family to do the same."

"Well our best isn't good enough for him anymore," Katya bitterly challenged.

Ellen looked down at the table with a sigh.

"Katya, neither one of us is doing our best. I think you know that," Ellen said stopping to bite her bottom lip, "If I can admit that, then so can you."

Katya put her head down on the table again and kneaded at the back of her neck with her knuckle. She was in pain but half of her posture was just an avoidance of Ellen's words.

Ellen shook her head.

"C'mon, kit, go lay down on my bed. I'll rub your back," She said getting up from the table.

Without a verbal protest Katya reluctantly rose out of her seat and slowly paced across the cabin toward her aunt and uncle's bedroom.

"I'll be there in just sec," Ellen called after her.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MILITARY STATION EXCHANGE UNIT

SENSHI OFFICER'S CLUB

YEAR: 2315

"Hiroshi, when you get a sec, bring another for my son-in-law," Saul said gesturing to Alexi's empty glass and gaining a quick nod from the busy bartender.

"Nah, Colonel, I really shouldn't," Alexi protested with his mouth stuffed with a bite of his second Beta Burger.

"Nonsense. Drink up, Sergeant. Don't you worry about what's waiting for you back there. You just enjoy a night out," Saul insisted taking a sip of his own recently refreshed drink, "Gods know we could both use it."

Besides the station's cabin service Senshi was the only place that served alcohol on the entire military side of the station. It was also the only place to get a decent meal outside of the mess hall without traveling to the civilian corridors. The bar was decently crowded with off duty military patrons. Their voices melded with the piped in music creating a hum that made it hard to tell where one sound ended and the other began. A few image screens flashed with video games being played badly by drunken soldiers; their friends nearby cheering a jeering. A handful of inebriated young couples held each other swaying to the barely there music on the tiny area that passed for a dance floor. In a far off corner at a high top table sat Margot and Sydra enjoying the tail end of their date. They were both smiling and nursing their drinks while they passed a vaporizer back and forth. Both Saul and Alexi noticed them when they first came in, but neither made mention of it. Instead they each took turns watching the couple with quick glances and discreet side views, watchful of Margot out of sheer habit. Only a few times did she catch Alexi's protective observance and eventually she sent over a cuff message with a warning to both men to quit their unwanted patrol. When the bartender sat Alexi's second drink down he hesitated.

"Just drink it, kid," Saul said chortling at the younger man's apprehension. He knew Alexi was thinking about Katya's warning and he found it funny that the large and menacing marine could be so intimidated by a woman Saul still thought of as his little girl. He was on his third drink, and he wanted company. He was happy when Alexi picked up the glass, "That-a-boy," He encouraged, "Wait; what do ya say we toast on this one?"

Alexi squinted at Saul's drunken suggestion. He knew the man had been drinking most of the day with the Admiral and he was starting to wonder if he'd be dragging the Colonel all the way home. He flashed back to the last time he had the pleasure of doing so on the eve of his own wedding.

"Toast to what, Sir?"

"Uh, to…Ellen and Katya…and they day they finally drive us both frakkin' crazy," Saul said raising his glass with a grin. He clinked it against Alexi's before taking a large swig.

Alexi could only roll his eyes and follow suit.

"I'm still not sure we should have left them both alone back there," The marine said pushing away his now empty plate.

"I am. Just trust me."

"Ya know, Colonel, I just don't get it," Alexi started, "I know that Katya was being a brat, that's nothing new, but what's the big deal? Why force that Roslin woman into her life if all it's doing is bringing out the worst in her?"

Saul moved his jaw back and forth feeling it pop and then took another sip.

"For the same reason I would have made damn sure you let Caprica into yours. She's her mother," He said setting his glass down.

Alexi winced at the arbitrary explanation.

"But what's that mean? It's just a word in this case. You're calling these men our fathers and these women our mothers and you're just assigning them a title. They never knew us and they sure as hell never wanted us. They're bodies were used to make us, but that doesn't make them our mothers, Colonel. Trying to get us to think of them that way is causing more harm than good on both ends. The four of us have spent our entire military careers trying to make up for the disappointment we wound up to be to the project and now we're being reminded of how unnecessary and foolish our creations really were," Alexi said letting some of his internal frustrations out as his first drink started to kick in.

The colonel shook his head.

"You know I like you better when you stick to being a stoic mute," Saul groused and took a swig, "It's not a just a word and it's not just a title, Alexi," Tigh's eye narrowed as he turned on his barstool to face the young man," I damn sure know it wouldn't be to your mother. You never knew the woman, so don't assume what she would or wouldn't_ want_. You have no idea. You'd be lucky to know that woman, no matter what you think you know about her," He said turning back in his seat to face his drink.

"The woman that destroyed an entire civilization?" Alexi scoffed.

He saw the man's posture change and immediately regretted his words. Had the booze not loosened his lips he would have never said it. He knew after years of missteps how oddly Saul acted whenever Caprica was mentioned.

"No," Saul started in a suddenly low but dark voice, "The woman who learned from her mistakes and tried desperately to right them; misguided as she was. The one who felt so deeply privileged to feel every emotion she experienced, even the ones that hurt, because she understood that they were the only things that truly made her a person. The woman who was brave and selfless and saved me in my darkest time. That's the woman you'd be godsdamned lucky to know, damn it. And you can bet your frakking hybrid ass that we're all worse off now that she won't be brought back," Saul said with a near growl. His shoulders slumped and when he continued so did his tone, "You know I never loved a woman more than I love Ellen, but I loved your mother. I know Katya has told you, so you can just lose that clueless look of yours, Sergeant. I respected Caprica and I appreciated her for who she was and what she taught me. As much as her life was filled with violence and resentment, she eventually found that all she really wanted was to love and be loved…purely and unconditionally," Saul said glancing back toward his drink, "She almost had it too. Almost. I watched her eyes as she lost the chance, so don't you tell me what she'd _want_, 'cause I know," He finished in a low and solemn voice.

Hearing the Colonel talk that way about his birth mother gave Alexi the chills. It was so much easier to think of her as an empty body or at the most; a programmed Cylon soldier who's only purpose in life was destruction. To think of her as a living person who at one time felt love, joy, pain and loss just unnerved him.

"I'm sorry Colonel. You're right. She isn't here and so I shouldn't judge her," Alexi relented, "I just don't think we should be forcing anyone. It isn't fair. Besides, Katya and I, we just don't need another set of parents. We had our fathers…and we have Ellen…and you, Colonel."

Saul almost seemed amused at the statement but when he focused on Alexi again his expression changed. For a moment Alexi felt like the one eyed man was looking right through him.

"You know sometimes I look at you Alexi, and all I see is her. I try to block out the fact that half your frakkin' DNA came from that lousy little son of a bitch, and I wonder if our son would have looked anything like you." Saul shook his head and turned away, "Bill Adama and Laura Roslin want to know their daughter. They should get the chance to," He said finishing his drink.

Alexi did his best to shrug off the uneasy exchange.

"You know Katya, Colonel. She always comes around, eventually. And Ellen, she's just…she's so attached to her…They both just need time," Alexi shrugged.

"We may not have time, Sergeant," Saul said glancing quickly over at Margot who now had her arm around a smiling Sydra, "We all need to experience as much of each other as we can before it's too late. You never know how long you'll have with someone."

Something about Saul's words made Alexi feel strange. He noticed the Colonel's attentions were back on Margot and he remembered the news Tigh said she'd shared with him that morning. They spoke about the possible security issues earlier with the Admiral and only now did Alexi recall the way it seemed to have the two older men so unsettled. The thought mixed with the stiff drink and a half in his gut. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Colonel, you think something is wrong don't you?" Alexi asked after a beat.

Saul sighed. Bill had asked him a similar question just hours ago. Either his concern was becoming obvious or others felt it too.

"I think things are going to start changing soon Alexi, and I think we'd all do ourselves a lot of good to be right with one another before that happens."

Alexi finished the rest of his drink as he watched Margot and Sydra leave Senchi, arms linked and smiling. With a heavy hand he brought his empty glass down on the bar surface.

"Hiroshi," Saul called to the bartender again, "One more round for me and my son."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

When she entered the room Katya found the bed was made. After turning on a dim lamp she eased herself on top of the quilt with her head at the foot of the rack and her feet tucked under Ellen's pillow. The space held an odd sense of comfort for her, even more than her own room did. As a kid sometimes she'd sleep there with Ellen when Saul worked a rare overnight shift. Other times early in the morning on their days off she'd jump up on the rack, attempting to wake them to start the day only to end up falling back to sleep snuggled up between them as they all slept in. She and Ellen would sometimes wake up giggling at Saul's obnoxious snoring and once in a while when he woke first; he'd bring them breakfast in bed. Evenwhen she was young Katya was wise enough never to bother them when their door was shut, but when it was left open a crack she always knew it was a gesture telling her they were there if she needed them.

After a few minutes Ellen entered the room. She brought a glass of water in one hand and her cabin tablet in the other and she sat them both down on the shelf above the rack. Picking up her pillow she gently tucked it under Katya's head.

"Now my feet are cold," The girl whined and curled her toes.

"Oh well, we can't have that," Ellen mocked, moving Saul's pillow over to cover Katya's now bare feet, "Why are you laying upside down anyway?"

"I don't know. This is where I landed. Maybe it's cause that's how I feel," She mumbled into the pillow.

It smelled like Ellen's shampoo and she inhaled the familiar scent deeply.

"Well at least you have an answer," Ellen smirked kicking off her shoes and climbing over Katya to sit on the other side of the bed, "Where's it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

Ellen kneeled on the mattress beside her and started to gently rub at her tense neck and shoulders.

"Your tendons feel like wires. In a little bit I want you to take a muscle relaxer, okay?"

"I hate those things. They make me feel dumb."

Ellen huffed at her obligatory contrariness. It just wouldn't be her Katya if there wasn't a debate or protest to be made.

"Feel like a protein shake?" She mused out loud recalling Bill's slick trick.

"What? No. Why?"

"Never mind, baby," She laughed softly.

Ellen continued to softly sooth Katya's strained muscles as she rested on the bed in silence. She wasn't sure where to start. There was still such a large part of her that didn't want to do this. She could still remember telling Cavil that she didn't believe that people could ever really change, no matter what they'd been through. She still believed that. She was proof that old habits could stick around for millennia without a lesson being learned. For the majority of her life she'd never given her selfishness a second thought, let alone struggled to resist it, but Katya had given her the will to start when she came into her life. She'd do what was best for her now even if it hurt them both.

"Sweetie, I want to thank you for sticking up for me tonight," Ellen started as she continued to rub Katya's stiff neck, "It's not that I didn't appreciate the thought behind it. At first I was even glad you did it, but…" Ellen faltered for a moment before forcing herself to continue"…baby, you shouldn't have said all that to Laura. You shouldn't have ordered her out of the cabin like that, out of your life. It wasn't fair."

Ellen immediately felt Katya's muscles seize up under her hands and she pressed her thumbs into her scapula as hard as she could as if she was preemptively warning her to calm down. She felt Katya let out a trapped breath in surrender and her body relaxed a bit before she spoke.

"Why not? What's with you? Why didn't you slap her in the face yourself?" Katya groused into the pillow. Her voice was strained with ache of Ellen's ministrations and the irritation of her last comment.

"Katya, Uncle Saul was right; you didn't hear what was going on before you walked in."

"So what? I still don't get what difference it makes."

Katya winced as Ellen expertly worked a tender knot out of her shoulder. She had always been fascinated at how much physical power the petite woman could harness when she wanted to. Her typical toying remarks over being good with her hands were never enough to cover up her obvious cylon strength. It was the same strength she felt in Alexi to a degree; powerful, deliberate and controlled.

"Because Katya, we were going back and forth. I was doing my best to infuriate that women and it worked."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her to leave," Ellen said simply.

She hit a particularly sore spot and Katya jerked under her touch. She eased up on the pressure, worried that her own nerves were causing her to be too rough.

"Because she was being a crazy bitch, I'm sure," Katya added.

"No, Katya, she wasn't. I wanted her to leave because she…she asked to see you," Ellen admitted as her hands stilled on Katya's shoulders.

After a quiet pause Katya gingerly leaned up on her forearms with a grunt before turning over to sit on her backside.

"Careful," Ellen warned softly.

As she helped her to sit up straight Katya could feel that Ellen's guiding hands were back to being deliberately tender and gentle once again.

"She wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Ellen said letting out a long breath and rubbing at her forehead, "You must know now, she's aware of who you are."

"Yeah, I gathered that much."

"Bill told her the night of the station attack, after we took you to the ward and they went back to their cabin. Today she came to me asking for some answers. That's where I was this afternoon. That's why I wasn't here before when you woke up. I was in the lab with Laura," She explained.

"You took her to the lab?" Katya asked in a near whisper.

Ellen nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't know where else to go. Seemed fitting. She wanted to know where you came from, so…I took her there."

Katya looked down at her lap wondering what Laura's reaction had been when Bill told her. She'd always imagined it, but that was before she'd met the woman and honestly she had no better idea now than she had back then. She wondered if she was angry, if she was sickened, if she yelled or cried, or screamed or tried to deny it was true. Whatever happened she knew it couldn't have been good.

"And what did you tell her?"

Ellen's eye's filled with tears and she gulped down the knot that had suddenly taken up residence in her throat.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Kaya echoed.

"Yeah, everything," Ellen affirmed with reluctant smile, "I told her why and how you were conceived. She knows about the others too. I explained the whole process to her. I told her about her pregnancy and how you were delivered. I even showed her one of your gestational images from before you were even born. I told her everything she deserved to know, Katya. Everything that was done to her body, everything it went through to bring you here," She said wiping some tears away.

Katya's stomach turned and her cheeks went red. Something about Laura knowing all of that filled her with a strange mix of guilt and embarrassment. The woman's body had been completely violated without her knowledge, and Katya understood she _was_ that violation. Unless it was under the guise of a joke, discussing her conception always caused her to feel ashamed. She was ashamed of being a product of something so immoral, she was embarrassed that after all that she and the others had been a collective failure and she was ashamed of her father. She was ashamed because even though she knew everything he'd done, to Bill and Laura and even to her, she still loved Mikhail Isakoff. There were times throughout her life when she'd try to convince herself that she didn't. She knew Saul and Ellen hated him, though they did their best to hide it from her. They had good reason to hate him. It made her feel like she should too, but after all these years she never stopped loving him or missing him. In some ways it made her feel like an accomplice.

"You did this in front of everyone?"

"No. I made Sydra clear the entire facility. We were alone."

Katya nodded and licked her lips.

"So, how appalled was she?"

Ellen sighed deeply and scooted closer to where Katya sat at the foot of the bed.

"That's not an easy question to answer, kit."

"Well she must have had some kind of reaction to all of it. I'd be appalled."

"Of course she did. She was…disturbed by it, as you can imagine. She was definitely shaken by the description of your conception and honestly, Kat, when I told her about your birth I thought she was going to pass out," Ellen confessed, "She sure didn't like the idea of gestation chambers either. I think that freaked her out the most. So, yes, she was appalled, by what was done to her and Bill, by what was taken from them, but Katya," Ellen said taking the younger woman's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "…you need to believe me when I tell you that she wasn't appalled by you," Ellen finished in a breathy whisper.

Katya let out a shaky sigh. The way Ellen spoke sent a chill through her but she forced the feeling away.

"What's the difference? I _am _what was done to her, to them, to their bodies, whatever," She said rolling her eyes.

Ellen shook her head.

"Katya, there _is_ a difference. You aren't what was done to them, you're what resulted of it. I'm not sure I can explain it to you, but I can tell you that there is a difference and that I know Laura saw that today."

"How do you know that?" Katya nearly mocked in disbelief.

Ellen squeezed the girls hand more forcefully.

"Because I saw it in her face, Katya. I saw it. Godsdamnit, I could nearly feel it. I showed her a picture of you. I showed her a photo of you taken the first day out of your chamber, all wrapped up in a blanket and sweet as could be. I watched her face when she saw you. It was so far from appalled. She was blown away," Ellen said recalling the look in Laura's eyes. She'd been touched by it so deeply that she'd been drawn to share something priceless with her only to wind up resenting it later, "I don't know what made me do it…I guess I just wanted to see for myself one more time, and for some reason I just felt like she should get to just once…"

"Aunt Ellen, what are you talking about?"

For a second the words wouldn't come out of Ellen's mouth.

"I...I started projecting in the lab. I just wanted to see the precious little face in the picture close up, as if I were really there…just for a second. Then…I don't know what drove me to do it. I didn't think it would really work…I attempted to share the projection with Laura and…she saw it."

"What? You mean she can project?" Katya asked eyes wide.

"I don't know. I don't know, Katya but she can share mine, same as you can. If she tried, she might be able to on her own. You did eventually. I'm just not sure."

"I thought you said she probably wouldn't have the same capabilities."

"That's right; I said probably, not definitely. What do I know? I never dealt with hybrid transfusions. Who knows what Baltar's cure did to her? He didn't exactly have time to study the long term effects while he was trying to save her life. If I hadn't suspected it I guess I wouldn't have tried it today. Look, the traits were strong enough to be passed down to you, so I can't say I'm exactly surprised."

"Well I'm sure _she_ was!"

"Scared the hell out of her. I think she's convinced she's losing her marbles."

"So you didn't explain it?"

"Frak no! It was just a second. I panicked. She probably thought she was seeing things. When she reacted to it I just tried to play it off like I didn't know what she was talking about."

"That's real nice, Ellen. And you're getting on my case about how I treated her today?"

"Hey, I shared something precious with her that she would have never seen otherwise. Laura will understand that one day. I know it. I'm sure of it because I watched her face as she looked down at you. She wasn't appalled, Katya. She was amazed…and she was frakking heartbroken…" Ellen said through more tears, "After that I couldn't stay in the lab anymore. We came back here, and she asked to talk to you and…I wouldn't let her. After all that, I wouldn't let her," She admitted. Katya narrowed her eyes in confusion. "It was such a long day for both of us. I know what she must have gone through. I'm not trying to compare our emotions but it was hard for me to tell her all of that today, to share what I did. As soon as I shared that projection with her I wanted to take it back but it was too late. When we got here I just wanted her and Bill to leave. When Laura asked to see you I…I don't know Katya, I didn't react well. I told her you were sleeping and injured and that she'd just upset you. Things got heated. We started trading insults. I pushed her too far. She'd been through so much today that I think she just snapped."

Ellen still couldn't bring herself to admit exactly what she'd done. She'd take the blame if only she didn't have to confess the details. She'd used Katya today. She took advantage of her love and her loyalty; the very things she was so desperate to hold on to. She'd used their own relationship to ruin another and she was ashamed of it.

"Are you really making excuses for her?"

"No. I'm telling you what happened, Katya," Ellen insisted but Katya shook her head.

"Ellen, you did the right thing. Maybe that story about her getting all misty eyed at my baby picture would have gotten to me before I knew her, but it just doesn't make a difference to me now. I'm glad she knows the truth. She deserves that much. I'm glad you're the one that told her too. I'm grateful you did that, but I'm done with that woman, Ellen. I remember what it was like to want to know her so badly. I had some stupid fantasy, some naive picture in my head, but…that's over. I spent my whole life wishing for something I didn't understand. I don't want to see her. I'm glad you didn't give in."

"But I should have, Katya."

Ellen had a look of intensity in her eyes that Katya just couldn't comprehend.

"_Why_?" She asked it complete frustration.

"Because I was trying to take you away from her!" Ellen blurted out the words and some fresh tears along with them.

"Away from her? Ellen what the hell are you talking about? You're acting like you're trying to snatch that baby in the picture. That baby doesn't exist anymore! That projection wasn't even real. What Laura got all sentimental about today is long gone. You can't take anything away from her. It's already been taken, and not by you."

"Katya, there's still something that's being taken away from her if she's not allowed to at least acknowledge her own child. I tried to take that from her today out of jelousy. I did, and by dismissing her and refusing to see her you're taking it from her too. You can't do that," Ellen persisted.

"What happened to being able to make my own decisions?"

"But by doing this, you're taking Laura's away. This decision affects other people, Katya, not just you! If you do this you're making another choice for Laura. She's already had too many made for her," Ellen said wishing she saw a glimpse of understanding in the young woman's eyes.

"_If you let someone change you or make you apologize, then you're selling yourself out_," Katya rattled off the saying as if it were an old proverb, "You told me that, Ellen! You! Plenty of times! What the hell is the difference now?"

Ellen smirked and shook her head.

"You know you listen to me way too much, kit," Ellen's slight grin turned into a frown and she flicked a few tears off of her wet cheeks, "Sweetie, I'm not asking you to change one bit and I'm sure as frak not asking you to apologize to anyone. I'm in no way asking you to go up to that woman and tell her that you're sorry. Frankly I don't care if you ever _like_ Laura Roslin or not, I just don't want you shunning her."

The look on Katya's face turned to one of deep concern and for a moment Ellen thought she'd gotten through to her.

"You've been popping my pills haven't you?" She asked in mock sense of worry.

Ellen was far from amused. Her frustration made her tears surge and her reaction turned Katya's faux look of concern into legitimate apprehension.

"Ellen, I'm sorry," She attempted reaching a hand out to cover her aunt's knee.

"Oh, Katya, I don't want to have to explain this to you," She sobbed, palming at her forehead.

With a breath she regained some control and reached to take her cabin tablet down from the shelf. Katya's concerned eyes followed her every move. Ellen turned the device on and after a few seconds she took Katya's hand from her knee as if to hold it again and instead scanned her wrist over the screen without asking.

"Ellen what the heck are you doing?"

Ellen didn't answer she just accessed Katya's system data and opened her medical records. She searched silently until she found what she wanted to show her.

The image she brought up was from Katya's first night in the lab. It was a photo captured overnight as they let her nurse and sleep tucked up against Laura's body. Ellen was quiet for a while as she looked at the image of mother and daughter. Large tears rolled down her cheeks as love, awe and jealously all ran through her at once. She tried to remember what had moved her to tell Laura about that night. She tried to recall what made her share the powerful image that she knew would almost certainly rouse any sense of an ethereal bond that might exist, but she couldn't. It had all just come out like an emotive flood.

"Honey, you and me, we have something in common. We share something I wish we didn't...Do you know what I'm talking about?" Ellen asked after a while had passed.

"An angry bald man?" Katya posed with an arched brow.

Ellen gave a small smile and shook her head.

"No sweetie, as women," Ellen sighed. She hoped this wouldn't hurt Katya as much as it hurt her but she had to help her find some sense of perspective. She might hate herself for it later, Katya might hate her for it now, but it was all she could think of to help her, "It's that we'll never know that this feels like," Ellen said passing her the tablet.

As Katya looked down at the image she finally understood what Ellen meant. Her heart dropped not only at the meaning behind Ellen's cutting statement but at the image on the screen. She'd seen it more than a few times and it never failed to inspire the old feeling she'd grown to hate; the feeling of wanting the mother she never knew.

"I know you say it doesn't bother you, and maybe on one level that's true, but I understand exactly what it is to not be able to do something that should be so natural. It feels completely unfair. It makes you feel like less than a woman. It takes away your confidence over your own body. Then it makes the decision feel like it isn't even yours because you're always reminded it was never a frakking option in the first place. I know you at least understand that feeling."

Katya did understand it; she just didn't understand why Ellen was bringing it up. They'd spoken about it before over the years, but it just wasn't something Katya liked to discuss. She didn't feel like it was relevant or productive to dwell on. The last time she'd even mentioned it was to Alexi, and she would have never let herself had she not been totally drunk. She blamed the alcohol when he tried to bring it up the next sobering morning and he graciously let her sweep it under the rug. She had no desire to talk about it. It just didn't matter.

"I'm not going to discuss that, Ellen," Katya said steeling her jaw. She wasn't comfortable letting even her aunt see it affect her in any way.

"Then don't talk, just listen to me," Ellen said putting a hand on Katya's leg.

She let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall at the foot of the rack.

"Katya, when Uncle Saul and I lived on Earth, our Earth, we always wanted children but it never happened…and it's haunted me through every lifetime."

Even though she'd heard Ellen say it before, Katya felt a deep sting follow Ellen's divulgence. She hated to see Ellen cry and to see her cry about this was almost unbearable. The pain in her eyes was too old and too familiar. She had to look away for a moment.

"When we lived on the Colonies, I guess I was more concerned with having a good time. I wasn't myself…at least not totally. Cavil…John left me with the worst parts of my personality and just a few saving graces, but even then, once in a while I felt it; the sad pangs of what if, and that frakking sense of inferiority," Ellen shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You know, back on Caprica I even saw a shrink about it once. She told me it was the reason why I have such a pension for male attention. She said their desire for me as a woman helped to overshadow that part of the whole dance that I just couldn't do," She shrugged and let out a short laugh, "I went home after that, flirted with building doorman, killed a bottle of wine and tried not to think about it ever again…but I still had this weird space in my heart that men and booze and even Uncle Saul could never fill."

"Ellen, I…"

"Daniel filled that space in my heart once, and when he was taken from me I thought it would never be filled again. When Uncle Saul was expecting a son with the Six, it felt like that space had been torn wide open. Someone else was going to give him something that I never could and it made the space just feel so much bigger and so much emptier. Then one day you came along and you filled it. You filled it to the brim."

"Aunt Ellen, please don't do this to yourself," Katya said urging her to spare them both.

"Shh, baby, just listen to me," Ellen said putting a delicate finger to the girl's lips, "I need you to hear me," She told her only taking her finger away when Katya gave a tenuous nod, "You know I've always loved you like you were my own child, but sometimes I'm still haunted by the fact that I never got to know what it was like to really have one of my own; to know Saul and I made a whole other person. I've always wished you were mine. I mean, you are, but I mean really and truly my flesh and blood," Ellen squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "I know it sounds crazy with all that was done to her, but I've always been so jealous that Laura got to carry you and I didn't. It's sick, I know that, but it's the truth. In the lab today she looked so awestruck as she stared down at your picture and the damn projection and I was just so overcome with the same old envy because I could see a connection there that I'll just never know. And no matter what you say, sweetie, I wish like hell you really had the option to choose to know it or not," She added in a strained voice as Katya turned away, "I'm telling you this, Katya, not to make you feel badly, or because I want company to commiserate with. I'm telling you because you can understand it," Ellen tried to explain. She saw Katya's ears redden and tears start to begrudgingly roll down her flushed cheeks, "Laura had the chance to know that feeling taken away from her. No one took anything from you and me. It's just the way our bodies work…or don't work. Katya if you dismiss Laura from your life, if you don't at least let her acknowledge you then you're keeping that chance away from her the same as I tried to. You're taking away her chance to know what it's like. No one can change that for you or for me, but you can change that for Laura. She deserves to know. Give her that gift. Give her that gift that we can't give ourselves. You're the only person who can do that for her now," Ellen finished.

Katya's jaw was slack and her face was hot. Ellen had just fiercely and painfully bared her soul to make her point but she'd dragged Katya's along with it and it wasn't fair.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Ellen," Katya gritted, finally giving Ellen her dejected and angry eyes.

Ellen could see the fury, hurt and resentment behind them, but she hoped the tears that were now steadily falling meant that Katya had finally understood what she was trying to explain.

"Tell me something I don't know, sweetie," Ellen answered with a small shrug and a sniff.

"I can't give her this back, Ellen," Katya said shoving the tablet into her aunt's lap, "She can't hold me, she can't rock me to sleep. That's gone. So I guess that just makes _three_ of us that just have to live and wonder."

Katya's tone was biting but Ellen let it go. She knew that this would sting for both of them.

"Just offer what you can, Katya. Offer Laura a chance to look you in the eye and see you for who you are to her. Let her know the feeling of acknowledging her own child, her own flesh and blood. Whatever it brings her at least you won't be the one withholding it."

"Even if I did, how do you know she'd even want to now?" Katya shot as she wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her wrist.

"I don't know that. Not for sure. Maybe we frakking scared her off for good. I don't know, but I do know that the right thing is to let her have the chance. When she asked to speak to you before and I refused, she asked that I at least give you the option to talk to her or to turn her away for yourself. Now I'm asking you to give her the same option she wanted you to have."

It was strange to know Laura had put herself out there, ready to take the rejection if only for a chance to speak with her. Katya didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure she could even face her again let alone speak to her. She had over twenty years of daydreams piled up in her mind and now she couldn't even picture what a civil conversation with Laura would be like.

"I don't know if I can."

Ellen licked her lips and gave Katya a sad smile.

"Will you do it for me?"

Something about the way she said it caused Katya's tears to run hot and her exasperation to surge.

"I _was_ doing this for you! I turned my own mother away for _you_, Ellen! I was defending _you_!" Katya shouted through unwanted emotion, "And for you I'd do it again."

Ellen's heart hurt as she struggled against the desire to just embrace Katya's devotion and say to hell with everyone else.

"Katya, you can't withhold yourself as punishment in my defense! Don't you see that's what you're doing? I can't have you chastising Laura in my name, I just can't. Sweetie, you want me to quit treating you like a little girl; show me that you understand what this means as a woman."

Ellen's eyes were pleading; something Katya couldn't recall ever seeing before. She reached out and thumbed a tear off the other women's cheek as if it would discourage the others from coming. She wished in that moment she could fix everything; for Ellen, for Laura, for herself but there was just so much that couldn't be changed, so much they would all still have to bear no matter what she did or didn't do.

"Ellen, you _are_ my mother. You know that right?"

Ellen nodded and put an arm around Katya squeezing her in close.

"Yeah, baby. I know, and it feels so good to hear you say it," She said letting her tears fall on to Katya's shoulder, "Give Laura a chance to hear it too."

Katya held on to her tightly. She didn't need another reason to love to the woman in her arms, but she'd given her one anyway. Katya had a feeling that Ellen had gone through lifetimes without being understood by many people. She was proud she could say she was one who did. After fifteen years she was still learning things about the woman who had come into her life as a stranger and become the closest thing she ever had to a mother. What most people saw of Ellen Tigh was only a fraction of the woman she truly was. Perhaps the same was true for Laura Roslin.

"I…I won't turn her away again," She whispered. It was all she could offer.

"Thank you, baby" Ellen said kissing the side of her head, "That's good to hear too."

As they sat there tightly embracing the sudden blaring of the station alarm sounded jarring them away from each other.

"Dammit!" Katya shouted struggling to inch off the rack as the lights started to pulsate.

"Frak! What the hell is going on!?" Ellen shouted.

"Shit! Should we go get Roslin and Adama?"

"No…no. Vladi is there with two marines. They'll be fine until Saul gets to them."

"I just have the alert! No sit-rep!" Katya shouted over the noise as she checked her cuff.

"I'm not picking up on anything from the basestar...but...I have a bad feeling," Ellen said biting her lip.

"What? Why?"

ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS.

ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE

ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

REPETE ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

"Fuck!"

"Katya don't you even think about it," Ellen warned.

Katya stood there mouth agape as the reality sunk in. She couldn't report. Even if she could force herself to fly in her condition, no one would let her. She was still a mess, overmedicated and stiff. Her bird still sat up on blocks on the deck in worse shape than she was. She was utterly useless to her squadron, to her station.

"This is insane! I can't just sit here. I can't! Maybe they can use me in the control room," She posed out loud. As she went to send out an assignment request message that she knew was probably doomed to be rejected, Ellen reached out and grabbed her arm with a force.

"You're not going anywhere," She said in a loud but even voice, "Don't fight me on this Katya. There's no point because I'll stop you," She informed her as she firmly but carefully drew her back on the bed by her wrist, "We're going to sit here together, until it's over…just like we used to. I'm gunna hold on to you, and you're gunna hold on to me. I'm gunnna rub your back and we're gunna take deep breaths until it all passes."

Ellen was right and Katya hated it. Kaplan wouldn't let her do a damn thing after seeing the shape she was in the day before. If he needed her then he'd send for her and she knew that wouldn't happen unless the situation was desperate.

ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS.

ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE

ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

REPETE ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

Reluctantly back in Ellen's arms Katya finally let her tears go freely.

"Ellen I can't stand not doing anything when I hear that sound," She sobbed into her neck.

Even lowering the volume in the cabin didn't do much good. Their own anxiety always amplified the noise in their minds anyway and the constant vibrations through the walls and the floors made sure that almost every sense was alarmed.

"I know baby. I know all you want to do is serve your people. You're my sweet little warrior and you always have been. I'm so very proud of you," Ellen spoke as soothingly as she could while hugging Katya tightly in her arms, "Just try and let it all go."

Ellen did her best to block everything else out; the alarms, the sobbing, the fear, and soon, little by little it all actually started to fade. The buzzing rhythm of the alarm was replaced by the rhythm of waves, their sobbing by the calls of gulls and their tears by the salty spray of the ocean, "C'mon kitten, let's go to the beach."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Warnings the same for language. **SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER** within the first and last segments.

Good Hunting!

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**YEAR: 2315**

Saul wearily walked the halls of the station's military quarters as he made his way back home. After leaving Bill and Laura's cabin he briefly considered going all the way to the control room to check in but a message from his CEM assured the colonel that his jurisdiction was stable and back to business as usual now that the alert was over. When the alarms first rang out Saul was hardly surprised. He thought perhaps it was the booze dulling his senses or that maybe he was just finally becoming immune to the sound, but in the back of his mind he knew it was because he had in some way been expecting it. Maybe not right then; he didn't have any sense of time attached to it. He'd just been waiting for its inevitability. The only surprising factor was that he usually had some warning from the basestar. Communications with the Raider's usually would alert Saul and Ellen before station alarms ever had time to sound. This time, the contact came after. That worried him. He made note to bring it up to Ellen and Margot when things had calmed. As Saul walked he wondered how Alexi had faired. He watched the boy stumble off his bar stool at the sound of the alarm and like a switch he'd snapped to attention when the Colonel barked loudly at him to sober up. He watched the marine charge out of Senchi amidst the other barley sober officers all rushing to report. He'd slightly regretting forcing so much booze into him all night. Before Saul could report to the control room himself a message came to him on Commander Kaplan's behalf; he was to locate Roslin and Adama and stand vigil until the condition changed. Saul knew this would probably become his combat assignment for the foreseeable future and it angered him and appeased him all at once. He wanted to protect them, his place was always by Bill's side, but that didn't change the fact that he had become a glorified babysitter. He arrived at their hatch not long after leaving Senchi. Having sent them a message on his way they were awaiting his arrival. He could tell they had obviously been woken from bed. Laura was shaken, and Bill was just angry. Saul expected as much. It was an odd few hours as he accompanied them. They'd all left each other that evening in such a strange place. Saul could hardly look Laura in the eyes. He felt badly for the woman, but he also hadn't forgotten the words she'd used against his wife and her harsh judgment over how they'd raised Katya. He didn't know what to say to either of them. After showing them how to lower the alarm volume in their cabin he briefly considered offering to wait out the alert outside the hatch, but his duty was explicit. He was to keep them both within his line of vision until further notice. He settled for suggesting they rest while he waited for a sit-rep on their sofa. At first they took him up on it, retiring to their bedroom together, but not long after Bill rejoined Saul. The two men hardly spoke as they sat. Saul gave Bill updates as they came in and Bill made minimal comments.

There had been another atmosphere breech; this time in both the Alpha and Beta quadrants of the Orbit system. From what Saul heard the Airbots were able to advance much further than they had during the last attack. They'd made it closer to the station than they had in over a year, in fact. It was as if the Raiders had been caught off guard. The fleet of Airbots was far more numerous than the last and all flight squadrons were called on deck. Six air groups had eventually taken flight throughout the battle. When it was over and their birds were called home Saul learned that this time there were system casualties. They'd lost a handful of Raiders; Cylon guardians that wouldn't be coming back. The basestar could replace them by creating brand new ships but their memories no longer downloaded, they no longer resurrected. When they lost Raiders in combat they lost soldiers with experience and knowledge and those things just couldn't be programmed. Beta Station reported three airmen lost and Alpha; two. It was hard to count themselves lucky, but they did. Saul was relieved when he learned Blazer made it back safely and though he knew she was in pain and suffering from the last attack he counted himself fortunate that Katya was tucked safely in his cabin all night by Ellen's side. When the alarms ceased at 0300 and the station's status was downgraded Saul was able to take his leave. Laura never came back out of the bedroom and he was able to offer Bill some honest parting words.

"Things are heating up. I think it would be good if we could make things right…just so we can all focus on whatever might be coming our way…I'm trying my damnedest to fix things on my end, Bill, but you've gotta fix them on yours," Saul told his friend plainly. It was the first time either one of them had mentioned the earlier events and the expression on Bill's face looked anything but understanding, "C'mon, Old Man. I've got two that I have to contend with. You just have the one. You've gotta help me out here," Saul added.

With a firm and stoic grunt the Admiral had finally nodded in agreement. Satisfied with that, Saul left the cabin to trudge home, tired, and with the beginnings of a hangover creeping up on him from his daylong buzz. All he wanted was to fall onto his rack and pass out into a dreamless sleep. The three minute walk felt like an hour long trek through knee deep water. He was relieved to finally turn the last corner of his journey and see the centurion still standing guard outside of his home.

When Ellen heard the hatch click she sat up straight in the rack. Careful not to disturb Katya who finally slept soundly beside her, she made her way off of the bed and out of the doorway.

The room was dark as Saul entered and he figured the girls must have gone to bed soon after the alarms stopped. After making it to Bill and Laura's he and Ellen hadn't messaged much. Her near silence almost worried him, but he knew she and Katya were safe in their cabin and that they were in good hands with each other. Saul could hardly see where he walked once the entrance closed and the light from the hall was lost. As he made his way toward the bedroom he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ellen jumped into his arms.

"Good gods, woman!" He yelled struggling to hold on to her without falling back onto his ass.

"Shhh, you're gunna wake Katya," She whispered before kissing him, nearly missing his mouth in the darkness.

Still alarmed Saul wasn't exactly reciprocating her sudden affections.

'Ellen, you scared the frak out of me," He whispered forcefully leaning away from her advancements, but Ellen just pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry," She whispered palming the back of his head and aggressively pressing her lips to his. She kissed him until he turned his head making it impossible.

"Ellen what the frak has gotten into you?"

He couldn't understand where her impromptu ardor was coming from. They'd been on less than steady terms lately and it was almost 0400. Though Saul hadn't been confined to sleeping on the couch they hadn't exactly been snuggling up under the sheets either. Everything was just getting in the way. Bill, Laura, Katya, the EOC and the constant threat all hung over their heads. Ellen hadn't shown him this kind of attention in weeks and though he was naturally tempted to succumb to her, he was thrown off guard. He couldn't bring himself to reciprocate. Ellen finally leaned back with a discouraged huff.

Saul's vision had adjusted to the darkness and now he could see her face. She wore an unsure smile and her eyes were slightly swollen. He could tell she'd been crying all night.

"Nothing's gotten into me, Saul. I'm just happy to see you. I'm relieved that you're back," She explained running her hands down the front of his tunic.

"I was only at Bill and Laura's," He grimaced, "I didn't even report," He added in confusion.

"I know it. I just…I missed you is all. Can't I just be happy that you're home?" She asked tilting her head and letting one of her hands hook on to his belt.

The look she was giving him and the sadness behind her ever seductive smile tugged at his heart. He suspected what might have happened while he was gone. What he saw in her eyes wouldn't be there if it hadn't and somehow it made him forgive her for everything else. He could never stay angry at this woman. No matter how maddening and infuriating she could be, he needed her. They'd found their way to each other in every lifetime and he couldn't imagine one without her. It would be peaceful, it would be easy, but it wouldn't be worth it.

"Yeah…Yeah, Ellen, I'm glad to be home too," He relented with a half smile and finally leaned in to meet her for a shared kiss.

As Ellen dipped her hand lower past his belt Saul's weariness and tension was forgotten. He would sleep later; he would sleep when he was dead, as long as he could have the blonde in his arms right then.

"C'mon," He said breaking their contact and pulling her by the wrist toward their bedroom.

"No, no, no," Ellen protested tugging her arm back to stop him, "We can't go in there. Katya's sleeping on the bed," She said in a low but warning voice.

Saul grimaced in frustration. It had been months since they had to deal with having their kid in their cabin and he he'd become happily used to that part of it.

"I'll pick her up and put her to bed," He offered hastily.

"No, no leave her, Saul. I finally got her to take her meds an hour ago. She wouldn't sleep until she knew Blazer was okay. She had a long night, besides, you'll strain her neck," Ellen protested.

She and Katya had spent most of the attack immersed in a peaceful vision of sea and sand. It was Ellen's go-to projection used on only the rarest of occasions when times just got too tough. It was the very first she'd ever shared with her little girl and tonight it just felt right. Eventually she'd broken it, remembering the real world needed attending to, but it had done them both a lot of good to allow themselves the tiny break from reality. Katya only minimally protested when Ellen brought her medicine into the bedroom, agreeing to take them once she got word Blaze was safe. Once she fell to sleep Ellen rested beside her awaiting Saul's return. Something about the tumultuous night had given her a strange sense of gratitude toward her husband and now she wanted nothing more than to show it in the only way she really knew how.

"Well I'm not doin' it on her bed, I'll tell you that," Saul groused in a louder voice.

"Shh!" Ellen warned again, taking his hand and guiding him to the sofa.

"Here?" Saul said reluctantly following, "She could come out and catch us."

Ellen giggled.

"It's not like it would be the first time," She teased. Saul winced and it made her laugh harder, "Oh she always gets over it. She's very resilient. C'mon Saul," Ellen chided making him grimace even more. She had to stifle her laughs with her palm. Pushing him onto the sofa she promptly sat on his lap making sure he had no exit, "C'mon, she's so drugged up Vladi could go in there and play the steel drums on his knee and she'd never know it."

Ellen smirked and leaned in to nibble on her husband's ear; something she knew he could hardly ever resist.

"You sure?" He asked weakly, knowing that at this point he didn't have much choice let alone the will to say no to her.

"Positive. I'll be real quiet," She assured, leaning back on his lap so that she could see his face.

For a while she stared at him without words.

"What's that look for?" He smiled as he ran his eager hands down her backside.

"Nothing…I just love you, is all," She said with her eyes suddenly watering once again.

Saul frowned at the crack in her voice and the unshed tears her eyes held.

"You alright?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded and licked her lips as she tried to blink away the unexpected emotion. She leaned in to hug him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you and Katya talk tonight?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Ellen just nodded against his neck.

"That's good, Ellen," He said running a soothing hand up and down the side of her tigh. She didn't respond right away but he could feel more hot tears fall onto the skin of his neck, "It is, baby and I'm proud of you," He offered.

He held her for a moment before she moved in his arms.

"I'm proud of you too, Saul," She told him with sniff, "Over the years…since we came to Alpha I…" Ellen faltered unable to follow through with what she was trying to say,"You're just such a wonderful father," She told him finally.

He was still as he held her. Ellen's words had taken his voice away for a moment. She'd never said that to him before.

It wasn't that he'd been waiting to hear it. He just never knew what it would mean to have her tell him it was so. Saul gathered his strength and lifted Ellen up from his chest. He laid her back on the sofa so that her head was at one end and her feet at the other. He leaned down over her making sure he looked directly into her eyes; the eyes that still reminded him of what the sky looked like on a clear day even though he hadn't seen it for thousands of years.

"And you are such a wonderful and beautiful mother," He told her in a soft but solid voice making sure she heard every word before leaning in to give her a slow and tender kiss.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"I thought you were going to ask the Commander, Saul," Bill said as he nearly followed Tigh around the cabin.

"I forgot with all the commotion," Saul answered, busily searching the cabin with Bill on his tail," Ellen where the frak is my side holster?!" He shouted so that she could hear him from where she was getting ready in the head, "Besides, Bill I didn't think you were really serious." Saul grimaced as he checked the desk drawer for the second time, "I thought it was the booze talking."

"I'm absolutely serious, Saul," Bill returned.

He was going stir crazy. After the last attack he decided that he couldn't bear to spend another high alert held up in his cabin like some frightened civvie. He and Laura had little to do as they awaited the other downloads. They were treated like precious commodities under constant guard but they felt like prisoners. What was worse for Bill was knowing that even if he had the freedom to go and do as he pleased he wouldn't know where to start.

"Ellen!" Saul called again.

"I put it with Katya's!" She finally hollered back.

"And where the frak is that?!"

"Gods! Hold on!" She shouted.

"Bill, the commander is never going to go for it. Don't you see what your safety means to these people?" Saul said shaking his head.

"I could be of some use. Maybe in some consulting capacity. Combat tactics can't have changed that much. I'm not asking for a title here or any control. I just want something to do with myself."

"So go to the gym. Play a video game. Ask Lt. Bishop to spar with you. You should see Helo's son in the ring. Enjoy the retirement you never had while you still can."

"I want to be useful. Saul, I mean it. I'm not sitting on my ass through another alarm like that."

"You _will_ be frakking useful, Bill. That's the whole point of this entire thing," The Colonel growled.

"We don't know when and we don't know how. What the hell do I do till then?"

"Look, Old Man, I'll talk to the commander when I get back. See if he has any ideas, but I'm not sure I can help you on this. You just need to hang on. In a few days Helo and Athena will be back. Who knows what that will bring? You very well might find out what exactly your purpose is then. Til' that happens try and relax."

"That's another thing," Bill interjected again as he watched Ellen stroll into the room. It was the first time he'd seen her since the unfortunate confrontation. Days had passed but he was no less infuriated with her. He knew her jealousy and goading had been what sparked the entire event. Though he understood that Laura wasn't blameless he knew Ellen was the cause of her malice and he was almost certain, Katya's too. As far as he was concerned she'd deliberately torn at the delicate beginnings of his family and he couldn't stand to look at the woman let alone greet her, "Laura and I want to be there when they resurrect," Bill said bringing his attentions back to Saul.

"No way," Saul answered quickly," We can't risk having the majority of you in the same place at the same time. That's why you've all been separated on different stations. Look what happened to the bodies on Gamma. If you'd all been there we'd have lost hope all together."

"It's right here, Saul," Ellen said bending over to open an end table drawer. She pulled out his holster and tossed it over, "Hello, Bill," She meekly acknowledged. He only curtly nodded without giving her his eyes.

"Finally," Saul groused, "We're gunna be late," He said as he removed his tunic to put on the apparatus, "What are you packing, Ellen?"

"I'm not going armed, Saul," Ellen rolled her eyes, "I told you."

"I don't like it, Ellen. What if there's a breach while we're over there? What if we were boarded? Just take something," He called after her as she made her way to the cooler to grab a bottle of water.

"We are taking along half a dozen centurions. I don't _need_ anything else," Ellen insisted.

"Where the frak are you two going armed to the gills?" Bill grimaced.

He watched Saul with something akin to envy as he shrugged his tunic back on and fastened it closed. The Orbit Patrol uniform was far sleeker than anything he was used to with its black on black and bright white piping- its only hint of color; the Alpha blue service band worn around the bicep and whatever medals and ribbons decorated the breast of the jacket. Though it was an unfamiliar look Bill still thought he could see himself donning it. He'd be far more comfortable in it than he was sporting the collared shirts and slacks that were pre-stocked in his cabin when they'd arrived. He had never been meant for civilian life and he still wasn't.

"The basestar," Saul answered, slipping his sidearm in his holster, "We're meeting Margot and her team from Delta, along with a team of engineers from each station. We want to try and figure out what's up with our communications system."

"I thought you said that firewall fixed the problem."

"It did but it also may have caused some jamming within our own…internal transmissions," Saul specified, "During the last attacks the Raiders didn't pick up on the coming infiltration until our station radar saw it. Usually they have a head start. Typically Ellen and I have always gotten a signal before an oncoming threat has breached the atmosphere line…Margot too," Saul explained.

Bill frowned. Saul was talking about some sort of Cylon interconnection. After all this time it still made him uneasy.

"This time, Ellen and I got nothing. Margot didn't either. We were clued in when we heard the alarms just like everyone else."

"What about the two boys?" Bill posed.

Ellen turned from the kitchen and walked toward the living space when she heard Bill question. She was sure he didn't want to hear her speak but it was her home and she'd do it anyway.

"As hybrids Blaze and Alexi haven't really experienced the same level of Cylon abilities as Margot. They generally don't receive any communication with other Cylons unless they are in close range or they initiate it themselves. They can interact with the stream, but they don't have the best control over it and their connection's about half the strength of Margot's," She explained as Bill obviously averted eye contact.

"The boys only have a moderately higher ability than Katya does," Saul slipped and Ellen froze where she stood.

"Katya?" Bill scowled, "What?"

"_Saul_," Ellen warned but he just huffed and sighed throwing his arms up in relent.

"Oh, so what, Ellen? Might as well get it all out in the open! How much more damage could it do?"

Ellen shrugged and rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the ottoman giving up. She wasn't ashamed to reveal Katya's abilities. She was proud of them. They'd brought the two closer than she ever though they could be. She was always grateful that Katya could relate to her and Saul that way. It helped them become the family that they were, but Ellen knew Bill wouldn't share her sentiments.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked, "She's not here is she?" He asked, realizing he'd never even checked to see if his daughter was in when he arrived. He was so frustrated with yet another day of hovering over Laura and sitting on his ass that he'd started berating Saul with an onslaught of questions as soon as he got to the Tigh cabin.

"She started PT for her neck this morning," Ellen answered, "She won't be back for another hour."

"Doesn't matter," Saul interjected, "She doesn't need to be here for this, besides, Laura should know. Could affect her too," Saul posed and Ellen's face surged with warmth.

"Yeah…maybe," She mused with a roll of her eyes.

She was already relatively sure that Laura was indeed affected. When Saul told her about Vladi's interest in the woman it cinched things for Ellen. She knew without a doubt they'd shared that projection in the lab. Laura had at least some abilities and Vladi knew it.

"What the frak are you talking about?" Bill nearly growled.

Saul looked at his wife as if to ask her for help and she shot up out of her seat in anger.

"Oh so you spill the beans and_ I_ have to explain it to him? The man won't even _look_ at me, Saul," Ellen shouted in Bill's direction.

"I'm just not in the mood for any of your crap today, Ellen," Bill shot back, finally giving her his eyes that were filled with accusations," I think you've done enough damage for a while."

"I think you're forgetting I wasn't exactly fighting with myself the other day, Bill. You're precious Laura may be back here from beyond the grave but that doesn't make her an angel. We dealt with Katya. She understands what she did but if you think any member of my family is going to start kissing your asses in apology you're out of your mind and that includes Saul!" Ellen added. Bill made note when Saul didn't stop her to protest, "It's gunna have to go both ways, _Old Man_. Now do you want to hear what I have to say? Because if not, feel free to get back to Laura and that glass house of yours."

Ellen was right as much as it enraged him. What had gone on days before involved all three woman and if anything was going to change all three would need to answer for the hurt they'd caused each other. He wasn't doing any good by insulting Saul's wife in front of him. Bill could tell from the moment he got there that morning that Saul wasn't all together happy to see him. To spite what encouraged it and to spite how awful he felt about the consequences she was reaping, Laura had deeply insulted the the man's wife and child. More anger and name calling wouldn't help fix any of it but Bill's fear was that nothing would.

Ellen's sharp words seemed to insinuate that the Tighs were at least in some way willing to rectify what went on but what they didn't understand was that Laura wasn't budging. No matter how Bill tried to spin it over the last few days Laura was holding steadily to her decision to avoid their daughter. During the day she wouldn't talk about it, cutting him off when he tried to bring it up, but every night she'd wake dreamily speaking of _what ifs_ and _do_ _you thinks_. In the mornings he would wake up hopeful that the promise of her midnight musings would be carried into the next day, but they were always gone, squelched down by her determination to hide them away. It was like she wouldn't bring her hopefulness into the proverbial light of day. She confined all of her thoughts and longing to the darkness. Laura was no longer the melancholy wreck that existed when they first resurrected, neither was she the pile of sorrow that emoted when she'd found out about their child. She was barley anything. She was impassive and detached from the situation. Her reasoning for the way she was handling it was very matter of fact and apathetic, until the lights went out at night.

Bill knew that it wasn't all Ellen's fault but as he looked back at her he had to make himself try to recall a time when he wanted to punch her in the mouth more than he did right then. It was only when he was able to think of at least three instances that he reluctantly relented and nodded for her to continue with whatever new blow she was about deal him.

"Look, we don't have time for a long story right now, but…Saul's right. Katya does have some Cylon attributes," Ellen confessed and crossed her arms.

"That can't be," Bill shot back, "She's human, she's Colonial. I saw the godsdamn footage of her birth, Ellen! I know she's mine and Laura's so how the hell is that possible?"

"It's true Bill," Saul affirmed, "She was born with them as far as we can tell."

"They did something to her, those bastard doctors," Bill accused trying to find a rational explanation and a somewhere to place some blame, "They engineered her that way?"

"No, Bill, that's not it," Ellen answered, "Believe me I checked a hundred times over trying to figure it out when I first noticed. Nothing was done to her that could have caused it. She wasn't genetically manipulated. It's just…her natural makeup," She said with a shrug.

"That can't be," Bill shook his head.

"It is Bill, cause'…it's Laura's too," Saul admitted.

He gave a look to Ellen that seemed to be a half apology. The least he could do was take on the burden of telling Bill the part he knew he'd hate hearing the most.

"You two are trying to drive us both frakking crazy aren't you?" Bill spit, still in disbelief.

Ellen bravely stepped closer to where Bill stood infuriated and confused.

"Bill, you know as well as we do that Baltar used an experimental Cylon hybrid transfusion to save Laura's life and cure her cancer. You saw it. That transfusion altered the structure of her blood cells in order to cure her illness. When we realized that Katya was exhibiting cylon abilities we were baffled at first, but Saul figured it out. The sample of Laura's blood that we took from Galactica was drawn after her cure, after the transmutation of her own blood cells."

"But Laura didn't have any cylon abilities after that bogus cure. It didn't do anything like that to her, hell it didn't even save her life in the end," Bill argued.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Bill. Think about it," Saul suggested, "Our leader, our prophet, her visions, her dreams. How do we know what allowed her to see any of that? I'll grant you that she'd been having them from the time we both met her, but you know as well as I do how much stronger and vivid they became toward the end. Maybe that chamalla wasn't the holy mytic miracle drug we thought it was. I know she and Athena shared the same dreams and visions as Caprica. You know it too. The three of them saw things together. They had the same experiences together. They could see each other, hear each other. Why do you suppose Laura could connect in such a way to two _cylon _women?" He posed, "Do you know what a projection is, Bill? I mean, for a cylon?" Saul asked.

Bill nodded slowly. He did. Sharon Agathon had spoken about the ability during one of their long talks in his quarters. He knew what it was, how they could choose to see the world around them in any way they desired and how they could stop it and start it at will. Sharon told him that once she'd gotten to Galactica she'd stopped doing it. She said it made her feel like she was lying to herself. She said it made her feel less human. The thought that his daughter was capable of it made Bill's stomach turn. The thought that Laura might be capable of it made it lurch.

"It could be possible that Laura has no cylon attributes," Ellen lied," It's possible that she never has. Part of her genetics could have just been recessively passed down during her baby's conception or somehow activated during fetal development by naturally occurring hormones. The thing is we may never know why, but Katya does have some abilities and we know she inherited them from Laura."

"She can project," Saul explained, "She doesn't, but she can. She can share ours too, but neither of us do that anymore," He went on as Ellen blushed beside him," But her dreams are more vivid than most. They seem more lifelike. She struggled with that a lot as a kid…she saw things. It's hard to tell a little girl that her nightmares aren't real when you know just how true to life they must seem. Sometimes she gets feelings she can't explain. We don't know how much of that is jumbled or weak intercommunication from the stream and how much of it is her own mind at work, but she's learned to handle it. She can read us, the boys too and we can do the same with her. She can communicate with the centurions too, identify them at close range. _Thats_ how she can pick out Vladi from a crowd full of identical bullet heads."

"Saul, don't call them that," Ellen nagged.

Bill could hardly hear either of them speak. He felt like his head was drifting up like a balloon. His own child was a sweeping red eye away from being one of the chrome domes he'd spent two wars gladly killing. If he hadn't learned his lesson before and saw how thin the line was between the two races, he sure would have now. The blood drained out of his face when Saul mentioned Laura's shared visions with the Six and the Eight. He broke out into a cold sweat when he spoke of Katya's feelings and dreams. He wondered if the feelings and dreams Laura had recently shared with him could have any relation to her possible abilities.

"You may want to hold off telling Laura," Ellen suggested, "She doesn't need to be bothered with it if it's not bothering her."

After everything they'd gone through in the last few days Ellen was in no mood for Laura to realize what she'd done in the lab. She believed what she told Katya. She was sure that one day Laura would be thankful for that brief glimpse of her baby, but for now Ellen didn't want to answer for it. She'd given in enough for now.

"If she hasn't noticed anything by now, Bill she probably doesn't have to worry about it. It's your call," Saul suggested, attempting to reassure his friend.

"You encouraged these behaviors in Katya?" Bill squinted.

"They aren't _behaviors_, Bill," Ellen challenged snidely," They are part of who she is. We didn't raise her to be ashamed of anything her mother gave her," She finished with a raised eyebrow, pleased when her choice of words had the desired effect on Bill's expression.

"Look, Bill…Katya's just a special girl," Saul added, "She always has been. You have to remember that everyone in this system has a bit of cylon in them…well, except for you. Looks like until Helo gets here you're the odd man out," He tried to joke, "We brought the two races here and they eventually joined with the people who already existed on this planet and became one. These people all have some sense of Colonial lineage in them, the same as they have Cylon genes too. Katya's not too far away from that, she just has her abilities switched on. She's still your daughter. There's nothing about her that didn't come from either you or Laura," Saul tried to explain, but Bill's face looked utterly disturbed. Even though he understood Bill's aversion to the news Saul couldn't help but be slightly hurt. He forced himself to push it aside. He always knew this would be Bill's reaction. It was why he had always dreaded the day he'd have to tell him. It was why he always wished over the years that Katya would somehow grow out of it or that it would just one day fade away, but it hadn't. Now his friend would just have to learn to understand that part of his daughter, "We can talk more about this later if you want, Bill. We can even go see the commander when I get back but Ellen and I really have to get going," He said moving to the desk and opening the top drawer. He retrieved what looked like a small harness and tossed it to his wife, "Strap that on, Ellen, or I'm not riding with you," He told her as he unlocked the bottom drawer with his cuff and pulled out a small pistol.

With an exaggerated sigh Ellen propped her leg up on the coffee table lifting her dress enough to slip on the leg holster. She tightened the straps so it was concealed around her thigh. Saul walked over and handed her the gun. She forcefully shoved it in the harness with another roll of her eyes.

"Happy, Saul?"

Even the sight of an attractive blonde strapping a weapon under her skirt wasn't enough to lift Bill out of the cylon fuled fog he was in.

"We'll talk when I get back," Saul assured "I promise, Bill."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

The awkwardly bound book was getting heavy in Laura's hands as she lay on her back trying to read the same paragraph over for a third time. The story had distracted her for a while but now her eyes were growing tired and burning from the fresh scent of the ink. She was just grateful to finally read something that wasn't illuminated by the harsh glow of an artificial screen. She let the heavy stack fall on the mattress beside her not bothering to mark the page she'd stopped on.

Clasping her hands together over her ribs she felt the blood start to circulate back into her fingers. She wondered if she was tired enough to fall asleep. When she slept during the day she didn't seem to dream as much. She'd only woken a few hours ago, but Bill was out and she was running out of distractions. She showered, she dressed, they ate a quiet breakfast, they fought over Bill's ridiculous notion of enlisting, and then they fought over his maddening insistence that they discuss their daughter. This time her persistent refusal sent him out the door. She was alone now and looking for anything to occupy her mind. Over the past few days she'd taken to obsessively listing things in her head just to keep herself busy. Bill was right, they needed something to do with themselves, but she didn't like his idea and this was all she'd come up with for herself so far. She'd try to list all of the old quorum members by name and colony, or the names of the children from her last second grade class, even characters from books she used to like to read. When that got old she switched to listing things she liked to do when she lived back on Caprica; _I liked to paint, I loved to go to the museum, I_ _liked to visit the shore on holiday_. At one point she tried to list what she remembered from her last vacation to Scorpia; _the beaches were gorgeous, it was so damn hot, I went through a whole bottle of sunscreen, I shopped at the boutiques, I_ _spent a ridiculous amount of money, a man at the hotel asked me to dinner, I said yes because I was mad at Richard, we_ _had amazing seafood, he was very sweet, I don't remember his name, I didn't like the wine_. The lists only worked to a point. The rapid succession of people, places and things kept her focused for a while but inevitably she always hit a wall. She'd run out of things to name or count and the damned break in the line would allow everything she was avoiding to creep back in so that every list ended up the same_; the worlds ended, I was sick, we fought and ran, I fell in love, it hurt so much, we_ _found a home, I died, I came back, the world is ending again, I have a daughter, it hurts so much, she's Bill's, she's Saul_ _and Ellen's, she's all grown up, she's a fighter pilot, she's married to Gaius Baltar's son, that's insane, she's so beautiful, she_ _hates me, I don't like her, I don't know her, I never will_. That list would repeat over and over until she'd realize what she was doing to herself and force it to stop. She knew if she lay there on the bed any longer it would start again, but she just couldn't will herself to sleep and the weight of the book, now exaggerated in her mind, seemed too hard to pick up again.

As much as she wasn't in the mood for visitors a knock at the hatch sent a cool rush of relief through her. Laura made quick work of getting to the entrance. Though initially grateful for the distraction she found herself hesitating to open the door. If it were Bill he would have just come in and she couldn't stomach facing either one of the Tighs right now. She almost jumped when the knock repeated.

"Ms. Roslin? It's Tawny Xao. Should I come back another time?" A light voice called from behind the heavy door.

It was the young doctor from the ward. Laura wasn't exactly anxious to see her either, but she was one of the few souls in the world she actually knew. Seeing what she wanted would at least be a break from the taunting her own mind was giving her. Reluctantly she found herself opening the door. The other woman wore a nervous but hopeful smile as two marine guards flanked her and the centurion guard stood towering at her back.

"Ms. Roslin, I hope this isn't a bad time," Tawny tested with a look over her shoulder that told both marines to buzz off.

The two officers resumed their place on either side of the hatch but the centurion stayed put behind the doctor.

"Dr. Xao," Laura greeted halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Roslin. I was told you were in. I sent a message but I didn't hear back from you," Tawny explained.

Laura looked at her cuff and back at the young women.

"You know, we just aren't very good at using these things," She shrugged.

"That's alright," Tawny nodded, "Should I come back another time?"

Laura bit her lip trying to decide if she wanted the company or not. She didn't but she was weighing it against the alternative.

"Ms. Roslin, I understand that you're probably upset with me. That's why I'm here. I promise I won't stay long if you'll just give me a moment to explain," Tawny attempted wringing her hands in front of her.

She'd opted against wearing her lab coat and she was missing the large pockets that could have hid her nervous tell.

Laura nodded in agreement deciding she could kick her out at any time.

"Come in," She offered.

"Thank you," Tawny said in a relieved voice.

Before she could make her way over the step of the hatch the zoom of centurion movement vibrated in her ear as a cylon arm outstretched over her shoulder in Laura's direction. To the surprise of both women, in the palm of the machine's hand sat a small bright sphere. The object was obviously being offered to Laura and Tawny saw the fear and mistrust on her face.

"Is that a tangerine?" Tawny asked with an amused furrow to her brow.

Laura nodded demurely as she slowly and shakily reached for the fruit.

"Thank you," She said in a barely there voice.

The centurion quickly retracted its arm and turned to fall back into place.

Tawny shook her head and grinned as she finally stepped through the doorway.

"That _has_ to be Vladi," She laughed.

Laura closed the hatch and discarded the gift on the nearby desk that held a handful of other offerings from the well meaning but clueless guardian.

"It keeps doing that," Laura murmured.

"Oh that's definitely Vladi," Tawny nodded as if it were common place.

"So I've been told. Don't tell me you can decipher one from the other?"

"No, not in the slightest but I've never known another centurion that gives gifts. I've just never seen him give them to anyone other than the ladies of the Tigh household. He must like you," Tawny giggled.

"Well I wish he would stop. It gives me the creeps."

"Oh, Vladi is harmless. Except against a bot, which is exactly why you want him outside that door. He's just trying to show some sense of emotion. I guess that's the only way he's figured out how. Though, he does bring some weird stuff sometimes. His concept of gift giving is pretty primitive. Once I saw him give Katya a spoon," Tawny mused.

"Yeah, I have a fork on the desk," Laura confirmed.

"Well maybe come lunchtime you'll be grateful," Tawny teased but Laura didn't have the energy to find it funny.

"Was there a reason you came, Dr. Xao?"

"Yes. Yes there is. And please, Dr. Xao is my father. No one calls me that. Lieutenant if there's really a need for formality but for me, Tawny is just fine."

Laura nodded.

"Can we sit? I really do promise I won't stay long," Tawny assured.

Laura gestured toward the living space and they each took a seat on the sofa.

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see right now," The young woman started," I got permission to visit your quarters after I heard you knew the truth about…your uh…medical history," Tawny attempted but she knew it sounded lame, "I tried to wait a few days before contacting you but I've felt just awful ever since your visit to Med Ward. I know that as your doctor I shouldn't have lied to you."

Laura's teeth were grinding behind her stolid expression but she let Tawny continue.

"It's hard to explain and the worst part is that I'm afraid I don't have anything that you would see as a valid excuse for how I mislead you. I just couldn't go without at least offering my apologies. It's just that I grew up with your…" Tawny paused. She'd gotten wind of the less the than amicable terms between Roslin and both Tigh women and she wasn't sure how to address their relationship,"I grew up with Katya. Neither of us had any siblings and with our fathers working so closely we became good friends. She's five years younger than I am, so she followed me around a lot on station. She could be kind of a pest but it was sort of nice to have something like a little sister. Someone who looked up to me, someone to borrow my things and then conveniently forget to give them back," Tawny shrugged.

"Yeah, I had two of those," Laura gave a knowing nod.

"As we got older age didn't matter as much. She was still a pest, she still took my stuff and didn't bring it back, but we had a lot in common. We both played the violin. She came to my gymnastic meets and I went to her ballet recitals. We were both fascinated with biology too. She'd sneak me into the lab and let me see what the staff was working on. I'd offer to bring her to the ward in return, but it didn't hold the same appeal to her. I can't even keep her there now with a hole in her head," Tawny said rolling her eyes. She felt somewhat more at ease when she saw the corners of Laura's mouth curl up into something resembling a smile, "We both grew up so ensconced with your preservation and upkeep and with upholding the integrity of the entire project. It was drilled into us by my father, by Dr. Isakoff, and Dr. Le Blanc and the Tighs, the EOC...nothing has ever been more important to us. When you resurrected I was so honored to be the one to finally get to treat you alive and well and Katya didn't trust anyone but me to do it."

Laura swallowed hard. Knowing that Katya had cared so much about her wellbeing at that point made her heart sink even lower. She kept hearing about how much Katya wanted to know her and how long she'd been waiting. There was so much potential there and Laura felt like she'd ruined for the both of them.

"When the Tighs told me that they were keeping Katya's identity from you and Admiral Adama I'll admit I was for it to a degree. Dad was too. We all agreed that at least for a while it was best for your frame of mind. We didn't want to overload you with so much information at once. It wouldn't have been wise. It wouldn't have been healthy," Tawny told her, "But when you came to me later that week and I accidentally let you see the truth on your forms, I probably should have found a way to tell you then. I panicked. I didn't want to be the one to damage one of the biggest players in a story I grew up believing to be gospel and our only hope for a future back on Earth. If you'd reacted in some outrageous or unfortunate fashion the blame would have been mine. As your doctor I should have been brave enough to accept that but as someone who's been waiting her whole life for you to get here, I wasn't. Even more than that I knew Katya was struggling. I knew she didn't want to be found out just then, and so I lied for her, and for everyone else. No matter what else you are, you're a grown women and as your doctor I shouldn't have kept anything about your own body from you. I regret it. You should have a physician you can trust. You deserve that and I didn't give that to you. You came to me that day for help and I sent you off with a lie," She admitted. Tawny paused to take a deep breath. She was relieved to finally have the burden off of her shoulders though she couldn't read Laura's expression, "I came here to offer you my apologies for that and to tell you I understand if you're no longer comfortable with me handling your care. My father would be more than happy to fill that role, but if it matters to you, I'm the only woman practicing on this side of the station. I can offer to find you a suitable civilian doctor. I could arrange for them to visit our ward. You wouldn't even have to travel," Tawny suggested but Laura suddenly held a palm out to stop her rambling.

"Dr. Xao…Tawny," She corrected, "As much as I appreciate your apology, I'm just going to stop you right there," She told her.

Tawny felt her cheeks go slightly red. She was half expecting to be tossed out of the cabin.

"I won't say that it didn't bother me to realize what went on that day, but at the same time, I know that if I just stopped interacting with everyone who has knowingly and willingly lied to me so far I'd pretty much be left on my own. To tell you the truth I can't even say I haven't lied to myself too," Laura admitted remembering the day Tawny held the truth out for her in black and white and she refused to take it, "Kind of pitiful isn't it?" Laura shrugged.

"Ms. Roslin…"

"Tawny," Laura cut her off, "finding another doctor won't be necessary. I'm fine with seeing you or your father as long as I have your promise of the truth from now on, however long that may be."

"You do. You absolutely do," Tawny assured her.

"Good. That's good to hear." Laura said with a small but honest smile.

"And I need you to know that as far as the project offshoot was concerned; my father had nothing to do with it initially. Once he was informed all four children were already conceived. There wasn't much he could do about Katya except care for her once she was born. I hope you understand that you don't need to be afraid of him. He did help with your creation, but not in what was done to you later. I promise you that," Tawny explained.

Laura closed her eyes for a moment feeling the sting of having gone too long without blinking. She still hadn't watched any of the footage that she knew Bill went through. She didn't think she needed to. Ellen had painted a clear enough picture and her own mind had taken the liberty of coming up with image after image that she wished it wouldn't.

"I understand," She said solemnly. As she looked back at Tawny she saw the young woman's expression change, "Something wrong, Doctor?"

Tawny squinted a bit and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She said somewhat flustered, "It's just…I've observed you for most of my life and I just never thought you resembled her until after the download…It's strange how much the breath of life made a difference. I just didn't see it before…I think it's the cheek bones," She said with a tilt of her head.

Laura couldn't respond. She looked down into her lap just hoping the moment would pass. When Tawny noticed she'd made her uncomfortable and she hurried to change the subject.

"Anyway, so long as everything else is settled; can I ask how you've been feeling?"

Laura was able to look back at her after a beat.

"I'm…fine. That's all done and over with, at least for now," She rolled her eyes.

"No pain or cramping from the implant?"

"No."

"That's good. You shouldn't have to use it for very long. Just keep me updated. If you miss next month or it becomes irregular I just want to be able to keep track. It will help me predict things a lot better, "Tawny reassured her.

"I will."

"You do look a little tired," The doctor winced hoping she hadn't insulted the other woman, "Are you experiencing trouble falling to sleep? I could give you something to help," She told her as she gently took Laura's wrist and read her vitals off of her station cuff.

"No. That's alright. Unless you have anything that can stop a person from dreaming," Laura mused with a sigh.

Tawny furrowed her brow and smirked.

"What?" Laura asked, confused by the odd look the doctor was giving her.

"Nothing," She answered, dropping Laura's wrist, "It's just…Katya said the same thing to me when I saw her heading to PT on my way here. That's kinda funny," Tawny remarked shaking her head, "She's been asking my father that her whole life. She says it all the time. We don't have anything for that and she knows it so this morning I offered to punch her lights out and see if that helped."

"I don't suppose the Captain liked that," Laura said with an arched brow, amused at the friendly but intense banter the young women exchanged.

"I don't suppose she did but I hold her flight status in my hands right now so she's sucking up and playing model patient for once," Tawny said lifting herself off of the sofa as Laura rose to join her, "She even returned a sweater she borrowed."

"Well at least that's something."

"Not really. It sort of smelled like perfume and brandy," Tawny said with sheepish grin, "The worst part about letting Katya borrow your clothes is that Ellen borrows _hers_."

Laura smiled and shook her head. The young doctor had a sweet sense of humor but she couldn't help that it just saddened her more. It seemed like everyone she met had some intricate and loving relationship with her daughter. No matter how flawed each one was, it was still more than she would ever have.

"Oh, as long as you're on board with keeping me as your physician I'd like you to set up a standing breast exam. If you recall from your last visit; your DNA analysis shows over an 85% chance of a breast cancer occurrence. I want to make sure that if it happens I can stop it in its tracks before the cancer cells have the time to mutate and organize. That means coming in regularly."

Laura suddenly felt sick. The thought of doing anything that even had to do with the word was so utterly abhorrent to her that she could hardly answer. When Tawny saw the look on her face she continued.

"Remember, Ms. Roslin, I told you that we can cure it in most cases but that treatment intensifies the later it's caught. It may never happen and I hope that it won't, but if it does I want to catch it early."

Laura nodded. She'd been a fool once before. She'd allowed herself to live in denial about that and too many other things until they were suddenly out of her control. She'd done it to herself too many times in too many ways.

"You're right. That's fine," She agreed.

"Good," Tawny said looking at her own station cuff and tapping in a few directives, "Might as well get you on a schedule. Let's see," The doctor mumbled speaking mostly to herself, "An 85% chance of occurrence, with otherwise fine health at the approximate physical age of…forty-five to fifty, we think, maybe," She teased hoping it would lighten the awkwardness that Laura obviously still felt over her new body's estimated age, "How about for now we'll just have you come in on the first Tuesday of every fourth month starting next month?"

Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Every four months? Isn't that excessive?"

"Not really, Ms. Roslin. You'd be surprised just how early we can detect it. I have Katya come every _twelve weeks_," Tawny told her. "BRCA1 is a serious mutation as I'm sure you understand."

She knew ethically she shouldn't have mentioned that but there was something driving her to share the bit of information. Maybe she was trying to jar her patient into understanding just how important it was. Besides, she knew it wouldn't get out. From what she'd heard the two women weren't even speaking. If it came back to bite her in the ass Tawny figured she'd deal with Katya then.

The blood drained from Laura's face as what Tawny told her started to sink in. Katya had inherited the gene mutation. If she had to get checked out that often at her young age then her chances of developing the same cancer must have been astronomical in comparison. Laura's chances were already high at 85%. If Katya's were more than that, then for her it was probably a question of when, not if. So that was what she'd given her daughter; her cheek bones and genes that could kill.

"Even _she_ manages to show up for her breast exams and she's the worst patient I've got. It helps that if she misses an appointment Ellen drags her in…physically," Tawny said trying to make light of the serious topic, "Do I have to find someone to drag you too?" She said with a wink.

Laura tried a smile that faded almost as quickly as it materialized.

"No. I'll drag myself. First Tuesday…I've got it."

"Good," Tawny smiled as she stood up from her seat, "I want to thank you for giving me the chance to explain, Ms. Roslin, and I just want you to know that I'm available to you at any time. I mean it- day or night. Not just for head colds and bandages either. It must be strange being here all of a sudden and knowing so few people. So much is happening. I can't say I'll relate but I can listen."

Laura was somewhat touched by her thoughtfulness. It was the first time a stranger had truly reached out to her since she'd been there. She wasn't sure she would take her up on it, but her sweet words in some ways made her think of Billy. The last time she was alone and surrounded by chaos another young soul had been the first to reach out to her and he'd helped her so much.

"Thank you for that, Doctor. Truly," She said with an appreciative smile.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tawny nodded making her way to the hatch, "Oh and about those dreams; you should try going to the gym in the late afternoon. Some extra physical activity later in the day might help you have a less restless nights sleep," She suggested, "I can arrange for the officers gym to be cleared if you want some privacy. I'd just need some prior notice," She offered as she opened the hatch.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," Laura answered.

"You should. It was very nice to speak with you today, Ms. Roslin."

"It was nice to speak with you…and you can call me, Laura."

Tawny nodded.

"Laura. I'll see you soon," She said stepping over the hatch, "Zài jiàn, Vladi," Tawny said waving to the centurion.

When Laura saw the machine cock its bullet head in return she quickly shut the hatch. She'd try the book again.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MILITARY RECREATION ROOM**

**PHYSICAL THERAPY UNIT**

**YEAR: 2315**

"That fucking hurts, Blazer!"

"Just relax and let me move it as far as it will go."

"You're gunna snap my neck."

"I am not. Relax."

"Let's see you relax when I put my hands around _your_ throat."

Katya sat on a low padded bench with Blazer at her back. The PT room was empty and their voices echoed when they raised them above a civil tone.

"Koshka, chill the hell out. I know it hurts. If you want Tawny to okay you to get back in the cockpit then you're going to have to get you're range of motion back. Besides, I need my wingman to be able to look all the way to the left or right to efficiently watch me get blown to bits by a bot."

"Don't say that Blazer," Katya warned.

Usually she wouldn't mind the dark humor but with the last attacks only being days apart it wasn't the time for it. She was beginning to get the old feeling of constant fear she'd had as a child during a time when combat was the norm.

"It was weird out there this time, Koshka. Something's up. Look down for me," He told her as he pinched the sides of her neck where it met the base of her skull.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. It just was. They were messing with us. At one point it looked like they were retreating and then _boom_; Tigerlily and Iceman were gone. I hope you're back out there with us next time. Luna Force needs you."

"I hope so too, but if I don't stop having dizzy spells Tawny's not gunna care if I can spin my head around in a full three-sixty."

"It's lingering from the concussion and probably from the meds too. Put your left arm out and lean your head to right," He instructed, "When the pain starts to go away and you're not so drugged up the dizziness will stop. You'll get there. You look good, Cap. Temple's healing nice and you feel a little better today don't you?" He asked helping her stretch her tight muscles.

He grimaced when he heard something pop but Katya didn't seem to feel it.

"Yeah I do, in comparison to feeling like total garbage the last few days. I'm just so damn tired. Those meds are giving me some fucked up dreams. My back feels better I guess."

"That's a start. Now do the same with the right," He instructed helping to ease her into the new position, "What kinda dreams?"

"I dunno. Weird ones. I can't remember," She lied.

"Then how do you know they're fucked up and weird?" He accused.

"Shut up, Blaze," She scowled partially at the strain of her neck and shoulder and partially at Blaze calling her out.

Her nightmares had become a real problem since her accident. While she'd always had hyper real dreams they'd taken on foreboding and sometimes morbid themes lately. She was sick of waking up drenched in sweat and out of breath. The last two nights Ellen had woken to find her taking cold midnight showers just to cool down.

"Heard your folks are headed to the basestar today."

"Yeah, they are. It's been a while since they went there."

"What's up with that?" Blaze asked as he put some pressure on her outstretched arm.

"I don't know," She winced, "I asked them but they said it was maintenance. They said Margot has it under control. Alexi says he's got a weird feeling."

"Yeah well you can tell Alexi that I know exactly how he feels," Blaze said shaking his head.

"Saul and Ellen said it's nothing," Katya weakly defended, "They said we're all probably nervous about Beta and that because of the recent attacks we're just on edge. They're probably right. Anyway, they're more concerned about all the BS with Roslin and Adama," She said with a huff.

"What's going on with all that anyway? Alexi said you tore that woman a new one. Did you really tell her to fuck off? Tilt your head back," He said gently tipping her head at the chin with the pads of his fingers.

"Ughh, damn this sucks, Blaze!" She groaned, "Kind of…well…not in so many words…but I did tell her to get lost…This hurts!"

"Good. It's supposed to! So that couldn't have gone over well with Tigh," He said keeping her in position.

"Oh, he screamed at me pretty good."

"_Damn_. Little kitten's in the dog house huh?" Katya rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "So, now what?" Blazer asked.

"Now, nothing. I don't know. Ellen made me promise that I wouldn't blow Roslin off if she ever came to me but…I doubt that's going to happen."

"Why don't you go to her?"

"Because I don't want to. She had some nasty things to say about me and my aunt. I mean…I get it…we aren't the easiest people to get along with…"

"You don't say?" The lieutenant teased.

"I still don't want her talking to Ellen like that."

"Was the Admiral included in the _fuck off_ directive?" Blazer chided again.

" No, but he went with her anyway. I understand that. She needs him. He's all she's got. Kinda sucked to see him go though. I sort of like talking to him. I haven't seen either of them since. At first I was glad but...I dunno. My aunt kinda got me thinking about some stuff."

"Like what? Lean up and relax your neck."

When Katya sat up stright Blazer went to work rubbing at her sore shoulders. She thanked the universe for Cylon hands for the second time that week. Ellen's hands worked magic on her aching back but even the lesser hybrid variety were amazingly strong and deliberate. Blazer was good at what he did. While she was busy as a teen training in the lab, Blazer was studying athletic medicine and anatomy. Unlike her biochemistry skills, his training still came in handy. Though his main duty was as a fighter pilot he worked with injured colleagues as a physical therapist when he could.

"I don't know. Ellen just has a way of making me see things differently sometimes. She said a lot of things. She asked me to be open to the possibility of connecting with them. She made me promise not to turn Roslin away if she ever decides she wants to see me again. She said that she didn't want me to punish Laura in her defense."

"Ellen's a good woman. She's crazy as shit, a little aggressive with the ass pinching, but she's a good woman. On this at least, I think you should listen to her. Does this hurt?" Blaze asked, working his thumb under her shoulder blade.

"Yeah…but…it's good," She told him in a strained voice followed by an involuntary grunt, "Is it weird that I hate her and feel bad for her at the same time?" Katya asked biting at her bottom lip.

"Roslin? No. I guess not. It's a weird situation. I don't think you hate her though, Koshka. Hate's a strong word. It should be reserved for bots and tofu loaf day in the mess hall," He said matter-of-factly.

"She didn't like me much before. She may hate me now."

"I don't think so," Blaze said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't think you can really hate your own kid, no matter how much you want to. I don't think it works like that," He cocked his head to the side as he worked at a knot.

"Yeah, but I don't think she thinks of me as her _kid_."

"Maybe not. Maybe so. You don't know, cause' you told her to fuck off," He reminded pressing into the tight muscle.

"Ughhh, ease up, Blaze," She warned, "And I didn't say _fuck off_ exactly," Katya defended. Blazer just lightly laughed behind her. They were both quiet for a while; the only soft sounds coming from Katya as the lieutenant massaged her neck. "Blaze?" Katya started but hesitated to finish, "Do you ever think of having your own kids?"

His hands stilled for a quick moment before he took up his work again with a sigh.

"I dunno, Cap. Maybe if I live long enough without getting blown to shit by a chromed bastard. Then I have to find a nice girl who's genetics can make up for my own bunk clone-kid short comings," He said in a typically musing voice, but Katya could tell there was a bitterness and sense of embarrassing infiriority behind it.

She knew the feeling.

"You've got a better shot than we do," She mumbled softly.

Though she knew she had the woman's total empathy and understanding Katya couldn't help but be a little resentful of her aunt's tactics the night of their talk. Now the notion was suddenly always present, taking up root in her daily thoughts and weaving its way into her nightly dreams. She'd been repressing it for most of her life, and Ellen had harshly uncovered something that wasn't ready to see the light of day.

"You two knew that going in, Kat," Blaze said in a low voice as he gave a gentle pat to her shoulder.

"I know," She replied in a near whisper.

"Hey you're still coming to Beta, right? I mean, if you feel okay?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah I'll be there. You were there for me, I'll be there for you," She rattled off.

"How sweet."

"I'm trying to be supportive, jackass," She said trying to turn her head to face him, but he stopped her with feather light nudge to her jaw.

"I know, I know. I'm just sort of anxious. I'm heading over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It's three days away."

"I'm gunna visit my dad's family before everything goes down."

"We'll come over with the Colonel," She assured him.

"Good. Hey Cap…Margot said you guys prepped the Roslin-Adama cabin, like with clothes and shampoo and some pointless paper book and crap…What do I…"

"Don't worry Blaze," She said cutting him off, "The Beta lab staff took care of it, I'm sure," She added with a roll of her eyes.

"I just thought it would be nice," He shrugged, "I didn't know you did that."

"It didn't do me any good."

"Yeah, but I bet it did them some good whether you know it or not."

"Maybe."

Blazer moved in front of her and tapped at his cuff until a bright red line segment projected onto the gym floor.

"Walk this. I wana watch your balance."

"Stop shaking it and I will," She said slowly getting up from the bench and moving to the front of the line," It's gunna be kinda weird…Helo and Athena…they look like they're about Tawny's age," She considered as she walked one foot in front of the other.

"I know. It's messed up. I guess I always thought Ellen was going to figure things out long before I crept up on the age their bodies would be," He considered, "But I figure maybe he can look at me more as a kid brother…or something. Go again the other way," He instructed motioning with his index finger as he kept his cuffed hand steady.

"Ellen said Athena wouldn't have aged anyway. She didn't design the Eights to do that," Katya added as she walked back.

She knew that Blaze already understood that, but there was a need for reassurance in the air.

"I guess all I can do is try to make them comfortable…and try not to tell them to _fuck off_."

"I tofu loaf you, Blazer," Katya said stopping at the end of the line and giving him a sardonic smile.

"Oh, you do not. You love me, Koshka. I know it," Blazer said with a big grin, "We're done for the day," He announced turning off the line projection, "Buck is gunna take over PT with you and Slip-Shot while I'm gone. If things are calm enough we'll try some exercise on Beta, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Don't blow it off just cause it's Buck."

"Ellen won't let me," Katya huffed.

"Good. Hey maybe if you go a full day without any dizzy spells you can try some of your ballet. As long as you don't overdo it the stretching would be good for your range of motion. It'll be really good for your balance too. Help get your center of gravity back. Plus, we miss your twinkle toes days," Blaze teased.

"Sure you do. I'll keep it in mind. I'm going home."

"Alright, Koshka, you did good."

"See you later, L.T."

"Later," Blazer called as she walked toward the locker room. "Katya," He said suddenly stopping her. She turned back to look at him and she could tell he was trying his best to replace his typically playful smile with an honest one," I know it hurts sometimes, but try not to stress what you can't change. There's some stuff you just can't fix," He said as his grin faded, " But the stuff you can…I dunno…that might be worth the sweat," He shrugged.

Katya took a deep breath and nodded before she let it out and turned to leave once again.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

"Laura wake up", Bill tried as he hovered over her trembling form, still obviously sleeping but totally stricken, "Wake up, Laura! Come on," He said kneeling by the bedside and gently shaking her with one hand over her chest and his other on her shoulder.

He'd come home to find her napping fitfully on their rack. By the time he got there her face was already wet with tears and by the dampness on her pillow he could tell it had been going on for a while before he'd returned home.

He felt awful about getting so frustrated with her earlier. He shouldn't have left her there on her own for so long. When he left Saul's with yet another burden on his back he just couldn't bring himself to return to his own cabin. He was just so utterly frustrated with the thought of sitting around and doing nothing. And now he needed to come up with a way to bring up what he'd just learned from the Tighs. He wouldn't keep another secret from Laura. He needed to know what he was going to say before he saw her again. After about an hour of wandering around the military side of the station Bill's marine guard had offered to get clearance to take the Admiral to Senchi. He was pleased with the corporal's suggestion and after the okay came back from the officer's platoon leader Bill soon found himself with a beer in his hand. He was able to collect his thoughts at the bar and even got some takeout to bring home for Laura's lunch, but when he'd come home and found her in the sate she was in he regretted the entire afternoon.

"Laura, it's okay. Open your eyes. It's me," He pleaded leaning down to kiss her cheek.

He could taste the bitter salt of her tears on his lips.

With a loud gasp her eyes finally flew open.

"Laura, calm down. You're okay…" He tried to reassure her.

Her hand rushed to her chest. Her heart felt as if it was about to beat its way out. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out.

"Shhh. It's alright. Just give yourself a second," He told her.

Laura licked her lips and let out a long breath.

"I'm okay," She whispered.

He didn't know if she was telling him or telling herself.

"Laura, sit up."

He gave her his hand and she pulled herself up on the bed and slid over to make room for him to sit.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that one was about," He said as he sat on the side of the bed.

It was the middle of the day and he knew she wouldn't divulge a thing unless she was half asleep in the darkness with her back to him. That's how he heard all of her little confessions these days, all her little questions and ideas that died with the morning. He was worried this time. Though her dreams had become a common occurrence she'd never looked frightened before. Some left her pensive, others sad but he hadn't seen fear in her eyes the way he had just now.

Laura didn't respond. She wasn't sure how. This time had been different. She'd been dreaming vividly lately but none were like this. Some were filled with strange and vaguely familiar images that had her waking up missing something she'dnever even had to begin with. Some were even nice while they lasted; playing out fantasies and ideas she never knew she longed for. Sometimes they even made her happy until she woke up and realized they were just dreams. This time wasn't the same. She'd seen and felt things she prayed she never would again. This time she was terrified.

"Laura, it's not going to stop until you let yourself have some resolution," Bill started, "I talked to Saul and Ellen this morning. They gave every indication that they are all willing…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bill," She bit, cutting him off.

He didn't. Not this time.

Bill tensed beside her and then nodded in some kind of defeated relent that made her feel even worse. He scooted closer to her and took her in his arms to spite her harsh response. He could feel that she was still shaking.

"We need to talk," He whispered, "And before you say no; it's not about that...not really," He said before kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent. He almost didn't want to let his breath out. Even the way she smelled made his heart swell. Cylon blood, emotional mess; he didn't mind, as long as he could be close enough to inhale her essence like this for as long as this life lasted, "There's just some things I want to tell you, but not yet, let's just…let's just relax for a moment," He said still trying to sooth her.

She knew she was so lucky to have him, to exist where he existed and still, at least within this plight of hyper real chimeras, Laura felt alone.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"Yekaterina, wake up," Alexi shouted worriedly at his wife. He'd found her out of breath and shaking on her rack in her old room still deeply asleep, "Nichevò spat, parà vstavà, Katya, get up, baby," He said holding her steady on the bed by her lean quivering arms, "Katya open your eyes. It's alright, myshka," He tried to comfort her to no avail, "Vstavaite!" He shouted, finally roughly rousing her from what had been beginning to seem like a near trance state.

Her eyes opened in fright but as she lay there panting the fear they held was quickly replaced by sorrow and they rushed with tears spilling out down the sides of her face,

"Katya…" Alexi started.

She grabbed for his large arms pulling him closer to where she lay on the bed.

"Alexi," She rasped still out of breath, "I'm so sick of this," She cried closing her eyes tightly.

He watched her chest rise and fall glistening from the perspiration that had accumulated during her fretful sleep.

"Take deep breaths, Katya," He told her. As he smoothed her hair back he noticed a cup on the shelf above her rack, "Sit up" He instructed holding his forearms out to brace her. "Carefully," He added still wary of her recovery. Once she was in a sitting position Alexi reached for the cup and handed it to her. "Take small sips," He said running his hand up and down the expanse of her back.

She sipped at the tepid water and relaxed into her husband's soothing touch. Soon her breathing had calmed to a tolerable level and Alexi took the cup away setting it on the floor by the bed.

"What was it this time?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

"What's the difference? They're all awful and none of them will go away," She said breathily.

He frowned at her answer. He'd seen it happen a few times over the last few days but Ellen told him the nights were always worse. He'd seen Katya wake from frightening dreams before but never at this frequency or intensity. Saul and Ellen had compared it to her first few months in their care and Alexi knew she'd be fraught with nightmares of her father's murder back then.

"Maybe if you talk about them they will go away," He suggested, keeping his rhythm as he rubbed at her back.

"Nikak _nyet_, Alexi," She said shaking her head,"I don't want to talk about them. It's bad enough I have to experience them while I'm asleep. Why force myself while I'm awake?"

He shook his head at her stubborn and faulted logic.

"As soon as you can do without the pills, Katya, they will go away," He assured her but Katya wasn't as confident of that anymore.

Initially she had blamed her medication for the sudden influx of nightmares. They'd started her first night in the ward after all, but now she wasn't so sure. Eagar for a more restful sleep before her first session of PT Katya had tongued her meds the night before, flushing the evidence in the head and leaving Ellen none the wiser. She thought she would see if trying to sleep through the pain was less bothersome than being woken by the unrelenting images in her head. That night the pain was only incorporated into her nightmare. She'd woken drenched in sweat in near agony. After a cold shower she'd given in and taken her pills after all. Her activity had woken Ellen who thought she'd found her going for a double dose.

"What are you doing here anyway? Are my aunt and uncle back?"

"It's past 1700. I just got off shift. They aren't back yet. They asked me to come straight here when I got off duty. They said you weren't answering your messages. Everyone got held up on the basestar but they will be home soon. We'll have dinner," He told her running a finger down her cheek.

Katya covered her cuff with the palm of her hand. She knew when she finally looked at it she would see about a dozen worried messages from Ellen.

"I didn't sleep well last night. After I got home from PT I showered and then I guess I just dozed off."

He watched her face and could see the exhaustion. Though she wasn't developing dark circles quite yet she just looked drawn and her eyes were so glassy

"Myshka, I want you to consider coming back home. Maybe if you're by my side you won't dream as much. I'll be there when you fall to sleep at night," He offered sweetly.

"I want to, Alexi. I miss sleeping next to you."

"You can still stay here during the day if Ellen wants to keep an eye on you. I know that I can't be around all the time. Just come sleep at home. I'll bring you here in the mornings before I report."

He wasn't sure his presence would truly help her nightmares but he couldn't stand knowing she was waking in such a state every night without him there to do anything for her.

"I'll be home soon. I promise. Maybe I'll start tomorrow. I really do feel better. PT went well. The more I move the better I feel. It's sitting around that gets me stiff."

"Ellen said you're still getting faint now and then," Alexi challenged.

Katya rolled her eyes. It irked her so much when the family spoke about her amongst themselves.

"Blaze says it's probably the medication. I'm going to see Tawny before we head to Beta."

"That's probably a good idea. You know, we aren't going if she says you're not up for it," He warned.

"I will be," She assured him, "I am. Blaze said I can even try some ballet if I go a day without a dizzy spell. He says it might be good for me. I was thinking of contacting Madame Lobanova. See if she will do a session with me. Maybe get your cousin Yuri to join," She posed with a smile.

"Lobanova? That ancient witch is still alive?" He cringed.

"_Alexi_."

"Just don't push yourself Katya. You have me worried," He said shaking his head.

"Don't be," Katya said as she took his hand.

"How can I not?"

She smirked and shrugged.

"For now…maybe I can distract you with thoughts of something else?" She posed with a raised eyebrow as she took his hand and placed it on her tigh.

"Yet another reason why I miss you in our bed, myshka. I'm anxiously awaiting your return," He said with a half musing huff.

"We don't have to wait," She told him as she reached for his other hand.

"Katya, c'mon," He groaned, trying to deter her teasing.

"I'm serious," She told him more forcefully and now he could see in her eyes that she was, "I'm right here. So are you. It's been too long."

"Your neck, your back. You're in no condition," Alexi argued against her sudden allurement.

"So we won't do anything fancy. Shouldn't _I_ be the one to decide what kind of condition I'm in and what I can handle?" She asked pulling him closer to her and reaching for the waist of his uniform.

"You _should_ but you have a lousy, piss poor track record, Katya," He told her, gathering her hands and stopping their pursuit.

"I deserve that," She admitted but her compliance didn't last long, "But I deserve this too. C'mon Alexi. I've been in so much pain. Help me find something to feel good about," She nearly begged him.

"Come home tonight."

"I'm asking you now," She said grasping his hands again.

"Your aunt and uncle are coming back soon. It's a bad idea."

"It's been over a week, Alexi. Neither one of is going to last very long. Besides, it's not like they've never caught us before. They always get over it," She laughed.

The awkward conundrum went both ways in the Tigh household.

"Stop, Katya," Alexi winced remembering the first few times he'd been caught in her bed. He'd earned a punch straight to the gut from Saul and Ellen never looked at him the same way again, "Bringing that up isn't helping your cause."

"Does this?" She said leaning up onto her knees and moving in to kiss him long and hard. Determined to make her point she took one of Alexi's hands and slowly slipped it into the front of her pants encouraging him to feel how much she wanted him,"Don't deny me this Alexi, not now. I can't take it," She whispered into his neck as she licked and kissed the skin there.

She felt his strong fingers between her thights as they started to move delicately against her and she decided that cylon hands, hybrid or not, were the closest thing she had to a religion.

"Dammit, Katya," He moaned pulling his hand from her. She gave a little whimper as the contact was lost but soon he was picking her up so that he could gently lay her back across the bed,"If you get hurt and you lie…If you get dizzy…If you…" He trailed off unable to finish his thought as she wet her lips and smiled up at him.

Her grin grew. She was pleased with herself as he abandoned his warning and tugged at the waist band of her pants. He pulled them over her hips and slid them down her long smooth legs. Katya's satisfaction with her luring ways reached its height when he went for his own belt and she heard the sound of his zipper pull.

"That's it, Alexi," She said as he finally leaned over her, "Just help me forget for a little while."

* * *

Thank you! LLA  
Translations to be added to back chapters soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

A request was made for the approximate translations of the languages used to be added at the end of the chapters. I did this in the beginning and quit but since there was a request and 20 has a good amount of it I will start again from here on out. Loose translations of the quasi- Russian, Chinese or any others that may be used will now be on the bottom of each chapter in end notes. Ill try and do the back chapters eventually.

Warnings stay the same. Disclaimer in chapter 1.

If you enjoy this chapter please let me know.

Good hunting.

* * *

CH20

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

"Katya won't go to Laura on her own. We're sure of that, and to be honest we won't force her. Not after what's happened.

We're sorry, Bill, but it's how we feel," Saul said leaning over in his seat, "We've each spoken with her. We know Katya would listen to what Laura has to say if ever she decided to go to her."

"It's true Bill. Katya won't turn her away. I can't promise much else but I know she's willing to see her again," Ellen added, hovering behind Saul's chair.

"That's just it. I can't get Laura to do that either. She's convinced this is what's best but it's not. It's killing her inside. She can't sleep. She wakes up every night from these intense dreams and now she's starting to have nightmares. I know it's because of what's happened."

Saul raised his brow and looked over his shoulder toward his wife. Her expression was as intrigued as his was. Bill watched the exchange curiously. He was on edge around the couple. He felt like they were always just about to lay another mind blowing revelation on him and he didn't know if he could take another.

"Did you talk to Laura about what we discussed?" Saul asked, "About the…unique genetics she's passed down to Katya?"

Bill looked down at his lap and blew out his breath.

"Yeah. I did," He nodded.

"And?" Ellen said annoyed with his vague answer, "What was her reaction? Did she give you any indication that she might recognize some cylon facets within herself?"

Bill narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"She hardly had a reaction, Ellen. It was like I told her what time it was. She heard me but she wouldn't respond to it. She wouldn't talk about it. She had a hell of a nightmare last night though. I think the news might have scared her and she wants that centurion away from our cabin ASAP, Saul. When I left I told her I was coming over here to tell you to get rid of it. Do me a favor and don't make a liar out me."

When Bill told Laura the news she'd gone rigid in his arms. She'd calmly excused herself and escaped into the privacy of the head. She'd come out almost an hour later totally composed but with the simple request that Vladi be removed. Without another word she'd gone to bed. Her delayed reaction came in the middle of the night when her trembling cries roused Bill from his sleep.

"It's strange that you mention that, Bill," Saul told him," The nightmares, I mean. Katya can't sleep through the night worth a damn. She's doing a lot better physically but she's having awful dreams too. Ellen wakes up with her sometimes twice a night."

Ellen got an uneasy feeling knowing that both women were experiencing the same thing.

"We thought it was her medication but she's lessened her dosage and they seem to be getting worse," She explained.

"Where is she anyway? More PT?" Bill asked picking up his water from the coffee table and leaning back on the sofa cushion before taking a sip.

"Sort of," Ellen said with a sigh," She went to meet her old ballet instructor. Lt. Bishop thought it would help with regaining her balance and her range of motion. She's over on the civilian side of the station at the Alpha Theater."

"Is that really wise?" Bill asked looking skeptical, "Is she really up for that already?"

"She says she is," Saul answered, "I was against it. She nearly fainted after dinner last night. She tossed her cookies too but this morning before either of us was up she had a new pair of toe shoes printed, her hair was all pinned up. She had her mind set on it. Neither one of us could stop her. Alexi wasn't here."

Ellen groaned loudly and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I know for a _fact_ that Blaze told her to wait until the dizzy spells had been gone for more than a day or so but she got it in her head that this would help and so that's where she is now. She says it hurts to stay still, whatever that means," She said with an exasperated shrug.

Saul gave a low groan in response.

"She passes out on that stage I might actually break her neck this time," He grumbled, "We have a download in just about forty-eight hours and she better be there. I don't need a sick kid in the ward while I'm over on Beta helping you suck people back from the great beyond," He said turning to look at his wife.

She grimaced at his harsh use of words.

"She doesn't listen to _anyone_ does she?" Bill said shaking his head.

Both Tighs shot Bill a defensive glare but it wasn't like they could claim otherwise.

"Alexi just about lost his top when she got sick after dinner last night," Saul shrugged, "I'm not sure what upset him so much. Couldn't understand half of what he was shouting at her. He's insisting she goes to the ward for a follow up when she gets back from the theater. He said if she refuses he'll just pick her up and take her there. That's one way to deal with her."

Ellen frowned.

"She's supposed to go in the morning to get cleared for the Beta trip anyway but Alexi doesn't want her to wait. He's right. It's probably best."

The previous night Saul and Ellen had returned home from the basestar not long after Katya and Alexi's hurried union. Ellen found the young couple napping in Katya's room. Though Saul was oblivious Ellen had her suspicions as to what had transpired not long before their homecoming. When she saw Alexi's temper flair over his wife's after-dinner illness Ellen considered her hunch mostly confirmed. Katya was pushing her limits left and right. Like Saul, Ellen had only caught every other word of the couple's E-fed infused argument. She was only half paying attention to their bickering as she attended to Katya who was dizzy and sick to her stomach after the meal. She'd caught enough to be sure that Katya would most likely be returning to her own cabin sooner rather than later. Ellen would miss having her home and she would worry but she wouldn't stop her from going. It was time.

"About the download," Bill interrupted, "Laura's still insisting on going to Beta and I really want you both to reconsider. She wants to be there for Helo and Sharon and I agree with her. We know what it was like. Think about it. You may need us there," He posed.

Though Laura was remaining silent on certain topics she'd stayed steadily insistent on the trip to Beta Station. She said she didn't want anyone else going through what she did without the support of someone who understood. The people of Earth Orbit wanted their help and Laura saw this as their first chance to start.

"After what you just told me do you really think Laura is in any state to be flying to another station and watching all of that go down?" Saul challenged.

"Is Katya?" Bill retorted.

Saul's face fell.

They had never allowed more than two of the bodies to be on any one station at any given time. It was a safety precaution and stopping the practice now with the recent combat in Orbit would be frowned upon by the EOC to say the very least.

"The kids really want to be there for each other, Bill. It's different," Ellen told him, "Lt. Bishop was there for Katya and she really wants to be there for him too. All four kids are expected to attend each resurrection as representatives of their home stations, even Alexi."

"Ellen you're keeping us on lockdown like we're prisoners. Besides, how do you know that whatever our purpose is won't be realized if we're spread out all over the system? Did you ever think of that?" Bill asked in an irritated tone.

"There are plans to safely unite the six of you once everyone is conscious. Until then it's just too risky," She explained, "Anyway, Saul's right. Maybe Laura shouldn't see that. I know she's had a lot of issues with her own resurrection. Katya is different. These kids have been waiting their whole lives for this. Saul and I won't let her go if she's not well but if she's up to it then she's expected to be there. Saul and I are going to do our best to make sure Katya rests before the trip. Maybe you should encourage Laura to just take it easy," Ellen explained as Saul suddenly got up out of his seat and walked toward the hatch, "Where the hell are you going, Saul?"

"I'm going to make sure they _both_ have some godsdamn peace of mind before the download," Saul said gruffly in a determined voice.

"How the frak are you going to do that?" Bill called after him as Saul opened the hatch.

"I'm taking Ms. Roslin to the ballet."

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

BETA MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY

YEAR: 2315

The facility was typically frigid and Blaze wished his name was enough to warm his hands as he stood looking through the cold glass of the Beta stasis chambers. He'd arrived on station early in the morning but he'd taken his time getting to the lab as his nerves began to overrun his usually positive outlook. Once in the lab Blaze felt oddly out of place. Unlike Katya had been, Blaze was only an occasional visitor of his parents. As a child he spent time with his father in the lab much like Katya had with hers but after Dr. Bishop's death Blaze moved to Gamma to live with the Petrovs. After that his attendance became far less frequent; visiting only when Dr. Petrov traveled to Beta and dragged him along. Once enlisted and stationed on Alpha visiting had become his own decision and one he found many excuses to avoid. Blaze had always been excited to meet his real parents but watching their bodies floating lifeless on display held little appeal to him. As the day drew near the lieutenant found his excitement turning to anxiety and suddenly he wished he'd really taken the time to prepare himself for what was about to happen. According to the Tighs and several passages from the Quartz Tablets, Helo and Athena were champions of love and unity. They were a symbol of the joining of two races. They sired the dawn of a new race of human on Earth. Ellen once told him that the fleet would never have made it to Earth without the couple's bravery, love and message of trust. He was honored to be the son of two such souls. He just didn't know if they would feel the same way.

"Happy to be home?" A mild voice came from behind the pilot startling him out of his thoughts.

Blaze turned to see Dr. Le Blanc coolly smiling at him.

"Doc., I didn't know you were here already," He said returning her smile.

"I came in on the last shuttle from Delta yesterday evening," She said, joining him and glancing toward the tanks.

"Margot with you?" He asked silently hoping that his friend might already be on station.

Le Blanc shook her head.

"She will be first thing in the morning," The doctor said crossing her arms, "She traveled to the basestar yesterday. She needed time to catch up on a few things back on Delta before she joined us."

Blaze nodded with some disappointment. He knew they would all be there the next day but he found himself wanting the company of the only four people in the world he knew would understand. With his friends by his side there were jokes to be made and laughs to be had. He could make light of his sudden apprehension if he only had his target audience by his side.

"Everything alright over on the guardian ship?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get a truthful answer out of the woman.

A call from Alexi the previous night told him that even the Tighs had been tight lipped on the subject when they returned. Blaze knew if they weren't talking Le Blanc sure as hell wouldn't.

"Nothing that couldn't be handled," She answered but Blaze knew better than to trust her sincerity. She was protective of them over the years but that didn't mean she was always truthful, "The tanks have already begun to depressurize," She gestured in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation.

She glanced in Blazer's direction when he only nodded silently in response

"You don't seem yourself, Lieutenant," She observed.

Blaze shrugged.

"I'm sorry to be so quiet, Doc. I'm just thinking, I guess."

"I suppose you feel you have a lot to consider," She said with a smirk.

He glanced back at her with his peripheries. Her tone was slightly condescending and he didn't appreciate it.

"You know, Lt. Bishop, it's important that you and your peers are there for the download. The same will be true when the time comes on Delta. It's important for you to be seen."

Blaze narrowed his eyes. He'd heard it all before. He knew what was expected of him and the other three descendants but something about the way she said it this time put him off.

"Be seen?" He asked.

"Yes. It's important that the EOC and other system officials _see_ the four of you at the briefing and know that you will be supportively in attendance through the download just the way you were on Alpha. It's also good to have the media report on your fellowship," The doctor said with a small smile.

"I'm not sure I get it," He grimaced as he watched Le Blanc move closer to the monitors between the tanks and read whatever it was they were outputting.

"It shows that there are no lasting internal negativities from the project offshoot. The citizens should see that. It will help them feel the same way as we move into this next phase."

Over twenty-years later the project offshoot still left a bad taste in the mouths of the Earth Orbit population. The revelation of the four children had been a political nightmare at the time and incited distrust in an already fearful people. Many still had lingering resentments toward their leaders who'd approved the use of the potential savior's bodies in such a strange manner. When the government admitted that the attempt had also been a huge failure it caused an uproar. It had lead to a commission to remove the sacred Quartz Tablets from the protective guard of the government. The vote had passed and their conservation was put into the hands of the people. The tablets now sat on Gamma station under the guard of private civilian security. It was only a symbol but it made the people feel like their fate was at least partially under their own protection.

"No lasting internal negativities…" Blaze repeated. Katya and Alexi were going yp love that one. "I'm not sure that's entirely true, Doctor," He said moving his eyes from tank to tank.

"Well it's important that it be _seen_ that way," She answered, turning from the monitors, "The people should see that nothing resulted from that error other than four perfectly nice children who all grew up to be fine soldiers."

"With all due respect Ma'am, that's a pretty sugar coated version of the truth."

She nodded in agreement.

"You should know that your obligation only goes that far, Blaze. You live on Alpha. I'm sure you've gotten wind of the recent familial unpleasantness that followed the first download. There is no need for you to involve yourself any further after the ressurection. Maybe you should take a lesson from your friend's experience."

Blaze squinted his eyes. The Captain's ordeal had worried him, it might have even cast a few doubts his way but he wasn't Katya Isakoff. His experience didn't have to be the same as hers.

"I won't lie to these people, Ma'am."

"I'm not suggesting that you do. I'm just proposing that it might be best not to…distract them. At the end of the day the Agathons might be better off without the unfortunate distraction that Roslin and Adama have dealt with."

"Unfortunate distraction? You're talking about Katya, Dr. L," Blaze scowled, "She's not a distraction, she's a person. She's your daughter's best friend, she lived with you for a time. Why would you…"

"I know it sounds harsh, Blaze," Le Blanc interrupted him with a hand to his forearm,"But Katya was a distraction to Mikhail, she's been a distraction to the Tighs and now she's a distraction to Roslin and Adama. We don't need these people occupied with _anything_ other than finding their purpose," The doctor insisted.

"You know I doubt Colonel and Mrs. Tigh see Katya as a distraction. She's their daughter the same as Margot is yours…unless that's how you see _her _too? You are still aware that you and you're colleagues created these _unfortunate_ _distractions_."

It took a lot to get Blazer angry but Le Blanc was testing his patients and his manners.

"Of course. So in lies my advice to you. Sometimes it's best to let things just fade away. I'm perfectly aware of my own missteps. Thankfully nature and science always seem to eventually find a way to make up for the mistakes of mankind. Fortunately, the error of your lineage will likely begin and end with the four of you. That at least will help the collective memories of the people to fade in time. For you four as well," Le Blanc added, "The burden of who you are doesn't have to be passed down for anyone else to bear."

"No more little _distractions_," Blaze said as he shook his head in frustration, "I get it."

Blazer bit the inside of his lip. This was the opposite of what he needed. He wanted Katya by his side to distract him with her snide little quips, he wanted Alexi there to rib him, he wanted Margot there to tell him everything was going to be alright. Instead he received the cold and bitter outlook of a doctor whose career had been permanently damaged by his very existence.

"Are you going to give Margot the same advice?" He asked.

"I already have," She said curtly and without missing a beat.

He'd never felt worse for poor Margot. She was there on Delta every day to remind this woman of her mistakes. They'd all envied her to a point. She was the only one whose parent hadn't been brutally taken from her, the only one who'd never been orphaned. Now Blaze could see she probably bore her own unique burden.

"Lieutenant, my hope is that soon a solution to our biggest problems will be found. Then any discomfort felt by the people due to the four little bumps in the road will have been made obsolete and forgotten but until then..." She trailed off when she noticed the appalled look on the young man's face and she cleared her throat, "Your people should see you here; supportive of the government you serve to protect but once these two souls have arrived…they might do better if you just let them be. Think about it," She said turning to leave.

"I will, Doc. Thanks a lot."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR A

CIVILIAN SECTOR

ALPHA THEATER AND CONCERT HALL

YEAR: 2315

"Saul where the frak are you taking me? I swear we've taken three tramways and two elevators. I didn't know this was going to be a hike," Laura complained as they made their way well into the civilian side of the station.

This morning when he'd come to her cabin asking that she join him Laura was so close to turning him away. As they ventured further and further without reaching their destination she was starting to wish she had. He'd been so convincing, even charming when he asked. It was unlike him. That should have been her first clue.

With Bill gone for the morning she'd forced herself to read a few chapters in her book. She'd made the bed though no one went in the room but them and she'd cleaned the kitchen even though it didn't need it. She was still employing any means of avoidance and distraction and since Bill's newest revelation the day before she'd become even better at it. She couldn't think about what he'd told her. She wouldn't; at least not while she was awake, not if she could help it.

"Saul, what are you doing here?" She'd said in a less than welcoming tone.

"Good morning to you too, Laura," Saul greeted caustically.

"Are you here to remove that _thing_?" She'd asked nodding over to where Vladi stood outside the hatch.

The centurion's head turned a few degrees in their direction and it almost made her slam the door shut in both of their faces.

"No, I'm not," Saul sighed, "But if you want I can replace Vladi, though I don't know what the difference is if you can't tell one from the other," He squinted.

She didn't care for his suspicious tone.

"This one seems to have a little too much interest in me."

"He's just trying to treat you like _family_, Laura" Saul smirked," I'll switch him out if means so much to ya but I'm keeping a centurion posted outside this hatch."

Once Bill told her the news her fear of the machine grew. She'd tossed away every little trinket he'd given her and started manically over analyzing just why it was always so friendly to her. It never so much as looked at Bill. Could it really somehow sense what Bill had told her? She didn't want it around any longer. She wasn't interested in finding out.

"And what if I just don't want a frakking toaster on my doorstep?" She'd said crossing her arms.

"Well then this just isn't your morning is it?" Saul answered bravely taking a step forward.

His words almost immediately made her regret her own.

"You know what I mean Saul," She'd defended.

"Laura that isn't why I'm here. Now why don't you stop worrying about being some sort of second cylon once removed and just forget about it for a while?" He'd teased, making sure she knew they were on the same page, "I came because I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me this morning."

"A walk?"

"Yes. I thought we could talk a bit. There's something I wana show you," He said gaining a wary look from her," Bill told me that you were hoping to attend the Beta download this weekend. It's coming up. I know we told you both no before but maybe you and I can discuss it a little further?" He attempted just trying to get her out of the doorway.

Saul thought she seemed about as tired as Katya had that morning. He could see the effects of the nightmares Bill ad told him about but still her appearance gave him a strange sense of comfort. He couldn't help but remember how he'd last seen her on the surface of the planet; far too thin and struggling even to stand. As he looked at her now he thought that she looked damned goodl; a little sleepy but she was healthy and beautiful. Her pond green eyes were clear and her skin was bright, the way he remembered her on New Caprica. They'd worked together back there. Maybe they could work together now.

"Bill's not with you," She'd observed.

"No ma'am. He was but I sent him off to find something to keep himself occupied. Besides, I've already spoken to the Old Man. I want to speak to you. C'mon make an old toaster happy, Roslin," Saul smiled with confidence.

After another minute of apprehension Laura had nodded unsure of what she was agreeing to and she'd left with the Colonel.

Now after a longer trek than she was expecting she was starting to get annoyed. Saul hadn't spoken much as they walked and they had walked an awful lot.

"Can I at least know where you're taking me? For all I know you're going to walk me right out of an airlock."

"Relax, Laura. We're here now and that's your move, not mine," Saul winked, "Right this way," He said, gesturing to two large double doors at the end of an open lobby-like area.

Laura looked at the unusual entrance and was surprised to see that its doors were far more ornate than any hatchways she'd seen on station before. Though the civilian side of the station did have more character to it they still looked out of place on the vessel. Glancing up she read the words that were projected on the wall over the doorway;

_The Alpha Theater, est. 2200_.

"A theater?" She said squinting at Saul.

"Yes ma'am," He affirmed, "Let's go."

Saul backed himself up against one of the large theater doors and started to lean in to open it when Laura abruptly pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Colonel, wait," She said pointing to a small image screen beside the door, "The screen says it's closed for a private lesson."

Saul rolled his eye and pushed back on the door again.

"Yeah, well I've paid for so many of those private lessons over the years I think I'm entitled to view as many as I want. C'mon, Laura," He said opening the door for her.

As the entrance opened Laura could hear the sounds of a symphony coming from the concert hall and she hesitated to enter. Saul gestured with his hand encouraging her to hurry through. When she finally did he quickly let the door close behind them snuffing out the lobby light. Once inside Laura could tell the music was playing through speakers and far too low and flat to have been coming from the orchestra pit. The seats were empty and the houselights were on but dimmed. On the stage stood two dancers; a man and a woman under the bright lights.

"Keep going," Saul instructed in a low voice as he walked behind Laura.

She turned back and looked at him as if she were about to stop but she kept her stride for a few more paces.

"Here's good," He said directing her to stop as they walked just past the halfway point between the back row and the pit.

He leaned against the wall of the aisle guiding Laura to do the same and promptly gave his attentions to the dancers on the stage.

Laura was still confused but she took his lead and watched the stage as she too settled against the wall.

They were a good distance away but their position gave them a clear enough view. Laura could see the lean muscular arms of the man as he lifted up his partner and placed her back down with ease. She could see the blush satin of the woman's shoes wrapped tightly around her delicate ankles. They looked almost impossible to even stand in but the dancer moved with superb grace as if she were floating on air. She wore a simple black leotard and sheer white tights that emphasized the impressive lines of her body. Her dark hair was pinned up into a large bun and Laura had to smile at the fact that it was almost half the size of her head. When the young woman stopped abruptly amidst her performance to rub at a crick in her neck Laura's smile faded. As the dancer resumed her posture and continued Laura finally realized who she was looking at.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked softly but with anger in her voice.

"Because I thought you might like to watch," Saul answered not taking his eyes off of the dancers, "I thought you might appreciate this sort of thing."

Laura's mouth went dry and she could feel her pulse starting to quicken.

"You know what I mean, Saul. That's Katya up there, isn't it?"

"Sure is," He said proudly as he smiled, still watching her dance.

Laura grew more and more anxious as she stood there. Saul seemed so at ease. He looked happy. He didn't seem to care at all that she was upset with him

"You lied to me," She accused.

"Cool your jets and keep your voice down, Laura. I did not. I told you I wanted to show you something," He said glancing at her and then back to the stage.

"You said you wanted to talk about Beta," She shot back harshly, careful to keep her volume low to spite its heated inflection.

"And I still do," Saul added beaming as the arrangement ended.

He had to stop himself from applauding out of habit.

Laura watched Saul's totally distracted expression and then nervously looked back at the stage where the young man and woman seemed to be standing at ease and talking amongst themselves now that the music had ceased.

"I'm leaving," She told him, uncaring of whether she had his attentions or not.

"You shouldn't," He said finally looking back at her.

"Why the hell not?"

"We came all this way. Besides these are two of the most talented kids on the station. There isn't a lot of art like this left in the world. I thought you might like to experience some of it," He shrugged.

Laura chanced another look toward the young pair. Her pulse was now throbbing in her ears. She tried so hard to stop the thoughts from rushing through her mind but they flooded her anyway. It was so much easier when she didn't have to look at her. Katya looked like a porcelain doll as she stood up there; a far cry from the uniformed officer whose mouth spit deadlier bullets than the weapon she toted.

"What if she sees me?" She said weakly.

Saul reached for Laura's wrist and gently pulled her back against the aisle wall by his side.

"Don't worry about that, Laura. I promise you she won't," He said placing his hand on her shoulder to reassure her," She can't see this far out with those lights on her. That's why Ellen always made sure we sat right up front so Katya could see us if she ever glanced down at the audience," He explained, "Trust me. I didn't take you here to start a scene."

Laura looked back at the stage. Katya seemed to be laughing at something the young man said as he showed her his station cuff. It sent a rush through her that she couldn't explain at first. Then she realized what it was. She'd never seen a genuine smile on the girl's face before.

"That's Yuri Petrov. He's Alexi's cousin," Saul said gesturing to the light haired young man, "He used to be one of Katya's partners back when this was one of the biggest parts of her life."

Laura swallowed and nodded.

"You see that old crone sitting in the front there?" He asked as he pointed toward an elderly woman who sat in the first seat of the front row.

As if on cue the woman shouted something at the two dancers. She and Saul were too far away to hear clearly but Laura didn't think she'd be able to understand the woman's shrill words anyway. She sat so low in her chair that had Saul not pointed her out she didn't think she would have even noticed her.

"That's Madame Oksana Lobanova. She was Katya's ballet instructor from the time she could walk until she was seventeen and she enlisted in the military. I hate that old bat with a passion. She's about a hundred and fifty years old and one of the meanest ladies you'll ever meet," Saul said with a chuckle, "But she's one of the only people to have ever tamed our little Koshka. She taught her discipline and dedication. She also sent her home crying and with her toes bleeding half the time but Katya wouldn't have had it any other way. She didn't give this up until she had to," Saul finished as the music started again and the two dancers took their places.

Laura's lips parted as she watched the stunning positions Katya seemed to be twisting herself into. She did it with even breaths and a smile on her face as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"I told Bill she had your legs," Saul joked as he looked back at Katya's arabesque penché.

Laura's eyes widened at his statement and the impossible balance exhibited in front of them.

"I don't know, Saul. I've never done anything like that with mine," Laura said watching the near pin straight lines and fluid movements.

Saul chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, well she's had years of training," He told her, "You should see her when she's well. Right now she's only giving it about fifty percent."

The climbing tempo of the music gave Laura the chills.

"Should she really be doing this right now? I mean…she looks better but…"

"No, she shouldn't," He said cutting her off, "It was suggested to her as a form of physical therapy to help with her injuries and balance. She was supposed to wait until she felt better but if you haven't noticed, she's a stubborn brat," Saul smirked.

"I've noticed," Laura said flatly.

"But…she's also an angel when she wants to be, when she's happy," Saul started in a more genuine voice than Laura thought she'd ever heard him use, "She was the sweetest thing I think I ever laid my sight on when she was a little girl. I remember coming to see her dance for the first time. She looked like a little firefly prancing around that big stage. I never cared for this sort of thing but after seeing her a few times I couldn't get enough of it. I came to every recital and every show she was in as long as my duty allowed. She's captivating when she's up there," He said glancing at Laura as she watched the duo, "She's also _quiet_ when she's up there, so that helps with the appeal," He teased trying to get a smile out of her.

"I shouldn't be here," She whispered as her throat tightened.

"I wanted to take you, Laura," Saul said looking over at her but Laura's eyes were stuck on the stage now just as his had been before, "When Bill first knew about Katya he took you to the observation deck on this side of the station. I told him that Katya was on patrol that day. I don't know if he ever shared that with you. He knew she was out there while you two sat and looked at the view. He got to watch her fly. I thought maybe you'd like to see her dance," He admitted.

Laura took a deep breath that shook the whole way down. Bill never told her. He probably didn't know what he should and shouldn't share with her anymore.

"I wanted to show you this side of her," Saul went on, "She isn't what she seems most of the time, Laura. That's part of her; the stubbornness, the attitude, you're right about that…but she can also be sweet and gentle and she's loyal to a fault. When she loves someone she loves them for life no matter what," Saul said with a sigh as he recalled every trial and experiment Isakoff had ever involved her in. He wished he'd been there to stop it. He wished they'd had her from the time she was born so that he could have spared her all of that and given her the father she deserved instead of one who used her like a tool. Still, Saul knew she loved that man and that she always would. He understood it. It was the same way he'd loved Ellen even through times when she didn't deserve it.

"I guess I lost the chance to know that side of her," Laura said still watching the weightless leaps and jumps and the way Katya nearly floated in Yuri's arms, "I probably messed it up for Bill too," She added as her eyes watered.

She rubbed away the threatening tears when they blurred her view of the sight before her.

Saul could see the emotion on her face and for a moment he eased up on the sentiment.

"I think this piece is from their most famous performance together. It was a winter ballet performed at holiday time. I guess you could compare it to our Saturnalia or Winter Solstice back on the Colonies," He said attempting explain the holiday season," When they were young they danced the children's leads. She played a little girl whose toys come alive at night and he played her doll, a handsome prince. Once they were old enough they starred in it together again in the adult roles. Opening night was one of the proudest nights of my life, Ellen's too. She still insists on watching the video every winter even though it embarrasses Katya. Lobanova used to tell us that had our kitten been born during different times she could have made a career of this. She said that she could have been a premier ballerina, that she had a gift but…well, we just don't live in that kind of world anymore. She's made a fine pilot instead," Saul affirmed with a smile but Laura's face was frozen with a mix of pain and awe.

She couldn't believe the graceful woman on stage was the same little baby who was haunting her dreams. Watching her impressive strength and obvious talent it was hard to imagine she was actually once the scrawny little bundle that she'd given birth to.

"She's beautiful," Laura said shaking her head.

"She is," Saul agreed, "And...I want to thank you for her, Laura. You and Bill really made us a little treasure. Ellen and I will always be grateful for that."

He saw her breath catch a bit but when she seemed to be keeping her composure he went on.

"Laura, I want to explain some things to you about Katya," Saul said looking back at the stage. He grimaced trying to remember everything he'd wanted to say, "We let her enlist a year early because it was all she wanted to do with her life. She even gave up this passion to do it. She grew up hearing about her father and brothers and Kara and she never wanted to do anything else but follow in their footsteps. All four kids decided to serve their people. Alexi says it was the least they could do after their creation turned out to be a big disappointment. It's a shame that they think that way but I guess I understand it."

Laura looked over at Saul and narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand why he was telling her all of this.

"And we approved her marriage license last year when they applied because Alexi was almost of age anyway. We knew they would do it as soon as they were both old enough. They wanted housing together and that's the only way to do it in the service. I know she's young but they've loved each other for a long time. Alexi and Katya both have dangerous jobs, dangerous lives. She goes out every day and risks her life. We never know if she's coming back. I know that's sort of a morbid way of looking at it but we didn't want her to miss out on something she wanted so badly," He said with aquaking grimace, "The night of their wedding I just kept asking myself how the frak I was going to explain to Laura Roslin that I'd let her daughter marry Gaius Baltar's son but believe me when I tell you this, Laura; that boy is _not_ his father, not even close."

Laura suddenly realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to account for everything she'd spouted off to Ellen the night of their fight. Her words had obviously had an effect on him too.

"Saul, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said any of that. Ellen was right; you're her parents. I don't know what it's like and I don't have any right to judge the choices you made with her. Please don't feel like you have to explain every decision to me. It doesn't matter what I think," She said shaking her head.

"It does to me. Every time I made one I did it with you and Bill in mind, wondering what you two would do, wondering if you would approve. I just wanted you both to be proud once you met her. I know we didn't do things the way either of you probably would have. I know she took on my temper and Ellen's flair for dramatics…But she's also funny and kind and exceptionally bright. She's great with the kid's on station and she's helpful and giving. We spoiled her; we gave her as much love as we possibly could and I know we made mistakes but if you really knew her, Laura…"

"That's not what she wants, Saul," She interrupted, now seeing exactly where he was going with all of this.

Saul shook his head.

"That's just it; she doesn't know what she wants. She's confused and it's making her angry. You don't understand how much she used to want that. You don't know how many times I had to recite the same old stories over and over again; the time Mommy went to Kobol, when Mommy commandeered a cylon basestar, the time Mommy and Uncle Saul almost stole an election and Daddy screwed it up," Saul attempted to joke but he only saw a glimmer of amusement shinning back at him in Laura's wet eyes, "She loved every story I had and she was just waiting until the day she would meet you for herself. When she got older she started to understand that her existence might not go over that well once you arrived. That put a damper on things. She started to really grasp what had been done to you and it tinged every hope she had with the fear of rejection. Still, I don't think she ever stopped wanting to know you for herself," He explained.

Laura closed her eyes for a moment unable to keep her sights on the girl in question. She'd suspected as much. Katya lived painfully with the knowledge of how she'd come to be. It was too big of a burden for such a young life to bear. She understood the anger that seemed to follow her, she carried it herself now.

"I think I built you up in her head, Laura," Saul said interrupting her thoughts. When she looked at him he was staring right at her, his one eye sullen and apologetic, "So much so that you couldn't possibly live up to the image she had of you. You're an impressive woman. I'll give you that but I shouldn't have made you out to be some sort of infallible being. She was just so in love with the idea of you. It was nice to see the look in her eyes when we talked about you and Bill. I'll take the blame for that part," He confessed.

Laura was stunned at his words. She'd been so angry and so filled with resentment that she hardly considered what Katya's life with the Tighs was really like. She'd been blaming all of Katya's faults on them; everything she couldn't stand about the child she and Bill had conceived. It hurt too much too believe they'd produced a child whose personality she just couldn't handle. It was easier to blame it on Ellen, to think that she'd been a poor influence on the girl but Laura knew it was an excuse. These people loved her daughter unconditionally and she was angry that she didn't feel the same way.

"Katya shared something with me once that her father used to tell her about religion. He told her that people lost their faith when they looked to gods and found them to be but men. I think she's finally starting to understand what he meant by that. I think we all are…" Saul trailed off looking back at the stage distracted by the crescendo, "I really wish she wouldn't spin like that just yet," He said clearing his throat as he watched Yuri turn Katya by her ribcage.

Laura sighed.

"I don't know what it is you think I'm supposed to do. She doesn't want me anywhere near her, Saul. Did you take me here to just observe from a far? Because I don't think I can take this much longer. I'm not going to stand here and torture myself," She said obviously holding back more threatening tears.

Saul shook his head.

"Go to her. Talk to her," He said simply, "Laura, she won't turn you away. I promise you that."

Saul's expression was honest. Laura could see he believed what he was telling her but she didn't have much faith in his words.

"Even if that were true…I can't face her. I insulted her. I insulted Ellen...she seems to love her so deeply," Laura said letting a tear make its way down her cheek without chasing it off with her thumb.

"She does. They love each other," Saul affirmed, "So much so that I'm sure if I were to fall off the face of the station tomorrow they'd both be just fine without me," He teased, "So apologize to Katya. It's a good way in and you better believe she'll want it from you before you say much else. But don't you worry about Ellen. Believe it or not she's routing for the two of you in her own way. It's just been hard for both of them. Katya's the closest thing Ellen's ever had to a daughter and Ellen's the only mother Katya's ever known. Ellen's afraid of losing her and Katya's afraid of disappointing Ellen. My wife doesn't want your apology. She doesn't need it. What she needs is for her little girl to be happy and if that means connecting with you then she won't try to stop it…not anymore."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

They both winced as they saw Katya stop again and painfully roll her neck from side to side with Yuri's help. She was obviously pushing herself.

"She's a kid Laura. She looks all grown up and she tries to act the part but she's still got a long way to go. Be a mom, teach her something, show her it's okay to swallow your pride and give in once in a while. Lords know it's a lesson she needs to learn," Saul suggested.

She didn't know if she could truly face Katya. There was so much wrapped up in the young woman's presence. When she looked at her she didn't just see what she'd missed in this lifetime but her last as well. She already felt like a failure. After seeing the picture of her baby and knowing the feeling of recognizing her own child she started to hate herself for not knowing the moment she first met her. Shouldn't she have realized? Shouldn't she have felt it? Sometimes she thought that she had, but she couldn't be sure. Perhaps she was never supposed to be a mother. Maybe she just didn't have it in her. The more she learned about the girl the harder it was to look at her. She felt the sting of failure seeping in as she watched Katya's lithe body elegantly perform. She looked so strong and beautiful but Laura knew now she'd even failed her during her conception. She'd made her with clyon blood and an almost certain battle with an awful illness in her future. How could she face her knowing that?

"I don't know if I can do that Saul. I don't know if I want to."

"I think you do. I see it in your eyes when you look at her. I know that look because it's the same way Ellen looks at her; like that's your baby girl and no one else in the room matters quite as much. Do it Laura. Do it for her, do it for Bill, do it for yourself. Just frakking do it. If you don't you might regret it. You've seen what it's like to wait at home while she's out in combat. Soon she'll be recovered and back out there. Can you sit through another night like that without at least trying?"

She was too afraid to try. She was too afraid of what it might mean to actually know her. What if they tried and it still turned out they couldn't stand each other? What if Katya did turn her away again? Could she even handle it once more?

They were both caught off guard when the sharp shouting of Madam Lobanova came screeching from the front row. She stayed seated but was brandishing what looked to be a cane in the air.

"See? I told you. She's evil," Saul said grimacing in the old woman's direction.

A glance toward Yuri and Katya showed they weren't fazed by the outburst, following whatever harsh instruction or critique the old lady had just shouted their way.

Saul moved in front of Laura making sure he had her attention.

"Laura, I want to make you an offer. I told you we would talk about the download. I understand why you want to go to Beta. Bill explained it to me and I think you're right. It would be good to have you there for Helo and Athena," Herelented.

"So we can go?" She asked peaking passed his shoulder at the stage.

"Well there's a catch. If you mange to at least try and visit Katya tomorrow I'll make sure you and Bill are on the last shuttle out to the Beta quadrant by the end of the day. I don't care if I have to take on Michelle Le Blanc or the entire EOC. If they need some convincing well then Ellen can just hold the stream ransom. I'll get you there and I'll make sure you're safe. You understand how dangerous it is out there right now. If you're brave enough to want to do that then you're brave enough to take on that ballerina up there," He said nodding back toward the stage.

Laura's eye's narrowed at the Colonel.

"That's not fair, Saul."

"I know it but that's my offer. It will do you both a lot of good. It will do us all a lot of good. No one wants to live like this anymore, Laura. It's hurting all of us. I told Katya and Ellen that we all need to find a way to be a family. That includes you. We need your help."

A family, Laura thought as she looked back at the stage.

"She's moving back to her cabin tonight," Saul told her, "If you go to her tomorrow morning before she leaves for Beta you won't have to worry about Ellen and I being around to interfere. Just you and her."

The thought gave Laura chills. Had she ever even been alone with her? Maybe long ago back when they still shared blood and breath, before the problems of the world came along to force them apart, back when their hearts still beat together, before either of them was aware enough to know it. With a deep sigh she looked toward the stage again. Yuri held Katya with one hand on her ribs and the other clasped with hers high in the air but they suddenly didn't seem to be moving.

"Saul," Laura called in a louder voice than she should have.

He turned his head in time to see Katya's legs give out and watch her slowly sink to the stage floor with Yuri's help.

"Damn it," He said under his breath.

Katya sat slunk over with her head in her hands and her knees bent. Yuri crouched next to her rubbing her back and obviously trying to comfort her. The old woman slowly got up and started making her way to the front of the stage with her cane as if she was climbing a mountainside with a staph.

"She looks sick," Laura worriedly said grabbing on to Saul's arm.

He nodded.

"She's okay," He tried to assure her, though he wasn't convinced himself, "She probably got a little dizzy."

Saul looked at his cuff and started tapping away at it.

"You should go to her," Laura insisted but the Colonel shook his head.

"I'm messaging Alexi. He planned on taking her to the doctor when she came home. He can just come get her from here," Saul said knowing his message would have Alexi there shortly and no doubt angry at his stubborn wife.

He needed to get Laura home before she was involved in any of their dramatics.

"C'mon, Laura," He said starting back up the aisle.

"Saul we can't just leave her like that," She said trying to keep her voice down as she walked after him.

"She'll be fine, Laura. Yuri is family. He won't let anything happen to her. Alexi will be here in no time. We need to go," He said reaching back and taking her by the hand.

Laura looked over her shoulder the whole way to the door.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

Katya felt numb. She hardly felt like she was in her own body as she sat at the table staring into space. She couldn't handle dinner, not so soon after what she'd just learned. Alexi told her that they should have skipped it. She should have listened but it was her last night home so she forced herself to stay for Ellen.

"Katya, sweetie, you're not eating," Ellen said as she passed a bowl to Saul.

The typical dinner time nagging went in one ear and out the other. As if on auto pilot Katya stabbed some food on to her fork; a move that always bought her some time but she hardly noticed her own hand doing it.

"Katya," Ellen called again, frowning at the distant look on the girls face.

"Kit!" Saul called loudly across the table.

After escorting Laura to her cabin Saul returned home. When he shared what had transpired between he and Laura at the theater he left out Katya's spell for Ellen's sake. He knew Alexi was taking care of it and he didn't want to worry her. Ellen knew she was heading to the doctor anyway. There was no point in stressing her more especially with the trip she had coming up.

"What?" Katya said finally looking up from her plate.

"Ellen's talking to you," He barked.

"Sorry," She mumbled softly but she just looked back down and continued to poke at her food.

Alexi watched her intently. He knew her head was elsewhere and that she couldn't hide it. He was having his own trouble getting through the meal but for Katya's sake he'd have to cover for the both of them.

"Yehst, myshka," He told her.

She nodded and took a bite.

"Sweetie, what did Tawny say?" Ellen asked as she folded a napkin in her lap.

When Alexi and Katya came in they'd both gone straight into her room after a couple of half greetings. They hadn't come out again until Ellen called them for dinner. When she'd asked them what they were up to they both claimed to have been busy packing Katya's things.

"She's fine," Alexi answered catching both Saul and Ellen by surprise. Katya answered for him all the time but it was a strange occurrence to hear him do the same for her, "She's cleared for the trip tomorrow afternoon," He added hoping to erase the looks on both of their faces.

Ellen looked right back at Katya addressing her once again.

"That's good, baby. Did she do another cranial scan?" She asked, still worried about the lingering effects of the concussion.

They should have been lessening now and the fact that some symptoms were still plaguing her had Ellen on edge.

Katya glanced at her husband before answering.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," She said avoiding Ellen's eyes.

"What's with you?" Her aunt asked shaking her head.

Katya glanced up in her direction.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've been acting like a zombie since you got home," Ellen accused.

"She's tired," Alexi answered again. This time Ellen shot him a nasty look but he shrugged it off, "She shouldn't have gone to the theater this morning," He went on, "That's all. She wiped herself out," He explained while casually reaching for a second helping from the center of the table.

Saul nodded in agreement and took the explanation without doubt. He'd seen the way she danced earlier. Though she handled it well at first she'd eventually overdone it. He wasn't surprised to see her acting a little aloof. He wasn't going to share her little tumble with Ellen unless she brought it up first and both kids seemed to be avoiding it. He assumed they were just attempting to spare Ellen as well. Everyone understood the responsibility she had coming up in the download process.

"Did Tawny say when you can return to active flight duty?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Katya just silently shook her head. At that Saul frowned. He'd expected some follow up, some comment about how Tawny didn't know what she was talking about or how pissed she was that she'd still have to wait but she almost looked uninterested. He looked to his wife and saw the concern on her face.

"Why didn't you see Xao?" Saul grumbled, "_He's_ your doctor."

Katya wanted to sink into floor.

"Because Tawny treated her after the collision. She has to follow up with her," Alexi explained.

"What else did she say?" Ellen pressed, glancing at Alexi as if to tell him to shut up before he even opened his mouth. They usually could hardly get two words at a time out of him; tonight he was suddenly Katya's spokesman.

"Nothing," Katya shrugged.

She kept having to remind herself to breathe. She felt like she was in a dense fog. She knew that she and Alexi should really go. She'd miss being home, she'd miss her old room but they needed to leave. They needed to be alone.

"Nothing?" Ellen asked in disbelief, "What about your neck?"

"She said to keep going to PT," Katya answered.

"Then that's not nothing," Ellen countered.

Katya dropped her fork and it clattered loudly on the plate.

"Please, Ellen, it's fine. I'm tired. Alexi's right. I was stupid this morning. I have a headache. Can we talk about something else please?" Katya said unleashing frustrations she didn't even know had been building up. She really couldn't feel anything.

As Ellen glanced around the table she saw that Alexi's eyes were glued to his wife. Something was up with them but she would let it go for now.

"_Fine_," She said with some ice, "I'm leaving for Beta at 0600. I want you three there by the afternoon," She told the table.

"I have a tutoring session in the morning and Katya has PT with Buck," Alexi answered, "We can head out after that."

"I'll schedule our shuttle tonight," Saul added, "Look out for the flight info and I'll meet you two on deck."

"Yes, Sir," Alexi responded.

"That alright with you, Katya?" Saul asked but she was zoned out yet again, "_Kat_?" He called more forcefully.

Ellen shook her head and reached over the table. When she placed her hand over the one Katya rested by her plate the girl jumped at her touch as if someone had just snuck up on her.

"Kit, what the _frak_ is wrong with you?" Ellen said with growing concern.

"Nothing," Katya insisted with a roll of her eyes, "I'm sorry, Aunt Ellen. Really, I'm just so tired. Alexi when you're done can we get going?" She said looking over at her husband.

"Of course," The sergeant answered.

He started shoveling food in his mouth to clear his plate.

Ellen glanced at Saul but he looked as confused as she felt. She let out a relenting sigh.

"Will you call me in the morning when you wake up?" She asked, "Put my mind at ease while I'm away?" She asked, playing the guilt card.

Katya nodded.

"Yeah, first thing," She assured, hoping her quick agreement would be enough.

Alexi stood up from the table and pushed his chair back in.

"I'll go get your things," He said excusing himself.

Saul pushed his plate away and rested both hands on the table top.

"You better rest up tonight, kit. You'll need it tomorrow," He vaguely warned pushing his chair out and standing up, "Trust me," He added before retiring to his bedroom.

Ellen bit her lip at his snide reference. She knew he'd left the ball in Laura's court today. He told her about their little deal. She'd be far away when and if Laura actually showed up at Katya's cabin and it killed her to know she wouldn't even be on the same station while they were together in the same room. On top of that she had to worry about contending with the EOC if Saul really did decide to honor his promise. Once Saul was out of ear shot Ellen gave Katya a knowing look.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now that we're alone?" She asked.

Katya looked back at her silent and stone faced.

"Guess not," Ellen said shaking her head.

"Da'vai," Alexi's voice broke the tension.

He held a few of Katya's bags and had her uniform slung over his shoulder.

Katya got up from her chair slowly and walked over to her aunt.

"Thank you for taking care of me," She said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Ellen's anger melted with the sweet gesture but her concern stayed solid.

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, kitten," She said reaching for the girls hand and giving it a squeeze.

Katya nodded.

"I promise."

Ellen stood and took her into her arms. Katya returned the hug and took a deep breath.

"Love you," Katya said tightening her arms.

She was sure she'd wake tonight wishing Ellen was there to hold her but Alexi would be there and she had to look to her husband for comfort now.

"Love you more," Ellen answered.

As Katya moved toward the door Ellen tried to study the girl. Sometimes she could get a feel of what she was thinking if she wasn't actively blocking it. She couldn't read a damn thing.

"Good luck, Aunt Ellen," Katya called as she went through the hatch.

"You too, kit," She said after the door was closed.

If Laura showed up she'd need it and something told her it was needed all around.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV

YEAR: 2315

The night had been more peaceful than either Alexi or Katya had expected. They were able to find some comfort in the privacy of their own home and then again in each other's arms. They even managed to get some sleep. Katya only woke once and Alexi was relieved when he soothed her back to sleep in a matter of minutes. They hadn't spoken much of the day's events, mostly because they were still too stunned. It was something that would be dealt with later. They both knew that it would have to take a back seat for a few days. They had places to be, they had a friend in need. When they returned home they would figure things out for themselves.

Eager to occupy her thoughts Katya woke early and headed to therapy. Mindful of her doting aunt she called Ellen on her way. She was relieved and happy to hear from her. They spoke as Katya walked to the gym and as Ellen passed the time in the shuttle on the way to Beta. Though she was concerned, Ellen was careful not to probe too deeply. She was relieved to hear that Katya sounded much better on the phone than she had the night before and she took comfort in knowing they would be together again by the afternoon. She had stayed up half the night worrying about Katya's strange behavior and about Laura's potential visit. Though she'd told Katya she wanted her to be accepting toward the woman it didn't make it any easier on her end. They'd said goodbye once Ellen's shuttle was about to dock, promising each other a more pleasant dinner on Beta that night.

Once done with her PT Katya returned home to shower and pack for their trip. When she arrived Alexi was still in the middle of his tutoring session. He sat with a little boy they both regularly taught, the son of another military couple on station of Eastern Federalist decent. Alexi had Tchaikovsky softly playing through the cabin speakers. He always insisted they play music while their students were there. He said it helped them learn. As Katya walked up to where they were seated at the table the sight of Alexi with boy made her smile. He was usually so serious. When he spoke to the children on station she saw a completely different side of him.

"Hello boys," She greeted, throwing her gym bag off to the side.

Alexi just waved in her direction, obviously concerned with whatever he was grading on the boy's tablet. She laughed and shook her head at the intensity he used even in marking a seven-year-old's homework.

"Privheyt, Katya," The boy greeted, rushing out of his seat and running to hug her hips.

"Hello, Maksim," She smiled down and tousled his blonde hair with her hand, "Are you working hard this morning?" She asked.

"Dah," He said happily.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you?" She teased, poking at Alexi's shoulder while he busily scanned the screen he was on.

He waved her off.

"Alexi is helping me with algebra," Maksim told her proudly.

"And how is it going?" She asked trying to feign as much excitement as the child obviously felt.

"Kah roh'shoh," He beamed.

"Oh really? That's nice to hear, but Maksim, what's with all the E-fed? You know better than that when you're at a lesson."

The boy shrugged.

"Alexi does it," He deflected looking over at his teacher.

"Does he?" Katya said wide-eyed," Well Alexi knows better than that too."

Katya looked over at her husband, goading for an explanation.

"His parents speak it at home, Kat. What's the difference?" He grumbled.

"The difference is; _you_ are a certified instructor of the Earth Orbit Education System. You've promised to uphold their standards and that means using a universal language," She said matter-of-factly, "Doesn't it Maksim?" She said looking back at the grinning boy.

"Yes?" He shrugged.

"That's right," She winked, "Now sometimes Alexi forgets. When he does you remind him okay?"

"But Katya, you have E-fed right here," Maksim said reaching up to point at her bare ribs.

She'd forgotten the midriff tank she wore to PT exposed her tattoos. Alexi finally looked at her, overly amused that she'd been caught by the precocious kid. She squinted her eyes at him and then smiled back at Maksim. She bent down on her knees so he could get a better look.

"That's right, I do. Can you read that? It's in Cyrillic," She told him.

The boy ran a chubby finger over the black characters that were inked onto the skin of her left ribcage. When he seemed

to be having trouble with the old text she helped him out.

"Dochka," She told him.

"Daughter?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded and smiled.

"Very good."

"Why do you have that?" Maksim asked poking at the letters and making her laugh.

"My uncle took me to get it a few years ago on the anniversary of my father's birthday. I have it to help me remember him. Sometime that's okay. We shouldn't forget about the old language and it's fine if your parents speak E-fed at home but when we're in class we should try to follow the rules. Don't you think?"

She ignored Alexi as he laughed quietly at the table.

"Yes," Maksim agreed.

"Good," She smiled.

"Then…why do you have this one?" The little boy asked, now poking at the image over the ribs on her right side.

Alexi was now blatantly grinning as he watched the display.

"This? Well the cat is for my call sign when I fly and the moon is for my squadron; Luna Force," She explained as the child continued to trace the silhouette of the cat against the crescent moon, "I got that when I made the first air group because I was proud of it."

"Your callsign, Katya…isn't it…Koshka?" Maksim asked.

"Yes. That's why I got the cat. Understand?"

"Yes…but…that's more E-fed," The boy said innocently.

Alexi finally let out a hardy chuckle and Katya just palmed her forehead at a loss.

"You're not going to help me out at all are you, Lex?" Katya said standing back up and looking at her husband. He shook his head unable to speak as he held his laughter back, "I guess that's good to know," She chided.

"You did very well little man," Alexi said handing the boy his tablet and distracting him from the impromptu lesson on tattoo symbolism. Katya wasn't sure if Alexi's compliment was about the boy's course work or getting one over on her but she had a feeling he was proud of both, "We're done for the morning," He said giving the boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Katya my sister needs help with her science," Maksim reminded.

"Oh, that's right. Tell your parents to message me and I'll set something up with Dasha when I come back from Beta, okay?"

"Okay," He agreed.

"I'm taking a shower, Alexi," She told her husband as she walked toward their bedroom.

"Alright. I'm gunna walk him home. I'll finish packing when I get back," He called after her, "Your uncle's message said to be on deck at 1400 or he's leaving without us."

"I'm really worried," She mocked with a roll of her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder, "Bye Maksim."

Katya turned to blow him a kiss and then continued into their room.

The little boy blushed at the gesture and looked up to the towering sergeant.

"Let's go, Maks," Alexi said shaking his head and taking Maksim's hand.

"Should we turn the music off, Alexi?"

"No. Let's make it louder so _Koshka_ can hear it all the way in the head," He said, making the boy laugh as he turned the volume up using his cuff, "C'mon. Let's go."

Alexi moved to open the hatch and was surprised to hear a startled gasp on the other side as he yanked it open.

Laura Roslin stood with her hand over her heart looking like she'd been scared half to death. Alexi was sure he wasn't too far from looking just as shocked. They both stared at each other for a few endless moments before Laura finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Sergeant. You just took me by surprise. I was just about to knock," She lied.

She was just about to walk away. She'd been standing outside the hatch trying to convince herself to knock for the last few minutes but she just couldn't find the courage. She'd considered telling Saul she went and that no one was there. He couldn't say she hadn't tried and she'd get to go to Beta. She would just have to deal with feeling like a complete coward and a liar. She'd decided to leave and tell him the truth. She hoped he'd have some pity on her and allow she and Bill go anyway. Alexi had opened the hatch just as she was about to turn to go.

Laura hadn't dreamed the night before. For once she wasn't plagued with awful nightmares or painful false memories but it was only because she hadn't slept. She'd stayed up half the night trying to decide if she would even come and the other half trying to plan out what she would even do or say if she did. Now she couldn't remember any of it. Alexi nodded over at the marine guard behind her; a member of his platoon. The corporal fell back a few paces giving them some privacy and stood guard close by.

"Ms. Roslin," Alexi greeted flatly not knowing what else to say.

Laura didn't know what to do. The door was opened now. Could she really just walk away? She was standing there feeling completely stupefied and the sergeant was looking at her like she was crazy. She'd have to be to have shown up there. What was she thinking?

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Alexi asked, now worried that she might possibly be in some kind of trouble. She sure looked like she was, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Laura finally forced the words from her mouth," No. I just…I came…"

Why had she come? She wasn't even sure anymore.

"You're looking for Katya," Alexi offered, seeing the woman's obvious distress.

He had no interest in watching her squirm no matter what feelings he had toward her.

She sighed looking slightly alleviated.

"Yes. I was but if the captain isn't in I can just come back another time," She offered, hoping Alexi would tell her that was the case.

Now she wouldn't have to lie to Saul.

Alexi chewed at the inside of his lip wondering how he should answer, how Katya would want him to answer. He wasn't sure he wanted her to have another interaction with Laura, at least not today. She didn't need the stress.

"She's in the head," A little voice came from below eye level.

Maksim smiled up at Laura feeling as though he'd been quite helpful. She attempted to smile back, surprised to see the small boy at the sergeant's knee. She hadn't even noticed him there. She could feel her smile quivering as she looked down at him. She was sure the child had just made a decision for his companion without meaning to.

"Sha, Maks" Alexi whispered down at him.

"No E-fed, Alexi," Maksim reminded.

"Class is over Maks," He told the child.

"I can go, Sergeant. It's alright," Laura offered but as she did Katya's voice called from the other room.

"Lex, are you still here?! Why is the music so loud?!" She shouted.

Alexi could tell she was walking in their direction and he didn't have time to stop her.

"Where did you put my uniform? " She groused rushing through doorway of their bedroom. She was still in her gym clothes but her hair was down and a little wild from the steam in the head, "You better not have left it at my aunt's…" She nearly choked on her words when she looked up to find Laura standing in the hatchway.

"Yekaterina, you have a visitor," Alexi announced knowing his choice in the matter was gone.

He lowered the music a few clicks while he watched his wife standing mouth agape in their direction. He wondered how he should intervene. He was almost certain he'd never felt a more awkward tension in his life and he was including all of Ellen's lewd gestures and inappropriate flirting over the years.

"I can go," Laura offered with her palms out.

Alexi thought she looked like she was trying to ward off a mountain lion. Katya still said nothing. She'd closed her mouth but she seemed to be breathing rather quickly. He didn't like it. He couldn't risk letting her get worked up.

"Maybe that's best, Ms. Roslin," He started in the other woman's direction, "We have a flight soon and…"

"No, Alexi," Katya abruptly stopped him. He looked back at her in disbelief, "It's fine. Just take Maks home."

Laura's eyes darted between the young couple. She felt like running but her feet wouldn't move.

"Uspokoysya, Katya, pozhaluista?" Alexi warned. He didn't want to leave her. If he came back and they were in the middle of a shouting match he'd blame himself. Tawny told him to keep her relaxed, "Please, Katya," He repeated.

"Dah, Alexi. Just go," She told him while keeping her eyes locked on Laura.

He nodded reluctantly and bent down on his knee.

"Hop on, Maks," He told the little boy who happily took the offer to ride on the sergeant's back.

"I'll be back shortly," He said standing up with Maksim on his shoulders.

Katya nodded and gave them a half wave.

"Bye, Katya," Maks called and blew a kiss over Alexi's shoulder mimicking her earlier gesture.

She was able to smile through her nerves at his sweet face as Alexi ducked through the hatch.

"Goodbye, Ms. Roslin," Alexi murmured as walked passed her.

She nodded in return. Once they were alone her eyes met Katya's again.

"I'm here to apologize…if you'll let me," She attempted.

Laura could feel that her eyes were as wide as a stunned deer's caught in the front beams of car. She could remember nights where she would leave her parents' home in suburbs after a visit and see the animals on the side of the roads as she drove back into Caprica City. A few times she had to swerve out of the way just to avoid hitting ones that darted in front of her car. She could never understand why they stopped, why they didn't just keep running. It was like they wanted to be hit. Now she understood the feeling.

Katya eyed her and Laura felt as if her gaze was searing through the back of her skull. They were Bill's eyes but she'd never seen his look so distrustful. Finally the girl nodded.

"Come in."

As Laura closed the hatch behind her she felt her hand shaking against the metal of the door. She had to get a hold of herself. She'd faced governors and ambassadors, presidents and cylon agents and yet she'd never been more frightened than she was facing this twenty-two year old girl with a chip on her shoulder. When she turned around to look at her she balled both hands into fists by her side just trying to hide the tremors. She could hardly believe she'd actually made it through the door. Katya was still watching her like a hawk and was obviously not willing to speak first.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I know you have a flight you need to catch," Laura started but Katya stopped her and shook her head.

"Alexi's just being over protective. I have time," She said simply with little emotion in her voice.

Laura nodded.

"I thought maybe we could talk about a few things…or I could talk and you could listen…I won't stay long if you don't want me to," She rambled.

Katya bit her lip in consideration. She'd made a promise. Ellen had pleaded with her to give Laura a chance. She said to give her the gift that the two of them could never give themselves. Katya's stomach rolled as she recalled her aunt's words. She'd do this for Ellen. At least she would try.

"Sit," Katya said motioning to the sofa, "If you want to," She added, "I'll…be right back."

Katya retreated toward the bedroom leaving Laura frozen in place. Should she sit? She didn't know if this would be a standing or sitting conversation. She supposed standing would make it easier to leave but it would also make it easier to be tossed out. She shook her head entirely disgusted with herself. Bill didn't even know where she was. She'd told him that she was going to the gym. He knew about Saul's proposition but they hadn't really discussed it much. Bill seemed to assume that she just wouldn't do it. It hurt to see how he'd lost so much faith in her. When she headed out the door that morning she'd even surprised herself. She couldn't blame Bill for doubting her. With a huff she forced herself to nearly flop down to the sofa. She ran both hands down her face in frustration. Her cold fingers actually felt good on her cheeks that seemed to burn with a mix of fear and anxiety as she waited.

Katya had left only to turn off the shower in the head but now she was leaning against the sink afraid she might become sick to her stomach. Her hair was hot on the back of her neck so she tied it up again hoping it would help. She shouldn't have left the living room. Now it was too hard to make herself return. Laura looked like she wanted to be anywhere else and the only thing worse than returning to face her would be returning to find she had left. With Ellen off station and the happenings of the last few days Katya didn't think she could take it. That would be it. She knew she'd never speak to Laura Roslin again if she found her gone from the room. With a deep breath she pushed down any queasiness that had been brewing and decided to walk in as if she were walking into battle. She gave herself a disgusted look in the mirror and left the confinement of the head.

Laura turned when she heard Katya walk back into the room. She was surprised when the girl stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her sitting on the sofa. Maybe she should have stayed standing.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

Laura thought that Katya looked a little pale but she wasn't sure if it was in her head. After seeing the young woman nearly collapse on stage only a day before she was worried she'd just be making things worse by showing up. When Saul messaged her the cabin number later that night it was with the assurance that Katya had seen the doctor and that all was fine. Now looking at her she wasn't so sure he was right. If she wasn't ill could it be possible that she was just as nervous? Laura didn't think so. Not with the iron glare the girl had.

"I guess I just didn't think you'd still be here," Katya admitted.

"Were you hoping that I wasn't?" Laura followed.

Katya just gave a purposely apathetic shrug and walked over to the sofa. She opted to sit atop the arm of the L-shaped couch as far away from Laura as she could get while still technically on the same piece of furniture. She crossed her arms and waited.

Laura watched her and thought that she truly did seem like a cat the way she balanced her weight with ease on the end of the chair. She only hoped that she wouldn't pounce. She knew she'd have to speak first. She'd made the decision to come. Katya was doing as Saul promised she would. She'd let her in but she wasn't offering much else. Laura swallowed hard before speaking.

"I told you I came to apologize and I really want to," She started. When Katya's expression went unmoved she continued, "I don't expect you to forgive me for what went on over at Saul and Ellen's but I still want you to know that I'm very sorry for what happened," Laura licked her lips unsure of where to go from there. She was almost certain Katya hadn't taken much personal offence to anything she overheard about herself. Everyone kept saying how thick skinned and resilient she was. She knew it was what she'd said to Ellen that upset Katya most. She had to appeal to that, "I was very angry and I let my temper dictate my words. I'm sorry for what I said to Ellen," Laura paused waiting for any change in Katya's expression but there was nothing. She thought of her next words carefully," I had a mother who I loved very dearly too and If I'd ever heard someone speaking to her that way I probably would have had the same reaction as you did."

Katya held her breath as Laura spoke. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but hearing Laura acknowledge Ellen as her mother surprised her. She was glad, even impressed. At least the woman understood that much. Katya let her breath out and offered a nod.

"And I shouldn't have said the things I did about you," Laura added, "Ellen is right. I don't know you well enough."

Katya smirked cynically at Laura's hurried remark.

"No, that's where you're wrong," She finally answered. Though she spoke evenly her voice almost startled Laura who was starting to think she'd be staying permanently and purposefully mute, "You were pretty dead on when it came to me. What was it you said? Smart mouth, bad attitude?"

"Something like that," Laura answered sheepishly.

Katya nodded again taking her time to consider her response.

"I can take that. I've been called worse…But I won't ever let anyone speak that way to Ellen…even if it's true."

"Katya I…"

"What was it you called her?" She asked rhetorically speaking over Laura's weak attempt, "Vulgar and manipulative? I think that was it. Hm? I won't even deny it. She's a person with a hundred faults just like me…But Ellen Tigh took me in when I didn't have a family. She held me while I cried at night because for years I couldn't forget the sounds of my father's brains being blown out by a bunch of bots. She did my hair every morning and stuck little bows on my head and she wiped my snotty little nose when I was sick. So _nobody_ gets to speak to her that way in front of me, _ever_," Katya said more forcefully.

Laura felt her eyes going wide and her teeth starting to chatter as if she were freezing cold. She forced herself to bite down hard to stop it. Her nerves were completely raw and Katya's blunt words stung like salt in a fresh wound.

"I get it. I get it, Katya, I do…at least I do now. I see now how much you love her and even more so I see how much she loves you," She offered as emphatically as she could.

Katya was glad to hear it. She wanted her to know how much she loved Ellen. She wanted her to know that she'd had a mother in her absence. She wanted to prove to herself that no matter how much she'd ever wanted Laura in her life, she didn't need her.

"She's a good mom. She gave me everything she had. I shouldn't have wanted anything more…but I didn't know any better, so I did," Katya said looking Laura up and down with something like accusation, resentment and abhorrence all mixed together, "I probably made her feel worse than your insults ever could and she doesn't deserve any of it," She finished sharply.

Laura didn't know how to respond. She'd expected to leave after the apology but she felt like Katya had just left the door open, albeit a scary and hostile door. She took a deep breath and noticed that the music in the cabin was still playing. It's soothing measure seemed to fight against the tension in the room.

"You were lucky to have her," She managed to say eventually gaining Katya's nodding agreement. At least now she was starting to feel like it was true. She couldn't imagine Ellen doing all of those motherly things, but it was painfully obvious that she had, "Saul too," She added," He's so very proud of you."

The comment got a short facetious laugh out of Katya.

"He used to be. I don't think I've made him very proud lately," She admitted.

"I don't know about that, Captain. Saul's pretty easy to upset but the way he speaks about you; it's like the sun rises and sets at your feet," Laura said with an uncertain smile.

Katya rolled her eyes in amusement.

"And I bet you're wondering why," Katya said with a raised brow.

Laura took her turn to quietly shrug. She was. Everyone seemed to love this girl to spite her many faults. She wondered if she would ever feel the same way. Learning of Katya's identity hadn't made her seem any less obnoxious or unpleasant. She still thought she had a smart mouth and an awful attitude.

The two sat without speaking for a few long moments. The soft music was all that was there to fill the silence.

"This piece is very pretty," Laura said almost without meaning to.

The music had at one point started to calm her nerves. Something about the fluidity of the arrangement playing in the background had helped her get this far.

Katya nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. It's by a composer named Pyoter Tchaikovsky. He lived on the surface of Earth over four hundred years ago in the Eastern Federation sector, back when it was called the Russian Empire. He wrote the most beautiful ballets that ever existed on the planet."

Laura almost couldn't believe the response she'd gotten. It was the first non-hostile thing she'd said to her since the time she taught her how to use the halo dryer. It almost took her off guard. Katya looked sort of entranced by the music for a moment. Maybe it was helping her get through this too. Laura recalled watching her graceful performance the day before. She wondered if the music had been from the same composer but she didn't dare ask. She had a feeling Katya would never know she'd seen her dance and for now it was better that way.

"Alexi likes to keep it on when we tutor students here. He says it helps them absorb information better. That's why that little boy was here. We both tutor for the EOES…I can shut it off if you want," She offered.

"No, no please don't," Laura quickly answered," It's beautiful."

It was but she also didn't know if either of them could continue to sit there without its melody between them.

"Tchaikovsky's piano concerto 1, in B-flat minor," Katya rattled off as if she was speaking to herself.

She was at a loss as to what they were supposed to do now. Laura said she came to apologize. She had. Was she waiting for her apology to be officially accepted? The fact that Katya had even listened to it was pretty much all that she could offer. Would she excuse herself? Katya supposed she could ask her to leave. Laura knew they had a flight coming up and it wouldn't be all that rude but she found herself hesitating to make her go.

"The Eastern Federation," Laura started, "That's where your families are from? I mean you and the Sergeant? Bill tried to explain the sectors to me."

"Yes, well our adoptive families I suppose I should say," Katya huffed at the clarification," Still, we've taken on their heritage as our own. We don't know anything else. Gamma was our station back when the people first started migrating to Orbit. Even though all four sectors had integrated long before I was born my father wanted me to keep the old traditions of the Eastern Federation alive so that someday I might be able to bring them back down to the surface again. I practiced ballet almost all my life just trying to do that for him. Then I enlisted because, what good is a ballerina during wartime? At least as a solider I have a purpose…but now I probably won't live to bring a damn thing back to the surface."

The girl's solemn remark cut at Laura like sharpened blade. She remembered hearing young members of the fleet saying the same thing. They fought for a future they were convinced they would never see. It used to hurt her to hear those soldiers speak that way but hearing Katya say it was brutal.

"You don't know that, Katya," Laura offered but the girl had no reaction.

"I still like to listen to the music though. My father shared it with me, I like to share it with the students," Katya continued as she looked off into nothing.

Laura went to speak. She wanted to tell her how she used to play music for her own students, how she agreed with Alexi on his theory of how it stimulates young minds but like a sharp turn on a winding road Katya caught her completely off guard.

"I know what you must think of my father," She said suddenly looking back at her, no longer lost and staring into space.

Laura was too shocked to respond.

"I don't blame you either. Mikhail Isakoff was a complex man," Katya went on, "He made many decisions that would make him seem like a monster to most but he was trying to serve his people. He was trying make sure they had a future by any means necessary. I know what he did to you. I've seen it all. Ellen says you know now too," She said boring into Laura's eyes, "I'm not sure if he was right or wrong. I just know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. There have been times when I've been grateful for that and times that it's made me want to hate his guts."

Laura nearly lost her breath at the out-of-nowhere admission. When the shock faded away it was replaced by a new sense of grief. This young woman, her own child had grown up constantly torn between being grateful to be alive and wishing she'd never been born. What kind of life could that have been for a little girl?

Katya couldn't stop herself. She wanted to but so much was suddenly flooding out of her and none of it was what she'd ever planned to say to the woman in front of her.

"I don't though…hate him, I mean. He loved me, no matter what Saul and Ellen think. I at least know that. He gave me a culture to claim as my own, a family history to look back on. He made me understand the importance of knowing where you come from and how it makes you who you are. That's why I tried to hang on to the traditions I could. I did a pretty piss poor job…but I still try to hold on to the little things. Did you know we aren't even supposed to speak the language anymore?" She asked not waiting for Laura's answer, "We don't listen of course but it's been removed from the network along with the others in place of a universal one. They can't take the music away though. These sounds are about as universal as it gets. Everyone can understand them," Katya shrugged as she looked around the room.

Laura was at a loss. She wished so badly she had something worth saying to the girl in front of her. When she first sat down she never imagined she'd get more than two words out of her and now she'd given her so much more. It was just that everything she'd given was all so heartbreaking that Laura couldn't begin to know how to respond. Even so, even with every awful little detail she just couldn't help wanting Katya to keep going. Laura suddenly couldn't know enough, couldn't hear enough of the sound of her voice, of the way she fiddled with the ends of her hair, even the way her dark lashes fell against her cheeks when she blinked. The feeling had snuck up on her as Katya spoke. She didn't know how she'd gone from being totally afraid of her to completely enamored with everything she said and did. She supposed it was because the fear was still there. Now she was just becoming infatuated with something that scared the hell out of her. It was so very strange but Laura knew she would sit there taking it all in until she was finally forced to leave.

"That's a nice way of thinking of it," Laura offered, "Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on yourself about what traditions you keep. We all struggled with that when we left the Colonies. Some traditions stayed, some died along with all the people we lost. If you can even keep one thing alive, something like this music, then you're accomplishing a great deal."

Katya bit her lip as she took in Laura's words. She was almost surprised to hear her speak. She hadn't really been expecting her to respond. Since they met they'd really only exchanged short insults and now she was attempting something akin to civil conversation. She was getting brave, Katya thought. At least she'd lived up to that much of her reputation. Laura had taken what she'd shoveled out so far but for some reason it just made Katya want to test her further. She knew that she hadn't just come to apologize. She was looking for something more. She'd give it to her, if only to see if she could handle it. Better they both know now.

"You know, it's funny…" Katya started.

She let her words hang in the air like bait.

"What is?"

Laura took it readily.

"When I was younger listening to these compositions always made me think of the history of the place on Earth where my family came from. It made me think of the wars, the ever-shifting authority, the art, the people, the sounds and somehow I was able to lose myself in it while I danced…but only for a while," Katya paused as the light in her eyes seemed to darken, "Because inevitably, without fail, some note or some tone of an instrument would snap me back into reality and I'd remember another family history…my _true_ family history and then I'd remember that none of this; not the sounds, not the notes, or the instruments, not even the people playing them would exist if _you _hadn't dragged your tired ass through the galaxy and landed here."

Laura's eyes shot open and her throat closed tight as Katya's words hit her like a fist.

"It always comes back to you," She continued, "_Everything_ in my _life_ has always come back to _you_ and I just can't get the hell away from it."

Laura couldn't stop her eyes from watering any longer so she just let them. She blinked away the tears and forced herself to look back into the eyes that were staring her down. She could only remind herself of one thing over and over; they were Bill's eyes.

"Do you want to? Get away from it, I mean," Laura asked in a near whisper.

They both sat holding their breath while the future teetered in front of them, each afraid of any direction it might fall in. Suddenly even the music wasn't enough to fill the space left.

"No," Katya answered simply.

Laura let her breath out and nodded over and over. She let the tears in her eyes quietly fall and she ran her hand through her hair. Something like relief washed through her but she was no less afraid of the future, she was just grateful that there might be one. When her vision cleared and she looked back up Katya was gone. For a split second she panicked before she heard the sound of the cooler door shutting. Soon Katya was behind her holding out a water bottle for Laura to take. She felt an odd sense of familiarity and then she remembered Ellen doing the same in the lab. She took it and nodded thankfully when she couldn't speak.

"You should try and calm down," Katya said plainly, "Drink some of that. I'll be right back."

When she was sure Katya was out of the room Laura leaned over and let herself cry as softly as she could. She didn't even know exactly what she was crying over. She'd never felt such a cacophony of emotions at one time. It was as close to madness as she could imagine being but she also knew at that moment she didn't want to be anywhere else.

In the bedroom Katya sat on the side of the rack trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She ran a hand over her chest. Her increased blood pressure was making the soreness in her breast worse and the stupid athletic bra she was still wearing wasn't helping. The pain was the only thing distracting her from analyzing what had just gone on. She felt like she'd just been through some sort of strange purging. Gathering her composure she quickly sent a message to Alexi letting him know they'd be through soon. The poor guy had sent about half a dozen worried messages of his own asking what was going on inside his cabin. He was sitting outside the hatch, having returned from bringing Maks home long ago. He'd been talking with Laura's guard and listening for trouble at the door ever since. She'd let him in soon, but not yet. For some reason she wanted more time. Katya took a deep breath and stood from the bed. When she walked into the living room Laura didn't notice. She was grateful that she looked a good deal more composed. Katya wasn't quite ready to handle this woman's tears. She noticed that she was staring up at a shelf on the adjacent wall and Katya took a moment to watch her. She knew it was weird but ever since Laura resurrected she'd been missing her hair. She missed the way she'd get to play with it and run her fingers through the long coppery locks back in the lab. Since she was a little girl she'd always had a strange affinity for it and it hadn't faded once Laura downloaded, even when she was furious at her, though then she mostly wanted to pull it out of her head. She used to spend so much time brushing it when Laura was out of stasis and now she figured she'd never get to touch it again. It was such a stupid thing to miss. She shook her head and continued to walk toward the sofa.

"Matryoshka," Katya said, finally alerting Laura to her presence.

When Laura saw Katya's eyes she was relieved to see most of the darkness gone from them.

"What?" She asked unsure of what Katya had said.

For all she knew she'd just cursed at her.

""Matryoshka" Katya repeated, "The doll you were staring at; it's called a matryoshka," She clarified walking over to the shelf and reaching to retrieve it.

When Katya returned she took a seat beside Laura leaving some space for comfort and handed her the pear shaped little doll. Laura took it and turned it slowly in her still shaking hands marveling at the beautiful colors and detail. Its vibrant hues had been what caught her eye in the first place.

"When my father died Dr. Petrov…Alexi's dad had it made for me to try and make me smile. It's a traditional doll from the Eastern Federation. Petrov shared my father's heritage and his pride of it. He painted it himself," Katya explained.

"It's beautiful," Laura said looking down as she held it in both hands.

"He had the model printed from composite resin. Traditionally down on the surface they were made of wood but we don't really have much of that up here. We hardly have paper. I think I used half the station's supply when I had your books printed. Not too many trees around here as you can see," Katya said musingly gesturing around the cabin for emphasis.

Suddenly her last few words registered with Laura.

"Books? Those books in my cabin. They came from you?" She asked.

"Who'd you think put them there, Vladi?" Katya mocked with a bemused grin.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't really think about it," Laura admitted.

"My uncle said that you and the Admiral used to like to read together. Uncle Saul even said that he saw him reading to you when you were sick. He said that it was special to you. I knew that you read paper bound books but we don't really have those here. I'd never even seen one. There wasn't even a preset for it on the merch printer. I had to format it myself. I'm sorry if they weren't exactly right. I tried to read them myself before you got here…It was a little awkward…all the page turning," She said shaking her head and mimicking the motion with her hands, " I'm sure they weren't as good as what you used to have."

Katya didn't know how anyone ever read like that anyway.

"No…they were perfect," Laura said breathily.

At that point they could have been loose pages totally out of order and Laura would have considered them to be best books she'd ever laid her hands on. She didn't know what she was feeling but it was overwhelming. She remembered the first time Bill ever put a book in her hands. The memory still filled her with warmth. The fact that their daughter had left them each a book as a gift completely took her breath away. She didn't know the girl in front of her at all, but she knew now that she wanted to.

"One of the stories I had printed, The Maltese Falcon, it's over three hundred years old. I just wanted to show you something that was written back on the surface. Dawn on Delta is modern. They're both mysteries though. Uncle Saul said that's what the Admiral liked. I'm sorry there aren't more. I can show you how to access the literature library on the network though. That's how I do my reading," Katya shrugged.

"I'd like that very much," Laura said smiling and letting her hands fall limply to her lap. As she did she felt something rattle around in the doll she still held. She picked it up and shook it giving Katya an inquisitive look.

"Open it," Katya smirked.

Laura looked like she didn't quite understand.

"Twist it in the middle," She mimed with her own hands.

Hesitantly Laura did as she was told and to her surprise the top separated from the bottom and nested within the outer shell was a smaller doll of the same shape also painted intricately in a similar pattern. Laura couldn't help when her smile grew over the odd little trinket.

"Now do it again," Katya told her with a little chuckle.

Laura handed over the first layer to Katya who reconnected the pieces and sat the rejoined doll beside them on the coffee table. With her hands now free Laura twisted the smaller doll's middle until it too separated in her hands revealing a third, equally as beautiful, hidden inside.

Laura laughed and Katya couldn't help but be amused at the look on her face. It was humorous to see someone experience the dolls for the first time. Katya took the second layer from her, again rejoining it and placing it on the table next to the first.

"Keep going," She told her.

"You're kidding?"

"I might be but don't you wana see?"

Katya bit her lip to quell her grin as she watched Laura eagerly open the next doll. She remembered showing it to Saul for the first time. He became quickly frustrated with the concept and quit half way through.

Laura opened five more in a similar fashion passing each to Katya until there were seven dolls of recessing size lined beside them on the table. She held the eighth and smallest in her hand sure she was through.

"There can't be anything in this little one. It's too small," Laura said holding it between her thumb and index finger.

Katya just shrugged smugly in response and Laura returned the look with a challenging squint. She looked at the little doll in her hands and carefully twisted once more until it popped open. Inside was a tiny figure of similar shape painted far more plainly than the rest. Its only details were a round cherubic face and the appearance of a painted blanket swaddling it from head to toe.

"Traditionally the last one is painted like a baby and it's always made from one solid piece. That's how you know you're at the end," Katya explained.

Laura rolled it between her fingers. She was surprised to find herself suddenly swell with emotion instead of amusement at the end result of the demonstration. It was stupid, it was nothing, it was five minutes of playful distraction over a silly toy but it was the first time her daughter had really smiled right at her and it was amazing.

"Something wrong?" Katya asked.

Laura cleared her throat and shook her head.

"It's a beautiful keepsake," She said squeezing the peanut sized baby doll within her fist.

She watched as Katya took the dolls on the table and stacked them one inside the other. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest and still she had to sit there and act composed. There were so many little things she was starting to notice. Katya had her hands. It seemed like such a strange thing to have inherited but there they were. As she watched her nesting the toy back together it was almost like she was watching her own hands at work; the bony fingers and the hyper extended pinky that seemed to jut out on its own no matter how she moved the rest of her digits. Logically she'd acknowledge that Katya was hers but something about seeing her hands made it sink in deep. She really was her daughter. She really had a child, her own flesh and blood. Her blood, Laura thought as she took a long shuddering breath. She'd been sitting there watching her subconsciously trying to find anything that might allude to the sub-Cylon abilities the girl was supposed to have, the ones she herself had apparently passed down but she couldn't find a thing. She seemed like a normal girl, a troubled one, but very human. Laura chastised herself for trying to look so hard for something that shouldn't matter anyway. It wasn't like she'd ever been able to tell something was different about Saul or Ellen just by looking at them. She just wanted to know. She just wanted to understand what it was that made Katya different. Since Bill told her she'd been second guessing every dream, every vision every little feeling and notion she'd had after Baltar's cure and since her resurrection. She didn't know where she ended and the Cylon influence began. If she could observe it in Katya maybe she could better understand that part of herself. Though it made her shiver to think about she had a feeling she'd been dealing with it without knowing for longer than she cared to admit.

"Oh, wait, Katya. You forgot to put the last one back in," Laura said holding out the tiny painted piece now warm from her hand.

She'd been holding on to it so tightly, lost in thought.

"No I didn't," Katya said standing up and putting the matryoshka back on the shelf.

Laura held out the baby figure in confusion.

"Keep it," Katya told her.

"I couldn't. It'll ruin your set."

It was the last one, the tiny little surprise at the end. It seemed like a pretty important part of the tradition. Laura held it up for her to take but Katya shook her head.

"No it won't. You're the first person that's gotten any enjoyment out of it in years anyway. Besides when I was little I used to feel bad for that little piece because it was always hidden so far inside. It took forever to get to and by the time it saw the light of day it was time to put it back again. This way at least it's out in the open," Katya mused, "It made you smile. Keep it."

Laura felt her heart skip a beat imagining Katya playing with the dolls as a little girl and having such a sweet and innocent reaction to the state of the lonely little figure.

"What if you want to pass it down one day? Keep the tradition going?" Laura smiled.

Katya bit the inside of her cheek as warmth surged into her face. She tried hard to suppress whatever expression she thought might emerge on her face.

"Just…keep it," She repeated more forcefully than she meant to, "Please?" She added hoping it would make up for her tone.

Laura nodded trying to stop her eyes from welling.

"Thank you," She said softly.

A knock came from the hatch before it opened and Alexi stuck his head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Katya we should really get a move on," Alexi warned.

He hadn't been able to pack his bag and he was sure Katya hadn't started either. If they were going to make their flight, or at least get there in enough time to avoid pissing off the Colonel they would need to get going.

"Come on in Alexi. Go ahead and pack," Katya called to him amused that he was keeping half his body on the other side of the door.

He walked in and stopped to look his wife up and down.

"Uh tyebya vsyo v'aryadke?" He asked.

"Dah, Alexi. Go pack," She said waving him off and rolling her eyes.

He nodded to Laura before he left the room and she gave him a pleasant smile.

"I should go, Captain," Laura said standing up from her seat.

Part of her didn't want to. Part of her wanted to stay and listen to everything the girl had to say to her good or bad, to stay looking into her deep sea eyes and at all of the expressions she made; some that were Bill's some that were Lee's, she even thought she saw Sandra in there at one point when she really truly smiled. She could tell Katya still didn't think much of her and she wasn't sure how she felt about her in return, but sitting there together, with no one else around to butt in Laura's biggest fear was quelled. She _did_ want to know her daughter. Even more so, she wanted to love her and she wanted to run to Bill and tell him.

Katya nodded and gestured to the door.

"I want to thank you for giving me some time," Laura said wondering just how they were going to leave things.

Katya quietly nodded again. She was wondering the same. She was nowhere near ready to hug Laura, nor did she want to but she knew she'd put her through the ringer and the woman had hung in there with her the entire time. She felt bad letting her leave without something to let her know this hadn't all been for nothing, that it wasn't the last time they would speak.

"When I get back from Beta I'll show you how to access the library," She offered.

Laura smiled and nodded in a small gesture of gratitude but inside she was praising whatever was left in the universe to thank.

"Thank you, Captain," She said as she walked toward the door with Katya following close behind, "And thank you for this," She said holding out the little figure in her hands. Looking down at the tiny baby again she was sure she was going to burst into tears as soon as she left the cabin. She just had to keep it together for a few more moments.

"Well, now you have some E-fed culture too," Katya teased.

"Maybe one day you'd like to hear about your other heritage…Caprican and Tauron…" Laura attempted but the wary look in Katya's eyes told her she'd just overstepped a bit.

"Maybe," Katya answered.

Maybe was enough for now, for both of them.

"Safe flight, Captain," Laura said crossing over the hatch step.

Katya nodded in thanks and offered a small smile before closing the door. When it clicked shut she slunk down beside it and cried her eyes out.

* * *

.Thank you for reading (-:  
.

.If you liked it let me know :-)

.

**.EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile. Thank you.**

.

Requested apx. translations:

_"Yehst, myshka," He told her. She nodded and took a bite.(Eat, my little mouse)

_"Da'vai," Alexi's voice broke the tension.(Let's go.)

_"Preevheyt, Katya," The boy greeted (Hello)

_"Dah," He said happily. (Yes)

_"Kah roh'shoh," He beamed.(Well/Good)

_Sha = Shhh

_"Uspokoysya, Katya, pozhaluista? (Keep calm/Stay settled, Please)

_"Uh tyebya vsyo v'aryadke?" He asked.(Are you alright/ Are you okay?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Just a few things;  
I started to wonder if there was a confusion between EOC and ECO. I didn't think about that before naming the committee and its a little late now. Just remember EOC (Earth Orbit Committee/ government heads) ECO (same as BSG, Electronics Control Operator/ shuttle co-pilot)

Also I'll answer questions since things are heating up but only if they are meant to be known at this point. There is a Forum for Alpha Station questions under forums tv bsg: 2003 or you may inbox me. If you ask questions in your reviews but are a guest or anon I will answer via the forum.

Disclaimer in CH1  
Ratings stay the same.

Translations at the end notes.

Hopefully this is enjoyable. If it is please let me know.

Good hunting.

**EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile. Thank you.**

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

ALPHA STATION MILITARY FLIGHT DECK

YEAR 2325

When Alexi found Katya in a heap on the floor in front of the hatch he'd gone white as sheet. His anxiety and sense of protectiveness was already on overdrive and the sight of her in such a state made him immediately panic. Katya felt awful when she couldn't manage to speak in a coherent enough manner to let him know she was okay. She knew how worried he must be but the jumbled mess of sobs and gasps were all that she could manage at his rapid fire of concerned questions. She could only nod and shake her head accordingly as he asked if she was alright, if she was in pain, if she need help. She just wasn't able to tell him what was wrong as he asked over and over gripping her at the shoulders and running his eyes worriedly up and down her body. Her voice was useless; suppressed by the wracking cries and uncontrollable gasps. It was when he lost his patients and went to physically pick her up to take her to the ward that she was able to gather herself enough to verbally protest and even then he almost didn't listen. Finally able to get a few words out of her he asked what was wrong only to have her answer that she didn't know. It was true. She hadn't been expecting the tears to come but as the hatch clicked shut with Laura on the other side it was as if twenty-two years worth of emotion came flooding out at once. She didn't know what their meeting meant. She wasn't sure if it meant anything but she'd gotten to speak to her mom. She'd finally had an honest and uninterrupted conversation with the woman whose embrace she'd coveted her entire life without knowing why. It was surreal. It both hurt and felt good at the same time. It was nothing like she thought it would be but it had happened, really and truly and it threw her for a loop.

When Alexi asked if it went well she didn't know what to tell him. To say yes sounded wrong. To say no sounded worse. It happened and that was all she could process for the time being. He packed her bags as she took a near scalding shower, letting whatever was left of the physical emotion rise off her with the steam or pour down into the drain with the water.

Now in uniform and hurrying toward their shuttle on deck she hoped she looked at least somewhat composed and she hoped the redness of her eyes would fade before she saw her aunt again.

"Well you look like hell," Saul greeted Katya as she and Alexi rushed to attention by his side.

"Thank you, Sir," She answered, once again able to employ their typical banter.

He could tell she'd been in tears. He knew her well enough to know when she'd been crying.

"How was your morning, Captain?" He asked with an inquisitive glint in his eye.

"Fine."

"Go to PT?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Saul quickly glanced at Alexi for any sign that she was lying.

"Good girl. Anything…else?" He asked probing for a hint.

He hadn't heard from Laura yet but he didn't need to.

"No, Sir," She lied.

Saul smirked and nodded as he looked down at his wrist to schedule a later shuttle to Beta Station for Laura and Bill.

"Let's load up," He said once he was done.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

"We have a shuttle in three hours," Bill said looking down at his cuff, "Looks like Saul kept his end of the deal. We leave at 1600."

Laura took a deep breath and nodded. She'd calmed down a while ago but every now and then her breath would still shudder down her lungs as she inhaled. After leaving Katya's quarters she'd held it together for the entire walk back to their cabin but when she burst through the hatch and saw Bill standing there she'd thrown herself into his arms and finally let go. He'd been totally confused and caught off guard but more than that he'd been incredibly worried. He didn't think he'd ever heard Laura cry that way and he was sure something awful happened. In her hysterics he couldn't make out a thing she was saying, if they'd even been words at all. He pleaded with her to tell him what was wrong but for a while she just couldn't get her mouth to cooperate. By her clothes and the state of her hair he could tell she'd never made it to the gym. When he'd asked where she'd been she was finally able to murmur her answer into his neck that was wet from her tears; _Katya_. At the sound of the girl's nickname Bill became irate. He was positive there had been another confrontation between the two of them. Pulling away from Laura he vowed to find the young soldier and give her a piece of his mind and a kick to the ass. No matter what had gone on between the two women he wouldn't let anyone bring Laura to tears like that, especially not his own child. He'd rushed to the hatch with intent. He was ready to give a verbal lashing that would make up for the twenty-two years of discipline he'd missed out on but Laura's vehement protests stopped him. She nearly dragged him away from the door as she tried to find the words to explain. She couldn't. Every time she went to speak her larynx tensed and her eyes flooded making it impossible. She shook her head in frustration and when she couldn't think of anything else to do to quell the angry and bewildered expression on Bill's face she remembered what she still held tightly in her hand. Laura reached for Bill's wrist and placed the tiny matryoshka doll within his palm. As he looked at it even more confusion clouded his eyes. For a moment he was worried it was something the damn centurion had given her. Then he felt the warmth coming off of the small token and he knew she'd been clutching whatever it was for some time. When he looked back to her and saw the way she was staring down at the funny little object he knew where it had probably come from.

"Did she give you this?" He asked in a low voice.

Laura pressed her lips together to hold back a sob and nodded.

Bill took another look just trying to imagine what might have gone on between them.

"What is it?" He asked.

In an unsteady voice that barely squeaked past her lips she was able to answer.

"A toy," She told him, unable to elaborate, "From when she was a little girl."

Bill felt relief wash over his heart as his anger abated. He gave her a sympathetic nod and a small smile, though he eyes showed how happy he truly was. Taking her hand he put the little doll back into Laura's palm that still bore a red impression from where she'd been squeezing it so tightly. When she clutched her fingers around it again he took her in his arms at let her release the rest of her tears knowing she'd tell him more when she could.

As she started to calm Bill was able to ask her some simple questions about when she decided to go and how long she'd been there but when Saul's message came their conversation was interrupted.

"He's invited us to a late dinner too," Bill added as he read the words on the screen of his cuff. She only nodded in acknowledgment and her silence had him concerned, "Laura are you sure you're up for this?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Yes, I'm sure."

It was the truth. Laura was through sitting around their cabin just waiting for whatever fait this life held to find her. After the morning she'd had she knew it wasn't going to work that way. All the pain she'd been through the morning's trials had been worth it just to see her child smile at her in the end. She never imagined something so small could bring her so much joy, so much hope. That one smile had lifted all of her doubts about being there, all of her resentments over being brought back. She didn't know if she would ever get more than a polite smile out of her daughter but it was enough for her to hold on to and it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't taken the risk and sought her out. They were there for a purpose, so they were told, but if they didn't try to find out what that was, it very well may never find them.

"It's time to get to work, Bill."

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY VISITOR'S QUARTERS; ASSIGNMENT PETROV/ISAKOFF

YEAR: 2315

"Why is everyone in here?" Katya complained as she stretched out across the sofa of her temporary quarters.

"Aww, aren't you happy to see us, Cap?" Margot winked as she took a seat in a chair nearby.

Visitor's quarters on Beta were tight. It was like an entire cabin shoved into one room. There was a sitting area with a wet bar and a sleeping area with a dresser. The only perk was a civilian style bed that was far more comfortable than anything they normally got to sleep on.

"I just came 'cause Alexi said your bar was stocked," The Colonel answered as he rummaged in their cooler for some ice, "Either they forgot to fill ours or Ellen's already been through it," He half joked as he placed some cubes in a glass.

"Yeah well it's getting crowded," Katya said with an exaggerated huff.

"It's crowded 'cause you're taking up the entire couch. Move," Blaze said with a drink in hand, grimacing down at Katya's feet.

"No way. It's my room. Go sit on the bed. I'm tired," She protested.

"Katya we came here to all be together. Let the man sit," Alexi warned from where he sat in the only chair in the room big enough to fit his large frame.

Katya rolled her eyes and let out small groan.

"Fine. Sit," She told the lieutenant as she bent her knees to make room for him.

"Thanks, Cap. You're so gracious and welcoming," He mocked as he flopped down.

Once he was settled Katya extended her legs again, resting her feet right across Blazer's lap. He looked down at them and then back at her puckish grin.

"You wanted to be together," She teased.

He nodded giving in with a pat to her ankle. He was already buzzed enough to become her reluctant foot rest.

"Specialist you want a drink?" Saul asked Margot as he walked up to the sitting area.

"No thanks, Colonel. I'm saving that for tonight. I have a feeling it's gunna get a little crazy and if I start now I won't make it."

"You kids don't overdo it," Saul warned as he took a seat, "I don't want any of you still half in the bag in front of the EOC at tomorrow morning's briefing. Since the Alpha download was a success they're letting press in this time."

"I can't make any promises, Sir," Blaze said taking a swig of his drink.

"You better, L.T," He answered.

Alexi nodded at the Colonel, assuring him they'd all watch out for their friend who seemed uncharacteristically on edge.

"I'm staying with my mother," Margot said as she stretched in her chair, "I'll stay out as long as I can to avoid going back to my room."

"Stay with me," Blaze offered, "I have space. Ellen took Sydra here with her. At least that way she can visit you without it being awkward and no offence Margot, but your mom is officially fucking crazy. You should have heard what she was saying to me in the lab yesterday."

"Tell me something I don't know," Margot groaned putting her hands over her face.

"What did she say?" Katya asked.

"You don't want to know," Blaze grumbled into his glass.

"You can't just say that and then drop it," She urged nudging her feet stubbornly into his thigh.

The force of the kick she gave him almost made his drink spill.

"_Ow_, you lunatic," Blaze said, swatting her feet away, "I dunno, she said a lot of stuff. She was being really weird about it," He said glossing over the doctor's dark analysis of what she hoped was their short lived lineage, "Her main point was that I should stay away from Helo and Athena once they resurrect," He admitted.

"Why's that?" Alexi asked leaning forward.

"Le Blanc said that since Katya's experience with Roslin and Adama went so _poorly _she thought that it would be best if Margot and I just leave the others alone and let them focus on finding their _true purpose_."

Blaze shrugged and shook his head.

"She said that?" Katya asked, "What the hell does she know about it anyway?"

"I mean I guess I've told her what's been going on," Margot admitted, "And you know your aunt updates her every day."

"Still, she doesn't have the right to tell you two what to do," Katya insisted.

"She's making a suggestion." Margot shrugged with only a hint toward her mother's defense, "I dunno if I agree with it or her reasoning but Blaze is right. She said the same to me."

"You two don't have to listen to her, Saul started," You hear me? She put you here and now she's got to deal with what's coming because of that."

"Maybe she's right. Maybe we should listen to her," Blaze shrugged.

Katya felt for her friend. There were very few times she'd ever seen him so disenchanted.

"You shouldn't," Katya answered, "Trust me."

If it had been a day before she might not have given them the same advice but today things were different and Le Blanc didn't know what she was talking about.

When a knock came from the hatch Alexi went to open it.

Katya rolled her eyes and groaned out loud at the prospect of yet another visitor to the crowded cabin.

"_Really_? What's the maxim capacity of this room?" She whined, but when the door opened she was actually happy to see who was on the other side.

"Hello, sweetie," Ellen greeted the sergeant with a hug and a kiss in the air when she couldn't quite reach his cheek, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to greet you on the deck, Alexi. There was a little issue with the delivery from the basestar. Sydra and I got held up," She explained.

It was a complete lie. In reality she'd been dealing with the consequences of her husband's promise to Laura Roslin. An earlier message from Saul had confirmed that Laura completed her end of the bargain which meant Ellen now had extra work to do on Beta Station. She'd stood firm in her conditions to the security administration and the Roslin and Adama were now on their way from Alpha in a heavy raider escorted shuttle.

"That's alright, Ellen. We're just settling in," Alexi told her.

"Huh, I see that. Looks like the party's in here," She smiled looking over at where the rest sat.

"Apparently," Katya called from the sofa.

"I'll make you a drink," Alexi offered heading to the cooler as Ellen made her way over to the group.

"There's my girl," Ellen greeted.

Katya finally freed Blazer's legs and stood to hug her aunt.

"I'm so happy you're here," Ellen told her as they embraced tightly.

"Well I wouldn't be anywhere else," Katya answered looking back at Blaze and giving him a wink.

"You look...better," Ellen said leaning back to take her in.

Ellen knew from Saul that something indeed transpired between Laura and Katya that morning, she just didn't know what. She could see that Katya must have been crying earlier. The redness in her eyes had faded but Ellen could always tell. The slight puffiness to her lower lids was a dead giveaway. There was something else though; something Ellen couldn't pin. Their last dinner had her paranoid and she was almost certain something wasn't right.

"Thanks, Aunt Ellen that really sounded sincere," Katya joked, "The hesitation is a real confidence booster."

"Oh, stop it. You do seem better. You look tired but you seem better and I'm happy to see it," Ellen said leaning in for another hug.

"She gets two hugs and I don't even get a hello?" Saul teased, standing up out of his seat.

"Of course you do," Ellen said turning to greet her husband. She was past being upset with him over his little arrangement with Laura. It needed to happen and he was the only one who seemed able to get it done. She was just glad he was there with her now. She was always more at ease when her family was all together, "I'm happy to see you too, Saul and I'll do more than just hug you later if you play your cards right," She flirted between two short kisses, gaining a groan from all four kids.

"Please keep it to yourselves this weekend," Katya over-dramatically pleaded as she returned to her seat, "I don't have the stomach for it right now."

Neither Saul or Ellen paid their young cohorts any mind.

"So, you're all coming to dinner tonight, right?" Ellen asked expectantly.

"You're asking them like they have a choice, Ellen," Saul smiled smugly.

"I'll be there," Margot answered, "Mom's orders."

"Blaze?" Ellen asked searching his face and missing his usual smile.

"Gotta start the night off somehow, I guess," He answered before finishing the last few drops of his drink.

"Kit? You feel up to it?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. I feel fine. I told you I'd be there."

"We'll both be at dinner, Ellen," Alexi added, stepping up and handing over her drink.

"You're coming out after, aren't you?" Margot asked Katya.

"I…want to," Katya answered honestly.

"That might not be best," Alexi interrupted.

"What? You _have_ to," Margot countered, "We all went out the night before last time. It's Blazer's turn and we should all be together."

"Did Tawny change your meds the other day?" Saul asked glancing at Katya.

He knew she shouldn't be drinking on the pill she'd first been prescribed. She hadn't been very informative during dinner the night before and he'd had little patience for her poor mood. He couldn't remember if she'd mentioned it. The last thing he and Ellen needed was to be worrying about her when they had such a task at hand.

Katya paused avoiding the looks her uncle's question had inspired in both Alexi and Ellen.

"I'm not taking those anymore," She mumbled.

"So then you're golden," Margot joked, "Just don't toss the shots back too hard and your neck will be fine."

Katya laughed to spite the awkward air.

"Leave it to the engineer to figure out the logistics of any situation. How can I say no to that?" She smiled at her friend.

"_Katya_," Alexi warned.

"We'll see," She corrected, "Maybe if I rest until dinner," She shrugged hoping to appease the group.

Ellen squinted at the scene as she sipped at her full glass. Usually when Alexi was insistent Katya became spitefully contrary. There was something odd about her bending to his writ. Still, Ellen was just as concerned as the sergeant seemed to be.

"That's a good idea, baby. Why don't we all clear out and let her do that? We can pick this little shindig up later," Ellen proposed to the room.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Saul agreed as he checked his cuff and set his glass down on the coffee table, "Lieutenant what do you say you take a break from the booze and accompany me to the deck? There's another shuttle coming in from Alpha and someone should be there to greet them," The Colonel said offering Blaze his hand.

The younger man took it and pulled himself up. He knew he should stop anyway. Margot was right. At this rate he wouldn't make it through the night.

"Yes, Sir," He answered doing his best to seem competent though he had a feeling the Colonel would be sympathetic to the plight of a day's work under the influence.

"Who else is coming in from Alpha?" Katya asked standing to see them out.

Besides Sydra the only Alpha residents with clearance to be at the actual download were standing in that room and Katya was pretty sure everyone who was invited to the briefing had already arrived.

"Just a few more station representatives Kaplan approved last minute," Saul vaguely answered.

"Alright everyone clear out," Ellen said hoping to stop the conversation short. She wanted to talk to Katya before she found out who was coming and she had some other things she wanted to address in relative privacy, "Kitten, you come and find me when you get up. I want to talk to you, okay? Let's say 1800?"

"Sure…yeah okay," She agreed.

"Good. Here, as long as you're off the meds finish my drink," Her aunt offered, handing over the nearly full glass.

Ellen tilted her head and gave Katya a wry smirk as she waited for her to reach for it.

"I'll take it," Alexi intercepted gaining a scowl from the woman, "I was busy playing bartender. Never made one for myself," He shrugged.

Katya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"1800, Kit," Ellen repeated more sternly before following the others out of the room.

Soon everyone had cleared the cabin and the unfamiliar quarters took on a silent air. As much as Katya teased them it was good to be with her loved ones but the reprieve was needed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you lack finesse, Sergeant?" She scoffed as she walked away from her husband.

He ignored her dig and abandoned Ellen's drink on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling, myshka?" He asked following her to the bed, "I mean really."

"Alexi, I'm fine," She said taking off her tunic and tossing it aside, "I'm not even tired. I just wanted some space," She admitted as she sat on the side of the soft mattress, "Between dinner tonight and the download tomorrow I just thought it would be nice to have a second to ourselves," She explained giving him a small smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," He frowned.

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I'm glad we're here. I mean, you know I hate leaving the Alpha quadrant but at least we're all together. Everyone we love is over here. This is where we need to be now. Just because I wanted to be alone with you for a while doesn't mean I don't want to be here," She insisted.

Alexi rubbed at his chin and nodded.

"I know, Yekaterina. I just can't help feeling like…we're avoiding it."

Katya reached for her husband's hand. It was warm and she ran her thumb over the callus he'd developed years ago from target practice.

"There's nothing to be done right now, Alexi. When we get back to Alpha we'll go back to Tawny and figure it all out. It's still…early enough. For now our place is here."

"Maybe you should tell your aunt."

"No!" She answered suddenly taking her hand away from his. Alexi could see panic in her eyes at the mere thought, "No, Alexi. Are you crazy? With what she has going on? No way. I don't even know how I'm going to tell her. I can't even begin to think about that yet."

Alexi watched her knuckles turn white as she anxiously grasped at the quilt she sat upon.

"You won't be able to hide it forever, Katya, especially from Ellen. You tell her everything. She's always there for you. It's obvious that she's suspicious of something anyway. Why go through this without her?"

"You don't understand Alexi," She said looking back up at him with sullen eyes, "Besides, for now I just need it to be between us. You and me. No one else needs to know just yet."

"And when your uncle and everyone else start to wonder why you're not back on the flight schedule?"

"I'll deal with that later," She said blankly.

Alexi's face grew stern. Neither of them really had time to think things through yet but Katya was being blatantly dismissive.

"Blaze and Margot. They should know."

"Soon. Not now. Just you and me now. Okay? We can handle this together. We have so far. All I need is you right now. I want to put my trust and love in just you. Alright?" She pleaded clutching at his hands again.

Her impassioned beseeching broke him as he was sure she knew it would.

"Alright..but as long as it's just the two of us you can't push me away, Yekaterina. You might think I'm being overprotective right now but don't try and stop me," He warned, "I think it's my right."

Katya smiled at his sweet concern. She knew he was nervous and that he was consumed with worry. She hated to make him feel that way but she also found it totally endearing.

"Alexi pushing you away is the last thing I want to do to you right now, malysh," She said pulling him closer to the bed, "Why do you think I wanted everyone out of here?" She asked standing to meet him when he wouldn't join her on the mattress, "C'mon, lyubov moya. Tonight you'll come in drunk on Beta brew and stumbling over yourself and you will pass right out. I feel good right now. We have the time. Let's take advantage of it," She encouraged wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body tightly to his.

"Katya I don't know if we should," Alexi said leaning back.

His hesitation and the way he moved away immediately irked her. Something about the look on his face told her it wasn't about her neck or her back this time.

"So is that how it's going to be now, Alexi? You won't touch me?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Katya," He started but she cut him off quickly.

"I can take your worry and your hovering but not this," She said as Alexi looked at his boots and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know it's been a shock but I didn't think you'd react this way. Is it that you're afraid to or is it that now you just don't _want_ to?" She asked defensively.

"Of course I _want_ to, Katya," He insisted.

"So then you're afraid," She accused, "Instead of being treated like your wife you're going to treat me like glass."

"I just want to be sure…"

"Be sure of what?" She asked interrupting him again, "That I can take it? That you're not hurting me?"

"Yes!"

"Then listen to me when I tell you that I can and you won't!"

"I don't understand how you're not worried, Katya," He whispered as he shook his head.

"Not worried? Alexi, I'm scared to death…but not about this. It's my body. Listen to what I'm telling you. You want to run to Tawny and ask permission every time you want to lay your hands on your wife?"

"I want to do what's best," He insisted hoping she'd understand his position.

"Then you should trust me."

LOCATION: INNER ORBIT; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

ALPHA TRANSPORT SHUTTLE HAWK

DESTINATION: BETA STATION

YEAR 2325

"You look happier than I've seen you since we got here," Bill said softly as he leaned closer to Laura's shuttle seat.

She felt his warm breath on her ear and she found herself leaning into it to spite the two marine guards, the pilot and the electronics operator who surrounded them.

"I don't know if I could call it happy, Bill," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"What would you call it then?"

He placed his hand on her thigh enjoying the warmth of her skin through her slacks.

They'd only had a short time to talk about her morning after she'd calmed down enough to actually get through a conversation. When Saul's message came they'd immediately started to pack for the trip. Bill stopped asking questions not wanting to overwhelm her. From what he gathered Laura's meeting with their daughter had gone better than expected. He knew it hadn't gone smoothly by any means but he also knew whatever had gone on, it had done Laura a world of good. After all the tears and the sobbing had subsided he saw the hope and the light they'd ushered in. He pretended not to notice when she packed the little trinket she'd brought home from Katya's cabin. She hadn't let go of the odd bean shaped baby since she returned and when they were about to leave he saw her slip it into her luggage as if she just couldn't part with it.

"I don't know. Encouraged maybe? Relieved?" She proposed.

"Those are good too but I think it's more than that. I can see it in your eyes, Laura."

His voice was just above a whisper and she could hear a new lightness to his words that hadn't been there the day before.

"See what?"

"I don't know how to explain it exactly," He started, "I've seen it before though."

"Hm?"

Bill found Laura's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was cold to spite the stuffy shuttle cabin. With her head still resting on his shoulder he spoke softly, ignoring their company.

"After Carolanne had Lee they took him off to the nursery so she could get some rest," He paused and swallowed back the ancient emotion he still felt over the birth of his first child, "She was exhausted and I sat with her waiting for her to fall to sleep. She was a little dazed. She just kept staring off into nothing with this new sparkle in her eyes and I could just see that all she was thinking about was the next time she would see him."

Laura felt herself blush at his comparison. She knew Bill was just trying to be sweet but his words actually stung. They reminded her of everything she'd missed and what she would never get back. He'd gotten to spend that time with his wife and be there when his children were born. Laura didn't know what it was to feel that way; at least she didn't think she did.

"I had her twenty-two years ago, Bill," She whispered, "And I wasn't even around to know it."

Bill leaned down to brush his lips against her temple.

"Call it a delayed reaction."

When he felt her body tremble a bit he pulled her close and for a moment the rest of the world was lost to them. Bill knew whatever new happiness had come to Laura there was a new hurt that had come along with it but while his heart ached for her, the mix of joy and pain felt somehow fitting. Though it was years off and dimensions away from the conventional experience he knew he was witnessing something precious. He was getting to watch her become a mother.

"Sir? Ma'am?" The ECO's voice interrupted, "You two should buckle up. We'll be approaching Beta shortly."

Bill was right about one thing, Laura thought as she straightened up in her seat. Even with everything that was going on with the trip and the download, all she'd been able to think about since the moment she left Katya's cabin was the next time she'd see her daughter.

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY VISITOR'S QUARTERS; ASSIGNMENT PETROV/ISAKOFF

YEAR: 2315

Katya knew she should find Ellen like she'd asked. 1800 had gone and passed. She'd driven Alexi to storm out of the room over an hour ago and she'd been lying on the bed ever since hoping sleep would come but it never did. She had no excuse. She was just letting the cock run out. Soon they would all be at dinner and everyone would be sucking up their respective issues and putting on a show. Katya knew if she could just stay off of the radar until then she'd be better off but a forceful knock at the hatch snuffed any hopes of that plan.

She gingerly leaned up on the bed. It had become a habit to avoid the vertigo that recently plagued her. With a deep breath she got up and headed for the door. The banging repeated before she had time to open it and the drumming sound reverberated off of her nerves as she yanked it open.

"Margot, what the hell?" She scowled when she found the specialist standing flustered in the hatchway.

"Uh, Kat, your parents are here," Margot informed her with her hands on her hips.

Katya stepped forward and looked down the hall toward her aunt and uncle's room.

"And?" She asked losing her patients.

"No, you space-case," Margot squinted, "Not the Tighs. Roslin and Adama!"

"What?!"

"Do you really want me to repeat it or was that more of an expression of surprise?" Margot asked earnestly.

"Shut up, Margot. Where's my uncle?"

"He was with them when I saw them checking into the visitors unit a few minutes ago. Blaze messaged me and said that _they_ were the passengers the Colonel took him to greet on deck. I was on my way here when I saw for myself. I didn't stick around to ask questions I just came to find you. There's no way my mom knows. Heads would be rolling. What the hell are they doing here!?"

"Fuck if I know," Katya snapped stepping through the hatch into the hallway and letting the door close behind her.

"I saw your aunt go into her room just a second ago. I figured I'd grab you before I go and ask her myself."

Katya shook her head. Ellen knew and there was no way she'd gotten them off of Alpha Station without letting Le Blanc know too. She had to find out what the hell was going on. So much for lying low.

"No, Margot I'm going on my own. Find your mom. I'd bet you my last credit she knows. I bet they all did. They just didn't bother to tell _us_. Whatever happened to strict system policy?"

"Damn it. You're right."

"Go, Margot," Katya said as she walked backwards towards the Tigh's temporary quarters, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Au revoir, Katya!" Margot called after as she rushed in the opposite direction down the hallway," Bonne chance!"

At the Tigh's hatch Katya chose to employ the same obnoxious berating on the door as her friend just had on hers. She knew how awful it was but it had done the trick at getting her on her feet quickly. When she went to do it again she had to stop her fist as Ellen abruptly opened the hatch to let her in.

"Nice of you to show up," Ellen greeted sharply.

"What the _hell_ are they doing here?!"

Ellen rolled her eyes and turned away from the door with an air of disinterest. As she made her way to the dresser Katya followed letting the hatch slam behind her.

"_Hello_?" She called again when her aunt didn't answer.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Laura and Bill," Ellen said picking up her jewelry from the dresser top.

She avoided looking at Katya, casually glancing in the mirror above the bureau as she put her earrings on.

"Blaze and Margot both saw them. Why are they here? _How_ are they here?" Katya shouted.

"Katya, I don't have time for you to make this a thing right now," Ellen said dismissively.

After several messages she'd given up waiting on her daughter. The fact that she'd only shown up now that she knew about her birth parents presence on station just added to her irritation with the girl.

"A _thing_?" Katya grimaced.

Ellen let out a huff and turned from her reflection.

"With Kaplan's backing Saul and I convinced the committee and the Security Administration to allow them to attend the download. They wanted to be here for Karl and Sharon to help them through the process. The end," Ellen stated in an mockingly succinct manner.

"And just when was_ I_ going to be informed about this?"

Ellen shot Katya an icy glare.

"I would have told you before but you missed our little meeting."

"This is totally and completely against procedure!" Katya shouted ignoring the accusation, "There are now four of them on this station. Four! Four out of six! How the hell is that okay? Why would you allow something so dangerous? And to have put them on a flight right now, with what's been going on? They could have been killed! Shot right out of the damn air!"

"We had their shuttle escorted by three heavy raiders, Katya. We took every precaution!" Ellen shouted back as she busily milled around the cabin doing her best to seem as busy as possible.

Katya stayed on her tail the entire time.

"I don't get it. How did the committee let you do this? How did Doctor Le Blanc ever agree to such a thing?"

Ellen looked down at her cuff as if she were reading something immensely more important but the screen only blinked its home screen's time, date and cabin temperature back at her.

"I told them that until Roslin and Adama joined us on Beta I wouldn't do a thing with the Agathon bodies," Ellen admitted looking up to face her.

Katya's mouth dropped open.

"So you're lording your power over these people? Over _my _people? Aunt Ellen that's so unfair," The look on Katya's face was near disgusted, "I've defended you and Uncle Saul for years whenever anyone ever suggested such a thing. To see it for myself…"

"Oh, Katya, don't you dare make this out to be something that it isn't! You know I've never done anything but help these people. If I've ever had to force them into making the right decisions with a heavy hand it was with their own best interests in mind! Don't give me that load of bull!"

"Ellen, this doesn't seem like it has shit to do with the best interests of the people. It sounds like it has everything to do with satisfying Uncle Saul's friend's random whim! They wanted to come and so they just get to!?"

Ellen's temper raged at the implication. She took a few slow steps closing in the space between them until Katya had no choice but to meet her azure con cobalt.

"I didn't spend yet another endless lifetime waiting around just to ruin things for this civilization at zero hour. You know that! You've been around for twenty-two frakking years, baby girl. I've watched these people rise and fall a thousand times over just

to make sure this time they don't crumble for good. You out of all people should understand that Saul and I wouldn't just put that at risk for nothing. I'm sorry if you feel like I've overstepped but this is the way it is. I tried to tell you, Katya. If you weren't so godsdamn busy avoiding me you'd know it!"

Her seething words hit Katya right where she'd intended and suddenly the girl was less eager with her return. Ellen stepped back with a shake of her head. She raised her fist to eye level and opened it inches from Katya's face.

Biting her lip Katya reached for the shiny puddle of silver and stone revealed within her aunt's palm and Ellen coolly turned brushing her hair away from her nape.

"I am not avoiding you," Katya said feebly as she clasped the chain around her aunt's neck.

Even as the words left her lips she cursed herself for how blatantly false they sounded.

Ellen laughed bitterly before facing her again.

"Do you remember what I told you when you were ten and you tried to get away with breaking one of the image screens in the cabin?" She asked smiling like it was just as fond of a memory as any other, "You're the shittiest liar I've ever met, sweetie," She finished with a faux saccharine tone.

"How the _hell_ did this turn into being about me?!" Katya shouted frustratingly dropping her hands to her sides.

"Because it _is_ about you, Katya!" Ellen shouted in return. Katya's palms went to her forehead as if the words physically hurt her head but Ellen only became louder, "Because besides making sure this mess of a society makes it back down to the surface of frakking Earth, you're all I care about. You and Saul; that's it! You're my life! I know when you're keeping things from me. I know when you're upset and you're trying to hide it and I know when you're blowing one thing out of proportion just to take the attention off of something else!"

Katya steeled herself against the accusation.

"I think you're over estimating me, Aunt Ellen but thanks for believing I actually ever think that far ahead about anything," She deflected with acerbic smirk.

"I know you, kit. I know you better than you know yourself. Even if you don't understand that's what you're doing I know it. Now, you don't have to tell me what the frak is going on with you right this second. You're an adult and I promised you I'd start trying to respect that. Whatever it is, save it. I'll wait but you're going to stop questioning my godsdamn actions when it comes to frakking safety procedures like you suddenly give a shit about the rules."

Ellen had meant to shut her up and she had but she could still see the gears turning behind the young woman's eyes. She'd hit the nail on the head and Katya had nothing to say about it. They could match each other tantrum for tantrum but it was rare one got the upper hand over the other.

"And I'll tell you what else you're going to do," Ellen said taking rare advantage of the situation, "Before we all sit down to dinner together; and yes, Bill and Laura _will be_ at dinner, you're going to tell me what went on this morning," She promptly demanded.

Katya barely had time to process her words before she was scrambling for a way to get out of telling her about Laura. She tried her best at a confused expression but Ellen had no patients for it.

"Gods you really are a bad liar. I feel like I've taught you nothing. Kill the bad acting and spill it. What happened with Laura?"

Katya rubbed at her forehead and sighed.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Uncle Saul," Ellen answered omitting the rest.

Katya just assumed Bill must have informed her uncle. News traveled fast between the two couples who seemed to gossip an awful lot for technically each being over 200,000 years old. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep Laura's visit from Ellen but she thought she might be able to put it off until after the weekend on Beta.

"I was going to tell you. There's been too many people around."

"You could have come to me when I asked. Why did you stand me up?"

This time she could hear the hurt in Ellen's voice rather than the anger.

"I was tired. You told me to rest. I did," She lied.

She hadn't been able to rest at all. She'd lost the battle against Alexi's newfound prudence soon after everyone had gone. Completely frustrated and more than a little offended she threw him out of the room with a few bitter words. He'd reluctantly left not wanting to upset her any further. She tried to relax after that but it was no use. Her conversation with Laura was still running on repeat through her head, she was infuriated by her husband's sudden resistance and the reason for it was the rushing undercurrent making everything so much more poignant. She just didn't want to face Ellen. She didn't know what would be worse; having to tell her the truth about Laura or lying to her about everything else.

"So tell me now. What happened?"

Ellen crossed her arms expectantly and then forced them back at her sides. She was having trouble coming off as interested and concerned rather than accusatory. She'd told Katya to give Laura a chance but she knew part of her would still feel the sting when it happened. If she was going to get Katya to open up about Laura she had to convince her that she wasn't jealous or angry.

Katya looked down before she spoke. She wanted to talk to Ellen but she was afraid she'd see hurt in her eyes. No matter how much her aunt encouraged her to interact with her mother Katya would always feel like she had a reason to feel guilty. Nothing special had really gone on with Laura. There was nothing for Ellen to feel bad about; nothing specific, nothing big. She could tell her what happened without letting her know how strangely satisfying it was to look into her mother's eyes. She could tell Ellen the facts without adding on how strongly she'd felt the urge to reach out and embrace the other woman even with all of the anger and resentment still between them, if only to know for a moment what it would feel like to be in her mother's arms. Ellen didn't have to know how much the morning had truly meant. Katya had done what her aunt had asked and now it was over. That was all she had to tell her.

"I really don't even know what happened. She showed up at my cabin out of nowhere saying she wanted to apologize. You told me not to turn her away so I let her in."

"And did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Apologize."

"Yes. For what she said about you mostly."

"And then what?"

"And then I told her what I thought of her opinion of you. I stopped short of where she could stick it, though," Katya said with an impish grin.

"That's my girl," Ellen winked, finally giving her a smile. She'd told her to give Laura a chance. She'd never asked her not to stick up for her family, "What else?"

"Nothing. She tried to make small talk. It was weird. I kind of went off on her… just for a second. I couldn't help it. It was so bizarre to actually be speaking to her on my own."

Bizarre it was, but the word failed to capture how truly strange it had really been. Everything hit her after it was all over and what had felt like an endless and awkward interaction at the time now seemed like a blur.

"Are you glad that she came?" Ellen asked licking at her lips.

She just wanted to know. She could take the hurt if it had done some good for Katya.

"It was nothing like talking to you. I can say anything I want to you and it's so easy. It always has been."

Katya could still remember her first night with the Tighs. She'd met them only once before; mere days after her father's death. She'd been staying on Delta with Dr. Le Blanc and Margot when Saul demanded custody of her. When Michelle broke the news that she would be moving in with the Cylon couple Katya held her tears back. Though she was intrigued to have met two people who'd actually known her real family they were still strangers to her. The morning they came to pick her up she'd felt like crying again. She was leaving Margot and a new home meant her father was truly gone for good but still she did her best to hold it all in. On the shuttle ride back to Alpha Ellen let Katya sit on her lap. She told her that it was alright to be nervous and that she was nervous too. It was the first time Katya felt the feminine comfort of someone who wasn't a nanny or one of her father's staff and it felt good. It was as if she'd suddenly found something she'd never known she'd been missing. As the shuttle cruised through the system Saul told her his first story about the day he'd met Bill and by the end of the ride Katya hadn't felt much like crying anymore. She'd held Ellen's hand all the way to their new newly assigned cabin and she'd stuck to her like glue the entire evening. At one point when Katya was sure she looked entirely glum during their first meal together Ellen looked at her with a strange grin that seemed to hold a promise of something she didn't quite understand. When the woman reached her arm back behind her husband's head and snapped the elastic of his eye patch Katya found herself holding back laughter instead of tears for the first time since the lab massacre.

_"It's okay to laugh, sweetie," Ellen assured the little girl, "Even though that wasn't very nice of me to do to Uncle Saul,"_

_She told her as she looked over at the disgruntled man with a wink and a nod of apology, _

_"That's just kind of the way we_ _Tighs do things. If it's funny we laugh. If we're mad, we yell and if we're sad…we cry._ _Got it?"_

"With Laura I think I spent more time trying to choose my words than actually saying them," Katya shrugged.

"You didn't answer me, kit. Are you glad that she came?" Ellen asked expectantly.

Katya didn't want to answer but she owed her at least the truths she could give her.

"I think so."

Ellen swallowed hard and nodded.

"That's okay," She insisted. Her words were firm but her bottom lip betrayed her with a slight quiver, "I know maybe it doesn't feel like it is…and I probably don't look like I'm okay with it right now…I see it on your face…but I am. I'm glad you did what you did today, baby. You don't have to lie about talking to her. It'll just make it worse for me…for you too. Got it?"

Katya nodded.

Ellen didn't want to hear anymore about it for now. The concern on the girls face was all she needed to pacify her insecurities for the time being and she had other things she had to focus on at the moment.

She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Go freshen up, baby. There's a cocktail hour before dinner. It starts in twenty minutes. Don't give your uncle any grief when you get down there. What's done is done. Best behavior."

"Yes, Ma'am," Katya answered turning quickly to leave but she stopped herself before she could get to the door.

She doubled back toward Ellen and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It was her poor attempt at an apology and an even worse attempt at a thank you but it was something. When she turned to leave again Ellen grabbed her wrist and she looked back at her in surprise.

"When you're ready to tell me what else is up, I'm ready to listen."

Katya only nodded curtly and left.

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MILITARY STATION EXCHANGE UNIT

FORMAL DINING HALL

YEAR: 2315

The air smelled different on Beta Station and Laura sort of liked it. It was the same ultra-filtered re-circulated air that filled Alpha but it was missing the staleness. There was a fresh hint to it, a faint scent of vegetation and every once in a while when the temperature control kicked on there would be a wisp of something floral or sweet. She remembered coming aboard the station for the first time. She was still in a daze, not yet back among the living for a full week but she could remember Lt. Bishop proudly playing tour guide around his home station. The smell, he said, was due to the station's massive hydroponic agriculture operation. This was where the system grew their food. The last time she'd been there, confused and angry, she'd thought that it smelled like old moss, like dank puddle water but this time it smelled almost terrestrial, almost like spring and Laura gladly inhaled it deep into her lungs. It was helping her to relax along with the cocktail she held in her hand as she waited for Bill to rejoin her side.

The room was peppered with people who were obviously enthralled by their unexpected presence. There were a dozen sideways glances, a couple of blatant stares and lots of whispering. Few came up to introduce themselves. Tonight their security escort was three guards deep and Laura was sure it was an intimidating deterrent. She just didn't know if she was grateful for it or not. There was something else in the room among the hushed gossip and not so subtle looks. Hanging like an overripe fruit in the leafy green station air was a feeling of expectancy. Laura knew the feeling too well. She was no stranger to dozens of eyes looking toward her for answers, for solutions and for hope but this time she had no idea where to start.

"You look very nice tonight, Laura," Saul said startling her from behind. The room was hardly quiet but without much interaction she had become lost in her thoughts, "Did I scare you?" He asked raising his brow.

"No. No, I guess I was just…I wasn't paying attention and thank you. I have to admit it's been sort of nice waking up to a brand new wardrobe after living the last few years of my life dressed in the same four outfits," She mused looking down at the simple black cocktail dress she'd found among her clothes.

"Well my girls are to thank for that," Saul nodded, "When Ellen told Katya how we all left the Colonies without much more than the shirts on our backs it sort of stuck in her head. Even held up here in Orbit she grew up used to merchandise printers so it was a crazy concept for her. She wanted to make sure you two had everything you could possibly need. I think she went a little overboard," He chuckled.

Laura was touched by the little insight. It wasn't just the books Katya had left them. She'd actually tried to make them a home.

"I'm sorry I got Bill tied up in a conversation with Commander Patel," Saul conituned, "Didn't mean to leave you here on your own. That man can talk your frakking ear off. We're on his station so I didn't want to be rude and pull Bill away. If he doesn't let him go in a few minutes I'll send Ellen over to grab him. She doesn't give a frak," He winked.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Laura observed as she watched the blonde smiling and socializing with a group of men and women a few yards across the room.

She looked at ease and particularly pretty in a jewel tone green dress that seemed to echo the verdant Beta air.

"She's better this time since you and Bill were a success but she's still nervous as hell. She just won't let them see it. She knows how to work a room, that's for sure. We've had to maintain a certain air of confidence around these people over the years. When we're right we're heaven sent guardians. When we falter we're over-developed bots dictating their future,"

Saul said sipping his drink.

"I still can't wrap my mind around how long you've been here," Laura said shaking her head.

The colonel shrugged.

"The boxing helped for the most part but when we jumped into Orbit, well, that's when all the real work started. It's hard to believe we've only lived on Alpha for fifteen years. Feels like longer but then again I think I've lost all sense of time. They've been good years though, for Ellen and me, to spite everything."

Laura nodded. She knew he meant to say it was because they had Katya with them. They seemed like such a strange little family but there didn't seem to be any wanting for love. She glanced at the woman in green again and wondered how she could possibly be as jealous as Bill claimed. Ellen had seen every loose tooth and every inch grown. She'd gotten every bedtime hug and kissed away every tear for most of Katya's life and no one could ever take that time away from her. Ellen had experienced so much of what Laura never knew she wanted. She would spend the rest of her days just trying to imagine what it would have been like to raise her own daughter. She was the one with the right to be envious.

"So, Laura," Saul said nudging at her arm with his elbow, "Are you going to tell me how this morning went or are you going to leave me hanging like our stubborn little hellion did?"

Laura looked at him with a small smile.

"Where is she anyway? I thought you said all four of the kids would be here. So far I've only seen Margot," She said looking over to where the young girl stood with another woman she recognized as the doctor from Alpha's lab.

The specialist had come over to welcome them when they first arrived to the dining room. She was very sweet but short with her words. Before Margot turned to leave Laura saw Ellen pull at her elbow to whisper something into her ear. She couldn't make it all out but she could hear part of it was an order to keep her mother away from Bill. Though Laura felt bad for the girl and the obvious burden that was put on her she was grateful for Ellen's foresight. After learning how big of a part Le Blanc had been in the children's creation Bill and Laura both knew that one day they'd confront the doctor over what she'd done but tonight wasn't the night.

"Katya and the boys should be here soon. They better be anyway," He grumbled, "I should tell you they all had some words about you and Bill showing up here on Beta…But it was only out of concern for your safety. Two to a station; it's been drilled into them since they were born. Our little break in procedure just ruffled their feathers a bit," Saul explained

"They're angry that we came," Laura said worriedly rethinking Margot's tempered greeting.

The last thing she wanted was to take another step backward with Katya.

"They're anxious over your well being. You have to remember that three of them lost men they loved who died trying to protect your bodies," He reminded, "And Margot grew up constantly afraid that her mother was next. They've all taken on the weight your safety; especially Katya. She was right there when her father lost his own life protecting yours. If I let anything happen to you now…well," He cleared his throat, "Well, I won't," He said confidently, "Should I take the fact that you're willing to be in the same room with her again as a sign that her claws didn't come out during your meeting?" He asked redirecting the conversation.

Laura's faint smile returned.

"Oh they were out. It's just that this time I stuck around long enough for her to put them away and I got to see a little bit of that part of her you were taking about."

As much as Laura had wanted to share her excitement with Bill when she returned to their cabin she was also afraid to.

Everything that had gone on with Katya was so new and so tentative. They'd both earned every word they'd spoken to each other like they were laying heavy bricks by hand. It all seemed far too fragile to build hope upon. To add Bill's hope onto the shaky foundation made Laura even more anxious that it all could crumble but she just couldn't help herself. She blamed her eagerness all on that one smile Katya had given her as she took apart the nesting dolls. The first smile she'd gotten from her daughter, the first honest glimmer of happiness she'd ever been able to elicit from her child had triggered something within her she couldn't begin to explain.

Ever since Bill's mention of a delayed reaction she'd been wondering if it was the same feeling that mothers got the first time they saw their infants grin up at them. She wondered how such a tiny expression could fill her heart with so much joy that it actually hurt. She realized that to lay her hopes on a smile was foolish but the way that one look had made her feel, she knew even if her hopes were crushed under the weight of circumstance it would have been worth it just to have seen it that one time.

"That's good to hear," Saul said clinking his glass against hers in celebration.

"I wouldn't have done it without your encouragement, Saul," She said before taking a drink

"So are you glad you took me up on my little deal? It wound up being a decent bargain. You managed to make it out of Katya's without a scratch and you got to come to Beta just like you wanted."

"Yes, Saul. I am glad."

"And _I'm_ glad to know how sincere your apology was," Katya's voice piped in from behind them.

They both turned to find her standing in full uniform with a look in her eyes somewhere between hurt and anger and mordant amusement painted on her expression.

"Captain," Saul started but Katya ignored her uncle to address Laura.

"Did you _really_ sit through all of my bull shit this morning just to come here?" Katya asked crinkling her nose.

"Katya no, that's not what happened at all," Laura said shaking her head.

"So you _didn't_ make a deal with my uncle to come see me and earn a little field trip off station?"

Laura took a breath in but she couldn't smell the crispness in the air anymore.

"Well…yes but…"

"Damn, you're good! I mean I know you used to be a politician but that was a lot of crap to go through just to get your way. And you called Ellen manipulative," Katya cynically laughed.

Laura's stomach dropped at Katya's contemptuous grin. It was so far away from the sweet curve of her lips she'd seen only hours before.

"What's going on here?" Bill asked as he stepped up to the scene but his inquest went unanswered.

"Katya stop it, and keep your frakking voice down," Saul warned looking around at the room full of people, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, Sir," Katya nodded to her uncle with an acid smirk, "I'll just go stand over there and kick myself for believing this woman might have actually wanted to talk to me today."

"Katya, will you please just let me explain? Laura pleaded, "It isn't how it sounds."

How could she have let this happen again?

"It _sounds_ like I should feel like an idiot," Katya said pausing to press her lips together, "And I definitely do. You two enjoy your time on Beta Station," She said to the pair.

Ignoring her uncle completely, she turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry, Laura," Saul started, "She has a bad habit of sneaking up like that. I should have been watching my mouth."

"Will someone please tell me what the frak just happened?" Bill repeated.

With Blazer at his side Alexi met Katya halfway through her rush across the room. Her eyes were already filled to the brim and her ears and cheeks were pink with anger and embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Cap?" Blazer asked reaching for her.

He held her close as Alexi's eyes darted anxiously over her body.

"Vsyo v poryadke? Ty ne bole'esh?"

"Yes, Alexi, I'm sick. I'm sick and tired of this never ending bull shit," She snapped, turning out of her friend's embrace.

"Katya, Ti zhe znAesh, tak i dolzhno bit`. Whatever it is just let it go for now, please?" Alexi asked reaching out for her but she pushed his hand away.

"You know, Lex I'm just a little sick and tired of you too right now," She bit as she flicked away the tears that fell from her lashes before they had a chance to travel very far, "I need to step out for a sec. Save me a seat, Blaze," She said trudging passed both men.

As Alexi went to go after her Blaze caught his arm.

"Leave her, man. You know you'll just upset her more. She'll be back," He assured his friend, "C'mon. I need a drink before we sit and so do you."

On their way to the bar Ellen swooped in to stop them in their tracks. She'd seen the minor scuffle and it was exactly what she wanted to avoid this weekend.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly, "Where the hell is she going?"

"We don't know Ma'am," Blaze answered, "I think she just needs some space."

"Why? What's wrong? We're just about to sit down."

Alexi stood unresponsive but Ellen could see anger brewing inside him. Blazer shrugged at her and shook his head before he answered.

"She just seemed upset after talking with the Colonel and your _guests_," Blazer added with a hint of spite.

Ellen dismissed his words and headed to where her husband stood with Bill and Laura.

"What the hell happened now?" She asked in a harsh hushed tone as she approached them.

"I frakked up," Saul said taking a swig of his drink.

Laura's cheeks looked flushed and her eyes were wet and red.

"Godsdamn it. Why tonight?" Ellen said balling her hand into a fist by her side.

"Katya's just got the wrong idea about something," Bill muttered shaking his head.

When Saul explained what she had overheard Bill felt is patients starting to crackle. He couldn't stand to know how happy Laura had seemed all day only to have it ruined this way.

"Saul go bring her back in here," Ellen demanded, "And if you can't calm her down just send her back to her cabin. I can't deal with her tonight," She said nearly pushing her husband toward the exit.

"No," Bill intervened stopping Saul with a hand to his chest before he could take two steps on his own, "I'll go."

"You? Why, Bill?" Laura asked, "Look it's my mess. It's not you she's angry at. It's me."

"You? _Again?_ I thought it was Saul," Ellen said rolling her eyes. There was no helping this woman, "Gods, Laura."

"I don't think she's very happy with either of us right now," Saul clarified.

"That girl has too much anger for her own damn good. I'm going," Bill insisted.

"Fine have at her, Old Man," Saul relented. No matter how bad he felt he and Ellen just had too much going on at the moment to go pacify Katya themselves. As long as the girl had four parents now they might as well work together, "Tail him," The colonel said holding up one finger to instruct a single marine to follow Bill.

Out in the hall Katya stood hunched over a water fountain with her palms pressed against its cold chrome frame. She was out of breath from trying to suppress her tears. As her blood rushed angrily through her veins it made the deep ache in her breasts throb in a painful reminder. She had to calm down. She took a sip of water and then a deep breath as she ran her hand over the thick fabric of her tunic. She needed to compose herself and get back in there. She was supposed to be supporting Blaze, supporting Ellen and instead she was a mess yet again. She was so tired of what she'd let the last few weeks turn her into. She used to be so good at controlling her emotions. Now she was a constant wreck and she just couldn't stand herself anymore. Soon she'd have to be stronger than she'd ever been before and she couldn't fathom how she was going to manage. Anger was familiar, sadness had always been at her side but disappointment had been waiting for her a long time and it had years and years to gain the force with which she felt it.

"Katya!"

She heard her name rumble through the hallway like the thunder before a rocket launch and there was no mistaking who'd called her. She looked up from the fountain to see Bill walking toward her with determination tailed by one of his guards.

Katya weighed her options knowing she'd have to walk past him to get back into the dining room anyway. With her will weakened she leaned against the wall of the hallway and crossed her arms as she watched him stomp the rest of the way toward her.

"Katya, I want to talk to you," He growled as he closed in.

She blinked at him a few times doing her best to display an utter disinterest.

"I'm going back inside. I have a dinner to get to."

"You and I will just have to make it to dessert," He seethed.

She could see his lower jaw shift in anger but she was hardly fazed at the intensity of his glare.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to a damn thing you have to say," She informed him.

"Stay or go, Captain. Just know I'm going to follow you until you finally frakking hear me. I'll haunt you like a bad dream until I say everything I need to say to you, so what do you think of that?"

She arched a brow and gave him a cocky smirk.

"You're already in my bad dreams," She told him finding a dark humor in the truth of her reply.

"Then listen to me now or get ready for a waking nightmare," He said with a grave promise, "You're choice."

She took another breath and let it out with a sigh. If she was going to force herself to move passed this she needed to get it all over with as soon as she could.

"Fine. Speak."

"First get rid of this monkey on my back," He demanded thumbing over at the marine standing close by.

She looked at the guard; one of Alexi's friends. He worriedly shook his head behind the Admiral's back obviously more concerned for her safety than that of his angry assignment.

"I'm sorry I can't do that without getting the corporal into trouble," She said coolly still propped against the chilled wall.

"Then open this door," Bill demanded, motioning to the hatchway beside her.

Katya looked toward the hatch and rolled her eyes.

"I don't live here. I don't serve here. This isn't my station. I don't have access to every fucking door in Orbit."

Bill looked deeply into Katya's eyes making sure he had her focus before suddenly grabbing her cuffed wrist and forcefully slamming it against the hatch panel. It made a loud bang that sent a powerful vibration down her arm and through her chest. The panel clicked and lit up in Beta's signature orange hue granting access but Bill didn't move. He held her wrist tightly to it with his eyes steadily locked on hers and his jaw clenched tight. Something in him darkened when he hardly saw a hint of shock in her expression.

The anxious marine stepped forward with one hand on his sidearm and his own eyes wide with concern.

"Sir, you need to get your hands off the Captain," The guard instructed forcefully but Katya could hear the conflict in his voice.

The poor guy didn't know what to do. He'd been assigned to protect the most important man alive and now he had his hand at his hip ready to pull a weapon on him.

"Stand down," She told him but he hesitated to do so when Bill still wouldn't let go of her arm. She turned her head to the amber lit panel on the doorway that she apparently had clearance to. Looking back at her father she saw that his face had gone from a burning rage to cold rocky stone in a matter of seconds. "Looks like we're going in, Corporal," Katya said to the marine without losing eye contact with Bill.

"Captain should I call for assistance?" The guard asked tentatively.

He was unsure if he should really let the captain behind a closed door with an obviously enraged man who had just smashed her hand against a metal door. She didn't seem afraid but the he knew that Alexi would pound him into a paste if he let something happen to his wife.

Katya smiled pertly and tilted her head at the Admiral as if to ask if he was content with his show of force. He frowned,finally letting her wrist drop. He forced a puff of air through his nostrils at the smug look on her face and recessed a few steps to make sure the guard knew he was backing off.

"Just stay outside the hatch," Katya instructed the marine.

She turned slowly leaning her weight against the door but never fully facing her back toward the men behind her. When the hatch clicked open she held the door out for Bill.

"After you," She gestured as he entered.

She winked at the guard hopeful her playfulness would put him at ease.

Once inside Katya hit the lights to reveal a sparsely furnished office space. A look around showed no hint of recent use. Figuring it was as good a space as any to either listen to a lecture or get roughed up some more she sat on the top of the desk. She faced Bill and waited expectantly for him to speak. He looked at her grimly for a few silent moments before she shrugged at him with anticipation.

"Just so you know Admiral, you're coming up with the excuse as to why my wrist is bruised," Katya said matter-of-factly, "Frankly I don't have the energy left today to lie to my aunt _or_ my husband."

In reality she wasn't all that hurt. The blow had made a bigger sound than anything else and she had a feeling Bill had knowingly taken most of the impact on his own knuckles. It amused her to know it was more likely he who would need to make up an excuse of his own for Laura.

"I'm sorry I did that," He said looking down at his shoes.

Katya let out a soft laugh.

"No you're not," She said as she made a little performance of rotating her scuffled wrist, "You got me in here. So what is it that you want from me?"

Bill scowled at her overly nonchalant show and heat started to return to his face.

"Katya, is it the trouble you enjoy or the all the frakking attention?" He shot.

She shrugged looking even more amused.

"It's hard to say, Sir. One usually comes with the other."

Bill hardened at her snark and took a few short paces toward where she sat on top of the desk. For a moment Katya thought he might put his hands on her again. She wasn't afraid of him by any means. She knew he'd never really hurt her but his move outside the door had put her on her toes. He closed in on the space between them and leaned over to glare straight into her eyes again.

"Do you know what I think?" He asked, his question dripping in rhetoric," I think you like to cause trouble and put on a godsdamn show when you want to avoid any real interaction. Anything with frakking substance, anything too hard, anything that might frakking mean something. I think you like to shout and yell and blow smoke in people's eyes so they get distracted, so they don't see what's under it all; one frakking _scared_ little girl," He said with a snarl.

Katya bit her lip and took a long breath.

"Thanks for that analysis, Admiral. I thought you were trained as a fighter pilot not a fucking shrink," She answered still inches from him.

Bill let out a satirical chuckle right in her face.

"Thanks for proving my point so keenly, Captain," He said taking a few steps back.

His laugh plucked at Katya's nerves and she wasn't interested in feigning an air of apathetic amusement anymore. She leaned off of the desk's top and took a step forward voiding whatever space he had just made between them.

"You want some truth, Admiral?" She started narrowing her eyes, "I've faced things in my life that I should have never had to. I've watched people I loved die just like you have and I've never run and hid from any of it. In fact, I put myself on the frontlines just to face it all head on. You don't know what my life has been like. You don't know me at all. So you can take your little theory about my avoidance issues and stick it right up your ancient ass," She nearly hissed but Bill didn't miss a beat.

"Fighting the enemy out of revenge isn't the same as addressing your godsdamn problems, Katya," He returned.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and took another breath reminding herself not to get too worked up.

"You know what? Up until the other day you two _were_ the biggest problems I had but I have more important things to worry about now. You'll excuse me if I've lost interest in _addressing_ either one of you."

"Whatever else you've got going on, Katya, we aren't going away."

"Then please just tell me what in the hell I have to do to get you two to leave me alone!"

Bill shook his head.

"It's too late for that, Katya. Once I found out who you were that went out the damn door. There isn't anything besides grim death that could get me to stop bothering with you now. If you had children of your own you'd understand why!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want you to quit finding reasons to push us away!"

"Why? So I can be made a fool of again?! I tried to talk to Laura this morning. Do you think it was fucking easy for me to face her!? I let her into my home, I listened to her bogus apology, I even accepted it like an idiot. I sat there thinking she was with me, listening to everything I said because she wanted to be there. Now I find out that she was just doing it as part of some stupid arrangement with Saul to get over here? Screw that!"

"So frakking what!? What the hell does that matter? You're uncle was trying to help. He wanted to do what was best for both you and Laura so he convinced her to go see you. He used the trip here as a little bit of incentive. He gave her an excuse to go for it, the push she needed. He wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't scared her off! You made her so afraid to face you that she was willing to live her life in misery as long as she could give you what you wanted! You're full of shit, kid," Bill accused with an angry finger in her face, "You know that you don't believe that's the only reason she came to you this morning! Did you look at her? Did you see the frakking pain in her eyes? Did you see the sadness in her face while she sat there? Did it look_ fake_ to you? Did it look like she was putting on a godsdamn show? Did it frakking _feel_ like it? Or did it feel honest and raw and real? Was it too real? Did it hurt like hell? Is that why you just jumped at the first excuse you found to make it into something cheap and false? Couldn't deal with it after all, Koshka?"

"You think I want it to be that way? You think I like knowing my aunt and uncle feel like they have to barter safety procedures for my happiness? You think I want to feel like my own mother could care less about me!?" She asked gaining a wild anger in her eyes.

"I think it's a damn shame how afraid you two really are of each other. That's what I think."

"Afraid."

"Yes, afraid!" Bill repeated, "You think that I don't know you, Katya and for the most part you're right but it isn't hard to see that much! You think that no one understands your plight? Maybe that's true. It's been yours to live but some things are just too obvious. I get it, Katya. I get a lot more than you think," He said raising his chin, "How's this? You want so badly to look at Laura and see your mother but you just can't. You see the body that you were forced in and out of and the woman it belongs to and you can't understand how it doesn't just disgust her to even look at you. You're afraid that she'll only ever see you as an abhorrence, as a violation so you just keep piling on the reasons for her to see you that way. You want her to have a dozen reasons that she can't stand you because you'd rather be hated for being rude and hurtful to her than to be hated because you're life started with her rape."

Before the last sneering words left Bills lips he saw the look of shock on her face that had been missing as he held her wrist to the door.

His accusation sliced through the air and right into her chest. Her stomach rolled as if she were going to be sick and for a fraction of a moment she felt true hatred for the man in front of her, for the words he spoke and for the certainty with which he used them. She had the feeling of being blinded by a flashlight; the kind so bright that even squeezing your eyes shut couldn't stop the sting of its beam.

"You don't have any idea what it's like to live with that," She said with each word smoldering and kindling the next, "To know your body only exists because someone else's was defiled and used."

"You could tell her, Katya, if you weren't letting fear dictate your every move. It happened to the both of you. You could share it with her and try to come to terms with it together but you're just covering it up with a bunch of garbage so you don't have to deal with it, so you don't have to watch Laura deal with it," He said through his teeth, "She did the same damn thing when you gave her an out. She's just as afraid of you. The very first excuse she found not to deal with you she took it. You got pissed off at her for yelling at Ellen and she tried to use it as a reason never to face you again. She tried, but it was killing her and it took all the courage she had to come to you this morning. The truth is, she's been afraid of you her whole life, Katya and I'm not just talking about this one. I know you probably don't understand what I mean by that but it's true. She's terrified of what it means to be someone's mother. She's scared of everything that comes with it. She's afraid she'll never measure up to what you want her to be. She's scared that you'll always be thinking of someone besides her when you think of your mother. She's scared that she'll fail you and that she doesn't have what it takes. She's afraid that no matter what she does you two still won't get along, that she'll have to live with having a child who hates her and one she doesn't much like in return. You're both so obviously _petrified_ of each other," Bill said shaking his head.

Katya felt the first hot tears slip down her cheek since she'd come into the room. Something about picturing Laura that way cut deeply at her. The last thing she ever wanted was for her mother to be afraid of her but she was starting to understand how she felt.

"Do you know what the saddest part of all this is?" Bill asked.

Another tear fell and Katya pushed it away shaking her head.

"Out of all of her fears and all of your insecurities there's one thing that scares you _both_ the most."

Katya cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice from trembling as she spoke.

"And what's that, Admiral?"

Bill watched her for a moment before responding. He recognized more of Laura in her every time they met but he wished like hell that his daughter she hadn't inherited her mother's fear of the one thing that could bring them all together.

"The possibility of actually loving each other."

In a blink he saw Katya hide whatever her reaction was to his answer before he had a chance to truly see it.

"Katya, tell me that you won't keep punishing Laura for something you're both guilty of," He pressed as he saw the slightest hint of emotion behind her eyes, "Tell me that you won't continue to exhaust yourself just trying to find things to keep you apart because she doesn't deserve that and neither do you. Tell me, damn it!" He repeated with force.

She took her eyes away from his. She couldn't stand being looked at so intensely. With Bill it was too close to being looked inside of. She was so tired, too tired to punish Laura, too tired to keep punishing herself and even more so, she didn't want to.

"I won't," She barely whispered with her head down.

Bill nodded slightly and looked at his daughter's broken form.

"Katya when are you going to stand up and pull yourself together?" He asked softly.

He truly meant it as a question, not an accusation. This wasn't the girl Saul spoke of with pride in his eyes. It wasn't the soldier Cmdr. Kaplan seemed to have endless faith in or the woman so many people seemed to adore. He wasn't picking for another fight. He was simply concerned and when she finally looked back at him he could she understood.

"Right now."

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MED WARD

YEAR: 2315

The lights were bright in Beta's ward. They seemed somehow more intense than the ones on Alpha but as Laura watched the scene in front of her she thought that it might just feel that way because of what they were shining down upon.

"_That's_ what brought us back?" She whispered as she stood with Bill's arm around her.

The sight of the Cylon tubs was familiar but the veiny tubes and wires that protruded from their gelatinous depths still sent chills down her spine. She'd been inside of one of those things. It had sucked her soul into the body she now stood in.

"I think it's more appropriate to say_ Ellen_ brought us back," Bill returned in just as low of a tone, "But that's definitely what she used to do it," He grimaced.

When they were finally through with what felt like the never ending briefing from hell they'd all been escorted to Beta's ward to find Sharon and Karl Agathon already submerged in their respective Cylon vats. Bill had to marvel at what kind of an operation it must have taken just to get the contraptions over from the basestar and set up within the station's medical facility. He would never get used to thinking of Ellen as a mastermind scientist. He constantly had to remind himself that behind all of her salacious behaviors; the flirting, the drinking and the wild nature was the creator of eight organic Cylon models that had embodied countless souls. The party girl he'd met that fleet week on Caprica all those thousands of years ago actually had a brilliant mind under all of her bubbly blonde curls. As he watched her standing with Saul in front of the surreal pedestal that flowed with the Cylon stream it still boggled his mind.

"They look so peaceful," Laura said breathily looking back and forth between Sharon and Helo.

A handful of doctors and lab techs milled around them and she and Bill both knew that false look of peace would be gone in mere minuets They couldn't remember much of their own resurrections having been drugged and sedated only moments after but they knew from Saul and Ellen's descriptions that it hadn't been pretty. All they could do was wait and hope their presence would help.

"Laura, you go to Helo when he wakes up," Bill instructed softly.

"Why Helo?" She asked, curious over Bill's sudden insistence.

"You had a certain rapport with him didn't you? Some history together at least," He added, "You were both taken on that Cylon baseship together. He helped you find D'Anna. You go to him. I think it's best."

Laura squinted at what seemed to be a string of lines Bill was giving her. She was there to help and she didn't much care who as long as she did some good but his reasoning was strange.

"I need to go to Athena," Bill clarified, "We spent a lot of time together while you were all down on New Caprica…She trusted me," He explained adding more to his reasoning but suddenly it dawned on Laura what he was trying to get at without bringing it up.

He didn't want Sharon to wake to the woman who had once stolen her baby and made her believe she was dead. Though Laura couldn't say it was regret that was rushing through her body as she stood there she could say that she finally understood the crushing reality of what she'd once done.

"You're right," She told Bill, dropping the debate and chancing a look at the Agathon's son who they would soon meet.

He stood with Sergeant Petrov; both men free of any qualms over appearing intimidating or professional at the moment. The Sergeant had an arm around Lt. Bishop who looked to be gladly leaning into his friend's supportive gate with an anxious palm to his forehead. He seemed worried and even scared, worlds away from the cheery disposition Laura knew him to have. She wondered if Katya had experienced the same distress on the day of their resurrection. Her first memory of the girl was of her fainting at the foot of her ward bed. She had no real idea of what she'd gone through earlier that day. The captain stood close behind the two men with Margot at her side and as Laura watched the four she was grateful they all had each other.

In the corner of her vision Katya could see that Laura was staring in her direction. She wondered if the woman was even aware that she was doing it. They were all so exhausted and Katya had caught herself staring at her mother more than a few times during the prior briefing. Deciding that they all needed as much support as possible at the moment Katya turned and nodded at Laura in acknowledgment, gaining a hint of a smile from her in return.

The two hadn't interacted all morning but it wasn't out of spite for the night before.

When Katya and Bill had finally abandoned their makeshift meeting spot they'd embarrassingly joined the dining table just as dinner plates were being cleared. They sat far from each other; Katya on one end between Blaze and Alexi and Bill and Laura on the other, close to Saul and Ellen. There were half a dozen diplomats separating them but the men and women did nothing to divide the tension that still seemed to linger between the dejected mother and daughter. As a dessert plate of fresh Beta berries was placed in front of her, Katya felt her wrist start to buzz with an alert. Looking down she found one message that simply read; _I'm sorry_. Still in a daze from the arduous exchange with Bill, Katya just figured it was Alexi, unwilling to speak the words directly to her. It was when she looked up to tease him over his close quarters messaging when she realized she was being stared at from all the way down the table. It was Laura, watching her with weepy eager eyes. A second look at the message on her cuff showed it had indeed come from Ms. Roslin. After reading it ten times over Katya finally made a decision. She had a choice, as her birth father brusquely pointed out, to keep punishing Laura only to punish herself, or to put a stop to their weary cycle. Though she wasn't sure the woman had all that much to apologize for after all Katya just looked up and nodded at her in honest acceptance then simply messaged back; _Me too_.

To spite the interaction at the table neither sought the other out after the meal and the morning briefing had been no different. The tone of the day wasn't exactly lending itself toward friendly chatter. Blazer, Alexi and Margot had stayed out almost all night taking full advantage of the fresh Beta beer brewed right on station and visiting with rarely seen friends. Katya had been present for a few symbolic toasts until she was sure they were all hammered enough not to miss her. She'd taken her leave and escaped to her room just hoping that when Alexi finally came in he would do it quietly. When morning rolled around and it came time to report to the briefing it was no easy task. Blaze and Alexi were in rough shape, Margot was still technically drunk and to spite not partaking in any of it Katya had woken up feeling a lot like she was hung over herself. They'd all trudged into the boardroom and taken their seats without a word, gaining some nasty looks from Le Blanc and the Tighs.

"You okay, Margot?" Katya whispered looking over at her friend who seemed even worse since stepping into the ward.

"I feel…weird. That atmosphere in here feels…strange," Margot said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, no shit," Katya tried to joke but it did nothing to ease the tension on the other girl's face, "It's okay Margot. Your mom and Ellen have this. It'll be over soon," Katya said reaching for her hand with uneasy encouragement.

She figured Margot's discomfort was just a consequence of her night out, at least she hoped that's all it was. They all felt awful the entire morning. Now with the download moments away and the air filled with uncertainly it was all the four could do just to stay on their feet as they listened to Ellen and Dr. Le Blanc go through their final preparations.

Ellen was doing her best to focus but for some reason she just couldn't. She should have been more confident this time around after the success she's had with Bill and Laura but she'd woken with a sense of foreboding that she just couldn't shake. When she'd told Saul about her strange feeling he'd tried to brush it off but something in his face told her that he felt it too. Even as Michelle gave her a final countdown and the respirator tubes were slipped out of Karl and Sharon's throats Ellen felt the doubt in her mind. Thrusting her hands into the shallow pan of the stream she did her best to force the negativity away.

She immediately felt her fingers start to tingle and the sensation quickly traveled up her arms and through her chest until her mind was thrumming just the way it was supposed to. She was there; connected to the place between life and death and it was just like before. She could taste the static. She could smell the electricity. Everything was going according to plan and she just needed to do her job. Blocking out the squawking of Le Blanc's time checks she searched her mind for what she needed. Helo would be first. His frame was larger he needed more oxygen.

"SpO2 just dropped to sixty-nine!" She heard Sydra shout not long after she'd started.

She needed to work fast. Damn it, Ellen thought. Sixty-nine was no good, nine, Cloud-9; her shuttle rides to the luxury liner. It was perfect. During times of elevated alert on Galactica she'd be taken over to Cloud-9 in Helo's raptor instead of a civilian shuttle. Ellen still cursed the day the cruise ship was decimated. It was the last time she'd ever been to a decent bar. She could remember flirting with the strong and handsome ECO relentlessly while he was just trying to work the operations system on her flights. She'd even made him a few offers which he'd always refused to her dismay. Still he was always a gentleman about it. She could hang all over him through the entire ride, fully aware she was getting on his nerves only to have him offer her a friendly hand and a cheerful simile as she deplaned his shuttle each time. He truly was a sweetheart and his son was just like him.

"Got him!" Sydra shouted over some strangled gasps.

Ellen hardly had time to notice Laura and Saul scrambling to his side. She already had Sharon on her mind. Her Eight; one of her beautiful creations. She could remember designing the model with her soulful brown eyes and golden complexion. She'd made her curious and trusting, too trusting according to Cavil but it was that trust which lead Athena to start the unlikely bridging of the two races. Ellen was so proud of the Eight. She'd given birth to the dawn of a new beginning. It was nothing like the pride and love she'd felt with Daniel but as Ellen watched Athena walk off for the final time across the grassy plain with her daughter in hand she felt a sense of achievement like no other.

The sound of violent heaving finally broke Ellen from her near trance state and it was then she realized that Sharon had already come to. She met Michelle and Bill by her side as she struggled to breathe under the oxygen mask that was placed over her face.

"It's okay Sharon," Ellen spoke as calmly as she could, "Deep breaths. You've done this before. You're okay," She assured the woman as she brushed away the hair that had fallen over her face, "That-a-girl."

"Athena it's Admiral Adama," Bill started, "You're safe. You're with Helo. He's safe too," He continued just trying to say anything he could think of to calm her down but as he heard Helo hacking just feet away he wasn't so sure he was telling the truth.

"Ellen should he be coughing like that?" Bill asked but she didn't answer. She was suddenly just staring into the fluid of the tub as if she didn't even hear him, "Ellen?"

"Godsdamn it, Saul, he's choking!" Laura shouted when nothing they were doing seemed to be calming the newly resurrected man.

"It's alright, Laura. This happened to you too. He's okay," Saul assured, "You hear me, Helo? You're okay!" He repeated, "Sydra can't you give him something?!"

"If there's fluid in his lungs he should really get it up," The young doctor responded but Helo's coughs only got worse.

"Take it easy, Karl," Laura soothed with a hand to his broad shaking shoulder, "Try to breathe as best as you can. Even if it's hard, take a breath, c'mon," She tried but nothing seemed to be working, "His lips are turning blue, damn it!" She shouted.

"What the fuck?! Someone do something!" Blaze angrily shouted over all the beeping and clicking of the machines.

"Mom!" Margot suddenly called across the room, "Momm something's not right!"

Her hands were at her temples like she was in pain. She looked overwrought. Her eyes were totally unfocused and Katya tried to get her to sit on the floor among all the chaos.

"I mean it, people! This man is turning blue!" Laura yelled again but a look over at Saul showed him to be distracted and almost dazed, "Colonel?"

"Doctor, she's right. He can't breathe," Sydra shouted to Le Blanc.

"Damn it! Do something!" Blaze nearly roared.

"Put him out and re-intubate!" Le Blanc yelled, rushing over to Helo's tub but before she could make it to his side a new sound joined the mad cacophony.

It was an angry and familiar buzzing that vibrated atop their heads and under their feet, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS.

BETA SET CONDITION ONE

ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

REPETE ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

* * *

Eh? Like? No like?

**EDIT: There has been a single question poll regarding this fan fiction added to my profile page. Please take a moment to participate if you are an active reader of Alpha Station or have at least read up to this chapter. You may access it by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile. Thank you.**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Aprx Translations

E-fed:

*"How are you feeling, myshka?" : Myshka - little mouse

*"C'mon, lyubov moya..." : lyubov moya- My love

*"Vsyo v poryadke? Ty ne bole'esh?" :Are you alright/ Are you sick or ill ?

*"Ti zhe znAesh, tak i dolzhno bit`." You know it has to be like this.

Union:

*"Au revoir, Katya!" :Good Bye

*"Bonne chance!": Good luck

E-Rep

*none


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Special thanks to Orchid1982 for being a huge help and taking the time to assist me in evaluating reader perspective. You are amazing! This chapter is for you.

Disclaimer in CH 1. Warnings stay the same. Translations in end notes.

**_NOTICE: This chapter contains references to the BSG Film, Razor. Those who have not watched it may find themselves confused in section III. It is not imperative to the plot but if you wish please feel free to inbox me for clarification._**

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

She knew that in space the concept of up and down didn't really exist but knowing that did nothing to stop the feeling of rolling and tumbling, spinning endlessly head over heels. From her cockpit she could see the moon, she could see the surface of Earth and she could see Alpha. Then just like that the moon was back in her sights. The few solid spaces she'd ever known swirled passed in a repeating spiral leaving her impossibly dizzy, disoriented and unimaginably confused. Her com system crackled but there were no voices coming through, no orders being given, no call signs being shouted because, as she realized while the moon, the earth and her home swirled passed again and again, there was no one out there. There was no traffic, no shuttles, no fighters and not a guardian raider to be seen. If she could just stop spinning for a moment she'd have the wherewithal to send a distress signal to Alpha but she was in a constant state of motion. For a moment she wondered if it was just her brain that was spinning. Perhaps she was totally still and it was her vision twirling about. She was no stranger to vertigo lately but she was too dazed to tell. The crackle of the static echoed through the cockpit again, reminding her once more of the abandoned empty airways. There was no one there, no one to help. The world seemed hopeless and desolate as it rotated in her vision once again. She was ready to give up, ready to give into the constant gyrating revolution when she finally heard the faint echo of a voice through the fizzling speakers. It was a man's voice, or maybe two. They spoke faintly back and forth but she couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were. Summoning all of her will through the whirling fog she reached for her com button.

"This is Koshka, do you copy?"

But only a gargled grumble behind the static answered.

"Blazer is that you?! Blazer! This is Koshka. Please come in!"

She felt her ears pop and her stomach roll and for a moment she considered that she might never stop spinning. The notion that she would spend her last hours in a state of lurching rotation caused her eyes to water with hot raging tears.

"Say again! This is Koshka, Luna Force, Blue Squadron; Alpha! Do you copy?!"

This time she was sure the mumbling echoes came from two distinct voices.

"I repeat; identify yourselves!" She shouted through frustrated and angry cries.

She could hear two male responses, muffled but definitely there. If the tumbling would just slow down maybe she could concentrate enough to understand. She decided that neither voice was Blazer's. She didn't hear Buck or Slip Shot or Mac Man…

"Katya wake up," Laura urged as she attempted to gently rouse the distressed young woman out of her troubled slumber.

She hadn't even known the captain was in the ward just a curtain away until she'd heard her sleeping voice mumbling and crying out for Lt. Bishop. Laura had been left behind her own exam station waiting for her appointment with Tawny Xao. The doctor was running late and after about thirty minutes of sitting there Laura started to hear the distressed muffled weeping behind the dividing drapes. She knew she should mind her own business but once she was certain that it was her daughter in the next bed she just couldn't sit there and listen to her cries anymore. When she peaked passed the curtain and saw Katya fitfully sobbing in her sleep she'd rushed to her bedside.

"C'mon, sweetie wake up. Open your eyes. Wake up!" She repeated in a louder and more forceful voice, this time startling the captain's eyes wide open.

"It's Husker and Helo!" Katya shouted before her eyes even had time to register the light.

Laura jumped a bit, startled by the girl's waking outburst but she quickly composed herself.

"Katya what are you talking about? Are you alright?," Laura frantically asked pulling the ward bed covers down off of the panting girl's perspiring neck and chest, "You were dreaming," She said trying to follow her eyes as they darted wildly around the room.

Katya's eyes stung in the bright light, she could hardly catch her breath and for some reason Laura Roslin was in her face. For a second she couldn't tell if it was reality or if she'd just slipped into another nightmare. Feeling far too vulnerable in her current position, she attempted to quickly lean up in the bed. Forgetting all about the IV in her arm she put careless pressure on her wrist, rolling the needled tube through her vein. She gasped as a sharp and unexpected pain shot up her arm and she collapsed back against the pillows with a hiss.

"Damn it!"

"Easy, easy," Laura cautioned wincing at the sight of the girl's pained expression, "Let me help you," She offered, finding the adjustment on the bed and slowly moving it into an upright position. Once the bed was in place she watched Katya take a few shuddering deep breaths as she held her hand over the sore puncture on her wrist,

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

Katya rubbed at her wrist and shut her eyes tight trying to figure out how to answer.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I think."

"I'll call for a doctor," Laura said moving to the opening in the curtain.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You're sure?" She asked once more furrowing her brow with worry.

Katya paused to actually assess herself. Denying help was a habit she had and she forgot that at the moment she might actually need it. Except for her jostled IV she wasn't in any concerning pain. She was hot and sweaty and her face still felt flushed but she already felt her heartbeat beginning to slow. She didn't need a medic and she didn't need Tawny coming in and yelling. She'd already spent the morning listening to her.

"Yes. I'm sure," Katya nodded still trying to temper her breathing. Her eyes still stung and she attempted to fiercely rub the burn out of them until she saw stars beginning to fleck the darkness inside her lids. Her eyes peeked open to find Laura Roslin still watching with worry, "What the hell are you doing in here?" Katya finally asked, squinting at the concerned woman.

"I was over behind the next curtain waiting for the doctor. I heard crying and then…well, I was almost sure it was you. You were talking in your sleep. I probably shouldn't have looked in but no one seemed to be checking on you. You were so upset. I came over to wake you up," Laura explained, bracing for the backlash.

"You know, you shouldn't just barge through other people's curtains. This is an infirmary. People are entitled to some privacy," Katya complained as she ran her hand through her sweat dampened hair.

"I know. I do, believe me," Laura said remembering how much she hated anyone but Bill seeing her in Sick Bay, "I'm sorry. You just sounded so upset and I…"

"Wait…no," Katya shook her head. This wasn't right. Laura wasn't spying on her. She'd simply woken her up. She was cranky and tense and she hadn't meant to take it out on the other woman. When Tawny told her to get some rest she'd been afraid of falling to sleep in the ward. At night she had Alexi there to rouse her from the persistent nightmares but today she was alone. Laura had swooped in out of nowhere; freeing her from an awful state. For that, Katya had to be grateful, "Stop…Don't apologize. I'm being an ass. I'm sorry…I just…Screw what I just said. Thank you for waking me up," She said putting both hands over her face.

Laura was relieved to hear her sudden backtracking and she took a few steps forward returning to the bedside.

"Katya, are you sure you don't want me to get a medic?"

The girl groaned into her hands before siding them down her face and into her lap.

"No, don't," She sighed, "I'm okay. I'm just glad to be awake."

"That was some dream you were having," Laura shrugged.

"Yeah, well they're never boring," Katya said with a displaced disdain.

Laura was hesitant to pry but the bit of Katya's unconscious mumblings she'd heard had her curious.

"Do you have them a lot?"

Katya nodded and huffed.

"Only every time I close my eyes."

"I know the feeling," Laura frowned.

Katya gave her a sideways glance wondering if the woman was referring to her old visions or even her trippy herb induced dreams that dotted all of Saul's stories. Somehow Laura's expression made Katya feel like her empathy was more current but she wouldn't ask.

"They make you dread sleep," Katya moaned, "Even when you're fucking exhausted."

"And sometimes you're afraid you'll never wake up," Laura added looking down at the floor, "You'll just be stuck there…Forever."

Katya squinted at Laura's description. It gave her an uneasy feeling to share such an awful notion with her.

"I just want them to go away," She said licking her dry lips.

Laura nodded in understanding. She tried giving a small smile of camaraderie to let Katya know that she understood but the smile never materialized on her lips. She knew it was nothing to smile about. She knew the dreadful sense of waking up aghast, disoriented and scared. Lately she could hardly go a night without waking up in a cold sweat. It had been that way since she'd resurrected on Alpha but her dreams had changed. Though she was still haunted by dreams of the baby she never knew, a new and more foreboding theme had been invading her mind while she slept. It was happening more and more. She was dreaming of things she didn't understand. It was a familiar but no less daunting plight. Laura knew by Katya's own admissions that as a child she too had been plagued by nightmares. She'd shared how she experienced awful dreams of her father's murder for years and how Ellen was always there to comfort her. Though the subject matter might have changed over time it was obvious that Katya still suffered from some awful dreams. Laura couldn't say she was entirely surprised by their persistence into adulthood. She was living an entirely new lifetime and the same affliction still seemed to be plaguing her. She wished they could have had something more pleasant in common. Maybe their favorite color, perhaps. Though she was afraid to pry she was intrigued to know what was vexing the young woman as she slept.

"Katya what was it you yelled out when you woke up? Something about Helo?" Laura asked.

In all honesty she'd heard Katya just fine. She'd practically screamed it in her face as she woke. Laura was sure she'd said something about Husker and Helo. She'd been dreaming about Bill and Karl.

"I…I don't know," Katya answered, "I can't remember," She shrugged but it wasn't true.

She'd been having the damn dream since the Beta download. It was always the same with its nauseating swirling scenes and the infuriatingly gargled voices but it always ended before she could make out the hails on the crackling com system. This time though, they had finally come through.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked, "It sounded like Helo. Were you dreaming about Captain Agathon?"

"I dunno. Maybe," Katya huffed slightly frustrated.

Laura nodded deciding to drop the inquiry. She was curious but she wouldn't press her. Katya looked pale and she obviously wasn't well. Laura didn't want to add to her current distress and even more so she didn't want to be dismissed. Katya had been all alone when she'd found her overwrought and weeping in her sleep and now Laura didn't want to leave. She'd never gotten to comfort her before.

"Can you pass me that water bottle?" Katya asked pointing to a tray close by.

Laura reached for the bottle and quickly handed it to her knowing she probably seemed far too eager to help. They hadn't seen each other much since leaving Beta Station. Almost two weeks had gone by since then and they'd only had passing interactions; never really addressing the mutual apologies they'd exchanged during the pre-download dinner. There was too much chaos in the air.

Katya drank half the bottle in a few big gulps. She placed it slowly down into her lap when she noticed Laura still staring at her with a concerned grimace. She'd spent the whole morning begging Tawny not to call Ellen. Now she'd wound up with a hovering babysitter anyway.

"What _are_ you doing here, anyway?" Katya asked interrupting Laura's gawking, "Are _you_ alright? Not that it's any of my business," She added doing her best to seem unconcerned.

Laura was finally able to muster a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just a scheduled checkup," She explained. It was her first exam with Tawny since the doctor's instance that she make a standing quarterly appointment. The reminder alert had sounded on her cuff early that morning. She'd forgotten all about it but with Bill heading back to Beta to see the Agathons, Laura figured it was a good day to do it. She would be alone on station without much to do and Tawny's urging recommendations were still pretty fresh in mind. Her heart sunk remembering what the physician had shared about the genetics she'd passed down to her daughter, "It's a…breast exam, actually," Laura shrugged, suddenly feeling compelled to share, "But my appointment was about forty minutes ago," She sighed checking her cuff for the time, "So I think I might just tell Dr. Tawny that I'm going to skip this one and…"

"No!"

Laura looked up from her wrist with wide eyes, startled by the sudden outburst.

"No, I mean, you can't!" Katya insisted, "You shouldn't," She added in a lower tone but with no less vindication, "Just…don't…Don't do that."

Before she even finished her ridiculous reprimanding of a grown woman she hardly knew Katya felt her cheeks and ears start to go pink with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to sound so manic.

Laura furrowed her brow, confused over what had just taken place.

"Okay," She said gingerly trying to assure her," You're right. You're totally right. I'll stay," She affirmed waiting for the look of near panic to fade on Katya's face.

The intensity and concern in the young woman's voice seemed to come out of nowhere until Laura suddenly recalled Saul's words to her the night of the Beta dinner. He told her that all four children had taken on the weight of their birth parent's safety. When the alarms went off right after the Agathon download Laura saw them bear that weight with the strength of Atlas for the first time. The atmosphere hadn't simply been breached that morning. The station's quadrant had been attacked by a full fleet of Air-bots and Beta Station had been hit. With Margot, Saul and Ellen strangely incapacitated, Katya and Alexi had been frantic. They ran between the three cylon individuals just trying to rouse them while the doctors and techs anxiously worked on Helo and Sharon through the alarms. Katya was near tears trying to shake Margot and then Ellen out of their stupor. In turn Alexi did the same with Saul, trying to jolt the man back into focus. Then the sound of a far off explosion echoed through the walls and the com system confirmed the station was hit. Katya and Alexi immediately left the Tigh's sides. They flanked Bill and Laura with their weapons drawn as if it were an automatic response. The ward was heavily guarded with marines for the download but even so, the captain and the sergeant took on the role of personal and devoted body guards. Even once Saul and Ellen snapped out of their strange trance state Katya hardly took her focus off of Laura's protection. Blaze did the same; standing guard in front of the Agathon's tubs as if he could make himself into some kind of iron barrier. Their children hadn't let them out of their sight until the threat was isolated, the station damage was under control and the quadrant was no longer in combat. The attack had shown Bill and Laura just how important their lives were to the people of Earth Orbit. With that in mind Laura supposed she shouldn't be so surprised at Katya's distress over her remark. It made sense that she would be just as concerned over protecting them from disease as she was flying bullets. Laura regretted her flippant comment as she watched Katya staring into her lap and shaking her head still in obvious dismay.

"Look, Tawny always has the coldest freaking hands but she's quick with the soft tissue scanner. I ran out of new jokes to make like a year and half ago but she still always laughs if you offer to tip her after," Katya half mused without looking up, "It doesn't take long. Besides, what the hell else do you have to do anyway?" She scoffed.

Laura both scowled and then laughed at the girl's absurdly rude yet somehow sweet means of persuasion but the fact that she seemed so familiar with the routine made her feel awful.

"Katya, I'm staying. I promise. You're right. I already made that mistake once."

"Don't do it again," She said closing her eyes tightly and easing back against her pillow, "It's stupid…So, so stupid."

Laura narrowed her eyes as she watched Katya breathily repeat the words, almost as if she were reminding herself. She hadn't meant to upset her so much and she chastised herself for being such a terrible example. Why hadn't she thought of that? Tawny told her that Ellen physically dragged the girl to her exams and Laura couldn't even show her that it was something to take seriously. She hated that she seemed to lack the maternal instincts that seemed so strangely strong in Ellen Tigh. She wondered if it would ever change.

The rustling of the curtains distracted Laura from her self-berating and both she and Katya looked up to see the younger Dr. Xao pulling the barrier open.

"Katya why aren't you sleeping?!" Tawny scowled and entered without a further greeting.

"I _was_. I woke up, Tawny," Katya brusquely defended as the doctor hurried to her bed side and picked up her cuffed wrist, "That happens, you know."

Tawny ignored the sarcasm and read her patient's vitals.

"Your blood pressure is still too high," She said dropping her hand, "I told you that you needed to relax. Everything is alright now, Katya. I promise. I know this morning was scary but you need to try not to worry yourself sick."

Tawny noticed Laura in the room and gave her a quick smile. She glanced back at Katya as if to ask if the other woman was the reason she couldn't seem to calm down. Katya just shook her head. If anything Laura had helped. She didn't know what kind of state she would be in if she hadn't woken her.

"I _am_ trying."

"Try harder. I told you I wouldn't call Alexi but I'm starting to think I need reinforcements."

"Tawny, no! Don't you dare. He's not even on station!" She challenged, "He's over on Beta. My uncle brought the Admiral back there today and he wanted Alexi on his security detail. They won't be back until tomorrow so just leave him alone," She argued.

Tawny rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing your aunt is still a _no_ too?"

"Big no. And she's not on station either."

"Where is she?" Laura interrupted.

With Bill and Saul gone for the next day or so Laura had taken a strange but small comfort in figuring Ellen would still be aboard. Though they might never be on more than tolerable terms, Ellen was still one of the only people Laura had on station. Something about knowing that both she and Saul were away made Laura feel uneasy and even more alone. Besides Bill they were her only link to her old life. On days when the reality of her situation started to falter, knowing the Tighs were there had become a sort of oddly grounding comfort.

"She took Margot to the basestar. They're still trying to figure out what the hell is going on with them," Katya explained.

Since the Beta incident everyone was on edge about the new cylon malfunctions. It wasn't just Margot and the Tighs who were affected. The raiders had been nowhere near as ready for the attack as they usually were. The delay in their reaction time allowed the enemy fleet to infiltrate further than they had in years. The last time the bots were able to actually attack a station the bodies of Gaius Baltar and Caprica had been destroyed aboard Gamma. This time they were lucky. They hadn't been boarded. A time stamped reading from the Beta Station centurions showed several glitches in their programming that lined up with the moments before the attack. Something was causing the guardians to falter. Saul and Ellen had been suspicious during the last battles within the Alpha quadrant. At that point they had just been missing the coming attack warnings from the basestar but Beta proved to them that whatever was going was getting worse. Both the Tighs and Margot went nearly catatonic for a short time during the attack. They each reported feeling dizzy and ill, then suddenly finding themselves unable to communicate with each other or any outside stimuli. The cylon guardians succumbing to some unknown outside force could be devastating for the Earth Orbit System. Nothing like it had ever been seen. The new threat became even more alarming when days later the atmosphere below the Delta quadrant was also breached. Though the attack was not as serious and combat never came close to the station, the same effects had been felt by the cylons and this time, a few offshoots of their family tree. Saul, Ellen, Margot and even Sharon Agathon had each experienced a short catatonic state right before the coming Delta attack and though their symptoms weren't as severe, Blazer and Alexi also became greatly disoriented. Whatever was going on was getting stronger, so strong that cylon-human hybrids were now feeling the effects. Katya was terrified to see it happen to her whole family, to everyone she loved. The new concern had turned the tables and she'd found herself hovering over Alexi and constantly checking up on Saul and Ellen. Any time one of them so much as yawned in her presence she became panicked; worried there was an attack on its way and that her loved ones were about to slip into some unreachable state. It had taken the focus off of her own condition and she would have been grateful if she wasn't so afraid. Katya guessed it was partially the stress of all of them being off station and separated that had brought her to the ward that morning.

"When will she be back?" Laura frowned.

"I don't know."

"Well then, Tawny interjected, "You need to calm _yourself_ down, Katya. I can't give you anything to help."

"You're the one that's making my blood pressure freak out, Tawny. Stop threatening me with my family. No one's aboard anyway."

The doctor gave her a blank look.

"You're staying overnight," She said matter-of-factly as she slipped her tablet from her coat pocket and tapped in some notes.

Though Katya let out an audible sigh her usual protest was missing and Tawny knew she understood the gravity this time to spite her complaining.

The captain had woken her up at 0530 with about a dozen frantic worried messages. With Alexi already up and gone Tawny rushed to Katya's cabin and took her into the ward herself. Though she knew Katya would never be a model patient she certainly wasn't refusing her help this time. The captain just didn't want to alarm anyone else and in a way Tawny had to respect that.

She tried to give her friend a sympathetic smile but Katya just looked miserable.

"Laura, I'm sorry for the wait," Tawny said giving the other woman her attention," I had a few unexpected emergencies. There was a little accident on the loading dock. I promise I'll be with you in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, doctor," Laura smiled.

"This IV hurts," Katya complained, holding her arm out toward her friend.

"I think she might have knocked it out of place before," Laura added.

Tawny glanced at the injection sight and back up at Katya. She gave her a quick look of confusion over Laura's random presence. She'd been hesitant to put the woman in the curtain closure beside her daughter but it was the only space available at the time. She never expected to come in and find her playing patient advocate. Katya smirked and shrugged and Tawny figured it was alright. Maybe she had some family with her after all.

"I'll send someone in to redo it. Just sit tight, Kat."

"Will you at least come hang out with me later since I have to sit here all night? Please?"

Tawny sighed as Katya's eyes became sullen and pouty. The younger girl had always been able to tug at her heart just as easily as she could tug at her nerves.

"I can't tonight. I have civilian rounds, sweetie. I'm sorry. I'll be in to check on you before I leave though," Tawny assured her, "If I finish early I'll come back. Okay?" She promised, waiting for Katya's reluctant nod, "Oh and my dad's coming in to see you in just a minute," She added as she started walking toward the curtain.

"Tawny, no! Please? I don't want…"

"Katya, stop it," The doctor said cutting her off, "Relax. He's not going to do anything. He just wants to talk to you," She tried to reassure her but Katya looked even more dejected, "I'll be right with you, Laura," Tawny smiled and walked out.

Katya buried her head in her hands hiding from the light. It had been hard enough to talk to Cmdr. Kaplan when she'd returned from Beta. Xao wouldn't be any easier. After she and Alexi had another visit with Tawny she knew it was time to alert her commanding officer of her condition. She needed to let him know that she couldn't return to flight status for a while and that she'd need a new assignment. It had been a hard conversation but Kaplan was understanding and compassionate. He'd promised to keep the reason for her change in position confidential and offered his assistance in any way possible. She'd been temporarily assigned to flight ops as an LSO but Kaplan also wanted to take advantage of her downtime. She'd been charged with plotting hypothetical strategy scenarios for possible incoming attacks. Her new jurisdiction during high alert was in the control room. It wasn't the decrease in stress level that Tawny had been asking for but it would keep Katya out of the air for a while longer. Kaplan agreed to tell Saul she was grounded due to a failed vision test; a lingering but temporary result of the concussion she'd suffered during her collision. It was Tawny's idea and Katya had a feeling that Saul and Ellen only bought it because of how distracted they'd been lately. She wouldn't get away with it much longer and she knew Xao was about to come in and tell her just that.

"Katya, what's wrong?" Laura asked once they were alone again, "I mean I know that it's none of my business but is this all still from your accident? It's been weeks now."

Katya inhaled until her lungs hurt and then she let it out.

"No," She admitted taking her hands from her face, "I just…got dehydrated," She said picking up the water bottle from her lap and shaking it for emphasis.

It was part of the truth at least.

Laura nodded in acceptance.

"I'm sorry your family isn't on board."

"They'd just worry and they have enough to worry about these days. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the fact that you saw me here to yourself," Katya said sternly.

Laura felt a little uneasy over the request but after the way she'd dug into Saul and Ellen over how they babied the young women she knew she couldn't do the same. She was allowed her privacy and Laura felt almost privileged in a way to share a secret with her.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Katya nodded.

"I hate this place," She complained looking around the room at the beeping screens and wires, "I hate staying here; especially over night. "Aunt Ellen usually stays with me."

"I don't much like it myself. I've seen enough syringes, and IV's and gloves to last me ten lifetimes," Laura added taking in bleak the view.

"It's hard to sleep here too," Katya said with a sigh, "Everything beeps and clicks. It's just as well, though. Can't wake up screaming if I can't sleep to begin with," She shrugged.

Laura grimaced at the comment wishing there was something she could do to help her.

"Katya, those dreams you've been having, or I guess I should call them nightmares; have they…" Laura paused reconsidering her question but she made herself ask anyway, "Have they gotten worse since the attack on Beta?"

"Why?" Katya asked curious as to why Laura seemed so interested in her nightly torment.

"I dunno," Laura lied, "I guess it was just a scary time for everyone."

Katya bit her lip and nodded.

"Nǐ hǎo, ladies," Dr. Xao greeted, slipping through the opening of the curtain.

Laura gave the demure man a smile and a nod but Katya stayed silent.

"Ms. Roslin, Dr. Tawny is waiting for you over in the next curtain," Xao smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor," She nodded.

When Laura glanced back to say goodbye and wish Katya well she was surprised to see the girl's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the old doctor. The man almost seemed to be expecting his patient's reaction and just smiled sympathetically at her as he walked toward the bed. When he reached her he took her hand and squeezed it between both of his own. Laura could see Katya's bottom lip already quivering. The scene was sweet but somehow strange. The young woman seemed so brave. Laura wondered how a little dehydration and an overnight stay could upset the brazen fighter pilot to the point of tears. Still, she supposed everyone was entitled to a few irrational phobias and she didn't blame Katya for this one.

Laura wanted so badly to leave her with something comforting, to give her a hug or even just a pat to the shoulder but she couldn't make herself do it even as she watched the tears brimming the girl's long dark lashes.

"Feel better, Katya," She said before taking her leave.

As she started to walk out she could see the small man leaning over to hug her daughter closely and she couldn't help overhearing the exchange between doctor and patient as she made her way through the curtains.

"Dr. Xao," Katya cried, her voice obviously breaking with emotion.

" My Yekaterina, bùyào kū. Yǒu xìnxīn. Everything will be alright," He told her softly.

**LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**MILITARTY UNIT**

**CORRIDOR B**

**CONFERENCE ROOM 131B; UNASSIGNED**

**YEAR: 2315**

"I'm sorry we can't bring you two back to Alpha with us, Helo," Saul explained, "It's just not safe to have the four of you together for an extended length of time," He went on, looking at Bill as though he were reiterating the facts to him as well.

The three men sat at a small oval table in an unused military meeting room aboard Beta. Their coffee cups sat in front of them, barely touched and way passed tepid. Though Karl and Sharon had been alive for almost two weeks the others hadn't been able to spend more than a handful of days with them. Helo's condition had taken a brief but dangerous turn soon after his resurrection. He was put under sedation and back on a breathing tube almost immediately. He was stabilized by the time the Beta attack had ceased but then fought a minor case of pneumonia caused by what was assumed to be residual stasis fluid in his lungs. Bill stayed by his beside with Sharon for three days before Le Blanc and her team decided it was safe enough to remove the intubation and wake him up. His second awakening was much less eventful, even surprisingly calm but after two days of explanations, first meetings and sympathy there was another breach; this time in the Delta quadrant. Sharon felt the effects of the new cylon affliction for the first time and everyone was there to see Blaze and Alexi suffer a similar spell.

Bill and Laura hadn't wanted to leave Beta without the Agathons but after the Delta event Saul and Ellen didn't give them a choice. Once the airways were clear they were quickly flown back to Alpha and separated from the other two supposed saviors. They'd been communicating through the network on visual calls ever since. Though Saul and Ellen had alternated visits throughout the following week, this was Bill's first trip back to see them in person.

"I get it Colonel, it's just, Sharon and I, we're all alone here," Helo frowned.

"I know that and I'm sorry. We won't stop visiting as long as it's safe. We'll make sure one of us comes and visits every

few days until we figure something else out," Tigh assured.

"I know how alone you two must feel," Bill said thumbing at his now cool coffee, "Laura and I felt it too. We felt it even though we had Saul and Ellen. I honestly wasn't sure Laura would make it through our first few weeks here so I understand how difficult this it must be for you and Sharon. It's just that your safety has to come first right now."

Helo winced and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"I just can't believe we did it again. It's like that old proverb from the scrolls was true and we really didn't break the cycle at all. We went through hell to get our people here and our descendants just did it all over. They played gods, created life and then expected subservience. Makes me feel like it was all a waste."

"It wasn't a waste, Helo," Saul snapped, "We gave humanity another 200,000 years when they could have perished completely. Nothing we did was a waste," Saul repeated shaking his head, "I refuse to let it become one. There are other factors this time. These bots, they aren't just angry at being enslaved by their makers. They started to realize how humanity was treating their home. The planet had massive problems with population and pollution. The bots decided to take charge. They thought they could do better."

"Maybe they can," Helo said with a bitter shrug," Humanity trashed the planet and now they want it back. It's like you used to say, Admiral; Why are we as a people worth saving? We never ask ourselves if we deserve to survive."

Tigh leaned over the table like he was going to yell but he didn't.

"You keep forgetting, Helo. This isn't just humanity, even if that's what they call themselves. This race is colonial and cylon and earthling. If you think about it, it's just their first shot."

Helo gave a cynical smile in return.

"And the races combined still couldn't get it right," He scoffed.

"It was inevitable," Bill interrupted in a low voice, "We had twelve planets to spread our people and problems over. Twelve planets to each endure a bit of the toll we took on nature. When we landed here this one little planet took on the symbolic weight and baggage of thirteen others. It's no wonder it's been abused," He said looking up to Saul and then Helo," But that doesn't mean we should give up. I think if humanity wasn't worth saving we would have been gone long ago. We've all felt the joys and sorrows of people on an individual level. That's what made life worth living. Maybe that's what makes it worth saving; not what we do as a collective entity but what we share with each other," He posed half trying to convince himself.

Saul cleared his throat and leaned back into his seat. He knew Helo was still upset but he knew he would help. He had no doubts of that.

"Lt. Bishop is grounded from flight duty until our…affliction passes," Tigh said testing the waters. Helo and Sharon had been informed about their son only days after their download. They'd taken it better than either Bill or Laura but Saul knew it was still sinking in, "He's been given permission to extend his leave and he's planning on staying aboard Beta a bit longer. This was his home for a long time. He's happy to be here and he he's glad to help you and Sharon with anything he can if you'll let em'."

Helo shook his head.

"It's just still so…I don't know, "He paused," I look in the mirror in the morning and I still can't get it through my head that it's me. I died an old man. Sharon, she never changed. She looks as beautiful as she always did."

"Ellen explained to you why we had to do that," Tigh interrupted.

"I know. I know. It's just, I look at myself and then I look at…that L.T and the fact that he's supposed to be my son just doesn't make sense. I just don't know how I'm ever supposed to be his father. It's not that I don't want to be. He's a good guy and it's crazy how much he reminds us of Hera. I just don't know how he could ever see me that way...Like a dad. It's just insane."

"He isn't expecting anything, Helo," The Colonel insisted. "He just wants to help."

"Sharon's taken to him so well," Helo said bowing his head a bit, "She's taken to all of this so well. I'm just still so confused."

"It's alright, Helo," Bill said firmly but reassuringly, "It's not easy. In fact it's godsdamn insanity. You _should_ be confused and even angry. I sure as frak was. Hell, most of the time I still am. Thing is, we're here and there isn't much we can do about it but try to figure out why. You'll get there. Sharon's had experiences with resurrection before. It's understandable that she dealt with that part better than any of us have. As far as Lt. Bishop goes, you'll both just have to see where time and patients gets you. It's been just over a week and a half and you three are on pretty good terms. After a week and a half here Laura and I still didn't know who Katya was and we're still struggling."

Helo grimaced.

"She's the captain right? The one who told me she thought I'd be _smarter_?"

"Yeah. That's our girl," Saul beamed gaining a scowl from Bill.

"And she's married to the big guy outside the door? And he's…the son of a Six and…_Baltar_?" Helo said asking for clarification for about the hundredth time.

He just couldn't wrap his head around any of it.

"Yeah, that's right, Helo," Bill affirmed.

"_Caprica_," Saul corrected gaining a bit of a look from both men.

"How did such a little man produce _that_?" Helo said with a snort.

"Well, he's all his mother," Saul answered, "Plus he's spent more time pumping iron than chasing tail like his father. He's something of a mathematics savant though. Least that creep passed down something useful," He shrugged.

"No kidding?" Helo said somewhat amused.

The sergeant looked more like he'd be a challenging opponent in the ring than he did a walking calculator.

"Bishop's academic credentials are nothing to sneeze at either," Saul informed him, "He may come off a little goofy but that's mostly an act. You should be proud"

"Must get that from Sharon," Helo frowned, "I'm afraid your Captain was right on with her little assessment of me. Never been one for books."

"Maybe," Tigh shrugged, "But he didn't want to be a doctor, though he could have been a fine one. He wanted to follow in his family's footsteps. I'll tell you another thing about him; he's unyieldingly loyal," He said lifting his chin.

"That I know he gets from you, Helo," Bill added, " I remember that much."

Karl furrowed his brow and nodded.

"And he's…how old, again?"

They'd gone over this so many times over the last week. Ellen had lost her patients with him. At least Admiral and the Colonel were cutting him some slack.

"Well let's see, Katya just had a birthday two months ago," Saul pondered trying to recall the precise birth dates of each child. He couldn't. He'd long forgotten his own. Ellen kept track of those things, not him, "So that means his is coming up. He'll be twenty-two. They were all born within a few months of each other. He's second in line," He explained as Karl just continued to nod with a pained expression. "Listen, Helo; I know Ellen tried to explain this to you before but I think you should really try to take this all in. Don't be so concerned with being that boy's father. When it comes down to it you're the grandfather of the entire frakkin' race of people than inhabits this system. They all come from you and Sharon in one way or another. If you can get that through your head then having a son who looks like a brother might not seem as strange in comparison."

Helo let out a loud huff.

"When Ellen told Sharon that…it was like she already knew. In a way I feel like she always understood what Hera was better than I did. We never had any other children but Hera gave me two grandchildren before I…before I died. I was mesmerized by them when they were born, in some ways even more so than I was with Hera. I was so proud to have a legacy…I didn't know what a legacy was."

"Well you sure as hell do now," Bill answered, finally shoving his coffee way.

"Hang in there Helo," Saul encouraged, "Ellen's decided that we can't wait much longer to bring back Sam and D'Anna. She's setting a date for next week just as soon as she comes back from the basestar. When they're here we'll find a way to get all of you together."

Helo nodded and bit his lip.

"Does she know why you all keep getting sick? I don't know what to tell Sharon. We've been asked to help these people but I don't know how she can be expected to with what's been happening to all of you."

"We aren't _sick_," Saul insisted with scowl.

"What the frak is it then?" Bill followed

Saul sighed and looked between his two old shipmates.

"I dunno."

**LOCATION: CYLON BASESTAR; approximately 400 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CENTRAL COMMAND CONTROL CENTER**

**YEAR: 2315**

The thrumming rhythmic sounds of the basestar hummed through Margot's body. Her hands tingled as they rested in the shallow consol that ran with the flow of the steam. The sensation whispered through her arms, up to her neck and into her mind where it murmured data to her like a secret. Her long legs faintly buzzed with the trilling purr of the ship's life force and she smiled as it spread to her stomach and into her chest.

When Ellen brought her there for the first time she was just fifteen years old, unsure of her identity and what it really was to be Cylon. She'd grown up raised by an Earthling Human whose cylon blood was muddled through thousands of generations. Before the Tighs presence Margot felt alone in a sense. Meeting them had changed so much for her. They told her she was special. They reminded her that her mother and father were just like her and that one day soon she would meet them. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged. Sometimes Margot was envious of Katya for getting to live with the Tighs, odd as they were. Katya was a Colonial, the only living in Orbit at the time, the only human alive that should have had no genetic connection to the Cylon bloodline at all. Then the Tighs noticed her abilities; the cylon genetics passed down from her mother. Ellen helped her to understand that part of who she was. She helped her to build upon her abilities and lose the fear that came with them. By the time the girls were ten years old Katya seemed more comfortable with her cylon genetics than Margot felt with her own. For a time Margot tried to ignore it. She pushed away the things that made her cylon and tried to live a purely human life. She ignored the centurions that walked the halls of Delta and forced herself to quit projecting all together. Eventually she'd started to think it was the way she wanted things, until her first trip to the ship.

On the day of Margot's fifteenth birthday Ellen Tigh came to see her on Delta. When she saw the woman was without Katya she'd been disappointed at first. The girls lived for their visits together. Then Ellen explained why she was there. With the permission of Dr. Le Blanc, Ellen was taking Margot to the cylon basestar. She told her she was old enough to learn all that she could do and all that she could be. At first Margot was elated. She felt special and privileged. She was the youngest of the four and if Ellen had meant to take the other three they would have already gone. She knew this was something that would only be for her. She couldn't wait to see what the strange ship looked like inside but as their heavy raider neared the docking station she became afraid of what she would find within the unknown place. The fear followed her through the entire landing process. As Ellen stepped off of the raider she extended a hand to help Margot do the same but she was suddenly too afraid to take it. She'd started to panic. She apologized profusely for wasting Ellen's time and begged to be taken back to Delta. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself for being such a coward but she couldn't shake the dread that had overcome her. Ellen was patient and seemed almost amused at her reaction. She agreed to take her back under the condition that she deboard the heavy raider and stand on the flight deck to wait for a new one. Margot was weary of leaving the vessel that had brought her aboard but wanting to return to her station as quickly as possible she agreed. She finally accepted the woman's hand and took her first step onto the surface of the basestar. Ellen pulled her in for what seemed like a reassuring hug but soon Margot knew it was much more than that. The Cylon woman held her tightly and told her not to be afraid. As they stood there Margot felt the pulsing vibration of the ship under her feet for the first time. It sent a warm feeling through her body that she just couldn't explain. She suddenly felt at ease. She felt a strange comfort she'd never known before. She felt a connection she didn't think was possible.

_"That's its heartbeat," Ellen had said softly without being asked the_

_question, "The ship is alive, just like the raiders and_

_the centurions. It's alive just like me and you."_

During those few moments in Ellen's embrace Margot's fear melted. She belonged there. It was already speaking to her and she could already understand. She never hesitated to make the trip again. She grew to love the ship for everything it was. When Ellen suggested she project to make the halls and lighting less disorienting she refused. She liked the way itmlooked. She found the lights almost enchanting and the sleek halls soothing. She didn't need it to look like anything else. She loved it there. If anyone ever asked her she would never admit it but sometimes she felt more at home while visiting the basestar than she ever had on Delta Station.

"How's it going kiddo?"

Ellen's voice broke Margot's concentration. She looked up and lifted her hands off of the luminous watery surface.

"You were just down there. You know as well as I do," Margot said with an arched brow.

Ellen had been a deck below with the hybrid, or at least what remained of it. Not long after Saul and Ellen left new Earth they began to worry about the fate of the ships control system; it's brain, the hybrid who Ellen had come to call Lucy. For years it alternated between silent dormant states and manic mumblings of the same message that lead Tighs to their new journey.

_THE ONCE PASSENGERS START A NEW. LAND WATER STILL THE CYCLE DOESN'T END. SIN AND WAR. AN EVOLUTION OF_

_IMPERFECTION GROWS TO POISON THE BLUE AND THE GREEN. REPEAT THE SINS OF THOSE WHO LEFT THE SEEDS. AN_

_ANCIENT PAIR BRING HOPE IN ALCHEMY AND WISDOM. PATIENTS. PATIENTS. THE BYGONE LEADERS WILL ENTER IN_

_THE DARKEST TIME BEFORE THE FLOCK MUST FLEE THE NEST..._

When Saul and Ellen first decided to box themselves, Ellen knew she had to do something to safeguard Lucy. They couldn't stop the aging process on her body as they had with themselves. Most of her organic tissue was entirely human. She wasn't like Hera who's hybrid flesh and blood was true result of the mixing of two races. Hers were human parts, merely plugged into cylon conduits and connectors, responding to electricity that flowed in the stream. Ellen knew Lucy's human tissue would likely deteriorate while they were boxed for years on end and without the ships brain the entire vessel would cease to function. Abducting another human to make a new control system was out of the question. Lucy had come from a barbaric time in cylon history. One that Ellen would never think of repeating. It was Saul who came up with the solution. He recalled how the Colonial Fleet had once used a heavy raider's brain inside a raptor to avoid cylon detection. It was during a recon mission to Caprica. The very one which brought Anders to them. With Athena's help they had been able to disconnect the organism from its metallic interface and graft it to their own vessel. With that in mind Ellen had performed a similar procedure on Lucy. She'd taken her offline and dismantled her body from its cylon consol. The hybrid now only existed as a brain preserved within the contents of its tub. She was in essence still alive but without a body. Her consciousness fed though organic cylon vessels and connectors into the stream. Ellen had programmed it so even a replication her voice could be heard through the communications system as it relayed her thoughts. Ellen pitied Lucy and whoever she'd once been but she revered her for all that she had done for humanity and cylon alike. One day she'd be able to let her consciousness free.

"It took me ten minutes to walk back up here, Margot. I could have missed something," Ellen countered, "Besides I want

your perspective."

"How was _Lucy_?" Margot teased.

Ellen smirked at the girl for ribbing her. Even Saul teased her about the so-called pet name she had for the ship's brain. She always just smiled along as they joked but if she ever shared how she'd really come to call it that she knew they wouldn't be laughing. Not long before the hybrid's dismantlement Ellen had been lying by its tub listening to some of the last murmuring repetitions its lips and tongue would ever physically speak. As she lounged there she began to wonder about the person who was used to make the grotesque but almost divine amalgamate before her. No doubt the hybrid was once a citizen of one of the Twelve Colonies but Ellen wondered who she'd been, who'd missed her once she was taken. She began to wonder if the thing it had become could even recall the individual it had once been. As she lay with her head supported by her elbow she absentmindedly ran her fingers against the side of the vat until suddenly the hybrid's hand reached up, snatching Ellen's arm and pulling it into the tub's fluid. As her hand submerged so did her mind. The walls of the basestar were gone. Ellen saw nothing but dust and tiny flecks of debris flying around in her vision. Soon she heard the gunfire; machine guns and bombs in the distance. She heard people shouting. She heard the crumbling of stone and even more explosions. When her vision cleared all she saw was rubble. Wherever she was, it had been all but destroyed. Buildings lay in ruin, some burnt hollow, others with obvious combat still going on inside their cracking walls. She was terrified and disoriented. Her fear rose to a new height when she heard a voice; a little girl's cries and she realized it was coming from herself. She didn't understand. This wasn't a flashback. She'd never seen wartime as a child. It didn't make any sense. Suddenly she heard another scream. She looked up to see a frightened young girl in dusty clothes shouting in her direction from just yards away. The young girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. She yelled the same thing over and over again; _C'mon, Lucy! Lucy! C'mon, Lucy!_ Ellen felt herself shrieking in response but she couldn't make out anything other than the frantic beckoning of the girl before her. Suddenly a shadow darkened the rocky grounds around them. She heard the roaring hum of an engine above her and then she saw the girl backing away from her and toward a ramshackled building. The girl screamed the same name over and over until she disappeared inside a broken doorway. The shadow closed in making Ellen's vision darken until it turned black. In a breath she was back on the basestar tearing her arm from the grip of the hybrid and falling back hard on to the floor of the ship. Ellen panted heavily trying to catch her breath. She slipped a few times trying to get her balance with her hands covered in the slick fluid. She watched the hybrid mouth agape, still stunned over what she'd just experienced. It mumbled the same message it had been, seeming now unaware of her presence. Ellen's eyes watered thinking of the sights she'd seen and the children's voices she'd heard. Then in an instant she recalled what she'd been thinking of moments before it happened.

_"Is that what you saw? Was that the last thing you saw?" She whispered unsure the hybrid was even hearing her. It made_ _no indication that it did. It only spoke its unchanging recitation in the same monotone voice._

_"Was that girl calling for you? Who was she? She was calling for Lucy. Was that you? Were you Lucy?" Ellen asked sitting_ _up on her knees. As the hybrid started on yet another familiar line Ellen's shoulders slumped. She was about to get up and_ _leave when abruptly it's head cranked to face her and it's eyes seemed to focus right on hers._

_"All is not lost. All is not lost," It told her before relaxing back in the vat and resuming its usual dialog._

Ellen was almost sure it had answered the question she'd been thinking of only moments before the awful vision. The hybrid's body was dismantled day's later but Ellen never called it by anything but its name ever again, even in the form in took now.

"Ellen? Ellen?" Margot called.

"Hm?"

"I said, what's up with Lucy?"

Ellen shrugged.

"She's active. Talking away. Same old lines, different day," She said smiling at the young woman. She had become very proud of Margot. She was proud of all four children but she'd watched Margot walk the precarious line of living as a cylon in a human world with grace. Ellen knew once Athena got to know the girl she'd find a kindred spirit. Margot had become a great help to Saul and Ellen in the last few years. They were grateful for her skill set, her chosen profession and helpful nature. She'd taken a large chunk of the burden off of their shoulders and she seemed happy to do it. Though she so echoed her mother in appearance, Ellen saw Sam when she looked at the girl. Ellen was secretly anxious to have Anders back. Just like Lucy, his lips had uttered the warnings of what was to come as he hurdled toward his fiery end. She'd made him a promise to help and though she knew he probably wouldn't remember his time on the sweltering broken and beaten battlestar, she still wanted to show him that she'd kept her word, "You're avoiding my question, Margot. Tell me. What's your take?"

Margot looked around the room making sure they were alone. She'd taken a handful of station engineers along with them to help run diagnostics on the basestar's inter-Orbit Sytem communications. Satisfied that they were all still spread out within the ship's spires she nodded. She ran her wet hands through the roots of short blonde hair savoring the feel of the streams fluid as it cooled and tingled at her scalp.

"My take," She repeated as she walked closer to where the other woman stood expectantly, "My take is that this is a lot worse than I thought," Margot admitted.

She nervously chewed at her bottom lip as she watched Ellen try to hide the concern in her face.

"What's your plan?" Ellen said resuming an air of false confidence and straightening her posture.

"_My _plan?"

"Your plan, our plan," Ellen rolled her eyes, "What's _the_ plan, Margot?"

The young woman sighed as she felt the weight of responsibility starting to make its self known.

"Well, the good news is that I don't think what's happening is any kind of virus; digital, biological or otherwise."

"I agree but what the frak is it?"

"Well, I had a theory. I made my team do some testing and they've given me some data that seems to back it up enough to explore further."

"Speed it up Margot," Ellen said with a huff, "What's happening to us?"

"I think what's happening would be better compared to a sort of targeted power surge."

"A power surge?" Ellen scowled.

"Don't think of it as an electrical surge, at least not exactly. It's more like a surge to our software, excuse the term," She winced knowing Ellen hated the association but the other woman just waved it off, encouraging her to go on, "There is some sort of signal being sent by the bots before an oncoming attack; a signal that's targeted specifically to effect the cylon race. It seems as though they're sending whatever it is right before the impending attacks just hoping it's strong enough to knock our raiders off their game long enough get the edge. I've gone over and over the ship's sensory outputs recorded during the time of the attacks. The entire system goes crazy whenever that specific force or signal interrupts it."

"Why are _we_ feeling it?"

"The short answer? A cylon's a cylon," Margot shrugged.

Ellen glared at Margot with pursed lips and narrow eyes.

"But we weren't feeling it before. The raiders and our communications with the ship were obviously compromised during the last battles in the Alpha quadrant. Why did we only just feel it on Beta for the first time? "

"I thought about that too. Whatever this signal is, it started off just affecting the centurions, raiders and the basestar because those are their intended targets. It makes sense; disorient the things with the missiles. The alarming thing is that if you go over the ships sensory outputs during the last four attacks; Alpha, Alpha, Beta and Delta, you'll see that the surge gained strength each time. My guess is that by the Beta attack it was strong enough to affect us. By Delta it was strong enough to affect Blaze and Alexi. I don't know if the gradual increase is purposeful or if they just happen to be getting better at it."

"That's just great."

"What I _can_ tell you is that this doesn't seem to be coming from the Air-bots. This isn't something they're shooting in-flight. Whatever this force or signal is; it's coming directly from the surface. I called over to Delta and had them send a drone down low in orbit to scan for activity. The signal is constant and it's strongest right around the atmosphere line. The bots are just directing when and where it surges high enough to reach us out in Orbit."

"Margot, is there any good news to any of this?" Ellen said wincing and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Any at all?"

"Yes."

"Good, sweetie. What is it?"

"As soon as I have a full analysis of what the signal consists of I'm almost sure I can format a firewall to shield the centurions, raiders and even the ship. I'm not sure how long it will take but I'm pretty sure I can do it."

"That's my girl. That's what I want to hear," Ellen smiled.

"But there's a problem."

"There you go ruining it," Ellen said shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't think the firewall will work on _us_. Our internal systems are too intricate. Even if we fed off the firewall from the ship I don't think it would be enough."

"What if we were inside the ship?"

"I don't think it works like that. I could be wrong but it seems like it's affecting the models on an individual level."

Ellen groaned out loud.

"So you can get our fleet and the centurions safe for combat but we're still going to turn into dizzy useless messes before every attack."

"Yeah."

"Godsdamn," Ellen muttered biting the nail on her thumb. They needed to get their machines working. That was more important. As much as she hated it, the effects only seemed to last for a short amount of time. They would survive until they figured out how to stop it, "Okay. Fine. Get on it. We need our defense system working. We'll figure us out next. Saul and I will alert Sharon and the boys and we'll just have to be aware and take every precaution we can until we come up with something. If we have to go a little catatonic before the next few station attacks so be it. It's just the six, well…eight of us, once Sam and D'Anna get here," Ellen tried to reason to herself.

Margot cringed. She hadn't wanted to tell Ellen this part.

"Well…that's the other thing…that's not necessarily true."

**LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CENTRAL OPERATIONS AREA**

**EARTH ORBIT SYSTEM GROW CENTER**

**HYDRO GREENHOUSE IV; FLOWERING TREES &amp; FRUITS**

**YEAR:2315**

To an outsider who didn't know any better it would appear that there was an atmosphere above them. It would seem as though there were blue skies dusted with white moving clouds and even a yellow sun all shining into the glass panes that made up the false ceiling. There were even heat lamps hidden in the façade that made it feel as though there were rays of warmth coming from the heavens. Though the lamps were meant to encourage the lush growth below them they echoed the feeling of a warm spring day, at least what Blaze would imagine one to be like if he'd ever truly witnessed one. As he strolled along the system of high-rise catwalks that lined the greenhouse he smiled, enjoying the feeling of the artificial atmosphere on his face and the company of the woman beside him.

"We're so high," Sharon grinned as she leaned on the railing and looked down over the greenery that grew in every corner.

On the ground floor there were rows and rows of fruiting plants. There were lines of bushes and shrubs budding with berries and dozens of brightly colored flowers blooming. A lattice system of large beams was structured across the room at about the halfway point between the floor and the ceiling. From the beams hung chains and cords each with something living growing at the end of its tether. Some hung water filled globes which held the beginnings of submerged bean sprouts and spilled out with vines that grew down to the floor. Other's hung glass cubes and boxes in which flowers of all hues grew in watery beds. The strongest beams supported trees as they hung with their curled roots dipped into giant water vats on the ground floor. Also from the beams dangled a stringy system of thousands of interconnected thin transparent tubes all feeding into each living thing and supplying fresh water at all times. It made the whole place look like it was covered in some kind of aquatic web. A handful of workers milled around the grounds. Some pruned, some took notes on tablets charting growth and output. Others picked ripe fruits for food and harvested flowers and herbs for medicines.

"Too high?" Blaze asked putting his hands behind his back.

Sharon leaned over the railing a tad further and took a deep breath. She'd found herself doing it lately just because she could. The air smelled sweet and fresh without the tang of terrestrial dirt to muddy its scent.

"No. Not too high," She laughed, "You're aware I was a fighter pilot too, aren't you?" She smirked at him.

"Yes, Ma'am," He nodded, smiling in return, "It's just this pesky thing we call artificial gravity," He reminded her.

She leaned off of the railing and laughed as they continued to walk.

"Guess we better hope we don't have one of those episodes anytime soon. We'll fall right off," Sharon teased.

Blaze huffed and shook his head. Though he'd been trying to forget it, the fact that he and Alexi had suffered the effects of the new cylon predicament had him worried. It was an awful feeling. He'd never been so dizzy. His vision had turned into a spinning vortex and he was almost sure it would never stop. It lasted only minuets but it felt like an eternity. Though he hated being unable to report to duty he didn't blame Kaplan for ordering his CAG to take him off the flight board. In that sate he would be useless. The thought of it happening again gave him chills and suddenly he wanted to get down off of the catwalk.

"Just be careful," Blaze mumbled.

"So what if I did fall?" Sharon scoffed, "Couldn't Ellen just grow me another body and bring me back?"

Blaze shrugged.

"You'd have to ask her. I'm not sure how that all works. Even the Colonel doesn't really know. She's the only one who does."

Sharon rolled her eyes.

"So after all of this is done what's gunna happen? I mean she can essentially bring cylon and human alike back from the dead with a matching body. What's to stop people from asking her to do the same for average citizens? Don't you think that technology could be made standard practice? Everyone could resurrect. It would turn this entire race into something closer to cylon than they already are. Dangerous, if you ask me. That was our biggest problem. We lacked mortality. What if humanity loses theirs?"

Blaze nodded in understanding.

"The Tighs brought that point up to the EOC a long time ago. Ellen said she didn't want that on her shoulders and they agreed it would be damaging to the society as a whole. Plans have been put into place to ensure that doesn't happen. It's why Ellen is the only one who knows how to do it. They did that on purpose. When Sam and D'Anna wake up she's suppose to destroy the tubs and anything used for the download process. Then, well…the Colonel is supposed to delete the information from her memory."

Sharon scowled and crossed her arms.

"How can they be so sure that he will? What's to stop Ellen from sharing the secret with someone else or hiding it in the basestar's software?" Sharon posed," Who would even know?"

"I guess no one would," Blaze sighed," She could do that but I don't believe that she will. She doesn't want this anymore. She wants to do her part and then she wants it to be over."

Sharon shook her head. She supposed that part wasn't her problem, at least not right now.

"It's so pretty here," She observed as she looked back up at the faux sky and down at the hanging gardens and rows of greens.

Blazer had just been about to suggest that they head back down but he was so pleased that she seemed to like the greenhouse.

"It's great, isn't it? I love it here. A lot more pleasing than the houses where they grow the algae and mushrooms. Smells a hell of a lot better too. And it's a lot quieter than the grain plants or the tofu dispensary. I think it's the most beautiful spot in the entire system," He agreed happily, "Well, the most beautiful _man-made_ spot, I should say. If my squadron heard me say otherwise I'd get a few punches to the gut."

"Why's that?"

"I fly in Alpha's first squad; Luna Force. Named for our moon. It's kind of like our…"

"Mascot?"

"No, no. More like a symbolic high priestess or a mythical goddess or something. We call _her_ the most beautiful gal in the system. We have all kinds of superstitions about its phases and stuff. Katya's got a crescent tattooed right on her ribs. Some pilots I know won't even go on dates when the moon is in its waxing phase cause' it's supposed to be bad luck. Kinda silly but its tradition."

"Mythical?" Sharon said with a sly smile.

"Yeah…well I guess that's all in how you look at things, _Athena_." He teased.

"Well I'm glad you took me here. It was getting kind of stuffy over in the barracks," Sharon said as they walked, "Can we go this way?" She asked when they came to an intersection of the catwalk.

"Sure."

Blaze stopped and motioned for her to take the lead.

Sharon paused to look down upon what seemed to be hundreds of vines dripping with grapes hanging from the beams below them. She felt Blazer stepping up to join her.

"You know," He started," I wish Cpt. Agathon would have joined us," He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…me too," Sharon bit her lip, "He just wanted to wait for Tigh and the Old Man. He's been anxious to see them."

"About that, do you want to head back?" He asked lifting his wrist and looking at his cuff, "They have been aboard a while now. I'm sure they want to see you too."

"They're staying overnight, aren't they?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We'll go soon. I'm enjoying this."

"Me too," Blaze nodded with a grin.

"You know, you just need to give Karl some time," Sharon suggested as they continued walking on the high-rise. Blaze nodded but he didn't answer, "He likes you. He really does. It's just that you…"

"I make him uncomfortable," Blaze finished.

Sharon glanced over at him and gave a sympathetic frown.

"He just doesn't know how to see you," She said matter-of-factly.

"Well you should tell him that if it makes him feel any better, I'm not exactly sure how to see him either. At least not anymore," Blaze offered," You know when I lived here as a little kid my dad, Dr. Bishop, he would bring me to his lab now and then. He would show me the Captain's chamber and he'd say _'Son, this is your father. This is the man who sired you_ _and in a way he's my father too'_. He told me how the people of Earth had all come from the descendants of your first child and how important you two were. I was really proud of that. I felt like I came from a great man…._and_ woman," He added getting a chuckle from Sharon, "And back then I had no problem looking at you both as my birth parents. Then I started getting older and older and Ellen _still _hadn't perfected her resurrection process. Then one day I went to visit when I was about fourteen. It was a few years after my dad was killed. I came all the way from Gamma Station where I lived at the time with the Petrovs. I'd just had a big growth spurt and I remember how I just looked at you guys and thought; these people don't look like my parents anymore…I was catching up to you," Blaze sighed and shook his head, "And I guess now I pretty much have."

He stopped and looked at Sharon. Her expression was sad and for a moment he felt bad for bringing down the mood.

"This is hard for all of us, Blaze but I understand why this is especially hard for you and Karl. It's going to take time but if you're both patient with each other you'll see that the roles of a family aren't defined by titles or age. They are defined by how you treat each other. They come from respect and the parts that you play in the experiences that bond you," She explained.

Blaze bit the inside of his cheek as he considered her words. He wasn't sure she was right even though he wished that she was.

"But, you and I, we have the same issue and it doesn't seem to bother you the way it does him. I may not feel like your son but at least around you I don't feel like a freak."

"Helo doesn't think of you as a freak, Blaze. Don't put that on him," Sharon said sharply narrowing her eyes, "I understand that might be how _you_ feel but he's never said anything like that and I know it's not what he's thinking. He's just been woken from the dead, asked to save to world again and told he has a son within the span of about ten days. I think he's doing pretty well with it all considering," She defended.

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaze said putting his palms up defensively and taking a step back, "That's not what I meant. Look, it's my problem, not his."

"No. You share it. So just _share_ it and work through it and don't compare your relationship to me with your relationship with Karl. It's just not fair to him…It's not fair to you either," Sharon said looking down between the holes of the metal catwalk's surface.

Blaze swallowed. He knew he should be grateful. To spite being taken off duty, things had been going surprisingly well. He just couldn't help wanting more.

"Why does it seem so much easier for you? I mean…I know it's not _easy_. I guess that's not what I mean. I remember your face when Ellen told you. I know none of this is easy and for the record…I'm really sorry about what was done to you. About what was done to your body to…bring me here," Blaze blushed and bit his lip, "None of this is fair and a lot of it has been really wrong, so I know you've struggled. It's just…Ellen told you and you were shocked and hurt and everything…but then the next time I saw you…it was like you were almost happy I was here. And ever since then you've been so easy to talk to and willing to accept me for whatever I might be to you. I just don't get why you can do that. I mean…I'm grateful. Don't get me wrong. I've gone to sleep in my rack every night since I met you thanking the universe for how great you've been. It's just that, to be honest, I understand Cpt. Agathon's reaction a hell of a lot better," He admitted.

Sharon looked up to the false sky and watched the fake clouds roll past and off into nothing.

"Is there somewhere we can sit down, Blaze?"

After about a dozen staircases and a short ride on a lift Blaze and Sharon were on the ground floor. He lead her through rows of shrubs, passing a few busy workers who paid them little mind. They came upon a section of large watery vats that held the root systems of about a dozen hanging trees.

"This is where they grow some of the apples. House III and V have more but they're such big operations that sometimes it's a little overwhelming there," He explained as he gestured to a smooth white bench, "After you."

Sharon sat and Blaze joined her side. For a while they both just sat watching the knotting gnarly roots suspended in the crystal clear water. A faint buzz whooshed by and Sharon swatted in front of her face before she even registered what she'd seen.

"Was that a _bee_?"

"Yeah…they introduced them to help pollinate the plants naturally. They used to have some birds too but they had trouble keeping them from tainting the water supply. We don't have a lot of animals on station but we have their DNA. Before anyone actually lived in the space stations permanently, scientists started to keep genetic catalogues of as much of Earth's plant and animal life as they could. Just in case," He shrugged.

Sharon nodded. They'd had similar practices on the basestars but their grow system was utilitarian. There was nothing so lush and green. There was nothing this peaceful.

"Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want children of your own one day?"

Blazer's eyes went wide and he blushed a bit.

"You know, someone asked me that recently. Got me thinking about it."

"And?"

"Well…unfortunately it would be easier said than done," He admitted, "As nice as that body they made for you is, cloning isn't exactly flawless. For some reason descendants of cloned bodies tend to have a poor success rate reproducing. It's not impossible. It's just not probable. It's something about the repetitive genetics. I could explain it but it's pretty boring. If I had one parent that was cloned my chances would be a bit better but I have two. That brings my chances down a good amount. Finding a partner without the same issue brings them back up slightly. Good thing there aren't a lot of people walking around with clone DNA," He laughed, "If I found the right girl then I might want to try. Especially if things calmed down in the system…if we really could move to the surface. Yeah…I guess I would want to. It's just not likely," Blaze explained.

"It was beyond unlikely that I would have Hera. Ellen's cylon models weren't supposed to be able to reproduce at all. I had two children," Sharon countered.

Blaze nodded.

"So you and the Captain had another child once you came to Earth then?"

Sharon tilted her head.

"I was talking about _you_, Blaze."

Blazer felt his cheeks go red. As sweet as Sharon had been it was still seldom that she truly made reference to him as her son.

"Oh. Right."

"After Hera we didn't have any more," Sharon started as she leaned forward on the bench putting her hands on her lap, "We wanted to. It just didn't happen. We considered her a true miracle. We lived in a tiny village made up of others from the fleet. Many were cylon. Some were human. Hera had other children to grow up with. It would have been nice for her to have a brother though," She said smiling, "I used to imagine having a little boy who looked just like Helo. I thought it would be nice for Hera to have more family, so that if something happened to me and Karl she wouldn't be alone. She had lots of friends though. All the kids in the camp would follow her around and she'd go fishing and hunting. I loved watching her play and learn and grow. And then one day I looked at her…and she'd caught up to me," Sharon said echoing Blazer's words, "On top of that, Karl was aging and I wasn't. I always knew that was the way things would be. To me, I just saw him as my husband. It didn't bother me and no matter how old Hera got or what she looked like I still saw my baby. That's the way things were. We just had to accept them. It was hardest when Karl died. He'd been slowing down and I knew he felt bad that he wasn't able to keep up with me anymore. We had two grandchildren at the time and I still looked and felt like I always had. I didn't want to say goodbye to him but I always knew there was a good chance he would go before I did. I lived over twenty more years without him and I never stopped missing him," Sharon said shaking her head.

"You lived twenty years after that? So that means your grandkids…"

"When I died my oldest grandson was older than you, Blaze," Sharon said firmly and waited for the reality to sink in.

Blaze's mouth hung open as he tried to compute what Sharon was explaining.

"And you still…"

"I still looked like…this," She answered, "A little more rough and worn. We didn't have an easy life by any means but I looked generally the same. It came to a point in time where Hera looked more like my mother than the other way around. She always knew where we stood though. She was my daughter. She knew that. Her children knew that. It was learned and it was understood. It's just how our life was."

Blaze cracked his knuckles one by one as he tried to imagine what it had been like for his sister. If they all lived long enough he knew that one day he and Sharon would have the same experience.

"Do you mind if I ask how…"

"How I died?" Sharon finished.

"You don't have to."

"I was old. I might not have looked it and it took me a long time to feel it but I was. Cylon's without resurrection aren't immortal they're just more durable. If we had the medicine and technology that we'd abandoned I'm sure I would have lived a lot longer. You see for yourself how long the Tighs have lasted. That just wasn't part of our life anymore. There were new illnesses too. Ones the indigenous people carried. Diseases that Colonials and Cylon had never seen. Eventually the years of hiking and hunting and hard work caught up to me. I got weaker and slower. A bunch of us were out foraging one day. I went a little further off than I should have and a storm came. I was far from my group and I had to struggle the entire way back to camp on my own. I made it but I got sick after; really sick. I picked up something native to the planet that didn't discriminate between earthling, cylon or otherwise. I hacked my brains out for weeks. Hera and her family took care of me day and night. I felt awful making them work so hard and making them worry. Sometimes I felt like a burden but I was proud I raised such a devoted family. It felt good to see that. One night I could hardly breathe. They put my cot by the fire because I was always cold and Hera was sitting there with me trying to keep me comfortable. She was so sweet. The last thing I remember was her telling me that she loved me but it was alright if I wanted to go see Daddy again. So I did. I hated to say goodbye to her but I knew she would be alright and that one day we would all be together again."

"And were you?"

"We were…I'm positive we were. It's hard to remember where Helo and I just came from. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I know what it felt like but I don't know what it was. We were together though…and we will be again. One day all of us will," She said confidently as she looked at her son.

"Thanks for sharing that with me, Sharon. I understand a lot better now."

"You and Helo will get there, Blaze. At least know that he wants to."

"I want that too."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

Laura was hesitating as she stood in front of Katya's ward curtain. She'd spent hours debating whether or not she would return to the infirmary. Almost as soon as she'd left after her exam she'd wanted to go back. When she'd gotten to her quarters she found herself in tears. At first she thought it was because of how civil she and Katya had managed to be with one another, even pleasant. As the day went on Laura's tears returned whenever she so much as pictured Katya in the ward. It became clear where the tears were coming from. It hurt to see her child sick and in distress. She had felt it for the first time when she'd gone to confront Ellen. The girl she had newly learned was her daughter was sleeping on the Tigh's sofa with her head bandaged. It was all so new and confusing at the time but she remembered the awful pang that hit her deep in the chest just knowing that Katya was injured. She'd felt it again seeing her in the clinic bed with an IV in her arm looking white as a sheet. Laura cried once more as she wondered how Bill had ever buried a son and gone on to live his life another day. She hardly knew her daughter and just the sight of her a little under the weather had made her feel so terrible and helpless.

When supper time came around Laura tried ordering an in-cabin meal but with Bill away and her thoughts occupied she had little interest in eating it. She tried so hard to convince herself that returning to the ward would do more harm than good. She told herself Katya would be sleeping, that she'd rather be left alone, that she wouldn't want her there. The latter was the only excuse she found any validity in. She heard Katya asking for company and she saw the disappointment on her face when the doctor told her she wouldn't be there. Katya had said herself that she probably wouldn't get much sleep in the ward. The only thing that was stopping Laura from visiting was the thought that her daughter would rather be alone than with her. In the end though, the thought of Katya all alone was what finally drove Laura to go. She'd rather try and be asked to leave than lay in bed all night thinking that her child was lonely and ill. After discarding her dinner she'd grabbed one of her books and in a knee jerk decision employed Vladi to escort her to the ward instead of the human marine guard. Saul had never switched the machine out for another. Laura knew it, though she didn't know how. Vladi had stopped bringing her things and his affectionate behaviors had ceased. She figured the Colonel must have just given him some kind of order to cut it out and figured she'd be none the wiser. With his defining characteristics gone she knew she shouldn't have been able to tell it was still him but she just could. After returning from Beta she decided that she wouldn't ask for him to be removed again.

When Laura left for the ward she figured the centurion would make the perfect excuse as to why she'd come back. Now as she hesitated to open the curtain Vladi's expectant eye swept back and forth as if it was urging her on. It was making her even more nervous than she already was. She wished she could knock first but the fabric partition didn't allow for such an announcement. Out of recent habit Laura reached her hand into the pocket of her sweater and felt around for the little object she knew she would find. She'd taken to carrying Katya's matryoshka baby around with her wherever she went. She knew it was silly but she just felt better having it with her. Once in a while she would give the tiny doll a squeeze and remember the way her daughter had smiled when she first showed it to her. As she stood in front of the curtains Laura squeezed the baby doll as tightly as she could. It hurt her palm but it put a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and released the tiny toy into her pocket as a young medic passed by. Stopping him, she politely asked if he wouldn't mind alerting the captain to her presence. The testy medic seemed like he did mind but with a look to the huge machine behind her he obliged anyway.

Laura watched the ill-tempered man flick the curtains back with a bit of distain and she wondered if Katya hadn't made his shift just the tiniest bit unpleasant.

"Captain Isakoff, you have a visitor. Is that alright?" He halfheartedly announced stepping only partially through the curtain.

Katya looked up from the screen projected over her station cuff. She'd been reading articles from a Gamma Station science journal all night and her eyes were starting to burn.

"Yeah, okay. I guess. As long as it's not _you_," Katya told the irritated man.

He huffed as he backed away and Laura had to stop herself from laughing at the interaction.

"She's all yours, Ma'am," He told Laura without looking at her again.

She giggled quietly as she watched him walk off. Motioning for Vladi to stay put, she took a deep breath, tucked the book under her arm and stepped up to the gap in the curtains.

"I'm guessing he's not a fan of yours," Laura greeted with a smile.

When Katya looked up she was more than a little surprised. The expression on her face almost sent Laura running out of the clinic but she was relieved when the captain's eyes softened and her lips curled into an almost a sheepish smile.

"No. He sure isn't and the feeling is mutual," Katya answered. She watched Laura as she stood at the entrance unmoving. She was confused as to why she was there. When Xao had come in earlier she'd been totally distracted. She'd hardly noticed Laura leave. Katya had totally broken down in front of her lifelong doctor but their conversation had been a comforting one. She was glad to have spoken with him once it was over but she wished she'd been able to thank Laura once more before she'd left, "What are you doing here? Tawny's gone for the night if you're back for more under the shirt action," She said trying to hide her apprehension with a joke.

Laura blinked a few times at the bawdy remark but then couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. At least Ellen had given her daughter a sense of humor. She supposed it was a good trait to have even if it was a bit off color.

"No," Laura smiled, "I came back to see how you were feeling."

"Oh…"

"I can leave if you want your rest. I just…I know your family is off station and you didn't seem too excited about spending the night here alone. I remember how awful it can be. I don't have to stay. I just thought you might like some company…even if it's me," Laura shrugged at her own anxious attempt at humor.

Katya smirked at the woman's brave little quip.

"I look _that _desperate?" She teased in return but when she saw Laura's face fall she immediately scrambled to do some damage control, "That was a joke. Sorry, I thought we were…Never mind. Come in."

Katya rolled her eyes at herself. Maybe they just weren't ready for playful banter.

"Sorry," Laura said making her way to the bed and setting her book on a nearby tray. She knew she was being over sensitive," I just…I really didn't know if I should come. I didn't want to bother you. Bill's off station too and I was by myself. I figured why not be alone together? I don't have to stay."

Katya bit her bottom lip. She tried to stop herself from being glad that Laura had returned but it wasn't working.

"Well you came all this way. Might as well stick around for a minute," She shrugged and pointed to a chair that was shoved off into the corner.

Laura nodded and dragged it over but she didn't sit. She hated that it still felt so awkward to be around her daughter. She knew it shouldn't be that way.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" She asked crossing her arms.

Katya had a little more color in her face which seemed like a good sign. To spite having her father's eye and hair color Katya had inherited her mother's fair complexion. Laura knew that it didn't take much to dull the brightness in her own cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you. Much better. Except for the mess that_ idiot_ made of my arm!" Katya shouted in the direction of the curtain, hoping the irksome medic would hear.

Laura looked back at the closed drapes and laughed.

"That medic? What happened?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing. Tawny had him redo my IV and it took him so many tries he collapsed the vein. I threw the moron out. They had to send someone else in to finish the job," Katya said holding out both arms.

Laura grimaced as she looked at the abandoned and bandaged injection site. She knew it was probably purple and bruised underneath. They'd moved the IV to her other arm. She remembered having to do the same after so many drips and injections in Sick Bay.

"I'm sorry," Laura said wincing at the sight.

"Yeah well, you know how it is," Katya mumbled.

Laura nodded and for a few moments an uneasy silence hung in the air. Looking down at the floor she saw the large shadow of her escort still standing guard behind the curtain. She'd almost forgotten it was there.

"Oh, I brought you something," Laura said with tentative grin returning to her face, "A surprise. It might cheer you up if you're up for it?"

Katya squinted at Laura wondering what in the hell she could have possibly brought her. She didn't think the woman knew her well enough to have the slightest idea of what would cheer her up.

"Okay…"

Laura nodded and quickly dipped outside of the curtain. Katya heard her telling someone to come in and the instruction was followed by the distinct zoom of centurion motion. In an instant Katya knew what Laura had done.

"I brought someone with me," She announced as she held open the drapes for the large machine to enter.

"Vladi!" Katya greeted happily.

The centurion trudged along, stopping at the side of the bed while Laura hung back by the entrance. She was immediately happy that she'd brought the cylon with her. Seeing another smile on Katya's face was enough to make her sure of that. She just wasn't sure she wanted anymore involvement in whatever sort of interaction was about to take place. Though she wasn't exactly against having the machine as her guard any longer, she still wasn't anxious to return any of its strange affections.

"I'm happy to see you, Vladi," Katya smiled.

The centurion extended a long spindly finger in her direction and she gladly grasped the smooth metal digit.

Laura frowned at the sight. The girl seemed happier to see the toaster than she was to see her and she didn't even blame her. While it was a strange meeting between two very different entities it lacked the awkwardness of their own communications. She couldn't believe she was actually envious of a bullet head.

"It's okay, Vladi," Katya said watching the cylon's eye sweep back and forth, "At least, it will be. I promise," She told him, still smiling. She held the palm of her hand up and the machine knowingly bent over allowing her to place it on his chest plate. He moved as close as he could, making sure she didn't have to lean too far off of her bed. Her hand rested on him for a few moments before his head tilted to the side almost as if he were pondering something. His eye zoomed across a few times before Kayta's eyes widened, "And how did you know that?" She asked surprised at whatever she'd reciprocated from him, "Because it's a secret," She answered with something like a pained smile painted on her lips,"Yes…Yes, we'll see, Vladi."

Laura marveled at the interaction but it was still so unsettling. She'd grown up terrified of the centurion machines. Her childhood nightmares of the First Cylon War were filled with visions of the long outdated model and their vengeful agenda. Now she was watching her own daughter happily converse with one. She had no idea how Katya was communicating with it but what scared Laura the most about the entire scene was that in theory she should be able to do the same.

"I'm glad you came to see me, Vladi. It made me very happy but you should be outside standing guard for Ms. Roslin. You get back out there and I promise to come see you soon," Without much of a farewell the Cylon guard turned and retreated. Laura ducked out of his way avoiding his supreme gate as he made his exit, "Bye, Vladi," Katya called as he disappeared behind the curtain. She laughed while she listened to his chromed feet stomping into position. Swallowing hard she looked down at her lap before glancing back up at Laura. "What made you bring him here?"

"I'd been led to believe you two were sort of…friendly. I thought it might be nice."

Katya was near stunned that Laura had thought to do something like that for her.

"Thank you," She said relaxing back on her pillows, "It was."

Laura nodded and took a few steps back toward the bed.

"I think it was a little upset. We didn't have time to stop for a gift."

Katya snickered at the remark. Saul had mentioned a few times that Vladi was very taken with Laura Roslin. He'd also mentioned that she was scared to death of him which Katya and Ellen had found quite amusing.

"I heard he's been bringing you things. He does it to me and Ellen all the time. He's just trying to be nice."

"I just don't understand how you can communicate with it," Laura shook her head with a bewildered sigh.

"I don't understand it either," Katya said through a yawn, "I just do it."

Laura thought that Katya looked a little more tired than she had when she'd first arrived. She wondered if the cylon visit had been a bit much for the mending young woman.

"I can take it and go now if you think you want to try and get some rest?" Laura offered.

Katya bit her lip trying to figure out if she wanted Laura to leave or not. It was nice knowing she'd cared enough to come though she couldn't understand just why she cared. A few weeks ago Laura Roslin was just about the last person Katya would want keeping her company but she was almost happy to see her when she first walked through the drapes. Having her there was still strange though. It was even a little uncomfortable but she truly despised being alone in the ward.

"Do you want to go?" She tested.

Laura opened her mouth to speak but she forced herself to stop. She could hear the measured intent in the young woman's voice. She was still sharp enough to know when she was being tried. She'd been about to answer with an automatic '_If you_ _want me to_,' but it wasn't the answer to what her daughter was asking.

"No," She answered timidly but honestly," I want to stay."

Katya nodded and gestured to the chair for the second time.

"Then sit."

Laura inhaled deeply and she pulled the chair forward. She let her breath out slowly as she sat down.

"You'll let me know when you want to get some sleep?"

"I won't sleep tonight," Katya assured her.

Laura nodded.

"I spoke to Bill," She started, trying to keep the conversation going, "He said they'll be back before noon tomorrow."

"Yeah, Alexi said the same."

"You think you'll be out of here by then?"

"I should be," Katya said looking up at the ceiling, "I'm going to tell Alexi the truth. I just didn't want him rushing back here when there was no need. It's more my aunt and uncle I didn't want knowing. I'll tell them too…eventually. You don't have to lie for me…"

"It's alright," Laura said holding her palms up to dissuade her concern, "It's your business. Have you spoken to Ellen?"

"She sent me a few messages. She says she'll be back tomorrow but she doesn't know exactly when," Katya shrugged, "I just hate being so far away from her."

It was rare that Katya or Ellen left the Alpha quadrant for more than a few hours at a time. When Katya first enlisted she knew that she could be assigned to any station or intersystem pod in orbit. She'd dreaded the thought of being separated from her aunt. She'd gotten lucky when she was assigned to her home station but she was always suspicious that the Tighs might have pulled some strings to make it happen. She knew Ellen felt the same way about the possible distance. They just didn't want to be so far apart and she wouldn't put it passed her parents to have figured out a way to keep her aboard. Katya hadn't questioned it. Alpha was her home and she was happy to stay there.

"Katya, what do you think is…happening with them? I mean Saul, Ellen, Sharon and…"

"The _cylons_."

"Yes."

"You know, you can say it. It's not a dirty word or anything. My Aunt always said you were a _cylophobe_. You should probably work on getting over that already," Katya said raising her eyebrows. Laura wasn't sure how to respond but when Katya suddenly continued she was grateful she didn't have to, "To answer your question; I'm not sure what's happening but whatever it is it's not good. I'm afraid it might be the beginning of some kind of virus. Having Saul and Ellen affected…was terrifying but now Blaze…Alexi…If they can feel it then it must be gaining strength. I just hope Margot can figure something out. I have to believe she will. If she doesn't our defense system is screwed without the help of the Cylons . I just can't watch my entire family turn into zonked out zombies every time there's an attack. I'm afraid one time they won't come out of it. If something happened to Ellen or Alexi…"

Laura glanced up at the monitor above the bed when she noticed some flickering numbers. Katya's heart rate was climbing. She'd upset her.

"I know it's hard, Katya but you have to try not to think that way. You're asking for the next crisis before it's even presented itself. Sometimes you have to just take a deep breath and trust in the people around you. If you can help them in some way then you will."

"I can't help them."

"Maybe you can. We've got to deal with things as they come."

Laura saw Katya's eyes water even though she quickly tried to hide them with her palm.

"I can't even fly anymore," She barely whispered.

Laura cringed. She'd meant to come cheer Katya up and now she was in tears. She didn't know what to do but she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to scoot on to the bed and put her arms around her child. She wanted to soothingly stroke back her long dark hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted so badly to do it but she'd never so much as touched her daughter before. At least not that either could remember. Laura knew she'd actually carried her baby safely for over six months until they were taken from each other. On the little girl's first night out of her gestational chamber Laura had even nursed her; their two bodies warm against one another within the cold laboratory walls. She knew Katya had fallen asleep at her breast and for that one night they were allowed to stay tucked together until morning came to take them apart again. She knew all of that but only because she'd been told by Ellen and then again by Bill. The two had seen the footage and been so moved by the sight but Laura still couldn't bring herself to watch it. There were dreams that seemed to echo the scene but she knew they weren't her memories. There was no one inside the body that Katya came from. She knew she'd been elsewhere when her baby came into the world. There was no soul to feel the connection as her body fed her child, ceasing her cries and Katya would never be able to recall their first and only contact either. As far as they were both concerned they'd never laid a hand on one another. As Laura considered it all, watching her daughter hide her teary eyes behind her hand she couldn't help herself. She was conscious now; body and soul. Now she could offer her baby a touch with actual emotion behind it. She couldn't pass up the chance. As Katya lay there blinded by the fingers of one hand Laura reached out to place a comforting palm over the other that rested by her side. When she finally felt the girls cool skin under her hand she thought her heart might burst into a thousand pieces and then suddenly she was lost.

Katya immediately felt the woman's hand cover her own. It felt warm and oddly familiar. Her throat tightened up before she had the chance to quell the emotive response. With a shaky breath she took her other hand from her eyes and looked back at her mother only to see the woman's face in utter shock and astonishment. Something was wrong.

"Katya…what is this?"

Laura's voice was nothing but a frightened whisper. Her eyes moved from side to side taking in the scene around her. They were still together but the ward room was gone. Katya's bed was replaced by a lounge chair and there was rocky sand beneath Laura's feet. She could no longer hear the beeps and clicks of the infirmary machines. Instead she heard ocean waves and gull calls. The antiseptic smell faded and she inhaled the salty breeze that was suddenly blowing through her hair. A look to the water made her squint as an orange sun set over the horizon.

Katya was confused at first. She didn't understand the fear on Laura's face. The hand that rested over hers started trembling and she wondered if the woman had suddenly taken ill. It was when Laura looked in the direction of the water that Katya realized what was happening. Her stomach dropped as she saw the Laura's eyes react to the sun's rays.

"You can see that?" She asked softly.

Laura's eyes darted around as panic started to set in. She barely nodded at Katya's question.

"I…I see the ocean."

"_Shit_," Katya mumbled.

She quickly snatched her hand away from Laura's and broke the projection entirely.

Laura jumped as her surroundings changed in a blink. They were in Alpha's ward. Katya was back in bed and even the sterile smell had returned. Laura put a hand over her heart. It was drumming on overtime in her chest and she was totally

disoriented. She thought she might fall if she wasn't already sitting down.

"Damn it," Katya swore under her breath as she watched Laura's eyes grow to twice their size, "Ms. Roslin, are you okay?" Laura seemed totally out of focus, "Ma'am?!" Katya called a little louder.

Laura's eyes snapped back to the girl in the bed and she looked at her with utter confusion.

"What just happened?"

"I'm _so_ sorry," Katya said with a palm to her forehead. She'd only just started to project once Laura brought up the cylon glitch. It was all so overwhelming. Thinking of her family spread out all over the system, vulnerable to whatever was affecting them. It was making her sick with worry. The fact that she was stuck in the ward made it all so much worse. Knowing she had to do her best to keep herself calm she'd employed Ellen's favorite projection, "I'm so, so sorry. You're okay. We're here on Alpha. What you saw; that was my fault…I didn't think…I didn't know you were going to…" Katya stammered not knowing how to explain, "Look, what just happened was me, not you. You're not hallucinating or going crazy or anything like that. Okay?"

"Then what was it?" Laura snapped.

Katya wanted to throw the sheets over her head and curl up into a ball. She'd made yet another mess that she'd have to clean up.

"It's just something I do sometimes…to relax. I didn't mean to have you see it," She bit her lip watching Laura's bewildered expression.

She could kick herself for what she'd just done. The woman was obviously totally freaked out.

Laura ran a hand through her hair and swallowed hard. She was trying to settle herself but the more Katya tried to explain the more it upset her. Visions and dreams, she could deal with. She was used to them but when her daughter claimed responsibility for the change of scenery, Laura knew in the back if her mind what it was and she found it terrifying.

"You did that?" She asked in a low voice.

She knew the answer but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes…but I didn't mean to involve you. I guess when you held my hand you just…" Katya shrugged and let out a dejected huff.

She'd waited her whole life to know the woman's touch and now she'd ruined it. She figured that Laura would never want to touch her again.

"How do you…?"

"I dunno," Katya frowned and let her shoulders slump, "The same way I can talk to Vladi, I guess. I don't understand it very well. I just do it. Ellen says I can because…well…once you had a transfusion. She says it came from you…I guess that's why you can…" She stopped when another look of fear washed over Laura's face.

"The lab," Laura abruptly said with a gasp.

At first Katya didn't understand what she was referencing but then she remembered the talk she'd had with her aunt.

"You mean with Ellen?" She meekly posed. Laura just looked up at her, "Yeah, same thing," Katya nodded in affirmation.

Laura knew what Cylon projection was. She'd learned about it back when it was just intel. gained by Athena. She and Bill had spoken about it long ago on Galactica. When he told her about Katya's genes he'd only slightly brushed the abilities she was supposed to have. It was hard enough to hear it. It was unnerving to see it and it was completely overwhelming to know now that she shared it. She'd put what happened in the lab behind her weeks ago. She'd chalked it up to emotion and anxiety but now she knew exactly what she'd seen.

"She showed me…" Laura put her hand over her mouth getting choked up before she could finish.

"I know what she showed you," Katya said quickly, "Please don't be mad at her for that. Please? Believe it or not she thought she was doing something good."

Laura closed her eyes tight. She could still see it so clearly in her mind. Her baby in the lucite basket squirming under the pale blue blanket. She could remember the tiny sounds she made and how soft her skin looked. Ellen had shown it to her.

"I'm not mad. I'm just…"

She looked at Katya and just shook her head.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You caught me by surprise. I'm really sorry."

"Katya, stop it," Laura said abruptly making the girl's eyes go wide in surprise, "I mean…Don't apologize for that. I know…I know you didn't do it on purpose."

She understood that Katya couldn't help who she was and every time she said she was sorry Laura felt like she was making her feel bad about it. Whatever it was, it had come from her. She was the one who was sorry for passing down genes that were altered by mechanical blood and tainted by the threat of disease. When Katya nodded in acceptance Laura relaxed in her chair a bit.

"I don't do it a lot. Just sometimes when I get too overwhelmed…" She shrugged.

"So the whole time we've been sitting here you saw…" Laura started but Katya cut her off.

"No. Not the whole time," She didn't want Laura to think she'd been upset by her visit, "We started talking about everything that's been going on…I guess that got me a little worked up with everyone off station tonight. Ellen's so far away. I guess I just missed her. That's her spot. Sometimes it just helps me calm down."

"Her spot?"

Katya tried to think about how she could explain what she meant but she was starting to feel a new cloud of guilt roll in. Not only had she scared the hell out of Laura, she'd inadvertently showed her Ellen's beach. It felt wrong. They'd always just shared that spot with each other. She'd never even showed it to Alexi. It was the first projection that Katya could remember sharing with her aunt. It was special.

"It's her projection. At least it was. I just copy it sometimes if she's not around to share it with. She showed it to me when I was a little girl…I just liked it. I took me a while but eventually I could recreate it on my own."

Laura didn't know how to respond. She was partly terrified but part of her wanted Katya to go on. Like it or not this was part of who her child was. She'd made her that way.

"It's…a beautiful spot," She offered hoping Katya wouldn't hear the tremor in her voice, "I can see why it relaxes you."

Katya laughed cynically. Laura had just seen it and she was anything but relaxed.

"I've never seen a beach in person," She shrugged, "I've never even been to the surface. All my references come from pictures and videos on the network. When I first saw Ellen's projection I was amazed. The sounds and smells, the feel of the sand; I'd never been anywhere but the stations and pods. She showed me what it was my people were trying so hard to get back to. It made me understand it better."

Laura couldn't help but pity the girl. It made her sad to know that her child's feet had never touched the solid surface of Earth or any planet for that matter. The years she'd lived in the fleet were hard enough. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up that way.

"It was so vivid ," Laura observed," It's hard to believe we weren't just there."

"I've memorized that one the best. When I was little I didn't think I could project on my own. I just assumed I could only do it through Ellen. Eventually with her help I was able to. Things started to make sense after that. I think I'd been doing it without realizing in a way since I was born. It helped explain why my dreams were so lifelike…why sometimes I thought I saw things that weren't really there. At least once I recognized it I was able to see something pleasant."

Laura felt the blood drain from her face at Katya's descriptions. It all sounded too familiar.

"Sharing projections is how Ellen taught me about the planets she lived on. She showed me mountains and forests and cities. I'm not very good at making them on my own. I have nothing to reference but what I've seen through her or in pictures. When I try I always get something wrong. It doesn't look right, or smell right…or something's just missing or off. Aunt Ellen always thought it was funny when I would mess up. I guess it was. What the hell do I know about rivers and rocks and dirt? I liked it better when I could just replicate the places she showed me. That beach is her favorite place."

Laura knew she should respond but she was just so stunned. She was struggling to come up with something worth saying.

"I don't recognize it from the Colonies," She said attempting to shake the fog from her head.

"She says it was on _her_ Earth. Uncle Saul told me that when you saw that planet it was a wasteland but it used to be beautiful. Ellen showed me parts of it. She showed me some things from the Colonies too. My favorite was this big beautiful concert hall. I can't remember what she called it. I think she said it was on…Virgo?"

Laura nodded and Katya was surprised to see her sport a shaky smile.

"Virgon. The Grand Boskirk Theater," Laura offered.

"That's the one. Sometimes I would use it when I danced. Our theater here on Alpha is okay but nothing like that. Projecting that hall made me feel like a true ballerina. Ellen mostly made me keep it a secret though. Uncle Saul didn't like me doing it."

"Why not?"

"He knew it would upset you and the Admiral once you found out."

Laura took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. She knew her reaction wasn't what it should have been. She just couldn't stop the fear within her.

"I'm not sure upset is the right word. It's just very…shocking."

"He didn't want you to think I was a little cylon _freak_," Katya joked. When Laura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head it made her laugh, "The funny thing is even _he_ showed me something once. He made me promise not to tell Ellen. I guess because if I did, he'd have to stop yelling at her for encouraging me."

"What did Saul show you?"

Laura was doing her best to keep composed. She truly didn't want Katya to think she was mad at her, or worse somehow abhorred by what she was capable of. It was just so hard to focus. So many things were rushing through her mind. Everything she'd seen after Baltars cure, her dreams in her last life and in this one. It wouldn't stop.

"Galactica."

Laura's breath caught in her throat and suddenly she wasn't thinking of anything else but what she'd just heard.

"You've seen Galactica?"

"Well just the CIC…oh and the landing deck but I had to beg for that one. I don't know what made Uncle Saul do it. He was always so against it. I think I was eleven or twelve. One day when he was walking me home from the lab he told me that he was going to show me where I _really _came from. He never shared it again and it was too complicated to replicate myself."

It was hard to suppress the emotion Laura felt rising in her chest. She could kiss the old grumpy son of a bitch for being so sweetly sentimental. He'd shown Katya the ship that brought their people to Earth and its halls where her parents had fallen in love. She painfully swallowed down the knot in her throat before she was able to speak.

"You'll have to excuse my reaction to this, Katya. I just never imagined I…" Laura couldn't finish the thought. She blinked away the few tears that welled in her eyes and tried to smile, "I guess it's nice to be able to…get away once in a while," She mused and shrugged.

"Like I said I don't do it much anymore. You just happened to get caught up in a rare occurrence. I know it sounds stupid but even with all the beautiful sites Ellen's shown me, most of the time I'd rather be on Alpha. I don't really know anything else. This is where my family is, where my life is. I know it's dangerous and that it will be better for my people to get back to the surface but Alpha is my home. I can't imagine leaving it," Katya said as she looked around the room, "I bet you think I'm crazy for saying that. I know you hate it here."

"I don't think that sounds crazy at all," Laura said remembering how Galactica had come to feel like home toward the bittersweet end of her last life, "And I don't hate it here."

At least she didn't anymore. Not everything.

"You know it's not bad…the cylon thing, I mean. I wouldn't ever wish it away. I'm glad to have the little bit that I do. It made feel closer to Saul and Ellen…Alexi too. Not just because of the projecting. Lex won't even do it. Says he hates it. It's something else. It's just…easier to connect somehow. At least, once you open yourself up to it…You don't have to be afraid."

Though Laura was moved by her thoughtful encouragement she just couldn't accept it yet.

"You look tired, Katya. Why don't you try and rest?"

"I told you, I won't sleep tonight," She insisted again, "But you should head home. It's late."

"What will you do all night if I go?"

Katya shrugged.

"I was reading before you got here."

"What were you reading?"

"A thesis on how applying synthetic chemistry methods can disrupt the circadian rhythm in humans and change their biological clocks."

Laura grimaced as Katya rattled off the long and clinical title.

"Were you punishing yourself for something?"

Katya let out a silent giggle.

"No. I was trained in biochemistry in school before I enlisted. We were all trained within a specific area of study. Margot's just the only one who still really uses hers. I haven't been in the lab since you…Well anyway I was starting to miss it a little. It was an interesting read."

"I'm sure it was," Laura smirked. Somehow it made her feel better realizing that Katya had gotten a more than ample education before joining the service and getting married. Maybe she had misjudged the Tighs after all. She knew so little about her child, "How about a little change of pace?" She proposed, standing up to retrieve the book she'd brought from the ward tray, "I know you told me you've read this before but sometimes it's nice to reread a favorite."

Katya smiled seeing the big floppy paper mess she'd created. It looked worn at the edges and she could tell it had been well read. She was glad.

"Thanks, Ms. Roslin but I think my eyes are done reading for the night. They were starting to sting before and I just can't get used to all that page turning."

"Well what if I read a little to you?"

Katya's brow rose.

"You want to read to me? Out loud?"

"Well I wasn't going to act it out with shadow puppets."

Katya felt her cheeks flush. She'd expected Laura to run out of the ward screaming after the accidental projection incident but she'd stayed and let her explain. When she gave her an out to go home she thought she'd happily take it but now she was offering to read to her. She didn't know how to process her feelings about Laura anymore. It was easier when she hated her. It was easier when Laura was giving her reasons to. Now she didn't know what was happening. She wanted to tell her to leave but at the same time she hoped she wouldn't.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know it's no projection but it's a nice way to escape for a little bit."

"I dunno."

"I understand if you want to be left alone. Maybe I should let you get some sleep."

"I won't sleep," She repeated again.

"How about one chapter then? Or until you get sick of the sound of my voice?" Laura suggested with a hopeful smile.

After a moment that felt like an eternity Katya nodded in agreement and Laura's smile grew bigger. She reached for the bed adjustment and put it down a few notches.

"That okay?"

"Yeah," Katya yawned, "Thanks, Ms. Roslin."

Laura sighed for a moment and hugged the book close to her chest.

"Katya do you think you could me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Stop calling me that? It just makes me feel…really bad to hear you say it," She admitted, "Laura's just fine if that's okay with you?"

Laura hardly heard her first name during the last few years of her life. Mostly she was known by her title. Eventually it was only Bill who ever spoke it to her and she savored it every time he did. The lack of much formal appellation was one of only things she was grateful for in her new life on Alpha. She knew Katya was just trying to be polite but her impersonal address was just a kick in the gut every time. Laura didn't expect her daughter to give her any sort of maternal epithet. She knew she'd probably die again without ever hearing anything close. Katya didn't even call Ellen mother. She didn't need to be addressed as a parent she just couldn't take being addressed like she was a stranger, like she was Katya's teacher instead of her mother. It was a repeating reminder of their estrangement and it just hurt every time.

Katya shrugged. She remembered when she was little and she'd called Laura her mommy without a second thought. She just wasn't around to hear it.

"Okay."

"Thank you," She said softly as she took her seat again.

Laura read through the first chapter and Katya found that she rather enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was smooth and even, feminine but strong. She even found that she liked listening to the sound of the paper pages turning when someone else was doing it. When the first chapter ended she looked up expectantly. She wouldn't ask her to continue but she didn't want her to stop. Laura hesitated, looking unsure of herself but when she finally went on Katya was glad. She closed her eyes as she listened and by the end of the third chapter she was fast asleep.

Laura sat watching her for a moment trying to decide what to do. She knew she should probably leave and allow her to rest but thinking of the girl waking in the middle of the night and finding herself alone again just made her heart hurt. Even worse than that was thinking of her having another nightmare. Katya hadn't wanted to fall asleep; not because she wasn't exhausted but because she was scared of what terrors it would bring. If that happened after Laura left there would be no one but the temperamental medic there to wake her. Laura knew going back to her cabin would just ensure that she'd likely have one of her own tormenting dreams and tonight Bill wouldn't be there to comfort her. If she left they would likely both end up alone and afraid. She considered that Katya might be angry to find her still there when she woke. She was overstepping. It was too much too quickly and she knew it but as she watched her she just couldn't make herself leave. Katya looked so sweet while she slept. She looked like a little girl. The suspicion in her face was gone, the stress around her eyes softened and Laura just wanted to take it in for a while longer. Placing the book on the floor, she scooted her chair closer to the bed. She gently placed her palm over the hand it had abruptly parted from on the surreal shore. She lightly brushed her fingers beside the slightly bruised skin Katya's IV ran into and for the first time since her mother was sick she knew what it was to want to take someone's pain away, to wish you could bear it for them no matter how big or small. She was grateful when Katya didn't stir. She relaxed in her chair as she watched her daughter sleep until her own eyes became heavy and she drifted herself.

For a while the mother and daughter slept side by side as comfortable as either could be considering. Katya didn't stir and Laura's sleep was deep and uneventful until the familiar sense started to plague her slumbering mind.

Laura had become used to the feeling. She experienced it almost every night lately and she'd almost come to expect it but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

All around her was a thick cool fluid. It was slick against every part of her bare skin and the way it suspended and supported her body was almost relaxing. At least it was until she realized that she couldn't breathe. Laura opened her eyes in the murky solution and saw a dim light coming from the surface above her. With all of her might she fought against the cold liquid embrace until she emerged passed the water line gasping for air. Her fists gripped for the sides of the vessel that contained her but her skin was coated and her fingers slipped and slid along the ultra smooth structure as she tried to pull herself up. Once she finally had a steady enough handle she stopped to catch her breath. She swiped away the fluid that clouded her eyes and panted as the tubs contents sloshed around her. She was in a resurrection tub. It was always the same. A look at her surroundings showed the familiar scene she'd come to witness over and over. The room was dark, so dark that she couldn't make out any walls or a ceiling. The room just eventually faded off into nothing. There were no corners, no doors just blackness in every direction. Only the area she was in was illuminated by some unknown source. The floors were inky black and so shiny that they were reflective. There were glass pillars encircling the area as if they were supporting a nonexistent roof. Laura wasn't alone in the bizarre room. She never was. She was just the only one who was ever awake. She looked around to see about ten other tubs dispersed around hers. Some were empty; filled with only milky contents and other's held sleeping bodies, familiar bodies. Laura saw Karl and then Sharon peacefully resting in their respective tubs. Not far off was Sam Anders and a few empty tubs down lay the body of the woman she'd known as D'Anna Beirs. As always, Laura saw Bill's body last and as always, she couldn't stop herself from rushing out of her tub at the sight of him. She slipped and slid against the vat as she tried to climb over its sides. She knew it should have hurt when she slithered out and hit the cold hard shiny floor but it didn't. She struggled to get to her feet but even when she did she couldn't keep the traction. The room was empty save for its pillars and tubs and there was nothing to help wipe off the hindering goo that coated her naked body. She crawled slick and slippery all the way to Bill's tub and fought like hell just to pull herself up close enough to see his face. Her thick hair was so heavily saturated with the tubs lingering waters. It almost seemed to tug her back down as she held herself up on her knees and leaned over to attempt to wake Bill's sleeping form. In this endeavor her attempt was always futile. She would reach in and shake him, call his name, run her wet hands down his cheeks and through his hair begging him to wake up. Though he never did, she always tried. When she exhausted herself she would slip down beside the tub and cry by his side until she woke but this time, she noticed, she wasn't waking up.

After what seemed like an eternity Laura's cries were interrupted by a bubbling sound. Hoping it might be the sound of Bill moving in his tub she quickly pulled herself up to get a better view. She was disappointed to find he was silent and still as ever. The sound came again and this time Laura's eyes were pulled in the direction of two empty tubs. Suddenly their waters were moving. They bubbled and rippled as if something were cooking in the strange concoction. With great hesitation she crawled closer to get a better view, slipping and falling more than a few times on the way. She stopped short of the vats not wanting to get any closer. Watching the fluid bubble she curiously leaned up on her bare overworked knees to peer in. It was useless. She couldn't see anything inside the milky solution. She was just about to turn and make her way back to Bill when something shot up in one of the tubs. The other tub followed with a swish and a splash as its inhabitant popped up startling Laura and causing her to slide back on her bottom with a thump. A body had emerged in each tub. Laura hurried to cover herself as the instinctive sense of modestly took over but soon she found she had no reason to shield her body. The forms in the tubs were still. She squinted trying to make out who they might be. Their faces were both coated in the same slick substance that covered her own body and in the dim light it was hard to make them out. She forced herself to inch toward one of the tubs. When she made it close enough she reached a shaky hand over the face of the person who lay inside. She gingerly wiped away the goo that concealed their identity. Laura yanked her hand away when it revealed a face she'd grown to despise long ago. In the tub lay the dormant body of Gaius Baltar. Laura turned around to the other newly inhibited vat and she knew that if she cleared the face of its occupant she'd find the Six they once called Caprica. The woman's body was as still as all the others and Laura was no less alone. She had no idea what to do. She didn't know where she was or why. She was exposed and afraid and all she could think of was making it back to Bill's side. Though his body seemed almost vacant she found comfort in being close to it. As she attempted to make it to her feet once more she felt the room's smooth shiny floor start to rumble and shake underneath her. The vibrations shook her down to the cold surface again and its humming sounded deep within her core. She heard the tub's waters start to ripple with the movements and she quickly glanced back at Blatar and Caprica. Laura watched as their bodies shook and then started to slide down back into the depths of the tubs. Soon they were gone. They'd disappeared almost as quickly as they had emerged. She started to panic as the rumbling grew stronger and she struggled even harder to get her footing and return to Bill. When she was finally able to stand she chanced a look inside the now empty tubs. There was no sign that the bodies had ever been there. They were gone. Laura jumped when she heard a sharp crackle. Losing the ever teetering balance that she so veraciously fought for she fell, landing against the side of the tub that had moments before held Caprica's body. Laura winced expecting pain to shoot up her back but it didn't. She hardly had time to be grateful as the cracking sound grew louder and more frequent and the rumbling intensified. She rested for a moment trying to compose herself but then she felt it; a cold splash to her neck and back. More gelatinous fluid poured over the sides of the tank that she rested upon and onto her shoulders. She was sure that when she looked back she would find that Caprica's body had reemerged.

Laura turned around using the side of the coated tub as support and was shocked to find Sgt. Petrov in his mother's place. Another sloppy splashing sound made her cringe and when she turned to Baltar's tub she found it now occupied by a much larger body. Inching closer Laura could see it was Lt. Bishop. Both men were unconscious and unmoving save for the room's ominous vibrations. The cracking sound was becoming sharper and as Laura looked around she finally saw the breaks in the surrounding glass pillars. With a surge of fear and adrenaline she got to her knees heading for Bill's tub and away from the splintering glass columns. She couldn't feel pain but she felt the pounding of her heart and the room trembling around her. She slid on one of the puddles she'd made on her way and it sent her zooming straight toward the side of another empty tub. As she hit it hard the sides splashed over and she knew it wasn't the impact of her body that had done it. Laura looked over her shoulder as she scurried away and saw Margot's body bobbing limply inside. When she made it back to Bill's side she was in a panic. She tried waking him again; slapping at his cheeks and shaking at his slick bare shoulders but it was no use. She looked around the room. No one was moving. Besides her own empty vat, only two vacant tubs remained and their waters stood still as if even the quaking room had no effect on them. The sound of the nearest pillar split in her ears and she looked over to see the crystal clear structure marbled with a new web of fractures. She didn't know what to do. The ground shook beneath her as she saw the column starting to waver. She couldn't think of anything other than climbing in with Bill and holding him close. She braced herself and carefully lifted one long slick leg over the side of his tub. She heard a shattering sound and she closed her eyes as she prepared to sink down into the slimy shelter. Before she could bring her other leg over she felt herself being shoved out of the way with an almost inhuman force before the pillar crumbled and fell.

"Ms. Roslin wake up," Katya urged, nudging the fraught woman's sleeping shoulder. She'd woken to find Laura leaned over in the chair with her head resting beside her on the bed.

She was surprised to see that she was still there. The last thing she remembered was hearing her read the title of the third chapter in the book. She'd fought to stay awake, worried over the dreams that would come but in the end Laura's voice had lulled her to sleep and she hadn't woken all night. Katya could tell by the bustling and mumbling outside her curtain that the morning shift had come into the ward. Laura had stayed all night. Katya was even more surprised to find that she was holding her hand. She wished like hell that it didn't make her feel so uncomfortable but it did. It was a sweet gesture, one she'd longed for as a child but she didn't know this woman. She couldn't just suddenly bond with her. Her heart was telling her that it felt comforting and satisfying and that she should just embrace it but her brain was telling her heart to shut up. When Katya first tried to take her hand from Laura she'd found that she couldn't. She was holding on to her with an iron grip and it was actually getting steadily tighter. Katya leaned up abruptly in the bed. The swift motion had made her stomach churn and her head swim but the pain in her hand was worse. She'd looked down at where Laura slept to find her in obvious distress. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut so tightly that they only allowed the tiniest of tears to squeeze out of the corners. Now after a few attempts Katya was finding it difficult to wake her and she was starting to worry,

"Ms. Roslin. C'mon, Ms. Roslin…Damn it, " She said giving her a more forceful shake, "Laura!"

Laura shot straight up with a gasp releasing Katya's hand. The gasp was immediately followed by a painful hiss as she felt the results of sleeping with her back hunched over all night.

"Careful," Katya winced, "Are you alright?!"

Laura put a clammy palm to her forehead as she struggled to orient herself and catch her breath. Moving the hand to her heaving chest she looked around the room quickly remembering where she was.

"Yes," She said through her fast paced breaths, "Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Laura inhaled as steadily and deeply as she could and slowly let it out hoping it would calm her lungs. The dream had never gone on that long before.

"I am. I am. It was just..."

"A nightmare," Katya finished for her.

"Yes," She whispered and nodded.

"You have a quite a grip," Katya smirked holding up her hand and wagging her fingers.

Laura cringed as she realized what must have happened. She knew she'd fallen to sleep holding Katya's hand. It was the one her IV was feeding into and Laura felt awful.

"Gods. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No not really. It's fine," Katya assured her. Laura's eyes looked different. They looked disturbed and Katya wondered what she could have been dreaming of, "Did you stay here all night?"

Laura sighed and licked at her dry lips.

"Yeah…I guess I did. I'm sorry. I must have just passed out."

Katya nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing," She shrugged, "If you were at home there wouldn't have been anyone to wake you."

"Thank you, by the way," Laura offered.

"Yeah well, it was that or lose the fingers," She teased, slowly easing herself back on her pillow with a hand to her stomach.

Laura noticed her discomfort and frowned. A glance to her cuff showed it was passed 0600. She really had stayed all night.

"Has anyone been in to discharge you yet?" She asked, though at the moment Katya didn't look like she was in any shape to leave the ward.

Katya just shook her head and rolled onto her side. As if on cue the curtains parted and Tawny Xao entered with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning, star shine," She greeted her friend. When she saw Laura sitting by Katya's side her smile changed from cheerful to just plain amused, "Ah, Ms. Roslin. Good morning," She said putting a bag she held by the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Tawny."

"Back again, I see," The doctor ribbed.

Laura just smiled somewhat uncomfortably. She didn't know how Katya really felt about her staying and at the moment she just looked miserable. Feeling like she was suddenly in the way Laura slowly got up out of her chair. Even her legs were stiff from her all night vigil. She moved to the other side of the room leaving the doctor some space.

"Hey, is that centurion out there, Vladi?" The doctor asked.

Laura hesitated but then nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

Tawny shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"He waved to me," She said turning her attentions to the young woman in the bed, "How's my number one patient doing?" Tawny winked as she reached for Katya's wrist to read her vitals. Katya didn't answer. Her teeth were clenched together just trying to keep from gagging, "Your vitals are great. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

Katya nodded softly.

"For once," She mumbled, glancing over at Laura who gave her tiny smile in return.

Laura knew she should go but she wanted to say goodbye to her alone. She considered stepping out for a moment but

when Katya looked over at her, she just froze in place. Her daughter didn't look well.

"Good," Tawny said reaching for her tablet in her coat pocket, "I want you to eat some breakfast and let me give you a onceover before I let you go."

"You actually think I'm going to keep food down?" Katya groaned.

"I think you're gunna try," The doctor retorted.

"Damn it, Tawny. You said this was going to go away," Katya whined curling up on her side again.

"Yeah, well everyone's different," Tawny said as she put her tablet back in her pocket and went to roll a tray by the bedside. With some antiseptic she cleaned Katya's injection site and disconnected her IV. As she put some pressure on the tiny wound and removed the needle Katya grimaced. Tawny couldn't tell if her reaction was the result of the stinging or her other affliction. She had a feeling it was the latter, "I'll bring you some mint tea," She offered as she went to the sink to wash up.

"I want to be out of here before noon," Katya announced.

Saul and Alexi would be back by then.

"Then work with me," Tawny answered. She walked back over and leaned her palms on the foot of the bed," I'll send a medic in to prep for the exam. You keep some food down after that and you can go but no work. I'm not clearing you for duty till tomorrow. I want you to go back to your cabin and rest. I'll come over later to check on you."

"Fine," Katya said without protest. For once she didn't feel like reporting at all.

"I brought you some clean clothes," The doctor smiled sweetly, lifting the bag she'd set down.

In their hurry to the ward the previous morning they were in too much of a panic to pack any. When Tawny had finally gotten done with her civilian rounds that night she was too exhausted to visit Med Ward. Though everything turned out to be fine she knew the morning's events had scared Katya deeply. It made her feel guilty for leaving her alone all night but she was so tired. Figuring the captain would be sleeping anyway Tawny returned to her own cabin. She packed her a friend

a bag of clean clothes before bed hoping it would partially make up for her absence. She'd even thrown in the sweater Katya loved and crossed her fingers that she'd get it back this time without Ellen's freesia and brandy scent added to it.

"I took your other stuff home. It's in the laundry. I don't think anything was ruined. I'll bring it when I come by."

"Thanks," Katya said softy.

With a look to the monitor above the bed Tawny stuck her hands in her pockets.

"You might _feel _like crap but everything looks good," She assured her. When Katya hardly acknowledged her comment she looked over at Laura and smiled. The woman looked positively worried and Tawny wondered if Katya really had been alone all night after all, "Alright, Cap, just sit tight and wait for the medic. I'll be back in just a bit," She said making her way to the break in the partition. When her friend didn't answer she looked back at her over her shoulder, "You gotta hang in there, Kat. Just a couple more weeks. That's all we need."

Katya nodded and Tawny left her with a sympathetic smile.

She rolled on her back and put her knees up on the bed as she checked her cuff for messages, avoiding Laura's presence. She knew that she was staring at her and she knew why. She felt her moving closer to the bed. When she chanced a look at her out of the corner of her eyes she saw a worried and pained expression on the woman's face.

Laura stood watching her trying to figure out what she'd just heard. Parts of the conversation were strange. They didn't add up. She wouldn't have questioned the rest if she hadn't heard Tawny's parting words. Something wasn't right.

"Katya, what's wrong?" She asked in a voice that just about boarded on begging her to answer.

Laura couldn't stop the overwhelming sense of worry. How she could care so much for someone she barely knew boggled her mind but she just did. She knew Katya would probably be angry at her for pressing but at least she would know she cared enough to ask.

"Nothing."

"There's something. I can tell."

"No there isn't."

"If you're worried about me running to Saul or Ellen, I promise you can trust…"

"Ms. Roslin," Katya said cutting her off sharply. She saw the woman slightly wince at her name, "Laura," She corrected feeling bad about the slip. It really did look like it physically hurt her to hear it, "I really appreciate that you came down here and brought Vladi and everything but I think you should probably get going."

Laura sighed and dropped her shoulders. She couldn't disrespect her privacy. She was a grown woman. She just wanted to know if she could help but she was being asked to leave and she knew she had to go. She nodded in acceptance and bent down to pick up her discarded book.

"I know that your family will be back today but if you ever want some company again…well…" Laura trailed off as Katya closed her eyes against the churning in her stomach and merely bobbed her head in response.

Laura turned to leave. When she pulled the curtains back a medic was already entering with a small machine and some instruments on a cart. She almost paused to see what they all were but she stopped herself. She was overstepping in the worst way. She didn't even know what she'd be looking for. Things were so different there.

"Laura," Katya called just as she was about step out.

Laura looked back, surprised to hear Katya's voice. The girl still had her eyes closed tightly and she had scrunched herself up into a pitiful little ball.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for…" Katya started but didn't finish, "Just…thank you."

Laura put her hand in her pocket to feel around for the little doll.

"Feel better, Katya."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Like? No Like? Please leave a note to let me know you are still reading or a review to tell me what you think so far.  
You may also take a short 1 question survey that you can find by clicking my user name and viewing the top of my profile. Many thanks in advance. :-)

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
**Aprx tanslations:**

E-Rep/Sector Chinese

-"Nǐ hǎo, ladies," Dr. Xao greeted... : *Hello, laides.*

-"My Yekaterina, bùyào kū. Yǒu xìnxīn. Everything will be alright.": *My, Yekaterina, don't cry. Have faith. Everything...*


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

Disclaimer is in CH1.  
Rating is the same.  
Warning for language adult themes and mild love scene in 2nd section.  
As always I appreciate all feedback.  
Thanks for your time and for sticking with Alpha Station.

* * *

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV

YEAR: 2315

Finally out of the ward Katya lay in her rack waiting for Alexi to return home. She knew he'd be surprised to find her there. She should have been on the flight deck but she wouldn't be able to return for at least another day. That was fine with her for once. LSO duty didn't hold the appeal that flight patrol did and she was in no mood to go over combat ops. After she was discharged she'd come home to find their cabin a mess. She and Tawny had left in such a frantic hurry the previous morning that she'd forgotten the state she'd left it in. Before Katya was even able to rest she'd stripped the rack, sent the laundry out and did her best to pick up around the cabin. She wouldn't let Alexi come home to see the hellish condition it was in before. The young military couple was used to keeping their new home as tidy as they would be expected to keep their barracks. When Katya was done she flopped on the bed, exhausted and already needing a nap but she hesitated to let herself sleep. She wanted to wait until she heard that Ellen had safely returned to Alpha and until she could rest in Alexi's arms.

Katya had slept so well the night before and in the ward no less. It was one of the first times she'd slept through the night in weeks and it felt good. She was slow to admit it to herself but deep down she knew that Laura had been a comfort to her. It was almost like having Ellen by her side as she slept; protective but soothing. With the pleasant rest she'd gotten she thought that she would have more energy for the day but her body felt completely drained. As she curled up on her side under the freshly changed sheets she wanted nothing more than to cuddle into her husband's strong but gentle embrace. She hoped he would oblige her even after she confessed what had gone on in his absence.

When he finally came through the hatch it was without a greeting. He didn't know she was there. She heard him toss his heavy bag to floor and stomp over to the kitchen to open the cooler door. Katya braced herself for his reaction. She could lie to him and try to get away with it but she wouldn't. Not about this.

"Lex," She called in a drawn out and sleepy tone.

Alexi was surprised to hear her voice and he nearly spit into the bottle of water he was downing. He swallowed hard and quickly kicked the cooler door shut.

"Yekaterina?" He shouted in return, wiping at his chin and swiftly making his way to their room. When he found her in bed she could already see the worry on his face, "Katya, what are you doing home?" He scowled, "Ty v pory'adke?"

Katya supposed she should have opted for the sofa. She should have known finding her in bed in the middle of the afternoon would set off his alarm bells.

"Dah, dah. I'm fine," She smiled, motioning for him to come toward the rack," I'm fine. I was just waiting for you," She smiled.

"Waiting for me?" He said walking over and taking her hand. He squeezed it as he bent down and gave her a quick warm kiss, "I didn't see you on the flight deck. I figured Kaplan had you in the control room."

She gave his hand a squeeze in return and bit her lip.

"No. I didn't go in today, Lex. How was your flight back?"

"Fine," He said quickly dismissing her deflection. Katya knew it was weak anyway and she'd done it out of habit rather than intent, "Why didn't you report today?" He scowled as he kicked off his heavy boots.

"I'm not going in again until tomorrow," She shrugged, "Will you take a nap with me now that you're home?" She askedcwith as sweet of a smile as she could conjure.

"A nap? It's 1400, Katya."

"Aren't you tired from your trip?"

Alexi sighed and the nodded.

"Yes. I guess I am. I got a few Beta marines to take the night shift so I got to go out with Blaze for a while."

"How is he?"

She'd been concerned about her friend. With everything he was going through with his newly resurrected parents she worried about him being alone on Beta Station. She also hated that he was so far away. Her cylon family had her stressed enough and she knew the next time there was a breach in the system Blaze would likely suffer the strange effects all on his own.

"He's good actually. Things are going alright for him. We had a few drinks. Stayed out too late."

Katya smiled, glad that the boys had spent time with one another. They really were more like brothers than friends. She could still remember when they were fifteen and the boys first moved to Alpha. She'd felt guilty for being so happy about it after the travesty it stemmed from. Blaze had already been orphaned by the war three years prior. After living on Gamma for another three both boys lost their only remaining guardian when Dr. Petrov was killed. After a few months in a military run group home Saul and Ellen were able to get the boys transferred to Alpha. They took up legal guardianship of both Alexi and Blaze. They allowed them to live on their own in the petty officers barracks while they finished their studies and prepared for early enlistment. To Blaze's disappointment Alexi and Katya had nothing keeping them apart any longer.

They'd been together ever since.

"If you're tired then lay down with me," Katya encouraged.

Alexi nodded and started to remove his shirt and then his station tanks. Katya grinned as she lay back enjoying the view he was inadvertently giving her. When he dropped his pants to reveal his boxers she huffed remembering she was too tired and in no shape to take advantage of her new company. She had to settle for the second chaste kiss that he gave her before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"What are you doing home, Yakaterina?" He asked again, giving her another chance to explain herself.

"I'm resting."

"Was your shift changed?" He tested.

"Nyet,"She shook her head.

Alexi knew she was evading something. It was almost painfully obvious. He tried to read her. He hated to do it but sometimes she just gave him no other option. He frowned when he couldn't get a thing. She was actively blocking him. He wondered how she'd ever gotten so good at it with her subjacent quasi-cylon blood. Sometimes he thought that she had a better handle on it than any of them.

"Tell me. What gives, Kat?"

"Will you promise not overreact?" She said tilting her head on her pillow.

Alexi's eyes narrowed and she could tell she'd already upset him.

"You know, that habit you have of answering a question with a question is rude, Katya," He said with some frustration.

"And? You've known me your whole life. Did you just notice that now?" She teased.

"No. I'm reminding you. Hoping one day you'll quit it. Now tell me what you're doing home in the middle of the day," He requested again as his posture became more rigid.

Katya closed her eyes and took a half breath in.

"Tawny's orders," She admitted calmly looking back at her husband.

Alexi felt the blood drain from his face. He'd figured he was about to hear something to that effect but it hadn't stopped the words from filling him with any less dread.

"Katya, why? What happened? U teby'A pr'avda vsy'o horosh'o?"

Katya's eyes quickly welled with unexpected tears. She hadn't meant to get upset. She wanted to stay calm for Alexi. She wanted to show him there really wasn't anything to be alarmed over but she couldn't stop herself. When she thought back to the previous morning she couldn't help but remember how scared and overwhelmed she'd been. She finally let down whatever barriers she'd been holding up between them and when she saw her husband's face fall she reached for him.

"Katya," Alexi whispered leaning over to embrace his wife.

"It was yesterday morning just after you left," She started to explain as more and more tears fell, "I woke up and I…" She halted when her throat tensed.

Alexi just hugged her tighter. She didn't have to finish. She'd finally let him in.

"Myshka," He murmured into her ear.

"But everything's okay, Lex," She assured him with a strained and hitching voice as she wrapped her arms around him in return, "It was nothing. It's okay. I stayed overnight in the ward and Tawny sent me home late this morning. It's alright. I can even go back to work tomorrow," She rambled through her tears, trying to comfort Alexi and remind herself.

"Katya why didn't you call me?" Alexi said leaning back up.

Katya could see her husband's eyes were red though no tears threatened. She'd never actually seen him cry before. Not when they were kids and she broke her violin over his head, not on their wedding day, not even when his father died. She hated that she'd brought him as close to tears as she'd ever seen him.

"Because I didn't want you coming back for no reason," She said swallowing down her emotion," I would have called if I needed you. It turned out to be nothing. I wasn't going to have you rushing back to Alpha not even an hour after you'd left," She defended.

"You promised, Yekaterina! You swore you wouldn't push me away or leave me out of this."

"I'm not! I'm telling you now, Alexi! Stop it! Please? I don't want to fight with you. There was no reason for you to come back."

"I could have been with you!"

"And you would have alerted Uncle Saul and everyone else to the fact that you had to rush back here. And what then? More lies?"

Alexi shook his head.

"Kogda ty ne so mnoy , ya vsegda dumayu o tebe. I worry so much."

"This time you didn't have to. I wasn't going to put that on your shoulders for nothing. Besides, I didn't want you being out on a shuttle anymore than you already had to. Not with what's going on."

Katya's additional admission angered Alexi almost as much as her evasion had. He knew she was worried about the recent cylon affliction but her concern was obviously taking a toll on her own health. Ever since the last attacks she'd been almost paranoid. When they weren't working she constantly hovered over him when it should have been the other way around. They'd even been spending all of their free time with Saul and Ellen just so she could keep an eye on them too.

"Katya, I'm _not_ an invalid," He reminded her harshly.

She winced at his tone.

"Neither am I," She whispered looking down at her lap.

They both took a few relenting breaths. Alexi didn't want to fight with her. He knew that he shouldn't. It was just that sometimes her strength unnerved him. Sometimes he thought he needed her far more than she needed him.

"Fill me in then," He said with some concession in his voice, "Kak tvoyO zdorOv'e? What did Tawny say?"

"I told you everything is fine," Katya repeated, "She said it was probably because I was dehydrated…She said it could have also been stress related," She shrugged averting his eyes, "They gave me three rounds of fluids and I stayed overnight. I had an exam this morning. Tawny just told me to rest. That's all. Please, Alexi, dovEr`sya mne. I wouldn't lie to you. She's coming here later to check on me. You can ask her yourself. Anything you want."

Alexi shut his eyes tight and nodded.

"Okay…Okay, myshka."

"Please lay down with me?" She pleaded, tugging at his arm, "I've been waiting for you."

She moved over making room for him and he finally slipped under the covers. When she turned on her side to face the wall he put his arms around her and kissed at the back of her head.

"Ya tebyA lyublyU, myshka," He whispered, "So much."

"I love you too," She told him as her tears returned.

"Shha. It's alright, Katya. I'm not mad anymore," He told her, squeezing her tightly in his arms.

"I know, Alexi."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking…" She cried without much sound to her voice, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Alexi closed his eyes and felt them burn under his lids.

"But it did, Katya and we can only do our best to make sure it all turns out okay."

He was doing his damndest to comfort her but he knew it wasn't good enough. He wished he felt more confident himself. There were times that he wished she'd agree to tell Saul and Ellen what was going on but most of the time he agreed with her. The Tighs had too much going on. It wasn't fair to distract them at such an important time. Alexi knew that their worrying would just cause Katya more stress anyway. With the outcome so uncertain he knew that the right thing was to hold off on burdening her parents.

"Tawny said two more weeks," She told him with a bit of a sniffle as her tears started to subside.

Alexi nodded and nuzzled into her hair.

"We'll do what she says."

"I'm afraid we aren't doing the right thing."

"She said it's safest this way, Katya. I thought you agreed."

"I do. I'm just scared."

"Me too," He confessed between a trail of light kisses on her shoulder, "So promise me you won't go through any of it alone anymore."

Katya snuggled backward into his chest glad to feel his warm sturdy frame behind her. She was so tired. Her eyes were so heavy and to spite her fear that her nightmares would return, she just wanted to sleep in his arms.

"I wasn't alone, Lex," She yawned.

"Hm?"

"I wasn't alone. Laura…she came and sat with me."

"Roslin? She did?" Alexi lowered his brow, unsure if he had heard right.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me you _called_ her?"

"Nyet, nyet. I wouldn't even think it. At least not before…," Katya shrugged in his arms, "She was in the ward too. She had an appointment which I'm glad of. Tawny's taking good care of her," She added between tempered breaths," Once Tawny was sure everything was fine she told me to get some sleep. I tried. I slept for a while but then…"

"You had a nightmare," Alexi finished for her.

He grimaced, hating that he hadn't been there with her. He wondered if the dreams that haunted her would ever go away. They were making everything so much more difficult.

"Laura said she overheard me crying through the partition. She woke me up. At first I was mad but then I was grateful. She left soon after that. Xao came to see me and honestly, I didn't even notice her leave…but then later last night she came back just to visit."

"That's sort of strange to hear."

They hadn't seen much of Laura Roslin since returning from Beta. There were casual meetings, hellos and goodbyes and minimal interactions with Saul and Ellen in the mix but nothing of any substance.

"I know," Katya agreed, "She seemed concerned."

"She doesn't _know_. Does she?"

"No, no. She asked but I got by without explaining too much."

"Good thing."

"She even brought Vladi to see me."

"What?" Alexi laughed in semi-disbelief.

"_Vladi_ knew, Lex."

"He knew? How?"

"He just knew," Katya shrugged remembering her interaction with the sweet centurion.

Alexi shook his head and rolled his eyes. She could block herself against her own husband but a bullet head could see right through her.

"I told Blaze last night, Kat," Alexi admitted softly. Katya stilled in his arms for a moment and then relaxed and nodded, "He said to give you this," He told her before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled shakily as a few new tears rolled onto her pillow.

"Alright," Katya said as she exhaled, "My aunt is bringing Margot back to Alpha with her. I'll talk to her tonight."

Alexi nodded against her neck.

"You're going to ask her, right?"

"Yeah…Yeah, Lex. I'll ask when she gets here."

"Good, Katya. You know she'll say yes."

"I know."

They were both confident that Margot would do whatever she could for them but it didn't make the weight of their request feel any lighter.

"So tell me more about Roslin and Vladi," He teased trying to break up the heaviness in the air.

"He only stayed a second and then I sent him back out to stand post but Laura…she stayed all night."

"All night?"

"Yeah, until morning. She read me a fucking bedtime story like I was a four-year-old."

"No way," Alexi snorted.

"She did. It was kinda nice though. Uncle Saul told me that the Admiral used to read to her when she was sick. I guess she wanted to do the same for me. I dunno. She has a nice voice. That was one thing I could never imagine when I was little; what she would sound like. It made me fall to sleep. I didn't wake up either. I slept all night and I didn't dream at all."

If the dreamless sleep was at all Laura's doing Alexi was eternally grateful to the woman. He couldn't remember the last time Katya had slept through the night.

"I have to say I'm shocked. I know you two have been relatively civil in passing since Beta but you haven't spoken much."

"I know. We talked a lot last night though. More than we ever have at least. It was strange. I just don't know what to think about her. She's trying…I can tell you that."

"That was very sweet of her to stay with you like that. I'm glad you weren't alone, myshka."

"Me too, I think," She said with another yawn.

"Sleep, Yekaterina."

"Lex, will you wake me when Ellen's back on station?" She mumbled into her pillow, "I miss her so much."

"She's only been gone a day," He huffed.

"_Please_?"

"I will," He promised, "Just sleep."

"Lex?" She slurred again, this time only half awake.

"Hm?"

"My mom can project."

Alexi's eyes opened wide when he heard her dull sleepy words. He leaned up to look down upon his wife, expecting some sort of follow up to the unexpected revelation but she was already asleep. He'd let her rest for now. She needed it.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

When Bill returned to the cabin Laura was waiting for him. Over the last few weeks they'd gotten a lot better about utilizing their cuffs for communication. Though Bill was resistant he liked being able to contact Laura on his own at all times. He remembered all the times he'd picked up the phone on Galactica just to grumble _get me the president _to some second party com operator_. _Sometimes he'd then have to go through Billy or Tory just to finally get to her. It had taken them far too long to finally get a standing direct line. Now he could message her whenever he wanted with no one in between them.

"What happened to noon?" She chided with a smile as the hatch closed behind him.

Bill dropped his bag a few steps in. He returned Laura's grin when he saw her lying on the sofa with her book in hand. He chuckled to himself at how often he found her reading one of the two makeshift novels. He knew she'd read them both at least twice cover to cover and once she'd found they were from Katya she'd gone to bed with one almost every night. The pages were dog-eared and crinkled, the binding was now weak and bent but they seemed to give her some sort of comfort as she held them and reread page after page.

"You're reading that thing again?" He teased as he made his way to the sofa. He dipped down to kiss her and then tapped at her ankles asking for some room. She gladly bent her knees to let him sit. "I thought you figured out how to use that literature library on the network," He said as he eased himself down on the cushions.

"I did," She shrugged, "I was just reading one chapter," She defended, hugging it against her chest.

Bill thought he saw her blush a bit but he wouldn't mock her sentiment. Her attachment to the books somewhat saddened him. He too had been touched by the news that his daughter had made the novels in preparation for their welcoming. It was just that lately Laura seemed to be replacing contact with Katya with objects she associated with her. He knew she was still carrying around the strange little toy doll she'd come home with. Though it tugged at his heart to see her grasping for meaning in the mementos he also found it rather adorable.

"It's 1420," Laura said with a raised brow, "You said noon. I had lunch without you," She informed him with a smirk as she reached to lay the book on the coffee table.

"That's alright," Bill sighed with a stretch, "I'm sorry we were late. We got held up on Beta and then Kaplan was waiting for me and Saul when we docked. Spent a little time talking to the commander," He explained, guiding her legs back across his lap.

"You're still trying to get him to let you enlist aren't you?" She accused but not unkindly.

Bill held his breath and then nodded.

"Yes. I am. And…he's agreed," Bill admitted. When he saw Laura's eyes flash with concern he rushed to explain, "Strictly advisory. He's graciously letting me keep my rank but it's just an honorary title. No real authority. I think the entire thing is just to appease me but it will make me feel more useful while we figure everything else out."

Laura pressed her lips together and nodded. She wouldn't begrudge him that but she knew it would leave her on her own without much to contribute. She knew it was selfish but she just wished he didn't want it so much.

"When?"

"He said they might swear me in before we go to Delta next week. It will all depend on what Ellen has to say when she gets back later."

Laura bit her lip.

"Has Saul heard from her?"

"Not much. At least not that he's shared. She's bringing Margot Le Blanc back with her though. They're supposed to update us all tonight. We've all been asked to meet at their cabin tonight after supper."

"I'm praying she has some good news for us."

"I'd do the same if I prayed," Bill said with a huff, "Saul's on edge. He snaps every time anyone even insinuates there's something wrong with him."

"He and Ellen are these people's lifelines. He can't afford to seem incapacitated. He can't appear to be anything other than strong. You remember what that's like."

Bill let out something like a groan.

"So do you," He added.

Laura nodded slightly in response.

"How are Karl and Sharon?"

"Better than you'd think. Helo's a little angry that we can't all stay together. I don't blame him. At least we had Saul and Ellen. They're on their own. Their son is staying aboard Beta though; at least while he's grounded. He's doing some flight scheduling for the station's patrol squadrons and spending his free time with them."

"They seem to have taken the news in stride," She observed somewhat bitterly.

"Athena certainly has. Helo is…confused but he's trying. That's all any of us can do. It helps that Lt. Bishop is so friendly and upbeat. He's being patient and as helpful as he can."

Laura looked away and over at some vague point on the wall.

"Why's it so much easier for them?" She whispered.

Bill sighed.

"A lot of reasons, Laura," He answered softly, "How'd you do last night without me?" He asked running his hand up and down her leg trying to regain her attention. He'd worried all night knowing that she would likely suffer from her usual nightmares without him there to wake her, "I hated to leave you alone like that."

Laura bit her lip and looked back at the sweet concern on his face.

"I…wasn't alone last night, Bill."

Bill looked a little put off before he smiled.

"Did you finally invite one of those strapping young marines in?" He teased gesturing toward the hatch, "I knew I should have told Saul to replace them with bullet heads. I dunno what they feed these kids," He joked making Laura giggle a bit.

"Stop it. Do you really think I'd admit that?" Laura went back at him. He feigned a look of hurt before he chuckled, "I didn't stay here last night. I stayed in the ward," She explained.

"Med Ward? Why?" Bill scowled, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine, Bill. I wasn't there for myself. Well, I was but that was just for an exam. I had forgotten all about it. Clean bill of health," She assured him with a palm up halting his worry. It eased the tension in his face for a moment, "But when I was there I saw Katya."

"Katya," Bill repeated.

"Yes. She was admitted. She said it was for dehydration."

Bill had just asked Saul about the captain. He'd heard about her recent change in duty which Saul assured him was only temporary. They hadn't seen her on the landing deck when they returned and the colonel said it meant she was probably in the control room.

"I just left Saul. He didn't say anything about her being there."

"That's because he doesn't know," Laura said suddenly leaning up, "She didn't tell them and you can't either."

"What? Why?" Bill scowled.

"Because I promised her," She answered emphatically as she moved into a sitting position, "She said that she didn't want to worry Saul and Ellen. I told her I wouldn't say anything. I assured her twice over. Please don't make a liar out of me, Bill."

"Alright, alright, Laura. Relax."

Laura took a deep breath and nodded.

"I saw her briefly after my exam but when I came back here…I dunno. I just felt awful knowing she was there by herself," She said shrugging and standing up.

"You went back to see her."

"Yes and I stayed the night. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't leave her after she fell to sleep," Laura ran both hands through her hair and started pacing in front of the couch, "I know she's usually so arrogant and brash but she just looked so helpless last night," She told him as her eyes watered.

"Laura."

Bill stood to join her. He reached out grasping her at the elbows, stilling her and holding her in place.

"Bill I don't know how you ever…how you…" She couldn't finish the thought but the pain that flashed in his eyes told her that he knew what she meant.

"It's alright, Laura," He said taking her in his arms, "I know. I know it hurts to see them hurt," Bill knew the feeling all too well. He knew it enough to help her through it as she learned the pain of a concerned and worried parent, "She's okay though, right? Just a little dehydration?"

Laura leaned back and palmed her forehead as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think," She said brushing over Tawny's peculiar visit that morning as well as the strange suspicion she'd begun to develop in her own gut, "I was there when the doctor said she was better."

Bill scratched at his head with his thumb.

"You know, Saul told me she's got a notoriously bad appetite. He said it's from some trial those frakking scientists put the kids through years ago. Apparently they did that sort of thing quite a bit before Saul and Ellen found out about the children. Experiments, studies," He explained with a regrettable sigh.

"Experiments?" Laura's eyes widened with a mix of concern and disgust, "What do you mean? What did they do to her?"

The thought of it made her stomach quiver. For weeks she'd been trying to comfort herself with the knowledge that her daughter seemed to have been loved and well cared for in her absence. Hearing that anyone had subjected Katya to something that could have harmed her stacked another heavy layer onto Laura's heap of doubt.

"He only told me about the one. They tried out some kind of an all supplement based diet on them. Went on for almost a year I think. It was something they were working on in case anything ever happened to Beta Station's grow-ops. Saul said once it was over the boys readjusted just fine but for some reason Katya and Margot never got their taste back for solids," He shrugged, "It's unfortunate but I think that sort of thing just happens to her sometimes, Laura. You remember she fainted the first time we met her. She passed out, dropped right to the ground," Bill reminded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember," Laura winced as she recalled the first time she'd laid eyes on their daughter.

"It's a godsdamn shame that was done to them. It makes me sick to think about but the girls seem to handle it okay. They both look like fit young women. They're soldiers/ They have to be," Bill assured her, "So how'd it go?"

"What?"

Laura's mind was stuck on the thought of someone using her child as a test subject. She knew that Katya couldn't have been more than five or six years old when the trial was conducted and she was already being taken advantage of by someone she trusted and loved.

"You and Katya," Bill clarified, "I find it kind of hard to believe she had no problem with you visiting let alone spending the night with her. You've hardly spoken."

"Well I guess she…tolerated me for the most part."

"I hate to say it but that's an improvement."

Though it was only a small step toward progression, Bill was glad to hear it. It seemed like his daughter was keeping her promise to pull herself together and quit looking for reasons to push them away.

"I think she just really didn't want to be alone last night," Laura said wringing her hands.

"Laura, does she seem like the kind of person who would keep someone around that she didn't want to be with just for company? She knows everyone on this damn station. She probably could have gotten any number of friends or colleagues to come visit if she wanted. If she allowed you to spend any time with her at all it was probably because she wanted to."

Laura let her shoulders fall.

"Maybe you're right, Bill. I just don't know," She said turning and walking into their bedroom as he followed on her heels, "I don't know where I stand with her. I don't think I ever will," She added making her way to their dresser and opening the top drawer, "I don't even frakking know where I stand with myself."

Bill watched her rummage through her bras and his socks until she gave up and shoved the drawer shut, moving to the one below it.

"You were there all night, Laura. Don't tell me you two just sat there and _tolerated_ each other," He challenged as he watched her slam the second drawer and move on to search the pockets of a sweater that hung on a nearby chair.

"No. We spoke," She answered as she threw the cardigan down with a huff and headed for the closet.

Bill narrowed his eyes watching her agitated hunt. He looked around at the mess she was making of the room and noticed the tiny matryoshka doll sitting on the shelf above their rack. On a hunch he walked over and picked it up. He palmed it as he headed to where she was ransacking the closet. He reached out to gently touch her shoulder.

"Looking for this?" He asked once she turned to meet him.

Laura looked at the doll that he held between his fingers. Bill could tell she was embarrassed that he'd known exactly what she was searching for. She took it from him without a word and walked away. When he turned he found her sitting on the edge of the rack clutching the doll in one hand and running the other over her face. He joined her, sitting quietly by her side.

"Can I ask what you spoke about?" He probed.

Laura let out an audible sigh.

"I dunno. A few things," She shrugged, "I brought that damned toaster to see her."

"Vladi?" Bill smirked as he thumbed in the direction of the hatch.

"Seemed to make her happy," She said shaking her head, "Happier than she was to see me. I took it as my security detail. She spoke with him for a few minutes. Don't ask me how but it seemed like an honest to gods conversation. Then she made him go stand guard. She invited me to stay though…not in so many words but she did."

"That all sounds encouraging to me," Bill observed while he watched her gaze down at the little doll. "What else?"

Laura paused as if she had to think, as if she hadn't been replaying the night over in her head all day.

"We talked about what's been going on. She's obviously very worried about Saul and Ellen and now that the Sergeant's been effected...I could have kicked myself for bringing it up. I heard the doctor telling her she needed to relax. I upset her."

Laura wasn't ready to tell Bill about what else had gone on. A good part of their conversation had been about the projection they'd accidentally shared. She'd learned a lot about Katya as the young woman spoke of her own abilities. Laura just wasn't sure she was ready to have Bill learn about that part of herself.

"Of course she's upset about that, Laura. It's her husband and her parents. We're all worried about them. Don't blame yourself for that. She obviously let you stay. She wasn't upset with you. It's the situation."

"I know but I should have been more conscious of her care. I didn't even think about it."

Bill hated how brutal she was being on herself.

"You stayed after that. What then?" He asked doing his best to encourage her to continue.

Laura reached over to the rack shelf and placed the doll down. Squeezing it was starting to make her palm raw. She let out a long breath as she eased back into her place on the bed.

"She seemed so tired. Every time I offered to leave and let her rest she just told me that she wouldn't sleep in the ward. I know she didn't want to be alone. I almost felt like she was trying to keep me there. I don't know. Maybe I was just hoping that was the case. She told me that she's been having nightmares too. She didn't _want _to sleep."

Bill nodded.

"Saul and Ellen mentioned that back when she was recovering from her collision. I didn't know it was still going on."

Laura squinted at the bit of information. Katya had been having her nightmares for longer than she thought. That would mean they each started suffering from them around the same time.

"I know how awful that can be. I didn't want to leave her there alone with no one to wake her in case…" She trailed off and her eyes watered and spilled over within the span of two blinks, "She let me stay and read to her, Bill," She choked out with a sob.

Bill's heart swelled in his chest as he collected Laura in his arms. His own eyes welled as the image came to his mind. He'd read to Laura when she was sick and she'd done it for their daughter in turn. It sounded like things had gone exceptionally well. Laura was just overwhelmed and he didn't blame her.

"You brought the book?" He asked already knowing the probable answer. He felt her nodding against him, "That's good, Laura, that's good," He said softly trying to calm her.

"No, it isn't," She protested, leaning away from him and dabbing at her eyes with her fingers, "I managed to screw that up too. She fell asleep while I was reading and she just looked so…so…I mean I just couldn't leave her. I couldn't. I didn't want to and I couldn't make myself do it. I just wanted to hold her hand for a second but once I did I couldn't let go. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I can't imagine what she thought when she woke up and found me still there," Laura said wincing at her rambling explanation and avoiding the part about her own hellish nightmare.

Bill grimaced as he tried to comprehend everything she'd just said through her tears.

"Was she angry?"

"No," Laura answered wiping at the streams that fell down her cheeks, "She was actually sort of good about it. She didn't make me feel badly on purpose if that's what you mean but I know it was too much too soon. She didn't feel well this morning and I knew her patience with me was probably at its end. She asked me to leave. I don't blame her. The doctor was about to come examine her. I overstayed my welcome."

"Laura, stop it," Bill demanded with more than a hint of frustration. He couldn't stand listening as she continued to beat herself up, "Stop being so damn hard on yourself. She didn't feel well and she asked you to go. Fine. That doesn't negate anything that went on before that. You can't over analyze every little facial expression that girl makes. You'll never move forward. You comforted her last night, Laura and it seems like she was grateful. Can't you feel good about that?"

"I did! I did and then I came back here and I just started thinking," She said closing her eyes, "I hate that I almost preferred it last night when she fell to sleep. I could just sit there and look at her and hold on to her hand without worrying what she was thinking or if I was making her angry. I didn't have to constantly tell myself to watch my own temper over every rude little comment or catty roll of her eyes. It just felt so good to sit there and watch her sleep peacefully but I still…"

"I know it's a lot to take in, Laura but you got to be her mother last night. She let you, even if it was just for a while. I thought that's what you wanted. Yes, it's overwhelming but you seem so upset."

"That's just it, Bill. I know that I should be grateful for last night and part of me is," She started as she looked up at the ceiling and back down to her feet," But I just can't help being so frakking _angry_."

"At her?"

"No. No, Bill not at her. At the fact that it _was_ the first time I got to be anything close to a mother to my child. At the fact that she's already grown, with her own baggage and her own life that I know so frakking little of. I'm angry at the frakking fact that she's twenty-two and I have to struggle so hard to build a relationship with her that should have started the moment she was born! I sat there holding her hand last night and even though it felt good it hurt like hell too because it reminded me that I'd never gotten to put my daughter to bed. I never got to read her a godsdamn bedtime story. I've never hugged her. I never kissed her goodnight or stayed up with her because she was sick or scared. I missed it. I missed everything," Laura sobbed through the full force of her tears. The false memories and haunting dreams of her baby just weren't enough. The more she let herself think about it the more she felt a gnawing empty space inside of her that she knew would never be filled, "Bill, I will _never_ get to know what it would have felt like to rock my baby to sleep and its killing me inside no matter how good it is to know her now. Katya's our daughter. I can accept that but…she was never our baby. She was never our little girl and I hate that. I hate it. It hurts so badly to look at her and know everything I lost out on and can't get back. I didn't think it would hit me like that. I was aware of all that I'd missed but I didn't truly feel it until last night, until I got a glimpse at what it would have been like. I had a baby that I never even got to hold!"

Bill pulled Laura forcefully back into his arms and clutched at her as she cried into his shoulder. Her confessions were like dull razors against his skin but he needed to let her get them out.

"We didn't even get to make her, Bill! Someone else did!" Laura's cries were muffled by Bill's neck but the words hit him hard anyway, "I never imagined I'd have a child, certainly never with you. I couldn't let myself even ponder it. Now that it's real it just kills me to know that our baby was the result of a frakking bad idea and not because we loved each other. No matter how hard I try I just can't stop thinking about it. It's just breaking my heart that they may have used us but…we didn't make her."

Laura didn't think she'd ever cried so hard. She'd never let herself. Not even when she'd lost her family. She was the only comfort she had back then. She'd bottled it up. She'd made excuses for herself when her grief came out in strange and self-destructive ways. She'd had to. She couldn't afford to break down like this back then. Somehow now in Bill's arms she could.

"Yes we did, Laura."

Bill's voice was firm but low and Laura almost didn't hear him over her own sobs. When she continued to cry into his chest he took hold of her shoulders and put some space between them. Bracing her with one hand he lifted her chin with the other making her look at him. Her eyes were like desperate water lilies in a sad pond. Her face was wet and her lids were rimmed red. She looked devastated

"Did you hear me, Laura? Yes we _did_," Bill repeated.

Laura could hardly bring herself to shake her head. She just swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Look at me," Bill insisted, squeezing at her shoulder until she gave him her eyes once again, "We _did_. Every time we kissed, every precious time we were together. When we made each other laugh, when we fought, when we made up and when we pulled each other out of the darkness to fight another day. We did. We made her in a hundred different ways, Laura."

As Bill spoke the words he promised himself that he would make her believe them. He would make her understand it in some way. He had to.

"We were able to find our people a home because of the strength and the connection that grew between us. We couldn't have made it; we would never have gotten here without it. _This_ civilization exists because _we_ kept _ours_ going. We did that together and these people are here because of that. They brought us back because of that and our daughter was created because of that. You'll never convince me that she isn't here because of our love and our bond. Never. I just won't see it any other way because to me nothing else could be true."

When Laura looked away again Bill softly brushed his thumb over her lips bringing her attentions back to him.

"I felt it, Laura. I felt it from the beginning. From Kobol and with every stolen kiss aboard your ship. Every time you smiled at me and I saw that look in your eyes that made me weak in the knees. I felt it every priceless night we spent together in my quarters, in my rack, on my damn desk, in the head. I felt that love. _That's_ where she comes from. Not some sterile lab, from us. _We_ made her," Bill affirmed with a new passion in his eyes as he inched his face closer to hers, "I felt it, Laura. I still feel it. I want you to feel it too," He told her as he leaned in to kiss her swollen lips.

She let him and she savored the taste of him on her tongue even after he broke their warm contact. His kiss was soothing and comforting. Soon Bill was easing her down against the mattress. She didn't even try to protest and when he leaned over her she was awaiting the comfort of his mouth again. His next kiss was long and tender. It warmed her shaking body from head to toe and she hated when she felt the room's cold air hit her lips once he pulled away. She felt his hand trail up her thigh and to her waist. He stopped there, undoing the buttons of her pants before gently sliding them down her legs that still hung over the bedside. Bill held his breath as he looked her up and down. Her eyes were still tearing but she was watching him with an expectancy that told him it was alright to go on. He unbuttoned his own shirt letting it fall to the side and then did the same with his belt. Laura was surprised when he ended there. He leaned over her once more; this time with his face low on her body and she could feel his warm breath heating the skin of her belly through her shirt.

"I won't lie to you, Laura," He started as his hand gently moved her blouse up to expose her navel, "I won't tell you that I wouldn't have loved to truly see you carry our baby," He admitted before trailing a few soft kisses low on her tummy. It made her breath hitch and her heart ache in an entirely new way and even so she didn't want him to stop touching her, "I know that it would have taken my breath away," He added as he moved his hand up along her ribcage, pushing her blouse high enough to expose the satin of her bra. He dragged his lips and nose softly up her body stopping when he got to the warm silky fabric, "I won't tell you that my heart wouldn't have been filled with joy watching you comfort and feed her," He told her as he undid the front clasp and then kissed and nibbled along the exposed swell of her breasts. The depth of his words and the feeling of his lips on her sensitive flesh gave her goosebumps. He gently helped her sit up to pull the blouse the rest of the way off and rid herself of the unclasped garment. When she lay back down he leaned over her again and his lips were hovering over hers, "I won't tell you that I don't wish our baby could have come from a single memorable night," He confessed before taking in her bottom lip. He sucked at it lightly and as he did Laura thought that she might never breathe again. By the time he released it she no longer cared, "I can only tell you that I believe our child exists because of the love we share. I know it. I feel it," He said finally letting his body press against hers.

Laura arched up against him. Her tears hadn't stopped; they'd just taken on a different rhythm. Even so, she knew she needed this. Even more so, she wanted it. This time she knew Bill wasn't doing it to help her forget. He was doing it to make sure she always remembered. When she felt him pulling at the lacy fabric on her hip she went for his slacks and tugged them down along with his boxers. They fumbled for a few quick moments shedding the last bits of their clothing and then he was on top of her once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging his hips forward but he'd stilled over her.

"I feel it, Laura. I promise you that. I need you to tell me that you feel it too."

Bill hovered for a moment more looking into her eyes like he was searching their depths for her answer. Finally he moved into her, slow but firm as something between a sob and sigh escaped her lips.

"I do."

Bill gave Laura every bit of himself that he could. He gave her every ounce of his vitality and energy, every ounce of his love and adoration and she craved it all. She accepted it willingly, even hungrily. She welcomed it and she was eternally grateful for everything he inspired within her heart and body. In return she gave herself over to him. She endowed him with her trust, her vulnerability and answered his every touch and whisper of affection with one of her own. Their union was impassioned and warm. It was inspired by love, comfort and empathy. It was two souls in two bodies enrapture. It was everything their child's conception should have been. When it was over they offered one another their comforting arms and healing kisses as they lay in the bed they were slowly coming to think of as theirs. Their breathing had evened and their heartbeats had slowed but each knew the other's mind was still racing.

"Laura I want to ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way," Bill said softly into Laura's tousled hair. Her head lay on his chest and as he found comfort in the familiar scent of her russet locks she was eased by the sound of his beating heart, "There isn't a right or wrong answer. I want you to know that I won't judge you either way. It's something that I've had to ask myself."

"Say it, Bill."

He paused, trying to gather the nerve to speak the words.

"Do you wish that she hadn't been born?"

Laura flinched. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to get through the wrenching pain that the question had instantly caused.

She wasn't angry at Bill for asking. She just wished he didn't have to.

"No. I've never wished that," She told him in a smooth and surprisingly sure voice while she leaned up to see his reaction, "Not once," She added. She saw what she thought looked like relief in his eyes, "I guess that wasn't the answer you were expecting."

"I wasn't expecting anything. I asked because I didn't know."

Laura put her head back down and she didn't speak again until she picked up the drumming rhythm in his chest once more.

"I don't know why. It certainly would have made coming back so much easier. It's so strange too, because she could never have been here without what was done to us. I hate the thought of how this body was used…but I can't wish that away either because it's part of her. When you first told me I was so angry and confused and so godsdamn bitter but…as strange as it sounds, underneath all of that I suddenly felt like there was something for me here. Something besides a job to do. Even when I was sure that she and I would never speak again, even once she'd told me she wanted nothing to do with me…just knowing that she was here was enough to make me want to stick around. It didn't even matter if she hated me or how objectionable I found her personality to be. I just wanted to exist where she existed. Sometimes I think she's all that's kept me here. Sometimes I even think she saved me."

The admission made a sad sort of sense to Bill as he let it sink in.

"She waited for us for so long," He reminded with a kiss to the top of her head.

"You know it's crazy; I never wanted this. I never wanted to know what it would feel like to have a child. It scared me. That love, that bond just seemed too deep and too powerful. I was so sure that I could never handle it. And now it still scares me and I'm still not sure that I can handle it but…the little bit of it that I've felt, I could never wish away. It's been grueling and painful and heartbreaking but for some reason I'm grateful for it. I _want_ it. No matter how hard it is and no matter how much it hurts I'm glad I know now. I could never wish her away, Bill."

Though he'd meant what he said about not judging her response he couldn't help being grateful for the answer she'd given him. He remembered what Saul had said about Katya being a second chance for all of them.

"Maybe we were waiting for her too," He suggested.

Laura sighed wondering if that were in any way true.

"As little as I know about her, I'm afraid that Katya is the only one who sometimes wishes none of it ever happened."

Bill winced.

"I've gotten that sense from her too," He admitted.

They'd each known their daughter for just two months. Their communications with her were strained and scattered and yet they were both able to perceive the dark guilt Kayta carried within herself.

"That hurts," Laura said breathily.

"It does," Bill agreed.

"If I could just get her to stop thinking that way I would be able to feel like I'd actually been able to give her something."

"Maybe that's part of why we're here, Laura"

Laura nodded against his chest but her tears returned and her throat squelched with tension.

"Why couldn't it have been sooner?"

Bill felt her hot tears trickle onto the bare skin of his chest.

"Laura I'm so sorry for what you've lost, for what we've lost. I don't think that pain is ever going to go away. I think that we just need to find a way to make it hurt less," He told her, tightening his arms around her body. He wanted to help her heal. He hoped that he'd already started to do so. There was just so much Laura didn't want to let herself feel. He worried that her old habits would keep her in more pain than she needed to be. Bill put his hands to his sides freeing her. He inhaled deeply and watched as her head rose and fell with his lungs, "Laura I really feel like you should watch some of the lab footage from your records."

Laura froze and her stomach dropped at his suggestion.

"Bill, I can't," She said leaning up to face him again.

He could already see the fear in her eyes but he felt strongly enough about it to press the matter.

"I think it might help. I don't want you to watch her conception. I hope we both know now that's not the most important part of how she came to be."

At least in some way Laura believed it. She recalled Katya's story about the time Saul had showed her Galactica in a projection one day after a lab visit. Katya told her that Saul said he wanted to show her where she _really _came from. Now Laura realized Bill's sentiments had echoed just that. Saul understood it and accepted years before. He'd thought of it so strongly that he'd made it a point to attempt to instill it in their daughter. If Saul could grasp it, Laura knew she could too. The way Bill said it, the way he touched her and made love to her, she couldn't help but truly feel it even if it was only on some symbolic spiritual level. It was all that they really had.

"I just think maybe if you could just see yourself…Laura, this body did something amazing," Bill said looking her over with something like awe in his eyes, "It grew a whole other person. I'm so sorry you'll never get to know what it felt like but if you could see yourself when you and your baby were as close as any two people can be, maybe it will help her feel more like yours. If you could watch her birth maybe it would help you understand how much you've already done for her."

Laura felt a chill run down her spine at the thought.

"Bill I…"

"I'd be by your side if you wanted me to," He said cutting her off, "Like it should have been, like I would have been if we'd had the chance. I'm just asking you to consider it," Bill proposed. He'd seen it all already. He felt like she should as well. When she nodded and bit her lip he took her agreement of consideration as a small victory, "But there's something else I Think that we should both do whether you decide to watch your lab logs or not."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to ask Saul to give us access to some of their pictures and videos from when she was a little girl," Bill watched Laura close her eyes like it would shield her mind from the thought of it. He knew she'd seen a few pictures of Katya as an infant and there was the one photo he'd shown her the first night he'd revealed her identity. Even so, there seemed to be a sort of disconnect for Laura. He felt like she was having trouble seeing one as the other. It was like she was mourning a baby she'd tragically lost and ignoring the child their daughter had once been. He felt like it could be part of what was stopping her from connecting to the grown woman they'd met, "He's showed me some already. They have so many. They really did build their lives around her, Laura. Saul has pictures and videos from birthdays and ballet performances, school concerts. They even have access to the files that Isakoff had of her before her adoption; baby pictures, first steps, things like that. We may have missed it, Laura and you're right when you say that we'll never get it back. You're right to grieve the fact that we'll never truly know what it felt like to raise her together but we can _see_ parts of it. We can see her growing and learning and witness a few precious milestones we'd otherwise just have to dream about. I think it's important. No matter how hard it might be, I think it can only help us know who she is. I think we deserve to give ourselves that. If we're ever going to attempt to really understand Katya then she deserves it too."

Laura didn't know if she could handle it. She wondered if seeing glimpses of the girl's childhood would only make it harder to know that she'd missed it all. She wasn't sure it would be worth the pain it could bring on but she also couldn't stop imagining all the things Bill was talking about anyway. She constantly daydreamed about all of it, especially what Ellen had shown her in the lab. Ever since Katya confirmed it had been a shared projection she couldn't stop going over it in her head. Her tiny baby cooing all swaddled in a downy blanket. It seemed so real. She didn't dare try to recreate for herself. She didn't know how and she didn't know if she could. She wasn't even sure she wanted to but she so often found herself replaying the memory of it. Would seeing videos really be any harder than her constant fantasies?

"Maybe."

"It's something_ I_ want to do, personally, Laura. I'm going to ask Saul tonight. I know he'll be more than willing to share them. When you're ready I'll be here to watch with you," He watched as Laura looked down at the mattress and nodded. She wasn't crying anymore. He was glad of that, "C'mon Laura, lay back down. We'll rest for a while."

She eased herself back down by his side. She was so grateful to have him, to know the man that he was. She felt privileged to be loved by him and she was so thankful that he was the father of her child.

"Bill?"

"Hm?"

"Don't let me fall to sleep."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

"What time did you tell everyone to be here?" Ellen asked again as she ran both hands nervously through the crown of her hair and down through the ends of her curls.

"For the fifth frakking time, Ellen; 2300," Saul grumbled in his seat on the sofa while she paced around the cabin. He was fiddling with his cuff, attempting to set up the image screen so it would be ready when Blaze conferenced in with Sharon and Helo, "They'll all be here soon. Have another drink. You're too high strung."

She scoffed at him but then thought better of it and went to the beverage cart to pour herself a straight brandy.

"High strung? I'm stressed as frak, Saul," She said taking a long smooth sip.

He frowned looking back at where she stood.

"Just come sit with me for a second before everyone starts showing up," He requested, motioning for her to join him on the sofa, "C'mon, Ellen."

She relented and made her way over to him. She propped herself down by his side but wouldn't relax into the seat. Taking advantage of her ridged posture, Saul abandoned his work with the screen. He gently brushed her hair to the side and kissed along the top of her spine before beginning to rub at her tense shoulders. At first she seemed to be fighting it but soon her body relaxed under his touch.

"Thank you, Saul. That's nice," She said softly before taking another small sip that warmed her on its way down.

He just hummed in response and kept working.

"Ellen you'll just tell them the way you told me. Better yet, why don't you let Margot do most of the talking? She's got a gentle way about her. From what you've told me she seems at least minimally confident about her plan for the partial fix. Let her at 'em."

Ellen huffed and brought her drink to her lap.

"Saul, I can't just put it all on Margot."

"Where is she anyway?"

Ellen had arrived on Alpha just under two hours prior with Margot in tow. When she returned home she was already was exhausted. She'd hardly slept on the basestar and the burden of sharing the new information with everyone was wearing at her. She could have used a day in between to decompress but there wasn't time for such luxuries anymore.

"When we landed I gave her some downtime. Told her to do whatever she wanted to until the meeting. She headed straight for the lab to see Sydra first."

"Young love," Saul mused as he worked his thumbs into Ellen's shoulder blades.

"Last message I got from her said she was planning on going to Katya and Alexi's before she came here. I'm assuming the three of them will just come over together."

"Have you talked to her today?"

"Kit?"

"Yeah. I didn't see her on the flight deck."

"I messaged her to say I was back on board. She messaged back saying that I took too long," Ellen sighed, "I just told her we'd see her later."

"She's worried."

"She's paranoid."

"Can you blame her?"

"No…I just wish she didn't have to be."

"Yeah, me too."

"Saul?"

He felt her muscles tense up even as she said his name and he had a hunch about what was coming next.

"What, Ellen?" He said hoping for the best.

"Have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"This again?" He groused, stilling his hands on her back.

"Yes, _this again_," She said turning and pulling away from him.

"C'mon, Ellen. I've told you over and over; she's probably just upset about being grounded from flight duty. This is the longest she's been out of the cockpit since she got her wings. Maybe she's worried that her vision won't repair itself. Ya know, she could need a corrective procedure if it doesn't work itself out. I'm sure that's all it is. She hasn't flown in weeks. Now Blazer's grounded. She probably feels like they're leaving Luna high and dry."

"I'm not just talking about the way she's acting. I don't now…She doesn't _seem _any different to you?"

"No. In fact she's been on her best behavior the last week or so. She's been edgy but she's worried about all of us. She's said it herself."

Ellen shook her head emphatically.

"There's something else."

"Like what?"

"You don't think she looks…different? Kind of…off?"

"What?" Saul scowled, "No. She looks fine. She's as beautiful as always. Pretty as a picture," He insisted.

"Oh, Saul, you'd say that about her if you were missing the other eye," Ellen said with a dismissive wave.

"So what? I'm allowed to think my little girl is just as gorgeous as her mother," He defended, "In this instance it happens to be true."

"Nice try, Saul. Flattery isn't going to shut me up."

"Well what do you want me to say, Ellen? I told you the truth. I don't see a difference in her. Should I lie?"

"It's little things. I'm just getting a vibe from her. I feel like she's always tired. Her energy is different. Have you noticed that she hardly has a cocktail before dinner anymore? I mean that's not our kid, Saul."

"Ha, I did notice. And I even know why," He challenged, "I asked her about it."

"You did?"Ellen said with a doubtful squint.

"Yes, I did," Saul affirmed, "Since her collision she's been more sedentary. Hasn't been able to do what she used to in the gym. She thought she was losing muscle and putting on weight. Alexi told her to cut out the empty calories starting with the booze. He even helped her change her gym routine. She says she's lost some core strength and she wants to get it back. We talked all about a few days ago. She has enough trouble trying to force herself to eat right. She's just trying not to take up space with junk," He said confidently.

Ellen arched her brow looking completely skeptical. She'd asked Katya ten times over and she'd never said a thing of the sort. If it was as simple as that why wouldn't she just say so?

"Even still," She said standing up and knocking back the rest of her drink.

She sat the empty glass down rather forcefully on the coffee table and walked away.

"Ellen, if there was something else wrong you would know," Saul said standing up to follow her.

He almost jumped when she quickly whipped around to face him.

"I _do_ know, Saul. I just don't know _what_," She insisted wagging a finger at him.

"I think you're the one who's being paranoid, Ellen. You think she'd really keep something of any importance from you? Do you really think she'd even be _able to_? You two have so many co-dependency issues, you can hardly visit the head without letting each other know about it," He chided.

Ellen crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's a real nice way to talk about you wife and daughter," She said before turning and making her way toward their bedroom.

"Ellen, I'm just teasing. You know that," He called after as he followed.

When he entered the room she was checking her makeup in a mirror that hung over their dresser.

"I don't need to be teased right now, Saul," She bit without looking at him.

"She's a grown woman, Ellen," He told her reflection with an exaggerated shrug, "You can bug her all you want but if she's really keeping anything from us maybe she has her reasons. Let her husband deal with it. They've been married for almost eight months now. They need to start handling their problems on their own."

Ellen paused in the mirror and pressed her lips together.

"He's acting strange too," She said glancing back at him.

"Oh for frak sake, Ellen!"

"Well he is!"

Ellen took a few paces toward Saul and stood with her hands on her hips as he shook his head.

"We have enough to worry about with you creating imaginary problems."

"You think I don't know my own daughter?"

"Good gods, Ellen," He groused, rolling his eye.

"You know what, Saul? Just forget it," She said walking passed him, "I'll handle it on my own," She added as she passed through the doorway.

"Handle _what_?!" He shouted at her before following her out, "C'mon, Ellen don't do this to yourself," Saul did his best to use a more sympathetic tone. While he thought she was overreacting he really didn't want to make things worse. People would be arriving soon and they didn't need to walk into any Tigh tension. He caught up to her and reached out to put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes hating that he could see genuine worry within them, "Look, if it makes you feel better…I'll… I'll ask Alexi…man to man. See if he gives anything up. Will that help?"

"Yes," She said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Saul relented, dropping his hands from her, "Consider it done but I'm telling you, he's only going to say the same.

It's all because of what's going on. Think about it. Bill and Laura come back, she gets into an accident that takes her out of commission indefinitely and then her whole family starts…well…you know," He sighed, "This isn't an easy time for anyone and of course you're concern is going to center around Katya. It's only natural."

Ellen bit at her lip and pinched at the bridge of her nose. Her instincts had been telling her something was wrong for weeks now. She hated that whenever she tried to read Katya she could tell she was being intentionally blocked from doing so. Something just didn't seem right. Still, what Saul was saying made sense. Things were piling up. Her focus was the big picture now. There were so many issues getting in the way of her goals. She supposed she was feeling a little guilty about giving Katya less attention. The girl had been the center of her world for so long and she liked it that way. She considered the possibility that she was looking for problems just to have an excuse to dote on her.

"Maybe…"

Saul felt a little at ease with her fraction of a concession but he knew it was probably temporary.

"She's with us all the time, Ellen. Heck she's been spending even more time here than usual. Now that she's not flying I see her on duty more. We have dinner with her almost every night. She's not exactly avoiding us. It's not like we can't keep an eye on her. At least comfort yourself in that."

"You're right," She said dropping her arms to her sides.

Saul feigned a look of shock.

"What?"

"Nothing," He smirked, "I just hear that from you about once a century."

"Very funny."

Saul took a few steps toward her closing the space between them and taking her into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then leaned in to give her two more on the side of her neck. She gladly tilted her head to give him better access.

"Have I ever told you that you're sexy when you worry?" He teased. She nearly snorted and rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at calming her. He even had to laugh at it himself as he leaned away, "Just a word of advice while I'm on a role, Ellen; be careful in how you approach Katya. If she_ is_ keeping something from us, no matter how small it might be, she'll get stubborn if you try and pry too hard. She'll wind up withholding whatever it might be just for spite," He warned.

"That's the truth," She said with a sigh.

"Hey what do ya know? I got another one," Saul winked, "Let her come to you. You know she's never been shy in asking you for help. When she needs you she'll let you know."

Ellen nodded and they were both surprised to hear a knock at the hatch.

"Someone's early," Saul said looking at his cuff and making his way to the entrance.

He hardly made it halfway before the hatch opened and Margot let herself in. They'd given all the kids clearance to their cabin long ago and it wasn't unusual for any of them to enter on their own as long as they were expected.

"Specialist," Saul greeted.

"Sir," Margot nodded averting his eye and gunning for the drink cart.

"Guess you're nervous too?" He chuckled after her.

"Huh?" She barely answered as she poured herself a half glass of the first bottle she found.

Saul just shook his head and went back to working on the image screen.

"You're early," Ellen said to Margot's back.

She was downing her drink already without having even turned around. When she was done she set her glass on the cart and cleared her throat.

"Yeah," She said finally turning to face, Ellen, "I figured you might want me here a bit before everyone else. Just to make sure we have our story straight," She feebly joked as she looked down at her boots.

Ellen narrowed her eyes. Something was strange about Margot's demeanor. She'd yet to even make eye contact with her.

"Where are Katya and Alexi? I thought you were with them," Ellen prodded.

"I was. I was just there. Kaplan stopped by. He's still over there talking to them. I thought you might need me so I excused myself," Margot explained with a shrug.

"What did he stop there for?"

"I dunno. Alpha business. I got my Delta butt out of there. He showed up right as I was about to leave anyway," The girl said walking toward to couch to join Saul, "You need some help there, Colonel?" She asked as she saw him struggling with the image screen menu.

"Gods, yes. You should be able to do this in your sleep, Specialist. Have at it."

"What's their Beta extension?" She asked leaning over to view Saul's cuff.

"Margot look at me," Ellen interrupted from behind her.

"Hold on, Ellen. I'm doing something."

"Look at me, Margot," Ellen repeated sternly crossing her arms and moving closer.

Saul scowled over at his wife wondering what the hell her tone was about. With a huff Margot turned around and faced the other women.

"_What?"_

Ellen looked at Margot's eyes and saw that they were red. Her nose and cheeks had a bit of pink to them as well. She was almost sure the alcohol couldn't have been to blame just yet.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Margot said feigning confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You look upset."

"Ellen leave her alone," Saul groaned getting up to pour himself a drink.

He was fed up with her meddling. She ignored him as he left them for the beverage cart.

"I'm not," Margot shrugged with forced prim smile.

"Looks like you were crying. Did something happen with Sydra?"

"Stay out of it, Ellen!" Saul called from across the room.

Though Margot was grateful for his attempt at assistance neither woman paid him much mind.

"No. She's fine. We're fine," She insisted.

"Then did something happen at Katya's?" Ellen tested.

She knew that was where she'd just come from and by the looks of it she'd left the cabin with something on her mind.

"No," Margot lied.

She should have just told Ellen she had a fight with Sydra. It would have just made everything easier. She wasn't thinking clearly. She was still in a bit of shock.

"Are you sure?" Ellen pressed.

Margot could tell that Ellen was suspicious and she cursed herself for not waiting a few more minutes before she came in. She did her best to block their connection, steeling herself against any possible evasion from the other cylon women.

"I'm positive," She nodded, "Everything was good when I left them. I um, got a call from Mom on the way here. We spokevfor a sec. She managed to piss me off in less than three minutes. Maybe I got a little flustered. You know she's not conferencing in tonight, right? She wants you and I to go over things with her alone tomorrow," She added hoping to throw Ellen off.

She knew bringing up her mother's inconvenient request would irritate Ellen and it would at least serve as a minimal distraction.

"Yeah," Ellen rolled her eyes, "She messaged me. What the frak is so important that she can't just call in tonight?"

"Beats me. Maybe she's got a hot date," Margot shrugged.

"Your mother _needs_ a hot date, Margot. Might put her in a better mood," Ellen scoffed, "Well, we'll do it in the morning before you head back to Delta. I'd rather have you with me. Let's not wait until you get back there."

"Sounds good to me," Margot agreed.

Ellen looked her up and down. Whatever distress she'd been under had faded rather quickly. She would drop it for now.

"Since you're here on official duty I got you a cabin in our visitor's quarters," Ellen said deciding to ease up on her, "You're welcome to stay here of course and I'm sure Kat would love to have you as usual but I figured you might like some privacy. I know Sydra stays in the officer's barracks. You two could take advantage of a room with a door for once. Unless an audience is your thing, that is," She teased.

Saul walked by, drink in hand and shaking his head.

"Mind you own damn business, Ellen," He grumbled as he took his seat back on the sofa.

Margot laughed at the both of them. They were quite the pair. As strange as they were she really did envy Katya sometimes. At least they genuinely cared.

"Thank you, Ellen. I actually really appreciate that," She said with a smile.

"Well you've been such a help. A life saver, really. I'm proud of you, Margot. I wish I could do more for you than that."

"Just doing my job. Thanks again for setting the room up though, really."

Ellen nodded and then winced when she heard another knock at the door.

"You ready for this?" She asked the young woman.

"Guess so."

"Just remember what we talked about," Ellen said dropping her voice to a near whisper hoping Saul wouldn't hear, "Keep your extra little theory to yourself for now. We only talk about what we know for sure."

"Yes, Ma'am. I agree."

"Alright," Ellen said with a sigh. She looked over at Saul who was trying to set up the screen yet again, "Finish helping him with that, will you? He's a frakking machine and he can't work a damn screen menu," She muttered under her breath.

Margot giggled and rejoined the colonel's side as Ellen made her way to the door.

"Bill, Laura," Ellen said out loud mostly to alert Saul to the presence of their visitors.

Like she'd hoped, he popped out of his seat to meet his guests.

"Hey you two. C'mon in," He greeted happily.

As they said their hellos and made their way in Margot stood to join them.

"Specialist," Bill greeted her with a warm smile.

"Admiral."

"Hello, Margot," Laura smiled sweetly.

"Ms. Roslin."

"It's good to see you again," Laura started. They hadn't seen her since the Beta download when she'd suffered from her first cylon episode, "I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh I'm fine. It's really only a momentary thing. We're all fine as long as…well…"

"Ya know…" Ellen interrupted with forced smile, "We're going to talk about that just as soon as everyone gets here. For now why don't you all settle in and grab a drink. We'll be right back. Saul join me in the bedroom for a moment?" She requested.

"We'll be right with you," Saul assured his guests, "Margot, get the door if anyone comes," He instructed following his wife to their room.

They all stood in a semi uncomfortable silence as the Tighs took off but it only lasted a moment before Margot sweetly intervened.

"Oh good. It will give us time to chat. I have something else I wanted to speak to you two about," She informed them cheerfully clasping her hands together.

"What's that, Specialist?" Bill asked.

"Pyramid."

"Pyramid," Laura repeated with a bit of a laugh.

"Yes. The Colonel told me it was the biggest pastime there was in the Colonies. He's also told me that my father…well, he told me Sam Anders was pro."

"That's right. Caprica City Buccaneers. He was captain," Laura affirmed. Bill rolled his eyes and she gave him a nudging elbow to his side, "Bill was a Picon Panthers fan. No taste," She teased.

Bill just chuckeled at her jibe. Though their entire interaction was mostly to humor the thoughtful young lady in front of them he was honestly happy just to hear the name of the game. They spoke so little of their old life back on the Colonies. Sometimes it was nice to be reminded it was ever even real.

"What is it that you want to know, Specialist?" He asked.

"Well, everything, I guess. I mean whatever you can tell me," Margot shrugged," But most importantly right now I'm interested in the correct circumference of the ball."

"The ball?" Bill asked furrowing his brow, "Why's that?"

Margot bit her lip, a little embarrassed to be sharing her plans with them. She still felt so out of place being the only child not born to a former couple. She knew any excitement or preparation on her part probably seemed foolish to them. It wasn't as if she expected to be received well by her birth parents. She just wanted to be able to tell herself that she'd done her best to be open and accepting of them.

"It's just that, I helped Katya get your cabin ready," She started to explain, "The Cap, just seemed so prepared. I know she had the Tighs to help but it kind of made me feel bad that I haven't really personally done anything for my…for uh, Sam or D'Anna. I can't even begin to think of what I would do for her but I thought that I could maybe get a ball printed for him."

Laura smiled at the sweet notion.

"I think that's a lovely and very considerate idea, Margot."

Though she was still uneasy with the notion of tearing people's souls from the great beyond she thought that it was rather cute that Katya's gesture had inspired her friend.

"Thanks, Ms. Roslin. Colonel Tigh said that he was having trouble recalling the rules of the game and he didn't know the exact size of the ball. The best he could say was that it looked like a small melon. I had a few sent here to the cabin; special delivery from the Beta greenhouses just so he could pick out the closest size but…he and Alexi just ate them," She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "He said I might have better luck with you two."

"You didn't tell me that's what they were for beforehand," Saul's voice came grumbling in defense from behind Margot as he rejoined the laughing group.

"I told Kat. She said she told you," Margot argued.

The Colonel grimaced in return.

"I'm afraid the Specialist is right though. You live this long and you start forgetting things that used to be common knowledge."

Bill nodded with sort of a sad smile. He kept forgetting just how long Saul and Ellen had lived, even before he knew them. Back on Caprica they would watch pyramid games all the time together at bars and pubs. They'd get loaded, make bets against each other, yell at the screens and have a great time. Now the couple had lived so long they couldn't even remember the rules to their favorite game. It gave Bill a sort of melancholy feeling as he looked back at his old friend. He cleared his throat quelling the emotion.

"Well I think between all of us we should be able to fill you in, Specialist," He assured her, "I'm just not sure about the exact dimensions of that ball."

"Don't look at me," Laura said with her palms up, "I was in college the last time I even touched one and I wasn't any good."

"You know what, Specialist?" Bill said rubbing his chin, "I bet I know who could tell us. Saul, can we get Helo on this?"

"Good call," The Colonel agreed, "Speaking of that, Margot why don't you go sit down with Ms. Roslin and the Admiral and see if Lt. Bishop is ready on his end. If you can get the feed up before everyone else gets here you might have some time to talk sports with the Agathons."

"Yes, Sir," She nodded happily before heading back toward the sitting area.

"You two go take a load off," Saul said encouraging them to join Margot. There was another knock and Saul's attentions were pulled in the direction of the hatch, "Sit, I'll bring you both a drink in just a moment," He assured them while they went and took their seats.

For the second time that night the hatch opened before Saul could even reach it. For a moment he cynically wondered why the kids even bothered to knock. Then he remembered that he and Ellen had given each one of them a pretty good reason at one time or another.

"Sergeant," Saul greeted his son-in law before noticing who was behind him, "Commander," He abruptly saluted Kaplan and cleared his throat loudly in Margot's direction alerting her to do the same.

She barely stood before Kaplan stopped her.

"As you were, Specialist, Colonel," Kaplan instructed, "This is more of family business tonight, don't you think?" He mused.

"That's one way of looking at it," Saul shrugged.

"Kit?! Baby?!" Ellen called as she walked in from the bedroom.

She'd heard the knock at the door and she was hoping it was Katya. After a day and half away she was more than anxious to see her.

Her calls for the girl made Laura perk up in her seat. She hadn't expected to see Katya at all. She knew she was supposed to be on some kind of bed rest all day. Even so she couldn't help get her hopes up for a second. When she turned and didn't see her she settled back into her chair with a small sigh and blushed when she saw that Bill noticed her disappointment.

"No, sorry, Ellen," Kaplan greeted, "Unfortunately it's just us," He teased.

"Hello, Commander," She said with as big of a smile as she could muster through her chagrin, "Alexi," She said quickly turning to the Sergeant, "Where is Katya?"

"Good to see you too, Ellen," He mocked, "And she's not coming tonight."

"What? Why not? I thought you were all just together?"

"We were, Ellen," Kaplan interrupted, "I've excused Captain Isakoff tonight. She's working on a special project for me."

Alexi let out his breath thankful that the commander had thought enough to come see them before the meeting. It had given them all a chance to regroup and catch up. He knew with the help of Kaplan's excuse Katya's absence wouldn't be questioned nearly as much.

"What kind of special project?" Saul asked, surprised that this was the first he was hearing about it.

"Classified, Colonel," Kaplan said reluctantly, "At least for now, that is. She'll be able to fill you in soon, I assure you," He answered Saul as truthfully as he could.

Though Saul couldn't help but wonder, he accepted the answer with a dutiful nod and attempted a change in the subject with a gesture toward the booze. The commander nodded after him.

"So she's not coming at all?" Ellen clarified.

"Ellen," Margot called as she stood from her seat," I filled her in while I was there. She's already briefed on everything she needs to know. It's fine."

Ellen shot the specialist an irritated glance before turning back to Alexi.

"Why didn't she let me know?"

The sergeant kept his signature blank stare painted on his face.

"I just sprung it on her, Ellen," The commander answered again, "My fault. It was important that she get this done."

Alexi knew Kaplan had done enough for them for one night. He needed to get Ellen's focus off of him no matter how much he hated to bear the brunt of it.

"She's working out of the cabin," He said gaining her attention and allowing the older man to walk off and join Col. Tigh by the beverage cart, "She wants you to come by as soon as we wrap up here. I know you're probably tired from your trip but she really wants to see you. Just pop in and show her you made it back in one piece? You know how worried she's been," He added hoping it would turn the tables a bit.

Ellen inhaled deeply and let it out with a bit of disdain.

"Yeah, of course."

When Margot sat back down her focus was still on Ellen and Alexi trying to gauge what they were talking about. The woman had pulled him off to the side and they now seemed to be murmuring back and forth in hushed tones. Margot felt strange suddenly being in the know. She'd hardly had time to process what Katya had shared with her and now she was trying to keep track of who knew what and who was still clueless. She wished she didn't even have to be there. Never mind the tension, she'd just wanted to stay with Katya a while longer. She wanted to talk more, ask more questions and give her another hug. Her friend had just bestowed an enormous amount of faith in her. She was happy to be of help to both Katya and Alexi. She was honored they trusted and loved her enough to come to her. She just wished they'd had more time to absorb it all together. After their talk the last thing she was interested in was leaving her friend to hold court with Ellen. She also needed time to figure out how she was going to tell Sydra what she'd just agreed to. Though it was something they might never have to deal with, Sydra deserved to know, especially as their relationship became more serious. Margot sighed heavily and leaned back into her seat only to notice Laura Roslin staring at her. She smiled politely but nervously in response.

"Something wrong, Ma'am?"

Laura turned, looking back at Ellen cornering Alexi and at Saul and Kaplan still busy fixing drinks. Deciding they were all sufficiently busy she gave her attentions back to Margot.

"You were just with her?" Laura asked.

Bill's hand came to rest on her thigh and she wasn't sure if he was attempting to stop her or if it was just a sign of affection. She didn't care either way. She'd been worried about Katya all day and she just wanted to know how she was.

"Excuse me?" Margot said buying time.

The anxious look in Laura's eyes was unsettling. Katya had told Margot all about their evening together. She knew that Laura had spent the night in the ward with the captain, though she had no real idea why she was there. Katya had even told her about the little projection incident they'd shared together. Margot had a feeling that Laura was getting ready to ask about her daughter's well being but she wasn't going to answer any questions, even seemingly benign ones. She was under strict instruction to play dumb, evade and distract until further notice.

"The Captain," Laura reiterated, "You were just with Katya."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How is she?"

Laura knew that the commander's excuse of her absence was probably bogus. She'd heard Tawny instructing her to rest and lay off work for the day. Though she hadn't expected to see her at the meeting she at least thought she might find out how she was.

"She's fine, Ma'am," Margot answered with a dismissive shrug.

Laura tilted her head at the girl looking for more of an answer.

"How's she feeling? I mean, how does she look?" She asked rather intently.

"Ease up, Laura," Bill cautioned with a whisper in her ear but she didn't listen.

"How was she acting?"

Margot swiftly considered her options. She could play dumb but she wouldn't insult Roslin's intelligence by pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.

"How was the beach?" Margot answered with a sly smirk.

When Laura's eyes flashed with minor panic and her mouth dropped partially open the specialist relaxed back in her seat confident that she'd stopped Laura's inquisition in its tracks.

"The beach?" Bill asked with a confused smile.

Laura clenched her teeth and had to stop herself from glaring at the young woman. She shook her head at Bill and shrugged it off, relieved when he dropped it. Margot's biting evasion was the first glimmer of D'Anna that Laura had seen in the girl's usually sweet personality. With the already striking physical resemblance it was just a little too close to the real thing and it gave Laura a bit of a chill recalling her interactions with the Three. She understood the specialist's message perfectly and she wouldn't ask her again. Exhaling, she leaned back into the cushion of her seat, somewhat disheartened.

When Saul reached over Laura's shoulder and offered her a glass she forced a smile in return. It was so strange to see the Colonel and Ellen being lied to while she and Bill knew the truth, at least in part. She looked over again to see that Ellen and the sergeant had finished whatever quiet discussion they were having. Laura knew that if she was going to get any kind of news on Katya's condition she would need to find a way to get Alexi by himself.

"Hello?" A voice came from nowhere, "Hello? Is this thing on?" It spoke again before the wall in the sitting area flickered on to display a far too close up view of Lt. Bishop's face.

"Back up, idiot!" Margot laughed.

"Turn it off," Alexi shouted, walking up in view of the screen, "It's hideous!" He heckled his friend causing Margot to bend over in her seat with laughter.

"I can't see you guys," The pilot said tapping obnoxiously on his own screen, "Your visual isn't up. All I hear is the voice of a big dumb marine," He said going back at Alexi.

"I'm fixing it, hold on," Margot assured him trying to stop her laughter, "Just back up. Seriously."

"No. Maybe the view will encourage you to work faster, Specialist Le Blanc," Blazer chided, pushing his face up so it was even larger on screen.

"Blazer back…"

A short whistle from the commander halted Margot's warning and she looked over to where he and the colonel were standing out of view. Kaplan motioned for Margot to hold off turning on the video feed. He walked up to the receiving lens motioning for Saul to join him. Once they were each in place the commander gave Margot the okay. When she turned it on there was about a five second delay before they all watched Blaze, shoot backwards and nearly fall out of his seat as he shot to attention.

"Commander! Colonel!" He said clearing his throat with a nervous salute, "I apologize. I wasn't aware you were, uh, in attendance quite yet," He stammered as both bald men stared him down through his own screen.

After a few long moments that were utterly painful for Blaze and completely hilarious for Alexi and Margot, Kaplan finally cracked a smile.

"At ease, L.T. Good to see you," The commander told him, "We miss you here on Alpha…sort of," He added before nodding and turning to take a seat by Bill who was finding the display quite humorous.

Saul stayed in place grimacing at Blaze.

"Quit fooling around, bone head."

"Sir, yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"We've got a full house here. No one wants to see up your frakkin' nose," The colonel reprimanded, backing up and letting the lieutenant view the rest of the guests in the room.

Blaze's face turned a few shades of red when he saw Bill, Laura and then Ellen with various levels of amusement on their faces.

"My apologizes to the room," He said again," Admiral, always good to see you. Mrs. Tigh, Ms. Roslin, looking lovely as always. Sergeant Petrov, Specialist Le Blanc, don't you think it would have been helpful to inform me that everyone had already arrived?" He said through his teeth.

"That wouldn't have been any fun," Margot answered plainly, getting a chuckle and nod of agreement from the sergeant

.  
"Everyone please excuse my friends. They don't seem to have my best interests in mind," Blaze said eyeing Margot and Alexi who both looked very pleased with the situation.

"Lieutenant are the Agathons with you?" Saul gruffly interrupted running out of patients.

"Uh, yes, Sir. They're waiting in the next room."

"Good. Shut up and go get them."

"Yes, Sir," Blaze nodded as Saul walked out of frame, "Hey, Serge, how's my Koshka doing? I don't see her."

Blazer had been thinking of Katya all day. He hesitated to message her directly. He didn't know if Alexi had let her know about their talk the night before. He wanted to come home, if only for a day. Just to be able to give her the kiss on the cheek he'd sent home with Alexi.

"She's fine, Blaze. She's working," Alexi said with a small appreciative nod hoping to reassure their friend quickly and get the focus off of his wife. He could see both Ellen and Laura watching him out of the corner of his vision, "She's going to be mad she missed this. You know how she loves watching you make a fool out of yourself," He added with a short chuckle.

"Let her watch the recording later tonight," Blaze suggested with an eye roll.

"Now, L.T!" Saul shouted again.

"10-4, Colonel!" Blazer answered, leaving his seat to retrieve Karl and Sharon.

Ellen and Margot were calm and concise as they explained what they'd learned during their trip to the basestar. Now that he'd been briefed Kaplan would officially let their military factions know the theory behind the strange signal that was affecting their precious guardians. Margot was confident that she could come up with her safeguards for the basestar and protect the raiders and centurions rather quickly. Her assurance assuaged much of the worry within the room but Helo was angry and outspoken when Ellen admitted there was nothing Margot could do to help the humanoid cylons or hybrids so far. He'd watched his wife and son suffer during the last attacks and he wasn't looking forward to witnessing it again.

"We're all upset, Karl," Ellen had defended, "Sharon, Blaze, until we have more information you'll just have to keep on your toes like the rest of us. I promise were working on it."

They briefly touched on the fact that the signal seemed to be gaining strength with each attack. Ellen and Margot had agreed not to get into that part of it if they could help it. They didn't want it to lead into what Margot was almost sure would happen if the transmission continued to intensify. Ellen hadn't even shared that part with Saul yet. It was still just hypothetical. They didn't want to put it into anyone's heads. They didn't want rumors to spread or mass panic to occur. They were banking on finding a fix before it could become a reality. Toward the end of the briefing Ellen announced her tentative date for the Delta download. If Margot could put her safeguards in place by the end of the week they would head Delta Station by the weekend. Sam and D'Anna would be resurrected as soon as possible. What Ellen didn't share was what she and Saul had agreed upon during their little conference in the bedroom before the meeting. They'd decided to make it so Bill, Laura, Sharon and Helo would all be allowed to attend the download. At the last minute before the briefing Ellen asked Saul to hold off on telling them. She didn't want to have to deal with their complaints if it turned out not to be possible. They would let them know soon enough. When things started to wind down Margot took her seat as did Ellen, leaving the floor open for questions and concerns. Both women thought there would be more. No one knew what to ask. They just knew their safety was in the cylon women's hands.

"I'd like to visit Beta next," Laura surprised Bill and the rest of the room with her request.

Saul, Ellen and Bill had just figured they would be the ones alternately checking in on the Agathons.

"Uh, I guess that would be alright," Ellen had shrugged, not caring much one way or the other, "We could have a shuttle escort you the day after next."

"I'd like that. If it's alright, Sharon, I have some things I want to discuss with you."

Laura knew that the statement would arouse some curiosity but she didn't care. She'd been thinking about her dreams and about Katya's too. A thought had occurred to her at one point during the day. She remembered what she and Sharon had experienced together so long ago. She once shared such powerful and profound visions with the cylon woman. She wanted to find out if perhaps it was happening again. Sharon seemed a little surprised by her request but Helo was welcoming.

"We'd love to have you," He'd encouraged, "The L.T here has been a big help to us but it's a little lonely on Beta all by ourselves."

Soon Kaplan excused himself bidding everyone goodbye and assuring Ellen he would handle the military end of things.

Once business was taken care of Bill had tried his best to get in some small talk with Helo and Athena. He felt for his former pilots, miles away and all alone. When he brought up Margot's interest in pyramid it was Sharon who was able to give her the exact circumference of the ball. She admitted that it was information she'd uploaded when she'd first been charged with luring in Helo back on cylon occupied Caprica. Karl was helpful with the some of the history of the sport. He and Bill told Margot about the rules, the teams and their high altitude training practices and Saul joined in when he could, remembering things as they came to him. It felt good to talk sports with his old shipmates. It helped his memory to feel a bit refreshed.

"You're an engineer, right Specialist?" Helo had asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well if you're any good with electronics how about I do you one better? You come visit us here on Beta and I'll show you how to make a Pyramid arcade game we used to play back in the pubs on the Colonies," He'd offered referring to Pyramid X. They'd had one on Galactica in Joe's Bar. He was almost sure that he could help her recreate it, "Anders will love it…Well…once he gets past the shock of being alive, that is."

Margot had readily and happily accepted his offer before Ellen shot her a look from across the room. She was disappointed but she knew the other woman was right. For the foreseeable future her every waking moment would have to be focused on her project. She'd be lucky if she could spare the time to get the ball printed before Sam resurrected. She thanked Helo anyway and told him that she would take him up on his offer as soon as her schedule allowed. With a few goodbyes Blaze signed off for Agathons promising to see everyone on Alpha shortly. Since then Ellen had excused herself to the bedroom and Margot and Alexi had wandered off to the kitchen to talk amongst themselves. Laura sat with Bill and Saul only partially hearing what either of them were talking about while they chatted. Her focus was on the kitchen as she watched the two young soldiers speaking intently to one another. Her ears perked up when she heard Bill's request.

"Saul, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Bill. We can step into Katya's old room. We'll be right back, Laura," Saul assured as they walked away.

She nodded politely, excusing them. She was only concerned with Alexi at the moment anyway. The sergeant was still at the kitchen table speaking to Margot in hushed tones and whispers. If she was going to talk to him before they left this might be her only chance. Just as she started to rise from her seat Ellen returned from the other room.

"Alexi, I'm heading to your cabin now. Are you coming?"

"Na, Ellen. You and Kat hang out. Just tell her I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Alexi is going to help me crunch some numbers," Margot explained," Maybe get started on the algorithm. Might as well put his brain to some use while I'm here," She smirked.

Ellen nodded and looked them both over for a moment. Sometimes it was hard for her to recall how angry she'd been when she first found out about the four children. She cared for them each so much now.

"Alright, kiddos. Margot meet me here at 0700. We'll have a bloody-Mary and then call your mother," She said shaking her head as she made her way toward the door, "G'night, Laura," She called over her shoulder as an afterthought.

She'd been doing her best to be amicable toward her lately. She didn't know if Laura had any idea how much she'd taken up for her where Katya was concerned and she didn't care. No matter how much she'd encouraged Katya to give her birth mother a fighting chance the jealousy was still there. She fought it but it always returned. As she left the cabin she couldn't help feeling satisfied that Laura knew she was heading to Katya's all on her own.

"Goodnight, Ellen," Laura returned when the door was almost half shut.

Now that Ellen was gone and Saul was occupied she finally had a chance to speak freely with Alexi.

"I'm hitting the head before we go, Lex," Margot said, pushing her seat out.

When she turned to make her way toward the restroom she nearly bumped right into Laura.

"Oh, shit," She said taking a step back, "I'm sorry, Ms. Roslin. Didn't see you there."

Laura just smiled and gave her the room to walk past. Her silence made Margot feel sort of guilty about her previous projection reference. Her comment about thebeach had been overly catty. Katya had told her how disturbed the woman was. It was out of character for Margot to be so snide. She was nervous and overwhelmed at the time and she wished she could take it back.

"Oh and, Ma'am…I'm um, sorry for before," She added honestly.

"You know what, Specialist. It's fine. Forget it," Laura said just wanting to brush it off and get to Alexi before Bill and Saul came back in.

'Yes, Ma'am," Margot nodded and continued to the head.

When she was gone Laura took her seat at the table across from Alexi. She could tell the young man was already uncomfortable. He hadn't said more than a hello to her all night. He wasn't very chatty to begin with but she could tell he was avoiding her to a degree.

"Sergeant," She started.

"Ms. Roslin," He nodded before looking down at his cuff for any distraction.

A message, a game, some station news or even his platoon schedule would do. He was caught off guard when a hand reached out covering his wrist and the screen along with it. He was more surprised to notice how much that hand looked like his wife's. The resemblance was remarkable and as he looked up a tiny fraction of himself almost expected Katya to be there. Instead it was her mother watching him with almost pleading eyes as she gently but steadily held on to his cuffed wrist.

"I just want to know how she is, Alexi. That's all."

His shoulders tensed and he looked toward Katya's old room making sure Saul was still inside.

"She's fine, Ms. Roslin," He said with a curt shrug.

Laura gave a dejected sigh as she took her hand away and slumped back in her chair. It was all the update she was going to get. She supposed it had to be enough. She'd been debating messaging Katya on her own all day. She just wanted to let her know that she was thinking of her but the way they'd left things that morning just made her feel uneasy about doing so. Leaning her elbows on the table she held her head up with her hands and gazed down at the tabletop. Her back still ached from the bedside sleep she'd gotten the night before and the afternoon she'd had with Bill had taken more out of her than she thought. She knew that she would worry tonight; she knew that she would dream but even so, she knew she so badly needed to sleep.

Alexi glanced up at the tired woman with her head in her hands, the hands that looked so much like the ones that belonged to the woman he loved. Her presence had him on edge since Katya had shared her pseudo- cylon abilities. He had no idea if Laura could read him or if she would even know how but he was already using enough energy to block Saul and Ellen. He'd made note to stay clear of her all night. Now as he watched her at the table he thought of what Katya told him about her restful sleep in the ward with Laura by her side. She had comforted his wife in his absence and made sure she wasn't alone. He suddenly felt more than a little guilty. He knew he owed her more than what he'd given.

"Ma'am?" He said softly, waiting until she picked her head up from her palms and gave him her eyes. "She's doing a lot better. Tawny came this afternoon and said she looked good. Doc just wants her to take one more day before she goes back to work," He said looking back toward the door to check for Saul again.

"Thank you, Sergeant," She said softly, with a small but appreciative smile, "Thank you."

He gave her a short nod in response.

"She just still doesn't want to worry the Tighs so please..."

"I understand," She said cutting him off.

He swallowed hard. He was grateful for her discretion.

"She, um, also sends her thanks," He added.

Laura felt her heart flutter at his words. Katya wasn't angry. She wasn't mad about the overnight stay in the ward. She was thankful; enough that she'd sent a message with her husband.

"Anytime," Laura said allowing her smile to grow until she saw how somber Alexi was staying.

She supposed it was just his usual demeanor. He had a bit of a reputation for his ultra stoic nature but there seemed to be a hint of worry and concern in his otherwise stolid eyes. As Laura studied his cool yet intense gaze that was so obviously inherited from his mother, she became certain that he was hiding something behind it. It made her wonder about Tawny's words that morning. There was just something strange about the situation, the weird timeline she'd mentioned. Laura had developed an uneasy feeling ever since then. When she finally gathered the nerve to ask Alexi another question Margot returned.

"I'm ready, Lex," The girl announced as she walked into the room, "Let's go."

The sergeant nodded and rose from his seat.

"Goodnight, Ms. Roslin," Margot said hoping the woman's earlier forgiveness had been genuine.

"Goodnight, Margot."

"Colonel, Admiral were going!" Margot shouted. She heard Saul grumble something from the other room in return and she shook her head and laughed, "C'mon, Serge."

"Goodnight, Ms. Roslin," He said with a nod.

"Goodnight, Sergeant."

"And, Ms. Roslin, I just want you to know; you have _my_ thanks and appreciation as well," He told her sincerely.

Laura was touched by his sentiment. She waved and nodded gratefully as they left. When the hatch closed Laura sat for a while thinking to herself. She wondered when she'd see Katya again. She wondered where her next update would come from. She wondered what on earth was really wrong with her daughter.

"You ready?"

Bill's voice made Laura jump in her seat a bit. She turned around to see him chuckle and offer a silent apology.

"Yeah, let's go home."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV

YEAR: 2315

"Baby, you in here?!" Ellen called as she let herself through the hatch of the cabin, "It's just me."

"In the bedroom," Katya called, her voice muffled by the walls between them,

When Ellen walked through the entrance of the bedroom she paused and grinned, just happy to take in the sight of Katya's smile.  
"There's my girl," She said walking up to the bed where Katya sat reading something on her cabin tablet.

"Auntie!" Katya greeted in return, abandoning the device on the bed and extending her arms for hug.

When she'd asked Alexi to send Ellen to the cabin after the meeting she knew that there was a certain amount of preparation she would need to do. Once she was alone she showered, pinned her hair up and even applied minimal makeup. She did whatever she could so that it didn't look like she'd been in bed all day. She even made the rack, though she just lounged on top of it while she waited for Ellen to arrive. So she didn't feel like she was making a total liar out of her commander Katya read a few reports on her tablet and made some notes so she could technically say that she'd been working during the meeting. A few times she brought up the calendar on her station cuff and counted the days until she wouldn't have to lie anymore. At the last minute she remembered the bruises on her arms and donned a long sleeved shirt. At this rate she thought, she could have handled the meeting after all. Covering her tracks was more work. Though she'd done little but rest all day she still felt drained. When Tawny stopped by and suggested she take another day off from duty she'd been annoyed but as the night went on she couldn't imagine getting up for work at 0500. Her body wasn't ready. Talking to Margot had been good but exhausting. If it had only been the simple confession Katya would have felt relieved to finally unburden herself to her friend but where Margot was concerned, there was a favor to be asked that followed the admission. It was probably the biggest favor Katya had ever requested of anyone and though Margot was graciously and readily accepting of it, the energy it took to ask went out the door with specialist as she left the cabin after their talk. She was tired but she knew that she and Alexi would both sleep better at night knowing they would have Margot to count on.

Kaplan's visit was less intensive. He was helpful and considerate; more so than either Katya or Alexi could expect him to be. He never asked for details, only what he needed to know and for now he was still happy to help the young couple. His willingness to lie for them somehow made them feel even worse.

"You look good, kitten," Ellen smiled as she broke their hug and sat next to Katya on the rack.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do," She said happily as she gave the girl a once over.

"Don't look so surprised," Katya frowned in jest.

"Oh, I'm just happy to see you, sweetie," Ellen said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too. I'm glad you're home."

"I wasn't gone long," Ellen said taking a seat beside her.

"It was long enough," Katya shrugged.

"You know kitten, I really, _really_ want you to try and stop worrying so much about us."

Ellen took Katya's hand in her own and gave it a little squeeze.

"I can't."

"You've gotta try, sweetie. I wish I had something more comforting to tell you but I don't."

Katya took a deep breath and sighed, letting herself fall back on the mattress.

"I know. Margot filled me in. She said that she can secure the basestar and protect the raiders and the centurions but that she can't do anything to help any of you."

"_Yet_, she can't do anything _yet_ but she is working on it and so am I. For now just know that we can handle this. And all the worrying in the world isn't going to make any of us any less vulnerable. It's just going to make us feel bad that you're so upset. We're fine, sweetie. You see that. Maybe Blazer can't fly as a precaution but you see that Alexi and Uncle Saul, and Margot and I are just fine. We get up and do our jobs every day like everyone else. We aren't sick, we aren't suffering. I've seen Sharon and she's adjusting well to Beta. We're all okay. We just happen to be susceptible to something you can't control. I'm not saying that the next atmosphere breach won't be scary but _that's_ when we'll need you. Until that happens we need you to treat us like nothing's wrong. It will make this all a lot easier on everyone. Can you do that for me?"

"Probably not…but I'll try."

"Thank you, baby," Ellen said with a nod as she leaned back to lie next to Katya.

"I just don't want to see you like that, any of you. Blaze and Alexi…I mean…they were dizzy and confused and that's enough to scare the shit out of me but you and Margot and Uncle Saul…when it happens it's like you're not even there."

"But we are, sweetie. I know what it looks like and what it seems like but we don't go anywhere. We just get a little…incapacitated."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot but it doesn't last long. We should be grateful for that. We're back to normal within a few minutes."

"Margot said that whatever signal they're sending to do it is getting stronger. What if it starts making the episodes longer? What if it happens one time and you don't snap out of it?"

"Katya, I don't know. I wish I did but that hasn't happened yet. All we can do is try to fix it and _we are_. Torturing yourself with hypotheticals isn't helping anything."

Ellen bit her lip as she watched Katya's face. The irony of what she was saying wasn't lost on her. She knew she should take her own advice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, kit. I know there's a lot going on but I promise you we're going to fix it. I didn't stick around this long to fail now."

"I know," Katya said forcing a smile and giving Ellen a peck on the cheek before snuggling beside her on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore, Katya," Ellen yawned, "I've been talking about it and thinking about it all day. I just had to explain it to a room full of people. I'm done with that. Tell me about your day."

"My day?"

"Yeah. What was so important that Kaplan excused you from the meeting? Not that you missed much other than Blaze getting in trouble with Uncle Saul from an entire quadrant away."

"Damn. What did that dummy do now?"

"Oh, I'll let Alexi fill you in. He'll be mad if I ruin it for him. So what were you up to?"

"Nothing really. Just going over some reports. It's all this new protocol. Kaplan had me working on new combat tactics at first and it turned into an entire procedure revamp. He's sort of placed me in charge of putting together a first draft. I guess he's making use of me while I'm grounded," Katya explained with a wistful shrug. Ellen gave her sympathetic smile in return and it made her feel even worse as she continued to stretch the truth to fit her lie. The project was real. It was all true. Cmdr. Kaplan had really given her the new responsibility she was just using it as a convenient excuse. There was no real need for her to be working on it during the meeting. What she needed was to stay off her feet. She needed to rest. She needed to stay away from stress filled environments. She needed to stop lying, "Things are changing. We haven't seen combat this frequent since before I enlisted. The entire military is working on amping up their usual protocol. It's not just Orbit Patrol. Kaplan asked Alexi to do the same for the Marine branch as well."

"Shouldn't all Orbit Patrol protocol go through Uncle Saul?" Ellen scowled.

Saul had been the station's Aviation Resource Superintendant since he enlisted. He oversaw the aviation training program. He kept tabs on its standardization, flight requirements and updated and monitored compliancy of system policy. All aeronautical procedure went through him. Katya's new project was just the sort of thing Saul monitored and Ellen was right; if she was indeed working extra hours on a project like this Saul would know about it. It wasn't Kaplan's fault. He probably never expected Ellen to be so persistently nosey.

"Yeah…that's his job," Katya shrugged.

"When he asked Cmdr. Kaplan what you were working on he told him it was classified. He said you would tell him soon. Uncle Saul had no idea what you were working on."

Katya rolled her eyes. Maybe they needed to do a better job at covering all of their bases. Ellen would never be this sloppy. Her aunt was right. She was just a bad liar.

"I don't know why he would say that. He probably just didn't want to talk shop while he was over there. I'll have to hand in everything I'm working on to Uncle Saul for approval. Kaplan says once Saul okays it he might even send Alexi and I to the military bases over on the civvie side." Though the C and B corridors were considered the military side of the station A and D still held flight decks and a substantial military presence. The excuse would hold well. Katya and Alexi were indeed working on their unit's projects but they would soon have personal business to attend to on the civilian side and they needed a reason to be visiting that part of the station, at least for a while, "A few days out of the week, probably over the next few months just to make sure it's all being integrated properly. An ambush could come from anywhere."

"Let's just hope none come at all," Ellen answered rubbing at her forehead.

"I'll second that."

"No more work talk, kit. It's making me crazy…What about yesterday? What did you do after you got off duty? No one was home. I was worried you would forget to eat dinner," Ellen goaded.

Katya narrowed her eyes at the jab trying to suppress her giggles and look offended.

"You know, I'd get mad at you for saying that if it didn't happen so often."

"I told you to set an alarm on your cuff," Ellen laughed.

"I remembered _just fine_, thank you," Katya assured her.

It helped that a medic had set her meals in front of her for the last day and a half.

"How'd you sleep? I thought about you last night."

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"No nightmares?"

"Nope. None. Slept all night," Kata said truthfully, though she left out the reason why.

"Huh, well that's good to hear. I know Alexi must have been worried too."

"See? We _all_ worry about each other," Katya poked.

"Fine," Ellen relented, "Maybe we should _all _tone it down a little bit then."

She'd just been about to hint at her growing concern for the girl but Katya was right and Ellen was tired. At least for the moment she would let her be. Her daughter was right beside her and smiling, beautiful as ever just like Saul said. For tonight at least, it was enough reassurance.

"Margot told me you set a tentative date for the Delta download."

"Didn't I just say; no work talk?"

"Our lives are work, Ellen. What the hell else is there anymore?"

Ellen winced at the reality of the remark.

"Yes. That's true," She gave in , "If she can figure out her safeguards in the next few days we'll be heading over by the weekend."

"But this weekend is a holiday," Katya said with some protest to her voice.

"So what?"

"It's Unity Day."

For the last century Unity Day had been celebrated as the biggest holiday in Earth Orbit. It commemorated the day when the four main sectors and their respective stations officially dissolved and united as one Orbit government. Though most jobs and jurisdictions couldn't be abandoned for a full day of celebration the system adopted a bit more of a lax and jovial attitude in celebration. School teachers and students were given the day off and many of the less imperative civilian operations closed early in preparation for nighttime festivities. Every year on Unity Day the EOC members of each station threw their military officers a formal banquet in thanks of their service.

"Katya, this is important. We have to get it done as soon as possible."

"We'll miss the Officer's Ball."

"We'll go to Delta's. It will be good. We'll celebrate big before the last download," Ellen suggested.

"I don't_ want _to celebrate on Delta," Katya nearly whined in a sleepy voice, "I want to be on my _own_ station, at my _own_ celebration."

She hadn't missed Alpha's Officer's Ball since she was seventeen. It was a tradition and one she actually enjoyed.

"Sweetie, I think you're missing the _point_ of Unity Day," Ellen laughed as Katya groaned, rolling into her side and snuggling up under her arm, "We'll have a good time, kitten. Margot's always been there for you. This weekend you need to be there for her. Besides we can show Delta how we party here on Alpha. Teach them a thing or two."

Katya moaned in frustration before she finally gave in.

"You're right," She relented, knowing she had little choice.

She wondered why she even cared. She knew she wouldn't be able to have the fun this year that she usually did.

"It'll be a good time," Ellen said attempting to rouse some excitement, "In fact now I'm looking forward to it. I haven't seen you in a dress in ages."

Katya groaned in response.

"Forget it. I didn't even get one yet. Maybe we should skip it after all."

"Nonsense," Ellen scoffed, "It will be fun. Give us a little break to let loose."

"Maybe I'll just wear my uniform formals. I don't know if I feel like sporting a dress this year."

"Oh, stop. In fact, pick something out on the network and I'll get it printed for you in time. C'mon, something pretty in Alpha blue. Do your station proud while we're away. Pick out anything you want, baby."

"Are you trying to buy my love, Aunt Ellen?" Katya teased.

"I'm trying to make you smile."

"In that case, there's a new personal side arm I want."

"Nice try, kitten," Ellen winked as she played with an errant lock of Katya's hair, "Ya know there's something else I didn't tell Margot yet. Something I didn't tell anyone yet really, besides Uncle Saul…"

"What?"

Ellen licked at her bottom lip deciding to go ahead. Last time Katya had been upset about being left in the dark. At least this time she wouldn't be able to get angry at that much.

"We're going to make it so that they are all there for the download. Bill, Laura, Sharon, Karl…everyone," She admitted.

"Ellen, that's crazy," Katya answered in a somewhat elevated voice, "You saw what happened last time they were all on one station."

"I know but this could be_ it_, Katya. This will be the first time they are all together."

"Yes and they could_ all_ be blown right out of Orbit leaving the human race to rot."

"Kat..."

"I'd ask how the hell you plan on getting the Security Administration to agree but now I know you'll just strong arm them like, Beta," She bit.

"Hey, hey, c'mon," Ellen said halting her attacks," Look, Katya last time you were angry because you felt like you were the last to know. This time I'm making sure you're the first. I'm being honest with you. I understand that you're worried. We'll only do it if Margot has things under control. We may even move the basestar in close range. We'll have the station surrounded the entire time."

"Won't that just arouse suspicion on whatever the hell the bots use for radar?"

"Maybe but I really think it's important that they all be there. If we do this, we are going to be smart about it. We'll bring them each over separately. We'll have their shuttles make intermittent stops at pods. We'll do what we can to stop any of our activity from being detected."

Katya put her palm over her face trying to come to terms with something that she knew she probably couldn't stop.

"Hey, what if we just did it all on Gamma? The bots think that station's dead anyway. They haven't gone near it since the ambush."

It was true. Since the bodies on Gamma were terminated the airspace below the atmosphere hadn't even been crossed in years.

"We thought about that. I can't move those bodies safely though, Kat. Not until their conscious. Moving them to Gamma on life support would be way too risky. I just can't do it."

Katya looked up at the ceiling above her rack wondering what it was going to be like to finally have all six saviors alive and with them.

"Everything's happening so fast all of a sudden," She said softly.

"I know it is, baby."

"It's like I waited all my life for this to start and suddenly we're in the middle of it."

"We don't know what's going to happen," Ellen shrugged, "This could just be the beginning. We just have to stay strong and stick together. Do whatever we can to help. That's why we're here. I want to get the six of them together as soon as possible but that might not do much right away. We'll just have to see what happens."

Katya rolled on to her side and faced her back toward her aunt. For a while they were both quiet. When Ellen rolled onto her side she put her arm over Katya and encouraged her to lean back into her embrace.

"Aunt Ellen?" Katya asked as she settled into Ellen's arms.

"What, kitten?"

"Have you ever thought about what'll happen when this is all over?"

Ellen paused for a moment considering the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I know it's not likely to be solved in the blink of an eye. I know it's probably going to be a lot more complicated than that, even once we figure out whatever roles these so-called ancient leaders are supposed to fill. It's just sometimes I think about what would happen if it was suddenly all over. What if the bots were gone in a day and we could start moving people back to the surface?"

Katya felt Ellen's shoulders shrug behind her.

"Then we would start moving people back to the surface," Ellen said simply, "What do you mean? That's why we're doing all of this."

"I know but...you and Uncle Saul…you would have fulfilled your purpose. You wouldn't have any obligation to do much else for this civilization."

"What are you trying to say, Katya?" Ellen asked encouraging her to spill whatever it was she was dancing around.

The girl let out a sad little hum beside her before answering.

"You've been here for so long. Sometimes I think about what would happen if the people didn't need you anymore. Why stay?"

"Where would we go?"

Katya sighed into her pillow.

"Maybe _stay_ isn't the right word."

"_Katya_," Ellen groaned, finally sure of what she was getting at.

"I've heard Uncle Saul say it before. He's tired. He's seen the destruction of three different civilizations. He's seen so much war and death and you've both always either been waiting around to stop it or actively fighting against it. He's said that you haven't gotten to rest yet."

"Rest?" Ellen chuckled, trying to make light of it, "Try being boxed for the better part of two millennia."

When she felt Katya go stiff in her arms she quit laughing.

"Stop it, Ellen. I know that's not the same thing. He's right. You've done more than any two souls should have ever had to. You've played babysitter all over the universe and it isn't fair. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to finally see what it was like on the other side once this is all over. Everyone else gets to. Why shouldn't you?"

Ellen let out a breath and paced herself before answering.

"You're really worried that we'd choose to give this life up once we felt we were somehow done here?"

"I guess. I guess I've always thought about it," Katya answered as honestly as she could, "It's just that the possibility hasn't ever felt this close."

"You think we're going to leave you."

Ellen's words almost sounded like an accusation.

"No. I mean…I don't know," Katya stammered, "Eventually. Wouldn't you?"

"No," Ellen answered without missing a beat, "Not as long as I can help it. And I won't speak for Uncle Saul but I would bet my last credit he'd say the same," She asserted leaning up on the rack and glancing down at Katya, "Sweetie, we stayed here to do a job and to fulfill a duty that was given to us by some force I still can't explain. We made a promise to see it through and we've been doing that to the best of our ability. I'll admit that sometimes it used to feel like a curse, like a burden...but it hasn't felt like that for us in a long time. We've been here longer than you can understand but the last fifteen years with you have been the most precious Saul and I have ever spent together," She said as she trailed her fingers up and down Katya's arm, "I don't know why it took us thousands of years and a handful of lifetimes to get it right but somehow when you came along we finally did. It might sound crazy to you but our time on Alpha has been the happiest time of our lives. We had a little family. We worked together and made that happen. I've told you many times that Uncle Saul and I always had a complicated relationship. No matter how much we loved each other it just always seemed like there was something missing. There were times we were dishonest with each other. There were times when we hurt one another so deeply you couldn't begin to imagine," Ellen felt her heart sink when she thought of dying in Saul's arms on New Caprica. They'd promised each other never to let Katya know he'd once taken her life and though she knew it might help their daughter understand just how much they'd changed for the better, she didn't dare share it. They never wanted her to have to bear knowing that truth, "But somehow in this life, with you, we've been able to make each other proud. We've been able to keep each other happy and _honest_. It hasn't been easy but we love it. We love it because you're here with us. We wouldn't _off_ ourselves just to find some kind of ethereal peace. We both know one day it will come to find us. Our greatest happiness has been here with you and it still is. As long as you're here, baby so are we. Understand?"

Ellen's eyes watered when she saw Katya's lashes already wet with tears.

"I just don't know what I would ever do without you. Sometimes I can't even remember what my life was like before you came into it. I still miss my father. I never wanted him to die but I'm so glad to have you and Uncle Saul."

Katya felt the tight pain in her throat intensify. Sometimes she thought that she was glad her father wasn't around anymore. She hated herself for it. She had loved him. She just knew that if he'd lived Saul and Ellen might never have been her parents and she couldn't imagine that.

"You've got us, kitten," Ellen told her as she thumbed a tear from the corner of Katya's eye.

"I know sometimes I act like I don't need you meddling in my business and sometimes I get mad when you treat me like a kid but I still need you so much."

Katya's voice was laced with raw honesty. She wished she could tell her aunt how much she truly needed her. She wished she could tell her that soon she might need her more than she ever had before. She wished like hell she could confide in her and ask for help and comfort but she knew that the time just wasn't right.

Ellen smiled at her has she lay back down by her side and scooped her back into her arms.

"One day you'll understand how much we need you too," Ellen said softly before kissing Katya's temple and brushing another escaped tear off of her cheek, "I'm sticking with you, baby. I'm going to see these people down to the surface. I'm going to make sure they get off on the right damned foot too. And best of all when that day comes, when we all get down there I'm going to take you to the beach," She announced proudly, " A real beach with real sand, real waves and a real horizon with an honest to goodness sunset. No more projections, the real deal. I'm going to watch you in the water for the first time with a frakkin' smile on my face. Deal?"

Katya felt a twinge in her heart at the thought. She wondered how Ellen would feel knowing Laura had seen their special spot. Suddenly she wondered what Bill and Laura would do when they were no longer needed either. She didn't dare expect them to linger around for her benefit.

"Deal."

"Good. No more talk about anyone leaving. No one is going anywhere," Ellen said insistently as she squeezed Katya in her arms just a bit tighter, "It's getting late, kit. 0500 comes pretty quick. You should get to sleep."

"Kaplan gave me the day off tomorrow since he made me work tonight," She lied.

"Oh, well that was generous of him. Maybe we can do something after I get done with my conference with Le Blanc."

"Good luck with that," Katya ragged, brushing away the last of her tears and snickering at the awful interaction she was sure Margot and Ellen would encounter.

"Thanks a lot," Ellen said with a semi-faux grimace, "That woman really is a wretched thorn in my ass. I'll never understand how Margot turned out so well."

"She's a good girl," Katya smiled remembering just how good of a friend she really was.

"She is and so are you. I'm so proud of you both," Ellen said with another quick kiss, "Alexi should be home soon," She yawned glancing at her cuff. She'd had along couple of days and even cylons needed sleep, "He just went to help Margot with a few things. She's meeting Sydra later so I doubt she'll keep him very long."

Katya nodded and followed with her own yawn in response.

"Can you do me favor?"

"Sure, kitten. Anything."

"Hold me till he gets back?"

"I _am_ holding you, baby."

"I know," She answered, "Just don't let go."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Bill was surprised when he got into the rack and found Laura holding up one of their cabin tablets. They'd made it home from the Tighs and gotten ready for bed without talking much. The events of the day and the content of the meeting had all been a lot to process. Bill figured Laura would be more than ready to pass out once they got settled. He knew she'd slept in a chair the night before, anxious and worried by their daughter's side. Their afternoon together had been a consuming one and though he was grateful for it he knew it had taken a lot out of both of them. Laura wouldn't even nap after; worried she would have another daunting dream. He didn't expect her to keep her eyes open for more than a few moments once her head it the pillow. He didn't want her to. He knew she needed the sleep desperately but when he came to bed and she told him what she wanted to do he didn't dare discourage her. When he got under the covers she'd already had her medical records accessed. He'd snuggled up beside her and asked if she was sure only once. He let her open the first file, reminding her that he was right by her side.

They both cried as they watched Katya's birth. They cried because neither one of them was there to witness it. They cried because they hurt for their baby girl, born to lifeless bodies with so many burdens already stacked upon her. They cried because no matter how awful it made them feel and no matter how clinical and invasive the entire scene was, they both found a sense of beauty in it as well.

Laura's emotions were all over the place as they viewed the footage. When she'd first accessed the recording she was surprised to see that her body looked like it couldn't have been aged to more than about nineteen at the time of her pregnancy. Seeing herself so young was a shock in itself even before she noticed her rounded expectant form. She never thought she'd see herself that way. At first she couldn't help but be mortified by the scene. Seeing her unconscious body covered in electrodes, controlled like a machine, her limp legs held in stirrups with half a dozen strangers milling around. She thought she might vomit. They had to turn the sound off when Isakoff and his assistant started arguing over when to use their remote forces and when to let nature take its course. The way the scientist spoke over her vacant laboring body made her red in the face with anger and displaced embarrassment. Bill had asked if she wanted to stop half way through but she refused. She knew he was right. She needed to see it. She needed to see that her baby had truly grown inside her, that she'd actually given her life. Laura found herself sobbing when Katya was born as if she was really there. It all flooded out of her uncontrollably as Bill held her close. It hurt to watch. It tore her heart apart but it also filled her with a feeling that she couldn't describe, even to herself. It was a strange sense that she knew she might never have a name for but even so she was glad to feel it.

Just like Ellen told her, the baby was born far too small to cry, her eyes still too sensitive to open but she kicked her little feet with a force showing everyone that she's was alive and strong. Laura felt so anxious and scared for the ultra tiny infant on the screen's projection. Ellen had explained that her premature arrival was common practice within the system and very safe. She'd also explained that the baby had gestated in her chamber and turned out totally healthy but even so Laura still couldn't help the wave of fear that gripped her as she watched. She'd never seen such a teeny newborn. Not even Herra. She remembered seeing the hybrid child in her isolette only hours after her birth on Galactica. Laura recalled how small the little girl was and how much she had to fight for her own life though she'd already unknowing saved another just by being born. Laura cried even harder when she thought back to her arrangement with Cottle. Her heart broke for Sharon and Karl all over again as she finally felt the weight of what she'd done to them. She knew that when she saw Sharon next she'd have to acknowledge it somehow.

To spite how tiny and frail Katya was when she was born, Bill had leaned into Laura's ear and told her that they'd had a beautiful baby. Through all of her tears she was able to smile at that.

When they'd gotten past the footage of Katya's birth Laura insisted they press on. Bill was wary, worried that it might be too much all at one time. Only hours before she'd been refusing to watch at all but something had come over her. She wanted to see more. She needed to. She'd handed the tablet over to Bill asking him to choose the next file. They looked over some still images of Katya inside the gestational chamber. They saw a condensed progression of how she continued to grow and develop into a healthy full term baby. When Bill got past her last month in the chamber he came upon the file he had in mind. It was the footage of Katya's first night out of the chamber. With Laura's fearful and hesitant permission he projected the video over the screen and played it for her. Finally Laura knew why Bill and Ellen had been so touched by the scene in front of her. They'd watched the poor orphan child seeking out comfort from her mother's idle form, unknowing that she couldn't be held, rocked or loved in any way. They'd watched Laura's body doing what it could for the life it had brought forth, vacant and unable to care for the little soul it had created. She finally understood how much they'd each been affected by it but she also knew they had no idea how truly powerful the image really was. Laura was breathless watching her baby derive comfort and nourishment from the very breast that she had come to subconsciously hate and resent. Somehow seeing it freed her of the anguish and bitterness she'd held against her old body for turning against her. It didn't take the experience or the memory away but seeing that part of her body associated with life rather than death was cleansing and precious in a way she knew no one else would ever understand. It gave her a different appreciation for her new body. It had been through so much without her and Bill was right, it had done something amazing. Though it's slightly younger form had given her trouble over the last few months she felt that resentment slipping away too. Now she saw it as a reminder of what her body had once done, of what it was capable of. She wouldn't view it as just an unfortunate annoyance anymore. Though all the footage hurt to watch she was grateful for it. Bill had held her while she cried a bit more and he'd been struggling to find the right words to say to her ever since.

"Are you alright?"

Bill settled for the simple sentiment of concern when he couldn't think of words worthy of the moment. With a few sniffles Laura cleared her throat and nodded.

"That was…intense."

He was surprised but glad to hear the strength and steadiness of her voice.

"Are you sorry that we did it?" He asked putting the tablet in his lap and reaching for her hand.

Laura inhaled deeply and felt her breath catch a few times on the way down with lingering emotion. The air felt good as it stretched her lungs, sore from sobbing.

"No. I'm not sorry. It was just one of the hardest things I've ever done."

It was true. She'd buried her whole family. She'd escaped the end of the world by the skin of her teeth and braved a battle with an unrelenting illness and violent enemy in tandem. She'd done all of that and watching the birth of her daughter still ranked right up there beside every harrowing event.

"You did it though," Bill answered with a small smile.

He was so immensely proud of her. She'd missed the pain of their daughter's birth but tonight she'd willingly chosen to bear it all within her heart.

"With you," Laura added with a shaky smile.

She knew that without him she couldn't have gotten through it. She knew that she wouldn't have even tried if he hadn't been there to encourage her. Though the images she now held within her were hardly comforting she was somehow already glad to have them. Bill kissed her on the forehead and returned her smile. He'd already known they could battle anything as long as they were together. This only affirmed it for him again.

"It's been a long day, Laura. I know that you need to get some sleep. I just want to let you know that I spoke to Saul and he's given me access to their family album files."

Laura looked around the room, her eyes still blurry, burning and somewhat out of focus. She nodded and bit her lip.

"That's what you were speaking about in Katya's room."

She said it as more of a statement than a question. When the two men had gone purposefully out of earshot back at the Tigh's cabin she'd just figured that they were discussing Bill's enlistment. She was honestly so determined to gain Alexi's attention that she hadn't thought much about it. She should have known Bill was asking for the files. He'd told her he wanted them whether she chose to partake or not. Somehow seeing Katya as a child almost scared her more than the recordings of her birth or images of her as a newborn. The baby she'd had was a far cry from the woman she now knew but seeing the life that had occurred in between would remind her of the entirety of what had been taken from her.

"Yes," Bill affirmed, "He was happy to do it. We can pull it up whenever we want."

"I'm sure Ellen loves that," Laura said with a caustic roll of her eyes.

She could only imagine how the other woman would feel knowing her family's precious memories were being watched by someone she seemed to resent so much.

"I don't think he's told her yet but she might be more accepting of it than you think," Bill posed.

"I really doubt that."

"Laura, I think they took a lot of these photos and videos with us in mind."

"What do you mean?"

Bill stopped to consider it for a moment. Laura looked so tired. He knew she was exhausted and she had already done more tonight than he ever hoped she would. For a moment he thought he might save it for another time but he knew the woman next to him. As much as she'd opened up tonight he knew she could so quickly shut down on him again. He wanted to give her reason not to.

"Well…maybe it would be better if I showed you what I mean," He suggested seeing a tiny flicker of fear flash in her eyes, "You don't have to watch, Laura. I know we've done a lot tonight but I have one in mind. Just a short one. One Saul showed me weeks ago."

Laura sighed as she watched his hopeful expression.

"Yeah…Okay. I guess if I could get through those last two I can get through anything."

Bill smiled at her agreement and reached for the tablet. He closed out her medical logs and ran his own cuff over the screen. He searched for a while before he found the shared data that Saul had given him access to. For a few minutes he swiped through hundreds and hundreds of Tigh Family files until he finally found what he was looking for. His finger hesitatingly hovered over a file labeled YNI 8-8-2301.

Laura watched as he illuminated the strange strand of letters and numbers. For a moment it meant nothing to her and then in flash she remembered the birth certificate.

"Just…do it, Bill," She told him.

He nodded and then swiped the file to project over the screen.

Laura's heart felt like it lodged up into her throat the moment the shaky footage came up above the screen. Standing in what was obviously the Tigh's kitchenette was a beautiful raven haired little girl with impossibly blue eyes. She wore a little dress that matched her ultramarine gaze and she was smiling right at them. Laura heard Bill's breathing change as the unsteady video began to play and she inched toward him even closer attempting to reassure him as well as herself.

"Okay go ahead, kitten," Ellen's voice came from off screen.

From the looks of it she was the one recording; probably using her cuff or a cabin tablet due to the slight sway to the focus. As she spoke the little girl giggled and blushed while she leaned into a kitchen chair hiding half of her face.

"C'mon sweetie, don't get shy on me now," Ellen's voice encouraged, "Do it like we said. C'mon, go on. Introduce yourself," She said finally getting the bashful child to stand up straight and face her.

"Okay, okay…I'm Yekaterina Natalia Isakoff," The little girl said confidently and clearly.

"And?" Came Ellen's prompt.

"And…" The girl repeated, looking off to the side and pondering her answer, "And everyone just calls me Katya."

They could hear Ellen giggling behind the screen at Katya's innocent response.

"Yes. That's true, sweetie but what _else_?"

"Umm…"

"What day is it today, baby?"

"It's August the 8th, 2301," Katya said quickly.

"_And_?"

"And today I'm 8 years old!"

"That's right! You sure are!" Ellen exclaimed in an overenthusiastic and obviously loving voice.

She laughed softly shaking the recording's focus as Saul came into view slowly sneaking up behind the little girl. He had his index finger over his lips silently telling his wife not to alert her.

"Ahh! There's the birthday girl!" He shouted loudly as he scooped down behind Katya, grabbing her by the sides and tickling her mercilessly.

The girl shrieked in a mixture of shock and delight as he knelt down and pulled her into a big hug. The image trembled even more as Ellen laughed fondly at the sight.

"Uncle Saul!"

"I got ya!"

"You didn't!"

"Oh yeah? Why'd ya squeal then, princess?" Saul said tickling her again until she shrieked with laughter once more.

"Stop, stop,stop!" She pleaded through a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay, birthday girl. Whatever you say," He relented bending on one knee and picking Katya up to sit upon it.

"Alright, alright you two," Ellen said rallying the pair, "We're not through yet. Kitten what are we gunna do today?" She asked, continuing with her prompts.

"A party!"

"Yes!" Ellen answered happily.

Bill chuckled out loud when he saw the exaggerated look of excitement that Saul had on for the little girl's amusement. They first watched the video together the day Laura met with Ellen in the lab. They watched it while Katya slept in the other room and Alexi sat beside them doing a poor job of hiding his smiles. Saul said that the recording was from the first birthday she'd spent with them. Her father had passed only weeks after she'd turned seven. The party they'd thrown for her wasn't just for her eighth birthday. It was to celebrate the first anniversary of her adoption. Before Bill first watched the video he'd never seen Saul act so silly. He'd also never seen him so happy.

"But where are we going first?" Saul posed, adding to the question and leaning Katya back on his knee so he could see her face.

"Umm…the lab."

"Right," Saul nodded, "And _why _are we going there, kit?"

"To see Mommy and Daddy!"

"That's right," Saul concurred winking his good eye and giving her a big kiss on cheek, "We better get going, Ellen. Kids come at 1400. Happy Birthday, Katya," He told the girl, looking at her with total adoration.

"Happy birthday, baby," Ellen followed.

"Thank you," Katya said suddenly getting shy again and turning her face into Saul's tunic.

The footage cut out quickly and the projection collapsed back into the tablet screen. Without a word Bill shut the device down and placed it on the shelf above the rack. When he looked back at Laura she was still staring into the empty space where the display had been. Her lips were slack and her eyes held a pained expression. Bill felt a twinge in his gut thinking that the last video had probably been a bad idea after all. He reached to cup her chin, softly asking for her attention.

"Talk to me, Laura," He said running his thumb along her jaw line.

She still couldn't lock eyes with him. It was like she was still focused on the image that was already gone.

"Such a beautiful little girl," Was all she whispered.

Bill nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"She was," He told her, "And she was ours. She always has been. She still is, Laura. The Tighs know it and they made sure she knew too. She's always known. We had a beautiful little girl," He told her as she started to cry into his neck and shoulder.

He soothingly rubbed at her back as it hitched with sobs but when they didn't start to ease after a few minutes he started to feel guilty.

"Laura, I'm sorry if that was all too much too soon. I just wanted to share it with you. I just thought it would help her feel like ours just a little bit more…I'm sorry I pushed."

"No…no, Bill," She cried shaking her head against him, "Don't be sorry…that's not it. I'm glad we watched I'm just…"

"What's wrong then?" He asked leaning back so he could see her face.

"I have a bad feeling, Bill."

"A bad feeling? About what?"

"We've just only found her and…"

"And what? What's wrong?"

"And I'm afraid she might be really sick."

* * *

Please let me know what you think and if you are still reading.

More action to come.

Thanks so much for your time :-)

-LLA  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l

APRX TRANSLATIONS:

E-FED

-"Ty v pory'adke?" = Are you okay?

-"Dah." = Yes.

-"Nyet." = No.

-"Myshka." = Little Mouse

-"U teby'A pr'avda vsy'o horosh'o?"= Are you really alright?

-"KAk tvoyO zdorOv'e?" = What about your health?

-"DovEr`sya mne." = Trust me.

-"Kogda ty ne so mnoy , ya vsegda dumayu o tebe." = When you are not with me I think about you all the time.

\- "Ya tebyA lyublyU, myshka." = I love you, my little mouse


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Alpha Station readers! Thanks so much for sticking with me. Special hello to new readers. Its so nice to know that after 23 chapters there are still people finding this fanfic and getting some enjoyment out of it. Many thanks to those who took the time to leave reviews, send notes or let me know they are still following and enjoying after CH 23.

I'm posting CH 24 hoping that 25 will follow soon but I expect 25 and 26 to be quite jam packed. I am doing my **best** to make sure this fic either ends before or at 30 chapters.I'm shooting for 30 as the last chapter or epilogue. I honestly didn't expect it to take off quite the way it did. Though I enjoy writing this fic I promise I wont let it drag on too much longer and I hope to end it the way I intended when it started. Thanks to all who have been so encouraging.

I opened a forum for the duration in case there are questions or concerns. Often I'm asked a question within a review and can only answer to the asker's inbox. Most of the answers are usually in back-chapters but I know not everyone has the time to reread and search for them. The forum can be found by clicking the forums tab above, clicking TV then bsg:2003 and looking for the Alpha Station forum in the list. Ill check it now and then but feel free to use it among yourselves.

**A few things before you read:**

If you are not familiar with the symbol Sharon brings up in the first section feel free to go to **my profile page** and click the link titled **Triple Goddess.**

**UPDATE: FORMATTING FOR THE ENTIRE FIC IS FINALLY BEING FIXED. IT TURNS OUT THERE WAS A COMPATIBILITY ISSUE BETWEEN THE EDITOR APPLICATION I USE ON KINDLE AND EITHER WORD 2007 OR FFNs DOC MANAGER. BACK CHAPTERS 11-23 WILL BE REPAIRED SOON.**

Same warnings and ratings stand.

Disclaimer is in CH 1.

I hope you enjoy and if you do please let me know by leaving a little review or sending a note my way.

Good Hunting!

* * *

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth  
MILITARTY UNIT

CORRIDOR B

CONFERENCE ROOM 131B; UNASSIGNED

YEAR: 2315

"So you're basically asking if I've been having any nightmares since my resurrection," Athena posed making sure she understood Laura correctly.

Laura had come into Beta that morning to have breakfast with Lt. Bishop and the Agathons. They were served in a private dining room in the station's officer's club and were able to have a decently pleasant though somewhat awkward visit. Blaze kept conversation light and moving. He informed them about the system's upcoming holiday and gave them a short history lesson on its significance and how it was celebrated. Two days had passed since their conferenced in meeting and since then Karl and Sharon had gotten wind of Bill's coming enlistment. They'd spent the last twenty-four hours hounding Saul into letting them do something similar. They were each tired of sitting around and waiting to be useful. Blaze had shown them every interesting thing about the station twice over and was spending as much time with them as he could but he still had a duty to perform. Though he was grounded and staying on Beta he'd been working; taking up the assignment of scheduling Beta flight plans. This left hours in the day that Karl and Sharon were on their own. Beta's Cmdr. Patel was a gracious host and often took them to lunch or sent a representative to do the same but for the most part they both just felt useless. Saul had spent half the previous day trying to talk them out of it and the other half making sure it happened after he gave in. With the help of Cmdr. Kaplan and Cmdr. Patel, Saul had been able to convince Orbit Patrol to instate both former pilots into the military branch. Like Bill, their rolls would be strictly advisory and largely honorary at best but the prospect made them both feel a bit more like they belonged and a bit more like they had an immediate purpose. At breakfast Blaze explained the swearing in ceremony to Laura and his parents. The three former Colonial Fleet members were scheduled to take their pledge over the weekend on Delta Station before the Officer's Ball. With the celebration and the download happening over the course of just two days there was a definite sense of expectation in the air. When breakfast was over Laura reminded Sharon that she wanted to speak to her privately. She accepted and Blaze showed them to an empty office before he and Helo excused themselves leaving the women to talk.

"Yes. Dreams, nightmares, visions…maybe? I suppose anything that can't be classified as your direct intentional thoughts," Laura clarified.

Sharon thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Madam Presi…Ms. Roslin…"

"Laura," Laura corrected for about the sixth time that morning.

"Laura," Sharon repeated, "As hard as this has all been, as crazy as everything feels, I just haven't been experiencing anything like that. I'm assuming from your interest that you have," She posed.

"Yes," Laura admitted looking down at the table.

"And what? You thought I might be sharing your nightmares again?"

"Something like that," Laura admitted with sheepish shrug.

"Am_ I_ in your dreams?" Sharon asked with a quizzical look.

Laura nodded.

"Yes but not like last time."

Sharon didn't know what that meant and as much as she wished she had more in the way of help to give she was grateful not to be plagued by such awful nightmares again. From the look on the woman's face she could tell that whatever she was currently dreaming of wasn't any more pleasant than their frantic search for Hera in the Opera House.

"This hasn't been easy, "Sharon started, "The whole thing _does_ seem like some bizarre dream sometimes. As sorry as I am to hear that they're disturbing you…I can't help but wonder…Do you think they could have anything to do with why we're here?" She posed, "I mean last time you…"

"I don't know," Laura cut her off.

Sharon frowned.

"Well, what are they about?"

"Honestly, Sharon, I don't even know if I could describe them."

The worst of the worst was still the awful scene of the cylon resurrection tubs. She still had it so often and it was always more or less the same; bizarre and terrifying.

"And it's been happening since you got here?"

"Yes…No. Well, in a way," Laura stammered as she saw confusion grow on Sharon's face, "What I mean is they changed. I started having these ultra real dreams right around the time I found out…Right around the time I learned about the children. When I learned about Katya. I dreamt of her at first, or the lab we were in…It seemed like false memories or fabrications of what I'd learned went on. I still have them sometimes. They haven't gone away. I still dream of her. It's just that now I have others too. Not long before you and Karl resurrected I started to have nightmares that involved all of us.

They're always horrifying. I wake up sometimes in cold sweats and out of breath. They aren't like the dreams of Katya.

Those…they…aren't much easier but at least I don't wake up petrified."

Sharon looked down and fiddled with her thumbnail trying to decide how much she really wanted to share.

"I have dreams about Blaze sometimes," She admitted.

"You do?"

"Yes. Now and then since I found out. I wouldn't call them nightmares though. Sometimes I dream of what he might have been like as a baby, as a little boy. Most often I dream of him getting to play with Hera. The hardest part about all of this is not being with her."

"You seem to be taking this all so well, Sharon," Laura said with something like admiration in her voice.

She never thought she would envy the woman in front of her.

"Maybe I am," Sharon shrugged. She supposed Laura was right. Ellen had said something to her the day she told her about Blaze. She told her that cylon woman were different. Sharon wasn't sure what she meant by that but now she thought that maybe she was right, "Maybe it's because of what and who I am. Maybe it's because I've had to be the strong one for Karl. I don't know. I just know that wherever we were before this, our daughter was with us and I hate that we had to leave her," She said intently, "I truly hate it but I also know that finding my son might be the only thing worth being separated from my daughter."

Laura felt her heart clench as she thought of Hera. She could still remember holding her in Maya's tent on New Caprica. She could recall looking down at her sweet innocent face and telling herself over and over that she'd done the right thing by hiding the baby. Now she didn't know anymore. She just knew she had to get the weight of the ancient decision off of her chest.

"Sharon, I didn't just come here to talk to you about my dreams," Laura confessed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What else can I help you with?"

"I'm not looking for your help on this exactly. I'm just asking that you listen."

"Listen to what?"

"To what I have to say about Hera," Laura said looking right into her eyes.

Sharon's face grew stern at the other woman's mention of her daughter's name.

"What about her?"

"Sharon what I want to tell you is thousands of years too late and probably useless to you but never the less I need to say it."

"Just say it then."

"It's hard because I'm not even sure the right way to say it. If I were giving you a straight forward apology it would be so much easier but I'm afraid that I'm not."

"You're apologizing for taking Hera," Sharon guessed with an arched brow.

Laura hadn't rehearsed this. She wasn't even sure she would have the nerve to even bring it up once the time came but now she knew she couldn't leave Sharon's presence without at least trying.

"I'm saying that I hate what I did back then. I hate that the circumstance we were each in lead me to make that decision. I'm sorry for the hurt and devastation it must have caused you. I'm sorry for the pain and toll it must have taken on you and Karl and most of all I'm sorry that you lost all that time with her," Laura paused to collect her emotions and pace herself when she felt her voice about to crack, "I know this doesn't amount to anything now. I didn't come here expecting your forgiveness. I don't even want it because I still can't say I would have done anything differently. Who knows how things would have ended up if we hadn't all made the choices we did? All I can tell you is that you didn't deserve the hurt that came to you and your baby surly didn't deserve to be taken from her mother and I hate that I did that. If there's any sense of cosmic justice that exists this is it because I realize now what it feels like to have missed part of your child's life."

"No one told you she was dead, Laura," Sharon sharply added.

"I know. I know, Sharon. I didn't even know she was _alive_. These people…whoever did this to us, they took our children from us. They took something we'll never get back and I know that I, at least in part, did that to you and Karl and I wish things had been different."

Sharon studied Laura's eyes for a moment before responding.

"Do you really think knowing that you missed your daughter's childhood makes me feel better?" Sharon accused, "Do you really think I would see that as some kind of justice?"

"I don't know," Laura shrugged," Maybe that's how I see it myself."

Sharon shook her head.

"Laura, I don't know if I ever stopped hating you for what you did to me and Karl but I know that I forgave you a long time ago."

"You don't have to say that, Sharon. I told you I wasn't looking for your forgiveness."

"You have it anyway," Sharon answered without missing a beat, "You've had it since I saw you in that Opera House and I felt the connection we had because of Hera. I was able to feel how much you cared for her well being, for her future. I felt it from the Six too. It was just the way she cared for Hera scared me. Enough that I killed an innocent woman, another sister who just happened to look like her. I was so afraid that my baby was going to be taken again but even though I was scared I felt the adoration the six had for her. We may have all had different motivations but we were all desperate for one thing and that was Hera's life. I felt that back then. It didn't change what you did. It just helped me see why. That doesn't mean that I think what you did was right. It wasn't. Not even close. I just understood why _you_ thought it was."

"You felt that? I mean…that connection."

Laura's voice was only a note above a whisper.

"Didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Laura, don't you understand what Hera was to all three of us?"

Laura glanced off to the side trying to remember just what Hera had meant to her at the time.

"To me she was the future. She was whatever innocence was left in the world. She was everything we were fighting for."

"She was more than that," Sharon stated with a bold conviction in her voice, "She's why we were able to share each other's visions. The blood of the Six was the same blood that ran through my veins; the blood of one of my cylon sisters.

My blood ran through Hera and hers ran through you, Laura. We were connected through more than just visions and dreams and apparitions. We were bound together by blood."

Laura's eyes stung with the threat of tears as she recalled the anxiety she felt searching for the child through hall after hall, never quite able to catch up.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Sharon put her palms down on the surface of the table and chewed at her lip trying to think of how she was going to explain herself to Laura Roslin and if she even wanted to.

"Do you remember the myth of the Triple Goddess? From back on the Colonies?" She asked looking up at Laura.

"Sort of…I mean…I think I do."

Sharon chuckled under her breath.

"It was your frakking religion, not mine," She smirked, "But I'll refresh your memory anyway. Remember how the theory of the Triple Goddess was represented by the sign of the waxing, full and waning phases of the moon?"

"Yes. My mother used to wear a pendant of that symbol."

"Three phases to represent one entity, right?"

Laura just nodded in response.

"The Triple Goddess did just that. The first goddess was called the Maiden; usually shown as Persephone. She represented enchantment, inception, youth, excitement and the promise of new beginnings. The second was called the Mother; usually, Demeter. She represented fertility and the giving of life. She stood for stability and power. Then there was the Crone; usually shown as Hecate. She represented wisdom, compassion, protection, guidance and the culmination of a lifetime of experience. They all came together to form one woman. The Triple Goddess showed the stages of life by using three different figures but in the end they're all the same. They're all the Crone, they're all the Maiden and they're all the Mother. I saw that in our vision. I saw three women, one entity trying to accomplish a single goal."

Laura arched her brow and tilted her head.

"Sharon, are you calling me a_ crone_?"

Sharon let out a little chuckle and shrugged.

"Excuse the term. Some call her the Matriarch if you feel that suits you better."

"The Matriarch."

"Maybe you don't see it, Laura but I do. Ellen's trying to tell me that I'm the symbolic mother to the race that lives here now. Well if I am so was Caprica and so are you," Sharon said putting three fingers up for emphasis, "_Caprica_ incited the journey, somehow_ I_ joined the races but _you_ brought us all home. These people, this conglomerate of a race may exist because I had Hera but they got here because you protected and guided us all. I saw your role in our vision. I understood it and after I did I had to forgive you."

"I don't deserve it."

"You do. It doesn't mean thinking about what you did still doesn't make me want to snap your frakking neck. It's just the reason why I never did and why I never will. Ya know, Laura…I know you've just met your kid…but you've been a mother in some ways longer than you think," Sharon finished as she curled her three fingers back into her fist.

"I'm not sure I know what to say to that, Sharon."

"There's nothing to say. Not anymore. All we can do is be grateful for whatever it was that Hera brought us all."

"You're certainly right about that," Laura agreed.

Sharon's response was more than Laura could have hoped for. She still wasn't sure she deserved the other woman's forgiveness. She just knew she would be thinking of her explanation for a long time to come.

"So, are you going to tell me about these nightmares or not?"

"No. Not just yet, Sharon but you've given me a better idea of who I should tell about them and I'm grateful for that. Maybe once I get a better handle on them myself."

"So are you ready to see the Old Man in uniform again?"

"No," Laura confessed in a low voice as she looked down at her hands, "Not really."

Sharon gave her a subtle look of compassion.

"If it makes you feel better, it really is mostly just for show. It's not that I don't think we can contribute. I do. I just know there isn't any way they're going to let us help in the capacity we're used to. If it's his safety you're worried about then you shouldn't be."

"No. I guess that's not it. I guess I just thought after all we went through he deserved the rest. When I first met him he was about to retire. He didn't get to. We finally got to rest…and then…we were brought back and this…this is just another reminder of what we were taken from. It's hard to see him willingly go into it again."

"He's a military man," Sharon said raising her chin, "Karl's the same way; born to serve. I understand it. I was made to be a soldier…but I do get where you're coming from. You still feel that pull don't you? That sense of how much better things were before you woke up here?" She surmised, " I feel it too. I just feel like I found a reason to fight it."

"Blaze."

"Yes."

Laura tried to give an empathetic smile but she knew it probably looked more pained than anything else.

"Isn't it strange to feel that connection with someone you've only just met?"

Sharon shrugged.

"I felt a connection to Hera the moment she was born. In some ways even before. The situation is strange, yes but not the feeling. That I remember."

Laura nodded. Sharon had come into this with an advantage that she just didn't have.

"I should let you get back to, Karl."

"I guess we'll be seeing you on Delta Station," Sharon said standing from her chair.

Laura pushed hers out slowly and stood with a quiet sigh before joining her.

"Yes. I guess we will," She said looking back at the other woman. Sharon gave her a polite smile. She'd been so open with her today. Something about the look on her face made Laura reconsider her leave, "Sharon…before I go there's something else I want to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"Projection."

Sharon scowled.

"Why?"

Laura's eyes went to the floor.

"Hera, could she…"

"Yes. Why?" Sharon said cutting her off.

"Well it seems that the last few years of my life weren't the only gifts that your daughter gave me," Laura answered as she looked back at her.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Laura started to wring at her hands as she tried to find the right way to explain herself.

"Ellen explained how they cloned our bodies. You remember what she said about getting samples of our DNA off of Galactica?"

"Yes."

"Well, mine came from sometime after I was given Hera's transfusion."

Sharon's lips curled into a surprised smile and she had to stifle the urge to laugh as she quickly connected the dots.

"You're saying you can project?"

She couldn't help it. Hearing it from the most notorious cylon hater in the galaxy was just too good.

Laura noticed the amusement on her face and couldn't help but be irritated by it.

"I'm saying that my daughter was born with several cylon attributes. She can read cylon centurions, she has some weak access to the stream and…she can project. From what little I know she was able to get a handle on her abilities. I guess it helped being raised by two cylons and Sharon I get the irony here, believe me I _do_ but I don't appreciate that smug look on your face right now."

"Oh, c'mon. Let me have this one."

Laura gave her a cynical smirk and shook her head.

"Forget it."

"No. No. Finish," Sharon encouraged.

With a huff Laura dropped her arms to her sides and continued.

"It seems that I might have a few of these abilities myself. I'm not sure if I did before and I just didn't realize it. What you said today does make me wonder. Maybe it's something new that came with this body. I don't know but…they're with me.

The other day I shared a few moments of a projection with Katya. It was an accident but I saw it. I think I saw one of Ellen's once too."

"It makes sense, Laura. Doesn't it? Think about it. How far off is it from sharing those visions with me and Caprica? The only thing is, projection is voluntary. I mean I'm sure it's unsettling for you but I'm not sure how I can help."

"I just wanted to ask…" Laura paused reconsidering if she should really bring up part of a conversation that she knew had been private but this was weighing on her, "Bill told me once, that when you came aboard Galactica you stopped projecting all together. He said that you didn't want to do it anymore because it made you feel like a machine."

Sharon nodded. She was pretty sure she understood what Laura was getting at.

"Yeah, I did stop," She affirmed, "I wanted so _badly_ to be human. I wanted to be like Karl. I wanted to fit into his world," Sharon said recalling her first free days aboard the ship. She still remembered what it felt like to be out after living within that acrylic prison for so long, "For a long time I tried to be human until I realized that wasn't what was important. Helo helped me see that. I thought I had made the decision to be a person instead of a machine but he showed me that I'd been a person long before I ever met him. It took me a long time to believe him but eventually I did. I realized that I didn't need to abandon who I was because Helo loved me cylon or not. He loved my soul."

Sharon watched Laura's face as it lost some of its color. She could tell she was deeply considering her words but she could just see that she wasn't convinced. She made a quick but firm decision and reached over to grasp the other woman's hand. In the blink of an eye they found themselves standing together among a crowd of people. They were in the middle of a closed off city block; the streets lined with vendor booths of all kinds. Some sold fresh produce or flowers. Other's made hot fried foods out of carts. The air was perfumed with a mix of sweet greens and cooking oil. The voices of the crowd murmured around them peppered with the laughter of children and the horns from nearby city taxis.

"What do you think, Laura?" Sharon said squeezing on to the other woman's hand a bit tighter.

She could see the nervousness on Laura's face and she took her other hand making sure that she knew she wasn't alone.

She was glad when she saw Laura's lips curl into something close to a shaky smile when a man with a bicycle basket full of groceries road past them.

"I used to come here," Laura said softly as she looked around at the sights, "When I actually had the time…" She added holding steadily on to Sharon with both hands. It was Caprica City's Farmers Market. When she'd lived there she'd come down on the rare weekend mornings that she had free. She would stroll around the market; happy to do a little shopping and take in the sounds and smells, "I used to love it."

Sharon nodded and then broke the projection. When the empty office was back around them she could see that Laura's eyes were glistening. She squeezed her hands again in an attempt to bring her focus back. When Laura looked up Sharon tried to give her a comforting smile.

"Laura, I don't think that Hera gave you anything that you can't handle."

LOCATION: CYLON BASESTAR; approximately 400 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CENTRAL COMMAND CONTROL CENTER

YEAR: 2315

"Just do it, Margot!"

"Damn it, Ellen! Give me a fucking second! It's not like I've done this before."

"Hurry up."

"Shit, you're bleeding everywhere. Someone get us something," Margot called over her shoulder to the minimal team she'd brought with her.

"Worry about that later. Just get it done," Ellen demanded again.

"Hold still!"

To spite her confident insistence Ellen's outstretched arm was shaking as Margot fed the fiber optic cable through the cut she'd made just inches above the woman's wrist. The metal chair Ellen sat on was cold against her thighs and it wasn't helping her tremors. She didn't care though. She'd offered to do this. She could have let Margot test it on herself but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't let the girl go through anything she didn't have to. Margot was almost positive she'd come up with a secure safeguard to protect their guardian assets but she needed to do an isolated test first before putting Orbit security at risk.

"I don't need that," Ellen nearly sneered as one of the engineers held a towel out for her.

"Just put it on the cot, Officer Rivera," Margot told him with a nod of thanks. The officer would be acting as her assistant through the test and though he was very helpful he seemed a little afraid of Ellen Tigh, "Could you be a little nicer to my staff? They're trying to help."

Ellen gave a short bitter chuckle.

"You try being nice with a half inch cable in your arm."

"Got it!"

"About frakking time! Can we get a move on now?"

"Yes. Let me help you up," Margot said as she gave Ellen a hand. She braced her as she held on to the cord's tether and walked her over to a cot that they had set up in the middle of the command center, "Sit down nice and easy," Margot told Ellen as she helped her down on to the sturdy little bed. She grabbed the towel Rivera had discarded and wrapped it loosely around her arm. The wound had started to clot but there was still a slow stream of blood running down the woman's forearm and on to the floor, "Officer Rivera? Could you get us one more towel please?" She asked. He quickly handed over another clean white towel which Margot rolled up and put at the end of the cot, "Alright, Ellen just put your head here, lay back and try to relax," The specialist helped Ellen to swing her feet up and carefully recline on the cot, jostling the cord as little as she possibly could, "Put your arm down by your side. Take deep breaths and just try not to move it."

"Fine," Ellen said curtly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like there's a wire in me."

"I'm sorry Ellen," Margot winced.

She'd offered to let Ellen conduct the trial and bear the brunt of the effects herself but she wouldn't hear of it.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Let's just do this."

Margot nodded at her team and kneeled on the floor by her side. Two officers headed toward the control center's console and Officer Rivera stood at the head of the cot. On the basestar console laid Margot's tablet. It was hooked up to an electronic splitter which connected to two cables. One fed into Ellen's arm, the other into the fluid of the basestar's stream.

Margot and her team had been able to replicate and then record the impeding signal that was being sent from the surface. The plan was to directly charge the ship with the signal and then test to see if the new firewall would in fact protect its components as they intended. Ellen was acting as a control of sorts. The signal would be directly charged into her as well.

They knew she'd likely go catatonic for the duration of the test. They were expecting it. They needed to make sure the replicated signal was actually working. They decided to go with the direct charge when they realized they couldn't risk the safety of the raider's on patrol around Orbit. Amplifying it throughout the system was just too dangerous, even for ten minutes at a time.

"Alright, Ellen. You know how this is gunna go. In a second I'm going to have them send the replicated bot signal into you

and the basestar. As long as you feel some effects we'll know our replication worked. That's how we'll know the ship's feeling it too. Once we confirm that then we'll start testing the ship's major functions. As long as they all work, we'll know the firewall is a go."

"I know. I know. I get it. We've gone through it fifty times. Time is if the essence."

"Okay. We'll get started then. I'll stay by your side the whole time. I promise," Margot assured as she put her hand over

Ellen's freezing fingers.

"Margot?"

"Yeah?"

Ellen closed her eyes and blew a little stream of air threw her lips before answering.

"Don't tell Katya I did this today. She doesn't need to know how we tested it. Alright?"

"Yeah… alright. I won't, Ellen…Ready?"

Ellen nodded and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Standby, team, "Margot called out as she looked down at her cuff, "Three, two, go!"

The room was silent at first. No sound was made when one of the engineers at the console clicked on the signal. For a few moments they waited, almost becoming disheartened. They thought that perhaps they hadn't replicated the signal as they thought. Margot was just about to give up when Ellen's eyes flew open and she took in a sudden, almost violent gasp of air. Her back arched off of the cot and Margot and Rivera had to rush to hold her down.

"Ellen?! Ellen?!" Margot called, as she patted her cheek trying to rouse her attentions.

Officer Rivera held her down at the chest and shined a dull beam of light into her wide eyes with his station cuff.

"Unresponsive," He said has he dropped his wrist and returned to steady her at the shoulders.

"It worked!" Margot shouted to the other officers," Start the system check now. Do it quick!"

This wouldn't be like when the bots sent the signal. When it was sent through the atmosphere line it came and went like a wave. They never felt the effects for more than a few minutes. Just enough time to delay the raiders and give the airbots the advantage. Within the trial, Margot had set the replicated signal up to run continuously. They needed it to run until they could confirm that all functions on the cylon ship were protected. That meant Ellen would be out for the duration.

"Ellen…Ellen," Margot called as she squeezed her hand, "I know you can hear me. You're okay. Just hang on.

I'm right here."

"Com systems, good!" One officer called.

"Hear that, Ellen? Sounds like it might be working," Margot said with nervous enthusiasm, "I think we did it."

Margot felt sweat beading on her forehead. Watching the other woman's wild yet somehow vacant eyes was awful. Was this what she looked like when it happened to her? She knew what it felt like. It felt like being trapped inside your own body as it tumbled in a spiral. You could hear and see and smell and feel everything around you as the world spun by but there was no way to respond or react. There was no way to let anyone know that you were more than a shell. Margot prayed that Blaze and Alexi's reaction would never advance this far. They didn't need to know what it felt like. It didn't matter if lasted ten minutes or ten seconds. It was terrifying not to have control over your own body.

"Weapons control good!" Came another confirmation.

"Almost done, Ellen. I'll have you back on Alpha by dinner time just like you wanted," Margot tried to reassure her in the calmest voice that she could.

"Centurions and Raiders aboard good!"

Margot leaned over to pick up Ellen's other wrist but her body was so ridged that she couldn't bend her arm enough to read the vitals on her cuff.

"Rivera can you read that?"

The man leaned over and nodded.

"Heart rates, a little high," He shrugged.

Margot expected that much. It was hard not to panic when you felt like you were trapped in a rotating box. The worst part was that they couldn't even communicate within the stream. Margot couldn't read her. Ellen couldn't do it in return and they couldn't exchange anything between themselves.

"FTL checks out!"

"Can we speed it up please?" Margot called over her shoulder.

"Almost there. Testing the launch pads now."

No wonder Ellen didn't want Katya knowing she'd willingly went through this today. Margot hadn't realized how hard it would be to watch. Her friend's recent paranoia made a lot more sense now that she could see what they looked like during an episode.

"Try and relax, Ellen. I know it's hard. Almost through."

"Le Blanc, her heart rate is still climbing," Rivera said glancing down at Ellen's cuff once more.

He could feel her blood pulsing through her chest as he held on to her. He knew the numbers had to be rising before he even looked.

"Fuck," Margot swore as she wiped some of the sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

"It's not dangerous. Not, yet at least," He added.

"Speed it up!" She shouted.

"We have to test the spires individually," One of her engineers called back.

"If one works they all work! Let's pull it."

She knew her response was fueled by her nerves and not her intellect but she just didn't want to do this to Ellen anymore.

"It's one more. We should be sure, Specialist," The officer argued.

She huffed and nodded. She knew they were right. Her heart sunk when she looked back at Ellen. Her eyes were stuck in a petrified state.

"Hear that, Ellen? We're about to finish up. You just need to try and calm down. Okay? Please?"

"Still climbing," Rivera called out, looking down again at the vitals display on Ellen's cuff.

"Shit. C'mon, Ellen," Margot muttered as she looked back at her. She couldn't take that look in her eyes. That was the scariest part for her when it happened. She hated being able to see everything swirling. She couldn't even blink. Margot smacked her palm to her head. She should have known, "Shit, I'm so fucking stupid," She mumbled as she walked on her knees to the head of the cot, trailing a smear of Ellen's blood with her, "Ellen. It's almost over but I'm gunna shut your eyes alright? Just for a second," She told her as she gently closed the other woman's lids with the pads of her fingers, "What the fuck is taking so long!?" She shouted to the team.

"We accidentally ran one of the bottom spires twice. We're on the right one now."

Heat rose in her face and her temper surged in a way it almost never did.

"When I find out who the fucks fault that was you're off the project! Just so you know now!" She spit across the room. She turned back to Ellen and ran a finger down her cheek, "It's working Ellen. Just hang in there."

"Heart rate and BP are dropping," Rivera chimed in, "Started when you shut her eyes. How'd you know to do that?"

Margot sniffed and cleared her throat.

"I know how it feels."

"Done. All clear. All system functions operational!"

"About time. Shut that shit off!" She ordered as one of her teammates was already reaching to stop the signal.

"Signal aborted."

Ellen's body relaxed on the cot and Margot no longer had to hold her lids shut.

"Ellen? Ellen?" She started, "I'm gunna take this damn thing out of your arm now. Alright?" She knew it would take her a second to come around and she knew this was always the scariest part for Katya. She was always afraid they wouldn't come back. Now Margot knew how it felt to be on both ends, "This might hurt a bit," She warned but Ellen made no sign that she felt a thing when Margot started to tug slowly on the cable. She slid the blood coated cord from her flesh as gently as she could just hoping she'd react. When she hadn't moved or made a sound by the time it was all the way out Margot started to internally panic. Weren't they usually up by now? "Um, Rivera, get me some disinfectant and the closure gun. I uh…I need to seal this. Get me something to wrap it too," She requested trying to remain calm, "Ellen? Ellen?"

There was no answer.

Margot checked her vitals again as she waited for the first aide supplies. They were stable. She should have been responsive.

"Nothing?" Rivera asked as he handed her a bottle and some gauze.

She shook her head looking totally dejected.

"Ellen this is gunna sting," She warned. Inside she was hoping to hear the woman start screaming and cursing as soon as she touched her with the sterile liquid. She didn't. When Margot was done Rivera handed her the closure gun and she sighed as she ran it over the slit on Ellen's arm. Margot traded the gun for a roll of tape and ran a few layers over the

closed wound, "All set," She said hopefully as she squeezed the woman's hand. When she didn't answer Margot slid on to her bottom and put her bloody hands over her face as she sat on the floor.

"What now?" Rivera asked, looking down on the Specialist.

Maybe charging her with the direct signal was too much. Maybe something about the close proximity changed the effects.

Maybe she'd screwed something up in the signal's replication and made it worse.

"Now…Now Captain Isakoff is going to kill me," She muttered into her palms.

The officer walked away returning the supplies to the med-kit.

"Oh, she is not."

Margot shot up off the floor at the weak sound of the familiar voice.

"Ellen!? Ellen!" She shouted rushing to her side and brushing some of her hair back.

Ellen's eyes fluttered, adjusting to the ship's ever shifting light.

"I'm here, Margot."

Her voice was groggy. It had taken a lot out of her but she was back.

"You bitch. You scared me," Margot teased as tears of relief started to flood her eyes.

Ellen laughed quietly.

"What happened to being nice to your team?" She chided.

Margot winced.

"Oh yeah. I just fired someone didn't I?" The young woman laughed letting out the last of her nerves.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Ellen said with another soft giggle, "My frakking arm hurts."

"At least you're able to tell me that. Just relax for a bit."

"I'm okay," Ellen said opening and closing her eyes slowly.

"You are," Margot agreed just happy it was true.

"We did it, hm?" Ellen said with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah…we did. I mean _we're_ still pretty screwed but the ship, the raiders and the centurions; looks like they're safe."

"You did a good job, sweetie."

Ellen reached for Margot with her good arm and held on to her hand.

"So did you," Margot insisted, "Now we start trying to figure out how to help ourselves so that never has to happen to anyone again."

"Agreed."

Margot rubbed the tears and sweat from her face.

"What can I get you?"

Ellen squeezed her eyes shut tight and then opened them again.

"How about two aspirin, one stiff drink and a shuttle home?"

"You got it."

"Good girl."

"I just want you to rest here for a few more minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah okay," Ellen conceded, "It'll give us time to talk."

"I'm going to record a report before I head home. I'll send it to you as soon as it's done."

"No. Not about that, honey."

"What about?"

"I want to talk to you about what's going to happen after the Delta download."

"Okay…"

"You know what has to happen. Saul's supposed to permanently delete resurrection from my memory."

"And?"

"And I need you to make sure that he does."

Margot wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"You think that the Colonel won't keep his word?"

"No. I do. I just need you to help him. I want you to double check his work. You saw him trying to set up a conference call the other day," Ellen joked, "I need you to make sure it's gone, that I can never access it again and I need you to make sure that no else ever can either. I've already been threatened to have my skull cut open to retrieve it once in my life. That was one time too many."

"Okay. I guess I can do that."

"Then I need you to do the same on the ship."

"What do you mean?"

"Our agreement with the EOC said that all information on resurrection would be destroyed or eliminated. That means the tubs, the download consol and any information that was stored aboard the ship. This is where I figured it out. I worked on it here for years. The ship knows. I never saved anything. Nothing consolidated that is, maybe bits and pieces but you know this ship absorbs information. It knows as well as I do. And you know how Lucy likes to hide things," Ellen winked.

"She sure does," Margot returned with a little laugh.

"You know this ship, Margot. You understand it. I trust you. As much time as Saul and I have spent here, I don't think either of us have ever had the same connection with it as you do. I knew it the moment I first took you aboard. You knew it too. You have to do it. It has to all be gone. I need you to make it so even _you_ can't bring it back. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Why does it have to be so totally eliminated?

"I've explained this to you. Death is the only thing that makes life matter. And people, be they human, cylon or some combination of the two, they just can't seem to resist the possibility of everlasting life. It's a fault in us all."

"And if something should happen? Something like this where it's needed again?"

"Then whoever's around to deal with it then can figure it out same as I did but it won't be us. Gone, Margot. Promise?"

"Yes…I promise."

"Good girl."

Margot swallowed hard. There was just something about wiping all of the brilliant woman's work clean from existence that made her sort of sad. Even so, she'd keep her word.

"Hey what are you going to tell Kat about your arm? Just so I know if she asks."

"Oh I don't know. I'll…I'll tell her I burned it with hot coffee this morning. How 'bout that?" Ellen smirked as Margot rolled her eyes, "You understand why I asked you to keep this to yourself right? She's just been so worried. No need to upset her."

"Yes. I understand," Of course she understood. She understood more than Ellen knew, "I even agree but what makes you so sure she's going to buy that coffee thing?"

Ellen leaned up from the cot slowly and gave a sly smile as she looked the girl dead in the eyes.

"Because, Margot," She started, "I'm a better liar than she is. I'm a better liar than all of you."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

ALPHA FLIGHT DECK 1

YEAR: 2315

Katya's half shift as LSO was over. She'd just brought in her last shuttle and she'd rushed out of the booth and down to the deck to make sure she was there to greet one of its passengers. She was annoyed at how long it took the crew to taxi it in but when it finally docked she didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as she heard the cabin air release from the open hatch she heard his voice and it brought a huge smile to her face.

"Koshka!" Blaze shouted skipping the ramp and jumping to the deck.

He tossed his pack to the floor not caring where it landed and rushed up to her with open arms.

"Welcome back, dummy!" Katya greeted reaching for him.

When he hugged her he picked her off of the deck in his excitement.

"Blazer!" She shouted as he held her tight and let her boots dangle in the air.

"Shit!" He said hurriedly putting her safely back on the surface, "Sorry, Kat. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking,"He scrambled, wincing at his careless impulse, "So sorry."

She shook her head and brushed it off.

"It's fine. Stop. It's totally fine. Don't...I'm fine."

"I just got excited. You good?"

"Yes. Stop it. I'm good. I'm glad you're home," She told him with a light punch to his arm.

He feigned distress and grabbed it as if she'd really hurt him.

"I'm glad to_ be_ home even if it is just for a bit. I didn't want to go straight to Delta from Beta Station. I needed to get my formals anyway."

"We could have brought them."

"Yeah but were you gunna clean them first?"

"Blaze, that's gross. _How _are they dirty? When's the last time you even wore them?"

He'd worn them to a funeral or two over the past few months but he knew when he'd had them cleaned last. It was for her wedding.

"Hell, I don't remember," He shrugged as he turned around to see one of the marines helping Laura off of the ramp, "Oops. Sorry, Ms. Roslin. I should have helped you down," Blaze said with a disappointed frown. He was usually so good about that sort of thing, "I guess I just got a little over excited."

Laura thanked the marine with a smile and then looked back over at the two soldiers on deck. She knew Katya would be there. She heard one of the shuttle pilots telling Blaze she was waiting for him. Still, it was a pleasant surprise to finally see her up and about.

"I can see that, Lieutenant," Laura teased, "It's quite alright."

"Just haven't seen the Cap in a while," He said attempting to muss at Katya's hair before she slapped his hand away.

"Good to see you, Katya," Laura greeted with a restrained smile.

The last time she'd seen her she was in the ward, skin pale, and a tube in her arm. Now she looked bright and healthy. Her hair was pulled back and her crisp black and white uniform was neatly pressed. To Laura's relief she looked great. Two nights before she'd cried herself to sleep in Bill's arms after confessing her suspicion over Katya's health. She'd finally let him know what she learned from Tawny about their daughter's genetics. She told him how she'd come to find out about Katya's high probability of developing breast cancer. She told him how guilty she felt to have passed on something so awful, something Katya would have to live in fear of her entire life even if it never happened. When Bill asked if she thought it was the reason for Katya's hospitalization she said she wasn't sure. She was just so scared it was the answer.

She told him that even if that wasn't the case she still had a bad feeling about whatever was going on. She shared the strange exchange Katya had between Tawny and the emotional encounter with Dr. Xao. Though Bill showed concern and took Laura seriously he'd tried his best to calm her down. He knew most of her fear was probably internally fabricated and unwarranted. It was a tragic part of who she was but he knew that Laura lived in fear of losing those she cared most about. He didn't blame her. In her last life everyone she'd ever loved was taken from her in some horrible fashion. When she'd finally found him she was the one who had to leave far too soon. Now she had a child who was rapidly becoming the biggest part of her new life and Bill knew she had to be terrified that Katya would be taken away too. It was probably the biggest reason that she was so hesitant with her. Even so, he listened to her fears and everything she'd been alarmed by.

He did what he could to talk it over with her. He reminded her that even if Katya one day did suffer from the disease, there was a cure available. He assured her that their daughter was young, strong and stubborn and though she might have to fight it she would surely survive it. He told Laura that Katya would be able to get through it all the better because she'd have a mother by her side who knew what it was like. After that he'd warned her that jumping to conclusions would only make her sick with worry. Laura felt a little better after their talk. She was reminded of how advanced the system was when it came to medicine. It wasn't uncommon for people in Orbit to live past 150 years old. Bill had made her doubt the extent of her paranoia but she still couldn't totally shake the worry. Though Alexi had assured Laura that her daughter was on the mend she'd been so desperate to see her ever since.

"Nice to see you," Katya answered still batting away Blazer's juvenile pokes.

"You look well," Laura said honestly.

She hesitated to say much more on the topic with Blaze and a dozen deck hands in ear shot.

She wasn't sure who Katya had shared her ward visit with at this point.

"Thank you," Katya nodded.

"I hate to leave you lovely ladies but I'm supposed to report to Kaplan ASAP. Where you headed, Koshka?"

"Back to my cabin. I have something to do later this afternoon. I was just going to go back home for a while before that."

"Lex work tonight?"

"No. He's meeting me this afternoon. We just have something we have to get done. Shouldn't take long. We'll both be free for the night. Oh, Ellen's back on the basestar but she promised she'd be back for dinner. She said to invite you."

"Great. We can all spend some quality time together," Blaze teased.

"You're so lame, Blazer."

"You love it," He scoffed as he turned back to Laura, "Ms. Roslin, breakfast was lovely. I'm glad we got to spend that time together. It was wonderful to see you," He said taking her hand.

When he looked like he was about to lean in to kiss it Katya grabbed him around the bicep and pulled him back.

"Alright. That's enough, Blaze. Go see Kaplan now before I tell him you're down here fooling around."

"C'mon, Koshka. You're as bad as the Colonel. I'm just being friendly. And the warm welcome officially cools," Blaze complained, shaking his head, "See you soon Ms. Roslin," He said with a more appropriate nod, though he threw in a wink at the end for good measure.

"Goodbye, Lieutenant," She answered with a soft laugh.

She didn't know if she was more amused that he'd tried to kiss her hand again or that Katya had stopped him. She watched as Blaze turned to Katya and put his arm around her again. They were so quick switch between banter and sweet interaction.

"I'm happy to see you Kat. You look good. We'll talk later," He told her with a swift kiss to the cheek.

He'd been waiting days to do it. He felt so much better now that he could actually be with Katya and Alexi. They needed their friends now. When he let her go he turned and gave her a salute. Once she returned it he picked up his pack and waved to both women as he rushed off the deck.

"He's a very sweet boy," Laura smiled as she looked after him.

"He means well," Katya added, watching Blaze disappear through the hatchway, "Well I should get going. Glad to see you back safe," She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait a second. Katya?" Laura called before the girl could take more than a few steps.

"Yes?"

"I heard you saying you were headed back to your cabin."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I'm just heading back to mine. I'm going that way. Would you mind if I walked with you?"

Laura felt like a nervous teenager asking a crush to walk her to class. She knew she sounded stupid. She could hear it.

She just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Katya considered her options. She could tell Laura that she had to stop at the locker rooms first or give her any number of reasons why they couldn't make the trip together but her resistance was fading when it came to Laura Roslin.

"Umm, yeah…sure," Katya shrugged.

Laura tried to subdue the smile on her face as she caught up to Katya. With her security detail in place they started to make their way off of the deck. For a while they walked in silence. Katya wasn't sure what to say to her. Alexi let her know that Laura had been asking for her the night of the meeting. He told her how concerned her birth mother looked and as apathetic as he usually was about such things, Katya thought that he'd actually seemed touched. On the other hand he'd told her how Ellen had pulled him aside before the meeting and laced into him. If Laura was concerned then Ellen was beside herself. He told Katya that he didn't want to lie to her anymore. He said that lying to Saul and Ellen was too much like lying to his own parents and that it was wearing on him too. It had taken Katya a while to convince him that they were still doing the right thing. Though she knew that their current situation had inspired some extra sense of sentiment within him she wondered if his new demeanor had more to do with the fact that the Delta download was coming up. Alexi wouldn't talk about it but Katya knew there had to be some part of him that was disappointed. He should have been next in line. He was number three. If Baltar's and Caprica's bodies had survived they'd all be headed to Gamma Station this weekend and he'd be meeting his parents in just a few days. Now they were skipping right over to Delta and he'd never know the people who'd sired him.

His peers, the ones that he'd always been able to relate to and count on to understand his plight in life would all suddenly have realized something he would never get the chance to. Even with the ever present chip that Alexi seemed to carry on his shoulder over who his parents had once been, Katya knew he couldn't really want things this way. No matter how rocky her relationship was with her birth parents, Katya's heart ached for her husband. As she walked beside her mother in uncomfortable silence she realized that she'd rather suffer through this than to have never gotten then chance to see Laura alive.

"You really do look well, Captain," Laura attempted with a friendly smile as they made their way through another hallway in the C corridor, "I'm glad to see you up and about."

Katya blushed a bit at the reference to their night together. It wasn't as if she expected Laura not to bring in up. There was just something about realizing how vulnerable she'd looked in front of someone she hardly knew. It made her feel exposed even as she walked beside her with proud posture in full uniform. She'd seen her sick, scared and looking like hell. Any brave face or confident stance she could take would just be a show in front of the woman now. Saul took her seriously as an officer because he had to but Katya knew Ellen didn't see a solider when she looked at her. She saw the fussy child who wouldn't eat her dinner, she saw the teenager whose hair she held back over the toilet the first night she'd gotten drunk. Even Alexi just saw his wife under all the GI flair. She wondered what Laura saw now when she looked at her.

"Thank you. I feel much better. Glad to be back to work."

"You're fully recovered, then?" Laura prodded.

She was hesitant to ask and she knew it wasn't likely that she would get a straight answer. She just wanted the chance to gauge her response.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"I don't suppose you told Ellen yet?"

"_No_," Katya said the word like she was trying to get rid of a bad taste in her mouth, "_Why_? What are you going to_ tell_ her if I don't?"

"No. No. That's not what I meant," Laura defended, "I was just…"

"Look it's over. I'm a grown woman. My aunt doesn't need to know every little thing that goes on with me."

"I'm not suggesting that she does. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that she should."

"So why ask?"

Laura felt her palms go sweaty as she struggled to backtrack. The girl had such a short fuse.

"I don't know. I guess she just seemed to be sort of concerned the other night when you missed the meeting. That's all. I

didn't mean to insinuate anything. I didn't tell her a thing and I won't. I guess I was just making conversation."

"Well can we talk about something else? Look, I appreciate that you spent the night with me in the ward. I really do even if I did a shit job of showing it. It helped but it's over. I'm better. Let's just talk about something else. Anything else."

Laura was a little startled by Katya's sudden irritation but wrapped up in her harsh request was an acknowledgment of thanks. She knew that for now she needed to be encouraged by her appreciation instead of allowing herself to be intimidated by her attitude.

"I guess since you're feeling better you'll be coming to Delta," Laura tried.

"Yes, of course I am," Katya answered sounding only minorly less annoyed, "And for the record I don't think _you_ should be going but lucky for you that's not my decision."

Laura had heard as much last time on Beta.

"Saul says that you don't think it's safe."

"It's not but if he and Ellen want to risk all of their hard work and the future of this entire civilization then it's their choice. Who can stop them?"

"Who knows, Katya? It might not be a bad idea. I mean we really do need to see if we can start figuring out what it is we need to do here. The first step of that might be to finally be in each other's company all at once," Laura suggested.

She was glad that Ellen had come around and fought for their attendance. It felt right.

"Well I think that we should make sure that Sam and D'Anna are brought back successfully before that's attempted but that's my opinion and my aunt and uncle don't agree. I'll be joining you anyway. I have to. Margot needs me. Besides, Blaze and I are participating in the commissioning ceremony," Katya added with a roll of her eyes.

"I can see you don't much like the idea of that either," Laura observed but Katya shook her head.

"Honestly, that doesn't bother me as much. Anyone who wants to swear their allegiance to Earth Orbit's protection get's a one up in my book. As long as the Admiral and the Agathons stay out of harm's way I don't mind. Maybe they'll have some valuable input. They've all fought a similar enemy before. I guess I'm okay with it," Katya shrugged," But…I can see that _you_ aren't. Are you?" She smirked watching Laura's expression as they turned another corner.

Her face looked vaguely pained like she was trying to hide her distaste for the matter.

"I want Bill to do what's right for him," She affirmed.

Laura knew that she was going to have to do a better job at accepting it. Katya hardly knew her and she could tell she didn't like the idea within moments.

"It's okay. I get it. You don't have to be happy about it. Sometimes I wonder why Uncle Saul ever officially enlisted. He could have helped Ellen on their end of things just fine without taking an oath. He'd already done so much for another uniform. I guess this is just where he felt he fit best."

Katya wouldn't admit it to Laura but she was almost excited to have the chance to work with Bill. It was something out of her childhood fantasies. When her father died she was heartbroken. She loved going to work with him in the lab and learning everything he had to teach her. At six years old she wanted to become the world's only ballerina-biologist. She couldn't wait to grow up and work alongside her father. Then suddenly he was gone. Saul became her new role model and then all she wanted to do was fly. Still, as she got older and saw Tawny and Dr. Xao working side by side she became a little envious of the father daughter duo. It was something she'd never get to do. It was something else that was taken from her. Now that she was getting to work with Bill a part of her felt like she was getting it back.

"I suppose," Laura said looking at the floor as they walked. She actually thought she was going to find an ally in Katya where Bill's enlistment was concerned. She was surprised at the perspective the young woman had shared. She was starting to feel badly about just how much she didn't want Bill to do it. It was her turn to anxiously want to change the subject, "I've heard about this holiday coming up. The lieutenant told us a bit about the banquet this morning at mentioned it before but I honestly didn't think he would want to go. Now that he'll be an officer in time I guess we'll have to."

"It's not so bad. It's actually one of the more pleasant things that happens all year. I just wish we didn't have to be on Delta for it."

She was still disappointed over missing Alpha's Officer's Ball but Ellen had convinced her that Delta's would serve its purpose.

"How formal is it?"

Katya looked over at her with an almost apologetic smile.

"Uhh, I don't think I stocked anything in your closet that would work."

"Oh."

"Don't worry…I'll bring you something."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know."

They walked through most of the B corridor in relative silence. A few times Katya turned around to yell at Laura's security detail for following too far behind. Laura couldn't help the tension that swelled within her every time Katya raised her voice. Though she knew that the captain was mostly just joking with the marines that followed she was just grateful not to be her target. She still so often thought of the night Katya had thrown her out of the Tigh's cabin. Whenever she so much as scowled in her direction she remembered the feeling of having her daughter look at her with such intense anger. She knew it was her problem. She'd never scared this easily before. She knew she needed to get over it. Bill was right. If she didn't they'd never move forward.

"Well this is me," Katya said thumbing toward the hatch of her cabin door.

Laura nodded. She was disappointed that the walk was over so soon. She'd hardly had a chance to bring up anything she wanted to and she never knew when she'd get another chance.

"It was nice talking with you, Katya," She smiled deciding that she couldn't stall for the sake of stalling.

"You too. I won't forget about the dress," Katya said as she ran her cuff over the hatch panel, "Promise," She added as it clicked and she pushed the door open.

"Thank you. That's very generous of you. See you soon," Laura said hopefully with a little wave. That was it. This was all she was going to get for the day and it made her heart start to sink in her chest, "Oh, Katya," She called before the young woman could disappear inside her door. It was half a last ditch effort and half a true inquiry, "Just a quick question before you go. Would you be able to tell me where I might be able to get a haircut?" She asked with a sheepish laugh, "I've been here for over two months now and it's getting a little longer than I like. I thought that maybe before the banquet I could get it trimmed," She shrugged, "Saul took Bill to a barber at the Exchange Unit. Do um, women usually go there?"

Katya let the door close and turned to take a look at Laura's hair. It was a bit longer than she usually let it get back in the lab. It was sort of strange to be asked about it when she was the last one to have cut it.

"_Please_, don't let the military barber _touch_ your hair."

"Well, is that my only option?"

Katya bit her lip and shrugged as she leaned against the hatch.

"You could go to the civilian side. There's a few salons. Some people even run shops out of their cabins but I wouldn't know who to send you to. I could ask around."

"Well who does yours?"

"Ellen."

They both knew that was out of the question on both ends.

"Well I just want a trim. Maybe the military barber wouldn't be so bad."

Katya shook her head emphatically.

"Unless you want a buzz cut or your head shaved clean, I wouldn't chance it."

Laura smiled and raised her brow.

"I've already sported that look once before. It wasn't my favorite."

Katya gave a tiny smile in return but the reference stung. She admired her mother for being able to joke about the illness but Katya just didn't like thinking of it. She knew that back when Laura was ill people suffered so much more. It made her grateful for the advancements they had in Orbit but it didn't make knowing what her mother had been through hurt any less. For the longest time Saul and Ellen had always just told Katya that her mommy had been sick. She remembered when Ellen finally explained it to her once she was old enough and told her about the gene that had been passed down.

"To be honest with you; no one has really touched your hair besides me for the past six years," Katya admitted.

Laura narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _I've_ been cutting it and tending to it since I was about sixteen; when the lab staff finally let me. Somebody had to. No one else cared. I mean they'd do it but just to make it manageable in stasis. That chamber liquid is a suspension fluid but still, when your hair got long enough it would just float everywhere. Once I was old enough I convinced them to let me take over. I started trimming it whenever you came out for exams or chamber maintenance. Nails too. I did it right before your download but it grows so damned fast. So does mine. It's a pain in the ass."

Laura was a little stunned to learn how she had cared for her back in the lab. Sometimes she forgot that Katya had all that time with her body before she was in it. It was strange to hear her talk about it with such familiarity.

"I didn't realize."

Katya gave a dismissive shrug. Why would she?

"I'd offer to do it but I just don't know when I'd have the time. I'm a little busy the next few days."

Laura nodded.

"That's quite alright. I just thought I'd ask. I'll make do."

"Unless…" Katya said crinkling her forehead, "Unless you have time now?"

She knew that Laura had next to nothing to do. She knew that she had the time. Part of her was just hoping she'd say no. The other part was praying that she'd say yes just so she'd get to satisfy the strange desire she had to be able to touch her mother's hair again. Her own internal conflict disgusted her. She wondered if she could even be more pathetic.

"I thought you had an appointment to get to."

"Alexi is going to meet me here in an hour. I have time."

"You're sure?"

Katya nodded and waved for her to follow before she ran her cuff over the hatch panel again.

"As long as you trust me with a pair of scissors by your neck," She snickered as she pushed the door open, "Park yourselves," The captain ordered, looking over her shoulder at both marine guards, "She'll be out soon."

She held the door open for Laura and gestured for her to enter.

"Take a seat," Katya offered as they made their way in.

Before the hatch fully closed she was already hurriedly unclasping her tunic. She was so sick of wearing it. It had been bothering her all day. When she finally got it off she threw it onto the sofa in disgust, finally able to breathe.

"You alright?" Laura asked seeing the sudden relief on her face.

She honestly hadn't noticed Katya's discomfort until it was gone.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Katya said, pulling at her station tanks, already desperate to rid herself of their confinement too, "Kitchen is fine. I'll just go get what I need in the head."

Once she left Laura pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat while she waited for Katya. It was strange to be back in her quarters. Their last interaction within the walls of the cabin had been so very tense. She could still remember how heavy the air had been between them. The shelf over in the sitting area caught Laura's eye and she noticed the matryoshka doll sitting in its place. She reached into the pocked of her sweater and gripped on to its missing inner piece. Though her first visit there had been a tough one she was still so glad she'd gone. She knew she'd keep that memory of Katya's dolls with her as long as she lived.

Laura took a moment to look around the modest military home. It looked almost identical to the cabin she and Bill shared only it hardly looked lived in. She knew that Katya and Alexi hadn't been married for long but she and Bill had been around for far less time and their quarters had already taken on a sense of themselves. She supposed the couple didn't spend much time there. They worked so much and they seemed to frequent the Tigh's quite often. She was pretty sure they ate there almost every night. Laura scanned the kitchen and wondered if they'd ever even shared more than a hurried meal at the table. Everything looked new and barely used. They kept it quite clean for such a young busy couple and it smelled like fresh station laundry. Laura wondered what Katya's room would be like if she and Bill had raised her on Caprica. She wondered if like his old quarters there would be stacks and stacks of books piled up in very corner. She wondered if she would leave her dirty clothes all over the floor and forget to make her bed. Maybe she'd be neat and tidy; her school books tucked inside shelves, her jeans and t-shirts put away in drawers. Laura imagined a room fit for a young girl, with windows that she could look out of and daydream. She imagined pictures on the walls of prima ballerinas in tutus striking elegant poses and a blotter on the desk stuck with photos of family and friends, old concert tickets and little love notes. She imagined knocking on her door, asking if she could come in and happily being accepted. She imagined it was habit for them to endlessly chat about plans for college, love interests and anything that came to mind.

"You ready?" Katya asked, catching Laura off guard.

She hadn't even noticed her return. She'd changed into a more casual top and stretchy pair of black gym pants, appearing far more comfortable. Her own hair was now gathered into a loose messy bun, no longer tightly pulled back into place as it had been on duty. Laura thought she looked rather cute and far more approachable than she ever had in her uniform, flight suit or station tanks. She had a towel slung over her arm and her hands were full of supplies along with a halo dryer and a rather menacing looking pair of scissors.

"Yes. I'm ready," Laura smiled.

Katya walked over and set everything down on the table. She picked up the scissors and gave Laura an impish smirk.

"Sure you trust me?" She asked snipping at the air for effect.

Laura could hardly believe Katya had even offered to do this. She was surprised but touched to know how she'd cared for her body's maintenance over the last few years. She was just so happy to spend any time with the girl that she hardly cared about her hair anymore. She could dye it Alpha Blue or Gamma Green for all Laura cared as long as she was speaking to her.

"Seems like you've been doing a pretty good job for the last few years."

Katya smiled somewhat embarrassed that Laura now knew about her previous upkeep. It might be worth it though, she thought. She was actually getting to touch her mother's hair again. Sometimes after she would give it a trim and dry it in the lab she would sit beside Laura and twirl a silky lock through her fingers over and over while she daydreamed and waited for the bodies to be put back in stasis. Sometimes at night she'd lie awake in her rack and twirl at her own. In the dark it felt the same.

Abandoning the scissors, Katya picked up the towel from the kitchen table and shook it open.

"I need to dampen the ends. Mind if I put this on your shoulders?" She asked.

Laura just leaned forward allowing her to drape the towel over her.

"Thank you," She said softly as she leaned back in the chair.

"You sure about this?" Katya asked once more.

Laura knew that she was just teasing but she was anxious anyway. Not because she was afraid that Katya might mess up, or because she thought that she might actually hurt her. She just still couldn't control her nerves around the young woman. Part of it was fear, the other excitement.

"I'm relinquishing control to you, Captain," Laura said with a little chuckle.

"10-4," Katya retorted with a little salute before leaning over the table to pick up a comb. As she did she knocked a brush off of the table and it clattered to the kitchen floor in front of Laura's feet.

"I'll get it," Laura offered but Katya stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"No. Stay put. My fault."

When Laura felt Katya's hand on her she couldn't help the warm feeling it gave her. She felt so foolish for reacting that way but it was far more than just a small social gesture to her. She knew that just a few days ago the girl wouldn't have been comfortable enough to do anything of the sort. It was something so tiny but to Laura it meant so much.

As Katya moved back behind Laura she found herself hesitating. She'd trimmed her hair dozens of times but for some reason now her hands almost trembled as she reached out to touch her mother's auburn waves. It was so much easier when the head of hair had been essentially brain dead. With a deep hard breath she steeled her nerves and began to comb through. It still felt so familiar, just like she remembered. The sensation gave her a strange sense of recall and she shook her head trying to get past it.

"Am I sitting up straight enough for you?" Laura asked just trying to keep talking.

She knew that her time there was limited and she didn't want to waste it. Though she would give her right arm just to spend even a silent day in her daughter's presence, there was so much she wanted to ask her. There was so much she wanted to know.

"You're fine. I'm actually used to doing this with you laying limp on a gurney with a tube down your throat so this might be the easiest time I've ever had," She tried to joke but Laura's lack of response told Katya that the reference to her unconscious form had made her uncomfortable, "You know, I used to do this for the Admiral too," She said attempting to make up for her misstep.

"You did?"

Laura was somewhat amused to learn that. She couldn't wait to tell Bill what his daughter had been doing for him all these years.

"Yup," She affirmed as she sprayed a little water bottle, wetting half the length, "It wasn't as fun as doing yours but I have to say the man has quite a head of hair."

"He does. It has to be where yours comes from," Laura said referencing their daughter's long dark locks. The observation made Katya pause for a split second. When they spoke Laura hardly ever directly acknowledged that she was in fact their daughter. It wasn't like when she talked with Admiral. The first time Bill spoke to her one on one he'd called her his daughter just five minutes into the conversation. Laura hadn't ever come close. Katya knew that she wasn't any better though. They both just let each other dance around it.

"Ellen has always said it's a combination. She says the color is obviously Adama but that the thickness and weight had to have come from both sides," Katya chuckled under her breath remembering when she was a little girl. Ellen would painstakingly do her hair every morning only to spend an hour that night brushing out all of the knots after Katya spent the day making a mess of it, "I think she's right. It's actually heavy enough that it gives me headaches when I keep it up for too long. Ellen used to have a hell of a time getting it all into a neat bun for ballet."

Laura smiled, remembering how elegant she'd looked on stage the day Saul took her to the theater.

"I'm surprised that you keep it so long being in the service."

"Aunt Ellen would kill me if I cut it too short. Sometimes it's a pain. I always say I'm going to cut it short and I never do.

I'm actually sort of proud of it."

"You should be. It's beautiful."

Katya shrugged as she combed through the wet strands.

"I always liked yours. I didn't know anyone else with quite this shade of red. When I was little I liked the way it floated in stasis. The lights in the lab made it look so bright behind the glass," Katya stopped herself when she realized how strange her description must have sounded, "Sorry. That was weird. I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's okay."

Katya bit her lip and continued to work. She asked Laura how much she wanted to take off and proceeded carefully. As she worked Laura thought about what she wanted to ask her. She was there and they were alone. There was so much that had been on her mind and she needed to take advantage of their time together.

"Katya, may I ask you something sort of personal?"

"You can," She said after a beat, "I can't promise I'll answer."

Laura let out the breath she was holding. At least it wasn't a no.

"The nightmares you've been having, are they getting any better?" She felt the girl's hands abruptly still behind her. She obviously didn't like the question, "Because mine haven't," She added hoping the offered self divulgence would encourage her to answer, "In fact they're only getting worse."

Katya continued painstakingly trimming the hair she held in her hands as she thought. She'd had one last night. One where everything was spinning and she just couldn't stop it. It was awful. She woke up screaming. Alexi jumped out of bed frantic, thinking she was in pain. It was getting out of hand.

"They're the same," She said curtly, "They…won't go away."

Laura licked at her bottom lip and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"You know maybe it would help to talk about them. Are they about something specific? Do they change or do you always have the same ones?"

She winced as she realized how many questions she'd just asked at once.

"_Why_?"

"I don't know. I guess since I found out you were going through something similar I thought that it might help to talk about it. I know how horrible it can be."

Katya was sure she did. She remembered the state Laura had been in the morning she woke her in the ward. It was obvious she understood. Katya had seen it for herself. Even so, she didn't feel like sharing.

"I just…I don't really want to talk about them," Katya said as she picked up a comb and sectioned off another part of Laura's hair," It's not 'cause it's you. Don't take it that way. I don't even really talk to Alexi about them. When they're over I like to keep it that way. I just go to sleep the next night hoping they won't come back.

"It might feel better to share it with someone."

Laura knew her persuasion was less than subtle. She wondered what Katya's reaction would be if she just admitted why she wanted to know.

"Ya know, there are just some things I prefer to keep to myself."

Laura inhaled deeply. She expected as much. Who was she to judge? She'd hardly told Bill about her own nightmares.

"Yeah. I know. I understand."

"Ellen would say I'm bottling things up but there are certain things I just…don't want to say."

"Ellen has a point, I suppose but I understand the feeling. I used to get around it by writing in a journal. That helped. I could write down everything I was feeling but couldn't say or didn't want to say or even when there was just no one to listen."

"A journal?"

"Yes. Well, nothing formal. I didn't do it all the time. On and off throughout my life, I guess. Once in a while when I felt like getting something off of my chest I would put it on paper or type it up. Sometimes it helped. I think the last time I did it was on New Caprica. That's where we..."

"I know about the planet," Katya halted the explanation.

She knew Saul and Ellen didn't like talking about their time there. From the little her uncle had told her she figured that Laura wouldn't much like it either.

"Sometimes it felt awkward just to write things down," Laura continued, "It felt too much like I was talking to myself. So, I would write as if I were talking to Bill. I would write him letters that I knew would never be sent or read. Somehow it just came out easier when it was directed toward someone else. It helped me get through the time I spent on that planet."

"Saul and Ellen have told me how awful it was."

Laura winced knowing just how terrible it had been for the Tighs in particular.

"They've told you about that?" She asked.

"I know Ellen died there, yes," Katya answered solemnly.

Laura was quiet for a moment unsure of how to acknowledge what Katya just told her. She could hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke of Ellen's death. Though it wasn't permanent Laura could tell the thought still caused the girl some pain. She wondered how Saul and Ellen had ever shared their struggle on New Caprica with their daughter. Knowing your father had once taken your mother's life couldn't be easy to hear no matter what the reason. Laura bit her lip in thought. The little family unit was even stronger than she realized. For a moment she almost considered saying something about what happened between the pair. Something that would tell Katya just how strong Saul had really been, how much he'd really struggled, something from a third party who was there to experience it too. Then she thought better of it. She was trying to share something with Katya. That was hard enough to do. She didn't want to stray from it.

"Bill was gone. I had faith that he would try to come back for us but I didn't know if he would make it. I just hoped and prayed that he would. To be honest even if I did have a way to contact him I really wouldn't have told him all that I wrote. I didn't write it to send it. I just wrote down what I felt to get it out. I didn't really have anyone else to talk to. Saul and I had to stay sturdy and confident in front of the people so they wouldn't give up hope. I couldn't let anyone know the doubts I had. I didn't want to scare them. I don't think I ever told another soul what happened to me while I was held in cylon containment. It just would have made things worse. Poor Saul couldn't help it. Everyone could see the scars that were left on him. Mine were…easier to hide. I didn't tell anyone but I wrote it down and it helped."

Katya's stomach rolled as she heard the tone in Laura's voice. It was the same one Saul used when he spoke about the planet. She didn't know what happened to Laura on New Caprica but she had a feeling she didn't want to.

"What if someone were to read it?"

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on who did," Laura said pensively, "The pages were all lost during the exodus. It was just as well. Writing things down helped to get it all off of my chest but I'm glad that they were left on that planet. Nothing I wrote there needed to come back with me. I'm still glad I did it though. It got me through a lot of hard nights."

As Katya moved around to work on the front of her hair, Laura could see that her face was heavy with thought. She snipped and shaped around her face with careful and deliberate precision but Laura could tell that she was thinking of something else.

"Maybe I should try something like that," She said after a silent minute.

Laura gave her a small smile. She was pleasantly surprised that Katya would even pretend to consider her advice but she actually seemed sincere.

"Maybe," Laura said with a little shrug.

"Alright, let's see here," Katya squinted as she bent down a bit to survey her work. She took another few strands between her fingers, "Adin…dvah…tri," She counted with the last few snips.

"What was that?" Laura asked with a curious smile.

"One, two, three," Katya smirked, "All done."

"You are?"

"Yes. Just let me dry the ends a bit before you look?" She requested and Laura nodded in agreement. Katya leaned over the table, discarding her scissors and reaching for the halo dryer. She could still remember teaching Laura how to use it on her first day out of Med Ward when she had no idea who she was. She shook her head. The Alpha download seemed like ages ago. It was hard to believe just how little time had really passed. She turned the device on and went to work drying the back first. She found herself enjoying the warm comforting scent that wafted up with the halo's air. She forced herself to ignore it after she realized she was lingering in one spot for too long. She moved to Laura's side planning to run the front end's through once more but she suddenly stopped with a little hiss and turned the dryer off, tucking it under her arm," Sorry," She said as she quickly moved to pull her wedding band off of her finger, "Hold this?" She asked handing it over to Laura, "Sometimes the metal gets too hot when I use this thing."

Laura held her hand out and Katya dropped the little ring in her palm. She could feel the heat it was giving off as she stared down at it. While Katya pulled her hair through the dryer a few more times Laura examined the band. It was silver in color, light weight and delicately engraved with what she first thought was an intricate design before she realized it was some kind of strange text. Laura wondered what Katya's wedding was like. She remembered when Ellen first mentioned it. She'd started to tell her about on her first day out of the ward but Laura had cut her off, uncaring and dismissive of the other woman's sentiment. Now it was on her ever growing list of things she'd give anything to get back. The dryer quieted and Katya exchanged it for a brush.

"This is very pretty," Laura told her as she rolled the band between her thumb and index finger.

Katya ran the brush through Laura's hair, calming the windblown look the dryer had given it.

"Thank you," She said moving to her side and continuing to work, "It isn't really a tradition for married couples in Orbit. It _was_ generations ago but it's just another ritual that's faded with resources." She finished with the brush and sat it back on the table but continued to run her fingers through the length of Laura's hair, "Alexi and I wanted to get them because we always liked that Saul and Ellen still wore theirs after all this time. Their bands are true ancient artifacts," Katya giggled, "He kept hers even when she was gone and when she came back he had it for her to put on again," She explained as she forced herself to stop her hands.

That was enough. She'd gotten it out of her system. Katya leaned back on the kitchen table and lifted herself up to sit on its surface. Laura gave a sad smile at the sentiment and looked back down at the band before holding it out for Katya to take.

"That writing is very interesting."

Katya took it from her palm.

"Oh, that's Cyrillic. It's our old text from the Eastern Federation," She explained as she slipped it back on her finger and looked down at it," Alexi's has the same. He had them engraved."

After almost eight months she still wasn't quite used to wearing her ring. Sometimes its glint would catch her eye while she was getting ready for work or folding laundry and it still made her smile.

"What's it say?" Laura asked.

Katya blushed looking down at the shiny band.

"It's silly," She said shaking her head.

"It can't be that silly if it was important enough to engrave on something so special," Laura posed.

Katya nodded. She supposed she was right. It was sappy but she knew shouldn't ever be ashamed of it. She was proud to have Alexi as her husband.

"It says lechu k' tebe na kryl'yah lyubvi_, I fly to you on wings of love_," Katya translated as her cheeks and ears turned a bright shade of pink.

She couldn't make herself look back at the other woman until the heat in her face faded.

"That's beautiful."

"Alexi. He's more romantic than he looks. Sometimes he gets carried away."

"You two are so fortunate to have one another," Laura told Katya as she watched her twist the band around her ring finger. She didn't know if the fact that her daughter was married to Baltar's son had truly sunken in yet. And he wasn't just Baltar's son. He was the son of a cylon Six. It really was a bizarre thought but she saw how much the young man seemed to care for Katya and how much she seemed to love him in return,"That's a precious symbol."

Katya finally looked up at her and gave a half smile in thanks.

"If you like them you could get a set made. It's not common here but there is still a preset on the merch printer. We don't use silver or gold anymore, though. They are mostly titanium," Katya explained.

Laura smiled at the girl's sweet suggestion and tilted her head.

"That's a nice thought, Katya but you do know that Bill and I were never married, right?"

"I know that but now," She shrugged simply.

"Now, what?" Laura squinted.

"Now that you are it might be a nice thing to do," She proposed crossing her arms, "Since you said you like the symbol."

"I do but I'm not sure I understand."

Katya scowled at the other woman.

"To wear…_yourselves_," Katya specified, narrowing her eyes.

Was she really not explaining this well enough? Had she slipped into E-Fed without realizing? Why was it so hard to talk to this woman?

"No. No I get that part but you said since we _are now_."

Katya's brow arched. She wished she'd just said thank you to the compliment and shut up.

"I know it's just _legally_ but you two obviously love each other," Katya rolled her eyes, tiring of the conversation.

She'd been told how much her parents loved each other all of her life. Why Laura seemed so bewildered was beyond her.

"Legally? Katya are you saying that Bill and I are married?"

Suddenly Laura's confusion made more sense.

"Wait…Nobody told you that?" Katya grimaced. She could tell now by the look on Laura's face that there was no way anyone had, "Are you _serious_?" She said palming her forehead, "Fucking Saul and Ellen," Katya muttered. Laura's eyes had doubled in size, "Look, I'm sorry. They probably forgot to mention it. You see how busy they are. They only set it up that way legally because it made it easier to join your credit accounts and have your security and military clearance linked. Plus you're living on the military side of the station. Cohabitation without a marriage license isn't usually allowed here. It was just easier this way. It's just a document stored on the network, after all. It doesn't mean much. Alexi and I only got ours because we wanted to live together," Katya continued to ramble as Laura watched her somewhat stunned, "I just figured that they had told you but I guess either they figured it wasn't that important or maybe they forgot or…Um, can I please stop explaining this? I'm really uncomfortable talking about it," Katya finally blurted out with blunt honesty.

Laura's eyes grew even wider and then she shook her head.

"Yes. Yes of course. It's not your fault. I just…I didn't know," She had a flash of the vision Elosha had brought her on the rebel basestar as they jumped back to Galactica. She'd seen herself suffering, dying in Sick Bay as Bill and his children looked on. She'd watched him slip his own ring onto her lifeless finger and kiss her goodbye. It was the closest thing to a marriage she'd ever had, "You're right. It's just a legal matter. I was just…surprised," Laura said somewhat flustered.

Surprised wasn't really the word but she didn't really have a word for what she was feeling at the moment.

Katya nodded and slid herself off of the table. She just wanted that part of the conversation to be over. She wondered what kind of grief she was going to get from Saul and Ellen once this got to them. It was their fault but she was sure they'd find a reason to yell at her.

"Anyway…You're all set," She said dropping her hands to her sides, "There's a mirror in the bedroom if you want to make sure I didn't do a hack job."

Laura forced the feeling of shock to the back of her mind but she didn't have to force the smile that she gave her daughter.

She nodded in response and stood up from her seat.

"This way," Katya gestured as she walked toward the room.

As Laura followed her and walked through the doorway she felt sort of privileged. Katya was sharing an awful lot with her today. When she asked to walk with her back on the flight deck she never imagined she'd wind up in her bedroom. She was surprised to find it neat as pin like the rest of the house. The rack was made with military precision and there wasn't a loose sock or kicked off pair of shoes to be seen.

"Right over there," Katya said pointing to the full length mirror beside the doorway, "As long as you're here you might as well pick something out for the Officer's Ball," Katya suggested, heading to her closet and leaving Laura to the mirror.

Laura didn't know what she expected to find when she looked at her reflection but she found her smile growing when she saw that Katya had done so well. She hadn't just given her a trim, she'd given her a little shape and body that suited her well and she'd done it in no time. It was obvious she was more than a little familiar with her hair.

"I really can't thank you enough, Katya. Where did you learn to do this kind of thing?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair and continued to admire her work.

There was a longer beat than expected before Katya finally answered.

"Um…Ellen," She said as she reached out to the dresser to sturdy herself.

She suddenly felt so lightheaded. She wasn't exactly dizzy, just a little unsteady. She knew that it would pass but she needed a second. Quickly, she planted her feet steady on the floor and folded her arms on the dresser top before she let her head rest heavily upon them. She just needed to stay still for a moment.

"Well she must have been a good teacher," Laura beamed as she turned from the mirror, "You really did a great…" Her words went out the door when she saw Katya with her head down on the bureau, "Katya? What's wrong?" For a moment she thought the girl was just upset but when she didn't answer Laura rushed over. Something wasn't right, "Katya," She called again as she reached out to put a hand on her back. She could already see the back of her neck was flushed and she could hear her trying to deliberately pace her breathing.

"Just give me a sec," She mumbled into her arms.

"You should sit down," Laura told her as she ran her hand up and down her back, "C'mon, I'll help you."

"No."

"Katya, if you're afraid you're going to fall or faint we'll just sit down right here. I've got you."

"_No_. Just hold on," She said more forcefully.

Her own voice echoed in her ears within the little cavern her arms made. She knew that Laura was trying to help but she couldn't focus on the other woman's voice and try not to pass out at the same time. She bitterly laughed to herself as she realized how perfectly the moment summed up why she wouldn't tell Ellen. She'd be so damned distracted and bothered by her aunt's concern that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on what was important. Now she quite literally had Laura on her back too. She had a tentative hand bracing Katya at the hip and the other was still soothingly rubbing at her back.

Katya knew that Laura was expecting her to fall. She wouldn't. She was fine. It was passing.

"Please, tell me how I can help," Laura asked as she felt Katya's neck with back of her hand.

Katya shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine," She said, tentatively lifting her head.

She winced as the light in the room hit her eyes again but she forced herself to keep her head up.

"Let's just go sit for a minute," Laura tried to encourage once more, "Right on the bed."

"I don't need to. I just needed a second," Katya said shaking the fog from her head and slowly leaning up, "I'm fine now."

Laura wouldn't leave her side. She was so sure she was about to collapse.

"Katya, please don't be stubborn about this."

"I'm not. Do you think I _want_ to end up on my ass? I don't need to sit," She turned around and made a show out of taking her hands off of the dresser, "I'm not going to fall. You can back up so I can breathe," She smirked, gesturing between their close proximity.

Laura did so hesitantly. When she stepped back she looked her up and down seeing that she did in fact seem a good deal better.

"Katya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, "All better."

"Sit and I'll get you some water."

She wouldn't leave the room unless she wasn't on her feet.

"No and no thanks."

"Don't you think that's important after just being hospitalized for frakking dehydration?"

Katya let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't like the suspicion in Laura's voice.

"I'll get some in a sec. Okay?" She appealed before reaching to slide the closet door open, "Where was I?" She mumbled to herself as she started to look through the rack.

Laura shook her head in near disbelief.

"Katya what just happened to you?"

"I got lightheaded," She deadpanned, "What? That's never happened to you before?"

"Not when I was a healthy twenty-two year old," Laura countered, crossing her arms.

"Huh," Katya gave a caustic chuckle as she slid some hangers down the rack, "Guess you were in better shape than I am."

"That's not funny. Katya, Katya would you please just look at me?"

"I told you that I was going to find you a dress. That's what I'm doing," She said trying her best to ignore the woman's concern and appear as composed as possible.

She knew that she was screwed when it came to Laura Roslin. She wasn't an idiot and she already knew too much. She'd already seen her feeling sick too many times. Katya knew she wasn't going to be able to deny that something was up anymore. As she sectioned off the dresses in her closet she considered her options.

"Katya I'm asking you what's wrong. What's _really_ wrong? Not what just happened here, what's causing it? Why were you really in the ward the other day? Please? You can tell me. If you're really afraid I'll tell Saul and Ellen I promise you I…"

"Look, Laura," Katya whipped around to face her faster than she should have and she had to take a moment to squelch down the faint nausea that threatened to rise, "I'm going to be real honest with you right now and I don't want you to take offence to it but if you do I can't really help that," She stated as she watched Laura's jaw go a little slack, "I don't want you to breathe a word about any of this to anyone. Not just Ellen, anyone _at all_. And I want this to be the _very_ last time you ask me about it."

"Katya…"

"I'm only asking that you respect my privacy. Can you do that for me?"

Laura inhaled deeply. Her eyes burned but she forced the tears away. She knew this was going to happen. She just knew that she was going to push too hard and have it wind up backfiring.

"Yes," She nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you," Katya said forcing a smile as if it would change the mood in the room all on its own, "Now let's get back to business," She sighed, flipping through some clothes and pulling out the dress she'd worn to the Officer's Ball last year. She turned to hold it up for Laura but the look on the woman's face seemed totally devastated, "Laura…you look so sad."

"I can stop asking, Katya but…I can't stop worrying. I'm sorry."

Katya pressed her lips together.

"You're really _that_ worried about me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're obviously not well."

"No, no. I mean _why_? You don't know me from a hole in the wall…I'm not even _nice_ to you. Why are you so worried about me? Why do you care?"

Laura swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I don't know. I just do. I can't help it anymore," She admitted.

It was the truth. She hadn't meant to start. It just happened. She couldn't explain it to her if she tried. She couldn't even explain it to herself. That was the only honest answer she had and surprisingly Katya seemed to accept it. There was almost a look of understanding that formed in her eyes as she looked back at Laura.

"Oh," Katya said in a low voice as she looked down to fiddle with the straps of the dress, "I worry about you too sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yeah," She nodded," For lots of reasons."

"Well…why do _you_ care?"

"I don't know. I just do. I've _never_ been able to help it," Katya smirked. She held the little simper of a smile until Laura gave her the echo of one in return," I promise everything will be alright, one way or the other," She offered simply, "Okay?" Laura knew that she needed to accept what Katya was telling her. She had to. She was an adult. She supposed that she should be trusted when it came to her own health. It was just that she'd been a grown intelligent adult too when she'd lived in denial for months, letting her body become sicker and sicker. As much as Laura didn't want to she gave Katya a small relenting nod, "Good…So, do you like this?" Katya asked holding up the dress and giving it a little shake, "If we're going to Delta, might as well wear purple."

Laura did her best to give a faint smile and cocked her head to the side.

"It's a little short."

"What? It _is_ not," Katya scoffed in faux-offence, "I can tell that your mother was nothing like Ellen Tigh," She winked and put the dress back into the closet.

"No. She sure wasn't."

Katya rummaged through a bit more before pulling out another selection. She didn't have much. Most of what she wore to past events was recycled in the printer and turned into something new. She only kept things that she really liked or that had some kind of special memory attached to them. Most of the time she was in uniform for special events. She'd even been married in her duty formals. She wished she had more to offer. Pulling out one more she turned and held both out for Laura to see.

"Either of these grab you?" She teased.

"Katya, you really don't have to do this. It's very sweet of you to offer but I'll figure something out."

"Okay, so these are a no," She laughed, putting both dresses back.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem ungrateful and I don't mean to insult your taste. They're all so pretty. I'm just not sure they're…age appropriate," Laura said getting a louder giggle from Katya, who was leaning further and further into the closet. Laura was still so afraid she was going to fall. She seemed better but she'd also seemed just fine moments before she became faint. The only thing that was easing her fear was the unfamiliar sound of the girl's laughter, "What's so funny?"

"You and Ellen," Katya answered, her voice muffled by the enclosed space.

"What about us?"

"You're just so different. I mean, you two are around the same age, right? I mean physically, at least. I know she's got a few _thousand_ years on you. She _steals _my clothes and I can't _give_ them away to you," Katya mused shaking her head.

"I don't mean to be picky."

"Just cool it. I'm not done looking."

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"Ellen ordered me something last night. It didn't come yet."

"That pink one is very pretty," Laura said noticing a particular dress that Katya kept overlooking.

"It's Tawny's. I'd offer it to you but she doesn't even know I have it. I took it like five months ago and I'm still trying to figure out how to get it back in her closet without letting her know I had it. Right now the plan is to wait until she takes something of mine without asking so we're even. She acts like I'm the only one who does it but she's no better."

Laura had heard the doctor complaining about both Tigh women and their borrowing habits.

"You ladies are as bad as my sisters and I were."

"You had sisters?" Katya asked flipping through the same rack for a second time.

"Yes. Two younger sisters. Cheryl and Sandra. They took my things without asking all the time."

"I always sort of wished I did…or a brother," Katya admitted, still poking around toward the end of the rack, "Tawny's been a good big sister though. Ha! Found it!" She said, snatching the garment off of hanger, "Kaplan had a big birthday party last year. The commanding officers threw it for him. We held it on the other side of the station and they let us wear civilian clothes as long as they were, ya know…conservative. This tasteful enough for you?" She asked holding up a knee length burgundy wrap dress, "It's got a decent slit up the side but it's nothing you can't pull off."

Katya could tell Laura liked it before she even answered and she was actually a little pleased with herself for finding it.

"Yes. Yes, Katya that's perfect," Laura answered with a gracious smile.

"Then it's yours," Katya said, handing it over, "I don't know how perfect it is though. I think one of those bitches took the shoes I wore with it," She scowled, scanning the bottom rack of the closet.

She made a mental note to search Tawny and Ellen's rooms when she got the chance.

"That's just fine," Laura assured her with a bemused grin, "I'll work on that part myself. You've done more than enough. Really, thank you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Katya nodded closing the closet door.

Laura followed as Katya left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen.

"I should really help you clean this mess," She said looking over the sight.

The cabin was near spotless before. Now her hair covered the floor and the kitchen table was a bit cluttered.

"It's fine. I'll get it."

"The floor is a mess. Just let me help. I really don't think you should be bending over like that right now."

Katya rolled her eyes and huffed at the reference.

"Then I'll make Alexi do it. He'll be home any second."

"At least let me stay until he gets here. Just in case."

"In case of what?"

Katya said it like she was daring her to answer.

"In case it happens again."

"You just agreed not to bring that up."

"I didn't _ask_ you anything," Laura argued, "I'm just offering to stay until someone else gets here."

"And I'm turning down the offer."

Laura steeled her will. She just couldn't leave her alone knowing that she could become so sick so suddenly.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself," She asserted with some firmness to her voice.

"Are you refusing to leave?" Katya scowled but Laura just shrugged with rather stubborn look on her face, "And what if I just tell you to get out?"

"Are you?" Laura challenged.

Katya stared at the other woman for a few moments in minor disbelief. Was she daring her to make her leave? Where was she getting the nerve all of a sudden?

Laura looked back at her for what felt like ages waiting to see if she would really throw her out. Her gut instinct said she wouldn't. At least that was her knee jerk reaction. Now she wasn't so sure.

Both women's eyes shot toward the doorway when the tell tale sound of the panel clicked on the other side and the hatch pushed open.

"Myshka," Alexi called before he even looked up.

"Happy now?" Katya said through her teeth, glowering back at Laura.

"No," She answered, shaking her head," I'm just relieved."

"Oh," Alexi said, surprised to see Katya standing with the other woman, "Privyet, ladies. Am I interrupting?"

"No," Katya said flatly.

"Hello, Ms. Roslin," He greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good to see you, Sergeant."

"Myshka," He said bending down to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Privyet, malysh," She whispered in return.

Alexi surveyed the area noticing the scattered red hair on the floor and everything that still sat upon the tabletop.

"Looks like you girls were having some fun," He observed.

Either that or his wife had torn the other woman's hair out. He couldn't tell. The air in the cabin was odd.

"Ms. Roslin was just leaving," Katya said eyeing her mother.

"Yes, I was," Laura added, giving her a short glare in return before smiling at the sergeant.

"Lex, do me a big favor and help me vacuum this up. I need to walk Ms. Roslin out and then we need to get going."

"Yeah, sure thing, Kat," Alexi nodded, "Nice to see you, Ms. Roslin."

She nodded in return as Katya moved to guide her toward the door.

When they got to the hatch Katya paused. She heard the low hum of the cabin-vac come on as Alexi went to work clearing the floor. Confident that he was preoccupied she turned to Laura and shrugged.

"Look, I just want you to know that you don't need to worry about me."

Laura looked down and dropped her shoulders.

"I don't think I can stop, Katya. I'll work on minding my own damn business but I'll still be worried."

Katya ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Well, what can I do to help? I mean besides the obvious."

Laura shook her head.

"Nothing. It's my problem."

Katya didn't want her to leave like this. It felt sort of nice to see how much Laura really seemed to care. She just wished she hadn't realized it this way.

"I don't expect you not to tell the Admiral. I'm sure you already have. I understand that. He's your husband after all," Katya teased trying to lighten the air. She smirked when Laura's eyes grew again and her cheeks turned red, "Just please make sure he doesn't mention anything to Uncle Saul. I'm going to settle everything in a week or so. Alexi and I just need to do it on our own."

Laura cleared the emotion from her throat and looked to the side. What could she do?

"I understand."

Katya nodded in thanks and then slowly reached up to run her fingers through a lock of Laura's hair that hung over her cheek bone.

"Looks good," She said with an unsure smile.

"Thank you for doing that. For all of this," Laura said gesturing with the arm that the dress was draped over, "It means...It means so…"

"Don't mention it," Katya interrupted. She didn't know if she'd stopped her to save her from stumbling or because she didn't want to hear what she was about to say, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. I'll um, see you on Delta."

Laura nodded and frowned as she turned to go. Now she wouldn't see her again until they were both on the other station. She was growing to hate the chunks of time they went without seeing each other. She hated never knowing when they would even speak next. Their interactions were strained, awkward and totally unpredictable but even so Laura was starting to crave them.

"Katya?"

"Yes?"

"You asked before what you could do…so that I'd worry less," Laura started, hating how insecure her voice sounded, "Maybe, maybe you could just let me know that you're alright now and then?" She shrugged, "Maybe don't be such a stranger?"

Katya looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip. After a moment of thought she reached for Laura's left wrist and gently wrapped her fingers around her cuff.

"We both wear one of these. Maybe we could put them to better use."

When she looked back up at Laura she could see that her eyes were wet. She gave her wrist a light squeeze and let it go.

"Kat," Alexi called as the sound of the cabin-vac ceased, "We really do need to get going."

Katya looked at him and then back at Laura.

"Thanks again, Captain," Laura smiled as her daughter opened the hatch and held it for her, "Take care of yourself."

"I will…I am," Katya answered as she watched her mother walk off with her guards.

When she closed the hatch she felt like throwing herself to the floor.

"My life is _exhausting_," She whined as she made her way to the sofa and flopped down.

"C'mon, Katya. We need to go. Is that what you're wearing?"

She scowled at him.

"_No_. I just had to get my damn uniform off."

"I told you to get a new one."

"I don't need a new one."

"C'mon Katya, go change. We'll be late."

"I'm so tired," She moaned into one of the pillows.

"This was your idea. I hate lawyers."

"It's important, Lex. We have to do this."

"Then let's go. Tawny knows what time to meet us, right?"

"Yes," Katya said wincing as she stood up, "She'll be there."

"Well she's going to _beat _us there," Alexi complained.

"I didn't know I was going to be dealing with my mother this afternoon," She grumbled as she trudged toward the bedroom.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go so we can get this settled at least."

"I'm going, I'm going," Katya drawled with a huff, "Hey Lex, do me a favor?" She asked as she leaned on the doorway of their room, "Tonight at dinner don't tell Aunt Ellen that Laura was here okay?"

Alexi rolled his eyes. He knew that Katya didn't want to make Ellen feel badly but the list of things they were actually allowed to talk about was getting smaller and smaller.

"Fine, Katya. I'll add it to our list of lies," He answered with some contempt.

"Zatk'nis, Alexi! Screw that. I don't need you to make me feel worse about it. Why are you being such a jerk?"

Alexi sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He was frustrated. Precautionary or not he didn't like what they were about to go do. It was morbid. Things were piling up. Everything was getting to him and he didn't mean to make it any harder on her.

"Prasti minya, Yekaterina. I'm sorry. I am. Really, I am. I won't tell her," He relented with an apologetic look, "But tell me something…What the hell went on here today, Kat?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head at a loss.

"I don't even know."

LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

DELTA MILITARY LABORATORY FACILITY

YEAR: 2315

The hollow sound echoed in the sparse laboratory. Every time its rhythmic beat hit the floor Margot could hear it reverberating off of every solid surface that surrounded her.

"Please don't bounce that in here," Came a woman's warning voice from across the chilled room.

"Sorry Doc," Margot said to the annoyed Delta lab attendant.

"It's a little late for you to be in here, Margot," The woman added.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going soon."

The doctor nodded and went back to her work leaving Margot to stare at the stasis chambers in front of her. She tucked the new pyramid ball under her arm and balled her hands into fists trying to fight the urge to play with it. She'd been bouncing the damn thing all over the station since it came out of the printer. The day before on the basestar had been taxing. Even after Ellen left, Margot and her team stayed aboard late into the night making sure everything was properly implemented. When she finally returned to Delta she was grateful that her personal leave would be able to start in the morning. Saul had sent her a message on her cuff telling her to take it easy and play some ball. If he hadn't done it she thought she might have forgotten about her silly little idea all together. Ordering the ball had been the first thing she'd done in the morning and it hadn't left her hands for more than a few seconds at a time since it came out of the printer. Her mother was being distant. She didn't know if it had to do with the coming download or if they were both just so busy that they didn't have time for one another. Margot knew she should care more but the fact was that she didn't. There was so much else that she was thinking of. Now that her job was at least partially done she had time to think about the coming weekend. Though she'd secured most of their critical cylon factions the reality that she and the others were still vulnerable to the offending signal was still on her mind. She knew that she needed to help Ellen figure out a way to guard them all. Seeing the other woman suffering on the basestar was enough to convince her that she didn't want to go through it again herself. For now though, at least for a few days, she just wanted to push it all aside. Ellen would be taking Sydra along again as her assistant for the download. It would be the first time Margot would get to show her around Delta. She thought that it might also be a good time to talk to her about what she'd agreed to do for Katya and Alexi. She was so glad that they'd get to attend the station's Officer's Ball together on Unity Day. She hoped it would be a welcome distraction. By the next day her birth parents would be conscious and soon after that she hoped she might be able to tell them who she was.

Margot watched Sam Anders floating in the depths of the stasis fluid. By morning the lab staff would start depressurizing the tanks and in forty-eight hours or so the bodies would already be on life support. Margot knew Saul and Ellen's story well enough. She knew how Sam had warned them about what was to come as they gathered the samples that they needed from the old battlestar. She wondered if there was any way he would remember. She wondered if there was any possibility that he might recall what he'd told them, that he'd be glad they had kept their promise and brought them all back. Even if that was the case Margot knew that she'd never been part of the deal. She wasn't supposed to be there. No matter what his reaction was to his resurrection he'd still be learning that he had an adult daughter, created without consent with a woman who wasn't his wife.

Sometimes Margot thought that D'Anna almost looked like she was smiling in stasis. The corners of her mouth seemed to naturally curl upward just enough to make her look at peace within the cold clear case. She didn't know much about the woman in front of her. Saul and Ellen seemed to know so much less about her than they did the rest. It was mostly the Colonel who shared bits and pieces. When they found that they wouldn't be able to clone the woman they called Kara Thrace it was the Colonel who insisted they use D'Anna instead. He said she was special. He said that she saw things others didn't and he said that she never got to finish her mission. Margot wasn't sure what that meant by that but she knew that Katya believed it. She said her uncle saw something in the cylon woman and that he believed she was supposed to be here. Margot was never as confident as her friend. She just hoped that Tigh was right. She didn't know the woman but she didn't think she deserved to feel like a failure for a second time.

What Margot knew for sure about D'Anna was mostly clinical; things her mother had shared about her two main subjects. She knew that it had taken her mother three tries to clone D'Anna successfully. She knew her height, her weight and she knew that when her eyes were open they were a beautifully icy shade of blue. Margot knew that her own conception was a challenge. Her mother had shared how she and her staff went through three embryos until a viable pregnancy finally took. She also knew how little time she'd actually spent with her birth mother. She knew that she was delivered and transferred to a gestational chamber at just twelve weeks; the earliest it could be safely done. Her mother said it was for convenience, that she was being mindful of the body she was using but the older Margot got the more she just found it cold an unnecessary. D'Anna's body was healthy. She wasn't about to get up and go anywhere. What was the rush? Sometimes Margot thought she was just being irrational and bitter. Sometimes she thought she just wished she'd had more time with her real mother, not that she would have known it. And sometimes she thought that she was just subconsciously wishing she'd been sheltered and protected just a little bit longer from the strange and harsh world she'd been born into. She didn't know who she would meet when the people before her woke up. She didn't know if they would be afraid and reluctant like Roslin or if they would be welcoming and accepting like the Agathons were trying so hard to be. Maybe they'd be somewhere in the middle like the Admiral. Maybe they'd be cold and distant like her mother. She didn't know and as she stood there she realized she didn't really care. She was just relieved that she was finally going to find out.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

"They're going to take us there separately," Bill told Laura from his side of the dinner table, "We'll each go in our own shuttle with our own security and a companion. Saul said Sergeant Petrov will most likely be yours," He explained, poking at the rest of the food on his plate, "You'll make two to four stops at intermittent pods between the stations before finally docking on Delta Station. It's just so the influx of heavily raider guarded traffic coming into the quadrant won't be noticeable."

"Bill did you know that we were married?"

"What?"

Bill's head snapped up at the jarring question. He didn't even know if he'd heard her right.

"Did you know that we were married?" Laura asked again as bluntly as she had before.

Bill had no idea where her question had come from. He'd gotten the vague idea that she wasn't fully listening to him but he never expected her to come out with that. He didn't quite understand what she was asking. Maybe it was just the way she was asking it.

Even now he so often thought of slipping his ring on her still warm finger aboard that raptor. He couldn't recall how long he'd flown before he found a spot even close to worthy of being her body's final resting place. He'd buried her with that ring and someplace miles below them on the surface of Earth, beneath the dirt and rubble it probably still existed, the flesh and bone that once held it long gone.

"I like to think so," He answered but he didn't get the reaction he expected.

She scowled and looked confused.

"What's that mean?" She asked with narrow eyes.

Bill sighed, got up from his seat and dragged his chair beside hers. When he sat back down he reached for her left hand, took it into his lap and ran the pad of his thumb over her bare ring finger.

"I guess it means that when I met you I finally felt whole. It means I found someone who I could work through anything with, someone who I'd love always. An equal, a partner," He shrugged, "I know our relationship wasn't traditional and I know that it was far too brief but if wasn't a marriage then I guess I don't know the meaning of the word."

That was more of an answer than Laura expected and suddenly she didn't care as much about what she was really asking him. She looked down at her hand in his and laughed softly as her eyes watered.

"What?" Bill smiled, "Too maudlin for you?" He teased.

She shook her head and gave a little sniff before she looked up and smiled at him.

"No. Not at all," She answered, "I guess it wasn't what I was asking but…it's all I needed to hear."

"What were you asking then?"

Laura licked her lips and looked off to the side.

"Did Saul tell you that we were married? I mean, here…legally married?"

"What?"

"Today when I was with Katya, I complimented her wedding band. She suggested that since you and I were married now that we should get a set made," Laura explained gaining some amusement out of the look on Bill's face.

"Maybe she's confused."

"No, Bill. I was the one who was confused. She knew exactly what she was talking about. She told me that Saul and Ellen had set it up that way legally so it would be easier for us to function within the system. She thought we knew. You didn't?"

Bill crinkled his brow.

"No of course I didn't. Don't you think I would have said something?"

"I don't know. It's just a document saved on the network," She told him repeating Katya's words, "It's just a convenience," She added looking back down at their intertwined hands.

"Still. I would have said something," Bill insisted, shaking his head. He ran his free hand over his face and sighed. He wasn't sure if she'd known this in their last existence, wherever they'd been, but he wanted her to know it now, "You know, Laura…when you…when you died I knew I wouldn't be able to go on much longer. My journey was over, you were gone and you'd taken most of what I had left with you. I didn't have your faith. I wasn't sure that we'd ever be together again. I wanted to do what I could to honor you while I still had something to give. I flew around in that raptor looking for a spot where I would have loved to make a home with you. I wanted it to be somewhere just as beautiful as you. When I finally found it I knew what I was going to have to do when I got down there. I was so sure it was going to be the last time I would see your face." Bill paused and swallowed back his rising emotion, "Before I landed the ship I put my ring on your finger. And when I got down there, to the little piece of land I found for us, I buried you with it. I'm not sure how long I lived after that. It's hard to remember; days, a couple weeks…but I died thinking of you as my wife. I just wished you'd died knowing it too."

Laura could barely gather her voice enough to respond.

"Bill, I saw you do that," She managed to get the words to squeak past the tightness in her throat.

"What?"

"Not there. Not on the raptor. I saw it before. I watched you do it. When I was on the rebel basestar before we jumped back…I kept having visions. Every time we jumped closer and closer back to Galactica I would see more. I saw myself dying in Sick Bay. I saw Lee and Kara there watching me. Cottle said it was over. I heard Kara crying. Then I saw you. You told me it was alright to go. I watched you take your ring off and put it on my finger."

Bill nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. He still didn't truly understand the visions she'd once had. Sometimes he hated how they used to seem to haunt her but if she had gotten to see him give her that small token of his love then he was glad for it. He picked up her hand and kissed the bare spot on her finger.

"I can't believe our daughter had to tell us we were married," He said smiling through a few tears.

Their daughter, Laura thought. She still couldn't believe it.

"No," Laura shook her head," She didn't."

* * *

Thanks for your time!  
LLA  
Please review if you have some time :-)

Aprx Translations:

E-FED

Lechu k' tebe na kryl'yah lyubvi :_ I fly to you on wings of love_

Adin…dvah…tri : One...two...three.

Myshka: little mouse

Privyet: Hello

Privyet, malysh: Hello, babe/baby.

Zatk'nis : Shut up.

Prasti minya: Forgive me.


	25. Chapter 25

SO HAPPY to announce that **formatting** for the entire fic is now fixed. I can't say how sorry I am that it's been like that for so long. I wish I could have fixed it sooner. Thank you for sticking with it to spite the issue.  
Also glad to be posting Chapter 25 of Alpha Station. A death in my family made the break longer than I thought it would be. I apologize if Chapter 24 was a bit of a disappointment. After posting I felt like it might have come off a little too fluffy for Alpha, a little dry and less enjoyable than other chapters so I am considering a re-write. _If_ there is a re-write of 24 posted I will make note of it in the next posted chapter. I'll try not to change any plot for those who don't want to or don't have the time to re-read it

CH 26 will probably be the biggest and most jam packed chapter so far. It's about 60% done. I hope the gap wont be as long this time.

Disclaimer is in Ch 1.  
Warnings and ratings say the same. **EXTRA WARNING** for vague but more intense love scene than has been featured preciously. It is in the 3rd section/ setting change ( MILITARY VISITOR'S QUARTERS; ASSIGNMENT PETROV/ISAKOFF) If you chose to skip it I would advise scanning for it and still reading the first and last parts of the section as there is plot that would be missed.  
Approximate translations at the end.

I hope this chapter is more enjoyable. It picks up a good deal as it goes on. Please let me know if you had a good time reading it. Don't want to let you all down now after 20+ chapters.

Lots coming up !

Thank you and good hunting.

* * *

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

Laura didn't recognize the beach she was on. It wasn't on Scorpia where she used to vacation. She knew that much. The cloudy skies and foamy churning waters told her that it had to be someplace with a colder climate. Maybe one of the coasts of Caprica's northern hemisphere, one she'd never been to. Maybe an isle on Aerilon. The breeze swept through her hair and blew through her gossamer dress as she watched the waves roll in. The salt was so heavy in the air that she could almost taste it but it wasn't all that unpleasant. The sea was a peaceful shade of green and the clouds made it seem sort of cozy, like the sky was draping her in a big downy blanket. The wet sand was cold under her feet but she dug her toes in anyway. She smiled when she thought that she heard the far off laughter of a child being carried by the wind. When she heard it again, this time far closer, she turned around to face the direction it had come from. To her surprise a few yards up shore sat a dark haired little girl of four or five, all alone. She happily played with a few beach toys, giggling to herself as she dug in the sand. Laura looked around, searching the beach for a companion who might be watching her from afar. When she found no one she started to make her way to where the little girl sat. It was only when she'd gotten just a few feet away that she recognized her.

"Katya," She called out getting the little girl's attention.  
The small child just looked up with a little smile before returning to her toys.  
"Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing?"  
"Playing."  
"I see that," Laura smiled, giving the shore-side another once over. There was no else there, "Katya, what are you doing here all alone?"  
"I was waiting for my mommy."  
"You were?"  
The little girl nodded.  
"Can I sit with you?"

Katya didn't answer. She just held out a sand covered yellow shovel as an offering. Laura smiled and took it before sitting down beside her. For a while she just sat there watching her dig and play. Once in a while she handed her little multi-colored cups that Katya filled with sand and dumped into a little pile. She watched the girl's inky black hair blow softly in the breeze and she so badly wanted to reach out and run her fingers through it. Twice she went to do it, only to hesitate and pull away. The third time the girl turned to her with a smile that seemed to tell her that it was okay without at word. When Katya looked back to her sandy creation Laura finally ran her hand over the silky hair that fell down her little back. She could feel the soft cotton fabric of her little shirt and under it every precious breath of salty air she let in and out of her little lungs.

"What are you building, honey?"  
"A cabin."  
"A cabin? Really?" Laura smiled, looking down at the mound of sand the little girl's hands were eagerly patting into a house. Katya nodded and started to dig at a hole that she'd made in front of it, "And what's that?" Laura asked pointing to the shallow little divot.  
"That's the lake."  
"The lake," Laura echoed, "Well I think whoever lives in that house will be very happy. Don't you think so?"

The girl nodded in agreement and Laura watched her working diligently for a while longer, enjoying her sweet face in the soft daylight. Soon she stopped looking around for whoever was supposed to be looking after the child. She was happy to sit there with her. The more time passed the less she cared if anyone ever came by to bother them again.  
"All done," Katya said looking at Laura and attempting to rub the sticky sand from her hands.  
Laura glanced down at her work and smiled proudly.  
"That's just beautiful, Katya. You did a wonderful job."

Katya smiled back and held her sandy fingers out in display.  
"I have an idea. How about we finish that off by putting some water in that lake?" Laura suggested. Katya smiled and nodded happily as Laura took her little red bucket from where it sat, "And then maybe we'll use the rest to wash up?" She added as she dusted at the girl's hands with her own.  
"Okay, mommy."  
Laura squinted at the girl's words. The first moment after she'd said them it didn't feel right. It felt like she'd made a mistake. A moment later Laura smiled and nodded. It felt like she'd heard it a thousand times before and would never tire of it.

In a few paces she was down by the surf again. She waited for a wave to break and collected enough water to fill the little toy bucket. The water was too cold for swimming but it would serve well to clean their hands with and fill their little lake. When Laura was done she turned around to head back up shore. She lifted the bucket and looked up to wave and show Katya what she'd gotten but the little girl was nowhere to be found. Laura franticly glanced from left to right before rushing back up to the spot where she'd left her. The toys were still scattered in place and the sand cabin stood untouched. She dropped the bucket at her feet and searched the sand for signs of where her little footprints might lead. There weren't any to be found. None. Not even any that would have lead her there. Laura thought of scouring the entire beach; behind every rock and dune. She thought of screaming her baby's name until her lungs hurt just hoping the girl would hear her and call out mommy once again. She couldn't do any of those things. She could only cry through the sharp pain in her chest. She dropped to her knees and thought that she'd let her tears fill the little lake.  
"Laura, get up."

She heard Bill's voice drumming in her ears. It was as course as the gravely sand.  
"No. I'm never getting up," She cried.  
"Laura you have to."

"Just leave me here."  
"I'm not leaving you anywhere. Just look at me. It's okay, Laura."  
"How can you say that?"  
"C'mon. Get up. You need to calm down. We have things to do."  
"There's nothing to do."  
"Laura, should I have Saul reschedule your shuttle?"  
"What?"

When Laura looked up the beach was gone, the breeze was missing but she could still taste the salt; it was just that now it came from the tears that ran down her face and into the corners of her mouth. Her eyes darted in frenzied little jolts until she saw the sheets around her, the dim light above and Bill perched on the side of their rack looking down at her with a concerned grimace.

"I said, should I have Saul reschedule your shuttle?" Bill repeated, "Sergeant Petrov is supposed to come get you within the hour. If you're not up to it I'll tell Saul to readjust the flight plan. You and Alexi are supposed to be the first to leave for Delta."  
"Oh my gods," She said palming her forehead and letting out a little whimper.

She just couldn't shake the awful despair that she'd just been feeling.  
"That's it," Bill said picking up his wrist and starting to dial Saul, "I'm making the decision for you. You're in no shape to go."  
"No. Wait!" Laura shouted, abruptly sitting up in bed and pulling his other hand away from his cuff.  
"Don't. I was…I was dreaming. I'm sorry. I got confused. You woke me and I…"  
"Laura as soon as I touched your arm you burst into tears. I don't know how much longer you can continue to wake up like this."  
"No. No, Bill this wasn't the same. It wasn't…"  
"I know. It wasn't one of the nightmares. It was Katya, right? I heard you calling her name before I tried to wake you. Laura what's the difference when you wake up hysterical either way?"

For the last few nights her dreams had been focused on her daughter. Now that she'd been going through the Tigh's albums she'd been seeing Katya in her dreams in different ways. She no longer came to her as just a tiny baby or a grown woman. She saw her as a toddler, as a little girl, as a budding teen. While the dreams of her daughter weren't much less taxing than the others she welcomed the break from the mysterious and terrifying visions. Ever since she'd left Katya's cabin the girl was all she could think about. The captain hadn't admitted what was wrong with her but she wasn't denying that there was a problem any longer. Laura had shared it with Bill. He was worried but he'd agreed that for now they would respect her privacy. The only thing that was keeping Laura from worrying herself sick was the fact that Katya had been at least attempting to keep her promise to stay in touch. The night after their visit she'd sent Laura a little message on her cuff. It amusingly read, '_Does your husband like your hair?_' She'd responded in kind with a message of repeated thanks. Later the next day Laura sent her another asking for help finding a copy of the Quartz Plates they'd been told about. Katya helpfully sent her a link to their place on the network right away. It wasn't much but it was something. They were communicating, ever so minimally without being forced into it.

"There's a big difference, Bill!"

She shouted back at him with some unexpected venom and he actually jumped at the anger in her voice. She didn't appreciate his cold equation. Though her dreams of their daughter often left her in tears she took offence to the way he'd just lumped them together with the strange terrors of her nightmares.

Her nerves were still totally raw from the dream. She had no patients for him, especially today. While she lay in bed the night before reading the digital copy of the prophecy he lay beside her going over Orbit Patrol flight plans. It wasn't even official yet and he'd already started talking like a soldier again and immersing himself in Orbit military protocol as if he actually expected to be given any kind of responsibility. She couldn't help it. She couldn't rationalize it to herself. She just resented the hell out of it.

"Fine. Either way," He huffed, "You're not making that flight. You don't need to fly in this condition," He said looking back down at his cuff.

This time she swung her feet out of bed and nearly swatted his hand off of his wrist. Bill's eyes went wide.  
"This isn't your call, Bill. You're not an officer yet! We've still got a few hours before that happens. You don't get to make those decisions and even so, I'm not your frakking subordinate. You don't get to tell me what to do or what I can handle. I'm going. Don't you dare tell Saul otherwise," She spit as she escaped to the head to get ready.  
Bill winced as the door slammed. He'd been ready for it but it was still jarring to hear so early in the morning. He wouldn't go after her. He knew that he'd only make things worse today. He sighed, looking down at his lap. They'd get through this too.

**LOCATION: INNER ORBIT; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**ALPHA STATION ORBIT PATROL SHUTTLE-HAWK**

**ENROUT TO SECTOR POD SIGMA; DESTINATION SECTOR POD OMEGA; ENROUT TO**

**DELTA SPACE STATION**

**YEAR: 2315**

"What's wrong Admiral?" Katya asked as she leaned back in her shuttle seat fighting sleep.

She'd been watching him since they took off from Alpha. He looked miserable when she'd arrived to pick him up at his cabin but she'd shrugged it off due to the hour of the morning. Laura was already gone when she'd gotten to their quarters. Alexi picked her up at an ungodly hour and they'd already made and completed their contrived flight plan to the other station. Ellen had made the trip a day and a half before and Saul and Blaze had both gone to Beta the previous night to escort Sharon and Helo. Katya was Bill's assigned companion for the trip but the two of them had hardly spoken the entire morning.

"Nothing, Captain," He assured her.

"Are you nervous about taking your oath?" She prodded.

She knew that he was full of it. He was obviously stewing about something. She figured that she might as well start some measure conversation to stop herself from snoozing the whole way. She'd had nightmares all night, worried there would be an atmosphere breach while the cylon members of her family were spread out all over the system. That meant Alexi hadn't slept much either. She felt awful about how often she caused him to go without a proper night's rest. A few nights before Blaze and Saul left for Beta the lieutenant had spent the night on their couch, annoyed by some barrack nonsense. He'd sat up with Katya after she'd had a particularly bad dream, allowing Alexi to take a minor reprieve. Katya wished she could get a reprieve from the nightly disturbance too.

"I'm not taking it lightly, if that's what you're asking," Bill finally answered.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. It's not the kind of thing one should."  
"No it's not," Bill agreed, looking down at his lap.

They were silent for a while longer. When Katya felt her eyes starting to close she picked her head up and looked back at her birth father.

"Laura's angry at you," She guessed, catching him off guard.

She figured stirring up some trouble would help to keep her heavy eyes open.

Bill squinted at her words. Her tone almost sounded accusatory.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have that look on your face that says '_I'm two steps away from sleeping on the sofa'_," She teased. In truth, the last time she'd spoken to Laura she'd gotten the feeling that she wasn't very happy about what would be happening today. When they'd spoken about Bill's enlistment Laura just seemed put off. That coupled with the Admiral's demeanor and the fact that they were just hours away from the ceremony was enough for Katya to guess, "I see that look on Alexi and Uncle Saul all the time," She joked trying to get a smile out of him.

He gave her a small one and then nodded.

"We're okay."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was Katya.

"I'm sure you will be," She shrugged, "It's the commissioning isn't it?" He didn't answer but the look on his face confirmed it, "She'll get passed it," Katya added.

Bill nodded but avoided her eyes as he spoke.

"I think she's worried about not knowing where she fits into all of this. I don't either. I just want to help in any way I can. She had so much to do last time. She hardly had time to breathe. I think now she might be a little upset that she can't find some immediate work to do."  
"Maybe she just feels like you're leaving her alone."

Bill looked up at her and furrowed his brow.

"I'm not."  
"No you're not but you'll certainly be spending less time with her if you plan on acting in any sort of meaningful capacity," Katya argued.  
"That's true."  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad to have you as part of Orbit Patrol. It's an honor," She offered honestly.  
"Thank you. That means a lot, Katya."

She nodded and looked down at her boots.

"Just be mindful of how Laura feels. You know you're all she has."

Bill stared at his daughter until she felt his eyes and looked up.

"I'm not all she has, Captain. Not anymore."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY VISITOR'S QUARTERS; ASSIGNMENT PETROV/ISAKOFF**

**YEAR: 2315**  
The commissioning ceremony was a private event held within the commander's office. Saul and Delta's Cmdr. Thibodaux officiated with the assistance of Cpt. Isakoff and Lt. Bishop. The air was strange in the room. There was a mix of doubt and hostility from some and eagerness or indifference from the rest. It was quite strange to see the three resurrected leaders donning Earth Orbit uniforms but in a way Katya thought that they wore them well. It was obvious that all three of them were comfortable this way. At least that part she understood.

Before the ceremony started Saul took Katya aside and asked for her cooperation. He asked that she do her best to welcome her father and treat him as a respected member of Orbit Patrol like she would anyone else. She merely nodded in agreement but she wished she could tell him that she wasn't the one who needed convincing. When she greeted Laura she noticed the woman's less than sincere demeanor. She was pleasant enough, friendly and polite to everyone in the room but underneath her smile was an air of unease. Katya figured that no one else besides Bill would probably notice but she could tell that Laura was less than enthusiastic to witness what was about to take place. She couldn't say much to her without drawing unneeded attention to the situation so she chose to ignore it, telling herself that it wasn't her problem. She left Laura to Ellen and the two women watched on from a slight distance. After Bill, Sharon and Karl took their final oath Blaze and Katya were called to present their parents with their respective station bands. Even with Laura's air of apprehension Katya thought that she saw her tear up when she placed the blue arm band over her father's bicep and then exchanged salutes. Whatever emotion the woman had felt was gone by the time Katya was able to take a better look at her and when it was over everyone was civil and congratulatory.

After the welcoming and congratulations had died down Saul and Ellen suggested that they all take some time to themselves to change and get ready for the Officer's Ball. Ellen asked that they all reconvene at 2030 for a celebratory toast at the Exchange Unit bar.

Now that Katya and Alexi were back in their room she wished that there wasn't so much time between events. The more time she spent in their visitor's quarters the less she wanted to go back out. She thought that she would be perfectly happy to curl up on the civilian style bed with her husband and lounge away the night. She was still so exhausted and as she got dressed she was becoming more and more frustrated with herself.

"Can you tell?" Katya asked, nervously pulling at the fabric of her dress in the mirror.

It wasn't exactly clingy, though it had turned out a bit more low cut than she thought it would. Ellen hadn't been kidding when she said that she wanted to see Katya in Alpha Blue. The pale pearly blue satin hung from two delicate straps that crossed over her back at the shoulder blades. It hugged her form enough to complement it without sacrificing what she wanted in the way of modesty.

"Nyet, Yekaterina," Alexi told her once again from where he lay on the unusually comfortable bed. He'd gotten as far as taking off the top of his uniform and station tanks before he'd flopped down on the mattress. His duty formals still hung on the back of the head door. The lure of the cushiony soft surface was just too much and he was rather enjoying the view that he had from his lolling position," I told you already. No. You look beautiful."  
"I feel like it's noticeable."  
"It's not."

Katya walked closer to the mirror and tilted her head as she scrutinized her figure.

"I notice," She mumbled, "I feel it."  
"Katya stop. No one could possibly tell unless they really knew what they were looking for. Besides, no one is going to be inspecting _that _closely. Except for Blaze," He snorted.  
"Alexi, stop. You know I don't like when you say stuff like that."  
"Why? Because it's true?"  
"Because he's your brother," She retorted, "Will you ever get passed it?"  
"I will when he does, which I'm not counting on," He answered with a roll of his eyes, "It's never been you I was concerned about, Katya. You understand that I'm not jealous. I feel for him. It can't have been easy all of these years."

Katya huffed and looked at the floor. She'd always been able to ignore it until someone else brought it up.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Alexi sighed as he stretched his arms over his head.

"You don't want to talk about anything, Katya."

She didn't care for his casual accusation.

"Who are you to say that, Alexi?" She countered as she continued to obsessively gauge herself in the mirror.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you're one to talk. We are hours away from the download on Delta and you still haven't said a word about Gamma Station. You're as guilty as I am," Katya scowled and shook her head dismissively, "So, we aren't the best at sharing. So, we don't talk about everything. You've never minded before."

Alexi propped his head up on his elbow and looked back at her.

"We've never had so much to talk about, Yekaterina."

Katya finally stopped fussing with her dress and turned to face him where he lay on the bed.

"Tell me, Alexi. What do you want to talk about?"

He inhaled and let it out as a low hum that almost boarded on a growl.

"Nothing now. You're too distracting in that dress."

She arched a brow in response.

"I could take it _off_," She teased before turning and looking back into the mirror.

She watched him in the reflection as he leaned up to sit on the side of the bed.

"Are you still in much pain?"

She could see him gesturing to his own chest behind her.

"Not as much. Sometimes," She shrugged, "Not now."

Tawny had told her to get used to it, that for a while it would only get worse. She was doing her best to heed the warning and focus on anything else. Right now her hair was a pretty big distraction. She'd had it pulled back for the commissioning ceremony and now that she'd taken it down she couldn't get it to fall right. Nothing was going smoothly. Walking over to the dresser she picked up a hair clip and tried to make use of it. When its sharp teeth grazed against her scalp she hissed and threw the bobble back down with a force. She was ready to just forget the whole night. She didn't want to go anyway.

"Calm down, myshka," Alexi said as he rose from the bed and made his way to her.

He came up from behind, wrapped his arms around her and kissed at the tender spot on her head. She relaxed within his embrace and looked back at the mirror, this time just so she could see him holding her.  
The fact that he'd been lounging around the room shirtless for the last half hour wasn't helping her attitude toward Delta's Officer's Ball. She thought that she could stare at him all night. They'd been together for so long but she still wasn't over the sight of him. Since they'd moved in with each other eight months before, they had been enjoying their freedom as a newly married couple. They no longer had to sneak around Saul or Ellen when they wanted to be together. They didn't have to ignore perverse comments and rude remarks as they made out behind the curtain of his old bunk in the marine barracks. They had their own home, with their own walls and they had been taking advantage of it often and with great relish up until a few weeks ago. Now as far as Katya was concerned, getting Alexi to touch her in any way other than for protection or comfort was becoming a chore. She appreciated his concern but only when warranted. In truth his resistance had been making her feel awful. There were times when he was right. She wouldn't ignore Tawny's advice. There were times when it was necessary to just enjoy the placid comfort of one another's arms but she felt like he'd developed some sort of phobia even during times when they were perfectly able. Getting him to succumb to her advances was like pulling teeth. She couldn't understand his will. She surly didn't have it. Her frustration was gnawing at her. She knew that whenever Alexi showed the slightest sign that he might give into temptation she needed to move fast before he could convince himself otherwise. As he held her in his muscled arms she wondered if she might have weakened his resolve already. She turned her head to kiss at his bicep and watched his face in the mirror. His eyes were closed and he had his nose still buried in her hair inhaling it's sent. When he didn't seem to mind her kisses she nibbled at his arm and then firmly leaned back into him. When she did he moved his lips from her hair and started to kiss down her jaw line on the way to her neck. She tilted her head to the side gladly giving him access and pushed back a bit more with a slight roll of her hips. When she felt his response below the small of her back she felt like she'd just hit a bull's eye on the target range. She didn't relent. She kept the pressure of her body firmly against his. She didn't want to leave any space between them. Space meant time to think and thinking meant he might stop. When he started to lick and suck at the sensitive flesh below her ear she smiled with a sense of hesitant victory. She reached for his hands that were still held tightly to the sides of her ribs and she moved one slowly down low on her hip. He kissed down to her collar bone and she took it as another win. She then took his other hand and guided it up over her breast. That was when he stilled behind her.

"Please don't stop, Lex," She said breathily as she turned in his arms to face him. She looked up at him with her hands on his shoulders and wondered if he was truly going to make her beg. At this point she thought that she actually would, "_Please_?" She asked, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

She moved her hands around to his back and dragged them down until they were below his waist. She pulled him forward as she pressed the front of her body into his. When she did she knew for certain that if they stopped now they would both be headed for a cold shower before they could even attempt to go anywhere. Alexi lowered his head and nosed her hair away from her ear. He sucked at her lobe and moved his hand down the side of her silky dress until he got to its hem. He grazed his knuckles up her thigh and moved his hand up under the satin. He only stopped once he could feel the heat under her skirt.

"Is this okay, Katyy?"

His voice was low and husky but she could still hear the hesitance within it.

"Yes, malysh," She told him, nuzzling into his bare chest and giving him a few tender kisses, "We have time."

Her answer purposefully avoided what she knew he was really asking.

"No," He said taking his lips from her neck and his hand from the juncture of her inner thighs, "I mean…are you sure we can do this?"  
"Oh, for fuck sake, Alexi," She said with breathless frustration, "_Yes_."  
"How do you know?"

She'd been in the ward less than a week ago and Alexi couldn't forget what happened while he was away.

"I just do," She answered looking up at him, "Please?" He really was going to make her beg, "Alexi, I know that I don't have the right to ask another thing of you. You've already given me so much but right now I need you to keep touching me. Please?" She hated that her eyes had suddenly started to water. She just couldn't help herself lately. She knew that crying wouldn't help make her case, "I'm still the same. I need you to see me that way."

Her words made him lower his brow. She was afraid of what he was going to say but then he said nothing and leaned down to kiss her lips. His kiss was hot and wanting, something she hadn't felt in weeks. To spite the pleasure that it gave her it almost made her feel worse to realize that he hadn't even been kissing her the way that he used to. When he broke it her lips were wet and so swollen she could feel her pulse throbbing in them.

"Katya, you have no idea how I see you. You don't know how hard it is for me to resist you every time we're in the same damn room, maybe now more than ever," He admitted, "But it isn't the same. Nothing's the same."

She finally felt one of the tears she was holding back slide out the corner of her eye. She wished she could swat it away but that would mean letting go of him and she wouldn't.

"I know how you must feel, Alexi. I'm sure you've never been so afraid of losing something…but I'm right here. We're both right here."  
"I want to keep it that way. I'd do anything, give up anything."

The intensity in his cool blue eyes made her want him even more. She knew now that he wanted her too. She could feel it low against her belly as they stood tightly pressed together. At least she knew that he wanted her physically. At least she could still illicit that response from him.

"We don't have to give up _this_. Not now," She tried to assure him as she brought her hands to the front of his waist. She undid his belt and kissed at his chest until she heard his pants drop to the floor. She glanced up to see his reaction and he eagerly took her mouth again. When she went to dip her hand into the waist of his boxers she felt his go back under her dress and she hummed in encouragement, "It's okay, Alexi," She whispered against his chin, "Just don't stop. Prikosnis' ko mne. It feels right, doesn't it? Ti ochen' nuzhnA mne. Keep going. Let me keep going."

He licked his way down her neck again and nodded into it with hungry affirmation. She turned in his arms giving him access to her zipper. He brought it down to where it stopped just below her bottom and its slick fabric slid off of her in seconds puddling onto the floor around her feet. She had nothing on underneath except a pair of lacy white panties and he stepped back to marvel at her.

"You're so beautiful, myshka," He told her, though he knew it would only make her more self-conscious.

They had to lie to so many other people. He couldn't tell her anything other than the truth.

She didn't respond to his admiration, she just took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. He kicked away his trousers and went willingly. When they got to the foot of the bed he picked her up and lay her down on the mattress as gently as he possibly could. He leaned over to her ear and breathed heavily when her hands went right to the waist band of his boxers. He let his hands roam around the expanse of her body enjoying the feel of her velvety smooth skin.

"Ti takAya nEzhnaya. I want this, Yekaterina. I do. I want you so much. I just want to do it right."  
"We'll go slow," She whispered in a mixture of reassurance and encouragement.

He nodded in agreement and started to kiss his way down her body. Soon he was reveling in her vocal responses as he worked lovingly and passionately between her long lean legs. The sensation of the warm smooth skin of her thighs brushing against his ears sent shivers through him but before they went any further he wanted to give her what he'd been holding back for so long. It didn't take much to send her toward the brink and her readiness filled him with both passion and guilt. Once it happened he insisted on giving her time to recover, wanting her breath to slow before they continued but Katya was insistent and in no time she was working her way down his body and returning his gesture. When she could tell that he was passed the point of no return she leaned up, pushing him back on the bed. She climbed up on top of him and finally took what she'd been pining for. As promised she didn't give in to the temptation of losing control. She was languid and deliberate with every exquisite roll of her hips and it didn't take long for both of them to find the release they needed together. Along with the waves of pleasure came a flood of emotion that Katya just couldn't hold back. She found herself sobbing into Alexi's arms in a mix of gratitude, love and relief. It scared him. She knew that it would before the first whimper escaped her lips. Immediately he tried to lift her up off of him but she refused to move, clenching around him and holding onto his shoulders. She promised that she was okay over and over. She apologized again and again and swore that she was fine. She was just overcome with her love for him, physically, emotionally. Eventually, he believed her. Once Katya had settled down Alexi moved her under the bed's quilt and climbed in beside her. He rubbed at her back while her breathing slowly but surely calmed. He watched her, enamored with her form but still so cautious of any sign that she might be less than well.

"Don't get mad at me for asking this but how do you feel?"

Katya stretched under the sheets and though her eyes were still red and a bit weepy her grin grew.

"I feel amazing," She told her husband happily, "I feel better than I have all week."  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Katya…but I can't even promise I'll stop. I'm just so worried."  
"I know, Alexi," She nodded, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that this isn't easier. I wish it were. I'm sorry to make you feel badly. I just needed this tonight. I needed to know that you still wanted me the way I want you. It's okay if we wait now. It won't be long."  
"We'll just go day by day, myshka," He assured her, "And of course I do. I don't think I've ever wanted you more. Ti nuzhnA mne vsyO bOl'she i bOl'she. Ne magU zhIt' bez tebyA."

For a while they cuddled up against each other enjoying the lingering effects of their union until both of their cuffs buzzed under the bed's quilt. Only Alexi had the will to glance at his.

"It's Saul. He and Ellen are coming over."

Katya groaned.

"It's funny how they don't ask. They just tell."  
"Should I ask them not to? We aren't even dressed."  
"No," She answered reluctantly, "We should get up anyway. I can get in that dress just as fast as I can get out of it."

They forced themselves up and started preparing to leave for the ball once again. Alexi made the bed while Katya washed up and changed. They made haste and swapped in enough time for Katya to greet their unexpected guests. Saul and Ellen arrived while Alexi was still in the head dressing.

Katya still hadn't been able to do anything with her hair and now it looked a bit worse for wear. She wore a distinct pout on her face as she opened the hatch for her parents.

"What's wrong with you?" Saul teased.  
"Oh, kitten you look beautiful in that dress!" Ellen cooed, "I told you that you were going to love it."  
"I don't want to go," Katya whined in return, "My hair isn't cooperating."  
"Where's Alexi?" Saul asked ignoring her sulking, "We came by to see if you two wanted to join us for drinks. Just the four of us before everyone else gets down there."  
"Oh that's nice," She said turning her forced frown into an appreciative smile, "Lex is in the head getting dressed. I'm sorry that I'm not done yet. I'm just frustrated," She explained, running her hands through her hair.  
"Don't get all bent out of shape over that, kitten," Ellen said reaching out and dragging her fingers through Katya's mussed waves, "I'll help you. I'm the only one who's ever been able to tame this mane anyway. Saul why don't you take Alexi and get started? I'll help kit, and we'll catch up."  
"Take me where?" Alexi called as he emerged from the head in full marine formals.  
"Well doesn't he look handsome?" Ellen nearly purred, "Kit you are one lucky woman."  
Katya smiled in agreement but she was more amused over how much Alexi blushed at Ellen's comment. The woman had been ogling him since he was about sixteen and he still hadn't gotten used to it.  
"To the bar," Saul clarified, ignoring his wife's over enthusiastic acclaims, "Ellen's gunna help, Kat with her hair and then they'll meet us."  
"Sounds good," Alexi agreed with a shrug.

Ellen walked in and made herself at home on the end of the bed as Alexi joined Saul in the doorway. The sergeant bent down to kiss his wife.

"See you in a bit, myshka."  
"You do look very nice, Alexi," She teased.  
"So do you."  
"Alright let's go," Saul grumbled.

Katya giggled and turned to wrap her arms around her uncle before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very handsome too, Uncle Saul," She said sweetly.

Any stern look or gruffness that had been plastered on the man's face immediately melted at his daughter's gesture. She always could turn him into a puddle of mush within moments.

"And you'll be the second prettiest girl at the ball, kit," He said returning her kiss and winking over at his wife. He cleared his throat and abruptly gathered himself, "Sergeant. Let's go start getting drunk," He barked as if it were a direct order.  
"Yes, Sir, Colonel, Sir," Alexi answered in an almost barreling voice as he followed the man out of the door.

Katya laughed and turned to face Ellen. She was perched at the foot of the bed, the skirt of her lilac dress laid out around her like a proud blooming Beta tulip and she wore a pert smirk as she looked back at her daughter.  
"_What_?" Katya said defensively as she walked to retrieve her brush from the dresser top.

"Nothing. Just come over here and let Auntie fix your sex hair," Ellen teased as she patted the space next to her on the bed.  
"Ellen! It is not!"  
"Oh, it is so," Ellen said with a dismissive wave, "I don't blame you one bit, baby. That boy grew up to look like he was chiseled out of marble. Anyway, you know I can always tell."  
"But do you have to always _say_ it?!"  
"No. And I don't _always_ say it. Believe me; I helped Alexi sneak out of our cabin in the early hours of the morning so often that I lost count. I could have let him face Saul's wrath plenty of times. I keep my mouth shut when it matters."  
Katya glared at Ellen and just held out the brush. Ellen took it from her and laughed some more as Katya sat down on the bed beside her with a huff. She ran the brush through her flowing hair a few times before stopping.  
"Just tell me one thing, kit?"  
"What?"  
"Did you use _The Swirl_?"  
"That's it," Katya said, getting up off of the bed and making like she was going to leave," I'm done. Go without me."  
"Oh, sit down," Ellen laughed, "Since when are you such a prude?"  
"I'm not," Katya answered, sitting back in place, "I just don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay, okay," Ellen relented.

Katya started to giggle to herself as Ellen continued to brush back her hair.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing…You just reminded me of the first time you caught Alexi in my bedroom."  
"How could I forget? I opened the door to wake you up and there were two people in the rack. You weren't laughing then. I can tell you that."  
"No I wasn't. You woke us up out of a dead sleep and told Alexi to get dressed and follow you if wanted to keep all of his teeth. I was sure that you were going to read me the riot act when you came back in but you just asked me what I wanted for breakfast."

Ellen smiled to herself as she recalled the scene.  
"I'd been waiting for it to happen," She confessed, "Once the boys moved to Alpha, Alexi was hanging around so much. I knew it was a matter of time. I didn't let you get by totally unscathed. We had a nice long talk that night."  
"Yeah but you were so good about it."  
"Well compared to what you would have gotten from Uncle Saul, yes. I guess I was."  
"I thought you were going to tell him. I was freaking out the whole day."  
"He caught you a few weeks later anyway," Ellen amusingly scoffed.  
"I remember. He punched Alexi right it the solar plexus."  
"He sure did."

They could both still remember Saul calling Alexi into the other room after having walked in on them in the middle of the day. He waited patiently for the young couple to get dressed and then once Alexi walked close enough he knocked the wind right out of him without so much as a warning. He sent him out of the cabin without another word. Alexi stayed away for a while but it hadn't been enough to scare him off for long.

"And you just kept on sneaking him out," Katya mused  
"You kept sneaking him _in_," Ellen teased.  
"I don't know how you ever put up with me."  
"You were fifteen. I was expecting it."  
"Still."  
"You know Uncle Saul reacted that way because he saw his little girl growing up. That's hard for any father to accept. The fact that it was Alexi helped him deal with it, though. I think he might have killed anyone else."  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
"Well, we both always just trusted him with you. We knew he was a good boy and we could both see how much he loved you. We saw that early on. I think that we were both glad that you had someone to love who truly understood who you were and what your place was in life. In a lot of ways we thought we were lucky. I know that Uncle Saul was glad once Alexi moved to Alpha. It meant he didn't have to ward off potential suitors anymore. He knew that Alexi would take care of that much."  
"Alexi always thought Uncle Saul hated him."  
"He's never hated him. You know it's complicated, the way he looks at that boy."

"You mean because of…"

"Yes," Ellen cut her off not wanting to discuss the reason. She knew that Saul looked at Alexi differently because he was Caprica's. She was sure that Alexi constantly made Saul think of the son he'd lost. She knew how it felt to lose a child. She still felt the pain of losing Daniel but she also still felt the pain of knowing that Saul had conceived a love child with another woman. It still hurt her so deeply though it was ages ago. It made her sympathetic and jealous all at once," Maybe it just seemed that way, kit. You were growing up and Saul was flipping out. You know Uncle Saul; he doesn't act like he likes anyone. He cares for Alexi a great deal though, just like I do. And we both always trusted that he would do right by you. We just got used to having him around," Ellen said with a little chuckle, "Even when we both knew that you two were fooling around behind closed doors."

"_What_? You're telling me that Uncle Saul knew and would let us get away with it?"

"Eventually…sometimes. Especially once you got older. As long as I was there to convince him. It was half the reason he signed off on the marriage license application last year." Earth Orbit law stated that twenty-one was the age of legal adulthood. Though Katya was old enough at the time of their application's submission Alexi still needed his guardian's consent the same way he had for his enlistment. "Saul knew you needed your own place. He was sick of having it go on under his own roof."

"I don't know whether to be thankful or grossed out."

"We trusted you. We trusted Alexi. We wouldn't have let it go on if we didn't," Ellen shrugged as she tucked some hair behind Katya's ear, "You know sweetie, it helped that we never had to worry about the two of you…well," She stumbled feeling sort of guilty for what she was implying. Some nights the thought made her lose sleep worrying about what it would mean later on for the young woman that she loved so much. Other nights it helped her sleep well knowing that the young couple in the other room wouldn't be getting themselves into any trouble, "It was one less thing that we had to consider. Even though I worried about what it would mean for your future I guess back then it was a bit of a relief while I was raising a teenage girl. I was able to let you have a good time and explore, find your own way without that possibility hanging over our heads."

"I get it," Katya said curtly.

She'd suspected as much. She knew it was why they'd never made her get an implant put in. She noticed by the time she was sixteen and every other girl she knew around her age had one except Margot. She almost had to laugh at it.

"I'm sorry, kitten."

"No. Don't be," Katya said in a low voice,"It's okay."

"I'm glad you two fell in love, no matter the consequence. I'm glad that you're together. Just fits."

Katy bit her lip and nodded.

"I just feel so bad for him."

Ellen scowled. Her heart skipped a beat wondering what she could have meant by that. She was starting to become paranoid, expecting some big awful confession from her daughter every time she opened her mouth. She was still so sure something wasn't right.

"Why? Oh…you mean because of Gamma?" Ellen surmised after a second, "I know. This weekend won't be easy on him. Has he said anything?"

"What do you think?"

"Of course not," Ellen huffed.

The sergeant was tight lipped by nature. When Ellen and Saul had first taken over responsibility for the young man he hardly spoke at all. He was quiet and reserved. Ellen had worried about him back then. At the time of his father's murder and the destruction of his birth parent's bodies he'd shown almost no emotion. Spending time with the Tigh family was the only reason he'd become as verbal as he had but they still never expected him to openly divulge any feelings, not easily at least.

"I can tell he's thinking about it, though," Katya said in a voice strained with compassion, "A few times I gave in and read him. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I know that he's not as alright with it as hard as he tries to pretend. As difficult as it's been I just keep thinking about what it would be like if I never got the chance to know Bill and Laura. Nothing's been easy with them and I guess they really haven't been what I expected…but at least I'm getting to try. At least I got to see where I came from. He'll live his life out never knowing. It's not fair."

"He's going to have to make with peace with it, Katya. He will in his own way and in his own time. All we can do is show him that he has a family right here who loves him just as much as anyone else ever could," Ellen said with careful purpose.

When her daughter nodded and composed herself Ellen got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a few hair pins and the barrette that Katya had angrily discarded before her arrival. She fiddled with them keeping her back to the girl as she spoke.

"Oh, speaking of that…I meant to tell you; that was very nice of you to give Laura that dress, kitten."

Ellen had been waiting to bring it up. With how busy they'd all been over the last few days she hadn't found the time. She wanted to do it now, before all three of them were in each other's company again.

Katya's eyes went to Ellen's back. When she didn't turn she knew that her aunt was waiting for her response.

"How'd you know about that?"

Ellen finally spun on her heels and walked a few paces back to where Katya sat on the bed.

"She told me."

"_What_?" Katya snapped, "Why?"

"Well after your dress was delivered I remembered that Laura and Sharon would be joining us. I only had a day before I needed to come here so I thought I should make sure that they were both prepared. I left something for Sharon with Uncle Saul so that he and Blaze could bring it to her when they reported to Beta for escort duty," Ellen explained as she clicked the hairclip open in her hands, "But since Laura was right there on station I thought I'd let her pick something out for herself. I went to her cabin to offer and she told me that she already had something. She said that you gave it to her. "

Katya looked back at Ellen with muddled eyes. The girl looked angry and abashed all at once.

"You're looking at me like you're ashamed, Kat."

Katya looked down to the quilt on the bed.

"I met her on the flight deck when Blaze came home. She asked me about the ball. I offered."

Her explanation was halting and matter of fact. Ellen could tell she didn't want to talk about it. She knew it before she'd even brought it up. She hadn't enjoyed hearing about it from Laura. She wished that Katya could have shared it. The fact that she felt the need to hide it told Ellen something much more.

"That's okay. It was very sweet."

Katya rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed. She quickly turned onto her side when she realized the display she was making of herself.

"Get up. You're going to wrinkle that dress."

"It was on the floor twenty minutes ago, Aunt Ellen," Katya said with some displaced heat in her voice.

"Sit up. I'm not done with your hair," Ellen told her. She reached for her wrist and Katya went willingly as she pulled her upright, "Kit you don't have to feel bad about what you did for Laura. You don't have to be angry that I know. As long as things don't change between you and me I don't mind what happens with you two. You don't have to keep things from me. Not about Laura and not about anything else."

Katya didn't miss Ellen's last little dig but she ignored it.

"Nothing's_ happening_ with her," Katya insisted, "I gave her a dress."

Katya shrugged trying to look as disassociated from the gesture as possible.

"You helped her. You did something nice for her. You probably made her feel pretty good. I can tell you that she sure liked being able to tell me what you did," Ellen needled.

"What's that mean? She was rubbing it in?"

If that was the case Katya thought that she might choke Laura with the damn dress.

"No, no. Well I don't know," Ellen couldn't help jabbing in the bit of doubt. She knew that later she wouldn't be happy with herself for doing it but she couldn't fight it. Her habits were hard wired and they were of no help while she was precariously walking the line between being supportive and wanting her child all to herself, "But even if she _was,_ it just made me proud to hear it. I'm glad she can see what a sweet girl I raised," She said as she gently clipped the barrette back into the side of Katya's hair,"There we go. Beautiful."

Ellen smiled and put her hands on her hips admiring her own work.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Katya said out loud though she wasn't really asking.

The more time she spent with Laura the more she was realizing how much she wanted to know her. There was just something about her. She didn't know what it was. Maybe there really was some kind of connection there. Maybe she'd just misjudged the woman and was finding that she rather liked her after all. Katya found herself making a journal folder on her tablet the next day after she'd spoken with her birth mother. She felt partially foolish for trying to replicate Laura's coping skill. Another part of her was grateful to have been offered the advice. She'd been writing in the journal every night since. She was still so confused over how she felt about Laura Roslin. All she knew for sure was that she didn't want to pursue any more of a relationship with her if it meant hurting Ellen. No matter how much she'd ever wanted Laura in her life she would give her up for Ellen. She didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had.

"You're not _supposed_ to do anything, baby. There aren't any rules to this. Just remember what Uncle Saul and I have always told you. No matter what happens, you're our little girl and we love you."

Katya nodded. She wondered just how much Ellen knew. Did she know she'd also cut Laura's hair? Had Laura told her how long they'd been together? Did she know how she'd let the woman into her bedroom and that they'd talked about their dreams? Did she hear about how they'd gone through her closet searching for just the right dress? Was Ellen aware of how Laura had clung to her so fiercely when she thought that she might collapse? Could her aunt have any possible notion of how strangely comforting it was to have another woman, a stranger, soothingly rub her back to make her feel better? Katya hoped that Ellen couldn't sense it and she prayed that Laura had been brief with what she'd shared.

"I love you too."

Ellen reached over to where she'd tossed her clutch purse on the bed. She popped it open and pulled out a little satin pouch.

"Here," She said as she offered the bundle of fabric to Katya.

"What's this?"

"Open it," She instructed as she took a seat back on the end of the bed.

"What's it for?"

"Uncle Saul and I just wanted to do something special for you. We knew you were sort of sad about being away from Alpha on Unity Day. I know you're away from your squadron and most of your friends. We just wanted to cheer you up. We were going to give it to you when we went out for drinks. That's why we came here early but you can just thank him once we catch up. He won't mind."

"My birthday just passed."

"For frak sake, Katya. Open it," Ellen said rolling her eyes.

Katya opened the little blush satin pouch and looked inside to see a little glimmer of silver at the bottom. She shook it out into her other hand and then gently picked it up. It unraveled and dripped back into her outstretched palm. From a delicate silvery chain hung a tiny A that matched the symbol that Katya had tattooed on the back of her neck. All of the kids had one. It was something they'd done when Margot finally turned of age. To celebrate, each of them had their home station's letter inked somewhere on their bodies. Katya's eyes watered as the A shone in the dull cabin light.

"It's beautiful."

"We know that you've been having a tough time the last few months. Nothing's been easy. We know we've been busy. We just wanted to remind you of how much we love you."

"I don't really know what to say."

"It was Uncle Saul's idea. I told him that I wanted to do something just for you and this is what he came up with. They were doing some repairs on the flight deck last week. Saul took an old discarded nickel bolt from the bulkhead that was being replaced. He fed it into the merch printer and ordered this."

"He thought of that on his own?"

"Yup."

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard," Katya said as she wiped away a few tears.

Ellen smiled and took the necklace from her. She unclasped it and then fastened it around Katya's neck. It hung gracefully, stopping just above her breast bone

"Now you've got a part of Alpha with you wherever you go."

Katya turned and hugged Ellen. When she leaned back her hand went to clasp the little A within her fingers. She wiped away a few more tears and smiled at the sweet gesture. She didn't deserve them. She didn't deserve any of them.

"I want to go give Uncle Saul another hug."

Ellen thumbed at a tear of her own before it was able to make its way past her lashes.

"Me too," She agreed with a little sniff, "So quit crying so I can do your makeup and we'll get down there. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I love you. Thank you for this."

"Love you too, kitten."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MILITARY STATION EXCHANGE UNIT**

**BALL ROOM**

**YEAR: 2315**

When Katya and Ellen first arrived at the bar Alexi and Saul were already on their second drinks. Katya had squeezed Saul so hard in thanks for his thoughtful gift that he thought that she might pop his other eye out. He told her to wear it proudly and in good health and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were able to have their little family toast before Blaze and the Agathons joined them. When Bill and Laura arrived they'd had another celebratory toast all together. It was a strange but welcome feeling for all of them. The air since Bill and Laura's resurrection had been heavy with turmoil. Though the weight wasn't exactly gone it felt good to finally allow for a temporary distraction.

Soon they were sectioned off into conversations. A few notable Delta officers came up to introduce themselves to the newest Orbit Patrol members and Saul was all too happy to be a sort of liaison between his system colleagues and his old shipmates. Almost everyone generally seemed to be in good spirits but Katya could tell that the smile on Laura Roslin's face was still being forced to a degree. It looked almost rigid, as if it might break. At one point Katya noticed that Bill had left Laura sitting alone at the bar while he joined Saul for another introduction. Katya sidled up next to her and discreetly pushed the drink she'd only tongued an ice cube out of in front of the woman as an offering. She smirked when Laura quickly accepted the glass and downed it in a few short gulps.

"Don't you look lovely," Katya offered as she scooted a bit closer and waved down the bartender.

When he answered she asked for a water, instructing the man to put some kind of garnish in it to masquerade its benign nature. She then proceeded to order Laura another drink without asking though she didn't protest.

"Thank you," Laura answered once she had Katya's attentions again, "And thank for this," She said gesturing to her dress.  
"Looks good on you," Katya told her as she scanned the bar for people she knew. She didn't really care to find anyone. She was just trying her best to make sure it didn't look like she was having any sort of meaningful conversation with Ellen just steps away, "You really do look very nice," She added, "Good color on you."

The bartender handed Katya her glass and she took a few sips of the ice water before giving the lime that floated on top a frustrated and almost disgusted poke with her finger.

"You look very nice too," Laura told her.

She noticed that Katya wasn't offering much in the way of eye contact but she looked healthy and beautiful in her new dress. It gave Laura a bit of relief as she remembered how she'd last seen her; flustered and faint in her cabin.

Katya chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'm a mess. My aunt had to come over and all but slap me together with spit and tape," She joked, "But thanks for saying so."

Laura nodded and Katya gave her a brief smile before leaving to return to Alexi's side.

When Margot and Sydra finally showed they all made their way into the ball room.

They sat and ate at a large round table set for ten. The flow of alcohol aided in the conversation as did Blaze's ever congenial attitude. He and Alexi were half in the bag by the time their dinner plates were taken away and they were both encouraging Helo to keep up. Though the younger men were surly enjoying the booze Bill and Saul had them all beat. They laughed and told ancient stories from shore leaves and fleet weeks. Ellen showed her own level of inebriation by adding to their tales and making Katya blush more than a few times.

Katya wished that Margot and Sydra had been seated with them. They were the only people in the room who looked just as sober as she was. The girls were assigned to a table of Delta delegates and Margot knew better than to let loose in front of Michelle Le Blanc and her colleagues. Every now and then Katya and Margot would exchange looks and messages from across the room musingly asking each other for help.

There were a few formal speeches given during dessert. They seemed to drag on forever. Alpha's ball was much the same but everyone knew that once the obligatory ceremonials were through the real celebration would usually begin. When the music started Ellen was the first to drag Saul to the dance floor. Not to be outdone Blaze sweetly asked Sharon to dance and she happily accepted. To everyone's surprise Alexi proved just how wasted he was by asking the Admiral's permission to dance with Laura. She was a little reluctant at first but seeing the rare smile on the young man's face made her change her mind. Laura thought that if anything, it might give them a moment alone to talk. Katya was left with Bill and Karl and the two men mostly spoke over her as she sat there trying not to appear like she was pouting. She just wasn't used to being sober at events like this. She was finally realizing how awful it was to be around drunk people when you weren't drunk yourself. After a few minutes Margot came over to their table. She seemed much more at ease and happy since many of the more conservative delegates had taken their leave and her mother had given her the okay to join her friends and have a good time. She'd taken three shots in rapid succession just to catch up with her Delta comrades. Katya was relieved to finally have Margot by her side. She thought that she'd at least sit with her for a while until Alexi returned but she'd come with a mission. After less than two minutes of chit chat with Katya, Margot was pleading with Karl to explain pyramid to a group of Delta officers who were eagerly waiting at a nearby table. It seemed they'd all been quite intrigued by the new toy Margot had been toting around the station for the last few days. She'd even brought the ball to dinner and discreetly hidden it under the table as they ate. When Karl eventually agreed and went off with the specialist Bill and Katya were left on their own.

"Your husband's quite a bit more…animated when under the influence," Bill teased breaking their silence.

They both looked over to where the sergeant had Laura Roslin in his arms on the dance floor. It was a strange sight but they were both smiling.

"He sure is," Katya agreed with a roll of her eyes, "She's got her work cut out for her too," She added nodding in their direction, "Our culture doesn't just hold ballet in high esteem. We're known for ballroom dancing too and believe it or not Alexi is quite light on his feet for a marine."

Katya scanned the dance floor wondering if Ellen would have any amusing reactions to the fact that her son-in-law was dancing with Roslin but when Katya saw her parents together she could tell that in the moment they only had eyes for each other. To spite how crass they could be and to spite their frequent bickering she still found them so sweet. They'd been in love for thousands of years, through a few different lifetimes in a few different worlds and they still seemed as taken with each other as a couple of newlyweds.

"You know, I remember the first time I danced with Laura," Bill started as he scooted over to Alexi's empty chair. He could tell Katya wasn't having a very good time and what Laura had told him days ago was still on his mind. Something about the way she sat there with a feigned pleasant look on her face made Bill want to make her genuinely smile, "It was at a celebration a lot like this. Have Saul or Ellen ever told you about Colonial Day?"

Katya was glad to see how much lighter Bill's attitude seemed and how well he wore his new uniform. She knew that the booze was helping but he looked to be in much better spirits than he had on their morning shuttle ride. She could tell that there was something different about him. He seemed happier than she'd seen him in the months since they'd met. If pledging an oath to a uniform had done that for him Katya thought that Laura would just have to find a way to get over it.  
"Um, maybe. I'm not sure I remember," She admitted.

"Same basic concept. It celebrated the signing of our Articles of Colonization," He told her as he thought back to the night on Cloud 9, "We were under attack, running for our lives but we still wanted to keep our traditions intact as much as we could. Laura had just named Baltar her vice president," Bill explained as he looked over to where she was now dancing with the man's son. He shook his head and laughed at the irony, "We had a celebration; music, dancing and for a while she and I were able to watch our soldiers, cabinet members and crew have a good time and forget for just a moment what we were running from," He said wistfully, watching Laura in the large man's arms, "Then I got tired of just watching and so I asked her to dance. Not in so many words but I did and she agreed."  
"Uncle Saul never told me that one," Katya half smiled.  
"Oh, I doubt he noticed. I think he and Ellen were just as preoccupied with each other that night as they are right now."

They both looked over at the ancient couple who gazed lovingly in each other's eyes as they danced.

"They know how to have a good time," Katya said almost proudly, " They still enjoy each other's company so much."  
"That they do," Bill agreed, "They always have…So what do you say, Captain? Would you mind dancing with an old Colonial patriot?"

Katya turned to him and studied his face for a moment before her grin inadvertently grew. She arched her brow and cocked her head to the side before she responded.

"You're supposed to be an Earth Orbit patriot now, Sir," She corrected.  
"You're right," He conceded with a nod, "C'mon. I've never danced with a real ballerina before," He said standing up and offering his daughter his hand.

When she took it he was finally pleased with the smile on her face.  
Nearby, Blaze danced with Sharon doing his best not to step on her feet in his less than sober sate. Sharon didn't care though. It was so sweet the way he'd asked her to join him. She knew in some way that it must have made Karl proud. As she held him close she was filled with a strange mix of emotions. He really was a grown man. In the short time that they'd known Blaze, he and Karl were starting to get along like old friends, like brothers. It was nice to see but Laura was right. So much had been taken from them. Sharon knew they'd never get Blaze's childhood back but while they danced she promised herself that she'd savor every moment she had with him from now on. As their dancing continued she suddenly felt like he'd become less than enthusiastic about it. Something about his posture and speed had changed. It was only when they turned a bit that she noticed the Old Man and his daughter had joined the dance floor.

"So how long have you been in love with the Captain?" Sharon asked getting Blazer's attention.  
He leaned back and gave her a confused smile.  
"Call it mother's intuition," She shrugged, "You've also been looking in her direction every five minutes since we got here."

She'd been noticing it since they were at the bar though she'd surmised as much from little things he'd said over the past few weeks. Sharon could tell that the light in his eyes changed whenever he spoke of his Koshka. Now that they were alone she figured that she'd bring it up. If they were going to take advantage of being together now, she might as well jump in with both feet. When he didn't answer right away she frowned, afraid that she'd overstepped. They continued dancing and Blaze was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment longer.

"It's not like that," He said eventually.  
"It's not?"  
"No. Not really. Not anymore."

Sharon gave a little smirk. She didn't want to insult him but she wasn't convinced.

"You sure?"

She watched him look back to where Adama held the young woman in his arms.

"No," He admitted before giving her his eyes again and blushing with an honest but sad smile.

Sharon just shrugged against him.

"No judgment. I have to say I'm a little surprised, though. I mean, I know I haven't known you for long but she…isn't exactly what I pictured as your type."

"You've pictured my _type_?" He teased.

"Well, once I noticed."

"Well then tell me Lt. Agathon, what _is_ my _type_?"

Sharon tilted her head in consideration.

"Someone friendly, personable…kind?"

She regretted her words when she saw him grimace.

"Katya's a good person. You just don't know her. She just comes off kinda…harsh."

"I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Forget it," Blaze shrugged, "Sorry. I shouldn't have even…She's my partner. She's my brother's wife. She's one of the best people I know. I do love her but that's all it is."

"Okay."

Sharon noticed when he led them purposely out of view of the Captain and the Admiral.

"So what else does your mother's intuition tell you about me?"

Sharon considered her answer for a moment and leaned in to hug her son a bit tighter.

"It tells me that someday soon you're gunna find someone who loves you in the same way that you love them," She told him as she leaned back and gave him a genuine and almost apologetic smile, "It also tells me that you and I are getting another drink after this song."

Blaze chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Lt. Agathon."

Katya felt a little uneasy in Bill's arms at first. He was looking right at her. His eyes almost seemed to demand that hers meet them as they dance but she just couldn't. She didn't trust herself to look right at him. She'd seen the intensity of his gaze. Whether he was angry or amused it inspired a reaction from everyone it fell upon. She didn't know what kind of response she'd have she chose to look back at him now.

"I want to thank you, Katya," Bill told her in a firm but low voice.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise. For making an effort."

Katya shook her head as they moved to the music.

"Don't thank me for that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're just thanking me for not being a miserable brat. That doesn't deserve thanks."

Bill couldn't help but love the feeling of having his daughter in his arms. No matter how she felt about him in return he was already glad to know her. In a way he thought that he had been from the first night he'd learned of her. He still remembered the feeling he got when he held Laura in bed that night, knowing in some way that they'd created a life together. At the time he'd been ashamed of those feelings. It felt wrong to feel them with all the hurt surrounding the situation. He didn't feel ashamed anymore. Though he'd thought of Kara Thrace as his daughter somehow this was different. It was like being with Kara again but he could actually see himself in the young woman before him. Her entry into the world was strange and almost morbid but he'd finally gotten his little girl. The one he'd always hoped for and best of all, she was Laura's.

Bill shrugged in consideration of Katya's words.

"I think you've been doing a bit more than that. I think you've at least tried, especially with Laura. I can tell you that she's grateful. I know what you did for her. I know what you've done for the both of us for years now. I think that deserves some thanks."

"I haven't done much where Laura's concerned and I can't say I'll do much more. I just…I don't know."

Katya gave up trying to explain herself.

"That's okay. She doesn't know either. She's worried about you though," He admitted. Katya pulled back like she was going to leave but Bill held on to her tighter, "Relax, Captain, relax. I'm not asking you a thing. And if it makes you feel better, I don't know what's going on with you but you look strong and healthy to me. I just want you to know that you have our sincere offer of support. If you _were_ to ever need anything we would do our best. That's all. It's all I wanted to say. I know that you have a set of parents already. I know that they love you very much. Just know there are two more people around now who care about your wellbeing."

Bill was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He leaned away from his daughter to find Saul standing beside them.

"Ellen went to hit the bar again. Mind if I cut in, Admiral?"

"Not at all," Bill said releasing Katya's hand, "Thanks for the dance, Captain," He told her with a wink and a sincere smile.

She nodded at him and as she watched him walk off she bit down on her tongue hard enough that she tasted the slight tang of copper once she swallowed. Saul reached to take Katya's hands but instead she quickly wrapped her arms all the way around him and rested her head on his shoulder so that her face was hidden in his neck. He was surprised at the force with which she clung to him. He hugged her back and after a few moments he got her to sway with him to the music just a bit.

"What's the matter, princess?"

"I don't know."

'What don't you know?"

"Anything," She mumbled.

She knew that she sounded like toddler but she didn't care. It was how she felt.

"I think you know more than that," Saul said with a low chuckle into her hair.

"I know that I love you and Aunt Ellen and that I love Alexi and that's all I know anymore."

"Well to know those things for sure is to know an awful lot, kit. At least that's the way I see it."

"Sometimes it's all I want to know."

"You know that we love ya back. That doubles your knowledge right there," He teased.

"I guess so."

"And…I think you just might have some room in your heart for a few others some day."

"That I don't know."

When she'd seen Saul after being in Bill's arms it just made her want to clutch on to him and remind herself of who her father was. It was a painfully familiar feeling. She could still remember when she first started to become comfortable with her adoptive parents. She'd taken to Ellen right away. Feminine care and comfort was something that Katya had never known and as soon as it was offered to her she'd soaked up every bit. Loving Saul had taken more time. She liked him. He was sweet to her. He was protective, funny and kind but for a long time she'd felt guilty about her feelings for him. She'd already had a father who she loved. She'd watched him die. It felt strange when she'd found herself anxiously awaiting Saul's homecoming in the evenings or when she'd miss his goodnight kisses when he had a late shift. Somehow it felt disrespectful toward Mikhail Isakoff. She'd hardly grieved him before allowing another man to become her beloved protector and guardian. At just seven years old she would lay awake in her rack trying to convince herself that she didn't love Saul as much a she'd loved her father. One day she finally admitted to herself that it was a lie. Now there was Bill Adama but Saul hadn't gone anywhere.

"It's alright, kit. You don't have to know that. Not right now. You know what else_ I_ know?"

"What?"

"You're the prettiest girl in the room."

"I feel like a mess," She confessed in a voice that sounded so pitiful to her own ears that it made her cringe.

"You don't look it. I may just have the one eye but I can see that," He said trying to lift the obvious doubt she felt, "I know that Ellen's been buggin' ya, kit. She thinks there's something up with you. She says you're always worn out. She's worried about you but ya' know what?"

"What?"

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Not even. Ellen thinks you've been looking tired and acting distracted. I don't see it. In fact I think you look great."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No way. I mean it. I don't know what it is. Just something about you lately."

Katya was caught off guard by just how deeply Saul's few thoughtful words touched her. Ellen and Laura were acting so concerned; questioning her left and right to try and find out what she was withholding. She felt like lately she was being watched and scrutinized by the both of them. Now it seemed that Laura even had Bill doing the same. Though she was being carefully observed by all four of them somehow Katya felt like Saul was the only one who could truly see her.

"I love you, Uncle Saul."

"Right back at ya, kit."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY VISITORS QUARTERS: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV**

**YEAR: 2315**

It wasn't Ellen's beach. The sand wasn't rocky and pebbled. It was fine, peppered with shells and seaweed. The waves were white capped and seemed to dully roar against the shoreline instead of washing calmly in and out. There was no sunset. There was overcast. It could have been a little before dawn or a little before dusk but there wasn't any way to tell, not that she'd know the difference anyway. The breeze was more harsh, the smell of salt a little more pungent. It wasn't unpleasant it was just different. The muted glow that the clouds gave off was somewhat peaceful and the delicate sand felt good under her feet. Katya walked against the gentle breeze so it blew her hair back from her shoulders and her skirt against her legs. She couldn't see an end to the banks ahead of her but she didn't care. She just kept walking. She walked until she spotted a bit of color in the water, some bright yellow floating in with the sea-green surf. When she bent down to pick it up she found that it was a child's toy shovel. It was the kind that Ellen would project for her when she was little and they'd sit on their projected beach. She'd dig in the sand while Ellen sat and relaxed, soaking in a dreamed up sunset. When she looked up shore for somewhere to discard it she was surprised to see a child playing in the sand not far from where she was standing. She shook her head in confusion wondering how she'd missed her there. The girl couldn't have been more than four, maybe five. She sat alone in the sand surrounded by more of the brightly colored little toys as the breeze blew through her sweet russet pigtails. Deciding the surf must have stolen the shovel away from the child, Katya walked up to return it. As she got closer the little girl continued to busily play, not paying any mind to the world around her.

"Hello," Katya greeted.

The little girl looked up at her with eyes the color of the ocean's waves and only gave her a silent smile.

"Privyet?" She tried but got no answer, "Hmm, no? Let's see, Nǐ hǎo?" The little girl just looked back down to her toys and continued to play, "Okay, so you don't want to say hello. That's alright. Is this yours?" Katya asked, bending to her knees and offering the girl the shovel, "I think the waves got it."

The child grinned happily and reached for it.

"Yes!" She said eagerly taking her toy.

"Ah so you _do _understand me," Katya smirked as she handed it over. The little girl just gave her another impish grin and went back to her sand. Taking a look around Katya couldn't find another soul on the beach. There didn't seem to be anyone watching the young child. She wondered who would have left such a little girl there all on her own, "Sweetie, where's your mom?" Katya asked but the child didn't respond. Immediately she regretted the question she'd asked. If someone had asked her that at five years old she wouldn't have known how to answer either, "Are you here by yourself?" She tried again.

This time the toddler looked up and shook her head.

"No? You're not?" Katya asked as she looked around the area once more.

"I was waiting for my brother," The girl casually added as she dumped a bucket of sand out by her little feet.

"Your brother? Oh…well alright. Do you mind if I sit with you until he comes?" She asked not wanting to leave the child unattended.

The girl nodded and Katya joined her.

"I'm Katya. What's your name?"

The girl looked over to her with another friendly but tight lipped smile.

"Don't want to tell me, huh? That's okay," Katya said figuring the child must be painfully shy, "We're at the beach…I'll just call you _rybka_," She teased.

Surprisingly the girl let out an amused giggle. The sound was an unexpected delight to Katya's ears. It sounded like music or tiny precious chimes being carried away with the wind.

"What's that?" The girl asked through her sweet little laughs, "Rybka?" She attempted to repeat.

Katya smiled, happy to have her talking.

"It means, little fish," She translated before puckering her lips into a fish kiss. The girl laughed again and then mimicked her, making her own darling lips do the same. Katya's grin grew, "Yes, rybka it is," She decided with a wink and a nod. "You know, rybka, I know someone else with pretty green eyes like yours."

"You do?"

"Yes. Just as pretty as the sea," She told her as she surveyed the sand in front of them, "So what is this green-eyed little fishy making?"

"Rocket ships."

"Rocket ships," Katya repeated, "Very useful. And where will you fly when you're done?"

"I won't fly them."

"Then who will, rybka?"

"Husker and Helo."

"Hm?"

Katya's brow crinkled, caught off guard by the little one's answer.

"My brother's here. I have to go now," She replied without looking up from where her tiny hands were still patting down the sand.

"He is?" Katya asked, looking around for whomever the child was referring to but she couldn't find anyone, "Sweetie, I don't see…"

She looked back toward where her young companion was seated and found her missing. She looked around wondering where such a small girl could have possibly gone to so quickly. Then in an instant somehow Katya knew that she wouldn't find the little girl or her brother no matter how hard she looked. She sat there in solemn disappointment until the tide came in and took the yellow toy shovel back with it.

"Kat, Kat!"

Katya shot up in bed with a gasp at the sound of Alexi's shouting voice.

"Jeez, Lex! What the fuck?!"

"I was trying to wake you up."

"Nice job!"

"You were panting and sweaty. Were you having a nightmare?"

He watched her face. She seemed unsure of how to answer.

.  
"No…No but thanks for the lovely morning greeting though. Scared the hell out of me."

Alexi winced. He hadn't meant to. He was trying to make things better by freeing her from the fitful sleep and whatever was causing her so much distress.

"I'm sorry, myshka. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. Cause we need to go. Quick. We overslept. We're going to be late to the meeting if we don't hustle."

"Shit," She said with a huff, flopping back against her pillow.

"Up, Yekaterina. That's down."

"I'm coming."

"Faster, Koshka. Let's go. This is it. It's the last one. Let's just go get it over with."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

Delta's ward had been prepped just like the others; cleared of all other patients. Ellen's stream pedestal, the tubs, the grotesque cylon cables and connectors that protruded from them; it was all the same. The only thing that seemed any different besides the amount of people in attendance was the amount of expectancy in the air. The anticipation had been great with the others but it was never like this. The usually cold and brisk ward air now seemed thick with apprehension and dense with hope. There was something else unspoken that made the atmosphere seem especially heavy on the shoulders of a few of the attendants. This would be Ellen's last direct contribution to the project. She'd done all that she'd promised. Though she knew that she would continue to help in the fight she also knew that this final resurrection would complete the plans she'd started so long ago. By the end of the day what she'd worked so hard to discover for years upon years would be wiped clear from her memory. She always thought that this moment would bring her relief. Instead she felt like she was about to sacrifice another precious part of herself. Even so, she was ready, willing and determined to do what she felt was right. All she had to do was glance over at her daughter and it was enough to remind her that she wanted Katya to live in a world where mortality was sacred and life was precious.

The previous night had turned out better than any of them expected. Katya and Laura were the first to excuse themselves but the rest stayed out well into the night. At some point Alexi and Blaze had helped Sydra pour Margot into bed. To say she'd overdone it would be an understatement. No one blamed her, though. They all understood the significance of what she would soon be facing. All they could do was keep an eye on her and let her have some fun. Her mother hadn't stayed around much passed the Unity dinner. Though the Tighs were drunk enough themselves they kept a watchful eye on the girl all night. It was when she tried to start the system's very first pickup-game of pyramid on the dance floor that Sydra asked the Colonel for help. It took Saul a few gruff orders that he knew the specialist wouldn't remember in the morning to get her to willing let the boys take her home. She'd totally missed the morning briefing. With the shape she'd been in none of them knew just how she'd managed to wake up, dress in full uniform and drag herself to the ward. After one look at her Katya had quickly grabbed a chair and insisted that she sit. She'd been slumped over with her pounding head resting on the captain's hip ever since while they all awaited the final preparations.

Katya stayed sturdily in place, allowing Margot to use her for support. She ran her fingers through the other woman's pixie blonde hair and every now and then rubbed gently at her temple. She'd been in her position before and she could only assume that her head was throbbing. Katya watched Dr. Le Blanc as she prepped for the download. She'd hardly acknowledged her daughter when she'd arrived. It was obvious that the doctor was understandably angry that Margot had missed the meeting. When she'd seen her condition that anger only escalated. When the specialist first stumbled in through the curtains Sydra had attempted to go over to her. Le Blanc stopped her in her tracks insisting that she had work to do. The timid doctor could only give her lover a sympathetic look before going back to her duties. Margot had gone too far at the party but Katya still couldn't help but feel bad that her friend didn't have her mother's support during such a difficult time. She'd been a mess herself before Roslin and Adama's resurrections. She'd gotten trashed the night before and she'd woken up miserable, insisting that she wouldn't even attend the download. She'd insulted her parents, acted selfishly and even so, they'd been by her side with encouragement, assurance and loving hugs. Michelle Le Blanc gave Margot none of that and as Katya stared at the woman she hated her for it and for a thousand other reasons.

"Here," Sharon's voice interrupted Katya's thoughts. She held out a small cup of water in one hand a two capsules of some sort in the other, "I got it from one of the medics."  
"Oh, thanks. That's probably a good idea," Katya answered.

She rubbed her friend's shoulder, trying to encourage her to sit up but Margot just shook her head against her hip. Katya looked at Sharon and shrugged. She didn't want to move. She didn't know how much she was actually supporting Margot's weight. Though everyone's attentions were on Ellen and Dr. Le Blanc, Margot's entrance hadn't gone unnoticed and Katay didn't want to make an ever bigger spectacle by letting her fall.

Sharon nodded and kneeled down in front of Margot's chair. She placed the cup on the floor and handed Katya the pills. Gingerly, she put a hand on the girl's knee and spoke in as soft a voice as she could manage.

"I had fun last night," Sharon started. Margot cringed at just the mention of the event. She closed her eyes against the light and turned her forehead further into Katya's hip but Sharon continued, "I think it was the first time I really laughed since my resurrection. It felt good…Doesn't feel all that great right _now_," Sharon joked, getting the tiniest smile and nod out of the girl. They were all hung over but Sharon could tell that Margot's emotional state was making it so much worse for her, "I know that you don't really know me and I don't really know you but I knew your mother. She was a complicated woman but she was strong and determined and I can tell that you are too," Sharon could feel the despair coming from the young woman. She knew that she shouldn't be reading her but she just seemed to need someone, "I can also tell that you have lots of people who love and care for you, even if they aren't the ones you'd expect." Margot opened her eyes at Sharon's words. She could tell that the other cylon woman was reading her. She was too miserable and tired to be annoyed and something about the way she was speaking to her was actually somewhat soothing, "You can get through this. Hasn't Ellen ever told you about her theory of cylon women? She says we're different, special and I sure as hell know we're tough as nails," Sharon teased.

Margot gave a small but definite smile at Sharon's last remark and when Katya gave her another pat to the shoulder she finally sat up and took her weight off of her friend's side. Katya handed the pills back to Sharon who offered them silently to the girl in the chair. Margot hesitantly took them and when Sharon offered her the small cup of water she downed the entire thing. Her thank you wasn't much more than a whisper but Sharon could feel that it was genuine. With a nod and a compassionate smile she stood up and made her way back to Karl's side.

"That poor girl," Laura said softly so that only Bill would hear.

She'd been watching the scene from across the room with tears in her eyes. Though she couldn't hear what Sharon was saying to Margot she could see the pain in the young woman's posture and she knew that it wasn't just from a night of overindulgence.

"She was pounding them back pretty hard last night," Bill shrugged, "You left early. You didn't see the worst of it. I'm surprised she's even awake. She's paying the price for it now."

"No, Bill. She's paying the price but not for that. These kids have been suffering the consequences of something that wasn't their fault for their whole lives. It's so unfair."

Bill nodded in understanding and put his arm around Laura. They watched their daughter comfort her lifelong friend as Blaze and Alexi stood protectively nearby. It seemed wrong to be glad that such a violation had been committed four times over but Bill couldn't help but be grateful that they'd all had one another. He could tell by the way they were looking at their anguished peer that they all knew her pain intimately. It was a sad sort of comfort to know they'd at least had company in their hardship.

Though Saul was aware of the specialist's condition, his focus was on his wife as she prepared for the final download. He saw thousands upon thousands of years of devotion in her eyes and he hated what he knew he would have to do once the resurrection was complete. He agreed with the reasoning but to wipe out any part of the mind of the woman he loved was going to hurt. He'd known some of the strongest people alive in his time but he'd never known a strength quite like Ellen's. He balled his hands into fists at his sides as he walked up to where she stood staring at Sam's unconscious body.

"You ready?"

Ellen shook her head as her eyes welled.

"I promised him so long ago that I would see this through."

Saul knew that she'd promised Anders that twice over. Once when they'd left their Earth and again when they'd left him to die within Galactica's superheated bulkheads. He had a feeling she was referring to both.

"And you did. People can say a lot of things about you, Ellen but you've never been one to break a promise. I love that about you."

She nodded and wiped a tear off of her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm ready."

"I'll be right behind you."

Ellen took her place by the pedestal with Saul at her back. She cleared her throat a few times trying to get everyone's attention but the fog of their hangovers, lack of sleep and the distraction of their internal thoughts was keeping most of them in a daze. Finally, Blaze noticed that Ellen was struggling to keep her composure as she tried to get the attention of the room.

"Eyes up front!" He barked making half the room jump in surprise.

Ellen gave him a small smile and a nod of thanks. He winked at her in return hoping his usual casual flirting would put her somewhat at ease.

"I think that Dr. Le Blanc, Dr. Kahdim and I are ready to begin," Ellen started, "I guess that I just wanted to say something before we started…I've been trying to remember what it was that I said before our first download, so that I wouldn't repeat myself and then I realized that almost half the people in this room weren't even around to hear it. I guess that means we've really done it. I used to send my raiders into Orbit with the simple message of an offer of help, only to watch them get shot down time after time. Then one day someone listened. Saul and I wanted to help the Orbit system because we felt like it was our divinely given duty. Our hybrid and your Quartz Plates; it all just seemed to line up. We just felt drawn to play protectors but after the last decade and a half of living within the system I can say that we also want to help because this has become our home. Its people have become our friends and family and we want to see them finally live life peacefully and safely. I don't know if there was a lesson learned this time or not. Something tells me that even if it was, it'll be forgotten one day. As sad as that is I suppose that's the lesson _I've_ learned. All that I can say is that my husband and I have done our part and we're glad that we did. This might be the last step in our plan but we won't rest until we have nothing left to give…That's all I wanted to say." The room was silent as Ellen looked over the faces that watched her. She hadn't expected anything in return. There wasn't anything for anyone to say. She felt Saul's hand come up from behind her and rest supportively on her shoulder. When he gave it a gentle squeeze she swallowed hard. "I'm ready if you are, Michelle," Ellen said looking over at Dr. Le Blanc who nodded in agreement.

Everything went as planned. Ellen was able to connect to the other side as smoothly as she had the last two times. Sometimes she was unnerved by how easily she was able to tap into it once she'd figured it out. It was scary and it was familiar. She'd been there a few times before herself. They'd all passed through before resurrecting. That was how it worked. She'd just never gotten to spend much time there. Her need to get back to the living had always been so strong and she wondered what it was that made Laura speak of the other side as if it were nirvana. Ellen hadn't ever felt the pull to go back. Though she sometimes felt the endless burden as much as Saul did she loved life too much to ever consciously want to return. She wondered if death would ever really come for her but for now she still had a job to do.

She focused on D'Anna first; one of her precious creations. She'd made her brave and strong and she'd filled her with the fear and love of a holy divine creator. Ellen wondered sometimes if she'd made the Threes too dominant. She'd done it so that the other models would have a protector, a guardian, someone to look to for guidance. The line was intended to be seen as sort of an older sister but they'd turned into near narcissists. Ellen could remember when the Three to her left decided to name herself. Cavil had scoffed at the idea, Galen and Tori had refused to even acknowledge it but Ellen was proud. She thought that it was proof of their individuality, proof of their separate souls. She'd made their bodies, programmed their defining traits but their essence had come from a higher force than herself. Ellen knew that D'Anna had been true evidence of that.

She could still remember when Saul told her about leaving D'Anna Biers on a decimated Earth. No one could understand how it had broken her heart to learn that her husband had gotten back his shuttle without the Three.

_"How could you leave her there, Saul? She was the last of her line. They're extinct."_

_Saul had furrowed his brow, shaking his head at his wife.  
"She wanted to stay, Ellen. We made her; built her to function within this life. She never asked us to and she just didn't want to do it anymore. She had a mind of her own, her own free will. The least I could do for her was to let her use it," He'd argued. _

_For a while Ellen had thought she could have convinced her to come back with them. For sometime she'd clung on to the thought that she could have changed D'Anna's mind. Eventually she'd accepted that the last of her Threes had chosen to die on what was left of their old home and there was nothing she could do about it._

Though Ellen knew that Saul was right about letting D'Anna choose for herself she'd always suspected that it had been quite hard for him to leave the Three there to die. Once the project started in Orbit and he jumped at the chance to bring her back in Starbuck's place Ellen knew she'd been right all along.

When a high pitched strangled gasp came from Ellen's left she felt herself jump and wince.

"Got her!" Le Blanc's voice shouted.

It was almost enough to make Ellen slip. She felt Saul leave her side and rush toward D'Anna's tub. For a moment she thought that it had broken her concentration but when the tingling in her upper body didn't fade she told herself to go on. She could feel her hands shaking within the shallow fluid of the stream. She'd been waiting so long for this. She cringed as she remembered the way she'd seen Sam last. She couldn't use that memory to bring him back. She had so many others to choose from. She could still remember him as a young scientist back on their Earth. He had a quick wit and was a blatant charmer even then. Saul couldn't stand when he'd bring his guitar into the office. He said it was a bunch of noise but Ellen loved it. She got a kick out of it. Of course she flirted with him mercilessly. It was mostly harmless and he'd known her well enough to understand that it was just a bad habit. He was more of a protégé to her than anything else. She thought that he was brilliant, that he could have done so much for their planet but in the end they'd all fled. Sometimes their journey to the Twelve Colonies felt as if it would never end. Sam was her rock during times when Saul struggled with holding on to his own hope and sanity. Sam Anders had always been there for her. Ellen smirked as she recalled their last project together before they'd all forgotten who they'd ever been; the development of the eight models. She'd put Saul and Sam in charge of designing the physical body of the sixth model. It was a decision she rued to this day. She remembered how she'd voiced her disapproval to Sam at one point, accusing their design of being nothing but a blatant sexual fantasy with no real thought behind it. She'd known that she was being irrationally jealous. She found the Six quite attractive herself but she'd never been particularly good a quelling her baser reactions. She'd gone to Sam first knowing that Saul would just accuse her of being envious. Sam had looked her right in the eyes and tilted his head for a moment as he seemed to ponder something.

_"Saul wants hazel," He'd said after a beat, "But no. No, I'm going to give her a set of blue eyes. Just the same blue as yours, Ellen," He'd told her with a smile before walking away without another word._ _She hadn't bothered either one of them with their design again._

For some reason Ellen didn't hear Sam's hacking and struggling right away. She didn't hear Sydra's calls or the accelerated beeping of the monitors either. It was as if she'd gone in deeper to get him somehow. When she finally heard Sydra calling for her she looked over toward Sam's tub. He was already sitting up and fighting to breathe. She'd heard almost nothing from D'Anna but Sam was loud and he surly wasn't resting anymore. He was fighting against poor Sydra as the small woman tried to keep an oxygen mask over his mouth. Ellen didn't know how he'd woken with such strength. Bill had woken angry but not like this. Sam's eyes were wild and she tried to get him to focus on her voice while she struggled to assist the doctor.

"Sam? Sam sweetie, it's Ellen. Please calm down. You're safe. Please? It's Ellen Tigh, Sam!"

The machine gauging his heart rate was chiming at a rapid pace and adding to the anxiety of the moment. She pleaded with him over and over but he only hacked and coughed in return. A medic came over to assist Sydra and for a moment they were able to hold him steady within the tub. Ellen looked over her shoulder at her husband who was sitting beside the relatively and even strangely calm D'Anna. He held the newly woken woman's dripping hand watching on as she struggled to take even breaths behind the mask while Le Blanc assessed her vitals. As Ellen watched she decided that she wouldn't take him from the Three.

"Sam? Sam, it's Ellen," She repeated once she'd turned back around, "I brought you back. You've resurrected and you're safe. I just need you to calm down. It will all be okay if you just calm down and let me explain."

That time he seemed to hear her but it didn't have the calming effect she'd intended. With a burst of new energy Sam shot up in the tub freeing himself from the medic's firm grip and batting Sydra's hand away and the mask along with it. The force of his body made the tub's fluid slosh and spill over the sides. In moments he was clawing at the rim of the vat trying to get enough leverage to pull himself up. Ellen panicked and before she could think to call for the help of the medic she stood to try and push him back within the depths of the tub. In a sudden rage Anders pushed against her with a force and with the ward floor already slick with cylon goo Ellen slipped and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ellen!" Katya shouted as she watched her aunt hit the cold hard surface.

Margot had been more than alert since the start of the resurrection process and Katya didn't even think to stay beside her when she saw the man put his hands on Ellen. In seconds she was hurrying toward the scene.

"Katya, stay here!" Alexi called after her. He didn't want her anywhere near the chaos that was brewing "Katya, stoy! Ostanovis!" He shouted but his wife hardly heard him as she rushed to Ellen's side.

He followed her halfway and stopped when it seemed the medic had Anders under control.

"Ellen, shit! Are you okay?" Katya asked worriedly as she knelt down by her aunt.

She put her hand out for Ellen to take but was shocked when her forearm was abruptly gripped by a slick and powerful fist. Katya looked at the large glistening hand that held her like a vice and then up toward the face of the man it belonged to. Anders had struggled out of the medic's grip yet again and he was sitting up and looking right at her with savage eyes.

"Kara?" He said softly at first, "Kara!" He shouted it this time and as the volume of his voice grew so did the grip he had on Katya's arm.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Alexi shouted as he rushed the rest of the way toward Sam's tub.

"Back off, Sergent! We've got this," Saul yelled as he left D'Anna's side and walked toward his wife and daughter.

Sharon immediately took his place with Karl not far behind. She knelt down by D'Anna and as she made eye contact with the woman's blue-grey stare the look in her eyes gave Sharon chills. She'd seen her eyes after putting a few bullets in her, but this was nothing like that. For a moment she was lost in D'Anna's gaze before she heard Sergeant Petrov's enraged bellowing voice again.

"Get this asshole's hand off of her now or I will!" Alexi demanded in the Colonel's direction.

Katya was too stunned to say anything. All she could do was stare back at Sam, mouth agape as he bore into her eyes and tried to pull her in closer.

"Sam!" Ellen shouted as she struggled to her knees again, "Sam, honey please let go. Kara isn't here. You need to let go," She told him, over and over but it was like he couldn't even hear her.

"Kara, Gods, Kara where have you been?" Sam cried, never once breaking his gaze with Katya.

"Let her go you ancient fuck!" Alexi growled into Sam's ear but the cylon man made no indication that he knew the sergeant was even there.

"Back off, Sergeant!" Tigh ordered again.

"Then do something!"

Ellen put a hand up as if she could physically block Alexi's anger.

"Sam, sweetie, please stop. Please let go. It's Ellen. You have to listen to me. Kara isn't here. She's _not _here. Saul and I tried to bring her back but we couldn't. We tried so hard. We just couldn't do it. This is my daughter and I need you to let go of her. We're all here to help you if you'll just let us."

Ellen's eyes started to tear as she pleaded with him.

"Anders let go," Saul added, "We'll explain everything just let her go."

"Kara say something!" Sam begged. His face changed from irate to desperate as he held steady onto Katya's arm and locked into her gaze, "Please, Kara. Don't you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"He's crazy!" Alexi barked, "Sydra, Le Blanc, _do_ something! He's out of his mind!"

Laura could nearly see the steam coming out of the young man's ears and she didn't blame him. Though she didn't know exactly why, it was obvious that he was more than a little concerned for his wife's safety and she had a feeling he had every right to be. She'd seen just how quickly Katya could take ill. She didn't know if Sam's minor assault would trigger such an episode but she couldn't stand by and wait to find out.

"Bill, do something," Laura urged, "He needs to let her go."

"Saul!" Bill shouted but before he could continue the Colonel cut him off.

"I've got this, Bill!"

"It doesn't look like you do!" Bill argued but Saul didn't answer.

"Put the motherfucker out!" Alexi demanded. The veins on his muscled neck were protruding and Ellen didn't know if she'd ever seen him so angry. She was afraid of what he might do to Sam if he she couldn't make him let go soon, "Sydra do it!" Alexi told the doctor in a voice that vibrated in her eardrums.

"No!" Ellen protested, "No, please not yet! He won't hurt her, Alexi! Stop it!" She cried, "Sam please, let go. Please. You're confused. I want to help you. Me and Saul, we're here for you. I need you to let go. Just…please?" She shook her head in frustration when she couldn't even get his attention away from Katya for a single moment, "I need help, Saul."

"Helo!" The Colonel shouted, "See if you can get his grip off of the Captain's arm," He instructed.

"Are you kidding me!?" Alexi roared again, "You're going to pry him off of her!? Fine, let me do it. I'm ready to tear his arm off."

"Blazer!" Saul shouted.

The Colonel didn't have to give him a directive. Blaze knew that he was being asked to control his brother. He just didn't know if he wanted to. He was ready to punch Sam Anders out himself. He swiftly made his way over to Alexi putting himself between the sergeant and the chaos of the tub to placate Tigh for the time being.

As Helo wedged himself into the scene and attempted to get to work Margot followed. She shook off what was left of her nausea and sunk down behind Katya. She held her at the hip with one supportive hand and wedged the other between the hard slippery edge of the tub that she knew had to be pressing harshly into the other woman's side.

"It's alright, Kat. I've got ya. Just a second. You're okay," She tried to assure her but Katya was silent as Margot felt her body trembling under her embrace.

"C'mon, Sam. It's Helo. Just let go, man," Karl encouraged as he struggled like hell to peel the man's slick fingers off of the captain's quivering arm, "I dunno, Colonel, he won't budge."

"Kara, please! Talk to me! Please!" Sam begged again into Katya's stunned face.

"That's it," Alexi said balling his fists, "If you won't put him out I will!"

"Alexi, no!" Ellen nearly screamed.

"Back the frak off , Sergeant or I'll have you thrown in the frakkin' brig!" Saul threatened.

"Then you're going to have to toss us both in, Tigh!" Blaze interjected, ready to unleash Alexi, "I'm with the Serge. He's gunna hurt her!"

"Saul, this is making it worse!" Bill shouted across the room.

"Ellen, please let them do something," Laura pleaded, "This isn't working."

"She's right, Ellen," Helo added, "I can't do it. He's on her like a bear trap."

"I agree," Le Blanc called as she left D'Anna's side and hurried over to the frantic huddle, "Sydra, put him out. Now!" She demanded.

Sydra didn't know what to do. Ellen started sobbing loudly at Le Blanc's order.

"Mrs. Tigh?" Sydra asked, looking for her superior's confirmation.

Ellen was in tears and she couldn't answer.

"Aunt Ellen," Katya finally whispered. Her eyes didn't leave Sam's. It was like she couldn't make herself look away no matter how much she wanted to, "Aunt Ellen, please? Please make him stop."

Ellen looked at the force with which Sam held Katya's arm and then at the fear on her daughter's face. Finally she nodded.

"Just do it, Sydra!" She cried, "Don't knock him out! Give him something to calm him down. I want him to stay conscious!"

"Yes, Ma'am" Sydra said as she went to work loading a syringe pistol.

"It's for your own good, man," Helo told Sam before abandoning his place beside him and joining Sharon by the eerily silent D'Anna.

"Kara! Kara no! Make them stop! Don't let them do it, Kara! Kara, please!" Sam begged Katya before Sydra lurched over the expanse of the tub and shot him in the side of the neck with the sedative.

"Kara," Sam said hoarsely once more before his grip released and he slunk backward into the cool murky gel.

Katya slumped back into Margot's lap. The specialist's arms went around her holding her in place.

"I've got you, Kat. You're okay," She told her.

"Myshka!" Alexi shouted as he made his way over.

Blaze joined them and the three bombarded Katya with an onslaught of concerned questions as Ellen sobbed by Sam's shoulder.

"I told you, Sam," Ellen cried, "Why didn't you listen?"

Sam winced as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

"Kara," He repeated in a low strained voice making Ellen shake her head in frustration.

She didn't want his resurrection to go like this. This wasn't how she'd pictured it.

"Sergeant!" Saul shouted once he was sure Sam was no longer a threat to himself or anyone else, "I want to speak to you outside!"

"Not a chance!" Alexi protested, "I'm not leaving her!"

"You're lucky I don't have your fellow marines toss your ass behind bars. Now get up and go!"

Alexi stood up and turned toward his father-in-law.

"I'm not leaving my wife's side."

"The hell you're not," Saul seethed.

When they heard Anders mumbling they both turned toward the tub.

"_My _wife, _my _wife," He repeated in his drug induced fog.

"That guy is a lunatic!" Alexi growled at Saul, "She's your daughter! I'd think you'd be more concerned!"

"Outside, Sergeant! Now!" Saul howled as he pointed emphatically to the curtain.

Blaze stood up in Alexi's defense.

"Colonel, give him a break. C'mon," Blazer argued.

"I will not give him a break! He was totally out of line!"

Laura took Blaze's abandoned spot by Katya's side. Ellen seemed totally distracted by Sam's state and Margot couldn't seem to really assess the other girl's condition with the captain sitting on her lap.

"Are you okay, Katya?" Laura asked as she took hold of the girl's wet and already bruising forearm. The fluid coating her arm made Laura's hand tingle on contact and she pulled it away for a second in surprise before forcing it back. Katya still looked so confused, as if she wasn't quite sure what had just transpired, "Katya?" Laura said again.

The young woman swallowed hard and cringed as if it hurt to do so. She nodded after a moment.

"I'm okay. Just, please make them stop yelling."

The heat between the three men was escalating. Saul understood that the boys had been concerned about Katya. He didn't like what went on either but his daughter wasn't some delicate flower. She'd been through worse and had inflicted worse on others. He couldn't understand the level at which they'd reacted. He couldn't understand why they were so ready to put their hands on the confused and frantic man. Bill had done something similar to him when he'd first woken but the thought of hurting him never crossed Saul's mind. They had both completely overreacted as far as he was concerned, especially Alexi.

"It's not fair," Blaze announced loudly, "That man had his hands on the Sergeant's wife and _he's_ in trouble? He could have pulled her right into that slop!"

"You want to join him outside, L.T !?"

"All of you!" Bill's voice thundered breaking the tension, "Stand down and back off!"

"Alexi," Laura's voice cut in, "Why don't you go? Just make things a bit easier. We'll make sure she's alright."

"She's right, Sergeant," Bill added, "Just go. Don't make this harder on her, on everyone. The Colonel gave you an order."

Alexi grunted. He looked as if he were about to protest again but then Katya's voice stopped him.

"Stoy, malysh," She told him, not even attempting to look over at where he stood, "Just go."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before giving in and deciding to listen.

"Stay with her, Blaze," He directed before turning on his heels and begrudgingly heading toward the curtain. "See a doctor, Yekaterina! Ya skoro vernus'!"

"Quit your godsdamn slavic babbling," Saul grumbled after him as he followed the angry young man through the curtain and out of the ward.

"Laura," Bill started, "Why don't we put her in that chair?" He suggested nodding toward the specialist's abandoned seat, "You ladies are sitting in a puddle."

Laura gave Bill a short nod. He gestured for Blaze to assist and the two men freed Margot and helped walk Katya to the empty ward chair.

"You alright, Captain?" Bill asked the obviously shaken girl.

She nodded but wouldn't give him much more of an answer.

"Cap, you want something? Some water?" Blaze asked, "How's the arm? Guy's got a wild grip," He tried to joke but Katya wasn't laughing.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay, Koshka."

Blaze shrugged at Margot and she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. She gestured for him to join her not far away, leaving their friend with her parents.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Margot whispered harshly.

"I don't know. Your dad's a nut case," Blaze spit.

"You think she's alright?"

Blaze shrugged and looked back at Katya who had a concerned Laura kneeling by her side.

"Yeah…yeah she's okay. If she wasn't she would have let one of us know somehow. I really thought Lex was gunna deck that guy and I'm sorry Margot but I was about join him. I was ready to shove that ball of yours right up his ass."

"It's okay. So was I. What I don't get is why Katya didn't do it herself. She had a free hand."

"Yeah she looked, I dunno…out of it. The Colonel is fucking pissed. You'd think he'd be more concerned about his own kid. Ellen too."

"They don't _know_ Blaze. They aren't on the same kind of high alert as us. Think about it; we never would have freaked like that if she…"

"Yeah, well maybe," Blaze cut her off, "But that man is deranged. On the other hand," He said turning his head toward where his parents stood by D'Anna, "This one seems relatively mute."

As Margot looked in her birth mothers direction she felt her stomach flip. She'd hardly had a chance to process the fact that she was awake with all the other chaos. The woman lay in the tub still taking deep and somewhat harsh breaths but she seemed placid and unafraid. Margot looked across the room to find her mother talking to Sydra by one of the counters. She'd yet to say a thing to her. She wondered if she even would.

"You alright, Margot?" Blaze asked, "You're not gunna barf are you?" He cringed, worried that her adrenaline was wearing off and her hangover settling back in.

She shook her head and he nodded sympathetically. He knew enough about what she was feeling to understand that she needed a moment. He left her to stare at the woman in the tub and returned to Katya.

Bill stood close by as Laura knelt down by their daughter's chair. She'd been doing her best to get the girl to speak more than a few words but she wasn't having much luck.

"Katya," Laura whispered, "Do you need to see a doctor? If you do we'll go now. Ellen's distracted, Saul's left. Just a quick check up? There are medics at the desk."

Katya shook her head. She was fine. Margot stopped the edge of the tub from digging in too far. Her arm would bruise but it was all that was hurt and it wasn't that bad.

"Why would he call me that?" Katya asked breathily, still staring into nothing.

"Oh, honey, he's just confused," Laura assured her placing a comforting hand on Katya's dry arm, "He's scared. Sam didn't know what he was doing. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Are you sure you're okay?"

Katya swallowed again and nodded.

"I just…I don't want to be around him right now."

She wanted to leave. She wanted to get as far away from Samuel T. Anders as she could. She wanted the cylon fluid from his tub off of her. It was seeping through her tunic and making her skin tingle.

"Alright, how bout I take you back to your cabin?" Laura offered, "I don't think they need you here any longer. You could get washed up, put some ice on your arm."

Katya nodded at first. She was willing to go with Laura if it meant getting the hell out of the ward and into the shower. Then she remembered Ellen. She shook the fog from her head and looked over Laura's shoulder to see her aunt still in tears by Sam's semi-conscious form.

"No, wait. I can't," She decided, "I don't want to leave Ellen," She said loud enough for her aunt to hear.

"It's okay kitten. You go. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I just can't leave him right now. You go." She assured Katya through her subsiding tears.

Katya didn't want to leave her. She looked so distraught but she knew that there was little she could do for her. Ellen wouldn't leave the man's side and Katya wouldn't go anywhere near him.

"Go, kit," Ellen repeated, "I'll call you soon, baby. I'm so sorry. I am. I'm so, so sorry."

Katya nodded and looked down to her lap.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

"She's so upset," Katya whispered.

"I'll stay with her, Captain. Don't you worry," Bill assured her."Lt. Bishop, would you escort Ms. Roslin and the Captain back to visitor's quarters?"

"Yes, Sir."

"C'mon," Laura said giving Katya her hand, "It's okay."

Katya took it and slowly stood up beside her.

Laura wanted to put her arm around her, just for a little support but Katya's body was rigid. She'd taken her hand but she could tell that she wasn't ready for much more. When Blaze scooped in and did it instead Laura took her place beside them. They walked slowly toward the curtain until Katya stopped by Margot who still stood staring at the tub across the room.

"It's okay, Margot," She said before leaning off of Blaze to hug the girl.

She leaned up on her toes and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Blazer's hand again and following Laura out of the partition.

Margot nodded after them. She watched Katya leaving with her birth mother and once they were gone she found herself looking back at the tub that still held her own. D'Anna was still quiet as the Agathons sat close by. She didn't know what made her do it but suddenly she found herself walking toward the tub. She took a few steps until she was at the foot of the cylon vat.

"Margot," Sharon said as the girl stood there, "Maybe you should sit back down. Now probably isn't the best time."

Sharon knew that there wouldn't be much of an explanation needed once D'Anna saw the girl. The resemblance was too uncanny. They needed to hold off for now.

Margot nodded at the other woman. She didn't even know why she'd walked over but before she could turn around she saw D'Anna's hand slowly reaching up from the slimy depths of the fluid. Her coated fingers slipped as they tugged at the mask that covered her nose and mouth. Just as Sharon was about to reach to stop D'Anna from pulling it off she managed to push it down enough to free her lips. With a few little coughs she opened her eyes and looked down to the end of the tub where Margot still stood. She locked eyes with the girl and her mouth slowly curled into a smile.

"_You_," D'Anna said in a low and raspy voice, "I've been waiting ages to meet you."

* * *

Translations  
E-Fed

**Myshka**: Little Mouse  
**Nyet**: No  
**Malysh**: Babe/baby  
**Prikosnis' ko mne**: Touch me.  
**Ti Ochen' nuzhnA mne**: I need you so much.

**Ti takAya nEzhnaya**: You are so soft

**Ti nuzhnA mne vsyO bOl'she i bOl'she**: I need you more and more.

**Ne magU zhIt' bez tebyA**: I cant live with out you.

**Stoy/ Ostanoivis**: Stop/Halt/ Don't go.  
**Ya skoro vernus'**: I'll be right back.

* * *

Hope I didn't lose too many of you. Thank you for reading!:-) Oh also if you have time let me know how you feel about a CH 24 rewrite. Thanks again!


	26. Chapter 26

Ratings the same. Disclaimer in ch1.

LLA

* * *

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 114B: ASSIGNMENT; ANDERS**

**YEAR: 2315**

"Sam please stop pacing," Ellen pleaded from where she sat on his sofa with her head in her hands. "You're making me crazy."

"I'm making _you_ crazy, Ellen?" He turned around to point at her accusingly and gave a bitter laugh.

"You're doing this to yourself," She spit back.

His behavior in the ten days since his resurrection hadn't improved much from the near crazed episode he'd first experienced in his download tub. While he was far more coherent his conduct had been erratic and confrontational.

"I'm doing it to myself? That's a good one. What else ya' got, Ellen? Keep em' coming."

Ellen closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples trying like hell to keep her patients with him. She'd been spending every moment she could spare with Sam lately just trying to get through to him, to calm him, to fix whatever it was that was making him behave as if there was a constant fire lit under his ass. She'd gone home to Alpha for a few hours at a time here and there over the last week but the bulk of her time was being spent on Delta Station acting as his babysitter. Saul had lost his patients days ago. Helo and Athena had a welcome excuse to leave when they needed to report to duty on Beta. Bill tried his hand for a while but even he couldn't get the man to settle for more than a short conversation.

They were all frustrated over the disappointment of the anticlimactic last download. Not only were the curious states that both D'Anna and Anders had woken in a cause for alarm but nothing of any note had occurred from getting all of the resurrected leaders together. No notions of grand revelations came to any of them. No one felt any different. Nothing of any significance happened. There was nothing to report to the EOC and nothing for the government to report to the people. There was a looming sense of failure hanging over everyone's heads. All that was keeping them from rushing to conclusions was the fear of snuffing out the last bits of hope they clung to. Inwardly they were all fearful that Caprica and Baltar were the missing pieces that would never be filled. Saul and Margot had deleted the resurrection process from Ellen's memory just days after the last download as promised. It was gone. Margot went to the basestar as Ellen requested and made sure that any remnant data was purged from Lucy's memory. If resurrection; cylon, human or otherwise was needed again, whoever desired it would have to look elsewhere. The Tighs were through with it. They had six out of the eight original leaders to work with and they had to hope that it would turn out to be enough. They were now in a stage of waiting.

"I need you to stop assaulting your guards," Ellen told Sam in a dull voice that demonstrated just how many times she'd had to repeat herself over the last week and a half.

"I need you to stop treating me like a feral child," He countered.

"Then stop acting like one, Sam! For frak sake they're going to put you in the brig if you keep this up!"

"Great people," He said caustically, "They use you to bring me back from the frakking dead and now they're going to thank me for making the cross-dimensional trip by locking me up behind bars? That's a race worth saving," He ended his rant with just as much sarcasm as it started.

"Yes; they certainly will lock you up if you keep proving that you're a danger to others _and_ to yourself, I might add."

He'd already gotten two black eyes and had his lip busted open in the short time that he'd been conscious aboard Delta Station. Saul decided that the next step would be to convince Delta's commander to allow all centurion security for Sam Anders.

"Get me off this frakking station, Ellen. I don't want to be here!"

"I can't. Not yet, though if you keep pissing off Cmdr. Thibodaux you might get your wish. He's threatening to have you transferred to Gamma but that won't get you what you want."

Sam stopped his pacing and put his hands on his hips to face the frustrated woman. His face grew serious and his eyes held intent.

"When can I see her?"

"This_ again_?" Ellen palmed her head.

"If you think I'm going to quit asking then you're as crazy as you seem to think I am," He challenged.

"Sam I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Katya is very busy. She has her own responsibilities on Alpha Station and I'm sorry Sam but she just _doesn't _want to see you."

"Let me apologize to her," He requested for not the first or even the fifteenth time.

Ellen had lost track of just how many times he'd asked.

"I know that you're sorry for how rough you were with her. I've passed that along just like you asked. I told you. She understands how scary the resurrection process can be. She watched Bill wake up just as confused and upset. If it makes you feel any better she accepts your apology but she doesn't want to see you and I won't force her."

She wouldn't dare. The first time she and Saul had even brought it up in passing Katya went crazy. She refused to even consider being in the same room with the man again. They knew that the experience must have been jarring for her but they honestly couldn't understand the intensity of how upset she seemed to become at the mere suggestion. Something about it had Katya shaken and unnerved in a way Saul and Ellen had never seen their daughter. Alexi had followed her refusal with his own fit. He didn't want Katya anywhere near Samuel T. Anders and he warned them both against bringing it up to her again.

"She's your daughter, right?" Sam asked rhetorically, "You raised her. You can convince her. Saul can, he can order her."

"Saul will not order her to do something there is no reason for. And if you think that either one of us could actually convince her then you are sadly mistaken. She happens to be an infuriatingly stubborn young woman."

Sam laughed and shook his head, suddenly thoroughly amused.

"Of course," He chuckled as if it made some sort of strange sense to him, "She's stubborn. Of course she is."

As he smiled to himself Ellen stared back at him as if he had sprouted three extra heads.

"I have to say, Sam this interest you have in her is starting to concern me and Saul. You have to understand how strange it's coming off."

It was becoming quite alarming. They'd thought that it would fade after his initial confusion was gone but it was persistent. He was asking anyone and everyone about Katya; if they knew who she was, what she was like. It was bizarre.

"I can't explain it, Ellen. I just want to see her once. Ten minutes is all I'm asking. If she won't come here let me go to her."

Ellen looked down at her knees and gripped the edge of the sofa cushions until her knuckles turned white.

"Sam, I want you to consider seeing a doctor."

"No thanks. I've already had the pleasure of being carted down to the infirmary a few times," He chided, referring to his many scuffles, "I'm fine."

He cracked his bruised knuckled one by one for effect and Ellen just winced and looked away.

"I'm not talking about that kind of a doctor," She admitted.

She braced for his reaction before peeking upward to see the look on his face.

"You want me to see a _shrink_?!"

"A neurologist. I want to do a brain scan. Just as a precaution," She said looking directly into his eyes. She had to be firm with him. She'd tried being his loving and compassionate protector for the first week. It hadn't gotten her anywhere. "You have to admit that you're acting out of character and that your behavior has been odd."

"And just how _should_ I behave!? Huh, Ellen!? You tell me! How should someone behave who's been woken from a 200,000 year long death? Like frakkin' D'Anna!? If anyone's sick it's her! Is no one concerned about how she just woke up as if she'd come for a scheduled weekend visit? She obviously knew about that…that...that…girl," He said as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "Concern yourself with what the hell else she knows. She probably has all your frakkin answers!"

Ellen cringed and thumbed a bit of his spittle from her cheek.

He was right about the high strangeness of D'Anna's download. The both of them had resurrected in far more complex states than Bill, Laura or the Agathons had. While Sam woke wild and confused, D'Anna woke calmly; almost as if she'd been expecting the event and she'd recognized their daughter in an instant.

"I've spoken to D'Anna, Sam. I'll admit that it's strange that she seemed to expect her resurrection and how she somehow woke knowing about her daughter. You told us yourself that you just _knew _that Kara was with you on the other side and that somehow you _lost _her. That's just as strange. You haven't been able to explain yourself much more than that. It's been sort of a trend. It seems like the more time passes the less you all can remember the details of where you came from. D'Anna says she can't explain it either."

"Bull," Sam accused, resuming his mad pacing.

"I don't have any reason not to believe her. What could she possibly gain by lying or by keeping things from us? And by the way, Sam that_ girl_, your _daughter_, has a name. Her name is Margot for the tenth time. And I happen to care a great deal about her so I'd appreciate if you'd stop talking about her with such disdain in your voice."

Sam stopped his trudging and whipped around to face her again.

" I don't want to talk about her _at all_! She's not my daughter, Ellen. I have no children. That twenty-one year old _woman_ is certainly not my kid. These sick selfish people might have used my _unconscious body_ to make her but she's not mine and_ I'd_ appreciate it if you'd quit trying to tell me otherwise."

"_Sam_," Ellen started but he cut her off.

"No, Ellen. You care for her all you want. I bet that's made you pretty happy, huh? You and Saul?" He needled, pulling from ages old conversations held during late nights at the office or in their lab, "You two, you collected all of our lab-grown bastard children and you've been playing house with them for years. Well I hope you've been enjoying your _frakked_ up version of motherhood, Ellen. I just don't want a damn thing to do with it."

Ellen shot up off of the couch in a flash and stuck her finger right in Sam's face. Her eyes were as enraged as his now. If she didn't need him so much she knew that her hands would be around his throat.

"Frak you, Sam! Frak you!" She nearly screeched, "I love those kids. And they weren't lab-grown! They were born! Every one of them! They're people with souls and feelings, one of them who you're hurting very deeply with your blatant and disgusting dismissal," She seethed before hot angry tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. He was being intentionally cruel and infuriating. He still knew her well enough to understand just what would send her off the edge. She just couldn't fathom why. She couldn't understand his anger, "Sam what the frak is wrong with you? This isn't you. What's happening? I want to help."

"You just want to help so that I'll help you and your frakking cause."

"Yes! _Yes_!" She said throwing her arms up in the air and letting them fall in utter frustration, "We need your help! I've been honest about that from the start but I want to help you because I love you. I care about you. Don't ignore that Sam. After everything we've been through don't spit on that. You know that I care."

Sam shook his head and looked at the floor. She was relieved when she saw something like remorse flash in his eyes when he looked back up at her.

"Just…let me see her once."

Ellen's lips parted and her eyes welled again as she shook her head at a total loss.

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MILITARY RECREATION**

**GYMNASIUM**

**WOMEN'S LOCKERS**

**YEAR: 2315**

Margot was freshly dressed in a clean pair of station tanks and gym shorts. Her hair was still wet from the showers and she should have been feeling renewed and invigorated as she usually did after her post workout shower. Instead she just felt damp and lousy. She sat with her legs straddling a bench and was repeatedly bouncing her pyramid ball against the hard plastic of the rattling lockers. It hadn't wound up to be the gift that she'd intended and now the only enjoyment anyone was getting out of it was the strange satisfaction she felt when chucking it against a solid surface. She should have left already. Her workout was over, she was clean and dressed but she'd started bouncing the damn ball and she couldn't make herself stop. A few other women had complained about the annoyance of the noise and she'd chased them out of the locker room with a couple of threats that she had every intention on seeing through if they gave her enough of a reason. She felt badly about it after. It was out of character for her but she just hadn't been herself lately.  
"Fancy a game?" A voice echoed behind her.

The voice gave her an icy chill up her spine and made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She stilled before turning to see D'Anna watching her in nothing but a Delta purple rec-room towel.

She swallowed hard before saying anything in return.

"Where's your security?" Margot asked blankly.

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet your old' mum, now is it?" D'Anna smirked.

Margot gave the other woman a look of near disgust before rolling her eyes and turning to bounce her ball again, this time harder than before.

"You should have an escort," Margot said as she pelted the ball at a locker and caught it again.

"They're right outside."

D'Anna took a few careful steps forward before Margot spoke over her shoulder again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Following me?" The girl accused.

D'Anna had made several attempts to talk to Margot within the last few days. They'd really only had one encounter of any length when Ellen was there to tell D'Anna what she apparently already knew. The cylon woman couldn't explain how she'd known about her daughter but Karl and Sharon had vouched for the fact that the look of recognition on her face was genuine. They had to believe her. Ellen had given D'Anna the full explanation of who Margot was and how she was conceived and born. To Margot's amazement and revulsion, D'Anna seemed almost amused by the entire tale. She'd accepted the fact that Margot was her daughter without batting an eyelash and her quiet eagerness had made the girl even more uneasy. She had one parent who was eerily interested in her and another who had gone from irate at her existence to totally dismissive. Somehow she felt the two almost canceled one another out.

Ellen tried to comfort Margot. She was spread pretty thin between checking in on D'Anna, dealing with the mess that was Sam Anders and trying to give some measure of her time to her family back on Alpha. Still, she'd tried to be there for the girl.

Katya and Alexi had left in the early hours of the morning after the download. Margot didn't blame them. Katya was shaken and at that point Sam's only words were still pleas to see her or whoever he thought she was at the time. The couple gave Margot their apology and then nearly fled back to their home. Soon Blaze and Sydra left to report back to duty on Alpha too and Margot was left alone. Her mother hadn't said much about the entire event. She was worried about the mental state of Sam Anders. They'd spoken about that at least but when Margot brought up his reaction to her revelation Michelle had just snidely chuckled under her breath and said something along the lines of '_What did you expect_'. She then followed it up with an '_I told you so'_. The rest of Margot's personal leave had been lonely and miserable. She couldn't wait to get back to work. She had a new goal in mind. She would put in a transfer request to be reassigned to Alpha Station as soon as she was back on duty. With Blazer's birthday celebration coming up she'd have the perfect opportunity to talk to Kaplan first hand too. She had no reason to want to stay on Delta anymore. She could visit her mother occasionally and see her just as much as she did living on the same station. She wanted to be close to Sydra and begin to work on starting some kind of a life with her. She wanted to be near Katya and Alexi too. They would need her help soon and she didn't want to have to jump between stations and live out half of her life on shuttles. Most of all she didn't want to be anywhere near her birthparents. Alpha seemed liked heaven in comparison to what Delta had become for her.

"I was told that I could use the facilities," D'Anna coolly defended, "This body has been in a tank for the last thirty-some years. I'd like to think I'm allowed to work my muscles a bit."

"You have your own cabin with your own shower," Margot said between bounces.

She knew it was stupid to insinuate that the woman should walk through two corridors dirty and sweating just to shower in her own quarters. She just didn't want to be around her.

"I make you uncomfortable," D'Anna stated plainly.

"Gee, how'd you guess?"

D'Anna rolled her eyes and shrugged as she took a seat on the opposite end of the bench.  
When Margot turned to see the woman had sat nearby she swung her legs over to one side. She didn't like having her back to her. She proceeded to bounce the ball off of the bulkhead instead. The metal made an even more satisfying sound and she found herself increasing the force with which she threw it, enjoying the sting when it ricocheted harshly back into her palms.

"I guess _he_ wasn't what you expected," D'Anna hinted, gesturing to the ball.

D'Anna had witnessed Sam's behavior. She'd seen several of his outbursts, some which came after he'd learned of their daughter.

"Don't flatter yourself," Margot said as she clutched the ball in her hands and stood up, "I think you're both freaks."

"That may be but don't you care to talk to me just a bit?" D'Anna cocked her head to the side.

Margot couldn't stand the tiny look of mirth the woman always seemed to casually wear on her lips.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"_Because_," Margot said, harshly palming the ball, "You give me the creeps!"

D'Anna hardly looked phased by the insult.

"Well, I want to talk to you," She shrugged, "Your would-be father surly doesn't want to give you the time of day. That so-called adoptive mother of yours doesn't seem to have much more interest either. Why not give me a shot?"

"_Don't_ talk about my mother, okay? She loves me. You don't know her. You don't know anything about how she feels about me."

"Why don't you tell me? I'm a good listener."

The woman seemed almost amused at their banter.

"You're insane," Margot accused.

At this D'Anna truly smiled.

"You know they used to say; to know the face of God is to know madness. Maybe you're right to call me crazy."

"Oh, and you've seen _God_?"

Margot hardly knew the concept of a deity. To hear anyone claim such a thing just didn't register with her.

"I've seen more than you could ever even dream about."

"See? Nuts!"

D'Anna's smile turned to a simper. She looked down to floor before looking back up at Margot.

"What can I do to convince you to give me a bit of a chance?"

Margot was about to walk away but in a sudden rage she found herself shouting at the woman.

"Tell me how you knew who I was!"

D'Anna appeared serene in the face of the young woman's ire.

"_Well_," She implied, gesturing at their obvious resemblance.

"Don't give me that!" Margot shot, "Besides that. When you woke up you said that you'd been waiting a long time to meet me. I remember that. Minutes after your resurrection you looked at me like you knew me and you said that. What's that mean?"

"I don't know."

"_Fine_. Leave me alone then."

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Margot."

"Don't say my name."

"I can't tell you what I don't know, _Specialist_," D'Anna briskly and cordially corrected, "When I woke I just knew as soon as I saw you that I'd been waiting for a very long time to finally meet you."

"How? The Agathons, Roslin, Adama, they didn't know about their kids. When they woke up they had no idea. If the Tighs hadn't told them they'd still think Blaze and Katya were just some unrelated strangers. Why did you know about me?"

"I wish I could tell you. I don't remember. I just know that…I knew."

Margot narrowed her eyes with suspicion and looked D'anna up and down from her sandy blonde hair to her bare toes.

"I should tell my mother to medicate you."

"Would she take your call?" D'Anna poked.

"Screw off," Margot spit back.

"Seems to me that you could have left at any time after I showed up here. I'm not keeping you, Specialist. I'd like you to stay but I'm not making you."

"This is _my_ station, this is _my_ locker room!" Margot could here that her shouting sounded juvenile and she almost blushed. She'd seen Katya throw too many tantrums. After all this time her mother's words had come true; the Tigh's kid had been a bad influence after all, "This is _my_ home!"

"And you're _my_ daughter." D'Anna answered without missing a beat.

Margot felt her anger surge again.

"How'd you know that you were going to be resurrected!?"

"I don't know that either."

"Crap!"

"It's not. It's the truth and I'll swear to it. I know one thing. I'm here to help. I have no one here that gives a damn about me but I'm willing to do whatever I can to help non-the-less. I don't know why. I just am. Why don't you help me to do that…_Specialist_?

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**  
**COMMAND CONTROL CENTER/ C³**

**TACTICAL STATION**

**YEAR: 2315**

It was the first shift that all three of them had ever worked together. Kaplan had asked Katya to come in and go over one of her new tactical plans. Saul was there to review. It just happened to overlap with one of Bill's newly appointed shifts in the control center.

To spite how strange and almost forced the situation was, Kaplan was doing his best to include the Admiral within Orbit Patrol and treat him with respect. He firmly believed that Adama had to have valuable insight and knowledge that the rest of them just didn't have. He'd experienced a similar war before and commanded an ever moving fleet through it all. To spite the close planetary approximation and their stationary status Kaplan believed that Adama's input would help. To spite Orbit Patrol letting Bill keep his title out of respect for his former service, his position was largely advisory. He had some seniority over junior officers and was expected to be treated with respect but he had little authority and he didn't expect any. He'd thrown himself into studying protocol and procedure as much as he could. He surprised everyone with how quickly he picked things up and Kaplan had even let him take control of the floor a few times as long as his Second or Saul was around to supervise. Kaplan told Bill that soon he thought he might even be able to take a shift on his own. He was in his element again and he was so grateful. He knew that they could have easily put him in the sort of positions Helo and Athena had taken on. Karl was training as an LSO on Beta and Sharon was being trained on military flight scheduling, taking over Blazer's temporary spot that was left open when he'd returned home to Alpha. Bill wouldn't have been as glad to do either job but he thought that he still would have accepted it. He knew that they could have and probably should have denied their request to enlist all together. He was sure that Saul had strong armed quite a few people into it and even so he was glad to be in back uniform and serve beside others who wore it too.  
"Like old times in the CIC, eh, Old Man?" Saul said across the tactical station.  
"Yeah. It sure is," Bill agreed with a small smile.  
Katya scowled at the both of them.  
"Excuse me, _Sirs_? If you two are done reminiscing?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

They'd interrupted an analysis she was giving of new station air space protocol.  
Both men smirked at each other but Kaplan gave her the go-ahead.  
"Go on, Captain Isakoff."  
Katya cleared her throat with some exaggerated emphasis and looked back down at the table's projection of the Alpha Quadrant. Projected above the brightly lit surface was a full three dimensional rendering of the station, its quadrant's pods and the quarter of the planet they orbited. It hovered over the table as a perfect glowing miniature of their surroundings.

"Along with increasing the number of falcons doing standard ellipses around each station we are also going to increase the number of stationary hawks on all sides of the station. Pending approval of course," She said eying her uncle, "I feel that the amount of patrol craft in civilian airspace should be doubled at the very least. I never realized how lax that side of the station really was. I also suggest we shut down all civilian ports for now," She explained as she swiped a few ships onto the military side of the station rendering, "Traffic can come in through the military decks. We can handle it for now until we can reopen the civilian ports with military crews. I'm not sure how other stations will feel about this but I urge you to implement it here on Alpha at least…" Katya's voice trailed off and she seemed to suddenly be looking past the digital model that floated over the table.  
She was overcome with the strangest feeling and it had caught her totally off guard. Her hands went to the side of the table and with her last semblance of wherewithal she gripped it as hard as she could. Her eyes went to her Uncle and she could see that he wasn't in much better shape than she was.

"Captain?" She heard Bill's voice but she couldn't get her eyes to focus on him and now there were two Uncle Sauls, then four and now they were starting to rotate.  
"Captain Isakoff," Kaplan said a little firmer and louder.  
She couldn't make herself answer either of them and now the room was spinning too. Slowly and as carefully as she could manage she allowed her knees to bend and with the support of the tactical station's table she sunk to the floor. When she felt her knees hit the hard surface she heard Bill shouting again but this time it wasn't for her.  
"Saul?! Saul!" Bill called.

She couldn't be sure but she thought that she heard people rushing over and laying her uncle on the floor on the other side of the table.  
"Damn it!" Kaplan barked.  
"We've got company!" An officer called from the helm as an alert chimed from the system surveillance.  
"Figures!" Bill shouted from where he knelt by a collapsed Tigh, "He's totally out of it. It's happening again."  
Kaplan had sunk down by Katya as soon as she hit the floor. She was on her hands and knees now and struggling to even stay steady in that position. The commander was almost sure of what was happening to her. Had Tigh not been there he would have assumed that she was sick but it lined up too perfectly. There was about to be a breach and she was feeling it this time.  
He had a supportive hand to his captain's back. To spite the fact that the signal effects were apparently and relatively harmless once gone, he knew that he needed to be extra cautious with her.  
"Get a medic in here!" He ordered and gestured for another officer to sit with her.  
When the officer swooped in to take his place he quickly stood up.  
"What do you see, Officer?!" Kaplan asked as he stormed toward the consol.  
"Looks like a fleet of Airbots coming in. Should breach the outer limits of the line in about three minutes," The helm officer stated.  
"How many?"  
"I can't say. They're flying tight. Could be twenty-five could be fifty."  
"All squads out now!" Kaplan ordered.

"Yes, Sir," The officer replied.  
In less than a moment the station com was buzzing and the alert lights were flashing.

ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS.

ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE

ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

REPETE ALL UNITS AND ALL SQUADRONS REPORT

"Saul!" Bill shouted, "Saul listen to me. I know you can hear me. I'm not going far. You hang tight. Something's up with Katya. I just…I'm gunna go check on her for you," He said knowing that's what Saul would want him to do.  
"I'll stay with him, Sir," A young officer said as she scooted down by Tigh's side.  
Bill gave a quick nod of thanks and then rushed over to his daughter's side. She was still on her hands and knees though she hardly looked steady in that position.  
"Katya? Katya what's happening?" Bill asked.  
"She said she's dizzy," Her attending officer answered, "I tried to get her to put her head between her knees but she couldn't seem to manage."

He put a hand on her shoulder afraid that she was about to sway and lose her balance even on all fours.  
"Katya talk to me. What's happening?"

Katya winced at his words.  
"I dunno. It won't stop. Everything's…swirling."  
Katya's heart was in her throat but she didn't know where the hell her mind was. It was just like her dream only she wasn't in her bird. The entire world was spinning around her at a rapid pace and she couldn't hold on and she couldn't slow it down no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. Even closing her eyes didn't help much. She could still feel the lurching of her disturbed equilibrium.  
"Katya, is this…Are you feeling it?" Bill cringed, afraid that he already knew the answer.  
Before she could nod she felt her body inadvertently heave and she lost the contents of her stomach all over the control room floor.  
"Sorry," She weakly muttered before finally lowering her body all the way down to rest her face against the cool surface.  
"Don't worry about that, Captain," Bill grimaced. The entire room was buzzing with the sound of the alarms. Kaplan was shouting order after order and all Bill could do was look between Saul and Katya and hope that one of them would recover soon, "It's going to pass, Captain. You just try and keep calm," He said as he reached out and squeezed her hand.  
Her eyes were cinched shut and she was now crumpled up in as small of a ball as she could make herself.  
"Can we get that medic team in here!?" He shouted.  
"Uncle Saul," Katya slurred.  
"He's alright, Captain. Don't worry about him. He just has to let it pass. He'll be okay."  
"Lex...Ell…" She attempted but couldn't speak when she started to gag against the words.  
She turned and dry heaved a few times. Whatever she'd had in her stomach was already gone.  
"Quit talking, Katya," Bill told her, "I'll find out where they are in just a moment."  
He'd have to find out where both boys were, as well as the Agathons, Ellen and now Sam and D'Anna. He hoped they'd all been someplace safe when it hit this time. After a few minutes the commander's voice thundered through the control center again.  
"Have a fleet of shuttle-hawks barricade each end of the station by the decks!" Kaplan barked. He looked around to see his captain still suffering on the floor and his colonel still totally catatonic, "Where the hell is that medic team!?" As soon as he said it a small squad of two marines entered. He grimaced when he didn't see a transpo-gurney with them, "What is it, Corporals?"  
"Sir, we're here for Admiral Adama, Sir, if you can spare him. Ms. Roslin's been rushed to Med Ward," The first marine answered.  
Bill's head shot up at Laura's name and his heart sunk when he finally registered what they'd said.  
Kaplan shook his head. In any other circumstance he would have made his officer stay but this was Laura Roslin, one of their saviors. They needed to know that she was okay. Anyone else that could have sought to the woman's well being would be totally indisposed for the next short while. He looked over at Bill who seemed to be thinking the same thing; if Katya was feeling the effects of the signal her mother was too.  
"You're excused, Admiral," Kaplan said before giving his attentions back to the helm.  
Bill looked over at Saul and then down at his distraught daughter. For a moment he found himself in a mild panic.  
"Admiral, go!" Katya shouted knocking Bill out of his stupor.  
"Katya medics are coming soon. You're alright. You and Saul will be okay. It'll pass," He rambled trying to make himself feel better about leaving them both.  
"Would you just go to her!? Go!" She yelled again, "Now!"  
He quickly got to his feet and followed the two marines out of the hatch to Med Ward.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

"You sure you're good, Koshka?" Blaze asked as he played with a few instruments on a nearby surgical cart.  
"Quit touching that crap with your nasty hands," Katya scolded him like he was a child from where she sat perched on the side of a ward bed, "That stuff is sterile."  
"Sorry," He frowned and dropped a pair of scissors, cringing when they clattered against the tray, "So, are you positive you're okay?"

Katya's dizziness was gone. Her vision was steady. All traces of the episode had vanished rather quickly before she'd ever made it to the ward. Her only discomfort was a deep gnawing ache low in her back that seemed to come and go. She was almost sure it was from her embarrassing retching. She knew enough about muscle pulls from years of ballet to be almost certain it was nothing alarming. She could deal with it. She knew that if she shared it with anyone the problem would just be blown out of proportion.  
"Yes. I'm sure. Are you?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Balze assured her, "I promise that Lex is fine too. I saw him, spoke to him. It was intense this time, Koshka. I won't lie. Going totally catatonic, not having any control over my body, the spinning," He shook his head, "It was like…like a nightmare."  
Katya grimaced at the reference and he looked a bit apologetic once he realized his misstep.  
"I'm so sorry, Blaze."  
"So am I, Kat. This shit is getting stronger. It sounds like you felt it at the level that me and Lex experienced before. Now he and I are getting the same effects as full cylon."

Katya inhaled deep and let out a shaky sigh.  
"This is so messed up."  
"Tell me about it." Blaze had been working on the patrol schedule at the time of his episode. He was fortunate to have been at a desk when it hit. At first he'd felt the tell tale sensation that had come to him the times before but soon he realized that this time would be different. When he attempted to call for assistance on his cuff he found that he was having trouble speaking. Alone in Luna's office and not knowing what else to do he slumped over in his seat and soon lost all ability to move. Though he felt as if he was in constant motion he sat there frozen listening to the blaring alarms until it passed, "Your mother is lucky that she had her little guardian centurion. I'll tell you that much."  
Blaze had gotten the scoop on Laura's episode on his way to check on Katya in the ward. It seemed that Vladi had some sense that something was about to go wrong even before the alarms went off. The marine stationed with him outside of the Roslin Adama cabin said that the machine suddenly went crazy trying to open the hatch. The corporal was afraid that the centurion had gone haywire. He'd called for backup, worried that Vladi was going break the door down but when the station alarms started to sound the marine opened the hatch himself knowing that they needed to get Roslin to her designated safe place. Vladi rushed in front of the man and charged right for the head like he was on a mission. They'd found Laura Roslin unconscious on the floor with the shower on. The room was full of steam and there was apparently a good amount of blood coming from a cut on her hairline.  
"Did Vladi really carry her all the way here?" Katya asked.  
"That's what I heard," Blaze shrugged, "Apparently he scooped her up, Corporal Kim threw a blanket on her and Vladi stormed in here like he was carrying a rag doll."  
"Kim told you that?"  
"Yup."  
"Good Vladi," Katya smiled, pleased that her loyal friend had been such a help,"Is he still here?"

"Na. Kim's outside standing post. They sent Vladi off. I have to say, Kat, I'm really surprised that you and Roslin felt it. To be honest, if it hadn't happened to the both of you I would have had trouble believing it. I mean that sub-cylon blood, that transmutation or whatever it is you've got going on, I guess it just never crossed my mind that it could hit you too."  
"Me either and I'm pretty sure Roslin wasn't expecting it."

Katya grimaced. A thought came to her. She wondered just how much cylon blood it really took to feel it. The thought was chilling and she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She'd call Ellen about it later and then go to Kaplan.

"I'm told that Tigh is back on his feet like nothing happened," Blaze interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded.

"He was on his feet before the medics even arrived."

By the time the medics had finally shown in the control room Saul and Katya were both mostly back to normal. Saul was insistent that he was fine and refused to let the medics come near him. He jumped right into the mix and took his post during the rest of the attack. To spite being slightly embarrassed that she'd gotten sick on the control room floor Katya was on her feet as well. She went to Med Ward as a precaution. She knew that it would be foolish and selfish not to. Knowing Laura was there helped her decision, though she hated to admit it to herself. She knew that she'd be that much closer to finding out if she was alright.

"You spoke to your Aunt?" Blaze asked with a yawn.

He seemed fine and now Katya knew for herself just how quickly the symptoms faded but he still seemed tired. She frowned wondering just how much the event had taken out of him. It made her want to see Alexi and it made her wish Ellen would finally come home.

"Yeah. She says that she's fine. I think that she actually considered it a break from that lunatic Anders." Though Katya said it with some dark humor the man's name was spoken through gritted teeth. "When I asked about Margot and creepy D'Anna she was really short with me."

Though Ellen was concerned she'd rushed Katya off the line once she'd confirmed her daughter was alright. It made Katya wonder just what she was dealing with over on Delta.  
"I'm sure Margot is fine," Blaze surmised, "She's just in a rough spot right now."

"What about Sharon?"  
"I spoke to Helo. He said that she's alright. She was at a training class and he wasn't there when it happened. I think he was angry about that but it's something they are going to have to deal with if they plan on continuing their service. They can't always be together."  
"Laura was all alone," Katya mumbled, looking down at her lap.  
"She's a few curtains down. I saw the Admiral step out to ask a medic a question when I came in. I'm not sure how she is. Things seemed calm behind the curtain. I doubt it's too serious."  
"Kat," Tawny interrupted sticking her head through the curtain, "I'm sorry. I know you've been sitting here for a while. We have three pilots in critical."

Katya waved her off.  
"I'm fine Tawny just help them. I'm good. I can leave."  
"No, no. I'm sending in a medic to give you a look," The doctor insisted.  
"I don't need it."  
"Peace of mind," Tawny shrugged, rushing off before Katya could protest again.

When she was gone Katya cringed at the thought of the injured pilots. She hated knowing that they were suffering nearby and that there was nothing she could do to help. While she was unable to fly her friends were getting shot out of the air left and right.  
"So how many did we lose this time?"  
"Well," Blaze started with a sigh, "The airways have been clear for a while now but I didn't get the final count yet. Two I know of. Li'l Bit and Harper."  
"No…" Katya said in near disbelief, "Damn it."  
"Gone." Blaze watched Katya's head fall toward her lap again. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a few gentle squeezes. She'd always felt so small in his hands to spite her big attitude and even bigger mouth. He'd always loved the contrast, "You sure you're alright, Kosh?"  
"_Yes_," She insisted as her head snapped back up, "Stop. Please? You're making me feel like I'm…feeble."  
"Okay," He nodded and put his hands to his hips, "I should go get back to my post."  
"Blaze, just take the rest of the day. They'll understand."  
"Captain Isakoff," A medic in light blue scrubs came in, "Are you ready for me?" She asked.  
"I don't really need an exam," Katya told the young woman.  
"Dr. Xao just told me not to let you leave without at least doing a basic."

Katya huffed when she saw the look on Blazer's face.  
"Fine. Make it fast."  
"Alright. I'll be right in," The medic nodded and left the curtain.  
"You be good, Koshka. Listen to what they tell you."  
"I'm always good."  
"Never," He chided.  
"Sometimes," She musingly argued, "I listened to Lex and finally got a new uniform this week," She told him with some pride.  
"Oh good. You can breathe," He teased.

She took a full and exaggerated breath in and let it out for show. It was in jest but he had no idea how good it felt to be actually able to do it. He chuckled at her and shook his head as he looked her over.

"The Tighs really haven't noticed?"

Katya's smile faded a bit.  
"Nope. Not yet."  
"I mean, the Colonel, I get. He's half blind but Ellen."

"I'm just that stealth," She winked.  
"Give me a break."  
"I know," She relented letting her shoulders drop, "A stranger said something to me yesterday."  
"No kidding?"

"A petty officer who works in the mess hall." With Ellen gone Saul and the kids had been frequenting the cafeteria most nights. Family dinners in-cabin just weren't the same without her there. "Won't matter in another week anyway. Just have to get passed it"

Blaze looked skeptical.  
"Ellen notices everything. She's been away for most of the week but when she gets back…I'm sorry Koshka but…"  
"I know, I know," She cut him off. He didn't have to say it. She was aware of just how much things had changed over the last handful of days, "Ellen's too involved with that psycho. Not that I'm complaining. I miss her but it's better that she's distracted, Saul too. I have no answers for them yet. They'd just be worried sick and upset."  
"Like the rest of us."  
"_Blazer_," She groaned.

"I mean it Kat. I'm leaving you in what seems like satisfactory condition. If anything's wrong and Lex thinks I left your side he'll kill me."

"He won't kill you this close to your birthday," She joked.  
"Nice gift."  
"Go, L.T. That's an order."  
"10-4, Cap," He said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Katya smiled at first but it faded when Blaze seemed to misjudge his target. His delicate kiss landed at the very corner of her mouth and she could swear that she felt him linger just a split second longer than usual. He bowed his head avoiding her eyes and gave her a pat on the knee.  
"Hang in there, Cap," He said before turning to leave.  
She couldn't respond. She'd known as soon as he'd pulled away that he'd done it at least in part on purpose. She felt anger, sadness and pity all at once overshadow the gratitude she'd just been feeling for him. She didn't know what the hell had possessed him. He hadn't come close to doing anything like that in years. In the last few weeks he had been a little more protective and worried. He hadn't returned to Beta Station at all. He'd been checking on her with regularity and sometimes even volunteering to sit up with her at night when she was scared and Alexi was just too tired. She'd chalked it up to him being a good and caring friend but now in the moment she couldn't deny that his concern was still coming from a much deeper place.

What he'd just done was innocent enough but she knew that he'd done it intentionally, if only to take a little bit of her away with him when he left. Her heart broke for him and in tandem she cursed him for hanging so wretchedly onto what should have been left in their childhood. She could still remember being fourteen and in his arms, far too young but far too naive to know it. He'd been her first real kiss, her first real everything, except for her first love. He'd never had her heart like Alexi did. No one could. She wished that she could go back and take it all away. If she'd never given into adolescent curiosity and his sweet nature things wouldn't be like this for him now. What she'd seen as a fun and playful good time he'd stewed and cooked into years of longing. Longing, not even from a far but from right by her side. He stood next to Alexi on their wedding day and smiled through it. He even made a toast that night. She'd seen the sadness in his eyes. She could do nothing but ignore it and pray that it would go away. When other's brought it up over the years it made Katya hate them for noticing. She loved Blaze so much but she could never love him the way he loved her. He knew it, had accepted it, even more so he would never want to hurt his brother and still he couldn't make what he felt for her disappear. She wished that someone would come along who could.  
"Ready, Captain?"  
She was more than grateful when the medic returned to interrupt her thoughts.  
With a little more convincing the medic agreed to a less invasive exam. Katya's vitals were taken and recorded and a few other precautions were taken. She never mentioned the ache in her back but it had lessened and seemed to be fading away. Pleased with her condition the young woman gave Katya the choice of returning to duty or taking the rest of the day to relax. She would return to her post but she had something that she wanted to do first.  
Exiting the curtain she found Dr. Xao about to enter one of the private rooms nearby.  
"Xao!" Katya shouted out after him.  
He stopped and turned from the door.  
"Yekaterina, were you examined?"  
"Yes. I just got dizzy. Nothing happened to me. I didn't even fall," She assured the old man who looked quite unconvinced, "Please, will you just tell me what curtain Roslin is in?"  
He looked her up and down and frowned.  
"Tonight when things calm I want you to come back here and let Tawny examine you."  
Out of respect she fought rolling her eyes.  
"Fine. Okay. Just tell me if Roslin's alright."  
He pressed his lips together before turning to open the door.  
"Curtain five," He muttered.  
"Xiè xie," She said in her best E-Rep.  
She and Tawny had spent hours of their childhood trying to teach one another their native sector languages. Neither was easy to learn but they used to have great fun listening to each other try. It always amused Xao to hear the girls and he smiled to himself over Katya's thanks as he slipped inside the room.

Katya scanned the ward looking for curtain five. They so often rotated the numbers and she never seemed to know where anything was. Part of it, she knew, was just that she fought so hard to block out her surroundings whenever she was there. Once she found it she made a beeline for the partition and then stopped abruptly in front of it as if it were a blockade instead of a thin sheet of fabric. She'd been so anxious to make sure that Laura Roslin was alright but now she couldn't seem to force herself inside. Katya reconsidered going in at all. Laura was in good hands with the Xaos and Blazer was right; she was probably fine. Katya wanted to get back to the control room. There was nothing wrong with her at the moment and she had a feeling that Kaplan would want to implement her new protocol standards ASAP now that there had been another attack. She was about to turn and leave when she heard Laura let out a single sigh behind the curtain. Her heart tensed. She didn't know why but the woman's voice just gave her a weird feeling that she couldn't explain. It was smooth and almost liquid. She'd imagined her mother's voice as a child so many times but she could never be sure of what she would sound like. It was one of the only things about Laura Roslin that hadn't disappointed her those few months ago. Though Katya didn't always like the words that were coming out of the woman's mouth she couldn't help that the sound of her voice gave her the same feeling that being wrapped in a warm blanket did. When she heard Laura's pitiful little sigh she just couldn't make herself leave.  
"Laura?" Katya winced.

She said her name quickly like she was tearing off an adhesive bandage, as if she expected it to somehow hurt.

"Yes?"  
"It's Katya…can I come in?"  
"Oh," Laura sounded caught off guard and a bit surprised, "Yes."

Katya hesitated when she thought that the invitation sounded a little forced but she made herself push the curtains to the side in a swift jerk. She just wanted to get a look at her and then she would leave.

When Laura saw Katya enter she smiled to spite all the aches and pains she had. She was so relieved to see her. She knew that she'd had a spell of her own. Bill told her about the episode in the control room. She knew how he'd watched Katya suffering on the floor with chaos all around. She was actually a little upset with him at first for leaving their daughter's side. It was a feeling that didn't last long once Bill informed her that it was Katya who insisted he leave to check on her. She was so glad to see the young captain looking well. Though Bill assured her that the girl was fine she'd worried that he was just withholding details because of her own injury. She was glad that he'd been telling the truth.

"How's the head?" Katya asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"It hurts," Laura smirked. The cut had been sealed with a closure gun and was covered by a small strip bandage that did little to hide the surrounding bruise that was forming at her hairline. "I guess I hit the bathroom sink. I did a number on my back too but it's not too bad now. Whatever they gave me for the pain is kicking in. What about you?"

"Unlike you I had a nice soft landing," Katya teased," I mean, I did throw up once I got down there but I feel way better now. I'm totally fine."

"I'm glad to hear it," Laura said with a soft chuckle, "I was worried."  
Katya looked down toward the floor and cleared her throat. She seemed to become uncomfortable at the honesty of Laura's statement. She finally looked up again after a beat.

"I heard Vladi played white knight," Katya ribbed with an arch of her brow and an impish smile, "Not bad for a _toaster,_ hm?"  
"That's what they told me," Laura shrugged, "I'm afraid I don't remember much before I got here."

That was mostly a lie. Though the events after she'd first become dizzy were quite hazy she did have the distinct memory of waking up for a few coherent moments in the chromed arms of the valiant centurion. She didn't even know if she'd passed out again because of her head injury or from realizing that she was being carried through the corridors by a bullet head. If Katya could sense that Laura was lying she let her get away with it.  
"Where's the Admiral?" The girl frowned realizing he was nowhere to be found.

She was sure that she was going to find him glued to Laura's side.  
"I just sent him out of here for a while. I know that he really shouldn't have left his post for this, especially during high alert. I'm fine. Once he was sure of that I think he wanted to show the Commander that he isn't just wearing that uniform for show."  
"I can understand that. He was worried, though. I couldn't see straight at the time but I can tell you that I heard the fear in his voice when they told us you'd been rushed here. He has priorities. I think you know what comes first for him, uniform or not."  
"Yes, I do."  
"So…" Katya said looking down at her thumbnail, "Then are you still upset that he's joined?"

Laura tilted her head and then winced at the pain it caused. She was still learning what muscles were sore from her fall. She knew that her discomfort with Bill's enlistment had been obvious on Delta. She hadn't even tried that hard to hide it. Now almost two weeks later she was finally coming to terms with the fact that he'd actually gone through with it.  
"I'll get used to it, Katya. It's just, I think it might take some more time."  
"Are you mad at him? Because to be honest I think enlisting has made him kind of happy. Well maybe not happy but at least something better than he was before."  
"I was a bit angry to be quite frank. I didn't mean to be but I was," Laura admitted, "But you're exactly right. It did make him feel better about being here and after I saw that on Delta I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I'll adjust."  
"That's good," Katya said truly relieved to hear it, "So are you going to take a nap?"  
"They don't want me to sleep just yet. Slight concussion."  
"Ah," Katya nodded, "I know how that feels. Well then…I came here to sit with you," She lied. She'd come to take a peek, just to make sure that Laura's brains were still inside her skull so that she could go back to work without wondering. Now she was offering to stay. "If that's okay, that is?"  
"Really?" Laura asked with a sheepish smile.  
"Yes. I mean you did it for me."

It wasn't just her overnight stay in Alpha's ward that she was referencing anymore.

After Katya's strange and alarming meeting with Sam Anders on Delta it was Laura who had accompanied her back to visitor's quarters and made sure that she was settled and calmed. Katya had been in a near daze as Blazer walked them back to the cabin. She couldn't think straight. They'd even passed by Saul furiously berating Alexi in the hallway and instead of rushing to her husband's defense as she usually would, she'd blocked their voices out, put her head down and walked between Blaze and Laura until she couldn't see or hear them anymore. She could hardly remember the rest of the walk but she remembered getting to her door. Laura followed her in and insisted on waiting while she showered. Katya thought that she could remember a minimal back and forth of wills but she knew that she'd been the one to give in because Laura was still there when she'd come out of the head. She'd been dripping wet and shaking in her towel and it made Laura worry she was having some kind of anxiety attack or period of shock. Katya refused any further offers of help and eventually got Laura to leave. She'd been fighting the urge to cry since Anders put his slimy hand on her and she was so close to letting go. She just didn't want anyone to see it. Once Laura was finally gone she'd totally broken down. Alexi had found her on the bed an hour later, hair still damp and still wrapped in only a towel. She'd cried herself to sleep for reasons she still couldn't explain.  
"I've gotten the sense that you don't like it in here much more than I do," Katya went on, "I thought I might keep you company…Just till the Admiral comes back though. I won't sleep over or anything," She ribbed.  
"Very funny," Laura answered. She remembered how nervous she'd been to wake up that morning still by Katya's side. She'd been so afraid that she would be angry and now she was laughing about it, "Well that's very nice of you. You don't have to do that. I know you've had quite a morning yourself..." Laura stopped herself, worried her response was coming off as a denial of Katya's gesture, "But I won't turn down the company if you have the time," She added with a smile.  
"I don't _have_ the time," Katya corrected. She walked the few paces to the corner of the curtained off room as if she were on a mission and swiftly pulled an empty chair toward the bed, "I'm making the time."

Katya sat down with a pert look on her face that Laura couldn't help but smile at. She'd seen it now in a dozen Tigh home videos. It was a face she'd made since she was a little girl. Laura almost expected it now when she watced the little clips. The cheeky expression was always followed by Ellen telling Katya not to get sassy but then giving in and kissing the smart little look off of her face until the girl broke into a fit of laughter. Laura had started replaying the moments in her mind as she daydreamed, trying to imagine herself in Ellen's shoes. She wasn't sure what kind of mother she would have made. She was sure that she probably wouldn't have been anything like Ellen Tigh but she still couldn't help but envy all the woman's precious memories.  
"Are you okay, Katya? I mean really?" She asked, the smile on her face quickly becoming a look of concern. She searched her daughter's indigo eyes for any hint of distress, "I know what I felt before I passed out and it was frankly terrifying."  
"I'm fine," Katya said with absolution but as she looked back at Laura her face started to show its own form of concern, "Do you understand what happened to us, Laura?"  
"I think so."  
"Then you understand that it's probably going to happen every time there's a breach from now on?"

She hoped that wasn't true. Ellen and Margot needed to find a fix soon. This was dangerous. Laura had been in the shower doing a benign daily task and she'd gotten seriously injured. What would their lives be like if this continued?  
"I guess so," Laura considered, "I mean I understand to a point."

Katya nodded.  
"Alexi and Blaze were totally out this time just like the others. It seems like you and I felt it at the level they'd been experiencing before."

Laura grimaced. This was yet another thing lumping her in with the cylon left in the world and she hated it.  
"Bill said that it hit D'Anna and Sam too."  
"Yes," Katya confirmed, "Ellen was there with them. All three of them were out. They're okay now. I think she was actually glad that she was with them for their first time. They'd been warned about what's been going on but I'm sure Ellen felt better being there with them for their first experience. Whatever this is it's getting stronger. I never thought I had enough cylon in me to be effected but as much as I know you hate it…well it turns out we both do," Katya said looking down at her lap, "I'm sorry that you got hurt."

Laura reached out for Katya's hand but she missed it as she took it away to rub at her lower back.  
"It's not your fault, Katya. It was unavoidable. We just didn't know."  
"I know that. It's just…I know how much time you spent in a bed like this. You've done it enough. You shouldn't have to do it anymore. For any reason."  
Laura's heart was warmed by the girl's honest concern. She knew that it couldn't be easy for her to say such things.  
"Sometimes people get sick, Katya," Laura shrugged.  
Katya thought she saw a glimmer of suggestion in Laura's eyes and she had to just shake her head at it. Laura really was just as bad as Ellen. She leaned back in her chair and bit at her nail before responding.  
"When I was eight I got really sick. I mean really sick for a little kid. Some sort of flu or something," She started as she leaned forward again," It advanced really quickly and I had such an awful fever that I was hallucinating. Big surprise, huh?" She teased and got a small but sad smile from Laura, "I just remember feeling so bad because Ellen was crying and I wanted to be okay for her. I hate seeing her cry. It's the worst. I've always hated it. It just…kills me. Anyway, Uncle Saul was afraid to move me so Xao came and did a cabin call," Katya looked off to the side and quietly sighed as she thought of the awful childhood memory, "Then the next thing I can remember is waking up here. I was really anemic and Xao wanted to give me a blood transfusion but…well…I can't get a transfusion from anyone but you. I guess that's thanks to Alexi's father," She smirked, looking back at Laura. She saw something strange flash in the woman's eyes as she said it but she just went on, "That meant that they would have to take you out of stasis just for that and even though I was deathly ill the EOC didn't want to approve it. Sometimes I think they saw it as an opportunity to get rid of me. Their theory about the four of us was already a bust and a huge scandal. It would have meant one less reminder for the population." Laura cringed at the morbid implication but Katya just gave a simper of a smile and shrugged."Ellen went_ crazy_. She went absolutely nuts on them and as you can imagine, she got her way. You were out by the end of the day. They took a small supply while they had you out just in case anything ever happened to me again. Most people in Orbit can actually take synthetic transfusions but there isn't anything like that for cylons and there sure as hell isn't anything for you and me, well except each other," Katya mused, "After the transfusion I started to feel a lot better but I also started to become more aware of my surroundings and I _hated_ being here. Ellen never left my side but I still couldn't stand it. I was so happy to go home. "

Laura's heart sunk thinking of her child so ill and so afraid in the same place they both now sat. She genuinely thanked the gods for Ellen Tigh. Whatever else she was, she'd been her daughter's fearless protector. She was jealous that she couldn't fill the role herself but at least someone had.  
"You're right," Laura said as she rubbed at her tender neck, "I do hate this place."

"Me too," Katya nodded and looked down at the mattress. She sucked at her lower lip for a second before peering up with a new light in her eyes, "Do you want to get out of here, Laura?"

Laura smiled and shook her head.  
"As much as I'd like to, Katya, I don't think that's a good idea. I should probably follow Tawny's orders and stay the night."

Katya rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, you probably should but I wasn't asking you to leave," She corrected.

Laura's brow furrowed and she looked back at Katya totally confused for a moment.  
"Oh…no, Katya," She suddenly said as her eyes went wide in understanding, "No. I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do that."

Katya folded her arms over her chest.  
"Yes you can. You mean you don't want to," She accused.  
"I don't know. Maybe that's the more accurate answer," Laura relented.  
"Why not?"  
"Why not, what?"  
"Why don't you want to?"

Laura was in a bit of shock over what she was being asked to do. Katya had grown up totally at ease with her strange abilities. The girl didn't seem to understand just how hard this was for her.  
"I just…I'm not comfortable."

Katya sighed in frustration.  
"Are you comfortable _here_, Laura? Do you like the antiseptic smell? Hm?" She was being purposefully antagonistic. She didn't want to bully Laura into it but as far as she was concerned the other woman was being irrational and stubborn. Why should they waste the gift they had? "Does that obnoxious beeping making you comfortable? How about knowing that there are three injured pilots in here right now; one who's probably going to die before the end of the day? Does that make you comfortable? "

Laura leaned back into her pillows as if she were backing away from the point that was being so harshly made.  
"No."  
"Me either," Katya huffed, "Makes me sick."  
"Katya if being here is upsetting you then you really don't have to stay," Laura argued.  
"I know that I don't _have_ to. I'm choosing to even though it's awful and I hate it. I came because I thought it might make things a little bit better for you. I wanted to return the favor."  
"I'm grateful for that."

With Laura's expression of appreciation Katya settled herself.  
"So let me help. Let's get out of here. Just for a while. If you don't like it we'll stop," She posed but Laura still looked unconvinced, "Look I'm going to sit here whether you agree to project or not. I just think you're making the wrong choice."

Laura looked down at the ward sheets that covered her lap. Even the linens were awful; scratchy and harsh against already sensitive bruised skin and bones. She never understood why more effort wasn't put into the comfort of patients. She was in a totally different world and the sheets that were draped over her were just as awful as the ones her mother lay dying upon in the Caprica City Cancer Center for Women and they were just as rough as they were in Cottle's Sick Bay.  
"Where would we go?" She winced.  
"I have an idea," Katya said leaning her elbows onto the edge of the mattress, "What do you say?"  
When Katya held her hand out Laura knew in an instant that she wasn't going to be able to resist taking it no matter how much she didn't want to project. It was almost unfair. She'd been lured in by bate that she couldn't possibly resist. She slowly reached to clasp her daughter's hand.

Katya smiled. She was sure that she could help Laura if she would just let her. She just needed to give it a chance.  
"Good," Katya said giving Laura's hesitant hand a gentle squeeze, "Let's just give it a shot. Okay? Ready?"

Laura looked at their bound fingers, so alike and bit her tongue. She wasn't ready. She was nowhere near ready but she also wasn't letting go. She gave just about the slightest nod that she could, letting Katya interpret it herself. The young woman gave her a little smile and for a moment she just held on quietly.  
"Just let me know before you…" Laura's request died on her lips.

The ward was already gone. There was already cold sand under her feet and a salt in the air. She could already hear gulls calling and the waves rumbling in and breaking against the shore.  
"Are you okay, Laura?"  
Laura nodded but she knew that her assurance was probably less than convincing. She felt her mouth open but she couldn't speak. She looked up toward the grey sky and out at the green waters. There was a split second of panic and she quickly reminded herself that none of it was real. Everything was so vivid and so clear but what was even more profoundly astounding was how familiar it all was.  
"What's wrong?" Katya asked giving Laura's hand a firm squeeze to get her attention.  
When Laura looked back and Katya let go she had to stop herself from pulling her hand back. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that though Katya let go in the projection they were still holding hands in the ward. Weren't they? She was so confused and so distracted by the sights around her.  
"Nothing…Nothing's wrong, exactly."  
"Something is. What's the matter? You don't like it?"  
"It's not that…It's just…" Laura hesitated. She didn't want to come off sounding totally crazy. She was afraid that Katya would think the projection had thrown her over the deep end, " Where did you see this beach?" She tested, "Was it something that Ellen showed you?"

Katya shook her head and tugged at the light and flowy skirt that she wore. Its mossy green matched the color of the waves. Her uniform was gone and her hair was down and blowing with the breeze. She'd exchanged Laura's hospital gown for something similar. She'd put her in the same burgundy red that she'd worn to the Officer's Ball. She just liked her in that color.  
"No. She's only really ever shown me the one that you _accidently_ saw. And a lake or two. I don't really know where this came from," Katya shrugged, "Maybe I saw a picture of it on the network or something. I don't know. It was just in a dream I had. It was pretty so I thought I'd try to project it."

Laura's eyes went wide and her brow rose.  
"You dreamt this?"  
"Yes"  
"When?"  
"Umm…The night of the ball I think? When we were still on Delta Station. I don't know how well I did putting it together. I told you, I've never been to the surface. I did my best but if something's wrong tell me."  
Katya didn't know the half of it. Laura still wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. She was almost certain that they were standing on the same beach from her own dream. She kept scanning her surroundings trying to take everything in and the more she looked the more familiar it felt. Katya wanted Laura to look for mistakes but she couldn't get over just how close it was to being perfectly identical to the beach in her dream, until she looked out toward the horizon.  
"What? What is it?" Katya asked.  
"Nothing. It's beautiful," Laura said shaking her head.  
"But something's wrong. Just tell me."  
"Well…the horizon line…It's just a little, well…off."  
"Oh," Katya said turning toward the water. She put her hands on her hips as she tried to evaluate what she'd done wrong but for the life of her she didn't know, "Well…then fix it," She shrugged, turning back to Laura.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, _you_" Katya mocked.

Laura looked at her in disbelief. It was the most absurd request she'd ever gotten in either of her lives.  
"I can't do that."

Katya crossed her arms over her middle and gave Laura a challenging look.  
"You probably can. I didn't think I could do much other than share these with Ellen and I found out that I could do a whole lot more than that. I bet you can too."  
"I don't want to, Katya. I don't even know how. You fix it."

Katya huffed in frustration.  
"If I _knew_ how to fix it then it wouldn't be _wrong_ now would it?"

Laura frowned and gave a nervous hum. She wasn't thinking clearly.  
"I guess not."  
"Just try it."  
"I don't even know where to start," Laura said at a loss.

Katya closed in on the gap that was between them and took hold of both of Laura's hands.

Laura was anxious and a little frightened over what was happening but she couldn't help that in the midst of all of it the feeling of holding her daughter's hands just made her melt. The girl closed her eyes and seemed to take a deep breath of the salty sea air.  
"It's alright, Laura. Just sort of concentrate and focus and then think about how it's supposed to look," She told her in a more gentle voice than Laura thought she'd ever heard her use before.  
"You make it sound so easy."  
"I'm not asking you to lift weights," Katya teased, back to her usually wry inclinations, "C'mon. Just try. It's gunna bug me the whole time if I know that something is wrong. Help me fix it."  
Laura couldn't tell if Katya was playing her or not. If she was then she was doing a damn good job of it. Her innocent request for assistance was too much for Laura to deny. She cringed as she thought of every homework assignment and arts and crafts project that she'd never helped her with. Could she deny helping her daughter fix her creation? Laura had a flash of her time with the little girl on the beach; the tiny toddler who was so happy to play in the sand. She'd tried to help her then. She'd turned her back for only moments and lost her. She couldn't help the child with a tiny lake and sand cabin. How could she help her fix an entire beach? She worried that no matter how hard she ever tried to help her child it would never be right. She felt the threat of tears burn at her eyes and she closed them tight and bowed her head to the ground not wanting Katya to notice.  
"Huh…so that's what it's supposed to look like," She heard the girl say, "That _is_ better."

Laura opened her eyes and looked at Katya who was staring over her shoulder. Katya let Laura's hands go and gestured for her to take a look. When she did she felt a warm rush heat her face.

"That was me?"  
"Yup."

"You didn't do it?"  
"Nope," Katya answered simply, "Huh, your eyes are the same color as the water," Katya observed but Laura didn't even seem to hear her.

"I can't believe I frakking did that," Laura rasped, "I think I need to sit."

Katya laughed as she watched Laura rubbing her hands over her forehead.  
"You're laying in bed right now, Laura. You don't need to _sit_," She reminded her, "Don't worry. Nothing can hurt you here. Nothing physical that is. At least nothing that comes from here. I'm afraid that it won't do much for your head and back except distract you. You'll still feel what you came with. So what else did I screw up?" She asked putting her hands back to her hips.

Laura noticed that Katya wasn't wearing her cuff in the projection and as she looked down at her own wrist she saw that she wasn't either. For a moment she was happy to be free of it but something about its absence made Laura a little sad. It told her that though Katya had grown up knowing nothing else, somehow she felt the burden of living a life of confinement. In her fantasy she was free of any signs of it.  
"Nothing. It's good. I like it. It's peaceful it's just..."  
"What?"  
"Katya, I've been here before."  
"What?" She scowled.  
"I had a dream not that long ago too…of a beach. It looked just like this."

Katya shook her head. This was the beach from her dream. It had come out of nowhere and it was hers. The dream had been strange but somehow after she'd calmed herself Katya knew that if she were to ever share a projection with Laura the beach from the strange dream would be it. She would never let her back on Ellen's beach. That was theirs and theirs alone but the beach from her dream was perfect. Somehow it suited them better. Ellen's beach had mellow waters and golden sand. This place was a little rough with its threatening overcast and white capped rolling waves but it was intriguing and inviting in a way that Katya couldn't explain. She'd meant to show it to Laura someday if the need ever came but she didn't understand how she could have possibly seen it already.  
"I don't get it."  
"I don't either, Katya," Laura admitted. She balled her hands into fists and steeled her will, "Katya was I in your dream?"

The young woman's brow crinkled at the strange question.  
"_No_. Why?"  
"Because you were in mine…We were here. I'm almost sure."  
"I was in your dream?" Katya grimaced.

She could have told Katya the truth. She could have told her how she was in so many of her dreams. She could have admitted that she dreamed of rocking her to sleep as a baby and playing with her as a little girl. She could have told her that she still had awful dreams of the lab and hearing her tiny cries with no way to help her. She could have told Katya how even those heart wrenching nightmares meant so much just because she was in them. She wouldn't tell her any of that.

"Yes," Laura answered simply.  
"I was alone," Katya lied, leaving out the strange little green-eyed girl who had made an appearance.  
"Oh."

Katya saw that Laura almost seemed disappointed. It annoyed her. Was she supposed to be dreaming of her? It was so rare that she dreamt of anything other than rotating spinning horror and she was expected to dream of Laura Roslin on the rare nights that she was spared? It was ridiculous and even so she wished that she could tell Laura otherwise just to get the look of sadness off of her face.  
"It's just sand and water, Laura," Katya shrugged, "Are you sure that it's the same? I mean it's a beach. Don't a lot of them look alike?"

Laura shook her head and looked down shore.  
"Those rocks, I saw them. I just know this was it."

She was insistent and Katya didn't know what to do for her. More than that, it was starting to make her feel a little uneasy.  
"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe we both saw a picture of it on the network and then dreamt about it. Sometimes the cabin image screens run satellite photos of Earth when you leave them idle for too long. That's probably it. Otherwise I'm not sure how my mind came up with it. I only know _one_ beach and that's Ellen's. It's not even from this planet. The one you accidentally saw, it was from _her_ Earth. This one…I don't know. It's possible you and I just saw the same image someplace."

Katya could convince herself to be satisfied with that explanation for now but Laura wasn't buying it.

"Katya I wasn't looking up beaches on the network. I never saw this place before my dream," She insisted.

Katya leaned back and narrowed her eyes.  
"Look, if you want to stop just say so," She accused.  
She was losing her patients. She had a weird feeling in her core and she couldn't tell if it was physical or if Laura's eerie dream connection was making her feel strange. Either way she didn't like it. She'd done this to help and Laura seemed almost disturbed by it. If it wasn't helping either one of them then there was no point.  
"No. No. I don't want to stop. I don't," Laura assured her.  
"Well then will you stop obsessing over it? I can change it to something else. Ellen showed me a forest trail once. That might be nice. It just seems like a lot more for me to screw up. Unless you want to try one?"  
"_No_," Laura said a little louder than she intended, "This is fine. It's good," She tried to smile.  
"Fine,' Katya relented, "Then…do you want to take a walk?"

Laura looked down the shoreline and licked at her lips. How the hell could she taste the tang of the salt in the air?  
"Yes…I do."  
"Good."

They walked quietly for a while just skimming the surf line. The water was cold and they stayed where the sand turned damp. Laura had to marvel at every detail. She wondered what kind of concentration it took for Katya to maintain it all. She couldn't understand how it worked. When she'd fixed the horizon it felt like nothing. She'd merely thought of it. It was like any thought she'd ever had. Was it possible that this artificial extension of herself could feel so natural? She wondered if she could really create a space like this all on her own. Every grain of sand they walked upon was coming from her daughter's mind and she was blown away at the thought.  
"You've really never been to the surface, Katya ?" She asked after a while.

Katya shook her head and kicked at the sand as they continued to walk.  
"Never. It used to be standard for basic training. Too risky now. Now the only soldiers who get sent are ones who are selected for special-ops training. More Marines are selected than Orbit Patrol. Alexi went once."  
"He did?"  
"Yup. I mean, he didn't get to spend much time there. They do ground training in deserted areas but once they're noticed by bots they're out of there and sometimes not everyone makes it back. Pretty shitty to lose kids in basic. That's why most of us don't go anymore. We need special-ops though, for resource replenishment and ground research. Even though most of our needs are renewable here, there are times that it's necessary. Alexi got passed the training but he was taken off of SO and I'm glad. Sometimes I think that Saul or Ellen had something to do with it but if Alexi ever suspected that he'd be livid. He's never been sent back."

Laura nodded. Weeks ago she'd thought that Saul and Ellen had been so careless with the safety of these children they'd supposedly been watching over. She couldn't get over how young they'd married and how early they'd taken on such dangerous professions. It made her angry that they didn't have better guidance. She still couldn't help feeling that way but it was obvious that whatever decisions the Tighs had made, wrong or right, had been made from a place of love.  
"Did he tell you about it?"  
"Not much. He said that it was strange to see the sky. He said the blue was the most striking thing about it. He'd seen pictures like everyone but I guess really seeing it…He said that it took his breath away. Oh and he said it smelled there."  
"It smelled?" Laura giggled.  
"Yeah. They were training in an open area; a field of some sort. He said that the air constantly smelled of the topsoil and the low layer of vegetation that covered the ground."

Laura squinted.  
"So…it smelled like grass and dirt?"

She had to giggle. It was so surreal to hear the young woman talk about something so natural as if it were so foreign but Laura finally realized just how alien it really was to Katya and that made her laughter stop.  
"I guess," Katya shrugged, "I don't know what the hell that smells like."  
"You'll get to one day."  
"Yeah well, let's hope," Katya said, mostly dismissing the notion, "How's your head?"  
"I'm okay," Laura smiled, "I feel better now. I think this is helping."  
"Really?"

The bit of hopefulness in Katya's voice made Laura grin. She actually seemed like she was surprised and happy to hear that she'd really helped. Laura was sorry for how ungrateful she must have seemed at first.  
"Yes. I think so. I like it here."  
"Okay."

Katya looked over and gave her a nod and a little smile in return. They continued walking down the never-ending coast.  
"Katya, I really want to talk to you about your dreams," Laura attempted after a while.

She so badly wanted to, especially after seeing the beach. There was something to their dreams. There had to be. Maybe not this one, maybe not the beach dream but it showed there was something special about their nightly visions.  
"I brought us here so we could relax," Katya argued.  
"I know. I know."  
"So can't we just _do_ that?"  
"I think it's important. I think we need to talk about them. Some of them at least."  
"Not now."  
"When?"  
"Not _now_," Katya repeated, "Not here. This isn't for that. Okay? I just I don't want to ruin this place with that garbage. If you want to stop and talk then, fine. We can stop. It's your choice but otherwise lets save it for later."  
"Later?" Laura said with some hope to her voice.

There was just a certain appeal in knowing that there would be a later for them at all.  
"Yeah, later," Katya agreed, "Is that okay?"  
"Yeah. We can talk later. Sure."

Katya nodded glad to get past the debate.  
"You know, I started keeping a journal like you talked about," She offered.

She wouldn't talk about her nightmares but they needed something to discuss.  
"You did?"  
"Yes. I mean I guess it's not really the same. You wrote with ink and paper. I've been using my cuff or the cabin tablets but I think I like it. I've only done it a few times but you're right. Getting things out does feel a little better."  
"That's good, Katya. I'm glad that you're trying it."  
"I also tried what you said about directing it toward someone other than myself. I tried just writing things down. It wasn't working. It sounded like I was just making a list. I didn't like it but when I tried to write to someone it just came out better. I don't know. I might keep doing it…for now."  
"I think that's good."  
"I guess. It's just, I dunno…I asked you before about what you would do if anyone ever read yours. You said that half of the things you wrote you would have never really shared. I just can't write anything down to someone that I couldn't really tell them."

Laura had to admire that. It showed a sense of honesty or at least intended honesty.  
"Maybe that's a good policy. You just make it into what you need," Laura encouraged, "My mother suggested it to me when I was around, oh I don't know, fourteen, fifteen maybe. It was some of the best advice that she ever gave me."  
"Your mother…"Katya seemed to ponder out loud.  
"Yes," Laura squinted, "What?"

Katya stopped walking and pensively tilted her head. Of course she'd known that Laura must have had parents but she'd never given them much thought. Now she knew that Laura had two sisters and a mother. She was building up the little family tree in her head the same way she'd done when Saul spoke of Lee, Zak and other Adamas over the years.  
"I don't know. I guess…I…nothing," She shrugged and continued walking.  
"My mother was full of good ideas like that," Laura continued as they strolled on, "She was a teacher like I was. She was a smart woman. She always had good advice. I lost her too soon. Sometimes that was the worst part. I was always wondering what advice she never got to give me."

Katya frowned. She understood the feeling well.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I feel that way about my dad sometimes. I always wonder about what he had left to teach me."  
"Feels sort of unfair doesn't it?" Laura posed.  
"Lots of things feel unfair," Katya dismissed. So much of her life had been unfair. Now the injustice just felt familiar, "What was her name?"  
"My mother?"

Laura sounded a little surprised at the question, simple as it was.  
"Yes."  
"Judith."  
Katya nodded in consideration, committing the name to memory.  
"She taught grade school," Laura added, "She died of breast cancer too."  
Katya shook her head. She should have figured as much.  
"You said that you had sisters. Did either of them…"  
"No. They didn't," Laura answered before Katya could finish, "But they both died very young. I'm not sure that either of them would have if they'd lived long enough."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."  
"That's okay," Laura answered.

They walked a few paces before Katya sighed and shook her head. She was fed up with herself.  
"I don't know anything about you, Laura. I'm sorry. Uncle Saul tried but he didn't know you. He knew so much about the Admiral; all sorts of stories from when they were young. He knew his family and friends, hobbies. Everything he ever told me about you was relegated to those last four years. And I know that you two went through a lot together but I also know that you weren't exactly friends. He couldn't answer the simplest questions sometimes; nothing about your life before you fled the Colonies other than your position in the government…I know nothing. It always bothered me."

Laura lost her breath for a moment.  
"I know even less about you," She managed to say, "I don't like it either."

Katya nodded in consideration. A wave rolled in and the shallow part of the surf got their feet as they walked.  
"Well, what would you want to know?" Katya posed.

Laura smiled. She wasn't expecting the inquiry.  
"Oh I don't know. A thousand little things," She shrugged.

"Oh," Katya frowned at the vague response.  
Laura looked and saw the disappointment on her face. Maybe she should have been ready with an answer. She didn't want the girl to think that she'd just been feeding her a line.

There was so much she wanted to know about her daughter. So often she would lay awake at night thinking about all the things she wished that she knew about her child and now she was having trouble coming up with a worthy response.  
"Like…simple things. Things like…umm…your favorite food," She suggested. Katya gave a silent giggle and Laura immediately regretted the example, "I'm sorry," She winced, "Maybe not that. I've heard about…"  
"That's okay," Katya cut her off, "So you know about what went on with the four of us as children?"  
"Just a little."

Katya nodded and licked at her lips.  
"I'm not sure what you've heard. Saul and Ellen make it sound so much worse than it ever was," Katya defended. It was a habit. There were plenty of trials and tests that her father had included her in that she knew he probably shouldn't have but she still felt so compelled to defend him and his work, "I mean, I'm fine. It's just a nuisance really. The boys were never bothered by it and Margot's so much more disciplined about it than I am. She makes sure that she supplements the meals that she misses. I just get lazy about it sometimes. It used to drive Saul and Ellen crazy. Ellen would go nuts just trying to get me to eat a full meal. Saul would keep little candies in his pocket and pop one in my mouth once in a while when Ellen wasn't looking," Katya laughed at the memory and Laura chuckled softly along with the image of the gruff and stern Colonel Tigh having a constant supply of candy in his pockets, "I think he was always afraid I was going waste away. I didn't though. I couldn't. I needed to keep my strength up for ballet and then when I enlisted. I'm hardly a wafe," She argued and it was true. She was thin and her graceful frame made her look as if she might be lithe and delicate under her clothes but her years of classical training had made her lean and sturdy. She could both punch and pirouette and she was proud of it, "Those supplements that my father's trial helped to make are perfectly healthy. I've relied on them a lot over the years. I still do a lot of the time. At least the experiment wasn't a waste. If something ever happened to Beta we'd all be living off of them until we could get another grow-ops started. They've helped the sick and elderly in a lot of ways too. There are a lot of things I'm ashamed that my father did but that trial isn't one of them. I'm proud of that. If he had to use me to do it then…well it's like I always tell Margot, _we were born to serve_," She explained and it made Laura's heart sink in her chest. "I used to have a favorite food though," Katya added, done with her dutiful defense, "When I was little, before the trial. I guess it's still my favorite. I'm just hardly hungry for it."  
"What is it?"  
"Pierogies," Katya answered knowing that Laura wouldn't have the faintest idea of what she'd just said, "It's a traditional dish from the old Eastern Federalist region. It's sort of like a dumpling. They have a potato filling. It's a big ball of starch but it's good. My Babushka Marina used to make them when I was little."  
"Babushka?" Laura repeated the strange word.

Katya had to chuckle at Laura's awkward diction.  
"My father's mother," She clarified, "My grandmother, I guess you could say. Though I don't think she really ever saw me as her grandchild. She was a scientist too, an organic chemist. She lived on Gamma Station. Marina didn't really agree with her son's choice to raise me as his daughter. In her mind I was never his child. She made that clear enough even to a little kid."  
"That's awful," Laura grimaced.  
"I suppose it didn't make me feel very welcome at family gatherings but she made the best pierogies," Katya teased as if it somehow made up for it, "My father's sister, my Tetya Yelena, she was always very nice to me. After my father died my grandmother never came to visit me on Alpha again. I guess she figured that she didn't have to bother with me anymore just to please him. Tetya Yelena still came sometimes though and she'd bring my cousin Miloŝ with her. He's the one who brings the vodka every few weeks. It's their distillery on Gamma Station. Yelena has always been sweet to me. She makes the pierogies now that my grandmother is gone. She sends them over with Miloŝ sometimes. I might not be very hungry most times but I can enjoy those when they come."

Laura smiled. She was suddenly pleased with the foolish little question she'd nervously spouted. She'd learned so much just from it alone. She had to admit that most of it wasn't very pleasant but she knew it now and that couldn't be taken away from her.  
"I'd like to try them sometime."  
"Aunt Ellen tried to make them once," Katya laughed, "She was so desperate to get me to eat. Poor woman. She called Yelena who sweetly tried to talk her through it. It was hilarious."

"I bet it was," Laura said as her grin grew. Somehow she couldn't picture Ellen in the kitchen, "It's sweet that she tried though."

"Ellen's never been afraid to try anything," Katya said proudly," I think that's what's made her such a good mom. She didn't know what she was doing a lot of the time but she always tried for me. Uncle Saul and I choked them down that night with a smile on our faces," She giggled recalling how hard she'd had to suppress her gag reflex and how Saul attempted to hide of few of his in some napkins. While Ellen cleaned the kitchen that night he helped Katya get ready for bed and told her that if Ellen turned her cooking into a habit that they would look into getting a dog. "So what about you?"  
"Me?" Laura narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes. Is there a food that you miss from back in the Colonies? Uncle Saul told me that for a long time in the fleet you all survived on only an algae protein. We grow something like that on Beta. I just can't imagine anyone living off of it alone. You must have missed some foods from your home," Katya proposed.  
"I did." Laura gave a little hum recalling the bitter taste the green protein gave almost everything they ate for the last few years," That algae wasn't much to bite into," She mused, "Sometimes I guess it made me miss a good steak."

Katya squinted.  
"Steak?" She repeated, "Oh, you mean like from an animal?"

Laura smirked.  
"Yes…A cow."  
"I've seen pictures of cows before. Oh…that actually makes me kind of sad."  
Laura laughed quietly at the sweet perspective of the girl as she realized she'd never eaten an animal in her life.  
"Well we don't have that here," Katya shrugged, "But maybe one day I'll try and make us some peirogies. I've never cooked anything before but maybe I'll have better luck than Ellen. Perhaps it helps to be an Isakoff. My babushka saved the recipe somewhere on the network before she died. The woman was good for something at least."

Laura's heart sunk at the mention of Katya's grandmother. She wondered what it must have been like for her to feel rejected at such a young age by someone who should have adored her.  
"I wish that she would have appreciated you, Katya."

"She had Miloŝ. He was her grandchild, her blood. He wasn't adopted. She loved him. She had no use for me."

Laura cringed at just how casually Katya seemed to say the words. It didn't come off as if she didn't care. It came off as if it had been learned and accepted long ago.  
"My mother wanted grandchildren so much. Adopted or not I can't imagine her making a child feel unwanted. It's something that she didn't get to experience in life. Though sometimes I think she got to in death."  
"What do you mean?" Katya asked as she slowed the pace of her steps.  
"My sister, Sandra; she was expecting a baby when she passed away. I'm not sure…It's so hard to remember where I was before the resurrection but I just have a feeling that the child's soul was with us there."  
Katya stopped walking. She felt her face go flush and her heart grow as heavy as lead in her chest.  
"What…what do you mean? What happened to her? The baby…"

Laura turned, realizing Katya had paused a few paces back.  
"It was a motor vehicle accident," Laura explained, unsure if Katya would even understand the concept. They had electric carts and transport vehicles aboard the station but she wasn't sure that the girl had ever seen a street car or roads, "A drunk driver caused it. Both my sisters were killed in the wreck, my father too. Sandra's baby didn't make it."

Katya suddenly felt stricken with painful grief not just for the young woman who'd taken her baby to the afterlife with her but for Laura. She'd always wanted to know more about her mother's life before she fled her home but nothing about it sounded very good so far. Laura had outlived her whole family. It seemed like she'd had so much loss in her life. Saul had told Katya over and over how strong of a woman Laura was. He was right but he didn't know how right he was.  
"I don't think I've ever heard something so awful."  
Katya spoke so softly that Laura could hardly hear her voice over the breaking waves. For a moment she regretted telling her. The sky suddenly seemed darker, the air thick and oppressive. She heard a dull distant roll of thunder and she quickly realized that Katya's reaction was inadvertently coming through in their surroundings. It gave her the chills and she wanted to ease her mind somehow and get rid of the melancholy atmosphere that had quickly taken over.  
"I know now how at peace they all are, Katya. I didn't before and that made my last life a lot harder. Now I know. I don't have the same sadness that I did before."

Katya nodded and as Laura continued to walk she followed suit. Soon the sky lightened and the air thinned a bit.  
"I never considered that. It's sort of nice to think about," Katya thought aloud.  
"What is?"  
"The baby," She answered, "I guess that I never thought that once a baby was lost that its soul would meet its family just like anyone else. It's sort of comforting."  
"I guess it is."

They walked a while more in silence before Katya spoke again.  
"Laura did you ever have children?" She winced at her own question, "Saul could never say for sure."

Katya was almost sure that she knew the answer. Laura spoke of her sister's child being with her in the afterlife but none of her own.  
"No."  
"I know it's none of my business but…was it by choice?"

Katya knew that she probably shouldn't be asking such a question. She couldn't get much more personal than that. It was rude. Ellen had always taught her never to ask another woman about such things. They both understood what it was like to be put on the spot and have to explain something so private. She was just so curious. She never questioned how much Ellen loved and wanted her because she knew that she'd so desperately wanted a child for so long. She didn't know if Laura had ever even considered it.  
"Yes, it was by choice. I just didn't think I could handle it. The concept terrified me."

That answered it well enough. Not only had the woman's unconscious body been forced to bear a child, but her conscious mind had never wanted one in the best of circumstances. Laura had to deal with what was done to her waiting body and now she was being confronted with something that she'd purposely avoided in her last life. It wasn't fair. Katya couldn't help but curse her father for what he'd done. It was just another reason that she knew she was never supposed to be.  
"I'm sorry that choice was taken away from you here, Laura," Katya said solemnly.

She didn't know what else to say to her.  
"Katya…" Laura started, "I just…I appreciate what you're saying but I just can't feel that way anymore," She told the young woman as she stopped in the sand and turned to face her. Katya furrowed her brow as she stilled, unsure of what Laura was saying, "It's still hard for me to accept what was done to this body. Conscious or not, no one should never be treated that way…I just…I can't be sorry for what resulted of it anymore. I just can't," She admitted as if she was letting out a secret that she'd been holding in for far too long.  
"Laura don't you understand what was done to you?" Katya asked, considering that she might on some level still be confused or perhaps in denial about all the that had been done to her new body.  
"Yes. I do. I've seen it all now. All of it."  
"Then how can you say that?" Katya challenged, "If you're doing it for my benefit then you don't have to. I understand exactly what happened to this body that you're in. I know what it went through. And now something that you never wanted was just forced upon you."

Katya put her arms out in an exaggerated self-display before folding them over her middle.  
"Katya, that isn't entirely true."  
"Isn't it? Do you know what the worst part is?" Katya smirked bitterly, "They did it all for _nothing._ They violated all of you for _nothing_. Don't you realize that if the concept of my birth hadn't been a complete and total failure that you'd still be resting peacefully with the Admiral and your families? If I had turned out to be what they wanted you would never have had to come here. I don't need to be pacified, Laura. I've known these truths a lot longer than you have. I know that I shouldn't be here."

Laura crossed her arms as she felt the breeze start to pick up.

"I don't believe that," She said shaking her head and moving some errant hairs away from her eyes.

"Laura…"

"No Katya!" Laura shouted, though she hadn't intended to, "I am not saying this for your benefit though I wish like hell I could make you understand it for your own good…I'm glad that you're here. You might think I'm full of it but that's the gods' honest truth. I'm frakking grateful and for more than a few reasons."  
"The gods honest truth?" Katya nearly mocked, "What in the hell could you possibly be grateful for?"

Laura glanced to the side considering all of her answers but she needed something that would encompass all of them.  
"If I hadn't found out about you when I did, Katya…I honestly can't say I that I would still be here." Laura admitted, "How's that for honest?" She wasn't explicit but Katya understood what she meant. They stood in uneasy silence for a few moments before Laura went on, "Lords know that I didn't want to stay. The pull to go back was so strong. I was miserable. I was deeply depressed and longing to return to where I came from. I didn't think I could fight it much longer but then…there was you," She shrugged, "And I don't know…Knowing that you existed…it just made me want to stay somehow. I didn't care that you hated my guts. I didn't care that I couldn't really stand you either. I just wanted to stay, so I could be here with you, in the same space as you. You made me want to stay. You made me want to live…I don't know why, you just did. The thought of somehow ending my life never entered my thoughts again. Except when I realized just how close I had come to giving in. Knowing that I could have really done it and died again never knowing about you…it still makes me sick."  
Katya's mouth was slack as she listened to the intimate admission. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to it but she just felt worse. If finding out about her presence had somehow stopped Laura from killing herself then Katya just felt even more pity for her. It meant that she was willing to live an awful existence just to be near someone who'd treated her like trash at the time.

"I know what was done to me, to this body," Laura continued, keeping her voice as steady as she possibly could, "I've been living with it for months now. I don't think I'll ever fully get passed what went on. It was wrong but as much as I know that it was wrong I still can't wish that it hadn't happened. Without it there's no other way you could be here."

Katya's eyes went wide and then darkened to an almost midnight blue.

"Ya' know that's pretty sick, Laura."

"I know that," She conceded, "Look, maybe I never consciously asked for you. In fact…I think that I spent a good portion of my last life trying like hell to avoid you, even just the thought of you…but that doesn't mean that I'm not grateful for you now, even though the way you came to be is so hard to accept."  
"Grateful, grateful, grateful," Katya repeated, "You keep saying that word. It doesn't make any damn sense."

Laura ran one of her hands through her windblown hair.

"Gods Katya, haven't you ever told yourself over and over again that you didn't want something? Almost to the point that you were convinced it was true, only to be glad when it finally came your way?"  
Katya dug her toes deeper into the cold sand as if it would help her hide from the familiarity of Laura's statement.  
"You can't pick and choose!" She protested rather loudly, though she didn't know why the hell she was yelling at the other woman, "You can't just ignore how wrong it was. You can't convince me that the four of us weren't a fucking travesty!"

"I'm not picking and choosing! I'm not ignoring anything," Laura argued, "Sometimes wonderful things can come from the worst tragedies," She dropped her shoulders with a sigh, "It doesn't make the past hurt any less, but it makes the future worth experiencing."

Katya looked down and toed at the sand.

"I think you have a weird definition of wonderful, Laura."

She wasn't shouting anymore. It wasn't even an argument. It was just an honest statement. Laura cocked her head to the side and seemed to study her for a moment.

"You understand that none of that was your fault. Don't you, Katya?"

Katya rolled her eyes and let out a short acerbic laugh.

"Look, I don't need that old lecture again. Saul and Ellen and Xao and almost everyone who's ever cared for me has given me the same tired speech," She explained, "It's nothing new. I've heard it."

"You've never heard it from me before," Laura shrugged.

"And that should make a difference?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because even though neither of us knew it at the time…you and I went through all of it together. Didn't we?"

Katya felt her cheeks go red and she had to look away from Laura's eyes. It was the closest she'd ever heard her come to saying that she was actually her daughter.

"You haven't had to spend the last twenty years dealing with it," She muttered.  
"But I may have to spend the next." Laura meekly contended.

Katya didn't respond. She just started walking without looking back. Laura followed and soon they were both in step with each other again. As they walked Katya reached behind herself and pressed a knuckle into the dull ache in her back. In turn Laura rubbed at her sore neck. They were quiet with only the sounds of the gulls and the wave breaks between them until Katya finally answered.

"I can't imagine you sticking around that long…assuming the population isn't exterminated, that is."

Laura squinted, almost forgetting what Katya was responding to.  
"Why not?"  
"Why would you want to?"

Laura bit her lip hard before she answered.  
"Katya…I wish I'd been brought here _sooner_."

Katya didn't try to argue this time. If Laura was being brutally honest with her now, then she figured that she might as well be too.  
"You know, I used to wish that. I used to cry myself to sleep wishing that. I didn't know you worth a damn but I still wished you were here."

Laura felt like her heart was in a vice. She'd been told as much by Saul and Bill but hearing it from Katya herself was devastating.  
"And now?"  
"And now I don't know. It's not because of who you are. It's not that. It's more like…like what you just said about not being able to wish things were different because then there wouldn't be the same result. If you had come here years ago then Saul and Ellen might not be my parents," Katya explained, "Looking back on the last fifteen years I wouldn't trade my parents for anything or anyone. Thinking of not having Ellen as my mother just feels awful. "

Laura closed her eyes against what she told herself was the sting of the salt in the air.  
"I can understand that, Katya," She almost forced herself to offer, "I'm sure that Ellen feels the same way."  
"Thinking of not having her makes me feel as awful as I used to feel about not having you."

Laura nodded. She could literally feel Katya's love for the other woman. She thought at first that maybe it was in her head but whatever it was it was so completely undeniable. It was beautiful and she felt so selfish over how terribly envious it made her. A mere shell of herself had held the girl's heart for a time but she couldn't hug her or kiss her or even love her back and so Ellen did.

They walked for a while in solemn consideration. Laura had to wonder why Katya was still with her. They'd been walking, or at least projecting for quite a while, not all of it pleasant and she hadn't fled. She'd done what she said she would do and she was sticking with it.  
"What else did you used to wonder about me?" Laura asked after a while.

Her tone was lighter as she attempt to lift the mood and she was glad when she glanced over and saw the whisper of a smile on Katya's lips.  
"What you'd smell like," She answered after a beat.  
"_Smell_?" Laura teased.  
"Well…yeah," Katya shrugged, "Soon after Ellen moved off of the basestar she started wearing this perfume they make on Beta. She still wears it. It's made from some sort of flower. I can't ever remember which but on her it's mixed with station laundry, her shampoo and sometimes later in the day, her drink of choice," She mused though it was true," But it's always been a comfort to me. When I was little, once in a while Aunt Ellen would have to spend a night or two away on the basestar or working on other stations. I've always sort of had trouble being separated from her. Even now with her on Delta it makes me anxious to have her so far. When I was little it was way worse. I'd cry once bedtime came because she wasn't there to tuck me in. So Uncle Saul would spray her perfume on my pillow so I could smell it at night and feel like she was with me. It helped me sleep. She bought me some a while ago but it doesn't smell the same on me. On her it's just better. It's the smell of my mom's hugs. And I guess ever since I knew what her hugs smelled like I started to wonder how yours would smell too. Now that I'm saying it out loud it sounds sort of creepy and…" Katya stopped when she glanced over and saw Laura swiping some tears from her cheeks, "Oh…Laura are you fucking crying?"  
"No," She answered with a quick sniff and cleared her throat.  
She knew her denial was pitiful.  
"Yes you are," Katya accused, "I didn't tell you that to make you cry. I'm sorry. "  
Katya didn't even know what part had upset her. Was it the part about her or was it what she said about Ellen?

"No, Katya please. I don't _want _you to be sorry," Laura insisted.  
"Maybe you and I shouldn't talk about stuff like this."  
"Please, please don't say that."

Laura was begging, something she didn't think she'd ever done out loud. Maybe she'd begged the gods for help, for mercy, for comfort and salvation in her old life but she didn't think she'd ever really begged another person. Not even in New Caprican detention when they'd tried to make her.  
"Why?"  
"Because _this stuff_ is all I want to talk about."  
Laura cringed when her voice cracked and her tears started to flood over her lashes again.

Katya hated that she'd made her cry. No matter the reason she just didn't like inspiring that reaction in people. Seeing Ellen cry had always cut at her so deeply and now seeing Laura, it was almost as bad. She wanted to know things and maybe even share a bit with her but she just wished it wasn't all so painful.  
"Don't cry, Laura. Please?" She said putting a hesitant hand on the other woman's shoulder," The Admiral isn't back yet. Let's just keep walking. Okay?"  
Laura nodded in agreement. They walked on and before long she felt a rush of relief when Katya spoke again.  
"So what do you suppose your mother would think of me?"

Katya wasn't going to deny her this. She was answering her plea. The question was her offer to keep going and Laura took it.  
"Well, I think she'd be happy to know you…It's just…"  
"She wouldn't take any of my crap, huh?" Katya giggled.

Laura smiled and shook her head.  
"No. No she wouldn't."  
"I can respect that."  
"She wouldn't have given up on you though. I know that much."

"She sounds like an impressive woman."  
"She was."  
After walking a bit further Katya started to feel the dull ache in her lower back start to grow, spread and intensify. She abruptly stopped in her tracks as the wave of pain flooded through her. It came and went like the waves. As quickly as it had come on it faded just as fast into almost nothing.

Laura turned and saw the brief but alarming look of discomfort on Katya's face.  
"Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
Katya took a few deep breaths and when she was sure that it had completely passed she nodded. She was becoming less convinced that it was the strained muscles from her dizzy retching in the Control Room. Whatever it was had come and gone and she wasn't ready to break their projection just yet. She'd just seen a medic who'd told her that everything was okay. She was already in the ward. If it happened again at least she'd be in the right place.  
"I'm fine."  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
"I _am_ sitting down," She reminded Laura again.

Laura shook her head and blushed a bit.  
"I keep forgetting."  
"I'm fine…" Katya gave Laura a stern look that warned her not to ask again but it faded quickly, "Want to keep going?"  
Laura was hesitant but she nodded and they walked for a while more. She marveled at how she could still feel the slight sting of the cut on her head but her feet weren't the least bit tired from their walk. She could smell the sea air, feel the fine sand and the cool breeze but none of the effects.  
"I think one of my nightmares came true, Laura."

Katya interrupted Laura's thoughts with the sudden admission. She paused, afraid of sounding too eager and too pushy.  
"What do you mean?"  
Katya swallowed and squinted off into the distance.  
"What happened to us today," She started, "I think that's part of what I've been dreaming of. I've been having this dream where I feel nothing but that awful sensation of spinning into oblivion and not being able to stop it. It's exactly what I felt today. It's what Alexi says he feels. It's what we're all feeling."

Laura looked over at her and studied the expression on her face.  
" I thought that you didn't want to talk about those dreams here."  
"I don't," Katya answered, keeping her eyes forward, "I'm done. I just wanted to tell you that."

Laura frowned. She was hopeful when Katya brought it up but now she was shutting down again.  
"You said we could talk later."  
"Yes. I but I said, not here."

Laura shook her head. Katya had been the one to bring it up and now she getting annoyed at the questions that followed.  
"_Then when_?" Laura challenged a little more forcefully.  
"Just, _later_," Katya snapped. She stopped and turned toward Laura, "Damn it. Why does everything have to be so damn specific with you?"  
"Why does everything have to be so frakking confrontational with _you_?" Laura quickly went back at her.

She hadn't meant to. She didn't want to run Katya off or make her change her mind but her frustrations had won in the moment. As sick as she knew that it was, Laura was willing to be the girl's punching bag for the most part if that's what it took to spend time with her. Still, she knew that her own temper wouldn't be quelled forever and it had just reared its head. Laura let out a frustrated sigh not knowing what to do or say next. She was only somewhat relieved when Katya spoke first.  
"I told you. I promised you," Katya shrugged displaying her unwillingness to offer much more, "If later isn't good enough for you then…"

Her words were lost when something over Laura's shoulder caught her eye. For a moment she thought that she'd seen a bit of color, some bright yellow within the sea green surf. When she saw it again her jaw went slack as she realized what it was. It tumbled in the wave's break and then ran in with the tide and out again just to repeat the journey once more. She felt her mouth go dry and a chill run up her spine.  
When Laura saw the near stunned look on the now silent young woman's face she turned toward the direction in which she was so intently staring. In a moment she saw it too. The familiar little yellow toy bobbed in the water like a tiny beacon.

"Laura… are you doing that?" Katya asked in a low shaky voice.

Laura shook her head as her hair blew with the breeze.  
"No…At least…I don't think so. No."  
Laura's eyes immediately stung with tears. She didn't know if they'd welled for real or in the projection or both but she had to fight off the urge that she felt to close them as she watched the toy shovel floating closer and closer to their feet. Soon she couldn't hold her lids opened anymore and they shut tight squeezing hot tears out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. When she was able to open them again she was back in the ward. She was in bed, rough sheets all around her and Katya's hand still held tightly to hers.  
"I'm sorry," Katya said without giving Laura her focus, "I couldn't do it anymore," She whispered simply before releasing Laura's hand and rubbing at her troubled eyes.  
Laura made a fist when she felt the ward's cool air hit the spot on her palm where they'd been joined. She cleared her throat and thumbed away a few tears before she could find her voice again.  
"That's alright. I was ready to stop," She said softly.

Katya shook her head like she was trying to erase what she'd just seen but it wouldn't leave. She leaned back in her chair with a dejected sigh, closed her burning eyes and rubbed at the tension in her back with a firm thumb.  
Once Laura was able to compose herself she looked over and saw that her daughter looked as shaken as she felt herself.  
"Katya?" She said getting the girl to open her eyes, "Are you alright?"  
She leaned up in the chair and looked down at her feet as she nodded.  
"I'm fine," She answered in a voice that didn't sound or feel like it had come from her, "Laura are you sure that you didn't…"  
Katya stopped and turned when she heard the curtains rustle and Bill Adama entered. He looked surprised to find them together and his eyes went back and forth a few times before he spoke.  
"I'm sorry ladies. Did I interrupt?" He asked noticing the solemn look on both of their faces, "I didn't know you had company, Laura."  
Katya glanced between the two of them and then quickly forced herself to stand. Suddenly the space they were in just felt far too small.  
"No, Sir," She answered pushing back her chair, "I was just staying until you returned."

Bill tried to smile to spite the air in the room.  
"Well don't leave on my account. Why don't you stay?" He kindly invited, "There's no rule saying one visitor at a time."  
Katya tersely shook her head.  
"I can't. I need to go."  
"Captain, I don't think it would be out of the question for you to take the rest of the day considering what you went through this morning," Bill posed. The look on her face as she'd gone pale and sunk to the floor had been replaying in his mind for hours, "Are you sure that you have to go?"  
"Yes," She nodded curtly, "I'm fine now. I should get back to the control room; make up the time I missed today. Besides," She said as she started to make her way toward the opening of the curtain, "I need to talk to Kaplan right away."  
Bill nodded in acceptance and stepped out of the way to let Katya pass.  
" I hope you feel better, Laura," She said over her shoulder before opening the partition.

Laura tried to muster a smile but it didn't work.  
"Thank you for coming," She started, "Thank you for…"  
"I'll check in later," Katya nodded, cutting her off.  
"Goodbye, Captain," Bill said to her back.  
"Sir," She answered before slipping out of view.

When she was gone Bill walked over and took her abandoned seat.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked Laura as he scooted the chair closer to the bed.  
"I'm fine. Better," She nearly whispered, still looking at the break in the curtain.

Bill frowned.  
"I'm sorry, Laura. Did I walk in on something I shouldn't have?"  
"No," She shook her head and looked to her lap, "It's not that."

She didn't know what had just happened. She was totally at a loss.  
"Guess she's not ready for the two of us quite yet, huh?" He guessed.

Laura wasn't ready to explain. She didn't want to admit to Bill that she'd been willingly projecting and she couldn't begin to tell him what she'd experienced.  
"I think that's part of it," She offered, finally looking at him.  
"I feel like I ran her off."  
"No. No, Bill. I think she was about to high tail it out of here anyway."

He narrowed his eyes. He could feel that she was holding back. She did it often enough in both lives for him to know the difference.  
"She okay?"  
"I don't know."

Whatever had gone on between them, he wouldn't push for now, especially with Laura's injuries.

"She will be." Bill insisted but his encouragement didn't have the desired effect.

Laura's eyes welled and she struggled to swallow. She gripped the bed sheet in her fists until she finally forced the lump in her throat down.

"What's wrong, Laura?" He asked, now alarmed.

As Laura rolled her eyes more tears rolled out with them. She ran her hands through her hair half expecting windblown sand to fall out of it as she tried to make herself speak.  
"Bill, I just can't put it into words. I can't. I know that used to be my strong suit but when it comes to that girl," Laura sighed, "I can't put two single coherent thoughts together without getting overwhelmed with…well…See my point?"

Bill took her hand in his and gave her a sympathetic nod.  
"Little by little I'm learning who she is," Laura went on, "Some of it I like, some of it I just _don't." _She couldn't help that she still had mixed feelings over Katya's personality. The girl was so far from what she wished she was and that made her feel so guilty. She had an infuriatingly short temper and almost no patients. She was snotty, at times rude and so obviously emotionally spoiled by the Tighs that Laura wondered if they'd ever truly disciplined her at all. And even with all that in mind she was starting to find that Katya was also compassionate, loyal, well meaning and loving to those who she deemed family. "Some of what I'm learning…it breaks my heart and some of it's actually inspiring," Laura posed. No matter her faults the girl had been tough as nails through the short life she'd lead so far. It was obvious that Katya felt undoubtedly wronged by much of what she'd been through but some of it she was able to defend and put meaning to in order to cope. Though Laura found her immensely immature for her age, in that at least, Katya was beyond her years. "Even now, I still know so little about her and yet just the thought of her is enough to get me up every morning," Laura painfully admitted, taking her eyes away from Bill's intense gaze, "And I just have this feeling that it's never going to change. I feel like I could know everything about her and still I'd wonder more. I feel like I could see her every day still crave her presence at night. I'm pining over the company of someone I have to struggle so hard just to get along with. It's ridiculous really. I keep telling myself that I've formed some kind of obsession but then sometimes I think that I just…" She tailed off and looked forward toward the space in the curtain where Katya had just exited.  
"What?" Bill asked, prompting her to finish her thought.

Laura licked at her lips. They were already getting chapped from the dry ward air.  
"The day that we all went to Beta for Karl and Sharon's resurrection…the day I first went to Katya's cabin and we spoke…the day she gave me that little doll…" She continued trying to find her words.  
"That reminds me," Bill interrupted reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Laura's matryoshka baby and held it out for her to take, "I went back to the cabin. Thought you might miss it."  
Laura smiled as she looked down at the funny little cherubic painted face. She took it from him and started to roll it between her thumb and index finger out of habit. She knew that she shouldn't handle it like that. It was hand painted by Alexi's father, a special gift, but she found herself unconsciously fiddling with it so often.  
"That day she gave me this doll and she gave me a real genuine smile for the very first time, I remember thinking right then that I didn't just want to know her," Laura went on. Her throat started to close but she fought against it and made her voice squeak past her lips, "I decided that I wanted to find a way to love her," Laura admitted, "But in that moment as strange as it sounds…I think that maybe I already...I know that she's still basically a stranger and I know that this sounds totally irrational, Bill," She rambled through her tears, "But I don't know how else to explain my feelings for her. I feel them in my breath and bones and in my soul and it feels awful and wonderful at the same time."

When she was done her voice hardly had any sound left to it. Bill squeezed her hand firmly letting her know that it was alright to stop, that he understood what she was telling him.  
"Laura I know that it doesn't sound right but you _don't_ need a reason to love your child. I don't know why. The fact that they're yours is just somehow reason enough. It just happens. If you're wracking your brain trying to figure out what it was about her that finally sent you over the edge then you can probably stop. Knowing she's our daughter is all the explanation you need. It means that you don't have to like her; it means you don't even have to really know her to feel that pull. It's just natural. All you needed to know was that she was yours, ours. It's alright to love her, Laura. It's alright to not have any other reason other than the fact that she's our baby. It's natural. It just happens. It just is. I've felt that inexplicable urge twice over before this. It's normal and you're right, it frakking hurts like hell. In the beginning it feels like your heart might burst. You wonder how you could possibly love a stranger so much and _why_ but you just do and the answers as to how and why come later."

"You love her?" Laura managed to say.

She looked back at him with some kind of wonder in her eyes.  
"Yes," He nodded, "It's alright if you do too."

Laura closed her eyes and Bill pulled her hand to his lips.  
"I don't need her to love me back," Laura nearly squeaked, "But do you think that she ever could?"

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**  
**COMMAND CONTROL CENTER/ C³**

**TACTICAL STATION**

**YEAR: 2315**

When Katya walked back into the control room it was in a far calmer state than she had left it. She spotted her uncle talking to Kaplan at the tactical station and glanced over everyone busily working at their command stations or milling around attending to other matters. She was surprised when she found Blazer standing nearby the entrance speaking to another officer. At first she froze, watching him as she unconsciously thumbed at the ache in her back. She couldn't avoid him. It just wasn't possible. However strange the situation was she knew that she had to do just what she always did; act like nothing happened, sweep it under the rug. It was dysfunction at its finest but when she considered it, every relationship that she had was dysfunctional in some way. She didn't know anything else. Katya made her way to the Lieutenant. The officer that Blaze was speaking with excused herself to return to her post.  
"What the hell are you doing in here, Blaze?" She asked when the other woman walked off.  
"The Colonel called me in," He shrugged.

Katya had been right when she guessed that Kaplan would want to implement her new tactics right away. With Saul as the Aviation Resource Superintendant the Commander had put it in his hands. He'd called Blaze in to go over scheduling logistics.  
"Why? You shouldn't be working. I told you to take the day."  
Blaze looked a little miffed.  
"_You're_ here," He challenged, "If the Colonel can work so can I. Alexi went right back too. Besides, it hit you too this time. You see now how quickly it comes and goes," He argued, "So did Tawny check you out?" He asked quickly, purposefully changing the subject.  
"No. She was slammed. She had a medic do it."

She thumbed at her back again as she answered and didn't even notice until Blaze gave her a suspicious glare.

"You sure everything is alright?"  
"Yes. It was Roslin who got hurt.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes. Cut on the head, like you heard. Slight concussion. I guess she threw her back out too. She'll be fine."  
"Glad to hear."  
"Are you two having a frakking private party!?" The Colonel's voice interrupted their conversation from across the room.  
"No, Sir," Katya answered, happy to see her uncle looking well and to spite his rough greeting she could tell that he was glad to see her too, "In fact I have something I'd like to propose to you and the Commander in light of today's development, if you'll allow it?"  
"What's this about?" Saul asked gruffly.  
"About the bot signal and who it effects," Katya answered matter-of-factly as she made her way over to where the two men stood.

Blaze followed close by.  
"We know who it effects, Captain," Saul said with a narrowed eye.  
"For now," She said almost snidely in return. She ignored the look he gave her and addressed Kaplan, "Who's flying patrol by the atmosphere line, Sir?"  
"No one," The Commander answered, "I called them back after the breach. We just have guardian raiders out there at the moment but even they aren't on the line. They can't be. That signal is constant down there. Even with their new firewall it's too strong. You know that," Kaplan scowled, annoyed at the fact that he had to tell her what she already knew.

Margot and Ellen's fix had done its job to a point. The raiders and centurions were no longer affected by the transmitted signal in outer Orbit but it seemed that the atmosphere line was its source and when raiders attempted to close in on it they felt the full effects to spite all of Margot's efforts. They'd lost at least a dozen cylon ships figuring that out. Raiders, or centurion piloted heavy raiders would become disoriented and spiral out of control, eventually crashing into one another or spinning past the atmosphere line into the gravity field where they would post hole to the surface. For now they were keeping their raiders at a safe distance. No one had come close to the range of the line in weeks, cylon or otherwise. Orbit patrol craft was never sent that close without guardian raiders and raiders just couldn't go now.  
"Who's closest in AQ?" Katya asked.  
"We have a team out there," Blaze answered for his superiors, "A handful from Luna Force, some Angel."

Katya's eyes went to her Commander.  
"When's the last time that any raider or special-ops team attempted to enter the atmosphere below any quadrant?"  
"Two weeks," He answered, "Since the raiders can't get down there anymore it's been avoided. We've been working on getting a team together to go forward but it's been a long time since we've sent anyone down without cylon protection. They're being prepped and retrained to go without guardians."  
"We've been playing defense, Captain," Saul added, "You know that. We don't _need_ to go into the atmosphere right now."

Katya scowled.  
"So we have no idea if we even _can_?" She prompted with a raised brow.  
"We know that the raiders cant," Kaplan shrugged, "Our ships and pilots could. We just don't know for sure how far they'd get without raider protection."  
"What makes you so sure about that?" Katya posed.  
"About what?" Kaplan bit, getting frustrated with the Captain's inquiry but Katya was unfazed.

"How are you so sure that our pilots could pass?" She clarified.

"It's only effecting cylon," He answered tersely.  
"It affected _me_ today," She challenged, "Laura Roslin felt it too."  
"Katya, you and Laura are different," Saul interjected.  
"I know that. I understand that but think about it. She and I _aren't _cylon. We're colonial and we have tansmutated DNA with cylon attributes," She explained reiterating the jargon that had been told to her throughout her whole life, "With all due respect to _you_, Commander, _you're_ more directly cylon than I am. The entire population is. My cylon attributes may be stronger since they were caused by direct medical intervention performed on my mother but yours?" She posed," Well, they're natural and weak as the cylon genetics might be, they are still there. What makes you think the rest of our people won't start to feel this thing if it continues to gain strength? It was me and Roslin today but what happens next time?"  
"That's a very grim possibility you're proposing, Captain," Kaplan grimaced.  
"Ellen never said that could happen," Saul defended.  
Katya shook her head at her uncle and the obvious denial in his voice.  
"Yeah, well I'm not so sure that she hasn't considered it." She could tell that Saul didn't appreciate the tone of implication in her voice but right now she had more pressing concerns. "Look, Commander, maybe right now the transmitted signal is only strong enough to affect cylons like Colonel Tigh and hybrids like Blazer and whatever the fuck I'm supposed to be but we know how strong it is at the atmosphere line. You just said it, Sir; even with Specialist Le Blanc's firewall in place, the raiders can't cross it. If the general population is all made up of cylon amalgamates then maybe _none _of us can. Maybe we can't get to the surface at all."  
"We don't know that," Saul said, now more agitated than before.  
"Don't you think that we _should_?" Katya sharply countered.  
"What are you suggesting?" Kaplan asked.

Katya looked at Saul and then back at Kaplan before answering.  
"Get a pilot out there; not a raider, not me, not Blazer, an _earth human_ pilot and see if they feel it at the source where it's strongest. At the least, it will tell us if we're even able to get to the surface anymore. At the most it will tell us what's coming if that transmission gets any stronger. If it does…"  
"We're screwed," Blaze finished for her, "She's right. We should know. Our ships won't be affected. It will be up to the pilot to see if they feel anything physically."

Kaplan's face turned to stone.  
"I've never ordered a ship through the atmosphere without a guardian lead or tail. Not once."  
"Times are changing, Sir," Blaze shrugged.  
"They wouldn't have to fly through," Katya posed, "In fact I don't think that they should. The best approach would probably be for a tight V of three falcons to ease their way in. Lead would just report their condition as they got closer and closer. If they can make it to the outer limits of the line without feeling ill then I would think that would be enough to tell us that the general population is so far unaffected."

"And what if the lean pilot does feel it?" Kaplan speculated.  
"We call them back," Blaze advised, "At the very first sign of distress."

Kaplan's face was stern in consideration but Saul's was running the gamut between shocked, horrified and disgruntled.  
"Sounds like a plan," Kaplan finally nodded, "Captain, it's your operation. Take charge."

Katya's eyes went wide.  
"_Me_? Now?"  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" The Commander said firmly.  
"No, Sir."  
"Very good."  
As Kaplan walked away Saul followed him. Blaze and Katya could already hear the Colonel questioning the Commander's decision.  
"Who the hell are you going to send in?" Blaze asked.  
"Well," Katya considered, trying to get her head straight, "Who's out there?"  
Blaze made his way over to a flight plan consol and Katya followed. He quickly brought up the current schedule and pilot manifest.  
"I want someone fast," She told him as he scanned the names projected over the screen.  
"Slip-Shot's pretty close by. He could get two tails and be there in no time."  
"Get him on the line."  
"Captain are you ready?" Kaplan called across the room.  
Saul huffed and grimaced beside him.  
"Assembling a special-ops team now, Sir."  
Soon Slip-Shot was on the line and Katya explained to him in detail what she wanted him to do. She assigned two other birds to the operation; one from their squad and another from Angel Force. She kept her voice sturdy in her direction and in turn Slip-Shot seemed confident and even excited to go in. When radar was confirmed clear she gave him and his tails the okay to slowly inch forward and hover four minuets outside of the very edge of the outer most limits.  
"Standing by for direction," Slip-Shot's voice echoed through the com once he was in place.  
Katya licked her lips. Her mouth was dry. She'd lead a few operations outside of the cockpit before but nothing like this. The room was filled with anticipation. Maybe they really couldn't get down there. Maybe she was right. Maybe they really were trapped in Orbit forever until they were all picked off by bots a little at a time.  
"Sir?" She asked looking over at Kaplan and hoping he would give her the go ahead.  
The man shook his head.  
"This is your show, Captain. Make the call."  
She looked over at Saul and he just gave a stern look in return. It irked her and in turn gave her the push she needed to go on.  
"Slip, I want you to begin easing up gradually on the outer edge of the line. Have your tails follow no more than thirty seconds behind at all times."  
"That's a 10-4, Cap. Going in."  
Katya was grinding her teeth as they waited for the pilot to report back. They all watched the projection of his falcon as it flew over the tactical station consol toward the quarter globe.

"Report any changes to physical constitution, L.T. Any at all and as soon as you feel it."  
"Nothing yet, Captain," The pilot answered in return.  
She looked at Kaplan again and he nodded toward her.  
"Proceed another four forward," She instructed," Have your tails hang back."  
She was entirely unsure of herself but she'd been the one to bring this up and if she didn't test it all the way she'd be risking the lives of three pilots for nothing.

"Copy that," Slip-Shot answered.

They watched the illuminated rendering. He flew smoothly past the outer limits of the area in space where the conditioned terrestrial climate dissipated into nothing. All seemed fine until his bird seemed to begin to fly totally off course.  
"L.T. Redirect," Katya ordered, "You're angling away from your team."

The com was silent for a moment until he echoed in.  
"I…I didn't. I didn't notice. Sorry, Koshka."  
The pilot's voice sounded strange, its confidence gone. They watched the consol expecting him to correct his trajection but he only went further off course in yet another direction.  
"L.T, redirect," She instructed again.  
This time the com clicked on and off without the pilot's voice coming in. They heard both of his tails hailing for him but he didn't answer them either.  
"Alpha Actual, this is Smoker, flying west tail. Lead has stopped responding to our hails. What are your orders?"  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Katya said glancing at the board and then to Blaze.

Slip-Shot was still flying totally off course and closer toward the atmosphere.  
"Come in Slip. Report!"  
"I dunno, Cap," Slip-Shot's voice finally sounded, "I don't…I don't feel so hot. Something's not right. I can't tell my right from my left."  
"_Damn_," Katya said palming her forehead. Kaplan moved in closer, gave her a brisk nod and gestured for her to cut it short, "Lieutenant I want you to abort mission. Hover until your tails come by to guide you back in."  
"No!" Kaplan shouted, finally piping up.  
"Captain, no! Retract the order. We aren't sending two more pilots after him just so they can go haywire too."  
They had their answer now and it wasn't good.

Katya shook her head at Kaplan in disbelief.  
"Slip, I said halt you bird and hover!" She shouted, "Smoker and Big Dig hang back!"

The two tail pilots answered in the affirmative but Slip-Shot was silent and he was still barreling forward further toward the zone of the gravity line. If he couldn't control is ship in orbit he had no chance within the gravity field.

Katya turned to face the Commander who was staring at the board like he'd never seen it before. She smacked its surface in frustration finally getting him to look at her.

"What the hell do we do then? Just leave him out there?" She seethed, "Slip, damn it! Stop!" She shouted over the com again.

"I can't Cap'," The pilot answered, "I can't tell where I'm going. It's all just…It's my eyes…or…I just can't…"  
"Slip halt your bird! That's an order. Cease flight. You are closing in on the gravity sphere. Wait for assistance!" She ran her hands down her face in frustration. "Blaze get a shuttle out to meet them for taxi transpo once we can guide him out of there."  
Blaze nodded and went to call for the hawk but Kaplan stopped him.

"No, L.T," Kaplan called, halting Blaze in his tracks.

"Commander we have to get someone to go after him!" Katya argued.  
"Then we'll lose two pilots," He said, stoically watching the board.  
His face looked remorseful but she could tell that he'd given up.  
"He's not stopping!" Saul shouted.  
"Shit! C'mon L.T. Stop!" Katya shouted again.  
"Alpha, this is Smoker. Lead is over five minutes ahead and gaining."  
"Just stay there! Await your orders!" She shouted back.  
"Not so fast!" The flight surveillance officer called, "Two airbots just came into range. One coming from the east one west, inbound on the rouge falcon."

The station alarm started to buzz.  
"Godsdamn!" Saul roared.  
"Fuck!" Katya swore, "Smoker and Big Dig go weapons free!" She ordered getting a 10-4 in return. What had she done? "Slip listen to me! You have inbound enemy craft about to flank you! You have to focus. You need to turn around and get yourself out of this. I can't send anyone after you! You're going to breach the line! You'll be flying against the gravity force soon."  
"I can't, Cap! I dunno which way is up," He slurred into the com.  
"Closing in," The flight surveillance officer shouted, "Two minutes."  
"Slip they are coming at you from both sides!"  
"I can't see em', Cap I can't see anything but Earth!"  
"You need to pull up, Slip. Just pull up! Go hot and just pull up from the atmosphere."  
"He's getting dangerously close to the gravity field!" Saul called.  
"Call your other pilots home," Kaplan told her solemnly.  
"You said this was my call!" She argued, "Slip-Shot, pull up! Pull up now!"  
"Airbots closing in," Came the other officer's voice from his consol, "They're hot!"  
"Slip!"  
In seconds both airbots were on the pilot's tail. Kaplan took control of the com system and ordered both tail pilots to abort their mission and fly home. Katya shouted in protest but he didn't listen. They stared at the tactical projection, watching Slip-Shot's bird duck and dive in no real defensive measure as he shouted over the com system that he could hear their incoming fire. They weren't even aiming right at him. They were just chasing him further down past the line. When the gravity became too strong he lost all control and they watched him spiral down toward the surface. The airbots abandoned him, satisfied the rest of their job would be done for them.  
"No!" Katya screeched, "No, no! We've got to get a recon team passed the line somehow!"

Kaplan looked down regrettably dismissing her frantic plea. She looked at her uncle and he just shook his head.  
"We have to!" She shouted but neither man answered.  
Blaze came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.  
"Kat, you know that we can't. It's obvious now that you were right. None of us are getting passed that line without becoming bait. Even if we could; single pilot down. It's against regulation."  
"Fuck regulations! He wasn't following regulation orders!"  
"You all follow orders. All the time, "Saul told her in a now more sympathetic tone. The look on her face was killing him," Some of them are regulation some special-ops. We lose people every day who were only following orders," He did his best to consol her but he couldn't do what he really wanted to.  
He wanted to embrace her. He knew how it felt to send people out who never came home. He wanted tell his little girl that she'd done her duty, that he was proud of her and that he was sorry for her loss but here she was a soldier and he had to treat her like one. He had to look away when her tears started to run.  
"They were mine," She rasped through her squelching throat, "They were my orders."

The station alarm's buzzing ceased telling her that it was over in no uncertain terms.  
"I'm sorry Captain," Kaplan added, "We know now. It's good that we know. He was a fine pilot."  
"He could have ejected!" Katya challenged, "He could still be alive. Don't talk about him like he's already dead," She told the Commander as he turned his back and walked away.  
"Lieutenant Bishop," Kaplan called over his shoulder directing Blaze to see to the Captain, "Colonel Tigh, get your wife on the line. I want to talk to Ellen ASAP," He demanded.  
Saul's eye went wide and his attentions were taken away from his distressed daughter.  
"You don't think Ellen knew about this?" Saul scowled, "She couldn't have."  
"I want her to tell me so herself. And I want a fix to the problem. While you're at it get me Specialist Le Blanc. I want to hear from the both of them. _Now_."  
"The two of them have done nothing but help so far," Saul defended as he walked after him.

He didn't know why but the Commander's tone sounded accusatory.  
"I gave you an order, Colonel," Kaplan said again.  
Saul stopped and reluctantly made his way over to the wireless.

Blaze walked Katya out of earshot. She was in such a daze that she hardly registered the steps they'd taken toward the hatchway.  
"I'm sorry, Koshka. It wasn't your fault. It was a special task force done on the fly. You couldn't have known for sure. Who knew Slip would freak like that?"  
Katya was shaking as he held her at the shoulders.  
"We did…We both know how it feels. I sent him out there to die for a fucking test," She said through gritted teeth as her tears ran hot.  
"We needed to know."  
"We should have waited."  
"For what?"  
"I don't know."  
"I know you want to blame yourself right now, Kat but you can't. The Commander gave the job over to you. He knew what it might mean to send pilots that close without a raider," Blaze went on in a lower voice, "He fucking passed it off to you so that he wouldn't have to be the one to do it."

Katya shook her head and looked to the floor.  
"I rammed right into that kid two months ago," She said referencing her collision, "He had emergency surgery, had his jaw broken in two places, all because my bird spun right into his. He just got back in the cockpit last week. I beat the hell out of him and now I just finished the job."

Blaze gripped her shoulders tighter and tried to give her a little shake when he saw how wild her eyes were.  
"Koshka, they were both accidents that you couldn't help."  
"This is so fucked up. What the fuck are we going to do!? What the fuck are we even fighting for if no one can even get down there? This is so _pointless_," She fumed, her face turning beat red.  
"Katya, calm down," Blazer said as he pulled her in and tightly put his arms around her.  
She sobbed and shook into his chest for a few moments until suddenly he felt her stop. Her body went rigid against his and he looked down to see her fists gripping the fabric of his tunic so tightly that her knuckles had lost all color.  
"Kat?"  
She didn't answer.  
Bracing her at the shoulders he pushed her away from his chest to see the anguish on her face. Something wasn't right. It wasn't the anguish of grief. It was pain.  
"Katya what is it?"

Her mouth opened but she couldn't make any sound come out. The once dull and aching pain in her back was now tearing through her center and she could hardly stand.  
"I need to get to Tawny," She said with a hiss.

Blazer's face went flush.  
"Alright," He assured her as calmly as he could, "We're going. Hold on," He braced her as firmly as he could without drawing attention to her state, "Excuse me Commander, Sir?" Blaze called out across the room.  
"What is it, L.T?" Kaplan answered.  
"Permission to escort the Captain to her quarters, Sir," Blaze requested.

Kaplan looked at Katya.  
"Captain Isakoff, do you need some time to compose yourself?"  
"Yes, Sir," She answered as steadily as she could but her voice was quaking in her ears.

She felt the waves of pain pulsing through her and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing right there.  
"Granted," He affirmed, "Captain you take some time. Remember that you did your job today and nothing else."  
Katya couldn't salute. She couldn't do anything but nod as her grip on Blazer's arm got tighter.

When Kaplan turned his back Blaze leaned into her ear.  
"Think you can make it out of here?"  
She gritted her teeth and nodded.  
"Hurry before my uncle is off the line."  
They need to get out while Saul was distracted. With all the will and strength that she could muster Katya walked out of the control room's hatch with Blazer's help. Due to her distress over the lost pilot her condition went unnoticed but she couldn't keep her composure once they entered the hallway. With a sharp sob she doubled over and sunk to her knees.

"_Blaze_!"  
"C'mon Koshka," He said bending down and picking her up with one fluid movement, "You're okay. I'll have you there in no time. Just hang on."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

When Alexi got to Med Ward he could hardly remember running there. He saw Blazer's message and didn't even stop to think before he took off. The only thought in his mind was getting to Katya's side. As he entered his eyes landed on Dr. Xao recording some notes at the center counter.  
"Where the fuck is she Xao?"  
The old man could hardly open his mouth to answer before Tawny rushed out from behind a curtain and put herself in between her father and the barreling man's frame.  
"Tawny where is she?! What's wrong!?"  
"Shh. Shut up, Alexi," She warned him, putting her palm to his chest, "I still l have Roslin here. Adama is with her. If you don't want them and the whole fucking system alerted then lower your damn voice. You're scaring people."  
"Where is she?" He asked again this time somewhat lower but no calmer.  
"She's not here."  
"Blaze just said…"  
"I had in-station ambulatory transport take her to the civilian side. She'll be admitted there."  
"What? Why? Did Blaze go with her?"  
"No. I sent him to cover. Something happened with a pilot outside of Orbit. Katya was upset. She thought that Tigh might be looking for her. I've sent word to Kaplan he knows to cover too."  
"What's going on Tawny?"  
"Alexi we can't wait any longer."

Alexi shook his head in confusion.  
"You told us we still had another week."  
"That was the goal. That's out the window now. I've let this go on for longer than it even should have. I'm not letting it go on for another week. Not now. Her body has had enough. She can't do it anymore," Tawny explained forcefully trying to get it through Alexi's thick skull.  
"She thought she had more time. Can't you do something?"  
"If I let this go on any longer it's going to end badly. No amount of bed rest is going to stop it. She understands that. It's time," She told him simply, "She was ready to go. You need to get ready too."

Alexi stood there with a look of panic on his face and Tawny gave him a bewildered look before giving him a firm push to his oversized chest.  
"Alright…alright," He sighed, "I still wish we could do it here."  
"This is protocol, civilian or military. I need a specialist with me. The facilities are there. You two are so concerned about keeping it quiet. I'd think you'd be glad. How many more times are you going bring this up, Alexi?" She admonished.  
"Fuck. I don't know, Tawny. I don't know what I'm doing. I need to get down there."

She could see the wheels and gears turning behind his eyes and none of them were going in the right direction.  
"What you need to do is clear your head, Sergeant. Look at me," Tawny directed, "She's alright. She's in good hands. This is the _only_ way to a positive outcome. By this time tomorrow you won't have to lie anymore. Now go back to your cabin, pack your wife a bag and then meet me back here in fifteen. We'll go over together. Go!" She gave him another firm push to the chest and with that he whipped around and ran out of the hatch.

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR A**

**MILITARY OBSERVATION DECK 2**

**YEAR: 2315**  
"Why don't you try sitting still for a second and enjoying the view?" Ellen suggested as she leaned back in the theater seat and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sam couldn't stay put as they watched the view of the Delta quadrant. Traffic was minimal after the late morning attack. The only crafts in Orbit were patrol ships but the view of Earth was still a site to see.  
"Is that why you brought me back here Ellen? Just to tell me to sit still and shut up?" He taunted though he seemed to be losing some of his steam.  
"I brought you back because _you_ _told_ me to!" She snapped.

She shook her head at him and just settled back into her seat.  
"I don't remember that, Ellen. I told you. I don't remember anything about that."  
"Fine. Whatever, Sam," She dismissed him, keeping her focus on the view of the globe beneath them.  
She'd taken him to the observation deck to calm down after the attack. They were still in his quarters when the signal effects hit. When they recovered she'd left him for a short time, putting him in the hands of his security team. She'd tracked down D'Anna to confirm that she was alright and then went on the hunt for Margot. It wasn't until Ellen found her that she learned their dreaded theory was coming true. Margot told her that Laura and Katya had been affected this time and they both knew exactly what it would mean for the future. They'd been sitting on the theory for a while now just hoping that it wouldn't turn out to be true. Now there wasn't much denying it. She sent Margot off telling her that they'd regroup when the chaos of the day had settled. Once Ellen spoke with Saul and then Katya she felt like she had everyone accounted for. She returned to Sam's cabin to find him in the midst of yet another argument with the marine security outside of his door. She was able to stop it before it escalated to more than just angry words slung back and forth. She needed to get him out of his cabin. The close quarters weren't doing him any good. With a request to Cmdr. Thibodaux, an observation deck on the military side was cleared for their use. After some convincing Sam agreed to join her and they'd been sitting there uncomfortably ever since.  
"Ya know, that was some trip today, Ellen," Sam scoffed.  
The only illumination in the theater was from the Earth below but even in the blue light she could see the smug look on his face. It made her wish that she'd let Alexi punch him in it after all.  
"Yeah, I know. I tried to warn you."  
"Still, you didn't do it justice. That…that wasn't any fun."  
"I know."

Sam nodded.  
"You're upset because she felt it this time, aren't you? Your daughter or whatever she is to you."

Ellen narrowed her eyes and glared over at him.  
"Of course I'm upset, Sam and yes, she's _my daughter_, thank you very much."  
"Okay, okay," He mockingly relented with his palms up and leaned back in his seat, " It's just a little confusing for a newcomer is all. I mean she's Roslin and Adama's but she's yours and Saul's. It's a tangled little web isn't it?" He said as he knocked the purple cuff around his wrist against the plastic arm of his chair.  
"_Stop_ breaking those, Sam," Ellen snapped, "I'm sick of it! It's a frakking _waste_," She told him looking down at the cracked screen of his third or fourth station cuff.

"I don't wana wear one," He shrugged, "I figure if I break enough of them you'll stop having them slap new ones back on me."  
"We aren't going to stop. And you can quit trying to get them off yourself because short of cutting your frakking hand off it's not gunna happen. They don't come off. It takes a special tool. Only doctors and the distribution teams have them so just stop."  
He shrugged again and finally quit fiddling with the device for the moment.  
"I touched a nerve, didn't I?" He asked looking over at the view as a patrol falcon flew passed the floor to ceiling window.  
"_What_?" She said squinting in frustration.  
"About the girl? Katya."

His tone was notably calmer and curios but she was still just so annoyed with him.  
"Just shut up, Sam," Ellen huffed, "I don't want you talking about her."

She was totally fed up with how often he'd been asking for Katya. Now she was just refusing to feed into it.  
"You use to talk to me, Ellen. We used to talk about everything. Remember?" He said watching her irritated reaction.

He thought back to the times when the two of them used to stay late at their office or in their lab, hours after everyone else had gone home. They worked and talked and flirted. They had a hundred conversations about a thousand topics over so many late night takeout meals. Once he'd finally remembered it all back on Glactica he'd silently grieved her death all over in the midst of everything that was firing off in his brain. They'd shared so much in their first lifetimes; breakthroughs, failures, birthdays, vacations, trips to the beach with the rest of their team. He could still remember how much she'd loved the water back then.

"You know, Ellen, when you first told me that she was yours, I knew that it couldn't be for real but I was happy for you and Saul. Maybe I didn't seem it. I know how I've been since I got here," He finally admitted," But I was happy for you in my own way. I remember back home, on Earth, I held out hope for you two for such a long time…till one day you finally told me to stop."  
He saw Ellen's cheeks turn red and she looked down at her lap avoiding his eyes.  
Ellen had privately shared their struggle to start a family with Sam for years. He'd been so encouraging and sympathetic when they spoke. He was a scientist, practical and logical but he always told her not to lose faith. It would come up now and then and she never felt awkward talking to him about it or letting him see her tears. He always listened and he always said the right things. One evening after seeing a specialist she'd come back to their office instead of going home to Saul. Sam was the only one there. He took one look at her before she burst into tears and started unloading all of her grief. She told him how her blood work had come back and how her hormones were starting to drop to menopausal levels. She told him that she just couldn't go back home to Saul because she knew that she was going to have to tell him that it was finally over. Sam held her until her tears stopped. He didn't try to patronize her with silly condolences. He just let her hurt in his arms until she was ready to go home and face her husband.  
"I'm sorry, Ellen," Sam started again, "About what I said before…back at the cabin. I didn't mean it. I know you've probably been a great mom and I'm glad that you got to finally experience that. I know how much you've always wanted it."  
She finally looked back at him. Her eyes were so full and Sam knew that her next breath would be enough to shake her tears free. Instead they spilled when she nodded at him in acceptance of his apology.  
"When we made Daniel I thought that you'd finally come close but then…"  
"Don't, Sam," Ellen said squeezing her eyes tight, "Don't talk about Daniel."  
He nodded in solemn understanding.  
Ellen felt relief over his words of remorse. It showed her that he still remembered a time when he could trust her, when they could trust each other. It showed he still knew who she was and that under his odd behavior was the same friend she'd loved so many thousands of years ago. It made her sure that there was still hope in being able to reach him. She needed to be able to count on him. They all did.  
"I want to meet her again, Ellen," Sam said carefully. When her eyes rolled he quickly reached for her hand, "Just hear me out? I don't know why I have such a pull to talk to her. I don't know. I just do but, but besides all that, forget all that for a second. I just wana meet your kid, Ellen."  
Her eyes seemed to soften a bit but she pulled her hand from his anyway.  
"You should worry about talking to your _own_ kid, Sam," Ellen said standing up from her seat with a sigh.  
He quickly rose to meet her.  
"I can't. I can't do that, Ellen. Not right now. I need this. You want my help but I don't think that I'm going to be able to move on until I get this out of my system. Please? You have to convince her."  
"Sam…"  
"Please, Ellen. Help me so that I can figure out how to help you. Let me meet the girl who got to grow up with Ellen Tigh for a mother. Please?"  
Ellen put her hands over her face and rubbed at her overtired eyes. She just wanted to go home to her family.  
"I'll see what I can do," She mumbled reluctantly into her palms before dropping them, "That's not a promise, Sam. That's an acknowledgment of consideration."  
"Gods, thank you, Ellen. Thank you."  
He ran his hands roughly over his head, tousling his hair in relief.

The amount of weight that her slight yielding seemed to give him alarmed Ellen even more. She wasn't so sure that she really wanted Katya to meet Sam again but for now she was sure that she could use her as leverage to get him to behave.  
"Don't thank me yet, Sam. I'm not guaranteeing a frakking thing."  
"I'm just asking you to try."  
"And I'm asking you to pull yourself together. No more picking fights with your guards, no more trashing your cabin. Stop interrogating everyone you meet about my daughter and for frak sake stop breaking your frakking station cuffs! The next one they put on you better be the last," She warned.  
He nodded emphatically over and over.  
"I'll try, Ellen. I don't know what's up with me. I just I have this feeling."  
"Well shove your feeling for now. I'll do my part but you need to do yours. I spent the better part of two millennia boxed on a basestar and the last few hundred working my ass off trying to help these people because of words I heard come out of _your_ lips, Sam. _Yours_. Saul and I have been at this a long time. Too long and now we need your help."  
"I don't know how."  
"Start by not being such a frakking jackass to everyone. Do you know how much harder you're making my life, Sam? I used to go to you for comfort. Now all you're giving me is stress and anxiety."  
"I'm sorry for that," He said simply and honestly.

She nodded at him.  
"Let's go get you a new cuff. I'm not going to bed tonight if I can't get in contact with you."  
Sam sighed and looked down at the cracked device on his wrist. He was going to have to do some work to get what he needed. He wanted it enough to try.  
"Alright. Lead the way, _Mom_," He teased.  
They got halfway up the aisle before one of the marines opened the hatch. The light from the hall made them both squint and at first they could only hear the soldier's voice.  
"Mrs. Tigh," The Corporal called, "There is an officer here to escort you to Cmdr. Thibodaux's quarters. He has Cmdr. Kaplan on the line for you. He says it's urgent."  
Ellen kept walking to meet the marine and her eyes quickly adjusted to the harsh change of light. She looked over the corporal's shoulder toward the officer who had been sent for her.  
"What's this about?" She addressed the man.

From the looks of his uniform he seemed to be an administrative officer.  
"I'm not sure, Ma'am," He answered," The Commander wants to see you ASAP. Specialist Le Blanc is already there and they are both awaiting your arrival."  
"Godsdamn it," Ellen huffed. Now she had to trust that Sam would get back to Med Ward without fighting with his escorts or starting problems with the medic staff. She turned to ask for his promise of cooperation and was surprised to find him with a look of near horror on his face, "Sam? Sam, sweetie? What's wrong?"  
He shook his head and harshly rubbed at his temples with his thumbs.  
"Something's wrong, Ellen," He said frantically.  
"What? With what? Are you okay?"  
"She's in trouble. Something is wrong with her."  
"What? With who, Sam? What's wrong?"  
"With Kara!"  
"Sam, what the frak!?"  
"I need to get to her! Something's wrong!"  
"Sam, what in the name of the gods are you talking about!? Kara is not frakking here! What is going on?!"  
"Kara…I mean…Kara," He repeated like he just couldn't get it right, "Katya!"  
"Katya?" Ellen echoed, "What? Sam I spoke to her not that long ago. She's fine."  
"No! No she's not. Something isn't right. Ellen, I'm serious."  
"Ma'am you need to come with me," The officer called again, "I'm under direct orders."  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Ellen shot back over her shoulder, "You'll have to tell the commander I can't make it!"

When she looked back at Sam his eyes were wide.  
"We have to get to Kara, Ellen. Now. Right now. Something's wrong."  
"Sam you keep saying that! Now do you mean Katya or not!?"  
"No…I mean…Yes!"  
"Sam we just talked about this. You promised."  
"This is different, Ellen. We need to get over to the other station!"  
"You're not leaving here, Sam." Ellen announced.  
"Ellen, get me off this frakking station! I need to get to her!"  
"You don't even know who you're frakking after, Sam! Now calm down!"  
"Ma'am?" The marine guard called, worried about the escalated nature of Sam's behavior.

"Mrs. Tigh, I'm under strict orders not to return without you," The officer added over the chaos.

Ellen's head was spinning.  
"Sam go with these guards and wait for me in the infirmary. I'll be right there. Just don't cause any trouble."  
"No, Ellen. There isn't any time. This can't wait," He said making his way toward the hatch.  
"Sam!"  
"C'mon, Ellen," He called gesturing for her to follow but when he got to the exit a large marine was blocking his way out, "You want to move out of my way, buddy?"  
"No. I don't," The marine answered, "And I'm not your buddy."  
"I'm sorry, _Corporal_. We have an emergency so if you'll just move out of the way…"  
The marine stood tall in defiance and Sam's worried face turned into one of amusement.

"Sam don't you dare!" Ellen called but it was too late. She saw him wind up and before she could shout out again he'd punch the guard right in the jaw, "Sam!"  
The other guards swarmed and tackled him to the ground and Ellen looked on in horrific disappointment.  
"Ma'am," The escort officer said again over the scuffle taking place by their feet, "These gentlemen will take it from here. You really do need to come with me."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR A**

**Alpha Civilian Medical Center**

**Women's Ward**

**Room: W32**

**YEAR: 2315**  
They were in a private room and they were glad of that. Tawny had told them it would be like that; a sterile closed environment. All of the rooms were private here. They weren't used to such comfortable surroundings, not that they could really take them in at the moment.  
"What's that doctor's name?" Alexi asked from where he sat by Katya's side.

"Huh?"

She was in bed, doubled over with her face in her palms. She'd hardly registered what he'd even asked.

"The doctor, the specialist. I forgot her name."

They'd been comforted by the woman's calm and professional demeanor. Dr. Diaz was soft spoken, in her late fifties and plainly pretty. She was soothing as she answered their frantic and anxious questions with quiet and honest answers. With Tawny by her side they knew that they couldn't ask for much more. They'd just been too unnerved to recall what her name was.

"I dunno, Alexi," Katya murmured into her palms.

The sound of his voice was grating on her nerves and every time he spoke she considered shoving her fist in his mouth to spite the loving concern that was coming out of it.  
"She told us twice. I can't remember. I feel like we should _know_ her name."

"Fuck, Alexi! Who cares!? Zatknis!"

He frowned but couldn't take any offence to her outburst.

"Let me get Tawny in here to give you something for the pain. She keeps offering and you keep refusing."

"No! No Alexi. No more chemicals!"

He sighed at her refusal.

"You're obviously suffering."

"I'm not letting her inject anymore garbage into my body. Whatever she gave me before is giving me a roaring headache on top of everything else. I'm ready to pull this IV out."

"You need that stuff, Kat. She told you that could be a side effect. The doctor said that's what's gunna make this all work. Leave it. Whatever she gives you for the pain could help your head too."

"I said _no_."

"Alright, myshka," He relented and leaned back in his chair.

"Besides I deserve it," Katya said between halted breaths, "I'm sure it's nothing compared to what Slip felt today."

She shook her head in utter disgust.

"Katya stop that," He warned, "I know you're upset but now isn't the time."

She didn't answer. She just put her head back down and cringed through it.

"I told Laura that I would check on her later," Katya said after a little while, "She's going to think I stood her up."

"Katya _that's_ what you're worried about right now?"

He couldn't believe where her head was.

"Alexi…I want to send her a message. I can hardly see straight. Will you do it for me?" She asked, holding out her wrist for him.

"Katya, she'll get over it."

"Just help me!"

Alexi took her cuffed wrist in hand with a huff.

"Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell her that I got held up, that I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her later this week."

Alexi shook his head as he swiped to open a new message.  
"Then send one to Ellen saying that I love her," Katya added.

"_Oh no_. She's off station, thank goodness. Just leave well enough alone, Katya," He warned.

Katya snatched her wrist back.

"I'll do it myself. You're a big help, really. Thanks a lot, Alexi," She caustically chastised as she went to work typing her own messages.

"Katya, I'm sorry. I just feel like you shouldn't be focused on anything else right now. Those two women invade every part of our lives lately. For right now can't you just concentrate on us?"

Katya just shook her head at him. He didn't understand what he was asking. How could she not think of her mothers right now? She didn't answer him and when she was done sending the second message she let herself fall back onto her pillows with an exasperated sigh.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?" She groaned, kicking down the thin sheet that covered her legs.

Alexi bit his tongue. It was freezing in the ward. He wished that he had brought a sweatshirt.

"I'll turn the air down," He said dutifully getting out of his chair. All he could do was try and be a better help. He could tell he wasn't doing a very good job. Alexi quickly found the conditioning panel on the wall but it was locked. "Huh, the room is temperature controlled. Guess civvies can't be trusted with a thermostat."

"Why am I not surprised?" Katya huffed.

Alexi made his way to the counter where there was a small sink. He found a clean compress, turned on the cool water and ran it under the faucet. When he returned to her side she was bent over in bed again. She hadn't been able find comfort in any position since she'd arrived and he felt awful for her. He gently moved her hair from the back of her neck and put the cold compress on her flushed heated skin. She sat up, silently giving him better access.  
"Is that better?" He asked as he moved the cool rag to the sides of her neck and then down the front of her ward gown to the top of her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Thank you," Katya said softly.

She seemed to relax a bit and leaned back on to her pillows with a deep breath that she let out as a little whimper. Alexi took the compress and draped it over the pulse point on her neck. He took her hand and kissed it before taking his seat again.

"Tawny says this is the worst part. It's almost over, myshka."

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip hard enough to leave a mark.  
"It's not almost over, Alexi…Everything is just about to start."  
"You know what I mean, Yekaterina"  
Alexi reached over and took the compress, already warm to the touch from the heat of her skin. He put it to the side, knowing it wasn't doing much good any longer. He lifted her hand and blew a cool stream of air across her wrist. At his loving gesture her eyes welled and spilled down the sides of her flushed cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry, Alexi," She cried.

"Zachem, Katyy?"

"That this has to be so hard. I'm sorry that I couldn't do any better. I'm sorry that I screwed everything up from the start. I should have known. I should have realized sooner."

"Stop it, Katya. There's nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize to me. And don't do this to yourself. Not now. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"We'll know soon."

"I feel so guilty. I don't know if I can take disappointing you like this."

"You could never disappoint me. You don't know how proud I am of you. Whatever happens that won't change."

"You say that now."

"And I'll mean it later."

He couldn't tell if it was the pain or how upset she'd made herself but she was breathing heavily again. Alexi took the compress he'd set aside and made his way to the sink once again to wet it with cool water. When he returned to her side he started at her forehead but when she doubled over into her lap he tried dabbing at the back of her neck. She stilled under his hands. Her writhing ceased and her breathing settled and for an instant Alexi thought that it had worked to calm her again until her hand shot up gripping his wrist tight and pulling it down against the mattress with a force.

"Katya, what's wrong?"  
"Just…go get Tawny and what's her name…Now!"

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY VISITOR'S QUARTERS**

**CABIN 201B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"So Anders is in the brig, eh?" Saul's voice came through Ellen's cabin tablet as she lay exhausted on her bed.

As Sam fought with his guards yet again on the floor of the observation deck she'd been dragged away to a conference call with Kaplan. She and Margot had been given an earful by the man and she'd spent most of her energy just trying to explain their position. After leaving the commander's office she'd spent the rest of the night trying to calm Anders down behind bars with what little strength she had left. By the time she'd dragged herself to her visitor's quarters she was ready to flop. As she washed up in the head and changed into a nighty she truly thought that she might pass out standing up. She was so grateful to finally collapse onto the civilian style bed.  
"For tonight he is," She answered, with a stretch of her arms over her head. She felt her bones popping into place and it hurt and felt good at the same time. "I'll see what I can do about getting him out first thing in the morning. I'm too drained to move right now. He's not listening anyway."

Saul hated how truly worn-out Ellen really sounded. He'd been on Kaplan's conference call when she and Margot were chewed out for the better part of an hour as they tried to defend themselves.

"Maybe you should leave him in there a while. Let him think about all the trouble he's causing," He suggested.

Ellen groaned into the back of her hand.  
"He'd_ just_ apologized for it, Saul. That's the crazy thing. He'd just finished promising me that he would try and calm down and help. Then he just snapped."  
"Over Kara?"  
"Katya, Kara, Katya, Kara; who knows? He's out of his mind. It's like he can't keep the two straight in his head. I don't know if it's just a glitch or what. He keeps telling me that Kara was with him on the other side but he lost her, whatever that means. Today when he flipped he was saying that something was wrong with her or Katya…whoever he was talking about. I don't know. You're sure Kat's okay, right Saul?" She asked, turning toward where the tablet sat on the pillow beside her.  
She'd put it there so it would be like he was next to her in bed. They hadn't slept in the same rack in days.  
"She's shaken as you can imagine. Kaplan gave her and Alexi some leave; a few days R &amp; R on the civvie side. Blaze said they already headed down there. I guess it's a good idea. She went through a lot today. The signal hit and even after she picked herself up and came back to work she couldn't catch a break. She lost a fellow pilot, a friend and she thinks it's her fault."  
"It's _my_ fault," Ellen moaned, "She's probably furious at me."  
"Look, Ellen, I don't blame Kaplan for being angry at you and Margot. Hell I'm mad as frak that you didn't tell me your suspicions but I understand your reasoning for keeping it a secret. You're right; if rumors had started about the general population being at risk then it would have caused mass panic and chaos throughout the system. I just wish you'd have come to me."

The new intel was still a classified military secret. Though Kaplan had been angry about the omission of information he knew that Ellen was right about what would happen if it got out.  
"We were trying to fix it before it got to that."  
"You and Margot can't just fix the world's problems on your own."  
"I know that, Saul," She said rolling her eyes.  
They couldn't do it on their own but they'd been doing a damn good job trying.  
"How is she?" Saul asked, "Kaplan got after her pretty good."  
"She was upset. She didn't need that berating on top of everything else she's going though. It was her theory. She realized it first and I was the one who convinced her to keep it between us for the time being. I tried to talk to her after we left Thibodaux's quarters. She knows we need to start figuring this out but I didn't want to push it tonight. She got a message while we were talking and she rushed off, said she had to go. I'm sure she was probably just ready to get away from me. I feel just awful, Saul," Ellen cried, "Katya, is a mess over something I could have warned you all about, Margot's being ignored by Sam and stalked by D'Anna. I've been so busy that I haven't even been able to check in with the boys in days. Everything's just going wrong. I wanted to do better for these kids, Saul."  
"You've done more than fine with all of them, especially kit. She's upset now but it isn't at you and you know how she wants you to come home. She can't stand it when you're far away," He tried to reassure her.  
"I know but I just can't leave Sam here with the way he's acting. I need to be with him."

Saul huffed on his end of the line.  
"Come home and let me take a few days on Delta," He offered, "Maybe I can have some sense beat into him."  
"No, Saul if he won't listen to me what makes you think that he's going to listen to you?"  
"I don't know, Ellen. It'll at least give you some time to regroup, a few nights in your own bed, dinner with the kids."  
"But then_ you'll_ be away. No, Saul I just need to figure things out here. I'll come home in a day or so to visit, though. I hate being separated from Kat just as much as she does…though I doubt she'll want to even talk to me."  
"C'mon,_Ellen_," He groaned.  
"Unless…"  
"Unless what?

"Well I need Sam by me but I can't take him to Alpha because then three of them would be on the same station together."  
"What's your point?"  
"Um, well, maybe I could bring Anders home to Alpha if Bill and Laura moved to Gamma station."  
"_What_?" Saul spit.  
"Just hear me out, Saul. It would solve _a lot_ of our problems. The EOC doesn't want us to have more than two of them to a station for more than a few days at a time. We had to force them to allow it during the downloads but we can't just keep doing that. Besides, the safety precautions _do_ make sense."  
"Ellen, are you kidding me with this? They aren't moving."  
"No, I mean think about it. Anders could come back to Alpha where I could keep an eye on him and still get to be home with all of you. We can't send Bill and Laura here to Delta or to Beta Station without breaking the limit of two per station so Gamma is our best choice."  
"Ellen. I'm not _sending _Bill and Laura anywhere."  
"Well maybe they'd go willingly if they understood the situation. Gamma's our safest station. You could sell them on that. Ever since the bodies there were eliminated the bots hardly bother it."  
"Bill just started serving on Alpha," Saul argued.  
"I'm sure Cmdr. Romanov would be able to find a place for him on Gamma Station."  
"Ellen no! They're just starting to get comfortable here. You want me to take that away from them? Make them start over? Take them away from their daughter who they only just met?"  
"_Oh_, Katya hardly talks to them," Ellen quickly snapped in response.

She winced when she heard the words come out of her mouth as she realized how they sounded.  
"And she'd talk to them even less if they lived a quadrant away, is that it?" He accused.  
"I didn't say that, Saul."  
"You didn't have to."  
"That's not what I meant," She lied. It wasn't the reason she'd proposed the move but she had to admit to herself that it was an added perk once she thought of it." Please, Saul, it was just a suggestion, just a solution to make our lives easier for a while. It could be temporary. Til' Sam adjusts. Is there really any harm in asking them?"  
"I guess not but I don't like the idea," He groused.  
"Don't you want me home?"  
"Of course I do," He defended.  
"That's all I want too. I just want to be home with you and to be able to see Katya and Alexi every night when you all get off duty. I just want my family with me. Is that so bad?"  
"No. It isn't," He told her with a sigh, "Ellen you're exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
"Yeah after I spring Anders from…" Ellen was interrupted by the vibration on her cuff and she looked down to see that she had a new awaiting message.  
"What is it, Ellen what's wrong?"  
She couldn't answer him right away. The message was from Katya. It was simple, just three little words but they immediately made her get choked up.  
"Ellen?"  
"Sorry," She sniffed back some tears, "Kit just sent me a message.  
"What'd she say?"  
"She said that…she loves me," Ellen smiled through her emotion.

She was so happy to hear from her. They'd only spoken once all day. It was late in the morning after the episode was over and they were all checking in on each other. She felt awful for all that the girl had been through. Though Saul assured her that Katya was getting the R&amp;R that she needed, and though she knew that her daughter was safe by Alexi's over protective side, there was just something about hearing from her directly that made all the difference. She would sleep so much better tonight.  
"See? Does that sound like she's mad at you?"

Ellen took in a shaky breath.  
"I want to come home. I miss her. I miss you."  
"We'll figure it out, Ellen. I love you too ya' know."  
"I love you back."

"Goodnight, Ellen."  
Before Ellen let her utter exhaustion take over she quickly wrote a few words to her daughter in return. With a quick '_I love you more'_ sent off to Katya's cuff she was able to close her eyes and finally get some rest.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR A**

**Alpha Civilian Medical Center**

**Women's Ward**

**Room: W32**

"I'm so proud of you myshka. You did so well."

"Why is Tawny taking so long?"

"I don't know," Alexi sighed, "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

She was totally drained but she could already feel herself getting better. She almost felt guilty for it. Her body would be back to some semblance of normality soon. She wouldn't have to worry about getting sick in front of anyone; she wouldn't have to miss shifts, hell if they hadn't found out that she and Laura were now feeling the effects of the bot signal she could technically fly if she wanted to. She wished she could be relieved about it all but they were still waiting.

"Whatever she says when she comes back, we'll get through it," Alexi assured her.

She couldn't bring herself to even nod in response.

"Blaze is worried," Alexi told her with a look to his cuff, "He wants to come visit."

"Not yet, Alexi. I can't. Tomorrow. Just tell him thank you for me."

"I already did."

Blaze had rushed her to Med Ward earlier as if he had wings on his feet. She didn't know how he'd managed to get her there on foot so quickly but even in the pain that she was in it felt like just a blink before they'd arrived. He hadn't wanted to leave her side but Tawny insisted that he do some damage control. When Katya agreed he'd taken off to alert Alexi and pacify the rest. When he returned to the control room he told the Colonel that he'd brought Katya to her cabin. He said that she'd gone to bed still upset but settling down. Tigh seemed to buy it and when Kaplan got Tawny's alert on his cuff he did the rest. The commander told Saul that due to the circumstances he'd given Katya and Alexi a forty-eight hour leave pass for some R &amp; R on the civilian side of the ship. Though Saul wished he'd seen her before she left he agreed that the leave was probably a good idea.

Katya lifted her wrist to check on how long Tawny had been out of the room. When she did she found a missed message from Ellen responding to her earlier '_I love you'_. She still couldn't believe that things had gotten this far without Ellen knowing. She felt awful for leaving her aunt in the dark. She wished things could have been different. She wished that she could have felt comfortable having Ellen by her side through it all but she was trying to do what she thought was best.

"What do you think Ellen will say?" Katya asked after a while.

Alexi sighed in consideration.  
"I think she's going to be angry that we kept this from her but…"

"Hey," Tawny said as she walked through the door. They both sat up when she entered. The lightness in her voice immediately made them both feel some measure of comfort but they were still totally on edge, "How are you feeling, Kat?"

"Tired. Fine. _So_…"

"You did really good, sweetie. It all went as well as we could have hoped and so far everything seems to be okay."

"Really?" Katya asked in near disbelief.

It wasn't the answer they'd been expecting.

"Yes. The next twenty-four hours are crucial. If we can get passed them then we can take a big sigh of relief," Tawny explained.

Katya's tears fell again at her friend's words. Alexi rose to give her a kiss on the head and hugged her close. They just never thought they would even get this far.

"There's just a few things that I didn't really foresee," Tawny spoke again with a bit of apology to her voice and they both looked up at her, "Some of the tests we need to do, we can't conduct them now. It's not safe."

"So when?" Katya asked.

" Ideally, to eliminate as much risk as possible, a couple of weeks?"

_"What_?"

"Eto piz`dets," Alexi swore under his breath.

"Look I know that this is not what you wanted to hear. I wish that I could tell you that everything was just fine but I can't. Dr. Diaz is making this call. She'll explain it to you better than I can. She'll be back in soon. She's still getting things squared away in the lab. I can tell you that the tests that we _can_ run at this point are being done now. We'll know the results of those in a few hours but there are some crucial ones that just can't be performed yet."

"So we won't know for _weeks_?" Alexi said in disbelief.

Katya shook her head in defiance.

"I can't tell my family that. I'm not going to them with this when I don't have any more answers than I did yesterday. What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Kat, they can help you two through this," Tawny countered.

"No. I want to know for sure. I'm not putting this on anyone else!"

"So we're going to keep lying?" Alexi scowled.

Tawny huffed and let her arms fall to her sides. She wouldn't try to convince Katya now. Everything was brand new. She knew that she might feel differently in the morning.

"At least you'll be back to your old self…more or less," She suggested, "Maybe they'll stop asking. A lot of the suspicion might fade."

Alexi took a step back from the bed and looked at his wife.  
"No. No way, Kat. This is wrong!"

He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. Everyone they considered family had been told except the people who they called their parents. The Xaos, Kaplan, Margot, and Blaze were all in the know and yet Saul and Ellen were being left in the dark. He understood how busy they both were. He knew that Ellen was totally distracted with Sam Anders and that it would just add to her stress but even so, he couldn't take keeping it from her. They owed the Tighs everything and in return they were lying to them.

"Alexi I'm not going to my family without answers!" Katya went back at him.

"You two both calm down!" Tawny interjected, "I mean it. That isn't what you need to focus on now. Let's get past the next twenty-four before you even _start_ making any decisions. Your asses are covered for now. Katya, you need to recover and relax. Dr. Diaz is going to run those tests just as soon as she feels that it's safe. For now you both should take a breath. We got through this much and it was no small feat. I'm happy for you. I hope that I can tell you that again in a couple of weeks. Let's just focus on tonight. We still have that to get through."

They both seemed to take her words into consideration and at least for the moment they settled down.

"Thanks, Tawny," Alexi told her, "For everything you've done so far. If we didn't have you…"

"Anything for family," She smiled, "My dad is going to come check on you in the morning, Kat. I just spoke to him. He sends his love. In a day or so he'll take you to my aunt." Xao's sister had her own practice on the civilian side of the ship. Her methods were all ancient practices from the old Eastern Republic sector. Xao often referred patients to her when his conventional methods needed some assistance. Katya had been to see Lian Xao many times before. When she was little she'd thought that her medicine tasted worse than anything she ever got in the infirmary but her office was so much less intimidating than Med Ward. There was always soft music playing, E-Rep style rugs and lanterns decorating the walls and the small woman always wore a kind and friendly smile. "She has a tea for you. It should help move things along and ease the discomfort," Tawny explained, "I want you both to know that just because Dr. Diaz is taking over from this point, my involvement won't end. I'll be down here as much as I possibly can. You two still have training over on this side don't you?"

"Yes," Alexi answered.

"That will give you a good enough excuse for the extra trips down here."

"More lies," He muttered.

"You two can talk about that _later_," Tawny warned again, "For now; Katya you need to rest and Alexi I need you to come with me."

"Me? Why?"

"There are some documents that need to be filled out."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. It's Orbit Law. We need them done ASAP . It's important so that we can keep track of everything. I need your cuff scanned and you'll need to provide all the important information."

"Can't I do it here?"

"No. It needs to be done in the lab by the attending medic and Dr. Diaz. It won't take long."

"Can Katya come?"

Tawny chewed on her lip and shook her head.

"I'd rather she didn't. She needs the rest."

"No," Katya piped in with some fear on her face, "No, Alexi. I'm not ready to go. You go."

"Katya I don't want to leave you," He grimaced. He was angry at the prospect of her asking him to continue to lie but he wasn't angry at her. They'd been through so much together over the past few hours and didn't want to leave her side, "I don't want to go there without you."

"Just go Alexi. Please? It's important. We've talked about this. You know what to do."

"What about Margot?"Alexi asked, turning to Tawny, "She's on her way."

Margot had gotten Blazer's message after the pummeling she and Ellen had taken from Kaplan. She'd somehow gotten away from Ellen and sent in a shuttle request immediately but actually getting assigned to one had taken some time. With the morning's attack and the near breach resulting from Katya's test the entire system was set to condition two and it was almost 2030 by the time she'd taken off from Delta.

"Margot and I can fill our part out later," Tawny confirmed, " Just need you for now, Lex"

"Go, malysh."

"Alright, myshka."

Tawny smiled and moved to guide the anxious man toward the door.

"Ready?"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

**E-Fed**

Tetya- Aunt

Zatknis- Shut up

Zachem- What for?

Eto piz`dets – That's fucked up

**E –Rep**

Xiè xie –Thank you


	27. Chapter 27

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get back to this. I want to thank anyone who reached out to let me know they were still reading whether it was via PM or review. I was totally convinced that that I'd made some giant misstep. I'ts very nice to know there are some who still enjoy the story. It means a lot. With all that said I suppose I should finish what I started. After reading the entire fic from Ch 1-26 I realized how much work has been put into it and how much of a waste it would be to discontinue or cut it short. Thank you to those who helped with extra feedback especially orchid1982 and gordon1. I appreciate it more than you know. For anyone who offered their assistance to beta or proof, thank you for being so kind. It's been hard to get going again and I worried a lot over this chapter not being up to par. It's very much a bridging chapter so if you bear with it I promise that 28 will be the biggest and most eventful so far.

Let me know what you think.

A few things: BSG: Razor is referenced slightly again. If you have not watched this BSG movie and "Lucy" is confusing you feel free to PM me and I will clarify it. I don't want to put it in this author's note in case anyone is planning on watching it and does not want a spoiler. It's not a huge plot point either way. Just expounding on a fan cannon theory.

There is some Alpha Cover art linked on my profile if you care to view that while you wait for CH28. Copy and paste all links since FFN is not fond of hyperlinks. All addresses will take you to tumblr.

Also linked is a picture of the cylon sticker that Vladi was based off of. Totally cute.

All warnings for content and language stay the same. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Thank you again and Good Hunting.

* * *

LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 161B: ASSIGNMENT; AGATHON

YEAR: 2315

"We should get up, Sharon," Helo said with his voice still laced with sleep, "If we want to meet him on deck we need to leave soon."

Sharon turned away from him taking the sheets with her. He leaned over to kiss at the back of her bare shoulder. They'd slept in for the first time in weeks and now it was hard to get out of bed.

"I'm up," She answered flatly. "I've been up for a while."

Helo yawned and put his arm around her bringing her body closer to his chest.

"You alright?"

Sharon didn't answer right away. She'd woken at 0500 as usual. Her body was just programmed to do it now after reporting regularly for the last few weeks. Though she had nowhere to be so early today, she hadn't been able to fall back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. She lay there for hours beside Helo, her mind reeling.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, Sharon."

"I was just...thinking about him."

Helo raised his brow.

"Blaze?"

They had plans to spend their first day off in weeks with the lieutenant. He was coming to Beta for the next two days while he took some R&amp;R. They'd arranged it that way after missing his birthday celebration on Alpha Station a week before. He'd turned twenty-two years old and Karl and Sharon had missed it. They'd missed yet another birthday, another special time in their son's life. The entire system was still at condition two and that point and there was no way that four of them would be allowed in one spot even just for a night. Gaining permission to fly to Alpha would have meant that arrangements would need to be made for Bill and Laura to leave the station. It was too much of a hassle to expect anyone to go through just so that they could be there for a party. They knew it, accepted it and understood it but Sharon still cried that night. Karl saw how upset it had made her and invited Blaze to come to Beta and celebrate with them as soon as he could manage. The young pilot had been more than happy to accept.

Blazer's twenty-second birthday had started out in Alpha's rec-room. With the recent loss of Slip-Shot the other pilots were looking for any excuse to get obliterated and there were quite a few of them in attendance. Ellen even flew home with Margot for the event. Colonel Tigh had come with Roslin and Adama in tow. Both Xoas made an appearance and Kaplan even made a toast. Only Katya and the Agathons were noticeably and regrettably missing. Blaze drank hard and fast to ease the sting of their obvious absence. He knew that none of them could help it. It was the circumstance that hurt in each case. The party moved to Senchi and went on for hours. Alexi offered his couch toward the end of the night and helped Blaze back to the cabin. The sergeant was almost as drunk and they each stumbled into the cabin like a couple of big oafs, kicking off their boots and knocking things over in their wake. With Katya still staying in the civilian ward they had no need to keep quiet. Alexi made it to the bedroom and passed out on the rack missing his wife's company. With a cautionary bucket by the couch Blazer eventually fell to sleep trying to smell Katya's shampoo on the sofa pillows.

Karl had promised Blaze another night of celebration. He was pleased when the young man agreed. He hoped that it would make Sharon feel a little better. Any time they got to spend with Blaze was precious to her. Their relationship was a strange one. They treated one another as friends, colleagues and comrades but there was an underlying understanding of who they were to each other. It went mostly unspoken of but it was recognized, especially by Sharon.

"Yes, about Blaze," She finally answered, though she mumbled it into her pillow, "The others too."

Helo gave her another soft kiss to the neck. Her voice sounded troubled. He didn't like it.

"What about?"

"I just have this strange feeling about the four of them."

"What do you mean?"

Sharon bit her lip and focused on some vague point across the room.

"I just…I can't get them off of my mind," She said as she shrugged in her husband's arms, "Everyone I speak to around here…they know the story. They speak of those kids in terms of their creation. They're regarded as a collective failure, a crime that was a blemish on the projects history. I keep getting told that they should have never been born."

Helo frowned.

"People _say_ that to you?"

"Not in so many words…but yes," She clarified, "Blaze has even said it to me himself. He says that they each know that they were never supposed to be here."

Helo swallowed hard. It was a pretty grim outlook to have on your life and he understood why it hurt Sharon to hear it. He still couldn't totally view Blaze as his son. He was too much like a brother, like a good buddy but he knew deep down that the young man was his child and it pained him to know that his son thought that way.

"That's not easy to hear, Sharon," He admitted.

"I don't believe it."

"You don't believe what?"

Sharon let out a sigh and turned onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I don't believe that they were never supposed to be. I just have this feeling. It's the same feeling I had with Hera. There _has_ to be a purpose for them. There has to be some kind of meaning to the burden that they've each had to carry over their conceptions, over their existence."

Helo leaned up and brushed some of her hair back.

"Sharon, they have purpose. They all have people who love them. What greater purpose is there?" He posed.

Sharon shook her head.

"I don't think Blaze sees it that way. I don't think any of them do. You saw that girl, Margot, the day Sam and D'Anna resurrected? Well I read her. I felt her anguish that morning…and now I can't get it out of my mind. They hurt so much just existing. They need a reason for it."

Sharon almost wished she'd never read Margot. Ever since the download she'd been haunted by what she felt when she offered the young woman an aspirin and some support. She realized then that it didn't matter how readily any of them accepted their children. Their children had yet to accept themselves.

"Sharon, maybe that was just Margot. You don't know how Blaze feels."

"I think I do."

There were little things here and there that Blaze would say to her now and then. Things he would tell her that the others said. It all added up once she read Margot.

"Sharon they have purpose," Helo repeated with confidence as he stared down at his wife, "They all serve this system and I can see in each one of them that they're damn proud to do it. The military gives them purpose. You know what that feels like, to be part of something bigger than yourself. They have lots of friends who care about them. It's the people around you who give your life meaning," He insisted but he frowned when Sharon closed her eyes. She wasn't buying it. "You know, Sharon…when we first came back I was so angry and so confused but more than anything else I was so frakking disappointed." Helo pinched the bridge of his nose and winced before going on. "We woke up to Ellen and Saul telling us that we'd created an entirely new race of people, you and I, all from the love we shared. It was almost too much to comprehend and then in the next breath they were telling us that the race had failed, just like the others. Just like Colonials and just like Cylon and I wondered why it was even worth saving. Why bring us back to save the descendants of a people who just can't get it right? Then the Old Man, he said something to me that I've been thinking about a lot. He told me that the way he saw it; if people, human or cylon alike weren't worth saving then we would have been gone long ago. No one would have fought the way we did and the way others did before us if it wasn't worth it. He said that we've all felt the joys and sorrows of people on an individual level and that those very interactions were all that really made life worth living. He said maybe that's what makes it worth saving too; not what we do as a collective entity but what we share with each other. These kids live life every day like anyone else. They're good people, all four of them, dutiful soldiers. I know that you and Hera were the most important parts of _my_ life and now what matters most…well it's you and Blaze now. That's all that's giving this new life of mine meaning. They have purpose, Sharon. Katya and Alexi they have each other and soon Blaze and Margot might find their own partners and maybe even start families. They'll find even more of a place in the world. Maybe you're right. Maybe they all feel a little lost right now but, Sharon, they're all so young."

She lowered her brow and sighed.

"Did you know that they can't?"

"Can't what?"

"You said that they might start families of their own. Blaze says that it isn't likely. He says that because he was conceived from two cloned bodies that he's more or less incapable."

Helo bit his tongue and rubbed at his forehead.

"Well we didn't think that we would conceive and we did. You don't know their future. The science here seems pretty advanced and besides, family isn't always blood, Sharon. You know that," He attempted but he knew that she heard the unsteady tone to his voice. She turned on her side away from him again. "Sharon you can't impose what you felt about Hera on Blaze, or the others," He told her in a firmer tone. "You don't have to convince yourself that they have some kind of higher purpose to make yourself feel better about the crude way they got here. What you have to do is accept it and hopefully they will one day too." Helo winced when he finished. He wondered if he'd gone too far when she didn't answer right away, "Sharon?"

He heard her take in a sharp breath in before she spoke.

"They just want a reason to not be seen as a _mistake_."

Helo could hear the strain in her voice and he reached out to rub soothingly at her back. They couldn't talk about this anymore. Not now. She was upsetting herself and they were going to be late.

"Sharon we should get up. We need to meet him in less than an hour."

"I know they're here for a reason," She whispered.

He leaned back down and put his nose behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Laura was excited; something she didn't think she'd felt since her last lifetime. She'd anticipated the downloads of the others but it wasn't as if she'd really been eager for them. She supposed she was eager for Bill to come home at night but even that she still had to truthfully call impatience. Today she was honestly enthusiastic to start her new job. Bill had Orbit Patrol now and she'd been left feeling like she had nothing to contribute. Back on Delta Station during the Unity Day ball she'd danced with a surprisingly friendly and spry version of Sergeant Petrov. He had been fully under the influence at the time but he'd been sweet, polite and quite the good dancer. Laura blushed when he told her that he was happy to see that his wife would only become more beautiful in the years to come. It wasn't as if she couldn't take a compliment. It had just been so out of character for the young man. She'd never even seen him smile before, stoic as he was, and that night as they danced he wore a grin that looked just like his mother's; wide and a little sly. At one point during their drunken steps he'd mentioned his work with the Earth Orbit Education System. She supposed he'd brought it up because he knew that she'd once been a teacher. Besides Katya what more did they have in common? Nothing pleasant. A light went off in her mind at that point. She'd asked him what he thought he might be able to do about getting her a position. If Bill could work while they tried to figure out their true purpose then so could she. Alexi had forgotten all about it following the rest of their chaotic experience on Delta but Laura hadn't been shy about reminding him during the shifts he sometimes took standing guard in front of her cabin's hatch. She found herself standing in the hallway enduring Vladi's curious red stares on more than a few occasions as she tried to convince the Sergeant to help her. Laura thought that Alexi seemed strangely distracted; totally forgetting or coming up with a dozen excuses as to why he didn't have the time but eventually he'd given in. It took a while. The entire notion was partially put aside once more when she'd gone to Med Ward with her head injury and while Alexi and Katya had retreated to the civilian side of the station for some R &amp; R but now, over a week later, Laura actually had her first student coming.

Laura understood that Alexi was wary of her teaching the station's children. So was she. So much was different there. She didn't know the history of the world she was in. She didn't know its science. Alexi suggested that while she studied on her own she could start teaching the younger students; the first and second year children who were just starting out with the basics. He decided that she should begin with mathematics since the basic concepts were universal. Laura was comfortable with that. He'd arranged for her to start work in one of the learning labs soon but first he wanted her to try some private tutoring, just to get her feet wet again. She'd agreed and now she was anxious to get started. She was ready to stop feeling useless. No matter how much her mind was distracted with dreams and visions and her new tumultuous relationship there was still part of her that wanted something more tactile. She'd never been the kind of person who could just sit back and do nothing. The children of the system were the very people they were all fighting for; the future of what was now called human kind. If she could help them then she'd be doing just as much of a service to the people as Bill was.

She'd had hundreds of students back on Caprica. Teaching was what Laura truly loved. She'd never had a problem speaking in front of a class full of children but today she almost found herself nervous. It had been so long since she'd even attempted it. She wondered if she still had it in her.  
She actually jumped at the sound of knocking at the hatch. She composed herself and went to answer but was met with yet another surprise behind the door.

"Katya," She greeted.

She hadn't seen the captain since the day they were in the ward walking upon the projected shoreline. Katya had even been noticeably absent during Lt. Bishop's birthday celebration. Now she stood in the doorway with a little girl in her arms. The child was clinging on to Katya; legs wrapped around her waist and head buried in her neck. Katya's attentions were on the centurion guarding the hatch and Laura could tell immediately that some kind of silent communication had been going on between them.

"Hey, Laura," Katya smiled, halting her interactions with Vladi, "I'm here to bring by your new student," She announced as she hiked the child up on her hip.

Laura opened and closed her mouth before she could answer.

"I didn't know you'd be coming."

Katya gave her as much of a shrug as she could with the girl in her arms.

"I'm not staying. I'm just doing her parents a favor."

The truth to her statement was marginal. When Alexi mentioned that their friend's child would be Laura's first student Katya insisted on being the one to bring her over. She hadn't seen Laura in well over a week. She hadn't had time to even consider it. Since returning from the civilian sector she split her time among her usual duties, facilitating re-training and returning back to the civilian ward's lab as often as she could. Alexi was doing the same and Tawny tried to make it over when they couldn't. To subdue suspicion Katya attempted to make it to dinner with Saul and Alexi every night that she could manage but besides that she had little room to socialize. She sometimes saw Bill during briefings or shifts in the control room but bringing the child to Laura was the first excuse she'd found to check up on her birthmother.

Katya had a friendly relationship with the little girl she held. She'd known her since she was born. She was sweet but very shy. To spite the escort being somewhat of an excuse Katya thought it would make both the child and Laura more comfortable if they were introduced by a mutual acquaintance.

"Her parents are friends of ours," Katya explained, "Her father used to be Alexi's drill sergeant. Anyway, her mother will pick her up when the hour is over."

Laura looked at the child and then back at Katya with an almost panicked expression.

"What?" Katya asked with a scowl, "What's the problem?"

Laura looked over the sight of the child in Katya's arms. It was sweet to see but she couldn't help the anxiety it gave her. It was like watching her biggest insecurity holding on to a little bundle of her doubts.

"She's just so…tiny. I thought that Alexi said that I would be getting first and second year students. She can't be more than three years old."

Laura had been expecting a child of at least five or six. Katya was holding on to a toddler. She was just a baby.

"She _is_ a first year student," Katya confirmed, "Parents here decide when their children are ready to start their in-system studies. It's up to them and Li-Ming's parents feel that she's ready. I know her. She's a smart girl."

"I'm sure that she is…I just…" Laura furrowed her brow and looked at where the child's face was hidden in the crux of Katya's neck,"Is she even awake?"

"_Yes_, _she's awake_," Katya defended, "She's just shy around new people. Li-Li, quit being a baby. Be a big girl and say hello to Ms. Roslin."

With some encouragement the girl slowly lifted her head up but she would still only face Katya.

"C'mon, Li. I told you that you were going to get a new teacher. This is Ms. Roslin, the lady I was telling you about. She's very nice. Be polite."

The girl nodded and turned her head toward Laura.

"Hi," She greeted softly, her cheeks turning rosy pink.

"Laura, this is Li-Ming Swon," Katya announced.

"It's very nice to meet you," Laura greeted with a smile but at the sound of her voice the little girl put her head right back down into Katya's shoulder.

Laura frowned.

"She warms up quick," Katya assured. She saw the fear in Laura's eyes and decided that she wouldn't indulge her misgivings for a second. She didn't want to give them any validity. "She'll be better once I'm gone."

Laura looked unconvinced.

"Are you sure, Katya? Maybe she's not ready."

"Look, we aren't sticking you with a babysitting job if that's what you think. She can take herself to the bathroom…I think," Katya paused, "You can, can't you, Li?" She asked, making sure. The little girl nodded emphatically into her neck, "_See?_ She's ready to learn."

"I guess…"

"Her tablet is in her backpack," Katya explained, cutting off Laura's hesitant words, "Everything you need can be accessed on there or you can pull it all up on your own cabin tablet with the codes that Alexi sent you. She's too young to wear a cuff but she knows her station number by heart."

Laura shook her head.

"Katya maybe it would be best if you stayed, just for a few minutes."

"Sorry. I can't. I have to get going. You wanted a job, Laura. _Here's_ _your job_," Katya said as she nearly shoved the little girl into Laura's arms.

"_Katya I_…"

Laura was surprised when the unexpected transfer went rather smoothly. The child didn't even protest. She wrapped her legs around Laura's waist and put her chubby little arms around her neck just as she'd done with Katya. She kept her head up this time and she even had a little smile on her face as Laura leaned back to take a look at her.

Laura couldn't remember the last time she held a child so small. She didn't remember it ever feeling so good. A smile grew on her face to spite her apprehension.

"_See?_ She likes you," Katya teased, "You're a pro. You'll do fine," She insisted, "Li-Li you be good and study."

Katya went to turn to leave but Laura stopped her.

"_Wait, wait, Katya_. Where are you headed? I haven't seen you in over a week"

Katya doubled back and leaned against the frame of the hatch.

"I know. I'm sorry. I still owe you the rest of that talk. I didn't forget. I've just been…busy."

"Are they…Are they any better?" Laura tested referencing Katya's nightmares.

Katya took a long breath in and then slowly shook her head as she let it out.

"No…You?"

"No," Laura admitted in turn. She held the toddler a little tighter when she saw the solemn look on her daughters face."I'm very sorry about the loss of your pilot, Katya. I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Katya's cheeks went hot. Slip's memorial was coming up. She still felt like she didn't even deserve to go. She nodded in acceptance of Laura's condolences just to get past the topic.

"Anyway," She shrugged, "I have someplace to be. I'm already late and you're on the clock, _Ms. Roslin_."

Laura smiled and reluctantly nodded.

"You look well, Katya."

"Thanks I feel well," She said honestly for the first time in weeks, "And you look a lot better too. I can hardly see the cut anymore. We'll talk soon." She promised, yet again.

Laura nodded in agreement without even asking for a time or place. She was quickly becoming distracted by the feeling of the sweet shy child in her arms. She was trying to picture what Katya looked like at that age. The Tighs had Mikhail Isakoff's files saved within their own family albums and Laura was getting good at conjuring up a mental picture of her daughter at any stage of life. She could almost imagine holding Katya if she focused hard enough.

Katya smiled when she saw Laura start to bounce the toddler on her hip a bit. She felt better about leaving them both.

"Well, class is in session, Laura and I'm ditching," She teased.

She turned to Vladi who was waiting in place. She leaned up and ran the pads of her fingers over his chest plate. It caught Laura's attention and she looked up from Li-Ming to watch Katya gently touching the looming centurion. She seemed to do that whenever they interacted. She supposed they were continuing whatever she'd interrupted when she'd opened the door.

"I'll find it, Vladi. When I do I'll bring it. I promise."

Laura grimaced when she heard Katya speaking to it. Whatever promise she'd made him Laura could tell that she meant it. She didn't know what kind of promise she could really make to a machine. It was somehow sweet and unnerving at the same time.

"Watch these two for me, Vladi" Katya ribbed, "Make sure they don't get into any trouble."

Laura had to roll her eyes. She knew at least that part had been for her benefit.

Katya smirked and turned to finally leave.

"Bye Li-Li. Good luck…to _both_ of you," She added with a chuckled as she took off.

"Bye-bye, Katya," Li-Ming called as she watched the captain start jogging down the hallway.

When Laura waved the girl followed suit and it made her laugh to see the child already mimicking her.

"I wish Katya could stay too," The little one informed Laura, "I like her."

"Me too, Li," Laura smiled. The precious sound of the little voice warmed her from the inside out and seemed to settle her nerves all at once. "We'll do alright though. Don't you think?"

The child nodded and put her head down on Laura's shoulder. She could do this, she thought. She held the girl tight and kicked the door shut.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

Ellen was busy reading something off of her cuff when Katya let herself in the hatch.

"You're late," She told her from where she sat waiting on the sofa.

"Hardly," Katya argued.

She quickly made her way toward her aunt. She leaned down to greet her with a kiss on the cheek before flopping down beside her.

"You _know_ that I don't have a lot of time between shuttles," Ellen chastised.

"I'm here. Are you going to yell at me the whole time?" They'd been separated for two week now. When Ellen came home for Blazer's birthday Katya was noticeably missing. Alexi covered with the excuse that she still wasn't comfortable celebrating so soon after Slip-Shot's loss. Ellen had bought the justification well enough but she hadn't been able to get back to Alpha since. Katya had missed her last visit and though her attentions were truly needed elsewhere she still felt guilty about it. She felt like there wasn't enough of her to go around anymore. "Quit nagging me. I thought we were going to spend some time with each other."

Katya leaned back on the arm of the sofa and placed her feet in Ellen's lap. She put her hands behind her head, relaxing until she saw Ellen's eyes scanning her up and down.

_"What?"_

"Are you wearing a _push-up_ bra?" Ellen smirked.

"_No_," Katya defended, hooking a thumb into the strap of her station tanks and pulling them up to more modestly cover herself.

Ellen's sly smile said that she didn't believe her in the slightest. The effects of Lian Xao's herbal tea had come on quickly. Katya felt her cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment.

"I warned you that all those years of ballet were going to stunt your development," Ellen teased for about the hundredth time.

Katya rolled her eyes. If Ellen wanted to believe that she was padding her chest like a twelve year old that was fine with her for now.

"I dunno what the hell you're talking about. Quit staring at me. I thought we were going to watch a movie or something," Katya said self-consciously crossing her arms over herself.

Ellen stayed silent and gave her yet another once-over.

"_What now?_"

"You look...different," Ellen observed with a tilt of her head.

Katya couldn't do anything but deny it.

"I do not. Maybe you're just forgetting what I look like since you're never home anymore."

Ellen sighed at the truth in her jab but then she reached over and gave Katya a few pokes to her sides.

"Don't tell me that you three have been eating nothing but junk while I'm away," Ellen chided as she poked.

Katya playfully smacked her hand away.

"We eat whatever the mess hall gives us," She maintained, "It's not our fault if its crap," She added.

Ellen leaned back and shook her head.

"You three are more than capable of ordering in-cabin meals," She reminded. "You're not invalids."

Katya grimaced.

"We won't eat here without you. It's awful. No one talks. Uncle Saul just grunts at everything we say. At least there are other people in the caf."

"Well at least you're eating," Ellen huffed. She actually thought that whatever Katya had managed to put on was making her look a lot healthier. She'd spend so much of her time worrying about the girl's eating habits. She supposed she should be grateful to see her with some little curves added to her usually lean physique. It was subtle but it was enough to make her consider just how much things could change while she was away. "Just don't let Uncle Saul pack on a gut while I'm gone."

"Stay home and monitor your own husband," Katya snarked.

"Well, I'm home now. _So_ why are you so late?"

Katya shrugged and scowled. She was irritated with Ellen for not letting it go but she was even angrier that ten minutes actually mattered when they only had an hour.

"I was dropping a student off."

"I didn't know you taught today."

"I didn't. I was doing a favor."

"A favor?" Ellen's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "Wait a second. Does this have to do with Laura's new little position with the EOES?" She asked with some mocking disdain.

She'd heard about Laura's new venture. Over on Delta she had little say on the matter and little time to focus on it. Saul had approved it, cleared it with Kaplan and gave Alexi the go-ahead to arrange something for the former Caprican teacher. Ellen really hadn't put much thought into it at all. She certainly never thought that Katya would get involved.

"Her first student happened to belong to friends of mine," Katya casually explained, "I brought their little girl over so she would feel more comfortable."

"So _who _would feel more comfortable?" Ellen tested.

"Huh?"

Katya leaned up on her elbows.

"So _who_ would feel more comfortable?" Ellen repeated, "Laura or the girl?"

"_The_ _kid_," Katya insisted, "She's shy. I did some friends a favor. What's the difference? I dropped her off and left."

"Couldn't Alexi do it? I heard he's the one who set this brilliant arrangement up."

"He's on the other side of the station. He's busy. _And so what?_ What's the harm in it? Better Laura does something with herself than sit around taking up space while we're all waiting for something or _nothing_ to happen."

Ellen shut her eyes at Katya's last statement. She really didn't need another reminder of the obvious lack of progress being made. They'd already had a few conversations on the topic; late night calls when they were both too tired to make much sense. Katya cried to her asking how they were ever going to get back to the surface. Ellen listened and soothed her as much as she could with only her words but she didn't have an answer. She just assured her that she would figure it out even though she had no idea how.

When Ellen was quiet for a while Katya eased herself back into her lounging position. Maybe she had brought Li-Ming over to make Laura more at ease but she'd done it for the child too. At least that much was true. She wished she didn't have to defend it either way. Ellen had told her over and over that it didn't matter what kind of relationship she formed with Laura as long as theirs stayed the same. Katya knew now that she'd been right to have never believed that. She knew her aunt well enough.

"I don't know what business she has teaching here," Ellen finally muttered under her breath.

She wasn't letting it go and Katya groaned in frustration.

"If she can't handle it Alexi is going to pull the plug. I don't really care. I was just trying to help. Are we going to talk about this the whole time you're here?"

"You know, she and Bill might be transferred to Gamma Station anyway," Ellen jabbed.

Katya froze for split second. Was that true? When had that happened? How was that fair to Bill and Laura? They'd just started to get used to Alpha. Uncle Saul hadn't mentioned it, neither had Kaplan. She wished that she could ask why but she didn't want to show Ellen that she cared one bit.

"Fine. Whatever. Then she can teach _there_ if she wants. It's not my problem."

Ellen studied Katya further. Whatever traces of animosity that had once seeped into her voice when she spoke of Laura Roslin were gone. Ellen could tell that no matter how Katya felt toward her birthmother, the anger she'd once felt toward her didn't exist anymore. She knew that she should be relieved that Katya wasn't carrying that around on her shoulders any longer. She knew that she should be happy for her. She wasn't.

"How much time have you been spending with her while I've been away?"

"_What?_"

Katya sat upright and turned, taking her feet off of Ellen's lap and putting them on the floor.

"You heard me," Ellen answered coolly.

Katya stared at her, mouth partly open. She knew that her aunt's question was more of an accusation. It wasn't fair but any anger that had surged within her was swiftly overshadowed by her own guilt and the need that she had to reassure the woman who'd raised her.

"I've hardly seen Laura. The last time I saw her was the day of the last attack. I saw her in Med Ward."

Ellen was quiet for a while as she watched her daughter with suspicious eyes. She was painfully aware that she was doing exactly what she'd been trying so hard not to over the last few months. She'd told herself a thousand times that she wouldn't make Katya feel guilty about getting to know Laura and Bill. When she'd begged her to give Laura a chance it was because she knew that it was only right. It had come from a place of empathy and maternal compassion. Her insistence had been genuine but she'd never been ready for the consequences of it. Now every time that Ellen so much as heard of an interaction between Katya and Laura it took all the will that she could muster not to interfere in some damaging capacity. The inclination was always there. She knew that it was wrong. She was just too tired, too frustrated and too stressed to subdue it right now. Being away from Katya was harder for Ellen than anyone really knew. On Alpha she'd always been able to keep such a careful eye on her. It was rare that she didn't know exactly where she was and who she was with. Saul was right; their codependency went both ways. Now spending so much time on Delta absorbed in Sam's world she was experiencing a new distance from her child, literally and figuratively. It was something she hadn't felt in the fifteen years that she'd raised her. While she knew that the mere fact of being far away shouldn't change anything between them, there was a new element to take into consideration; someone who was there now in her absence.

"You don't say her name the same way anymore," Ellen said wistfully.

Katya shook her head in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She got up from the sofa and looked down at Ellen, "What the hell are you trying to say? You think I've been hanging out with her? Like what? Like behind your back? I hardly see the woman! And you know what? You'd know it too, if you were ever around anymore," She accused.

Ellen shot up from her place on the sofa to join Katya where she stood.

"That _isn't fair_, Katya. You _know _that I want to be home."

_"Come home then!"_

_"I'm home now!"_

"Then _shut up_ about this crap and let's just spend some damn time together before you have to go back to that _fucking_ _psychopath!"_

Katya watched Ellen cringe as if she'd been physically hurt by her words. She didn't know how the tiny window of time they'd both been anticipating all week had turned into this. There was something in between them now that Katya had never felt before. She couldn't place it on Laura's presence or on her own lies where it really belonged. She couldn't take responsibility for something that felt so wrong. She had to blame it on someone else so she blamed it on Sam. It was easy enough to shove the bulk of the fault on to Ellen's new pet project. She'd never had to share Ellen with anyone but Saul before and now that it was happening she didn't like it one bit. At first it had been a strange but almost welcome distraction. Ellen's concerns over her wellbeing had been rapidly growing. She'd started to become overly suspicious that something was being kept from her. She was interrogating everyone; Alexi, Blaze, Margot and even the commander. That all came to a halt after the Delta download. Since Sam's resurrection Ellen asked how Katya was in passing, over calls, and through messages. Katya had been grateful for it at first but now she was starting to irrationally resent it. It was like she was angry at Ellen for not asking about the very thing she was trying so hard to keep from her. Katya could hardly remember life before Saul and Ellen. She could hardly recall what it was like to live without Ellen's constant overbearing concern. Now to share her with someone else was stirring up old feelings of abandonment. It didn't help that she was sharing her with someone whose very existence made her head swim and her hair stand up on end. Blaming it all on Sam was no trouble for her at all.

"_You're_ the one who's always gone, "Katya added, continuing to antagonize her, "_You're _the one who's giving _all_ of your time and energy to that mental case. _I'm here_._ I'm_ the one who's waiting for _you."_

"Katya…I…" Ellen stumbled as she braced for the reaction that she was sure would follow her next words, "I want you to consider coming back to Delta with me."

In an instant she watched Katya's pupils grow in size.

"No fucking way."

"Katya, listen to me," Ellen posed. She'd known all along that she was going to bring this up to Katya when they met today. As long as their visit was hardly going well anyway she figured that she might as well put it out there. "I can get you some leave. Just for a few days. We'd have some more time together."

"_Bullshit!_ You want me to go talk to that lunatic, don't you?" Katya accused.

Ellen swallowed and looked down at her toes.

"Yes."

"_I told you __**not**__ to ask me that again,"_ Katya sapped.

"_Why, Kat?"_

"_Why?_ _Why?_ How could you ask me _why!?"_

Ellen reached for Katya's hand but she snatched it away.

"Sweetie, I know what Sam did at the download scared you but I really don't understand why the mere mention of his name seems to upset you so much. He didn't mean to hurt you. He was confused. You know that."

Katya felt her hands cover her ears and she forced them back down. Her own childish action made her stomach roll. Her persistent juvenile inclinations had become drastically more apparent to her lately. She was realizing just how much she still behaved like a child but though she recognized how desperately she needed to grow up she found that she didn't really know how else to act.

_"It's not about that!"_ She screeched while rigorously fighting the urge to stomp her foot.

"Then what _is_ it about, Katya? _Tell me_."

"I just don't want to be near him! I'm not talking to him. You can't make me."

Katya still didn't know what it was about Sam Anders that made her so upset. She could hardly think of his resurrection without feeling like her chest was about to burst. Just remembering the look in his eyes as he held so fiercely onto her arm made her want to break down into tears. She'd been trying to block all thoughts of him from her mind but over the past week he'd started to invade her dreams. Along with her usual spinning horrors were new strange dreams of Sam Anders, ones she pushed away as soon as she awoke. She hadn't told Alexi. She'd hardly admitted that it was happening to herself. She was afraid to. She had too much going on. If she gave even a moment's thought as to why Sam was in her dreams she truly thought she might crack and she couldn't afford for that to happen now.

"Katya, I am trying to do all that I can to get back home. I don't know why in the hell he wants to meet you so badly but he does. I really think that he might calm down if you would just give him some time. It would show him that this obsession he's developed has no merit. He'd stop asking and it would make my life a hell of a lot easier."  
Ellen was still so confused over Sam's behavior. One moment he was her old friend again, her confidant, her partner and the next he was full of accusations and threats. She never knew how she would find him the next morning, provided he let her sleep through the night. So many nights he'd get into trouble with the guards for one reason or another; picking fights, trying to go off on his own, anything to make her life more difficult.

"What makes you think he won't just fixate on something else?"

"Katya, _please_?"

"_No!"_

"Kat, you wouldn't have to go near him. There would be guards. I wouldn't let him touch you. You know that I wouldn't ever put you in harm's way on purpose. I'm so sorry for what happened at the download. I am, baby but for frak sake I _don't_ understand how terrified you got. You've faced a hell of a lot worse than that. Gods, I've seen you do worse to others! I don't get how you're still so shaken."

"I'm not! I'm over it! Just keep him away from me!"

"Katya I'm asking you to do this for _me."_

"_No_. No, Aunt Ellen. I'm sorry. Please, please don't pull that card on me. I can't. I can't see him. Besides, I can't leave Alpha right now."

"Why not?"

"I just _can't_," Katya shook her head like she was trying to jar an excuse loose. The only way anyone could get her off Alpha right now would be to drag her body out dead. There was no possible way she was leaving the station at this point for any reason. "I'm busy with re-training and all this new protocol. I can't leave."

"Kaplan would make an exception, I'm sure," Ellen asserted, "Look, I just want to help Sam so that maybe he can start helping _us_. What about just a call?"

Katya knew that Ellen wasn't going to stop on her own. She had to make her. Unfortunately she didn't know any other way than to hurt her.

"What is it with this guy, Ellen?" She posed with a sharply raised brow, "What? Do you have some kind of a _thing _for him or something? What the hell are you doing over there anyway?"

For a split second Ellen felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Katya had never spoken to her with such venom in her voice. She quickly composed herself, took in a short breath and slowly shook her head.

"You _must _be spending more time with her," She sliced back with a bitter smirk, "You're picking up that snobby judgmental attitude."

Katya's jaw went slack and her eyes instantly watered in anger. She'd regretted her crude accusation until Ellen came back with her own. Unable to speak for a moment, she bowed her head and shrugged. She had to give up on their time together before either of them did anymore damage.

"Thanks for the visit, Aunt Ellen. I'll think of it while I'm in bed at night wishing you were here." She said as she turned to leave.

Ellen found herself grabbing her harshly at the wrist. Dysfunctional as it was she would rather sling insults back and forth than watch Katya walk away from her. She couldn't handle that now. She needed her. She needed to know that she was still hers. She had to make her stay.

"No, no! Katya, stop. Don't go!" She couldn't believe how brutal they'd just been with one another. That behavior had always been reserved for others, not each other. This wasn't them. It felt so wrong. Katya tried to pull her wrist away but Ellen tightened her grip. When Katya turned to face her she forcefully pulled the girl into a tight hug."Baby, please? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't…don't just leave me."

Katya was rigid in the other woman's arms until she heard her voice crack on the last word. Ellen was crying and now Katya wouldn't be able to leave her no matter how angry she was. The sound of her aunt sniffling back some tears finally prompted her to return the forced embrace.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She was. She didn't want to hurt her. Ellen was the last person who Katya ever wanted to hurt. The harsh defensive tactic that she'd just used had been learned at the woman's knee. Now she was using it against her. The irony wasn't lost. "I didn't mean it either. I'm sorry."

Ellen nodded in acceptance and then pulled Katya down with her as she flopped back on to the sofa.

"Just sit with me for a sec, kitten."

Katya leaned her head onto her aunt's shoulder and Ellen's hand went right for her hair. She swirled dark silky strands through her fingers as they both relaxed into the cushions and allowed themselves to settle down.

"I really am sorry, baby," Ellen sniffed, "I shouldn't have acted like that."

Katya shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything they'd just said.

"Please just stay home? I don't want you to go back. Just stay."

"I want to, kit. I'm working on it. Right now Sam just needs me."

"_I need you!"_ Katya answered, her voice starting to rise again.

Ellen shushed her and stroked her hair back like she was a fussy baby. As much as Katya knew she should be annoyed by the pacification, it actually worked to calm her. It always had. Sometimes she wondered if it was because no one had done it for her as an infant. The more Ellen treated her like baby the more she wanted it.

"I know you do, sweetie," Ellen softly told her. "I know you do."

She didn't know. She didn't know at all. For the briefest moment Katya considered confessing everything right there and then. She was sure that Ellen wouldn't leave her side if she only knew but somehow that seemed more selfish than lying to her. Sam really did need her, however crazy he was. More than that they all needed Sam. Katya still understood that there was a higher purpose that would always surpass the importance of her own needs.

"I heard he got put in the brig."

"Sam? Yeah. He did. That was over a week ago, though. He's out now."

Katya cringed. She'd barley been able to keep up with what was happening. There was too much in her mind to keep straight. She was being pulled into so many different directions all of a sudden.

"Is he okay?"

Ellen hummed in consideration.

"Yeah, he's alright. He's just…angry. He doesn't want to listen."

"He's so frakking arrogant," Katya said with a sigh.

Ellen nodded and then frowned. He was. He always had been but it was sort of strange to hear Katya say it.

"What makes you say that, kit?"

"Hm?"

"That Sam is arrogant."

Katya squinted. She didn't know why she'd said it. Now that Ellen had repeated it she realized how strange it sounded even to her own ears.

"I dunno…Uncle Saul, I guess?" It was her best assumption. He grumbled enough about him at dinner and anytime it was brought up, "He's fed up with him. He wants you to come home too. He misses you. And this place is a mess. He's not a good bachelor."

Ellen giggled.

"Well he hasn't really lived the single life for a long, long time."

Katya nodded and snuggled further into Ellen's side enjoying the warm contact and the smell of her perfume that she'd missed for days on end. For a while they didn't speak. They just held on to one another. Katya noticed when Ellen started to nod off. She really was totally exhausted by whatever she was dealing with on Delta. Katya wished that their time together didn't have to be spent fighting and napping but as she inhaled the woman's familiar comforting scent deeply into her lungs she told herself she didn't care as long as they were together.

"Margot put in a request to relocate here," Katya said, testing to see if she was still awake.

Ellen kept her eyes closed and gave another little hum.

"I know she did," She answered sleepily.

Margot had come to her before making the official request. Ellen tried to convince her not to but the young woman wouldn't listen. She could be as arrogant as her father. As nice as Ellen thought it would be to have all four of the kids on Alpha Station she knew that Margot was just running from her problems. She'd tried to persuade her to rethink it but Margot had her eyes set on Alpha. She'd been spending most of her time on the basestar lately trying to figure out anything that might help them combat the signal. Though Ellen knew it was necessary it was also a convenient hiding place for her until she was able to get her transfer approved. The last she'd heard Margot had even cornered Kaplan during Blaze's birthday party to try and convince him to sign off on his end of the approval. There wasn't much more Ellen could do.

"She says D'Anna follows her around," Katya added.

Ellen nodded and yawned.

"She just wants a chance to know her child. I can't blame her, kitten."

Katya sucked in her bottom lip.

"Me, either," She decided.

They sat cozied up together for a while longer enjoying the safety of one another's arms until they eventually heard the hatch open. It was Saul coming to take Ellen to her shuttle. The time they had together, however it had been spent, was over.

"Now that's a site I haven't seen enough of lately; both of my girls together," Saul smiled, letting the sentiment seep into his demeanor in the privacy of his own home.

In the presence of his little family he was a different man.

Ellen leaned down and gave Katya a kiss on the temple before patting her on the knee, letting her know it was time to go. Reluctantly they both stood.

"Why don't you walk with us to the deck, kitten?" Ellen suggested.

Before Katya could answer her cuff buzzed. When she checked it there was a message from Alexi. He was leaving the civilian side of the station and returning home to report for a short afternoon shift. It was her turn to head over. Their lives had become a hectic game of back and forth. They were constantly checking their cuffs for messages and updates, switching shifts and adjusting their schedules accordingly. They were always anxious and worried. It was crazy but for now it was the way things had to be. The only thing that would be harder than keeping it up would be to find out that they didn't have to anymore.

"I can't," She answered," I'm late for something."

"For what?" Saul asked, putting his arm around his wife.

"A meeting." Katya couldn't lie about protocol training to her uncle. He was the one who sent her to do it. She had to keep her explanations vague when it came to him. "I promised someone I'd help them with something." Her eyes almost crossed at the level of utter bullshit that was coming out of her own mouth. She had to follow it with some kind of truth. "If I don't go now then I'll be running late for the rest of the day and I'll miss the session I have booked with Madame Lobanova later. I still have to go back to my cabin and grab my stuff."

That part was true. She did have a private lesson scheduled. She figured that she might as well since she was spending so much time on that side of the station. She was so glad to actually be physically able. It had been so long since she could tolerate a brisk walk let alone a workout. Now there was no more risk. She was still a little sore but it was expected and it wasnt going anywhere. For now she had to deal with it. She wasn't exactly back to normal but Tawny's aunt and Dr. Diaz had told her that her body might never feel exactly the same again. Somehow that made sence to Katya. She was feeling better and she wanted to do something more besides run herself back and forth between responsibilities. Dancing always helped her to focus. She thought that a session might help to clear her mind and distract her from all of her fears and doubts if only for a short time.

"You're gunna go dance?" Ellen asked.

"Yes_, I am_. Maybe next time you see me you won't have anything left to_ poke_ at," Katya chastised.

It just made Ellen laugh. The girl had hardly filled out at all. Whatever she'd managed to put on actually looked good on her but she wouldn't make another mention of it one way or the other. She thought that she looked well, better than she had in months. She looked a little tired but her face had more color and even her eyes were brighter. Though their visit hadn't gone very well Ellen knew that she would sleep better at night after seeing how healthy Katya looked.

"That witch is still kicking?" Saul grumbled.

"Lobanova? Hardly," Katya sighed. Her teacher was pushing 150 and she knew that she wouldn't be around much longer, "Yuri sent me a message the other day. He told that me she isn't doing so well. So I want to get in some time with her just in case."

"Figures," He scoffed, "She's older than the hills."

"She's not older than _you_," Katya teased.

He gave her a quick faux frown and then a wink.

"Alright, off with you then."

Katya nodded. She turned to Ellen and leaned in to give her a hug. They didn't speak but they sent each other a silent apology, sparing Saul the turmoil.

"Bye, Aunt Ellen," She said as she leaned back, "Love you."

"Love you, baby."

Katya gave her a sad smile and went toward the hatch.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She said stopping in her tracks and turning to face them, "Do either of you know where my bear is? The one from Vladi? It's always on my bed. I haven't been able to find it."

"Yeah, baby," Ellen answered, "I'll find it before I go. It's here somewhere." She knew exactly where it was. It was shoved into her travel bag. She'd taken it with her the last time she'd come for a visit when Katya was nowhere to be found. She just wanted something of hers to keep close while she was on Delta. She'd taken it the same way she'd taken a set of Saul's patrol tanks. She actually hated to part with it now that she had to return to the other station and be away from her family once again. "What do you want it for?"

Katya shrugged.

"It's mine. I need a reason?"

"No…" Ellen said with a raised brow, "I guess you don't. If I find it I'll put it back on your bed."

Katya nodded and turned to leave again.

"Will I see you at dinner?" Saul called after her.

"I don't know," She answered over her shoulder, "Don't count on me. My session is at 18:00. I'll let you know. Safe flight, Aunt Ellen," She added before slipping through the hatch.

Ellen let out a sigh that boarded on a whimper when it closed.

"What is it?" Saul asked, looking down at her.

She kept her eyes on the doorway that their daughter had disappeared through.

"Cancel my shuttle, Saul."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Frak it. I'll go in the morning. I just want to sleep here."

"What about Anders?"

"Just…just cancel it."

LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MILITARY RECREATION ROOM

LOUNGE UNIT

YEAR: 2315

Margot was all alone in the rec-room sitting cross-legged on top of a poker table. She'd been playing cards all afternoon and she'd lost her ball and won it back twice over. Now that everyone was gone she wished she would have lost it for good. She wished someone would have taken it off of her hands so that she could lose it fair and square and be done with it. She hated it and yet she was obsessed with it. She couldn't stop bouncing it wherever she went. On duty she kept it in her locker so it would be there when she was through. When she went to the basestar she bounced it off of every solid surface she could. There was no one there to tell her to stop and Lucy didn't seem to mind. She'd become addicted to the sound it made. Sometimes she even thought she heard it in her sleep. The night she'd hurried over to Alpha Station Katya had rolled her eyes as soon as Margot rushed through the door of her room. It wasn't the reaction she'd expected her friend to have under the circumstance. Then she realized the pyramid ball was tucked under her arm. She'd rushed into the civilian ward like she was ready to play a championship game. She honestly hadn't even realized that she'd brought it with her. She had to force herself to leave it with Katya when she went to the lab to fill out her part of the legal documents. She imagined that it probably wasn't the right environment for sports equipment. The pyramid ball had become like an extension of her hands and she wished someone would force her to amputate. Days later when she'd returned to Alpha again for Blazer's birthday Sydra had gotten annoyed with how much she palmed it and bounced it wherever they would go. It had even started some stupid fight between them. Margot hoped that things would be different once she was transferred to Alpha permanently. She hoped she would be different. She didn't like who she was becoming on Delta. She was constantly hiding from D'Anna, she was avoiding talking to Ellen for any other reason other than work and she hated hearing about what a disaster Sam Anders had turned out to be. Most of all she hated how cold her mother had been toward her since the download. She couldn't understand it. Her mom had asked her not to get involved with Sam and D'Anna and she hadn't. Not because she agreed with the woman's reasoning but because things just hadn't turned out the way she hoped. She'd done what her mother wanted and it still wasn't good enough. It never was. She wondered how it would be if she actually had interacted with her birthparents on any meaningful level. Would her mother have cut off contact all together? She didn't know and the more time passed the less she cared. She took any chance she could to get to the basestar. At least there she felt soothed, surrounded by the ship's humming bulkhead.  
As the ball bounced back into her palms Margot decided that the cylon ship was where she wanted to spend the night. She would have time to get back to Delta in the morning before her shift. She had enough of a standing excuse to be over there. She was the only one alive who was even trying to fix the biggest problem the system currently faced. She only wished that she was actually doing more than repeating the same failed trails and bouncing her ball in peace.  
She slid herself off of the poker table with a sigh and turned to leave the rec-room. When she looked toward the hatch she froze in her tracks.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Margot?" Sam attempted as if he wasn't quite sure of her name.

He knew it. He knew it well. Ellen never let him forget it for a second. He'd just never addressed her that way before. He'd never addressed her at all. It sounded strange.

"Where is your security?" She sternly asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not positive but I'm sure they're going to catch up to me any second now," He answered as he leaned back and checked down both sides of the hallway.

With Ellen away on Alpha he was under the constant watch of a centurion and three Delta marine guards. He wasn't allowed to leave his cabin while she was away. He was relegated to work out in his own quarters and meals were delivered to him. Getting away from his security today had taken hours. With a false complaint of severe back pain he'd convinced his marine guards to escort him to Delta's Med Ward. It got him out of his cabin but he'd been stuck in the infirmary for longer than he would have liked. He endured a bone scan and blood work just waiting for an opportunity to escape that he wasn't even sure would come. He was only able to slip through the curtains by chance. There had been a small explosion on one of the decks and the ward was bombarded with patients. He could hear the chaos outside of his partition and he knew that his only chance had just presented itself. He grabbed his shoes and clothes and slipped from curtain to curtain frightening quite a few other patients before making a break for the hatch. Half way down the hall he could hear his security coming for him. He was able to evade them by slipping into a latrine. It gave him time to dress and regroup. He was free of them for a while, but now what? Ellen was gone. He'd pissed off almost everyone he'd come in contact with so far and D'Anna was of no use to him. Though he hated it he quickly realized his only option and he knew it was a long shot. He rushed around the C corridor asking anyone he could where he might be able to find Specialist Le Blanc. It was a risk. Since his download he'd been relegated to either the ward or his quarters. Not many people recognized him yet, though he was sure they all knew him by name. Ellen said that everyone knew of all six of them. He went for privates, younger kids of lower rank who had less of a chance of ever having crossed paths with him over the last few weeks. Soon he was able to find someone who pointed him to the direction of the rec-room. He was almost shocked to find her there when he arrived. He didn't want to talk to her. He hardly wanted to admit to himself that she even existed but he knew that right now she was his only link.

"You stay right there," Margot warned when Sam attempted to step a foot over the hatchway.

When he saw her hand go to her side arm he put his palms up. He knew there was no way she'd actually harm him. Ellen had impressed that upon him enough. He knew he was needed. It was why he wasn't intimidated by his security, centurion or otherwise. Still, her defensive gesture showed him that she meant what she said so he stopped.

"Please? Just let me in for a second. I'm a little on display out here."

"Good. Stay there. I'm calling to let them know where you are. This way they'll see you as soon as they turn the corner."

She put the ball under her arm and went to dial up for assistance on her cuff.

"Margot, please?"

She rolled her eyes and swiped for a call.

Sam's palms went sweaty and his frustrations were building from the inside out. If she called he had two choices; keep running or wait to get pummeled for about the fifteenth time. Either way he'd lose his chance. He hit his fist against the frame of the doorway and when the specialist grumbled at him he turned to face her again ready to beg once more for her help. Then he saw what she held under her arm.

"Is that…Is that a pyramid ball?"

Margot looked up from her cuff and up at Sam's eyes. She gave him one curt nod of affirmation.

"You have pyramid here?"

"_No_."

"Well where'd you get the ball?"

Margot gritted her teeth.

"They removed it from your ass before you were resurrected."

Sam's brow rose at the venom in the young blonde's voice. He should have expected that. He'd been pretty harsh with his denial of her the last time they were in each other's presence. He made Ellen cry right in front of her. He couldn't remember half of what he'd said but he knew he'd sent the specialist rushing out of the room. He supposed he didn't deserve to expect any measure of respect from her let alone a favor but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Glad I missed that," He quipped in return, "Before you get my ass taken to the brig can I see it? It's been forever."

Margot started to shake her head. She knew that she was being played but she couldn't help it when she suddenly palmed the ball and chucked it right at him with all the force of her anger.

Sam caught it with one hand and it made a loud smack against the skin of his palm.

"Nice arm."

"Fuck you."

He laughed at her return and started to bounce the ball in front of his feet.

"Gods I missed that sound," He said to himself as he continued to toss the ball against the floor.

He threw it back to her and she caught it without even looking at its direction. Her eyes were on his feet. He had taken a full step into the room as he threw it. She laughed at the sheer nerve he had. She squeezed the ball in her palms once more before throwing it back to him again.

"You keep it," She snidely told him, "I don't want it. Besides, it will give you something to do while you're locked up in the brig."

Sam nodded and spun it between his fingers. He wondered where it could have come from. He could only assume that Saul or Ellen must have given it to the girl but it looked new, worn from recent use but new.

"Look, Specialist. I don't have a lot of time. Either my guards are going to catch up with me here any second or you're going to finally decide to call for security. Either way Ellen's going to ream me out when I get back. I'll be punished, I assure you. All I want is a second of you time."

_"You deserve to be punished with the way you treat her!_"

"Who? Ellen?"

"Yes, Ellen! Don't you see how stressed out she is? That's all because of you! You're running her ragged."

"I love Ellen."

"You don't act like it."

Sam opened his mouth to defend himself but then thought better of it.

"She loves _you_," He attempted.

"I _know _that."

Sam nodded.

"You're friends with her daughter. Ka…Katya?" He winced when his words stumbled, "Aren't you?"

Margot's eyes went wide and heat immediately rose from deep within her.

"_Oh no_. No. This is what you tracked me down for? I should have _fucking_ known!"

"Please Margot. You're close to her. I know you are. Maybe you can convince her to come here? Or maybe just tell me a little bit about her?" He pleaded as he gripped the ball tight.

He saw her eyes narrow and their cool grey turned stormy. She slowly and purposefully walked toward him stopping only inches from his face. She was just tall enough to meet his gaze.

"Listen to me; you two hundred thousand year old _freak show_," She seethed, "If you so much utter her name to me again I'll drag you into the brig myself. If you ever put your hands on her again, I will _personally cut them off_."

The stormy grey of her irises had now turned the color of smoldering smoke and it actually made Anders flinch.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you," Margot steamed on, "She has her own life, her own problems. She has a husband and a family. She has friends who love her. She has no need for any of _your crazy bullshit_! You were brought back for _one reason_, to help us out of this mess. Katya has _nothing_ to do with it. Forget about her. I'm warning you."

Suddenly Sam was shoved right out of Margot's face. She backed up in surprise to see two guards tackling him on the floor and another close buy with a stun-gun drawn. Sam was gasping and Margot cringed when she could tell that he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He was still fighting though and the pity that she momentarily felt was snuffed out by his stupidity and stubbornness.

"Please, Margot!" He rasped.

"Take him to the brig until Ellen Tigh comes back on board," She instructed as the marines got a good enough hold on him to secure his wrists behind his back.

"Yes, Ma'am," A marine answered.

The pyramid ball had slipped from Sam's hands as he fell. While he struggled on his belly against the floor with a marine at his back the ball was knocked forward toward Margot's feet. When it hit her boots she looked down and picked it up.

"Please, Margot? You have to tell Kara to come see me! _You have to!"_

Margot palmed the ball and looked directly forward avoiding Sam's frantic eyes. She stepped right over his writhing body and out of the rec-room's hatch.

"Sorry. I don't know a _Kara_," She sneered back at him before leaving him there to the guards.

She bounced the ball the entire way down the hall. It helped to drown out his shouting.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR A

CIVILIAN SECTOR

ALPHA THEATER AND CONCERT HALL

YEAR: 2315

Laura stopped her security outside of the theater doors and checked her cuff for the time. After her tutoring session ended she'd walked Li-Ming and her mother home. The hour had gone surprisingly well. Though the little girl was shy and quiet she was quite willing to participate. Laura spent most of their time together getting to know her, asking simple questions and playing little games with her to assess where she was academically. The time had gone by quickly. When the girl's mother arrived to pick her up Laura was taken by surprise. She thought that there might be some resistance by parents as she acquired new students. She was aware of how out of place she was in the world she'd been brought back to. She figured that there would even be some parents who might refuse to send their children to her. She was met with the opposite reaction by Officer Swon. Li-Ming's mother seemed overly grateful simply to have her daughter in Laura's presence. She was reminded again of just what her existence meant to the people of Earth Orbit. She'd become a myth, a legend like the gods before her. She had an eerie sense of recall over the time Sarah Porter had first called her a profit and prayed at her feet in Galactica's brig. She'd hated it then and she hated it now but she understood what it meant to those who believed. The gesture of accompanying the toddler and her mother home was both to humble herself and to attempt to continue the discussion of the child's schooling on the way. No matter what she brought up Laura was answered with nothing but glowing thanks and appreciation. She worried the young mother hadn't heard half of what she'd said about the little girl. When she left their hatch she told herself to chalk it up to first time nerves for all of them and started home to her cabin.

She was surprised and happy to bypass Katya on the way back. She'd found her jogging down the hallway with a gym bag and a pair of satin toe shoes slung over her shoulder. Katya stopped only momentarily to ask how things had gone with little Li.

"So how's your new friend?" She'd teased.

"She was actually a joy," Laura answered with a smile, "It went really well."

"I _told_ you."

When Laura pointed out the ballet shoes, Katya casually mentioned the session that she had planned at 18:00. With a few more quick pleasantries she'd taken off back down the hall and out of sight.

Laura returned to her cabin in a decent mood. Her day had gone as well as she could have expected, though she generally tried not to expect anything out of this new life she had. She didn't know what she was waiting for; personally or in regard to why she was there. Not long after her own resurrection she'd told herself to quit expecting all together. Today, she hadn't expected for her first lesson to go so well or that she would be so fond of her new little student. She hadn't expected to have two encounters with her daughter both of which were amicable and even fluid. She was just pleasantly surprised and that was as close to a good day as she could hope for in this strange new existence.  
Bill was on duty for the evening which meant that Laura would be left on her own past dinner. At first she was lost in the recounting of her day. She'd relaxed on the sofa and found herself smiling over her interactions with Li-Ming. Once Katya left she really had taken to her quite well. Li was a good deal younger than any child Laura ever taught before. She honestly didn't have much experience at all with children that age. The girl was young enough to still be seen as just a baby and yet she was ready to start using all of her newly acquired deductive, language and motor skills. It was really fascinating to see and by the end of the session Laura hadn't felt like she'd been stuck playing nanny after all. Things had gone well vocationally speaking but she couldn't help that it had touched her personally as well. As she thought of her day the part that she found herself replaying in her mind the most was the moment Katya put the child in her arms. She didn't know the girl, she was a stranger, but just the physical feeling of holding her had stirred up something unexpected. It was another thing Laura knew she'd missed out on, something else she would try to imagine in her daydreams. Holding Li-Ming had suddenly given her a better reference. She was reminded of just how precious it felt to hold the weight of a child in her arms, how soft their skin was and how much they were relying on the embrace of another. She could only imagine holding Katya like that. If holding a little stranger could incite such feelings within her then she wondered if she would have even been able to handle the presence of her own child. Somehow she didn't think so. It all seemed way too powerful and completely overwhelming. She was reminded of exactly why she'd decided against it all in her last life. Handling Katya as a young adult was hard enough.

As Laura lay there in her cabin relaxing on the sofa her thoughts turned to the young woman and how little she'd seen of her over the past week and a half. Their walk on the dreamed up beach seemed like ages ago. She was disappointed when Katya hadn't shown up after that. They'd shared quite a bit with each other that day whether they'd intended to or not. Laura thought that it seemed like Katya was ready to talk more. When she'd confessed that her dream had come to fruition it left Laura hanging in the proverbial projected wind. She thought that Katya was ready to talk more but she'd just stopped. Later that night Laura received her message. She was hopeful that Katya would keep her word about talking again soon but after a few days passed Laura stopped hoping. She understood what the captain had gone through with the loss of her friend and they were all dealing with what they'd learned about the possibility of returning to Earth as a result of it. Laura told herself that when Katya was ready she would come around again but seeing her for just a short time today had reminded her of what she'd been missing.

A thought occurred to her as she laid there on the sofa. At first she scoffed at her own idea but the more that she thought about it the more she started to actually consider it. Saul had brought her to one of Katya's private ballet sessions before. They'd entered the theater and watched her totally unnoticed. She remembered how graceful and elegant the young woman looked on stage, how she was totally blown away by the new and unexpected side of her daughter that she was seeing. She wished that she could see it again. Katya still had no idea that she'd ever witnessed her perform. For Saul's sake Laura knew that she would always keep that first time to herself. She started to wonder if she could perhaps take another peek without being seen. She tried to tell herself that it was sneaky and unethical but in the end her curiosity and the sheer pull that she seemed to constantly feel toward the girl had her up and asking a guard to escort her to the Alpha Theater once 1800 rolled around. She rationalized it in her mind on the way over. The last time she'd seen Katya dance the poor girl had collapsed into her partner's arms. Was she really in good enough shape to attempt such an activity again? She'd seen her take ill just standing around in her bedroom looking through her closet. It hardly seemed wise for Katya to attempt anything so athletic. Laura had to admit that she'd looked surprisingly well earlier, almost vivacious. She honestly didn't think she'd ever seen her look so lively in all the time she'd known her. It made her wonder even more about what had been plaguing Katya and if whatever it was had truly passed. She told herself that she would go just to make sure. She had no idea what she would really do if Katya in fact became ill. Any attempt at assistance would surly blow her cover but she'd be there just in case. At least she would know. She wouldn't have to wonder all night, picturing her spinning herself dizzy.

Laura was careful as she opened the entryway to the concert hall. She knew that it would let in quite a bit of light. She remembered how Saul had assured her that the stage lights were far too bright for Katya to see much of anything past the first few rows. When she came in she took careful inventory. The house lights were dimly lit making it easy to see where she was stepping yet dark enough to stay concealed. There was music playing through speakers as there had been the last time. She saw one dancer on stage, which she assumed to be Katya. She didn't seem to be accompanied by the male partner she'd watched her dance with before. Laura barley saw the old woman parked in the front row but she knew that she had to be there. When no one seemed to notice her entry she took a few more steps in and carefully leaned against the aisle wall as she had with Saul all those weeks ago.  
She was hardly close enough to see the details of her face but Laura knew that it was Katya up there. The size of the bun on the girl's head was a dead giveaway; her long dark hair piled neatly atop her head. It made Laura smile and she wished that Bill could see her too. She wondered if they would ever be at the point where it would be possible; if one day she and Bill could watch their daughter practice her beloved hobby without having to hide for fear of overstepping or embarrassing her. Laura so badly wanted to be able to compliment Katya on her grace and talent. She imagined being able to openly praise her as she was sure Saul and Ellen had all these years.

Laura noticed that the music was different this time. It wasn't the cheerful holiday piece that she'd been dancing to with Alexi's cousin. It was darker and beautifully complex. Katya's dancing was different too. It was more intense, more powerful and dramatic. Though Laura thought that the performance between Katya and Yuri had been lovely there was something about seeing Katya on stage all alone. She was so small against the huge backdrop and yet her presence seemed to take up the entire expanse of the platform. She wore some ebony fluff around her hips that bounced with her every leap and jump. Laura noted that she hadn't seen her in anything like that the last time. Before she'd been in a simple leotard; sleek and lissome. With the added ruffles she looked like a living doll, like something off of the top of a birthday cake. Laura couldn't help but grin at it. She liked the frilly accessory far more than the gun holster that usually hung at the girl's hips. Laura started to become more comfortable within her camouflage and for a few moments she was able to solemnly enjoy the sight of her daughter dancing. She told herself that she would only stay a little longer. It would be enough to get her through a few days. It would be enough to make a memory even if Katya didn't share it.

Feeling confident enough that she wouldn't be seen, she decided to move up a few paces. She stopped when a light from the opposite side of the theater caught her eye. The doors on the far side of the auditorium opened briefly letting in the illumination from the hallway. Before they shut the light shown upon the person who'd entered. Laura saw the outside glow momentarily reflect upon golden curls. It was Ellen. She knew it before she could even make out her face in the dim house lights. Before she was able to think much further, Ellen had spotted her too.  
They each watched each other for a few moments, stiff where they stood. It wasn't easy to see much detail across the rows and rows of seating but Laura thought she could make out Ellen's eyes well enough and she was hardly happy to see her. The other woman's posture was tense and austere. For the briefest of moments Laura considered that Ellen might blow her cover, that she might announce that she was there hiding and watching. She quickly realized that wouldn't be the case. For now at least, Ellen was sticking to the darkness herself. She wasn't interested in letting Katya know that Laura was there diligently watching, she just wanted her gone.

Ellen knew it was Laura on the other side of the theater even in the dull light. She immediately felt the ire rise from deep within. For a moment she wondered if Katya knew the woman was there, if she'd perhaps invited her but soon Ellen rationalized that it was far from likely. Laura was hiding in the dark like a mouse and Ellen could sense her worry from across the room. She tried staring her down for a moment, thinking that she'd leave right away but when she stayed put Ellen felt more heat start to rise in her gut. When Laura's eyes went decidedly back to the stage Ellen started fuming. When had Laura developed the nerve to do something like this? She wanted to kill Saul for ever showing her where the theater was, for ever letting her know about Katya's talent. Ellen crossed her arms and composed herself. She would let Laura watch for a while, let her get her fill but not for long. She gave her eyes to the stage. She was there to watch Katya too. She could wait Laura out.

Once Katya had left the cabin Ellen's decision to stay had been an easy one to make. She just couldn't go back to Delta yet. She needed to be home if only for a few extra hours. She desperately needed time with her family. She didn't like what had gone on between her and Katya. They never fought like that. It scared her. She couldn't leave without making up for the time they'd spent arguing and trading insults. She was also more than eager to make up for lost time with her husband. They're physical relationship meant so much. It had always been the way they expressed their love for one another. In their darkest times when they couldn't trust each other's words they could still trust in one another's touch. She'd jumped Saul's bones before he could even finish sending in her shuttle cancelation. Katya had been so far off with her snide accusation. The only thing that Ellen had been getting off on aboard Delta Station was network porn and her own hand. Saul hadn't known what hit him when she'd shoved him into their bedroom. Though Ellen enjoyed the few hours she'd spent with him she was careful to watch the clock. Katya had mentioned her session time and she didn't want to miss it. She'd waited for it all afternoon. Now Laura's attendance was ruining it.

Ellen had been to so many of these private lessons. She'd quickly learned her place; to keep silent and watch. She could remember the first few sessions she'd attended. Katya had been dancing since she could walk but it was all new to Ellen. At first she'd been quick to jump to her new little girl's defense when Madam Lobanova would scold or critique her in any way. Though Ellen didn't understand the language the old woman used she heard her tone and hadn't thought it appropriate toward a seven year old. After a few confrontations Katya had very sweetly explained to her that it was fine and that it was just the way things were. She'd been quite diplomatic and convincing for such a little girl and with some hesitance Ellen backed off. She was able to stay out of it and enjoy the girl's talent and pursuit of her craft. Over the years Ellen learned to put Katya's hair up in a dozen different ways. She learned all of the terminology and knew her grande jetes from her pirouettes. She made room in their closets for oversized tutu's and paid for dozens of pairs of shoes and hours of private lessons. She took Katya to rehearsals and then mended her bleeding blistered feet when they got home. She'd done whatever she could to support her daughter.

Ellen recognized the music that was playing. It was one of Katya's favorites from the old Eastern Federation but it was one she'd never gotten the chance to perform for an audience. It was a mature piece reserved for only the most advanced dancers. Lobanova had finally offered Katya the lead a week before her Orbit Patrol basic training was scheduled to start. Ellen could still remember how hard it was for Katya to turn it down. She'd never second guessed her choice to become a pilot but she'd mourned the part of her life that was ending because of it and Ellen had been there to help her through it all. Ellen had earned the right to stand there and be proud of the young woman on stage. Laura didn't know anything about what had gone into what she was watching. She didn't understand the years of hard work, dedication and tears. She saw the frilly onyx tutu, the grace and apparent ease of Katya's movements. She didn't understand the blood and sweat that it took. She couldn't possibly. Ellen found her eyes on the other woman again. She wasn't moving. She was still there.

Laura could feel Ellen staring. She still couldn't comprehend the obvious and fervent resentment that Ellen had forced between them over the last few months. Yes, she was civil with her among company but Laura had no trouble sensing the envy and rancor that Ellen's eyes seemed to cast upon her with every sideways glance. It was like that whenever they were together. She endured it for Bills sake and because without the Tighs their new lives were quite lonely. They spent time with them, accepting most of Saul's invitations and though Ellen's demeanor was pleasant for the most part she always made her true feelings clear to Laura in one way or another. As far as Laura was concerned Ellen was wasting her energy. She'd built up a phantom rivalry between them that didn't exist. The only thing that Laura truly resented was that Ellen Tigh felt like she had the right to be jealous at all. Laura spent her days looking over the other woman's priceless memories of her daughter. She spent her nights wishing that she had even a fraction of what Ellen kept so close to her heart. If Ellen couldn't be grateful and stay confident in what she'd had all these years than it was her own fault. Laura didn't really care how much time Ellen spent stewing up imaginary causes for malice. Now thinking back to the first days after her resurrection Laura could see that it had been going on since she'd opened her eyes on Alpha. She'd just had no reference for it back then. She could ignore it well enough because to her it was baseless. Bill assured her that it was just in Ellen's nature and that there was probably nothing that anyone could do to convince her to feel differently. He said that he knew her well and that her hostility toward Laura would fade when she found something else to ruffle her feathers. It had diminished over the last few weeks but only because she was hardly around, only because Anders was a basket case who needed her constant attention. Now that Ellen was back on Alpha so was her animosity and it seemed somehow more intense than before. Laura wasn't sure that Bill was right in his assessment. Whatever Ellen's reasoning for it, Laura could feel that the envy was real and deep. It wouldn't just go away with the aid of distraction. She chanced a look back at her and they were eyeing one another again.

This time Ellen was the first one to break eye contact and direct her attentions back to the performance in front of them. Though her vision was focused on Katya, her stance was still stiff and territorial. She stood like a lioness guarding her pride. Laura hated that Ellen's attempts to make her feel as though she didn't belong were actually starting to work. Maybe she had made a mistake by coming. She knew that if Katya caught her watching she would have to stumble through an exhausting explanation and then probably apologize. Any tiny modicum of trust that she'd gained with the young woman would be gone. If Katya caught Ellen she might be momentarily miffed before she gladly welcomed her aunt's surprise visit. The music stopped and so did Katya's fluid movements. Laura was worried for a moment that her attentions might be drawn down one of the aisles. She was startled when she heard the old woman shout.

"Yekaterina derzhite pryamo spinu! Zakrepite rychag , plecho!"

Katya answered with a quick 'Da, Madame,' without even glancing passed the first row. For now Laura was safe in the darkness and able to watch on.

When the music resumed, so did the dancing and for a little while Ellen was able to watch her beautiful swan without being focused on the distraction across the theater. Saul had always commented on how different Katya was when she danced. He thought that she was so quiet and graceful. He always said that it was almost like he was looking at another kid. Ellen had never agreed. She always saw Katya the same way. When she was a child it didn't matter if she was running around their cabin making rocket noises or twirling around the stage to the sounds of a symphony. As she grew older didn't matter if she was loading her gun or lacing her toe shoes. Ellen only saw her daughter; loving and sweet, precocious and stubborn, flawed in a thousand ways and blessed in a thousand others. She was both endearing and infuriating and Ellen loved all of her. She looked over at Laura again and had to swallow down the bile that started to rise in her throat. She knew that she shouldn't be staring at the other woman with such aching indignation. In the back of her mind she knew that she should be on her knees thanking Laura for bearing her child, for giving her a gift that she would have never had without her. She knew that she should be kissing her feet for creating something that had brought her so much love and joy but her gratitude was too powerfully overshadowed by such deep envy. Instead of hating herself for her shortcomings Ellen had to hate Laura. She had to hate her for doing what she couldn't, for being what she wasn't. She hated her for giving a damn, for caring enough to be there, hiding, admiring her child. She hated that Laura's very presence was taking her own attentions away from their daughter. She just couldn't focus with her there. She had to make Laura leave.

The music stopped once more and Katya stilled and dropped her poised stance.

"Prasti minya, Madame," She shouted down to her instructor. "Ya iz praktiki , ya v plokhoy forme"

It sounded like nothing but impressive gibberish to Laura's alien ears. She stayed still against the wall of the aisle careful not to draw attention to herself but when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye she turned her head toward where Ellen had been standing. In the dusky light she clearly saw Ellen flash a spiteful smirk as she confidently made her way to the front row of the theater. Laura watched her head right toward where the Madame was seated and she knew at that point that she needed to leave. She quickly turned and made her way back up the aisle and to the exit. Laura realized that Ellen had done her a favor by keeping herself hidden for as long as she had. She couldn't watch anymore. She'd seen enough. Laura left the theater in haste. She didn't want to be noticed and more selfishly she didn't want to see the excitement on Katya's face when she finally saw that Ellen had come to surprise her.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH

YEAR: 2315

Saul sat with Katya's bear in his lap and a drink in hand. He was eager for Ellen to bring her home for dinner. He'd messaged Alexi to let him know that they would finally all be together tonight. He asked him to get home as soon as he could. Even if it was just for one night Saul knew it would do his wife a world of good. He felt awful when he saw her take the old stuffed bear out of her travel case and toss it on to the sofa. She'd had it all along. He pictured her snuggling up with it alone on Delta after an arduous day with Anders. It hurt his heart. His relationship with Ellen had changed in many ways over the last fifteen years. Though much of their dynamic had stayed the same they'd learned a stability they'd never had before. He'd fallen in love with her all over again for the thousandth timr and what he loved most about her was how much she loved their child. Saul's cuff buzzed just before he heard a knock at the hatch. A look toward his wrist showed a message from Bill. It was him at the door. With the bear in tow he set down his drink and went for the hatch.  
"You almost had it this time, Old Man," He ribbed as he opened the door.

Bill laughed and shook his head. He might never get used to the permanent contraption on his arm.

"I sent it when I was about half way here. I guess it just took its time getting to you."

"Sure it did," Saul scoffed and gestured for Bill to enter.

Bill looked down at the stuffed animal in Saul's hand and then gave him a mocking little scowl as he walked in.

"Is that Ellen's replacement?" He chided.

"Very funny. Drink?"

Bill nodded and Saul tossed him the bear before turning for the beverage cart.

"That's Katya's. At least it was," He explained as he poured, "Vladi brought it to her when she was little. It was one of his more appropriate gifts."

Bill chuckled. Vladi had started in with Laura again once she recovered from her injuries. When she returned home from the infirmary he gave her a handful of sugar packets. She wasn't amused when Bill told her that he thought it was sweet.

Bill held the toy in both hands. He looked down at its fuzzy face and gave a sad smile.

"Cute."

"She called it Casey," Saul added with a grin. He made his way over to where Bill stood, drink in hand, "She used to pretend to rock it to sleep at night when Ellen put her down for bed."

"Casey, huh?" Bill laughed.

"Yup."

"What are you doing with it?"

"Ellen just left it out for her. She never took it when she moved out. I guess maybe she misses it. I don't know. I was just…reminiscing I guess."

Bill looked up from the bear in his hands.

"Ellen's home?"

"She came over for a visit. She decided to stay the night. She just went down to find Katya and surprise her. What brings you by?"

"Laura. I got off a little early and when I got home she wasn't there. Her guard is gone too. The only one on post was that sentimental bullet head. I sent her a message and she didn't answer. I thought you might know where she is."

"No idea," Saul shrugged, "If she's with her guard I wouldn't worry. She probably went to the gym or something."

Bill nodded.

"She started teaching today."

"I heard. I think that's good."

"So do I. It was nice of the sergeant to set it up for her."

"He's a good kid," Saul affirmed. "What he lacks in personality he makes up with heart. Sometimes I can't believe he's that little fraker's son but then I remember who his mother was and I know exactly why he is the way he is."

Bill tried to stop the grimace from forming on his face. It was still so strange to hear Saul reference the Six that way.

"I think you and Ellen should get some of the credit. You looked after the boys for a few years, didn't you?"

"Hardly. They came to us as fine young men. We didn't do anything but try and keep them out of trouble."

Bill chuckled.

"I think you did more than that…with all four of them. You know Saul…" Bill sighed and started over. "I don't think I told you this yet but…Katya…I think you and Ellen did a fine job with her. I know she has problems. They're too obvious to ignore but…the more I see of her the more I find what's underneath the brass façade. She's an exceptional young woman. I know that a lot of it came from you and Ellen. I know how hard it is to see your children grow up and just hope that they turn out to be decent people. I think you've done that with Katya and well…I want to thank you for it. You kept her safe and healthy…and more than that she's been loved. I can't thank you enough for that."

Saul stood tall and cleared his throat. He'd been waiting for that over the last fifteen years if his life and it felt good.

"There isn't any thanks needed. We took Katya in because she was your daughter. We loved her because we couldn't help it," He affirmed. He watched as Bill nodded and looked back at the stuffed animal, "Are we gunna stand around getting sentimental all evening?"

Bill shook his head but he didn't lift his eyes from the bear.

"Casey, was it?"

He'd expected something that sounded more federalist from the girl but he supposed she'd been raised around so many different cultures. They were all supposed to be one now.

Saul smiled again.

"Ellen made it a little eye patch once. Had Kat laughing for a week straight," He remembered with a soft chuckle. "Sit, Old Man. Ellen and Katya will be back soon but we have time to drink."

Saul held out the glass for his friend.

"I should probably go back to the cabin and check for Laura."

"I think _Madam President_ can take care of herself. It's already poured," Saul insisted, handing the drink over to Bill.

He finally took it.

They each sat, Saul in his chair and Bill on the sofa where he discarded Casey on a pillow beside him.

"How'd your shift go?"

Bill shook his head and took a long slow sip of the liquid before speaking.

"Things are strange since we lost that pilot."

Saul picked up his own drink from the coffee table and thumbed the rim.

"I know it," He said before he took a swig and swallowed hard, "I can't say that it was worth the loss but at least Katya thought to test it. We still wouldn't know if she hadn't brought it up."

"Does Ellen have any kind of idea for a fix? Sooner or later we're going to need to be able to get down there and I have to be honest, Saul…I've talked to Helo…It's hard for all of us to know that we may have been brought back for nothing."

Saul's eyes snapped to Bill's and his brows came together. He felt his fist clench at his side. After the offer of thanks he couldn't believe that Bill would say such a thing. How could he feel that way?

"You weren't brought back for _nothing."_

Bill immediately saw the anger on Saul's face and he regretted his words. He supposed he hadn't meant them the way they came out. Whether they could help the people or not they'd been brought back to meet their orphaned children and Saul was right; he couldn't call that nothing.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Saul nodded in acceptance and quickly dropped it. He leaned back into his seat with a grunt.

"Ellen has Margot working on it. It's just that the signal is so strong and persistent at the atmosphere line that she's having trouble figuring out where to start. We sent a few unmanned drones in to read the airwaves. The signal stops a short while past the gravity line. If we could just get pilots past that point we'd be okay but it seems impossible. We'd have to get them back too. I can't imagine breaking the atmosphere feeling like your brain is made of scrambled eggs."

"Saul I don't know why that prophecy said that we needed to come back. I've read Laura's copy. Katya sent it to her weeks ago and _she _reads it all the time. Neither of us can figure it out. I've spoken to Helo and Athena. They're as lost as we are. D'Anna doesn't seem to have much more of a clue and Sam is well…you and Ellen know where his head is. I think it's time to consider the possibility that Baltar and the Six," Bill paused to correct himself when he saw the look in Saul's eyes change, "That Baltar and Caprica are what's missing. I think it's time to consider that we may just not be enough."

Saul brought his glass down harshly against the top of the coffee table.

"I _have_ considered that, Bill. Hell I've lived in fear of that being the case since the day the bodies were destroyed, hell, even before that. There was no clear message of who we were supposed to bring back. We tried to get it right but maybe we were wrong all along. Maybe from the start. Maybe it really was supposed to be Starbuck instead of D'Anna. I don't know but we can't give up hope. I'm not ready to tell myself that almost two millennia of being boxed and playing guardian to an entire planet has been a waste. I just can't. Not yet."

Bill let out a long breath and leaned back in his seat. He looked over at the toy bear beside him and then back to Tigh.

"Saul, explain to me again why you couldn't bring Kara back."

Saul shrugged.

"We just couldn't," He attempted but when he saw Bill's brow furrow he went on,"We provided Michelle Le Blanc with a sample of her blood. We figured that they could start the cloning process just the same as they had with you. Ellen and I stored the sample aboard the basestar the same way the rest were. When Le Blanc went to do a DNA extraction she said that there was nothing there."

"Nothing there? What's that mean?"

"It means what I just said; there was nothing. Physically there was a blood sample, at least what Baltar had labeled Kara's blood. It was dated from right around the time she returned out of nowhere in that shiny new viper. I picked it up myself." Saul could still hear the creaking metal of the superheated ship as it got closer and closer to the sun. He could still feel the stifling heat and the sweat pouring down his back as he searched for every sample and then made his way back to Ellen. "I know it was hers but when Le Blanc did an analysis on it she found no distinguishable markers. There was no DNA. There was nothing. Under a microscope, even scanned through the computers there was nothing there. It made no godsdamn sense. It was like looking at less than water. She couldn't get a frakking thing from it. It was useless. It was like it wasn't even there."

"Like it wasn't there? How's that possible?" Bill scowled in disbelief.

"I don't know. There was blood in the vial and we know that Baltar and Cottle both tested that sample to make sure it was Kara who had come back to us but when we got it here it was like…It was like whatever had once made it Kara's had long disappeared."

"Can that happen?"

"No. Not like that…not with a full sample like that. I just…I can't explain it. Ellen could never figure it out. We needed to move on. I chose D'Anna because I felt like something was telling me that she needed to be here. I had to assume that Kara wasn't meant to be."

For a while they sat silently. Bill was going over everything that Saul told him. He'd heard the story before but not in such detail. He was having a hard time letting it sink in. It made an eerie sort of sense to him that Kara's essence was gone from the vial. He didn't know why and it made his hands start to sweat.

"Bill what do you remember from where you were?" Saul posed, "I mean the other side."

"Nothing…hardly anything. Why?"

"You know that you were with Laura."

"Yeah. I know that. It's more of a feeling than anything else."

"Who else?"

Bill grimaced and tried to think but as always it was no use. He'd stopped trying months ago.

"I think the boys were there. I _think_ everyone we loved was there but I can't tell you in what way."

"Was Starbuck there?"

Bill shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I think my kids were with me…well…the ones who passed at least." Bill felt in twinge in his heart as he thought of his children; Zak, Lee, Dee and Kara all long dead and moved on. "Why?"

Saul shrugged.

"Ellen says that Anders keeps telling her that Kara was with him there and then he lost her."

"What the frak does that mean?"

"Hell if I know and he doesn't seem to be able to explain himself either."

"So she was with him on the other side and then…she wasn't?"

"I don't know."

Bill thumbed at his chin as he thought. It was late in the evening and he already felt the course stubble coming in.

"D'Anna seemed to know about Margot when she woke up, right?"

"She says she did, in some way," Saul answered, "She can't say how."

Bill looked to his boots.

"When we first found out about Katya Laura asked me if I thought that it was possible that we knew about her on the other side. If somehow we'd been watching over everything like the old myths said but then forgot it once we resurrected."

Saul used to consider that. He had no clear memory of the times he'd resurrected. Ellen couldn't tell him what the other side was like either. She said that she never paid attention as she crossed through because she was always so desperate to get back. Sometimes he wondered if Bill and Laura were watching over them. He wondered if they knew what was going on and if they knew about Katya. He raised her as if they were looking over his shoulder but when they came back in the state that they had he just assumed it wasn't the case.

"You can't remember at all?"

"No," Bill said with a grumble.

Saul huffed and picked up his drink. It didn't matter.

"Look we have you six to work with and that's all there is to it. Ellen wants to get you all together again sometime in the next week."

Bill nodded and finished his drink.

"That's probably a good idea. Is Anders ready for that?"

"I don't care if he is or not. He'll be there like the rest of you even if he's bound in a straight jacket."

"He still asking for Katya?"

"Yes. Ellen wants her to go back to Delta with her to shut him up but to tell you truth I don't want him anywhere near her. It's like he fixated on the first person he saw. He's deranged. He can't keep a damn thing straight in his head. Ellen says half the time he's looking for Kat, the other half he's searching for Kara no matter how many times he's told that she isn't here. He's bonkers. First Ellen thought that it might be brain damage from lack of oxygen during the download but now…"

"What?"

"Well…the poor guy died totally out of his mind. His brain was on overdrive. I know that it was due to something physical but if his consciousness was transferred over with his soul then maybe we shouldn't have expected him to come back the way we once knew him."

Bill shook his head.

"I don't think that's it, Saul. I talked to him…granted you and Ellen have known him a hell of a lot longer than I have but it's something else. He's not crazy, something's driving him crazy."

"Like what?"

Bill picked up the stuffed bear again. He squeezed it in his palms feeling the billowy fluff inside of it.

"I have no idea."

LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

YEAR: 2315

Margot's face was beat red and she couldn't stop her tears from flooding. She didn't even know why she was crying. She was just so depressed, so angry. She wished she could go to Sydra or Katya. Part of her even wished that Ellen was on station but she knew that she wouldn't really go to any of them, even if she could. They didn't need her problems. She wasn't any good to anyone like this. She hated it. She'd always been able to keep an even demeanor. She always tried to be a constant support to everyone that she knew. She couldn't do that anymore.

She needed to get off of Delta. After leaving Anders on the rec-room floor she sent an urgent request to Cmdr. Thibodaux asking for permission to leave for the basestar. She no longer needed Ellen's clearance to go. The Tighs trusted her there. When her trip was approved by the commander she sent for a heavy raider herself and rushed to the officer's barracks to pack a bag. Ball in hand and duffle on her back she left. On a whim she found herself wandering to her mother's cabin on her way to the deck. There was no answer when she knocked and for some reason that was when she burst into tears. She'd been standing there for a while now just trying to calm herself. The last thing she wanted to do was head to the deck crying. She'd never hear the end of it. Now she was holding her breath just trying to make herself stop. She faced the hatch to hide her tears and she bounced the ball in time with her sobs to mask the sound from those who passed by.

"Do you know how I always manage to track you down?"

The sound of the voice behind her almost made Margot's tears freeze on her face.

"The world's creepiest maternal instinct?" She prodded, still facing the door.

Her caustic guess was answered by a low chuckle.

"I wish I could say that but no. I just listen for the sound of that _incessant_ bouncing."

Margot turned to find D'Anna staring at her, arms crossed.

"Oh." D'Anna tilted her head to the side and her ever-icy eyes seems to soften at the sight of the girl's tears."What's wrong, Specialist?"

"_Nothing_," Margot snapped.

She wiped at her cheeks and looked down the hallway to see a marine guard waiting nearby. At least D'Anna had her security with her. She'd actually been a model guest aboard Delta to spite her stalking habit.

_"Something's_ wrong. People don't often cry for nothing and I can see that something is troubling you."

Margot shook her head.

"I'm fine. Go back to your cabin."

Her order made D'Anna laugh.

"Do you expect me to sit in there and rot while you all figure out what to do with me?"

"We're trying to keep you safe," Margot countered.

"I call it wasting my time."

Margot shrugged.

"Call it whatever you want."

"I have nothing to do."

"Get your guards to escort you to a museum or a gallery. We'll make sure you have secure entry wherever you want to go. You're on the only station that knows the meaning of the word art. Go enjoy it."

Delta Station was known as the hub of arts and creativity in Orbit. When the people first started to move to the space stations from the surface Delta was controlled by the Central Union sector. So many of the world's most precious examples of human expression came from the region. When the bots started to take hold of the cities there were massive bombings and explosions. As more and more people escaped to the space station they took with them some of the more valuable and meaningful works, those that society held in high regard; antiques, master works of sculpture, paint and pottery. They took them in hopes of preserving that part of their civilization so that its history wouldn't be erased as they fled. They hoped to one day bring it all back down with them when they returned. As time went on the stations became more organized and turned into a new society of their own. They were able to celebrate the precious works of art that they'd salvaged in small galleries and museums aboard the civilian side of the station. As years passed Delta took on a reputation as the system's center of creativity. New art, music and literature was produced and celebrated within Orbit and Delta became the place to be for budding musicians, artists, writers and designers. The other stations had such things in moderation. They all had theaters and other venues for artistic expression but they focused more on utilitarian means of survival rather than symbolic preservation. Delta was able to do both. People traveled from other stations just to see plays, visit galleries and attend concerts. They produced the bulk of Orbit's digital entertainment; everything from movies, to documentaries and a good deal of pornography. Everyone joked that if Beta was destroyed they'd die of starvation but if Delta was destroyed they'd die sooner of boredom.

"I have no interest in that," D'Anna answered. "I've seen things far more beautiful than any man could create."

"Fine. Whatever," Margot dismissed as she moved to walk around her, "I have to go."

D'Anna stepped in front of her stopping her from taking another step forward.

Margot huffed and grunted in response.

"You're going on a trip," D'Anna stated.

"Yes." Margot confirmed with a roll of her eyes,"Very observant. Excuse me."

D'Anna didn't move.

"Are you going to the other station again?" She tested, "Alpha?"

"No."

D'Anna bit her lip and nodded.

"Ellen Tigh is gone for the day, isn't she?"

Margot's patience was already gone. She didn't know what was stopping her from shoving the woman out of her way and getting a move on.

"Yes she is. Why?"

"I prefer it when one of you is here," D'Anna answered simply.

Margot scowled.

"What the hell for?"

"Well, I don't know a soul here."

"You don't _know_ me. And you hardly know Ellen."

"I know that her intentions are honest and I know that she cares about my well being. That's as close to a friend as I've got. She's my creator. I have an inclination to feel protected by her. All indications are that she cares," D'Anna shrugged,"Maybe not as much for me as she does for others but I feel she cares. I think you might care too. At least I suppose you do."

Margot narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I care about you," D'Anna said plainly, "I think it might go both ways. It's only natural."

Margot gave her a bitter grin.

"_Natural?"_ She scoffed, "Nothing about _either one_ of us is _natural_. Nice try though."

D'Anna weighed the girls words but decided not to comment further.

"Where are you going? I really would rather if you waited until Ellen returned."

Margot couldn't believe that D'Anna actually thought she would give a damn about her request. She also couldn't believe that for a split second it actually crossed her mind to stay. D'Anna didn't need her there. She'd be fine on her own.

"I don't care what you would _rather_. I have work to do. There is a raider waiting for me on deck. Please get out of my way."

"A raider?" D'Anna thought quickly, "You're going to my ship."

"_Your _ship?"

"Yes."

"What the hell makes it your ship?"

"So you _are_ going there?"

Margot didn't answer.

"You are," D'Anna decided.

The look in her eyes made Margot feel uneasy.

"Don't you dare try to read me," She warned.

"I wouldn't think of it," D'Anna smirked, "I can just tell. You're going back to the basestar," She repeated.

"Yes. I have work to do on _your _ship."

"You mock me but that was my home for a time."

Margot let out a breath and then reluctantly nodded. D'Anna was right. Sometimes she forgot how old the ship was, how much it had been through long before she ever stepped foot inside it.

"I miss it," D'Anna said without much sound to her voice.

Margot bit her tongue. She'd never seen anyone else have that kind of emotional reaction to the ship. She knew Ellen cared about it but Saul looked at it as nothing more than their biggest source of protection and the place where he spent an eternity boxed. D'Anna seemed to actually have some kind of fondness for it.

"Well I'll take pictures," Margot mumbled before she went to leave.

"Specialist?" D'Anna called stopping her again.

"_What_?"

"Could I go with you?"

Margot's eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not."

"Why? I'd be just as safe there as I am here. Probably safer," D'Anna challenged, "The others are allowed to fly when necessary. I've seen Adama here visiting Sam Anders. Why can't _I_ take a trip?"

Margot fumbled for an answer.

"It's not _necessary_."

"What is it that you're working on?" D'Anna probed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Don't you think that it's probably a foolish idea to leave any of us in the dark about important matters?"

Margot actually agreed. It wasn't her idea to keep the new signal information from them. It was just that Anders couldn't be trusted with it and so Ellen hadn't bothered to share it with D'Anna quite yet.

"I can't tell you _here,"_ Margot corrected, "It's classified," She said in a low voice as she watched a few people pass them by. "Its need-to-know and we don't want it getting around to the civilian population."

"I see," D'Anna answered. "Specialist whatever it is you're doing on that ship I guarantee I can help you with it. I have the knowledge of every single one of my sisters who ever worked aboard it, an intimate knowledge of all its intricate operations. I lived aboard ships identical to it for years. I know that hybrid." D'Anna saw Margot wince at her last words.

"What? What it is?"

"She's...Well she's gone."

"_Gone?"_

"Sort of."

D'Anna took a sharp breath in. That couldn't be possible.

"Can't be. How does the ship operate?"

"Well, Ellen sort of fixed it," Margot explained, "Her brain is still working, preserved in her tub. Her consciousness still controls the ship."

D'Anna let her shoulders fall in relief. It made sense. Ellen had to ensure that the human parts of the body wouldn't fail. A grin grew on her lips in appreciation for her creator's forethought.

"I would very much like to see her."

Margot didn't know what it was about D'Anna's plea. Maybe she felt for her. Maybe she'd worn her down. Perhaps it was just that she'd never met anyone who felt so strongly about a place that she loved so much herself. Maybe the fact that she could help made some sense after all or maybe she just didn't want to be alone.

She couldn't believe it when she found herself gesturing for D'Anna to follow.

"I'll call Ellen on the way. If she says no then you turn around and get lost."

D'Anna's eyes went brighter than Margot had ever seen them. It almost made her change her mind. With a deep breath she started walking and her birth mother took her place at her side.

"I'm glad you've stopped crying, Specialist."

"Yeah," Margot sighed, "Me too."

* * *

**Thanks for your time! Like? No like?  
-LLA**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

E-Fed:

Derzhite pryamo spinu - Yekaterina keep your back straight!

Zakrepite rychag , plecho- Secure your upper arm and shoulder!

Da, Madame – Yes, Madame

Prasti minya. Ya iz praktiki , i ya v plokhoy forme. – I'm sorry. I am out of practice and I'm out of shape.


	28. Chapter 28

Posting chapter 28 sooner than I thought. I apologize for how long it is. I'm still trying to keep this fic under 30 chapters. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do that at this point but if it goes over it will only be by 1 or 2. If this chapter is too long I put a line break at a good stopping point for those who want to split it into two.

A few notes: There is a line with an asterisk* beside it. I didn't make that up. It's apparently BSG cannon. Kate Vernon has said in a few interviews that this was the case.

Warnings the same: M for language and mature subject matter.

Please let me know what you think if you find the time.

* * *

**LOCATION: BETA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 161B: ASSIGNMENT; AGATHON**

**YEAR: 2315**

"I just don't understand why you have to be the one to go."

"Helo, it's fine. I'll be back by the time you get off duty," Sharon assured while shoving a few more items into her travel duffle. "Ellen asked me to do her this favor and I'm going to do it. We're here to help. Remember?"

"We aren't here to fix her screw ups."

"She didn't screw up," Sharon defended as she put some space between them. He'd been hovering over her the whole morning and it was starting to get on her nerves. "How did she know that D'Anna was going to refuse to leave the basestar once she got there?"

"Because it's _D'Anna."_

Sharon frowned. In a way she supposed he was right. D'Anna had never really proven herself to be very stable or trustworthy. Still, in the weeks since her resurrection she'd shown nothing but willingness to help and a keen interest in doing so. Sharon had actually thought it was good news when she first heard that Margot had taken her birth mother aboard the basestar for troubleshooting assistance. The girl needed some kind of parental figure to show a visible interest in her. They'd all heard by now that Dr. Le Blanc was being quite distant and dismissive. Anders had hardly acknowledged his daughter except when he tried to use her to get to Katya. With Ellen pulled in so many different directions Sharon thought that some alone time between mother and daughter might be positive for both women. Then the news came from the basestar. After a day aboard the ship Margot was ready to leave and report home to her duty on Delta. D'Anna refused to join her. After missing her shift and spending an entire night trying to convince the woman to leave Margot had to call Ellen and admit what was going on. Ellen called and spoke to D'Anna personally and still she wouldn't leave. It was hard to be angry at her because she wasn't exactly putting up a fight. She was simply insisting that she felt more comfortable aboard the cylon ship and denying every attempt made at escorting her back to her designated station. Margot was relieved from her other duties and given the task of staying by the woman's side until she could be convinced. Almost a week had passed since D'Anna first boarded the ship and now Ellen was asking for Sharon's help.

"C'mon, Karl."

"I don't like it."

Sharon zipped up her duffle with a huff before looking back at her husband.

"Ellen knows that D'Anna won't listen to anyone who isn't cylon and she's taking a well deserved break from Sam. I'm the only one who D'Anna might listen to."

"What's the big deal with her staying there anyway? She's the only one of us there. It separates us even more," He debated.

"It's the EOC. They don't mind her working there with Margot but they don't want her staying there for long periods of time where she can't be monitored."

"This is ridiculous."

"It's _all_ ridiculous Helo," Sharon agreed, "What else is new? It's just a few hours."

"Then why are you packing?"

She shrugged.

"Just in case it takes longer."

Helo's mouth went into a hard line and he puffed some air through his nose.

"I just don't like knowing you're flying around out there."

"Ellen is sending me a heavy raider. I'll have centurion escorts. I'll be fine. Besides, Margot is there. I kind of want a chance to talk to her."

Helo's eyes narrowed.

"What for?"

Sharon looked down at her thumbnail.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she was just so…sad. I just want to see how she is."

Their visit with Blaze had gone well. Karl was right. It did make Sharon feel a lot better to see him out having fun and celebrating his 22nd birthday with them, even if it was belated. Though she'd seen their son in high spirits the feeling she had about he and his peers hadn't gone away. She hated to say goodbye to him when he left. Every time she saw him it became harder and harder to part. She'd experienced so little of her son and she wanted more. Saying goodbye always hurt on both ends. That was when Sharon saw his sadness. It was when she saw the regret and anger in his eyes and sensed the pain he felt. He couldn't hide it from her. The similar feelings she'd gotten from Margot were still haunting Sharon at night. She knew that it wouldn't stop but she thought that if she saw the girl again and offered her some sense of friendship that it might help her sleep at night.

"Ya know, Sharon," Helo attempted, "You don't have to worry about all four of these kids. It's hard enough dealing with Blaze."

She couldn't hide the distaste she found for his comment even for a moment.

"That's a pretty frakked up thing to say, Helo."

He frowned realizing how it sounded.

"I just mean that we have a lot to focus on with our own son."

"All of them have suffered the same. Blaze loves them. They've been his family while he didn't have one. He cares about them. That means we should too."

Helo took a step back and was right. He regretted his words. He just didn't like how much her thoughts of the four had been consuming her lately. She'd been deeply affected by her interaction with Margot. Her concern only grew ever time she was with Blaze. They were both starting to see that his jovial demeanor was only a small part of who he really was.

"You're right," Helo admitted, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not doing anything more than offering my help. Whether I'm helping Ellen, Margot or even D'Anna at least I'm doing something. You told me that the Colonel mentioned flying you to Delta to talk to Sam. Are you going to refuse?"

"No. No of course not. Though I'm not sure what else I can do. He's in the brig again. He starts fights for no apparent reason. I'm pretty sure that trip is going to be a waste of my time."

Sharon nodded and took a seat on the side of their rack.

"Karl, don't you think that it would be better if we were all together?"

He looked back at her and licked his lips before he answered. She could tell he was stalling.

"It's a safety precaution, Sharon. You know that. It makes sense after what happened to Baltar and Caprica. You know what happened after our download too. This station was attacked with all of us on it. Roslin and Adama were here. If something worse happened the four of us could have been gone all at once. They're going to let us get together soon. Just not for any extended periods of time."

She almost rolled her eyes at him. He'd always been so quick to defend orders, to advocate for protocol. Even when he knew it was wrong he had such trouble coming to terms with it.

"But I just feel like it would be more productive to be able to talk to each other without using a com, to see each other without using a video feed or flying to a whole other quadrant. I just feel like we should all be with Ellen and the Colonel."  
Helo nodded and for a second Sharon thought that he understood.

"You want to be with Blaze."

"No. I mean yes but…That's not what this is about."

"Sharon…"

"Look this isn't about getting to live on the same station as our son. The Tighs brought us here. We should be with them and we should all be together." When he didn't answer her she shook her head and stood. Even if he agreed he wasn't ready to admit it. She picked up her duffle and shrugged it over her shoulder. " You know what, Helo? You're going to be late for your shift and I have a raider to catch."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

** CORRIDOR C**

** STATION SECURITY ENFORCEMENT FACILITY**

** BRIG; HOLDING CELL**

**YEAR: 2315**  
Anders looked up from his lap when he heard the hatch creek open on the other side of the bars. He felt like trash. He'd started another fight the night before just for the sake of causing trouble. Two guards came into his cell and took him down. His ribs were bruised and he'd cut his shoulder deep on a broken plastic edge of the old cot he now sat on. He'd refused all medical attention. They eventually slipped him some gauze and tape through the bars and let him cover the laceration himself. Ellen was off station. She was back home on Alpha for another two day trip. Upon learning what happened to him in the brig she sent him a few messages begging him to go peacefully to the ward but he'd ignored her all night. Now it looked like they'd sent the ward straight to him. The first thing he noticed was the pair of long shapely legs stepping over the hatchway and into the brig. When his eyes traveled up further he saw that they were sticking out from the bottom of a doctor's lab coat. A young woman stood smiling at him with a med kit in one hand. She wore an Orbit Patrol tunic and skirt but the spot on her breast that would have shown her rank was covered under the bright white coat. She wore her dark hair down unlike most of the military woman he saw on station. It hit just below her shoulders and covered any indication of a name above the coat's pocket. A look to her wrist told him that she wasn't from Delta. Her cuff was blue like Ellen's. Whoever she was she'd come from Alpha Station.

"Mr. Anders?"

His first instinct was to send her away but her voice was pleasant and he hadn't been greeted in such a kind way since his resurrection.

"Or do you prefer Doctor?" She posed

He furrowed his brow. Whoever the woman was she knew more about it him than he would have figured. He was impressed.

"The Tighs don't like the title," She continued, "Neither do I but I figure people deserve to be addressed for their hard work if they choose."

Sam bitterly smirked.

"The Anders who was a scientist is dead. He has been for ages. So has the one who was a ball player, a freedom fighter, a soldier and a pilot."

"Mr. Anders it is."

He shook his head.

"Anders is fine."

"In that case I'm Dr. Tawny Xao but just Tawny is fine."She smiled at him and stuck her free hand through the bars as if she intended for him to get up and shake it. He didn't move from the cot and so she put it in her pocket. "Well, Anders, I want to tell you what an honor it is to meet you."

"An honor?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes. Of course. We've been waiting for you for a long time. I've heard so much about what you did on the journey to find Earth. It's a true honor."

Anders shook his head in dismissal and looked away.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked.

"For what?"

"Ellen Tigh sent me. She said you've been refusing medical help. I'm a physician on Alpha Station. She thought I might be able to patch you up a bit."

"I don't need it."

Tawny looked to where his sleeve was rolled up above his injured shoulder.

"Well you've bled through that poorly constructed bandage. At least let me give you a new one," She posed.

He stared at her for a while. She was polite yet practical and totally nonthreatening. She was also gorgeous. He nodded. She looked back at the guard to ask him for entry. The marine got up and dialed in the code on the cell panel. It clicked open and Tawny made her way in.

"Ellen was smart to send you."

"Why is that?"

"The doctors here…they don't look like you. She knew I'd let you in."

"Well then," Tawny went on ignoring his comment, "May I take a look at your shoulder?"

Sam nodded and went to take off his bloody torn shirt. When he did Tawny winced at the dark bruise on his side.

"Now that I see them I'm more concerned about your ribs," She said as she lay the med kit beside him on the cot.  
She bent at her knees so that she was at eye level with his contusion. She lightly brushed the pads of her fingers over the mark and it caused him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." She said taking her hand away.

"I did it to myself," He said with a dismissive shrug.

"However you did it, you're obviously in pain. You probably have a crack or at least a fracture. I can mend it with a laser treatment but we would have to go to the infirmary. It's done in a surgical bay."

"No. No way. I don't need that. It will heal on its own."

Tawny opened the kit and took out a small bottle. She rattled in front of him.

"Then all I can offer you is one of these," She said with a pert smile.

"How 'bout two?"

She popped the cap and waited for him to put out his hand. When she placed the pills in his palm she reached for a hydration pack to help him swallow but by the time she looked back he'd gulped them down dry. She furrowed her brow. He was obviously in more pain that he was letting on. She stood and went to the bars to get the marine guard's attention.

"Corporal? Would you please track me down an ice pack?"

"Uh, I'm not supposed to leave him, Lieutenant."

"Now, please," She stated, firmly but still with a pleasant tone to her voice, "Thank you."

When the guard got up and left Tawny made her way back to Sam's side.

"I like how you do that," He said between halted breaths.

It hurt just to inhale.

"Do what?"

"How you get people to just listen without shouting."

"Well it comes with the profession I think. Some listen better than others, believe me."

"You got me to let you in."

"Does that mean I can take a look at your shoulder?"

He shrugged letting her know that he didn't care either way.

She reached for some gloves in her kit. Once they were on she slowly and carefully removed the bloody tape from his shoulder. There was a one inch laceration. It wasn't very deep but it was still bleeding.

"When did this happen?"

"Late last night."

She nodded and reached for the disinfectant and some sterile swabs.

"Sorry if this burns a bit."

"I'm looking forward to it. It will distract me from the ribs."

"That's one way to look at it."

"The Corporal," Sam started, "He called you Lieutenant."

"I'm a Second Lieutenant, Orbit Patrol," She clarified as she cleaned his wound as carefully and delicately as she could.

"On Alpha," Sam stated.

"Yes."

Tawny was prepared for what she was sure would be coming next. She'd been warned enough. She wasn't worried. It seemed that everyone found Sam's inquisitions threatening. She hadn't heard them before but she didn't really understand what the harm was. Katya was freaked out, she could see that but the man was behind bars and a quadrant away. What harm could it do to indulge him a bit? Everyone was denying him and getting nowhere. It was time to try something else.

"You know Saul and Ellen well then?"

"Yes, I'd say so. I grew up with their daughter," She offered.

Sam's eyes went wide. He didn't even have to bring it up. The doctor had handed him his opening on a silver platter.

"Katya," He said, pleased to have gotten it out of his mouth without slipping.

He couldn't seem to stop doing that.

"Yes," Tawny confirmed, "This needs to be closed up." She reached for the closure gun in her med kit but when she went to turn it on it surged to life and then powered down within an instant. It was dead. "Damn it. I thought this was charged. I must have packed the wrong one."

"Just leave it."

"Not a chance. You claim that you're no longer a scientist but you must remember simply biology. This thing is going to get infected if I leave it open. We'll have to go to the ward. I can mend your fracture there too. It's for the best."

"No. No. I'm sorry, Doc. Not going. I've had enough of that place. They hate me there."

Tawny huffed. She was starting to see how frustrating the man could really be. She was tempted to tell him that he was pretty much hated most places on Delta.

"Alright, well I don't have a charger for my gun so," She said routing around in the kit, "I have some local anesthetic. I can do it the old fashioned way and suture you up? If you can hold still, that is."

Sam pressed his lips together.

"Yeah. Yeah okay. I can do that."

"Ma'am," The marine called as he entered the brig's hatch, "Your ice pack."

"Oh." Tawny walked to grab it from between the bars. "Very good, Corporal. Now if you'll just step back outside I have to conduct a minor procedure on Mr. Anders."

"Lieutenant Xao, I'm not supposed to leave my post."

"Thank you," Tawny told the guard as if he had answered in the affirmative.

He looked confused and then turned and left.

Anders chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Now, I'll just need you to lay down on the rack."

Sam did as he was told and lay back with his head on the meager prison pillow.

"Here," She said holding out the ice pack for him, "Keep this on your ribs for now and don't move."

He gave her a short nod and she went about prepping her supplies.

"So you grew up with Kar…Katya," Sam cringed.

Tawny heard the slip but made no indication that she noticed.

"Yes. She's the closest thing I have to a sister."

"You know a lot about her then."

"Of course I do. I've know Kat her entire life," Tawny said as she snapped on some new gloves. "I even have a vague memory of the day she was born."

"Really?"

Sam was more than intrigued. The young doctor was so forthcoming and easy to talk to. It was strange after being met with so much resistance for weeks on end but it gave him a measure of hope and relief.

"Mmhmm." Tawny picked up her syringe pistol and gave it a click. "Just a few pinches for the anesthetic and then you won't feel a thing," She warned. Anders put on a brave face but then flinched every time she stuck him. Tawny tried not to giggle and went on with her story."I was five years old. My father has been her doctor from the day she was delivered. He took me to the lab to see her. I remember getting mad because I wanted to take her out and hold her."

"Take her out?"

"Of her gestational chamber," Tawny clarified, "She was born at around twenty-five, maybe it was twenty-six weeks or so. I don't remember. She gestated the rest of the time in an artificial womb. All four children finished their development in one, Margot too," She purposefully added though she was careful with her tone. "It's quite common. It's just an incubation tank. I didn't really know any better at that age. I looked at her like a doll. I just wanted to take her out and play with her."

Sam felt sick and it wasn't just because he looked down to see Tawny threading the first suture through his flesh.

"Your father, did he do that? I mean what was done to D'Anna and Athena. Did he do that to Roslin?"

Tawny's hands stilled and her face froze.

"No," She answered simply as she resumed stitching.

"He just sat by and watched it happen then?" Sam accused

Tawny stopped her work once again.

"My father knew nothing about it until it was too late," She replied in a far firmer voice than he'd heard her use yet. "By the time he found out there was nothing he could do but care for the life that was created. He was Katya's doctor long before she ever took her first breath. He loves her. He was angered by what his colleagues did. They were his friends. He trusted them and they betrayed him. They left him out of it because they knew he would never agree to go along with what they were trying to do. He was especially close with Dr. Isakoff. _He'_s the one who is responsible for Katya's existence. Not my father," She insisted, and went back to her task, "He's dead though."

"Good riddance."

Tawny ignored Sam's insult and kept going.

"My father's friendship with Isakoff was never the same after that but Dad always took good care of Katya. Anyway, about three years later the tiny baby who I was so eager to play with was a toddler who wouldn't stop following me around." Tawny smiled at the memory so Anders did too. "Katya went everywhere I went and did everything I did. She drove me crazy. I would complain and my father would laugh say, Nǐ wèn kǔ chī."

"What's that?"

Tawny smirked and her brow rose.

"Literally it means _you asked for bitters to eat_. I guess he meant that I asked for my own problem. I wanted to play with her and now there she was; stuck to me like glue. It's the language from the old Eastern Republic. That's where my family came from a long time ago."

"I like that."

"Anyway she grew on me. She still annoys the hell out of me half the time, but I guess I did ask for it and I'd ask again."

"She must be a good friend then."

"She is. She's as loyal as they come. We both grew up only children. She's my sister."

"She's a pilot."

"Yes," Tawny answered as she continued to work with delicate precision, "She's quite talented. Last year she became the youngest female officer to be promoted to captain since my own mother."

"Your mom's a pilot."

"Was. She was killed in combat when I was two. I don't remember her."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Would you tell me more about her?"

"Kat?"

"Would you?"

Tawny bit her lip in consideration.

"Mind if I ask why you'd like to know?"

"I wouldn't be able to answer you if you did."

She paused at his answer. It sounded honest. For now Anders seemed to be behaving quite amicably. She felt a little strange about giving him so much information about Katya. She knew that the captain surely wouldn't like it but it seemed to be keeping him calm while she had a needle and surgical thread held to his open wound. She decided to tread carefully. She wouldn't tell him anything he couldn't find out from anyone else.

"Well, let's see; her call sign in Koshka, that means cat in Eastern Federalist. Her adoptive ancestors came from that sector. It was a pet name from her father and you _must _hear Ellen refer to her as _kitten_," Tawny mused with a roll of her eyes.

Anders nodded his head careful not to move much. Ellen had never said it to him directly but he'd noticed many times when he looked over her shoulder and saw her sending messages on her cuff or when he eavesdropped on calls she made to the Colonel. He'd made a mental note of everything he'd heard her say about the young woman so far.

"She was trained in biology but it was always in her to fly."

"Biology?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes. You have something in common," Tawny smiled.

"Wait," He narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it? Her adoptive father was a biochemist. The Tighs were each biological engineers just like you were at one point. She was raised by scientists."

"So she's smart? Like book-smart?"

"_Book_-smart?" Tawny furrowed her brow trying to figure out what he meant by the term. She'd never heard it used before. "Well if you mean academically then yes."

"I just didn't think…"

"Hold still," Tawny warned, "Anyway, she has a smart _mouth_ too."

Sam's brow relaxed and his lips curled into a smile.

"That…that makes more sense," He said causing Tawny to frown in confusion. "What else?"

"Huh…well when we were young I taught her violin. We can speak each other's ancestral languages to a point."

"What else?"

"Umm…Oh this a pretty big one; before enlisting she was one of the most talented ballerinas in Orbit."

Sam cringed.

"Ballerina? Like a…a dancer?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Like a frilly, fru-fru prancey kind of dancing?"

Tawny raised her brow at his description.

"I prefer to look at it as graceful and elegant but okay."

"I don't get it. Doesn't seem like it fits."

"Why?" She challenged. She didn't understand why he seemed to be assuming so much about someone he didn't even know. She was starting to feel the strange vibe everyone else had been talking about. "You've yet to really meet her. What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean…she's a pilot. Must be pretty tough."

"She is. So is ballet. It takes skill and endurance. Years of strength training. It takes pain and commitment. I've seen my father seal up third degree skin tears on the soles of her feet. She'll probably need a hip replacement by the time she's sixty. Just because one might look good doing something doesn't mean it's not hard."

"You sound like you know from experience."

Tawny looked up at Anders with a wry grin.

" I used to be a gymnast," She winked.

When he smiled she laughed and looked back down to his shoulder.

"So now…now she's married."

"Yes. Not quite a year yet," She confirmed as she clipped the last suture.

"Ellen says she married one of the others. The son of Gaius Baltar and a Six."

"Alexi."

"What's he like?"

Tawny paused before she answered.

"You've encountered him."

Sam grimaced.

"I hardly remember. Ellen told me I just…All I remember is her."

Tawny narrowed her eyes and swallowed.

"I um…I treated the bruises on her arm and side when she came home to Alpha."

She wanted to let him know she'd seen the results of their first interaction.

Sam closed his eyes tight and sighed.

"I hardly remember doing that either. I didn't mean…I just…I'm sorry and I want to tell her that. What do you think? Do you think Kara could ever forgive me?"

"Katya."

"Right."

"You said Kara."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

Tawny titled her head.

"When you say Kara do you mean Captain Thrace?"

"My wife," Sam clarified.

"I've heard a lot about her from the Colonel's stories."

Sam nodded.

"Are you married, Doc?"

"To my job."Tawny shrugged as she reached for a bandage. She covered his freshly sutured wound and then looked into his over-curious eyes, "Why _have_ you been causing so much trouble, Anders?"

Sam huffed and looked around the cell.

"I honestly don't know. I feel like I'm going out of my mind here. I just have this pull."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know what I mean. You must think I'm crazy."

"No. No I wouldn't say that."

"Do you think that you'd be able to convince Katya to come talk to me?"

"No," Tawny answered without missing a beat, "And I'm sorry but I hope you understand that I have no intentions of asking her. She can't leave Alpha Station at the moment."

"Why?"

"Captain Isakoff has my confidentially as a both doctor and a friend," She answered curtly.

Sam inhaled deep and let out a puff of air.

"A couple of weeks ago, I think it was the day of the last attack. I could have sworn… I just had a feeling that she was in trouble. Ellen says she's alright. Is she telling me the truth?"

Tawny felt her stomach flip. If he was telling the truth then his strange intuition would have lined up perfectly. She cleared her throat before answering.

"I can't share Kat's personal business with you."

"I know, I know you're her doctor and her friend. I get that. I do. You can't just tell me if she's okay?"

Tawny pressed her lips together and thought.

"You have no reason to fear for her health. I can tell you that."

Anders nodded. That satisfied him. When Tawny started to strip her gloves he glanced down at his shoulder.

"You're done?"

She nodded and started to return her supplies to the med kit.

"Yes. I have been for a while. Didn't feel a thing, hm?"

"No. You're good."

"You should let me mend your ribs."

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you tell me all of that?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Katya. Everyone else treats me like a viscous stalker when I ask."

"Well you have to admit that you've given her loved ones cause to be concerned. I may have just met you but you

reputation precedes you in more ways than one," She admitted. "I'm afraid of what would happen if Alexi crossed paths

with you again."

"I'm not afraid of _Baltar's_ kid," Sam scoffed. It made Tawny smirk. He was obviously telling the truth when he claimed to have no recollection of the sergeant. She doubted he would be as confident if he had. "And besides," Sam added, "I actually want to apologize to him too."

"You know what?" Tawny posed as she closed her kit.

"What?"

"That might not be a bad start."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV**

**YEAR: 2315**

Laura had woken up feeling completely miserable. She'd toss and turned through awful dreams all night long and then awoke in a tremendous amount of pain. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Every month since she'd resurrected she'd prayed it would stop and every month so far she'd endured the result of Ellen Tigh's stupid screw up. She could truly ring her neck. Laura tried her best to deal with it. She tried to think of it as a reminder of what her new body had been through without her. She tried to embrace it. She tried to own each ache and pain as if it was some kind of testimonial to the birth of her child, as if it could ever make up for missing it. It couldn't. Nothing could and her suffering was futile. She knew that she was foolish to torture herself in such a way and so eventually she looked for a bit of relief. When standard pain pills didn't cut it she'd gone for the prescription that Tawny had given her the first time around. After four months it was finally empty. Sucking up her humiliation yet again she'd messaged the young doctor for a refill. It took the better part of the morning before she finally got an answer. Tawny told her that she was held up off station at the moment but assured her that something would be called in and delivered to her cabin by the afternoon. Strangely, she'd followed it with another message telling Laura to head to Katya's and that she would have something that would help.  
Laura was mortified at the thought but when she couldn't stand it anymore she made her way to the captain's cabin trailed by Vladi as her guard. She'd been standing outside the hatch of Katya's quarters for a while now but there was no answer. She was almost glad. She resigned herself to waiting for Tawny's delivery and decided to head back to her own cabin for another hot shower and a nap. Though she was glad to have saved herself the embarrassment she was slightly disappointed. Now she welcomed any excuse to interact with Katya, even at her worst. She sighed and turned to leave but was met face to face by the captain herself.

"Looking for me?"

Laura jumped.

"Oh, Katya. You scared me."

The young woman was in civilian clothes; a tight pair of black pants that could have been a second skin and a simple grey tank. She stood with an impish smirk on her face. Laura didn't know why but she always preferred to see her out of uniform. She looked far more youthful, maybe more approachable.

"Tawny said you'd be coming by. I'm sorry. I had to come all the way from the other side of the station and then stop at my aunt's to get your…well…just come on in."

Katya swiftly shrugged passed Laura and toward Vladi.

The captain grinned as she placed her hand on the machine's chest plate.

"Yes, Vladi. Ellen found Casey for me. I brought it the other day. You're very thoughtful."

She turned to see the bewildered expression on Laura's face and it made her chuckle under her breath. She moved to hatch and ran her cuff over the panel. When it clicked she opened the door and gestured for Laura to follow. They entered leaving the centurion behind.

"I hope Tawny didn't bother you, Katya. You didn't come back from the civilian side just for this did you?"

"Nope. I was coming back anyway. I was there all morning. She just asked me to do her a favor. Alexi took my place anyway."

"It seems like you've been over there a lot lately."

"Re-training." Katya half lied.

"How's it going?"

Laura didn't know what else to ask.

"Agonizingly slow," Katya answered honestly in either case. "You don't look so good," She grimaced.

Laura shrugged.

"I don't _feel_ so good."

"Well then sit down," Katya instructed thumbing over to the sofa, "After the morning I had I'm not interested in picking anyone up off of the floor."

"Katya, I really can just grab it and go. You're probably busy and I'm kind of tired anyway."

"I'm off all afternoon. I have a briefing later this evening but that's it. If you're tired then just sit. It's not ready anyway. I had to grab Ellen's stuff."

Suddenly Laura was starting to wonder just what Tawny had sent her for. She just figured that she'd be picking up a bottle of pain pills.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

Katya reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out a small plastic bag. She tossed it to Laura with a sly grin.  
Laura caught it between both palms and looked down at the muddled green substance held within the little pouch.

"What the frak is this?"

"Beta Bud," Katya said matter-of-factly as she turned and went to the kitchen, "Would you _sit_? You look like death. Why the hell are you so pale?" She called over her shoulder.

When Katya turned her back Laura put the small bag to her nose and smelled it. It was obviously some kind of herb.

"_Hello?"_ Katya called, annoyed that Laura had yet to answer her.

"Huh?"

"What gives? I get a message telling me to get this for you then you show up looking like hell, no offense," Katya continued while opening a few drawers and cupboards in the kitchenette, "Tawny asked me to get it. That means it must be for medicinal purposes, so what's wrong with you?"

Katya finally found the small disk-like object that she'd been looking for and then went about closing the opened cabinets and drawers.

"I'm just a little under the weather."

"No shit," Katya said as she made her way back to where Laura stood, "Are you going to sit or not?"  
Laura nodded and palmed the little bag before silently making her way to the sofa and perching herself on the edge of a cushion.

"So what's wrong?" Katya asked again.

She kneeled on the floor by Laura's legs and set the small device she'd gotten from the kitchen on the coffee table.  
"You know what, Katya? I'm not really sure this is necessary. Tawny is having some pills sent over later in the afternoon."

Katya turned, eyed her with a raised brow and then put a palm out to ask for the bag. Laura slowly placed it in her hand and Katya just turned and went on about her business as she spoke.

"Tawny usually only recommends this for two reasons; either you're in some kind of pain or you feel like you're going to throw up. If it's the latter, get off of my sofa," She teased, though it took Laura a second to realize she was kidding.

"I'm in a little pain."

"A little? That's why you look like you're about to snap?" She posed as she shook some of the dried green herb into the small round container.

"It's not that bad."

"Well maybe you should go to Med Ward," Katya suggested while capping the device.

"No. It's not like that. There's really nothing to do about it."

"Fine. Whatever," Katya shrugged.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm grinding it," She explained as she started to twist the top of the container. "So Li-Li loves you," Katya stated as she went about her preparations.

"Hm?"

"Li-Ming. Your student?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. She does?"

"That's what her mom says. She told me that she loves coming to see you now."

Laura felt her lips turn up into a smile to spite her pain. She was fairly confident that things were going well with the little girl but it was still nice to hear.

"I like her a lot too. She's very bright. She also happens to be so frakking adorable that it's hard to concentrate on coursework. I just want to play with her the entire time."

Katya smiled and nodded.

"You just let Alexi know when you think you're ready to handle another. He'll arrange it."

"Maybe soon, I hope. I really do adore Li-Ming but I'm still getting used to it again."

"Well it seems like you've made a little friend."

"I guess so. She told me that she likes _you _very much."

"Yeah, well, kids don't really know any better," Katya laughed with a shrug, "I've known her since she was born."  
Laura bit her lip and watched Katya pull another little object out of her pocket. It was long and thin, and it looked like a pen with no tip.

"What's that?"

"It's Ellen's vaporizer."

Laura grimaced.

"Does she know that you took this?"

"No. But she'll figure it out soon. She's home for once. She'll probably reach for it tonight before dinner with how stressed out she's been. It's not just for aches and pains ya know."

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable taking her things."

"You didn't take it. I did. I'll replace it. I just didn't have time to go get my own. Alexi and I haven't touched this stuff in months. Tawny couldn't just send this to you. The approval process for medicinal use takes a few days. Ellen always has plenty. Besides if she asks I'll just blame it on someone else. I usually do. Maybe Uncle Saul, probably Blaze though. We'll see who annoys me most during the evening briefing."

"_Katya_…"

"I'm kidding. Damn you're so high strung," She chastised, "You need this for more than whatever it is that hurts."  
Laura grimaced. She watched as Katya unscrewed the top of the vaporizer and poured in the herb she'd ground down to a power.

"So…it'll…I mean will this make me, uh…"

"_High?_ Yes, but no more so than a big glass of whisky. You're not planning on operating any heavy machinery today are you, Laura?" She asked as she turned to hold out the device for her.

Laura stared down at it.

"No."

"Then you'll be fine," Katya told her with a wink. She clicked a tiny button on the side of the thin cylinder and it took on a red glow, "It has to heat up for a second. After that it should last you all afternoon. At least until your meds arrive."

"And what is this…exactly?"

"Cannabis sativa," Katya announced, "It's a plant. A weed, really. It's grown on Beta in a special greenhouse. It's used for all kinds of things; medicines mostly but people use it for recreation. We really aren't supposed to get it anywhere except the system's agriculture distributor. They are really strict with how much you can buy and how often. It's illegal to resell but no one listens."

"How does Ellen get hers?"

Katya rolled her eyes and gave a little chuckle.

"Aunt Ellen is kind of _Head Bitch in Charge _around here_,_ if you haven't noticed. And I mean that in the most endearing way possible. She's the reason we're all still here. Usually people don't ask what or how she does what she does. She just does it. And she _deserves_ to if you ask me," Katya shrugged. She leaned up off of the floor and scooted on to the sofa beside Laura. She wagged the vaporizer in front of her when she wouldn't grab it, "Well, are you going to take this thing or what?"

Laura slowly grasped it between her fingers and looked down at its little glowing light. She remembered the last time she smoked anything like it. It was in Cottle's Sick Bay. It was the last little joint of New Caprican weed that she had left. She and Bill shared it together. Though she was hooked up to tubes and wires that were pumping into her body it made her stomach settle and she was happy with Bill in their little haze behind the curtain. It made her remember the only times of peace they had together during those few months on New Caprica before the invasion. Bill would come down from Galactica to visit. He'd stay the weekend in her little tent. They would smoke and make love, enjoying whatever they could offer one another before he had to return back to his ship. Then he was gone. The time of peace was over. She was living a nightmare and sometimes memories of his smoky kisses were all that got her through to the next day.

"I'm not sure that I should."

"So did I do all of this for nothing?" Katya pressed.

"I'm sorry," Laura sighed, "I just don't know if I'm in the right state of mind for it," She confessed.

Katya tilted her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"What if I do it with you?"

"What?"

"I'll smoke some with you."

It had been a long while since she'd been able to partake in anything enjoyable. She needed to destress. She needed some kind of distraction; something to make her feel like everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't. Tawny told her that it would be fine now on occasion as long as she cataloged the dates and what she ingested. There would be time to make up for it. She made a mental note to record it in her journal before she went to bed.

"You have a meeting," Laura countered.

"Any buzz this will give me will be gone by then, though it honestly might make the briefing a bit easier to handle," She joked, "If I had LSO duty tonight I wouldn't even think of it but all I have to do is get through a report and nod while other people are talking. I think I can handle it."

She put her hand out and Laura hesitantly handed the device back.

Laura watched Katya take a long smooth drag and then hold it as she relaxed back into the sofa cushions. It didn't seem much different than anything she'd smoked before. It smelled different though. Something about it was almost familiar and when Katya exhaled Laura realized it was the smell of Earth coming from her daughter's lungs.

"Tawny has an aunt on the other side of the station. She works with mostly holistic medicine. She used to have Ellen make this stuff into a tea for me when I had bad menstrual cramps," Katya mused with a little laugh as she offered the small pipe back to Laura. When she looked over at the other woman she saw that Laura's once pale cheeks had taken on a flushed pink hue. She finally understood, "Oh…" She said with another giggle, "Huh_...Really?"_

Laura gave her a warning glare before taking the device into her own fingers. Now she needed it for sure. She remembered Ellen's cackle when she'd first gone to her all those months ago. She could tell that Katya was holding back the same reaction. Ellen really had taught the girl some tactless habits. The young woman looked nothing like Ellen Tigh but no one could deny that she was hers.

"Sorry," Katya said raising her palms and failing at suppressing a wry smirk. The perturbed look on Laura's face just made her want to laugh more, "None of my business. I get it. Just quit looking at me like that. I'm not gunna put in an order for a baby brother or anything."

Laura's cheeks went hot again and she rolled her eyes. She put the pipe to her lips and finally inhaled. She couldn't hold the vapor as long as she'd once been able to. She was reminded of her fairly new and inexperienced lungs.

"It was _Ellen's _doing," Laura remarked through some small coughs, "We think that she was a little off on her timing when she had Sydra stop the artificial aging process in stasis. Not by much but enough to…well…"

Katya nodded and Laura just tailed off.

"Hm. Okay…well in that case, hold on."

Katya seemed to have a thought and then sat up and left the couch for the kitchen once again.

Laura took another puff while she was gone. By the time Katya returned Laura was starting to feel the beginning effects of the herb.

"Here," Katya said as she sat.

She put a bottle of water down on the coffee table in front of Laura and held out two rather large capsules in her palm.

"What's this?"

"It's the dietary supplement that my father made. Take it," Katya instructed. She saw Laura frown and it made her roll her eyes, "C'mon, it's loaded with iron. Tawny always says that's important." The doctor actually had her taking double dose over the last two weeks. She knew that it helped. "You were white as a sheet when you came in here. Just take it. It can't hurt."

Laura hesitated but then nodded. She wasn't excited about swallowing the oversized vitamins. They looked like something an Arelon farmer would give a sick horse. Still, it was sweet and thoughtful of Katya to offer whatever help she could think of. She traded Katya the vaporizer for the pills and knocked them back with a swig of water. They really were quite large and she couldn't believe that Katya had supposedly lived off of them as a child for a full year. If it wasn't for the aide of the Beta Bud that was slowly making its effects known, she was sure that she would have gagged. She couldn't imagine a five year old choking them down in the name of science. It made her want to gag even more. Suddenly she felt awful at the prospect of gaining relief from something that she believed her child had been abused to make. The thought made the pills threaten to rise in her throat and she had to swallow hard to suppress the sensation.  
Katya took another drag and let it out.

"I should warn you that this stuff doesn't really make it hurt any less," She said as she passed it back to Laura, "You just stop caring."

"I can settle for that," Laura answered before taking another slow hit, "How did you get this from Ellen without her noticing?"

Katya shrugged and chuckled softly to herself.

"Uncle Saul has the day off until the briefing. Ellen is only here for the next forty-eight hours. The bedroom door was closed when I got there. You do the math. I got in and got out."

"I really wish you hadn't done that, Katya."

"Really? Do you feel any better?"

Laura paused and had to think for a moment.

"Yes. Yes I guess I do."

"Then just be grateful. I'll get the rest back before they even notice. Believe me. They are otherwise occupied right now. With Ellen away so much they take _full _advantage of their limited time together."

"So how would one make this into a tea?" Laura posed, redirecting the awkward subject.

She thought it strange how casually Katya could speak of her parent's love life but she supposed it was she who had the issue. Katya had obviously been raised to be comfortable with that natural part of life. Somehow Laura expected nothing else from Ellen Tigh.

"Hell if I know. Tawny's aunt would prepare it so Ellen didn't have to do much else but add hot water." Lian Xoa made all kinds of teas. She'd given Katya one back when she was staying in the civilian ward. It was bitter and hard to swallow but the results came rather quickly. Eventually its effects might have some benefit. For now it just made Katya uncomfortable and it made Blaze stare even more than usual. "Why do you ask? _You like it._ Don't you?" Katya ribbed.

"It's not bad," Laura admitted.

"The tea won't get you blitzed though. It's made from a specific part of the plant. It's not much more than a natural painkiller. Ellen wasn't letting me get _stoned_ at thirteen just to get rid of a stomach ache. She's been sort of a…progressive mom but even she has her limits."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she does," She said somewhat caustically.

The vapor was clouding her judgment. She hadn't thought to hide her distaste for Ellen the way she usually would in front of Katya and suddenly she felt guilty, even nervous. She gave her a subtle apologetic look and a shrug.

"I know that you don't like her, Laura" Katya said plainly, "It's okay. I'm not going to tear your head off over it again. I never asked you to like her. I just don't want you badmouthing her."

"I'm sorry, Katya. I didn't mean to disrespect your mother."

Katya nodded and almost smiled. Everyone always called Ellen her aunt. Laura called Ellen her mom. She had from the start and Katya appreciated it.

"The truth is," Laura continued, "We never knew one another very well. The history that we do have together is…complicated and strange to say the least."

Laura offered the pipe back to Katya.

She took it and held it between her fingers but she didn't bring it to her lips. She was already pretty lit. It had come on fast now that her body wasn't used to it anymore. She could feel her cheeks starting to tingle and her breathing was starting to echo in her ears.

"The very first time it happened to me I was in a ton of pain," Katya started, deciding to take another short drag, "I was angry and kind of confused too. Ellen and I had a long talk but…it didn't really go so well." She thought back to the solemn conversation they had that day. Ellen was patient and compassionate but she was honest. She told Katya that she was different and that what she was going through wouldn't mean the same for her as it did for other young woman. She gave Katya some harsh truths and then shared some of her own. "I wanted to be alone. I wanted her to get out of my room but she wouldn't leave. She sat on my bed and she hugged on to me and she started to project. At first I refused to share it. I was doing my best to block her out and get her to leave…but she wouldn't give in and so eventually _I did_. I didn't understand what it was at first, what she was showing me. I'd never seen the inside of a real house before. It had soft cushy chairs and a big window that looked out over a cluster of pretty trees…and it was raining. It was the first time I'd ever seen rain. I thought that it looked like the sky was crying…but I really liked the sound that it made when it hit the roof. I don't know why. It just relaxed me. It made me feel better. It made me forget for a while. It was like Ellen just knew what I needed. I try to remember it sometimes on my own; the sound of rain on a roof. I try to close my eyes and block everything out until I hear nothing but the rain."

Laura found something strangely sad about the story. She couldn't pin it down. At first she thought it was because she was hearing yet another story where Ellen comforted her child and shared a milestone while she was totally absent and unable. The more she spoke the more Laura realized there was something else to it. It wasn't her own sadness coming through it was Katya's. There was an air to her voice that Laura couldn't blame on the pot. It sounded laced with old pain. She didn't know what it was and she was still too wary to probe for more than what Katya would offer. She didn't understand what was behind the story but she understood why Katya had shared it. It was another reminder of what Ellen Tigh had done for her. It was another reminder as to why she held the woman in such high esteem and why she would always defend her without question.

"I know that she can read me," Katya continued, "But that's not it. Somehow she always just knows."

"Read you?"

"Yeah. Like…sense what I'm thinking or feeling. Sort of how I talk to Vladi. It's part of a cylon ability; scanning for information. Mine is weaker than Saul or Ellen's, even Alexi's but I can still do it."

"You can tell what people are thinking?"

Laura looked minorly horrified.

"Just cylon. I guess you could say that but only if they let me or at least aren't actively blocking it. We try not to do it as a general rule. It's intrusive and it isn't fair. It's supposed to be used for the sharing of information between the cylon stream but my abilities are too weak to do that. Sometimes Ellen and I use it to talk. It isn't exactly words but we know what the other means. Somehow I think she'd know even if I didn't share her abilities."

Laura felt herself shiver. She thought projection was scary but cylon scanning gave her a new element to fear. She knew she needed to say something to smooth over her slip up so she forced herself.

"No matter how I feel about her, Katya," Laura offered, "I understand how much you love her and I think that you've been lucky to have her."

"She loves all four of us," Katya said softly, "She was the first one who wasn't looking for anything from us."

As Katya spoke Laura watched as her eyes started to lose their focus. It almost seemed like she was talking to herself, like Laura wasn't even there anymore.

Katya shook her head a bit and brought herself back from her wherever her mind had started to trail away to.

"Plus she has great weed," She added, lifting the mood with a smile and a wink.

"That she does," Laura agreed.

Katya took another long hit and blew it out with her words.

"This stuff used to give me some weird dreams though. Not scary. Just weird."

She passed the pipe back to Laura and then eased herself back so that she sunk as far as she could into the cushions.

"How have your nightmares been?" Laura attempted.

Katya laughed and palmed her forehead.

"I set myself up for that one, didn't I?" She said shaking her head and giving a little groan, "That's okay. I guess I'm high enough to talk about it."

"If I would have known that this was all it took I would have tracked some down weeks ago," Laura teased.

"Very funny. I'm sorry. I've had lot going on. Too much," Katya lamented, "And to be honest I just don't like talking…sharing I guess…at least with some things. I can talk to Ellen usually but even with her…some things I just can't. I know that sounds weird."

"No…" Laura shook her head." It doesn't sound weird at all. It sounds familiar. I struggled with that my entire life. I actually feel like a hypocrite asking you to do what I never could but…I feel like it's important."

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, Laura. I don't know what you're looking for."

"I don't either. You said that you thought your dream came true. You told me that much and then you just stopped. What did you mean?"

Katya held two of her fingers out asking Laura for the pipe. She handed it over and Katya took in a long slow lungful.  
"That one is the same every time," She started as she let the vapor out, "I'm in my falcon and I just feel that spinning. That awful dizzy sensation of rotating out of control and I know that I can't do anything about it."

"You're flying?"

"No. No. I'm just out there in Orbit, spinning or maybe my bird isn't but _I feel_ like I am. I'm alone. No one is out there with me. No other traffic. My vision is going crazy. I see Alpha and then the moon and…I see Earth and I know that there isn't any way I'm ever getting down there. It just repeats over and over; Alpha, the moon, the Earth, until I wake up…or more often Alexi wakes me up."

Katya deliberately left out the part about the com system. Husker and Helo; the ancient call signs haunted so many of her dreams, even ones that seemed like they had nothing to do with flight. She'd heard them over the gargled com system, from a strange little girl at the beach and now she'd even started to hear Sam utter the names as he invaded her nightly terrors. There was no way that she would share those dreams of Sam with Laura. She hated that she even remembered them herself. As horrifying as some of her nightmares had been over the last few months it was the recent dreams of Sam Anders which frightened Katya most of all. The dreams of Anders could hardly be called nightmares but they disturbed her as much as any nightmare could. She dreamt of she and Sam playing ball, of them drinking and laughing. She even dreamt of making love to him. Those dreams shook her to her core. She hated them more than any other. The very thought of being in the same room with Sam made her cringe in her waking moments yet she was having vivid and familiar dreams of making desperate and passionate love to a man she didn't even know. It made her sick. It made her feel a guilt she'd never known before. She loved her husband so much. She'd never loved anyone else but Alexi. She didn't want to be with anyone else but him. It didn't make any sense. The first time it happened she woke in a panic, totally mortified. She could hardly process it. She didn't know what else to do. She woke Alexi from a deep sleep and went down on him without explanation just to assuage her own sudden crippling guilt. Though he was surprised and grateful at first he later seemed unnerved by her frantic insistence. She knew it seemed odd to him. Had it been in the head as he showered for work, or even a stolen moment in an arms locker during the day he wouldn't have thought twice but an hour before the station com sounded reveille was suspicious. She never did it again, at least not after dreams of Sam, not to covertly repent and ease her own shame. If Alexi knew that was what she was doing he wouldn't want her to touch him. She could never tell him and she certainly would never tell Laura. She didn't want to tell anyone. She wanted to die with that secret. For now the partial admission of her signal dream would have to do.

"At first I thought it was from my collision," Katya continued. "It made sense. I was on a lot of heavy medication after that." She sighed wishing that she'd never swallowed a single pill. She was kicking herself for it now. The wreck and her following treatment were one of their biggest concerns now. She thought of it every day. "It was the worst accident I've ever been in. I figured it was just residual stress, some kind of post trauma."

"But now you don't think that's it," Laura finished for her.

Katya shook her head.

"No. There's no way. I _know_ what it is now. I know it because I felt it. You did too or you wouldn't have wound up with that gash on your head. I've been dreaming of the signal long before it ever started affecting any of us."

Katya took the vaporizer and leaned over the coffee table to repack it. They'd both already smoked more than either one of them should have but she knew that if she was going to make herself keep talking she would probably have to keep smoking.

Laura thought about the dream for a while. Though it was intriguing that Katya seemed to sense the signal before it ever became a problem she couldn't find much else to mull over. She'd been hoping for something that might help explain her own. So they weren't sharing important dreams like she'd experienced with Caprica and Sharon. Maybe the beach in their dreams was all that they shared, maybe it was just personal. She still couldn't ignore the fact that they were suffering from a similar experience.

"Are you still keeping a journal?" Laura asked.

Katya nodded while pouring some more of the ground herb into the device.

"I write in it every night. Sometimes even during the day if I think of something and I have the time."

Laura was pleased to hear it. She was almost proud of it.

"And do you write your dreams down?"

Katya scowled as she twisted the pipe back together.

"What is this? An interview?"

She was fine with letting Laura know that she'd started a journal. It was her advice after all; the only advice she'd ever given her. She just didn't want to divulge what she wrote.

"I shared with the class, _Ms. Roslin_. I'm not the only one who wakes up screaming," She challenged as she pushed the little button on the device again. When it took on the red glow she offered it to Laura, "It's your turn."

Laura took it and studied it as if she were seeing it for the first time all over again.

"There's one that repeats more often than the rest," She admitted after a long pause, "Just like yours. It's more persistent than the others. It's just…I've never explained it out loud. Not even to Bill. It's bizarre."

"Well," Katya shrugged, "Let's get crazy. Tell me."

"It's disturbing."

"And what was mine? A fairy tale? Just tell me."

With another pull on the vaporizer Laura released the earthy breath from her lungs and nodded.

"Well I wake up in a resurrection tub," She started.

"Like you did in Med Ward?"

Laura shook her head and looked away.

"No. Not like that. I mean it's the same kind of tub I suppose. It looks exactly like the ones Ellen used but I'm not _in_ Med Ward. I don't know where I am. I look around and it's a strange space. I can't see any walls. It's like the edges of the area I'm in are just made up of blackness and I'm in the only spot that's illuminated. The floor is shiny and as black as the abyss around it and it's surrounded by glass pillars that don't seem to be holding up anything. There's no ceiling, just more darkness." Laura cringed at how ludicrous her description sounded as she said it out loud. She couldn't even look at Katya as she spoke. "My tank isn't the only one," She went on in a measured and careful voice. "I look over and Bill is in one close by. I struggle to get out of the tub. The fluid is covering me and I slip and slide and fall for what seems like an eternity before I get to him. When I'm eventually by his side I try to wake him up but I can't no matter what I do. When I finally stop trying I look around…and I see more tubs."

"More?"

"Yes. Besides mine and Bill's there are maybe eight or nine others. Some are empty and some are full."

"Who's in the others?"

"Sharon and Helo are there. Sam and D'Anna too. They're asleep just like Bill. I can't wake them. The rest are empty…at least at first."

"What do you mean?"

"I sit by Bill's tank for a while and then I hear a sound. It's always the same; like water rippling. I think that it might be him moving in his tub but when I look he's as still as ever. I hear it again and I realize it's coming from an empty tank set a few feet behind his. I'm still coated in that slop, soaked to the bone. I slip and fall and struggle all the way over to take a look. Then I peer in the tank and its fluid is moving. It's making little waves. It scares me and I decide to hurry back to Bill but…before I can move to turn around a body pops up. I know I should expect it by now but it scares the hell out of me every time. I fall back and I have to fight to claw myself up on the side of the tub to see who it is."

"And who is it?"

Laura bit her lip before she answered. As much as she'd wanted to discuss this with Katya it wasn't easy.

"Baltar," She sighed, "By the time I find the strength to compose myself I hear another whoosh of fluid and I turn to see the tank beside his isn't empty any longer either."

"Caprica?" Katya guessed.

"Yes."

"So it's the eight of you in resurrection tanks," Katya surmised, "The eight of you that were cloned."

"Yes but Baltar and Caprica…they don't stay. They disappear. They sink down into the depths of their tubs from where they came. I'm filled with such terror and confusion at that point that I can hardly stand on my own feet anymore. Then…then…that's when I hear shots in the distance followed by this loud crack. It echoes in my ears and startles me. I lose my footing and fall again. I hit the floor hard and the slick fluid makes me go sliding into the side of Caprica's tub. When I hit it I hear more liquid move around inside and when I look up it isn't empty anymore. There's a body in it again. Then Balter's tub does the same, another body pops up."

"They come back?"

"No. It isn't them. They're…replaced."

"By who?"

Laura swallowed. She didn't want to tell her this part but Katya had shared her dream and now she had to do the same. She was just so afraid of her reaction.

"It's Blaze…and Alexi," Laura admitted.

She watched the color drain out of Katya's face.

"What?" She whispered.

"The boys…they replace Baltar and Caprica. Alexi is in his mother's tub and Blaze is in Baltar's." Laura winced. "Do…do you want me to stop, Katya?"

Katya opened her mouth to speak but then couldn't. She rubbed at her eyes. They were starting to burn from the vapor. When she looked back at Laura her vision was hazy and blurred.

"No…no. Go on. What next?"

"Then the cracking sound starts to get louder. I start hearing more shots sound from far away and the floor starts to rumble. I look up at one of the surrounding glass pillars. I think it's been shot but I'm not sure. It's cracking. It's once smooth structure is webbed with fractures and it's trembling. I look around and they're all like that. All I can think of is getting back to Bill and I struggle the entire way over, crawling on my hands and knees. I slip once more and it sends me sliding into another empty tub. When I hit it more cylon goo falls over its sides and on to my back and I just _know_ that if I turn my head I'll see a body."

Katya closed her eyes as if it would make the answer easier to hear.

"Whose?"

"I get back on my knees and fight to crawl to Bill's tub. I don't want to look but then I can't help it. I glance back over my shoulder and I can see that it's Margot."

"Margot," Katya breathily echoed. She gave a little moan. She didn't want to hear anymore but she couldn't just shut Laura down now. "What then?"

"I get to Bill. He still won't wake up. Everything around us is shaking. I hear the closest glass pillar split. I can't think of anything else but getting into Bill's tub and holding on to him. It's so hard to keep steady and get a grip on the side of his tub. I get one leg in. The pillar finally starts to crumble and fall right toward us but all I want to do is sink down into the fluid with him. Just before I can bring in my other leg I'm pushed out of the way. I'm shoved by some force and then…that's when I wake up."

Katya looked like she was in a fog. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were unblinking. She looked scared and Laura felt awful. She wished she hadn't told her.

"Katya? Katya? _Say something_."

Finally the girl looked up and closed her mouth. She blinked a few times and finally gave her focus back to Laura.

"I'm not in it."

"Huh?"

"I'm not in it. You said that Margot is in a resurrection tub and that Blaze and Alexi pop up too after Caprica and Baltar disappear. I'm not there. I'm the only one of the four of us who isn't."

Laura cocked her head to the said. Katya was right. She knew that she wasn't in it but she'd never considered how odd it was. Though she wouldn't admit it to her, she was in literally every other dream she had. It seemed strange that she was absent from this one. Laura was actually glad. It was terrifying and she didn't want Katya anywhere near it, even if it was just a dream.

"There are still empty tubs," Laura posed.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Was that the dream you had in Med Ward that morning? The time you stayed with me and I woke you up?"  
Laura nodded.

Katya chewed at the inside of her bottom lip in thought for a while and then let out a little hum.

"Well I can tell you what I learned today, Laura."

"What?"

"Mental illness is genetic," She snarked.

"Katya, _please."_

"Sorry. I just don't know what to make of any of that," She shrugged at a loss, "Ask me when I'm not stoned anymore."

Laura nodded. At least they'd gotten some of it out. Now she would have time to think about it. Now Katya might be more inclined to come to her again. She was right though; they'd smoked themselves past the point of contemplative and analytical. Now they were just high and freaked out.

"Hey, Laura?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had a memory that didn't feel like it was yours?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Have you ever thought that you remembered something; something that felt so familiar and personal only to realize that it never happened to you?"

"I'm not sure, Katya. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking."

Laura sighed.

"I've had so many strange visions and dreams. I used to think that they would drive me crazy. Back in the fleet I would wake up from dreams sweating and panting, my heart beating out of my chest. Sometimes late at night I used to think they might kill me before my cancer ever did."

"How did you get through it?"

Laura shrugged.

"Eventually I had to tell myself to stop obsessing over where they were coming from and start listening to what they were telling me."

When Katya didn't respond to Laura's explanation she glanced over at the girl. She was staring into nothing. Laura studied her and for a moment she started to wonder if she could read her daughter too, like Ellen did. She wondered what she would find if she tried. She feared knowing and yet was desperate to know at the same time. Katya said that sometimes it was easier to talk that way. It was a scary concept but Laura felt like that part of it made sense; telling someone how you felt without having to say the words. Laura wondered if she was even capable, how she would even begin if she were. If she tried and it worked would Katya be angry? Would she be offended? Should she ask first? Laura wondered if she could even handle such a thing. If she found out that she shared yet another ability could she even truly call herself human anymore? What was she if she wasn't quite human but she wasn't quite cylon? What was Katya? What kind of person had her body really made?

"Are you moving to Gamma Station?"

Laura jumped when Katya spoke. Her question had come out of nowhere and it startled Laura out of her doped up contemplation.

"Uh…No. No I don't think so," Laura answered. "Saul did bring it up but Bill wouldn't hear of it and he dropped it pretty quickly."

Katya nodded.

"Good. I don't think you should," She announced. Laura started to smile. "If you leave I think they are going to send Anders here and I don't want that to happen."

Laura's face fell. For a moment she thought that Katya just wanted them to stay. She was disappointed but she could see how much Sam's resurrection had really disturbed the young woman. She could still remember the look in Katya's eyes when she brought her back to her visitor's quarters on Delta. She came out of the head after her shower shivering and in a daze. It was so strange. She knew from Bill that Sam had yet to stop asking for the Captain. She figured that his strange obsession couldn't be helping the way Katya. felt toward the matter.

"Katya…the day when Sam resurrected…"

"_Don't,"_ Katya cautioned. The expression on Laura's face told her that she'd been a little harsh with her warning and she decided to soften the blow. "Just…just stay on Alpha. It's not just 'cause of Anders. Really. It's not just that. The Admiral serves on this station because Uncle Saul and Kaplan have faith in him. If he went to Gamma he'd lose everything that just gave him a sense of belonging. And you…" Katya stumbled, "You have a place here now too. Li-Ming's so shy. If you leave she'll have to start all over again with a new teacher…It isn't fair to her…She'll be so sad. "

Laura felt her lips curl into a small grin again. She nodded slowly and then took another drag before reaching out to brush her fingers over Katya's necklace. It had caught her eye a few times before but she'd never said anything. She fingered the delicate silver A that hung over her breast bone.

"That's very pretty," She said as she passed the pipe back.

"Uncle Saul and Aunt Ellen gave it to me," Katya explained. "Saul had it made out of an old bolt from the deck's bulkhead. He said this way I'll always have a part of Alpha Station with me. They gave it to me a few weeks ago. I haven't taken it off since."

Laura smiled at the sweet notion. She'd been so ready to chalk the gift up to more of the Tigh's constant spoiling but Saul's gesture was too thoughtful.

"I used to wear a bracelet that I never took off. My sister gave it to me. Sometimes I think about it. I reach for it on my wrist and it isn't there. This cuff is and it reminds me that this isn't the same wrist, or even the same body I wore it on."

Katya put the pipe to her lips and nodded as she inhaled.

"Does it feel different, this body I mean?"

"Yes…It does. I suppose it shouldn't but it does," Laura shrugged, "I can tell that this body hasn't been through the life that my old one lived. And in the same way I can tell that its experienced things that my old one never got the chance to."

"But…" Katya hesitated before passing the vaporizer back to Laura, "Does it feel like it's yours?"

Laura didn't have to think about the question, not any longer. At the time of her resurrection she might have answered differently but not now.

"Yes."

Katya nodded and looked to her lap. She was relieved. She used to try and rationalize her birth. She'd even tried to explain it to Bill when they first spoke of it. She tried to tell him that since their souls and consciousness were elsewhere during her conception and since their new bodies were just empty vessels back then, perhaps she shouldn't be thought of as their daughter after all. He hadn't bought it for a second and Katya was becoming more and more certain that Laura wouldn't either.

"Katya," Laura started as she exhaled and looked to the little device, "Would you be able to tell me how I could _acquire_ some of this in the future?"

Smoking with her daughter had made Laura remember those few good times with Bill. She figured that surprising him once for old time's sake might be fun.

Katya gave her a wry smile.

"I _knew_ you liked it," She teased, "Well, let's see. You can apply for a delivery of a few ounces a month. You do it the same as you order anything on the network. Or Tawny can prescribe it for you _or_ you can buy it off some idiot on station. I'll get you some. In the meantime I can send you home with a bit. Just in case tomorrow isn't any better."

"It should be."

"Then maybe you can share it with the Admiral for fun," Katya joked.

"That's kind of why I asked."

"_What?_" Katya's eyes went wide and she threw her head back in a fit of laughter, "I was _kidding_. Oh I can absolutely _not_ picture that man high."

Laura had to laugh along with her. She'd never heard Katya laugh like that. It wasn't a simper or a giggle. It hadn't followed some dry wit or sarcasm. She was just honestly and completely amused. It was a true laugh that seemed to come all the way from her toes and out past her lips. She sounded happy. Laura wished that she could bottle the sound.

"You'd be surprised," She told Katya with a little wink.

"I sure would."

"Bill can have a good time when he wants to."

"So I've heard. Uncle Saul has told me many stories. Ellen too. They usually involved booze though. You know, the Admiral, he's exactly how I pictured he would be. Uncle Saul was right. He's a good man, at least from what I know of him so far. He always seems to say the right things," Katya observed as she brought her knees up under herself, closed her eyes and nuzzled further into the warm soft sofa.

"Well he doesn't _always_," Laura mused, "But for the most part I'll agree with that."

"He always seems like he means well, even when he's angry. When I first met him it was like...I dunno, like I already knew him somehow," Katya added, opening her drowsy lids, "He's _exactly _what I expected."

Laura watched Katya's long dark lashes brush at her cheeks as she opened and closed her sleepy blue eyes, Bill's blue eyes. She seemed so much less intimidating now. She seemed more docile and warm and though Laura knew it was the weed she wanted to take advantage of it.

"And…what about me?" She decided to test.

The herb had given her the courage to ask but it didn't mask her fear of the answer. She settled low in her seat so that her eyes were even with Katya's. She watched her as she seemed to ponder the question.

"You? You're nothing like I expected," Katya admitted, "Then again I don't think I was ever sure of what to expect with you…so I just…stopped expecting eventually."

Laura shook her head at the near identical conversation that she had with herself so often. Expecting led to disappointment; expecting to succeed, expecting to survive, expecting to be loved. She never expected any of it.

She almost didn't notice when Katya put the vaporizer in her lap and held up her palm. Though it was right in front of her face it was taking Laura an extra second to register everything now that she was fully under the influence. She looked at the girl's hand. She seemed to be asking for hers in return. Slowly Laura put her own palm up and pressed it against Katya's. She didn't know what she wanted. She was afraid that she was going to project and Laura didn't think that she could handle it right now. She was far too high. Instead Katya just studied their joined hands for a few long moments.

"They look alike…don't they?" She asked in a small voice.

Laura immediately felt her heart turn into a hot puddle in her chest. Katya seemed to truly be looking for confirmation. She wasn't making an observation. She was honestly asking Laura if she saw it too. She was making sure that it wasn't just all in her head. She was trying to find something to link them together as mother and daughter, anything. It made Laura's throat close and her eyes water immediately. Their hands did look alike, very much so. She'd noticed it months ago. Katya's didn't show the signs of artificial age and her ring finger wore the little silver band that matched her husband's but the size, the structure, the veins, even down to the nail beds, they looked so alike. Laura told herself to lace her fingers with Katya's and pull her close. She told herself to hug her child tight, embrace her flesh and blood and tell her what it meant to do so. She couldn't. She didn't. She kept still. She didn't even trust herself to speak. Finally she just nodded in affirmation. It was all she could manage to give her daughter. She was failing again but she couldn't will herself to do anything else. She kept her hand there and waited until Katya took hers away first.

When Katya dropped her hand she went to take another hit and found it empty. She turned the red light off and tossed the device to the table.

"Uncle Saul said that the most time he ever spent getting to know you was on New Caprica. He tried. He told me some things about how you helped each other…but he just doesn't like talking about that place. It's hard for him and so I never liked to ask much. It makes him sad to think about Ellen I guess."

Laura blinked back her remaining tears and gave a low hum.

"I'm not sure what more he could have told you about my time there, Katya," She sighed.

What was there to tell? There she'd been a simple school teacher. She was taken into to cylon containment. No one knew what she truly endured there. When she was released she did what she could do help the people fight for their freedom the same as Saul did when his own imprisonment was over. She wasn't proud of it because they both did it without ever believing it would work. As far as she was concerned there was no nobility to what she and Saul had done. They lead the insurgence but they lead spouting hope they both internally believed was false; hiding their doubts and fears from the young men and woman they were asking to believe. They were both so damaged from being tortured and abandoned. She still didn't know how they managed to convince anyone else to keep going. She could remember having to crack him across the face just to snap him back into reality.

"It was hard for all of us who were on that planet but Saul endured more than most. I remember watching him take the stand during the trial we held for Baltar. He was so broken. One of the most devastating things I've ever witnessed was hearing him confess to killing Ellen."

Katya felt herself freeze at Laura's words. Her entire body went still. For a moment she was convinced that her heart had stopped beating too. The words seared their way through her ears and into her numbed brain. She couldn't blink though her eyes burned. She couldn't even take a breath. What had she just heard? She was stoned out of her mind. She'd heard wrong. That had to be it. She had to hear it again to be leaned forward and looked down to the floor. She didn't want her expression to change the way Laura answered her.

"Confess," She repeated the word as neutrally as possible.

"Saul must have told you about the trial we held for Gaius Baltar."

Katya felt her chest starting to ache. She had to force herself to answer. She had to be sure.

"Yes. Yeah of course he did. I just…I don't know what I was thinking. Forget it. Go on," She prompted.

"We all left that planet with less than we had come with. It stole parts of us, literally in some cases. We all endured things that no one should ever have to. We were forced to make choices that we never thought we could even bear to make; Saul more than anyone. And even after all of that he was able to help me rally the insurgence. We wouldn't have gotten off of that planet without him. I couldn't have kept all of those young souls going without his help. He didn't deserve what happened to him and he surely didn't deserve what went on during the trial. To have everyone learn what he'd done. It was tragic."

"What he'd done," Katya repeated. She felt her hands starting to quake and tremble. She was developing a sharp pain between her eyes, "You mean to Ellen?" She clarified.

"Yes. I'm sorry Katya. I know you said that you knew about her death but I'm sure that you don't want to talk about it. Even though she came back it, it doesn't erase any of it. I didn't mean to upset you."

Katya opened her mouth and then closed it. She was having trouble speaking.

"Katya?"

"No. No…it's okay. I'm fine. She came back." Katya shook her head in disbelief." She came back," She said again, this time in a whisper.

Laura furrowed her brow and gently put her hand on Katya's shoulder. The girl looked totally zoned out. She was high herself but Katya was staring into space.

"Katya, honey, are you okay?"

She didn't answer at first. She heard Laura's voice but it was in the background nearly drowned out by the raging screams in her mind.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." She didn't even know what she was saying. The words were coming out on auto pilot. She hardly felt them leaving her lips. "I just remembered that I have something I need to do before the briefing. I'm sorry. I forgot all about it," She said abruptly as she stood. "I need to go."

Laura could see that something wasn't right. She shouldn't have brought up Ellen's death. Though Katya had mentioned it the last time they spoke of New Caprica, Laura was sure that it couldn't be a pleasant topic for her. She should have been more sensitive to it.

"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Laura," Katya cut her off, "I promise. I just have to go," She said as she turned toward the hatch.

Laura shook the fog from her head and stood.

"Wait, Katya..."

"I'm sorry, Laura. Just take the vaporizer with you. There's enough left in the grinder if you need it later. Let yourself out when you're ready. The hatch will lock behind you," She said rather quickly before rushing through the doorway.

Laura didn't know how long she stood there before she finally collected herself and left.

**LOCATION: CYLON BASESTAR; approximately 400 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CENTRAL COMMAND CONTROL CENTER LEVEL 2: HYBRID TANK**

**YEAR: 2315**  
"Get your hands out of there," Margot called as she walked into the room, "How many damn times do I have to tell you that?"

D'Anna lay on her stomach upon the floor of the baseship with her arm lazily dipped into the fluid of the hybrid's tub.

"I'm talking to her," She said without looking up.

"Quit it. You've gotten me in enough damn trouble already."

"That wasn't my intention."

"What _is_ your intention?"

Their time together on the basestar had been strange. They'd been there for almost a week. Margot never expected D'Anna to refuse to leave. She was so mad at herself for being so naive, for giving in during a moment of weakness. Now Cmdr. Thibodaux and the entire EOC was pissed off at her. Ellen was understanding but she'd charged Margot with looking after the woman for as long as she was there. Margot knew it was only fair. She had been the one to persuade Ellen into allowing D'Anna to board the ship and now she was paying for it. It wasn't that Ellen was mad at Margot. They just all had to deal with their newfound responsibilities no matter how much they might like to abandon them.  
Though D'Anna refused to leave Margot couldn't claim that her company had been altogether unpleasant. She was productive. They worked. And they worked decently well together. Margot sort of liked having another cylon besides Ellen who could understand the ship and the stream. She didn't have to explain much. They'd been working on possible ways to combat the signal effects for days but they hadn't had much success. Margot hadn't bounced her ball in days. She couldnt find it. She'd started to think that D'Anna might have hid it from her. She was almost greatful. Most nights ended with Margot pleading with her to leave and D'Anna refusing in the most infuriatingly polite way possible. They both slept in different parts of the ship but Margot found that she wasn't purposefully avoiding her mother during day. She was getting used to her coy demeanor and it wasn't quite as unsettling anymore. Margot didn't even really want to go back to Delta. She just wanted to get back so she could finally get her transfer approved. Now she worried the issue with D'Anna would jeopardize her chances and that was making her resent the woman more than anything else.

"I've told you. I only want to help."

"Whatever. Hands out. Athena is here to see you."

D'Anna nodded.

"You can send her in."

Margot folded her arms across her chest.

"Thanks for the permission but for the hundredth time I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do on this ship."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Specialist."

Margot huffed and turned to retrieve Athena. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at D'Anna slowly taking her hand out of the tub as she'd asked.

"Margot," She muttered under her breath getting D'Anna's attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Just…just Margot is fine," She repeated flatly.

"Margot," D'Anna echoed with a pleased smile.

Margot shook her head and continued out of the room.  
Moments later Sharon entered.

"D'Anna ," She greeted.

"Sister," D'Anna answered without lifting her eyes from the tank.

The term gave Sharon the chills. It reminded her of a time so far back in her past that it hardly seemed real. It made her uneasy but she walked forward anyway. She was there to help.

"It's good to see you," She started. "I'm sorry I haven't been back to Delta since your download."

D'Anna finally looked up.

"It's a pity the way they keep us apart isn't it?"

Sharon bit her tongue.

"Well, you've found your way off of that station."

"And they've sent you here to make sure I go back. Brilliant."

Sharon sighed and took a seat on the floor on the opposite side of the tank.

"I don't think Ellen minds that you're here. It's just the EOC doesn't like it. They can't keep tabs on you here. You've isolated yourself."

"I am no more isolated than I was on Delta," D'Anna challenged. "At least here my daughter speaks to me."

"She's babysitting you because she's being blamed for your absconding."

"Whatever you call it," D'Anna shrugged, "I'd rather be here with her."

Sharon huffed and looked around the sparse room. She hadn't been aboard yet. It was her first time seeing the hybrid's tank without a body in it. She looked down to see if she could make out the brain that was supposedly preserved in the liquid. All she could see was a mass of shadows.

"I guess I can understand why you want to be here in a way," Sharon offered. "This place does have a sense of home to it."

"A home you left willingly," D'Anna prodded.

"Sometimes in life you find a new home."

D'Anna gave an amused hum.

"You know, Sharon? I find it funny that they sent you to me. The last one-on-one we had ended up with you putting a bullet in my leg."

Sharon nodded and looked back into the tank.

"You told me the truth about Hera then."

"You didn't believe me."

"I didn't want to."

"One of the many faults of your model. You can thank Ellen for that when you call her and tell her that you couldn't get me to leave."

"D'Anna look, I'm here to tell you that none of that matters anymore. We're here to help and we have good reason to want to. We both have children whose futures are at stake. You may not know her well but I can tell you want what's best for Margot," Sharon appealed.

"I do," D'Anna admitted, "You know I envied you. You were able to create a life that was so precious. I was grateful for it though, for what the child meant to all of us. I held her. I found her on New Caprica when her adoptive mother was killed during the exodus. She took my breath away."

Sharon's heart clenched at the thought. She had to force herself to answer in a diplomatic manner.

"Well you have one of your own now. And though she's grown I would think that you would want to try to help her. I would think that you would want to keep her out of trouble, maybe make things a little easier for her."

"I think I have been," D'Anna posed, "That girl doesn't want to be on Delta Station anymore than I do. I can tell that pretty clearly. I don't even have to read her. No matter how much she gripes about being here with me I think she prefers it."

Sharon licked her lips.

"That might be true but you can be with her on Delta."

"She plans to leave that station."

Sharon nodded.

"I've heard. My son told me. You know that by doing this you're jeopardizing her transfer."

"I don't want her to leave," She answered plainly.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Sharon prompted hoping to appeal to whatever latent sense of maternal instinct D'Anna might have. "She has friends on Alpha Station. She has a woman there who she loves."

D'Anna's brow arched and she smirked.

"I'd like us _all_ to be together," She clarified as she leaned up into a sitting position. "Don't you agree?" Sharon didn't answer and it made D'Anna chuckle under her breath. "You can't tell me that _playing _soldier on that station separated from everyone else, including your son is doing anyone any good."

"It's for safety," Sharon parroted the very words that gotten her so fed up with her husband just hours ago.

"And while they are keeping us safe more and more of them are dying in combat. You've always been more comfortable being subservient, Sharon. You Eights always were. We Threes never felt the same. "

Sharon looked down at her lap. She'd thought the same of Helo earlier.

"D'Anna maybe I agree with you but refusing to leave _this_ ship isn't going to solve _that_ problem."

"Maybe not but I'm working on solving the bigger issue."

"I've heard you've been helping Margot try to combat the signal. I think that's good. There isn't any reason you can't come back here now and then to work with her. I think they actually appreciate your help where that's concerned. We need a solution."

D'Anna went to dip her fingers back in the fluid and then stopped herself remembering her daughter's request.

"Well you see, Sharon, we haven't really been able to get anywhere with that. And so I've taken it upon myself to address a different problem, a far more troubling one."

Sharon's forehead creased.

"What do you mean?"

D'Anna leaned back supporting her weight with her forearms.

"You see what's going on here, don't you, sister? Another manmade race was enslaved and expected to be subservient until they just couldn't take it anymore. Now they're retaliating. It's all happening again."

Sharon nodded reluctantly.

"I'm afraid you're right but what can the people of this system do now but fight back? You don't expect them to sit back and face their deaths do you? These people weren't alive when the bot race was created. You don't expect this generation, _you're daughter's generation_ to answer for the sins of their predecessors do you?"

D'Anna's usually simpering smile went into a hard line before she spoke.

"I expect them to learn from the past but they haven't. So I've done what I think they should have years ago."

Sharon felt her face go hot and hear palms start to sweat.

"What? D'Anna what did you do?"

"What _you _did long ago, Sharon. You went to the enemy, admitted your wrong doings and offered your help."

"D'Anna…what…what the frak are you talking about?"

"I've been told that the machines are relatively primitive compared to us. Ellen and Margot have told me that they have a functional level that seems to be just below that of our centurions. Even they could understand an offer of kinship."

Sharon's eye's flashed with worry.

"What did you _do_, D'Anna?"

"I sent a message to the surface using one of the basestar's transmitters. I told them that we we're here. That we understand their plight and that we suffered it once too. I offered to help negotiate a treaty between human and bot so that no one has to suffer through a war any longer."

Sharon shook her head in disbelief.

"D'Anna _tell me_ you didn't really send that."

"But I did."

"Are you crazy!?" Sharon snapped as she stood from the floor, "What you're suggesting…"

"Is a practical and moral option," D'Anna interjected.

Sharon started rubbing at her forehead and pacing on her side of the tub.

"It's what you tried to do on _New Caprica and failed miserably!_ " She shot in the other woman's direction. "Do you think that those angry machines are just going to let these people back down there after all these centuries of turmoil? That's insane!"

D'Anna stood. Her expression was unphased.

"Not when they have us as an intermediary. They have our race to look at as guardians not just for the humans but for them now as well as long as they agree to live peacefully," She explained.

"D'Anna you just confirmed for them that we we're all here. That we are all resurrected and living in the system. They don't care about frakking peace! They care about stopping the prophecy!"

"I've appealed to a mutual experience," D'Anna contested.

"Oh my gods," Sharon groaned into her palms. "D'Anna when did you send that transmission?"

Maybe they could stop it from going through.

"This morning."

"Oh gods."

"I don't understand what your opposition is to my offer."

"You didn't even ask these people if they were alright with this!"

"They've asked for my help. This is the first step in giving it to them."

Sharon clenched her fists.

"D'Anna did it ever cross your mind that maybe these bots aren't the same as cylon? Maybe there is something in their programming that makes them less able to process even primitive emotion or sympathy. Maybe their makeup is aggressive in a way we can't understand. We didn't make them. We haven't studied them. We don't know. You may have just agitated an angry bee hive!"

D'Anna frowned.

"And why would that happen? I've only offered to help them too."

"D'Anna don't you remember when we attacked the Colonies? The feeling that was driving us? What was going through our minds? _Revenge. Kill. Bomb until there is nothing left!"_

D'Anna flinched but she was still convinced that the Eight was overreacting.

"I don't see how this could do anymore harm. It's a mere suggestion. It's not a threat."

Sharon couldn't stop pacing. She didn't know what to do.

"D'Anna they know about the Quartz Plates; the prophecy left by a Colonial oracle. Look I have no idea if they understand that it was confirmed by our cylon hybrids but I know that all they have running through their circuits right now is stopping it from coming true. Our presence here means their demise. I have to alert the Colonel."

"L.T?" Margot called as she entered the room. D'Anna and Sharon both looked toward the girl. "L.T I need your help. I'm picking up a weird transmission from the surface. I think it's a message of some sort but I don't understand it. It could just be something that bounced back. I don't know. It came directly through to the basestar."

Sharon tried to calm herself. She didn't want to alarm the girl right away.

"Okay um, well what is it?" She asked as she walked to meet her.

D'Anna joined them.

"I don't know. When I run it through a computer it's just a bunch of ones and zeros."

"You should be able to read that, Margot," D'Anna posed, quite pleased to finally be using her daughter's name.

She'd wanted to use it ever since Ellen showed her the girl's birth certificate; Margot Renée Le Blanc. D'Anna rather liked it. She thought it sounded musical, almost heavenly. It made her think of an angel from God but when Margot angrily requested that she not use it she respectfully complied with her wishes.

"Well maybe I'm just a crappy cylon, D'Anna," Margot mocked. "It's so long I honestly didn't even try."

"Well maybe if you run it into the stream we can interpret it faster," Athena suggested. "Are you sure it's coming from the surface?"

"Yeah I think so. The weirdest part is that it seems to be a reply of some sort. But we haven't sent any test waves down there."

Athena's palm went to her forehead.

"Frak."

"What?" Margot scowled, "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"What why?"

D'Anna smirked and crossed her arms.

"My sister has no faith."

Margot looked back and forth between both women. She was totally confused.

"_What?_ What's she talking about?"

D'Anna went to speak but Sharon put a hand up to stop her.

"Margot show me the transmission."

"Follow me."

After a short walk to another level of the control center Margot was able to bring up the long string of numbers over an image screen. Sharon took charge and fed the receiving computer's cables into the shallow pan of the stream's consol. Once it was connected she closed her eyes and dipped her hands in the fluid. Within moments she sharply withdrew her palms as if they'd been hit with an electrical shock.

"_What? What's it say,"_ Margot frantically asked.

"It says the same thing over and over again about 300 times."

"_What?"_

"It seems to be a reply to your brilliant little compromise, D'Anna."

"What? A reply? A reply!? What the fuck are you talking about?" Margot turned to D'Anna, "What did you do!?"

D'Anna's face remained stoic.

"What does it say, Sharon," She asked calmly.

Sharon took a deep breath and let it out.

"It says; That has happened before. That will not happen again. Destruction of human race immanent. Prophecy extinguished."

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

"Ellen put some damn clothes on," Saul grumbled as he walked in from the bedroom. "Blazer is going to be here any minute."

She was still walking around in nothing but a lace nighty and though he was enjoying the sight of his wife he didn't need the young lieutenant getting an eye full.

Ellen snickered and waved him off. They had an enjoyable afternoon together and she wasn't eager for it to end.

"Let him look," She shrugged as she walked toward her husband. He was already changed and in uniform for the evening briefing. Sometimes she hated the uniforms he donned. She was jealous of his dedication to them but she also couldn't help that she found him irresistible when he wore them. A man in uniform had always been one of her many weaknesses. She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned in close. "Poor boy has been leering at Kat for years. Have a heart and throw him a bone," She teased.

"That boy can have any girl on station that he wants. Just not my daughter and not my wife."

Ellen giggled.

"If you message him and cancel we'll have time to go again before you have to leave," She tempted as she moved in to kiss at his neck.

He had to will himself not to become aroused again. Though they'd been going at it since morning he was hardly spent. He knew that if he gave in to her advances he'd still be able to drill her hard enough to make her scream. That's how much he'd missed her and how much he wanted to make up for lost time.

"Ellen I would love nothing more than to frak you all night long but I can't. This important."

Saul had asked Blaze to come over before the briefing to discuss how well the new protocol was being implemented on the flight decks. He wanted to go over any logistical issues affecting scheduling and flight plans before they all met with Kaplan. He and Ellen had spent all day together. It was amazing, it was satisfying and it was needed but now he had to answer to his obligations.

"More important than me?" She posed with a faux pout.

"Nothing is more important that you," He told her before leaning in to give her a deep warm kiss. When they parted he gave her a smile, "Ellen?"

"Hmm?"

"Go cover up."

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She relented.

She gave him another quick peck and left to change.

Saul went to the kitchen table where he'd left his cabin tablet. He picked up the transparent pallet and swiped it on. It came to life and illuminated with its interface. He ran his cuff over the screen and went to work putting in his access codes and gaining entry to the military mainframe. He wanted to have everything up when Blazer got there. They didn't have a lot of time and he wanted to be on the same page when they answered to Kaplan tonight. Saul was anxious to see how Katya was doing on her end of things down on the civilian side's patrol bases. It seemed like she was over there all the time. It couldn't be going very smoothly with the amount of visits she was making. He braced himself for the list of problems he figured she would probably bring forward at the briefing. Alexi was spending almost as much time on the civilian bases himself and Saul was grateful that he only had to deal with Orbit Patrol. Whatever issues the marines had, at least that wasn't his problem.

"Better?" Ellen called from their bedroom doorway.

He looked over at her. She'd put on a pretty yellow dress. It made her blue eyes look bright and happy. He instantly smiled.

"Good enough to eat," He winked.

"Mmm maybe once you get back."

Saul snorted as he looked back to his tablet.

"I don't know if I'll have the energy after the day we had."

"Well I leave in the morning so we have to make every second count. When I leave I have to deal with D'Anna who won't get off the frakking basestar now _and_ Anders who's back in the godsdamn brig _again_. Just help me release all the tension I've got inside before I leave here tomorrow and it builds right back up."

"Yes, Ma'am," He saluted.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Get that, Ellen. Kit probably warned Blaze you were home. He's not going to open the door if he's scared of what he'll walk in on."

"We've really traumatized them, haven't we?" She giggled as she walked to the hatch.

"Mmhmm," Saul was pleased to agree.

He glanced back down at the device and continued to search for the chart he wanted to pull up for Blaze.  
Ellen opened the hatch ready to make some cheeky off color comment that was sure to make the young lieutenant blush but it wasn't him standing there when she looked up.

"Oh, sweetie. I thought you were Blaze," Ellen laughed when she saw Katya standing at the door. Her smile fell the instant she looked into the girl's eyes. They were bloodshot and wild. "Katya, what's wrong?" She was immediately terrified that something awful happened. Katya's cheeks were flushed, her ears were bright pink. Her eyes looked like they were quivering inside of her skull. "Baby, what happened? What's going on?"

Katya looked at Ellen and silently shook her head.

"Kit?" Ellen urged, "Talk to me, what's happening?"

Saul looked over and saw Katya eying Ellen up and down. Something wasn't right.

"It can't be true," Katya whispered as her eyes filled with hot searing tears.

"What, baby? You're scaring me."

"Tell me it isn't."

Her voice was low but it was desperate.

"Katya wha…what are you talking about?" Ellen asked shaking her head in confusion.

Saul's heart sunk in his chest. He knew. He just knew. He could feel it. She was breathing it out of her lungs. It was seething through her pores. It was radiating from her entire being. He hardly had to try to read her but when he did she let him right in, wide open like a trap. He took a deep breath, put the tablet down and clenched his fists at his side.

"**Katya."**

He said her name firmly like he was calling a trained animal. He needed to get her away from Ellen. Her eyes snapped in his direction and before he knew it she was trudging toward him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ellen yelled after her.

Katya stopped on the other side of the table. She looked into Saul's eye and it ignited a flame within her chest. She picked up a kitchen chair and hurled it against the closest wall, all the time keeping her focus on his.

"_**Good gods!**_"Ellen shouted. "Katya what the frak is happening!?"

When the chair's clattering settled she walked over and stopped inches from the girl's side. She went to reach for her arm but she looked so enraged that she thought better of it and leaned back. She'd never seen Katya like this before. It was scaring her.

"_Did you?"_ Katya asked Saul, her voice still low and laced with fire, "_Did you do it?"_ She repeated.

He looked her in the eye and braced himself for what was coming.

"Yes."

Katya's eyes slammed shut. It felt like a knife had just pierced through her heart.

"_What? What? Do what?"_ Ellen asked frantically.

Katya forced her eyes opened and looked back at her uncle. Her face showed the pain she felt. Her tears burned on the way down her cheeks.

"Now tell me out loud!" She demanded, "Tell me so _she_ can hear it!" She screamed, emphatically pointing in Ellen's direction.

Saul steeled his will. He knew that he had to do it.

"I did it," He answered, "I killed Ellen on New Caprica."

Ellen's eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth.

"_Oh my gods. Katya no,"_ She cried. This couldn't be happening. After all they'd done to keep it from her. They'd been so careful. "No, no! _Godsdamn it!_ Where did you hear that!?"

Katya whipped around to face her. She looked crazed.

"_Mommy dearest is pretty loose lipped once you get her fucked up."_

"_**Laura!"**_ Ellen shrieked.

Katya's eyes went back to Saul. He stood there stunned in line with her treacherous gaze.

"Tell me how you did it," She seethed, "I want to know. Tell me how you killed the woman who's loved you for thousands of years. _Tell me."_

"Katya no! Stop this!" Ellen pleaded.

"_Tell me_," Katya repeated, "_**Now."**_

Saul looked back at his daughter. He felt his heart breaking painfully in his chest.

"I poisoned her."

"_You son of a bitch."_

Katya lunged herself over the table. Ellen screamed as she watched her throw all of her weight onto Saul, taking him down to the floor.

He hardly fought back at first. He didn't struggle when she climbed over him pinning down his arms under her knees but when her hands went for his throat he started to squirm.

"Oh my gods, Katya stop! Frakking stop!" Ellen screeched at the top of her lungs. It was a nightmare. Every inch of her body and soul was in pain as she watched Saul start to struggle under Katya's weight. "You're hurting him, baby, please!"  
"You frakking bastard!" Katya screamed in his face.

She held her grip tightly around his neck while she cried. Her tears fell upon his face as it started to turn red and then purple.

Saul finally freed his arms from beneath her knees. He put his hands on her wrists trying to tear her grip from his throat. He tried to say her name but he couldn't speak. He felt her tears falling onto his cheeks, wet and warm and all he could think about was when she was a little girl and how he used to kiss them away to make her feel better.  
"_How could you do that?! How could you __**fucking**_ _do that?! She loves you! She loves us! Why!? Tell me why!" _  
He grunted and rasped under her. She took her hands from his throat and used them to pin his wrists above his head. He gasped for air, finally free of her grip.

Ellen rushed over and reached for Katya's shoulder.

"_Don't touch me!_" She snapped in her aunt's direction_. "You lied for him, for what_?!"

Ellen pulled her hand away like it had just brushed the tips of a flame.

"_**Frakking Laura!**_ _I can't believe this!"_ She cried with clenched fists, "Just stop it Katya! We need to talk about this. Just stop! Don't do this!"

"_Tell me dammit,"_ Katya sneered back in Saul's face. She pinned his wrists over his head with her forearm freeing her other hand, "_Look at me,"_ She raged as she shoved his eyes patch up over his brow. "Look at me and tell me why! _**Why!?**_"

He looked back at her, mouth agape. His little girl, pain slicing through her soul, enraged and filled with the fiery anger of a thousand suns.

"I had to."

Her eyes flared. He saw her lean back; she was winding up to punch him. As he heard Ellen scream out again he freed his hands from the weight of Katya's right arm and forcefully grabbed the left that was getting ready to pummel him. He twisted it hard just above her cuff making her cry out in pain. He leaned up with enough force to knock her off center and when he saw her waver he shoved her down hard, making sure he knocked the back of her head against the kitchen floor. He didn't want to injure her, he just needed to stun her into stopping. I didn't work. Her fury was too strong. She went right back at him and they struggled on the floor while Ellen screamed and begged over them. A knock came from the hatch. Ellen ran for it.

She swung it open and Blaze was standing there half worried and half freaked out over the commotion he'd heard coming through the door.

"Oh my gods, Blaze. Stop them!" She cried.

He didn't know the hell she was talking about. There were tears streaming down her face. She was frantic. Then he heard the scuffle as another kitchen chair was knocked over. He ran toward the noise and found them on the floor. Katya was pinning Saul's back against a cabinet and screaming a string of unintelligible sobs and swears in his face.

"_Všivy vybljadok, protivnyy, izhets!"_

"Koshka, stop it! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Blaze stop her!" Ellen shouted.

He bent down, grabbed Katya around the waist and tore her off of Saul. Though she flailed against him her thin frame was no match for his powerful arms. He slung her over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

"_You fucking bastard! You murdered her you motherfraker!"_

Blaze went for her bedroom and kicked the door open. When he entered he threw her down hard on her rack. When her shoulder slammed against the wall she cried out and her body finally went limp as she sobbed into the bed's quilt.

"Captain control yourself!" He barked as he turned to kick the bedroom door shut behind them. "What _the fuck_ is going on!?"

"He killed her Blaze!" She screamed against the mattress.

"What? Saul?! Killed who!?"

"Ellen!"

"What? Kat, she's right here. She's right out there. What the fuck?!"

She wasn't answering him. She wasn't fighting anymore either. She was just bawling, crumpled over on her old bed where Saul and Ellen had tucked her in and kissed her goodnight for so many years.

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare move."

Blazer left her bedroom and closed the door behind himself, snuffing out the sounds of her cries.

He found Ellen kneeling on the floor by the Colonel. He was still sitting against the cabinet that Katya held him to. Ellen had fixed his patch back in place. He was softly crying as she cupped his cheek and did the same.

Blaze felt his stomach roll. He'd never seen the man cry before and Ellen looked devastated.

"Sir," He called. "Are you alright? Do you need a medic?"

Saul shook his head and did his best to compose himself.

"No. No, L.T."

"Does she?" Ellen asked through her tears.

"I don't know what she needs to be honest. I don't know what happened."

Ellen shook her head, totally dejected. She stood up leaving Saul's side.

"Colonel?" Blaze said as he kneeled down to take her place.

"I killed her," Saul rasped with a shrug.

"Who, Sir?"

"Ellen."

"Sir?"

"On New Caprica. When she died. I was the one who killed her. Katya knows."

Blaze felt the blood leave his face. They always just assumed that Ellen had died in the exodus. The Tighs never told them any different. Saul had always just said that she didn't make it back. Blaze never thought to question it. He wondered how Katya had even found out.

Saul and Blaze both looked toward the hatch when they heard it slam shut. Ellen was gone.

"Sir, are you sure you're okay?" Blaze posed. He looked over the poor crumpled man. Besides the red welts on his neck he could only see some cat scratches on the side of his face. "I'm gunna go talk to her if that's alright?"

"I'm fine. Go on."

Blaze nodded and slowly stood.

He walked to Katya's room and as he went to enter he could hear Saul's soft crying resuming. He let himself in and quickly shut the door.

Katya was sitting on the side of the bed still wracked with sobs. She looked up and immediately stood when she saw him. Blaze took a few short steps toward her and then shoved her back down on the bed. She collapsed on her side like a rag doll.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Katya!?" He shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"  
She shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Get a damn hold of yourself!"

"I can't," She cried. She gulped in a large involuntary gasp of air. It felt like a blade going down, "I can't."

"You have to," He said as he sat beside her and pulled her up from where she'd fallen on the mattress. He hugged her close to his side. Her face was changing color, her eyes were bugging out of her skull and she seemed to be struggling to take in enough air. "Breathe, Katya." He told her, "Take a breath."

She shook her head. She couldn't do it. Her throat was too tight.

"You can. Breathe in hard and hold it. Do it with me. Try or I'll drag you to the ward," He threatened.

He could tell that she was having some kind of anxiety attack. She could probably use some oxygen and a sedative but he wasn't about to take her past Saul again just yet. Katya took a sharp halted breath in that made her whole body jerk within his arms.

"That's it," He said as he rubbed her shoulder, "That's it. Do another. C'mon Katya. You know that you can't make yourself sick now. You can't afford that anymore. You've gotta think of the big picture. Breathe. Do it slow. I've got you. In and out."

He let her fall into his lap and started to rub at her back. He encouraged her until her airways seemed to open back up. She was still crying and her breathing was still jagged, jerking her entire body on the way down but she wasn't turning blue anymore. He tried to rock her a bit. The motion seemed to ease her.

"I can't take it, Blaze," She croaked.

"Take what?"

"Any of this."

"Katya, yes you can. Look you need to pull yourself together. I don't know what happened between Saul and Ellen…"

"_He murdered her!"_

"Shh, Kat. Just shut up. You're going to work yourself into another attack," He cautioned. "How did you even find out?"

"Roslin!"

Blaze clenched his jaw tight at the mention of the woman's name. He thought of the hatch slamming shut with Ellen on the other side. He'd wondered where she was going. Now he was almost sure he knew. He hoped he was wrong.

"Listen to me. Do you know _anything_ else about what happened?"

"No."

"Neither do I so just take a step back. Katya, Ellen is _here_. She's been here for a long time. You just assaulted your uncle, hell he's your _father_, your superior officer! You physically attacked him over something that happened hundreds of thousands of years ago."

"_You think that it makes it easier to hear?_"

"No. No. I'm not saying that," He defended, easing her with a few more gentle rubs to her heaving back. "I'm saying that you need to look around you. They're together. They've been together for longer than you and I can imagine. We knew that she died on New Caprica and then resurrected. They've been together ever since, Katya. It doesn't change what he did but it tells you something, doesn't it?" He posed.

She leaned up out of his lap and then rested her weight against his shoulder.

"We don't know the whole story, Kat. We don't know what happened, "Blaze said with a shrug, "What? Do you all of a sudden think that he doesn't _love_ her? Do you think everything we've witness all our lives has been fake? _Fuck no!_ Did you not message me just hours ago warning me to knock 'cause they were in here fucking like mad because they missed each other so much? They're in love. After all these years there _still_ in love." Blaze sighed when Katya's cries started to get louder again. "We don't know what happened. I know you're angry. I know this hurts. I don't like hearing it either. I can only imagine what you're feeling. I'm so sorry…but Katya…it isn't your place to punish Saul for something he did millennia ago."

"_She loves us with all of her heart,"_ Katya wailed, "_How could he __**ever**_ _do that to her?"_

"Katya I don't know. _You don't either_. Only _they_ do."

"He killed his wife," She cried.

Blaze put his arm around her and tugged her in tight. He cringed to himself. What a mess. None of them needed this now. He softly put his lips to her temple before he spoke again.

"Katya my father did it too," He muttered softly.

"What?"

"You know the story, Kat. Helo killed Sharon so she would resurrect on the basestar to get Hera. He murdered her."

"That's not that same, Blaze!" She shouted as she leaned away from him.

"How do you know?"

"Helo and Sharon did that because they had to. They _had to_. They did what was necessary to save the life of their child. I understand _exactly_ why they did that, why they were willing to do _anything to save their baby_. That, _that_ I understand perfectly. Helo did that hoping that Sharon would come back to him with Hera. But Saul, he didn't think Ellen was coming back. He had no idea what they even were at that point in their lives. Helo waited for Sharon to bring their baby home. Saul went back to the fleet, he fucked Alexi's mom, _got her pregnant_. He was ready to start a family before Ellen came back." She shook her head as fresh tears started to fall. Katya always understood Ellen's jealousy and hurt over Caprica and the baby but now she truly knew how painful it must have really been. She knew how devastated Ellen must have felt. Saul had killed her and given another woman what she'd most wanted. "Damn it, Blaze, she must have wanted to die all over again," Katya rasped with agony in her now hoarse and failing voice.

"Katya…"Blazer faltered. He winced at the aching sound of her words. "Kat all I'm saying is; if all that I knew about the situation was that Helo shot and killed Sharon I'd be furious and confused too," He posed, "But I have context and I know that he did it out of love for his wife and daughter. You don't know why Saul did what he did yet."

"I believe that Saul loves her, Blaze and that makes it so much worse." Katya swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I _know_ what it is to be loved by a man who I trust with my life. To be betrayed like that…that I can't fathom. Nothing can change what happened. He did it. He told me and I can't forgive him."

Something inside Blaze snapped at her words.

"_Katya you have no right!"_ He shouted back at her. "You have no place to even offer him your forgiveness! What he did _isn't yours_ to forgive!" Blaze stopped himself, afraid that his shouting would cause her to panic again. "You're right; you can't change it," He said in a more tempered tone, "You're allowed to be hurt by it. You are but you have _no right_ to do anything else but _feel_ that hurt, Katya. I'm sorry. Whatever happened, it happened long ago and it happened to the Tighs, _not you._ No matter what the reason was, no matter what the circumstance might have been _they_ were able to get past it. They were able to love each other _to spite it!_ If you can't find a way to do the same then, I'm sorry, Koshka but that's _your_ problem. It's not theirs anymore. Don't punish these people for something they've long finished paying for."

She grimaced and looked away.

"Katya they _love _each other," Blaze continued. "They love _you_. _Damn it, they love you __**so**_ _much!_ Do you know how jealous the three of us are of that?!" He knew he was shouting now but he couldn't help it. "Do you know how much Margot and Alexi and I wish that we had parents who loved us for as long and as deeply as Saul and Ellen have loved you?"

He had to get this out. She was his partner and he owed it to her. Saul and Ellen would never say it to her. She was their baby and he knew they were never going to stop treating her that way. It was why they were in this mess to begin with. They'd kept their secret from her, trying to shield and coddle her like she was still the little orphan girl they'd taken in all those years ago. Margot and Tawny would never say it; they were too protective of her. Alexi wouldn't dare. He hardly talked about anything and on top of it he had to live with sleeping next to her at night. Blaze wasn't as blessed as his brother. He could afford to tell her what she needed to hear.

"_Wake up_, Katya! You have people _clamoring_ to love you! Literally!"

When she got up from the rack he tugged at her arm and jerked her back down. When she tried to pull away he got up, pushed her back against the bed, leaned over her and pinned her to the mattress by her shoulders.

"You have people _fighting_ for the privilege to love you, Kat!" He shouted down into her face, "And all you do is search for reasons why they're going to leave you or betray you or wind up dead! _**Not everyone is your fucking father, Katya! Not everyone is Isakoff!**_ Not everyone who cares about you is going to use you and hurt you! Not everyone who tells you that they love you is going abandon you!"

Her red rimmed eyes were swollen but he could tell they would be wide in shock if they weren't. As he looked down at her he had to fight against the urges he felt to both hit her and kiss her. He just wanted to do something to knock the years of doubt and damage right out of her head but he just kept talking.

"You need to figure out a way to accept all that love, Kat because now, now you need to pass it on. Katya think of everything the Tighs have done for us. You know as well as I do what probably would have happened to us if they didn't show up when they did. All this time they've given us so much, taught us so much, protected us, loved us when _no one else did_. Yes they're crazy as shit but they've offered us all that they had. You know this. _I've heard you say it_ but, Katya if you can't learn _forgiveness_ from those two people then you're missing out on the biggest lesson they could ever offer you. Your parents forgave each other. _Forgive them, forgive everyone else, forgive yourself and move the fuck on._ You can't live your life like this, Katya, not anymore."

"_I don't know how else to live!"_

"_Figure it out!"_

When the boom of his own voice cleared the room Blaze shook his head and loosened his firm grip on her shoulders.

"Katya I know what it feels like to have been used and abused and then convinced that it was all for the best, for a greater good. Do you think that I forgot what it was like to be three years old and have my father cover my head with electrodes? _I remember_. Do you think that because I go around laughing and joking instead of brooding like you and Lex that I somehow forgot what we all are? Four _pointless_ little _rape babies_ all grown up. I still feel it. Knowing your very life was a mistake, it wears on you. I understand that but there are people who love us now to _spite_ it; The Tighs, each other and maybe even our birth parents."

She looked into his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to stop her chest from heaving so that she could gather enough air to speak.

"_It..still…hurts_."

Blaze nodded. He hung his head then let himself fall beside her on the bed.

"I know, Kat…I know it."  
**  
LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

Laura was still in a daze. Whatever she'd smoked with Katya had been stronger than she realized. Once she was home for a while without the distraction of company and conversation she found herself spacing out as she lounged on the sofa. She'd only been laying there a short time but she was already lost deep in thought. It took her a while to realize that the banging she heard wasn't in her head. When she finally recognized the sound of someone knocking at the hatch she sat up and quickly looked at her cuff. She'd only been back from Katya's for about thirty minutes. It felt like an hour. She was stoned. The knock came again and she shuffled to her feet to answer. Putting on as sober a face as she could muster she opened the hatch.

"Laura," Ellen smiled at her from the other side of the doorway.

"Oh, Ellen," She greeted. She'd been hoping it was just one of the guards letting her know that they were changing shifts but no such luck, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear the door right away. I was um, in the other room."

"That's quite alright," Ellen assured, keeping her demeanor friendly and amicable. She tried to peer over Laura's shoulder to make sure that she was alone but she couldn't tell, "Bill home?"

It was taking Laura an extra half second to register everything. She just wanted Ellen to leave. She was too high for chit chat.

"No. He actually picked up a shift in the control room. He won't be back for a few hours. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't come to see him anyway," Ellen causally shrugged.

Laura couldn't tell if Ellen was acting strangely or if it was just her buzz making it seem that way. Something about her seemed off.

"Well, then how can I help you?"

Ellen glanced to her side at Vladi and the guards and gave them each a saccharine smile before looking back at the other woman.

"You know what, Laura? It's kind of personal. Can I come in?"

Laura froze for a second and shook the haze from her head.

"Yes, yes. Of course, Ellen," She said stepping back and gesturing for her to enter, "Forgive me. I don't know where my head is today."

Ellen walked in calmly, smile still planted on her face with her hands primly folded in front of her.

As the hatch shut leaving the guards behind Laura went for the cooler. She had such awful dry-mouth from that strange Beta weed and if she was going to have some semblance of a conversation she needed something to drink.

"Can I get you something, Ellen?" Laura asked, grabbing herself a bottle of water.

Before her guest could even answer she'd downed half of it.

"No. No thanks. I'm fine."

Ellen had stopped a few feet away from the sitting area, hands still crossed and composed. She gave Laura another small smile when she walked in from the kitchen.

"Do you want to take a seat, Ellen?"

"I'm okay," She answered swiftly.

Laura gave a little frown. Something didn't feel right with her but it didn't matter. If Ellen wanted to stand it just meant she'd probably be leaving soon and Laura was all for that.

"Ellen if this is about the theater last week…"

"No," Ellen cut her off. "No. Don't be silly."

Laura nodded. She wasn't convinced that Ellen was suddenly over the tense event but if she didn't want to talk about it then that was more than fine with her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Laura asked, facing Ellen with her own pleasant smile plastered on in return.

"Well, Laura," Ellen sighed, "I actually came to give you something."

Laura squinted and gave a little laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes," Ellen nodded and smirked, "Something I've wanted to give you for a while. But now just seems like the right time."  
Laura reached over to place her water bottle on the end table by the sofa.

"Well, what is it?" She asked as she leaned up to face her again.

"_This,"_ Ellen said, leaving no time between her answer and the point where her fist connected with Laura's jaw.  
Within the instant of impact Ellen saw Laura's head snap to the side and her hand go straight to her face. In the moment that followed she watched as she stumbled backward a few steps, thrown off balance by the power of the strike. A second later she'd hit the side of the sofa and sunk down against it.

Ellen calmly watched the sight. Laura hadn't made a sound. She sat with her back against the furniture and her knees up in front of her. Her mouth was slack and her watery green eyes were totally unfocused as she held her hand protectively over the left side of her jaw line. After watching her for a moment more Ellen crossed her hands in front of herself once again, this time putting her left hand over her now throbbing right knuckles. She walked a few paces forward until the toes of her shoes were just inches from where Laura sat. With a satisfied hum she looked down at her shocked form. She hadn't been sure of just what she was going to do to the woman at first. She'd left her cabin so overcome with rage that she could hardly express any emotion at all. On the way over she'd stopped to compose herself. She willed herself to stop crying and wiped away her tears. When she got to the hatch she stood there waiting for the red in her eyes to fade as she looked at her reflection in Vladi's chest. She'd started knocking as soon as she felt she looked calm enough. She made the decision as soon as Laura opened the door. She wanted to hit her hard. Now she'd done it. The only question left was what to do next. It had felt good. It felt better than good. It felt like finally scratching an itch that she hadn't been able to get to. She wasn't done though. Not even close. She'd come to let Laura know exactly what she thought of her. The punch was just her opening line. Ellen frowned as she glanced down at her, stiff and frozen on the floor. Telling a lifeless dummy where she could stick her New Caprican tales wasn't going to be satisfying at all. Ellen wanted to make sure that she was being heard. Clearing her throat she bent her knees and crouched down beside her. She put her hands in the lap of her skirt so Laura could see that she wouldn't be sucker punching again but her eyes were staring into nothing.

"Laura," Ellen called softly. She didn't answer though her eyes shook back and forth a bit. Ellen huffed. For a second she worried that she'd actually done some real damage. Sometimes she didn't know her own cylon strength. Then she remembered who she was dealing with and she smirked to herself, "Laura look at me," She instructed keeping her voice low, even and as nonthreatening as she could.

She was slightly relieved when Laura's stunned eyes focused on her. She didn't move an inch otherwise.

Laura felt nothing but a tingling and pulsing sensation at the point of impact. Later she knew it would hurt. Later her neck would be sore and her jaw would be stiff and start to bruise into a range of awful colors but right now she was too shocked to feel anything. It took her a moment to even realize what had actually happened. By the time she'd fully recognized that she'd been hit she was already on the floor. Her mind felt blank. She was just stunned.

"You look so surprised, Laura," Ellen cocked her head to the side and arched a brow, "You can't tell me that you weren't expecting it _at all_. You're a spiteful jealous bitch but you're an intelligent woman and you've always been a keen judge of character. You couldn't have possibly thought that I was going to let you get away with what you did today," She posed, "Which makes me think that you did it none the less; ready to take the consequences if it meant taking a shot at destroying my family."

Confusion clouded Laura's eyes and Ellen gave an antagonistic laugh in response.

"Oh don't give me that look, Laura. Acting frakking clueless isn't going to work with me. I know you better than you think," Ellen scoffed, "And simpering on the floor doesn't suit you at all. So why don't you let me help you up so that I don't have to get on my knees to tell you what I think of you?" Ellen said rather practically.

She offered Laura her hand watched the other woman cautiously gauge it like a serpent that could strike any moment. Ellen didn't blame her. She'd just taken the cheapest shot that she could but now she didn't want to hurt her physically. Not again. She'd gotten it out of her system. Now she wanted Laura to hurt the way she was hurting, the way Saul was hurting. She wanted her to feel the doubt and pain that she'd just put in Katya's eyes. A face full of bruises just wouldn't do it. Ellen turned her palm up like she was offering it to a skittish wild doe. Finally Laura slowly reached to take it, keeping her other hand over what Ellen was sure would be a rapidly forming welt. Ellen grasped it, stood and then leaned over to pull her up. As Laura started to rise with her head still down, Ellen wondered if she even had the strength to stand. She bent a little lower to give Laura a bit more leverage and was abruptly met with a powerful uppercut to her chin. She didn't feel the bones of the other woman's fingers connecting with her skin. What she felt was her own teeth clenching hard into the soft flesh of her bottom lip as Laura's fist forced her jaw to snap closed over it. It made her eyes go wide and she kept them open until she felt her ass hit the floor. They slammed shut as her tailbone hit the hard surface. Once she was able to open them again she saw Laura's own weary eyes looking down over her.

"Why don't you _stay_ on your knees, Ellen? That _suits you_ perfectly."

Confident that Ellen was down for the moment Laura let herself flop back onto the floor. She was pretty sure most of her buzz had been knocked right out of her but she was definitely dizzy from the impact. Maybe a delayed reaction. She scooted backwards away from the other woman, backing up against the sofa's side again where she let herself finally breathe. Blood was pounding in her ears as she watched Ellen shaking the fog from her head. Laura saw her moving her jaw side to side, testing it for fractures and she knew right then just how hard she'd actually managed to hit her back. She silently thanked her father for every boxing match he'd ever dragged her to.

Ellen would have smiled if her mouth wasn't on fire. She surely hadn't been expecting the hit and she almost admired Laura for it. She'd underestimated her. Never did she expect the prim school teacher to take just as sneaky and tactless of a shot. She put the back of her hand to her lip and felt the warm sticky fluid. She pulled it away and shook her head when she saw the bright red smear on her skin. As she stared down at it her stomach rolled and she prayed that none had been shed in her own home after she'd left. She knew that it would truly break her heart beyond repair.

Ellen peered up at Laura who was watching her with heavy eyes. She swallowed a mouthful of coppery saliva and then went to speak but she couldn't get the words out. She shut her eyes and when she looked back at Laura her vision had doubled.

"Laura…" She managed to get out, "Laura…lay down," She warned before she seemed to seize and collapse backwards.  
In an instant Laura knew that her dizziness wasn't coming from the force of Ellen's fist after all. Without much more of an option she put her head down between her knees and braced for what she knew was coming. The buzzing started with her next breath. It sounded loudly a few times within the room making the walls and floors hum beneath her before the alert message came.

ACTION STATIONS. ACTION STATIONS.

ALPHA SET CONDITION ONE

ALL UNITS REPORT

LUNA FORCE, ANGEL FORCE AND HOTWING SQUADS;

REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK

REPEAT: ALL UNITS REPORT

LUNA FORCE, ANGEL FORCE AND HOTWING SQUADS REPORT

TO THE FLIGHT DECK.

ALL OTHERS REMAIN ON STANDBY

A pounding came from the hatch but Laura knew that she couldn't get up from where she was slumped on the floor. Her head was already spinning. She shouted out a slurred version of permission to enter and a moment later one of the marines let themselves in. The young man rushed to kneel between where they both sat.

"Mrs. Tigh, Ms. Roslin, are you two alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.

He lifted Ellen's wrist to check her vitals.

"We're fine, Corporal," Laura mumbled, unable to lift her head.

They weren't fine but there was nothing anyone could do about it and it would be over soon.

"I'll get a medic team," The guard offered over the still blaring buzzing, "We'll move you both to Med Ward."

"No. There isn't any point. Just go outside," She ordered, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

She knew they would just be taking up valuable space in Med Ward.

The marine. hesitated to go.

"But Mrs. Tigh is bleeding," He argued.

"She bit her lip. She's fine."

"Ms. Roslin…"

"_Go_," She said more harshly. She was sick to her stomach and she didn't want to even speak, "It'll pass. Just stay at your post."

He slowly got up and made his way back out of the hatch.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CORRIDOR C  
** ** COMMAND CONTROL CENTER/ C****³**

**YEAR: 2315**

When Katya was finally able to get up she rushed to Blazer's side. He was still out of it, catatonic on the floor of her old room. She stumbled to the door, still dizzy herself, and scanned the cabin. The alarm was blaring in her ears and she could hardly see straight. As carefully as she could she ventured passed her doorway holding on to the walls for stability. She found Saul sitting on the floor up against the kitchen cabinets right where she'd left him, right where Blaze and torn her away from him. She rushed to his side and knelt down. She felt a wrenching pain in her gut when she saw the scratch marks running down his temple. She was still so angry at him, she was still so confused but she was also humiliated. He was unresponsive but she knew that he could see her. When she stood again her vision was mostly stable. A quick check through the rest of the cabin showed that Ellen was nowhere to be found. When Katya came back to the kitchen Saul was mobile. He was struggling to stand. She couldn't bring herself to help him. She hated herself for it but she just couldn't do it. All she could see when she looked at him was Ellen, poisoned and dead. Katya told Saul to wait for Blazer's help and left for her bedroom to see if the pilot's spell had ended.

Soon they had each collected themselves enough to make their way to the control room. They ran. With every repetition of the alarm their boots went faster. When they entered things were already out of hand.

"Sit-rep," Saul barked as he made his way toward Bill.

"They sent the cavalry," Bill answered as he glanced down at the tactical station's projection. "Every quadrant has been breached, even Gamma. They came out in droves. Artillery ships too, not just Airbots."

"Good gods," Saul gulped, "They intend to bomb us."

Bill nodded.

"We've got three squadrons out right now making sure that doesn't happen but they've already reported losses. No news from the other stations just yet."

"Frak, look at em' all," Saul growled.

Blaze and Katya came up behind them and stared down that the projection. There were more Airbots flying in Orbit than they'd seen in years and they were already well passed the atmosphere line. Combat was in full swing and dangerously close to the station.

Kaplan joined their sides.

"Were going to lose big numbers this time," He remarked with a dejected shake of his head." It's like something riled them up." He added before turning and barking some orders to the helm officer.

Katya stepped up to the side of the table. Every hypothetical tactical plan she'd ever arranged was running through her head and mixing together. It was a mess out there.

"This looks like it was planned," She said with shock in her eyes, "Didn't our satellites pick up anything on the surface? An attack of this magnitude, with artillery ships and a fleet that large, how did we not see it coming?"

"Maybe they've had this in place for a long time," Blaze suggested. It' possible we just missed it. Satellites have been on the fritz for the last two days while Margot and D'Anna were troubleshooting on the basestar," He reminded, "There's been some digital interference from heavy storms in the atmosphere too, some delays in data retrieval."

"Still, we would have seen _something."_ The Captain challenged.

"Could they have veiled it?" Bill posed, "Used some kind of frequency as cover that we didn't pick up on?"  
"They never have before," Saul shrugged.

Bill grunted in response.

"Looks like they just got serious."

"The number of hawks surrounding the station isn't enough," Katya announced, "Not with artillery ships out there. I'm calling for more. We need to get the next squads ready."

"You have something in mind, Cap?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah…yeah I think so."

Katya could see falcons getting hit left and right. People were already dying. She felt so guilty that she wasn't with her squad but she felt even more guilt over the fact that she was also relived. She never thought she'd be grateful that she wasn't out there. Her perspective had changed in the span of a night. Weeks ago she would have been begging to get in her bird. She glanced over at Blaze. She saw the look on his face and she knew that was exactly what he was about to do.

"Colonel?" He attempted.

"You're not flying Blazer," Saul answered before the boy could even really ask.

"The signal is over!" The lieutenant argued, "They _need_ me out there. Look at it!"

"You aren't cleared for flight."

"Fuck it. It's a swarm! Just let me go!"

"I said no, L.T!" Tigh roared, "Get to the flight console and figure out who you're sending out next," He ordered as he looked down to see another rocket burst into flames, "We're in need of replacements."

Saul's instructions were interrupted by the buzzing of his cuff. He looked to his wrist and after a moment the color was gone from his face.

"Colonel?" Blaze prompted.

"It's your mother."

"Athena? What did she say?"

Saul read the message to himself again and shook his head. There was nothing to be done about it now.

"Nothing, L.T. Man your post," He told him, "Now!" He added when Blazer didn't move fast enough.

Saul sent Athena a quick reply telling her to keep quiet and then returned to his crew.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2315**

Ellen was still on the floor but at least now she was able to sit up. She hung her head down and felt something in the back of her neck pop back into place. She didn't know if it was from Laura's strike or from how ridged her body went during the episode. The dizziness was all gone but now she could feel the pain in her jaw way more intensely than she had before the episode. She took a deep breath and felt it shuddering on its way back out. Whatever was going on back at her home would stop for now, at least for the time being. She felt guilty for being so glad to hear the blaring alarm but she was. She was actually relieved that her quadrant was under attack, that young soldiers were about to risk their lives because it meant that her husband and daughter wouldn't be tearing each other to shreds for as long as it sounded. It was pitiful. She looked back over at Laura with disgust and put the sad state of her life entirely at the other woman's feet.

"Would you frakking lower that damn thing!?" Ellen shouted at her.

"Get out, Ellen!" Laura snapped from where she still sat against the side of the sofa. She used her cuff to turn the cabin com volume as low as it would go but they could still hear it in the hallway and it still vibrated through their bodies. "I don't need you here. You're fine now. I'm fine and I sure as frak don't want you here!"

"Sorry, Laura. Station protocol. You're assigned to me during high alert," Ellen stated in a mockingly professional manner, "Besides I'm not done with you."

"You make one move toward me, Ellen and I'll wring your neck," Laura promised, her voice low and laced with acid.

Ellen laughed at her threat. She had no doubt now that she would at least try but she was over the physical violence. She didn't need it. She could slice through Laura with her words far more painfully.

"You know what really makes me sick about, you Laura?" She said, looking down again at the crimson stain on her hand. Laura didn't answer but Ellen looked over at her before she went on. "You wanted to hurt me and Saul so frakking much that you didn't even care what it was going to do to her," She accused, shaking her head in disbelief.

Laura squinted at her. As far as she was concerned Ellen Tigh was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. She still didn't understand what had possessed her.

"I don't know what the frak you're talking about, Ellen. You're out of your godsdamn mind."

"_Bull!"_

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Get out, Ellen."

"Why Laura? You're upset that I'm missing the big show back at my place? Hm? You want me to witness your handy work? Well I've seen all I needed to see. Today I watched my daughter, _my little girl _attack the man who raised her because _you_ decided that it was your place to tell her something that we were so careful to make sure she never had to know. I watched the two people I love most in this world coming to blows with each other because of _you_."

In an instant Laura finally realized what happened. She should have known. Katya had left so suddenly. Laura had thought that the girl's reaction to her last comment was strange. She'd just assumed it was a sore subject. She hadn't known after all, had she? The weed, the punch and the signal episode really had muddled Laura's mind. She cringed and rubbed at her temples trying to get everything straight. The buzzing was louder this time somehow, even with the volume down. She could feel it vibrating harshly under her. She shook her head and looked up.

"Ellen I didn't…"

"Frak you, Laura! _You jealous bitch!" _Ellen spit, turning her body to face her, "I always knew that when you came back there would be envy. I accepted that. I just never thought you'd hurt Katya to get at me and Saul!"

"Ellen she told me that she knew about New Caprica," Laura tried to explain.

"She didn't know!"

"She told me…"

"She _told_ you that she knew that Saul _killed _me?" Ellen asked, cutting her off before she could even form a defense.

"Yes. Well…no. Ellen she told me that she knew that you died there. I wasn't aware that she didn't know how. We were talking about what happened on the planet. I was trying to explain to her how hard it was."

"She doesn't _need_ to know that! Laura godsdamn it!" Ellen screeched, "You don't understand that girl at all, do you!? Do you even _care_ to? Don't you get what she's been through? Or are you the only one who gets _frakkin' sympathy for your sad story!?"_

The hatch opened up and one of the guards came in.

"We heard shouting. Are you ladies alright?"

"_Just leave us alone, Corporal!"_ Ellen snapped.

He didn't hesitate to turn on his heels and leave.

Laura didn't know what to do. She felt awful that she'd just been the one to tell Katya something so horrible about two people that she loved so much but it had never been on purpose. She would never do that. Ellen was enraged and Laura knew that there was probably no convincing her. She'd been looking for a reason to explode on her for months, ever since their fight after the lab. Now she had all the reason that she needed.

"It was a miscommunication, Ellen. You have to believe me," Laura attempted.

"You want me to buy that? Former President of the Twelve frakkin' Colonies of Kobol!?" Ellen mocked, hitting her fist against the floor in time with the old title, "A miscommunication? I think you knew exactly what you were doing. You couldn't stand how much she loved us. Could you?"

"Ellen…"

"I stuck up for you, Laura! When Katya wanted nothing more to do with you I _begged_ her to give you a chance. I couldn't bring you back and then just watch on as your own daughter shunned you. I begged Katya not to deprive another woman of the chance to know her child. _I_ got her to listen! She would have never spoken to you again if it wasn't for me and Saul. Now you go and do this! You ruin our entire relationship with her!"

"Ellen just hold on!"

"You didn't give two fraks about her before you found out she was yours! You looked down on her. You didn't like her. You thought she was an annoyance; Saul and Ellen's spoiled brat. And now you want to bond with her. But you don't know how, do you? You're clueless so you're trashing the only real parents she's ever known!"

"Ellen you're acting _crazy_," Laura snapped. She felt terrible for what happened but she wouldn't be accused of something so manipulative and devious. That was Ellen's style not hers. It figured that she would assume it was on purpose. It was exactly the kind of thing Ellen Tigh would do herself. "It was never my intention to hurt any of you. I'm sorry that it happened and I'm sorry for whatever is happening with Katya and Saul but stop accusing me! I didn't do anything, Ellen. I'll talk to her. I'll speak to her as someone else who was there. I'll explain how hard it was for Saul. That's what I was trying to do in the first place," Laura offered, just trying to settle Ellen and get her to back off.

It didn't work in the slightest and she flinched when Ellen lunged about a foot closer toward her and pointed an angry finger in her direction.

"_No, Laura! No!_ Don't you _dare_ _**ever**_ talk about that with Katya again! That is _**not**_ _**yours**_ to talk about! You think you can just fix this? Talk your way out of it? Don't you get what you did to her? Forget about me. Forget about Saul. Forget the fact that you've just torn our family apart. Think about the doubt you've given her. It will never go away! It can't. She can't un-know it. It's real. He killed me! And knowing that is now going to taint everything Saul and I worked so hard over the last fifteen years to give her! Stability, love, trust, and now there is a shadow cast over it forever. We're the only constant she's ever had and now it's gone thanks to you!"

"Ellen you can't just assume how it will affect her. She's angry now but you can make her understand."

"Assume!? Assume?! _She just tackled her father to the ground!_ _She put her hands around his throat!_ The man who used to kiss her goodnight and check for monsters in her closet! I'm not assuming anything! I just witnessed what you've done!" Ellen shouted and burst into tears.

Laura cringed. Every word out of Ellen's mouth was grating against her throat as she screamed. Her face was beat red and her sobs were shaking her entire body as she sat crumpled on the floor. Laura couldn't believe what had just happened. She hadn't done it on purpose but she felt the crushing guilt anyway. She felt physically ill thinking of Katya going after Saul like that. When she thought of Bill her stomach truly rolled. Though she knew that he would forgive her for the mistake she couldn't bear the thought of telling him. He was so proud of Saul. He so was happy for him. Seeing him as a father had been one of the only lights in the darkness for Bill through their new existence. He was going to be devastated. She hadn't meant to do it but she knew that she'd just made such a mess of things.

"I'm not _assuming _anything, _Laura!"_ Ellen went on through her violent sobs, "I don't _assume_ things about her! I _know_ her! I know what this is going to do to her, to every facet of who she is. Have you given any thought to the way this girl's life started out, Laura? _Have you?_ Because it sure doesn't seem like it!"

"Ellen, please," Laura started as she leaned forward, "She's a strong young woman you have to…"

"She was conceived as a _**test!**_" Ellen screamed back, totally cutting her off.

Laura's eyes went wide. She leaned back against the side of the sofa as hard lump formed in her throat. She wanted to stop Ellen but she suddenly couldn't speak. Her eyes welled and spilled in an instant.

"She was made as a backup plan! She came into this world to _no one_ who _truly_ wanted her, born to your _lifeless frakkin' body!_ She wasn't born to be loved. She was born to be used! When she wasn't useful for her intended purpose they just used her like a lab rat instead. For the first six years of her life she hardly knew what a mother was," Ellen shook her head and cried into her hands.

Laura's own tears were streaming now but with Ellen's last remark she cringed and enough rage formed within her that she was finally able to find her voice.

"Ellen that's not my _frakking_ fault!"

Ellen shook her head and touched her sore red chin with the pads of her fingers. Her entire face was wet from her tears already. She couldn't stop them. She wasn't even wiping them away anymore.

"No, none of that is your fault, Laura," She sniffed and shrugged, "You're right. And I knew that. Saul and I knew that and we knew that your child, _Bill's child_ deserved so much more than what she started out with. So we did everything we godsdamn could to make her feel loved and safe. Have you even thought about what that took?" Ellen let out a powerful sob and nearly choked on it. She brought her knees up against her chest and leaned over onto them before she started again. "I learned everything that she'd been through and I tried so damn hard to make up for it. There were countless nights of crying and nightmares because she'd seen the only person in the world who she even thought loved her die right in front of her eyes. We promised her up and down that she was safe. We swore that we would never leave her. We tried like hell to make sure she knew that she was _wanted _and that she was loved. And eventually, little by little she started to believe us. Saul and I tried so hard to show her what love was. We showed her how much we loved each other and how welcome she was into that. She grew up telling us that when she got older she wanted to fall in love with someone like that too. She based her entire marriage on the love that she saw between us. You just kicked that foundation out from under her feet!" Ellen sneered, picking her head up from her knees, "And now I have to watch her fall while you sit back and hope that she somehow comes looking to you as my replacement!"

Laura forced herself to take a hard breath through her tears but it hurt the whole way down.

"Ellen what can I do to convince you that I didn't do this on purpose? I would never want to hurt her that way."

"_Oh frak you, Laura._ You hurt her _plenty_. You showed up months ago and dismissed her as a spoiled brat. You don't even like her," Ellen accused, "I can see that. So can she."

"Frak yourself, _Ellen_!" Laura returned. Her patience was gone. Now Ellen was just being cruel. She wasn't just blaming her for what Katya learned today she was digging deep for anything and everything she could sling at her, anything that would hurt. "You have _no idea_ how I feel about her! Don't you _dare_ try and pretend like you do. _Don't you frakking_ _**dare**_! You have no idea. _None_. You're sitting here berating me for doing something I never meant to do, but Ellen, you're the one who kept it from her!"

"Yes we kept it from her! Of course we did! Why the frak wouldn't we!? Why did that child need to know something so awful? She already knew too many harsh truths. I know that you've never raised a child, Laura," Ellen dug, "So maybe this is hard for you to understand but sometimes you protect them from hurt and pain. It wouldn't have done anything but give her more heartache. _So yes_, Saul and I kept it from her. We kept _lots_ of things about New Caprica from her! _Lots!_ I wish we hadn't told her about it at all! But Saul was so hell bent on making sure she knew _you_. The brave and wonderful Laura Roslin; our fearless leader, our prophet. At lot of good that did her. If I could do it over again she never would have been told that planet existed," Ellen said shaking her head. "Didn't you ever lie to someone you loved to spare them, Laura? I _really_ think that you have!"

Laura's wet eyes narrowed at the suggestion in Ellen's voice. She was gunning for something but Laura couldn't imagine what it was.

"It was bad enough that she knew I died. I wish I'd never told her that at all but I did and I shielded her from the rest; from the things that she _didn't need_ to know. From the _sick and the twisted horrors_ we faced. She didn't have to know that I frakked that deviant Cavil every other day just _hoping_ that if I did then maybe he wouldn't go back to the detention center later in the day and _cut another piece off of my husband!" _

Ellen saw Laura's eyes close tight and her head go down at the mention of the cylon prison. She folded her arms on her bent knees and buried her head inside. It was as if she was trying to physically shut it out. Ellen wanted to punch her again. Old wounds had just been torn wide open for she and Saul, and inflicted on Katya and now Laura was actually trying to avoid it.

"You know what else I didn't tell her, _Laura_?" Ellen seethed, "I didn't tell her how I road that bastard's brains out extra hard after _you_ were taken into confinement because I knew what he was doing to you in there too." At that Laura finally picked her head up and looked back at Ellen with shocked pain stricken eyes. "Yeah, that's right, Laura. That scum bag would brag about it. I knew it and so I banged him senseless every morning for as long as you were detained, hoping that he'd be too tired to bother Saul and too _spent _to touch you. I didn't like you Laura but I didn't need to hear what he was doing to you on top of everything else. I frakked him to the max just hoping he'd be satisfied enough to keep his hands off of you because at least _I_ wasn't be _forced_. No matter how little I cared for you I knew that you didn't deserve that, as a woman, as a person." Ellen couldn't help that she was getting a sick satisfaction out of the mortification and astonishment on Laura's face. She'd kept it to herself for ages, never even sharing it with Saul but now she couldn't help bringing it to light. "Yeah I knew it Laura. I bet you thought that you brought that one to your grave with you. Tell me; was _that_ something you chose to _spare_ Bill the pain of knowing? _I just bet it was._ You thought that you kept it all hidden inside so no one else had to bear it but you. Well, now you know. I've been carrying that secret around for you over the last two millennia and I've _never _told a soul because **it **_**wasn't frakking mine to tell**_**!**" Ellen screeched as she pounded both fists against the rug.

"Ellen stop it!" Laura choked out, "Just frakking stop! Please!"

She did stop. Ellen crossed her arms over her bent knees and cried into them as Laura's sobbed into the palms of her hands.

Laura would have gladly let Ellen give her another left hook across the face if she would have just stopped talking. Everything that she was saying hurt so much deeper than a fist ever could. Laura tried with everything she had to push the images out of her mind as Ellen spoke but the shock of the other woman's admission was shoving every memory forward in a new and even harsher light. She didn't for a second doubt the validity of Ellen's confession. She heard the raw honesty, pain and utter disgust in her voice loud and clear even as she tried to block it out. It made Laura feel nauseated to know that someone else knew what went on back then. She'd been so careful to make sure that it was always just her own painful memory to bear. To learn that Ellen had somehow tried to prevent it in her own twisted way made Laura feel like her head just might explode. Two hundred thousand years had passed and it happened all over again. Though it was clinical this time and though she hadn't been aware enough to claim the memories of it now there was living breathing proof of what had been done to her. This time everyone knew and there was no hiding it. Katya was alive to show for it. This time Laura felt ashamed to feel ashamed. And this time, just like the last, Ellen Tigh had been the only one who tried to help. She'd done what little she could to stop it back then, keeping the secrets and pain of another woman held within her for centuries. This time she'd sheltered and cared for the result of what she couldn't prevent. Laura was dumbfounded at the realization but she knew she couldn't thank her for any of it. It felt wrong to even consider it. She knew Ellen wouldn't want her gratitude for that, at least not New Caprica. Whatever Ellen had done for her back then out of sympathy, she now was throwing back in her face to make a point. She'd surely made it well enough.

Laura's sobs wouldn't quit coming. They came in violent uncontrollable heaves and persisted on and on. It was when she thought that she couldn't possibly take the sound of herself crying anymore that she realized she'd actually already stopped. The halting breaths and strangled whimpers she'd been hearing for the last little while were all coming from Ellen. Laura peered over at her with bleary eyes. She looked as broken as she felt herself. Ellen was right; Katya was ill tempered, emotionally damaged and held entirely too much anger inside of herself. Explaining Saul's decision to her, even just getting her to listen would be near impossible. It wasn't something that could be explained to even the most rational of people. Anyone who could have come close to understanding had been there at the time but even then, it was an action far too personal for anyone other than the Tighs to truly grasp. In the moment Laura hated Ellen but she pitied her. She'd come to know the child they shared well enough to understand what this would do. Laura knew that if she were in Ellen's shoes she'd surely be just as devastated but she also knew that she wouldn't be spending her energy trying like hell to blame someone else. That was the difference between them.

They hadn't spoken for some time now and Laura couldn't listen to Ellen's bawling and ignore the reluctant sympathy she felt any longer.

"Ellen knowing about what Saul did…" Laura meekly started, "It won't take away anything that he's done for Katya in the past…She'll see that."

Ellen palmed her head and took a big breath that felt like knives in her sternum. She tried to clear her throat and it felt like sandpaper.

"No it won't take it away," She answered, now hoarse and weary, "It'll just cast ugly doubt over it all. She knows that Saul loves me more than anything and now she knows that he was able to take my life to spite it. How do I explain that to her, Laura? Hm? To someone who's never had a solid surface to stand on literally or figuratively? How? Do you really think anyone can fix this for her? You think you know the answer? _You don't even know her_."

Whatever empathy Laura had just felt for Ellen went out the door with her last remark. She could see that the woman was nearly spent and still she kept firing off the emotional ammo.

"_Stop saying that like I ever had the frakking option! Frak you ,Ellen!_ _So help me if you say it again I'll crawl over there and __**beat the words right out of your mouth**__! _I understand perfectly well that I don't know her! I had to wake up from the dead and find out that I had a baby who I never got the chance to know and you're somehow _blaming_ me for that?! Why? So you can make yourself feel better about how she feels about _you_?! You're calling me bitter and jealous when that's all that you are _yourself_! You may be hurting but you don't know how _this_ feels. _You don't know how it hurts. I missed my daughter's life. I'll never get it back!"_

"_Don't_ call her that!" Ellen harshly rasped, "She's _not_ your daughter. You didn't _want_ her. I bet you _never_ did. Even in your last life. I've known plenty of women like you in my time. Something tells me that you must have avoided that possibility like a deathly plague."

Ellen couldn't help herself anymore. She was throwing anything at Laura that she could think of just to make sure she felt the same amount of hurt that she'd caused. She wasn't even truly sure that Laura had told Katya on purpose anymore. Perhaps she hadn't but she wanted to take it all out on her anyway.

"You think you have me all figured out, Ellen," Laura nearly hissed, "But whatever you're trying to make me into in order to distance me from her in your head, it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that she's here now. My past is _dead_, Ellen. It died with me. She's here now and so am I and I didn't have to _want_ her to _**love**_ her."

"You think you _love_ her now?" Ellen scoffed, "Why? Because she's _biologically_ yours? I wanted her through my entire existence. She was what I wanted most. I wanted a child so badly and I could never make it happen and it killed me inside for years."

She'd failed at having a baby with Saul on their Earth but when they made their way to the Twelve Colonies she saw another chance. Ellen could remember when all she wanted was to be loved by the closest things she ever had to children; her eight cylon models. After thousands of years traveling across the galaxy she'd given them life, not from her own body but with all the knowledge and energy she had left to offer and yet they didn't see her as their mother. Only Daniel ever thought of her as something close and he was so cruelly taken from her.

"I just wanted someone to call my baby, and finally, after so many countless years of heartbreak I found that in Katya and I couldn't even _let_ her call me mommy _**because we were always sitting around waiting for**_ _**you!**_ Just so you could turn your nose up at her."

Laura swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry you dealt with that, Ellen but your ancient bitterness has _nothing_ to do with my relationship with Katya. _Nothing_."

"My bitterness didn't do anything but make me love her more. And you know what? It helped me find a way to help her. As heartbreaking as it's always been for me, as senseless as it's always seemed, I finally found some frakked up benefit to it. As sick as it sounds I felt like my suffering had some purpose because Katya had someone to explain it to her who knew how it felt. I'm almost glad that I dealt with it because it meant that I could help her deal with it too. _That's _how much I love her, Laura."

A deep rumble followed Ellen's words. They felt the floor quake beneath them.

"What was that?" Laura asked.

Ellen shook her head gulped back some air.

"I think I felt the cannons being extended before," She admitted. "It could be the sound of their fire."

Laura shivered and Ellen couldn't do anything but let out a mix of a sigh and a whimper before easing herself back against the floor. Something bad was happening in Orbit. She knew it and she couldn't do anything about it but block it out. Her head hurt from screaming and crying and being hit by Laura's bony fist. The signal episodes took more out of her than she ever admitted and it was all catching up to her. She let herself lie back hoping it would help. She just didn't care anymore. Whatever she had left to throw at Laura she could do it on her back.

"What did you mean by that?" Laura asked after a few moments. "When you said that you were able to help Katya through it too."

"I _mean_, Laura," Ellen huffed from where she lounged on the floor, "That because _you're_ her mother and because _Bill's_ her father Katya has been punished her entire life in a hundred different ways; one of them being her infertility. That body we made for you is pretty perfect but sadly when two clones reproduce it doesn't leave the next generation quite able to do the same," She alluded."I had to tell a thirteen year old girl that whether she ever wanted to or not, her chances of ever being a mother were abysmal. Then at sixteen I had to explain to her that if she stayed with the man that she loved those chances would all but disappear."

Laura could feel that her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't bring herself to close it. Now she understood exactly what Katya had told her before. She knew exactly why she heard the strange pain in her voice when she'd told her story. Why Ellen had hugged on to her tight, refusing to leave her alone that day. To know that it was just another consequence of being her child made Laura's heart ache. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the sound of rain on a rooftop, nothing but the rain.

"And at least in that moment…" Ellen continued, "…the burden and heartache I dealt with for centuries helped me know what she was feeling. It helped me know what to say and what not to say and it gave her someone to relate to who knew the pain and the disappointment and the godsdamn feeling of inadequacy first hand. At least I could offer her that. I've given her everything I had to give; my love, my heartbreak my frakking tired old soul and you just trashed it," Ellen accused, looking up at the ceiling, "What the hell have you given her? Disappointment, doubt, tears."

Laura had enough.

"_What the frak do you want from me, Ellen!?"_ The sheer anger in her voice seemed to carry her across the floor and suddenly she was looking down on Ellen who was staring up at her with wide eyes. "_What is it that you want to hear from me!? _I _swear_ to you that I didn't tell her about New Caprica to _hurt_ your family. I swear it. I can't tell you anything but the truth. But you're never going to believe me _are you_? Because it's not what you _want_ to believe. So _what_ are you here for? _Why_ did you come, besides to punch me in the frakking face!? What are you trying to do? What's going to make this better?" She was kneeling over Ellen who was stunned on her back in the face of her fury. "Do you want to hear me say that Katya _loves_ you?! _**Of course she does**_**!** Do you want to hear me say that even if she could ever find a way to love me too that it would _never_ come close to the way she feels about you? How it kills me to see the way you and Saul look at her when you're together because I so badly wish I had that bond with Bill? Do you want to hear that you've probably made a better mother to her than I _ever_ could have, even in the best of circumstances? That I see how naturally it comes to you while for me it's just forced and awkward no matter how much I wish that it wasn't? Do you want to hear that I'm doing my _absolute frakking best_ with her but that I already know it's _never_ going to be good enough!? Do you need me to admit to you that you'll _always_ be the person who she thinks of as her mother? _**You are!**_ _I know it! She knows it!_ _Everyone frakking knows it_! _**Does**_ _**that satisfy you, Ellen!?**_ Or do you need to know how much it all hurts me too? _How it hurts to feel so frakking inferior to you!?_ Do you want to hear that I'm so _pathetically frakking jealous _every time I see a picture or a recording of the two of you and whenever she talks about you and I see so much love and admiration in her eyes? _I am!_ _**I'm frakking jealous!**_ _Is that better!?_ I'm jealous as hell and I can't even just sit back _feel_ that envy because at the same time I'm so _godsdamn eternally grateful_ that she had you. _She had __**you**_ and that's the _only_ frakking _comfort _I have in all of this, Ellen! _**I hate you godsdamn it but at least she had you!"**_

Ellen's eyes were stunned wide and her mouth was agape as Laura towered over her. She was still letting every single one of Laura's rage filled words burn their way through her when the hatch opened again and a marine burst in. They both looked toward the guard; Ellen still laying on the floor and Laura beside her on her knees.

"We've been boarded, ladies. You're going to have to come with us."

**LOCATION: DELTA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

When the alarms sounded on Delta Tawny was still in the brig. She and Anders had been talking for a while. His shoulder was stitched and he was still refusing treatment for his ribs but she found herself somewhat enjoying his company. She'd heard nothing but horrible things about the man since his download. Margot and Alexi seemed to despise him. Katya seemed to fear him and Saul, Ellen and the Admiral were all beyond frustrated with him. She wasn't sharing their collective experience. Though his interrogation over Katya had been a bit off putting it seemed to calm him when she answered to the best of her ability. Soon they were able to get off of the subject completely. They spoke about the stations. Tawny told him a little about her training and Anders even spoke a bit about his own time as a scientist. They shared a few experiences and even laughed a little. It was only when Tawny brought up Margot that he became a little upset with her.

"I don't want to talk about that girl, Doc," He'd told her with an agitated look in his eyes, "I'm sorry that's all there is to it."

She'd calmly nodded as she sat beside him on his cot.

"That's fine. I just have to say one thing." She wasn't afraid of him and she felt comfortable enough to tell him her opinion."It's alright if you don't want to know her. No one is going to force you. Everyone understands what was done and that it isn't easy to accept. If you'd rather not acknowledge Margot as your daughter, I guess I can understand that but with all due respect, please don't try to use her." When Sam furrowed his brow she decided to go on. "I heard that you went to her to try and get closer to Kat. That's how you wound up in here the last time. I don't mind if that's all you're doing with me. And I know Ellen can handle you spending your days doing the same to her but don't do that to Margot. It isn't fair. If that's all you want from her then please don't go to her at all. Those four have been used enough. She doesn't deserve that."

To her surprise Sam just nodded in acceptance. She was ready to leave when she saw the look in his eyes change. They went totally unfocused, his pupils dilated in seconds and before she knew it he'd seized and collapsed over. She shot up from where she sat and lay him back on the cot. At first she thought that he might be experiencing some kind of delayed reaction to cranial trauma. She considered that his repeated combat with the marines could have involved and unreported head injury. She called his name over and over but found him unresponsive. She tried shining her cuff light in his eyes and though his pupils seemed to respond his eyeballs were stunned still in their sockets. She finally understood what was happening and less than a moment later the alarms sounded confirming her suspicion.

If there was a quadrant breach she knew there was a good chance that Delta's ward would be in need of her help relatively soon. She had no intentions of leaving Sam's side while he was feeling the effects of the signal. She called for his marine guard to come back in and demanded a med transport.

Soon he was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to Med Ward. Tawny stayed by his side all the way from the brig. She was relieved when he came to before they even arrived but he hadn't come out of the episode in the quite the same demeanor as he'd gone in. Tawny finally witnessed what everyone had been talking about. Sam was combative as the medics tried to transfer him to a bed. He yelled and swore. He even tried to get up and leave. Tawny couldn't calm him down. His angry voice rivaled the bleating sound of the station's alarm. She knew if she didn't act quickly he was going to be taken right back to the brig. She gave the order to sedate him. The drugs settled him before he could do much damage and he'd been sleeping ever since.

The injured pilots started coming in quickly. Far more quickly than she'd expected. Delta's doctors were grateful to have her assistance. She was glad to lend a hand but she felt awful knowing that her father would be on his own. She'd gotten word that there was a breach over every quadrant, even Gamma and she knew that they were about to see far more bloodshed than they had in quite some time. She lost two patients in a matter of forty-five minutes. The rest were badly injured. She couldn't get a sit-rep from Alpha no matter how many times she tried. When there was finally a lull in triage she went to check on Sam. She had a patient who had a slow internal bleed and she knew that soon she was going to be running the surgical laser console and unable to attend to Anders for a while. When she entered his curtain he was groggy but awake. He was mumbling to himself; strange things that she couldn't understand.

"Life here began out there…"

"Anders?" She started as she gently smoothed some of his hair back. "It's Tawny."

She frowned when it seemed like her voice hadn't even registered to his ears.

"Anders?"

"Doc," He finally answered.

"Yeah, that's right," She smiled. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I had to sedate you. You were going to wind up in more trouble and I can't help you that way."

He shook his head and continued mumbling on.

"Life here began out there, they said, again and again. Conjured leaders; the mother, the father, the traitor. Three,Six,Eight, a star, a star return for the salvation of the legacy. End of line."

His gargled stream of nonsense made Tawny's eyes nearly bug out of her head. She still wasn't convinced that he wasn't also experiencing some kind of neurological episode on top of his signal episode. She took her tablet from her lab coat and ordered him a brain scan to be sure. She knew that the ward staff wasn't going to be happy. He had a bad reputation in Delta's clinic. She didn't care though. She wanted it done. They owed this man the very planet they orbited. They'd brought him back from the dead to save it. The least they could do was deal with his tantrums and make sure that the body they'd put him in was healthy.

Tawny had messaged Dr. Le Blanc when they first arrived. Her response was infuriating. She said that Mr. Anders was no longer her patient and that her part in the project had come to an end. Tawny wanted to kill the woman. She'd been part of it from the beginning; she'd been a pioneer of the misguided project offshoot that resulted in the four descendants. Now she was just bowing out? Sam's earlier words echoed in Tawny's mind; Good riddance. If Le Blanc didn't want to take responsibility for the body she'd created then Tawny was happy to do it for her.

Sam's eyes were closed as he spoke but when she lifted his lids to test his pupils they were totally responsive.

"Anders, can you tell me where you are?" She tested as he repeated the same gibberish over again, "Anders?"

He nodded.

"Where are we?"

"Earth," He told her, "Above Earth."

"Okay. That's right. And you remember me, right?"

"Doc."

"And Ellen?"

"She left me," He cringed, "She's mad at me."

"Okay. Alright, Anders. She's coming back soon. It's okay," She assured him. "I have to go into surgery now. Will you rest until I can get back out?"

"A star, a star…"

Tawny felt strange every time Anders started reciting the jumbled words.

"What?"

"Conjured leaders; the mother, the father, the traitor. Three, Six, Eight, a star, a star return for the salvation of the legacy."

"Anders?"

"A star, a star," He repeated, "It was Starbuck after all."

"Anders what's that mean? What are you saying?"

He shook his head and winced. Tawny saw tears start to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

"She's here," He said as his voice cracked.

"Who? Who's here?"

"Kara, I mean…I mean Katya…no…that's not right," He cried.

"It's okay, Anders. Take your time."

"We were together for ages. We were happy. We were at peace."

"Where were you, Anders?"

"On the other side. We were content. We were with people we loved. We were together, our souls were together but then…then she saw."

"Saw what?"

"Kara, she saw what was about to be done to Roslin. She saw what was about to be done to Roslin and Adama and the rest and she just left me. She said she had to leave. She said she had to go to them. She told me she would see me soon. Then she just left. She was gone. I couldn't find her."

"Kara?"

"Katya."

Tawny felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up like she'd been charged with some kind of static electricity.

"Sam, I…"

"You have to help me, Tawny," He begged. His heavy eyes fluttered wildly as he fought against the drugs in his system. "I have to talk to her. I have to talk to all of them. You have to help me, Doc."

Tawny nodded. She didn't know what he was talking about but for some reason she didn't think it was the drugs clouding his judgment.

"I will. I will. I promise," She told him as she reached for his hand. She gave it a firm assuring squeeze and let go. She left his side for the counter and went to work loading her syringe pistol. She couldn't have him spouting all of this while she was gone. The previous sedative was wearing off and he was only going to become more mobile and anxious. She had to save him from himself. "I'm going to make sure you get to her, Anders," She told him as she shot another dose into his neck. "One way or another. I promise."

"Thank you." He reached up for her hand but his arm fell weak by his side. His voice was fading and Tawny knew he would sleep through her surgery. She took his hand again to reassure him. "Thank you, Doc." He whispered before passing out.

"I'll…do what I can."

She discarded the pistol and went to prep for surgery. Before she could make it out of the curtain she felt a familiar vibration under her feet, one she hadn't felt since she was a child. The station's canons were being extended. A moment later she felt another more jarring sensation she'd spent years trying to forget; Delta Station had been hit.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CORRIDOR C  
** ** COMMAND CONTROL CENTER/ C****³**

**YEAR: 2315**

The situation had escalated at a rapid pace. They had pilots out from every squadron and still they seemed to be outnumbered. The airbots and bot artillery ships had been able to advance well beyond a safe distance from the station. The tactical plans Katya tried only served to delay them. When Alpha Station took its first hit Kaplan ordered that the station's canons be extended.

Only moments after they'd received word that Delta Station had also taken a massive hit a thundering rumble barreled through Alpha. A new alarm sounded over the buzzing of the com. There had been an explosion. The sensors indicated that it had come from a rarely used loading dock on the military side of the station. When in-flight pilots started calling in they confirmed that it had come from a bot artillery ship. The explosion caused the seal on the loading dock's landing pod to blow leaving the minimally guarded entrance wide opened. The first reports signaled that two airbots had entered, then four. The next reported that the artillery ship had connected to the loading dock. Before it could be fired off of the dock by a small fleet of patrol hawks it was reported that an unknown number of bots had disembarked the ship and loaded onto Alpha's dock. There were frantic communications from marines in the area as combat began on station but soon there weren't any voices left on the dock to come through.

"Lt. Bishop, Cpt. Isakoff," Kaplan blustered. "You're done here. Your orders are to get Admiral Adama to the lower decks and make sure he gets safely into bunker A. You'll be taking three of the control hatch marine guards. I'll have them replaced."

Katya and Alexi nodded and left their stations.

"Colonel Tigh," Kaplan continued, "As always your place is by Admiral Adama's side during high alert. You'll accompany him there and stay with him until this is through."

"Yes, Sir. Keep one of your guards though. I'd like your permission to call for a centurion if you don't mind."

"Granted."

"Admiral," A marine called holding out a bulletproof vest in Bill's direction.

Bill knew he had to leave. They couldn't risk having him out in the open like this. He knew that the duty he'd taken on could only go so far. He took the vest, strapped it on and turned to Saul ready to follow.

"What about Laura?"

"She and Ellen have already been escorted there, Admiral," Kaplan answered.

"Fuck, I'm not armed," Katya groused, realizing she'd rushed to the control room in civilian clothes.  
An officer nearby quickly stripped her own hip holster and handed it to the captain. A marine guard offered her a thigh strap and pistol along with an additional side arm. She quickly strapped them on and loaded up. Once the centurion showed at the hatch they were ready to go.

"Do not under any circumstances lose sight of that man," Kaplan commanded. "Don't even blink. Get him there safely, not a scratch."

"Yes, Sir," The three answered in unison.

Soon they were out in the halls. Blazer and Katya flanked Bill while Saul was at his back. The marines walked behind the colonel with the centurion as lead up front. The feed coming from the marine's cuffs was confusing. Nothing seemed definite. They would get reports of how far the bots had advanced only to find out moments later it had changed. Halls were designated clear and then the next minute gunfire was reported in the very same area. They couldn't be sure that their path was safe. The only solace they took was the absence of the sound of shots ahead. They heard the tandem alarms, the rumbling of the cannons and the pelting the station's exterior was taking but there didn't seem to be any noise coming from the halls ahead.

"We'll get ya' there Bill," Saul called, "It's a ways to the center of the station. These bunkers were designed with you in mind. They used to be surplus arms lockers."

"That's comforting," Bill caustically grunted.

They walked further and further, weapons drawn stopping at every corner and apex to clear it before they continued. Their confidence in the com updates was finally gone once they heard the sound of gunfire behind them. It was far away and whatever was there now they'd missed it but there was no way they would be taking the same route back.  
They nearly fell over each other when the centurion came to an abrupt stop.

"We've got a problem," One of the marines called.

"What the frak is all this?" Saul shouted as they came upon a wall to wall stack of crates blocking their path.

"Looks like someone made a barricade and abandoned the area, Sir," The marine answered.

"Godsdamn it."

"Well look we need to make a decision," Blaze interjected, "Either we hop it, we go left and take a longer route or we go back."

"We can't go back," Katya answered, "I still hear shots."

"Okay fine left or start climbing?" Blaze posed.

"The Old Man and I can't get over that mess," The Colonel added.

"Thanks for the confidence, Saul," Bill said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well we can't just stand here," One of the marines chimed in, "The shots behind us are getting louder. Your orders, Colonel?"

"Sergeant Wells you and your Corporal give a look over the barricade. I haven't heard a shot yet in that direction. It sounds quiet. Whoever made this might have done it out of panic. Whatever they thought was coming this way might have made a wrong damn turn or went another way. Taking any other route is going to tack on time. Check it. If it's clear I'll have the centurion move some of the crates away so we can pass."

"Yes, Sir," The Sergeant answered.

Saul and Katya took post in back and Blaze and the bullethead to left as the marines carefully climbed the stacked crates. The only noise was still coming from the halls they had already passed. To spite the strange stack of boxes it sounded as if their path was clear. If they could just get passed the barrier they would only have a short trip to a service lift that would bring them down to the lower levels.

Sergeant Wells made it to the top level of crates and motioned for his Corporal to halt. He just needed enough of a look to clear the area. He carefully rested his rifle atop the box's cover and poked his head up just past his nose.  
The Corporal saw the Sergeant's body blow back before the sound of the shot even registered in his ears. The dead man hit the ground with a thump, the hole between his eyes still smoking.

"Open fire!" The Corporal shouted as a shining featureless face appeared over the barricade." It's a trap!"

The centurion turned and fired at will, pelting the bot's oversized head with bullets and knocking it back but it was only replaced by two others who were scaling the crates with the ease of insects.

"Bill get behind us!" Tigh ordered, "Keep your weapon drawn but don't fire unless you have no other choice."

As hard as it was for Bill to do he listened to his friend's orders and made his way a few feet behind Lt. Bishop just as one of the silver creatures slung it's too long leg over the tower of boxes.

"Knock 'em off before they can shoot!" Blaze shouted, opening fire at the machine.

Katya came to his side. She aimed for the bot's chromed spindly hip. Though centurion fire was highly damaging to the lanky machines the system's military weapons were less effective. It wasn't enough to just hit them. They had to be taken out at the right spots. Their connective joints and heads were most susceptible. There was also a five inch section of their chests that seemed to do the trick. Katya fired four rounds but missed her moving target. She narrowed her eyes when she looked to the spot where her bullets had hit the crates. The smoke that they were emitting was strange.

"Oh fuck!"

"What!?"Blaze shouted.

"What is it?" The corporal echoed.

"Watch your fire!" She screamed as she ducked down and tried to read the stamp on the sides of the boxes.

The smoke was getting thicker and it was starting to sting her eyes.

"_What!?" _

She could hardly hear Blaze over the constant shots he was firing but she finally made out the letters marking the lower containers.

"Don't hit the crates!" She answered.

"What!? Why?!"Blazer screamed.

He was trying to keep his eyes open through the smoke long enough to knock back just one of the tin bastards.

"It's a shipment of pine tree oil from Beta!"She warned before she saw one of the bots jump down from the stack and aim for the Colonel, "Uncle Saul!"

The centurion guard quickly put himself in between Tigh and the slender enemy and opened a hail of fire that blew the bot backwards right into the barricade. Its chest sparked once, then twice.

"_Oh, fuck!"_ Katya screamed. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Blaze took Bill by the arm and shoved him to the left into the only open hall. They ran a few feet before Blaze threw himself on to the Admiral's back as they heard the boxes start to combust. It was a low boom but it was big enough to send the tower of crates falling forward. As they spilled over they blocked the entrance to the hallway cutting them off from where they'd left Katya and Saul. Blaze turned and watched as the fallen boxes ignited from the flames behind them. They started to smoke and smolder.  
He rolled off of the Admiral and got to his feet.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

When Bill nodded Blaze crouched down to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

Blaze couldn't see a damn thing past the smoke and flames. Wherever the Colonel and Katya were they couldn't get back to them. There were at least five smoking crates blocking them and they could blow at any time. It hurt but he had to leave them. He had to get Bill out of there before anything else exploded and now he was on his own. It was up to him to get the Admiral to safety and Blazer knew that if he let anything happen to the man Katya would kill him before any bot could. He hesitated for only a split second.

"They'll have to go another way! They still have the centurion and the Corporal with them. They'll be fine," He said trying to convince Bill. Somehow saying out loud made him feel better too."Admiral follow me!"

Bill didn't want to leave them. He knew they were there right on the other side of the flames and smoke. He was running away from his friend and his daughter. How could he go down there and tell Ellen that? How could he face Laura and tell her he'd left their child to the monsters he'd just seen. Though he'd felt the loss of his ex-wife after the destruction of the Colonies part of him was always grateful that he never had to look her in the eye as he sent Lee out to face possible death day after day.

"Admiral, eyes forward!" Blaze barked.

Bill couldn't look back anymore. He had to get to Laura and hope they'd be alright. The two men took off down the hallway to find a new route.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**MILITARY SECTOR**

** CENTRAL APEX UNIT**

** BUNKER: A1**

**YEAR: 2315**

Vladi and the other guards escorted Ellen and Laura to some kind of central bunker deep within the station. It seemed like they'd walked forever through twists and turns before finally coming to their destination. They'd walked so far into the station's depths that they could hardly hear the alarms anymore. They still felt the rumbling, though. It meant the cannons were in use. Their requests for information weren't being answered by their security and neither of them were getting any answers from the messages they sent on their station cuffs. Ellen assured Laura that Bill would be brought to them. Military or not he was too valuable to risk. There was no way Kaplan would let him serve in any capacity if they were in fact boarded. He would be brought to a concealed shelter the same as they had been. Ellen figured that he would have been there waiting for them when they arrived but he still hadn't shown.

In her fifteen years aboard Alpha Ellen had never seen the part of the station she was in. She always prayed that she never would. It looked like a prison cell and she was stuck with just about the worst bunkmate she could imagine. They were both just sitting there waiting while their faces bruised from each other's fists. She could tell that Laura was petrified. She sat on the opposite side of the bunker atop a small cot that was identical to the one Ellen lounged face-down upon as she sent message after message trying to get some kind of sit-rep. When her cuff finally buzzed it was Kaplan letting her know they were on their way with Bill.

"Take a frakkin' breath, Laura. Vladi is right outside the hatch with half a dozen marines and Bill's on his way," She muttered before putting her head down on the mattress.

She heard Laura flop back in relief. Ellen had to bite her tongue in anger. Laura may have gotten word of Bill but she still didn't know where Saul or Katya were and she knew that she probably wouldn't until it was all over.

"What do they look like?" Laura asked after a while.

"What?"

"The bots. What do they look like?"

"You've never bothered to look them up?"

"No," She admitted.

"I'm glad you've taken this all so seriously," Ellen groaned into her arms.

"I've looked up the prophecy. I've been reading it. I have…I guess I was just avoiding that part."

Ellen shook her head and then leaned up to fiddle with her cuff.

Laura's wrist buzzed a few moments later and when she looked down there was a message from Ellen with an attached image. She hesitated before swiping her finger to open it. Once she did she had a moment of panic realizing she could never un-see it. The bots weren't at all what she'd expected. She would never admit it but she'd just been picturing centurions in her mind the entire time. She knew it was wrong but they were all that she could relate them to. She supposed it hadn't helped her become comfortable with the guardian centurions on station and it had kept her wary of Vladi in particular as he stayed parked outside of her home. What she saw in the image was far different than the bullet heads that haunted her dreams as a child. It was far worse. The centurions had always looked menacing and aggressive but what she was staring at now was startling, creepy and sinister. The machines were tall with lanky limbs and a large bulbous head that seemed far too big for their thin shiny bodies. There were no eyes to speak of and she suddenly looked back fondly on the sweeping red glow of the centurion gaze. They reminded her of the wooden manikins used in her college art classes; faceless, disjointed, eerily humanoid yet totally vapid. She didn't want to look anymore. She swiped it away and closed her eyes tight wishing she'd never asked.

"Not a pretty picture, hm?" Ellen taunted, "Vladi looks pretty sweet and cuddly right about now, doesn't he?"

"You've never experienced a station ambush?" Laura asked.

Ellen sighed and shook her head.

"No. Not here. We moved here after the last attack on Alpha. We lived here when Beta and Gamma were boarded but Alpha hasn't been invaded since Isakoff was killed. The kids have all been through at least one in their lives."

Laura brought her knees up on the bed and hugged them tight.

"He's on his way. Laura," Ellen halfheartedly assured, "Just shut up and try to relax."

Laura watched the other woman laying face down on the bed, head hidden in the hollow of her folded arms and she just knew instinctively that she was trying to project. She wasn't quite sure how she knew but she did. She knew exactly where she was too. Katya had told her that Ellen used the tactic during times of high stress. She could still remember what Ellen's beach looked like, as scared as she had been to see it. The shore was warm, the water was calm and the sunset was bright. She pictured the version of Katya from her own beach dream sitting by Ellen's side instead of hers. She imagined the little girl happily playing next to the blonde, counting pebbles and digging with her little yellow shovel. Ellen had brought her there to spare her from fear and worry. She'd sheltered her and protected her as best as she could.

"Ellen," Laura called.

She saw her wince and she was positive then that she'd interrupted her concentration.

"What?" Ellen muttered into her arms.

"Ellen could…could you read me?"

Ellen slowly picked her head up and squinted her eyes at Laura as the bunker came back into view.

"What the frak are you talking about?"

"Katya says that she can read you sometimes and that you can do the same to her. She says that it's one of the cylon abilities she has. You know that I have them too. You've know for a while now, haven't you?"

Ellen rolled her eyes and put her head back down.

"I know you can do it to Saul and Sharon," Laura continued, "Even the centurions…but if you can read Katya then couldn't you do it to me too?" When Ellen didn't answer Laura pressed on_," Couldn't you, Ellen?"_ She repeated.

"Of course I frakking could," Ellen snapped.

"Then do it."

"What in the hell for?"

"Because it's the only way that I can think of to prove to you that I never meant to tell Katya about New Caprica on purpose."

Ellen picked her head up and looked at Laura with a sense of disgust.

"I have no interest in reading you, Laura."

"Why not?"

"I hardly want to look at you."

"Is it because you _want_ to be able to blame me?" Laura tested. She watched as Ellen put her head back down and shook it in her arms. "Or is it because you're afraid of what you'll learn? Are you scared to find out how I really feel about Katya? That you're not the only one who loves her like a mother anymore?"

Ellen leaned up on her elbow and stared right into Laura's eyes.

"I'll hit you again," She warned.

"I don't think that you will."

"Oh," Ellen scoffed with a caustic laugh as she sat up on the side of her cot, "What are you reading _me_ now?"

"Could I?" Laura asked honestly, "I mean if I tried?"

"There's no way in _hell_ I'd ever frakking let you."

"No. I mean am I able?" Laura shrugged.

Ellen shook her head and looked away.

"I don't know what the hell you can do or can't do, Laura. But you know what? Just don't. Don't bother. Not with that. That part of it…It's not frakking worth it," Ellen sighed as she put her elbows on her shaking thighs and bowed her aching head into her hands.

"I think it is," Laura contended, "If you know the truth about New Caprica then whatever resentment you have left toward me is your own doing."

"_My own doing_?"

"Yes, Ellen. What the hell have I done wrong? I'm sorry for the way things started out between Katya and me but I was in a poor state of mind back then and you have to admit I was hardly given the chance to gauge my actions toward her. Even you can't seriously blame me for that. I don't think she does anymore. So now what?" Laura shrugged, "Ellen, you're just mad that I'm here and I can't help that. You brought me back. I can't apologize for existing when it wasn't my fault. You did this. Now I'm here. If you think that I don't understand your jealousy then you're wrong. I've admitted that to you but, Ellen…you've already gotten _everything_."

"_Everything!?"_ Ellen spit, "In _no way_ did I get _everything._ I got the hardest parts! I got a damaged little girl who I tried desperately to fix. And even though it's been hard I've loved every moment of it. I've loved it but I missed so damn much. I missed her birth. I missed her first steps and her first words. Hell, she already spoke three godsdamn languages by the time I got a hold of her! I missed out on plenty that I wish I could get back every day of my life. I didn't get everything! I never got to rock my baby to sleep!"

"_Neither did I! Gods, Ellen! Neither did I!_ I missed all of that and more! And I'm never getting any of it back! Do you think those godsdamn videos and pictures really help!? Do you think _seeing _that I gave birth to her makes me able to know what it _felt_ like? _I don't. I never will._ You feel so frakking cheated out of it all _but so was I godsdamn it!"_

"Laura, please stop talking to me."

"No."

"Should I just _make _you stop then?"

"Ellen I can't stop. I need to talk to you."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!"

"_No!"_

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because I get it now!_ I get that _I can't_ have any part of Katya without you! Ever since I found out I wake up every morning trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I had a baby. And then I have to tell myself that the _drunken wreck of a woman_ that I met on Galactica thousands of years ago _got to be her mother!_ But that's the way it is. You raised her; you molded her into who she is. You're in her blood like cheap wine and she _loves you_ _so frakking much!_ She loves you _so much_, Ellen. _You're a part of her and I know that she'd toss me out an airlock if it meant making you happy_. _She keeps her heart at your frakking feet! She loves you and if I want her in my life that means you're there too so I need us to find a way to stop hating each other!"_

Ellen looked at Laura. There was almost a sense of pleading in her voice. She glanced down to her lap and then back at the other woman.

"I don't really care about hating you, Laura and I don't care if you love Katya. I expect you to. I always have. You should love her. I just…don't want _her_ to love _you_."

It was the truth. Ellen wasn't even sure if she actually hated Laura Roslin. She wasn't sure that she ever had. She didn't like her. She'd never liked her. She was uptight, snobby and condescending from the moment she'd met her at dinner in Bill's quarters but that never made her hate the woman. She'd actually admired her to spite the personal distaste she had for her. Now there was jealousy that was so strong it felt like hate but that envy was over what she was not who she was. It wasn't over her personality. It was over what she'd been able to do. It was the fact that she was linked to Katya in a way that Ellen knew she never could be no matter how much she wanted it. Maybe she didn't hate Laura but she hated that she was Katya's mother. She hated that nothing could change it. Ellen knew that she was her mother too. She'd been Katya's mother since she was seven years old and she'd be her mother for as long as she would let her. Laura was the girl's mother no matter what. She always had been and always would be. She just was.

"Ellen? That day you took me to the lab…the day you explained to me how she was conceived and delivered…you showed me Katya as a baby, as a newborn. Didn't you? You projected it. You must have known I could share it and you let me see her. Why?"

Ellen shook her head but Laura knew it was a lie.

"Don't deny it, Ellen. I know you did it. Katya confirmed it when I realized that I could project. Why did you do it? Why did you show me that?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"_That's bull_, Ellen. _You know it._ You never saw her that small. You missed that whole time too just like I did. It must have taken a lot of concentration and will to get that vivid of a projection from just pictures and recordings but you did it. I can still see it sometimes. You showed her to me."

"_Yes!" _Ellen snapped_, "I did! I did it because you deserved to see the baby you gave birth to! _I did it because you _needed_ to see her! And I don't have _anything else_ to say about it. I did what I did, so either thank me for it or _**shut the frak up!**_"

"Thank you."

Laura's offer of thanks was simple and unexpected but Ellen could tell that it was honest. It almost stunned her. She still couldn't stop all of the bitterness inside of herself. She was still trying so hard to block out everything that Laura had said to her back at the cabin. Ellen knew that every word of it, every admission of Laura's envy should have made her feel better. Her acknowledgment of how much Katya loved her should have satisfied and placated her but it hadn't and now she knew that nothing ever would.

Laura was watching her with raw gratitude in her eyes. No matter how jealous Laura was she'd acknowledged the thankfulness she felt to spite it. Ellen knew that she should do the same. She had the very same mix of envy wrapped in undying appreciation. She knew that she should say it back; express the deep reluctant thanks she had for the other woman. She tried to will herself to do it. She told herself to just say it; to thank Laura just once for giving her the child that she loved so much, for giving her little girl the breath of life.

"Laura, I…"

The hatch screeched violently open making them both jump in their skin.

When Bill rushed in Laura shot up and lunged herself into his arms.

"Oh my gods, Bill!"

Ellen let her breath out and covered her eyes with her hands until she heard Blazer's voice.

"Ellen!"

"Blaze! Where…"

"I dunno, Ellen. I'm sorry. I lost them! I dunno," Blaze frantically rambled, "I'm going back. _You stay here_. I'm going back!"

Blaze held his hand up like he was warding her off and quickly backed his way out of the bunker.

"_Blaze wait!"_ Ellen cried after him but he was already out of the room. The hatch closed and locked behind him. "_Damn it!"_ She shouted as she pounded her fist against the heavy door. She whipped around to face her companions, "What's he talking about, Bill? What the frak happened? What's going on?"

"They were with us, Ellen; Saul and Katya. There was an ambush in one of the corridors. We got separated. We don't know where they are."

"Oh, dear gods," Laura cringed and clutched to his side.

Ellen could only lean against the frame of the doorway and sink down to the floor. Wherever they were, she knew they were together. She could feel it. She prayed they'd watch out for each other.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CORRIDOR C**

**YEAR: 2315**

As Katya dragged Saul further down the hallway she hacked so hard it hurt. The smoldering from the burning pile was sending the fumes of burnt plastic and piney paint thinner right up their noses and into their eyes causing them to burn and water. Saul was hit when they started to retreat but the explosion that followed had taken out the bot that was responsible. Unfortunately it had also taken out the centurion and the corporal. When Katya looked up from her cover she saw the bodies under crates that had toppled. She heard Blazer's voice coming from the left hall. It was blocked. She could hear him calling for Bill to follow. She knew they'd taken off. When she got to her feet she found Saul laying a few yards away. She started dragging him back even before she saw that he was shot. They needed to get far enough away in case of another blow. The hall to the left was blocked, the toppled barricade in front of them was still flaming. She had nowhere to go but back. She no longer heard shots coming from behind but she couldn't be sure. It didn't matter. She just had to get them away from the most immediate danger. She only noticed the gun shot once she saw the trail of blood being left as she dragged him. When they were far enough away she collapsed to her knees coughing and gasping for air. The smoke and fumes were minimal at the end of the hall and she was able to catch her breath.

"Uncle Saul," She cried as she crawled to his side.

"It gone?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, but it got you first."

"Yeah," He hissed, "It did."

"It's okay, Uncle Saul. It's okay. It's okay. It'll be fine. It's alright," She rambled, scurrying on her hands and knees to the injured side of his body. "I've got you. They're all gone. Just don't move."

She swiped a call up on her cuff and put an alert out for a med team.

"It's okay, Uncle Saul. They'll see where the alert is coming from. Medics will be here in no time. We just have to keep pressure on it," She told him as she pressed her shaking hands over the spot on his right shoulder that was rapidly spilling more and more blood. She could feel it coming out warm against her palms and then turning cold in the air.

"Bill," Saul said in a low gravelly voice.

"Fuck Bill. You're shot!" She shouted.

"You've got to see where he is."

"Blaze had him. I heard them take off together. He'll get him there just relax."

Saul nodded and Katya saw his blinking starting to slow.

"No, no, no. _Don't you dare._ You keep that eye opened damn it! You need to stay awake!"  
He was bleeding too much. She pressed harder putting all of her weight on his shoulder.

Saul winced and let out an agonizing groan.

"_Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I have to. I'm sorry,"_ She repeated again and again, "_I'm so, so sorry, Uncle Saul. I'm so so frakking sorry." _

Her sorries went on and on until their meaning changed and her tears started to flow. Soon Saul couldn't tell her sorries from her sobs. It was only when he heard her say that she loved him that he was able to close his eye and give in to the exhaustion that was overtaking him.  
**LOCATION: CYLON BASESTAR; approximately 400 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CENTRAL COMMAND CONTROL CENTER LEVEL 2: HYBRID TANK**

**YEAR: 2315**

"_If even one person that I know is killed today D'Anna I swear on my life I'll come after you!"_

Margot was screaming at the top of her lungs as Sharon held her back. D'Anna looked at the enraged young woman totally stunned at her reaction. She wondered if she would really come after her if Sharon let her go. She'd had another outburst like this hours ago. She looked as if she was ready to claw her own mother's eyes out. All that had stopped her was the signal. They all felt it at just the same time. D'Anna couldn't be sure but she had a feeling that her daughter would have lunged for her if they all hadn't collapse at each other's feet.

"Margot, Margot stop!" Sharon shouted as she tightened her grip around the girl's arms. "Just calm down! This isn't helping anything."

"Helping anything!? Don't you see what's going on!? Do you see what just happened to my home!? All because she thought she knew more than everyone else!"

"I was only trying to make things better," D'Anna defended in a low voice.

"Is this better!?"

"I never imagined. I only told them what I wished I'd heard when I was in their place."

"We brought you here to help!" Margot cried, "Look what you've done!"

Sharon struggled to keep the girl steady in her arms. Margot wasn't that much taller than she was but she had an impressive gate and Sharon wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"D'Anna. I think it would be best if you maybe waited somewhere else," She firmly suggested over Margot's cries, "The Colonel told me that we need to keep quiet for now. There isn't anything that we can do. The raiders are keeping combat away from the ship for the moment. Let me have a minute alone with her."

D'Anna nodded and then bravely walked closer to where Sharon held a crying Margot in her arms.

"I'm very sorry…Specialist. I never meant to hurt you or your people. It doesn't help things but I am very sorry."

"_**Get out!**_"

D'Anna nodded and walked out of the control room.

"What the fuck did I do!?" Margot shouted. "This is all my fault. I should have never convinced Ellen to let me take her here. I should have been watching what she was doing. Do you know how many people are going to die because of me?"

"Margot no. Don't say that."

"It's the truth."

"It's not your fault!"

Sharon braced herself at Margot's back and tightened her arms around her jerking shoulders. She bent at the knees taking the girl down with her. Sharon figured that she would struggle but Margot went down easily. She sat with Margot in front of her allowing the girl to rest her back against her chest. To Sharon's surprise Margot went limp allowing her to support most of her weight as she continued to cry. Sharon held her as tightly as she could and put her lips behind her ear. She spoke softly hoping it would calm her the way she did when Hera would have a tantrum.

"It's not your fault, Margot," She repeated in a low soothing voice. "All we know is that they responded to D'Anna's message and there happened to be an attack hours later. Nothing has changed. They've been coming after us all along."  
"But now they're _sure _that you're all here. Now they don't just intend to thin our numbers they want to kill us all. _They want to kill you!_"

Sharon cringed.

"Margot I know that you don't want to hear this but it _is in no way_ your fault. It isn't. You've done nothing but help your people; cylon and human alike. The raiders, the centurions they were unaffected today because of you. If they were still feeling the results of the signal, if they were stunned and delayed like us when the breach occurred then the system wouldn't stand a chance. It's your firewall that allowed them to get out there and fight to protect us to the best of their ability. Do you know how proud Ellen is of you for that? Do you know how thankful we all are? This isn't your fault, Margot."

Margot shook her head and let out a strangled sob.

"I brought D'Anna here. I shouldn't have." Her voice was straining and coming out as nothing but tight squeaks and rasps. "She just seemed so lonely on Delta. I was too...and…I just…I don't know why I even…I should have just left her!"

Sharon's heart wrenched at the girl's pain filled words.

"Margot, sweetie…D'Anna made a mistake."

Margot went rigid in her arms.

"_**Don't defend her to me! Don't!"**_

The volume and force of her voice made Sharon jump but then she just held on tighter.

"Okay, okay. Okay, sweetie," She made calming shushing sounds in her ear and attempted to rock her a bit. "It's alright. It's going to be alright.

She wasn't sure that it was.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**CORRIDOR C**

**MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315  
**  
"Kit…" Saul started, his voice low and groggy.

"Shush, sleep."

Katya hadn't left his side since he'd been hit. She couldn't. She'd kept her hands tightly pressed to his shoulder willing his blood to stop flowing out against her palms. When a med-tranpo team finally made it to them she ran beside his stretcher never letting her hand leave him. She stuck by him all through triage promising that he would be okay, telling him how much she loved him, how sorry she was, telling him that Ellen was coming soon even when she wasn't sure that he could hear her. When she was asked to leave so that they could treat his bullet wound she refused. She screamed at every medic who so much as suggested that she step outside the curtain. She threatened anyone who came near her. Even Blaze couldn't get her to move once he caught up with them. Xao was nowhere to be found; treating patients in more dire need. If he or Tawny were there she may have given in but they weren't so she didn't budge. Eventually the medic team gave up trying. She stood out of the way in the corner watching as Saul's gunshot was debrided, sutured and packed. When they told her that he'd lost more blood than they thought she demanded that they send a marine escort to get Ellen from the bunker. The corridor had yet to be officially cleared and they refused. After a few nasty words Katya called in the order herself. Combat had come to an end in the system. Both Delta and Alpha had been boarded and were now reporting the situation under control. The system's casualties hadn't been counted yet but everyone knew it would just be a number. Whatever it was, it was too high.

When Ellen arrived Katya could hardly look her in the eyes. The last time they'd seen each other she was being torn from her violent assault on the man lying beside her. Now he was shot and his blood covered her body. Katya bowed her head down and quietly cried, still unable to let go of Saul's hand. Ellen had walked over with tears of relief in her eyes and kissed her husband on the head. He woke with a drowsy smile and told her that their kitten had saved him. She'd laughed softly, kissed him again and then leaned up to face Katya whose eyes were still in her lap. With a finger to the girl's chin Ellen tilted her head upward so that she had no choice but to look at her. Katya couldn't speak. Her cheeks were burning with shame but Ellen just looked at her like she always did; like she loved her. Katya cringed when she saw the bruise on Ellen's chin and the cut on her lip. She reached up to brush her fingers over the angry mark. With a gentle hand Ellen stopped her. She leaned down and kissed Katya on the forehead before turning and leaving to get her blood drawn.  
Katya had been sitting in silence by Saul's side ever since. Her cuff only sounded once when Blaze let her know that he'd gotten to the civilian lab. With Alexi's platoon still held up on C deck and Saul's condition still tentative they'd sent Blazer over on his own for the first time. All reports stated that the civilian side was clear. One of the landing decks had been infiltrated but the bots hadn't gotten very far. Katya and Alexi had both already received word from the lab that everything was fine but when Blaze met her in the ward he insisted on going over in their place for peace of mind. He wouldn't even sit and rest after what he'd just been through. Katya was grateful but she couldn't help shaking her head when he left the infirmary running. He was wrong to love her. He was too good for her.

"Kit I need to explain to you…I need to explain what happened."

Saul's eye was still closed but Katya could see it moving frantically under his lid.

"Don't talk," She told him sternly, "You need to rest."

He squinted, adjusting to the light in the room.

"No. I need to tell you. I have to," He insisted, scanning his surroundings, "Where's Ellen?"

"They're drawing her blood because yours is all over me. You lost a little too much. Keep quiet. It will replenish itself faster if you rest."

"She's giving me her blood," He mumbled.

"Yeah of course she is."

"I don't deserve her," He smirked, "I never have."

Katya nodded.

"That makes two of us."

"Kit I need to tell you what happened on New Caprica," He said with a grunt, "I know you don't want to hear it. I know how you feel. What you did before; I don't blame you for that. That's…that's what I wanted to do to myself for so long."

"_How long_?" She snapped, her anger poking through her worry, "Until you started banging the Six?"

Saul cringed.

"Don't Katya, just listen to me first. Please? Before I tell you why, I just want you to know that…I know that it doesn't make it better. I know that it doesn't fix it or erase it. It isn't an excuse. I'm just…I'm just telling you what happened. Okay?"

Katya shut her eyes tight and bit her lip. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know. The thought disgusted her, made her blood boil but she knew Saul wouldn't rest until he spoke.

"Just say it if you're going to say it and then go to sleep."

Saul let out a low groan before he started.

"When we were on that godsforsaken mud ball of a planet you know I was taken into containment. You know that's where they took my eye."

Katya cringed as she remembered what she'd done to his patch on the kitchen floor. Her stomach rolled.

"They tortured me for information. They kept me in there for weeks on end and not just me they took Laura too. They took lots of us. I've told you all that," He paused and sighed, "What you don't know is that I wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for Ellen." Saul felt his stomach turn in response to the loads of painkillers he was on and the memory of what his wife had once done for him. "She did what she thought she had to do and she made a deal with a One, a Cavil. She did what she had to do," He repeated and Katya flinched realizing what it was that he meant. "She got him to let me out eventually because well, she's good at what she does," He mused with some dark humor. "And then I was able to go back to helping the resistance."

Saul stopped to clear his throat and then winced in pain. Katya could tell that the local anesthetic was wearing off. She opened her mouth to tell him to just relax and save the explanation for another time but he cut her off before she could make a sound.

"I've told you the story. You know that one day a raptor from Galactica finally made contact. They planned to send Athena down first to infiltrate. We were in my tent one night having a meeting and Sam, he made a map of where his team was supposed to meet her. It indicated a rendezvous point at Breeders Canyon. They memorized it and intended to burn it. Ellen was home. We had a fire burning in the next tent. We used it to cook, heat the area and burn refuse. She offered to get rid of it and Sam gave it over to her. What I didn't know at the time was that the One, Cavil, had threatened her. He told her that if she didn't get some information from us soon that I was going to be taken back into custody and tortured again until I gave up the information myself, or died."

Katya felt a chill run down her spine.

"She gave him the map," She whispered.

Saul didn't answer. He didn't even nod. He didn't have to. He just continued.

"When Anders and his team got to Breeders Canyon there was an ambush waiting for them. They were able to kill off the cylons but then…they found Sam's map on a dead Two. Sam brought it to me. He told me what Ellen had done. They had her contained and the resistance was going to charge her with treason and execute her." Saul paused and closed his eye tight. "I couldn't let that happen, kit. I couldn't let someone kill her."

When the sound of his heart monitor started to speed up Katya stood from her chair and squeezed tightly on to his hand.  
"Uncle Saul, just stop. Stop it. You don't have to do this. You need to relax. They won't be able to give you the transfusion if your blood pressure is so high. _Just stop_."

Saul shook his head. He cringed through the pain in his arm and went on.

"I confronted her by myself. I asked her about what she'd done and she admitted it right away. She told me everything about Cavil; what she'd done to get me out of confinement and why she'd taken the map. She said that she did it all for me, to _save me_ and I believed her. She said she would do it all again if it meant saving me. I knew that if I let her out of my sight that she'd be killed by the angry hands of bitter and frustrated resistance members. I knew it. I was gunna lose her." Saul's voice cracked and as his eye watered so did Katya's. "I'd brought a cup down with me…She asked for a drink and…"

"And I took it and I drank it knowing exactly what it was." *

"Ellen," Saul said as he looked over at the break in the curtain.

Ellen walked slowly toward the bed.

"He held me close and made me feel safe," She went on. She sat on the side of his bed and put her hand over his chest. "I knew what was happening. I knew it and he let me die the only way he knew I'd ever want to; in his arms."

Katya watched them both in near disbelief, face wet and jaw slack, hardly able to take a breath.

"I know it doesn't make it better, kit," Saul rasped, "I know it…but I had to tell you. I'm so sorry you had to find out. We tried so hard to make sure that you never had to know it. You can hate me for it. I won't blame you. Sometimes I still hate myself. As strange as it sounds I did it out of love."

"Me too," Ellen followed, "I can't explain it to you, kitten. I'm sorry I can't. All I can tell you is how much I love Saul. All I can tell you is that I forgave him the moment he handed me that cup and he forgave me too. I love him so much and he loves me," She said as she put her hand over Katya's, sandwiching it between Saul's and her own." And we love you."

Katya's lip trembled uncontrollably as she tried to speak. She could hardly make her mouth form a single word.

"I'm so…sorry that happened to you," She managed to get out. "I love you both…so much. I just…I hate it," She cried."I hate it."

Ellen squeezed her hand over where it rested atop Katya's and Saul's.

"It's okay kitten, we all do. Well all hate it but it's okay now."

Katya laid her head by their three joined hands and quietly let out the rest of her tears. Ellen rubbed her back with her free hand and Saul was finally able to close his eye again with his family by his side.

"Saul," Ellen said just above a whisper, testing to see if he was awake.

He was groggy, in pain and tired but he fought his fatigue just wanting to take in the moment with his girls.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when were still trying to have a baby?" She said softly, "You would always talk about a little boy. Even then you had your heart set on the name Liam but I always wanted Daniel," She mused. He looked up at her offering a sad smile. "Who would have thought that we'd end up with a little girl after all that?"

"Not me," Saul chuckled quietly as he closed his eye again, "She's been our greatest surprise, our greatest gift. Born inside of our hearts and come to make our lives what we always wanted them to be."

They felt Katya sobbing even harder into the bed and Ellen rubbed her back vigorously trying to stop her trembling. When her body seemed to relax Ellen leaned up to give Saul a kiss. He felt her hovering over him and opened his heavy lid to greet her.

"Ellen there's something you need to know about D'Anna…"

"Shhh, not now. Just rest now," She told him as she kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"Ellen," He grimaced when she leaned back, "What happened to your face? Your lip?"

She smirked and shook her head.

"Don't ask," She told him before giving him a warm quick peck.

Ellen bent to kiss Katya on the back of the head before easing herself back on to the side of the bed.

"Uncle Saul, Aunt Ellen?" Katya said, finally lifting her head from the ward mattress.

"What is it, princess?" Saul answered.

"There's something I have to tell you both." They deserved it. If they had the strength to share what they just had with her she could muster a fraction of their courage and do the same. "It's important."

Ellen nodded.

"Go ahead, baby."

"Lex and I didn't want to tell you just yet. We wanted…"

When the curtain slung open their attentions were drawn to the man who'd entered. Katya's heart sunk but suddenly she could breathe again. They watched as Xao let a medic in behind him who held an IV bag full of Ellen's blood.

"Colonel," Xao greeted, "You're doing fine. This will just make things go a bit faster, thanks to your wife."

Saul smiled.

"She's saved my hide more times than I can count. I didn't expect any less."

Xao took his tablet out of his pocket and punched in a few notes as he spoke.

"Well thanks to Yekaterina you didn't lose more blood. She kept the pressure on until you got here. It could have been worse."

"She learned from example," Saul said proudly, "I have some good girls on my side."

Xao nodded and put his tablet back in his lab coat.

"My medic is going to hang the unit now. I expect you to sleep and let your body do the rest of the work."

"Yes, Major," Saul weakly saluted with his good arm.

He was drifting off from a combination of the blood loss and painkillers.

"Ellen, I need to speak with you," Xao stated.

Ellen shook her head.

"I don't want to leave him now."

"He's quite stable, Ellen," The doctor argued, "Yekaterina is with him."

"I want to stay with my family. Just tell me what the problem is, Xao."

Xao took a breath in and held it. He looked over Ellen's shoulder at Katya and then back to Saul. The Colonel seemed to be sleeping but he wasn't exactly the one the doctor was worried about. Katya already seemed distraught. Dr. Xao looked over at the medic who had just finished stringing the unit of blood. He gestured for him to leave and waited until he disappeared through the partition.

"What?" Ellen prompted, "Spit it out."

"Tawny is still on Delta. She was unable to get back before the attack. She has Samuel Anders in their infirmary and she's demanding to be given clearance to take him here to Alpha as soon as Orbit conditions allow."

"_Demanding?"_ Katya echoed.

"The infirmary?" Saul grumbled, opening his eye. "What did that idiot do now?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you in here," Xao complained, "Rest, Colonel."

"Wait a second," Ellen scowled, "What's wrong with Anders?"

"Please just step out with me, Ellen," Xao said gesturing for her to follow.

She nodded and stood from the bed.

"_Wait,"_ Katya called after her. "I want to know what's going on."

"Kit, just stay with Uncle Saul."

"But…"

"_Stay here,"_ Ellen repeated firmly as she followed Xao.

Once outside the curtain they moved to stand by the center counter.

"What's going on, Xao?"

"You sent Tawny to evaluate his condition. She says his injuries require her further attention. She wants to bring him back here to monitor."

"_What? _Why can't she treat him there? What's wrong? I was told he had lousy cut and a bruise."

"Tawny wasn't specific. He needs a laser treatment for a rib fracture but that's nothing that can't be done on Delta. She says there are other things that require her to bring him here."

"_We're still on high alert."_

"She's willing to wait until system security allows for safe transfer but I _need_ her back here. I'm on my own and every bed is full. I have stretchers in the halls. I've already had to put in a request for assistance from civilian physicians."  
"Well tell her to get home when she can. I'll deal with Anders when I get back there."

"She's refusing to leave without him."

"_What?"_ Katya snapped as she came through the curtain.

"Katya get back in there," Ellen scolded.

"He's sleeping," She countered, "Why would Tawny do that?"

"This isn't like her," Xao answered, "If she wants to bring him here then I believe she has a reason."

Katya rubbed at her eyes and shook her head.

"No. Xao you're her superior officer, order her back home."

"I have, Captain."

Katya's brows came together. She'd never seen Tawny even flinch at an order before let alone refuse one.

"What? Then she's AWOL."

Ellen put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Just calm down, Kat," She warned, "We'll get Kaplan to call her home."

Xao shook his head.

"I know my daughter. If she's insisting, if she's willing to disobey orders then she must feel that it is imperative. I'm trusting her judgment. She's never given either of you a reason not to trust her. Has she?" He posed, "_Yekaterina?"_

Katya didn't know what to say. He was right. He was totally right but she couldn't believe what was happening. Tawny knew how she felt. She knew better than anyone what she and Alexi were going through. How could she even consider bringing Sam to Alpha?

"I'm going to call her."

"No, Katya don't." Ellen covered Katya's cuffed wrist with her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let me. I'll take care of this. Please just go back to Uncle Saul."

"Call her if you want, Ellen," Xao shrugged, "I'm sending in my transfer request to the EOC and Commanders Kaplan and Thibodaux right away," He announced before curtly nodding his head and leaving to attend to his many other patients.

Katya looked to her aunt with panic in her eyes.

"What the hell is Tawny trying to pull?"

Ellen glanced down at the floor trying to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't know, Kat," She sighed, "Sweetie…maybe it's for the best…"

"_What?" _Katya spit, "_How?"_

"Just…let me call her," Ellen squeezed her wrist again before she let go. "I'll be right back just please don't leave Saul. I'll be right back."

Ellen rushed behind the center counter to search for an ear piece. She didn't need anyone else hearing her conversation with the young doctor, whatever way it turned out. She snatched one from a medic who was sitting behind an image screen and ignored their disgruntled protests. Before Katya could say anything else Ellen slipped into a supply room and shut the door behind her.

Katya looked down at her cuff, tempted to call her friend before Ellen could get through to her. She went to swipe for Tawny's name when she heard her own called from across the clinic.

"_Katya_."

She heard Laura's frantic voice behind her. She turned to see both Bill and Laura being escorted into the ward by Vladi and a few marines.

Once they were finally released from the bunker Bill demanded to be brought to Saul right away. No one could tell them anything about his condition and no one knew anything about Katya or Blaze. All they knew was that Saul had been shot. When the marine escorts came to get Ellen it was the only information they were given. They spent the rest of their time down there demanding answers and getting none. They'd held their breath all the way to the ward terrified of what they might find.

Laura was so relieved when she saw Katya standing in the ward. Whatever happened, she was up and walking but even from the hatch Laura could see that the girl's arms were splattered with blood and her shoulders were red and bruising. The civilian clothes that she'd been so happy to see her in earlier were now covered in dark angry stains. The addition of the guns strapped to her hips and thigh erased any innocence she'd seen in her daughter that morning. The weapons on her thin frame looked like poison fruit hanging off of a sullen tree. To spite her relief Laura's heart wrenched in her chest at the sight. She sped toward Katya with Bill at her tail and then stopped right by her side. She wanted so badly to reach out and take hold of her. When her eyes watered she covered her mouth and nose with her hands and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She cried in her cupped palms, "I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved. We didn't know…" She trailed off unable to continue.

She'd gone over every horrific possibility on the way there. Though she wished that she could just let every awful image flood away with her tears she hesitated to get so overwhelmed in front of Katya. Somehow showing the extent of her fear and relief felt too presumptuous. She was afraid of her reaction.

Katya looked at Laura and bit her lip. The poor woman was trying so hard to hold back her tears. When Bill came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders it only made her cry harder. Katya felt her jaw go slack at the honest yet hesitant expression of relief.

"We're glad to see that you're alright, Captain," The Admiral told her.

"I'm fine," She said softly still watching Laura's weeping eyes. She was totally overcome with emotion and Katya hated that all she could do was stare at her. It was wrong. She knew it. She couldn't just let her stand there and cry. She couldn't be so cold. Katya looked back over her shoulder. The supply room door was still shut. "I'm fine," She repeated as she turned back to Laura. "It's okay."

Laura was nodding but Katya knew that her words were doing nothing to sooth her. She reached her hand out asking for Laura's in return for the second time that day.

When Laura dropped her hands from her face Katya took hold of both, bracing them between her own palms. They were wet with tears and trembling.

"I'm okay. I am, Laura. Don't cry. I'm fine. Saul too, Blaze and Alexi…everyone is going to be fine. Okay?"

Laura nodded again but when Katya squeezed her hands she let out a sob that she just couldn't manage to hold back any longer.

Katya gave another glance over her shoulder at the supply room door and then looked back at her mother.

"Laura…c'mon, it's okay."

She repeated it as a whisper and this time she hadn't said it in order to assure Laura that she was unharmed. She was telling her that she didn't have to stand there keeping careful space between them anymore. Katya gently took hold of one of Laura's wrists and pulled her close against her chest. She wrapped her other arm around her shaking back and hugged her tight. When Laura brought her own quaking arm up to return the embrace she lost control and started bawling into Katya's shoulder.

"It's okay," Katya whispered again.

It was all she could say.

Laura felt Bill's supportive hand at her back. She couldn't think straight. At first she was overcome with relief and thoughts of all the awful things that could have happened but now she was holding her daughter. Bill was there with them. Their child was in her arms for the very first time and she'd never felt anything like it. She never wanted to move. She could hold her forever if she'd let her.

"We're very glad that you're okay, Katya," Bill said in a low voice.

Laura let out a small whimper when Katya eased herself back to give Bill a nod in return.

Katya looked back to Laura and scanned her face; her wet green eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks. She cringed when she saw them streaming to her jaw, purple and bruised. Her stomach turned; Ellen's lip, her chin. She knew now where it had come from. What had they done to each other? Her anger surged. She could give them both matching black eyes for ever laying a hand on one another but mostly she hated that she'd caused them both any pain. What did either of them want with her when she brought so much hurt? Katya brought her finger up and ran it delicately over Laura's cheek bone and down her jaw line. She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered before pulling her back in for another embrace.

Laura shook her head against Katya's neck but she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she and Ellen had no one to blame but themselves and their own ancient insecurities. She just held on tight.

Katya couldn't stop herself once she felt the soft russet locks of Laura's hair brush up against her nose. She nuzzled in and took as deep of a breath as she could, fighting against the tightness forming in her throat. It was the shampoo she'd stocked in their cabin before the resurrection; Beta spearmint tea and eucalypts. It was supposed to have calming effects and she'd thought that it might come in handy after their download. Laura was still using it. Katya no longer had to imagine what it would be like to hug her mother; what she would smell like, how her arms would feel. Now she knew. Now they both knew. She wanted to let herself dissolve into a puddle. She wanted to break down and wail into her mother's arms the way she'd never been able to. She couldn't. Not there. Not now.

"Captain," Bill started, "The Colonel?"

"It's alright Laura," She said once more before breaking their close contact. Finally with a parting squeeze to Laura's hand she let her go and took a step back. Katya cleared her throat before she spoke."Bullet to the right shoulder. It didn't hit anything major but he lost a lot of blood as you can see," She said putting her arms out in display. Though a medic had given her a towel to wipe down with it hadn't done much good other than drying her hands. She cringed in apology knowing she'd just hugged on to Laura covered in blood and sweat. "He's getting a unit of Ellen's blood now. He's supposed to be resting but I think it would be okay if you go stick your head in there."

Katya heard the sound of a door opening behind her. She turned to see Ellen exiting the supply room.

"Just as long as it's alright with Aunt Ellen," She added not knowing what kind of mood the woman had emerged in.  
Katya couldn't read Ellen's face until she looked up toward the three of them. Then she saw it; the split second of unmistakable pain in her eyes as she watched her daughter standing with both of her birth parents. It was only a moment, only a flash but Katya noticed before her aunt could hide it. Ellen walked forward tossing her borrowed earpiece to the counter on her way.

"Ellen," Bill greeted.

Ellen instantly wondered if Laura had admitted to him what had gone on between them. When he first asked about their matching bruises in the bunker they both refused to answer. Bill was suspicious and angry none the less. He wasn't stupid, he made his own assumptions. He eventually let it go without asking for any details. They had enough to worry about at the moment. When Ellen left for the infirmary she figured that Laura would tell him the truth while she was gone but now she wasn't sure. He was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. She didn't know if it was all because of Saul's condition or because he understood what they'd been through and why she'd reacted in such a way. Maybe he wasn't as angry at her for going after Laura as she thought he would be. Maybe he understood why. Then again maybe Laura had lied for her.  
When Bill reached out to hug her she let him. She couldn't help letting out a few whimpers against his shoulder. She'd been held in Bill Adama's comforting arms many times before. Sometimes he would carry her home drunk from the bars when Saul was too bombed to do it himself. Sometimes she'd come on to him during times when she was mad at Saul or too wasted to control herself. She'd lean up against his chest and he'd hold her and her remind her of what she was doing, stopping her from making an awful mistake. Other times she would see them both off at the Caprica Transfer Station before they returned to active duty. Bill would hug her goodbye, warn her to behave herself and then whisper that he'd keep Saul out of trouble. His arms were calming and familiar.

"He's going to be fine, Ellen," He assured with a gentle pat to her back, "It's _all_ going to be fine."

"I know ," She sniffed and backed up, "I know."

"_Well?"_ Katya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ellen looked at Laura and Bill then back to her daughter. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"I've put in a call to the EOC and I've arranged for a heavy raider to escort Tawny and Sam back here as soon as conditions allow. Sam Anders should be aboard Alpha Station by morning."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would love to know what you thought.

I've added a few reader feedback questions. If you have time to respond you can simply review or PM. You can pick one or two or answer all if you would like.

-Do you feel that the story is dragging at all?

-Have you been able to make informed guesses about some of the still unknown factors?

-Do you have any hopes for the story's end or are you excited for something in particular.

-LLA

-LLA

* * *

**Translations:**

**E-Rep**

Nǐ wèn kǔ chī - You asked for bitters to eat.

**E-Fed **

_Všivy vybljadok, protivnyy, izhets!_ \- lousy bastard, despicable/nasty, liar


	29. Chapter 29

I'm actually updating! I just hope there are still people who remember this fic exists! It's been so hard for me to write at all during the past few months let alone write for leisure. I never totally stopped writing it exactly. I just kept writing in tiny little sections. This chapter was supposed to be the 2nd to last and twice the size that it is. I decided that with the fic's 1 year anniversary passing I really needed to update to see if there was still interest in the conclusion. If so, there will be 2 more chapters left to go. I hated to put this story on the backburner because I've become attached to all the characters and hate to leave them in limbo. It's just been taxing to write as I deal with some health issues. Now that things are a bit better I was able to get back to it. If this entry goes over well then the last two should come A LOT faster than this one did. The conclusion to Alpha Station has been written since the first few chapters were posted so that makes the ending a lot easier to get edited and finished. I'm not sure how long it will take but I doubt it will be another 5+ months before you see a new entry.  
I understand that this fic is now over a year old. It might be hard to recall what the frak is even going on in such a long piece. On the assumption that there is anyone still awaiting chapters for this fic I'm willing to update this chapter with some key notes or reminders at the end if I get a request. Nothing has changed in the plot. Its all still going as planned so referencing back chapters is a safe bet, though I'm sure a pretty annoying task. If you are totally confused since it's been so long I'm fine with taking specific questions via PM or at least directing you to the chapters and sections where you can find your answers.

I might suggest reading the last section of the previous chapter before starting this one.

**This fic is still rated M for language, mature themes and sexual situations.**

_Feedback, or short notes are much appreciated!_

NOTE: Some lines in this chapter are taken directly from the BSG 2003 series. There are only meant to be reused as creative plot devices.

GOOD HUNTING

* * *

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2315**

Days had passed since the attack on the Earth Orbit System. No further acts of aggression came from the surface but the stations and their surrounding pods remained on high alert. The New Year was quickly approaching but there was a shared hesitance over celebrating its arrival. The people feared that they wouldn't live to see it and even if they did, they knew it was unlikely to bring peace.

The system ambush prompted many changes. While the inability to cross the protected barrier of Earth's atmosphere remained a military secret, rumors started to spread through the civilian population. There was heightened security, revised protocol, a heavy nervous air and most notably a drop in moral. For Katya the biggest change since the ambush had been the arrival of Sam Anders on Alpha Station.

When Ellen came up to Katya in the ward and announced that Tawny would be bringing him to Alpha Katya couldn't speak. She looked back at her aunt intending to unleash a myriad of angry protest and yet nothing came. She'd simply turned away, walking past Bill and Laura and disappearing through the curtain into Saul's ward room. She'd checked his vitals for her own reassurance and then given the sleeping man a quick kiss to the cheek before darting out again. If Ellen, Laura or the Admiral had tried to stop her she couldn't recall. She ran out of the ward and didn't stop until she'd arrived at the civilian medical center and made it to the lab.

When she entered Blaze was still there. He sat with her as they waited for Alexi to be debriefed and relieved of duty. The bloodshed on C deck had been greater than they initially thought. When the sergeant finally arrived Blaze didn't stay much longer. The couple thanked him for being there when they couldn't and after a few hugs he excused himself. When he was gone Alexi moved his chair beside Katya's and she finally broke down. It wasn't just over Sam's coming arrival, Saul's gunshot or even knowing that her husband had been involved in a near massacre. It was over all of that and so much more.

"I tried to tell them, Lex," She'd cried into her husband's shoulder as he leaned in to stroke her hair. "I tried and everything just got in the way."  
She had been so ready to admit everything to Saul and Ellen in ward. Then Xao showed up and the moment was gone.  
"Relax, Katya. You've all been through too much today. It wasn't the right time."  
She cried harder because she felt it really had been the right time. Her loving parents had just confessed their deepest secret to her. She was ready to do the same; to share her own pain and her own hope. Then the tumultuous circumstance that their lives were in reared its head and got in the way just as it had been doing all along.  
"I feel like a missed my chance. If I told them today they would have forgiven me for keeping it from them."  
Katya tried to keep her voice low but it wasn't uncommon to hear muffled cries or worried voices thought the facility. For the most part the staff allowed everyone their privacy.  
"We have time, Yekaterina, "Alexi had told her as she leaned over the arms of their chairs to rest her head against him. "Soon. Just not tonight. Tonight let's just take a breath. Soon we'll tell them together."  
The chairs in the lab were large; made for long or overnight stays. They were comfortable and plush but not quite suited for two, though a few times Katya considered crawling onto Alexi's lap. She settled for holding his hand. Unlike most laboratories this one was kept relatively warm and dim instead of frigid and bright. The surrounding machines constantly hummed around them giving off their own heat. The unique conditions of the facility made it easy for Katya and Alexi to nod off during visits, especially when they were so exhausted but they always fought against it. They tried so hard to make the time to spend there and though it gave them some measure of comfort to just simply be there, they felt like sleeping through it was somewhat of a waste.  
That night Alexi had come into the lab still in full combat fatigues. Katya had come covered in dried blood and still packing heat. Though no one had denied them access she knew what a sight they were as they sat there.  
"Look at us," She'd huffed at one point. Her eyes filled with more tears and she shook her head as she looked down at the dark rust-brown stains on her shirt. "We shouldn't be here like this."  
"We aren't the only military couple who comes here, Katya," Alexi sighed in a week attempt.  
"_No_. We're just the only ones who don't have the good sense to change first," She countered in a sharp whisper. "We shouldn't have to come here with guns hanging off of us. We shouldn't be showing up with our family's blood on our hands. What the hell are we doing, Alexi? This is just another sign of how wrong this all is. We were being selfish, malysh. We made a selfish choice."

Though Alexi was often irritated by her claim that their decision was a mistake he chose not to challenge her that night. They were too tired and too worn.  
"Katya sooner or later you're going to have to stop burdening yourself with all of the reasons that this shouldn't be. It already _is_."  
She'd heard the hurt in his voice to spite how much he tried to temper his words but she didn't have the strength left to apologize.

It took Katya a while to calm down but eventually Alexi was able to sooth her and she relaxed into her seat. They were there in the lab together for the first time in days. It was a rare occurrence. Over the past few weeks they had found it difficult to achieve. Their schedules just didn't allow for it in most cases. They usually had to split up their time and go separately. When one went they would speak to Dr. Diaz or her staff on their own and have to relay updates, information and details to the other. They were lucky to have Tawny. She kept in steady contact with Diaz and scheduled her own visits to the lab every week. At least back home they could find the time to talk to her as a couple and ask her the questions they needed side by side. When they did managed to go together they would find themselves sacrificing sleep; heading there late in the night or early in the mornings. Katya was glad to finally be there with Alexi especially after all they had endured that day. They'd made it through alive. They all had.

Once Katya was able to relax they caught up. They filled each other in on their accounts of the ambush in soft murmuring voices, careful not to scare the civilian staff any further. When others got too close they read each other's thoughts and emotions, a rare occurrence for the couple to spite their shared cylon ability. Alexi tried to downplay what he'd witnessed on C deck. He couldn't tell her all that he'd seen, how many chromed monsters he'd evaded as they rained pellets of condensed fire and bullets upon his platoon.

Katya told Alexi about Saul's confession of Ellen's murder on New Caprica. She watched him go white as a ghost at the shocking revelation. He let her cry into his lap as she told him of the Tigh's story. Alexi was glad of his surroundings. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to keep composed had they been elsewhere. When the initial shock had worn off and Katya's sobs had subsided she filled him in on the details of Saul's injury and prognosis. She had felt so guilty to leave her uncle in the ward but after Ellen's announcement of Sam's arrival she needed to get away and there was only one place that she wanted to be. Katya chose not to share the news of Sam's transfer with Alexi while they were in the lab. She didn't want to bring it there. It wasn't the place for it. She promised herself that she would tell him once they left or maybe in the morning after a night's rest. For one more night she was able to pretend that it wasn't really happening. For a while more they spoke in hushed tones; their words peppered with yawns, stretches and tears as they recounted the day.  
"Are you really sure they _hit_ each other, Kat?"  
Alexi had been almost amused by his wife's account of Laura and Ellen's apparent fight but he hid it. He knew Katya found no humor in the event. He thought he saw her turn green as she told him about the bruises on each woman's face.  
"I'm sure," She'd insisted.  
"Well who do you think swung first?"  
"There isn't a doubt in my mind that it was Ellen," Katya told him as she shook her head. She knew that it was her fault that it happened and she knew why. Whatever went on between the two women it was her anger that had incited it all."The saddest part of it is…that I can never be what either one of them wants me to be."  
"What do you think they want you to be, Kat?"  
Katya looked forward and shook her head. She reached out and drummed her fingers on the hard smooth surface in front of them. It was warm and a steady beat drummed under her touch. Her eyes watered and her heart clenched as it so often did while she sat there. She couldn't answer his question. Her throat closed and her tears ran hot.  
"Alexi, I hate leaving," She'd rasped. After all of the day's crying, screaming and inhaling smoke her voice was hardly there anymore. "Every time I come here it's harder to go."

Alexi grasped her hand between his palms and kissed it, dried blood and all.  
"Shh, Katyy," He whispered over her knuckles. "We don't have to go right now. We'll stay. We can stay all night if you want."

He knew that even if they somehow both drifted off to sleep their cuffs would sound for reveille at 0500. They could make it to their jurisdictions on time once they woke and even if they didn't, he hardly cared. He wouldn't make her leave this time. He wanted to stay too. It was worth the possible reprimand. Katya nodded at his assurance and curled up in the chair.

"Are you going to read, myshka?" Alexi asked as he tried to get comfortable in his own seat.

Though she never did it while they were there together Alexi knew that it had become her ritual whenever she was there on her own. Sometimes she read aloud her favorite stories or poems but mostly she read from the journal she'd recently started keeping.  
"I want to. I'm just too tired."

Alexi smiled as his wife yawned. When she was sleepy; her eyes heavy and lips pouted, he thought she looked about fifteen years old. It always reminded him of their youthful romance.  
"That's okay, Katyy. This time I'll do it, dah?"

She had looked skeptical.  
"Mm…what would you read?"  
Alexi looked at his cuff and opened a few files before projecting one.  
"How about the manual to my rifle?" He'd suggested.  
"Nyet," She grimaced, "Too violent."  
He nodded and scrolled through a few more of his recently opened documents.  
"I have a mathematics article from Gamma Station on inter-universal geometers," He shrugged, "It's something."  
Katya stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She knew that the topic might very well put her to sleep but it was the sound of his voice that mattered after all. She nodded, happy that he was even volunteering. She wasn't sure how Alexi spent his time in the lab when she wasn't there with him but she was sure this wasn't part of his routine. If he was going to do it then he might as well read something he enjoyed.  
"Dah, malysh. GaDsi'tsah."  
"Okei. Poost buDzet poTvohyemuh, myshka."

They both woke hours later to the sound of their cuffs sounding reveille. They hated to leave but the reassuring smile of a nearby lab attendant gave them the push they needed. They had enough time to hurriedly shower, change and peek in on Saul in Med Ward for a mere moment before reporting for their respective morning briefings.  
Since that night they hardly had a chance to go back at all let alone together. They were far too busy.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2315**

In the days following the ambush not only did Tawny bring Anders aboard Alpha but the station had several other new residents. While recovering Saul filled Ellen in on what Athena had told him during the attack. The two kept the news of D'Anna's possible connection to the event a secret. They knew it would do the system little good to have that knowledge. Ellen made the decision to remove D'Anna from the basestar herself. She decided once and for all that she wanted everyone with her on Alpha. As long as Sam was aboard now she figured it wouldn't make much of a difference. The _two per ship_ precaution was already being ignored for him. She was done station hopping and being away from her family for days on end. Her husband had a hole in his arm. Her daughter was an emotional wreck. She needed to be able to have a handle on her own family again while still doing her job. Without asking permission from the EOC or the security administration Ellen brought both Sharon and D'Anna off of the basestar and back to Alpha station. She thought it better to ask for forgiveness than approval, though she hardly cared about the forgiveness part anymore. Although Sharon was wary of going against military orders Ellen assured her that it would be fine. She told her that in a few days she would have everything settled. She promised that soon she would send for Karl and have their things moved and their duties transferred. Sharon was so happy at the prospect of living closer to Blaze that she went along with Ellen's idea without much protest.

Only Margot refused to leave the basestar. She'd taken full responsibility for the system-wide ambush. She blamed herself for ever bring her birth mother aboard the cylon ship. No amount of consoling from Ellen or Athena was helping. She was in an awful place. She wanted nothing but to stay on the basestar and work day and night to solve the atmosphere problem. She was on a mission of personal redemption and she couldn't be talked out of it. Ellen promised her over and over that D'Anna's message to the bots was going to be a secret kept only between cylon but it didn't matter to the young woman. As Ellen became more frustrated she tried to bribe Margot by promising she no longer had to wait for a station transfer. She encouraged her to ignore her orders and return with them to Alpha. She promised that she would take the brunt of the blame and that Margot would see no adverse ramifications. She swore to make sure that the Specialist's record would stand unblemished. Ellen just didn't care anymore. She'd spent too long trying to help these people within the boundaries of their laws. Now she would do what she needed. She was breaking rules left and right anyway. Doing it for Margot was a no brainer but the girl refused to leave the cylon ship no matter how much she tried to convince her.

D'Anna was quiet and compliant as she left the ship. She knew what she'd probably done. One some level she felt guilt but most of that guilt was in the pain she caused her daughter. She left with Sharon and Ellen willingly, not wanting to cause any more harm.

Ellen was angry at D'Anna but she couldn't fault her too harshly for what she'd done. They had brought the Three back to help and in her own way she had tried more than any of her counterparts. When Ellen looked at D'Anna she saw all of the mistakes she'd made with the model's line and in turn she too blamed herself. On the shuttle ride to Alpha Ellen could feel D'Anna's disappointment over how things had ended with Margot. She couldn't help but pity her. She promised the other cylon woman that she would get Margot to come aboard Alpha before the New Year came. D'Anna had just nodded solemnly. The look of terror and hurt in her child's eyes had bruised her faith for the first time in centuries.

Ellen managed to keep the EOC from doing much to stop her new plans. Just days after their arrival she was able to arrange new quarters for all of them on Alpha. Sam and D'Anna each had their own cabin and Sharon was settling into hers, anxiously awaiting Helo's arrival. Saul was released from the ward and Ellen was finally able to give him the attention he deserved. She was still being pulled in so many directions but she was close by instead of a quadrant away. It made it all so much easier. With the holiday coming she was so thankful to have her family together again and now they'd enjoyed their first family meal since before the attack.  
Ellen invited Blaze. She had hoped an extended invitation to Margot would get her off of the basestar but it didn't work. Ellen was disappointed not to have all four children with her but though they missed Margot the evening had been pleasant. Conversation was kept light. They took care to avoid speaking about their current reality. They mostly shared funny stories, recounted old memories and told jokes. It was good to laugh together to spite the obvious employment of denial.

Ellen didn't mention Sam all night. Since hearing Tawny's explanation of why she'd brought him aboard Ellen was totally confused. Sam was less than forthcoming with her. He still only wanted a visit with Katya. Tawny seemed to agree that it was the right thing to do. Ellen knew in some way that she needed to make it happen. She had started hounding Katya to agree to see him soon after he arrived. It was causing friction between them as the young woman refused and again and again. At dinner Ellen chose not to bring it up. They needed a night to themselves without constant worry and endless contemplation.

Katya and Alexi still hadn't shared their secret with the Tighs. The right time eluded them. They were all so busy. So much was happening. The couple contemplated doing it at dinner but uncertain reactions lead them to forgo it. They wanted Saul and Ellen to have a relaxing night in. They promised each other that they would tell them before the New Year. It was only days away.

With dinner finished Blaze and Alexi sat on one side of the L shaped sofa playing a game on the image screen. Katya sat quietly by Saul on the other. Since he'd been shot she had become almost overly attentive. She went to visit him in the ward as often as her duty would allow. Once he came home she helped Ellen care for him to spite his grouching protests. She poured him water, got him snacks and fixed his pillows but to spite her diligent care Katya hardly spoke to her uncle. She wasn't ready yet. She was still so angry at him. Though she'd taken his explanation and felt for his suffering the facts were still raw and hard for her to digest. Her helpful actions were the only way she could prove to Saul and to herself that she still loved him to spite her anger. Ellen knew it was part of the way Saul and Katya were healing. She wouldn't push them to talk in any depth until they were ready.

The day Katya found out about New Caprica Ellen felt like her family was falling apart. Though she hated that Saul had been hurt she knew in her heart that his injury was what helped them bind together and refuse to crumble. If he hadn't been shot, if Katya had not been faced with losing him Ellen knew the girl would have never given him the chance to explain. Ellen had a new confidence. Now she knew that her family could make it through anything.  
"Game off," She ordered as she flopped down between the two pairs in the corner of the sofa.  
"Just a sec, Ellen," Alexi protested. "I'm almost done kicking this loser's ass."  
"Game _off_," She repeated as she shut it down with her own cuff.

The screen went blank and the shared look on the boys' faces made both Saul and Katya chuckle.  
"I could have come back from that," Blaze said as he threw the tablet control down by his side and crossed his arms.  
"No fucking way, rocket-jock," Alexi scoffed.  
"Well we'll never know, will we?"Ellen said pertly. "So let's move on."

She reached for Blazer's discarded tablet.

Soon she had a folder full of files projected over the wall's image screen.  
"Aunt Ellen, what are you doing?" Katya probed suspiciously.

Ellen didn't answer.  
"What the frak are you looking for?" Saul followed.

He grimaced when he saw that she'd opened their family album folder.  
"The New Year is coming," She smiled with a shrug. "We're all together."

They all stared at her silently for a half second.  
"Oh no!" Katya suddenly whined, throwing her head back with a wince.  
"_Oh yes_," Ellen insisted as she hovered over the file. "C'mon. We watch it every year,"  
"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Blaze smirked. "Twinkle toes?"

He raised a brow at Katya and she palmed her forehead.  
Ellen smiled and opened the file. It was Katya's performance in Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite; a seasonal ballet from the region of the Eastern Federation. They watched it every winter.

Hundreds of years before the people moved to the space stations in Obit many holidays had been celebrated around the time of the New Year. Though some held on to specific ancient traditions and beliefs the season had become a general time for togetherness and thanks. People exchanged gifts with loved ones and shared large celebratory meals. Parties were held and drinks were had. When the Tighs first came aboard they had related it to the Winter Solstice celebrations practiced on the Twelve Colonies. Soon they developed their own yearly customs just like any other Orbit family.

"Its tradition," Ellen said proudly but they all groaned in response.  
"Aunt Ellen no one wants to watch it but you," Katya complained, "We've all seen it like ten times. And it's totally embarrassing for me."  
"It is not, kitten. You were so adorable."  
"Ellen, don't torture the kids," Saul grumbled.

Hurt and disappointment immediately shown in Ellen's eyes. She'd been so happy to finally be together and watching the holiday ballet was a family ritual she'd come to treasure over the years.  
"Is sitting here and watching this as family really _torture_?"

The slight intentional waver in her voice shut everyone up. They all felt badly to upset her, especially with the stress she'd recently been under. They silently relented just to make her happy for a night.

"No, Ellen," Alexi assured her. "Of course not."

Ellen grinned at his considerate surrender. She was satisfied with the success of her blatant guilt trip.

Kayta rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat as Ellen clicked the file and the overture started.  
"There are cookies on the counter if anyone wants," She offered with a smile before bringing her feet up under her and getting comfortable.

She turned the cabin lights off with her cuff and settled in.  
Everyone else had fallen to sleep on the sofa before the second act even started but Ellen stayed up watching intently. Her eyes welled with pride and beautiful memories as she watched her little girl dance on the screen. She looked over at her daughter; sleeping next to Saul with her head resting on his good shoulder as he snoozed away beside her. Every day they had together for the last fifteen years had been a blessing to Ellen. Every single day. She was even thankful for recent days that had threatened to break them because now she was sure that those trials would only bring them closer. She'd been wrong to doubt her family. Ellen hated to admit it but Laura had been right. Whether she was just trying to cover her own hide or not Laura had insisted that Katya was capable of understanding what Saul had done on New Caprica. She told Ellen with fire in her eyes how much she knew that Katya loved them and how she was sure that nothing could change it. For some reason hearing it from Laura made Ellen believe it more than she ever had. She felt guilty for having lacked faith in the two people she loved the most.

When her eyes went back to the screen she smiled again. She'd saved the costume nightgown Katya was dancing in. It was in the back of their closet and the matching slippers hung on the wall of Katya's old room. The girl had gone through hundreds of pairs over the years and so many costumes but every now and then Ellen would save an item or two from a special performance. They were mementos from ballets that touched her, ones that she knew Katya put her heart and soul into. Ellen just couldn't part with them; satin slippers, little sparkling hair pieces, a tutu or two. There was a memory attached to each one. Even when Katya wasn't at the cabin Ellen felt surrounded by her. Their home was filled with echoes of her youthful giggles, her old things were still scattered around in plain sight and every spot held some kind of memory. Not far down the corridor Ellen knew another woman was wishing that those priceless memories were her own.

Ellen looked at Katya again and her heart clenched this time. She was caught off guard by what she saw. She'd never let herself see Laura in the girl. She couldn't. Not even when she was a child. She had no problem taking in every Adama attribute Katya had inherited. She loved her striking blue eyes and her dark flowing hair. It wasn't out of malice but she just always seemed to ignore the physical traits passed down by the girl's mother. She couldn't ignore them anymore. In the darkened cabin with only the dull glow of the screen reflecting on the young woman's face Ellen could see Laura so vividly. She could see her in Katya's cheek bones, in her soft pale skin and the curved bow of her lips. Ellen's eyes watered. She swallowed hard and looked down at her cuff. She brought up Laura's name and sent a quick message before she could change her mind. When it was done she let herself drift off to the last few numbers of the ballet.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR B

MILITARY QUARTERS

CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA

YEAR: 2315

Bill and Laura had finally spent a quiet day with each other. Since the ambush things were tense. Bill hadn't been given many shifts since then. During the week he'd spent much of his time with Saul while he was in the ward recovering. With Ellen working on getting everyone in once place Bill took on her role as the Colonel's worried companion. They played games on his tablet, told old stories, and bitched about the ward staff. Laura brought them lunch every day until Saul was discharged. For the first few days she messaged Bill to come outside the curtain to get the afternoon meal. Sometimes she would just leave it with an orderly. She couldn't find the nerve to face Saul. She was terrified of it. The night of the ambush she hadn't followed Bill and Ellen inside his curtain after Katya sped off. She just couldn't look at him knowing the pain she'd caused no matter how unintentional it was. Later, when she and Bill were back in their cabin for the night Laura finally confessed what had gone on, why she and Ellen had been fighting. When she told Bill that Katya had attacked Saul after her slip up he looked like he was going to be sick. She knew that he didn't blame her but the look on his face made her feel just as bad as if he did. A few days later when Bill came home from a visit to the ward he was able to assure Laura that the Tigh family was going to be alright. Saul was confident about it and so Bill was too. He tried to reassure Laura that she didn't have a reason to hide from the colonel. Though she was unsure of Bill's message she put on a brave face the next day and brought the injured man his lunch. When Saul first looked at her from his bed all she could give him was a breathy shaky apology before her eyes watered. He shook his head and told her there was no need. He told her that it wasn't her fault and that Ellen would see that soon. She believed that she had Saul's forgiveness and understanding but she didn't expect Ellen's.

The two woman crossed paths only a handful of times during the week following their intense confrontation. The unexpected expression of gratitude that Laura had offered Ellen in the bunker had been the last words they'd exchanged. Since then they didn't speak when in each other's company. Their eye contact consisted of fleeting glances. They didn't offer each other hellos or goodbyes. They hardly nodded. And yet somehow the tension between them was gone. Somehow Laura felt more comfortable in Ellen's presence than she ever had before. They hadn't resolved a thing that day. They'd done nothing but tear each other apart and rain a thousand angry wounds upon one another and yet somehow Laura found herself looking at Ellen in a new way. She'd always seen a manipulative opportunist, a user, a drunk and a tramp. It wasn't as if those facets of the woman were gone but to spite herself now when Laura looked at Ellen Tigh she saw so much more. She saw a full but injured heart, a leader, a wife and a mother; the mother of her child. The strangest part was that Laura could feel that Ellen was looking at her differently as well. She could sense it.

With Saul discharged Bill and Laura decided to give the colonel and his family their space. It was Helo's first full day aboard Alpha and Bill invited him and Athena to dinner. It was the first time he and Laura had true invited guests in their quarters. They ordered a catered cabin meal and even had some wine that Helo brought from Beta Station. Bill and Laura were both surprised at how much it made the cabin feel more like their home.

There was a shared sense of strangeness at one point in the night when it was mentioned that both couple's children were at the Tigh's for dinner. It wasn't spoken about in much detail but it was understood that both Katya and Blaze were with their family, with their adoptive parents; the ones they knew and loved in a home that felt safe and familiar. While both couples were grateful for the family Saul and Ellen created for their son and daughter the absence was felt at their table. Their children weren't with them but they were where they belonged.

Unlike the dinner at the Tigh household they didn't avoid the most important topics at hand. The four resurrected people tried to take advantage of their time together. They expressed concerns and notions over their purpose and goals. Unfortunately none of it seemed to get them anywhere. Sharon was still keeping D'Anna's secret under Ellen's instruction. She hadn't even told Helo. There seemed to be little use in upsetting everyone else. Ellen was right; the bots were coming for them anyway. That hadn't changed. Whether or not D'Anna had incited that particular day's attack was mostly irrelevant. The point was; they were coming back. Sharon hoped her unease over the secret wasn't noticeable. Besides that bit of hidden knowledge she had little to add that seemed helpful. It seemed to be the case for all four of them.

After the Agathons left Laura felt slightly disheartened. She had been hoping for something a little more productive. They had no grand ideas or revelations, only a nice meal. What had started out as a pleasant evening had left the air in the cabin tinged with a hint of hopelessness. She was surprised when Bill stopped her from cleaning up the dishes. He came up behind her at the kitchen sink, giving her a warm kiss to the neck. She could tell by the way his lips lingered that he had specific intentions and she was immediately relieved. Since the ambush Bill had been unwilling. He was plagued by his nerves. While Laura sought out physical contact for distraction he refused, unable to concentrate, unsettled by the air around them. She only wanted to escape that air in his kisses but for nights on end he'd turned her away.

Sometimes Bill just couldn't pacify Laura in that way, knowing that it was such a form of evasion for her. There were times he was glad to give her the comfort that she needed but after the ambush he just couldn't comply. Since then he'd been too overwhelmed by the circumstance, by what he'd seen in the corridors, by what he knew was still to come. His mind was still replaying the moment he'd left Saul and Katya on the other side of the burning stack of crates. He couldn't perform with that so fresh in his memory no matter how much Laura needed him. She wanted his protection and love but she also wanted refuge from all of her own fears, worries and mostly her guilt. Bill hadn't been in any shape to offer her that. His own state of mind was too unsure. Tonight though, after a relatively quiet week and a decent dinner in what they now called their home, he was feeling more receptive to expressing whatever they each needed.

Laura's relief was quickly overshadowed by her surprise over Bill's eagerness. Only a night ago he'd turned away from her in bed; stopping her roaming, almost pleading hands and giving her his back. In the kitchen he turned her roughly before lifting her onto the counter. It made her chuckle. Had he done that in their former bodies she knew they would both be paying for it later with strained muscles and hurt joints. The bodies they inhabited now had hardly been used, had never seen sickness or the stresses of a life lived. They both felt it; the hint of newness, the few slight years shaved off by Ellen's miscalculations. At first it had felt foreign and strange. Now it just felt good. With Laura propped atop the counter Bill leaned in for a kiss, the veracity of which made up for the last week of cold chaste nights all on its own. He wrapped one arm around her to brace the small of her back and let his other hand slide up her skirt. He was glad and more than aroused to see her wearing one. In their old life he had the privilege of seeing her legs peeking out of the skirt of almost every suit she wore on a daily basis. Now she hardly sported them at all. She wasn't the president anymore. She was a tutor and a military wife. Skirts weren't practical for everyday life on a space station but they were perfectly practical for what he was doing to her now. Laura gave a little gasp when Bill's fingers slipped past the last satin barrier and hit his target. She wasn't surprised at the feeling of his touch there, she was just happy.

Bill made sure Laura came twice before ever uttering a word to her. It was his apology for not being able to give her what she needed before. When she was breathless and panting atop the counter he smiled and brushed his hidden knuckles down her inner thigh as he waited for her to catch her breath.  
"That's good, Laura," He huskily whispered with a wry smile, "That's better." He soothed. "Need a break?"  
When she took a large gulp of air and nodded he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. When he pulled back to look into her eyes he saw relief and gratitude hidden behind the haze of lusty satisfaction.  
"Break's over," He mumbled before picking her up off of the counter top and bringing her to their rack.

It was theirs. They never had a bed that was truly theirs before. They had her tiny cot on Colonial One that led them to the floor or her desk most times. They had his rack on Galactica but though Laura felt at home with him there she had always technically been a visitor in his space. They'd always just shared what the other had. Bill found the thought of a place that was truly theirs together sort of romantic.

After Katya revealed their legal Orbit marriage he and Laura hardly spoke of it but within Bill's own thoughts he secretly called Laura his wife. Sometimes he even said it out loud to Saul or when referring to her in unfamiliar company who didn't know any better. It made him feel good to say it, to think of it.  
He loved the fact that Laura was his wife, his lover, the mother of his child. He loved that she was everything she could never be in their last life. Though they'd both been dragged from eternal paradise and though there was war and death around them, a large part of Bill was grateful to be there with her experiencing a life they had never gotten to live. It was too hard for him to explain so he showed her with every caress and every thrust of his hips between the sheets of their bed. When he'd given her everything he could he finally sought his own release with the veracity of a much younger man and took her with him once more. In the back of her mind Laura thanked Ellen for her mistake for the first time. They'd been laying in tangle of limbs and bed sheets ever since.  
"Where did _that_ come from?" Laura asked after she gathered herself enough to speak.

Bill gave a little groan and kissed her shoulder.  
"A week of holding out?" He considered.  
She hummed in agreement but she wasn't satisfied with his response. She'd seen something more in his eyes as he frakked her senseless.

"That's it?"  
"That's not enough?" He scoffed. Laura just shrugged and he suddenly felt the need to justify his unexpected zealousness. "Do you think it's easy to sleep next to you every night and not be in the right state of mind to do anything about it?" Bill posed defensively.

She squinted and smiled suspiciously against his chest.  
"And what's changed?"

Bill Shrugged.  
"Nothing I suppose."

"Things are no better, Bill."  
"That's true."  
"So why now?"  
"_You_ seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough," Bill evaded.

He was at least confident in that. Her almost lyrical hums and moans had told him that much.  
"Of course I did. I always do. The quality of the performance isn't what I'm inquiring about. I'm asking about the motivation."  
"Frak, Laura. You're speaking like a politician. What if I said the motivation was tits and ass?"  
"Then I'd say _you're_ speaking like a _sailor_, Bill," She countered. It got a reluctant laugh from him. "I'm not complaining. I'm just curious."

He grumbled and settled his body further into the warmed mattress.  
"I guess I was just thinking."  
_"Of?"_  
"You? Us."  
"Well I'm glad no one else was on your mind during all of that."

Bill sighed at her sarcasm.

"It's more than that…I was just looking at you and thinking about everything you mean to me. Everything we are to each other…how much has changed."  
"Changed."

Bill didn't like the sudden stiffness he heard in the way she echoed him. The fact that emotion still scared Laura more than anything was almost irritating to him. He hated that he still had to feel hesitant about sharing his own feelings for fear of upsetting her. It made him want to expose her to it all the more. After all they'd been through on Alpha Bill knew that she could handle it. She just didn't like it.

"Laura I know that our souls have been together for eons. I know that. I _feel _it but…I can't remember it. Not the details. Not where we came from before this. All I remember are those few precious years we had together in the fleet. It was too short, Laura. It meant everything to me but in the end all I wanted was more time with you. Death gave us that I suppose but until it comes again I won't know exactly what it brought us the first time. I'm sure the afterlife with you was paradise…but I just don't have the memories. I _do_ know what _this_ life has brought us. Sometimes I feel guilty for thinking this way, for being glad to be here with you. If this world wasn't in such a frakked up state then we would have never been brought back. To be thankful that the civilization we gave our lives to save is once again on the brink of destruction sounds wrong." She was silent and unresponsive by his side so he just went on. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not glad for the _reasons _we came back but I can't help but feel like this is the time I asked for, the life I wanted to live with you. The one we never had time for. It isn't ideal and it isn't easy. Most of it isn't even pleasant. It's just as dangerous and tentative as the last…but so much is different."  
"Different. You mean_ I'm_ different."

The tone in her voice sounded almost accusatory.  
"Laura I've kept this from you for months because I was afraid of how you would take it. I didn't want it to diminish anything that we had before. The woman who you were then was more than I could have asked for. I still cherish who you were; everything you were to me and everything you weren't. It's just that this life has brought us so much and I love_ that_ too." Bill steeled his will and decided to be as honest with her as he could whether she liked it or not. "The first night that Saul told me about Katya I came home to you, to this bed and I couldn't help that something in my heart had changed. Something about knowing you were the mother of my child…I don't know…" hE cringed hating how primal he sounded, "Frak. It felt so primitive! I was ashamed of it; especially because of how it happened. Maybe I still am ashamed or I would have told you this before. I couldn't stand thinking of what was done to you and yet the end result was only ours and I couldn't stop how that made me feel. You didn't even know she'd been born but when I looked at you I felt a connection we never had before. It's only grown since then. It isn't something I can help. Blame it on baser male instincts. Blame it on something animalistic. You had my baby and I can't help the way I see you now. It just made me love you in an entirely new sense. Not more, just different. It made me want you and crave you in a whole new way. It made me want to worship your body like it was frakking Aphrodite's. You gave me a gift that I can't help being grateful for. Maybe that makes me a pig. It's just the truth." He was unsure of the look on Laura's face. She had tears in her eyes but he couldn't tell if they were out of sympathy or resentment. Either way, the confession felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders. "There are parts of this life that I hate but there are parts I can't help but see as another chance; a chance to live just a sliver of the many lives I used to wish we had together. To marry a true partner, to share a home, share a family. Sometimes I feel like it's a second chance."

Laura narrowed her eyes letting some tears slip free.  
"If it was a second chance we wouldn't have missed so_ frakking _much of it."  
"I know how much we lost out on, Laura. I think of it every day. It doesn't stop me from being thankful for being here now, no matter how hard it is."

Laura shook her head as more tears started to fall.

"We missed too much. A few years sooner and we could have…"

She didn't know what a few years sooner would have given her. Rationally she knew that it wouldn't have changed much. Their relationship with Katya would probably be no easier but they would have gotten to see that much more of the girl's life. She would have settled for anything more; months, weeks, days, a few more precious moments.  
"It hurts, Laura. I know it hurts. I see how it hurts you every time I look into your eyes. But seeing you and Katya together now, even just standing in the same room; it makes the pain of a lost past bearable. We're all together now. It isn't easy but we're together. She's with us. We have her now." Bill's eyes watered. "You never said anything about…about the ward last week when she hugged you," He tested. He hesitated for a moment when she winced and her tears started to stream steadily. "You don't have to say anything now if you don't want to…but I want you to know how much it meant to me to witness that. Seeing our daughter in your arms; it made being dragged back from the dead worth it. I'd die and resurrect a thousand times to see that, Laura." She let out a strangled whimper and he clutched her body close. "You asked me weeks ago if I thought she could ever love you. I said that I thought so. Now I _know_ that she could…and I suspect in some way she already does."

Bill held Laura as her body shook quietly beside his. Though he hated how much pain she still felt he was just glad that she had let her sadness surface instead of her anger, instead of becoming detached as she so often did. He was surprised when she actually gathered her voice enough to speak.  
"I held her, Bill," She cried against his neck. "And even though it felt so good I still couldn't help thinking of the thousands of times that she should have been in my arms and wasn't. I should have held her the instant she was born. I should have rocked her and fed her, wrapped her in my arms when she was hurt or scared and hugged her before school. I didn't. I wasn't there." As Laura spoke she grabbed on tighter to Bill with every word. "Ellen was there for her but not for all of it. Ellen missed out too. Katya went seven years without knowing a mother's touch. I look at our daughter and I want to see a future with her but all I see is everything that I missed. I see a past I'll never get back." She bit back her tears knowing they would just keep coming if she allowed it. "I just want to know what it was like."  
Bill's heart dropped at how desperate her last words sounded. For a moment he considered his next words.  
"You know Laura, we've been stumped as to what we're doing here. All we've been able to do is help in the small individual ways that we can; your teaching, my service. Until we figure out our real purpose maybe there is more that we could be doing for these people. Maybe there are more tangible ways to be of significant use, to make a difference."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, this station has so many orphaned children. I wouldn't be opposed to considering…"  
The way Laura almost recoiled from his embrace made Bill immediately stop and wince.

"You're kidding me, Bill."

She looked abhorred and maybe a little offended. He knew the instant he said it that he shouldn't have brought it up after all. The notion had come to him not long after Laura took on her teaching position. A few times he'd witnessed her playing and laughing with the little girl she taught. The way she carried Li-Ming around the cabin on her hip, the way she spoke to her in such a soft and encouraging voice showed him a hint of what it would have been like to see her care for Katya. He'd seen it long ago on his visits down to New Caprica before the cylon invasion. During the few months of peace they'd enjoyed Bill made many raptor trips down to the surface. He would stop by Laura's tent school and watch her work. She had an easy way with her students. It was endearingly warm while still commanding of respect and appreciation. He had been impressed then but somehow now it was different. Now he couldn't help seeing her as a mother as well as a teacher. He couldn't help recognizing how lucky a child would be to have her.

In the control room Cmdr. Kaplan was briefed daily on the growing number of orphaned military children. Bill heard the numbers growing steadily and it made his stomach turn in the same way that it had when similar reports were given to him on Galactica. It was really only a fleeting idea; something he would have been open to had Laura been interested but now he could tell he'd been wrong to even mention it.  
"It was just a thought," He shrugged, trying to explain himself. "Katya was one of those orphans once. Saul and Ellen saved her from facing a lonely and frightening future. There are more and more children like her every day. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that maybe giving one of them a home could help heal some of the hurt we _all _feel. Katya could use someone in the family who looks up to her. It might help her grow up a bit, force her to be a good example. And we would be paying forward the favor the Tighs did for us while getting to experience some of things we missed out on."  
"I don't want to _replace_ my baby, Bill. I just want her back."

Bill let out a low and relenting breath.  
"That can't happen, Laura."  
"I know."  
"So love her now."

There was a hard knot in Laura's throat and her larynx tightened around it. After a moment she was able to squelch out a response.  
"I do."  
Bill kissed Laura on the temple. When her eyes dried he used his cuff to turn off the dim light above their rack and rolled over. The night had run long. They were both exhausted. Before he could manage to drift too far into sleep he felt a vibration under the covers. His cuff was silent.  
"Laura?"  
"Mm?"  
"That yours?"  
"Yes."  
He could hear that she was alert, awake and nowhere near sleep. Part of him felt badly for not staying up with her. He could still hear the sadness in her voice and he felt like he'd put it there.  
"What's up?"  
"It's a message," She answered softly.  
He turned slightly to see the glow of her cuff's screen reflecting on her face and pillow as she held her wrist hovering above her head.  
"From?"  
Laura licked her lips and swallowed as she read the screen's words.  
" It's…It's from Ellen."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR C**

** MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

The surgical bay was different from anything Sam had seen in his last life on Caprica. It more closely resembled something he would have seen on his Earth but it was still quite alien. The table was thin and cold, able to adjust to any individual's form. He felt its chill on his bare back. It made the constant pain in his ribs throb but it was the straps across his chest hips and arms that made him most uncomfortable. Above him hovered a large device with a robotic arm bolted to the wall. He knew that it was a surgical laser and body scanner. There was little need for cutting the sick and injured in this world unless something was being removed. Tawny had explained that much to him. To his left was a small machine wirelessly linked to his cuff that projected his vitals. Other than that there was little in the room. It was stark and sterile. There was one attending medic in the corner prepping and organizing at a small counter. It was late and the staff was minimal. The only comfort Sam had was sitting behind a glass window at the computer controls. He could hardly move due the restraints but he was able to lift his head enough to look at Tawny through the glass and give her a smile.  
He was glad when she looked up at him from the consol and grinned back. After adjusting a few more things in front of her Tawny rose from her seat, left the small control room and entered the white open expanse of the surgical bay. When she made it to his side she put her warm hand on Sam's forearm. It felt good on his skin, cold from the frigid air.  
"Are you ready?" Tawny smiled down at him compassionately.

Anders tried to shrug but the restraints made it hard to move.  
"I'm ready to get this over with."  
"It would have been done days ago if you had cooperated," She reminded with a little less gentleness.  
Once Tawny got Sam to Alpha things hadn't exactly gone as planned. She had convinced her father and Kaplan to back up her transfer request due to Sam's medical and mental health needs. Delta Station was more than happy to get rid of the man and approved his removal almost immediately. With Ellen's help and persuasion of the government the request was granted. Tawny had intended on mending his broken ribs as soon as they came aboard but once Sam Anders was on Alpha Station his behavior became erratic once again. After almost a week he was finally calm enough to allow Tawny to do the procedure.

"Well I'm ready now," He mumbled.  
"Good because after this I'm ready to go to bed."  
"It was _your_ idea to do this so late."  
"I'm doing it for _you_ and for everyone else. You've successfully pissed off yet another group of medical professionals." Sam had caused quite the scene during his initial visit to Alpha's infirmary. With Saul still in the ward at that point Ellen had to leave her husband's bedside just to attend to Sam and try to help Tawny calm him down. It was the same as it had been on Delta. He fought against his security. He begged to see Kara. He begged to see Katya. He begged to see his wife. Once Sam was finally assigned his own quarters he became slightly less confrontational but the impression had already been made. "My staff now hates you almost as much as the med staff on Delta. You make them uncomfortable. I was lucky to get one medic to assist tonight."  
"I'm sorry for that."

Tawny looked down at him on the table and narrowed her eyes.

"No you're not, Sam. I think I at least know you well enough by now to know that," She challenged. "You know my father doesn't like you either," She added.  
That made Sam smirk up at the doctor.  
"Now _that_, I'm truly sorry for," He said with a wink. "Does that mean I don't have a chance?"  
"Very funny," Tawny said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, I know I explained this once before but I just want to go over a few things. The laser above will be guided at the consol by my hand. It will never come closer than a few inches from your body but I'll be able to direct it with precision. The body scanner feeds to my screen's projection and I'll be able to see a three dimensional render of exactly where I need to focus. I'll set the laser to a bone and cartilage mend and within a few short minuets those cracks in your ribs will be gone. I'll just be a few feet away behind the glass. How's that sound?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Good. My medic will put you under in just a moment," She announced, patting his bare bicep,  
"You'll wake up good as new."

Sam suddenly squinted as if he didn't understand.  
"Put me under? No, no. I'm not going under."  
"Anders its standard practice."  
"No. No more drugs. You saw what happened last time."

He could see that Tawny was already getting fed up but there was no way he was letting her drug him again. If he had to he would break through the straps that held him down, broken ribs and all just to avoid it.  
"If I try to give you a local this is going to take even longer. We'll be sitting around until your rib cage is totally anesthetized. It's a very hard area to numb."  
"Fine. Lets to go without it. Awake, no local, not drugs. Let's just do it."  
"Anders no way."  
"You told me the entire treatment wouldn't take more than five minutes."  
"It shouldn't but still. Do you understand how painful it will be? Even with an intravenous pain killer."  
"I can take five minutes of pain. I once fractured my ankle in the middle of a game and played the entire second half."  
"That's _not_ the same."  
"It's not? You ever play a round of pyramid with a broken bone?"  
"I don't even know what that_ is_," Tawny scowled. "Look, the _only_ time we ever forgo anesthesia during laser treatment is for spinal surgery when we need to make sure repaired nerves are reacting properly. We do it so the patient can respond with movement as the repairs are done. It's total agony."  
"This isn't spinal surgery," He defended. "It's a cracked rib."  
"Just let me knock you out. You'll have a restful night's sleep at least."  
"And then what? I'll wake up groggy, half out of it, not even know what world I'm in? What lifetime? I told you, Doc. I'm having enough trouble with that in my _waking _hours."

Tawny put her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together. She looked away from him and shook her head in frustration.

"I wish you would have let me call Ellen. She would have wanted to be here for you."  
"I don't need her here. Anyways, she couldn't have changed my mind either."  
"You know she's the closest thing you have to family. I can't understand how you've been treating her since you got here. I may have pulled some strings but when it came down to it _she_ got you here. Not me," Tawny scolded.  
"My relationship with Ellen Tigh is over 200,000 years old. We don't need any tips on how to interact."  
"I'm not giving you any. I'm simply commenting on how rude you are to her simply because she won't give you what you want."

"She's not_ trying_ hard enough."  
"She_ is_ trying."  
"She can't get her own kid to listen? What is it was that girl? Is _everyone_ scared of her?"

Tawny suddenly looked offended at the implication.  
"I'm not _scared_ of Katya. Look I don't understand why you won't just tell Ellen what you told me."  
"And what _did_ I tell you, Doc?" Sam nearly mocked.  
The doctor shook her head in frustration.  
"You can keep claiming that you don't remember what you said to me in Delta's ward. That's fine but I know now that you have more to tell. Maybe if you shared it with Ellen she'd be more inclined to help you."

Sam shook his head.  
"You said that you'd talk to the Sergeant for me."  
"_I did_."  
"Did you tell him that I want to talk? That I want to apologize? You said that if I could make things right with him that maybe he could help convince her."  
"Yes. I spoke to him."  
"What did he say?"

Tawny sighed deeply.  
"Alexi doesn't say much…but his eyes told me enough. I'm sorry, Anders. I tried. It's not happening."

Sam swallowed and looked up to the robotic arm above him. He knew that getting Katya's husband to speak to him would be a long shot. He just thought that maybe getting Alexi to forgive him would encourage Katya to do the same.  
"I designed those eyes you know."  
"Huh?"  
"The Sergeant," Sam answered. "I can't remember him from my resurrection but I got a pretty good look at him the other day when Ellen was walking me back to my cabin. I knew it was him even before she confirmed it. He stared daggers at me, like…like he wanted to snap my neck." Anders stopped and chuckled under his breath at the thought. "Those eyes…they're his mother's. Model number Six. Saul and I designed her," He said as he smiled and his pupils seemed to focus on some distant memory. "We kept joking around that we wanted to create the perfect woman, physically at least. We left her internal programming to the others. In the end he and I based her on Ellen; the way she was when she was young. In a way those eyes are hers too. I replicated the color _exactly_. From Ellen, to a Six, to her son."

For some reason that bit of information and the faraway look in Sam's eyes gave Tawny chills. The connections between all of these people with prehistoric roots were deeper than she ever knew, maybe deeper than she ever could understand. She thought of the words from the Quartz Plates and from the cylon hybrid's message that her people knew as their only form of scripture; _Life here began out there_. She had always believed it. Now she could finally see it. She could see it in Alexi's eyes and it went on forever. His genes were so ancient. Not just from the Six her father and his colleagues had once cloned. The Sergeant's lineage was even older than that, from another yet world still. For the first time Tawny started to understand just how old Anders and the Tighs truly were. The same way she knew that she would never look at Alexi the same again she knew that she would never look into Ellen's eyes the same way either. The woman's heart and soul had been in this fight for longer than anyone could understand.  
"Anders it's late. We should really get this done."  
"Do it. I'm ready."  
"Are you sure about this?"

He gave a curt nod.  
"No drugs. Do it."

"Juéjiàng," Tawny said as she shook her head in frustration.

"Hm?"  
"_Stubborn,__"_ She harshly translated.

She frowned and finally relented against her better judgment. She almost resented the way she let herself be so swayed by Sam Anders. It wasn't like her.  
"Do you want a fucking towel to bite on?" She quipped.

Anders looked up once more to the robotic arm looming over is body.

"If you have one handy."

Tawny rolled her eyes and walked off taking her seat at the consol behind the glass window. She signaled to her medic that she was about to begin. Before she started she warned Anders over the com system and promised she would work as fast as she could. She held back tears as she worked through the sounds of his screams. She was sure to dry her eyes before returning to his side once she was through.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2315**

"You're still awake?" Ellen asked with a yawn as she walked into the bedroom.

Saul still had the rack light on and was sitting up in bed staring into nothing.  
"I can't sleep," He grumbled.  
"You were sleeping well enough on the couch for most of the night. Slept right through the ballet. You all did. I was watching on my own."

She hadn't honestly expected them all to stay awake. She was just happy to have their company. It was a comfort to be all together.

Ellen walked to the rack and bent over to give Saul a peck on the forehead before perching herself on the side of the bed.  
"The kids gone?" He asked.  
"Yes," She said with a sad smile. "They left a while ago. I just stayed out there to watch the end of the ballet. I missed some once I nodded off myself." Saul half smiled at her sentiment though his mind was mostly elsewhere. "Are you in pain? I can get you one of your pills. It should help you get to sleep."

He grimaced at her offer.  
"I don't want those things."  
"You're worse than kit," Ellen scoffed, "Just take one. I might just for fun," She teased.

Saul shook his head in dismissal.  
"How was she? You know, when she left? Was she alright?"

The family had knocked out on the sofa at various points during the ballet recording. Even Ellen, over worked as she was, couldn't keep her eyes open through all of it. Sometime after it ended they were all startled awake by a loud shrill scream. It had come from Katya who still lay half asleep at her Uncle's side. She struggled and cried in her sleep. When Saul couldn't shake her awake Alexi rushed over. He was worried that she would unintentionally hurt the injured man beside her. Ellen got to her first. It hardly mattered. They were all practiced with waking Katya from her frequent twilight fits. After they all tried a calling her name a few times it was Blazer's voice which eventually woke her by barking her call sign. At the sound of his barreling _Koshka_ she sat up with a start and an exclamation that Alexi had become well acquainted with. Saul however, was far more shaken as he heard the girl crying out the names Husker and Helo. Hearing the call signs come from her in such a frightened tone gave Saul in inexplicable chill. He immediately started to interrogate her about her dream; who she was calling for, what she wanted with them but Katya couldn't or wouldn't answer him. He couldn't tell. She was confused and groggy but something about the way she was acting made Saul believe she was holding something back. Once she was fully awake and he still couldn't get any further explanation from her he angrily excused himself to bed.

When Katya was calm Ellen insisted she stay the night in her old room. She offered the boys the sofa if they wanted to stay as well. To her dismay all three declined. She knew they had planned to call Margot together back at Katya and Alexi's cabin. She let them go without much more resistance. She figured she could use their help convincing the trouble cylon girl to leave the Basestar and she trusted that Katya would be fine overnight by Aexi's side.

"Katya's fine, Saul," Ellen insisted. "Why the frak did you storm off to bed like that?"  
"She wouldn't answer me," He answered gruffly, causing his wife to squint in feigned confusion.  
"Saul she was half asleep," Ellen defended. "She'd obviously just had a bad dream. What did you want from her?"  
"I don't know," He said with frustration in his voice. "What was with that outburst?"

Ellen shrugged.  
"Something scared her."  
"Something._ Something_. What? She woke up screaming. She wasn't just scared. She was _insistent_."

Saul was sure he had heard more than fear in his daughter's voice. He heard determination and intent.  
"Saul that poor girl has had nightmares since she was a child. You know how they come and go. I remember nights when we would have to stay up with her in shifts just to let each other get some sleep," Ellen recounted. "Tonight was nothing."  
"You didn't hear her?"  
"Hear _what_?"  
"What she woke up shouting."  
"I dunno. Something about Bill?"  
"_Husker," _Saul quickly corrected_._ "She woke up shouting _Husker_ and _Helo_. **'It's Husker and Helo'**. She said it clear as day and loud as anything."

Ellen shrugged and leaned back on her elbows.  
"Okay. Husker and Helo. What's the big deal?"  
"Don't you think that's _odd_?"

Ellen pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long breath.  
"I don't know. Not really," She considered. "Karl just came aboard tonight. Blaze was talking about him during dinner. It could be that his arrival was in the back of her mind."

"She didn't say _Karl_. She didn't say _Cpt. Agathon_. She said_ Helo_. **_Husker and Helo_**."  
"Saul…honestly…_so frakking what_?"

Ellen groaned and ran a frustrated hand through the crown of her hair. She needed sleep. She was getting a headache.  
"Since when does she call Bill Husker? No one does. Not in this lifetime."  
"She has probably heard _you_ do it."

Saul thought for a moment and then shook his head so hard it hurt his sore shoulder.  
"No. No, Ellen. I'm sure. I've used his call sign maybe twice since his resurrection and only in private conversation."  
"But Katya knows that it was his call sign. Saul you've told her every frakking story you could remember from your viper pilot days a hundred times over. She's heard us call Karl _Helo_ plenty. She knew his call sign long before his download. Your days on Galactica were her favorite stories of all. I'm sure she could name about twenty Colonial pilots off the top of her head."

Saul looked down at the crumpled blanket in his lap.  
"I guess that's true," He muttered.  
"You know it is. Why did _that_ get you so upset anyway?"  
"I don't know, Ellen. The _way_ she said it. The look in her eyes when she woke up." He couldn't explain himself any better so he gave up. "Anyway you know I hate seeing her like that. I always have."

Ellen tilted her head and gave him a soft knowing smile.  
"She's alright, Saul," She insisted, smoothing out the sheets around him.

He rubbed at his tired brow.  
"You know, Ellen a few weeks ago you were convinced that something was wrong with her. When I told _you_ that she was fine you said I was insulting your damn _maternal instinct_."

At his accusation Ellen sat up straighter on the bed.  
"I_ did_ notice a difference in her for a while but things seem okay now. Look, Saul I think it _was_ me after all. I was away on Delta so much. I felt guilty about being not spending as much time with her. You were right; I probably put that all in my head. I'm not trying to insult you or your own intuition when it comes to Kat. I'm just saying that her nightmares are nothing new. They come and go. You know that. I wish she would talk to me. It isn't that I'm _not_ worried. It's not that I don't see a change in her. It's just that I'm pretty sure I understand what's going on. Right now these kids are all afraid. And can you blame them? I'm not surprised she's been having nightmares again."

Saul chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment considering his wife's words.  
"You know she's been having them bad since she was in that accident," He pointed out.  
"I know," Ellen nodded. "I had hoped it was just all due to the medication she was on. Once she was better and they didn't seem to go away I'll admit I was worried but it makes sense. If you think about it the nightmares actually started soon after Bill and Laura's resurrection. Then combat started to become more frequent and she had her accident. She's watched us bring a total of six people back from the dead. She's taken on new responsibilities at work. You and Kaplan have her working on protocol reform and _still_ running LSO shifts. She's stressed, Saul."

"So it's _my_ fault for overworking her?"  
"I'm not saying that. This is just how her tension and worry comes out. It's always been this way."

Saul was quiet and for a moment Ellen thought she'd finally convinced him that she was right.  
"_Husker and Helo_?" He repeated after a long beat.

Ellen couldn't help but roll her eyes and palm her forehead.  
"Saul she knows those men; who they are, who they _were_, because of you, because you made sure that she did from the time she was a little girl. So she used their frakking call signs? Big deal!"

Saul almost went to protest but he stopped himself and eased back into his pillows.  
"I suppose that makes sense," He surrendered. They weren't getting anywhere and he didn't even know what he was really trying to get at. He had just been overcome with the strangest feeling after Katya's outburst and he couldn't seem to get past it. Saul reached for his wife's hand and thumbed at her soft skin as he spoke. "You know I remember when she was little and I would tell her the same damn stories about Galactica over and over again. She never got tired of them…but…sometimes…sometimes I'd get tired of reciting them. So once in a while when she would ask I would say_, kit you know the story. You tell it to me instead…_And she would. She'd tell it to me with excitement and vigor in her eyes. Sometimes I would _swear_ that she could recite certain stories back to me better than I'd ever told them to her. She would add details and emotion that I didn't even think I'd conveyed to her in first place. She could tell those stories as well as if she'd been there herself. Sometimes it was…I don't know…almost spooky."

Ellen leaned back onto the bed and lay over Saul's lap.  
"She was such a bright little girl, so receptive. You know it took her a while to really understand her cylon abilities. Maybe she could just read your emotions. You didn't have to _tell_ her. She just knew."

Saul nodded as he looked down at her.  
"Maybe."  
"Saul I don't want you getting mad at Kat for not being able to explain herself. You two are on such shaky grounds with each other right now and you see that she's trying to do right by you."  
"I'm not mad at her, Ellen. I just got…frustrated. She woke up yelling those men's call signs like she meant it, like she had a reason. All I asked was _why_. She told me she didn't remember. I think she lied to me. Why would she do that?"  
"You don't _know_ that she lied."  
"A father knows."  
"And_ I_ don't?" Ellen challenged. "Saul what are you trying to say? I can _feel_ the suspicion coming from you. What is it?"

He didn't know. They were both exhausted.  
"Forget it, Ellen. She woke me out of a deep sleep too. My bum shoulder was bothering me. I don't know why it got to me. You're right. I should let it go."

Ellen sat up with a sigh.  
"You need your rest, Saul. I want you to get better." She scooted next to him and placed her hand on his chest. She gave his cheek a few light kisses as she inched her palm slowly down his body. "I want to know I'm not going to hurt you when I…"  
"_Ellen_," He warned.  
"Alright," She huffed. "I can wait." She turned and lifted herself off of the bedside. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll bring your pills in a second."

Saul winced at the mention of his medication but he didn't protest.  
"Hey, Ellen?" He called after her. "When's the last time you checked on Anders?"  
"Early this afternoon. I brought Helo. He asked to see Sam when he first came aboard. We didn't stay long. He wasn't in the mood for visitors. Why?"  
"Because we went all night without hearing squat from that lunatic. Since when does that happen?"  
Since Sam's arrival on Alpha he had proven to be almost as much of a nuisance as he had been on Delta Station. He wasn't getting violent any longer but he was still confrontational with almost everyone he encountered. Ellen tried her best. She spent as much time with him as she could. Though he would almost always protest to her visits eventually he would settle down enough for them to have semi-civil conversations. Though those conversations most often went nowhere she could still see elements of her old friend in him. Against her better judgment she'd stocked his bar. It wasn't as much for him as it was for her. She needed a drink or two to get through some of their time together. Ellen knew that Tawny was checking in on him as well and she knew from the guards that Sam never seemed to deny the pretty doctor's house calls. It actually comforted Ellen to know that Sam had some kind of friendly interaction in the world besides her. Though Tawny wouldn't share the content of their talks Ellen sensed that Sam had opened up to the young woman, at least partially.  
"I'd like to think the best," Ellen said, forcing some light into her voice, "Maybe he's calming down."

Saul rolled his eye.  
"Fat frakkin' chance."  
"His guards would have alerted me if anything was wrong tonight. There's a centurion stationed with his marine detail now."  
"Did he ask for kit today when you saw him?" Saul tested.  
"Of course," Ellen said over her shoulder as she made her way to the head.

It made Saul cringe. He was sick of it.  
"You any closer to getting that crazy bastard to tell you what he wants with her?"

Ellen stopped at the head door and leaned on its frame.  
"He won't tell me. Not really. He'll only say that it's really important to him. I've told you before, I think it's time she spoke to him. What harm could it do?"  
"She doesn't want to, Ellen."  
"I know. I know and I wanted tonight to be pleasant so I didn't bring it up to her in front of the boys but I'm going to again and I could use your help with her."

Ellen crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Me? After all she and I have been through in the past week you think she's going to listen to me? And why would I do that anyway?"

He had no desire to make Katya see Anders. Saul knew the man was confused during the shock of his resurrection but he couldn't erase the memory of Sam grabbing on to her arm so tightly and how frightened she'd looked. The way Sam had been carrying on about her ever since was unsettling. He'd developed an obsession with the girl. If he wasn't asking for Katya he was asking for Starbuck and he did it no matter how many times they reminded him that she wasn't there. Saul suspected that Anders hadn't awoken with his full mental capacity. Something was off with him and he didn't want Katya around someone so obviously crazed.  
"Sam is causing military disturbance, Saul. He requires constant attention that the rest haven't needed. Bill, Laura, Sharon, Helo; they may have been shaken at first but they did their best to get used to this world. D'Anna may have accidentally incited a godsdamn ambush but at least she's been frakking quiet! Sam causes a disruption everywhere he goes. Even with him on Alpha now he still makes my life ten times harder than it needs to be. You know how I feel about him. He was our friend once. It may have been ages ago but he meant something to the both of us, Saul. He isn't acting like them man we knew. It's a problem that could possibly be rectified by Katya meeting with him. You're her superior officer. She won't go if you ask as her father but she'll _have to_ if you make it an order."  
"Ellen I…"  
"Saul, Tawny said something to me after she brought him over. I've known that girl since she was twelve years old and I've never seen such a strange look in her eyes. She said she couldn't explain why but... that someone _needed_ to convince Kat to see him."  
"So he conned her into working on his behalf."  
"You know Tawny. She isn't so easily swayed, Saul. She said that he told her things that made her believe it was important that he and Katya meet again. She told me that she couldn't say anymore and that I'd have to ask him myself. I've been trying to get it out of him for days and he won't tell me."

Saul avoided Ellen's sharp gaze and looked back down to his lap.  
"He still asking for Kara too?"  
"Yes" Ellen admitted. "Sometimes."

Saul suddenly felt a lump grow in his throat. He swallowed it down and shook his head.  
"Get ready for bed, Ellen. It's late."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV**

** YEAR: 2315**

Laura hadn't been sleeping very long before the nightmares took over her dreams. She'd actually fallen to sleep feeling quite well. After her emotional exchange with Bill she was too tired to talk anymore. When he inquired about her message from Ellen she just brushed it off and told him to go to sleep. Once she was sure he'd nodded off she opened the notification the other woman had sent her. At first it seemed like it must be a mistake. It was comprised of nothing but two short streams of numbers and letters. There was no explanation, no greeting, not even a '_frak you' _included in the note. It took Laura a few long minuets to figure out what Ellen had sent.

They were links; names of files located in the Tigh's family album network folders. Once Laura made the connection she realized that Ellen was directing her to look them up. The directive lead to two full length recordings of the same ballet. The two performances were dated eight years apart. Laura realized what Ellen had shared. It was the ballet she'd seen Katya dance to when Saul brought her to the theater for the first time. He told her that it was a holiday piece, that Katya and Alexi's cousin Yuri Petrov had danced the children's leads and years later taken on the adult roles. He told her that as a tradition Ellen watched the recordings every winter. Laura finally realized that with the system's holiday season upon them Ellen must have been watching that night. Ellen had led her to the files so that she could watch too. It was an apology. It was thanks and forgiveness. It was nothing but it was everything. Laura knew that for Ellen Tigh the gesture was probably akin to groveling at her feet for forgiveness. After watching for a while Laura brought up Ellen's message and simply responded with the word "breathtaking". She didn't get a reply. She didn't expect one. She didn't need one. She watched her daughter dance a while longer and then fell to sleep grateful to have been shown something so wonderful. She hoped she would dream of it. She didn't.

An hour later Laura woke up with a gasp. To spite the fact that she wore nothing but the bed sheets she was soaked in a cold sweat. She was glad when Bill didn't stir, probably a result of their vigorous lovemaking and the wine Helo brought from Beta Station. She ran to the head and splashed some cold water on her face hoping it would help but she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. This time the nightmare was different. It was the same dream of the tubs and crumbling pillars but there was more to it, something new. When a lukewarm shower didn't sooth her anxiety Laura did something that totally went against her better judgment. She decided that she wouldn't wake Bill. He wouldn't understand, not really. She gritted her teeth and used her cuff to send a shaky and tentative message to her daughter simply asking if she was awake. She cringed after sending it. Like her response to Ellen she had no expectations of a reply so she almost jumped when her cuff buzzed so quickly in response. Laura winced when she read Katya's snarky reply of 'I am _now_'. She typed a frantic and half coherent apology, kicking herself for her foolish impulse. It was the middle of the night, she wasn't thinking straight. She almost didn't want to see what Katya's response was to what she knew must have read like nervous gibberish but when her cuff chimed again she couldn't help but take a look. Katya's answer flatly read 'Just come over.'

Laura couldn't resist the invitation no matter how crazy she knew she seemed in the moment. She dried her hair, threw on some clothes and quietly slipped out of the hatch. She got Vladi to follow her down the corridor to Katya's cabin leaving a marine guard on post as Bill slept. Her fist shook as she lightly knocked at the entrance. She considered that she'd finally lost her mind for good. She was too nervous to knock again; afraid to wake the surrounding neighbors. Perhaps Katya had even fallen back to sleep. Laura looked at Vladi as if to ask what he thought. His red eye swept from one side to the other and before she could even focus on him she shook her head in utter disgust over what she was doing. She nearly jumped back a foot when Katya opened the door. The girl looked at her like she was deranged.

"What in the living fuck is wrong?" Katya whispered harshly.

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry I woke you."  
"Is someone hurt?"  
"No."  
"Is anybody dead?" Katya deadpanned.  
"No."  
"Well then what the hell?"  
"I really do apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. No one is hurt."  
Laura's words didn't match the look on her face and Katya's irritation grew into concern.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes."

Katya was in a short dark blue satin robe and Laura watched as she cinched it shut at the waste a little tighter to cover the little matching night dress underneath. She remembered her own night with Bill and suddenly she worried she'd disturbed more than sleep. She felt her cheeks go red.  
"Fine," Katya said, looking her mother over. "You know every time you show up at my door you look like death warmed over."

Laura's expression bordered on offended and ashamed.  
"I know. I know. It's starting to seem like a bad habit."  
Katya rolled her eyes.  
"Well you're here now. Come in."  
"Are you sure?"  
Katya narrowed her eyes at what she deemed a stupid question.  
"Well if you woke me up for nothing we're going to have a sincere problem."  
Laura nodded, at least mostly sure that Katya was kidding. She quietly made her way in the direction that the young woman was gesturing.  
Once Laura was inside Katya let out a huff and leaned out the door into the hallway.  
"Spokoineh noche, Vladi," She mumbled before easing the door closed.

Laura stood anxiously in the darkened cabin. Only a light in the kitchenette gave off a dull amber glow allowing her to see the muted detail of the residence. Katya motioned for Laura to sit at the kitchen table. When Laura turned she was distracted by a low and gargled murmuring. She squinted toward the living area where it was coming from. After her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the sleeping form of Lt. Bishop snoring on the sofa.  
"Don't mind him," Katya instructed in a low voice.  
"Won't we wake him?"  
"Yeah right," Katya scoffed.  
Laura looked unsure and hesitated to move further into the cabin.  
"He's fine," Katya insisted. When she saw that Laura didn't believe her she reluctantly demonstrated. "Just watch. _Blaze_," She called in a soft but steady volume. "Blazer," She repeated a bit louder. "Blazer, wake up. Roslin is here. She wants to snuggle. She left the Admiral at home," Katya ribbed, further making her point and purposefully ruffling Laura's feathers.  
"Okay, okay. I get it."

Katya chuckled at Laura's sharp whisper.  
"He's fine," The girl insisted. "Besides if he wakes up he can get off of my couch and go sleep on his rack."

To spite Katya's nighty Laura hadn't actually disturbed anything more than restless sleep, not with Blaze so close by. Katya and Alexi were aware enough of their friend's feelings not to torture him in that way.

"Lex is in the bedroom passed out. We can talk here."

Laura nodded and looked back over at the sofa.  
"Does the lieutenant stay here often?"

Katya looked at Blaze sleeping soundly under the blanket she'd tossed over him.  
"More often than I would like. Barracks are noisy sometimes. I was lucky I never had to live there. I stayed with my parents all through basic training. Blaze and Lex both lived in officer's barracks when then moved here at fifteen. It was the only place Saul and Ellen could find for them. Then they enlisted and it became permanent. Lex escaped them when we got married but Blaze still has to suffer through."  
"It's kind of you and Alexi to have him."  
"Alexi is the one who always gives in. Tonight though, he just fell asleep here. I didn't want to wake him. We came home from Saul and Ellen's pretty late. We all wanted to call Margot together…see if we could get her to come to Alpha. Didn't work, " Katya explained looking fairly dejected.

"Is there something wrong with the Specialist? Sharon seemed concerned and…"  
"She's fine," Katya quickly cut Laura off. "She's busy. Margot thinks finding a solution to our problems is her responsibility. She's just working too hard. That's all. The three of us came back here to call her but she wasn't too receptive. We were all pretty beat. Long night. Blaze just passed out. I knew he would. We all fell asleep at my parent's earlier watching some stupid video."

Katya looked at her feet as the memory of her dream flashed in her mind. She knew she'd scared Saul half to death. When she couldnt explain her outburst to him he looked at her with as much anger as she felt within herself.

Katya cleared her throat in attempt to clear the memory along with it.

"A video?" Laura tested.  
She knew that it must have been the ballet.  
"Sit," Katya said with a wave of her hand ignoring Laura's prompt.  
Laura took a chair in the dimly lit kitchen remembering the awkward exchange they'd once had there. She could still feel the tension of the halted conversation. She could see her own hair scattered at her feet and she could hear the snips of the sheers. She could still feel the warmth of Katya's wedding ring in her palm and the whirring wind of the halo dryer. She could still remember fear that overwhelmed her later on when the girl had almost fainted in the other room as they went through her closet. It all seemed like so long ago now but it really wasn't.

Katya joined Laura at the table. She closed her robe a bit tighter flinching as it cinched over her still tender chest.

"Are you okay?" Laura grimaced.  
"I'm fine," Katya answered far too defensively.

Laura looked toward the living area to the shelf on the far wall. In the dark she could make out the dull silhouette of Katya's matryoshka doll. She dipped her hand into her sweater's pocket to feel for its tiny inner piece. The little token had become such a comfort to her and even so she often thought that she should return it to Katya. Sometimes she personified it as if it belonged with the rest of its family. Laura gave the matryoshka baby a squeeze. She knew that she would miss it when it was gone. She decided that she would keep it just a while longer.  
"_So?_" Katya asked, regaining Laura's focus. "Why the middle of the night wakeup call?"

Katya had experienced her own trouble falling to sleep once she was settled in her rack. She wasn't embarrassed after the display at her parent's home. Everyone there was used to it. She'd been having nightmares since she was a child. She just hated to worry them and she feared falling back to sleep only to have another.

Later on when the conversation with Margot hadn't gone well it only added to her anxiety. The memory of her earlier nightmare and the sound of the other girl's troubled voice kept her awake.

"The Admiral isn't on call tonight as far as I know," Katya observed. "You left that man's side to come _here_. What can_ I_ do for you?"

Laura looked down at her lap considering how it all sounded.  
"I, uh, I had a nightmare," She admitted.

Katya's face froze for a long moment. Suddenly she understood. She nodded solemnly and rose from her place without saying a word.

Laura watched her in the near dark as she went over to a shadowed corner of the room. She heard some glass clinking before her daughter turned and made her way back to the table with her hands full.

Back in her seat Katya slid a small glass toward Laura and kept its mate for herself. In her right hand she held a small bottle of what Laura could tell was the vodka from the Isakoff family's Gamma Station distillery. Now that Bill had a standing order coming to their cabin she had become accustom to the strange label.

"What's this for?"

Katya chuckled under her breath as she leaned over to fill Laura's glass a third of the way.

"I've never _personally_ needed a reason to drink. Adopted or not I am a Tigh after all," She chided with a look of amusement on her face. She hoped it was enough to hide the concern she truly felt. She could tell that Laura had come to her because she knew there would be a sense of understanding between them. She'd left the comfort of Bill's side, deciding that she had someone more empathetic to confide in. Katya knew all too well how Laura felt. Though she pretended to make light of the visit she wouldn't turn her away. When she saw that Laura didn't seem humored by her remark she shrugged. "You seem on edge," She added as she poured her own drink. "And besides, you've told me about your nightmares before. If we're going to talk about them _this_ should help," She said as she raised her glass.  
Laura picked hers up and looked inside. She hadn't been a fan of the liquor the first night she'd tried it at the Tigh's dinner party all of those months ago. She was almost appalled at how Katya drank it down all night as if it were smooth as milk. It seemed to aid the girl's hostility and the more she drank the more insults she'd passed. Laura kept away from it after that night. It reminded her of a time when they could hardly stand to look at each other. It reminded her of a time when she had looked into her child's face and seen nothing but a distasteful stranger. Now that Bill kept the booze in their cabin Laura's aversion toward the beverage had only grown. The bottle's sticker and strange writing made her think of the man who was responsible for her daughter's creation and the cold family he'd raised her in for the first few precious years of her life. It gave her yet another reason to resent the tonic. The association was irrational but she almost hated to even look at the stuff.

Laura held the drink in her hand and peered inside at its clear contents. She jumped when Katya reached over and clinked her own glass against it.  
"Tvoye zdorovye," The girl offered before readily going to take a swig.  
Laura stopped her.  
"What's that?"  
Katya gave a little smirk and dropped the glass from her lips.  
"Uh, well it's like,_ cheers_?" She shrugged as if she'd never been asked the question before. "It means _to your health_." She gave Laura a look that seemed to ask her permission to go on but Laura was still unsure. "You're going to make me drink alone?" Katya teased. She raised a brow before taking hers down in one smooth, almost defiant swig and placing the glass back down on the table. She watched Laura's hesitance with some coy mirth on her lips as if she were daring her. " As Alexi likes to say, this will burn the away the worry," She offered in a final attempt.  
She was surprised when the doubt seemed to fade on the other woman's face. Laura instead looked her right in the eyes with intent.  
"You know, Katya I hope that you and I won't always need some form of inebriation between us in order to have a civil conversation," She said rather sternly.

Katya paused in surprise then gave a light chuckle in response. She supposed Laura had a point. The last time they were together they were as high as the heavens. She was a little surprised at how direct Laura was but it actually humored her. She rather liked when Laura showed hints of the fire and ice that Saul had always claimed ran through her veins. Katya had seen it well enough during their first few encounters but once Laura found out who she was everything had changed. She suddenly didn't know how to act in Katya's presence. The discomfort between them was always palpable. Katya could sense the other woman wasn't comfortable with her. Saul had always said that Laura Roslin stared death in the eyes without fear but Katya could tell from the very first day they had faced one another as mother and daughter that Laura feared her or at least the idea of her. It was strange for Katya to see that the prospect of her own existence was somehow more frightening to Laura than death.

Now when they spoke Katya found an odd reassurance in the times Laura dared to be so brazen. It meant she wasn't quite as afraid anymore.  
"I'd like the same," Katya admitted thumbing toward the bottle, "But 0300 after a nightmare is not the time to start," She posed, discreetly referring to both Laura's dream and her own.

Laura tilted her head in consideration. For a moment she wondered if Katya had really been sleeping before she messaged her. She'd answered so quickly.  
"Tvoye zdorovye," Katya repeated with a look of expectation.  
This time after a brief hesitation Laura gave a little nod and then kicked her shot back quickly. She winced as it burned on the way down. Katya seemed to find it quite humors.

"That's better," The girl told her.  
Laura licked her lips gathering a bit more of the sting on her tongue. She looked up to find her daughter smiling. She looked much softer in the low amber light. She looked younger. Laura thought of her face, smiling as she danced in the video Ellen had sent. The Katya that Laura knew didn't smile much. Not sincerely at least. She smiled through quips and little jokes but it was always fleeting and left Laura wanting more. It occurred to her that perhaps that time in her child's life had passed. She considered that her daughter might never smile as much as she had in the recordings again. Laura wondered if Ellen had thought the same earlier as she watched with Katya by her side.  
"Katya before either one of us says anything else there is something I feel like I need to say to you."

Katya frowned and the look on her face made Laura hope that her reluctant drink would kick in quickly. She hadn't planned on bringing it up but now that she and Katya were alone for the first time since their impromptu smoke she felt it necessary.  
"What is it?"

Katya wasn't sure if she wanted to hear whatever it was that Laura had to say. For a moment she remembered their embrace in Med Ward. She'd done it because she felt like it was right, because Laura needed it and in some way she'd needed it too. She'd thought of it often since then. She just didn't want to talk about it.  
"Last week before the ambush…" Laura started. She fumbled and sighed deciding to get right to the point. "I just want to apologize."  
"Apologize."  
Katya's echoing was flat and stolid. She should have known better than to believe that Laura would bring up the emotional encounter.  
"About New Caprica," Laura clarified as she ran her hand through her night tousled hair."About Saul and Ellen. I am so sorry that happened. I truly didn't know…"  
"Oh please," Katya scoffed cutting her off. Laura's eyes widened at her brusque reaction. "I don't seriously _believe_ that you did that on purpose. And for the record, neither does Ellen," She added, "No matter _what _she says."  
Laura looked down at her empty glass. Saul had told her much the same. Bill too. She just couldn't help the guilt she felt over the whole occurrence. The things Ellen had said to her, shared with her and screamed at her had sunk in over the long week and only intensified her regret.  
"At any rate," Laura continued softly, "I'm very sorry for what happened."  
Katya shook her head and picked up the bottle of vodka. She poured another shot into her own glass and quickly set it back down.  
"Don't apologize for what you told me. There isn't any need," She said before taking the short drink.

When Katya sat the glass down louder than she'd intended the sound made Laura jump a little. She frowned at the sight of another **shot** taken like thirst quenching water. She surly saw elements of the Tighs in Katya's ease around liquor but the determination in her eyes as she drank only reminded Laura of Bill. The way he drank when he was losing control. He took the booze down as if it were just another task. She knew Katya was nowhere near as desperate and dependant on the substance as her father had been toward the end of his last life. Still, she could see some of Bill's less admirable inclinations had been passed down to spite his absence in his daughter's upbringing.

"It's the middle of the night, Katya," Laura reminded her.  
She couldn't help the remark but the girl acted as if she hadn't even heard it.

"What happened between me and my parents," Katya continued, "It wasn't your fault. It had _nothing_ to do with you. Not a damn thing."  
Laura nodded. Katya's assurance didn't help to melt her guilt very much. The Tighs little family had been through something awful and she knew that she had a part in it, no matter how unintentional. Hearing that Katya didn't see it that way was a small comfort to spite being a reminder of just how much of an outsider she still was in her daughter's own family.  
"On the other hand…"  
Laura was surprised to hear Katya's voice harden as she went on. It wasn't any louder, still mindful of the late hour and the sleeping man just feet away but it had grown firm. Whatever she was about to say next, she meant it.  
"What happened with you and Ellen," Katya nearly gritted.

Laura's cheeks went flush.  
"Katya I…"  
"No," The young woman insisted with a stern palm up, "Stop. I don't want to know. I could tell well enough. I had to _look _at the both of you after all." She snapped, recalling the bruises each woman sported. "I don't need the details. I didn't want to hear it from her. I don't want to hear it from you either but I want _you_ to hear me."  
Laura looked into Katya's eyes. The blue was so deep in the dark that they almost looked black. She swallowed hard and nodded for her to go on.  
"I told Ellen the same, so don't feel as if you're being blamed. I understand that my reaction inspired whatever sick display went on between the two of you. I get that and I'm sorry, for what little it's worth anyway. But you two are the oldest women in known existence so I'm not taking_ all_ of the responsibility." Katya watched Laura squint at the harsh description. "You two can hate each other all you want but don't you _dare _hurt each other again. Not emotionally, not physically. _Not_ in my name. I can't take that. I can't. So you two just do me a _big_ favor and stay the fuck away from each other if…"  
"_Katya stop_," Laura interjected with some whispered force. It was enough to halt Katya from finishing. "What happened between Ellen I and was…"  
"I _said _I don't want to hear it."  
"_Fine_. What I'm trying to tell you is that I have no intentions of _hurting _Ellen. I have no desire to."  
At Laura's last remark Katya rolled her eyes.  
"It's true. I don't." Laura was being honest. She and Ellen had taken so much out on one another the day of the ambush but it was over and done with. What was left between them was far more complex than hate. "There is anger there, Katya. Some of it is very old. Some of it is new to this life," She shrugged. "And I think it might still take some time for it to go away…for the both of us. But what happened last week will _never_ happen again. I can promise you that. I think your that mother will tell you the same," She added purposefully. Laura hadn't been sure of that before tonight but now after Ellen's small gesture she was sure. Neither of them had the desire left to cause the other ill will. "And I see no need for Ellen and I to _avoid _each other," Laura added. "We can't, Katya…We _share_ far too much."  
Katya's mouth turned into a hard line at Laura's insinuation. She reached for the bottle and picked it up once more. This time she filled Laura's glass first before her own. It was hardly a half ounce shot but Laura still frowned at the prospect.  
"So what was it this time?" Katya asked dropping the topic at hand like a hot rock. It was late; far too late to get any further into their familial issues. Laura had come for a reason. "Your nightmare," She clarified urging her to answer.

Laura sighed half out of frustration over Katya's avoidance and half at the memory of her dream.  
"It was the same," She relented. "The tubs and the pillars. It was just…different this time."  
"The same but different?" Katya half mocked as an effort to lighten the mood.

In a knee jerk reaction to the thought of the nightmare Laura cringed and swiftly took the shot. Alexi was right; the burn was a welcome distraction.

"Longer," She corrected, setting her glass down.  
Laura could feel her hand trembling and she wondered if Katya could see it. If she did she made no indication.  
Katya's focus stayed on Laura's eyes as she watched her with a look of sad expectation. She bit her lip. She understood how difficult it could be to recount something so traumatic, something that haunted you as your body and mind tried desperately to rest. Laura had obviously come to her to share something but she was having trouble getting to the point and Katya had her own precious sleep to catch up on.  
"Okay, longer," She attempted to solicit. "You and the Admiral in the tubs with the rest, right?"  
Laura pressed her lips together and nodded.  
"And Alexi's parents? Baltar and Caprica still disappear?" Katya went on.  
Laura gave another weak nod. It was still so strange to hear Gaius Baltar referred to as the boy's father.  
"Lex and Blaze still pop up after them?"  
Laura gave Katya another look of affirmation.  
"Then Margot?"  
"Yes."  
Katya shrugged prompting Laura to finally take over.  
"It was all the same this time, right up until then. Until I saw Margot."  
"Okay so then what?"  
"Usually after I see her I turn and struggle to Bill's tub. All I can think about is getting to him…but this time…"  
"This time what?"  
"I told you before, that there were two more empty tubs."  
Katya felt her cheeks start to tingle at the thought. She'd forgotten that part.  
"Yes."  
"They weren't empty this time. This time after Margot emerged so did two others."  
"You already saw Sam and D'Anna…Sharon and Helo. Who else would be in a tub?"

Laura paused and swallowed before answering.  
"Saul and Ellen."  
Katya's face went immediately hot. The mental image made her angry. She'd grown up staring at her biological parents suspended in stasis. The thought of Saul and Ellen in any such state made her ill. She knew that they had both gone through resurrection before, even boxed themselves for centuries on end but she always hated to think of it. With her father dead and Bill and Laura inanimate for most of her life she had to cling on to the vitality that ran through the Tigh's cylon veins.

She tapped her fingers against the half empty vodka bottle and huffed. She wanted to shut down and tune Laura out. She had her own nightly insanity to pick apart. She remembered when it would have been easy for her to turn the woman away. Now if she did it would only become another burden on her conscience. She forced herself to smirk as she looked down at the table.  
"I'm still nowhere to be found I take it?"  
"No," Laura frowned. "After I saw Saul and Ellen the dream continued on as usual. I struggled to get to Bill. The floors were trembling. There was gunfire not far off and the pillars around us were crumbling. When I got to him I tried to get into his tub as the nearest pillar started to fall but…"  
"But you were shoved out of the way," Katya finished for her, "By a _force_," She added. "I remember. I wasn't _that_ high when you told me." As a child Katya's dream were so often filled by thoughts of what her mother would be like. Irrationally her feelings were bruised knowing that Laura seemed to dream of everyone but her. "You know, it's funny how I'm not included in your little vision. The gang is all there. The tubs are all spoken for."  
"Katya you almost sound offended."  
The young woman shrugged with forced apathy.  
" That day when you and I first felt the effects of the signal…I came to your ward room and we projected. I showed you that beach. The one you _claimed_ you had seen before. You said we were there together. You said you dreamed of me _once_."  
The look on Katya's face was petulant, almost pouting.

Laura shook her head and her eyes narrowed. She couldn't help what left her lips next.  
"_I dream of you all of the frakking time_. All of the time, Katya. If you _really_ want the truth." She could recall every time she'd dreamt daughter since her resurrection. Some dreams filled her with love and joy and others with heartache. Most brought a mix of both. The dream of her daughter as a toddler on the gray-green beach had stuck with her more than most. It had repeated a few times since its first occurrence and then even more so after Katya had mysteriously shown her such a similar looking scene in a projection. That dream was always the same. Laura found Katya there as a stranger. In every instance she would sit and play with the little girl in the soft white sand until the unfamiliar feeling was gone and the tiny child was calling her mommy. It always felt so right and so perfect but in the end it always ended with grief. In a blink Laura would lose her child. Her baby would vanish among the sand and waves. What started out as unsure bliss usually ended in torment and still Laura was grateful for even those dreams because sometimes she felt that it was closest she would ever get to her daughter." I _do_ dream of you Katya…but those dreams aren't the same as this one."  
"They're not as important as this one. I get it."  
"_No, Katya_." Laura snapped. "You _don't_ get it. I know _exactly_ what _those_ dreams mean to me and why they're so frakking precious to me. I don't _need_ to analyze those to see what they mean. It's this one that I_ don't_ understand."

Katya forced her eyes away from Laura's and let them focus somewhere in a dark corner of the room.  
"Katya, the fear this dream brings me…those tubs…the pillars…wherever I am, whatever is happening, I'm glad that you aren't there. I wouldn't want you anywhere near it, dream or not. Trust me you wouldn't want any part of it."

Katya's eyes went back to Laura's and she gave her a challenging stare.  
"My husband is there, now my parents, my family," She contested. "Where else would I want to be if they were in trouble?"

Laura was silent for a moment before she leaned back into her chair. She wasn't sure how to answer her.  
"It's just a dream," She said unconvincingly, as if on auto pilot.  
"_Is it_, _Laura?"_  
Laura's mouth parted at Katya's sharp query but nothing came out.  
"You don't believe that anymore, do you?" Katya accused. The vodka had done its job and weakened any hesitance she had in speaking her mind. "You think they mean something. You think they are some kind of clue, a vision, some kind of hint as to your purpose here. _That's_ why you're here trying to find some kind of validation from me. Isn't it?"

"I've told you before; I learned not to ignore these things ages ago."

Katya bit her tongue hard before she spoke.

"So what's your theory then, _profit_? Tell me."

Laura swallowed. It had been a lifetime since anyone had called her that, mockingly or not.  
"I don't have one," She said with a relenting drop of her shoulders. "I've been reading those network copies of the Quartz Plates and the transcripts from the hybrid aboard the basestar and I just can't figure it out."

Katya looked down and shook her head. The booze was clouding her judgment and she just couldn't think anymore. She was glad. She didn't want to think any longer. She closed her eyes tight for a few seconds feeling them burn behind her lids.

"I don't mind listening Laura," She said after a beat. "But I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Laura nodded. They two were silent at the table for a few moments before Laura found her own courage in the slight buzz she felt.  
"Have you...found any meaning to your own dreams?"

Katya's eyes flared at the question.  
"Mine_ have_ no meaning."

Her answer was curt and forced. Laura could tell an instant wall had gone up. The girl wasn't willing to share, wasn't willing to open up and show her weakness or fear, even to someone who could understand. Laura had never seen so much of herself in her daughter before. It hurt.  
"Are _you_ sure about that?" She tested in turn.  
Katya sucked in a deep breath and gripped the edge of the table. She then forced a smile and picked up the bottle again. She gave a musing hum as she poured another small shot for herself and then one for Laura.

Across the table Laura's brow arched.  
"You gave me the first drink to get me to talk," She posed, "The second to_ keep_ me talking. Is this one to get me to shut up?" She musingly accused.

Katya laughed softly and shook her head.  
"This one is to help you get back to sleep. The New Year is coming. This is a season of gift giving in our civilization. Consider this a sedative, and my gift to you."

Katya meant it sincerely no matter how caustic it sounded. She lifted her glass expectantly. After a beat Laura sighed and did the same.

When Laura didn't reach to meet Katya's hand in the middle of the table the young woman leaned over and chimed the other glass anyway.  
"Sladkikh snov," She said with a wry smile.  
Laura tried to smile back.  
"What's that one mean?"  
Katya's grin brightened in the dark and suddenly Laura couldn't help smiling back just a little.  
"It means _sweet dreams_," She said before she drank.  
When Katya was finished she smacked her glass against the tabletop uncaring of the loud noise that it made. Somewhere off in the dark Blazer snorted in his sleep and tossed on the cushions of the sofa. Katya stood from her chair which indicated to Laura that it was time for her to do the same.

Laura quickly took her drink down in a single forced gulp. Unfortunately Katya was right. She would need the help to fall back to sleep. She rose from her seat as the liquor burned its way down her chest. Katya moved to the door and Laura followed. She was ready to leave. She wasn't sure what she thought she would gain by coming. Perhaps she'd gained nothing but she didn't regret it. She didn't regret a moment with her child anymore.

Katya pulled the hatch open. She was kicking Laura out in the most polite way she could but somehow she was sure that Roslin wasn't taking any offence.  
"I hope you sleep better, Laura," She offered as the women met Vladi in the hall.

Laura smiled sadly and nodded.  
"You too," She offered, "Thank you for listening…and for the drinks, I suppose."

"Yes, Ma'am."  
Laura started to turn away but she stopped herself. The sergeant's words about the liquor ran through her mind again. She knew the alcohol hadn't really burned away any fear or worry but it had made it much easier to speak candidly. She had something to tell her daughter and she was just buzzed enough to do it.  
"Katya?"  
"Hm?"  
"I just…I feel like I need to say that…I know how hard it can be," She paused and swallowed down the last of her hesitance. "But for your own sake and maybe the sake of everyone please…_don't_ ignore what's happening to you."  
The curve of Katya's lips faltered at Laura's words and her fist clenched so tightly at her sides that she could feel her nails digging into the flesh of her palms. It wasn't because she was angry. It was because she wanted so badly to ignore it all. She so badly wished to forget. Somehow the sound of Laura's concerned warning, comprised of compassion and urgent reason rang eerily true and it scared Katya deeply.

She looked to the metallic floor of the station's halls.

"Do you know how to swim, Laura?"  
A puzzled look grew on Laura's face.  
"Swim?"  
"In water," Katya added.  
The strange and unnecessary clarification made Laura's brow furrow even more.  
"I uh…yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Ellen says that when we get down to Earth she's going to take me to the beach. Our beach. One like she used to project for me…but I don't know how to swim. We have pools here, on the civilian side. They're used for exercise mostly. Before my father died I had a nanny who would bring me sometimes but she didn't know how to swim either so she just let me splash around by the steps where it was shallow. If I go to the beach on Earth I won't even know how to swim."

Katya seemed overtired and more than a little under the influence of the several nightcaps she'd taken down. Laura didn't know how to respond to the odd rambling so she didn't. She longed to give the girl another comforting hug like they'd shared in the ward but she bring herself to do that either. Laura gave her a little nod hoping that she would return to her bed and fall fast asleep.  
"Goodnight, Katya."

Regaining her composure Katya looked up at Laura reinforced her smile.  
"Porshai, mamochka."  
"What's that?" Laura asked; her own eyes growing heavy from the booze and lack of rest.

Katya's only answer was a chuckle under her breath and a wave goodbye.  
"Porshai, Vladi," She added as she turned to close the hatch. "Home safe."  
The door to the cabin closed behind her and Laura walked home at the faithful centurion's side.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR C**

** MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

"You can scoot back and sit up, Kat." Tawny announced as she rolled her stool back from the exam table. "Everything looks good. Pretty much back to normal. "  
"Great," Katya answered in a cool flat tone, "Can I get dressed?"

Tawny ignored her rude tone and lack of patience.  
"How is the soreness in your breasts?" She asked as she took her gloves off and tossed them into a nearby trashcan.  
Katya rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
"The same. I'm getting used to it."  
"Good. Do you think you'll need more of that tea from my aunt?"  
"No. Everything seems to be working on its own now."

"What about the machine?"  
"It _hurts_," Katya answered sharply. "I hate it."

Its use had become routine; sometimes before bed, sometimes in the lab and Katya struggled through every moment.  
"But it does the job?"  
"Yes."  
"That's good. I know it's uncomfortable but keep it up. You'll be thankful that you did. Just remember; if you're drinking or smoking you won't be able to use…"  
"_I know_."

"The lab will test it and they'll just toss it out. It'll be a waste."  
_"I know, Tawny."_

"If you know then why are you hung over?" The doctor accused.

Katya sighed and dropped her knees together. She hadn't expected her post nightmare outburst at the Tigh's or Laura's midnight visit. She hadn't expected that she'd been so in need of a drink in the middle of the night.  
"You said it was fine once in a while."  
"It is but it just seems like an awful lot of work and discomfort to go through just to throw it out. Is a buzz really worth it?" Tawny challenged.

"Would you let me worry about that? I have time to make up for it. You said it yourself. It's not stopping anytime soon so what's the big deal?"  
"You're right," Tawny relented.  
"Can I go?"  
"Not just yet."  
"_Why_?"

The doctor rolled huffed at the persistent irritation in the captain's voice.  
"Cause I want to talk to you."  
"You just said that I'm fine."  
"You are. You're doing great but…you're mad at me."  
"Give me my fucking pants, Tawny," Katya demanded holding out her hand expectantly.  
Tawny looked over to the chair where they were folded in a pile.

"No. _And_ I think those are _mine_ by the way," She chastised looking back at Katya's vexed expression.

Katya sighed. Just like Ellen, Tawny had been trying to talk to her about Sam all week. She'd avoided the conversation easily enough. Unless they were together to discuss medical issues or lab updates Katya stayed clear of the doctor. Now Tawny had her quite literally with her pants down. She didn't appreciate it.  
"I don't have time for this, Tawny," Katya said, the ire in her voice growing. "I want to get down to the lab."  
Tawny crossed her arms in defiance. Usually that excuse would have worked. She understood how precious the time was that Katya and Alexi got to spend down there. Fortunately today she knew better.  
"The lab is closed to visitors for the next three hours for maintenance and testing analysis," She stated firmly. "Emergency situations only. I'm sure you were sent that alert."  
"Fine," Katya shrugged. "I have other things to do. I have an LSO shift tonight. Just give me my clothes."  
Tawny's eyes narrowed. Sam's accusations from the night before echoed in her mind and her face hardened. She wasn't afraid of this girl. Unlike most she wasn't intimidated by her nor was she swayed by her childish tantrums. Most times when she looked at her she still saw the tiny little tagalong she'd once been. She wasn't going to let Katya win this one. It wasn't in her best interest.  
"Alright, how about this, Kat? You can fight me for the stupid pants, you can walk out of here half naked **_or_**you can sit with me for a minute like an adult and talk."  
"It's funny how you think I _won't_ fight you," Katya bit.  
Tawny smiled slyly.  
"It's funny how _you_ forget I'm the one who taught you how to throw a punch." They stared one another down for a useless moment before Tawny relented and sighed. "Please, Kat just listen to me?"

"_Fine._ I'm listening," Katya snapped. "Lecture me. Tell me all of the reasons why I shouldn't be mad at you. Tell me why I'm making my life harder for myself and everyone else. Go ahead and do it but do it quick."  
Tawny stood from her stool, took a step back from the exam table and nodded. She licked at her lips trying to decide how to start.  
"I'm sorry that this has upset you so much. I knew that bringing Sam here would make things more stressful for you at least at first but…"  
"But you did it anyway," Katya snidely finished for her.  
"Yes. _Yes, Katya. I did_," Tawny answered with more than a little exasperation. "I did it because it was the right thing to do!" She stopped and forced herself to lower her voice, afraid of alarming anyone beyond the curtain. "I did it because we are trying to accomplish something here and because if we _don't_ figure out a way to do that soon we're not going to be around very much longer." Katya looked away but Tawny continued. She knew she was listening to spite her lack of eye contact. "I love healing people but, Katya I don't want to have to struggle to treat a dozen dying pilots at once every time a station alarm goes off. I don't want to confirm ten DOAs on top of that."  
Tawny couldn't remember losing her mother but every time a pilot died under her care it was like she could feel it happening.  
"It's war, Tawny," Katya shrugged. "You're a military doctor. People die."  
"I want a chance to live at least part of my life _without_ my people being at war! I want that for you, for all of us. I know you want that too."

Katya's eyes snapped back to the doctor.  
"And how is bringing Sam Anders to Alpha going to make that happen?" She bit.  
Tawny huffed and palmed her forehead before answering.  
"I don't know, Katya. I don't know if it will or if it won't. I just know that he understands something that we don't. I know that you had an awful experience during his resurrection but really he does seem to be a good guy underneath all of his troubles."

Katya raised a wicked brow and paused.

"Oh," She remarked with a spiteful smirk. I get it now. You're _fucking_ him," She prodded, "Is that it?"

Tawny's eyes went wide and her face went red. Her anger and frustration surged and just she couldn't be the bigger person or the responsible role model this time.

**_"Kat for once in your life would you stop being such a selfish little bitch?"_**

When Katya saw Tawny's eyes start to water she let her shoulders sink, slightly embarrassed that she'd actually hurt the other woman's feelings.  
"Tawny, I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't mean…"  
"Katya, getting_ all_ of these people together was the next step in figuring everything out. Ellen knew that. I just sped the process up as far as Sam was concerned. And I know that you don't want to hear this…but I brought him back for you."  
"_Me?_ I want_ nothing_ to do with that man."

"_Why, Kat?_ Look I know you. I've known you since the day you were born. You're not afraid of that man because he grabbed your arm and gave you a fucking bruise. You're scared of something else. I don't know what it is but I know it's there."  
Katya's teeth gritted and she leaned toward Tawny to spite her awkward placement on the exam table.  
_"You don't know __**anything**__ about it."_  
Tawny met her challenge and went right back at her.  
"I know that your whole life you've felt like you were a mistake, like you shouldn't be here. You've tortured yourself with the knowledge that your mother's body was violated to give you life. In your darkest moments you've asked _me _why the universe would allow you to be." Tawny eased off when she saw pain flash in Katya's eyes. "I've never had an answer for you other than the fact that I loved you and that I've always been glad you were here. I still have no other answer for you, but Kat, I think maybe…maybe Sam can tell you more."  
Katya grimaced.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Tell me more about what?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I've tried to listen to him, to what he's willing to share with me. I just have a feeling that if you gave him a chance and spoke to him that maybe you would understand better than I ever could."  
"Tawny why…"  
"Katya he thinks that he _knows_ you." Tawny finally stated. There were a few muted moments between them and soon Katya looked more frightened than angry. "I don't want to say anymore because you're right; I _don't_ know what I'm talking about but please listen to me Kat? You know that I love you and that I would never want to hurt you on purpose. I know that you've been going through something. Something_ besides_ the obvious, something you aren't talking about, something you won't share with any of us. Maybe you're right not to tell us. Maybe it isn't ours to know. We probably can't help or even begin to understand but I have a feeling that maybe Sam Anders can. Just give him a chance…give yourself the chance to…"  
Before Tawny could finish her cuff buzzed. With a defeated sigh she looked down to see she had an urgent message. She was done for now anyway. She didn't know what more she could say to convince Katya. The alert on her cuff was from the civilian medical center. She frowned before opening it. When she did her lips parted as she read.

Katya rubbed at her eyes as Tawny became distracted by whatever was on her cuff. She couldn't take hearing about Anders anymore. Everything Tawny was telling her was making her sick. It was too hard block it all out when it was being shoved in her face like that. At least she could shut Ellen up. Tawny was relentless and the things she was saying gave Katya the chills. Anders knew her? How could he know her? Katya looked up from her lap after a moment more of silence. She saw Tawny still veraciously reading. The look on her face was strange.

"What? What is it?" She asked trying to get her friend's attention.  
Tawny didn't look up. She swallowed hard before answering.  
"It's the lab…It's from Dr. Diaz."  
The blood ran from Katya's face and she immediately felt her stomach flip.  
"What happened? Something's wrong?"  
Tawny's mouth opened but she hesitated to speak before she'd finished the entire message from her colleague.  
"Katya they have the results back. _Both_ sets of scans, _both_ sets of lab work ups, everything."

Katya's jaw went slack. For a moment she couldn't answer.  
"Everything?" She finally parroted softly.  
"Yeah…Katya…" Tawny's face finally broke into a broad grin, "Everything's fine."  
"Are you…"  
"Dr. Diaz sent me the note herself," Tawny explained excitedly cutting her off. She continued to rescan the message as she spoke. "She thought it would be best if I gave you and Lex the news. She says that she went over both sets of results twice. She linked me to the report and said that I'm welcome to look it over but she sees no cause for concern."  
Katya's eyes quickly watered and her voice came out as nothing but a weak whisper.  
"Both?"  
"We still have the standard caution of regular cases and the issues that we knew about to begin with but as far as all the rest; all the things we were so worried about…" She finally looked up at Katya with joy and tears in her eyes and nodded. "Everything is good, Kat."  
Katya's mouth hung open in stunned silence as her own tears started to run. Tawny quickly rushed to embrace her as they both expressed unexpected relief. All prior tension was forgotten in the moment. When the doctor felt Katya truly start to cry against her lab coat she hugged her tighter. They had been waiting for weeks. The constant feeling of fear and worry had started to feel almost normal.  
"It's okay, Kat. Everything is good. It's all fine," Tawny repeated in a calming tone.

Katya gulped hard and leaned back suddenly overcome with a new rush of adrenaline.

"I need to find Alexi. I want to get down there."

Tawny stepped back and nodded in a hurry.

"Go. Go, sweetie," She said as she leaned to grab Katya's pile of clothes.  
"Here get dressed. Keep the pants," She teased with a little laugh.  
Katya grabbed them and smiled through a steady stream of tears.  
"Tawny, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for everything."  
The doctor shook her head. There wasn't any need for thanks. She'd done her job as a physician and a member of her family.  
"Don't. Don't thank me. I'm so happy for you, Kat. I wanted this for you so much. I'm just so thankful for the way things have turned out."  
"They wouldn't have turned out this way if it wasn't for you," Katya told her as she reached out for her hand. "I love you, Tawny."

The sincerity and devotion in Katya's voice was the reason Tawny had always been able to put up with her less than gracious moments. It was why she cared so deeply for her, why she considered Katya to be her sister for better or worse.  
"I love you too, Kat." Tawny squeezed Katya's hand before helping her to scoot off of the table. "There's still a long way to go but this changes everything."  
Katya nodded, hurrying into her underwear and pants with almost frantic determination.  
"I have to tell Lex," She said as another rush of emotions flooded through her. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and her heart beating gladly in her chest. Most of all she could feel one of the many weights that she carried on her shoulders being lifted. "Maybe I should have him meet me down there."  
Tawny nodded in eager agreement before suddenly remembering the laboratory hours.  
"Oh, _shit_. Kat I forgot, the lab is still closed. Diaz may be in there working with her staff but it's closed to visitors for a little longer," She regrettably reminded while checking her cuff for the staff schedule. "You two can go this evening but they probably won't let you in now."  
"Damn it. I have a shift tonight."  
"It's okay. Just take a breath and let it sink in," Tawny suggested in a low and calming tone. "Go tell Lex. I'll get you both off duty tonight somehow. I promise. Doctor's notes work wonders. Kaplan can't question me and besides, you know he'll understand. He's going to be so happy for you. Go home and celebrate if you want. After today's exam I'm giving you and Lex the official green light. Though I doubt you've been listening to me anyway," She added with a wink and a roll of her eyes. "The lab will be open in a few hours and then you can go together. Call me when you do head over. I'm anxious to check in myself."  
Katya nodded and fastened her belt.  
"I will, Tawny," She promised as she gave the woman another tight hug.  
She turned to make her way out of the curtain. She was almost through when Tawny called for her again.  
"Kat?"

"Yeah?" She said looking back and letting the curtain swing closed again.

Tawny bit her lip.  
"Just…I know that you're excited but don't forget what we talked about. This is amazing news but you know that none of it will matter if our civilization can't find a way out of this. We brought these people back from the dead to help us but I think we need to start helping _them_ before that can happen. I know that you want a peaceful future for your family. Take a step in the right direction."

Tawny couldn't asses the look on Katya's face as she stared back at her. Before she could say anything else Katya had turned on her heels and left the exam room.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 172B: ASSIGNMENT; BIERS **

** YEAR: 2315**

**"**Well there's a face I thought I'd left behind millennia ago."

D'Anna stood in the doorframe of her cabin, arms crossed as she looked over Laura Roslin head to toe.  
"Is this a bad time, D'Anna?"

Laura's attempt at manners caused D'Anna to snicker.  
"A bad time for what? I just exist here now. Did you think I had plans?"

Rude and curt as D'Anna might be Laura could understand the other woman's frustrations. Before she'd found a way to keep busy aboard Alpha she often felt like she was merely existing as well.

"I was hoping that we could talk."

D'Anna's eyes grew in size as did her less than genuine smile.  
"You know the last time you and I had a one on one I don't remember it going very well."

The memory of their basestar meeting wasn't a fond one for either of them.  
"D'Anna, please?" Laura appealed humbly." Ellen went through all of the trouble to get us on to one station. I really don't think we should be isolating ourselves."

D'Anna heard the former president just fine but her attentions were now detracted by the sight over Roslin's shoulder. Behind her stood a centurion; one D'Anna found quite intriguing. As his eye swept back and forth she could feel a strong protective sense emanating from the machine. The odd thing was, it wasn't toward her, it was toward Laura.

"What the hell is this?" She asked nodding in Vladi's direction.  
"Oh," Laura said as if she'd forgotten the hulking being was there. "This is part of my security detail. He um…" She faltered for a moment. Laura almost stopped herself but it occurred to her that continuing would be in her benefit to spite the bit pride she might lose. "When he heard I was coming to see you he wanted to bring you something," Laura explained sheepishly.  
Utter amusement grew over D'Anna's features. Not just over the strangely empathic cylon but over the way Roslin seemed to speak of it.  
"You don't say?" D'Anna mockingly marveled.  
Laura turned to Vladi as if to tell him it was alright. He quickly extended his arm and opened his spindly fist to reveal a ripe red beta apple.  
D'Anna's jaw nearly dropped. After a moment of surprise she took the fruit. She silently thanked the machine wondering if Roslin could sense their communication. Ellen had mentioned something about Laura's DNA being altered because of Hera. It made sense but to actually see and feel Roslin's connection with what she once called a toaster was both astonishing and hilarious to D'Anna.  
"I used to have to ask these things to bring me my lunch," She mused.  
"Vladi likes to give gifts," Laura added in a low voice.

"It has a name?"

D'Anna snorted and shook her head at scene.  
"May I please come in, D'Anna?" Laura asked again.  
Finally the cylon woman nodded.  
"C'mon," She said as she palmed the apple and turned back into the cabin. "But leave your metal frakking dog outside."

Once inside the cabin D'Anna set aside Vladi's apple and turned to face Laura again.

"You look different," She observed. "Healthy. Last time I saw you, you had one sensible pump in the grave."

Laura nodded.

"Well sit then I suppose," D'anna said, gesturing to the sofa.  
As Laura took her seat on the couch D'Anna casually draped herself over the arm of a nearby chair. She couldn't help observing the strange cylon woman. D'Anna had always been a bit odd. Her model had been hard to pin down especially when her motives seemed to become muddled and drifted from the others. There was a reason her own kind had found it fit to box her line but Laura was sure that she was picking up on more than just the oddness of a past life. D'Anna had an obvious finesse about her; even a sense of humor but something about it was unsettling. She didn't seem to have the social skills that the others had or perhaps, Laura considered, she just didn't care to have them. There was something so different about her when compared to Ellen or Sharon. Laura couldn't tell if D'Anna wasn't offering her a drink out of old spite or a lack of humanity. Her demeanor almost echoed the mechanical nature of her centurion relatives, though Laura mused that even Vladi would have offered her something to make her feel welcome.  
"So what is it that you want to talk about?" D'Anna said, clasping her hands together. "I should tell you that if you're looking to me for the answer as to why we're all here I don't have it. I've told Ellen, the Colonel and my sister."

Laura squinted and tilted her head in thought.  
"You still call Sharon your sister," She observed.

"That's what she is. Her being a traitor didn't change that. Neither did more than 200,000 years," D'Anna stated with a shrug. "So how can I help you?"  
"I'm hoping that we might be able to help each other."

D'Anna shook her head and laughed.  
"I believe those words sound damn familiar coming from you."  
"That's not what I meant," Laura firmly defended. She was aware of her lousy track record with keeping her word in D'Anna's eyes. No sooner had the Three been unboxed did Laura then renege on their agreed to terms aboard the cylon ship. Lucky for D'Anna she had collateral back then. "It's not like that," Laura offered in a softer tone. "Not this time. Now we're both on the same side. Now there is no motivation for selfish agendas. We're both in the same boat."  
"I just told you; I haven't the foggiest idea of what we're to do next," D'Anna groused.

Laura felt herself losing her patience but she steeled her composure. D'Anna had been brought back just like she had. She'd been confronted with the very same reality. She deserved some tolerance.  
"That isn't why I came," Laura explained. "I mean part of it is. I _do_ want us to figure this out. I really think that we should all be spending some measure of time together. I just…there is something else I've wanted to ask you since your resurrection."

D'Anna's interested was reluctantly peeked.  
"And that is?"  
"About Margot," Laura answered. "About your daughter."

D'Anna leaned back in her chair. Her lips lost their ever antagonistic curve and her eyes went to her lap. Laura observed the first hint of true humanity in the woman since she'd opened the door and she went for it.  
"I was there D'Anna. I saw your reaction when you first laid eyes on her. You knew who she was. Didn't you?"  
D'Anna looked back at Laura for a long silent moment.  
"You've got one too, I hear," She said with her smirk perking up again, though it lacked its usual impish vigor. "You and that old goat," She teased. "I hear she's newly married to the son of _Gaius Baltar_…and a Six to top it off," D'Anna taunted with a raised brow and an amused expression. "I've seen him. He stood guard a few days ago just outside my door. Strapping young thing. He's his mother's son, that's for sure. Your daughter marrying a half cylon; the son of a man you despised and the woman who essentially destroyed your entire home civilization. It must kill you."

Though D'Anna seemed to lack some key aspects of human nature and emotion she sure knew how to manipulate it in others. Laura tried not to react to her obvious goading.

"The sergeant is his own person. I try not to judge him on his parentage."  
"Your daughter doesn't favor you very strongly," D'Anna keenly observed, "Or the Admiral for that matter. Not obviously, at least. I've only seen images of her. I can tell well enough now that I know who she belongs to but I wouldn't have guessed."

Laura gave her a slight nod.  
"Margot on the other hand…" Laura said tested.

The mention of the girls name seemed to make D'Anna's lips quiver ever so slightly.  
"Unlike the Sergeant it must be hard not to judge_ her_ when all you see is my face," She posed.

Laura shook her head.  
"Not as hard as you might think. Surprisingly she's a very pleasant young officer."

D'Anna frowned as if it pained her to hear it.  
"What is it that you want from me?"

Laura scooted forward on the cushion and did her best to regain the other woman's focus.  
"D'Anna I just want to know what you remember from before you were brought here. I want to know what you remember from the other side. I can't remember where we were taken from. I remember feelings. I remember the peace and the comfort but everything else faded so quickly. I sometimes wonder if I knew about my daughter before resurrecting. Sometimes I feel like I may have. Did you know about Margot?"

D'Anna shook her head.

"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because _I don't know_."

Laura didn't want to believe her. She was so sure that D'Anna would have some insight for her. Perhaps some little notion of where they'd been and if they'd watched over their children from birth. Though Laura knew it might not bring back her own memories it would have consoled her, knowing in some way she'd watched Katya grow up.

"D'Anna, please. Helo and Sharon heard you at the download. You told Margot that you had been waiting to meet her for a long time. How could that be your first reaction to her if you didn't have some kind of previous knowledge of her existence?"

"Look, I can't explain it any better than you can," D'Anna snapped. "I remember saying that to her. It's true but I didn't know who or what she was. I just said it because I felt it. I felt that somehow I'd been waiting for her and that she'd been waiting for me. You said it yourself; it all faded so quickly. I know _one thing_ about before. I existed where God exists…and now I'm here."

Laura sighed and licked her lips.  
"Do you_ believe_ that you knew of her before? Maybe we just couldn't take our memories with us into this existence."

D'Anna shrugged at the conjecture.

"I don't think it much matters. I'm here now."

Laura resigned herself to the fact that D'Anna just didn't know. She looked down at her lap. The other woman deserved her sympathy anyway.  
"I know what a shock it must have been to learn how she was created," She offered.  
"Maybe to you," D'Anna scoffed. "Her conception and creation was far more natural than anything I lived with before."

Laura almost cringed at the thought.

"Still, D'Anna, you can't be comfortable with what was done to you. You do understand what was done to you, don't you?"

D'Anna shot out of her seat at Laura's question.

"I understand that I was unwillingly impregnated by the cloned body of one of _my own creators_," She shot. "How's _that_ for reality? The father of my child is a man who helped to make _me_. A man who; by all accounts his out of his mind right now and refuses to acknowledge our child as his daughter. _Your_ child was fathered by the man you loved. Perhaps it's_ you_ who doesn't understand what was done."

Laura felt herself go pale at the reality of what D'Anna had just laid out. It didn't make her own situation any more bearable. It just made her stomach turn and her heart go out to the peculiar woman in front of her.

"None of it was fair, D'Anna," Laura said in a small voice.

D'Anna started to pace in front of her seat.  
"I can be angry and disgusted and take the more primitive approach or I can think of the pure cylon child that was made, the daughter this body conceived with one of the Final Five and I can find peace in her exisitance. The depravity of how she came to be, of what that cold woman; Le Blanc did to me…well…I'll blame_ that_ on the human influence within this strange new race our kinds joined to create."  
"That's funny," Laura challenged. "I was about to say the opposite."

D'Anna stopped her treading and gave a bitter smirk.

"Well perhaps there's unfortunate truth in both of our theories." She was surprised when Laura actually nodded in concession. "Do you know that our children are seen as scientific abominations here in this world?"

"Yes."

"Failed projects meant to replace us, unfortunate mistakes. That's how these people see our children. They might pretend to accept them as their own, take advantage of their loyalty and service but all four are seen as aberrations. That's the last thing I see when I look at my daughter." D'Anna's words now had passion behind them. Her cold robotic nature was forgotten as she spoke of her newly found offspring. "I can sense something in her. _These children aren't mistakes. They're gifts._ Angels sent from God to meet us here."

The intensity of D'Anna's description made Laura flinch. She hadn't expected it and she didn't know how to take it. It had echoes of grandeur and Laura couldn't tell if D'Anna's theory was based on faith, hope or her own inflated sense of importance. She knew Saul's theory of how the Three was different; how she had visions, how she saw things the rest didn't. Laura's first reaction was to scoff at it, until she realized that her own people had described her in much the same way once upon a time.  
"What makes you say that?"

D'Anna shrugged and smiled.  
"Don't _you_ feel that your daughter is a gift?"

Laura immediately lost her words. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she felt awful for not agreeing right away. She swallowed down her guilt and went on.  
"Did Margot say something to make you feel like she was…special in some way?"

D'Anna looked puzzled at the question and suddenly Laura felt an old but familiar rush of embarrassment. She'd done this once before to another mother. She'd seen the same look of bewilderment in Caprica's eyes back in the halls of Galactica. She'd asked the Six if she felt that her unborn son was important. The way the expectant mother had looked at her made her feel more foolish than she ever had before. The look the cylon women had given Laura was a look of disturbance mixed with pity for her lack of understanding. Laura had immediately apologized to Caprica Six though she doubted it had done much good. For the short time that she lived after that she wished she could have taken the question back.  
"She didn't have to_ say_ anything," D'Anna insisted. She took her seat again and rested her elbows on her knees. "Besides she's not saying much to me at all."

The sound in her voice made Laura pause. She and Bill had been suspicious as to what happened during the Three's stay with her Margot aboard the cylon ship.  
"What happened on the basestar, D'Anna?"

D'Anna looked away.  
"The girl hates me," She admitted in a steady tone as if she was deliberately trying to hide her emotion. It wasn't working. Laura could sense it anyway. "She doesn't want to see me. There isn't much more to it."

"D'Anna I…"

"You know when I understood fully who Margot was it made it so much easier to know that I had left paradise," D'Anna recalled, "Now I can't even see her face."

Laura couldn't help that her heart began to ache for the woman she faced.

"D'Anna I'm sure that I'm the last person you would ever consider taking advice from but I have to tell you not to give up on that girl. Not ever. Margot is yours. Katya is a complicated young woman. I'm not sure that I'll ever understand her…In my last life I never wanted to be _a_ mother but now that I met Katya in this life I want to be_ her_ mother. I know now that I'd rather live in this world that is full of pain and unrest than to know another life she didn't exist in. I'd rather be here _struggling _to love my child than go back to paradise without her. Does that make sense?"

Laura waited half hoping she would get some kind of response and half hoping D'Anna wouldn't have a reply at all.  
"Oddly," D'Anna said with a crook of her head, "Yes."

Laura looked down and nodded quietly.  
"That's all I wanted to say."

They sat for a quiet moment until Laura could feel D'Anna's eyes on her.  
"Ellen speaks of your daughter as if she's her own."  
"I know that."  
"She and the Colonel."  
"Yes."  
"They gave your daughter a loving home. Two parents. They looked after those _hafling_ boys too at least to some degree," D'Anna added, "But they left _my_ child to be raised by a stranger, by someone who couldn't give her a fraction of what they could."

There was some resentment in D'Anna's voice now and for some reason Laura felt the need to come to the couple's defense.  
"Katya and the boys were orphaned. Margot has an adoptive mother who is still alive and well. I won't pretend to like Micelle Le Blanc but she seems to have raised a fine young woman. Ellen must have seen that Margot was in capable hands. Taking her would have meant tearing her from the only mother and the only home she ever knew."  
"She would have been better off with them," D'Anna argued.  
Laura rubbed her forehead and let out a long breath.

"Have you _met _my daughter, D'Anna?"

The other woman shook her head.  
For a moment Laura almost let out an acerbic laugh. Margot was so polite, sweet and usually mild mannered from what she knew of her. Laura musingly wondered if actually meeting Katya would change D'Anna's tune about the Tigh's being the better option. Saul's temper and Ellen's brashness had rubbed off on the girl they raised in a big way. For a moment she thought seeing that might help D'Anna appreciate Margot's upbringing. Rationally she had a feeling that it wouldn't. D'Anna had obviously already heard the way Ellen spoke of their adoptive child. That was all it took to understand how much Katya was loved and that was all D'Anna wanted for her own daughter. Laura could understand that.  
"D'Anna, Ellen loves all four of them. You don't have any reason to believe me but I'm certain that once she knew of their existence no harm ever came to them. Not if she could help it. The same goes for Saul."

D'Anna didn't have much of a reaction but she didn't challenge Laura's theory any further.  
"Ellen tells me that our daughters are friends."  
"Yes. They are. Very good friends."

"Don't you find that funny?"  
"I suppose considering the past it should seem unlikely. It doesn't seem as strange once you see the girls together. You'll see what I mean one day," Laura added. When D'Anna shrugged her shoulders Laura frowned. "You want to…don't you, D'Anna? To see your daughter live out as much of her life as she can? These kids are so young. They've only just started to learn who they are. They deserve to live a life in peace without the constant fear of death that you and I lived with. Please don't tell me that you're withholding anything just so that this ends faster. Please don't tell me that you would sabotage another civilization to get back to the other side. This isn't _for_ us."

D'Anna rested her chin on her hand.  
"You know at one point after leaving Delta I considered that this situation was hopeless. I thought that perhaps God had sent us here to see the end of this civilization, to retrieve our stolen children and to take them back to paradise with us. Maybe that _is_ the case…but when I look at Margot I feel that there is more to be done before that happens. I think she and her counterparts have just as much purpose as we do. God put them here. They were not born in vain. I don't have to be some kind of frakking oracle to know that."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

Katya ran out of Med Ward without looking where she was going. People ducked out of her way as she jogged while sending a hurried message to her husband on her cuff. She couldn't tell him over a message. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to experience the relief and happiness with him. Her message told him that he needed to get home quickly so they could talk. She was sure he was alarmed but she wanted him to get there as fast as he could. His return reply promised he would get his shift covered and be there at the cabin no time. She almost slammed into a door while reading it.

Katya jogged the whole way. She didn't want Alexi waiting if he happened to beat her home. She didn't want to waste a single moment. At some point she realized that she was running with a smile. When she turned into the B corridor a familiar face greeted her from a few yards down the hall.  
Bill grinned as he saw the young woman jogging toward him. They hadn't seen much of one another over the past week. With his shifts being cut after the ambush he missed the time they spent working in the control room together. He hoped that his scheduled shift tonight meant Kaplan was comfortable with him returning to duty. With Saul injured Bill figured they could use the extra authoritative figure. When he was in the control room he felt more at home. Sometimes he even felt like he was back on Galactica. In his uniform he could almost see himself with the halls of his own ship. Bill smiled at the captain as she jogged toward him. She smiled back but seemed to be in a hurry. He decided not to stop her.  
"What do ya hear?" Bill called out as she jogged closer.  
"Nothing but the rain," She answered with a wry grin and a wink.  
"Then grab your gun and brin…"  
Bill trailed off as the words suddenly registered. He grimaced in mild confusion before refocusing on the captain who had slowed her pace and developed quite a distraught demeanor. Her face was pale and her eyes wide.  
Katya didn't know what she'd just said or why she'd said it. It had just come out as naturally as anything. She suddenly had a sick and eerie feeling overcome her. A look toward Bill showed he was just as unnerved. She couldn't stop to address whatever the hell had just happened. She wanted to get as far away from it as possible. She felt like she was struggling to run out of a fog. She just wanted to get to Alexi. She picked up her speed and ran straight past Bill. She gave him a look of worried apology over her shoulder and kept going.  
Bill stopped in his tracks. He turned and watched as Katya continued her race down the corridor. His ears started to buzz and his head felt fuzzy. He didn't know what to make of what had just occurred. Katya had looked almost frightened and he couldn't tell what it was that he was feeling. When he couldn't see her running anymore he forced himself to shake off the strange moment. Saul came to mind. He must have told her. It made sense. With a deep breath Bill turned and went to report to his shift.  
Around the corner Katya felt tears return to her eyes as she ran down the final hallway. This time they weren't tears of relief and joy. They were made from pure confusion and fear. She could feel that her face was red from running and crying. Her cheeks burned against the cool station air as she charged forward. Her vision was bleary and she would have missed the hatch of her own cabin had she not run directly into her husband's solid chest.  
Katya yelped in surprise before finally realizing who she'd bumped into. When she did she hugged on to him for dear life.  
"_Katya_," Alexi said in alarm,_ "Katya, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing," She mumbled, into his chest, "Nothing. Nothing."  
He gripped her arms and pushed her back so that he could see her face.  
"Katya look at me. What's going on? Schtoh sluchilys? What's wrong?"

She shook her head still trying to clear away the memory of Bill's voice, his face, the familiar automatic banter. For a moment the interaction with her father had felt so natural and so common. A moment later it felt alien and ominous. She couldn't explain it to herself. She wouldn't even begin to try to explain it to Alexi. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Yekaterina!" He said shaking her a bit, "What's going on?"  
She had to snap out of it. She had to force herself back into her own space. She was with her husband, in front of their home and now she had something to tell him.

"Nothing is wrong, Alexi. Nothing. I'm just…I'm still in shock. I ran here. I'm not the shape I was a few months ago."  
He looked at her skeptically. She'd been getting her strength back just fine. Something was up. A jog around the station shouldn't have winded her to the point of tears.  
"Katya, please. In shock? You called me off duty in the middle of a shift. You've been crying. You look like you've just seen death its self. What's wrong, myshka?"  
She shook her head and took a deep breath.  
"Nothing, malysh. I'm so sorry I scared you. Let's go inside, lubuv moya. I have news to share."  
As they entered Alexi couldn't stifle his frustration. He slammed that hatch behind them causing Katya to cringe.  
"Kat you better be telling me the truth! I'm so sick of these evasions and vague explanations. I don't know what's going on with you but this has to stop!"  
"_Damn it! Alexi zatknis'! Zakroi rot! _Just stop it and let me _speak_. I have something to tell you if you would listen!"

The Sergeant bit his tongue and forced his temper down.  
"Prastinitye, Katya. Go on. Speak then."  
"Look I really didn't mean to worry you but I had to get you down here. I wanted to tell you in person. I guess I got a little excited and overwhelmed. I rushed here and I got emotional on the way."  
_"Katya…"_  
"You know I had another follow up with Tawny this morning."  
"Dah."  
"While I was there she got a message from the lab, from Dr. Diaz." Katya watched Alexi's eyes go wide in alarm. "Alexi, Dr. Diaz told her that everything is fine. The message said that they were finally able to run the last tests. She went over the results for both sets of scans and she said that everything looked perfectly fine. Both of them. It's okay, Lex. Everything is fine."

Katya thought she saw Alexi's bottom lip tremble a bit before he was able to speak.  
"They're sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Absolutely sure?" He tested.  
"Yes, Lex," She assured as her smile grew again. "I mean we still have the same concerns and worries as any other case. We aren't out of the woods. There are still the issues we've known of since the start but all of the awful horrible fears we had over the rest…we can let that all go."  
Alexi grabbed her suddenly and gave her an almost bruising kiss. When he let her go he shook his head in slight disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy, myshka."  
"Me either," Katya agreed as she leaned in for another hug.

Alexi squeezed her body tightly as he spoke into her ear.  
"That night Tawny had you rushed to the civilian ward I'd never been so terrified. Not even during times when I've had bullets flying over my head. I was so afraid. You were so strong but I felt helpless. Later when Tawny took me to the lab for the first time without you…I thought my heart was going to stop. Then waiting back with you in your room…" Alexi stopped and swallowed hard before going on. "That night was the longest of my life but when we had to leave I think that was the absolute worst. The fear hasn't gone away since then. Until now."  
"I can't believe it," Katya said softly shrugging in his arms.

Alexi leaned back with sudden excitement and took her by her wrist.  
"Let's get down there. C'mon."

Katya almost followed but tugged him back as she remembered the lab hours.  
"Oh wait, Lex. We can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I forgot. The lab is closed for maintenance and test analysis or some bull shit. I don't know but I know we have another couple of hours before they'll let us in."  
"Won't they make an exception?"

Alexi was disappointed in the worst way and his broad shoulders sunk making him look somehow smaller and deflated.  
"Tawny said not unless it's an emergency. And thankfully it isn't. Thankfully we can finally take a breath and believe that there is a real chance that everything is going to turn out okay."

Alexi briefly considered hauling down to the civilian medical center and demanding access to the lab. He quickly decided against it. Katya was right. They finally had a moment to breathe.  
"I love you, Yekaterina," He said embracing her once again. "You've made me very happy."  
"Ya tebya lyublyu, malysh. You've made me happier than I thought I could be. Oh and there is something else. Tawny gave me the okay to uh,_ celebrate_. I mean _really_. No more acting like teenagers trying every which way not to do the real deal."

Though Alexi had been patient and understanding the news was more than welcome.  
"You've been very creative, Captain."

Katya rolled her eyes.  
"I could say the same for you, _Sergeant_. But the wait is over so until we can make our way to the lab I say we take the doctor's suggestion and celebrate."  
"There isn't anything else that could distract me for the next two hours."  
Alexi kissed her, lightly sucking in her bottom lip but Katya couldn't help her smile. She grinned against his mouth until he broke the kiss with a little chuckle.  
"You know, Lex now we can tell my parents. I know Ellen's going to be mad at first but she won't possibly be able to stay angry."

Alexi nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. On New Year's Day we'll be celebrating as a family. Ellen always has a holiday dinner at the cabin. We can tell them then. Dah?" He suggested, keeping a steady grip on her. "The gift giving has gone by the wayside this holiday season. Everyone's been so distracted and afraid of what's happened and what's coming next. This will be like our gift to them. We can bring some measure of happiness, some hope."  
"I like that," Katya smiled.

Alexi leaned in to kiss her again.

Katya was impetuous and insistent as she pressed herself against him. Though they hadn't avoided sensual contact over the last few weeks they hadn't truly been together since their time on Delta Station and Alexi didn't need much in the way of encouragement. He picked her up in one fluid movement. When she wrapped her legs around his hips he whispered in her ear.

"Myshka lyublyu tebya vsem sertsem, vs'ey dushOyu. I love you with everything I have."  
"Show me, malysh," She coaxed.

In what seemed like less than a blink they were on their rack nearly undressed; cotton and lace, boots and holsters carelessly tossed to the cabin floor.  
Katya pulled back from their frantic kissing and stilled Alexi's hand as it traveled up her ribcage.  
"Malysh? Will you promise me something?"  
"Mm?"  
"Promise you won't hold back?"

While Alexi had been tentative and unsure with her the last time they really made love, this time Katya's request only fanned the flame of his desire. His eyes promised her that and more as his hands went to lift her hips.

Katya's heart nearly sunk when Alexi suddenly stilled. A contemplative look grew on his usually impassive face.  
"Lex what's wrong?"

He furrowed his brow in thought fighting the urge to move on. He softly dropped her hips and leaned over her body so that he was close to her ear.  
"Katya I was just thinking…what do you suppose the chances are that…"

She quickly started to shake her head, cutting him off before he had a chance to finish his thought.  
"_None_, Alexi," She said cupping his cheek. "None. It shouldn't have even happened before. We've been told a hundred times over."

He bit his lip and nodded. She was right.  
Once Alexi's hands resumed their exploration Katya became even more aggressive. She clung to him, pulled him close, and dug her fingers into his heated flesh. Every movement was deliberate. It had to be that way. She needed to stay in the moment. She needed her body and her mind to be there with him. She needed to remember who she was, who she loved and all that her life encompassed.  
When she noticed Alexi was avoiding her breasts she palmed the back of his head urged his mouth to her chest. He paused for only the briefest of moments. She allowed him his hesitation knowing that he would keep his promise to her. Though she was sore his lips and tongue soothed her flesh. His warm fingers kneaded away the deep ache. The sweet discomfort was exactly what Katya was looking for. It reminded of her of what they had together. It reminded her of the present and what was most important to them. She was too afraid to let Alexi read her. She was so afraid of what might come through besides her appreciation and love for him. She didn't trust herself. Instead she verbally thanked him over and over, murmuring her words into his hair line.  
"Spasibo, malysh. Spasibo, pasiki. Pozhaluysta, ne ostanavlivaysya ."  
He gave her all that she asked for and more. They released the weeks of frustration and fear and reminded each other of the deep and unconditional love they had been so lucky to find together. They didn't stop until their bodies gave out. They hadn't meant to fall to sleep wrapped up in a knot of limbs and bed sheets but they'd exhausted themselves.

Alexi slept soundly. He was more at ease than he had been in months but though Katya's body lay dormant and resting beside him sleep had brought her nothing but turmoil. It had brought her everything she'd just so desperately tried to keep away.  
Her dreams were choppy and fleeting; no one image lasted long enough to accept before the next took its place.

She dreamed of a life she never knew and yet she recognized it all. She was home. Not her home but home; a planet with blue skies and grass on the ground. She saw him first in the court yard of a dilapidated building. It was being used as a camp, as some sort of a fort for vigilante fighters; civilians turned into warriors. It was the resistance and Sam was their leader. She dreamed of saying goodbye to him, thinking for the first time that she would never see his face again. She handed him her dog tag and made him a promise.  
There wasn't any space between one dream and the next. Soon she was somewhere desolate. Somewhere far from home. It was another planet but this one lacked the greenery and familiar feeling. There was mud under her feet but she didn't care. Sam was by her side again. On a clear morning she faced him with her father by her side; not Isakoff, not Saul but Bill Adama and he gave her away to be married.

In an instant the scene changed and she and Sam were in a stuffy tent. He sat on a stool nearby and just chuckled at her with his bicep bandaged. She could hear the hum before she felt the needle on her arm; the place where she'd proudly worn the wing that marked her as his forever.

Soon the humming sound of the artist's needle was replaced by the more familiar hum of a ship. This time she knew she wasn't on any terrestrial surface. She knew the constant whirring drone of spacecraft well. Sam was still by her side but he wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. He lay in a cylon tub, his eyes vacant and wild at the same time. He looked sick, hurt and hardly human. His head was shaved clean and his skin was clammy and pale. They weren't happy any longer and once more she had the feeling that she would never see his face again. She took the same tag from her neck that she'd once given him as a promise and she dropped them into the cylon fluid that surrounded his body as she kissed him goodbye again.  
Her eyes suddenly flashed with the burning glow of the sun.  
**_"Sam!"_**  
Katya's shouting made Alexi shoot up out of a deep sleep. It took him a moment to realize what she'd just called out but soon enough she mumbled it through her tears again. Alexi was used to her calls for Husker and Helo, strange as they were, but this was too much.  
"Yekaterina, wake up! Pod'yom!" He barked rather harshly.  
This time he didn't have the patience to gently rouse her from her nightmare.  
_"Now, Katya!"_ He shouted as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He looked down at her as she struggled to wake, still mumbling the other man's name. _"Yekaterina!"_

When Katya finally opened her eyes she saw Alexi staring at her with anger in his gaze.  
Her chest was still heaving and the sheets were stuck to her body. She squinted and shook her head for a moment trying to jar her mind back into place. She remembered that she was home on Alpha Station in her cabin with her husband. She remembered that she had just been dreaming and then she remembered just what and who she'd been dreaming of. The look in Alexi's eyes quickly told her that somehow he knew too. She couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry and Alexi's usually sweet offer of soothing sips of water after a nightmare looked to be the last thing on his mind.  
"Lex…"  
"Katya I won't let this go on any longer," He said through his gritted jaw. "You can block me from reading you, you can lie to me and hide things all you want_. I still see something isn't right!_" The volume of his voice made her jump. "For weeks I haven't gone a day without hearing that some strange man is begging to see my wife. Now you're shouting his name in our bed!?"  
"Lex it wasn't like that. I don't know what…"  
"It doesn't matter, Yekaterina! Whatever it is, it's changed you. Whatever it might be is driving you mad and I can't sit by your side and watch you **_let it_**. _Why _are you still having nightmares? We just got the best news we could have hoped for and it didn't calm you worth a damn!"  
"Alexi it did. I'm relieved over the news but it doesn't solve all of our problems!"  
"You told me that you were happy, Katya. _You aren't_. I can sense it no matter how much you try to shut me out. You're _so _worried that there _won't be a future_ that you aren't focusing on what our lives are going to be like _if there is!_ Things are changing for us, Kat! Your mind should be focused on that._ Not whatever the hell it is you're dreaming of! Not some man, some stranger!_"  
"Alexi, prosti , detka, ya ne khotel vas obidet! I can't control these dreams. I don't know where they come from. I don't know why they are happening. You have to believe me. Listen to me!"  
"No, Katya. You listen to _me_. Before you get back in this bed you go see that man and you settle whatever it is that's making you fear him, whatever it is that's causing you to **_dream_** of him. Do it soon because I'm not spending another night with you until you do. I've been patient. I've tried to help but you won't let me _so do it yourself_! Now get dressed and compose yourself. We have someplace to be. The lab should be opened. Maybe some time there will remind of where your mind should be, Katya."  
"Alexi you know how worried I've been for months! You know how afraid I've been. I was so grateful to hear the news today. You're acting as if I don't care!"  
"I know that you care, Yekaterina! I know it…I know that there hasn't been a day in months that this hasn't consumed your _waking_ thoughts…but for the life of me, I don't know what's taking over when you _sleep._ Let's go, Katya. We have precious little time there."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2315**

"I thought you were on duty," Saul greeted as he let Bill through the hatch.

He'd been napping when his old friend awoke him with a few forceful knocks.  
"I was. It quiet out there so Kaplan let me go."  
It was a lie. The Commander thought that Bill seemed distracted. Less than an hour into Bill's shift Kaplan dismissed him suggesting that he take the rest of the day to compose himself.  
"Quiet?" Saul said with a grunt. "The calm before another shit storm?"  
"I hope not. We're getting a lot of interference from the satellite feeds. We can't see what they're doing down there on the surface worth a damn. You can tell it's intentional too. Most feeds are clear. Only known bot bases and hubs are distorted."  
"Not good," Saul groaned. "They didn't use to give a frak what we saw them doing."  
"Makes you think they're up to something doesn't it?"  
"Sure does. Well, come on in while we still have time to sit," The Colonel offered with a wave of his hand.  
"Ellen home?" Bill asked as he looked around the Tigh cabin.  
"Na. She's probably putting out one fire or another…or starting one," Saul mused. "Drink?"

Bill glanced at Tigh's shoulder. His arm still rested in a sling.  
"I'll get it," He offered. "You sit." He went to the drink cart as Saul took a seat on the sofa. "How's the arm?"  
"It hurts like hell," Saul sighed as he sat. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Being a POW will give you a certain pain threshold."

Bill cringed as he poured their drinks. Even after an eternity the thought of Saul and Laura being held in containment on New Caprica still made his stomach turn. He swallowed down the old memory and brought his friend a drink.  
"And uh, you and Katya?" Bill asked, handing Saul a glass and taking a seat nearby.

Saul took a sip and savored it. Ellen had been doing her best to limit his alcohol intake while he was still nursing his injuries.  
"She's still angry. She's still confused. She doesn't really understand," He said thoughtfully before he paused. "But she knows that Ellen and I love her and she knows that we love each other. That's been enough to hold us together through this. She's trying to forgive me. Poor kid. She forces herself to come here and check up on me, help me with a dozen things I don't need help with. She looks at me and I can tell she doesn't know whether to slug me or hug me."

Bill gave him a small understanding smile.  
"I spent a lot of time being looked at by Lee in a similar way."  
"It's rough. I don't mind admitting that. She's my princess as soft and sappy as it sounds. Now I feel like she sees a monster in me that she never knew was there."

Bill nodded. It was hard to hear Saul question himself as a father. A look around the Tigh quarters showed how tight-knit the little makeshift family had been over the years. The only photos proudly displayed on the image walls were of Katya. There were childhood photos, some of her dancing, a few family shots from her flight academy graduation and what looked like one from her wedding. As far as Bill was concerned Saul had done better as a father than he ever imagined he could.  
"Saul the very fact that she's trying so hard to prove that she still loves you should be all the reassurance you need," Bill contended. "She's learned things about her parents that she never knew. As hard as it is she'll accept it and soon it'll just become another part of your lives together."

Saul rubbed the stubble on his chin and took another short sip.  
"I guess. Ellen says she needs time."

Bill nodded and took a large gulp of his drink. He squinted in thought wondering how to broach the reason why he'd found himself at Saul's door. He was still so confused by it himself. He wasn't even sure what kind of answer he was looking for. He just knew he needed to ask, if only to clear the fog it had brought to his mind.  
"Saul, Katya is part of the reason I stopped by."

The Colonel leaned forward and grimaced.  
"Lords. What did she do now?" He asked bracing for some kind of complaint.  
"It wasn't something she did. It was something she said."  
"Laura again?" Saul naturally assumed. "I thought their condition was currently set to tolerable."

Bill shook his head.  
"No not with Laura, Saul. In fact…I'm not sure what to make of those two but they seem to be growing on each other. It may be at a snail's pace but I'm glad. It's not them. It was something that happened just a little while ago while I was on my way to the control center."  
"Hm?"

Bill quizzically narrowed his eyes and looked up.  
"Did you ever tell Katya about that old jody-call me and Starbuck would use?"  
Saul took a deep breath and tried to remember.  
"You mean that old 'what'dya hear' and all that?"  
"Yeah."

"Grab your gun and so on?"  
"Something like that, yeah."

Saul thought for a moment and put his drink to his knee.  
"Yeah…maybe. I suppose I could have. Probably did. I told her so much about the days on Galactica. She loved stories about Starbuck and Apollo as a kid. Why?"

He honestly had no recollection of sharing it with Katya but he didn't trust a memory as old has is was.  
"Think she would know it by heart?" Bill asked.  
"What?"  
"The jody-call? Would she know it off hand?"

Saul's brow lowered. The Old Man had a strange look on his face. It made him feel uneasy.  
"I dunno, Bill. It's been a while since she's asked to hear old war stories," He considered. "But she had a mind like a godsdamn sponge as a kid. If I ever _did_ mention it then I guess she could still remember it." He watched Bill nod but it seemed like he wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Why do you ask?"  
"I saw her in the corridor earlier on my way to the control room. She was jogging. I don't know why but I saw her and it just…came out."  
"What did?"  
"I said _'what do ya hear?_' And she answered me. She didn't miss a beat. She answered the call exactly right; 'Nothing but the rain'."  
"So I guess I did tell her then," Saul shrugged doing his best to minimize the event. "There's your answer."

Bill shook his head.  
"It was strange."  
"How so?"

Bill thought back to the odd interaction. The feeling that had overcome him was unexplainable. He didn't know how to take Katya's reaction but she looked even more disturbed by it than he felt.  
"The way she looked at me after. It was like she was shocked or even maybe a little afraid. She ran off. I didn't have time to ask her."

Saul felt the blood partially drain from his face. His hands became clammy against the glass of his drink. He wasn't sure why but it was the same feeling he'd experienced upon hearing Katya shout for Husker and Helo in her dream. It was the same feeling that had kept him up all night. Quickly he shook his head in denial, internally blaming it all on his hurt shoulder and the medications he was on.  
"She's a busy girl, Bill. She's always running off someplace. Half the time I don't even know what she's up to anymore."

Saul felt partially guilty for dismissing Bill's concern. He'd done it to Ellen months ago and she'd done it to him only a night before. He knew how frustrating it could be to look for validation and find none. He just didn't know what he would be affirming if he gave the other man's concern any credence.  
"I guess," Bill sighed as he eased back into his seat with a tired groan.

He seemed to be willing to drop it for now and Saul took the opportunity to veer away from the strange subject.  
"You leaving Laura home alone to drink with me?" He kidded.  
"Laura isn't home," Bill answered in a somewhat deflated tone.  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know. Maybe with a student," Bill shrugged. He knew that Laura must have had a long night after he fell to sleep. When he woke up and proceeded to dress and get ready for his shift she hardly moved. When Kaplan dismissed him he returned to their cabin to check on her but their quarters were empty and the guards were gone. "I think she's upset with me anyway," He admitted.  
It caused Saul to smirk into his drink.  
"Let's hear it, Old Man. What did you do?"  
Bill rubbed at his forehead in consideration before he spoke.

"Could have been a lot of things, I suppose. We had sort of a tough conversation last night," He vaguely confessed.

"Oh don't give me that. If you're in the doghouse with that women I'm sure you _know _what put you there."

"She wasn't mad. She just didn't react well."

"To?"

Bill's drink was already empty. He placed the glass on the coffee table and stared at it as he spoke.

"We were talking about a lot of things; being here, our purpose, our life back in the fleet...learning about Katya. Maybe saying that _I_ was talking was more accurate. It's harder for Laura to share how she feels sometimes," He confessed, "But I can see it well enough. Especially with how she feels about Katya. She already cares so deeply for her but…It's like the more she gets to know our daughter the more she mourns all of the time we missed with her instead of embracing what we have now."

"Understandable," Saul half defended.  
"Its is."  
"So what got her so upset at you?"  
"Laura's been so discouraged with our lack of direction here, with not knowing how else to help. I started thinking that maybe we could do more on an individual level while we tried to figure out the larger goal."

Saul could tell that Bill was dancing around the point.

"Like what?"

Bill sighed. Now that he was about to say it out loud he regretted it even more.

"After that last ambush I heard Kaplan talking about how the number of orphans in Orbit was rising. Mostly children of military personnel. I just thought that maybe taking one in would let Laura experience some of what she missed with Katya while doing a bit of good in this world."

Saul immediately scowled.

"Gods, Bill do we really need_ another_ brat around to worry about?"  
"It was just an _idea_," Bill answered defensively.

Saul settled back in his seat. As strange as the notion was he could see Bill's good intentions.  
"A noble one at that, I suppose," He offered.  
"Laura didn't think so."  
With his own drink now empty Saul set it aside. He rubbed at the top of his bald head trying to figure out what to say.

"You know I suggested adoption to Ellen once. Back on Caprica," He shared. When he could see the confession had peaked Bill's interest he gained more confidence in going on. "We weren't having any luck having our own and she wanted it so badly. We had both started drinking more and more to escape the disappointment. I just want wanted to fix things. First time I brought it up she stopped talking to me for about a week," He recalled. "It wasn't that it was a bad idea. If she and I weren't so pig headed we probably would have done it early on and been happier for it. Ellen sees now that adopted or not, we couldn't love Katya any more if she were our blood. It's just that back then it made her feel like we were giving up. You suggesting it to Laura…no matter how you framed it...must have reminded her that she never even got the chance to try."

Bill nodded in consideration. He knew Laura would get over his misstep soon. He wasn't even truly sure if she was that upset at him over it. He just felt guilty and a little embarrassed. At least he was in good company.  
"We're having a bit of a family get together here on New Year's day," Saul said after a while. "I think you and Laura should come. At least for dessert or drinks."  
Bill immediately looked skeptical.  
"I don't know, Saul. This cabin isn't big enough for Laura and Ellen. Not with Katya in the mix. I think for the sake of all three of them I should respectfully decline," He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Saul rolled his eye and shook his head.  
"Oh you're making too much of that, Bill."  
_"Too much?" _  
"_I_ think so."

Bill looked at Saul as if he were insane.  
"You _are_ aware that they took _swings _at each other, aren't you?"  
Saul let out a hardy chuckle.  
_"Oh yes, Sir."_  
"You find that _funny?"_  
"I find it _more_ than funny," Saul said as he puckishly waggled his brows.

Bill forced a look of disgust at his friend's vulgar implication.  
"You know you're a still an old pig, Saul."  
"At least I admit it."

"Good gods."  
"Look; what do you want me to say, Bill? I'm sorry _my _wife hit _your_ wife? They aren't children. Far from it! I'll admit it wasn't too becoming of Laura but my Ellen could drive just about anyone to throw a fist. Besides, did Laura tell you the whole story? Everything that went on with the two of them?"

Bill frowned and shook his head.  
"No. She wouldn't say much."  
"Ellen wouldn't tell me squat either but you know what? I'll tell you one thing; ever since then she's lost whatever she had out for Laura. I can tell."

"How do you figure?"

"I couldn't mention that woman's name in this house before without my wife turning green with envy. Somehow now that's gone. I know it sounds strange but Ellen's anger toward Laura seems like it didn't make it through the ambush," Saul stated. He didn't know how to explain it but after a few days Ellen's attitude toward Laura Roslin just seemed different. He'd expected that her distaste for Laura would have just been exacerbated by the past week's events but it was the opposite. "We don't blame Laura for what happened. I've told you that. Ellen _did _but she was angry and scared and now we've all had time to think. She's the one who wants you both over for the holiday. She suggested it. Swear on my eye. Maybe they got out whatever aggression they needed. Those two women will _never_ be friends, Bill. Godsdamn, they're like oil and water. But in this lifetime they have a mutual interest. Understand? And I'm betting they would both endure a whole lot, even each other, if either thought it would make Katya happy."

Bill took a deep breath and let it out.

"That might be true."

"Sure it is."

Maybe Saul was right. So much had gone on during the ambush. They were all faced with the true uncertainty and danger of their current situation.  
"I need to ask you something else, Saul."  
"Go on."

Bill looked the Colonel in the eye before he spoke, knowing that the man's expression would give away the answer before his lips did.  
"Did something happen that we don't know about? Something you're keeping from us?"

Saul looked down at his empty drink to buy some time. He wished like hell there was another sip left.  
"About what?"

Bill tempered his annoyance over Saul's obvious evasion and went on.  
"We had Helo and Athena over for dinner last night. It was Helo's first night here. You and Ellen had the kids over here. We thought the four of us would touch base. Wasn't anything constructive. Just wound up being a pleasant visit I guess. I did come away with one thing, though. I know when Sharon is keeping a secret from me. I know it because she_ hates_ to do it. Back in the fleet I had to learn quickly whether or not she was telling me the truth because there was a time when her honesty and loyalty was keeping us alive. She knows something about the ambush last week that for whatever reason she isn't willing to tell me and Laura." Bill studied his old friend's face for a moment. "Do you know what that is, Saul?"

Tigh leaned forward and finally met Bill eyes to eye.  
"It's…inconsequential."

"Inconsequential," Bill parroted with a frown. "Is that how this is going to be, Saul? You're going to keep me in the dark? Back when I was your superior I didn't keep things from you," He added with some heat.

Saul swallowed hard. He knew that if he told Bill the secret would still be safe. It was the military they wanted to hide it from. They'd only kept it from the others to spare them some distress.  
"Bill the day of the ambush D'Anna was on the basestar." He kept his tone calm and even as he went on. "She took it upon herself to reach out to the bots. She sent a signal from the basestar; a message sent in binary code. She tried to reach out to them as another machine who had once been in their place. She offered to be sort of an…ambassador for compromise so to speak. I've read it. She was trying to help. She didn't understand that these things aren't as advanced as cylon were during the time of the attacks on the Colonies. She didn't understand that these machines have evolved without empathy, without community. She saw that we were at a standstill and she thought that she'd found _her_ reason for being brought back to help. They returned her message." Saul could see anger growing on Bill's face but he powered through. "Their reply wasn't specific. I would call it a mechanical refusal of her naive proposal of compromise. Athena was there when the reply came in. She'd traveled to the basestar that day to escort D'Anna back to Delta Station. When the atmosphere was breached Athena sent me an urgent message alerting me to what D'Anna had done. Ellen and I asked her to keep it to herself. "

"_Godsdamn it, Saul_," Bill finally erupted. "You kept this from the military? From the very people you say you're trying to save!?"  
"All indications are that the bots would have attacked anyway. D'Anna made no threats. It could have been a coincidence. And even if it wasn't, it's not as if there wouldn't have been another attack soon. We've been dealing with steadily increasing battle in Orbit for weeks. Ellen and I saw no good reason to incite any animosity toward D'Anna. She's still here as a savior. We didn't want her to be seen as some sort of evil accomplice or an instigator. Do you know what it would do to the people to hear this? And we kept it from the rest of you to save you from the frakking headache!"  
"What was she _doing_ on the basestar in the first place?"  
"Margot took her there with Ellen's permission. She was trying to help the Specialist find a way to defuse the signal emanating from the atmosphere line. She was helping her daughter work."  
"You make it sound like a family mishap! Why was she even allowed on the ship!?"  
"We allow you and Katya to work together, Bill. You've been allowed to work with _your_ daughter. There isn't much difference. D'Anna _knows_ that ship. She's equipped to understand complicated communications and engineering issues. Ellen thought she might be able to help Margot."  
"You _know_ what that woman is capable of!"  
"You're damn right I know what she was capable of," Saul snarled, though he didn't mean to. "Of course I _know_. I helped design her. I know that we made mistakes with her line. We made mistakes with _all_ of them. They weren't meant to be perfect. They were meant to be _human_. I know perfectly well what D'Anna was once capable of, Bill. _Believe me_. Did ya know, it was a Three that took my eye on New Caprica? A Three and a One," Saul said with a bitter snort. "Later when D'Anna looked at me for the first time after realizing that I was one of the Final Five I saw true remorse in her eyes and I knew that she had a soul worth forgiving. The same as I know she made those horrible misguided mistakes back then I also know that she learned from her last journey. She learned things I don't think I'll understand until I'm long dead and on the other side. That's why I brought her back in Starbuck's place. She sees things in a way others can't. She didn't get to complete her journey the last time. I don't think she would maliciously sabotage her chance for redemption. Especially with the way Ellen says she's taken to Margot. She was trying to help."  
"Help," Bill mimicked.  
"Yes, help! She's been told that she was brought back here to do just that. The way she went about it was obviously a mistake but she_ tried_, Bill. _She frakking tried!"_

Bill shot up in his seat.  
"Are you saying that we _aren't_? If you gave us a godsdamn clue as to why you brought us here then maybe we would be able to!"  
"No. No I'm not saying that," Saul backtracked with a defensive palm up. "I know that you and Sharon and Helo are all trying to help in whatever ways you can. For frak sake none of us ever thought that you three would enlist. It's beyond admirable. Laura too. She didn't need to start teaching again. I see that she's trying to help in the ways that she can. Except for frakkin' Anders you've _all_ done whatever you could think of to try and be of use. It hasn't gone unseen or unappreciated. Unfortunately those gestures…they aren't what these people need to survive."

Bill was silent for a moment before collapsing back in his chair.  
"Well I don't know what else to give them," He muttered.  
"Neither do I," Saul groaned. "D'Anna tried to guess. She tried to use her own experience and her knowledge to fulfill her role here. It didn't work and she's sorry. She's ashamed. Most of all Ellen says she's depressed."  
"Depressed?" Bill scowled.  
"Margot became irate when she realized what her birth mother had done. _She_ blames D'Anna for the attack. She blames her for every death and injury that occurred that day. Most of all she blames herself for brining D'Anna to the ship in the first place. It's why Ellen can't get her the poor girl to leave the basestar. She's locked herself in there with no company or staff other than the ship centurions. All she does is work and obsess over a fix for the atmosphere signal. Margot told D'Anna that she never wanted to see her again. Understandably, as her biological mother D'Anna has taken it to heart," Saul explained with a humble shrug. "I would think that you could sympathize with that, Bill. You say they're learning to be civil to each other now but you watched Laura's heart break when Katya tried to turn her away. It hurt, didn't it? D'Anna may be a machine but so am I and I can tell you that we love our children as deeply as any human. Ellen says D'Anna's been depressed ever since she came aboard Alpha."

Bill couldn't respond to Saul's defense.

"You're in charge now, Saul. You've_ got_ to make sure something like this never happens again."  
"Now you're all on one station. We can keep tabs on everyone for better or worse. Before it was harder. We were trying to go about things while still working under the thumb of the EOC, the military and the Security Administration. If you haven't noticed Ellen's told just about all of them to go frak themselves. She's taking charge. She got all of you here and now…"  
"Now what?"

Saul sighed and rubbed at his shoulder. He shook his head. He didn't know. For a while they were both quiet again.

"There's a New Year's Eve party at Senchi," Saul said after a while. "Mostly the kids go out and have a good time but Ellen and I always stick our heads in at some point during the night, have a toast or two. She likes to see them having a good time. You and Laura should think about it."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 181B: ASSIGNMENT; ANDERS**

** YEAR: 2315**

Katya couldn't shake her dream or the feelings it had brought her. Even the visit to the lab hadn't been enough to snap her out of it. She was glad to be there but once she and Alexi left the happy distraction was gone. She felt so much fear and guilt but she could hardly understand why. It was eating her from the inside out. Once they were back on the military side of the station Alexi quickly reported back to duty. Thanks to Tawny neither of them were obligated to do so but he'd made the decision to go in anyway. Katya knew it was because of how she'd woken by his side. The fact that he'd chosen to leave her and escape the tension between them had been the final straw. When he was gone from their cabin Katya called Ellen amidst a fit of rage filled tears and demanded that she come get her. The frantic nature of her voice had her aunt there in no time.

When Ellen arrived she attempted to calm and soothe Katya as if she were a toddler in the middle of a tantrum. The reality of her state wasn't far off but Katya wasn't responding to her tactics.

"Sweetie you need to calm down and just tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't know! I don't know what's wrong. I can't think!"

"Baby, I don't understand. Something _must_ have happened. Why won't you tell me?"  
"Nothing happened! Nothing happened!"

"You expect me to believe that, Katya?! Look at yourself! You're scaring me to death!"

"I just need…I need your help!"  
"Okay…Okay, kitten. Anything. Just name it."  
"I want you to take me to Sam Anders. I want to go _now_."  
Ellen was shocked at her daughter's request. The look in Katya's eyes was strange; frenzied, fearful but determined. A chill ran down Ellen's spine as she thought of Sam. His eyes so often looked the same when he was in the throes of one of his own fits. Though she was worried about Katya's state of mind she quickly agreed. She had been so worried over how she was going to convince the girl to see him. Now she didn't have to. She took Katya by the hand and they left for Sam's recently assigned quarters.

The guards in front of Sam's hatch were getting fairly used to Ellen's frequent visits. Alongside an unmoving centurion two marine guards gave her a familiar greeting as she approached the door with Katya in tow.  
"He's in I assume," Ellen addressed one marine.  
"Yes, Ma'am. Been quiet all day."  
Ellen chuckled under her breath and gave the guard a knowing roll of her eyes.  
"Well then are you _sure _he's in there?" She teased.  
With an amicable smile the guard nodded.  
"He's in there ma'am."  
"Well," Ellen sighed, "Let's see what kind of mood he's in today."  
She turned to Katya who was nervously ringing her hands a few feet behind her.  
"Are you sure you're up for this, kitten?"  
Katya swallowed and nodded.  
Ellen wasn't sure why she was so suddenly so apprehensive about bringing Katya to see Sam. She'd been hoping it would happen since he arrived on Alpha. Though the events of his resurrection had been alarming and his following strange obsession with Katya was quite unsettling Ellen trusted Sam. She believed in her heart that he was still the same man that she had known for thousands upon thousands of years. No matter what was wrong with him now, she truly believed he had no intentions of harming her child. She had no logical reason to be anxious about their meeting. She should have been happy to show Sam that she'd finally been able to experience being a mother. He had always been so supportive of her back when it was what she longed for most. Ellen reached for the young woman's hand and found it was trembling. She gave it a squeeze and frowned. Katya looked truly frightened.  
"I promise he won't hurt you, baby. Trust me. Okay?"  
"I know."  
As Ellen turned to knock on the hatch one of the marines stopped her.  
"Mrs. Tigh?"  
"Hm?"  
"I didn't realize you planned on brining Captain Isakoff inside with you."  
"Well did you think I was going to leave her parked outside like a damn scooter?"  
"No, Ma'am. My apologies. It's just that she isn't on the clearance list we have."  
_"Aunt Ellen I have to go in!"_  
"You are, baby. Just calm down," Ellen assured. "Look, Corporal, I _make _that list. Kaplan just signs off on it."  
"Understood, Ma'am but she still isn't on it. You would have to add her and wait for the commander's official approval. I don't have the authority to let her inside."  
"Ellen!"  
"Kat, shut up," Ellen scolded over her shoulder. "Corporal the Captain is going in under _my_ authority." Ellen gave a subtle glance to the centurion beside them. The machine protectively inched its way toward the hatch as if it had every intention of seeing both women inside. The marine guards both paled at the sight and temporarily lost all appearance of authority. The cylons were their allies but everyone knew they answered to the Tighs above all. "I suggest you take it up with your commander," Ellen snidely suggested. She gave a thankful nod and wink to the centurion. They didn't all have names like Vladi did but sometimes she thought that they deserved them. "C'mon, kit."

The guards showed no further signs of protest.  
Ellen started to bang her open fist against the hatch of the cabin. It took a few frustrating repetitions before an angry muffled voice came through the thick door.  
"**_What!?"_**

Though she was expecting his usually less than amicable greeting Ellen's shoulders fell. She was hoping his second impression on Katya would go better than the first.  
"Sam, it's me."  
"I'm not in the mood, Ellen," Sam's voice charged. "Go away!"

Katya panicked.

_"What? No. Ellen!"_

If she didn't go in now she knew that she might never get the nerve again.

"Oh ignore that, kit," Ellen shrugged. "This is just what he does. Every _godsdamn_ time," She added under her breath.  
Sam usually let Ellen in after a short cursory verbal battle through the hatch. It had become somewhat of a habit that started back during her visits on Delta Station.  
"Sam open the door! I need to talk to you."

Ellen attacked the hatch with another fit of her frustrated fist.  
"Forget it," Sam called again. "I'm tired."

He really was. Tawny had escorted him home from the ward in the early hours of the morning. The laser procedure had been as excruciating as she'd promised. It was his choice to go without anesthesia and now he was suffering for it. Though he was sore he'd refused to take even the mild pain pills the doctor offered to leave in his quarters. Tawny assured him that he would soon feel much better but he had been struggling to rest through the pain all day.  
"Sam open up!" Ellen shouted. "I'm not leaving so just open the frakking door before I have these men open it for you!"

She had done it before on days when her patience was worn too thin for his games.  
"Ellen give it a rest already!" Sam barked, "Besides I drank everything you brought over anyhow," He ribbed. "The bar is dry here. Go someplace else."

"You supplied this maniac with liquor?" Katya ridiculed at her aunt's back.

Ellen placed her forehead on the cool metal of the door and sighed.

"Sweetie, you can't bring people back from the dead and then tell them that they have to be sober," She mumbled, trying to hide her irritation with some humor. "It's bad manners."

Katya shook her head.

"Well if he wants to see me so bad you tell him it's now or never. I'm not standing here like an idiot any longer, Aunt Ellen."Ellen looked over her shoulder once more to study Katya. Her voice sounded so strange. "I'm not kidding. Now or I'm out."

Ellen nodded and turned back to face the hatch.  
"Sam!" She called again. "I have someone with me I think you want to see. A visitor. Someone who wants to talk to you."

He was suddenly silent and Ellen knew that it was a good sign. She backed away from the door and gave Katya a knowing look.  
"Aunt Ellen does he really makes you go through all of that just to get in?"  
"Usually," Ellen said with a tilt of her head. "He's a lot more welcoming once I get inside."

It was the truth. Once she was in the cabin and once they each had a drink in them Sam was more receptive. He was calmer and more like the man she once knew.

Katya shook her head in disbelief.  
"What's wrong with this asshole?"  
"I dunno, baby," Ellen admitted with a sigh.  
The door clicked on the other side. Katya's back went stiff, her eyes went wide and she felt her teeth clench tight.  
"Finally," Ellen groused as the door began to open.

Sam's eyes were over Ellen's shoulder from the moment he pulled back he hatch. He knew that Tawny would have come on her own and that the Admiral was too fed up with him to visit again so soon. Helo would have just announced himself the way he had the day before. Sam had been hopeful at Ellen's first mention of a visitor but he hadn't truly believed it could be true until he saw the young woman at her back. He was silent as he stared at Katya. She returned his gaze for only a moment before tearing her eyes away and glancing toward the floor as if she'd just accidentally looked directly into the sun.  
"Well aren't you going to invite us in, Sam?" Ellen mocked.  
His eyes didn't leave Katya. Though he heard what Ellen was saying her voice sounded miles away.  
He nodded and clumsily backed his way into the cabin.  
Ellen was quick to enter but when she didn't sense Katya behind her she turned back and gave the girl a warning glare.  
"Kat," She called with a flick of her wrist. Slowly Katya entered without lifting her focus from the floor. "C'mon. Get in here. I want you to _officially_ meet my oldest and dearest friend, though he sometimes forgets the latter," She mused. "Sweetie, this is Samuel T. Anders."  
Katya didn't want to look up at him. She told herself not to even though it felt like her eyes were being pulled in his direction like magnates. It almost hurt to stop them.  
"Sam," Ellen continued proudly, "This is my daughter, Yekaterina Isakoff."  
At the sound of her own name Katya finally gathered herself enough to look up at the man in front of her. When she did she found that he looked almost as stunned and fearful as she felt.

Sam took in the sight of the young woman in front of him; the so called stranger he'd been begging to see since he first awoke in a foreign time and place. He felt his breath getting caught between his throat and his lungs and had to force himself to breathe normally.

Katya was all that he could remember from his resurrection but it was only the feelings that he recalled. Her image had been filled in later with Ellen's proud collection of pictures and his own searches on the network. He knew from her pictures that she would be beautiful. In person he now found her breathtaking, but nothing about the way she looked felt right.

She was too tall and too lean. Now that he was truly in her presence he could sense a certain air that she carried. It wasn't what he'd expected at all. She seemed sort of stuck up and entitled instead of just overconfident like he'd anticipated. For a moment he had to remind himself of who she was raised by. Two lifetimes ago he had spent hours wondering what the Tigh's child might be like and praying they would get the chance to find out. It never happened. Now eons later their adopted daughter didn't look the part but she certainly fit the bill. Sam was sure that she had never wanted for anything material as a child. At least not once she was in the Tigh's care. He was positive even Saul had become putty in the girl's hands. He knew without a doubt that their little girl would have been spoiled rotten. She would have been showered with love and attention in a way only Ellen Tigh could manage. Sam sensed all of this from the young woman in front of him but still he felt an air of need from her as if she had been given the moon and the stars and yet always pined for what she couldn't have. That, at least, felt familiar to him. It felt right and it was actually comforting.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he studied her further. He had to stop himself from shaking his head. To spite the military position he knew that she held she looked too delicate. She looked almost refined with her dark hair pulled back and her long curled lashes. It was then that he was suddenly reminded of who had truly sired her. She may have been a Tigh but she was Roslin's and the Admiral's by blood. The more he looked at her the more evident it was in her appearance. It wasn't a resemblance one would notice right away but he had known these people for ages. He could see Roslin in the way the girl carried herself, in her bone structure and in the line of her jaw. Her coloring was undeniably Adama. When he saw a hint of Apollo in the corners of her eyes Sam felt himself wince. It was too much to wrap his mind around and he pushed the thought away.  
"Sam, you've been asking to meet Kat for weeks," Ellen prompted. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Sam swallowed but his mouth was dry.

Ellen looked toward Katya. She looked as stunned as Sam did.

"Kitten? Are you suddenly getting shy on me? Say hello."  
"Aunt Ellen, please leave," Katya said curtly.

Ellen squinted in confusion.  
"What?"  
"I'd like you to go."  
"Go? What for?" Ellen asked with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Don't_ leave_ me here," Katya clarified. "Just…could you step outside? Just for a second?"

Ellen was totally perplexed.  
"I suppose. I mean I guess I could." She was completely confused by her daughter's behavior. She took a few steps toward Katya and spoke close to her ear. "Baby are you sure that you want me to go? I don't understand. A day ago you didn't want to be anywhere near him."  
"I'm sure. Just don't go far. Okay?"

Ellen took a few steps back and looked over toward Anders.  
"Alright. If that's what you want."  
"It is," Katya reaffirmed.

Ellen gave a reluctant nod.  
"I'll just be outside then," She said as she tentatively walked to the hatch.  
"Thank you, Ellen," Sam called as she hesitantly made her way to the door. "Thank you so, so much."

She narrowed her eyes and looked them both over.  
"Don't thank me, Sam," She said flatly. "I'll be outside if either of you needs me."  
Ellen slipped through the hatch eyeing the pair cautiously, almost suspiciously as she left. When the door clicked shut Sam's lips curved into a soft smile.  
"I was so afraid that you wouldn't come," He finally said. "I thought that your stubbornness was about to win out."  
"_My stubbornness_?" Katya snapped. "What the _hell _do you know about me?"  
At the abrupt spike in her temper Sam's smile brightened. He'd misjudged her. She had appeared somewhat lissome at first but in a flash he could see the hardness underneath. She was loved, that he knew, but someone or something had hurt her long before. Maybe ages before. The look in her eyes was familiar though the color wasn't.

Sam shrugged.  
"Nothing," He said shaking his head, "Nothing…everything…"

"You're _still_ babbling! Same as when I saw you in that tub. I didn't come here to be circle talked."

Her antagonistic words suddenly incited an old spark within Sam and he found himself snapping back at her.

"Then why _did_ you come, huh?"

"So you would stop pestering my family!"

"I'm not trying to _pester_ them."  
"Oh really? So why did Aunt Ellen have babysit you on Delta for weeks at a time? Why is Tawny suddenly begging me to appease you? We thought you would come here and help us. _You're a total disaster_."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to…"  
"I _know_ that you tried to get to me through Margot too! You dismissed her and then you tried to _use _her when you thought it would get you closer to me. Your own flesh and blood! Your daughter! _You're sick!"_

"I had to! I had to get closer to you, Kara!"  
"_What?"_

Sam saw her eyes go wild with fear and he quickly put his palms up in defense.  
"_Katya,"_ He said, cringing and forcing the correction. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

_"What the __**hell**__ do you want with me?"_

Sam smiled sadly and rubbed his forehead when he felt unexpected tears well in his eyes. The more she spoke the more validation he felt. He was so sure now.  
"Please…please don't tell me that you don't know. You have to know in some way…who you are."

Katya's face surged with panicked heat.  
"_I do know who I am_," She seethed as she stared to slowly back away from the strange man.

"I waited for you for so long. _So long_," Sam nearly cried. "When I first woke up here I couldn't remember why you'd left me on the other side. But then during the last attack I remembered. After I came out of that frakking episode, that cylon seizure, whatever the frak…I remembered…at least partially. You came here for your family. They needed you so you came."

_"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."_  
Sam inched closer to her negating the space she'd defensively made between them. He couldn't help it. He was drawn to her. Her tongue was a flint, her temper the fire. The more she spoke the more familiar she became to him.  
"They brought us back. All but one because they just couldn't. They couldn't do it so you came back yourself. You found a way. You know it. You do. I see it in your eyes, Kara."  
He was positive now. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know as he inched further toward her. They were an ultramarine shade of blue, so different from the warm hazel in his mind but they held the same worried wonder that he remembered so vividly.

"**_Stop_**_ calling me that_."

Her tone was caught between a warning and a plea but all Sam could hear was the fact that her voice was shaking with doubt. He reached out to cup her chin and to his surprise she didn't move from his touch.

"I'm so glad that you're here," He said as he ran his thumb down her cheek.

For a long moment it seemed as though she was studying his face through her tears. He saw so much curious fear in her eyes and maybe, he hoped, a momentary flash of mutual recognition. She closed her eyes and he watched as they forced large droplets out of the corners of her lids. When she opened them again the look of curiosity was gone. Sam only saw fire and anger.

"Touch me again and I'll tell my husband," She warned through gritted teeth. "And then I'll tell my partner," She added. "And instead of getting _my_ hands dirty I'll let the two of them duke it out over who gets to pound you into space dust."

At her threat Sam smirked and leaned in further closing the space left between them. She could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"So it's always the same with you, huh?" He intentionally goaded, hoping to stoke a flame deep within. "No matter what life you live you always have two men pining after you,_ Kara_?"

"_What?"_  
"Figures," He scoffed taking a deliberate step back and putting his hands on his hips.

She suddenly stormed closer to him shoving an angry finger into his broad and infuriatingly pompous chest.  
**_"This time I made a frakking choice!"_**

Her own words seemed to stun her. He watched her mouth drop open in fright. Her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes looked like glass.  
"It _is_ you," He whispered.

The air was thick and electric as they stared at one another in disbelief.

They each turned with a jump when they heard a knocking sound at the hatch.  
"Are you two okay?" Ellen called from the other side.

Neither answered. Katya turned to Sam making sure to leave some room between them. She closed her mouth, narrowed her eyes and straightened her spine.

"You listen to me. My name is Yekaterina Natalia Isakoff and it has been since the day I was born here on Alpha Station in the Earth's Orbit in 2293. My father was Dr. Mikhail Isakoff. My adoptive parents are Saul and Ellen Tigh. I'm a captain serving Orbit Patrol and wife of Marine Sergeant Alexi Petrov. _That's _who you're looking at. That's _who I am, what I am_."  
Sam licked his lips and looked her up and down.

"Yes," He nodded. "I see that." And he did. The woman in front of him had her own life, her own personality and passions. He didn't pretend to understand it but he knew that she was all that she claimed to be. "I see that very well…but…are you sure that's _all_ you are?"

_"Kit?"_ Ellen called from the hall.

Katya wiped her eyes. She looked away from Sam and shook her head in defiant dismissal.

"I'm leaving."

His heart sunk like a stone.  
"Kar- Katya please don't. _Please?"_

"I'm_ leaving_," She insisted, trudging to the hatch.

"Don't do this. _Don't_ run from me."

Her shoulders stiffened and she paused. When she did Sam stopped chasing after her.

"I'll be back," She stated over her shoulder.

He huffed and ran his hands through his hair.  
"How can I be sure of that?"  
For some reason his distrust immediately insulted her. Katya spun on her heals to face him again.  
"Hey when I _say_ I'm going to do something, _I do it_! Got it?"

In an instant Sam had flashes of a cylon occupied Caprica; the resistance camp, a musty room with a cot and the dusty courtyard. For a moment he could almost feel the dog tag in his hand.  
"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Yeah I remember."  
Katya looked forward and wrenched the door open. Ellen stood right at the hatchway, eyes wide and worried.  
"Are you two alright? I heard shouting."

Katya brushed passed her without a word and took off running down the hall.

"Sam what the_ frak_ happened?" Ellen asked in a panic.

No matter what he said he knew that he was going to have to answer to this woman. She'd looked nervous when Katya first opened the door. Now she just looked furious. Sam had begged Ellen Tigh to bring Katya to him for weeks. She'd trusted him. Now her child had obviously run off upset and there was no one around to blame but him. He braced for the ramifications and gave her as honest of a smile as he could muster.

"Nothing, Ellen. I'm just glad to have finally met your daughter. You and Saul must be very proud."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 137B: ASSIGNMENT; AGATHON**

** YEAR: 2315**

"Sharon?" Helo called from the bedroom.

They were still getting used to their new surroundings. Though their new cabin aboard Alpha Station was nearly identical to the one they had on Beta Station it had a whole new feeling. They were glad to be there. They were glad to be closer to the Tigh's protective care and they were glad to have Roslin and Adama so near. Even by one another's side it had been lonely aboard the other station. The move to Alpha was welcome. Most of all they were happy to be close to Blaze. Any apprehensions or misgivings they had about being brought into the life they were now living became obsolete knowing they were getting to experience the life of their son.

"Sharon?" Helo called once more as he left the bedroom.  
"Yeah," She answered, her voice sounding distracted and a bit distant.  
"Blaze sent me a message. He wants to show me the rec-room, the gym. We might even spar a little."  
"Now?" Sharon asked.  
She was leaning against the side of the sofa and had a slightly pained look on her face.

"Yes, now. You should come," Helo smiled. His grin faded when he noticed his wife's discomfort. She was rubbing at her forearm. "It's bothering you _again_?" He said as he moved toward her and took her arm into his hands.  
"It did," She shrugged. "It's going away now."  
Since Sharon came aboard Alpha she'd been experiencing a strange intermittent pain above her wrist. She hadn't told Karl when he was still awaiting his transfer but it didn't take him long to notice once they were together again. Now and then she would feel an inexplicable sharp sensation. It would catch her off guard and was more startling than painful. She couldn't remember injuring it and there was no indication of trauma in the area.

"I really want you to go see someone. The doctor here, uh, what's his name? Xao? Ellen said he would treat us if anything came up."  
"I will."  
"Well, why don't we go now? I can cancel with Blaze. I'm sure he'll understand."  
"_No, Helo. Don't_," Sharon said abruptly. Helo looked confused, even a little startled."I'm sorry. It's just now that we're here I think you should take whatever opportunities there are to spend with him. We all have so much time to make up for. My arm is fine. It's nothing."  
Helo nodded. He was worried about her but he understood why their time with Blaze was so important.  
"Hey, why don't you let him take a look at it? Tigh told me that Blaze was trained in some kind of medicine. I think physical therapy."  
Sharon shrugged.

"I can go to the ward. I don't want to worry him. I'd rather you two just hit the gym and went along with your plans. You've hardly seen him since before the ambush."

Blaze had accompanied Sharon to the landing deck when Helo's shuttle landed. Though he was there for the short greeting Helo hadn't had much of an opportunity to spend any time with him. The young lieutenant reported to a shift soon after and then to Saul and Ellen's for dinner later that night.  
It wasn't until Sharon and Helo's dinner with Roslin and Adama that the couple understood the full extent of what their son had done during the ambush. Hearing the Admiral speak Blaze's praises had been such a proud moment for Helo but it also made both he and Sharon realize how much danger their child had been in.  
A knock at the hatch sounded and Helo smiled. Sharon nodded toward the door, encouraging her husband to answer.

Helo took no time in opening the hatch.  
"Good to see you, LT," He greeted with a broad smile.  
"Likewise, Cap," Blaze happily answered. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to show you around much on your first day but I figured now would be a good time. Ya know, before Kaplan okay's your service aboard and we're all too busy to do squat," He joked.

With a few more pleasantries Blaze made his way inside dressed in gym shorts and station tanks with a duffel slung on his back. It warmed Helo's heart to see the young man walk over o Sharon and greet her with a peck on the cheek. The two had taken to each other so well.

"So how do you two like Alpha so far?" Blaze asked his parents.  
"We're both really glad to be here," Sharon answered for the both of them.  
"I know I talked up Beta while you guys were. Don't get me wrong; it's my home station. I love it there. I'm proud of it and all it does for the rest of the system but there is something about Alpha. I think you guys will like it a lot better."  
"We already do," Sharon stated.

Helo nodded by her side.  
"It's good to be with familiar faces," He added.  
"Understandable," Blaze said with his hands to hips. "I know Ellen and the Colonel are relieved to have you here. I'm sure Roslin and the Admiral will feel a little less out of place."  
"They were very welcoming," Helo affirmed. "We ate with them last night. Admiral Adama had lots to say about you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah," Helo echoed. "He said you threw yourself on top of him during an explosion."  
"Oh…well. I would have done it for any of you. I needed to get him down to the bunkers unharmed. Was nothing anyone else wouldn't have done."

Helo shook his head.  
"He said you showed great bravery and professionalism. He's never thrown words around like that lightly."  
"It's just my job," Blaze shrugged. "I mean you two know how it is."  
"Exactly," Sharon told him. "We _do_ know. And we're really proud of you…as friends…as family. Whatever way you want to take it, I guess."

Blaze almost blushed before he smiled.  
"I'll take both then."  
Suddenly Sharon let out a hiss and grabbed at her arm.  
_"Again?"_ Helo said rushing next to her.  
"What? What's wrong?" Blaze worriedly asked.  
"It's nothing," She insisted. "Its fine."  
"Sharon let's just head down to the ward," Helo pleaded.  
"No. _It's fine_."

Helo turned to his son.  
"She's been having this weird pain in her arm for about a week. Heard you know a thing or two about anatomy. Think you can take a look?"

Blaze grimaced and hesitantly made his way closer to Sharon.  
"Was it injured?"  
"No."  
"Well my apprenticeship was with a physical therapist in athletic medicine so I can't really make a diagnosis as much as I could help treat it if I knew what was wrong but I'll take a look if you don't mind," Blaze offered.  
"Let em', Sharon. Might as well."

Sharon reluctantly nodded.  
Blaze gently took his birth mother's arm into his hands and examined the area.  
"Does it hurt when touched?"  
"No."

Blaze was quiet and studious and he ran his fingers over the smooth skin above Sharon's wrist. Helo observed his son's attentiveness and how he could assume such a professional demeanor so quickly.  
"You know, Blazer it's really impressive that you all managed to graduate with some kind of specialization before going into basic training. I almost didn't finish high school," Helo admitted.  
"Well we were all raised by scientist," Blaze explained. "It was kind of engrained in us to do something academic before committing to the fight. We got to go through school at our own pace and then pick something that interested us. I always liked the idea of healing. I didn't really want to be a medical doctor but just the idea of taking away someone's pain or discomfort…I dunno. I like knowing I can help with that. I'm pretty good at it too, if I do say so myself," Blaze boasted. "Just ask Kat. She was in an accident a few months ago. I fixed her neck and back right up. I keep telling her that if it wasn't for me she'd still be walking around here like she had a coat hanger in her uniform."  
"An accident?" Sharon asked with a furrowed brow.

Blaze nodded.

"Yup. In flight. It wasn't too long after Roslin and Adama resurrected. There was an atmosphere breach below Alpha Quadrant. Our squad went out. Koshka was hit. She lost control and spun right into another bird. She was lucky she came out of it alive," He explained. "Try twisting and bending for me, Sharon."  
She did as he asked though she knew it wouldn't trigger the sensation.  
"It doesn't hurt to move. It's more random than that," She explained.  
"Well," Helo interjected. "I'm sure the Captain was glad to have your help."  
"She bitched the whole way through her sessions but she knows they helped," Blaze joked as he checked for lumps or swelling in Sharon's arm. " Ya know Kat's been out of the air even longer than I have. We both got grounded because of the signal effects but she hasn't flown since her accident. Its driving me crazy but it must be killing her."

Helo nodded.  
"I think Sharon and I both understand that feeling. I mean I know we I can't fly. Gods, they won't even let us walk the halls without guard duty. It would just be nice to get in the cockpit again."  
"Man I would love to get both of you in a hawk or a falcon," Blaze beamed.

"Maybe one day," Helo offered.  
"Maybe," Blaze shrugged and let go of the woman's arm. "Well Sharon I don't want to freak you out but the way you're talking about the pain, it sounds as if it could be something like a clot. You should probably go see Xao ASAP."

Helo frowned.  
"A clot? Is that dangerous?"  
"Sure could be," Blaze answered. I mean I could also be nothing. I see nothing alarming but that doesn't mean there isn't something there. Could be some harmless nerve damage. Either way they can fix it up for you in the ward. If it _is_ a clot it's just vascular scan for detection and then a zap of a laser to dissolve it. At the worst it's an injection to the site."  
"Sharon lets go," Helo prompted. "I'll go with you."  
"No. No that will make me feel worse. And Blaze just said, it could be nothing. I promise I'll go now if you two just go have some fun."

Helo looked skeptical.  
"I dunno."  
"I don't mind if you want to see the gym another time," Blaze offered.  
"No, please?" Sharon repeated with some distress. "Just go. I promise I'll message you both if it's anything worth the slightest concern. Please?"

Helo sighed.  
"You're _sure_?"  
"Yes. Maybe I'll even meet up with you after. Please, Karl. Just do this for me?" She asked him in a low tone.

Finally he nodded in agreement.  
"Alright. But you call me if it's anything. I mean _anything _even remotely alarming."  
"I will."  
"Don't worry, Helo," Blaze smiled. "We've got those cylon genes. Machine strong," He winked.

Helo smiled at the younger man's humorous attempt at making them all feel better.  
"I know it."  
"You two go," Sharon insisted. "Next time I'm coming along though, so get ready."  
"I hear that," Blaze said, picking up his duffle bag and turning toward the door.  
"You call me when you know something, Sharon."  
"I will, Helo. But it's nothing. I just have a feeling."  
As the two men left Sharon felt the last of the faint burning in her arm start to fade. She thumbed over the small area her son had just caringly examined. Two bodies ago she'd sported a scar in that very spot. It was mark she'd worn with a sad sense of pride. She'd been in shackles when she was brought to the CIC that day. She'd cut her own flesh and sent out a virus killing dozens of her own kind in order to protect her little growing family and to prove her loyalty to another race. Years later when Helo shot her she'd resurrected on a cylon basestar to save their daughter. She'd resurrected without the scar but she no longer felt she needed it to prove her worth or her allegiance. She was a person and she had her own merits. Now she stood in yet another body free of any old markings but the person she was had carried through hundreds of thousands of years. Sharon remembered the pain of the blade in her arm and the cable that fed into the wound. It was long healed but she would never forget it. She rubbed the at phantom pain once more before gathering herself and making her way to the ward.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

**YEAR: 2315**

Katya lay on top of her parent's rack with her journal projected over her cuff. She furiously tapped in note after note before suddenly turning onto her stomach with a groan. When the projection collapsed into her cuff's screen she reached for Ellen's pillow, dragging it toward her nose. She inhaled deeply as she clutched it but the sheets were freshly laundered so she couldn't smell the woman's comforting perfume.  
As if on cue Ellen walked into the room and headed toward her dresser.  
"All ready for bed, kitten?" She asked over her shoulder.

Katya grumbled into the pillow in response.  
After an evasive and frustrating conversation with Sam following Katya's exit Ellen had tried to locate her daughter all afternoon. She sent her message after message and called her about half a dozen times. Katya didn't answer until later in the evening when she asked if she could stay the night. Ellen quickly agreed.  
"Uncle Saul is all set up in your room. I sent the laundry out and made the bed so it would be all ready for you."  
"Thanks," Katya muttered. When she arrived at the cabin she'd asked Ellen to stay the night with her as if she'd watched a scary movie and didn't want to be alone in her room. Instead of squeezing on to her old single rack together Ellen suggested a more comfortable alternative. "Are you sure Uncle Saul doesn't mind being kicked out of his bed?"  
"No. Its fine, sweetie," Ellen insisted. "In fact it's better for him. He'll sleep in your old bed without having to worry about me knocking into his shoulder all night. It's just…"

"What?"

Ellen squinted and studied Katya's distant demeanor.  
"Are you _sure_ you want to stay?"  
"I'm positive," Katya affirmed.

She rolled her eyes and went back to typing notes into her cuff.

Ellen watched her for a moment more and then went into the head to change and wash up. When she returned dressed for bed Katya was still typing away.

"What are you up to?"  
"Hm?"  
"I've noticed that you're always pecking at that thing lately. You're always either typing into your cuff or tablet. You can't be working all the time, Katya."  
"I'm not working _all the time_."  
"So what are you doing? Just messaging friends?"  
"No…I don't know _anyone_ I'd like to talk to that much."  
"So?" Ellen pushed.

Katya shrugged and quit typing.  
"I've just been recording some things."  
"Recording what?"

Katya thought about it for a moment as she sucked on her bottom lip.  
"Things that happen or things I think of."

She had been writing more than that. Katya tried to write a note a night to someone she loved even though she knew her thoughts might never be read. Laura was right. It had helped her to deal with everything that was going on around her. She'd even taken to recording bits of important data; names of soldiers or pilots who were lost that day, important events like friend's promotions or graduations. She'd become nearly obsessed with keeping track of Earth Orbit's population. Every night before bed she would look the current count up on the network and record the updated number in her journal. "Just little things here and there. So they aren't forgotten," Katya shrugged.

Ellen frowned.  
"So you're keeping a _diary_?"  
"No," Katya said somewhat defensively. A diary made it sound frivolous. That wasn't how it felt. Her journal had become so important to her. "Well, I dunno. Something like that. I suppose."  
"You never did that before," Ellen noted as she walked toward her dresser to return a few pieces of clothing to the top drawer.  
She looked down to hide any hint of judgment that might be apparent on her face.  
"I know," Katya answered. "Someone suggested it to me," She added, purposefully avoiding the fact that it had been Laura's advice. "I've been trying to keep up with it."

Ellen nodded as she closed the drawer. Katya couldn't tell if she was suspicious of where the idea had come from. She scooted closer to the wall making room as Ellen made her way to the rack.

"Well, kit instead of _writing_ all of your thoughts down in a diary why don't you share them with me like you used to?" Ellen asked as she removed her slippers. "My kind may have started out as machines but I have better conversation skills than your cuff's notepad," She teased with a smile.

Katya wasn't amused at the comparison.  
"I'm not doing it for conversation. I'm just recording things so that I don't forget. This way it's all logged. And one day when I'm gone it might still even exist somehow on the network for someone to find and remember."

Ellen's brow lowered. She eased on to the bed and scooted closer to her daughter.  
"For _who_ to remember?"

Katya shrugged and shook her head.  
"Anyone… Just so someone knows that I was here… and knows who and what I cared about," She proposed. "You know I haven't flown in months and I know that it's been a big relief to you but it's driving me crazy. I've never feared death while flying in Orbit. Never. What I really fear most…is being forgotten after I'm gone."

Ellen's lips parted in both confusion and sadness as her daughter spoke. She reached out, taking the girl's right wrist and thumbed soothingly at her soft unencumbered skin, free of the ever present gadget on her left.

"No one is going anywhere, baby. Not for a long, long time," She said softly. She watched Katya nod and then look away. All of the worry that she'd spent the last few days asking Saul to ignore was now flooding her too. She couldn't forget the frantic state Katya had been in when she'd asked to be taken to Anders. Something was wrong. No matter how much Katya insisted that she didn't want to talk about it Ellen couldn't help but search for some incite as to what was troubling her child. "Won't Alexi miss you if you sleep here?"

Katya shook her head and rubbed at her tired eyes.  
"He went out for the night with Blaze. Besides I don't think he really wants to see me right now."  
"Why not?"

Katya swallowed and looked up at the ceiling above the rack. Her throat tightened and she fought off the emotion that threatened. What was she supposed to say? That she'd awoken by her husband's side calling out another man's name? That she was dreaming of a stranger? That Alexi didn't want her back in their bed until she could come to terms with whatever it was that was interfering in every other part of their lives together? It all would have taken a dozen more confession just to explain.

"Things just got a little heated earlier. It's fine. I'm just giving him some space."  
"What happened?"  
"Aunt Ellen, please? I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep."  
"Why do you want to stay here, Katya?" Ellen pressed.

Katya huffed and pushed herself up on her elbows. Her breasts were sore and swollen and anything that could have given her relief was left back in her quarters. She grimaced and quickly tried to hide her discomfort.  
"I want to stay with _you_," She groused in frustration. "Maybe I'll actually sleep through the night if I stay here. You know I haven't been sleeping well."  
"I know," Ellen relented.  
"I always sleep better if you're with me."

Katya was being honest. Ellen was more than a comfort to her. She was a sense of security. She was home. To spite how honest and heartfelt Katya's words were she'd been manipulative with the way she said them; pouting like a little girl. It worked like a charm, inciting Ellen's protective and nurturing nature just as Katya had intended.  
"I know, kitten. Just relax," Ellen told her as she tugged lightly at Katya's elbow, encouraging her to rest back on the pillows. "Well, maybe it would be a nice time to talk as long as you're here. We finally have some time alone."  
"I told you that I don't _want_ to talk. I just want to get some sleep."  
"We don't have to talk about Lex," Ellen surrendered, trying to keep her voice neutral and calming. "But if you won't tell me about him then will you tell me what happened with Sam today? I think I deserve a little bit of an explanation. You sort of scared me today, Kat," She admitted.

Katya couldn't get mad at her for asking. She knew that she'd been acting like a lunatic before Ellen took her to see Sam. The way she ran out of his cabin must have set off about a dozen of Ellen's alarm bells. It wasn't fair to leave her totally in the dark.  
"Nothing happened," Katya feebly attempted.

"Alright…then what was with the hysterics? Why did you have such a fit and decide so suddenly that you wanted to see him?"

"I dunno…"Katya struggled for a way to tell Ellen the truth without telling her all of it. "Because I was so sick of hearing about him asking for me and begging to see me. I'm so fucking sick of _nothing_ constructive happening around here. I decided if that was what Sam needed to move on and finally do what he's here to do then I had to give that to him," She explained. At least it was a tiny slice of the truth. "Oh, and I wanted to tell him what a piece of shit I think he is for ignoring Margot."

Ellen cringed at the complexity of their issues. She had another troubled young girl to think of who was all alone miles and miles away. For the moment she had to deal with the one by her side.

"You ran out of there, Kat. Why?"

Katya gave her aunt a suspicious look and turned on to her side so that she didn't have to face her.  
"I'm sure you talked to Sam when I left," She tested. "What did_ he_ say?"  
"Nothing. It was…strange. He said that he was glad to have met you. He apologized for causing so much trouble. He told me that you were all that he could remember from his resurrection and that somehow seeing you again made him feel better. That's all he would say. He was blocking me. I couldn't read anything behind his words."  
"Oh."  
"What was all the shouting for if nothing happened?"

Katya raised a brow, now confident that Sam had kept their interactions a secret. She turned back to face the other woman.  
"Well he's kind of an asshole, Ellen," She said matter-of-factly.

Ellen smiled and shook her head with a low chuckle.  
"He's really not. He's a sweetheart if you get to know him."  
"Well I don't _want_ to get to know him." Katya bit her lip and looked down at the freshly laundered quilt. "Aunt Ellen…I know that you two were close back on your Earth but…did you two ever…"  
"No," Ellen answered abruptly. "No, kitten. I know that's not very believable coming from me but it's true," She said plainly. Katya looked up at her and tried to mask the inexplicable relief that washed over her as Ellen continued. "He was just a dear friend and a trusted colleague. We flirted, of course. It was just friendly stuff. He worked closely with Uncle Saul at our labs. They considered each other good friends back then too. We were all close; Galen and Tori too. We all added something special and unique to our research and development and it transferred into our friendship as well. Then we all had such a long journey to the Colonies together. Sam and I were close. Very close. I could tell him pretty much anything."

Katya nodded and let out a breath she didn't know that she'd been holding in.  
"Seems like _Tawny's_ been spending some time with him."

The comment came out with more disdain that she'd expected and she almost blushed.  
"Yes," Ellen said with a slight nod. "She has been."  
Katya finally looked into her aunt's eyes to see her reaction.  
"Think she's sleeping with him?"  
"Well…I dunno, kit," Ellen answered. "Maybe."

She was aware of everyone who visited Sam and how often they came to him. She was well aware of how much Tawny had been in his cabin since she brought him to Alpha.  
"Well she shouldn't be."

Katya's strange reaction had Ellen intrigued.  
"Why not?"

Katya fumbled for a moment looking for a good enough answer.  
"_We resurrected him_. He's supposed to be a savior of our civilization. We aren't supposed to be _fucking_ these people."  
"He's a man, sweetheart," Ellen purposefully countered, now curious as to what Katya's response would be. "He's flesh and bone. She's a woman."  
"You seem like you _want_ it to be true."  
"Well, it crossed my mind before I even sent her to Delta," Ellen admitted.  
"_What?"_  
"I could have easily asked Xao to do me the favor and go treat Sam but it wouldn't have worked to calm him down. I _know _Sam Anders and I knew it would be a lot harder for him to turn away Tawny than some old man. She seems to have a way with him."  
Katya turned onto her stomach and mumbled into the pillow with a huff.  
"Kat, _why_ do you care, exactly?"  
_"I don't."_

Ellen narrowed her eyes. She put her hand on to Katya's back. Something wasn't right. She couldn't let it go. She had to say something.  
"I'm worried about you and Lex, kitten."

Katya pushed up on the bed again.  
"_Don't be," _She snapped but Ellen wasn't fazed by her sudden venom.  
"Why shouldn't I be? I see how distracted and busy you two are. Now he's out drinking and you're over here sulking about…what? Tawny and Sam? _What _happened between you two?"  
"I'm _sulking?"_  
"Yes!"

Katya sat up all the way on the bed and straightened her posture.  
"You don't have to worry about me and Lex, Aunt Ellen."  
"But I do. And I always will. You're my kids. I can't help it," She said with a resigning shrug. "You two haven't been married a year yet. I know you don't like hearing this but you two are _so_ young, Katya. Alexi hasn't even had is twenty-second birthday yet. Sometimes I wonder if you two were really ready to cope with married life. Maybe Uncle Saul and I should have encouraged you to hold off."

Katya's anger flared.  
"Ellen how _dare _you question my marriage. You know that we…"  
"I don't doubt your love for each other, kitten," Ellen interrupted, attempting to snuff out Katya's growing temper. "I never have. Not at all. I've been able to read it in you both for years. I know how deep that love is. But I also know how deeply I love Uncle Saul and I would just hate to see you two hurt each other the way he and I did for so long."

Katya shook her head. This was out of control. She hardly knew anything for certain but she knew that she loved her husband.  
"_I love Alexi_. I love him and nothing will_ ever_ change that. He's the _only_ person in my life whose love I've never had to question for a moment. Do you understand that? Over the years I've had to ask myself if my father ever really loved me. I even doubted you and Uncle Saul when you first took me in. There has been _one_ person in my life whose love I've never questioned for a moment and that's Alexi. You don't need to worry about my marriage, Aunt Ellen. That's one thing in my life I'm not afraid to lose. Death couldn't take that away from me," Katya finished with stinging tears in her eyes.

Ellen nodded over and over in understanding. She reached out and squeezed Katya's hand in apology.

"I'm sorry, kitten. You're right."

"I'm just giving him time to cool down over a stupid misunderstanding. I can go back to my cabin if you want. I'm not here just because of Lex. I wanted to be _with you_ more than I wanted to be _away from him."_  
"Okay. Okay, kit. I'm sorry. You know that I just want to see you happy."

Katya let her temper fade and after a moment her shoulders fell limp.

"Happy," She echoed quietly.  
"Yes, happy," Ellen answered, forcing a smile.

Katya licked at her lips.  
"I'd settle for not being afraid," She whispered.

It broke Ellen's heart.  
"I wish I could take that fear away, Kat. For all of you. I hate that you've never lived without it."

Katya scooted back so that her shoulders rested on the rack wall. She let her eyes unfocus as they settled on some random spot in the room.  
"Nothing's happening is it, Aunt Ellen? Roslin, the Admiral, Sam, Helo…all of them. It didn't work. We needed Alexi's parents. Didn't we?"

Ellen hated hearing the fear and desperation in Katya's voice but at least she understood it. When Saul brought up the girl's strange behavior it was fear that Ellen had blamed it on. Maybe she'd been right. Maybe it was all coming from a life lived in trepidation.  
"We don't know that yet," She said as she reached out and put a hand on Katya's knee.

It didn't work to regain the young woman's focus. She still looked so far away as she spoke.  
"Then why is everything getting worse instead of better?"

Ellen took a deep breath in. She didn't have much of an answer for her.  
"Sometimes life almost has to shatter before it can even start to get better. I've seen it before."

Katya finally gave Ellen her eyes.

"You've seen so much."  
"Yeah, kitten. I have."

Katya nodded and then paused in what looked like contemplation.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything, baby."  
"You've seen people die and then resurrect...leave this side and come back. You've lived your own life about four times over."

Katya knew that it wasn't really a question but it was a start.  
"I guess I have," Ellen offered.  
"In all that time did you ever witness someone come back totally different?"

Ellen sat up in bed as she considered the question. She thought for a moment before answering.  
"Well I've told you how John really frakked with my recall when he put me on the Colonies. I had memories of a family that never existed, memories of places I never lived, friends I never had. And all of my true memories were missing; Earth, my father, being married for the first time, Uncle Saul and the life and careers we once built together. It was all gone. I was still myself but John took away a lot of the good in me. I _was_ me during my life on the Twelve Colonies but I wasn't _all_ of me," Ellen explained. "But those parts were there. They were just hidden and when I came back the next time I was myself again. I truly felt like me again."  
"No…no." Katya said shaking her head. She cringed partly because she hated hearing all that Ellen had been through and partly because she knew that she wasn't explaining herself correctly. She just didn't know how. "I guess I don't mean that."  
"I don't understand."  
"I don't know," Katya huffed with some frustration. "Did you ever…" She hesitated and started over with a more specific example. "Did you ever see a cylon's consciousness come back to a different body?"

Ellen looked perplexed but she nodded.  
"They were all different, sweetie. That's how it worked. Their bodies died and so they needed new ones, different ones that were new and healthy."  
"No. I mean could the consciousness of, let's say a Six, ever be downloaded into the body of a maybe an Eight? Even by mistake, maybe? So that when they came back they didn't look or even feel like themselves?"

Ellen tilted her head. She didn't understand what Katya was getting at.  
"No. No we didn't design it that way. The body and the mind were connected. It's the way we configured it. It seemed like the right thing to do back then. Believe me. There was a time when I tried to find a way around it."

Katya paused. She looked up at the other women and found pain in her eyes.

"You mean with Daniel?"

Ellen just nodded.  
"You tried to bring him back?" Katya asked in a whisper. It was like she was afraid that saying it louder would hurt Ellen more. "Without his body?"

She watched her aunt's eyes water and hated herself for a moment. She shouldn't have brought it up.  
"I did. I tried…not for long but I tried," Ellen admitted.

Katya felt her face flush and her heart sink. She never could bear to hear Saul and Ellen speak of Liam or Daniel. The sadness in they both carried was too deep. She could only imagine how powerful the pain must have been to have lasted so very long.

"I'm sorry," She breathily offered.

Ellen took a deep breath and went on.

"It was so hard to let him go. I realized pretty quickly that without his DNA, without his body there was no way to bring him back. I hadn't really left any loopholes for myself. John knew that. Daniel was just gone…body…consciousness. He was gone. All I had left was his memory…but I still have that," She said with a sad smile, forcing herself to compose her thoughts. "When the centurions found me and Uncle Saul down on the surface of this Earth I was confused. But when they took me to the basestar and I heard the hybrid's message about what we were meant to do; I knew she was telling me that human resurrection would be the same as I had designed it for cylons. That's why we had to go back to Galactica and get their DNA. I needed to clone those bodies to get the right people back," Ellen explained with finality. "I believe the mind and body are totally connected."

Katya nodded and then scooted away from the wall and closer to Ellen's side again.  
"But…what about the soul?"  
"The soul?"

"You said mind and body are connected so what about the soul? Is that the same?"

Ellen pondered for a moment, confused as to what Katya meant.

"I dunno, baby. Why?"

"I…I don't know."  
"Honey why are you asking me all of this? Are you worried that Sam isn't who he says he is? Because as strange as he's acting I can assure you, kitten, that's him."  
"No. I know it's him. I was just thinking."

Katya lay back down against the pillow and the two rested quietly for a few moments.  
"Aunt Ellen why couldn't you clone Starbuck?"

Ellen yawned and stretched a bit before answering.  
"You know, Kat. Her DNA sample wasn't viable."  
"Why?"

Ellen rubbed at her temples. She had Saul had each told the story dozens of times before.  
"I still don't know. Uncle Saul and I couldn't figure it out. Le Blanc didn't know what the frak she was looking at. Kara's sample just didn't contain any identifiable genetic material. It was like it vanished from the actual blood."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know that either, Katya. We had it aboard the basestar for thousands of years. I suppose it didn't preserve like the others. Or maybe something happened to it before I ever got my hands on it. Maybe back on Glactica. Le Blanc and I worked on it for years. I honestly don't have a good explanation for it but I couldn't bring Kara back without her body. D'Anna was our next best option. Uncle Saul believed it was the right choice. We were wasting time trying to clone something from nothing. We had to give up on Starbuck." Ellen could remember the frustration and utter disappointment she'd felt when they finally had to accept that Kara wouldn't be brought back. "Look, Kat…I know you're worried that we're missing Caprica and Kara and Baltar. I did what I could. And if that's what winds up failing us then I'll die with the weight of an entire people on my back. I should have gotten a better sample of Kara's DNA. I should have kept the bodies safe on Gamma Station. I should have done _a lot _of things differently I guess. I'll die knowing that I was the one who failed if their absence truly ruins this…but I just don't believe that it will. I believe in the people who we _did_ bring back. I believe they can help to spite our setbacks and to spite the way things seem now. "  
Ellen spoke as confidently and steadily as she could. Deep down she knew that all of the confidence in the galaxy probably couldn't convince the twenty-two year old war ravaged mind beside her to believe but she would never stop trying.

"What if we never get back down to Earth?"  
"Katya I've told you a hundred times. I didn't hang around for all this time just to lose. I need you to trust me. I'm _promising_ you," She said forcefully taking hold of one of Katay's hands. "Remember what I told you? We have plans, baby. When we get down there I'm taking you to a real honest to gods beach. Real sand, real sunshine and you'll see how our projections, as special as they have been, could never do such a place justice. I'm going to watch you in the water for the very first time with a smile on my face. _That_ will be my reward."

Katya was silent for a few long moments. She finally replied when Ellen gave her hand another firm squeeze.  
"I won't know how to swim," She said simply.

Ellen lowered her brow for a moment in thought and then shook her head.  
"Don't you worry about that, baby."

"Aunt Ellen?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm so tired."

Katya's voice sounded a light-year away.  
"Turn over," Ellen encouraged, giving her a gentle nudge. Out of years of habit Katya turned on to her stomach right away. Ellen began to soothingly rub at her back. After a few moments she began to speak again abandoning all talk of resurrections and hypotheticals. "I'm inviting Bill and Laura to dinner on New Year's Day." As she said the words she felt the tendons in Katya's back immediately tense up. "Maybe Sharon and Helo too," She added to help smooth over her unexpected announcement.  
"You're inviting_ Laura_ here?"  
"Yes," Ellen answered casually as if Katya had no reason to be surprised.  
"_Why?_ So you two can ruin the holiday for everyone?" Katya accused, attempting to lean up on her forearms.  
"We won't," Ellen insisted. She gently pushed the girl back down against the mattress and continued caress her shoulders. "You have my word."

Katya was silent and Ellen couldn't help but test her reaction.

"Don't you _want_ her here, kit?"

Katya rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow.  
"Is that a trick question?" She mumbled.  
"No, sweetie. It's not," Ellen answered as she ran her fingers in a figure eight across Katya's back. "It will be like every year. Just family."  
"Just family."

Ellen smiled at the girl's repetition.  
"Yup."

Katya nodded without a word. She remembered how Laura had made her a similar pledge of peace just a night before. She wondered what could have possibly changed for both women. At first she thought it would be strange to have the added guests present during a ritual family gathering but the more she thought about it the more relieved she became that they wouldn't all be apart.  
"Lex and I have something for you and Uncle Saul," She said after a while.

"Oh yeah? A gift?"  
"Sort of," Katya shrugged. The idea of a larger guest list was growing on her but she wanted a private moment with her parents to share the secret she and Alexi still kept. They owed Saul and Ellen that. "Is it okay if we set aside some time before everyone comes over?"  
"Yeah. Sure, kitten. We'll have a toast, just the four of us before everyone comes over. How's that?"  
"Yeah. Okay."

Ellen stopped her fingers from roaming the expanse of Katya's back and instead started to play with her hair. She twirled long silky locks through her fingers and braided and unbraided little sections as she lay there. It was something she'd done since Katya was young. It had started as a way to familiarize herself the with the little girl's hair. After Katya's adoption Ellen suddenly had the task of getting her ready every morning for school and fixing her hair in various styles for ballet lessons and performances. She would practice when Katya was quite and still; either reading or playing games on the network. She would brush and dry her hair after showers and braid it before bedtime. Soon Ellen had mastered the art but she found herself still twirling and playing with Katya's hair all the time as they watched videos with each other on the sofa or as she read to her at night before bed. It had become a comforting habit for both of them. It still was.

One day Ellen realized that Katya had picked up the habit. It was evident in the way she brushed and played with Laura's hair in the lab during times she was out of stasis. Ellen had tried to ignore it back then. Now she couldn't deny the connection anymore.

"Oh and something else, baby… I want you and Lex to go to the New Year's Eve party at Senchi tomorrow night." Katya didn't answer. For a moment Ellen thought that she might have already fallen to sleep. "Kit? Did you hear me?"

Katya finally groaned into the mattress showing her utter annoyance with the request.  
"Yes. I heard you and I have no desire to spend the first moments of the new year in a crowded bar. Especially one filled with dozens of drunken soldiers who don't know if they're going to live to see more than a week of it."  
"Don't talk like that, Kat."  
"It's true. It's depressing. I don't want to watch people drinking to forget our grim future or lack thereof."  
"You can't think that way. You have to celebrate and be hopeful."  
"I want to be hopeful, Aunt Ellen. You don't know how much." Katya knew that Alexi had been dead on with his earlier accusations and she was ashamed. No matter how relieved and happy she was to hear Tawny's news that morning she didn't honestly believe there would be a future for long enough to enjoy it. "I wish I saw more of a reason to be."  
"C'mon. You kids deserve a night of fun and I want to see you all enjoying one another's company."

Katya shook her head in defiance.  
"I don't want to. Besides, we'll miss Margot."  
"No. You won't.," Ellen insisted. "You won't have to."

"Huh?"  
Ellen sighed.  
"At 0700 I have a shuttle to the basestar. I'm taking Sydra with me. We aren't coming back without her. I promise you that she'll be here tomorrow night. Even if I have to get two centurions to drag her off of that frakking ship kicking and screaming. She needs her family. She's not doing any good to anyone over there. I'm removing her for her own good."  
"And what's Sydra supposed to be? Bate?"  
"In a way," Ellen admitted. "Margot loves her. I want to show her that she isn't just punishing herself."

"Well if she thinks you're going to make her see Anders and D'Anna she'll never come."  
"I have no intention of doing that, Kat. I'm done forcing anymore familial connections. We _both_ know that doesn't work. Has to happen on its own. Doesn't it?"

Katya ignored the implication. Ellen seemed to be showcasing her new acceptance of Laura and she didn't know how to respond to it yet.

"Are you still keeping what D'Anna did from the others?" She asked.

Ellen sighed and lay down beside her daughter cuddling up at her back.  
"There still isn't any reason to let the military know, sweetie. I'm sorry to ask you to lie to Cmdr. Kaplan but I can't see it doing any good."  
"I guess."

"But Uncle Saul did tell Bill today."  
"He did?"  
"Mmhm. I'm sure that Laura will know soon enough and I'm going to tell Sharon that she doesn't have to keep it from Helo anymore. It won't change anything but it's not fair to ask that of her anymore. He's her husband."  
"It's hard keeping secrets from people that you love," Katya yawned.  
Ellen nodded into her hair and gave her a knowing kiss on the back of her head.  
"I'm having Margot's things sent here from Delta. I've arranged a temporary spot for her in the barracks but she's welcome to stay here in your old room if she wants. She won't be in any trouble for neglecting her duty on Delta since she was on the basestar under my authority. Kaplan will find a spot for her. She's a valuable asset. It's all settled. I'll bring her back, kit."  
"If you say so. Good luck."  
"You'll go then? You'll go have a good time at Senchi if I promise she'll be there?"

"I'll talk to Alexi," Katya breathily relented.

"That's my girl," Ellen said with a smile. "I think it will be good for you. You'll get dressed up and dance. It could be the last time any of us get to for a while. Maybe we should all embrace it," She considered with a yawn of her own.  
"I'm tired," Katya mumbled once again.  
"I know, baby. Ya know you've been actively blocking me for so long now. I would think that you'd be exhausted all of the time just keeping _that_ up. It takes so much energy. With everything else you have to do you shouldn't be wasting your efforts on hiding...just…please promise me it's not always going to be like this."  
"I promise."

It was strange but Ellen believed her.  
"Goodnight, my baby."  
"Spoki," Katya sleepily answered as she drifted off.

Ellen smiled to herself. Since Katya was a child she would sometimes get her linguistics confused when she was overtired. Ellen always found it adorable whether she understood what she was saying or not. She gave the girl another kiss, this time to the temple. She said a silent prayer that Katya would find comfort by her side all night and rest well within a dreamless sleep.  
Katya did rest. She never so much as stirred or turned under the sheets. For once her mind slumbered with her body.

Though Ellen's prayers for her child were answered she didn't sleep as soundly. She took on all of Katya's worries and fears. She absorbed every promise and vow she'd made and it all followed her into her sleep. That night Ellen was the one who dreamed.  
It started pleasantly at first. It was almost welcome. Ellen knew that she was dreaming. The space that she was in wasn't real. At least it hadn't been for millennia. She was relaxing in her favorite spot; the pebbled beach under the warm amber sun. She lay on a lounge chair as usual, soaking in the last of the afternoon rays. By her side Katya sat atop a red blanket. She appeared not as young women but as Ellen had first met her; no more than seven years old. She looked as sweet and innocent as she had back when Ellen first started projecting the space for her. It used to calm her fits and ease her fears and Ellen was so happy to share it. Ellen thought it strange to see Katya so young. Occasionally they would still project the special shoreline together. Now that Katya was grown they would each take in the artificial sun and simply relax side by side. At first Ellen was puzzled as to why Katya would appear to her as a child but as she watched the girl playing with some beach toys looking happy and content she found that she no longer cared. She was glad to have her baby by her side.  
Soon the late day sun became too bright. Ellen squinted against the powerful glow. She tried to change the scene, willing the projection to adjust to her liking but it didn't work. She then remembered that she wasn't projecting at all. This time it was a dream and she had no control over the sun or its rays. She closed her eyes and hoped that a cloud might roll in soon to mute the harsh glare. After a few moments she felt a light tapping at her sun-warmed shoulder.  
"Can I go collect sea shells?" A little voice asked at her side.  
Ellen shielded her brow from the light with her hand and looked up at the sweet face peering down at her. Katya was almost a silhouette against the glowing sky.  
"You're done playing, kitten?" Ellen asked.

Her projection of the beach had been Katya's first exposure to an ocean shore. Besides pictures on the network she hardly understood what one was before seeing Ellen's creation. At first it had been enough for the little girl to just sit and marvel at the view. She loved to play in the sand and feel its alien texture against her skin. Eventually Ellen added little beach toys to the projection so that Katya had something more to occupy herself with. Those first few precious times it was more than ample to keep the child's attention but soon she'd asked to explore. Eventually Ellen decided to project dozens of sea shells along the shore for Katya to find and collect. The little girl, born in Orbit, had never seen anything like them. She found joy in gathering the specimens in a little bucket and bringing them back to the blanket show off. In the safety of her fantasy scene Ellen could let Katya wander with no fear of threatening waves or menacing strangers.  
"I'm not done," The girl explained. "I made a space ship out of sand. I want to find a starfish for it."  
"A ship? Well then why do you need a starfish, honey?" Ellen said with apparent amusement.  
"Because it's a base_star_," Katya answered confidently.  
Ellen laughed at the clarification and shook her head.  
"Well that sure explains it," She teased. For a moment she squinted harder trying to see the detail of Katya's face against the sun. She always loved to compare the blue of her eyes with the blue of the ocean. The light was still too bright. "Go ahead, baby. Have fun."

She smiled as the girl ran off with her bucket and then eased herself back against the lounge chair.

After what seemed like a quite a while Ellen finally felt the sun start to fade and dip below the clouds. She opened her eyes and found that she could see much better. A quick look around showed no sign of Katya. She couldn't see her by the shore line or up by the rocky dunes. She even checked the surf though she knew Katya would never dare go into such a strange body of water without her. Ellen called out for her, sure that the girl would appear when she heard her name. When she didn't reply Ellen began to worry. The sun seemed to be lowering down to the horizon far too quickly. She tried to stop it. When it didn't work her heart sunk. She remembered for a second time; this wasn't her projection. She had no control. She'd forgotten. Were there even shells on the shore for Katya to find? An oppressing sense of foolishness and guilt consumed Ellen's whole being. Suddenly her peaceful shore felt foreign and treacherous. The sun continued to set. She called for her daughter again and again as the light proceeded to fade. She scoured the beach back and forth. She kept shouting for the girl even when her throat was raw. When the sky was finally black she fell to her knees. Katya was gone. She let rocks and broken shells within the sand dig into her flesh and she let herself cry for her baby. 

* * *

If you remember, like and still want to read the rest of this story let me know. Questions and requests can be answered via PM. Thanks so much for your time!

* * *

**E-Fed Translations**

Nyet- No

Dah- Yes

"Dah, malysh. GaDsi'tsah." -Yes babe, that's good

"Okei. Poost buDzet poTvohyemuh, myshka." -Okay as you wish, my little mouse.

"Spokoineh noche, Vladi," She mumbled – Goodnight, Vladi

"Porshai, mamochka." – Goodbye, mama.

"Porshai, Vladi,"- Goodbye, Vladi.

"Katya look at me. What's going on? Schtoh sluchilys? What's wrong?" -Whats the matter?

Lubuv moya- My love

_Alexi zatknis'! Zakroi rot!- Shut up! Shut your mouth!_

__"Prastinitye, Katya. Go on. Speak then." –I'm sorry.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, malysh." - I love you, baby.

"Myshka lyublyu tebya vsem sertsem, vs'ey dushOyu. I love you with everything I have." - I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul.

"Spasibo, malysh. Spasibo, pasiki. Pozhaluysta, ne ostanavlivaysya ." -Thank you, my love, Thank you thank you don't stop.

Pod'yom!" He barked rather harshly. – Get up!

"Alexi, prosti , detka, ya ne khotel vas obidet!" -I'm sorry baby I never meant to hurt you.

"Spoki"- G'night.

**E-Rep Translations**

Juéjiàng – stubborn. 


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note: I again have to apologize for the wait between chapters! Expecting a baby has done strange things to me like making it hard to write! Besides being totally uncomfortable with only a few days until my son is due I just can't concentrate! Because of that there may be more errors and typos than normal. I apologize. I hope to one day go back and truly edit this whole big thing. Again I'm sorry if there has been too much time between chapters for some of you to remember all of the plot detail. I know this has been a super long and involved fic. I can try to answer questions or point to where they might be found in old chapters. I might be a bit distracted coming up but as always you can message me or add the question to your chapter review and wait for a PM in reply (does not work with guests) and I will do my best to help. I can't believe this story is almost a year and a half old. The next chapter will be the last. I hope to post it before my son arrives because I have a feeling writing is going to become even more of a challenge with him on the outside! I wrote the last chapter around the same time that I wrote the first so it's been a long road getting to the point where I could finish it up and get it ready to post along with the epilogue. Hopefully the fact that the end was pretty much written since the beginning will help me get it posted faster. It should be a pretty long installment and include the epilogue. To everyone who stuck with this story, which turned out to take me way longer than I ever thought, I really thank you. I have not seen a novel sized fic or a reboot fic for this fandom in quite some time and I wasn't sure anyone would have the desire to read one. Maybe now that there is a movie coming out we will see a resurgence in fanfic. I'm glad to have had the audience and response even when it seemed like it was just a handful of readers. I'll do my best with the last post!

Still M rating for adult themes and language.

Good Hunting.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR C**

** MED WARD**

**YEAR: 2315**

"It isn't that I don't trust you, Doctor. It's just that my arm_ still_ hurts. Last night it woke me out of a deep sleep."

Sharon's mysterious discomfort had yet to leave her. The pain in her arm would come and go when it pleased. After her first visit to the ward she'd lied to Helo about it getting better. She lied to Blaze too when he messaged her to ask how she was feeling. There seemed to be no medical reason for her pain and so she tried to ignore it. When it only got worse she made another appointment with Dr. Xao.

"You have my sympathies, Lt. Agathon but I'm unable to detect a cause. There is still no indication of trauma to the area in the soft tissue scans or the bone scan. Your nerve conduction test came back normal. There is no sign of neuropathy. This is the second time you've been here for this. Both exams showed that you're very healthy."

Sharon couldn't believe it but she was actually disappointed that nothing was wrong.

"I guess I'm glad to hear that but that doesn't take the pain away."

"I understand," Xao answered with a slight nod.

"So now what?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

The doctor took his tablet out of his pocket. With a quick swipe he turned it on and brought up her chart.  
"Lieutenant, may I ask you, did you have any injuries to the area in your past?" He inquired without looking up.

Sharon heisted to answer.

"I mean…maybe," She stumbled, surprised at his questioning. She'd been trying to push the images out of her mind for days. Every time the strange sharp sting in her forearm made itself known she would flash to being on her knees in the CIC. She would remember taking a blade to her own flesh and feeding in the cable that would send out a virus meant to kill dozens of her own kind. Every time the spot mysteriously throbbed she would remember another time when she sat in the back of a raptor, the same arm cut again, this time hooked to a cable feeding into the dismembered brain of a raider and into the Colonial ship. She had just been told her baby was gone and yet there she sat next to her husband making sure the recon mission to Caprica was possible and his people were saved. During the mission she had focused on the pain in her arm just to distract herself from the pain of losing Hera. She would never forget either sensation. "Maybe," Sharon admitted to the doctor. "But this isn't the same body."

"Believe me," Xao said looking up from her chart with a knowing smile, "I'm aware. I helped Dr. Bishop make this one," He told her proudly recounting the days when he and his peers were in the first stages of Ellen's project.

"So what are you saying?" Sharon frowned. "This is all in my head?"

"I don't mean it in such a manner," Xao promptly defended. "Please don't think I'm implying that you may be unbalanced in any way."

Sharon shook her head.

"Well what am I supposed to think if you're saying my pain doesn't exist?" She countered.

She knew she sounded offended but inside she was starting to feel like he was right and she might very well be crazy.

"I believe your pain exists, Lieutenant. You feel it. That's enough evidence for me."

Sharon's lips parted in confusion.

"So what _are_ you saying then, Doctor?"

"I do have a theory," Xoa answered. "But it's just that; only a theory."

She shrugged and dropped her arms to her side.

"I'd like to hear it."

Xao nodded curtly.

"You say that you had an injury to the area before."

"Yes," Sharon relented. "I suppose I did."

"Was it serious?"

"No. Not dangerous if that's what you mean."

Dr. Xao looked down at his tablet again and made a quick note before looking back at her.

"Is the memory of it significant? Is it something you think of often?"

Sharon grimaced. She didn't like where he was going with his questioning. She wanted the pain to be real. She wanted it to be fixed with a pill or a shot.

_"Why?"_ She said a bit defensively.

"Well, Lieutenant it isn't uncommon for phantom pains and sensations to develop from residual stress over traumatic events. The mind still holds the memory of the pain and then recreates it within the body. Subsequently one may feel as if a past injury is physically manifesting long after the actual event has occurred."

"That sure _sounds_ like you're calling me crazy," Sharon argued.

"Not at all."

She let out a frustrated huff and began to rub at the spot on her skin again.

"The pain woke me up last night, Dr. Xao. I wasn't dreaming of an old injury. I was sleeping soundly. I woke up and I felt like my arm was sliced open."

"I'm not through," The doctor announced, holding up his index finger. "You see my colleagues and I waited many years for Ellen Tigh to resurrect you and your cohorts. In that time we had the great privilege to study your bodies; some of the only examples of pure cylon neurology in existence. You and your husband; a pure colonial are responsible for the fact that my own people all have some measure of both races in our DNA. Though my people may be distantly cylon my partners and I were able to learn so much more about cylon physiology from you and your peers; Mr. Anders, Ms. Biers…"

"So you used us as lab rats?" Sharon accused.

"We looked to you to learn more about ourselves," Xao coolly defended. "Saul and Ellen Tigh, Mr. Anders, your creators as they were- they did a wonderful job designing you. Your brain and physical makeup is virtually unidentifiable from their own. It's also _almost_ indistinguishable from Colonials like your husband but there are some key factors which make you two different from one another. For instance, something you passed down to your son; projection," The doctor went on. "As a cylon you have more than just the capacity of imagination. Your brain is programmed to allow you to perceive your environment in any way you choose. I've observed this in your son who inherited the ability. I've seen it in Capt. Isakoff to a lesser degree. The Tighs believe her capabilities came from DNA Ms. Roslin was given from your half cylon daughter."

Sharon rubbed at her forehead at his mention of Hera. She was happy to be with her son but she missed her daughter. She was aching and frustrated. Xao just seemed to be getting further from the point.

"What does any of this have to do with my arm?" She nearly snapped. "Projection is _voluntary._"

"Is it? Is it always?" The old man challenged. For a moment Sharon couldn't answer him. Sometimes her projections and dreams did mix. She remembered the nightmares she shared with Caprica Six and Laura Roslin. She'd never been sure what to call them. They were too real to be dreams but too out of her control to be projections. When she didn't answer the doctor continued. "Your brain is remarkable but as I said, it's not too different from that of a Colonial or Earth Human. Now if humans can feel phantom or residual pains from past traumatic events, if their minds are powerful enough to make them believe they are feeling physical harm that has long since past then wouldn't that phenomenon be even _more_ powerful in a cylon who can vividly project their entire surroundings? You could be projecting the pain intentionally or not but my guess is it feels as real as the day it happened."

Sharon let his words sink in for a moment and bit her lip in thought. She was getting angry. Dr. Xao looked pleased with his analysis but she wanted his help not his theory.

"I want it to stop," She said flatly.

The man nodded sympathetically.

"That's harder for me to help you with," He reluctantly admitted. "I'm afraid giving you a local anesthetic wouldn't do very much good. It may numb the area but not the capability of your mind to create the pain. I don't think pain pills would help in any way either."

His words were interrupted when the curtain rustled.

"Excuse me," Tawny said as she stuck her head into the exam room. She smiled at Sharon and then looked toward her father. "Daddy I'm going to head out. I want to get ready and…"

"You go ahead," Xao said, waving her off. "Have a good time."

Though he depended on his daughter greatly he was glad to finally give her some time off for the New Year's Eve party at Senchi. She deserved a night to celebrate.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tawny said giving Sharon an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. Your father was just letting me know that I'm _crazy_," Sharon said with a roll of her eyes.

Xao frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't say that."

Noticing the tension in the room Tawny let herself the rest of the way through the curtain and made sure it closed behind her.

"Dad didn't you suggest Aunt Li An?" The younger doctor posed.

"I was just getting to that," Her father answered. "I hope you don't mind, Lt. Agathon, I conferred with my daughter over your case the first time you came in. She's aware of your current discomfort. She may have a solution for you."

Sharon shrugged.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Tawny smiled again, hoping to ease the air in the room.

"Well," She began to explain in her calming and friendly manner, "My father's sister is a civilian physician. Her practices are just more…well let's call them holistic."

Tawny looked to her father and let him continue the explanation.

"My sister still practices ancient medicine from our family's old sector on Earth. She combines modern medicine with centuries old Eastern Republic wellness traditions. Her ways can be very helpful at times."

Sharon looked back and forth between father and daughter. They seemed eager to help. She just couldn't shake the feeling that nothing they suggested would work.

Tawny tried another smile to ease the tension.

"Blaze even as some of his PT patients see her," She added, hoping the mention of Sharon's son would help to open her mind to the practice. "You can ask him. She's great. I think that she might really be able to help you; perhaps with some acupuncture."

Sharon's eyes went wide at the word.

_"Puncture? _That seems like _more_ pain_."_

Tawny giggled a bit and shook her head.

"It's not as violent as it sounds. Trust me. It attempts to heal mind, body and soul. From the sounds of it your issue may be stemming from more than just body. If my aunt can get you to relax and redirect the old memory of your pain perhaps the sensation might disappear."

Sharon let out a breath. She wanted to go home and tell Helo that she was healed. Now she would have to really explain things to him.

"I don't know."

Tawny nodded.

"Well if you decide to give her a try I would be happy to set it up for you. Ellen and Katya see her now and then. We all do. Ask around," She said as she turned to leave. She stopped at the curtain and looked over her shoulder. "Will I see you and Cpt. Agathon tonight at the party? Blaze would love it if you both came out."

Sharon almost didn't hear her.

"Uh…yeah…yeah maybe."

"Great," The young physician said with a smile before looking toward her father. "I'm heading out, Daddy. You message me if you need anything at all."

"Go Tawny," He told her. "Be young."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

**C CORRIDOR**

**YEAR: 2315**

"I've arranged a temporary bunk for you in first officer's barracks with Cmdr. Kaplan's help," Ellen told Margot as they continued their walk from C-deck.

Sydra had made the trip to the basestar with Ellen as planned. Getting Margot off of the cylon ship had been no small feat for the pair but they'd returned with her as planned. Once they disembarked the heavy raider aboard Alpha Station Sydra hurried back to the lab for her shift leaving a sullen Margot alone with Ellen Tigh.

"You make sure and thank the Commander when you see him, Margot. I may have had a hand in convincing him to help but he didn't have to. He arranged for your transfer so that I didn't have to deal with Delta Station and he's working on finding you new orders aboard Alpha," Ellen explained as they walked.

Margot's face was dour and cross as she kept pace with Ellen.

"What happened to the orders I _applied_ for?"

Ellen sighed and shook her head.

"Margot you locked yourself aboard the basestar for almost two weeks. I covered for you, told your superiors that you working aboard the ship on _my_ behalf but you left your station with a big hole to fill while you were gone and now you're not even returning. You're lucky they didn't decide to press me for details. They could have labeled you AWOL, you know," Ellen added in a tense whisper making Margot cringe. "You're here now. You'll take whatever position Kaplan can find for you."

"I guess I have no choice."

"No. You sure don't."

"Did you really take me off of that ship just to give me grief?"

"I took you off of that ship to bring you home, Margot," Ellen said as the two turned a corner. With a huff she stopped and grabbed the young woman by the wrist. "Look at me," She prompted. Margot waited for a passerby to move on down the hallway before she complied and gave Ellen her eyes. "I mean it," Ellen said firmly. "Alpha is your home now. You can act like you're angry about it but we both know this is where you've wanted to be for a long time." She watched as Margot rolled her eyes and look away again. "If you're angry at me then…well I can take that," Ellen said in a softer tone. "Maybe you have a right to be. Maybe I should have taken you here sooner, maybe years ago."

Her apologetic tenor made Margot look at her once again.

"What do you mean?"

Ellen bit her lip and forced some threatening tears away.

"We adopted Katya as soon as we found out about the four of you," She recounted, thinking back over fifteen years. "Then years later we took guardianship of the boys when their fathers passed. Sometimes I think you feel like we left you…and maybe you're right."

Saul and Ellen had never felt the need to take in Margot. Though Michelle Le Blanc had her faults the child seemed well adjusted. Had she needed a guardian they would have wasted no time in bringing her aboard Alpha and into their care but that just wasn't the case. The other three children had lost their only guardians. Thankfully no harm had ever come to the doctor who'd raised her. As Margot got older Ellen did her best to give her special attention. As the only pure cylon child living in Orbit Ellen felt a connection to her. She did what she could; taking Margot aboard the basestar for special trips, teaching her more about who and what she was, but sometimes Ellen felt like it wasn't enough. Sometimes Margot seemed jealous of Katya. Now after the disappointing download of her biological parents and the apparent emotional abandonment of her adoptive mother, Ellen could understand why.

"Ellen…" Margot started but Ellen interrupted her.

"You had a mother, Margot. Alive and well. I couldn't find a good enough reason to take you from her. I couldnt justify disrupting your life like that but maybe…maybe I should have. I did what I could to spend time with you. I took you aboard the basestar and tried to show you what it meant to be a cylon. I thought it was enough. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I should have done whatever I could to keep you kids together and close to me. I thought you were happy where you were. Maybe I was wrong."

"Ellen why are you suddenly beating yourself up about this now?"

Ellen put her hands to her hips and swallowed.

"I've known Michelle Le Blanc a long time. I always thought she was doing a good job with you. Maybe I just trusted her because it was easier that way," She shrugged and sighed. "I know she's been distant since your parents resurrected. I know that you probably feel abandoned in a way. Saul and I would have never made you feel like that. Not ever."

Ellen's tone was apologetic and filled with unsure regret. Margot thought that she almost looked a bit ashamed.

"Ellen my mom is who she is. Don't blame yourself because she's a cold bitch."

"D'Anna blames me," The older woman said without missing a beat.

"What?"

"After I brought her here to Alpha she asked me why I didn't take care of you. She asked why I wouldn't have taken care of the only pure blooded cylon child living in this world. I gave her the same explanation I just gave you. _She_ didn't think it was good enough. Maybe she's right. Maybe it wasn't."

Margot scowled and shook her head.

"Ellen D'Anna is a lunatic. Don't listen to her. She doesn't know me and she doesn't know what would have been best for me."

"Is she wrong?"

Margot huffed. She didn't know. Her life with her adoptive mother hadn't been all bad. It was just strange. Ellen was right in a way. Sometimes she felt left out. Sometimes she was jealous of Katya, as odd as the Tighs could be. She just didn't want the couple to blame themselves. They'd done nothing wrong as far as she was concerned.

"She's wrong to blame you when all you've ever don was help," Margot answered. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat. Just know that I'm grateful to be here now. " She watched Ellen with a hopeful expression. "_Okay?"_ She tested.

Ellen finally nodded.

After a moment Margot looked down at her boots.

"You're not going to make me see her are you? D'Anna?"

Ellen swallowed the rest of her emotion and shook her head.

"No. No. Not if you don't want to. But if you ever decide that you _do_ want to see her, I know that she would very much like to see you," She appealed. Margot gave her a short nod and the two resumed walking. "We'll get you're cuff exchanged soon," Ellen said, picking up their dropped conversation. For now you're going to have deal with limited access. Oh and…I know I told you that you have a rack waiting for you, and I know that you probably won't even use it but if you and Sydra get tired of squeezing into her bunk just know that Katya's old room is yours whenever you need it."

"Thanks, Ellen."

"I'm leaving you hear at admin," Ellen announced as they approached the office hatch. "You know the drill. They'll get everything in order for you and put in the request for your new cuff."

"Okay."

"_And_ you and Sydra are going to the New Year's party tonight at Senchi," Ellen added before she turned to leave.

"I'm not sure I'm up for that," Margot answered.

She was in no mood for a party.

Ellen walked back a few paces and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Sweetie you need a little human contact after being held up with centurions and Lucy for all that time."

"Hey the hybrid is better company than some people I know," Margot attempted to kid.

Ellen rolled her eyes.

"I mean it. I want you to have a nice time tonight. I promised Kat you would be there. Don't make a liar out of me. Take Sydra dancing. Have a few too many drinks and have fun with your friends. Understand?"

Margot clucked her tongue and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ellen gave her a satisfied but tired smile. The day had already drained her but she was determined to see the people who she loved have a nice night together.

"_And_," She added with further emphasis. "Family dinner tomorrow at the cabin to celebrate the New Year. Sydra is welcome."

"Thanks."

Ellen gave Margot a smile, pleased that it hadn't taken any more convincing. She was exhausted after the basestar and done with the heavy persuasion.

"Kat says she has a big gift for me," She decided to share. "She won't tell me until tomorrow."

Margot's lips turned up into a knowing bowed grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss _that_ for anything."

Her insight perked Ellen's curiosity.

"You know what it is then?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Margot asserted proudly.

"Hint?" Ellen tried.

"No way," Margot chuckled.

With a relenting but contented huff Ellen gave the girl a wink and turned to leave her.

"I'll see you tonight," She said with a wave over her shoulder.

When she was half way down the hall Ellen found her eyes burning and filling with tears. She let them fall out of relief. All four children were finally with her under the same roof- so to speak. Somehow it felt like her biggest accomplishment yet.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 181B: ASSIGNMENT; ANDERS**

** YEAR: 2315**

It had been just under an hour since Saul and Bill met unexpectedly outside of Sam's cabin. Neither seemed surprised to find the other there yet they didn't dare acknowledge why. They entered Sam's quarters none the less.

"You can both leave if you're not enjoying my company," Sam shot, fed up with the badgering both men had been inflicting since they entered. "No offence, Admiral, Colonel but I didn't exactly invite either of you in."

Both men claimed to have come in order to shake some sense into Sam Anders, to tell him to get his act together and try to be more proactive. In reality both Saul and Bill had been thinking of Sam's resurrection; the way he woke up calling for Kara Thrace, the way he zeroed in on Katya right away and how he had been fixated on the young pilot ever since.

The night Saul heard Katya calling for Husker and Helo in her dream it was like a switch had gone off in his brain. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. So many links and connections had formed in his mind since then that he'd never truly realized were there. He had been mulling over Sam's obsession with Katya since then.

Bill's thoughts were running a similar course since he and Katya shared the strange but familiar event in the corridor. He'd been repeating the old jody-call to himself over and over in his mind like some ancient mantra; nothing but the rain.

Though the Colonel and the Admiral hadn't spoken much of their suspicions they both seemed to have the same inclination to seek out Anders in hopes of finding some clarity. It was just that neither of them could muster the nerve to really bring it up.

"We aren't here for your conversational skills, Anders," Saul groused, returning Sam's frustrations.

"If Ellen sent to you to check up on me you can tell her I'm fine."

"Ellen didn't send us," The Colonel assured. "I'm sure she'll check up on your useless ass herself later on."

"Useless," Sam scoffed with a bitter chuckle, "If I'm so useless then why drag me back from the dead, huh? Why not let me rest in frakking peace?!" He shouted from the comfortable perch of his seat.

Sam sat with a purposefully lazy posture while the other two hovered nervously around the living area of the small cabin.

"Everyone else is cooperating, Anders," Bill interjected. "You sit in here locked up like a frakking hermit and somehow still manage to make trouble. Everyone else is trying damn it. Even D'Anna!"

Sam was annoyed but with little else for him to do on Alpha he was actually finding the pointless berating from the two men to be almost amusing.

"And where is _that_ help getting you, Sir?" He jibed, hoping to ruffle Adama's feathers even further.

It worked.

Bill chuffed under his breath and shook his head.

"I'm done here, Saul," He said decidedly. "You stay and talk to this idiot all you want."

Saul didn't follow Bill. Instead he got up and leered in Sam's direction. He bore into the other man's eyes and tried to read him, as a man and as a cylon. He saw frustration, anger and confusion but most of all he saw that Sam was hiding something. Unfortunately for Saul he knew that the fault in the particular cylon ability was that Sam Anders could see the very same thing in him.

Tigh took a few steps closer.

"_Saul?"_ Bill called at the hatch.

Saul didn't turn and didn't answer. He just kept his eye locked on Anders.

_"What the frak did you do to my daughter yesterday?_" He seethed in a low voice. His overly intense inflection made Anders laugh right in his face. _"What in the hell is so funny?"_

Sam shook his head as he continued his quiet laughter.

"Your_ daughter_," Sam parroted.

"That's right," Saul affirmed straightening his back.

"You're so protective of her," Sam observed. "It's just…interesting to see you as her father. That's all."

Sam could remember how Kara spoke of her fights with the Colonel. Triad games that ended in tipped tables and black eyes, endless insults and trips to the brig. To see Saul Tigh acting as if Katya was his frightened little cub was almost too much.

"_Listen, Anders_," Saul barked. "Ellen told me that Kat finally agreed to see you yesterday and that you sent her out of here in _tears_."

Sam shook his head and grinned. Finally there was a hint of truth as to why the Colonel was there. Now he knew what the confusion was that he felt emanating from the angered man.

"What did you do to her?!" Saul demanded.

Anders took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Colonel you've known her…well…a _long_ time," He prodded. "Longer than I have. I'm sure you agree that she can handle herself. We've _all_ seen enough evidence of that," He added, looking toward the door at Adama.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Saul shouted, losing his patience.

Anders shrugged.

"She's a…special girl. Don't you think?"

The Colonel squinted.

"Huh?"

Sam leaned sideways in his chair bypassing Saul's contemptuous scowl and addressing Bill at the door.

"What about you, Admiral?" He tested.

If the Colonel had his suspicions perhaps the Admiral did as well.

Bill looked back and forth at both men a few times before he finally snapped.

_"You have something to say about her, Anders just come out and say it!"_ He challenged through his teeth.

Adama's agitation gave Sam another small thrill. Yes it was amusing but it was also good to know now that he wasn't the only one who saw it. He wasn't crazy.

"What would I say, Sirs? Hm? She and I have only just met, _haven't _we? What could I possibly tell you two about her that you don't already know in some way?"

Bill's face went red at Sam's bating. He stomped a few paces back into the room.

"Anders you're obviously hinting at something! What's with your frakking fixation on her?! Prove that you're of some use and quit frakking with us!" He ordered but Anders just kept the sly taunting grin plastered on his face.

"You too, eh, Admiral?" Sam said, now mostly confident that he had been right about both men. "You see it too? That's why you're _both_ really here. _Right?_ Not to get me to participate in this dead end battle. You're here because of _her,_ aren't you?"

Anders watched Saul and Bill start to eye each other as if they were only now realizing the shared nature of their curiosity.

"I have an idea!" Sam shouted in mock excitement as he stood from his seat and clasped his hands together. "Why don't you ask _each other_? Looks like you both have something on your minds. No? Better yet why not ask your _daughter_ what went on here yesterday?" He continued to taunt. "Just don't expect a straight answer from her either. She's _never_ been particularly good with those."

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Saul snapped.

Sam sat back down in his chair and put his feet up on the coffee table. He shook his head and looked at both men with a relaxed smirk on his face.

"I'm a little over this game, gentlemen. I'd rather just sit back and see which one of you says it first. Let's see who wins father of the millennia."

"_We're done here_!" Bill barked and turned back to the door. _"I'm_ done here," He repeated as he wrenched open the hatch. "I don't know what you're getting at Anders and I'm not wasting time with riddles. Whatever reality you're in just know this; when I look at Katya Isakoff all I see is my daughter. I don't need _you_ to tell me anything else! Now _act_ like the officer you were once. Quit the showmanship and do something frakking constructive!"

Bill turned and stormed through the doorway leaving Anders and Saul inside.

Saul watched as Bill rushed out. A strange feeling came over him. Bill had just said what he wished he could say himself. He just couldn't let it go as easily. Bill had always been the strong one. In comparison to Bill Adama, Saul had always thought himself weak. He was the one who couldn't help but dwell and fixate on things that he couldn't change. Ancient habits died hard.

Now alone with his old colleague Saul turned to study the obstinate man. At first he said nothing. For a moment the two stared at one another in total silence. It was Anders who eventually spoke first. His expression finally softened and he shook his head.

"You know, Saul," He started, addressing him as he would have lifetimes ago on their home world. "I'm happy for you and Ellen…finally getting to be parents. I really am," He shrugged. Sam meant it. The memories of life on their Earth were still with him. Long ago they were all partners. They were a team. They were friends. "Seeing you two with a kid…" He began and then trailed off before starting over. "Back on Earth, on _our _Earth, I held out hope for you two until the end. Then later watching Ellen lose Daniel…It broke my heart…And now…well…to see you two with a kid…it's great," Sam admitted. He shook his head pondering it all. "You finally have a child…but I just can't believe that it's _her_."

Saul's temper finally hit the breaking point. He'd come there looking for answers that he wasn't willing to ask for. Sam knew it. They were getting nowhere and it just made Saul hate Anders for holding out on him.

"Ellen may still have all of her old affections for you, Samuel T. Anders, but you can sit in here and rot until the end of_ this_ Earth for all I care," He spat before turning on his heels to leave.

"Thanks for the chat!" Anders called before the hatch slammed.

In the hall Bill stood a few paces away from Sam's marine and centurion guards. When Saul passed him without stopping he joined the other man's hurried anxious stride.

"What's that idiot jabbering on about?" He attempted.

They both paused at the apex of the corridor. For a long moment they were quiet where they stood.

Saul shook his head.

"I…I don't know."

"Yeah," Bill nodded after a beat. "Me either."

Without another word Saul took off toward the control room. Bill decided not to follow.

LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth

CORRIDOR C

MILITARY STATION EXCHANGE UNIT

SENSHI OFFICER'S CLUB

YEAR: 2315

There were only a few more hours left in the year.

2316 would soon be upon the people of Earth Orbit promising nothing but uncertainty. Many did their best to ignore the holiday and its looming suspense. Other's celebrated anyway; clinging to hope and faith. Some chose to get lost in the festivities, longing to forget for just a while. The off duty military faction of Alpha Station was doing just that. The party at Senchi was in full swing by the time Katya and Alexi decided to make an appearance.

After a comforting restful night's sleep by Ellen's side Katya was able to face her husband once again. She'd begged his forgiveness and though he told her that he wasn't quite sure what he was forgiving they reconciled with her promise that she'd straightened things out with Sam Anders. Her explanation was vague and stilted but her pledge to refocus and compose herself was satisfactory to Alexi. He'd hated not having her by his side that night.

Though neither had much of a desire to party they decided that celebrating the New Year would be a fitting display of their pledge to move forward together no matter what. They dressed in their best civilian garb, via Ellen's request and headed for the officer's club.

Katya held Alexi's hand on their walk through the halls; a gesture somewhat a-typical of their nature as a couple, at least in public. Tonight Katya wanted to feel as bound her husband as possible. It seemed to amuse him. Alexi smiled as she held on to him through every turn they made. He wondered if the height of her heals had more to do with it than her affection.

"You look incredible, myshka."

"You've said that three times now."

"I can't help it. That dress leaves little to the imagination," He said gesturing to the sheer keyhole cut outs at her sides. The lace was onyx like the dress but transparent enough to show her tattooed ribs peeking out.

"I was excited that it fit. I think I've finally lost all the weight I put on. I'm glad to have my normal figure back."

"You looked healthy with that weight on. And this is hardly you're_ normal_ figure, Katya."

She looked down at her chest and shrugged.

"Well they aren't going away any time soon," She mused. "Might as well show them off while I have them."

Alexi quietly chuckled under his breath at her logic.

"Will you drink tonight?" He asked once they approached their destination.

" Dah. Of course."

"_Katya_."

"I won't make it through the night if I don't, Lex. Besides, if I was going to be sober I would have just as well stayed home."

"We just talked about priorities, promises…"

"And I _know _mine. It's one night. Tawny said it would be fine," She reminded. "Alexi I'm not a machine. I'm doing what I can but I can't be expected to perform some kind of mass production. This is all supplementary anyway. We have time. I'll make up for it."

"You're right," He answered with a relenting sigh.

"Anyway, I'm glad we're telling Saul and Ellen tomorrow," Katya decided. "I told my aunt we had something for them. She's expecting a gift."

Alexi nodded beside her as they walked.

"Good. This_ is_ a gift. You'll feel better when they know, Katya. We both will. Things will start looking up for everyone. I know it."

When they finally made their way to Senchi's doors they stopped to collect themselves.

"You've never been an optimist, Alexi."

With a pert smirk he took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the spot above her wedding band.

"Now's the time to start, myshka."

Once the couple entered the bar they soon had drinks in hand. They were happy when they found Margot with Sydra on the dance floor. Ellen had kept her promise.

"Starting the New Year off half naked, Kat?" Margot teased with a wink.

They had to shout to be heard over the sounds of the crowd and music around them.

"At least you're finally here to notice," Katya dug back.

The two embraced on the dance floor.

"I missed you," Margot admitted. "All of you."

"Don't hide anymore, Margot," Katya said into her friend's ear. "As long as it's still in Orbit, Alpha can be your home."  
Margot nodded into Katya's neck. The emotional reunion was soon interrupted by Blazer's arrival. With the four finally together they were able to get lost in the music and booze.

Across Senchi Bill and Laura found themselves at the bar observing the celebration of young soldiers as they drank. They had come on Saul's insistence and only meant to stay a short while. The party held little interest for either of them. They had finally decided to stop in once Helo and Sharon said they would be making an appearance as well. Bill figured that they would have a few drinks with old friends and then gladly retire to their quiet quarters as the New Year rolled in. As he watched Laura scanning the crowd he knew she'd come for one reason. Katya would be there. He could tell the moment Laura spotted their daughter on the dance floor. The look in her eyes changed and she was lost in thought. He liked watching the expression on her face while he sipped his drink. It was both amusing and heartwarming to him all at once. He was grateful to see the change in how Laura looked at their child now. Weeks ago all he saw was heartbreak. Now he was sure that he saw love in her eyes.

As soon as Laura caught a glimpse of Katya on the dance floor she felt her heart do a little leap. It always did when she saw her. Her nerves would kick in; excited, awestruck and scared to be in the girl's presence. Laura had expected the reaction to fade after a while but it hadn't. Not since the day she'd learned who Katya was. Sometimes she doubted if the feeling would ever fade at all. Laura wondered if Ellen experienced the same thing; if her heart skipped a beat every time she laid eyes on her child. She wondered if it was normal, if every mother felt the same. Perhaps that was just the way it was.

She watched on, happy to see her daughter enjoying herself among friends. She couldn't help it when her eyes went wide upon seeing Katya's dress. It shouldn't have mattered. She shouldn't have cared. Kaya was a grown woman; twenty-two and legally an adult by Earth Orbit law for over a year. She was a married woman capable of handling herself but Laura still couldn't help but wish the hem of her skirt was a few inches lower and her neckline a few inches higher. Katya looked pretty and youthful in her dress but it made Laura wonder more about how the young woman would have turned out differently if she and Bill had been able to raise her themselves. She imagined telling her daughter that modesty was sometimes sexier and that men enjoyed a bit of mystery. She had a feeling Ellen Tigh hadn't been as prudent in her example. Ellen probably enjoyed seeing Katya dressed to kill on nights out. She probably reveled in reliving a bit of her youth through her daughter. Though Laura knew that there must have been times where Saul's eye nearly bugged out of his head, she could imagine Ellen coming to the teen girl's defense and allowing Katya to leave for parties and dates in miniskirts and frak-me-pumps. Laura had a feeling Bill would have never stood for it. While Saul might have been a push-over full of grumbles and idle threats Laura imagined that Bill wouldn't have let his daughter out of the house until she changed.

She shook her head at herself. She knew that she shouldn't be judging. Katya wasn't a teenager anymore. She was an adult and she looked very nice and had her husband by her side. There really wasn't anything wrong with her showing off a figure that any woman would be proud of. Laura supposed she was just making up for years of maternal worry.

"Are you going to stare at her all night or are you going to go say hello?" Bill finally teased, getting her attention.

Laura blushed realizing he'd been watching her stare.

"I will. She's busy with her friends."

Bill nodded and glanced back at their daughter, finally getting a better look at her as she danced.

"Good _gods," _He groaned as he took in Katya's party dress_. "_I don't know how Saul hasn't had a heart attack yet," He muttered shaking his head. Laura laughed, somewhat relieved that she wasn't alone in her parental misgivings. Sometimes what others called intuition felt so foreign to her. She felt reassured when Bill, with all his fatherly experience, echoed her concerns. "Seeing her all dress up like this makes me appreciate just how easy I had it with Lee and Zak."

"Neither ever tried to leave the house with a plunging neckline I gather?" Laura said with a musing hum.

Bill gave a grunt and then sighed.

"Saul's right. She's got your legs," He sighed, wishing he was seeing a bit less of them. "How he survived her sprouting those as a teenager I'll never know." Laura looked back at Katya and tilted her head.

"I think he trusted her," She said decidedly. "Hm?" "Saul and Ellen; they seem to have been very open with Katya about _most_ things. I don't think she ever felt the need to hide much from them. I think they were confident in how she would conduct herself no matter how she was _dressed_. Think about it, Bill. To spite being raised by Ellen Tigh, Katya has been with one man for most of her life," Laura noted with a shrug. "She was practically a child when she started dating Alexi, as far as I can tell. She couldn't have had very much experience before that. She's dedicated to him too. She decided that she loved him and married him. I know they're young but I've never seen either of their eyes wander. I actually admire Katya for that. I couldn't claim to be that chaste at her age, miniskirt or not," Laura admitted.

Bill smirked at the mental visual of a twenty-two year old Laura in a too-short dress. Suddenly he needed a swig of his drink. He smiled at her for a moment. He'd never heard her defend the Tigh's parenting before. Maybe Saul was right. Maybe she and Ellen had come to terms with one another after all.

"I made my own mistakes as a parent, Laura. More than I could ever list to you. I think they did a good job, considering."

Laura hadn't thought so weeks ago but little by little she was starting to change her mind.

"Glad to see you decided to come," A gruff voice sounded from behind their barstools.

They both turned to find Saul standing with Ellen at his side. Laura noticed how she flanked his injured shoulder protectively as people buzzed around the bar ordering drinks and snacks.

"Good to see_ you_ up and out of your quarters," Bill greeted his friend as if he hadn't seen the man only hours before.

It didn't need to be spoken. They both wanted to ignore the meeting they had with Anders.

Bill hadn't mentioned it to Laura and he was almost sure Saul never said a word about it to Ellen.

"I'm fine," Saul assured. "I'm at least good enough to have a drink with friends."

"But just one," Ellen warned. "Xao didn't quite clear you yet."

Saul rolled his eye at Ellen's hovering. He knew that once she had a drink of her own she'd be much less militant over his imbibement.

"Helo and Athena said they would stop by," Bill explained. "We thought that as long as they were here we would come too. Haven't seen them yet."

"They'll be along, I'm sure," Saul said, scanning the room. "Their son is around here someplace." He hiked himself up on a bar stool with a grunt and then returned his attentions to Bill and Laura. "So can we expect you both for dinner tomorrow?" He asked.

Bill was hesitant to answer. He felt Laura somewhat stiffen by his side. They'd spoken about the invitation briefly but no real decision had been made.

"Please come," Ellen interrupted. She purposefully looked past Bill and straight at Laura. It was the first time either of them had really made eye contact since their time in the bunker. Ellen forced as genuine of a smile as she could. "You shouldn't be on your own for the holiday and it would mean so much…to Kat," Ellen added quickly.

Laura wondered if they could truly make it through a civil meal together. Things were still so raw. They'd hardly spoken since their tear-filled screaming match. How could they go from that to making sure Katya had a pleasant evening with her family? Laura thought back to the video link that Ellen had sent her of Katya's ballet. The other woman was trying. She'd made a gesture and now she was making yet another. It was for their daughter's sake, not their own and Laura knew she should at least try to follow suit.

"Well," Bill started.

"We would love to," Laura abruptly finished for him.

She ignored the surprised glance he threw her and returned Saul and Ellen's pleased smiles.

"That's more like it," Saul answered gladly smacking the top of the bar with his palm. "Now someone get the barkeep's attention."

Once they all had a drink in hand the air between the two couples became somewhat less tense.

"What shall we drink to?" Saul proposed, eagerly lifting his glass.

"A _Happy _New Year seems somewhat presumptuous," Bill remarked."Doesn't it?"

Laura watched as Ellen's face fell at his comment. She could tell that it had dampened the woman's already tenuous spirits. She lifted her own glass and cleared her throat.

"My father used to say that if you have nothing to toast to then you should toast to the fact that you have something to toast _with_."

"Hell, I'll drink to that," Saul said in agreement but Ellen still looked sullen.

"I guess that's why everyone's here tonight," She said with a sad smile before any of them had the chance to drink. "To try and forget." She sighed and shook her head. She had really only come to make sure that Katya and the others were having a good time. A night before she had spoke to her daughter of hope and faith but now after the day she had Ellen was feeling as frustrated and discouraged as those whose spirits she'd been trying to lift. Getting Margot off of the basestar had been no small feat. She was glad to bring the girl home but it had tested her patience. Once she'd returned to Alpha the rest of the day hadn't gone much better. Saul's mood after his visit with Anders was strange. She couldn't read him well and he could hardly explain himself but the vibe she'd gotten from her husband had left her feeling uneasy. She decided to visit Sam alone before getting ready for the party. He was as vague and moody as ever and their visit did little to subdue her nerves. She'd invited him out to Senchi out of pure sympathy but it was a halfhearted invitation. She knew that if he accepted it would probably ruin Katya's time. Ellen left him with a full bottle of whisky and a kiss on the cheek. A while later she stopped by D'Anna's cabin offering the same weak invitation, hoping that she too would decline and that Margot would get the night to let loose. She felt for both Sam and D'Anna; each alone in their cabins, but her concerns for the children outweighed the unhappiness of those she knew were strong enough to endure it. She just wanted to see the kids have a good time. She was so afraid it would be the last for a while.

Laura frowned. The fact that everyone seemed so discouraged was starting to unnerve her as well. It was like they were slowly and collectively giving up. She couldn't do that. She just didn't feel the same hopelessness. She could sense that something was coming though she didn't know what. She wished for a moment that she was still in a position to rally people's hopes and quell their fears with a speech and her signature tempered tone. She was no stranger to the feeling of despair, to the thought of giving up, of hitting rock bottom. She could still remember the smell of burning scripture and how her ailing and broken body felt laying crumpled in surrender. She'd lost hope then but if she'd learned anything from her failure back then it was that she was wrong to give into the pull of admitting defeat. Laura understood that once one was in that state of mind there was little that could drag them out of it. She'd almost slipped into a similar state again after being brought to Alpha but things were different now. She had reason to hope. Laura wasn't in a position of authority anymore but she could do her best to make sure that those around her didn't slip any further into the darkness.

"We're all together," She quickly offered before any of them could take a reluctant and melancholy sip. "That's something to celebrate, no matter how long it lasts," She offered.

Ellen's brow arched before she nodded in agreement.

"Now _that_ I can toast to," She said with a thankful smile before they all drank.

"Ah! There you all are."

Their collective swigs were interrupted when Katya's voice sounded through the crowd and she emerged with Alexi at her back.

"Oh, kitten you look beautiful!" Ellen nearly squealed, happy to see that the young woman had kept her promise to attend the party.

"Margot said I look like a Delta call girl," Katya grimaced with a roll of her eyes.

Upon getting a good view of the length of her dress Saul's brows quickly knitted together but Ellen just chuckled.

"Oh Margot is in a mood right now, Kitten," Ellen defended "She had a long day. She didn't mean it."

"Like hell she didn't!" Saul groused in turn. "That's _exactly_ what you look like."

"Thanks, Uncle Saul," Katya said in a faux saccharine tone. "You're as sweet as ever."

"Well ya do!" He answered.

"But a _high end_ call girl," Ellen added. "The kind Orbit committee members higher," She said with a wink. "You look great."

Katya rolled her eyes again at her parent's typical raillery.

"Thanks, Aunt Ellen." The entire interaction made Laura laugh to herself. It was just the kind of exchange she was sure the Tigh family had been spouting since Katya was old enough to date.

"Ms. Roslin, "Alexi greeted over the Tigh's banter. "Admiral." When Bill stuck his hand out Alexi gave it a friendly but firm shake. "It's good to see you both."

"Likewise, Sergeant," Bill nodded and cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you since the ambush. I want you to know that I've heard quite a bit about your valiant efforts on C-deck during the attack last week. There are quite a few men and women aboard who are very grateful for your actions."

Alexi looked to his shoes and then back up at the Admiral. He still hadn't told Katya everything that his platoon had gone through that day. He could feel her anxiety rise beside him at the mention of it.

"I was only doing my job, Sir," He answered.

Saul chuckled with a grunt.

"Modest. Unlike his father," He said as he brought his drink to his lips.

"I'll say," Laura echoed with a smirk.

Alexi fought off the ever present embarrassment that was his lineage. He knew a lot about his father's history and he knew Roslin and Tigh rivaled each other in their hate for Baltar.

"Well modest or not," Bill continued, noticing the boy's discomfort, "I'm thankful for your efforts."

Alexi merely nodded in thanks and then moved to flag down the bartender. Bill's focus moved to his daughter. He noticed that she'd been avoiding all eye contact with him since the moment she walked up to the bar. He hadn't seen her since their strange interaction in the hallway and he could tell that she felt uncomfortable to face him. Sam's earlier ramblings were still whirring in his mind. Saul's reaction had unnerved him even further. As Bill looked at Katya it was as if he was suddenly seeing something that he couldn't put into words. He knew one thing for sure, just as he'd told Sam. She was his daughter and that much rang true to him no matter how much fog or confusion clouded his mind.

"You look lovely tonight, Captain," He told her in an attempt to get her attention.

She only barely looked up at him.

"Thank you, Sir."

Katya felt a knot form in her throat as Bill spoke to her. She'd known the man's voice for almost six months but now it sounded so much more familiar than that, as if she'd always known it. She could feel his eyes on her but she brushed passed him making her way to where Laura sat at the bar. Since her birth parent's resurrection she had always felt far more comfortable around Bill Adama than Laura Roslin. Now as she moved toward Laura she almost felt like she was a child hiding at her mother's side. Katya leaned on the counter and quickly took up conversation with the woman, hoping Bill's focus would shift back to Alexi or the Tighs.

"So did you manage to get some rest the other night? I mean after we had a few rounds of midnight shots?" Katya teased as she reached over the bar for a plastic garnish skewer. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes at Katya's reference. "You must have gotten _some_ sleep," Katya shrugged. "You and I killed half a bottle," She added as she casually chewed at the little pick. When Alexi slid her a drink down the bar Katya was able to see that Bill's attentions were finally elsewhere. She relaxed a bit and took a few quick sips.

"I slept, Katya," Laura said with a smile and a nod, "I did but I woke up with a _roaring_ headache."

"Well, I said it would help you sleep. I didn't say that wouldn't wake up hung over," Katya said playfully.

"No, no you didn't and I guess I should have expected it."

The young woman nodded and looked down at Laura's glass.

"Didn't we say that the next time we spoke we would do it without the use of illicit substances?" She winked as she rattled the ice in her own drink.

"We did," Laura smiled, "But it's a special occasion so I suppose tonight can be an exception." She lifted her drink and gave Katya a little shrug. "Shall we drink to next time?"

Katya smirked and nodded.

"To next time, momochka," She echoed as they chimed their glasses together.

"_Kitten_," Ellen called, interrupting Katya's sip.

She scooted past Bill's bar stool and made her way a little closer.

"Kit, I just saw Tawny come in. I know that she's excited to have the night off. I'm sure she's looking for you. You and Alexi don't have to stand here talking to the four oldest people in the known universe. I told you. I want you kids to have a good time tonight."

Katya's eyes darted between Ellen and Laura. She hadn't seen them this close together since they both had bruises on their faces. They had faded. She couldn't find a trace of the marks anymore.

"She's right," Laura added to Katya's surprise. "Go on. Have some fun."

Being the presence of both women at the same time was already overwhelming. To hear them agree was more than she could handle. She didn't know how to respond to it so she nervously downed her cocktail in just a few short sips.

"Everyone is here, Kat," Alexi called from a few seats down the bar. As long as they were at the party Alexi was anxious to make the most of it just as Ellen had asked them to. "Let's head back."

"Go on, baby. Go dance," Ellen encouraged with a little nudge to her arm.

Katya took a deep breath and felt her drink quickly burning its way down her body. She discarded her glass and nodded.

"Fine, Aunt Ellen but you're coming with me. _You_ convinced me to come tonight so_ you're_ dancing with me," She said taking hold of Ellen's arm.

"Oh, I dunno, kit. I think I need a few more drinks in me before I'm ready for that."

Katya rolled her eyes.

"I'll send Blaze to get some shots. He'll bring them to us. C'mon. You wanted me to have a good time. Come have a good time _with_ me."

"Go on, Ellen," Saul urged, "You know you want to and I can't do much with this arm."

Ellen shook her head.

"No, Saul. I should get you home soon. You shouldn't even be here. You're not fully recovered."

"I'm fine, Ellen. I'll sit here at the bar for a half hour and you go make the kids happy."

"Yeah, Auntie," Katya followed with an exaggerated pout, "Make me happy."

"I don't know," Ellen sighed, her resistance obviously wavering.

"I'm fine here," Saul assured.

"Yeah, he's fine," Katya mimicked. "Though he shouldn't be drinking," She added as she grabbed her uncle's beverage and drank his last few sips before handing him back the empty glass.

"Thanks a lot, kit," He griped.

"You're welcome. C'mon," She urged pulling Ellen by the wrist and heading toward the dance floor. "Let's see if you can outdo the night of my Sweet Sixteen party."

Alexi quickly grabbed his drink from the bar and followed.

"She sprained her ankle that night, Katya!" He shouted after them.

"She had fun!" She called back with Ellen now happily in tow.

As they walked away their banter faded into the crowd within moments. While Bill and Saul took up their own conversation Laura watched Alexi follow the two women into a sea of people. She looked on as they met up with the others, grinning and happily greeting one another. Laura smiled to herself when she saw Blaze pick up Tawny and spin her around. The usually reserved young doctor gave what looked like a dramatically feigned protest. Margot and Sydra were close by looking happy to be back in one another's company. It was quite a nice site to see but what kept Laura's attention was the way Ellen and Katya clung to each other. They dance and laughed with ease. When they were passed drinks they spilled almost as much as they actually drank. Laura watched as Katya whispered something into Ellen's ear that made the woman burst out laughing. She was sure that it had to be some decade old joke they'd shared a hundred times. Alexi took his turn dancing with the other young ladies, showing off his own skills while Katya and Ellen stayed stuck to each other's sides, grinning, dancing and laughing. Though Laura still felt a sense of envy while watching Ellen with her daughter the joy and love she saw between them was too real not to be infectious. Their interaction seemed as easy as breathing and Laura found that she couldn't help but smile at it. Her daughter was so loved and she was obviously capable of loving just as deeply. When Bill noticed what had Laura's attention he leaned over close to her ear.

"Do you want to go join them?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head.

"No. No. I couldn't. That's not really my scene."

Laura knew that even if she had a close relationship with Katya she could never be the type of mother who would fit in easily among her daughter's friends. It was so easy for Ellen. She could be Katya's mother and her friend all at once. Laura couldn't imagine that. It just wasn't her. She still wasn't sure what kind if mother she would have made. She hoped she would have been something like her own mother; supportive and a good example. She hoped she would be a shoulder to cry on and a comfort; able to give advice but step back and let mistakes be made and lessons learned. There was a closeness between Ellen and Katya that was undoubtedly unhealthy. There was a dependence, as if one couldn't exist without the other. As Laura watched them she wished the relationship wasn't quite so dysfunctional but at least now she felt as if she finally understood it. She had been thinking a lot about the things Ellen said to her during the ambush, all of the sob stricken admissions. It had finally all sunk in. Katya and Ellen had found each other long ago and would never let go. They were both frightened to death of the prospect. Years ago they'd given each other what the other wanted so desperately. Katya only wanted a mother. For eons Ellen had so badly wanted a child. They became that for each other as best as they could and they clung on to it for dear life. Laura understood now how truly threatened they both must feel with her around. It was a wonder that she'd gotten as far as she had with either one of them. No matter how irrational it was Katya and Ellen were both so afraid to hurt each other, so afraid to hurt the person who'd granted them with what they wanted most. To spite that fear Laura could feel that they'd both summoned the courage to let her in just a bit and for that she was actually honored.

"They're having a good time," She said as she looked on.

Bill nodded and laughed as he glanced over at the inebriated dancing pair.

"They sure are."

"Ellen loves her so much," Laura remarked.

Saul hit another empty glass against the bar top.

"More than the air she breathes," He added.

Somewhere between all the envy and resentment and passed all the heartache and regret Laura found that she loved the way Ellen loved Katya.

On the dance floor, having recovered from another fit of laughter Katya put her arms out and hugged on to Ellen's neck, ignoring the music and people around them. She was already half drunk and less than steady on her feet.

"Am I here to dance with you, kitten or am I here to hold you up?" Ellen remarked.

Katya shrugged.

The girl was smiling but Ellen could tell from the moment she saw her that something was going on. Their conversation the night before had been so strange. She was glad to see that she and Alexi were getting along but something was just off.

"What's up, baby? Are you _ever_ going to talk to me again? I mean _really_ talk, like we used to?"

Katya nodded lazily into her shoulder.

"Yes. Soon."

"Soon? You keep saying that."

"Mm hmm…we'll talk tomorrow. I promise."

"Really?"

"I have something to tell you. Tomorrow."

"Why the big secret?" When Katya didn't answer right away Ellen squeezed her shoulders. "Katya, are you alright?"

She felt her take a deep breath in and let it out against her neck.

"I wish I could be. I want to be happy for so many reasons. It's just that so much is in the way. I guess I feel like everyone else in this place," She said as she stood back with a shrug. "How can I be happy today when I don't know if there will _be_ a tomorrow?"

Ellen's brows went together and she shook her head.

"We never know that, kitten. As many lives as I've lived I can tell you that tomorrow is never a given."

Katya put her hands around Ellen's shoulders once more and buried her face into her collar bone.

"We can't get down there," She lamented with a slight slur to her words. "We can't get to Earth. We're all going to die up here, Aunt Ellen and I know you don't understand why yet but…I've never wanted to be alive more than I do right now."

Ellen grimaced and tightened her hold on her daughter.

"That isn't true, kit. I promise. I told you before. I'm going to make sure of it. If it's the last thing I ever do I'm going to make sure that we get down there. I'm going to see these people back to their home, back to their planet and I swear it on everything I've ever loved okay, baby?"

"And do you swear you won't ever leave me?" Katya mumbled.

Ellen took a breath and indulged her, just wanting the drunken blue moment to pass.

"Not if I can help it. You're stuck with me."

"It's funny sometimes," Katya said with a sigh.

"What is?"

"When I really think of the years going by…I'll age and you'll stay the same. One day I'll be an old woman and you'll still look as beautiful as they day I met you."

Ellen chuckled. Sometimes she thought of that and what it might be like. She wondered how Sharon and Hera had faired with the same anomaly.

"But you'll still be my baby."

Katya smiled against Ellen's neck.

"And you'll still order my dinner and call me kitten?"

"Sure will," Ellen quickly answered. She knew that Katya's questions were mostly the result of how much she'd been drinking. She wanted her to drink to have a good time not to become depressive."C'mon sweetie," She said trying to rally the mood. "You're too young to worry and you've already worried too much for one lifetime. Just have fun tonight. Hm? Remember who you are."

Katya leaned up off of Ellen's shoulder. "That's the thing, Aunt Ellen. I don't know who I am."

For a moment Ellen looked confused.

"Yes you do. You're my kitten," She said matter of factly. "And we Tighs know how to have fun. Don't we?" She prompted, waiting until Katya gave her a nod. "Then do it. Tonight is not the night to wallow in our worries. You have fun."

"I'll try."

Ellen looked over her shoulder in time to see Saul ordering another drink. Sharon and Helo had arrived at the bar. She and Saul could leave now and Bill and Laura would still have some familiar company.

"I'm going to take Uncle Saul home," She decided, turning back to face Katya, "He shouldn't even be out. If Tawny tells her father that she saw him here Xoa will go nuts."

Katya rolled her eyes and backed up, regaining her own composure and steadying her feet.

"Uncle Saul deserves some fun too," She defended.

"He does," Ellen agreed, "But it looks like he's got a refill in hand so I better go cut him off before he does more harm than good."

Katya nodded.

Ellen had humored her and they had their fun if only for a short while. Her aunt was right. Saul still needed rest.

"Will you be back?"

"I dunno, kit. Maybe. I'll see once I get him settled at home. You enjoy yourself, sweetie."

Katya nodded.

"Okay."

Ellen gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and tapped Alexi to get his attention before turning to leave the dance floor.

"You kids don't do anything I wouldn't do," She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks for leaving our options so_ wide _open," Katya teased.

"Good one, kit!" Ellen shouted past the crowd.

After another round of drinks with the Agathons and some heavy persuasion Ellen was able to convince Saul to return to their cabin. The two left and Bill and Laura soon followed retiring to their own quarters to quietly ring in the New Year. Only Sharon and Helo stayed parked at the bar enjoying the atmosphere and flowing spirits.

Eventually Blaze and Alexi abandoned the dance floor to join the couple, leaving the girls to their own fun. Now and then Blaze would run a few shots over to his dancing friends and then escape back to the relative calm of his barstool.

While Margot and Sydra cut themselves off at the tipping point Tawny and Katya just kept drinking. Soon neither was very steady on their feet. Katya knew that she was drinking to forget. She wanted to let loose and enjoy herself like Ellen said but the more she drank the less it seemed to work. As her reaction time slowed and her mind clouded she couldn't keep up with everything that she'd been trying so desperately to repress. Familiar feelings, old stories and distant memories that she couldn't explain all seemed to cloud and mix with her own as she fought to live in the moment. She suddenly couldn't take the cacophony of noise around her. The bass of the music and the voices around her were too much. She could feel the heat coming off of dozens of bodies around her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to escape to a place that would ground her, remind her of who and where she was but something was stopping her from going back to her cabin. She couldn't step foot there. Not yet. Not in the state she was in. Her confusion would only follow her, make its way into her bed and wedge itself between her and her husband once more. It was like she felt her mind slipping someplace else far away and long ago. She only snapped out of it when she felt someone grab her roughly at the shoulder.

"Kat!" Margot said giving her a little shake. "Look at me!"

"Wha…what?"

"No more for you!" Margot shouted over the volume of the crowd. "You hear me? You look way out of it. Why don't you go sit down for a while?"

"I'm okay."

"**_Tawny,"_** Margot called getting the doctor's attention, "Tawny c'mere. Look at Katya. Tell her she's cut off."

"I'm fine!"

Tawny looked Katya over and gave an uncharacteristic shrug and a laugh.

"She's okay. Just needs uh…some water maybe?" Tawny dismissively suggested.

Margot rolled her eyes.

"You're almost as plastered as she is!" Margot accused.

Tawny apathetically waved her off and turned back to her dance partner.

"C'mon Syd," Margot pleaded, "You're a doctor. Back me up. She looks pale."

"It's hot in here, Captain," Sydra offered diplomatically. "I'm not telling you to go home and miss the midnight countdown. Maybe just sit a few songs out. That's all."

Katya really didn't need to be told to go. She wanted out. She wanted the comfort of her own bed, her own sheets. She wanted the security of her husband's arms. That was where she wanted to be. She just had something she needed to do first.

"You're right. I'm umm…I'm gunna step out for a while."

"Good idea," Margot added.

"I'm just gunna go tell Lex."

The other women watched as Katya headed for the bar. They resumed dancing once she was out of sight.

Katya did her best to walk swiftly and steadily. She was sure that her stride looked a lot worse than it felt. She managed to make it to where Alexi sat without stumbling. She even greeted the Agathons in what she hoped was a somewhat coherent and polite manner.

"Are you having fun, myshka," Alexi asked, giving her sweat dampened temple a quick kiss. She could smell the vodka on his breath and she knew by his atypical grin that he wasn't much more sober than she was. "Taking a break?"

"Umm…yeah," She nodded. "It's getting stuffy in here. I need air."

"I can go with you," He offered swiveling his barstool to face her.

"_No."_

"No? Why not?"

"Just stay. I'll be right back. I just wanted to tell you in case you were looking for me."

"Oh." Alexi frowned and checked his wrist for the time. "It's almost midnight, Kat. Watch your cuff. I want my New Year's kiss," He winked.

"I'll be back in time," Katya told him. "And you can have one now to hold you over." She moved in to kiss his booze stained lips. Katya took Alexi's left hand and found the band on his ring finger giving it a little twist to feel the inscription. As she leaned back to look at him she forced a smile. "Ya tebya lyublyu, malysh. Always. No matter what," She promised.

"I love you too," He answered with a crinkle to his brow. "Something wrong, Katya?"

"Nyet. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Just outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait for me?" Alexi nodded.

"Always, myshka."

Katya brushed her fingers over his wedding band once more and repeated the words that adorned it.

"LechU k tebE na krYlyah lyubvI. I'll fly to you on wings of love, malysh."

Alexi smiled at the sentimental reference to the engraving on their matching rings.

"You're _sure_ that you're okay?"

"Dah. I'll be right back."

Katya made her way out of Senchi mostly unnoticed. She would only be gone a short while.

She needed to do this before the nerve was gone, before the effects of the liquid courage she'd downed all night left her. She was too drunk to be walking the halls on her own. If she didn't have the unique advantage of being trained to balance herself in awkward footwear she knew that she would have been stumbling in her heels as she rushed through the corridor. At some point her eyes welled and her cheeks started to burn. Internally she was pleading with herself to turn around and head back to the party, back to her husband yet something else was screaming inside of her telling her to keep going. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that her feet were taking her forward and soon her fist was pounding against the hatch of Sam's quarters. When he didn't answer right away her tears started to flow more steadily and she pounded the door even harder gaining worried looks from the marine guards who stood post. She shot them each a nasty look and then glanced at the centurion for assistance just as Ellen had done days before. Both guards backed off before the machine could even crane its neck in their direction. Katya looked back at the hatch again, confident now that she wouldn't be stopped. When the urge surged within her to punch the door its lock finally clicked. When it opened her breath caught in her throat. Sam stood within the frame of the hatch looking slightly disheveled. He'd been working on the bottle Ellen left him all night. His lips showed a hint of boozy mirth as he looked Katya up and down.

"I don't remember ordering a girl for the night."

"_Fuck you_," She spit as she pushed past him and into his cabin.

Sam slammed the hatch shut and turned to face her where she stood.

"You didn't have to get all dolled up just for me."

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I don't want to hear any of your godsdamn _bullshit! _All I want you to do is answer me."

Sam looked back at her. She was crying. The black eye makeup she wore was smeared under her lashes. Visually it didn't seem right; the makeup and the too-tall heels, her slinky dress and its lace that revealed hints of her tattoos that were in all the wrong places. It was all wrong and yet still he knew. He looked into her eyes and nodded as if he were giving her permission to go on.

"I _need_ to know, Sam. I need _**you**_ to tell me because you're the only one who seems to have a _damn clue_," She shouted as her voice cracked. "_Who_ am I?..._What_ am I?"

Sam took a few steps toward her keeping his eyes locked steadily to hers.

"I don't have to tell you that," He said in a low firm voice. "You know. In some way you have to or you wouldn't be asking."

Her lips trembled.

"But I _don't_."

Sam reached out and cupped her chin. He bore into her eyes as he thumbed her wet cheek. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't express it in words. How could he ever explain it to her when it hardly seemed right to him? He put his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her close to his chest. It all seemed so bizarre. He could smell her and it wasn't right. Instead of settling for the faint scent of GI soap and shampoo she wore some exotic fragrance that he was sure cost her half a week's pay-credits. Her frame was too narrow, too thin. She carried herself like duchess instead of a warrior. Her hair was onyx and silky against his knuckles when he was expecting golden and feathery soft. She was about two and a half inches too tall. It was all wrong and yet it was just right. He knew it. He knew it in his heart and soul. He could feel it emanating from her; the same mix of aggression and softness, the same air of unyielding courage and perpetual fear. It was the same expression of outer confidence and inner doubt; a brazen woman with the heart of a lost child. He was sure.

"_You know_." He told her. "And Adama and Tigh…your _fathers_…I think they know too."

Her shoulders started to quake and her hands shook.

"It doesn't make any sense." Her voice felt like sandpaper against her throat. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Sam nodded. He knew the feeling.

"I've missed you," He whispered before leaning into cover her mouth with his own. For the briefest of moments she let him and even in that instant his lips, his tongue and his arms felt so familiar just as they had in her dreams, just as they had long ago. "What took you so long, Kara?" He spoke against her lips.

She remembered. She remembered a priest and vows she made to him early one morning with the breeze in her hair and dirt under her feet. It was so clear but she'd never had dirt under her feet. Had she? A sob rose within the back of her throat and suddenly she was disgusted with him, disgusted with herself. She shoved him away before balling her fist, wrenching it back and then hitting the very mouth that she'd just been so close to moaning into. Sam's head whipped to the side but when he turned back to look at her he hardly seemed surprised at what she'd done. His hand never even went to his face and when he stepped back giving her some space he actually smirked as if he were amused.

"_Don't you __**ever **__touch me again_," She warned.

Sam nodded.

"If that's what you want."

Her palm went to her forehead and she cringed as new hot tears sprang to her eyes.

"_I want you to tell me __**why**__ I'm here!_" She charged.

"I told you before!" Sam snapped. "You came for your_ family_, **Kara**!"

"But what does that **mean**!?"

"You saw what was happening here! You saw it! _We_ saw it! You saw what was being done to the Admiral, _to Roslin_. You saw that Saul and Ellen were here. You knew they weren't going to be able to bring you back like the rest of us so you came yourself! **_You found another way_**! I couldn't remember at first. When I woke up in that tub on Delta I just knew it was you but now I remember more! We were together on the other side for so long…but then you were gone and it wasn't paradise for me anymore. At first I couldn't remember why you left me there but now I do. You left me to get to _them_, Kara. You came on your own because you knew that they would need you but they wouldn't be able to resurrect you like the others. You told me that once I was brought back too we'd be together again!"

Her eyes were wild as they darted around the room.

"No…_no_."

Sam grabbed her by the arms to still her.

"**_Yes_**_, Kara!"_

**_"Frak! _****_And what am I supposed to do now?!"_**

She was screaming, her face red and streaked with tears but Sam had no help left to give her.

"That..._that_ I don't know," He said with a sigh and reluctant slump of his shoulders.

He truly did wish he could offer her more. She looked at him with her mouth agape. She stared at him for what felt like ages. Sam looked back at her silently with a mix of adoration and pity. At a loss she shook her head and cried. He almost pulled her into an embrace again but he stopped himself. It wasn't what she wanted. The silence was broken as both of their cuffs started to buzz and the com station toned with the time. It was midnight; 2316.

Sam swallowed and took in her desperate expression. He clenched his eyes shut and they burned with frustration and exhaustion. When he finally opened them again his heart sunk to his stomach. He_ felt_ his wife. He _felt_ the love of his last life. He felt all of that but what he actually _saw_ in front of him was a frightened stranger. He saw Saul and Ellen's daughter; a young women confused and afraid. He saw the living symbol of Adama and Roslin's legacy struggling to keep hold of her reality. He saw the wife of a young marine sergeant looking ashamed and heartbroken. As the station com rang in another Earth year Sam reminded himself of who she was now, in the place and time where they stood. He let go of her, clenched his fists at his sides and gave a heavy sigh.

"Happy New Year…Captain."

In an instant Katya bolted past him and out of the hatch. When the door slammed shut behind her she let out a gasp she'd been holding deep within her chest. She needed to get back to Alexi.

Katya took her heels off and started running with one shoe in each hand. She ran all the way back to Senchi. After hastily slipping her shoes back on outside of the entrance she shoved passed the hordes of drunk men and woman who were kissing, cheering and drinking so that they could forget that there was nothing to celebrate this year but their own probable demise. When she got to the bar her husband was sitting right where she'd left him. He smiled at her and she rushed over and kissed him fiercely, uncaring of who was there to see. When she finally broke the connection Alexi could see that she'd been crying. The mascara that had pooled under her eyes no longer looked like it was just from the sweat of dancing.

"Are you alright?"

"I missed it. It's past midnight. I lost track of time. I'm so sorry."

Alexi shook his head dismissing the need for apology.

"S' Novim godom, myshka," He told her. "I know that this year looks bleak but you and I, Katyy, we have every reason to hope."

Katya nodded. She tried to smile but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Katya held back more tears and grabbed his hand. "I don't want to be here anymore, malysh. Take me home? I only want to be with you. _Alone_. Please?"

Alexi nodded. He hopped off of the barstool and the two rushed out of the party.

From the dance floor Tawny watched the couple. She'd seen the look on Katya's face as she hurried back into the bar. She watched the captain rush for her husband and when she kissed him like it was penance. Tawny knew just where her friend had been. Whether or not it had done Katya any good, Tawny couldn't tell but she knew whatever happened Anders had been left just as alone as he had come into their world. Tawny had overdone it herself, making up for weeks on end without a day off. Her head was swimming but she didn't care. She left the party without saying goodbye to her friends. Though she felt more than a little unsteady on her feet she walked through the corridors with determination. Clouded as her judgment was at the moment she knew exactly where she was going and what she was doing. When her fist connected with Sam's hatch she knocked with intent.

To spite Sam's mood a corner of his sore reddened mouth quirked up when he opened the door and saw Tawny standing there. Tonight he was being reminded of his time as a ball player when pretty women would just show up at his hotel room one after the other.

"Doc," He greeted. Tawny rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Do you _have_ to call me that?"

Sam shrugged, amused at her question.

"That all depends on why you're here."

Sam could tell immediately that Tawny wasn't exactly herself. The liquor must have been flowing at the party. Katya had seemed pretty drunk but Tawny was plastered. He might have regretted not going if Ellen hadn't left him with his own private supply. It was past midnight and he was well past smashed himself.

Tawny shook her head and focused on the angry mark forming above Sam's upper lip. She knew one thing for sure; she wasn't there to treat it.

"Interesting way to start the New Year," She told him as she reached to brush her fingers lightly over the welt.

He backed up and gestured for her to enter. She didn't hesitate. He watched her as she entered. The back of her party dress shimmered in the dim cabin light.

"I would offer you a drink but it looks like you've got that part pretty much covered," He teased.

She turned toward him and snickered under her breath.

"You're pretty funny for a man who just got punched in the mouth by a ballerina."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"She told you."

Tawny 's brow rose.

"As if she had to."

"Is that why you came?" He challenged with some mock irritation to his voice. "To fix me up again?"

"_No."_

"Then why?"

Tawny put her arms out and dropped them at her sides.

"For you…for me…because I wanted to," She said as she started to walk forward, closing the space between them. "Because I'm drunk enough to."

"That's flattering."

"I'm _not_ here to flatter you."

Tawny swiftly leaned in and kissed him. She knew it had to hurt his rapidly forming bruise but he didn't try to stop her so she kissed him even harder. She didn't let up until he leaned away.

"This is an interesting house call," Sam remarked.

Tawny put her arms around his waist.

"This body they made you is a scientific miracle. Can you blame me for wanting to take a closer look?" She went to kiss him again but this time he stopped her. He looked into her eyes as if he were searching for something and it made her huff and shake her head in frustration. She backed off and gave him some space. "Look, Anders, I'm here for_ one_ reason. A mutually beneficial one, I might add. If you're worried about confusing me then _don't be_. I'm not confused at all. I understand better than you think. You're frustrated, you're angry and you're very alone. For weeks your only outlet has been throwing fists and breaking shit. Now you've finally gotten where you wanted to be. You're here. You've seen her. You've even talked to her but now you're just as frustrated as you were before aren't you?" She accused.

"What would you know about it?"

Though he'd never outright explained things to Tawny he knew that she'd gathered little things through their interactions. She was a smart woman. Smart enough to put the ragged pieces together. She was the only one who had truly been listening to him. He resented her for it and was grateful all at the same time. She closed the gap between them again and put her arms up around his shoulders.

"I can still smell her perfume on you, Anders," She pressed. "I won't pretend to know what's truly going on inside your head. You say that you _know_ her. I don't know what that means but no matter _who_ she is, she isn't what you want her to be, is she? Not anymore. Not _here_. Not in _this_ lifetime. Maybe she never will be again. You're confused, disappointed and angry. I can feel it. Take it out on me. Skip the fights and outbursts. Skip the trip to the ward and the brig and just fuck me instead. I don't care if you're thinking of her or whoever you _think_ she is while you do it. Do it if that's what you need. I don't care. Anders I don't give a shit if you're thinking about two different women and one of them isn't even me. I get it. It's okay. I want to be here for you."

Sam knew it was mostly the booze talking but she was still Tawny; pragmatic, honest, sympathetic, beautiful. He leaned his cheek close to hers and answered her smoothly and softly.

"I think you underestimate the power of your own presence, Doc."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2316**

Bill watched as Laura sighed heavily and kicked her shoes to the corner.

"Are you sure you were ready to leave?" He asked as he stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "We could head back."

Laura shook her head and walked over giving him her back so that he could unzip her dress.

"No. I'm sure. I'm more than ready to be in bed."

Bill nodded as he helped her slip the garment off and down to the floor. When she stepped out of it he bent to pick it up with a soft grunt and gathered the warm fabric in his hands. He stood up and watched her shrug on her robe over her slip. She walked in front of the mirror that hung over their dresser and he could see that the pensive expression she wore hadn't changed.

"We'll see her tomorrow, Laura," He offered.

She couldn't even be angry at him for presuming what she was thinking. He was right after all and she supposed he was very well thinking the same. She smiled at him from across the room and nodded.

"That is," He went on, "If you're absolutely sure about going to dinner at the Tigh's."

"I am."

Her voice was soft and tired but confident.

Bill unbuckled his belt and sat on the side of their rack. He removed his shoes and slacks while he watched Laura start to brush her hair in the small mirror. He loved the way she looked in the dull glow of their cabin's bedroom lights. It reminded him so much of how she'd looked in his quarters on Galactica. It was familiar and comforting. Then again, time with Laura had always felt familiar and comforting to him, even when they barely knew each other. He folded his pants and put them aside. When he looked back at her she'd stopped her brushing. She was still staring into the mirror though he was sure that she probably didn't even register her own reflection. He cleared his throat breaking her little trance.

"I have to say I was a little surprised to hear you suddenly accept the Tigh's invitation," He said through a tired stretch.

Laura looked down at her hairbrush as if she were surprised to find it still in her hand. She placed it on the dresser top and turned to face him.

"I had to, Bill," She said simply.

He nodded without asking for any further explanation. He knew what she meant. He gestured for her to join him on their bed. Laura walked over, tightening the sash on her robe before she sat by his side. Bill put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Your toast tonight, I thought it was very gracious of you," He told her. "I think Ellen appreciated it."

Laura leaned into his side and rested her head against his.

"It just feels like everyone is losing hope. I can't sit around and watch that happen again."

Bill tightened his arm around her.

"I know, Laura. It's just that sometimes I think we forget how long these people have been waiting. We fought to find a home for a handful of years and we both lost hope a few times along the way. These people have been waiting up here for over a century. We're just witnessing the experience of one generation. It's a generation who finally achieved what they thought would be their salvation but are finding us to be…well a disappointment at best…a failure at worst."

Laura bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Something is coming, Bill," She said in a firm whisper. "I can tell."

His brow furrowed at her statement.

"What's coming, Laura?"

She shook her head at a loss.

"I don't know."

Bill nodded.

"You keep your faith, Laura. It's never failed you before. Not in the long run."

She was quiet at his side.

With a sigh he put some space between them but took her hand into his lap. He squeezed it to get her attention and didn't speak until she finally looked at him.

The intensity of their last post coital conversation had been on his mind for the past two days. He worried that she resented all of his admissions that night. He worried that he'd said all of the wrong things.

"Laura I've been wanting to apologize for the other night."

She looked surprised at his words.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For anything that I said that crossed the line. I wanted to be honest and maybe I should have thought before I spoke," He shrugged. "Some of it I just had to get off of my chest but…some of it…I uh…bringing up adopting a child…I…" Bill found himself stumbling over his explanation. He looked down at his lap and remembered Saul's story of regretting the same suggestion worlds and lives ago. "It was stupid and insensitive. I know that isn't why we're here. I know that isn't going to fix things. I just…I guess that was just me trying to foolishly get back something we missed. I didn't mean to upset you."

Laura frowned. Though she had been somewhat surprised at the time she hadn't given the suggestion much thought. She certainly wasn't angry at him for it. She put her other hand over his and leaned in. His eyes were downcast and she felt guilty that he seemed almost ashamed. She hadn't meant to make him feel that way.

"Don't apologize for that, Bill. I wasn't upset at the idea. I was just very emotional…over everything. You said some things that I think I was ready to hear but responding to that kind of raw expression has never been easy for me. You know that. You have a right to your feelings. I'm sorry that I didn't react to them well," She offered. "It's just that, as much as I would love to know what it would have been like to raise a child with you I just need to focus on why we're really here," She said with a shrug. She smiled when he finally looked up at her. "And…" She continued, "I need to focus on being as much of a mother as I possibly can to the child that we already have. Other than being with you that's all I want out of this life."

Bill felt some of the weight on his shoulders start to melt and he smiled.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that, Laura," He told her. He willed his eyes not to water as he remembered the night when she swore to him that she had no intention of forming a relationship with their daughter."It's a pretty big change from six months ago when you two didn't want anything to do with each other." He chuckled quietly trying to soften the sting of the memory. Laura nodded and looked down at her lap. He could tell that she was a little embarrassed that she'd ever considered giving up on their child. "You know, Laura…whatever happens or doesn't happen; whether we can save these people or not…we _were_ brought back for a reason."

She looked up and gave him her eyes again.

"I know," She agreed. "We found her."

"I'm happy you feel that way."

Laura's eyes stung at his words and she blinked away some tears that were still too small to fall.

"I know that when I first resurrected I wanted nothing to do with this life." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But things are just so different now. You know Bill, when you and I first met, everyone around me was losing the people that they cared about. I felt for all of them. I saw their grief, I understood it… but in a way I was already numb to it. Everyone was losing someone…but everyone that_ I_ loved…_everyone_ I loved was already dead long before the fall of the colonies." Laura swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady. "Sure I lost friends and people I genuinely cared for but I had no family, no loved ones left to lose that day. My life on Caprica was busy. I accomplished a good deal. I'd like to think I made a difference in some way but…it was a lonely and isolated life. Partially because of circumstance and partially because I built it that way. I thought it was safer. I thought it was easier. And then you came along and changed that for me just as my life was ending."

Bill felt his chest tighten at her words. He'd known in some way how alone she once felt but hearing her talk about it broke his heart all over.

"Now I have this life…and it's far from perfect. It's just as unpredictable and terrifying as the last but…I have you and now I have my health and…I have our daughter. I have two people who I love more than I've ever loved anyone and they are alive and well and with me. And I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that _this_ life lasts as long as possible."

Bill nodded and brushed at Laura's cheek with his knuckles.

"I like hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"That you love her," Bill answered.

She almost blushed.

"Oh."

"Maybe it's time you told her," He suggested in his soft gravely tone.

Laura looked away.

"I don't know about that, Bill."

"I know that it isn't easy for you…"

"I don't think she's ready to hear it," She abruptly interrupted.

Bill shook his head.

"I think she is. I think she's been waiting to hear it since the moment she was born."

When he saw her eyes well up he took her into his arms.

"It's alright, Laura. You'll tell her when you're ready. Just like you did with me."

The two settled into bed, cozied together under their blankets for the first time in the New Year. They both quietly recounted days when they used to wonder when their mountain of responsibilities would end. Now they wondered when and if they would even begin.

They were both silent for a while until Laura picked her head up from the cradle of Bill's shoulder.

"Bill?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that there is anything…_strange_ about Katya?" She asked.

Bill's breath caught in his throat for a moment. Was it possible that Laura had been getting the same eerie feelings he was? He forced himself to chuckle a little to hide his immediate response.

"Now that's a loaded question," He remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no. I don't mean her temperament or her behavior." Laura gave him a playful nudge to the shoulder. They both acknowledged that the young woman was far from a parent's dream but it felt wrong to fault her for it. "I can see well enough where that all came from," She defended. "Not that."

Bill shrugged.

"So what then? You don't still think she's ill. Do you?"

Laura hadn't brought up Katya's health in well over a month. Her concerns seemed to disappear as Katya's symptoms did. Bill's own private suspicions had faded weeks ago.

"No. That's not it."

"Then what?"

"I went and spoke to D'Anna yesterday," Laura confessed.

Bill grimaced.

"What for?"

"Because, Bill we _all_ need to start communicating with each other."

He winced as he thought of his earlier _communications_ with Sam.

"Seems like it just makes things more confusing," He grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

He wasn't ready to talk about his visit with Anders. He was still trying to process it himself.

"Nothing. Tell me. What did D'Anna have to say?"

Laura shook her head.

"She doesn't have any more of an idea of what's supposed to happen than we do but she agrees with me. She says _something _is coming. I believe her, Bill. Saul says she used to have visions and dreams…like I did. I know that you never really understood what was happening to me back then. I don't expect you to understand now. I think D'Anna understands though. And if she saw things back then maybe she can see them now too."

"But she claims that she doesn't, Laura. You just said that she has no better of an idea than we do."

"Yes…but she said something else."

Bill stilled for a moment.

"About, Kat?"

Laura nodded and put her head back down against his chest.

"She says our children are special. All four of them. She says they were sent here to help too. Maybe just as much as we were. She called them angels." Laura paused and sighed against the warmth of Bill's skin. "I admit that I don't quite know the other three well enough but…I think she's right about Katya."

Bill felt like his stomach had done a sudden leap without him, like he'd just done a 180* flip in his old Mark II. _Angels_. What did that word even mean? He supposed it all depended on who you asked. He shut his eyes tight in memory; a day where he sent a dozen lost members of his fleet out of an airlock shrouded in flags. Some were cylon, some colonial. He spoke, Ellen said a prayer and once more they thanked those who gave their lives to save others before sending their remains into the abyss of space.

He had called for the final salute as the airlock closed and then dismissed the deck. He'd planned to rush off. Laura was in sick bay, frail and weak, too sick to attend the service. He'd just bid farewell to a dozen souls and all he wanted to do was make it to Laura's side while hers was still alive inside her body. The crowd had started to disperse. He shook Lee's hand planning to make his exit right away. Then Baltar's voice sounded in the midst of the mourning crowd and Bill stopped in his tracks.

_"Listen to me!" Baltar called at the top of his lungs._

_Bill should have kept going but he'd stopped to listen to the strange man as everyone else did._

_"Death is not the end!" The doctor turned holy-man proclaimed. Bill could remember wanting to stop him, wanting to shut Baltar up right there and then before he even got started but he hadn't. His will was weakened. He was so tired of everything that was crumbling around him. He let the man start to preach. "And I'm not talking about Cylon resurrection," Baltar went on. "I'm talking about the gift of eternal life that is offered to each and every one of us! Yes, even these flawed amongst us. All we need is the courage to face death, when it comes crawling for us, embrace it even! Only then will we truly have the ability to cross over. As one amongst us here has already crossed over!" Bill still didn't know why his eyes had found Kara in the crowd. He just knew instinctively that Baltar was talking about Starbuck. "One amongst us here is living proof that there is life after death!" The incensed little man shouted as he held up the battered colonial medals. "The blood on these dog tags comes from necrotic flesh. That means a dead body. The DNA analysis is a 100% prove positive match for one Captain Kara Thrace. I told you that there are **angels** walking amongst you! When will you believe me?!" He'd cried. "She took these from her own mortal remains that lie on Earth, even now, it's there with her bones!"_

_Bill could still feel his blood boiling as it had back then. He'd watched Starbuck's ears and cheeks turn pink before Baltar ever said her name. As she started to walk away from the crowd Bill could remember his own voice erupting with rage._

_**"****That's enough, Baltar!"**_

_"Ask her yourselves!" The man shouted over him._

_**"****I will put you in the brig!"** Bill had threatened at the top of his angry tired lungs._

_"Ask her! She will not deny it!"_

_As Baltar continued to shout his proclamations Bill turned to see Kara gunning back through the crowd. She looked angry and embarrassed and he didn't dare stop her as she slapped her would-be ouster straight across the face and turned back to leave all in one motion. The echoing sound of the smack on the open deck silenced Baltar and the rest of the crowd immediately._

_"**Dismissed!" **Bill ordered. "Everyone! Off the deck **now**!" He'd demanded, the volume of his voice grating against his throat._

As the crowd started to clear he lost track of Kara. He knew Lee would go after her. Bill never understood what Baltar was trying to say about angels walking among them or what it had to do with Kara. He knew who Kara Thrace was to him even if he wasn't sure what she was. He knew what she meant to him and yet he'd still left the deck with an aching heart. He wasn't able to return to Laura's side in sick bay. He walked the halls of his withering ship reminded of all that was being taken from him. He sought out refuge in the head of his cabin and all he could do was angrily splatter paint onto the walls until he collapsed.

Bill flinched when he felt Laura nudge him back into the present.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just…_angel_…isn't quite the word I would use to describe Katya," He tried to tease, covering his discomfort. "I know that," Laura sighed.

"It's just sometimes I just get this feeling about her. Have you ever noticed anything different about her?"

Bill took in a deep breath. What could he say?

"I think our judgment is a little clouded when it comes to Katya. She's our daughter, Laura. All parents think that their children are exceptional in some way. Look at Saul and Ellen. To spite all of that girl's faults they both look at her like the sun rises and sets at her feet," He attempted.

"That's not really an answer to my question. Is it?"

Bill exhaled with a groan. He wanted to be honest but he wasn't sure enough of himself to know what to say.

"Since I resurrected…" He paused considering his words carefully. "Saul has been telling me that Katya is a very special girl. First I thought he was just blinded by his fatherly pride but now…now I finally see it…and I think he's even starting to realize how right he's always been."

Laura glanced up at him. She was confused. It wasn't much more of an explanation.

"What do you mean?"

Bill bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't explain it to her. Laura was having enough trouble bonding with Katya. What would this do? What would it mean? What if he was wrong?

He shrugged and rubbed at his forehead.

"Sometimes…" He started. "Sometimes I feel like I've known her for ages. I think Saul does too."

Bill swallowed and he felt his face go hot at his own admission.

Laura narrowed her eyes as if attempting to examine the blue depths of his.

"How so?"

He bit his tongue hard and then let it go.

"I don't know, Laura. It's just a feeling. Sometimes I feel like I've known her for so much longer than just six months. I don't have a better explanation but…I…I just…well…I don't know… Maybe it's just wishful thinking," He conceded. "Maybe I'm looking for things that aren't there because I missed so much of her life. It's just sometimes I feel that I know her so well," Bill went on. He frowned when Laura didn't interrupt him. "Don't you feel that way?" He asked, hopeful that maybe it was just his parental instincts trying to make up for over twenty lost years. Maybe Laura felt it too. "Don't you feel like you've known her forever?"

Laura leaned up and studied his face for a moment. She smiled at him sadly and shook her head before putting her head back down against him.

"No," She whispered against his shoulder. "I wish that I did."

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 172B: ASSIGNMENT; BIERS **

** YEAR: 2316**

The night had been long and D'Anna was ready to retire to bed. She was ready for the day to be done. Though she had at one point been accustomed to a life full of brothers and sisters connected by the intricate and intimate cylon stream D'Anna wasn't a stranger to loneliness. She had eventually come to be the last Three in existence. At the end of her last life she'd asked her makers to abandon her. She'd isolated herself to an empty promised land and sought out only the company of a God who seemed to have forsaken her. Loneliness was nothing new in this life but somehow she felt it far more deeply.

On New Caprica a Colonial oracle had told D'Anna that holding Hera would show her what true love felt like for the very first time. The human oracle's prophecy came true. D'Anna had held Hera in her arms and felt the deepest sense of love and joy she'd ever known. She'd felt it back then when holding Athena's child but now that she'd come to know a child of her own there was no comparison. Now she had truly been blessed. Yet her daughter had no desire to love her in return. The girl had no such feelings of connection and joy. Margot wanted nothing to do with her. D'Anna decided that _this _was true loneliness. Not marooning herself on a desolate planet to die; but being so close to ultimate love and having it cast her aside.

As she made her way toward the bedroom D'Anna was surprised by the knock at her hatch. She almost hadn't heard it. She would have missed it if it came only few moments later. She considered ignoring it. It was probably her guards changing shift. At best it was Ellen Tigh doing another mother-hen check in. She wasn't in the mood. When the knock sounded again she paused. She felt foolishly hopeful for a moment. When Ellen had made her earlier visit it was with the news that Margot was now aboard Alpha Station. D'Anna had been glad to hear it though she knew the girl still had no interest in communicating. Still just knowing that she was close made D'Anna's new life somehow bearable. There was always a chance God would answer her prayers. She decided to answer the knock, reminding herself that she could always just shut the door on an unwanted visitor. Unfortunately for D'Anna an unwanted visitor was exactly was she found on the other side of the hatch.

"Dr. Le Blanc," She said dully.

"D'Anna. Happy New Year," The doctor greeted.

D'Anna's brows lowered and she shook her head in dismissal of the earthbound holiday.

"A little late for a visit, Doc?" D'Anna posed, cocking her head to the side. "I thought you would be back on Delta Station."

"I've been called in by Alpha committee members for a conference over the progress of the resurrection project. Its tomorrow but I shuttled in tonight. It's a holiday, I know, yet they've insisted due to the recent escalation of events. I've explained that my part in the process is essentially over but as you can imagine I have superiors to answer to like anyone else."

D'Anna crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I've never had superiors."

"Well then. I heard that Ellen Tigh brought you aboard Alpha. I thought I would check in while I was here."

"And here I thought you were _done_ with me."

"Done serving as your physician and custodian," Le Blanc admitted. "Yes. I'm done. I've completed my service as it was but my interest in you as a subject will never leave me. You've been my biggest achievement D'Anna. You and Sam. I made you after all."

D'Anna's eyes went icy gray.

"God made me."

Le Blanc gave her a prim hum.

"May I come in?" She asked. "Only for a moment, I assure you."

D'Anna thought for a moment before she stepped aside and let the doctor enter.

"I was interested in seeing how you've adjusted so far. I've heard such tragic things about Samuel Anders. I suspect that his noncompliance is going to be something the committee members are going to try and blame on me. Some are sighting brain damage, but I assure you, I always took care of your bodies. The utter most care. Whatever is wrong with that man is _not_ my doing."

"Took care?"

"Yes. Of course," The doctor affirmed.

D'Anna crossed her arms and nodded.

"Will you see Margot while you're aboard, Doctor? It's a holiday after all. I would think you would want to be with her."

Le Blanc's gave D'Anna a thin smile and folded her hands neatly in front of her skirt.

"Margot chose to leave Delta Station. From what I've heard she spent a traumatic few weeks aboard the cylon base ship. I imagine she wants to relax and be with her partner; a lovely young doctor who serves here aboard Alpha."

D'Anna licked at her lips and nodded.

"I'm sure she does but I would imagine that she'd want the woman who _raised_ her to show some interest in her well being," She posed as she lessened the space between them. "You're responsible for _both_ of us aren't you? You come to check up on me but not her? Seems pretty backwards considering that she would probably _love_ to hear from you on this _holiday_ as you call it…but me well…me seeing you…I just want to _snap your frakking neck_!"

With an open fist to the woman's throat D'Anna slammed the scientist against the nearest bulkhead.

She watched Le Blanc's eyes bug out of her skull as she struggled but failed to yell out.

"Oh now don't worry," D'Anna told her. "You see I _won't_ snap you neck, though I'd love to and could probably get away with it. You said it yourself; _your_ part in all of this is done. _Mine_ remains to be seen. These people still need me around. I could probably kill you and not suffer much for it. The worst they could do is kill me, send me back to paradise. Understand?" D'Anna held the woman steady against the wall careful to keep a steady pressure that wouldn't knock her out but wouldn't allow her to make much more than a gargled sound. She waited for the frightened doctor to nod. "Good. You know after spending some time with Margot alone I decided something. I told myself that if I ever saw you again I would let you know exactly what I thought of you, what I thought of the sadness you've helped place within that poor child." When Le Blanc attempted to speak D'Anna's grip tightened. "No, no. I'm sure it wasn't all bad," She sarcastically conceded. "I'm sure you gave her the best life you could; a home, an education, discipline but I'm a machine and even I can see that she's lived her life missing something great. You see I was made to comply with the greater good. I was made to revere science and ingenuity so I can forgive you for what you've done to me. I can justify you cloning and recreating my body. I can even excuse the fact that you frakking panicked. That you came up with some twisted failed plan to replace all of us with our offspring in hopes of bringing about your salvation faster. I get it. My people panicked a few times too so I can rationalize how you _frakking impregnated my body with the seed of a man who first helped create me_. As _twisted_ as it is I can understand your desperation. What I can't understand is your frakking cold apathy to that child's existence. For over twenty years you've called yourself her mother yet you deprived her of warmth and affection," D'Anna accused. "Even before she was born. I've seen my records. You took her from me when she was barely gestated a full twelve weeks. You put her in a tank to observe like a pet when she could have been safe and undisturbed with me, if only for a few more precious weeks." D'Anna's voice almost broke in a rare show of emotion but she held it back. She had has asked Ellen. Caprica, Sharon, Roslin; none of their children were taken from them so early. It puzzled her. The other women's doctors had all been men. D'Anna could see them being unattached or apathetic toward the bond of life between mother and baby but they'd shown at least some clemency to their subjects. She thought Le Blanc would have been more empathetic as a female herself. Where was this woman's compassion? "You _stole_ her from me the moment she was viable. _Why?_ You _didn't_ take her to _love._ Was it to exercise your own control? Or was it perhaps spite and impatience? You were the head of the project weren't you? And you failed to bring back one of your intended subjects. You _failed_ to clone Kara Thrace. The Tighs sent over replacement DNA from the basestar. They stuck you with _me_ as a substitution. You resented my body for that, didn't you?" She pressed further. "These children…their hypothetical value, that was your theory as well, wasn't it? That they would come into this world; a combination of the saviors you wanted but with intact souls and consciousness and make our resurrections moot. Were you just so eager to prove your speculation? To redeem yourself? Or are you just that heartless?" D'Anna accused with ice in her eyes."To spite my child's harsh entrance into this world she thrived and when she and her counterparts failed to be what you hypothesized you used her like a lab rat. You taught her that she had value only in what she could provide you. You showed her that she was something to use not to care for. And to spite all that she still cares for you. Imagine that. I can forgive you, Doctor, for your many sins but I can't forgive you for not loving that girl the way she deserved to be loved. For that, for that you should be punished," She announced, squeezing the woman's throat even tighter than before. She kept her grip like a vice until the scientist's lips tinted purple. When D'Anna saw Michelle Le Blanc's eyes start to unfocus she finally eased her grip. "But you won't be punished by me," She said as she released her handle and let the doctor go free. The woman sputtered and choked as she doubled over gasping for air. "_Not_ by me," D'Anna repeated.

"You're insane!" Le Blanc screeched.

D'Anna laughed.

"I should have you put in the brig!" The doctor shouted, still gulping to return enough air into her lungs.

"_Do it_," D'Anna challenged. "You made me. Studied me. You know that I can project, be wherever I want to be no matter where I am. You helped bring me here. Among the living, among Earth, in this cabin, in a cell; it doesn't much matter to me."

Le Blanc backed her way to the door still rubbing at her throat and collar bone.

"You _will_ be punished, Dr. Le Blanc," D'Anna called after her. "Isakoff, Bishop, Petrov; they were all punished weren't they? One day you will be too." D'Anna knew this to be true but she also knew it would hurt Margot when the time came. "You _will_ pay for what you but it won't be by _my_ hand."

As the frightened doctor slipped through the hatch D'Anna smiled. When the door was closed and the room quiet she turned and finally made her way to bed.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 139B: ASSIGNMENT; ISAKOFF/PETROV**

**YEAR: 2316**

Katya had clung to Alexi's side for most of the unsteady walk back to their cabin. Neither of them was sober but his legs seemed to be in far better working order so he picked her up and carried her down the last few halls. Once inside Alexi had every intention of helping his wife to safely undress and get in bed. Even though he'd practically ordered her not to come home a night ago he'd missed having her by his side. Tonight he wanted nothing more than to rest with her in his arms. As he gently helped her to ease her dress off by the side of their rack she started to cry and mumble half coherent apologies through her tears.

"Prosti, zayka. Ya ne khotel tebya obidet'. I'm so sorry for the mess that I've been."

He felt awful. The memory of her calling out Sam's name in her sleep still made Alexi cringe but her earlier explanation and assurance had been enough. She'd gone to see Sam Anders with Ellen. She'd done what he asked and confronted the man. Whether it fixed anything was yet to be seen but Alexi wouldn't punish her any longer for what she truly couldn't seem to help.

"Katya stop. YA uzhe prostil tebya. I shouldn't have turned you away the other night. Whatever happens from now on we need to get through it together. I'm sorry too."

"You don't understand," She cried.

She felt like a fraud, like an utter liar. As far as Alexi knew she'd gone to Sam's quarters with Ellen only once just to pacify the man's anxious resurrected soul. She would never admit what they spoke of once Ellen left the cabin. She would never admit that she'd returned to him tonight, kissed him as if she'd been waiting a lifetime for it. She would never admit what Sam Anders had forced her to acknowledge. There was no room for it in the life she had now. Her husband's gentle touch made her secrets burn within her. Alexi was careful and deliberate with his hands but when he slipped the top of her dress down her shoulders and over her chest Katya hissed.

"Katya you're in pain," He said with a grimace. "Where's that damn machine?"

She shrugged and sloppily wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"I used it before we left."

"Well you're obviously swollen. I can see that," He observed gesturing at her unusually buxom figure.

"I'll go get it."

"No, please?!" She turned and begged. "Please! Not tonight."

"Katya…"

"I've been drinking, Alexi. You want me to sit here, endure that contraption just to dump everything down the drain? It will all be a waste anyway. Don't make me use it," She said as she crossed her arms as if to shield herself.

"You'll wake up and it will be even worse."

Katya took in a sharp breath that shook on the way out. She was already sick of this routine. She was sick of the responsibility and how bad she was at it all.

"Then you help me," She suggested meekly.

Alexi's cheeks turned red.

"Kat, c'mon."

Her shoulders fell at his reaction.

"Why not?"

"Because I…"

"Alexi please? It will make me feel better. I can't stand the waste. Spilling it down the damn sink, it's just too fucking ironic!" She spat before more tears started to flood down her reddened face. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, fighting a sob. "_I keep failing them over and over!"_ She cried, finally letting out her exasperation and disappointment. "I couldn't keep them with me long enough for them to grow healthy and strong. We have to watch them through glass because of me! We have to schedule visits," She sniffed. "Now I can't even stay sober enough to make sure they're fed when the time comes."

"Katya stop it," Alexi tried in a softer tone. He put his palms to her trembling shoulders trying to steady them. "They're _fine_ now. The news we got the other day was the best we could have hoped for. You're being too hard on yourself. How they came into this world was _not_ your fault. As far as I'm concerned you saved them. You made the right choice when I couldn't even think straight. There isn't any blame to be placed. And when the time comes and we have them to care for ourselves we will deal with it. You're right. You're not a factory. You don't have to preserve an entire inventory over the next few months just to get ready for them. It's too much pressure right now with everything else we have going on. We have other options. Maybe Tawny and the lab staff put too much pressure on you…maybe I've been doing it too," He conceded. His consolation did little to assuage her guilt or fears.

"I want them home so badly, Alexi but for the life of me, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with them once they're here," She confessed putting her head down on to his sturdy chest. "And I can't even _think_ that far ahead because I'm not sure _any_ of us are going to make it to that point."

"Katya don't do this to yourself right now. Tomorrow will be better. Ellen will finally know. She'll help us. You'll see how much easier things will be."

He tried to coax her into bed, telling her that she needed to sleep, to sober up and calm down. He promised that they wouldn't spend another night apart. Her tears didn't stop and soon she was pleading for a physical expression of his forgiveness and comfort. If he had been less intoxicated himself he may never have given in. There was something so desperate in her voice that it was almost unsettling. The influence of the booze and her aggressive persuasion won in the end and soon Alexi found himself granting every plea she called out. It was graceless and rough but when it was over they were in each other's arms where they belonged. Alexi fell to sleep easily with Katya's head still resting on his flushed heated chest.

Katya followed him to sleep almost as soon as her breathing slowed. Not long into sleep the warmth of her husband's skin was replaced by the warmth of a dream hung sun.

Katya wasn't alarmed to find that she was dreaming of Ellen's beach. Her aunt had mentioned it only the night before. It was a familiar and comforting space. The strangest thing was that Ellen wasn't there. Katya was without the company of the woman who had created the scene. After so many years she'd learned the intricacies of the beach well enough to project or dream of it on her own, she just preferred to have Ellen by her side when she did. It was their space; a safe and calming place for them to bond. Now Katya sat there alone, or so she thought. As she soaked in the sun wondering how long the pleasant dream would last she suddenly heard a tiny clatter to her right. When she glanced down beside her lounge chair she saw the same red beach blanket she would occupy in Ellen's projections back when she was young. To her surprise the blanket wasn't empty. Scattered around it were the old colorful beach toys that Ellen used to project for her. On the blanket's corner sat a small boy digging in the sand by his feet with a shovel. Katya frowned. At first she thought that the boy could be the son of a friend or one of the students Alexi sometimes gave math lessons to. As she watched him a moment longer she found that she didn't recognize the child at all. His hair was an almost luminous blonde.

"Prviyet," She called to get his attention. He looked at her immediately and she squinted when she saw the familiar aquamarine blue of his eyes.

"Privyet," He replied simply as he went back to his patting and digging.

Katya sat up on her chair and watched him work. She almost got up to look around the shore line for who he might belong to but then she suddenly recalled the last time she had such a meeting. She remembered the beautiful and mysterious beach she'd dreamed of, the one she'd eventually shared with Laura. At some point she'd come to associate that seaboard with her birth mother. Not long ago in a dream she'd encountered a strange lonely child there too; the girl she called Rybka, her little fish. There had been no one there to claim that child. As Katya studied the angelic little boy she somehow knew there wouldn't be anyone around to claim him either.

"Chto delayesh'?" She asked.

"I'm playing."

"I see. All by yourself?"

"Dah."

He seemed almost comically serious for such a little boy and it made Katya giggle.

"I played by myself a lot when I was you're age too." The boy ignored her statement and continued digging.

"I'm waiting for my sister," He explained after a moment. His words made Katya sit up a little straighter in her seat.

"Sestrichka?"

"Dah."

Katya took another look around Ellen's beach before she looked back at the boy.

"Shall I play with you until your sister comes?" She offered but the boy just shrugged. "What's your name?" She tested. He shrugged again without letting her questioning distract him from his work." Well then what are you making?" She tried.

"Space ships," The little one finally answered. His reply made Katya smile and she moved off of her seat and on to the blanket with him as to better see his creations.

"I fly one of those," She told him as she looked over his shoulder at the little mounds of sand shaped into rockets.

"I know," The boy announced. "This one," He added confidently as he pointed down by his feet.

"That's mine?" Katya said with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Yes."

"And is this yours?" She asked pointing to the one beside it.

The boy shook his head.

"Nyet." "Whose then?"

"Blazer's," The blonde boy answered.

Katya furrowed her brow. The strange child knew Blaze?

"Blazer?" She repeated. "The ships are mine and Blazer's?"

"Yes," He answered assuredly. "But you and Blazer can't fly them," He added.

Katya tilted her head in thought.

"I know. That makes me sad. I miss it very much."

The child stuck his chubby little finger into the sand and drew a clumsy downward pointing arrow.

"These ships are going to fly down to Earth," He then announced casually.

Katya's eyes narrowed.

"To Earth?" She mimicked. "Blaze and I can't fly to Earth, little one. I wish we could. We can't get down there," She told him sadly.

The boy shook his head again in protest.

"But _you two_ _won't_ fly them there," He clarified.

"Then who? They're our ships."

The boy again stuck his finger into the sand and drew a ring around the ship he'd pointed out as hers.

"Husker will," He explained. He then made another ring around the ship he'd told her belonged to Blaze "And Helo" He added. "_They_ can go to Earth."

"They can go to Earth?" Katya frowned in confusion.

"But we…They…" She trailed off and for a moment was lost in her own thought. She tried to come up with an explanation as to why the child was wrong but she finally realized it wasn't wrong at all. "You're right. You're right, zvezda, they _can_ go to earth. Can't they?" She said in near astonishment.

The boy nodded.

"Dah," He affirmed. "They'll go."

Katya reached out and tousled his blonde head.

"You're a very smart little boy," She told him.

He finally looked up at her and suddenly feelings of fear and joy rushed within her body. She felt like crying.

"I have to go now," He said simply.

"But why? Where will you go?" He'd come out of nowhere but suddenly she didn't want him to leave.

"My sister is here. I have to go."

The boy struggled for a moment to get to his feet. Katya went to help him but in no time he was stable and focused up shore. She looked into the direction the child was staring and saw a familiar little figure with a shy smile standing only yards away. Awaiting the blonde boy was the same auburn haired little girl from the other shore. The child she'd met on Laura's beach. The child with eyes that looked like the sea.

"Rybka?" The little girl glanced at Katya and sweetly waved. "Sestra? Ty kto, little one?" Katya asked as she glanced to her side where the boy had only just stood but he was gone.

When she looked back up shore for his waiting companion she found the other child had vanished as well. She was alone on the beach again. The sky grew dark and the waves seemed to go flat. Above her a gull flew by casting its shadow on the sand. She looked up at the bird and when it opened its beak it didn't caw but let out familiar thunderous buzz.

"Katya! Kat wake up!" Alexi's voice called over the sound.

The buzzing continued and when the beach faded from Katya's vision the sound stayed with her.

"Kat get up! Get dressed!"

ACTION STATIONS.

ACTION STATIONS.

ALL HANDS ON DECK.

Her head throbbed. It felt like lead as she tried to pick it up from her pillow.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"0800. What does it matter, Katya? No time to be hung over. Shake it off!"

"Fuck. Was there a breach?"

"No. I dunno. I don't think so. I didn't feel any signal effects. At least not yet. Usually by this time I'm on the ground," Alexi remarked as he shoved his legs into his pants. "I feel fine."

Katya blinked hard.

"Me too," She said with some surprise. "Sort of."

Though they both felt the consequences of a night of drinking neither seemed to be displaying the signs of the bot's signal they'd come to expect during such events.

"So then maybe something else is up," Alexi suggested as he slipped on one of his holsters. "Either way, if we aren't feeling it then it's time to report. _Get up!_"

"Damn it!" Katya groused, throwing off the sheets. _"Happy fucking New Year!"_

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2316**

It was the first Orbit breach of the New Year. It was also the first time all six resurrected souls were on the same station during such an event.

When Bill woke to the sound of marine guards pounding on the hatch of his cabin it took a moment for him to register the buzz of the alarms. He instantly had a sense of dread come over him. It wasn't just knowing that the system was likely under attack. It was knowing that as soon as he turned over in bed he would find Laura catatonic from the bot signal. To his surprise this time he found her sitting up alert and alarmed. They both quickly dressed and followed their marine and centurion guards to the Tigh's cabin. Upon their arrival they were glad to find that it wasn't just Laura. The cylon couple was also unaffected by the signal.

Specific protocol had yet to be established for such an event now that Sam, D'Anna and the Agathons were also aboard Alpha. Without much time to think Ellen had called them to be brought to the cabin as well. Within thirty minutes of the first buzz of the alarm they were all together in the same room for the first time since Sam and D'Anna's resurrections on Delta Station. They sat with each other, late into the first morning of the New Year without anyone saying much. In was an eerie sort of quiet that settled among them. There was minimal discussion. Saul relayed limited intel that he was getting from the feed on his cuff. Knowing that most of them had been drinking the night before Ellen made nervous scattered offers from a pitcher which she claimed was the Tigh Family cure for hangovers.

There was a short discussion over the fact that none of them had reported feeling ill after the alarms sounded. At one point Alexi arrived to take up post outside the hatch. He momentarily came inside and confirmed that he and Katya hadn't experienced any signs of the usual episode either and that they were both able to report to duty right away. Though he was unable to verify for certain, he was confident that Margot and Blaze were both up and well too. On Saul's orders the Sergeant left and took his place outside.

Ellen hated the feeling that hung in the air of her home. Everywhere she looked someone sat in solemn tired silence with a look of anger, disappointment and resentment on their face.

Helo and Athena sat on one end of the sofa without much space between them. Sharon was nervously rubbing at a spot on her arm as Helo soothingly rubbed at her shoulders. On the other end of the sofa Laura seemed to be watching the couple intently, though Ellen couldn't be sure that she wasn't just staring blankly in their direction.

Bill and Saul sat like angry book ends at each side of the kitchen table, both with reports displayed over their station cuffs. The only sounds between them were quiet mutterings and grunts when new alerts would come in.

D'Anna took a chair in a corner of the living area by Saul's desk. She'd hardly made eye contact with anyone since she'd arrived. She had been expecting to be reprimanded for her late interactions with Michelle Le Blanc yet no one had brought it up. She supposed it was possible the doctor had simply kept the incident to herself. Either way D'Anna wanted to lay low. She sat there and stared into the void pretending her surroundings were more pleasant and serene than they actually were.

When Sam arrived Ellen was surprised that he had followed his guards to the cabin without much protest at all. When she greeted him she could tell that he was probably too hung over to have put up much of a fight. He took a seat in a chair across from the Agathons and with his feet clumsily propped up on the coffee table he fell to sleep soon after.

As the morning passed Ellen tried to keep busy. She brought out glasses of ice water that went mostly untouched. When she put out a plate of fruit slices that had been meant for her New Year's gathering no one even noticed. The more she looked at the faces of the people around her and the more she heard Bill and Saul whispering over what was going on in Orbit the more she felt like an utter failure. When noon came she poured herself a large glass of the first bottle she could find. She took a seat on the sofa between Laura and the Agathons and started to quietly sip away.

Laura had been distracted by Sharon all morning. She wasn't sure why. She just couldn't seem to take her eyes away from her. A few times she worried that she would appear to be gawking but Sharon looked so distracted that she never even seemed to notice. The way she was rubbing at her arm was strange. Laura tried to stop herself from looking but it was as if her gaze we being pulled in the other woman's direction. She was strangely grateful when Ellen plopped in between them. She blocked Laura's view of Sharon as she began her forlorn pattern of sips and sighs.

"It's a little early for a drink that stiff don't you think?" Laura half teased.

"I should have started the moment I woke up this morning," Ellen answered in a low voice.

Laura could feel the bitterness emanating from the woman at her side. She could feel her regret and her disappointment. She could feel her worry and her fear. It was so powerful that Laura wondered if could actually be reading her, the way Ellen said she might be able to. It felt like an invasion so she tried to force herself to stop it.

"It's okay, Laura," Ellen told her with a lazy shrug. "It doesn't bother me."

Laura gulped. She hadn't meant to but she'd sensed the cylon's emotions. The feelings were so strong that she'd almost felt them herself. Even worse was the realization that Ellen could tell that she was doing it. Laura felt her face go hot. She supposed she should have expected it. Katya could do it after all but the revelation was still a harsh one. Was she no better than Vladi scanning his counterparts with his roaming red eye? Laura tried to appear confused but she dropped the act when Ellen took another big swig and started to bitterly chuckle to herself.

"Don't worry, Laura. I won't do it to you," She reassured her.

Laura nodded and for a moment they sat quietly until Ellen let out another acrid laugh.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"So much for my family dinner," Ellen said with a shrug. "I guess I was a fool to think this year would be any different from the last," She lamented. Her eyes watered but she stubbornly held her tears back. "I told those kids to go out and have fun last night," She whispered as she looked down into her drink. "Do you think they did?"

Laura wasn't sure what to say that would comfort her.

"They seemed to," She offered.

They were both distracted when Helo spoke up.

"Any update Colonel?" He asked over his shoulder, looking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah. Airbots have been in a holding pattern around Orbit for over three hours now. Driving our pilots frakking nuts. That's all we got."

"Holding pattern?" Helo questioned.

Before Saul could clarify the hatch burst open and three sets of boots clamored noisily inside.

Everyone shot up in their seats. Anders finally awoke from his post-bender snooze. They were all relieved to see who had entered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saul grumbled as he stood up and forcefully pushed back his chair with an angry squeak.

"Gee, Colonel," Blaze sardonically greeted with Katya by his side. "Happy New Year to you too."

The two pilots stood looking over the room full of people with Alexi following at their backs.

"And you, Sergeant," Saul scolded. "Get back out there."

"Colonel, Vladi is out there with another centurion and two other marines," Alexi challenged.

Katya stepped up in his defense.

"We're only staying a second anyway, Uncle Saul. Besides Kaplan sent us."

"Kitten," Ellen greeted. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You too, Aunt Ellen but we can't stay."

Bill cleared his throat gaining the attentions of the room.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you two but shouldn't you be in the control room?" He asked.

"Not anymore," Katya answered with a short smirk.

For a moment she'd forgotten not to look into her father's knowing eyes. She quickly looked away from him and instead continued to glance over the group.

"We came to check on your condition," Blaze clarified.

"_Who's_?" Saul asked skeptically.

"_Yours_," Blaze answered. "Ellen's, the rest. You're all really okay?"

"We are," The Colonel affirmed. "Except for being jammed in here together."

Blaze believed the man but he couldn't help but take careful account of everyone's condition.

"So _none_ of you experienced even the slightest hints of signal effects since the breach?" He tested once more.

"What about you, Laura?" Katya questioned.

"No. Nothing thank the gods."

Katya wasn't surprised to hear that Laura was alright. If she hadn't felt it herself then there was little chance her mother had.

"What about you, Sharon?" Blaze said as he moved a bit closer to where his parents stood. "How are you feeling?"

Sharon tried to give her a son a smile but she knew it came off shaky and weak.

"I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing this time."

She hadn't felt a single effect of the signal this time but she still didn't feel right. Her palm and arm throbbed more intensely than ever and she just couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding it gave her.

"You're sure?" Blaze asked, somewhat wary.

"Yes. I mean I didn't feel anything besides…"

"Your arm?" Blaze frowned."_Again?_" The young man asked, reaching out for his mother's forearm.

Laura watched as Blazer examined the spot on Sharon's skin. It was the same spot that she'd watched the woman compulsively rub at all morning.

"We don't have time for that, Blazer," Katya urged, pulling at her partner's elbow. "She said she's fine. A hurt arm has nothing to do with going catatonic. Margot _is_ right. They didn't emit the signal this time. So let's go!"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Saul growled.

Katya stopped pulling at her partner and turned to her uncle with a sigh of impatience.

"When Kaplan realized that none of us were affected this morning he called Margot to the control room," Katya started to explain far too quickly.

Blaze shot her look. She was so eager to get going. She wasn't giving anyone the courtesy of a good explanation. He continued for her, addressing the small gathering as calmly as he could.

"Margot says that this can only mean that the bots didn't bother with the interference signal in Orbit this time. We are still getting readings of it down at the atmosphere line. It's still not safe for anyone to go that close to Earth but it doesn't seem like they sent the emission out here this time. Margot checked readings from the basestar. She's not picking anything up."

"And she's right," Katya interjected, unable to control herself. "Why would they? They see now that her firewall has been protecting the basestar, the centurions and the raiders during the last few attacks in Orbit. The signal has no effect on them anymore so why would they bother sending it out just to incapacitate a few people on board? They don't know that Margot's fix didn't work on us. Why use the energy just to get us on our asses for a few minutes? It's pointless. They have their atmosphere barrier. That's all they care about. We're stuck up here. Now they're just picking us off," She rambled.

"Kitten calm down," Ellen said, shaking her head and trying to wrap her mind around the information Katya and Blaze had just rattled off.

"Okay. Great," Saul caustically retorted with a dramatic shrug. "No more falling on my ass with my eye rolling around in the back of my head every time we have AirBots in Orbit. Good news. You could have messaged us to let us know that. You two report back to your posts," He ordered.

Katya sighed, growing impatient with Saul's reluctance to read through the lines.

"The only place _we're_ reporting to is the _flight deck_," She told him.

Behind her Alexi's eye's narrowed in disbelief and surprise.

_"What?"_

He obviously didn't like what he was hearing. Katya ignored her husband, keeping her back to him and facing Saul.

"The hell you are," Her uncle mocked.

"Katya what are you talking about?" Bill asked in a more even but no less concerned tone.

Though she made sure not to look directly at Bill Adama she wouldn't ignore his question. Somehow it felt even more strange to be near him now. She felt like she had held the same conversation with him a hundred times before; defending her capabilities, arguing over her safety. It was surreal.

"Margot convinced Kaplan," Katya shrugged. She looked away from Bill, down at her boots and then back to the relative comfort of Saul's angry glare. "She said there was no readable signal coming in. Blaze and I were only grounded because of that signal. If it's not incapacitating us anymore then we can get back out there."

In a far corner D'Anna quietly smiled to herself; proud that her daughter had proven to be such an asset to her people.

"Kitten. No," Ellen piped in. As Katya looked at her aunt she couldn't tell if her eyes were glassy with tears of worry or from a morning's worth of alcohol. "Think about this rationally, honey. Please?"

"I have, Aunt Ellen. Why should Blaze and I let our squad go out there and risk their lives without us if we are perfectly able to fly by their sides?"

"Katya you can't be serious," Alexi added.

She whipped around to face him.

"I _am_," She answered firmly. "We both are."

"Blazer," Helo started, doing his best to hide his worry. "Don't you think it might be smart to sit out a few more runs? What if they send out this signal again while you're in flight? I've watched Sharon suffer through it. I know it doesn't last long but you can't fly like that. It'll take a fraction of a second for an AirBot to see a weak bird and blast it right out of Orbit."

"With all due respect," Blaze started to answer " Cmdr. Kaplan told us to stop here and make sure with our own eyes that none of you had any signs of the signal effects. Then he told us to report to C-deck. We both appreciate your concerns but we're going with the judgment of our commander."

Blaze could see that both Sharon and Helo looked terrified to hear that he was going out into possible combat. He tried to keep his tone even and calm, hoping it would help sooth their apprehensions.

Ellen rubbed at her tired eyes and pounding forehead trying to think of anything to say that would stop Katya and Blazer from reporting. She'd been spoiled having them grounded and in her proverbial sights for the past few months.

"Helo is right!" She suddenly snapped. "You _don't_ know that they won't send the signal out at any time. What are you going to do if you seize up mid-flight!?"

"Why would they?!" Katya immediately shot back. They were wasting time with explanations. She wanted to go get suited up. "Margot is right. There is _no _point for them to send that emission out into Orbit anymore. It's not stopping our raiders. It's not incapacitating the basestar or our centurions. As long as they have the signal at the atmosphere line serving as a proverbial fence they can just keep us out here in Orbit until they've killed us all! We aren't going to sit around in the Control room and let them! We're gunna fight em till we can't!"

"We're more useful out there, Ellen," Blaze added. "Colonel you know that," He said turning to Saul with a shrug.

"The boy is right," Came Sam's haggard and hung over voice from where he still sat slumped in his chair. "Think about it."

The man's remark made Alexi's face go hot with anger.

"Hey, no one asked you!" The Sergeant growled in Sam's direction.

The boom of his voice made Laura jump in her skin.

"Would everyone just settle down for a moment?" She pleaded.

"We have to go!" Katya insisted.

"You're going back to the Control Room," Saul returned. "The both of you! When you get there you tell Kaplan it was on my orders and you have him call me."

"What?" Katya spat. "You're going against the commander?"

"I think Saul is right," Bill agreed. "Take it from me; the man in charge isn't always making the right calls."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Katya shrieked.

"You have to let her go," Anders interrupted once more. "Think about it, Admiral, Colonel. I mean really, _really_ think about it. Have you ever been safer with her on board than you have when she was in the air? Let her do what she was meant to do."

Both Bill and Saul looked back at their daughter. For a moment they were uncharacteristically silent, unsure of what to say.

"Katya can I _please _talk to you for a second?" Alexi angrily pleaded.

"You get back to your post!" Saul shouted taking his frustrations out on the Sergeant.

"There are two other marine's and two centurions out there, Colonel! Can I _please_ have a moment with my wife?!"

Saul sighed and shook his head in surrender.

"Fine you talk some _frakking _sense into her!" He barked at the couple as they headed toward the hatch.

Unable to comfort himself Saul went to his wife and put a protective and reassuring arm around her worried shaking shoulders. Bill went to Laura to do the same while Blazer quietly tried to ease Sharon and Helo's apprehensions. Even lost in their own worries they could all hear the hushed angry tones coming from the young couple by the doorway.

"Katya _what_ are you thinking?" Alexi said through gritted teeth.

_"That I can finally do my damn job," _Katya went back at him in a defensive harsh whisper.

"You could be_ killed_."

"I could be _killed_ on this station, Alexi. Last week the bots got aboard. We were _both_ almost gunned down. I'm not gunna let that happen this time."

"Katya think of what you're doing," Alexi snapped.

His face was red and the veins in his solid neck prominent.

"Lex what are you saying? That you _never_ want me to fly again?" She questioned in disbelief. "Look, first there was my accident, then I was on medical leave after we found out…but …Alexi if the signal never started to affect me I _would_ have gone back out there as soon as I was fit. If I didn't have this damn cylon DNA I would have been in the air the day I was released from the civilian ward."

"Katya…"

"We _never_ talked about me giving up flying, Alexi. We never agreed to that. I know it's dangerous. That's why we went to that lawyer. That's why Margot and Tawny signed all of those documents with us months ago. We have plans in place if anything ever happened to one of us. You didn't agree to give up your job and I didn't either."

"Yekaterina, think of all you could lose."

"Think of what we won't even _have_ to lose if we don't send every capable fighter pilot out there. We need a future to live in, Lex. You think you're really any safer aboard? You remember the sound of bullets flying at your head last week don't you?"

"Katya that's not the same thi…"

"I'm going, Alexi," She said cutting him off.

Alexi looked down at his boots and bit his tongue. He knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. She wasn't going out there to be stubborn. She was going because she believed in fighting for the life she wanted. Even so he resented her for leaving.

"It's _my_ duty, Lex," She continued. "You stay and do yours so we'll _both_ have a home and a family to come back to tonight."

Alexi ground his teeth together. He gave her a nod and then wrenched the hatch open to retake his post outside.

Katya flinched when the door slammed.

"Kitten?" Ellen called as she made her way to where Katya was standing.

"I have to get going, Aunt Ellen."

Once Ellen was by her side Katya could tell that the booze had a lot more do with her Aunt's current reaction than worry. She still felt for her. They were supposed to be celebrating as a family today. Now Ellen would worry herself sick until they saw one another again.

"Baby, Uncle Saul is right. Maybe you should stay aboard."

Katya frowned. The woman's voice was almost pleading. Before she could reassure her another voice of concern came over Ellen's shoulder.

"Just as a precaution, Katya?" Laura appealed.

Katya looked past Ellen to see her birth mother standing there looking almost as helpless and petrified as her aunt.

"This is only the first time that they haven't sent the signal out," Laura attempted. "Just stay."

Ellen wiped at her tears and nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to go, kit."

Katya bit her lip. At least the two of them would be in good company.

"Yes I do."

Bill slowly came up behind Laura and put his hands on her shoulders. For some reason this time Katya couldn't help but meet his eyes.

"Good hunting, Captain," He told her firmly even as Laura seemed to tremble under his hands.  
Katya nodded.

"Let's go, Koshka," Blaze called as he brushed passed her, opening the hatch.

"I'll be home," She told her parents. "I promise."

**LOCATION: INNER ORBIT; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** ALPHA QUADRANT**

** LUNA FORCE SQUADRON: ENEMY BREACH**

** YEAR: 2316**

"You good, Koshka?" Blaze asked over his com.

"I feel fine. I'd be a lot better if I could tell what the hell these things are doing. We've been out here for hours. They circle, they come back. Over and over."

"It's still the same in the other quadrants too." Blaze answered.

They had been hovering out there watching the sight for hours.

"Something is up. Doesn't make sense, LT."

"CAG is gunna call us home in a few, Koshka. I'm almost at BINGO. What a waste of a charge. They have the next squads ready to roll out."

"So _they_ can sit here and stare at this parade?"

"Better than getting blown to shit," Blazer proposed before his cabin filled with the voice of a communications officer on Alpha.

**LUNA AND HOT WING SQUADRONS THIS IS ALPHA ACTUAL**

**BE ALERTED THAT AIRBOT FLEET HAS BROKEN HOLDING PATTERN.**

**REPEAT; HOLDING PATTERNS HAS BEEN BROKEN.**

**WE SHOW MULTIPLE AIRBOTS STARTING TO HEAD INBOUND.**

**WEAPONS HOLD. AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION.**

"I see them," Katya answered over the com. "They widened the ellipse. Made it look like they were just branching out."

Blaze watched the Airbot fleet for a moment.

"Koshka it looks like they're head for Omega."

He was right. The formation had broken making it look like they only meant to widen their patrol but now ships were branching off and heading right for the airspace of a quadrant pod.

"CAG this is Koshka; requesting to go in for a closer look toward Omega Pod."

"Request denied, Cap," Cam her patrol captain's answer. "Sending out a team with some raiders. You and Blaze hang back this time."

"Damn it," She said hitting her control panel with an open fist.

"It's alright, Koshka. Sit tight. We're here if they need us," Blaze reassured.

They were lucky enough to have been let out there. He wasnt surprised they werent their CAG's first choice for the front lines.

"Blazer?" Katya called as she watched the formation of Airbots zooming into Omega's airspace. Behind them were larger crafts that been there before. "Blazer are you seeing this? That looks like an artillery ship!"

"Shit!"

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** CORRIDOR B**

** MILITARY QUARTERS**

** CABIN 119B: ASSIGNMENT; TIGH**

** YEAR: 2316**

Half the day had passed since Katya and Blazer left the cabin. D'Anna continued to stay quiet and keep to herself. She knew that she had little other choice but to wait there until something changed.

Looking over to where her sister and Helo sat she was a little surprised to find herself feeling genuine compassion for the couple. Their son was most likely in the midst of battle. D'Anna was grateful that Margot was on board and close by. She knew that almost everyone else in the room was waiting to hear if their child was alive or dead. It made her think. Without speaking she attempted to call for Anders, unsure if he would even answer. She was amused when he actually turned to face her.

"_What?"_ He answered with some contempt.

His eyes told her that he was angry she'd called on him that way.

"We're lucky aren't we?" She posed out loud.

He gave her a mocking glare.

"Yeah? How do you figure?"

D'Anna tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Because she's not in harm's way," She told him. "At least not directly. She's relatively safe and close by. Can't you feel that?"

Sam squinted in confusion.

"Who?"

"Our daughter," D'Anna replied tightly. She watched Sam's face and shoulders drop. He shook his head and looked away from her. "Don't you care about her at all?" She tested. When he didn't answer she kept her tone low but went on. "I can feel how worried and concerned you are over that young captain," She suspiciously observed. "God knows why. If you spent any time with Margot you would see how worthy she is of love. Don't you have any room inside for your own child?" She asked. Anders turned his head slowly and looked back at D'Anna with a blank expression. He had no answer for her. "You were one of the final five," She said shaking her head. "One of my own makers. I used to worship you," She told him with genuine disappointment in her eyes. "In this life…I pity you."

Anders turned away from her once more and looked down to his lap. He _was_ pitiful. She was right. He hardly gave his supposed daughter much thought. As he sat there his mind mixed and stewed around Kara, then Katya and back and forth. The only time his thoughts strayed from the strange entanglement was when he thought of Tawny. He thought of her in his bed the night before, how she was there for him, how she rushed out of his quarters when the alarms rang . He thought of her working in the ward as the wounded came in. He missed her company and comfort but even so his thoughts would always end up back on the captain. Through all of it Margot never really entered his thoughts. D'Anna was right. Margot didn't deserve to be dismissed by him but she also didn't deserve the sorry excuse of a man he was in this life. She was better off without him.

Sam was tired. His eyes were getting heavy again. Avoiding D'Anna he looked around the room to see Sharon and Helo hugging each other close. Roslin was nowhere to be found. He saw Ellen quietly crying into her drink alone at the kitchen table and before he let his eyes close he watched the Colonel leading the Admiral into the master bedroom. He wondered what the two men would speak of once they were out of earshot. Somehow he doubted either of them would admit what they felt to be true of their daughter, even in the privacy of one another's company. Sam let himself drift off again hoping there would be news once he awoke.

"What is it, Saul?" Bill asked as he closed the bedroom door behind them. "Did you hear something? Is it Katya?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Saul assured as he went to the dresser. "Didn't mean to alarm you."

Bill swallowed his worry down in a gulp.

"I shouldn't leave Laura."

Saul shook his head as he went for a small box that sat atop the chest of drawers.

"Laura will be fine for a few minutes. I told her to go take a load off in Katya's old room. Let her rest. We could be in for a long night."

"I suppose," Bill conceded.

"I have something for you," Saul said reaching into the box and taking out a small shiny object.

He walked toward Bill and presented it in his outstretched palm.

"What's this?" Bill asked without reaching for it.

Saul looked down at his own hand and smiled.

"It's a gift," He said extending his palm once more. When Bill didn't take it he chuckled softly to himself and ran his thumb over the small silvery piece. "Kat wanted to be a pilot since she was little," Saul started to explain. "I think since the first story I ever told her about the fleet," He said as he fondly recalled the memory. "She asked me a million questions. The _right_ ones too. Not just silly kid stuff. She was always so in tune with it. It was like she was meant to fly. She used to have me pick her up in my arms and fly her around the cabin. She loved it," He said with a grin, happy to see that the little anecdote had Bill smiling too. "There was a program aboard back then. The military kids could go spend a day with Alpha Pilots. They got shown around the barracks, the flight deck, had a snack in the mess, they even let the kids sit in the cockpit of a ship and take a picture. I took Kat one day. She was so excited. At the end of the program they gave out these little plastic pilot's wings," Saul explained as he held them up between two fingers. "The other kids all had rocket jocks pin theirs on but when it was Kat's turn to get hers she wanted _me_ to pin them on her. I dunno why." Saul paused to clear some emotion from his throat. "Years later when she got her real wings I got to be the one who pinned those on her too. I was so proud of her. That night Ellen and I had a big dinner celebration for Kat's graduation. Katya stood up and she made a toast. She thanked us both and then she reached into the pocket of her uniform and she pulled out these old toy plastic wings. She gave them to me and she thanked me for helping her earn the real thing." Saul could vividly remember Katya leaning over and pinning the old childhood token to his chest. "I've had them ever since. Now I want you to have them."

Bill swallowed hard.

"She gave them to _you_, Saul. You helped her, guided her. Their yours."

"I know but the thing is…as soon as she gave them to me that night I knew that if you ever got to meet her I would pass them to you," Saul confessed. "See Bill when I first became Katya's father I didn't know what I was doing. I had nothing to go on except what I had learned from you over the years. I just wanted to be half the father you were. I learned on my own little by little but it was always with your example in mind. Your memory always with me as I raised her so…in that way you've always been with Katya."

Bill couldn't speak for a moment. He took the heartfelt token from his friend and nodded, buying his voice some time.

"Thank you, Saul. I don't know what else to say."

Tigh nodded and let out a slow breath. He looked as if he wanted to say something but Bill saw him hesitate a few times before actually starting.

"I told you she was a special girl, Bill," He finally said." I guess I never realized how special she really was in all these years. I'm only just seeing it now…and you…you've known her for all of six months and you see it already, don't you? Anders is right. Isn't he?" Saul tested.

Bill shook his head.

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Well whoever…whatever…I just mean…as far as Katya goes; whatever you or I or frakking Sam Anders thinks about her," Saul stammered and started again. "Whatever feelings we _might _have, I think it's best we leave them be. I've known this girl most of her life. I love her. She is who she is. She's your daughter …and mine. I'd like to leave it at that. It's like you told Anders; it's all I need to know about her," Saul said decidedly. "Most important…I think it's best we _both_ keep our feelings from Laura and Ellen," He added, his tone a bit more firm. "In this life, to them…she's just their little girl. I don't want to take that away from either of them."

Bill thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I think you're right about that, Saul."

Their cuffs buzzed in tandem cutting the air between them.

"The Omega Pod has been destroyed," Saul read aloud. "That's in this quadrant."

"How many people aboard?" Bill asked.

Saul shrugged. The system pods were small consisting of only a few hundred residents each. They mostly housed solar recharging stations for spacecraft and served as warehouses for military supplies or food and grain storage.

"Three, maybe four hundred," Saul shrugged.

"Why go after a pod?"

"Maybe Kat is right," Saul shrugged. "Maybe they're just trying to pick us all off little by little. A pod is an easier target than one of the stations."

Their cuffs buzzed again and this time Bill read the alert.

"Looks like the Airbots retreated after the pod was eliminated. Squadrons are being called home one by one. We should be able to downgrade to condition two within the next few hours. No update on casualties…civilian or otherwise."

Saul let out a deep sigh.

"When the condition is officially announced I'll arrange for extra security and you can all head back to your own cabins. Let's go alert the others I guess."

When Saul and Bill entered the room Ellen rose from her seat at the kitchen table. She wobbled a bit on her feet and her chair screeched as she pushed it back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Saul told her. "Combat seems to be over," He said omitting the loss of the pod.

"Any news on…"

"No," He said abruptly cutting her off.

Ellen wiped at her eyes.

Helo hung his head in disappointment and gave Sharon's hand a firm squeeze.

"Now what, Colonel?" He asked.

"As soon as they downgrade the alert you can all start heading back to your quarters," Tigh announced.

"When will we know…" Sharon started but Saul interrupted her thought.'

"I have no idea. But as soon as I know you will too, Athena."

"I should update Laura," Bill sighed as he started toward Katya's old room.

To his surprise Ellen stepped in his way. Her eyes were red and her makeup smudged.

"Let me?"

Bill grimaced at the thought. After a moment he nodded with a sigh, deciding to let her go.

Ellen inhaled slowly and turned, leaving the rest of her guests.

Laura had been sitting Katya's old bedroom for over an hour. When Saul suggested that she use the girl's old rack to get some rest she'd hesitated. It was partially because she was wary of leaving Bill's side in case of bad news but she was also worried that Ellen wouldn't like the idea of her entering Katya's room. When Saul insisted and Ellen didn't protest Laura made her way into the room leaving the door ajar.

The cabin's second bedroom was tiny. The unit had obviously been designed for a military family with no more than one child. There was minimal walking space between the rack and dresser. It had a narrow closet and its own head that was so cramped it made Laura think of the bathrooms aboard commercial domestic flights back on Caprica. Though the space was limited it felt larger the longer she stayed there. It felt lived in; like it had a history. Laura knew that Katya had moved out after her marriage. After almost a year it didn't look like Ellen had changed much at all since the girl lived there. There were still family pictures projected on the walls and little items on shelves and atop the dresser; plastic figures of ballerinas, models of various rockets and spaceships. Everywhere Laura looked she saw a piece of her daughter's life. It was both overwhelming and comforting at the same time. When she'd first sat upon Katya's rack she felt her heart unexpectedly clench in her chest. This was where her child laid her head for years. She could almost feel her there; the nights of sweet peaceful dreams and the nights filled with awful nightmares and worries. She imagined Katya as a small child playing with stuffed animals atop the covers. Then she pictured her as a teen crossed-legged and studying for exams. It was Katya's space. It held her essence in every corner.

Laura felt the urge to crawl under the blankets and put her head down on the pillow. She wanted to immerse herself in the feeling completely. She wanted to feel as near to the life she'd missed as she possibly could. She resisted the urge. Instead she sat on top of the bed's quilt looking at every aspect of the room over and over, just trying to commit it to memory. She was exhausted but she wouldn't lie down. She wanted to be awake to hear that Katya was safe. She still couldn't imagine how Bill coped with his children in the service. She wondered how Saul and Ellen had dealt with it over the last few years. If this was what it felt like to know your child was in imminent danger she didn't know how anyone could possibly survive the repeated stress and worry. At one point she'd reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out its tiny contents. She held Katya's little matryoshka doll in her palm as she so often did. She'd been rolling it between her thumb and index finger as she sat hunched on the side of the rack. Eventually she lost track of time.  
When Ellen entered the room the matryoshka in Laura's hand was the first thing she noticed. She watched Laura perched on her daughter's bed as she rolled the tiny doll between her worried fingers. Ellen thought that she would be able to handle seeing Laura on Katya's bed but the sight of the familiar doll rattled her nerves. She swallowed hard before she spoke.

"She gave you that?" Ellen asked in lieu of a greeting.

Ellen's voice made Laura jump. She quickly closed her fingers around the little toy as if she'd been caught with it, as if she shouldn't have it.

"Yes," She answered, looking up at the other woman.

Ellen nodded and stepped forward, leaving the door open behind her. She watched as Laura clenched her fist like she was afraid the little trinket would be taken away from her. She stopped and stood in the small space between Katya's dresser and bed.

"When?"

Laura licked her lips before she answered.

"Months ago. Right before the Beta download. It was when I first went to apologize to her. She told me that it was a traditional toy from the…"

"I know _exactly _what it is, Laura," Ellen snapped.

She flinched at her own tone. She hadn't meant to be so harsh.

Laura nodded. She hated that she even felt the need to explain why the doll was in her possession.

"I know it seems strange to have it with me. Ever since she gave it to me I almost always carry it. It makes her feel close when I'm away from her," She said with a shrug as she looked around the room filled with Katya's personal affects. "It's the only thing I have of hers," Laura finished.

Ellen forced herself to remain stone-faced but internally she scoffed at the last part of Laura's explanation. How could she think that way? Laura had Katya's blood, her DNA, she'd given her life. She could claim all of that and yet she felt like a silly doll was all that she had of her child. She had more of Katya than Ellen ever could and yet she didn't see it that way. Ellen didn't understand why. She remained silent and Laura started to speak again.

"It's the only thing that makes me feel connected her childhood, to the time that I missed with her. I've become a little attached to it," She admitted looking down at the doll's cherubic little face. "But I'm going to give it back. I've been meaning to. I can tell it was special to her. She gave it to me as a peace offering, nervously on a very tense day. I'm sure she would like to have it back."

Ellen narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. If Katya gave you that then she wanted you to have it, Laura."

"And I appreciate it more than she'll ever know, but it's hers. It should go back with the set. Maybe once all of this is over I'll find the right time to return it."

Ellen stood staring at Laura with her mouth softly parted and brow furrowed. She shook her head and sighed. Her eyes watered and she turned, heading for her bedroom and leaving Laura to sit there with her eyes still downcast at the little painted doll. Laura heard Ellen return. She looked up to see her standing in front of her with her palm outstretched. In her hand sat a tiny pair of soft ballet slippers. Laura's brow crinkled.

"What's that?"

"What's it _look_ like?" Ellen weakly chided."They're your baby's first pair of shoes."

Laura's mouth went dry as she looked at the little pink pair. She couldn't speak.

"Once Katya came to live with us her things were sent over from Isakoff's cabin," Ellen explained. "He must have saved these for her. He was so determined that she carry on his culture's traditions. He must have started her early," She mused.

They were Katya's first pair of ballet slippers of no real use, probably worn when she could hardy take a step on her own; blush pink with tiny bows and soft soles.

"I never got to see her wear them," Ellen continued, her voice less than steady. "Well…except maybe in Isakoff's old videos and pictures. I kept them because I liked to imagine I had her back then, when she would have still needed a hand to help her walk, when she would have still been small enough to be cradled in my arms. I know what you mean about the doll, Laura." Ellen admitted, unable to stop herself from cringing at her own words. "_These_ always made me feel connected to the time that_ I_ missed with her. If you're going to give that doll back then take these."

Laura's jaw trembled.

"What?" She whispered.

Ellen sucked back her tears and let out a breath.

"Remember it's a holiday, Laura. This is the time of year that the people of this civilization give each other gifts. Think of this as me trying to further acclimate you into society," She half kidded trying to get through the emotion.

Laura's eyes were unblinking and suddenly filled to the brim.

"Ellen I can't."

"It's a _gift_, Laura," Ellen said as her palm started to shake. "A gift. Get it?"

Laura shook her head, dislodging a few tear drops.

"Ellen I can't take your child's shoes."

"Yes you can. _Yes you frakking can, Laura_. Just take them. Take them."

"Ellen…"

"I have _so many_ memories, Laura," Ellen snapped again, cutting her off. "So many. Look around. My home is filled with so many memories that I can't possibly count them all so just frakking take one."

Laura looked into Ellen's wet eyes. She reached her quivering hand toward the outstretched offering. She knew that Ellen had just figuratively told her to take one memory. Quite literally Laura took one shoe and left its mate in the other woman's hand.

Ellen looked down at the remaining slipper and quickly stopped herself from telling Laura to take the other. She'd left it on purpose. Ellen looked back down at the remaining shoe and nodded as her tears fell quietly but freely.

"Thank you, Laura" Ellen whispered. "Thank you."

They both knew the thanks was for more than just the remaining memento. It was for more than just sharing the heartache of lost time. During the last ambush Laura had finally thanked Ellen for raising her baby. Now Ellen was finally thanking Laura for having hers.

They both quietly composed themselves, unable to make much eye contact with one another.  
Ellen cleared her throat.

"Saul just got an alert. Combat is over. We have no update on casualties. They're going to go to condition two soon. You're all allowed to head back to your cabins with some extra security as soon as that happens but…uh… you and Bill are welcome to stay until she comes home," Ellen offered. "She'll be home."

Laura softly nodded in thanks.

Quietly Ellen turned and exited, leaving Laura to spend all the time she wanted in Katya's room. She headed for her bedroom to put the little shoe back without its mate.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth **

** C-DECK**

**YEAR: 2316**

Under Cmdr. Kaplan's orders Margot was on the flight deck to welcome Blazer and Koshka aboard. Though the specialist had gotten word of the pilots status seeing their faces as they each stepped out of their ships was a great relief. After a few hugs and welcoming words the three headed off deck and toward the lockers.

"So you both felt fine all day?" Margot questioned.

"I did," Blaze said with a nod.

"Me too," Katya followed.

Margot nodded.

"Yeah. So did I. I don't think we are going to have to worry about getting sick anymore every time there is a breach. It's the atmosphere line the care about."

Blaze stopped to hand his helmet to a deckhand and gave the specialist a pat on the back as they continued walking.

"Well that's probably in big thanks to your partial fix, Margot. You got the raiders and centurions up and running, you protected the basestar. They wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for you," He encouraged.

She shrugged.

"Yeah well at least I was able to do some good."

Katya scoffed at her friend's humble response.

"We would be _gone_ by now if it wasn't for your firewall."

"I didn't save anyone today," Margot said with a heavy heart.

Katya bit at her lip.

"That pod just…blew," She said quietly. "Never saw anything like it before in Orbit."

Margot looked at both pilots and saw them go from shades of green to ashen pale at the memory.

"You did good today," She told them. "Both of you. Kaplan was proud. On a more selfish note…" She started, hoping to ease the grim mood, "The breach got the commander to expedite my orders. I'm officially a communications officer on Alpha Station."

Blaze forced a smile.

"We're glad to have you, Margot."

He was happy to have her aboard. He was just still shaken from what he'd witnessed.

Katya's cuff buzzed as they walked. She looked down at the message and sighed heavily.

"What's up, Cap?" Blaze asked.

"Lex said he's leaving my parents for a while. His Lt. General is aboard and he's being debriefed. Everyone was escorted home. I guess I'll change and head there to wait for him. Either of you wana come?"

"I'm still on duty," Margot shrugged. "Back to the control room for me."

Blaze shook his head.

"I'm going to shower quick and then check on Helo and Athena."

"Alright," Katya said with a nod.

They all paused as the entrance to the locker rooms came near.

"Listen, Kat," Margot started, "Within the next couple of days we will all make the effort to head to the civilian side and join you and Lex down in the lab for a while. The four of us haven't been there all together yet. I think it would be 'll be like a little family visit."

Katya inhaled deeply at the thought and nodded.

"I'd like that."

The three dispersed and soon Katya found herself rushing to rid herself of her flight suit in the locker room. Once it was off and given to a deckhand she left in a hurry. She had no desire to be there any longer. After what she'd witness she just wanted to get home like she promised she would.

When Katya reached the Tigh's hatch there were still two marines and two identical centurions standing guard. She could tell in an instant that one was Vladi which meant Bill and Laura must still be inside. She greeted him with a hand to his metal chest and he scanned her with his sweeping eye. She mustered up a smile for her friend before addressing the marine guards.

"Ma'am," One of them greeted with a salute. "Glad to see you're safely back aboard."

"Thank you. Glad to be home."

"The Lt. General is aboard," The marine explained. "He summoned Sgt. Petrov to a debriefing. He'll be back shortly."

"Thanks, Corporal. Alexi already let me know. I'm just going to wait for him inside."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Happy New Year," She tepidly muttered as she ran her cuff over the access panel and made her way inside.

When Katya entered the cabin the lights were dim. The image screen was on but it was blank. Its white light shown on to the sofa where Bill and Saul sat on opposite ends; both slumped over and fast asleep. She looked toward her parent's bedroom door. She could see the lights were still on. Ellen was probably still worried and wide awake. Either that or she'd drank so much that she passed out on the bed while attempting to wait up. Another look around showed no sign of Laura. Katya figured that she must have been escorted home after all, leaving Bill to wait on their behalf.

Katya knew that she should wake both men and alert them to the fact that she was home. She sighed and stretched, still in the confines of her jumpsuit. She'd taken off her flight suit and gear in the locker rooms but stopped at the protective coverall. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. She walked all the way home in the skin tight garment that she hadn't worn in months. Now that she was out of the cockpit with her adrenaline fading she was starting to feel how much the suit compressed her sore chest and how unforgiving the fabric really was. It was making her sweat. Katya wasn't sure how long she would be waiting for Alexi and she couldn't stand to be in the suit a moment longer. She decided to search her old room for some gym clothes before she woke her family. She quickly and quietly bypassed the two men and headed for her bedroom door. There was a dim light on but she thought little of it. Saul and Ellen usually kept the room lit when they had company so that guests could use the second head. She started unzipping the front of her jumper before she could even close the door behind her. When she heard a gasp she nearly leaped out of the second spandex skin.

"Katya," Laura croaked, sitting up on the bed.

At some point Laura had given in to exhaustion and laid down with her head on Katya's pillow.

"Damn it, Laura. You scared the hell out of me," Katya scowled. "I didn't see you out there. I figured you went home," She half scolded.

"I'm sorry," Laura said shaking the haze from her head. "Gods I'm so glad that you're back. We've all been worried sick."

Katya raised her brown and gave a cynical chuckle as she made her way to the dresser.

"Yeah, sure. I can really tell by the way you all _waited up_," She said with a roll of her eyes.

She continued to unzip the front of her jumpsuit to her waist and kicked off her boots before starting to rummage through her drawers, giving Laura her back.

"You mean the others are asleep?"

"Well it looks like everyone else has gone home," Katya noted as she closed one drawer and opened another. "But Uncle Saul and the Admiral are both out cold on the couch. I didn't stick my head in the bedroom but I'm guessing Ellen passed out too or she probably would have been waiting at the door. She usually can't sleep when she knows I'm out in combat which means she's probably tanked. How many did she have?"

Katya proceeded to shrug the suit off of her shoulders and dropped it to her hips as she looked back at Laura for an answer.

"She did wait up," Laura attempted to assure her. "She did. At least she tried. When the station alert was downgraded she had Sam, D'Anna and the Agathons escorted back to their cabins. When Saul got the news that your squadron was called in he told her that it was a good sign and that she should go rest until he confirmed you were aboard. She did drink quite a bit. She was beside herself all day. She must have drifted off."

Laura watched as Katya nodded and casually continued to disrobe. She seemed comfortable and at ease so Laura didn't offer to step out. She knew that Katya would have no problem asking her to go if that's what she wanted. The young woman shimmied out of her jumpsuit and kicked it away from her feet as if it had bitten her. Laura's eyes were quickly drawn to Katya's now bare ribs. She'd seen her tattoos once before. She'd also seen hints of them last night through the lace of her dress but she'd never been able to make them out completely. The cat against the moon was easy enough to decipher, Laura decided. It was probably homage to Katya's call sign and squadron. The markings on the other side were far more alien. After a moment Laura recognized the characters that seemed to make up a singular word. They resembled the writing on the vodka bottles from Gamma Station and the inscription on Katya and Alexi's wedding bands. Though the lettering was familiar Laura knew that there was no way she could ever make out the inked word.

"Doshka," Katya said as she slipped on a pair of little black gym shorts.

She continued to rustle through the dresser looking for a comfortable shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring at my tattoo, aren't you?" Katya said plainly as she pulled out an old gray Alpha rec-room t-shirt. "That's what it says in old Cyrillic text. _Doshka."_

She looked back at Laura who seemed a little embarrassed to have been caught in her observation.

Katya just smirked and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Saul brought me to get it a few years ago on the anniversary of my father's death. Ellen was mad because I was still underage. When I got to the inking machine Uncle Saul told me to pick anything I wanted. It was supposed to be for my father but in some ways I knew that would upset Ellen even more. I typed in _Doshka_; daughter. That way it wasn't _just _for him," Katya shrugged. "_Daughter_. How could she stay mad at that? Ya know?"

Laura nodded as she watched Katya standing there in shorts and a t-shirt looking a good five years younger than she had in her boots and jumpsuit just moments ago.

"So," Katya prompted. "Why didn't you two go home when the others did?"

"Saul and Ellen said it would be alright," Laura explained. "We wanted to wait until you came back" She looked down at her lap for a moment before giving Katya her eyes again. "I just…I'll never know how Saul and Ellen have gotten through the last few years of your service. I'll never understand how Bill _ever_ endured watching his son in battle. I uh…I couldn't leave until I saw you," She finished, slightly blushing at the admission.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind that I found my way in here," Laura winced, sliding her legs off of the side of the bed as if preparing to leave. "Ellen told me it would be alright to rest on your rack until you came home. Bill and Saul promised that they would let us both know the moment they heard from you but…well…you see their condition. I'm not sure either of them drank much less than Ellen did. It was a long day for everyone. You should really let them know you're home, Ellen especially. She was worried sick."

Katya nodded through a stretch and a yawn.

"I will. I just need to decompress for a sec," She said as stepped toward the bed.

"I really wasn't sleeping," Laura maintained, worried that Katya truly thought her family hadn't cared enough to await her safe arrival. She honestly hadn't been sleeping. As tired and groggy as she was her mind just wouldn't let her totally drift off without knowing her daughter was safe. "I mean, in another few moments I might have been. I didn't hear you come through the front hatch."

Katya shrugged dismissively.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me that you all passed out. I want to do the same thing right about now. I'm not used to the cockpit anymore. My back, among other things, is killing me."

"I really wasn't sleeping," Laura insisted.

It made Katya laugh a little under her breath.

"Okay, whatever. Just scoot over," She instructed with a little wave of her hand.

"What?"

"_Scoot over_," Katya repeated with sardonic emphasis._ "_I want to lie down."

"I can get up, Katya. It's your bed. Now that I know you're home safe I should really wake Bill and head back to our cabin. It's getting late. You were out there all day."

"If they were so worried all day then let them sleep. Alexi will be back soon and we'll head back to our place. I just need five minutes, now scoot over," She insisted. "C'mon. It's fine. Ellen and I fit all the time."

Laura frowned. Fitting wasn't really her concern. For a split second she debated getting up and leaving Katya to get some needed rest alone. In the next second she was berating herself for looking for an excuse to leave. Her daughter wanted to lay down by her side and she was instinctively looking for a way out. What was wrong with her? With some hesitance Laura slid herself backward closer to the wall. In no time Katya was settled down next to her on the little mattress. Laura didn't know what to do with herself.

"You know you really should tell Ellen that you're back, Katya."

As soon as she said the words she winced and hoped that Katya wouldn't choose to listen right away. It was like a defensive compulsion. Would her inclination to create distance never change?

"I will," The girl answered with another yawn. "I'll go in a sec."

Laura let her breath out and tried to make herself relax in the small space between Katya's tired body and the cool cabin wall. As she watched some of the tension start to leave the young pilot's frame she felt her own relief start to flood in. Her daughter was home, unharmed and resting inches from her grasp.

She'd dreamed of nights like this; able to comfort her child at her bedside. Why had she been so resistant to lay with her? This was something she'd missed, something she wanted. It was a tight fit on the little bed but suddenly Laura had never felt so content.

"I'm so glad that you're home safe," She said again softly.

Katya blinked her heavy eyes a few times, forcing them to stay open.

"I'm glad too but _safe_ is an overstatement. I'm not safe. None of us are," She sighed, thinking of all she'd witnessed over the last few hours. "It was strange out there today and not just because I haven't been in flight for months. The Airbots were just…weird. At first there wasn't much combat. It was like a standoff in all quadrants. Then without warning they started gunning for the Orbit pods. Artillery ships came up out of nowhere."

"Saul mentioned that," Laura said with a sympathetic grimace.

The scene replayed in Katya's mind's eye and it made her stomach flip.

"The pods have some military protection but the airfields around them aren't as secure. They house small populations and little resources. The bots know that. It's not like they eliminated some big important target. It was as if they were just showing us what they could do. They ignored the main stations and went for innocent people. Alpha lost the Omega pod and Gamma Quadrant lost two; Kappa and Zeta. I watched Omega burn into nothing. Then the Airbots just started to retreat. It was like they were just sending us a message. The pods are small. They mostly store minimal supplies and goods for shipments and overlays. They house fewer than four hundred residents each. Still, three pods gone; that will probably add up to near twelve hundred people lost today. I keep track…in the journal I told you I have now," Katya confessed. "I've never had to subtract that many souls in one day before."

Katya's admission hit Laura like a sock to the gut as she imagined the young women keeping such a familiar somber tally.

"I have," She told her without much volume to her voice.

Katya turned on her side and propped herself up to face Laura.

"How did you stomach it? How did you ever sleep at night?"

Laura paused and tried to remember what she usually tried so hard to forget. She remembered the pain and the loss. She remembered the burden and the responsibility. She hated that Katya knew the feeling now herself.

"Sometimes I couldn't. Mostly I tried to look to the future. I focused on the next crisis at hand. On nights when it was too overwhelming I focused on faith. I prayed."

Katya nodded. She supposed it was the same advice Ellen had given her. Just keep going. Don't stop. Focus on what's coming. It just didn't seem realistic. She somewhat envied Laura for her faith. She'd never had anything like it. She'd never had anyone or anything to pray to. She wouldn't know how to if she did. What Katya did have left to believe in was so muddled and strange that she hardly knew what to do with it. The dream that the station alarm had woken her from was still fresh in her mind. The jarring wakeup call hadn't allowed her much time to process it but its memory had been with her all day. Even in the heat of combat she kept repeating the little boy's message to herself; _Husker and Helo_. She'd known the message was important from the first time it came to her months ago. Now she finally knew why. She just didn't know where to go from there. Laura had done this before. She'd seen things, felt things and made the move from internalizing them to putting them to use. Katya was sure that she was the person to go to. It helped that Laura had come to her nights ago wanting to unburden herself from her own nightmares. Katya sat with her that night, drank with her, commiserated with her. She knew that she'd been little help to Laura but she had listened and she knew that Laura would do the same for her at the very least. As soon as she'd walked in her room and found Laura in her rack she knew that she had to tell her. She knew before she ever lay down on the bed beside her. She almost felt like she'd trapped poor the women but if she was going to tell anyone what she knew, she was going to tell her mother first. Only Laura Roslin could really understand.

"I know something, Laura," Katya announced, breaking the silence.

Laura glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"At least I think I do," Katya continued. She lifted her head from the pillow and sat up on the bed, waiting until Laura did the same and met her face to face. "I think I know something about why you're here."

Laura immediately felt a chill on her skin. It wasn't as if she hadn't been listening to Katya before but now every sense felt like it was tuned up.

"How? I mean what do you know?" She asked fervently.

Katya licked at her lips and shrugged.

"Well not about _you_, specifically." Suddenly it wasn't coming out as easily as she thought it would. Laura narrowed her eyes and put a hand on the girl's knee.

"What do you _think_ you know, Katya?" She prompted again.

Laura was sure that she looked way too eager. She wondered if her eyes were bordering on manic but she couldn't help herself.

"I had a dream last night after leaving the party at Senchi," Katya started.

As drunk as she had been she remembered every part of the night. She remembered the party and the visit to Anders; their fighting, their kiss. She remembered going back to Alexi and walking home together. She remembered breaking down in front of him and then getting into bed. She remembered all of it well but even more vivid in her memory was what she dreamed of after she closed her eyes.

"Was it the same dream you told me about before?" Laura offered. "The spinning cockpit? The signal?"

Katya shook her head.

"No not that but…I think the same message was coming through."

"Message?"

"Yes. That dream I told you about where I'm spinning in flight seems to have started this whole thing. But now this message comes through in so many of my dreams, my nightmares. It follows me…. and last night I finally understood it."

Laura nodded urging her on but it felt like Katya was taking forever getting to the point.

"Katya what _message_? If it's important then you shouldn't be keeping it to yourself. Not if it can help us." "I'm _not _keeping it to myself. I'm telling _you_," The young woman bit defensively.

Laura immediately gave her a look of apology. She had to calm herself down. Katya was getting to it. It obviously wasn't easy.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Go on."

Katya put her palms to her eyes and began to rub at them. "You're not going to like it, Laura," She groaned.

"Katya, I haven't _liked _much of this so far. Whatever it is you can tell me. Just tell me. Please?"

Katya took her hands from her eyes and turned to see Laura's expectant expression.

"I don't know what good this will do…I don't know why or when…but I know that somehow the Admiral and Helo will fly down to surface."

When Katya finished she flinched as if she were in pain. It wasn't that Laura had any kind of noticeable reaction but she'd thought saying the words out loud would immediately make her feel better. It hadn't at all. She still felt the weight of them heavy on her back.

"Bill? Fly down to Earth?" Laura echoed. Katya nodded.

"Yes and Helo."

Laura paused for a moment and tried to absorb what she'd just been told.

"Katya, no one can get to the surface."

"No one but _them,"_ Katya firmly corrected.

Laura shook her head at a loss.

"I don't understand," She admitted.

Katya sighed and looked up at the ceiling over her rack.

"I never told you the whole truth about my dreams," She said giving Laura her eyes once again. "The spinning cockpit…any of them." Katya avoided bringing up the dreams and visions that included Sam. "They all have one thing in common. I keep hearing the same words, the same message; _'It's Husker and Helo'_."

"Husker…" Laura repeated.

"Last night I finally understood why. It was…I dunno…spelled out to me a little better," Katya vaguely explained.

"How so?"

Katya bit her tongue. She recalled how simple the little flaxen haired boy had made it sound. She remembered his chubby little finger pointing to her bird, then to Blazer's telling her how Husker and Helo would fly their ships down to Earth. The boy was so clear in her mind but she wasn't ready to share him yet. His message was more pressing.

"It doesn't really matter. The point is I heard it again…_It's Husker and Helo_. Think about it, Laura. It _is_ Husker and Helo."

"Katya I don't…"

"Listen to me," Katya insisted with a burst of new energy. "Karl Agathon and Bill Adama are pure Colonial humans. Right?" She prompted waiting until the other woman nodded. "They are pure Colonials and they are the _only_ pure colonials alive. I know you don't want to hear it, Laura but you and I _don't_ count. Your altered DNA…_our_ altered DNA," She purposefully corrected, "takes us out of the running. It's why we both have been feeling the effects of the signal. It's why I can't fly down past the atmosphere barrier either but Bill and Helo, they've been unaffected. They are the only two living in Orbit who could make it down to Erath."

Laura's lips parted but at first nothing came out. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm just having some trouble processing this."

"It took me forever to figure it out too but think about it. Athena, Sam, D'Anna; they're all cylon and susceptible to the bot signal. Saul and Ellen too. Blaze is half cylon just like Lex. He couldn't fly anywhere near the line without feeling the effects," She explained further, "And the rest of our pilots? Well, the entire rest of our population would feel it too. That's how strong the emission is by the atmosphere. We confirmed that when I got Slip-Shot killed that day. This race is a chimera thanks to you all landing here. You know this, Laura. It's been explained to you. It's a race made up of native earthling, colonial and cylon and the bots understand that. This signal targets cylon DNA. I don't have a single pilot in my squad who could withstand flying through the strength of that atmosphere barrier unharmed because they are all in some way cylon…but I know two Colonial pilots who _could_ do it."

Laura's mouth was agape.

"Husker and Helo," She breathily whispered as if it had just clicked.

Katya nodded emphatically.

"They have _no_ cylon DNA. They could fly right through and never feel a thing."

Laura blinked hard and then shook her head.

"Why, Katya? For what purpose?"

"I don't know. I don't know why. But I think I _know _that they _will_," She explained.

Laura tilted her head and studied the girl's face for a moment.

"Katya those men were pilots centuries and centuries ago. They flew different planes, they had different training. I don't think they could just get into one of your ships and fly down there. Even being immune to the signal, with the surface occupation they wouldn't stand a chance."

As Laura watched Katya's face fall she didn't think she'd ever hated being the voice of reason quite so much.

"I could teach them," Katya said with a meek shrug.

"They have no _reason_ to go," Laura pointed out. "No goal."

This wasn't going the way Katya wanted.

"Then we have to_ find_ one!" She said with an open fist to the mattress. It made Laura abruptly lean away, putting her back against the wall. Katya could see that she'd startled her but she didn't care. "_We have to, Laura because __**that's **__what those men are here to do!_ _That's_ their reason for being here. It's at least part of it. I _promise_ you." Katya stopped and watched Laura sitting wide eyed on the rack. She'd put as much distance between them as she could without getting up. Katya hadn't meant to scare her but she couldn't stop the intensity of her words. She was suddenly overcome with a need to make sure that Laura believed her. "I know that you don't want Bill in danger…but…it's the _truth_."

When Laura said nothing Katya felt her heart drop like a dead weight in her chest.

"Do you at least _believe _me?" She asked with hurt in her voice. Laura stayed silent and Katya felt herself growing more anxious and upset by the second. "_You_ told me not to hide from what was happening to me. _You_ told me that you learned long ago not ignore these things. Maybe I can't face all of it but I finally faced this part. You believe me, don't you? Out of everyone I thought _you_ would take me seriously. That's why I'm telling _you_!"

As she looked into Laura's startled eyes it was as if she was losing her grip on time and place again. She was suddenly lost. She was angry. She felt betrayed and hurt. The emotions were all familiar but in a blink her surroundings had changed. She was in a bedroom but it wasn't hers. She was staring into the eyes of the same frightened woman but there was something different about her. She could hear herself yelling but she couldn't feel herself speaking.

_"__You had a vision. Remember? The Arrow, the Temple. I went down to that planet with you, and it was a frakkin' toaster party! A lot of good people died. Remember?"_

_"__Yes I do," She heard Laura's trembling voice answer._

_"__I trusted you! On a vision. That's it. A vision. I saw Earth. I saw it with my own eyes. And it's calling me back. We're going the wrong way! Why can't you trust me?"_

_She felt the same desperate need to be believed, to have the woman in front of her think that she was worthy of being trusted. It all felt the same but it wasn't right. _

_She winced hard and when she heard the sound of a gun's safety clicking off she shook her head hard and opened her eyes._

Katya was back in her room sitting on the bed with Laura. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't even been aware that she'd started crying. Whatever she'd just seen and heard, Laura sat totally unaware.

"Please don't tell me that you think I'm crazy, Laura" She pleaded with a sob. "I _need_ you to believe me this time."

Laura narrowed her eyes in total confusion. Katya had gone from composed to manic in the blink of an eye.

"This time? This time? What do you mean _this time_?"

Her eyes went wide when Katya reached out and grasped both of her wrists.

"I _believed _you when you asked me to! I helped you! But _you_? You couldn't help me. You _wouldn't _believe me. _You wouldn't!"_

"Katya I don't understand. What are you…"

"_Please…"_ Katya begged tightening her grip on the other woman's wrists.

Laura didn't know what to do. For a split second she thought of calling for Bill or Saul but her daughter was begging for her help. No one else's.

_"__Katya stop it!"_ She suddenly barked back with a force. In an instant Katya paused and then released her grip. It almost looked like she'd been surprised to find herself holding on to Laura at all. "I don't think you're crazy, Katya," Laura said, firmly trying to calm her."Not at all. I believe you.I believe you"

Katya leaned back slowly and put her hands carefully by her sides. "You do?"

"Yes," Laura affirmed.

She watched Katya's cheeks fade from red with rage to pink with embarrassment.

"You're not just saying that so I won't be mad at you?" The girl tested.

Laura shook her head. She could see how important it was for Katya to know that she trusted her. She felt compelled to give her that reassurance.

"No. No, sweetheart. I'm not just saying it. I wouldn't do that. If you feel it's true then I believe you," She confirmed. "I do. I promise. You're right. I _have_ been there. I know what it feels like to carry a truth that others can't see. I'm sorry if you feel like I doubted you. We just...we have to figure out where it fits in."

Katya exhaled and as her breath left her the weight on her back finally left too. It left along with a burning sense of anger and resentment that felt like it had always been with her. It felt so strange to be rid of it. When she inhaled again the cabin air felt lighter and cooler in her lungs. She sat quietly for a moment trying to adjust, trying to figure out how to look at the woman in front of her without the pull of an ancient bitterness she hadn't even realized was there.

"I…I don't know where this message fits in, Laura. I have nothing else. Nothing that would matter anyway. Husker and Helo. That's all I've got and it's taken me months to figure it out."

Laura nodded. "Then it must truly be important," She said offering a small smile.

Katya's head dropped and she looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's…alright. _You're_ alright, Katya. We can solve this."

"I should have understood it so long ago. I've wasted so much time."

Laura reached out and lifted Katya's chin with her finger so that they were looking right at one another again.

"Katya, you understood it when it was _meant_ to be understood."

"But how do I figure out how to use it?"

Laura placed her hands in her lap and sighed. She wished she had an answer to give.

"I can't tell you that…but maybe the rest isn't _yours _to figure out." Laura's visions hadn't been the only things that guided her people to Earth. Far from it. It took fate and chance. It took the visions and dreams of Caprica, Athena and even D'Anna. Laura even had to admit that Baltar's hand was intricately woven in to how they survived their journey. So many people had a place in their pilgrimage. The burden had never been on her alone no matter how many times it felt that way. "Kat, maybe you need to let it go now," She suggested. "Let someone else figure out the missing pieces."

Katya frowned.

"By someone else you're referring to yourself?"

Laura shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

Katya nodded. With a sigh she lay back down on her side. Her exhaustion was settling back in again. She looked up at Laura as if she were expecting that she join her again.

With some hesitation Laura slid back down on to the mattress and faced her daughter. I took her a moment to realize that Katya had put a hand up asking for hers in return. The girl had done it once before, fascinated to examine the similarities in their anatomy. Laura raised her hand and the two pressed their palms together once more.

"Why would something so important be put into our hands?" Katya asked softly as if she were truly expecting an explanation. Laura's eyes watered and she shook her head.

"I died not knowing why I was given such a responsibility the last time. I can't answer that for you now."

"So now what? I don't know what to do."

"You've acknowledged this. Now we just keep going," Laura told her in as soothing a voice as she could manage. "It's all we can do. I know it might seem hopeless now but I've seen hopelessness before and witnessed life triumph. I can't tell you if or when the feelings you have will become useful but I can tell you that _I_ just have a feeling things are going to start clicking into place. I trust your feeling. Do you think you can trust mine?"

Katya bit her lip for a moment and then nodded. When Laura gave her a small but genuine smile she was able to relax into the mattress a bit more.

As they rested there, palms together Katya looked over their hands once more. She would never get over the likeness, as simple as it was. It made sense. Laura was her mother. It was only genetics. It was just that, as much as they might share in theory, this was something that she could actually see. Katya slid her palm from the other woman's and instead ran her index finger over Laura's bare ring finger.

"You didn't get wedding bands," She noted, sounding a tad disappointed.

Laura gave a noiseless chuckle at the random observation.

"No, we didn't."

"I thought you liked mine," Katya pressed.

"I do," Laura sheepishly smiled. "Just seems a little silly I suppose. Bill and I never had a wedding."

Katya rolled her eyes and released Laura's finger.

"It's not a symbol of a wedding. It's a symbol of your love. I think the Old Man would like it."

Laura couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She thought of Bill's confession; how he'd placed his ring on her finger when she died just as she'd seen in her vision. She had no intentions of acquiring bands now, especially with all that was going on but she thought it sweet that Katya seemed eager to see her birth parents sport a set. Their daughter had Bill's affection for symbolism.

"I think you're right. He probably would."

Katya nodded and then let a heavy breath out before turning on her side and giving Laura her back.

"Uhh," She groaned, "Today was supposed to be a _good_ day; a holiday, a celebration. It was miserable."

Laura winced as she looked at Katya's back. She wished that she could take away all of the burdens placed on such a young life.

"Kat, you should go tell Ellen that you're home safe," She said once more. "She can't be sleeping well no matter how much she drank."

Katya stayed put making no attempt to get up.

"I wanted to make Aunt Ellen happy today. I thought I could but I can't. I can't even make myself happy," She grumbled into the pillow.

Laura scooted a little closer to Katya and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's happy just by having you with her."

Katya pressed her face deeper into the plush of the pillow as if she were trying to escape into its fluff.

"That's not what I mean…not really," She mumbled. "I had something important to tell her."

As soon as the alarms had sounded Katya knew the plans she and Alexi made to tell Saul and Ellen had been ruined again. It was like fate was against them. They had lied, kept their secret from their family far longer than they should have and now they couldn't seem to share it no matter how much they tried.

"Katya, I know it's hard for you to understand…but even with all Ellen has at her feet; all of her responsibility and work…you're all that really matters to her," Laura explained. She knew that she shouldn't speak for the other woman but she was confident that it was true. She knew it because it was true for her as well.

"But I _do _understand," Katya answered. "I know just how much Ellen loves me."

Laura smirked and shook her head. What she was describing only a mother could comprehend.

"Katya, you couldn't possibly. I know that with all of your…abilities and how close the two of you are you think you can read Ellen's emotions and sense how she feels but you just couldn't grasp…"

"But I do," Katya countered in a sleepy voice. Her hand went to the chain around her neck; the gift Ellen and Saul had given her months ago. She lazily played with the little silvery A pendant. She hadn't taken it off since she received it. "I didn't used to but I understand now."

Laura smiled and relented. Katya sounded so tired. Laura just wanted to let her rest for a while. As she lay there with her child next to her Bill's advice from the night before rang in her ears. She loved the girl beside her. She loved her more than she ever thought she could love another person. She loved her even at times when she didn't particularly _like_ her. She'd told Bill that she didn't think Katya was ready to hear it but the truth was that she wasn't ready to say it. His notion that Katya had probably been waiting to hear it her entire life cut Laura deeply. Even so she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt weak and ashamed. She had to give Katya something, offer her something if she couldn't yet give her that.

"Kat?" Laura started, testing to see if she was awake.

"Hm?" Came a low response.

Laura faltered for a moment before continuing.

"I know that this might sound out of place coming from me. I understand if you feel like it's presumptuous for me to say or even feel," She rambled.

"What?" Katya cut her off sounding a little less groggy. "Just say it."

"I just want to say that I um, I'm very proud of you."

Katya paused and her eyes opened. She stayed put, keeping her back to Laura.

"Proud of me," She echoed flatly. "For what?"

Laura licked her lips before she spoke. She hated herself for not having an answer ready.

"For so many things."

Katya frowned.

"Laura you don't even_ like_ me," She only half teased.

"Well sure, not all the time," Laura poked back with a soft laugh, "But I like lots of things _about_ you."

"Like what?" Katya tested.

"Well, most of the things I like are parts of you that I admire; your bravery and your dedication for example. The love that you have for your husband and your family," Laura paused as more and more came to mind and she realized just how proud of Katya she truly was. "I watched you go out there today and face a terrifying enemy head on and you were determined to do it no matter what anyone had to say. I hated the thought of you being in danger but I admired your valiance," She said with simple honestly. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and was grateful to be facing Katya's back when tears started to prick at her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't presume the _right _to be proud of you. Lords know that I can't take any of the credit for the women you've grown into but…I _wish_ that I could. Does that make sense?" She waited until she saw Katya nod quietly. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself. "Katya there's so very much that I wish I could have done for you, so much I wish I could have given you and I've given you nothing." She managed to get out the last word before her tears finally spilled. Her own honesty had caught her off guard. Perhaps it was the truth that needed to come out now; how much she mourned what she'd missed, how much it hurt to know she'd contributed almost nothing to her child's existence. How sorry she was for it. Even the girl's life wasn't her choice to give. "I wish it were different," She whispered.

Katya was silent and still beside her for a moment. She could hear that Laura was crying and she knew that she was hurting. Katya shared her mother's grief over lost time but not all of her sentiments rang true. She just didn't see it that way. Laura had given her far more than she knew. Katya bit at her lip, considering how she could make her mother understand with a singular example.

"When I was very young, before the Tighs moved off of the basestar and on to Alpha, I was sad a lot of the time." She stopped for a moment, pausing to choose her words. "I loved my father but my life with him was strange. I remember being lonely a lot of the time even when I was surrounded by people. This war was going on even then. I was afraid. When I was alone at night in my room without the distractions of school or dance…there was really only one thing that kept me from being completely miserable and crying myself to sleep…It was you," Katya recalled. "You were just a body floating in a tank. I remember how young you looked then. They hadn't aged your body in stasis since the year you gave birth to me. That process didn't happen until after the Tighs came. Now thinking back to it you looked like a teenager," She mused. "But back then you were all I knew of a mother. You were just an idea; an image that I would visit in the lab and take away to my dreams and fantasies. My father assured me that one day soon you would wake up. He said that not only would I have a mother then, but that you would help save all of us and end the war. I believed him. I waited and waited. I went to bed every night wishing that I would wake up and find that you were finally truly here. I was too young to understand why you might be horrified by my very existence. I just thought that I would have a mom and my life would be fixed. It wasn't that I didn't want Bill too. It was just…I had a father. I wanted a mother so badly." Katya stopped for a moment when she heard Laura choking back a sob behind her. She forced herself to go on knowing that if she stopped now she would never finish. "After Isakoff was killed and the Tighs adopted me everything changed. Even though I had lost my father I was eventually happier. I finally felt like I knew what it was like to have a mom. Ellen gave that to me…I love her so much for that….but I never forgot about the times when the thought of you was all that got me to sleep at night. You were my comfort and hope back then. Even after…I never stopped hoping. _That's_ something you gave me. Hope. If you really believe you've given me nothing, just know you gave me that long before you ever resurrected," She said with finality. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head back into the pillow just hoping that Laura would take some reassurance from her honesty. It was all she could offer her.

Laura couldn't help it as her breath trembled. Bill was right. She had lived a life never really wanting a child until the day she was confronted by one but her child had never lived a day without wanting her.

"You waited and hoped for so long." The words managed to squeak past Laura's throat. "And now I've disappointed you."

Katya let out a long breath and shook her head.

"I didn't know what I was hoping for," She answered.

Laura gently placed her hand at the girl's back. She could feel her breathing starting to slow and even out. She knew that if Katya wasn't already sleeping she would be soon. She was so tempted to let her daughter drift off by her side. She wanted to savor the feeling for as long as she could. She wanted to imagine it somehow made up for a fraction of the times she'd missed putting her child to bed. She wanted to let her rest a while more until Alexi came to get her. She wanted to let herself lie beside daughter, take her into her arms and pretended that everything was okay for just a bit. She couldn't do it. She knew it was awful but she couldn't let herself have the moment. She still feared it far too much. She'd always known that she feared Katya's rejection, but now she was quickly and gravely realizing that it had been her acceptance that she feared far more. Laura understood that she'd failed her child again. A few rooms away there was someone who she knew could give Katya the maternal affection that she deserved without fear or hesitation. Laura wiped at her tears. With shaking fingers she lightly brushed a few loose strands of hair over the girl's temple and leaned in to whisper behind her ear.

"I know that you want to sleep, sweetheart but you really should let your mother know that you're home. I know she'll sleep better through the rest of the night knowing that you're okay."

Katya opened her heavy eyes. Laura was right. She'd been lying there long enough. She needed to let Ellen know that she was home. She leaned up on her elbows with a yawn and faced the woman beside her.

"Will _you_ sleep better now?" She asked.

Laura forced the rest of her tears to stay away and she gave the girl a smile.

"Much better." Katya gave a sleepy grin in return and worked her way off of the bed. "I'll wake Bill and we'll see ourselves out," Laura offered.

"Wait for Alexi to get here," Katya suggested as she got to the doorframe. "He can escort you home."

Laura smiled again and shook her head.

"That's alright. We have Vladi."

Katya smirked and nodded before turning and leaving the room.

**LOCATION: ALPHA SPACE STATION; approximately 200 miles above the surface of planet Earth**

**CORRIDOR B**

**MILITARY QUARTERS**

**CABIN 126B: ASSIGNMENT; ROSLIN/ADAMA**

**YEAR: 2316**

Laura hardly had the energy to get ready for bed. She was drained but though her body was tired her mind was still racing.

"Are you feeling okay, Laura?" Bill watched her from where he lay in bed. She nodded but he was unconvinced when he saw her eyes water.

"She's alright. She came home," He tried to assure, assuming that it was the stress of Katya's involvement in the day's attack that was getting to her.

Laura shook her head dismissing his consolation.

"I couldn't do it, Bill," She said stepping closer to the rack.

"Do what?"

"She could have been killed today. I wanted to tell her that I loved her so badly and I just couldn't. She doesn't deserve that," She continued with halting breaths. "A mother who can't even say I love you?"

"It'll come when you're ready, Laura," He promised.

She knew that Bill was referring to their own experience but she was unconvinced. This was her child. Shouldn't it be easier? Shouldn't it be a natural expression?

"How can I feel it so deeply and not be able to _say_ it?" She asked him in a desperate whisper.

"You can. You will. When you stop being so afraid that it will be taken away. No one and nothing can take that love away from you now," He told her. That had always been her issue after all. "It'll be with you always."

Laura nodded and got into the bed by his side. She hadn't shared Katya's foretelling message of Husker and Helo with him on the way home. She hadn't shared much that went on between them at all but it was all fresh and raw in her mind and it churned in her thoughts along with everything else.

After a short but soothing back rub from Bill, Laura's body won out. She fell into a deep sleep; a sleep that proved to be little refuge from the chaos of wakefulness.

Though the dream space was far from comforting it was at least familiar by now. Once again Laura found herself in the dark room full of resurrection tubs. The floor with the same slick black sheen, the crystal pillars still standing tall circling the site. Past the pillars she still found nothing but a dark and unsure haze. This time she sat on the edge of her own tub. She was dressed for once and free of the slick goo she usually found coating her body. Her heart sunk when she looked to Bill's tub only to see that he was missing. Laura stood and let her eyes wander, further exploring the now typical expanse of the area. She found Saul and Ellen to her right; slumbering unaware within their own tubs. This time behind her she found the boys; Alexi and Blaze doing the same. Caprica Six and Baltar never appeared this time. The boys were already there in their places. It was when she turned to her left that she noticed another empty vat. Helo was absent; his tub as empty as Bill's was. Husker and Helo were gone. Sharon lay sleeping in her own cylon bath without her husband nearby. Laura felt her throat tighten. She steadied herself and stood, deciding to take inventory. The air was oppressive but though she was afraid of her surroundings she willed herself to go forward. For the first time free of cylon slime she didn't need to struggle to stand or walk around the room. Soon she found that Sam was present, sleeping as deeply as all the rest. To his side though, was yet another empty vessel. D'Anna was missing too and as Laura looked across the room she found their daughter Margot was gone as well. She shut her eyes tight trying to do a quick recount when she was distracted by the sound of a splatter. It took her a moment to focus on where the noise had come from but soon she zeroed in on its source. Sharon's arm, slick with resurrection slop now hung limply out of her tub. It dripped sticky fluid on to the shiny black floor but as Laura moved forward she noticed that the cylon goo was not all that fell from the woman's arm. The sight made Laura freeze in shock and she felt the blood drain out of her face. There was a thick cable protruding from Sharon's palm, feeding up into her forearm. Its length traveled from her flesh and fed on to the floor where it coiled into the blood tinged puddle and snaked around the room until Laura lost track of its ending. She looked back to the wound in Sharon's flesh and suddenly remembered how she'd seen the woman anxiously rubbing and pawing at the spot in question at the Tigh's cabin. Laura even recalled Blaze asking about it in the hurried moments before he'd reported to duty. Her hand shook as she hesitantly reached to run her fingers over the bulge the cord made on Sharon's arm. When she touched the tacky cold skin of the sleeping cylon she paused in thought. This had happened before. The memory came to her in a flash. Sharon was their prisoner back on Galactica. They were under attack by a cylon virus that was threatening the entire fleet. Raiders were zeroing in on them. Laura could still remember Bill's recounting of the day. They had brought Sharon to the CIC in shackles and released her on Bill's orders. She'd asked for Dualla's pocket knife. She took it and made two cuts; first into a Galactica network cable, then into her own hand. Sharon then fed the live wire into the flesh of her open palm and up into her arm sending out her own virus and stopping the incoming attack. She'd saved the fleet. Laura remembered later that night when she asked Bill how he was ever able to trust their prisoner. He told her how he'd counted on the fact that he had something in common with Sharon even then; they both wanted to live. Laura's memory was interrupted as she heard another splatter. She looked up to see Sam's arm now hanging over his tub with an identical cord distending from it. Another small splash came and then another after that. Alexi and Blaze both now hung their arms out over the edge of their vats, each linked to a cable. When two more sloshes sounded Laura was almost sure what she would find. She moved a few steps closer to get a better view and found both Saul and Ellen in the very same state. She cringed at the site. Everyone present had a cord coming out of their limp palms and dangling onto the floor. The cables all wrapped and coiled around the room making a tangled knot that Laura couldn't possibly follow. As she tried to make sense of the scene she heard an ominous rumble. It was a sound she now associated with Alpha's cannons being extended. She should have been expecting it. The nightmare always seemed to end up this way. The grumbling vibrated under her feet and up through her body. The rolling noise was followed by the peppered sounds of gunshots in the distance. The floor shook with more force. This was always the part where Laura panicked and this time was no different. Her fear rose when the sounds of gunfire grew near and the floor trembled with more intensity beneath her. She let out a yelp when she heard the first sounds of the crystal pillars starting to crack with the tension of the trembling foundation. Out of habit or instinct she looked toward Bill's tub. Usually he was there, still sleeping and unaware. She always struggled so hard to get to him. This time he was gone. His container was empty. Laura looked around. There was no place else to go. Every direction beyond the pillars led into black abyss. In her panic she headed for Bill's tub. She told herself that she would wait there for him. He would be back. She would wait for him just as he had waited for her in his lonely raptor eons ago with only hope, some books and their love to cling to. She would get in his tub and wait for him to arrive. Her rational mind was gone. All she could think of was sinking into the fluid and awaiting Bill's return. Stepping over slick puddles and wound cables Laura made her way to the tub. She flinched when she heard the nearest pillar starting to crackle and splinter. This was always how it ended and yet she couldn't stop herself. She could feel the tower starting to waver and crumble and even so she tried her best to get inside the confines of the tub. As the structure finally started to tumble she felt herself being shoved out of its way by an unseen force. She never felt herself hit the floor. She only felt herself screaming. Bill shot up in bed, startled by the strangled cries beside him.

"Laura! Gods!" He shouted as he reached for the light. He found her sitting up in their rack panting, sweating and looking terribly frightened. "What's wrong?!"

Laura could hardly catch her breath to speak. She felt cold perspiration beading on her neck and chest. She reached for Bill's wrist gripping on to it for dear life as she struggled to speak.

"I know now, Bill!" She said with a gulp. "I know what we have to do!"

* * *

Translations

E-FED

"Ya tebya lyublyu" - I love you.

"LechU k tebE na krYlyah lyubvI" - I fly to you on wings of love.

Dah- Yes.

Nyet- No

S' Novim godom- Happy New Year

"Prosti, zayka. Ya ne khotel tebya obidet" - I'm sorry, bunny. I didnt mean to hurt you.

YA uzhe prostil tebya- I already forgave you.

Prviyet- Hello

Sestra/ Sestrichka - Sister/ Little sister.

Chto delayesh'? - What are you doing?

zvezda- little star

rybka- little fish

* * *

Replies are welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you think.  
Thanks for reading!  
:-)


End file.
